Total Drama: Unfinished Business
by Stereotypical Vampire
Summary: After Pahkitew Island, Chris has decided to reuse Camp Pahkitew for a sort of 'New All-Star' season. That's right, he's bringing back 36 contestants that still have beef with the show or have had a lack of screen time, and pitting them against each other for the Grand prize of 1 MILLION!
1. A Bone to Pick, Part I

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp! **[1]**

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** I'm sorry to those of you who were enjoying TDRTG, but I got bored with it, and I figured out that I'm less than succesful at writing OC stories. So, this competition I'm bringing back **36** contestants from the previous seasons, with NO OC's, and I _will_ be continuing!

In other news, I want to make one thing clear. This season is **NOT** , I repeat **NOT** , I repeat a third time **NOT** in the same timeline as TDRTG! So anything that happened in that season doesn't happen! This story takes place roughly six months after Pahkitew Island.

Now without further ado, something completely different: The beginning!

* * *

 **Chapter 01 (Day 01, Part 1)-** Quips, Quarrels, and a Large Quantity of Contestants!

* * *

Chris McLean stood on a newly built dock, one belonging to the large island of green rolling hills and cliffs; Pahkitew Island.

"Welcome to Total Drama: _Unfinished Business!_ " Chris said to the camera. "Our seventh season promises more action, laughs, and gut-bustingly funny, painful moments! We're bringing back thirty eight contestants who have unfinished business with this show, so hopefully we can stir up the last bit of drama these suckers have!"

"When it's all over, only one will come out with _ONE MILLION DOLLARS!_ " Chris announced as a canoe full of money, being supported by rope, dropped down from nowhere. "Speaking of contestants, here comes our first returnee now!"

A white and gold yacht approached the island, stopping at the dock. Alejandro hopped off, carrying a duffel bag; the color matching his shirt.

"Alejandro!" Chris acknowledged. "Looks like your back after that um...lava incident." Chris chuckled sheepishly. "I know you were back for our All-Stars season, but it's clear your wrath wasn't done!"

"Right you are Chris." Alejandro said matter-of-factly. "My sweet Heather will be worthy competition once again, but it shouldn't be too difficult to charm the rest of the ladies into doing my bidding." As if to show off this charm, Alejandro grinned, a glimmer sparkling off his teeth.

"Alright, if you'll head to the end of the dock, we can continue the introduction." Chris instructed him.

"Wait," Alejandro interjected, "If there are thirty-six contestants, how are we all going to fit on this dock? If that butterdonkey Owen is competing, we'll all sink!"

"Excellent question!" Chris declared. "You see, the dock was specially built for the introduction, so that's super-strong wood you're standing on. Not to mention, the dock was made to be longer and wider than the one back at Wawanakwa. Which...is...gone." Chris trailed off.

"Anyway, here's Alejandro's nasty girlfriend, Heather!" Chris continued. "She's back after getting her head shaved _and_ getting duped by, none other than, Alejandro!"

"I can still hear you!" Heather growled as her yacht approached the dock. It came to a halt at the dock and the skinny, raven-haired girl stepped off.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you for what you did to me last season!" She snarled at Alejandro. "That Chris statue was _mine!_ "

Alejandro smiled and shrugged. Heather begrudgingly walked over to him and stood next to him, but turned her head away.

"Next up we have everyone's favorite Malibu barbie, Bridgette!" Chris motioned to the approaching yacht. "She's back after being kicked off for smelling skunky, getting kicked off first, _and_ being duped into kissing a pole by, once again, Alejandro!" Chris chuckled.

"Are you _trying_ to ruin my image?" Alejandro groaned.

Bridgette hopped off of her yacht, carrying her orange and yellow surfboard, along with a light blue duffel bag. Her smile dropped when she saw who was greeting her. "Um...high Alejandro and Heather." She said, not-so-energetically. The surfer girl sighed and walked over to the two villains. She stood her surfboard up on the back end and waited for the next contestant to arrive, hopefully one of her friends.

And in deed it was. "Geoff, everybody!" Chris announced. "Back because he wasn't able to compete in TDWT after looking for help when the cast was trapped in a random gorge!"

"Sweet dude!" Geoff exclaimed, hopping off his yacht. "Bridgie-bear! Great to see you back!" The party dude dropped his black duffel bag and ran over to hug Bridgette. Heather watched, disapprovingly rolling her eyes as the couple began to passionately make out.

"Promise me you won't make out the entire time." Gwen remarked, although she was grinning. The Goth hopped off her yacht and passed Chris without even a glance.

"Gwen, everyone!" Chris said, slightly off-put by the lack of attention. "She's back after losing to Owen, getting eliminated twice because of relationship problems, and getting booted after defacing a portrait of moi with bear poop." Chris said, frowning.

Gwen hugged Bridgette and the two began to chat, along with Geoff. The next yacht arrived, carrying DJ. "DJ everyone!" Chris exclaimed. "Great to have you back after being kicked off because you were the only one left on your team!" Chris said, patting DJ on the back as he passed the host.

"Nice to be back too! A new island I see, cool, as long as it's not Wawanakwa." DJ breathed a sigh of relief. "I promised to never go back there as long as there was breath in my lungs!"

"Yeah, well Wawanakwa's gone after the little mishap a few seasons ago." Chris said, none-to-happy about it. DJ walked over to Geoff and the two exchanged a high-five and began chatting.

"Fresh from big boy prison, we have...Duncan." Chris deadpanned. "He's back after _BLOWING UP MY COTTAGE!_ " Chris shouted angrily.

" _IT WAS A MANSION!_ " Courtney shouted back, arriving on the next yacht. Duncan passed Chris without saying anything. The punk just stood next to Geoff and DJ, glaring at Courtney's yacht. "I'd rather be back at prison than be with _you_ again." He sneered at Chris.

"Ah, contracts! You gotta love them!" Chris grinned, holding up a large stack of paper.

"Speaking of contracts, I intend to be treated with respect this season! I will not be eating ice cream with _bird poop_ on it!" Courtney snapped. She crossed her arms passed Duncan without saying a word. She stood next to Bridgette and Gwen.

"The bully's nerd, Harold!" Chris exclaimed. "He's back after voting himself off in TDWT!"

Harold's yacht arrived and the Ubber-nerd observed his competition. "I hope this isn't everybody." Harold said. "Where's my fair LeShawna?"

"She's right after you!" Chris exclaimed. "LeShawna's back after slapping some sense into Heather, knocking a few teeth lose, I might add!"

"Don't go overboard." Heather snarled.

"Hey y'all! LeShawna's back in the house, and she came to _win_ this time!" LeShawna exclaimed, hopping off of her yacht as it stopped at the dock.

She gave Harold a hug and the two found themselves catching up as they stood next to Courtney, Bridgette and Gwen.

"The jock who didn't get a chance, Tyler!" Chris said. "Back after losing it to a chicken, _and_ to an alien! Can he survive the nature this time around?"

"I wouldn't call aliens _nature_ ," Noah remarked, approaching on the same yacht as Tyler. "Not to mention chickens are usually domesticated."

"Noah...what are you doing on the same yacht as Tyler?" Chris asked.

"Chef said my yacht crashed into a couple of sharp rocks before getting to the shore, so he told me to hitch a ride on Tyler's since I was next." Noah explained.

"Chef said something about a drunk captain?" Tyler said, not sounding too happy. "You have some real moral issues if you're hiring drunk people."

As if to prove this point, the next yacht came screaming down the water. Suddenly, a very thrilled Izzy came screaming through the yacht's windshield as the ship crashed into a couple of rocks near the shore. Izzy landed with a thud on the dock.

'What the heck was that?!" Courtney shouted, motioning to the yacht wreckage. "What is wrong with you?!"

Izzy put a hand to her head. "Ow...that hurt," She mumbled, "But it was totally fun!" She said, getting back into the Izzy of things.

"See, she liked it!" Chris shrugged.

"Well, she's Izzy." Noah remarked.

"That captain was so drunk, he had three cans of booze in the cup holders and he was puking all over the control panel!" Izzy recalled.

"He was _that_ drunk?!" Harold exclaimed. "Gosh, Chris, you _do_ have some serious moral problems!"

"The yachts have cup holders?" Geoff asked.

"Okay, maybe I need to give these guys a raise, but hey, it made for some drama didn't it?" Chris shrugged. Luckily, the next yacht was captained by someone who was actually sober. "Eva, everyone! Back after being kicked off for anger issues!" Chris grinned.

"Well she _did_ have anger issues!" Courtney complained. "There's no denying that!"

"So what if I have anger issues?!" Eva hollered from her yacht as it stopped by the dock. "At least I don't use my lawyers to cheat my way into winning the game!"

"For your information, I didn't win!" Courtney snapped.

"As much as I encourage fighting between the campers, I'm going to have to tell you to wait until lunch, we need to get these introductions moving, we've got a lot of people to do!" Chris said. "Speaking of which, next up is everyone's favorite love-sick musician, Trent!"

Trent got off of his yacht. He looked at Gwen, who was oblivious to his entrance, for she was busy talking to Bridgette. He looked to his friends Geoff and DJ, who were also busy talking to each other. He let a sigh and stood by them, carrying his guitar, but none of them noticed him.

"Such a shame." Chris shook his head. "Moving on! Here's Cody, back after being mauled by a bear, and getting tossed into Shark-infested waters!"

Cody's yacht arrived at the dock and Cody gave a sly (or what he thought was sly) grin. "Yo, what's up? It's great to be back on an island!" he said.

"How's it feel to be free of Sierra's grasp?" Chris asked.

"Wait, Sierra's not competing?!" Cody exclaimed. "Yes! I never thought it would happen, but I'm finally rid of her!" He looked at the camera and realized Sierra was probably watching. "Um...no offense."

Now in an even better mood than before, Cody strutted over to where Gwen was and stood next to her. "Oh, hey Cody." She deadpanned. She looked over and saw Trent. "Oh, hey Trent! When did you get here?"

Trent glared at her and rolled his eyes, not saying a word. Gwen looked at him, confused, but shrugged it off and continued talking to Bridgette.

"Home-schooled sexist, Ezekiel!" Chris said. Ezekiel's yacht stopped at the dock and the prairie boy stepped off. "What's up Zeke?"

Ezekiel looked up at the sky and Chris sighed. "It's an expression! Seriously, the last time you were on an island, you did the same thing!"

"Excuse me of I doon't get o'ot much, eh." Ezekiel said. "And stop calling me sexist, eh! I didn't mean it back then!"

"Whatever you say." Chris shrugged. He let Ezekiel pass by and then continued on with his intro. "And finally, from our original Total Drama Island cast, BFFFL's, Katie and Sadie! Heaven knows what that stands for." Chris muttered.

"Omigosh!" Katie exclaimed. "It's, like, _so_ great to be back after, like, five seasons!"

"Omigosh, you're so right!" Sadie agreed. The two BFFFL's hugged each other and let out a squeal, much to Noah's annoyance, who covered his ears.

"Alright, returning from Revenge of the Island, we have Jo, after being duped by Cameron, and voted out third by her own team!" Chris said.

"No need for a flashback, hosty." Jo sneered. "As long as that annoying jock, Lightning isn't back, I'll be fine." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well then, step right this way." Chris motioned to the rest of the waiting cast. Jo rolled her eyes naturally and did what she was told. "Since Lightning's not competing, here's Jo's other rival, Brick!" Chris exclaimed. Jo groaned and glared the host, along with Brick was approaching on his yacht.

The army cadet hopped off the yacht and grinned at his competition. "Cadet Brick MacArthur, reporting for duty!" He said happily. "Great to be back sir!" He gave a salute.

Katie giggled and tried to hold in a laugh. "He said duty!" She snickered, Sadie giggling along with her.

"This way cadet." Chris said, motioning to a spot near Jo. "Alright, everyone's favorite scheming rat boy, Scott!"

"Don't call me rat boy! Just because Courtney drew a picture of me as a rat, doesn't mean I am one!" Scott shouted. "I prefer pain-magnet, it's a lot like chick magnet." He grinned.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night, rat boy." Chris said. Scott glared at him and stood next to Brick. "Next up, fresh from the Radiation Lab, it's Dakota!"

The next yacht arrived and a tall teenage girl stepped from the deck. "Hello _Chris_." She said not-so-friendly. "This island better be rid of Toxic Waste and radiation or I will sue! _AGAIN!_ " She shouted.

"Calm down miss diva." Chris remarked. "We had to pay a lot of money to even let the radioactivity scientists look at you! I don't even want _know_ how much we payed for them to do an operation on you!" Chris snapped.

"Yeah, well it was your fault in the first place!" Dakota growled. "And it took forever! I literally _just_ got back from the lab, I didn't even get to visit my friends back home!"

"That's right..." Chris remembered. "Your radioactivity scientists told me that you may experience some slight mutations when at high levels of stress. But it's only temporary. I'll have to remember to make you the center of some drama." Chris noted and grinned.

Dakota gave him a deep scowl and stood by Scott and Brick. "Alright, now we're picking things up!" Chris continued. "Everyone's favorite silent inventor who was sabotaged by Scott, it's B!"

B arrived on the next yacht, smiling at his competition. He carried a large black duffel bag and passed Chris without saying a word, because he never says a word.

"C'mon man, can you at least talk for once?" Chris asked. B shook his head no. "I'm going to vow to make you talk at least _once_ during this season! That is, if you're not voted off first!" Chris chuckled. B glared at him but still said nothing.

"I don't believe you're going to make B talk," Came a chirpy voice. "His aura says he never talks, and it will likely remain that way."

"Creepy aura whisperer Dawn, back after _also_ getting sabotaged by Scott." Chris introduced.

"Would you stop living in the past?!" Scott shouted. "I'm different now you dorky host!"

Chris ignored this comment and waited for the short aura-whisperer to pass him. Dawn stood by Courtney, who eyed her suspiciously. "Last up from the Revenge of the Island cast, here's Anne Maria, back after quitting when she thought she had a diamond, which turned out to be _fake!_ " Chris cackled.

"Yeah, and ya didn't even gimme a chance to get outta that dumb catapult." Anne Maria said in her Jersey accent. "I was left with a useless diamond and arm boy over there." She said, jabbing a thumb in Brick's direction. "You shoulda told me before I quit!"

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda, didn't!" Chris shrugged, leaving an angry Anne Maria walking over and standing next Scott, who grinned at her.

"Keep your distance, rat boy." She snapped.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" He cried out.

"Now we're onto our returnees from Pahkitew Island!" Chris announced. "Back after angering a chicken and electrocuting his team, it's Rodney!" The farm boy's yacht came speeding down the water, crashing into the dock. Chris and several contestants had to jump out of the way, or be hit by the boat.

"What the heck!" Chris shouted from the water. He had to jump in the opposite direction, which happened to be water. "Rodney! What's wrong with your captain!"

Rodney screamed and fell from the yacht, crashing onto the dock. "Ow! That driver had more than a few!" Rodney complained. Tyler, Noah and Courtney all glared at Chris, who had climbed back into the dock.

"Great, now my hair's all wet and the dock is broken!" Chris complained.

"Rodney and several of us nearly _died_ when his _drunk_ captain crashed into the dock!" Tyler shouted. "And you're complaining about the broken dock and your _hair?!_ "

"Excuse us while we clean the place up." Chris said.

* * *

A telemarketer with a cheesy grin is standing on what appears to be a sunny beach. " _Are you bored when you go to the beach? Do you want something to play with? Well look no further than the Total Drama Yacht Party Play-set!_ " The man said. **[2]**

A life-sized yacht floated onto the shore, getting itself beached. A puking captain could be visibly seen through the windshield of the ship. There were beer stains all over the walls and glass. " _With the Total Drama Yacht Party Play-set, you can experience the terror and mayhem of a drunk captain! Just like on the real Total Drama!_ " He telemarketer grinned even more.

" _The Total Drama Yacht Party Play-set is perfect for the beach, you can run over annoying beach goers, get yourself beached on the sand, or even go scuba-diving and subsequently crashing into an Iceberg! The Total Drama Yacht Party Play-set has it all!_ " The man said, motioning to the yacht, which was, of course, heading for an iceberg. " _And this Total Drama Yacht Party Play-set can be yours for only $99.99! No more beach boredom, get your Total drama Yacht Party Play—_

"Hold it!" Chris shouted, interrupting. "Who hired you?!"

" _The producers did of course!_ " The man said.

"I don't think so!" Chris said. "Get out of here! This is _not_ a quality commercial!"

" _I'll have you know that—_

* * *

"And we're back, after that excruciating commercial!" Chris said, "Which should _not_ have been aired!"

"Um...did we go anywhere?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Duncan asked. "We've all just been standing here silently for the past five minutes."

Chris shook his head and sighed, "You know nothing about television filming!" He muttered. "Anyway, terrible commercials aside, next up we have Ella, back for some reason since I disqualified her for singing."

" _Aaaaaaaaah, Aaaaaaaaah!_ " She sang as she leaped with grace from the yacht. " _It's good to be baaaack, and that's a faaaact!_ " **[3]**

"Ella, the producers tell me that I can't boot you off for singing again, so could you _please_ refrain from singing in my presence!" Chris requested as nicely as he could muster.

"While I do love singing, I will try to refrain from it when you are around." Ella agreed politely. " _La la laaaa, la la laaaa_." She sang as she danced over to the others. She suddenly remembered she wasn't supposed to sing in front of Chris and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry!" She apologized.

"Everyone's favorite bickering twins, Amy & Samey!" Chris introduced, motioning to the approaching yacht. And when Chris said bickering, he wasn't kidding! Amy and Samey were already fighting, spewing insults and grabbing at each other's hair.

"Girls, calm down, save the fighting for later." Chris requested.

"Sure thing Chris!" Amy said politely, although it was fake. The mean twin let go of Samey's hair and stepped off of the yacht like an elegant princess. "Rodney, Ella," She greeted. She was trying to act polite in front of her competition, or at least for now until she revealed her nasty self later.

Samey let out a low growl and stormed over the other contestants, not making eye contact with any of them. "Lucky for you Samey, we're also bringing back your Australian outback friend!" Chris said. "Jasmine! Back after getting duped by Sugar!"

"And she'll pay for it if she's back!" Jasmine snarled as she hopped off of her yacht.

"Don't worry, that pageant queen wannabe won't be returning, no one deserves to have to talk to _that_ for a half hour!" Chris exclaimed, much to Jasmine's enjoyment.

"Hey! I ain't no pageant queen wannabe! And my stories a mighty int'restin'!" Sugar complained from Jasmine's yacht. Both Chris and Jasmine cried out in surprise.

"Gah! What are you doing back here?!" Chris demanded.

"I demand to be let back on the show! I was unfairly kicked off last season! I didn't even get to finish my _Craptry!I"_ She complained.

"There is no _way_ you're getting back on the show!" Chris said. " _CHEF!_ " He shouted. "CODE SUGAR!"

Suddenly, to many people's surprise, Chef came running down the dock. "Get over here annoying girly!" He called out. The beefy cook grabbed Sugar by her blubbery waist and hauled her off. "But Imma _PAGEANT QUEEN!_ " He cried out as Chef dragged her away.

"Well, that was satisfying." Jasmine chuckled. The Australian girl stood by Samey and the two began to chat about friends and family and such.

"Here's the Olympic gymnast who failed last season, Sky!" Chris said.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring that up." Sky sighed. "I don't care what you say, I'm going to win this one!"

"Why? Because you won't have _Dave_ holding you back?" Chris teased.

"Wait, Dave's not competing?" Sky asked, sounding a little sad, but also glad.

"Nope, he's competing!" Chris chuckled. "I just wanted to see your reaction." With that, Dave was the next to arrive. He had all of his hair back, but it was more of a buzz-cut that his normal hair style.

"Six months and your hair _still_ didn't grow back completely?" Chris chuckled. "Sucks to be you!"

"For your information, I don't wanna be here!" He snapped. "Especially if I'm on the same team as _her!_ " Dave whined.

"Excuse me, but I was trying to win!" Sky snapped right back. "I said I liked you too 'but', but you didn't wanna listen, so that's _your_ fault!"

"Well excuse _me_ if I wanted to hook up with a pretty girl!" Dave said, a few tears forming in his eyes. "Then Chris revealed you were leading me on all this time!" Several jeers and comments were made as the contestants and Chris watched back and forth at the argument.

"Every time I tried to tell you, you either interrupted me, or Chris interrupted me! I promise I would've told you, but you didn't let me!" Sky shouted.

"As much as I'd _love_ to break out the popcorn here, we really need to get moving along." Chris said. "Sky, stand by Jasmine. Dave, stand by Ella."

Sky crossed her arms and angrily stood by Jasmine, glaring at Dave he wasn't looking. Dave begrudgingly walked over to Ella and offered a greeting. "Hi." He sighed.

"Oh, why hello Prince David!" Ella giggled. Dave was confused by this, but wasn't able to say anything since Chris was continuing on with the introduction.

"Here's Topher, back for some reason." Chris said, not very happy at all.

"Hey Chris!" Topher exclaimed as he got off his yacht. He sounded happier than Chris would have thought after the host had tricked him last season. "Great to be back! Sorry about last time, got a little carried away with your glory!"

Chris beamed. "Ah Topher, all can be forgiven." He grinned. "Right this way." The host motioned Topher over to the others. The Chris wannabe did as told and when Chris wasn't looking, he gave a devilish grin.

"Also back for some reason, Max." Chris sighed. "back because I kicked him off with Scarlett because he was annoying."

"Right you are to bring _EVIL_ back onto this show!" Max said. "Your future overlord will be winning this season, and he'll use this money to _TAKE OVER THE WORLD! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_ " The self proclaimed evil genius cackled.

"Yeah, yeah, you're gonna take over the world." Chris mimicked. "Just go stand over there while I introduce our last competitor.

"Back after trying to destroy the island, and almost killing everyone, it's Scarlett?" Chris exclaimed, reading off his cue cards. "What?! Why is _she_ back?!"

"Because, my prison guards have dubbed me rehabilitated, and I'm ready to compete in a fair form this season." Scarlett said as her yacht stopped at the dock.

"Really? Your guards said you were rehabilitated?" Chris exclaimed.

"Of course! Did you not get the phone call?" Scarlett asked.

"Nah, I transferred it to one of the producers." Chris shrugged. "I guess if they deem you worthy to compete again, so be it."

Many of the contestants, even the ones that had not competed alongside Scarlett, looked utterly terrified, ready to soil their pants, or unsure if she really _had_ changed.

"Alright, after Rodney's captain destroyed the dock, it might not be as strong as it was before, so we'd better get you all into the mess hall! Chef prepared a lunch of baked paste!" Chris said, much to the contestant's displeasure.

* * *

The contestants were now in the Mess Hall, Chef was in the kitchen, cooking up some abomination. Several contestants waited in line for 'baked paste' as Chris called it. None of them really cared to eat it, but they'd rather not starve.

Others sat at tables, chatting with each other, waiting for the day to start. Dawn and B were chatting, although Dawn did all the talking, B just listened and nodded his head or mimed something.

Anne Maria was busy applying eyeliner to herself, and Katie and Sadie was swooning over Alejandro, who didn't notice them, for he was busy talking to Heather about strategy.

Dakota sat alone at table in the corner, debating what to do now. Rodney was desperately trying not to make a fool of himself in front of Amy, and Cody was talking to Gwen, who wasn't as thrilled.

Noah was reading a book, while Eva listened to her MP3 player. Izzy was next to them, yakking about some crazy story to Eva, who wasn't even listening.

"Oh my, this paste looks wonderful!" Ella complimented Chef. The cook gave no response, and just plopped an extra glob of paste onto Ella's tray. The singer sighed and walked away, heading to a table with Sky, Jasmine and Samey.

Ezekiel, tray in hand, walked over to Dakota and sat across from her. The two loners exchanged a glance, but said nothing.

"Welcome campers, to Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris exclaimed, some cheers and whoops were let out from the crowd of contestants, but other than this, most of the teens remained silent. "Before I explain the rules, I'd like to remind you all that we've brought back our outhouse confessional! Feel free to speak your mind, or get something off your chest!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- The first of the season!)**

 **Courtney-** "I can't believe I'm back for another season of this game! This _will_ be the last time if I don't win, but I will, so there's no need to complain." She said matter-of-factly. "The competition seems good, several people I could easily vote off with an alliance. The only one I'm not so sure about is Dawn. She claims she reads aura's, but I bet that's a lie! She probably just reads everyone's profile and stalks them, like Sierra."

 **Cody-** "Now that Gwen's free again, and there's no way she's hooking up with Duncan or Trent again, It's time to make my move!"

 **Eva-** "I'd better not be voted off second again! I've gone to a bunch of anger management classes, and hopefully, I can keep my temper under control, even around these freaks!"

 **Dakota-** "Chris is so gonna get it!"

 **Jasmine-** "Glad to see Sugar's not back, but it's a shame Shawn's not competing. I miss him! But at least I've got Samey, she's fun, as long as we can get Amy voted off first, this'll be a fun season!

 **Noah-** "Yeah, I don't know why Chris brought me back. He doesn't like me, most _people_ don't like me, but apparently I have a big fan-base. Excellent, Noah fans. I have trained you well." He smirked.

 **Heather-** Great! Now that's Alejandro, LeShawna, weird Goth girl, and CIT Courtney are back, this season's gonna be hell! As much as I hate to say it, I need to form an alliance, but _definitely_ not one with Alejandro! Perhaps one with Courtney, Duncan, and a newbie..."

 **Ezekiel-** "Ever since season one, people have been harassing me and my family fur those comments I made on the first episode, eh. I feel really bad about it, and I just want to say that I apoo'logize! I didn't mean any of what I said, and I was st'oopid back then." he explained. "I just hope the oo'thers can fur'give me, eh."

 **Bridgette-** "I overheard Ezekiel's confession, and I want to say that I'm really proud of him! That must have been hard for him to do after all the harassment. I think I'll make it a vow to be nice to him, maybe even make a new friend out of him!"

* * *

"Alright, now that you're all seated with lunch, I can explain how this season's going to work!" Chris said. "You see, since there are thirty-six of you, which is a lot, the producers and I have decided that there will be no official teams this season, each challenge, you will be put into a different team. Not only will this force drama, it'll give you all a chance to talk to each other." Chris explained.

Some contestants like Geoff, Cody and Tyler looked stoked, while others like Heather, Alejandro and Amy were less than thrilled.

"Before I announce the teams for the first challenge of the season, let's get you to your rooms!" Chris said. "Contestants returning from TDI or TDWT will be sleeping in the TDI Cabin, it's the one closest to the mess hall. Contestants returning from Revenge of the Island will sleep in the TDROTI Cabin, which is the cabin in the middle. Finally, contestants returning from Pahkitew Island will sleep in the TDPI cabin, the one furthest from the Mess Hall." Chris explained. "To keep from confusion, each cabin is branded with that season's logo."

Many contestants seemed okay with this, but others like Heather and Gwen were not happy. "There's no way I'm sharing a room with her, _again!_ " Gwen growled, referring to Heather.

"And I'm _not_ sharing a room with Weird Goth Girl." Heather scoffed. "I've had to share a room with her _every_ season."

"Well too bad, off to your rooms you go!" Chris said, ignoring Heather and Gwen. "Oh, and the Communal Washrooms are over by the Pahkitew cabin." Chris told them.

* * *

 **(TDI Cabin – Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Katie, LeShawna, Sadie)**

"Omigosh!" Katie exclaimed. "This'll be so fun! It'll be like a giant sleepover!"

"Omigosh! Just like a giant sleepover!" Sadie agreed. The BFFFL's undoubtedly shared a bunk bed.

Gwen and LeShawna shared a bed, and Bridgette shared one with Courtney. "At least none of us have to sleep with Heather." Gwen grinned.

"Oh boy! Izzy will share a bunk bed with Heather!" Izzy giggled.

Heather did not look happy. "Fine, but I get the top bunk!" She said quickly. Izzy shrugged and took the bottom bunk, while Heather took the top one.

"Where's my bed?" Eva barked as she entered the cabin. Heather, Bridgette, Katie and Sadie nervously pointed to an empty bunk bed. "Sweet, I get two bunks." She grinned. The fitness buff put her stuff on the bottom bunk, and climbed up to the top. She relaxed in her bed until she felt something poking her back. "What the hell?!"

The muscle bound girl got up and uncovered her blanket from the bed. "A hermit crab?!" She exclaimed. "What the heck is this doing here?!" She growled. Eva grabbed the crustacean and hurled it away from her bed. Unfortunately for Heather, her bed was across from Eva's, therefor the crab landed in her hair.

She let out a scream. " _AAAH!_ Get it off me!" She screamed. The queen bee ripped it from her hair and threw it out the door, where it hit Cody in the face, who had rushed over to see what was wrong. The Tech geek cried out and ran out of the cabin, trying to get the crab from his face. Gwen and Eva couldn't help but chuckle.

" _Did I forget to mention that we fished these cabins from the wreckage of Wawanakwa?_ " Chris asked. " _Because we did. You might find some fishy friends in your covers!_ " Chris could be heard chuckling on the other side of the intercom just before he turned it off.

"Well, that explains the fish in my pillow!" Izzy giggled. She grab said fish and bit the head off. Several of the girls, Bridgette especially, looked at her in horror, disgust, and confusion.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Should she have bitten the head off?)**

 **Izzy-** "I don't care what they say, the head is the best part! Say...I just realized, my Big O isn't competing!" She gasped.

 **Heather-** "Besides sleeping in a bunk bed with crazy girl, the room doesn't seem to be too bad. As long as Gwen and Bridgette leave me alone I'll be good. Oh yeah, and Eva should probably go soon before she karate-chops one of the beds."

 **Eva-** "Really, Chris?!" She seethed. "You fished the cabins form the lake and didn't bother to clean the insides?!" She grit her teeth. "Well, my anger management teacher told me to look on the positive side of things...hmm...well, at least it wasn't all wet?"

 **Bridgette-** "Why does Izzy always eat the heads off of her fish?" She sighed. "Heck, why does she eat fish anyway? Come to think of it, why does Izzy do a lot of things?"

* * *

 **(TDI Cabin – Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Noah, Trent, Tyler)**

"Sweet dudes! This'll be like a giant party!" Geoff cheered. "We can sneak some food in and throw a huge party! Maybe even invite some of the girls!"

"Geoff my man!" Duncan high-fived the party dude. "You always come up with the best ideas!" The punk tossed his black duffel bag onto the bottom bunk, while Geoff tossed his gray one on the top. DJ shared a bunk with Tyler, and Harold shared a bunk with Trent.

Ezekiel figured no one wanted to be in the same bed as him, so he took the spare bunk by himself, except when Alejandro took the top bunk. Ezekiel shrugged, figuring it wasn't bad if someone shared a bunk with him. "So where am I supposed to sleep then?" Noah asked.

"Oh, you can sleep with Cody." Geoff said. He suddenly realized what he just said began giggling. "That's not what I meant...I mean you can—

"Why must everyone question my sexuality?!" Noah complained.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We support NoCo yes we do, we support NoCo how bout you?)**

 **Noah-** "Seriously! One clip in season one, and everyone starts shipping us! No one can deny that Cody's into girls, and if I could just get a girlfriend, maybe my brothers wouldn't always tease me about it! I can't say the same for my dad though..."

 **Tyler-** "I'm the least talked about contestant on _all_ the fan blogs! Even that beat-box guy Beardo gets more cred, and he didn't even say anything last season!" Tyler sighed. "Maybe this season I'll become someone more than Lindsay's boyfriend. It kinda sucks that she's not competing this season." He sighed.

 **Harold-** "Maybe this season won't be so bad. Hopefully Duncan and Geoff won't be idiots and steal my underwear again! Gosh!"

 **Trent-** The musician sighed. "Now that Gwen broke up with me, I've been feeling kind of depressed lately. Geoff, DJ and Duncan seem to be ignoring me too, they didn't even notice I was introduced, they were too busy talking to each other." Trent sighed.

* * *

 **(TDROTI Cabin – Anne Maria, Dakota, Dawn, Jo)**

"Sweet! There's only four of us so we can all have our own bunks!" Anne Maria celebrated. "I was worried I'd have to sleep with one of you."

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to sleep in the same bunk as you tan-in-a-can." Jo remarked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, do _not_ disrespect the tan!" Anne Maria growled. "Or you'll get the beat down!"

As the two continued to spew insults and argue, Dawn was literally hanging upside down from her top bunk. She was in an upside down Lotus position, and didn't seem to be worrying about the ensuing fight.

"Could you two keep it down, I haven't gotten any sleep since they started doing tests on me, I'm trying to take a nap!" Dakota said. She already had her sleep mask on and was under her covers, resting against her pillow. Except that her sleep mask wasn't a sleep mask.

"Um...mutant girl...what's on your face?" Jo asked.

"I'm not a mutant anymore!" Dakota snapped. She pulled what she thought was her sleep mask off and looked at it. "Gah! Two starfish!" She shrieked. She threw the starfish out the door, where they happened to land on Scott, who was passing by. He looked down and saw that the starfish made him look like he was wearing a bra.

"Wah!" She shrieked and ran around, trying to rip the starfish from his shirt. Dakota and Anne Maria giggled while Jo downright laughed. Meanwhile, Dawn was oblivious to the whole thing as she was still meditating.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We think Scott looks good with a bra)**

 **Dawn-** She's still meditating when she realizes the camera's on. "Oh, hello!" She chirped. "Our cabin is kind of loud sometimes, so I meditate in here."

 **Jo-** "Other than spray face, the cabin doesn't seem half bad! There's only four of us, and Dawn always quiet, so it feels like there's only three of us." She chuckled. "It definitely could be worse, I could be Scott right now!" She laughed.

 **Scott-** "For the record, I do _not_ look good in a bra! Trust me, I would know!" He said looking at the camera. He realizes what he just said and was about to correct what he said but the camera goes to static.

* * *

 **(TDROTI Cabin – B, Brick, Scott)**

"Stupid starfish!" Scott muttered. He ripped the sea stars from his shirt and threw them out the window, where he was sure no one would be.

"Hey, Scott, which bed do you want?" Brick asked.

"I don't care." Scott mumbled. He took the bed closest to the window and hopped onto the top bunk to relax. Not three seconds of relaxing later, and his bed collapsed on him. "Stupid rotting wood!" He complained.

B rushed over to aid him, but ended up grabbing all of the wood and supplies left by the pile of bed pieces and put them into a pile by the window. The inventor then grabbed several tools including a few nails, a screwdriver, and a hammer from inside his jacket, and began to go to work.

"Gee, thanks for helping me after falling from my collapsed bed!" Scott complained. B ignored him and continued his work. A few minutes later, it was done. B moved out of the way and revealed his creation.

A mini-fridge. "Excellent work cadet!" Brick exclaimed. "A solar powered mini-fridge! Useful, _and_ green!" He chuckled.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Wow, he's good!)**

 **B-** He doesn't say anything, he just stands there and grins at the camera. He polishes his nails with his breath and then rubs it on his jacket.

 **Scott-** "How did he make a solar powered mini-fridge from wood?" He wondered.

* * *

 **(TDPI Cabin – Amy, Ella, Jasmine, Samey, Scarlett, Sky)**

"Samey and I will share a bunk." Amy said. "It wouldn't be fair to stick her with any one of you."

"Why are you always such a bossy blond cow?!" Samey snapped at her sister. Not two minutes into the cabin and the two already began fighting.

"At least I've got a guy after me." Amy grinned. "That proves I'm better looking than you!"

"It's Rodney, he falls in love with everyone!" Samey pointed out. Amy growled at her and pulled her hair, Samey let out a shriek and kicked Amy in the shin.

"Oh calm down _both of you!_ " Jasmine shouted. Amy and Samey both instantly stopped fighting and stared at the extremely tall Australian outback girl. "You're identical twins, neither one of you is prettier, it's all about personality, and right now, Samey seems to be nicer." Jasmine said, eying Amy. "So leave her alone!"

"We're still sharing a bunk though." Amy said. "And that's final." Samey sighed and took the bottom bunk while Amy took the one above her. "I don't want you thinking you're above me!" She explained.

Jasmine and Sky ended up sharing a bed, and Scarlett took the top of another one, sharing the bottom with Ella.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Why is she so mean?)**

 **Amy-** "I always have the top bunk whenever we stay in a hotel, our family's cabin, even our own house! Samey did her audition tape on our parent's bed to make it look like she didn't have a sister, what a creep!"

 **Samey-** "Ooh! I'm really considering slapping some sense into her! I'm glad Jasmine's on my side though, if we can start an alliance with Sky, maybe we could get Amy out of our faces for good!" Samey giggled, crossing her fingers.

 **Amy-** "Samey's gonna regret tricking me with that poison apple last season! What is this? Snow White?!'

 **Ella-** "Sooome daaaaay my prince will cooome!" She sang.

 **Jasmine-** "Crikey! This could be bad for Samey! I'll have to talk to Sky about an alliance."

* * *

 **(TDPI – Dave, Max, Rodney, Topher)**

The boy's side of the Pahkitew Island cabin could not have been more awkward. None of the guys really talked to each other much. Rodney was so big, that he got his own bed. Topher and Dave shared a bunk, and Max took his own bed.

"Well...this is awkward." Dave sighed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Indeed it is)**

 **Topher-** "Oh come on! With lame rooms like this, there won't be _any_ drama! I need to think of something that'll show those dumb producers how great a host I can be, all the while, I need to be sure Chris doesn't suspect a thing!"

 **Scarlett-** "Rehabilitated?" She chuckled. "Far from it! I hacked the telephone call between my prison guards and the producers telling them I was okay to compete. Those dorks are tied up on a flatbed truck, probably on their way to Siberia right now!" Scarlett cackled.

 **Max-** "Last season, I tried to make an evil lair, but the bats were a tad scary. This season, I have toughened up, _EVIL_ will get his evil lair, as all _EVIL_ geniuses must have!" He cackled. "All I need is a new sidekick. Scarlett claims she's rehabilitated, but I don't believe her. I'll have to find someone new before turning back to her, because I do _not_ want to do that!"

* * *

Max had left his cabin and was now out in the woods. He crept around a tree, making sure no one had followed him (not like anyone would). He inspected the cave in front of him and grinned wickedly.

"This will be the perfect cave for Evil's bidding!" Max cackled. " _BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_ " His evil laugh echoed through the cave, which distorted it. "Ah phooey! Not again!" He whined.

"No matter, the evil laugh will come in due time." Max shrugged. "I just need some lights for my cave!" He said. The self proclaimed evil genius ran into the cave. There was a pause, and then Max let out a terrified, girly scream.

" _WAAAAAAH!_ " He shrieked, and ran out of the cave as hundreds of bats flew after him.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Pathetic isn't it?)**

 **Max-** "Maybe I'll let my new sidekick clear out the cave while I decorate it. But do not fret, the evil lair _will_ happen! Just you wait! _BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_ " He cackled. "Now that's an evil laugh! I'll have to see if I can do that again!"

* * *

Most of the contestants were relaxing in their cabins, taking a nap in their bed, or using the bathroom in the Communal Washrooms.

" _Attention contestants!_ " Came Chris's annoyingly chipper voice over the intercom. " _Please head to the Campfire pit in five minutes!_ "

"Great, it looks like it's time for him to ruin our day." Gwen sighed. "Not that it wasn't already ruined."

"I hate to see what he's planned for us today." Eva grumbled. "Better be something that's actually challenging! Diving off a cliff? Putting together a hot tub? Staying awake? Such dumb challenges! None of those played to my set of skills." Eva snarled. "This one better be good."

"I actually hope it's the opposite of what you just said." Gwen muttered.

"I wouldn't mind a challenge." Bridgette spoke up. "Preferably a water challenge, but hey, you can't have everything." She shrugged.

The girls were already outside, and were now heading for the campfire pit.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- What's in tore for them?)**

 **Eva-** "I never thought I'd say this, but I was a real witch to Bridgette. I didn't even know if she had voted for me! She probably did, but with good reason I suppose, and I took my anger out on her just because she was the last Killer Bass girl left." She sighed. "I wanna apologize to her, but I don't know how!"

* * *

The contestants were all now gathered at the campfire pit. They all sat on the stumps of wood, little did they know, several of them would be siting there again that very night.

"Greetings campers!" Chris said, still in his annoyingly chipper tone. "It's time to begin your first challenge! But first, I'll address a few things, and then we can get to the teams!"

"Alright, first off, I know many of you have been wondering where Owen is." Chris said. "He unfortunately didn't qualify for Unfinished Business, so we couldn't bring him in."

Izzy gasped, Duncan shrugged and Alejandro grinned happily. "However, since everyone needs a little Owen in their life, we _did_ bring him back!" Chris grinned, several contestants were shocked, some were angered and others were downright happy. "...As and intern!"

"Crazy host says what?!" Izzy gaped.

"Hey! You're one to talk crazy girl!" Chris protested. "And yes, we're bringing him back as an intern, so he won't be gone for good! You can never have a season without Owen!" Chris shrugged.

"That _is_ true." Duncan said. "He's made an appearance in every season except the last one."

"Anyhow, he won't be here until the elimination ceremony, so you'll probably either see him at dinner, or he'll be here to see you off if you're the unlucky fellow riding home on our new elimination device."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell us?" Jo asked. Chris shook his head. "Figures."

"Yay, Owen!" Izzy shouted.

"Alright, calm down, it's time to list off the teams for the first challenge." Chris said. "And remember, you'll only be with these people for this challenge, teams will change each Episode. Now then, team one is a simple mix. It will consist of Brick, Jo, Heather, Cody, Gwen, and Tyler!" Chris said. "I will also give you your team color, and your team animal. Team 1 will be the Orange Wolverines! That'll come in handy, but we'll cross that volcano when we get there."

Cody and Tyler high-fived, happy to be on the same team. Tyler nudged Cody, and the tech geek got what he was getting at.

"Hey Gwen." He said, waltzing over to her. He gave a sly (or what he thought was sly) grin and Gwen just rolled her eyes. "So, now that you've broken up with Trent _and_ Duncan, maybe it's time you tried someone like me!"

"Ugh! You guys are always the same! You're always trying to hit on girls on the rebound!" Gwen growled. She shed no tears, but Cody could tell she was not happy with him. Gwen stormed away and Cody stood there, sighing as Tyler walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Was he Friend-zoned?)**

 **Cody-** "I guess Gwen's not ready for the Codemeister. Again." He sighed. "She'll want me eventually this season for sure!"

 **Gwen-** "Cody is so insensitive! I broke up with Trent because of this show, and got eliminated! Then, having a relationship with Duncan got me eliminated too! Now that I'm single, I refuse to hook up with someone this season, it'll only end in heartbreak and elimination." She sighed.

 **Jo-** "I'm not thrilled to have queen bee Heather or the original jock-strap on my team. Heather will just try to compete for leader, and Tyler's gonna screw up! With any luck, he'll trip on a rock and land in the volcano."

 **Heather-** "Tyler's gonna trip up, Jo's gonna compete for leader, Brick might be useful, Cody's just gonna try to hit on Gwen the whole time, and Gwen's probably just gonna sulk the whole time." Heather summed up. "Yup, this challenge is gonna go _great_." She said, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

* * *

The respected members of team one headed over into their group and awaited further instructions. "Team 2 will consist of Jasmine, Scott, Courtney Sky, Duncan, and Trent!" Chris read off. "You will be the Purple Loons."

Jasmine and Sky high-fived each other as Samey looked upon them and sighed. "Don't worry Samey, we'll be on the same team next time." Jasmine assured her, patting her on the shoulder.

Courtney was the least thrilled of all of them. "Why do I have to be on a team with both of my ex's!" Courtney complained. "I hate both of them! That one won't forgive me for something I didn't do, and the other one is a smelly punk!" Courtney shouted, referring to Scott and Duncan.

"Exactly, it stirs up the drama, and this season's all about bringing the drama together!" Chris said cheerfully, making Courtney give a deadpan stare at him.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Methinks Courtney isn't happy)**

 **Courtney-** "Figures Chris stick me on a team with both of my ex's! With any luck, that tall Australian girl...Jasmine I think it is, and that Olympic gymnast, Sky, can bring our team to victory so Scott and Duncan can't vote me off! But once we're no longer on a team, Jasmine and Sky have to go because they're big threats!"

 **Jasmine-** "Yeah, there'll probably be a bit of trouble with the whole, Duncan/Scott/Courtney love triangle going on, but me and Sky can carry this team to victory!"

 **Trent-** "Of course no one remembers Trent!" He sighed. "All I'm known for now is getting dumped by Gwen and having sappy songs."

* * *

Trent walked over and stood next to Duncan in their group. Duncan looked at him questionably. "Dude, what are you doing in our group? You're not on this team." Duncan said.

"Yes I am! None of you care about me enough to even listen that Chris called my name! No one gives a hoot about Trent anymore!" Trent snapped.

"Sorry dude, I was eying Courtney to see if she'd blow when she found out Scott and I were on her team, guess I didn't hear your name." Duncan shrugged.

"Of course you didn't." Trent sighed, glaring at the back of Duncan's head.

"Alright, team 3 will be Geoff, Izzy, Noah, Ella, Dave, and Dakota." Chris said. "You'll be the Blue Bears."

Geoff, being the happy-go-lucky guy he was, let out a whoop, not caring who was on his team, just enjoying it. "Sweet! We'll be like one big happy family!" He chuckled.

"I think you mean one big _dysfunctional_ family." Noah remarked. "And it's only for one challenge dude, no need to get super excited."

Ella, being the happy-go-lucky _girl_ she was, let out a song, also not caring who was on her team. "I agree with Geoff, this will most definitely be delightful!" She giggled.

"Izzy's ready to take on anything!" Izzy cackled. She beat Noah's head like a bongo. "Since Owen's not here, Izzy will use your head as a bongo."

"For once, I actually wish that fart machine _was_ here." Noah sighed. He, Geoff, Izzy and Ella gathered into a huddle, while Dave sulked after them. Dakota sighed and stood by the others, still standing a taller than all of them.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Dakota goes Dakotazoid!)**

 **Dakota-** "After just getting out of the radiation lab, I managed to get my hair back, but now I'm still a full head taller than everyone! At least I'd make a good runway model!" She said, striking a pose. "Besides, Geoff's cool, and Ella seems nice, although slightly annoying, at least they won't judge."

* * *

"Team 4 is another simple group! LeShawna, Harold, Alejandro, Bridgette, Ezekiel, and DJ!" Chris said. "You will be the Yellow Beavers!" Chris chuckled at the name.

"Chris, are you trying to put me on a team of people who hate me?" Alejandro asked. As he said this, LeShawna and Bridgette were rolling up their sleeves, the former smacking a fist into her palm.

"Of course I am!" Chris said, not even trying to deny it. "Wasn't it obvious? Maybe I'll have to make it more known next time." He shrugged.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Anti-Alejandro Club!)**

 **Alejandro-** "Of course Chris would put me on a team of people that hate me! That man's really getting on my nerves, I still haven't been able win a lawsuit against him, even after he burned me in lava!"

 **LeShawna-** "It's Alejandro's fault that me and most of my close friends got eliminated back in World Tour, and there's no way I'm about to forget him! Not after the way he treated Bridgette and I!"

 **Harold-** "I can tell my Luscious LeShawna isn't too please about Alejandro being on our team, and frankly, I don't care for him either, so I won't hold back my chocolate goddess from giving him one to many slaps to the face."

 **Ezekiel-** "Maybe Bridgette's the first one I can apoo'logize to, eh! I knoow she's dating Geoff, but I really like her! Maybe if I explain to her that I've changed, she'll be friends with me!"

* * *

DJ was holding LeShawna back from doing some serious damage to Alejandro while Bridgette couldn't bring herself to do it. "I really hate him, but I can't be that mean." She sighed and Harold nodded.

"I've learned that holding grudges is never a good thing. Unless of course you're holding a grudge against _Duncan._ " Harold seethed. "That jerk's been a bully to me since day one!"

"I know what you mean, I never really liked that punk." Bridgette admitted. "He didn't look very nice on the first day when he was giving that poor deer a painful-looking noogie."

"C'mon DJ! Let go, I just wanna slap some sense int'a him for five minutes!" LeShawna said. "Please?"

DJ shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm a pacifist, plus, I don't like fights." DJ admitted. "Maybe later when I'm not around." He winked. LeShawna grinned and promised not to slap Alejandro when DJ wasn't around.

"Alright, love the Alejandro hate by the way." Chris chuckled. "Team 5 will consist of Eva, Max, Scarlett, Topher, Katie, and Sadie! You'll be the Green snakes, naturally."

"Ew, I don't like snakes." Katie cringed.

"Oh, I know right!" Sadie nodded. "Remember that time we had to go camping with our class in Elementary school? The guys were fishing and one of them found a snake!"

"Omigosh! I so remember that!" Katie agreed. "And that annoying kid Dwayne chased us around with it! That was so scary!" She said and Sadie nodded.

"Interesting story, now could you _shut up!_ " Eva growled. Katie and Sadie stood a good distance from Eva and kept quiet, not wanting to get yelled at again.

"Excellent teams Chris, love the names!" Topher complimented. "You're such a good host!"

"Thank you, Topher, you're much more likeable when you're not trying to _steal my job_." Chris snapped. Topher grinned sheepishly and kept quiet.

"Hardly, who would want to be on a team with Tweedledee and Tweedledum, a fitness gorilla, a Chris-wannabe, and Scarlett, the worst sidekick _ever!_ " Max shouted.

Much to his, and everyone else's surprise, Scarlett didn't even look mad. "Do not worry Max, that was the old me, I'm now rehabilitated and much n-nicer." Scarlett said as happily as she could, her eye twitching slightly.

"Scarlett...why is your eye twitching?" Max asked.

"Oh, it's just a...um, eye infection, nothing to worry about." Scarlett said casually. Max shrugged and walked off to join his new group.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Twitch-twitch)**

 **Scarlett-** "It took all my energy to keep from crying out in frustration and mauling him like a bear! He is the _bane_ of my existence! If we lose this, he's _so_ out of here!" She snarled.

 **Max-** "Scarlett is no doubt acting nicer so she can become my sidekick again. I _knew_ she'd fail; trying to overthrow her boss, what a loon! I might let her be my sidekick again, but it's gonna take a lot to convince me again!"

 **Topher-** "Now that Chris thinks I'm just another Chris fan again, he won't have a clue what I'm up to! This time, I'm going after Chef's phone! If I can contact the _real_ producers, they'll love me for sure, then _I'll_ be the one laughing at other people's expense!" he cackled.

* * *

"Alright, our final group is team 6! It'll consist of Rodney, Amy, Samey, Anne Maria, B and Dawn!" Chris announced. "You'll be the Red Raccoons."

"Yuck, raccoons are just big fury rats!" Anne Maria scoffed.

"I think raccoons are cute!" Dawn giggled. Suddenly, as if on cue, a raccoon scampered over to them. Anne Maria flinched, not wanting to get near the rabid animal. Dawn crouched down and tickled the varmint under its chin and it let out a happy series of chatters. "Hello little creature of the earth." She greeted.

The raccoon nuzzled up to her, and then scampered off to find food. Dawn stood up and walked over next to Anne Maria and B. Amy and Samey followed with Rodney behind them.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Raccoon Revenge or Varmint Vengeance?)**

 **Anne Maria-** "Yuck, that Dawn chick seriously creeps me out! What's with her and aura reading and liking gross, giant rats." She cringed.

 **Dawn-** "This season I intend to help the poor creatures of Pahkitew Island. Chris said he replaced the robots with live animals this season, so I'll be able to be surrounded by friends." She giggled. "Oh, and B's cool too, I guess I'll act as his translator."

 **Samey-** Why couldn't I be on a team with Jasmine and _not_ Amy? Ugh, I swear, if Chris puts me on her team each time, I'm going to freak! Of course, if we're on the same team each time, we'll be bound to lose at least once, and then maybe, just maybe, Amy will be gone, and I won't have to pretend to be her!" Samey said hopefully.

* * *

"Alright, you've had lunch, you have your rooms, your teams, _and_ your team spirit, and by that, I mean your colors and animal." Chris said. "Now that everything's been covered or taken care of, we can get to our challenge."

"What's it gonna be this time?" Eva guessed. "Roping ponies? Sleep-a-thon? A game of baseball?"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- America's Pastime!)**

 **Eva-** "Way back in TDI, the challenges were seriously lame! I didn't compete in TDA or TDWT, and none of those challenges looked difficult either! Why couldn't I have been in Revenge of the Island or Pahkitew Island? Those seasons would have been much more favorable to my skills! If Chris has lame challenges this season, I'm gonna flip!"

 **Noah-** "After six seasons of so-called 'excitement', I'm surprised Chris and the producers haven't run out of ideas! With any luck, Chris will embarrass himself in front of the nation when he runs out of challenge ideas half-way through the season." Noah grinned.

* * *

"No, it will not be any of those." Chris corrected. "This season, your first challenge will be much like season 1!"

"So we're jumping off a cliff? _Again?_ " Noah asked. "We did that in season one _and_ others did it in season five! I can't believe you're running out of challenge ideas already! I expected much later in the season." Noah shook his head.

"Not exactly, you'll be jumping, but not necessarily off a cliff." Chris grinned. He and Chef exchanged grins and giggles and tried to keep quiet.

"If we're not jumping off a cliff, then what are we supposed to jump off of, a diving board? Because we already did that too!" Gwen remarked.

"Nope." Chris said. Before anyone else could guess anything, Chris pressed a red button on a remote control.

"Oh no, not the remote control of doom!" Izzy shrieked. She coward behind Dakota, which was very un-Izzy like. Everyone was afraid of what would happen as well and were bracing for impact. But nothing happened.

"What's going on McLean?" Duncan asked.

'Wait for it..." Chris grinned.

The contestants did wait for it, but still, nothing happened. Chris looked surprised and angrily knocked his remote against the oil drum. Suddenly, the ground began rumbling and the contestants began to scream.

DJ, Katie and Sadie all fainted while others like Dave and Izzy ran around in panic. "Chris McLean has doomed us all! He's released the Kraken!" Izzy screamed.

" _Earthquake!_ " Dave cried.

"Nope, volcano!" Chris grinned. And he was right. There was a sudden burst of land shooting out from the forest across the island. "While we replaced the robotic animals with real ones again, the island is still mechanical." Chris explained.

The ground continued to rumble as the volcano soared higher and higher into the air. Dave and Izzy stopped running around screaming and stared in awe at the land-form. Finally, the volcano stopped high up into the air and the ground quit its trembling.

"You mean we're jumping into a _volcano_?!" Courtney shouted.

"Nooo!" Alejandro wailed. "Not again! I can't risk my beautiful face again!"

"Don't worry, I was planning to ruin it later anyway!" LeShawna grinned, slapping a fist into her palm again.

"Now, now, no fighting just yet!" Chris said. "The challenge will be explained once we return, here, on Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" Chris announced, giving his signature grin.

"I'm really starting to hate that smile of his." Harold sighed.

* * *

 **How will the contestants fare jumping into an active volcano? Will Chris get sued, _can_ he get sued? Will LeShawna rearrange Alejandro's face before the challenge begins? And can Ezekiel apologize to Bridgette and not look like a sexist jerk? Find out in Part 2!**

* * *

 ** _~A/N~_ I hope you liked the first episode! And just because Owen isn't competing doesn't mean I don't have some surprises or hilarious moments up my sleeve! Also, if your favorite contestants like Mike, Zoey or Cameron aren't competing, don't worry, they'll appear in my Bonus episodes! I won't be doing an Aftermath, but I'll be doing something very similar!**

 **As for the characters that _are_ competing, I hope I picked a good bunch! I tried to choose characters that are popular like Heather, Duncan and Gwen, along with characters that didn't really give a chance, all of which have something or other left to do with the show! Many relationship problems will be resolved, or started, as well as some other Plot twists and other surprises! :)**

 **One more quick thing before I send you on your way, I just want to remind you all that chapters will be posted about once every month, maybe twice depending on how much work I get done.**

* * *

 **[1]-** One of my favorite authors of fanfiction is **The Kobold Necromancer,** and his stories are amazing! His two best known are _Total Drama Battlegrounds_ and _Total Drama Comeback_ , both of which involve the original cast, the former having 22 new campers competing alongside them. The point is, he's been inactive forever, so I've decided to put several Easter eggs and such within this story, dedicated to him!

 **[2]-** The Cheesy salesman was a gag in _Total Drama Comeback_ , and I loved it, so I thought I'd bring him in any time Chris cut to an unexpected commercial break! If you don't like him, just skip it. ;)

 **[3]-** Pardon my rhyming, I've never been good at that! So if Ella's singing sucks, then that's why! XD

...

 **Next:** Stuff Happens, Stuff Burns


	2. A Bone to Pick, Part II

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** The reason this episode was out so quickly is because the first chapter was mostly just introduction, with no _real_ drama or challenge. Plus, I finished both chapters ahead of time, so it was already done. The next chapter will be a while until it's up, around every three weeks.

Second, I always need challenge ideas, so if you have any, any idea at all, don't hesitate to PM me! I love hearing from you guys! Now that that's covered, let's get to the volcanic destruction, shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 02 (Day 01, Part 2)-** Volcanic Violence

* * *

"You're making us jump into an active volcano?!" Courtney shouted. "Now you _seriously_ have some moral issues!"

Chris shrugged. "It's actually not as dangerous as you think." He said. "If you wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly, you would know that you're not jumping into a volcano, you're _bungee_ jumping. As long as you've got the bungee cord attached to your ankle, you won't die."

"Oh, because that's so much better." Courtney said, rolling her eyes. "When I find my PDA, I'm so gonna sue you!"

"Ah, but you weren't allowed to have it this season, were you?" Chris taunted. "Anyway, if someone _does_ happen to be stupid and forget the bungee cord, there will be a net further down into the crater, but be warned, it's not the strongest net in the world, so I'd remember your bungee cord."

Several of the contestants nodded in agreement. "Okay, so the goal of this challenge is simple, all you have to do is bungee jump into the volcano's crater, and retrieve pieces of your team's logo. Now, I listed your team color and animal, so that should give you a pretty good idea of what it looks like."

"All logos are circular, and no team's logo looks alike, except in shape." Chris summed up. "Four of your teammates will be on top of the volcano taking turns bungee jumping. Once you have a logo piece, another team member must run it down the volcano and into a nearby clearing where your last team member will be waiting to put the pieces together."

Anne Maria raised her hand. "What about sabotage?" She said, pronouncing 'sabotage' incorrectly. "Is that allowed? Can other teams knock your piece somewhere else?"

"Of course! Sabotage is almost always allowed!" Chris said happily. "Logo pieces will be placed on several varying ledges in the volcano, sometimes, you might have to go a bit deeper into a cave to find your piece!"

"Is that it? Sounds pretty simple to me." Jo remarked.

"Yup, that's about it. The last two teams to complete their logo will be sent to the bonfire ceremony, where they will vote for one of their own." Chris said. "Now, get into your teams and discuss who's doing what. You have five minutes, when I say go, you can commence with the challenge!"

* * *

 **(Orange Wolverines – Brick, Jo, Heather, Gwen, Cody, Tyler)**

"Alright," Jo said, "I'll take the leader role and—

"No you don't!" Heather cut in. "You can't just waltz in and take _my_ leadership role! I've been on this show for _four_ seasons, and you've only been here for two, and you've lost both! I _won_ a season!"

"The first season I was betrayed by a nerdling! If it wasn't for him, I'd have gone to the finale and won!" Jo snapped. "And the next season, my team including _you_ voted me off because I was a threat!"

"I seem to remember Chris saying that you were on the chopping block for annoying your team." Heather smirked. "Not to mention taking out Scott!"

"He did not say that!" Jo protested.

Suddenly, Cody held up a tape recorder and pressed the play-back button. " _...And Jo for being a pain in the Kiester who also took out her own teammate in today's challenge!_ " After the recording was done, Heather smirked at Jo.

"Well...at least my boyfriend didn't cheat me out of a million bucks!" Jo sneered.

"We are _not_ dating! Yuck, why does everyone keep saying that?!" Heather growled, clenching her fists.

" _I_ seem to remember you and _Alejandro_ making out in the confessional at the end of the All-Star season." It was now Jo's turn to smirk. "Argue your way out of that one!"

Heather opened her mouth to say something when Gwen interrupted by putting herself in between the argument. "Tyler mans the wheelbarrow, Cody will but the logo pieces together, and Heather, Jo, Brick and I will bungee jump." Gwen summed up. "That wasn't that hard, now was it?"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Was it hard?)**

 **Gwen-** "Jo and Heather are by far the two most annoying people on my team. If we lose, I don't care who screwed up, I'm voting for one of them.

 **Jo-** "Stupid Cody and his tape recorder! Who even has one of those these days?!" She huffed. "If we lose, regardless of who screwed up, I'm voting for Heather."

 **Heather-** "Ugh! Why can't Jo just let me be leader, then we could team up and take everyone out, then I'd crush her in the finale!"

 **Cody-** "I love the chick fights!" He grinned.

* * *

 **(Purple Loons – Jasmine, Scott, Courtney, Sky, Duncan, Trent)**

"This challenge doesn't seem too hard!" Jasmine said, trying to put some enthusiasm into the mix. "I know many of us have our differences, but I'm going to try and put people where their skills are most necessary!" As she said this, Duncan, Courtney and Scott were all crossing their arms in a huff, facing opposite directions from the other two.

Jasmine sighed. "Alright, because I'm so bloody tall, I'll take the wheelbarrow. If I bungee jumped, I'd probably hit a rock eh what?" Jasmine chuckled, trying to make a joke. No one laughed except Sky, who was giggling.

"Alright then," Jasmine said, disappointed, "Sky, you're athletic skills and tiny body size will help with the bungee jumping. Scott, you'll be a bungee jumper as well. Same goes for Courtney and Duncan."

"Wait, who's gonna be putting the logo pieces together?" Sky asked. Jasmine looked puzzled as she looked around at her team.

Trent spoke up. "Eh-hem, I'll do it?" He said, questioning how Jasmine and the others didn't see him.

"Oh right, Gwen's ex. You'll be putting the logo pieces together once they've been run down the hill."

"No one ever remembers Trent." He sighed, but no one heard.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We like you Trent!)**

 **Jasmine-** "I kinda feel bad for forgetting Trent, but he never says anything! No offense, but he's kind of a nobody right now, all he does is write sappy songs about his break up with Gwen." She shrugged.

 **Courtney-** "Argh! I'm so angry at Chris for putting me on a team with Duncan and Scott!" She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "And it doesn't help that Jasmine put us together for bungee jumping."

"Maybe I should have taken her up on her offer to let me be leader. I kind of wanted to lay low since the last few seasons didn't go so well." She sighed.

 **Scott-** "What Courtney doesn't get, is that I'm still kind of into her. It was hard to forgive her for kissing Cameron and giving me a rat tail, but I still like her. Unfortunately, it seems like I'll be having competition in trying to get her back."

 **Duncan-** "After Gwen broke up with me last season for no reason, I've decided to start pursuing Courtney again. Sure, I cheated on her, and she's really mad, but who can resist Duncan?" He grinned. "I'll have to try and apologize to her, but I've definitely got to be better than Scott!"

* * *

 **(Blue Bears – Geoff, Izzy, Noah, Ella, Dave, Dakota)**

"So dudes, who wants to be leader?" Geoff asked.

Dakota shook her head and kept quiet while Ella was busy singing a song and wasn't paying attention. Dave sat against a rock and sulked, still thinking about Sky; sometimes he even muttered something to himself.

Noah was reading a book and could care less. Suddenly Izzy raised her hand. "Oh! Oh! Izzy wants to be team leader! She knows all sorts of battle tactics!" She grinned. Noah's eyes widened and he slapped her hand down.

"For the sake of sane people everywhere, I'll be team leader." Noah said. "I'd like to keep my limbs intact, thank you very much."

Izzy shrugged. "Cool bro, so who's doing what?" Geoff asked happily.

Noah thought a moment. "Geoff, Izzy, Dave and Dakota will jump, Ella will wheelbarrow, and I'll put together the pieces down below." Noah stated.

Dakota rolled her eyes. "Sure, put little miss sing-song on the wheelbarrow and put yourself out of harms way by putting together puzzle pieces, meanwhile the rest of your team jumps into an active volcano, no problem there!" Dakota said sarcastically.

Geoff, Izzy and Noah shrugged. Dave and Ella weren't really listening, for the former was still sulking and the latter was still singing.

"Yo, Mr sulks-a-lot, you're jumping!" Noah said. "Miss sing-a-song, you're wheelbarrowing." Dave sighed and got up from his sulky position against the rock. Ella danced over and grinned approvingly.

" _We all have our place! Even Mr. Sarcastic face! And soon, when we win, a party will be in chase!_ " Ella sang happily. Noah gave a deadpan stare as Geoff scratched his head quizzically.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Was that an Insult?)**

 **Noah-** "Of course I put myself down in the clearing. I'm not gonna risk my life if I have the option not to. Not to mention, I can read the whole time until all the pieces are down there." He grinned.

 **Izzy-** "Boo-YA! Izzy can't wait to jump into the active volcano! Just like that one time on my vacation to Hawaii! I jumped into the crater, and it took them four hours to get me off of the ledge! The lava was getting really close." She giggled.

 **Dakota-** "Noah kind of reminds me of Chris, putting others in the way to his own benefit." Dakota grimaced. "Although, he's still okay since he drives Chris insane." She grinned.

* * *

 **(Yellow Beavers – Alejandro, LeShawna, Harold, Bridgette, Ezekiel, DJ)**

"Okay, I know you all hate me, but we want to win this challenge, right?" Alejandro asked. "And because I'd like to keep my _bueno_ face, I shall let one of you lead. Bridgette?"

Bridgette sighed. "Alright," She sighed. "Alejandro, as much as I strongly dislike you, I know you have a fear of volcanoes, so I will put on wheel barrow duty. How's that sound?" Bridgette asked.

Harold giggled. "You said _duty_!" He chuckled. LeShawna gave him a stare that said "Really?"

"Um...okay." Bridgette continued. "Harold, you're good at puzzles so you can put the logo together. That means LeShawna, Ezekiel, DJ and I will jump. Is everyone okay with that?" She asked.

Alejandro shrugged, glad that Bridgette didn't put him on jumping duty (Ha, I said duty!). Ezekiel and DJ seemed a bit nervous to jump into the volcano, but they knew that they had probably done more dangerous stunts, or at least DJ had.

Harold was happy to be at the puzzle. "Excellent choice Bridgette, did you know that once I held the record for the largest puzzle ever put together? It was a seven-hundred _thousand_ piece puzzle. It took me five days, but I did it!" Harold said proudly. "But then my title was stolen by—

LeShawna put a hand over Harold's mouth to keep him quiet. "Yeah, we're all good with our positions." She said. Bridgette giggled and nodded.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- What a kind surfer!)**

 **LeShawna-** "Don't get me wrong, I love Harold! But sometimes he can get carried away with what he's talking about."

 **Harold-** "Obviously, LeShawna heard that story already. Oh, she listens to me so well!" He swooned. "I think this team is gonna go great!"

 **Bridgette-** "I really don't like Alejandro, but I know that if _I_ was the one afraid of volcanoes, I'd want him to be kind to me. So I decided that it would be best to let him be the wheelbarrower."

 **Alejandro-** "Wow, Bridgette's much nicer than I thought. After I ditched her in the Yukon, I was certain she'd never forgive me, and it seems she hasn't, but at least she's kind enough to be well-aware of my fear of lava and volcanoes." He sighed. "Why do I feel like a jerk now?"

* * *

 **(Green Snakes- Eva, Max, Scarlett, Katie, Sadie, Topher)**

"Alright, I suggest Eva does the wheelbarrow considering she's the strongest of all of us." Scarlett said and Eva nodded to this. "Katie and Sadie can both jump, along with Max and Topher. Since I claim to be the most intellectual out of us all, I will do the logo puzzle."

"Why do you get to do the puzzle?" Max whined. "What if Evil want to do the puzzle?"

"Because, true evil does not subject himself to puzzles, he subjects himself to evil stunts, such as volcano bungee jumping." Scarlett answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Max shrugged.

"Does it?" Eva asked.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- It makes sense in here!)**

 **Scarlett-** "Max is so incompetent that it was almost too easy to come up with an excuse to make him jump. Katie and Sadie seem to share a brain, Eva was good with wheelbarrowing, and Topher wasn't even paying attention, so that was an easy way out of bungee jumping." She grinned wickedly.

 **Max-** "Scarlett is much smarter than I had previously thought. Perhaps she _would_ make a good sidekick, but not until I've ruled out any possible new ones. For the time being, I shall be working on an invention to keep the bats away from my cave. Oh! And it'll glow in the dark so the cave isn't as scary." He said sheepishly. " _EVIL_ will have his lair!" He cackled.

 **Topher-** "Yeah, wasn't listening, I was too busy trying to contact the producers on Chef's phone! I know, I can't believe I got it either, it was really difficult!"

* * *

 _Topher slowly crept into the kitchen as the others were eating lunch. Chef was at the kitchen window, serving the contestants inedible meals._

 _Topher didn't worry about missing lunch, once he got Chef's phone, he'd be eating buttered Lobster with the producers every night. The Chris wannabe could almost taste the Lobster already!_

 _Once Topher was certain Chef was still busy, he tip-toed further into the kitchen, where he met an array of knives, cleavers, and other kitchen weapons. He looked among the tables for any sign of a phone._

 _Then, his extensive reviewings and re-reviewings of the show finally came in handy. He looked back to the first season, episode 16, when Heather had to retrieve her key from Chef's fridge._

" _That's it!" Topher said quietly to himself. "Fridge is the most guarded place in the kitchen!" He quickly tip-toed over to said fridge and slowly opened it, letting out a slight creak._

 _Inside, he scanned the many fridge shelves. Dairy, vegetables, eggs, frozen bacon, it was all there. Then, on the bottom shelf he saw it. Chef's flip-phone sat on the shelf next to a bottle of ketchup. "Yes!" Topher exclaimed. He grabbed the phone and stuffed it into his shirt-pocket._

 _He quickly shut the refrigerator and let out a crazy scream as he ran from the kitchen. Chef turned to see Topher running out of the kitchen, and the proceeding to run out of the Mess Hall itself._

* * *

 **Chef Hatchet-** "Kid must've been extra hungry. I thought I saw some eggs in his hands. But I'm not mad, you wanna know why?" he asked the camera. "Cause those aren't normal eggs! Those are specially made mutant chicken eggs!" He cackled. "Kid's gonna be feeling that later!Also, have any of ya seen my phone? I can't find it anywhere!"

* * *

 **(Red Raccoons – Rodney, Amy, Samey, B, Dawn, Anne Maria)**

"There ain't no way I'm jumpin' or wheelbarrowing." Anne Maria said. "The heat from the lava might frizz my hair, and I can't risk my nails on the wheelbarrow." She said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine, Anne Maria will do the logo puzzle." Amy sighed. "Since Rodney's the strongest and biggest of all of us, he can do the wheelbarrow, right Rodney?" Amy said. "Rodney?"

"Uh...wheelbarrow and nails...frizz...volcano girl...forever!" Rodney babbled; he was trying to find the right words and was talking nonsense.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Shut it, Mumbles." She snapped. "That means Dawn, B, Samey and I will jump." Amy said. Dawn sighed and B shrugged.

Samey rubbed her arm nervously. "Um...I don't really want to jump." Samey said. "Um...skirt."

Amy looked at her and realized what she was saying. "Oh, you don't want them to see your pink panties?" Amy taunted. "Well too bad, you're jumping!"

Rodney and Anne Maria chuckled and held in giggles as Dawn and B shook their heads disapprovingly. "That was not a very nice thing to say." Dawn said. "Are you troubled because you feel like Samey has the potential to be better than you?"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Was she right?)**

 **Amy-** "How did she know that?!" She gasped. "I mean...that's not true. I thought Dawn was supposed to read auras, because there's no way Samey could be better than _me_. I'm the older twin, therefore I'm better and prettier than she is!"

 **Samey-** "I hate it when Amy is so mean! But what she doesn't realize, is that if my skirt exposes my underwear, it'll do the same to her, because we're wearing the same outfit!" She giggled. "And I think I have a solution to keep my panties from being exposed." She blushed.

 **Rodney-** "I'm so glad Amy's back in the competition with me! Now, we can move our relationship forward! Of course, I'm going to have to call it quits with Jasmine and Scarlett. Oh, why must love be so difficult!?"

 **Dawn-** "What Amy doesn't realize is that she is the darkness of her family. She fears that Sammy will overthrow her as the better sister, when in reality, she is acting as the tyrant. Perhaps I'll be a family counselor this time around." Dawn giggled.

* * *

" _Attention Campers!_ " Came Chris's voice through his megaphone. " _Your five minutes is up! Please head to the clearing down by the volcano! It's time for the carnage to begin!_ "

"Not cool!" Gwen shouted. "Why can't you be a nicer host, like that one Don guy from that other reality show?"

"Because, being mean is my thing!" Chris said. "It's the show's thing!"

"Perhaps you're being mean due to the lack of being held as a child." Dawn spoke up. "Or could it be the fact that you were teased throughout your teen years for sucking your thumb?"

Chris's eyes widened. "I got over that!" He shouted. "You'd better keep your aura reading trap shut before I shut it for you!"

Dawn shrugged, smiling at her victory. She turned around where Gwen grinned at her. "I think we'll be getting along just fine."

The contestants were now in the clearing, divided up into their groups. In the large field were six large and round, stone slabs. "Contestants who are sitting back and putting the logo pieces together, choose a stone slab." Chris said. "That is where you will put your logo together."

"Jumpers and wheelbarrowers, head to the top of the volcano. Wheelbarrows, find a wheelbarrow. Jumpers, decide who's going first and carefully attach the bungee cord to your ankle. I'm pretty sure none of you want to be flambeed."

"You got that right!" Harold said as Alejandro shivered, remembering his lava incident.

Cody, Trent, Noah, Harold, Scarlett, and Anne Maria stayed down in the clearing, each of them claiming a different stone slab. Noah sat on the slab, reading his book. Anne Maria was applying more spray tan to herself, and Trent was sulking.

Cody and Harold were both sitting on their slabs, Harold beat-boxed to himself while he waited and Cody let out a quiet whistle. Scarlett was relaxing against the side of her stone slab. In other words, it was pretty awkward.

"So," Harold said, trying to break the ice, "Noah, when are you gonna make-out with Cody?" He grinned.

Not two seconds after he said this Noah stood up and threw his book at Harold. "Really, to break the ice you asked _that_?" Noah shouted. "Do you just sit there thinking, "Hey, what would an idiot say right now"?"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Do we want to know what goes on in Harold's head?)**

 **Harold-** "I had to!" Harold chuckled. "Pretty much every season that Noah is in, someone makes a crack about his sexuality, so I thought I'd be the first to do it. I've probably made an enemy of Noah though..."

 **Noah-** "As a fellow nerd, I expected much better out of Harold." Noah scowled at the camera. "Why does everyone have to question my sexuality? _One_ incident in the first season and kaboom! I ought to find myself a girlfriend this season, and maybe my dad will stop teasing me." He sighed. "Unfortunately, pretty much all of the girls here are crazy or annoying."

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of the volcano, teams were scrambling for their positions. Tyler, Jasmine, Ella, Alejandro, Eva and Rodney ran to their team's wheelbarrows.

" _Alright campers, if you're jumping, attach the bungee cord to your ankle, because this challenge is a GO!_ " Chris shouted through his megaphone. He was sitting on a lawn chair down in the clearing, several flat-screen TV's were positioned around him. Chef sat in a large easy-chair next to the host and the two watched the flat-screens as they sipped fruited drinks.

* * *

 **(Orange Wolverines – Brick, Jo, Heather, Gwen, Cody, Tyler)**

" _I'll_ go first." Jo said, already strapping the bungee cord to her ankle.

"Be my guest." Gwen shrugged.

With that, Jo peeked over the side of the volcano and jumped off. She let out a manly scream as she plummeted further into the crater. The jockette was looking around, keeping an eye out for orange logo pieces.

"Great idea Chris! Making a logo piece the same color as the entire inside of the volcano!" Jo said sarcastically.

Then, she spotted a piece on a ledge next to several rocks. She shifted her weight to one side and her bungee cord flung over that way.

"Gotcha!" She grinned as she grabbed the orange logo piece. It was rounded on one edge and cut on the other side. Just as Jo grabbed the piece, she was yanked back up into the sky by the bungee cord. "Wah!" She yelped. The cord flung her up a bit higher than the lip of the volcano, and then she landed with a thud next to Brick and Gwen.

"Aw yeah!" Jo whooped. "First try!" She tossed the orange logo piece to Tyler who held out his hands to catch it. Unfortunately for Tyler, he wasn't a very good catch. The jock missed it completely and the orange logo piece flew right through his hands.

The logo piece crashed into the ground and shattered into about fifteen pieces. "Oops." Was all Tyler said.

"Oh come on! I was five feet away from you!" Jo complained. "Now what?!"

" _Did I forget to mention that the pieces will break if you drop them? Cause they do._ " Chris said through his megaphone. " _If they break, there's no replacement, so you'd better get all of the pieces and run 'em down to your puzzle person_ "

"Good going _Sport sock!_ " Jo snapped. "Now Cody's got more to do! Pick up every single piece of that broken logo piece and run it down to him! _NOW!_ " Jo roared.

Tyler yelped and quickly bent over and picked up all fifteen shards of the logo. He tossed them into the rusty orange wheelbarrow and quickly began driving it down the side of the volcano.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confession** **al- Shattered, battered, but not broken!)**

 **Tyler-** "Jo kind of scares me..." He said, tapping the tips of his fingers together. "I hope we don't loose because of me! I know I'm not always the best at sports, but it would suck so much to be voted out first." He said nervously.

 **Jo-** "So far I've been right. Heather tried to take leadership from me, and Tyler already screwed up." Jo sighed. "All that's left is for _sports sock_ to trip on a rock and fall into the volcano." The jockette rolled her eyes and shoved her hand into the camera as she left the outhouse.

 **Gwen-** "There'd better be a reward for this challenge."

* * *

 **(Purple Loons – Jasmine, Scott, Courtney, Sky, Duncan, Trent)**

"Can I go first?" Sky requested.

"No need to ask, just take a crack at it!" Jasmine chuckled. "And quick, I just saw Jo dive into the volcano!"

Sky quickly hooked the bungee cord to her tennis shoe and dove into the volcano, executing a perfect swan dive. "Whoa, she's good!" Courtney exclaimed.

"She's not the only one lookin' good." Scott grinned. He winked at Courtney

"Ew! Do _not_ try to hit on me!" Courtney cringed. "We already broke up because you can't forgive me for something I _didn't do!_ So don't even try with me!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Friend-Zoned!)**

 **Courtney-** "What disgusts me is that Scott and Duncan have both been acting strange lately. I'm pretty sure they're competing to see which one can win my heart again, and to be quite frank, I don't want to see _either_ of them!" She sneered.

"Although... if they're trying to win my affection again, that could be a perfect chance to trick them into an alliance..." She grinned.

 **Scott-** "I think she's falling for me again already." He grinned.

 **Duncan-** "Scott thinks he's got it good with Courtney, but he's not the one who dated her for two and a half seasons! Trust me, I've got this in the bag."

 **Jasmine-** "This stupid love triangle better not interfere with the challenge. Why can't Courtney just take Duncan back? I always was a fan of _Duncney_." She admitted. "You know what they say: opposites attract!" She chuckled.

* * *

Sky continued to plummet a good distance down into the volcano until she spotted a purple logo piece directly below her. "Too easy!" She grinned. The female gymnast grabbed the piece and a few seconds later, the cord pulled her right back up. She landed with a thud on the top of the volcano.

"Woo! I got it!" She cheered. She tossed the piece to Jasmine who caught it right away. The Australian survivalist put it in the wheelbarrow and raced down the side of the volcano, easily passing Tyler.

The athlete looked shocked and suddenly heard Jo shouting down at him as Brick leaped into the volcano, bungee cord attached. Tyler got a determined look on his face and ran harder.

Of course, being Tyler, he tripped on a rock and fell face-first into his wheelbarrow. The tool continued rolling down the volcano, until _it_ hit a rock and toppled over the side of the pathway. " _WAAAAH!_ " Tyler screamed as the wheelbarrow, with him in it, barreled down the side of the volcano.

"Dude! Aim the wheelbarrow for that tree stump!" Jo hollered from the top of the volcano. Surprisingly, Tyler heard this and shifted the wheelbarrow towards the stump down below. The wheelbarrow hit the stump and Tyler and the shards of logo went flying, directly at Cody.

The tech geek screamed and ducked as Tyler flew overhead. The logo shards landed on the stone slab and Cody hurried to find how they fit together.

"Now get back up here!" Jo shouted. Tyler rubbed his head and ran back to the stump to retrieve his wheelbarrow. As he hurried towards the pathway up the volcano, Jasmine passed him and stopped by Trent. She handed him the logo piece and immediately turned around and headed up after Tyler.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Wow, she's fast!)**

 **Jasmine-** "I wasn't about to let that jock beat me! I just had to tap into that extra energy and ran right past him!" She said proudly.

 **Tyler-** "Dang, that Jasmine chick is fast! If I wasn't dating Lindsay, I wouldn't mind going out with her, she's probably captain of her football team back home! Or is it called Rugby..."

* * *

 **(Blue Bears – Geoff, Noah, Izzy, Ella, Dave, Dakota)**

"Dudes! This is gonna be awesome!" Geoff shouted. He hooked the bungee cord to his ankle and fastened it tightly. " _Whoooo-hoooo!_ " He whooped as he leaped off the edge of the volcano.

The party dude's eyes widened as he fell further and further. "Whoa! Get a load of the beautiousness down here!" Geoff shouted. Ella and Izzy both peaked over the edge.

"Geoff's hurling towards _lava!_ I hope he's _gotta_ parachute!" Ella sang.

"Geoff! There's a piece down to your left! It's blue, so it's ours!" Izzy shouted.

The party dude turned to see the piece. Unfortunately, he couldn't grab it because his bungee cord reached down lower into the volcano. He spotted a purple piece coming up towards him. "Dudes, I found a purple logo! What should I do with it?" He asked.

Dave perked his ears up after hearing this. "Purple is Sky's team!" He remembered. " _Kick it into the lava!_ " Dave screamed.

Geoff yelped in surprised and accidentally swung his arms at the purple piece, which was in a precarious perch, hanging slightly over one of the ledges. Geoff's arms hit the purple piece and it flew over the edge.

"Oh no!" Geoff cried.

"Oh _YES!_ " Dave cheered. "Take that Sky! Sky?"

Dave turned to see Sky diving into the volcano again. He imagined the bungee cord snapping and Sky falling to her doom. He grinned wickedly and looked into the volcano. To his surprise, Sky was going for the falling piece.

The Olympic gymnast snatched the logo out of mid air and waited till she reached maximum length, and the bungee cord yanked her back up. Her team cheered as Dave stared in shock.

" _No no no!_ " He whined. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" Dave shouted. Suddenly, Geoff came hurling back out of the volcano, empty handed. "Great! Just great! Sky's team has two pieces already, and we have zip!" Dave shouted.

"I'll go!" Izzy shouted. She took the bungee cord and yanked it from Geoff's ankle. The party dude let out a cry of surprise and Izzy attached the cord to her ankle. " _This one's for my buddy Owen!_ " Izzy screamed. She gradually leaned over the side of the volcano until gravity took its toll and she fell over the edge.

Geoff, Ella and Dakota looked over the edge expectantly and saw Izzy heading for a ledge. "Izzy, there's no logo piece on that ledge!" Dakota shouted.

"Oh yes there is!" She grinned. The crazy red-head landed on said ledge and ran into the volcano's wall. The others expected Izzy to crash into the wall and fall on her back, but she ran right through it!

Ella turned her head a certain angle and saw that Izzy had run into a cave. "Izzy found a cave!" Ella said happily. Suddenly, the bungee cord dragged Izzy back out of the cave, but she had enough time to grab the blue logo piece.

She landed with a thud in front of the others and held up the piece proudly. "Take it Ella!" Dave screamed. "I want to beat Sky!" He cackled.

Geoff and Dakota looked at him like he was crazy (He kind of is, now isn't he?). Ella gracefully took the blue logo piece and set it in her wheelbarrow. She then began to sing a song as she skipped her way down the volcano. "We're never going to win this." Dave sighed, face-palming.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Pretty Precarious Perch isn't it?)**

 **Dave-** "Why does Ella have to sing and dance everywhere she goes?! It's slow, and it won't beat Sky!" Dave screamed. "Gah! I just want to win that money so I can rub it in Sky's cheating face!" He cackled.

 **Geoff-** "Okay, so maybe I was too busy looking at the beautiousness of the volcano, and I forgot to get the piece. But hey, it's all cool! We can win this, and if we don't, we'll just vote someone off from the other team." Geoff shrugged.

 **Dakota-** "I'm not saying Dave's crazy or anything, but yeah, he's totally psychotic. He's reaching _Izzy level_ now." Dakota shivered. "What did Sky _do_ to him?"

* * *

 **(Yellow Beavers – Alejandro, LeShawna, Harold, Bridgette, Ezekiel, DJ)**

"So, who's goin' first?" LeShawna demanded. "All the other teams have already sent someone in."

"I really would rather not do it first." Bridgette admitted, nervously rubbing her arm.

"Would DJ like to go first? Oh, or maybe Ezekiel, seeing as he thinks men are smarter and more athletic than girls? LeShawna scoffed.

"Act'ooally, I will go." Ezekiel said, already starting to hook the bungee cord to his ankle. "I'm tired of all you guys and girls picking on me for what I said in season one, eh."

"Maybe because it was offensive!" LeShawna returned. "What you said was sexist, and you got a lot of hate from it!"

"You do'on't think I do'on't know that?!" Ezekiel shouted. "Me and my family have been sent extremely croo'el emails and letters complaining about what I said! And guess who took the blame, my parents, eh!"

LeShawna and Bridgette both kept quiet while Ezekiel continued his rant. "I never got the chance to apoo'logize, cause Chris never let me back on the sho'ow! I got on TDWT, but he kicked me off in the first episoode, then I became a deranged mutant, and I never thought I'd see you guys again to apoo'logize!"

LeShawna looked surprised. "Whoa...um. Sorry for ridiculing you so much." She apologized. "I never really got to know you, so I guess I shouldn't have been judging."

Bridgette ran over and hugged Ezekiel. "I'm glad you apologized! I knew you were a good guy! The only problem is you still might have to apologize to everyone else here!" She chuckled.

"Um...Bridgette..." Ezekiel gulped. "Could you let go of me, we're gonna fall!" He screamed.

But it was too late. The force of Bridgette's hug was enough to accidentally send the two stumbling off the cliff. Ezekiel had the bungee cord, but Bridgette didn't.

"Hoold on tight Bridgette!" Ezekiel shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Bridgette shouted as they continued to plummet.

Now, Bridgette was only hanging onto Ezekiel's hand, which was growing increasingly sweaty by the amount of action. This was not good because the sweat on Ezekiel's palms were causing Bridgette to slip. "I'm slipping!" Bridgette screamed and began panicking.

The bungee cord stopped as Bridgette's feet were inches away from the net down below, which was only about three feet above the boiling hot lava. Then, the cord yanked them both back up and they fell onto the top of the volcano in front of their teammates.

"Well...that was...exciting." DJ gaped.

"We're alive!" Ezekiel cheered.

"Of course we are, silly!" Bridgette giggled. "And guess what I got!" She held up a yellow logo piece and her team cheered.

"How did you get it?!" Ezekiel marveled.

"I managed to grab it when we were being pulled up. It was wedged into the rock, but not very tightly." Bridgette explained. She tossed it to Alejandro and he ran down the volcano's pathway, wheelbarrow in hand.

"Spicy, eh!" Ezekiel grinned.

"Um, it's _sweet_." Bridgette corrected him, trying to keep in a giggle.

"Oh, I don't quite have the lingo down, eh." Ezekiel admitted.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Sweet & Sour or Hot & Spicy?)**

 **Ezekiel-** "I'm so glad LeShawna and Bridgette forgave me, eh! It might be hard for the others like Eva and Heather to forgive me though..."

 **Bridgette-** "Ezekiel's such a sweetheart!"

 **Alejandro-** "If you ask me, Ezekiel could be a good ally. I _did_ free him from that crate he was in in TDWT. Maybe he'd join my alliance to take down Heather!" He grinned.

 **LeShawna-** "Now I feel guilty." She sighed.

* * *

 **(Green Snakes – Eva, Max, Scarlett, Katie, Sadie, Topher)**

"Who should go first?" Katie asked. "Because I don't really want to go first." She gulped, peeking over the edge of the volcano, her eyes widening at the sight of the deep crater.

"Oh, I totally do _not_ want to go first either." Sadie shook her head. "Aw, I think my hair if frazzling out!"

"Is frazzling a word?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, but it is now, I just said it!" Sadie giggled. "I love doing that."

"Would you two blubbering bassoons keep quiet! Especially you, extra blubbery one!" Max shouted, pointing at Sadie. The larger of the two BFFFL's looked shocked, and then her expression turned to sadness after hearing Max's comment.

Katie gasped. "You do _not_ talk to my BFFFL like that!" Katie scolded. "You could lose a couple pounds yourself, Mister!"

"You could stand to gain a couple of pounds you tooth pic!" Max scoffed. "Anorexic is more like it!" Katie and Sadie both gasped. There was a pause before they both broke down crying. They hugged each other and sobbed. **[1]**

Max rolled his eyes. "You two could stand to take an insult! You'd never make good minions! I'll probably just send you to the gallows when I rule the world." Max said, waving them off snootily. "So, who's jumping? Obviously those two sobbing saps are in no condition to do so."

"How about you jump." Eva grumbled. "You sure aren't acting like a team player lately."

"How dare you make such comments! _Evil_ will _not_ jump first, it's ridiculous!" Max refused, crossing his arms.

"What about Chris-lover over there?" Eva asked, jabbing a thumb in Topher's direction. "He hasn't said much." Topher was currently busy tapping away at Chef's phone, trying to contact the producers.

"Doesn't look like it's gonna happen." Max shrugged. "Maybe you should jump."

"I can't you moron! I'm the wheelbarrower, now jump, you idiot!" Eva snarled. She grabbed Max (which wasn't too difficult), and attached the bungee cord to his ankle.

"How dare you grab evil like this!" Max shouted. "You will pay for this!" The pudgy self proclaimed evil genius was thrown off the edge, screaming the entire way.

"You'd better grab a logo piece down there or I'm gonna hurt you!" Eva hollered. This only made Max scream more.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Now that's satisfying!)**

 **Max-** "How dare that fitness gorilla throw me over the edge! I will not stand for it!" Max declared. "She will most definitely _not_ be a good sidekick. She reminds me of Scarlett. The old Scarlett anyway. That raises a pertinent question...who will be my new sidekick?" Max pondered. "I must find someone to clear out the bats while I create a light source for my new secret lair."

 **Eva-** She rolls her eyes. "Ugh, Max reminds me of Heather. Annoying, a jerk, and they're both weak. Although, Max is much stupider than Heather." She stated.

 **Topher-** "Now that I have Chef's phone, I can call the producers. None have picked up yet, but it'll happen soon!" He grinned. Suddenly, the phone lit up. Topher gasped and pressed a button on the phone. What he saw made his expression drop. "Shoot, it was just a picture of the new _Twilight_ soundtrack sent by his mom." He grumbled. "Come on Chef, I thought you were better than that!"

* * *

 **(Red Raccoons – Rodney, Amy, Samey, B, Dawn, Anne Maria)**

"So, who will be going first?" Dawn asked.

"I'll go first!" Amy offered. She wasn't thrilled about it at all, but she knew she had to be better than her sister, so she began hooking the bungee cord to her ankle.

Samey walked over, wearing blue shorts, which she normally wore for her sleepwear. "Samey, why are you wearing your pajama shorts?" Amy asked. "You look stupid, your outfit is all mismatched." She scoffed.

"When did you change anyway?" Dawn asked.

"I stopped by the communal washrooms on the way to the clearing." Samey explained. "Have fun jumping in a skirt, Amy." Samey grinned devilishly.

Amy realized she was wearing a skirt like she thought Samey would have. "What? But...I thought...you were supposed to..." She blubbered. But she didn't get to finish. Samey shoved her off the side of the volcano and Amy went down screaming.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- She got burned! Hopefully not literally!)**

 **Samey-** "I've always wanted to do that!" She giggled, pumping a fist in the air. "I've had dreams of doing that! And, what was better was when they saw her underwear when she fell!" Samey laughed.

* * *

"Samey! What is wrong with you?!" Rodney shouted. "What if Amy hadn't attached the bungee cord? Not to mention that was really rude!"

Samey fumed, but it didn't last long when she saw Amy screaming. Her skirt fluttered behind her, revealing her pink panties, complete with smiley faces. Samey fell over laughing, she was giggling so hard that her legs were kicking up in the air.

B looked like he was laughing as well, but he made no sound. He seemed to be enjoying the show though. Dawn was also giggling slightly.

Despite defending Amy earlier, Rodney couldn't help but grin at the sight of Amy's underwear.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Rodney's got a dirty mind!)**

 **Rodney-** "I got to see Amy's underwear! I knew we had something, but I never thought we'd make it to second base so quickly!" He grinned, lovestruck.

 **Samey-** /She's giggling uncontrollably. So much so, that she falls over, still laughing and kicking her legs in the air/

 **Amy-** "How dare she push me off the edge and trick me like that!" She fumed. "She is _so_ gonna pay for that! _No one_ humiliates me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the clearing, Scarflett was growing frustrated. "Ugh, what is taking them so long?" She wondered out loud. She would have been more insulting, but there were others around her, so she was trying to act nicer.

"Well, you've got Katie and Sadie on you team," Trent said, "They aren't the sharpest knives in the drawer.

"Oh yeah and Max is on your team too." Dave said, glad he didn't have Max on his team.

"Don't remind me." Scarlett muttered.

"Eva's probably up there yelling at all of them." Cody chuckled.

"Okay, I get it. MY team sucks." Scarlett said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Where people rant)**

 **Scarlett-** "Ugh, keeping up this nice routine is sickening! Especially when Chris puts me on a team with complete morons!" She groaned.

"Time to figure out who to vote off, because I can guarantee you we're gonna lose unless some miracle happens." She sighed. "Max might actually be useful in terms of an alliance, but I'll have no problem dumping him, given a good opportunity. Katie and Sadie are useless, but they aren't threats either, so they wouldn't be terrible to keep around. That leaves Topher and Eva. I still despise Topher after last season, so he'd make good cannon fodder, and Eva might be a good alliance member. She's strong, she's working on her anger problems, and she's not stupid..."

 **Cody-** "I kinda feel bad for Scarlett." Cody chuckled. "Her team's pretty sucky right now. Although, she did try to kill five people last season, so I guess it's punishment. Either that or Karma."

 **Dave-** "Scarlett thinks she's got it bad? She wasn't the one who was lead on by a girl she liked, given a kiss, and then dumped again!" Dave growled. It took him a minute to realize what he said. "Oh...does that sound kinda wrong in this scenario?"

 **Chris McLean-** "The challenge was getting kind of dry, so we're just gonna fast forward it to towards the end. That's where the drama starts picking up!" He grinned.

* * *

" _The Orange Wolverines currently have four pieces, putting them in the lead, only to be tied with the Yellow Beavers!_ " Chris announced. " _The Blue Bears and Purple Loons both have three pieces, while the Red Raccoons and the Green Snakes only have two! Clearly, it's still anyone's game!_ "

"Is it?" Gwen asked. "We just need one more piece to win, along with the Yellow Beavers! If we both win immunity, that leaves two other spots, which would obviously be taken up by the teams with three pieces!"

" _Hey, you never know!_ " Chris protested. " _There's always some kind of twist towards the end!_ "

"Whatever." Gwen said, rolling her eyes. Brick suddenly came hurling back out of the volcano, as if the volcano and burped him back up.

"No luck." He sighed. "There's one caught in between a rock and a hard place. Literally!" The army cadet pointed to one of the ledges where an orange logo piece was wedged against the wall. "I couldn't grab it going down, and coming back up was too fast."

"I'll win this." Gwen grinned. She took the bungee cord from Brick's ankle and hooked it up to her own. She made a diving formation and dove into the volcano, heading straight for the ledge.

The Goth girl fell past the ledge, but managed to hold onto it, stretching the bungee cord, which wanted to pull Gwen back up. With her free hand, she yanked the orange logo piece from in between the ledge and wall and then let go of the ledge, skyrocketing her up and over the lip of the volcano.

"That wasn't so hard." She remarked, grinning. Brick smiled sheepishly as Gwen stood up and handed the piece to Tyler.

"Don't mess this up, or so help me, you will be voted off!" Jo threatened the jock. Tyler gulped and nodded. He put the logo piece into the wheelbarrow and hurried down the trail, only to trip up.

Jo face-palmed, but luckily Tyler managed to regain his footing and continued running. "Our only hope is that he doesn't trip up again, and that Cody can piece together the broken pieces." Jo sighed.

"At least we're ahead of the Yellow Beavers." Heather shrugged as DJ reluctantly dove into the volcano, albeit screaming his head off.

"Well, Tyler's screwed up a lot this challenge." Jo reminded her. "He's broken two of the logo pieces and he's tripped five times already!"

Suddenly they heard a thump and a crash, followed by, "I'm okay!" From Tyler.

"Six times. He's tripped _six_ times already." Jo corrected herself.

"Eh, Cody's smart, he can get this done." Brick assured. "No matter how many pieces there are." They all looked down into the clearing and saw Tyler's wheelbarrow hit a root sticking out of the ground.

The logo piece flew out, but Cody managed to catch it. Tyler wasn't so lucky. The wheelbarrow, refusing to move over the root, and went up on its wheel, but Tyler wasn't anticipating this. The jock went up with the wheelbarrow, and landed crotch-first on one of the wheelbarrow handles until the wheelbarrow flipped over. Tyler whimpered in pain as he lay on the ground.

"Ooh." Gwen, Brick, Heather and Jo all cringed in unison. "That's gonna hurt come morning." Brick observed.

"I think it already hurts." Gwen said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Down below in the clearing, Cody was working furiously on the puzzle. He had about thirty individual tiny pieces, along with three larger sized ones. The tech geek managed to get the three larger pieces together, and was now working with the smaller ones, much like a jigsaw puzzle.

Gwen, Brick, Heather, Jo, and a still whimpering Tyler stood around him. " _Remember, none of you can help him! He's gotta do it himself!_ " Chris told them through the megaphone.

"We know!" Gwen shouted. "That's like the seventh time you've said that!"

"Sheesh, I'm just making sure you follow the rules." Chris muttered. "Excuse me if I'm trying to keep you from disqualification."

"And...done!" Cody said triumphantly. Chris sighed and made his way over to them. He looked at their logo, which was an orange wolverine bearing its teeth.

"What happened?" Chris asked. "It's put together well, but what's with all the tiny shattered pieces.

"Tyler tripped." Jo explained. "A lot."

"I see." Chris said. "Well, I still declare you the winners!" The host pulled out his megaphone. " _The Orange Wolverines win Immunity! There are three spots left, so you might wanna hurry your butts up!_ " Chris shouted, startling a few people.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- They're all winners in our book!)**

 **Jo-** "I'd say we did pretty well as a team today. Cody was much more useful than I had previously thought. Heather was still annoying, but Gwen and Brick weren't too bad. Tyler sucked though. I never thought I'd diss another athlete, but wow, he is really bad." She said, baffling herself.

 **Heather-** "Well, I didn't get to lead exactly, but we still won." She shrugged. "Maybe being the leader isn't always necessary. Especially this season, considering there won't be any official teams."

 **Brick-** "I think we did good work today as a platoon. I am thoroughly excited to find out who my next team will be!" He grinned, giving a salute.

* * *

 **(Yellow Beavers- Alejandro, Bridgette, LeShawna, Harold, Ezekiel, DJ)**

DJ's classic scream could be heard across the volcano's crater (and the island for that matter). The kind hearted-football player was barreling towards the lava for the first time.

He had been afraid to jump before, and LeShawna and Bridgette were kind enough to take turns, along with Ezekiel. Then, DJ had decided he wanted to try and conquer his fear, so he did the next jump.

So far, he wasn't doing such a great job. "DJ! The last piece is hanging from the ledge over there, I can see it!" Bridgette shouted, pointing to the ledge that DJ was falling towards. "Grab it on your way back up!"

DJ gulped as he fell past the ledge. He spotted the piece dangling from the ledge, being held up by a rope. As he ran out of cord, he thought about how he'd grab it.

Once the bungee cord went maximum length, DJ was yanked back up, screaming once again. He looked up to see the piece dangling above him. He grabbed it just as he was flung back up and onto the lip of the volcano.

"You got it DJ!" Bridgette exclaimed. "You actually got it!"

DJ looked down into his arms and saw he did indeed have the yellow logo piece. "I got it?! I got it!" He cheered.

"Good, now give to Alejandro and we can stop jumping." LeShawna remarked. DJ tossed the piece to the Spanish womanizer and he ran down the trail with it in his wheelbarrow.

"Nice job, eh!" Ezekiel said, giving DJ a pat on the back. "You conquered y'er fear!"

"I guess I did!" DJ said happily.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- _OR DID HE?!_ )**

 **LeShawna-** "He may have conquered his fear of jumping into volcanoes, but he's still gotta conquer about fifty other fears as well." She said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, I love having another brother around, but DJ can be a real chicken, and that routine is gittin' old. _"_

 **DJ-** "I'm proud of myself for conquering my fear! If only conquering my fear of snakes was as easy. I'm okay with small ones, but any snake bigger than my foot is bad news." He shivered.

* * *

 **(Purple Loons- Jasmine, Scott, Courtney, Sky, Duncan, Trent)**

"Come on guys! We've still got two more pieces to get a hold of!" Jasmine said. "And I just saw Alejandro making his way down the volcano, which means the Yellow Beavers are gonna place second for immunity!"

"If _someone_ would stop hitting on me, I could focus!" Courtney snarled, giving a glare in Scott's direction. The farm boy smiled sheepishly while Duncan observed this, grinning slyly.

"I don't care who's hitting on who, you've been missing pieces that are simple to get! Sky's the one who's gotten all three pieces!" Jasmine said. As if on cue, Sky came flying back out of the volcano, holding up a purple piece. "Make that all four.' Jasmine smirked.

"Okay, I see your point." Courtney sighed. "But perhaps Mr. Ladies man should give it a try." Courtney sneered. She handed Scott the bungee cord and the farm boy gulped.

"No big deal, heh-heh." He chuckled nervously. "Back on the farm we bungee jumped into the river, and sometimes the harness would snap!"

"I don't think you're reassuring yourself here." Courtney said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We're reassured!)**

 **Courtney-** "While I'm not interested in Scott _or_ Duncan, leading them on might not be such a bad idea. I realize Sky got major heat for doing that to Dave last season, but Scott and Duncan both deserve it, and they can both take it." Courtney assured herself. "Leading them on, or pretending to favor one over the other could gain their help for an alliance." She grinned.

* * *

" _WA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AH!_ " Scott wailed as he plunged into the volcano crater. The cord reached maximum length and he spiraled back up, but he didn't hit the ledge of the volcano where the others were standing on. He fell back in for another shot, but just ended up tying himself up in the rope.

Pretty soon, after much repetition, he had bungee cord wrapped around himself. Scott hung there in defeat. "I could use a little help! I have bungee cord where bungee cord should not be!" He shouted.

"Ew, TMI!" Courtney cringed.

"Well this is great." Jasmine sighed. "Sky, try to untie him. I don't think I'm allowed to help. I'm probably only allowed to man the wheelbarrow."

Sky rushed over and pulled up Scott. She surveyed the bungee cord. "How did you get yourself tied up like this?" She asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- All tied up!)**

 **Jasmine-** "Well, I think we blew that one right out of the water. More like Scott did though." She sighed. "I think Scott, Courtney and Duncan are good people, and I don't exactly want to vote for them if I don't have too. I'll wait to decide who to vote for once the other losing team is announced."

 **Courtney-** "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're gonna lose. Like I said before, Scott and Duncan could be useful, so I won't vote against them. Perhaps Trent, no one really cares about him anyway." She shrugged.

 **Duncan-** "If Scott thinks he can win Courtney back, he's got another thing coming. The way I see it, Courtney votes off Scott, I vote off Scott, I convince the others to vote of Scott. Simple as that." He grinned wickedly.

 **Scott-** He is massaging his joints. "Gah, that rope really cuts into your circulation!" He marveled. "I think I still have some rope in between my butt cheeks!" He said, reaching into his pants. Thankfully, the camera cuts out before we can see anymore.

* * *

" _And the Yellow Beavers Complete their logo!_ " Chris shouted. " _Only two places left! The Purple Loons seem to be stuck with four pieces now that Scott's all tied up! Can they pull through? The Blue Bears also have four pieces, going on five, thanks to Geoff!_ "

"Would you can it already?!" Duncan hollered from atop the volcano.

" _Nope!_ " Chris shouted happily. Behind him, the members of the Yellow Beavers and Orange Wolverines were heading to the washrooms and the cabins. " _Don't forget! You've still got to attend the marshmallow ceremony!_ " Chris called after them.

"We know!" Most of them shouted in unison.

Meanwhile, far atop the volcano, Dave leaped in for the Blue Bears. He screamed as he barreled towards the lava below. "Dude, what do you have to loose? You've lost your girlfriend and your hair!" Izzy called down.

"I wasn't his girlfriend!" Sky shouted from across the crater.

"Izzy, probably not a very good idea reminding him about his past failures." Geoff said. "He's just gonna lose it and miss the piece.

Shockingly, Dave flew back up out of the crater, a blue logo piece in his hand. "Guy, awesome! How'd you get it?" Geoff asked.

"Well, when Izzy reminded me of how Sky dumped me and how she made me lose my hair, I just got angry and tapped into my extra energy I guess." Dave shrugged.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Sky shouted again. "And I didn't make you lose your hair! I told you to duck, but you didn't!"

Dave ignored her as Ella took the piece and began dancing down the trail. "Ella, could you run instead of dancing, we're kind of on a tight schedule!"

"Why of course Prince David!" Ella giggled. She began running down the trail now.

"Yes! Izzy's gonna win this one!" Izzy cackled. She ran down the trail after Ella. Geoff shrugged and lead the rest of his team after her.

* * *

 **(Green Snakes – Max, Scarlett, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Topher)**

"Hurry up! We're in last place!" Eva shouted. "Scarlett's waiting at the bottom with two pieces! She needs three more! The only ones we're competing with here are the Red Raccoons and the Purple Loons! We're just lucky the Loons are stuck right now!"

"Don't talk back to Evil!" Max sneered.

'Don't make me throw you into the volcano again!" Eva threatened.

"I already jumped." Katie said. "I don't wanna do it again."

"Agreed, I jumped too, it was so scary!" Sadie shivered. "But at least we got the two pieces!"

"Omigosh, we so totally got those pieces! We rock!" Katie giggled.

Eva let out a frustrated cry. "Topher, into the volcano!" She roared.

"No can do, I'm waiting for an important call. Can't risk dropping the phone in the lava, or missing the call while I jump." Topher explained.

Suddenly, next to them, Eva saw Dawn getting launched back out of the volcano. She was holding the last piece needed for her team.

"Hurry! We can win this!" Dawn said to Rodney. Rodney took the piece and began running down the volcano.

After lots of running, Rodney realized there was no way he could pass Ella, who was already much farther down the volcano. Then, he did something shocked his entire team, along with Chris.

Rodney grabbed the piece from the wheelbarrow and chucked it down towards Anne Maria's stone slab. She had all the pieces together and was currently turned around, doing her makeup in a hand-held mirror.

Rodney's team watched in horror as the piece flew the air. They were almost certain it would break on impact. "I can't watch!" Dawn cried. B put a hand to Dawn's eyes, covering her vision.

Then, by some miracle, the piece came closer and closer to fitting right into place on the stone slab. Time seemed to freeze as everyone watched the piece fly through the air.

Rodney, looking hopeful, watched as the piece was about to fit into place. Then...it flew right past it. The Red Raccoons sighed in defeat, but all was not lost.

The red logo piece slammed into Anne Maria's hair, but did not break. It bounced off her poof and landed right in place, completing the puzzle. This happening seconds before Noah put his piece into place.

" _And the Red Raccoons have done it! Thanks to Rodney's surprisingly quick thinking, they win the third place of immunity! The Blue Bears get the fourth spot, leaving the Purple Loons and Green Snakes up for elimination!_ " Chris shouted.

Several teams cheered, other teams sighed. "Eh, it was inevitable." Jasmine shrugged. "Sky, you might want to get scissors."

"Good call." Sky said as Scott hung from the bungee cord.

"Wait, but don't teams have to run the piece down in a wheelbarrow?" Scarlett asked down below.

"Actually, I never said you couldn't throw it down, it just wasn't a good idea." Chris shrugged. "But Rodney and Anne Maria made it work somehow."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Tension is rising!)**

 **Jasmine-** "Well, the other team has lots of options to choose from for voting, so I think I'll vote for someone from the opposite team, to avoid hostility." She shrugged.

 **Scarlett-** "So many people to choose from. My team totally screwed up today, so no doubt someone from out team is going home." She sighed.

 **Max-** "Clearly, it was not my fault. Evil shall never take the fault! Currently, I am working on finding a new sidekick, but no one seems to be working. I guess Scarlett could scare the bats out of the cave if she showed them her face."

 **Katie & Sadie – Katie- **"Omigosh, the guy with the purple hair was so mean!"

 **Sadie-** "Omigosh, so mean!"

 **Katie-** "I don't care what he said about your weight! You're still the prettiest girl I know!"

 **Sadie-** "And you're the prettiest girl _I_ know! You're so pretty, you should get a boyfriend! I want to hook you up with someone this season!"

 **Katie-** "Oh, you don't need to do that!" She giggled. "But it'd be fun."

* * *

Eva was walking past the communal washrooms. She had just finished taking a shower and was currently heading for the TDI cabin. The fitness buff shook her wet hair off, much like a wet dog.

Suddenly, someone pulled her into the shadows, and before Eva could sock them right in the face, the person assured her they were no trouble.

"What do you want?" Eva snarled.

"All I request is that you vote for someone with me tonight." Said the mystery person. "I saw you in the challenge today, and I know you're working on your anger management, so I thought you'd make an excellent alliance member."

"It depends on who you want me to vote for." Eva answered. "I don't normally care for alliances, so I might vote just this one time."

"That's okay, it's all I ask of you right now. If you're interested you know who to talk to." Said the person. Eva leaned in as the mystery subject whispered the name of the person to vote off into her ear.

Eva looked at her and nodded. And with that, the two walked off in opposite directions.

* * *

The night had grown dark, and the traditional Total Drama elimination music was playing from disclosed location. The bonfire crackled as all 36 campers sat on the stumps around it, creating quite the crowd.

In front of them, Chris stood at the oil drum, holding out a tray of 18 marshmallows. Since there were so many campers, there was another plate of _17_ marshmallows sitting on top of the oil drum. "Welcome to the first Marshmallow ceremony of Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris declared.

"Not bad for you first challenge!" Chris acknowledged. "There was love, there was hate, and there was lots of trip ups and hilarious moments, most of them brought to us by Tyler!" Chris chuckled.

Tyler glared at the host. "Relax, your team won, so you all get marshmallows! Along with members of the Yellow Beavers, Red Raccoons, and Blue Bears! Marshmallows for the lot of you!"

Chris tossed the first six marshmallows to Brick, Gwen, Jo, Heather, Cody and Tyler. Brick and Gwen grinned as they caught their marshmallows. Jo smiled proudly at her accomplishment. Cody gave a sly (or what he thought was sly) grin as he caught his. Heather caught hers, and Tyler's hit him in the face.

The next three marshmallows went to Alejandro, Bridgette and LeShawna, who caught them happily. Well, except for Alejandro. LeShawna slapped him before he could catch his thus, it hit him in the face. The next three were tossed to Harold, Ezekiel and DJ.

Izzy gobbled her marshmallow down much like feral dog tearing into its prey as soon as she caught it, leaving Noah slightly disturbed as he caught his gooey treat. Ella sang a happy ditty as she caught hers and Geoff let out a cheer as he caught his and popped it into his mouth. Dakota caught hers happily, while Dave took his and threw it on the ground and began stomping on it.

Many people watched this, some of them, like Sky were slightly disturbed. Rodney's marshmallow hit him in the face while Amy and Samey both caught theirs gladly. Anne Maria's marshmallow landed in her poof and she plucked it out while Dawn and B both caught theirs happily.

"Alright, we're down to our last tray of marshmallows!" Chris said.

"We were already down to our last tray." Gwen observed. "The first eighteen of us received ours, and then the next five got theirs from tray two."

Chris glared at her. "Do you always have to be so technical?"

"Yes. It drives you crazy." Gwen grinned.

"Fine, fair enough." Chris sighed. "Anyway, that leaves us with the Purple Loons and the Green Snakes. The first three marshmallows go to Jasmine, Sky, and Eva, who all actually tried to do something."

Jasmine smiled as she caught her's, as well as Sky, who made it well aware that she was _eating_ hers to Dave. Eva grinned as she caught hers.

"Scarlett, Katie, Sadie, you all get marshmallows as well!" Chris said, tossing each of them one. Scarlett looked satisfied as she caught hers and Katie and Sadie both squealed, much to Noah's annoyance.

"The newly formed love triangle!" Chris said, throwing marshmallows to Scott, Courtney and Duncan.

"Don't call it that!" Courtney whined.

Chris ignored her and focused on the remaining three campers. "The next marshmallow goes to...Trent." Chris said, and tossed the musician his marshmallow.

Trent actually seemed shocked, but then warmed up to it as he caught his and ate the white, fluffy treat.

"That brings us to the final marshmallow." Chris said. "Max and Topher. One of you will be sent packing!"

Neither Max nor Topher looked worried. "Come on! Where's the shivering in fear? The biting of the nails? Fierce glaring at the other?" Chris whined

"Dude, I haven't talked to him ever." Topher said. "And I'm not worried.

"Same goes for your Evil highness!" Max stated.

"Ugh, fine." Chris muttered. "The final marshmallow goes too..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Max." Chris said.

"Ah-ha! Evil prevails again!" Max cackled as he stood up. Chris tossed him his marshmallow, which flew into his mouth, causing him to hack and cough as he swallowed it. **[2]**

"What?!" Topher exclaimed, standing up in shock. "How did _I_ lose?!"

"You were too busy playing with your little phone there than helping us with the challenge." Eva barked.

Suddenly, Chef walked up. "Gimme that!" He snapped, and snatched his phone from Topher's grip.

"But-but...I was supposed to win this! I was supposed to become the new host! I was gonna be famous!" he cried.

"Oh hush, you're already on this show." Chris rolled his eyes. "I knew you were trying to play me all along."

"No you didn't!" Chef argued.

"Shut up!" Chris retaliated.

"Um, hello..." Gwen said. "Annoying Chris wannabe has to get sent home!"

"Oh yeah," Chris grinned wickedly. "This season, we've got my favorite transport home yet!"

* * *

"I call her, _The Boot of Shame!_ " Chris declared, putting his hands up for dramatic effect.

Topher gulped as he stared at the large, black, sailor boot. "You mean I'm going to be kicked off of the island by _that?!_ " He cried, observing the rocket engines on the heel.

"Yup, you'll literally be _kicked_ off the island!" Chris chuckled. "About 32 more of you get to ride this baby home too!" Chris told the other campers. They all stared in horror at the monster sized boot, which was perched on top of the small peninsula branching off from Pahkitew Island.

Chef placed Topher on a large red X on the ground. The Chris-wannabe was too petrified to move. "We'll try to aim for that Playa De Losers cruise ship over yonder." Chris grinned. In the distance, the silhouette of a cruise ship was visible.

" _Thar she blows!_ " Chris cackled as he pressed a red button on his remote control. Suddenly, the large, black, boot swung down, being power by the rocket engines on the heel. The toe of the boot slammed into Topher's back and sent him soaring off into the water, complete with a scream that echoed into the night.

"I think he's close enough to the cruise ship." Chris chuckled, putting down a pair of binoculars "Well, that's it for the first episode of the season!" He said, facing the camera. "Stay tuned to see what crazy drama goes down next week on: Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Jasmine-** "Topher really screwed things up for my team last season, so I guess he'd be a good vote home. This'll probably be a throw away vote though, but hey, you never know." She shrugged.

 **Sky-** "Jasmine told me to vote for Topher, and I guess I don't disagree. Plus, Dave's immune so I don't care."

 **Scott-** "Duncan, duh."

 **Duncan-** "Scott, duh."

 **Courtney-** "Well, I want to keep Scott and Duncan around, so I'll vote off Eva. She's probably still got some anger management issues anyway."

 **Trent-** "I'll vote for Eva, mostly because she still scares me sometimes!"

 **Scarlett-** "I'm voting Topher because he totally screwed things up this challenge! I'd normally vote for Max, but I'm starting to find a bit of use in him."

 **Eva-** "Someone told me to vote for Topher, so that's who I'm voting for. And no, I'm not gonna disclose who told me to vote for him!"

 **Max-** "I'm voting for Sadie, mostly because she's a blubbering baby that can't take an insult."

 **Katie & Sadie – Katie- **"I'm voting for Max because he was being a big meany today! Especially since he was insulting you!"

 **Sadie-** "Aw, I'm voting for him two! He was insulting you too!"

 **Topher-** "I'm voting off Scarlett because she's gotten really scary lately! Now if only the producers would call already! I've left them like fifteen messages!"

* * *

Votes

 **Jasmine-** Topher

 **Sky-** Topher

 **Trent-** Eva

 **Scott-** Duncan

 **Duncan-** Scott

 **Courtney-** Eva

 **Scarlett-** Topher

 **Max-** Sadie

 **Katie-** Max

 **Sadie-** Max

 **Topher-** Scarlett

 **Eva-** Topher

– –

Topher- 4

Max- 2

Eva- 2

Scarlett- 1

Scott- 1

Duncan- 1

Sadie- 1

– –

 **Voted Off –** Topher

* * *

 **Reason:** Topher is pretty annoying, so I didn't care to keep him around. Plus, it's fun to watch him stutter when his plans have been foiled by none other than Chris! Not to mention, his plot was difficult to work with. Thus, he his banished to the Cruise Ship of Losers!

* * *

 **[1]-** I'm not trying to offend anyone here! Eating disorders are not a laughing matter I'm sorry if I _did_ offend anyone, it was just part of the characterization.

 **[2]-** A reference to Spongebob of all things! The best episode (In my opinion) is none other than _The Camping Episode_ in which Squidward is repeatedly mauled by a Sea Bear. Yeah, I'm not making this stuff up. The point is, Max's choking on the marshmallow was a reference to when Squidward choked on one of the gooey treats. Mmm... Marshmallows! Just like the astronauts eat!

 _ **Don't forget to share it with your friends, share it with your father, share it with your mother, share it with your creepy uncle, share it with whoever you want! :D**_

 **Next-** White Water Whining!


	3. Splash Zone!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** I'm glad many of you enjoyed the first Episode! The next episodes will remain only one chapter long, while the finale is scheduled to be a two-parter again.

As for the actual stories, there are plenty of plots going on, so be sure you can catch all of them! Lots of parts of this story will be borrowed from _The Kobold Necromancer_ 's stories, just wanted to get that out there! Now here's some replies to any questions you might have had in your reviews!"

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Elizabeth Life Stone:** Thanks! I try to make it funny, cause hey, it's Total Drama! XD

 **. .head:** Thank you! I love TDBG too, and I was really disappointed when The Kobold Necromancer stopped writing, so I wrote this!

 **Guest:** Ezekiel has returned to his normal human self, but he still has a few...quirks. Also, don't worry, Cameron will appear in the Bonus Episodes, and I'm not done with Owen, even if he _is_ an intern...

 **Guest:** Don't worry, there's plenty going on with the Sky and Dave love train. ;)

– –

If you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask them, I'll be regularly answering questions at the beginning of most episodes! If you have a challenge idea, PM me, I don't care if you think it's a bad idea, I'll listen to any idea you have! Also, don't forget to tell me who your favorite returnees are! I don't want to kick off fan favorites!

* * *

 **Chapter 03 (Day 02)-** Splash Zone!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business," Chris began, "We said hello to a familiar group of teens! That's right, we brought back 36 contestants who had something or other left against this show!"

"After getting cozy in their new/not-so-new cabins, the contestants were treated to their first challenge: A bungee-jumping adventure into the crater of a volcano! The contestants had to retrieve pieces of their logo and run them down the hill where a teammate would put them together!" Chris grinned.

"Noah annoyed the crap out of me, Duncan and Scott competed for Courtney's affection, and we saw a little more of Amy than we needed to." Chris chuckled. "In the end, Rodney saved the day for his team, and sent the Green Snakes and Purple Loons to the elimination bonfire pit! Everyone had had enough of Topher's scheming ways, and they sent him packing, _Boot o' Shame_ style!"

"Will Heather best Alejandro? Can Max find the perfect sidekick to help him for his secret lair? And will Samey triumph over Amy? Find out on this week's episode of Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous!)~_

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Mess Hall)**

Owen, dressed in a red intern shirt and green khakis, tip toed past Chef and made his way into the kitchen where a pot of some sort of gumbo sat on the stove.

Owen lifted the lid of the pot and sniffed the gumbo, which was a red goo with banana peels and a stray sock, which might have been Owen's. For some reason, Owen found this delicious and grabbed a spoon and shoved a spoonful of the stuff into his mouth.

"Mhm!" He giggled, savoring the gumbo, which was still in his mouth.

"Hey!" Chef scolded, running towards Owen and snatching the pot away from him. "Stay away from the gumbo! That's for breakfast!"

"But it's so good!" Owen whined.

"Dude, I used one of yo' socks in that gumbo!" Chef said, his eyes widened. "And you think it's good?! That stuff's supposed 'ta eat away at yo' intestines and stomach lining!"

"W-What?!" Owen gasped. He held his belly and looked down upon his girth. "You mean I'm dying from the inside?!"

Chef let out a crazy laugh. "Nah, I was just kiddin'!" He cackled. "But seriously, that stuff's not good for you."

Suddenly, Owen farted and Chef covered his face with his hands. "Gah! Dude, you gotta get that uner control!" The chef let out a cry of disgust and ran out of the kitchen, still coughing and hacking.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Yay Owen's back!)**

 **Owen-** "Lots of people tell me I should see a doctor because of my...uh...odors. But I don't really mind it! It's just the result of a lot of yummy foods having a party in my belly!" he giggled.

 **Chef Hatchet-** "Gah! I think the stank is eating away at my nasal passages as we speak!" He exclaimed, holding his nose with both hands. "That kid needs 'ta see a doctor!"

* * *

 **(TDI Cabin – Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Katie, LeShawna, Sadie)**

Heather let out a yawn and opened her eyes from her well-deserved sleep, only to be startled by Izzy, who was right up in her face. The crazy red-head hung from the bottom of the top bunk above Heaher's bed.

"Wah! What the heck?!" Heather shrieked, backing up from Izzy. "What do you want psycho hose-beast?!"

"Have you seen any magical woodland gnomes of Canadia?" Izzy asked her, sounding strangely serious.

"What? Magical woodland gnomes? _Canadia?_ " heather asked. "Get out of my bed you crazy red-head!" heather demanded. "I haven't seen any stupid gnomes, because they don't exist! No leave me be!"

Izzy swung from the bunk above heather's bed and landed on top of Gwen's bed, startling her. "What do you want Izzy?" She asked, straightening out her hair with a few licks of spit.

"Have you seen any magical woodland gnomes?!" Izzy asked her quickly. "Any of the Canadian variety?"

"No, I haven't seen any, but maybe you should go check the communal washrooms." Gwen suggested, just going with the craziness.

"Good idea! Izzy will be off!" She shouted and let out a psychotic Tarzan scream and bolted out the cabin door.

"It's best to just go with it." Gwen told the others, who were questioning her sanity.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Is she sane?)**

 **Izzy-** "I _know_ there are woodland gnomes running around! It's only been one day so far, but I've noticed some things have gone missing, like a pair of my panties, my jar of macadamia nuts, and my squirrel-sized tuba among other things!"

"Wanna know how I know they're Canadian gnomes? Not just because we're in Canada, but because they've left signs! Like mysterious maple-leaf-shaped crop circles, and random hockey sticks laying about! _I PROMISE I WILL FIND THOSE GNOMES AND BRING THEM TO JUSTICE!_ "

 **Gwen-** "Izzy's searched for stranger things than gnomes before. Back in World Tour, she was searching for elves on the plane, and back on the island, she was searching for a mutated sponge and starfish. Sometimes I really wonder what's going on in the head of hers." **[1]**

 **Heather-** "Agh, Izzy gave me the fright of my life this morning! She'd better not keep interogating me every morning, or she's gonna be off this island real quick!"

* * *

Max was currently walking through the forest, headed for his secret cave. He hid behind a bush and peeked out, making sure no one was following him.

He left the bush and tip-toed to his cave. "Yes! Evil has once again eluded anyone in the vicinity! No one shall find their way to me _EVIL LAIR!_ " Max cackled, his face contorting into an ugly grin.

"Hello Max." Scarlett greeted, coming out from behind a tree trunk.

"Wah!" Max shrieked, falling over. "How did you find me and my secret lair?!"

"You're not that hard to follow you know." Scarlett told him. "So, what are you up to?"

"Something very technical, but there's no way I'm going to tell _you_." Max sneered. "But if you must know, I'm working on a secret lair where I can do my _EVIL_ bidding!"

"Sounds _very_ technical." Scarlett agreed.

"Yes, this cave will be outfitted with a secret password security system, and inside shall be several very _evil_ devices!" Max cackled. "It's brilliant!" He said, the rolling the R in brilliant. **[2]**

"May I help?" Scarlett asked.

"Well...unfortunately there's a bit of a problem. The cave is dark and infested with bats, and I cannot work under these conditions!" Max said. "Luckily, I've come up with a brand new invention!"

Scarlett raised an eyebrow at this. "I call it, _The Super Brighty Lighty-inator!_ " Max declared. "With the press of a button, it lights up any cave! Just hang it on the ceiling and boom! Instant lighting!"

"Max," Scarlett said, "That's already been done. It's called a flashlight, or a lamp."

Max looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about? This is a brand new invention!" Max protested.

"Nope, it already exists." Scarlett told him.

"Well...whatever! I made one out of spare parts from Chris's many security cameras! I should at least get recognition for that!" He complained. "The point is, I still need to get rid of the bats."

"I have a simple solution." Scarlett said. She stepped into the cave, and Max was wondering what she was about to do. Suddenly, Scarlett let out a loud roar that sounded much like that of a grizzly bear's. The roar echoed through the cave, and seconds later, hundreds of bats fluttered out of the opening.

"Wah!" Max shrieked and ducked as the bats flew over him.

"Problem solved." Scarlett grinned. "Is that enough help for you?"

Max marveled at her. "You're perfect! I never thought I'd say this, but you can be my sidekick once more! Now come sidekick, we have much to do!" Max said, running into the cave.

Scarlett however, did not follow him. She just stood outside of the cave and counted out loud. "Three...two...one." She counted, and suddenly Max came screaming out of the cave, a grizzly bear on his heels.

The bear let out a roar as Max hid behind a tree, terrified out of his wits. "Let me handle this." Scarlett said. She walked up to the bear let out another loud bear roar. The actual grizzly bear whimpered and scrambled to get away from Scarlett.

"What was that about sidekick?!" Max demanded. "I could have used that bear to be my paid assassin! What were you thinking?!"

"Max, that's a terrible idea." Scarlett told him.

Max thought about this. "You make a good point," Max decided, "What would a bear do with money?"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- He'd by a candybar!)**

 **Scarlett-** She face-palms. "This is gonna be a rocky allaince." She sighed. "Dumping this kid is gonna be the best ever!"

 **Max-** "Scarlett could be very useful! Now that my bear assasin idea is no more, I need to begin work on my evil lair! I'm thinking about purple shag carpet to match my evil hairdo." He said, gripping his hair.

 **Scarlett-** "Perhaps I should let the bear eat him..."

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Mess Hall)**

The line for breakfast was growing increasingly long. Due to the amount of contestants competing in the season, the waiting line had wrapped around the kitchen, and even out the door!

"I can't believe I'm waiting in such a long line for _Chef's_ food!" Tyler complained. The jock was at the very end of the line and was currently on the wooden stairs outside the Mess Hall doors. "I mean, I know I want food, but to have to wait in such a long line for something that's _clearly_ not worth it, it's just disgraceful!"

"Tell me about! I'm not gonna just sit in a long line for something I'm not looking forward to!" Harold agreed as the line inched forward.

"Hey, how about you two whiners get out of line and go sit at the tables rather than complain!" Courtney shouted at them from in front of Harold.

"Maybe we _will_." Tyler said. He got out of line and pushed past the other waiting contestants. He got to the tables and sat down and realized he was even more bored sitting at the tables.

The jock returned to the end of the line as Courtney smirked at him. "Maybe you shouldn't be complaining so much." She remarked.

"I recall _you_ complaining quite a bit in Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour and even Total Drama All-Stars." Harold said matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, you weren't even _in_ Total Drama All-Stars, and you booted yourself out _second_ in World Tour. I don't think you have a lot of evidence to prove I was complaning a lot." Courtney concluded.

"Um...hello, I watched the rest of World Tour after I got booted and I watched the All-Stars season as well." Harold corrected her.

"Ugh! Why do I have to be stuck in line next to you?!" Courtney complained. "I ought to sue you for being annoying."

" _SEE!_ " Harold exclaimed, casting a finger in Courtney's direction.

"Would you two keep it down?" Jo shouted. "Ugh, what's taking so long Chef?! Shouldn't you have had the meals prepared before-hand? What do you even _do_ in your spare time? Read the _Twilight_ novels?"

"For yo' information, tubby over here," he said, jabbing a thumb at Owen, who was currnetly gobbling down a hogie, "ate about half of the gumbo I was preparin'! So I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Fine, sheesh." Jo scoffed, rolling her eyes.

" _AND THE TWILIGHT TRILOGY IS MASTERPIECE! DON'T DISRESPECT IT!_ " Chef roared.

"Oh, don't even get me started on those prissy little sparkling vampires." Jo snarled, making little fluttery gestures with her hands. "Vampires to do _not_ sparkle!"

" _WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!_ " Chef barked.

"Don't disrespect the Twilight," Jo recalled, rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

"Keep the line moving!" Chef hollerd, forcing several contestants to cover their ears. Next up at the window was Naoh.

"Is this gumbo safe to consume? Or did you get it from the leftovers when you were cleaning up Wawanakwa?" Noah interrogated.

"Keep yo' trap shut, and stuff yo' face!" Chef order, dumping another helping of gumbo in to Noah's bowl. The bookworm satred down at the extra food. "Wonderful." She remarked sarcastically.

The cynic left the serving window and sat down at a table next to Owen. "Are you gonna eat that?" Owen asked, pointing at Noah's meal.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with starving. You can have it." Noah said, scooting the tray towards Owen, who dumped its contents into his mouth, much like an incinerator at a trash dump.

Noah pulled out a book entitled: _Reality Shows for Smart-Alecks_ , and began reading. Scarlett, who was waiting in line, spotted Noah sitting at the table. The brainiac stepped out of line and walked over to Noah, taking a seat across from him.

"Any particular reason you stepped out of line to come and talk to me?" Noah asked, without taking his eyes off of his reading. "Lemme guess, alliance?"

Scarlett grinned. "You're just about as smart as I made you out to be." Scarlett acknowledged. "So, being the two smartest people competing, perhaps you would consider an alliance?"

Noah thought about this for a few seconds. "Any particular reason you're wanting to form an alliance with _me?_ " He asked dubiously.

"Because, pretty much everyone else here is insane and can't be trusted." Scarlett explained.

"Agreed." Noah nodded. "Anyone else you're planning to bargain with?"

"Well, I did talk to Eva, and I'm considering bringing Izzy into the alliance. Eva would be useful for her brawn, and Izzy would be useful for her agility and she could be expendable." Scarlett explained.

"Hmm...an alliance with all girls?" Noah wondered. "Perhaps people will stop questioning my sexuality. I suppose I'm in, but if anything goes wrong, or you try to murder people again, I'm out." Noah told her.

"Excellent. I've also talked to max, but he's more of bait than an actual asset for obvious reasons." Scarlett said.

"I don't blame you for going ballistic, what with being on a show with a zombie nutjob, an Amazon warrior, a psychotic country freak, a selfish gymnast and whatever Max was supposed to be. I'd have tried to kill themtoo." Noah shrugged.

"I'm liking you already." Scarlett grinned. "However, you're going to have to be slightly less cynical, or people will target you like in season one."

"I'm not sure _I'm_ the one who will be targeted." Noah smirked. "Seeing as just about everyone saw your freak out last season." Scarlett rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Owen, stop chewing on my book." Noah scolded as he stopped mid-chew.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Will we get knowledge if we eat books?)**

 **Scarlett-** "Now that I have Eva and Noah on my side, that'll be three votes against who I want, meaning Max is out of here." She grinned. "At least until I get enough use out of the little twerp."

 **Noah-** "I'm not entirely thrilled about alliances, and frankly, I still don't trust Scarlett. However, she _is_ a fellow nerd, although she'd definitely not want me to call her that. The point is, if she wants me to vote off one of my friends, it's not going to happen."

 **Eva-** "So the mysterious person who talked me into voting off Topher was Scarlett. So what, the secret could only last so long. _YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!_ " Eva bellowed, jabbing a finger in the camera lense.

* * *

Trent had accidentally slept in, so he was the last one up at the serving window for breakfast. When the musician held out his tray for some gumbo, Chef looked at him, puzzled.

"Um, any breakfast for me?" Trent asked.

"Sorry, I forgot about you. I didn't acocunt for another meal, so I'm kinda out of breakfast." Chef shrugged. "Here." The burly Chef handed Trent two large eggs, which were covered in strange purple spots. "Go crazy." Chef muttered. With that, the cook slammed down the retractable iron bar wall, closing the kitchen.

Trent stared down at the two eggs. Suddenly, one of them began shaking and the shell started cracking. Trent let out a yelp and dropped both eggs, which cracked in mid air.

Suddenly, two baby flying mountain-goats emerged from the cracked shells and flew up into the air. Trent looked terrified, yet couldn't help cooing at the sight of the adorable baby goats.

"Oh my gosh!" Bridgette exclaimed, staring at trent and the baby flying-goats. She ran over from one of the tables and rushed to Trent's aid.

To Trent's surprise, Bridgette completely ignored the hungry musician and instead ran to the aid of the little mutant goats. She picked them both up and cuddled them. "Aw, what did the mean host do to you?" Bridgette cooed, petting the little goats.

"Who are you calling mean host?" Chris complained, suddenly walking in through the door. The baby mutated goats saw him and flew from Bridgette's arms. The creatures slammed into Chris before swifty flying out the door.

"Gah! What the heck was that about?!" Chris whined, rubbing the side of his head as he stood up.

"Don't ask me, Chef gave me the eggs." Trent shrugged.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Pretty Egg-citing isn't it?)**

 **Bridgette-** "Yeah, I kinda feel bad about totally ignoring Trent." She said sheepishly, rubbing her arm. "But I couldn't help it! Those baby goats were _so cute!_ I think it's terrible what Chris did to the poor animals on this island!"

 **Trent-** "Ugh, even _Bridgette_ forgot me! And she's like, the nicest person here! Not to mention Chef forgot me too. If no one remembers me, I don't think I want to be here!" he sighed.

* * *

Trent sat down across from Dave and Dakota, sitting at what seemed to be dubbed 'The loners table'. "So, how's breakfast going?" Chris asked them all.

"I give it five stars!" Owen applauded, shoveling more spoonfuls of gumbo into his mouth. Noah watched in disgust and decided to ducked behind the pages of his book.

"Owen, why are you eating the disgusting camp food?" Chris asked. "You're our main intern, so you eat with us! Do you actually like Chef's cooking?"

Before Owen could answer, the freaky cackle of Chef could be heard from the kitchen. "But it's so good! And you didn't tell me about the craft services food!" Owen said.

The loveable lug dropped his bowl and ran out the door, making a B-line for the craft services tent. Chris moved out of the way just in time, or be trampled by the lumbering death that was Owen.

"Okay then..." Chris shrugged. "Anyway, finish up breaky, cause it's time for your _second challenge!_ " Chris said, expecting cheers and whoops.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Geoff hollered, raising a fist in the air. He looked around to see who agreed with him, but everyone just sat there, looking at him strangely. Cricket chriping no doubt played from somewhere in the background.

"Glad to see _someone's_ excited." Chris said, still in a seemingly good mood. "Finish up and meet me at the beach in ten! Oh, and don't forget to wear your swimsuits!" The host left the Mess Hall before anyone could question.

"Oh God, if we've gotta wear swimsuits this _can't_ be good." Gwen muttered.

"At least _Owen's_ not in a swimsuit." Eva grimaced, not wanting to picture the overweight teen in a speedo.

"At least _Sugar's_ not in a swimsuit." Sky said, holding back the vomit in her throat.

"I think I'd stick a rusty fork in my eye if I saw that." Duncan cringed. "I'd have to disinfect my eyeballs." Gwen couldn't help but chuckle at this, despite still having a slight grudge.

"I personally would have loved to see Sugar's swimsuit! I'm sure it would have been gorgeous!" Ella giggled.

" _I KNOW YOUR ROUTINE!_ " Came Sugar's annoyingly loud voice. "Your nicey nice routine ain't gonna fool me for one second!" Several contestants looked around, wondering where her voice had come from.

Suddenly, Sugar burst through the floorboards, a glare on her face. She spotted Ella and stormed over to the princess-wannabe.

Luckily, before any harm could be done, Chef stormed over and Grabbed Sugar, and began hauling her off. "Quit comin' back!" Chef barked. "You ain't on the show anymore!"

"Oh fish-nuggets!" Sugar pouted.

As Chef hauled her off, the rest of the contestants stared in shock. "Well, I'mma go get my swimsuit on." LeShawna said, acting as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We don't really wear swimsuits)**

 **LeShawna-** "It's a good thing no one brought up my booty when discussing people in swimsuits. It'd only take me three seconds to lay em' out." She snarled, punching a fist into her palm.

 **Ella-** "I can't wait to see what today's water challenge is gonna be!" She exclaimed. "Ooh, and I'll get to show off me super cute swimsuit!"

* * *

The 35 contestants all stood on the beach, observing the massive obstacle structure in front of them, which sat on the water.

"Welcome to today's water-themed challenge!' Chris announced. "I call it: _Splash Zone!_ "

"Um...isn't it Wipeo—

"Shush!" Chris hissed, interrupting Gwen. "We didn't get the rights!" Gwen rolled her eyes, but kept quiet.

"For today's challenge, you'll be split into five groups of seven." Chris said. "In this obstacle course relay, you must decide which of your teammates will be doing what obstacle. There are seven obstacles in total, so everyone will be doing one obstacle for their team."

"The first obstacle is called White Water Whiners! Which ever teammate you chose for this one must start at the top of the obstacle course and hop on a raft and ride it down the white water trail! As you go along, you will see arches with five green flags hanging down! There will be one flag per team. All you have to do is get all three flags from three different arches along the way!" Chris explained.

"Whoa, we have to stand up on a raft in rough water?!" DJ fretted. "Isn't that...dangerous?"

"Of course it is! This show wouldn't be Total Drama without a few dangerous challenges here and there!" Chris grinned.

"More like every episode." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Wait a second, five rafts going down at the same time? Crikey! That'll be a sight to see!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you won't all be going at once." Chris told them. "Each team will go one by one. The first three teams with the lowest time will win immunity. The last two teams will be voting someone off tonight."

"Now, the second obstacle is the punching wall of hilarious hurts!" Chris declared. "It's simple! You you gott do is get across the platform without getting punched by the boxing gloves that periodically shoot from the wall!"

"From there, you must tag another teammate to do the Shark swing!" Chris grinned sadistically. "You must walk across a thin plank over shark infested waters while giant hammers swing at you!"

Many of the contestants gasped. "Are you kidding me? Someone could seriously die on that!" Courtney shouted. Surprisingly enough, many contestants nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whatever, I think it's great TV!" Chris chuckled. "Next comes the see-saw platforms! In this obstacle, you must run across several platforms that take a dip when enough weight is put on them! You'll have to be fast and agile to cross this one!"

"B-but that sounds impossible!" DJ stammered.

"Oh please, there are tougher workouts at the gym." Eva said, rolling her eyes. "You're just a big wimp."

"Next, we're bringing back the trapeeze over the jellyfish from season one, with a bit of a change," Chris added, "This time, one person has to swing across the jellyfish lake on monkeybars!"

"Not cool Chris!" Heather growled, glaring at the host. "Don't you remember what happened to me in season one?!"

"Yes, you were elctrocuted." Chris chuckled. "Much to the enjoyment of the entire viewing audience." He grinned, forcing Heather to return with a glare.

"Then comes the log roll! All you gotta do is run across the rolling log while hopping over the gears that move back and forth along the log!" Chris grinned.

"Lastly, you'll make your way over to the infamous bouncy butts! Jump, and subsequently crash, across the rubber butts and land on the mat to complete your time!" Chris exclaimed. "If you fail to complete your portion of the obstacle course you must repeat it until you can complete it!"

"Okay, so we know the obstacle course, but what are the teams?" Brick asked. "I'd like to meet my new platoon!"

"Alrighty then," Chris said, "Team 1 is simple. Eva, DJ, Scarlett, LeShawna, Scott, Brick, and Noah!"

Scarlett grinned, glad to be on a team with both noah and Eva. Scott seemed disappointed not being on the same team as Courtney, meanwhile J looked utterly terrified of the obstacle course itself.

"Nice to meet my new platoon! I'm sure we'll all do fine!" Brick greeted his new team. Scarlett and noah both gave him a bored stare and Eva showed no emotion on her face whatsoever. DJ was still looking at the course and Scott wasn't listening. LeShawna was looking in Harold's direction, and basically no one was paying attention to Brick.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Poor Brick)**

 **Scarlett-** "Excellent, now that I'm on a team with Noah _and_ Eva, I can convince both to join in an alliance. If we loose, I'll be guarunteed another safe spot in the competition." She grinned wickedly.

 **Brick-** "Well, no one cared to greet me, but I haven't lost hope! LeShawna, Eva and Scott are all worthy competitors, so I think they'll do fine! Scarlett's definitely strong, but Noah and DJ don't strike me as doing very well this challenge. DJ's scared of water and Noah lacks body strength all together."

 **Noah-** "Scarlett's probably ecstatic to be on the same team as me and Eva. That doesn't guarantee I'll vote with her if we lose, but you never know." He shrugged.

* * *

"Team 2 will consist of Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Geoff, Jo, Rodney, and Cody." Chris read off.

Jasmine and Samey high-fived, leaving Amy to glare at them. Rodney stared lovingly at both Amy and Jasmine, battling his mind, trying to decide which one he liked more.

Jo seemed less that ecstatic to be with wimpy Cody and lovesick Rodney. She decided having Jasmine on the team wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright... no arguments?" Chris questioned, slightly disappointed, "Well, whatever. Team 3 will be Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Ella, Dave, Katie, and Sadie!"

"Omigosh! We're on the same team again!" Katie and Sadie giggled together. They hugged each other and bounced up and down.

Meanwhile, Duncan was eying Tyler suspiciously. Courtney rolled her eyes, not looking forward to being hit on by Duncan. Again.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Tension!)**

 **Ella-** "Oh my, I'm on the same team as Prince David!" Ella exclaimed. "This will be a wonderful day! Perhaps David will share a dance with me, after all, he's a bit upset with Sky."

 **Duncan-** "Tyler spilled the beans about me and Gwen kissing in Total Drama World Tour. It's because of him Courtney's mad at me, and doesn't want to take me back." He grumbled. "Needless to say, this challenge won't be going very well."

 **Courtney-** "I'm actually quite fond of Tyler. He's the one who told me about Duncan when he cheated on me. Granted, it was also Alejandro, but that guy's evil so...yeah." She sighed. "The point is, he might be annoying, but he's truthful."

* * *

"Alrighty, tension is nice!" Chris grinned. "Team 4 will be Heather, Dakota, Dawn, Ezekiel, Trent, Bridgette, and Alejandro!"

Heather's eyes went wide in realization. "Wait, I'm with Ale- _jerk_ -dro?!" She gasped. "Oh come _on!_ "

"I thought we liked each other!" Alejandro protested.

"Not anymore! We're competing against each other!" Heather sneered. The popular girl stuck her tongue out at the disappointed Alejandro.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- More tension!)**

 **Alejandro-** "Heather thinks that because we're competing against each other, we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, if that's the way she wants to play the game, then so be it!" He snarled, glaring at the camera.

 **Bridgette-** "Yes! Being on the same team as Ezekiel and Trent will be great! I can apologize to Trent for ignoring him earlier today, and I can help make Ezekiel nicer!" She smiled. "Oh, and that girl, Dawn, seems really nice! I wouldn't mind being friends with a fellow nature lover." She giggled.

 **Dawn-** "Oh Bridgette, ever the kind soul! I'm certain we'll get along well." She chuckled.

* * *

"And our final team is team 5!" Chris declared. "Consisting of Harold, Izzy, Gwen, B, Anne Maria, Sky, and Max!"

Everyone from that team looked at each other. "You didn't try with this team at all, did you?' Gwen smirked.

Chris chuckled sheepishly. "All the interesting people were on different teams!" He explained, earning a glare from Gwen, Sky, Anne Maria and B.

"Hey! I'm interesting!" Izzy protested. "I'll set myself on fire if I have to!"

Chris's eyes widened. "Um...no need." He gulped. "You're interesting, but you're mostly crazy." He told her. Izzy accepted this and shrugged.

"How am _I_ not interestin'?" Anne Maria snapped. "Look at me! Tan, nails, eye-liner; I'm hot!"

"You're annoying and covered in orange paint," Chris concluded, "Gothy looks like a vampire, inventor boy doesn't talk, gym girl is nothing without Dave, purple-head is annoying, and Harold...well, he's Harold."

"Um, _rude!_ " Harold glared at him. " _GOSH!_ "

"Evil will not stand for this! Evil is not boring!" Max protested.

"I am _not_ a vampire! I hate the Twilight series!" Gwen argued, earning an angry glare from Chef.

"I _am too_ interesting!" Sky snapped. "I don't need Dave to make me interesting!" She said, earning an angry glare from Dave.

Chris shrugged. "Not my problem. Now, you have your teams, so decide who's doing what obstacle!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We're interesting!)**

 **Anne Maria-** "I _ain't_ boring!" She shook her head.

 **Sky-** "Who does Chris think he is?! I _am too_ interesting without Dave! That little germaphobe is the one who's not interesting, he's gone crazy because he thinks I lead him on, when it was _his fault!_ He's the one who didn't want to hear the but!"

 **Harold-** "As a member of possum scouts, I can say with no uncertainty that I am very interesting! One time, I earned the covetted 'Grass Patch'. I spent an entire two days watching the grass in my backyard grow! It took a while, but that patch was worth it!" He grinned. "I even had to fend off a couple blades of grass from a ladybug! It was tough, that ladybug was really bent on eating that grass, but I wanted that patch! Did you know that ladybugs are actually insects? Oh! That reminds me of the time I-" Thankfully, _mercifully_ , the camera cuts out.

* * *

 **(Team 1- Eva, DJ, Scarlett, LeShawna, Scott, Brick, Noah)**

"Since I'm the most muscle-bound person here, I think I'm qualified to lead this time around." Eva said. "Any objections?"

No one spoke up. They knew Eva was going through anger-management classes, but they had no idea if they working, nor did they want to find out for themselves.

"Alright, who's the tallest out of all of us?" Eva asked. Everyone jabbed a thumb at DJ, who looked very nervous.

"W-what? What do I have to do?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, the raft ride requires grabbing flags that are high up, and since you're tall, you won't have to jump." Eva reasoned. "Simple as that. If you don't want to do it and _let down the team_ than that's fine." She shrugged.

DJ was still unsure, but after Eva pointed out that he might let down the team, he made his decision. "O-okay...I guess I'll do it." he gulped. "Mama I don't wanna die in rough water!" He cried, covering his face with his hands, forcing Eva to roll her eyes.

"Well, that's settled. DJ will be on raft duty." Eva declared. "Now then, I'll take the punching wall, trust me, I've got this." She grinned wickedly, making several people question her intentions.

LeShawna shrugged. "I wasn't gonna do it, so if someone's crazy enough ta _want_ to do it, then I'm fine with that."

Eva didn't enjoy being called crazy, but held in her anger. "Alright, anyone willing to do the Shark Swing?" She asked.

"There is no way on this godforsaken island that you will get me to do that." Scott declared. "I can still feel the insides of that shark's mouth...so cold...and slimy." He shivered, hugging himself for comfort.

"Well, I guess shark baits not interested...Brick?" Eva suggested.

"Sure! I can handle it!" He said, giving a salute.

"I'll do the see-saw planks." Scarlett offered, raising her hands.

Eva shrugged. "Fine by me. Scott, you'll be on jellyfish monkey-bars, and there's no way out of it." Eva grinned wickedly. "LeShawna, you should do the log roll, since you did it in season one."

"Beating you I might add." LeShawna joked. Eva did not take this as a joke and seethed hot air through her teeth. She gave a furious glare at LeShawna but shockingly managed to keep in her anger.

"Alright." She said, taking in a deep breath. "That means book boy is on bouncy butts."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_." Scott interrupted. "You put me on jellyfish duty?!" He exclaimed. "That's almost worse than sharks!"

"Exactly, it's _almost_ worse than sharks. Now man up and stop complaining!" Eva snapped.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- How about outhousing up?)**

 **Eva-** "The reason why I'm gonna kick butt in this obstacle course is because the punching wall is easy. All I've gotta do wait for the right moment and sail right past the boxing gloves. Plus, if a glove _does_ hit me, I'm as strong as iron, so it'll barely effect me." She grinned.

 **LeShawna-** "I ain't gonna front, I could tell Eva was mad after I joked about beating her in season one. Note to self, don't joke around with Eva..."

 **Scott-** He is huddled up in fetal position. "This is gonna be the scariest thing yet!" He gulped. "I think I'm gonna develop a healthy fear of hammers and jellyfish to go along with my fear of sharks." he shivered.

 **Scarlett-** "The reason I decided to take the see-saw planks was because it was all about weight and coordination. As long as I put the right amount of weight on the plank at the right time, I knew I could skip along that obstacle easy."

 **DJ-** "I don't know if I can do this challenge!" he gulped. "The raft is going through rough water, and I've gotta stand up and grab the flags? That goes against everything Geoff told me _not_ to do in a canoe in season one!"

 **Noah-** " _Sure_ , put the brainiac on the stupid bouncy butts. That's a surefire way to destroy a couple braincells." he grumbled.

* * *

 **(Team 2- Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Geoff, Jo, Rodney, Cody)**

'I'm the tallest, so I'll take the raft ride. It'll be easier to grab the flags that way." Jasmine explained. "Who wants to do the punching wall?"

Geoff raised his hand. "Hey, I can't loose anymore braincells anyway!" he chuckled.

"You got that right." Jo, said rolling her eyes.

Jasmine chuckled. "Well alright then! Rodney, wanna take the Shark Swing?" She asked.

Rodney stared lovingly into Jasmine's eyes. "Sharks...of course! Swing...love...I...girl. Sure!" He babbled.

Jasmine looked at him questionably. "Um...alright then. I guess Rodney's on sharks. Samey, you up for see-saw planks?"

Samey nodded happily. "Excellent! Jo, I think you'd make a good monkey bar crosser! You should do the monkey-bars over jellyfish."

"Who am I to deny someone who obviously knows my talents." Jo bragged. "I'll do it."

"Alright, that leaves Amy, and Cody!" Jasmine said.

"Cody can do the log roll." Samey said. "And Amy can do the bouncy butts, especially since we've all seen enough of her butt last challenge." She snickered.

Amy glared at her twin. "Shut up!" She snapped. "I'm the older sister, I'm the one who bosses you around and makes fun of you! You're not supposed to do that to me!"

Geoff, Jo and Cody looked at her questionably. "I thought you were both nice." Geoff said.

"Well we're not." Samey said. "I'm the nice twin and Amy's the mean one." She sneered. "And don't even _try_ to fake it with crying again, Amy." The two twins began glaring daggers at each other.

"Samey! How could you say that to Amy? That's so insensitive!" Rodney scolded. Samey glared at the farm boy but said nothing.

"Well...we've got our positions! Let's make it happen!" Jasmine said, trying to change the topic from twin fights. Obviously this wasn't working considering Amy and Samey were facing opposite directions, both crossing their arms. Rodney was glaring at Samey, Jo was grinning at the fight, Cody was slightly scared, and Geoff was just confused about it all.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We're confused too...right?)**

 **Jo-** "While I do enjoy watching the fights between _Mary-Kate and Ashley_ , I think I'll be able to use this hostility against them..." She grinned wickedly. **[3]**

* * *

 **(Team 3- Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Ella, Dave, Katie, Sadie)**

"I can take on the raft rapids." Duncan grinned. "Trust me."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Tyler, you're on the punching wall, I'll do the shark swing, Katie does the see-saw planks, Dave does the jellyfish monkey-bars, Sadie does the log roll, and Ella does the bouncy butts. Any questions?"

There was silence, not even the usual sound of crickets chirping. "Alright, I think we're set!" Courtney grinned. For once, no one disagreed with her leadership skills.

* * *

 **(Team 4- Heather, Dakota, Dawn, Ezekiel, Trent, Bridgette, Alejandro)**

" _I_ will decide who's doing what!" Heather snapped.

"No, _I_ will!" Alejandro argued.

"No way, no one likes you anyway, not after you womanized a bunch of people in World Tour." Heather snapped.

"Not like you're popular either! Everyone hates your guts, including _me_ now, I hope you're happy." Alejandro sneered.

Heather glared at him. "Whatever, I don't need you." She scoffed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Relationship Problems)**

 **Heather-** "Alejandro needs to go _now!_ I have a hard time admitting this, but I _do_ like him a little...And that's what distracts me! When he's out of here, I can finally take over this contest like I did in season one!"

* * *

"Can I do the raft ride?" Bridgette asked politely. "I haven't gotten to do anything remotely like surfing on this show, and this raft ride is the closest thing to it." She pleaded.

"Well, I guess you'd assure a win in that department." Heather shrugged. "Why not."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Bridgette cheered, grinning ear to ear now. The surfer girl found herself hugging heather and quickly let go. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Heather was a little off-put by the hugging. "Um...Alejandro, you're doing the punching wall, and...Dakota, you can do the...shark swing."

Dakota sighed. "Why do I have to do the shark one?" She complained. "Couldn't you get feral boy to do it?"

"Oh come on! I'm not a feral anymo'ore, eh!" Ezekiel protested. "How'd you like it if I called yoo mutant freak?"

Dakota thought about this and let out another sigh. "Okay, I suppose that wasn't very nice." She said. "Sorry, I'm kinda new at being nice." She admitted, leaving Ezekiel at a loss for words.

"Dawn, you can do the see-saw planks and Ezekiel you can do the monkey-bars over the jellyfish pool." Heather smirked. "Trent can do the log roll and I'll do the bouncy butts."

"Why do I have to do the punching wall?" Alejandro protested. "I do not want to damage my beautiful face! It is muy bueno, muy bueno indeed." He grinned.

"Oh, drop dead." Heather scoffed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 **(Team 5- Harold, Izzy, B, Gwen, Anne Maria, Sky, Max)**

"Izzy wants to do the shark swing!" She cackled, getting that insane 'Izzy' look on her face.

"I can rock the raft ride!" Sky offered.

"And _I_ can rock the jellyfish monkey-bars." Gwen grinned.

"Is there anything I can do that doesn't involve my nails?" Anne Maria asked.

"Sure, you can do the log roll." Sky said.

"Log roll? Eh, that doesn't sound too bad." Anne Maria shrugged.

"Max, you can do the punching wall." Sky grinned. "Which leaves Harold on the see-saw planks and B on the bouncy butts."

"But Evil doesn't wanna do boxing gloves! Boxing gloves are scary!" Max whined.

"Too bad." Sky snapped.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We like sharks)**

 **Sky-** "Max really irritates me, and I'm normally not rude or mean, but I couldn't resist putting him with the punching wall." She grinned. "I would have put him on sharks, but something tells me Izzy would be better at that."

* * *

"Alright, your five minutes are up!' Chris declared. "Team 1 is up first, get to your obstacle and wait for a teammate to tag you!"

* * *

 **(Team 1- Eva, DJ, Scarlett, LeShawna, Scott, Brick, and Noah)**

"DJ's up first on the raft ride!" Chris announced. "He's gotta get three out of five flags hanging from the arches to win, then he's gotta tag Eva who'll go through the punching wall!"

" _Quit the narration!_ " Eva barked, startling the host.

"Fine, DJ the clock starts... _NOW!_ " Chris shouted.

The friendly giant hopped into his raft at the top of the course. He was outfitted in an orange floaty life-jacket and his usual white cap. "Here I go!" He gulped.

DJ grabbed an oar and began paddling his large inflatable raft down the man-made river. "Whoa... _WHOA_...WAH!" DJ yelped as the white water churned the raft around.

The football player struggled to regain his balance and ended up falling out of the raft before it even went under the first arch. "Wa-a-a-a-ah!" He screeched. The wild water shot into his face, causing him to sputter and spit the water from his face.

"And DJ bails early!" Chris announced through his megaphone. "That means he's gotta start over again!" He, Chef and Owen sat in an observation booth on stilts, which sat on the beach.

"Oh come on!" Eva snarled. " _DJ! QUIT BEING A BABY AND GET IT DONE ALREADY!_ " She hollered.

"O-okay, I can do this!" DJ said. He left the river and climbed up a ladder back to the top as an intern dragged his raft and oar back up.

"A minute has gone by and DJ still hasn't finished the first obstacle!" Chris said, making Eva all the more angry. As he said this, DJ hopped in the raft again and made sure to keep sitting down.

Once the arch came into view, DJ stood up to grab one of the flags. The rough water twisted the raft, tripping up DJ just as he grabbed the flag. The raft was swept out from under him, leaving him hanging from the arch. "Wah! What am I supposed to do now?!"

"Start over. _Again!_ " Chris chuckled.

Eva was now seething. "Oh come on DJ! We're three minutes in and you only have one flag!" She roared.

"I can do this! Rough water is n-no biggie." He gulped nervously. The football player hopped off of the arch and onto the sidelines where he climbed the ladder once again.

Up above, the intern had brought the raft back up again. Dj climbed in once more and sat out against the current. The water rocked the inflatable raft back and forth again as he went down the windy (and watery) path. The friendly giant managed to grab the first flag and fell backwards into his raft.

The raft carried on through the course, splashing over and through waves of white water. This caused DJ to miss the next two flag arches.

" _DJ!_ You'd better get the next two flags or I'm gonna kick your butt!" Eva roared, not even trying to hold in her anger.

DJ yelped and stood up, only to get slapped in the face by an oncoming flag. Luckily, his head was strong enough to rip the flag from the arch, gaining him the second one. The raft his a bump and DJ fell forward, almost falling out of the raft. He used the oar to keep his balance and fell back into the dingy.

Another shout from Eva (of which we will _not_ be airing because it's pretty violent) caused DJ to bolt upright, just in time to catch the third flag coming at him. Seconds later, the raft hit a rock and DJ landed with a thud on the foam platform in between the end of the raft ride and the beginning of the punching wall. He held up three of the green flags and Chris gave a thumbs up.

Eva ran over and tagged DJ's free hand and ran for the punching wall.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We have no hands)**

 **DJ-** "Okay...I've never been good at anything with water, especially rough water." He sighed. "I don't think I conquered my fear." He sulked.

 **Eva-** "Okay, so maybe I was a little hard on DJ, but he cost us _four minutes!_ " She exclaimed. "In this obstacle course, _seconds_ are everything!"

* * *

Eva clung to the punching wall. Several red boxing gloves shot out from the holes around her and then retracted back in. The muscle-bound teen slowly made her way across the wall, being careful to duck out of the way when a punching glove shot out above her head.

"And Eva makes up time as she crosses the punching wall! But can the rest of her team make up the time DJ spent on the raft ride?" Chris said through the megaphone.

"What?" Eva asked, not hearing exactly what Chris said. Suddenly, a boxing glove shot out from the wall, clobbering her in the head. " _OW!_ " She roared. "I'm gonna-" She ripped the boxing glove from the wall and hurled it at Chris and Chef up in the observation booth.

"Gah!" Chris shrieked, ducking just in time as the punching glove sailed over his head. "Watch the merchandise!" Chris shouted, shaking a fist as Eva finished crossing the punching wall.

"What merchandise?" Chef asked. "Are you talking about the glove?" The cook grinned and Chris glared at him.

"That was a bad joke." He sneered.

Eva tagged Brick and the army cadet was off. He ran cross the foam plank until a giant foam sledgehammer swung down and clobbered him in the face, knocking him down.

Everyone watching gasped as Brick hung over the side of the plank; a few freshwater-man-eating sharks leaping at him every few seconds.

Brick quickly tapped into his upper body strength and pulled himself up. He made the rest of the way, barely dodging several of the foam hammers.

The army cadet ran over to Scarlett and tagged her hand. "That wasn't too difficult." he grinned, making Chris slightly disappointed.

Scarlett hopped along the see-saw planks, hopping to the next one just as the previous one tipped down into the water. "Woo! Go Scarlett!" LeShawna cheered.

Scarlett quickly skipped across the rest of the planks and made it to the next foam platform where she tagged Scott. The farm boy looked down at the jellyfish pool below him and gulped nervously.

He reached his arms out and clung to the monkey-bars as he made his way across the jellyfish pool. "I don't wanna die." he whimpered as he slowly swung from bar to bar.

The dirt farmer winced as he almost lost his grip on one of them, but managed to hold on strong. "What did you do? Coat the bars with butter?" Scott asked.

Chef cackled as he held up a bucket of butter with a paintbrush in it.

Scott managed to cross the rest of the monkey-bars without falling to his electric demise. He quickly tagged LeShawna as he took a deep breath.

LeShawna hopped onto the still log. As soon as she was on it, Chris pressed a button and the log began rolling. It almost took LeShawna with it, but she was ready. The loudmouth sista' began running with the log, all the while she was running forward, making it one difficult task.

"Log rolling ain't no trouble for little ol' LeShawna!" She chuckled. "I beat that bear and those piranhas skinned him alive!"

LeShawna suddenly came to one of the foam gears, which slid back and forth along the log. LeShawna hopped over one of them, but it slid in front of her, causing her to loose her balance and fall off the log.

When she surfaced the water, she was not happy. Her mascara was running and her weave clung to her scalp. "That ain't log rolling!" She protested. "How's anyone supposed to do that?"

She climbed up a ladder which lead back to the platform where she tried again. This time, LeShawna hopped over the gear and it slid behind her, allowing her to move forward.

She was doing pretty good until she came to the next gear. It slid behind her just as she jumped, catching her foot, causing her to fall off the log again, only this time, she didn't fall.

LeShawna was ready and clung to the log for dear life as it spun a full circle. She managed to grab hold of the gear and regain her balance, sending many cheers through the crowd of teens watching. The loudmouth sista' hopped onto the next platform and tagged Noah proudly. "This show ain't got nothin' on LeShawna!" She grinned.

"You do realize that you fell off once and nearly fell off a second time." Noah pointed out.

" _MOVE IT!_ " Eva shouted before LeShawna could.

Noah yelped and hopped onto the first bouncy butt. The rubber launched him onto the second, and third, and fourth until he came to the last one. He landed on the fifth bouncy butt, and it launched him over the intended target platform and into the water.

Scarlett face-palmed as Eva raged. Noah surfaced, not looking any happier than LeShawna did. The cynic swam all the way back to the ladder and climbed back up onto the platform. He took another shot and hopped onto the first bouncy butt, which launch him face-first into the next one.

This continued with Noah bouncing along, different body parts landing on the bouncy butts until he crash landed onto the ending platform, at which Chris stopped a timer he had in his hand.

"Six minutes and forty-three seconds." He said. "That's just sad." A large analog clock sitting above the observation booth displayed the time.

"It's DJ's fault! He had to redo the raft ride three times!" Eva blamed.

"It didn't help that both Noah and LeShawna lost time on their obstacles." Scarlett added. LeShawna gave her a stern glare while Noah gave her a look that said "Really, you're blaming me now, I thought we were in an alliance".

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- No alliances for us)**

 **Scarlett-** "Perhaps it was a bad idea to have Noah take the blame..." She thought to herself. "Of course, the failure was mostly due to DJ, so if we _do_ loose, I think I could convince a few people to vote him off."

 **Noah-** "Really Scarlett? You're just making the rest of the team hate my guts more. Is she _trying_ to kick me off? I thought we had an alliance." he huffed.

 **Eva-** She face-palms. "Okay, so maybe putting DJ on the raft ride wasn't the best idea." She sighed. "But what could I do? No on else was tall enough to reach the flags without standing up and falling out of the raft!"

 **LeShawna-** "I love DJ, but like I said before, he is a massive chicken. This challenge was just pathetic, I mean, he was the tallest and most capable for that obstacle, and he goes and blows it."

 **DJ-** "I think we did pretty good overall! Aside from me screwing up a few times and LeShawna and Noah screwing up once, I think we can win immunity, those obstacles are _hard!_ "

* * *

 **(Team 2- Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Geoff, Jo, Rodney, and Cody)**

"Alright, Team 2 is up!" Chris declared though his trusty megaphone. "They shouldn't have to work too hard to beat Team 1's pathetic performance!" He chuckled, earning several glares from the members of Team 1.

Jasmine was up first on the raft ride. "Three...two...one... _GO!_ " Chris shouted, and Jasmine was off.

The Australian teen hopped into the inflatable raft and began sailing her way down with her oar. She was surprisingly good at it and used the oar as balance as she practically surfed her way down the white water. She grabbed the first flag before it could hit her in the face.

"And Jasmine gets the first flag! Seems she's got no problem with the raft ride!" Chris chuckled.

Jasmine continued down the windy path of the white water, grabbing her next three flags, and just for fun, she grabbed the last two flags.

"Jasmine grabs _all five flags!_ " Chris exclaimed. "Which will shave off ten minutes of her team's time!" This earned Jasmine several cheers from her team.

Jasmine's raft hit a rock and launched Jasmine onto the platform where she landed on both feet. "That raft ride was easy! I've ridden more dangerous white water in the outback!" She chuckled as she tagged Geoff, who let out a whoop and ran to the punching wall.

The party dude was surprisingly doing a good job. He ran along the side of the wall, not getting struck by a single boxing glove. He was about to make it across completely unscathed when he slipped on a puddle of water.

He flailed his arms just as a boxing glove creamed him in the face. "Ooh!" came several voices in the crowd of teens. "That's gotta hurt." Bridgette cringed.

Geoff picked himself up and made the rest of the way across as he rubbed his aching cheek. He tagged Rodney and suddenly spit out a tooth, earning a laugh from Chris and Chef up in the observation booth.

"I hope he's okay." Owen cringed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "C'mon dude, you're supposed to act like us! You're lucky you don't actually do much work!" Chris said. "Laugh along next time someone gets hurt!"

Owen let out a nervous chuckle and remembered he was supposed to laugh along. His nervous chuckled gradually turned into a noticeably fake laugh. Chris face-palmed and shook his head. "Never-mind dude." He muttered.

Meanwhile, Rodney was having a difficult time crossing the shark swing. The lovesick farm boy was slipping and sliding along the plank, narrowly dodging the giant foam hammers swinging down at him.

"At'a boy, Rodney!" Jasmine cheered. Rodney turned and saw Jasmine smiling and cheering at him. His eyes turned into hearts and a montage of Jasmine surrounded by pink hearts and cherubs filled his mind.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Shark love)**

 **Rodney-** "Oh...how am I gonna break it to Amy?" He wondered. "Jasmine and I have something special... but so do Amy and I! Oh, and what about Anne Maria? I couldn't break any of their hearts like that!"

* * *

As Rodney gawked at Jasmine, a giant foam hammer swung down and crashed into him, knocking him off the plank and into the shark water. He screamed and flailed his arms as the sharks raced towards their next meal.

Luckily, screaming and flailing his arms was actually quite effective. He unintentionally knocked back the sharks with his hands, accidentally slapping a couple on the nose.

The lovesick farm boy snapped out of his love montage in his head and swam for the ladder, where he climbed up and took a deep breath.

"Those sharks are crazy!" He exclaimed.

"C'mon Rodney! Move it!" Jasmine hollered.

Rodney yelped and stumbled across the plank, once again narrowly avoiding the giant hammers. He had to duck several times or get clobbered by one of the hammers. He finally made it across and fell over, tagging Samey in the process.

Samey looked worried about Rodney, but remembered that he favored Amy more, so she shrugged it off. The cheerleader tapped into her agile energy and skipped across the see-saw planks.

"OMG I did it!" She cheered, and tagged Jo. Jasmine walked over and patted Samey on the shoulder.

Jo took to the monkey-bars and swung across them like an ape (which might not be very hard to believe). Not even the butter-coated bars caused her to fall. "This is too easy McLean!" She cackled. "You need to amp up your game!"

" _NO!_ " Shouted several contestants like DJ, Gwen and Courtney.

Jo completed the monkey-bars and landed perfectly on both feet. "I wanna see a real challenge next time." She called out.

" _Hey!_ We were on a budget!" Chris protested. "Quit your whining, the challenges are gonna be better as we go, just you wait!"

"I agree with Ms. Jockette," Eva snarled, "These challenges are wimpy!"

"Says the person who got punched by the punching wall." Chris chuckled, earning another boxing glove getting hurled at him, compliments of Eva. "Hey! Watch the face!"

Eva and Jo both snickered at Chris's expense. "Fine, if you don't want sky-diving out of airplanes or awesome Virtual Reality challenges, then so be it. We can stick to ' _wimpy'_ challenge." Chris said, using air quotes.

"Never-mind. Sky -diving and Virtual Reality challenges are cool." Eva grumbled.

"That's what I thought." Chris sneered.

Jo tagged Cody, who ran onto the log, which suddenly began rolling. "W-Whoa!" Cody stumbled along the log. One of the gears slid into him, knocking him off of the rolling log.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Gear grinding)**

 **Cody-** "I thought that maybe, if I could show off my skills, I could impress Gwen!" He said. "Unfortunately, the log roll was harder than I had thought." He chuckled sheepishly.

 **Gwen-** "I can tell Cody is trying to impress me because I'm single now. I hate to be stereotypical, but I'm 'the loner'. My past two relationships failed, I don't think I'm ready to hook up with someone on a reality show again." She admitted.

* * *

Cody was now back at the start of the log roll, slowly making his way along as he ran with the log. This time, he managed to hop over both gears, and complete the rest of the way.

He tagged Amy who looked at the bouncy butts in front of her. She didn't look so sure, but ran forward anyway. The cheerleader twin hopped onto the first bouncy butt, and was propelled into the next few. She ended up face-planting onto the target platform, ending her team's time.

"Four minutes and three seconds!" Chris called out, displaying the time on the large stop-clock above. "That puts Team 2 ahead of Team 1! Both teams still have a chance at immunity! Team 3, you're up!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Team performance review!)**

 **Jasmine-** "I think we did good! Definitely much better than Team 1." She grimaced. "It was pretty fun seeing Amy fall flat on her face."

 **Amy-** "Ugh! This season is not going well for me! So far, Samey has been getting the better of me, and I cannot let that happen! I'm the older sister, I'm the prettier one, I'm _AMY!_ "

 **Dawn-** "I knew this would happen! Amy believes her sister will become more popular than she is, and will ruin her image. Now, Amy will stop at nothing to become the better twin! Oh, this can't be good!" She worried.

 **Jo-** "Eva's my kind of competitor. She's strong, she's mean and she's ruthless! Not to mention, she wants more of a challenge! Perhaps an alliance with her wouldn't be such a bad idea. Without Lightning, I need to start targeting new people, which means new alliances." She grinned wickedly.

 **Chris McLean-** "It's that time folks! Yup, we're running low on time again, so we'll be playing out a montage of scenes from each group, ending in their time!" **[4]**

* * *

 **(Team 3- Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Ella, Dave, Katie, Sadie)**

Duncan started at the top of the raft course as Chris started the timer. The punk hopped into the inflatable raft and began making his way down the water course. He jumped up and caught three flags from the first arch. "Duncan! That's against the rules!" Courtney scolded.

"Actually, I never said you couldn't do that." Chris shrugged. "So it's allowed!" Courtney glared at him, but sighed, realizing it helped the team. With that, Duncan finished his raft ride and tagged Tyler.

The jock crawled along the wall, getting punched in the face several times by the boxing gloves. He was almost there when one of the boxing gloves punched him in his coconuts. He collapsed on the next platform where Courtney ran over and tagged his hand.

Next, Courtney was running across the plank, ducking and jumping when a hammer came to close for comfort. The CIT leaped up onto one of the approaching hammers and preformed an acrobatic somersault in mid air, landing perfectly on the next platform, much to Duncan's pleasure.

Courtney tagged Katie who instantly began running across the see-saw planks. The thin BFFFL however came short as one of the planks gave out beneath her. She tried again, with the same result. After about four results, Katie managed to cling to the platform and pulled herself up. She tagged Dave as she tried to catch her breath.

Dave, still with a glum look on his face, tried to swing across the monkey-bars, but ended up slipping from the butter. He fell into the pool of jellyfish, causing everyone to cringe. "Owch, that's gonna hurt." Sky observed. Dave's screams filled the air as an intern (notably _not_ Owen) dragged him out of the pool.

"That's one wimp to the infirmary!" Chris chuckled. Chef came down from the observation booth, dressed in a nurse outfit, and hauled Dave away on a stretcher. The jellyfish that clung to him shocked him periodically. "Hey, at least these jellyfish are non-lethal! They're just painful!" Chris grinned.

"I guess I'm up!" Sadie shrugged. The larger BFFFL hopped onto the log roll and began running across as it spun. She hopped over the sliding gears and managed to do better than her counterpart. She landed happily on the platform and tagged Ella's hand.

Ella sang a scale and danced her way to the bouncy butts. She leaped into the air and gracefully bounced along the obstacles. "Pick it up!" Courtney shouted. Ella did so and landed, one-foot on the target pad.

"And Ella secures five minutes and forty-two seconds!" Chris shouted. "That means Team 1 is still loosing, but it also secures Team 2 a place for immunity!" Several cheers were let out by the members of Team 2, while the Members of Team 1 and 3 both looked less than happy. "Members of Team 2, you can head back to your cabins and do whatever until the bonfire ceremony, I honestly don't care." Chris shrugged. The contestants didn't need to be told twice, they happily left to go take a shower (at least most of them).

* * *

 **(Team 4- Heather, Dakota, Dawn, Ezekiel, Trent, Bridgette, Alejandro)**

Bridgette was ready at the top. She had her wetsuit on, and the oar in hand. The surfer girl hopped into the raft and began her way down the river as Chris started the timer. Bridgette was ecstatic to finally show off her surfing skills to her friends, and even enemies. She road the white waves and managed to grab flags from the second, third, and fifth arches. She stopped at the bottom and tagged Alejandro. "That was so much fun! Can I do it again?" Bridgette asked. Chris shook his head.

Alejandro was nervous as he crossed the punching wall. Anytime one of the boxing shot out from _anywhere_ on the wall, he would flinch. "Oh, get a move on!" Heather shouted. "You're losing time!" Alejandro gulped and continued to cross as boxing gloves shot out and retracted all around him. Suddenly, one of the gloves hit him in the face.

The Spaniard groaned and held his face as he fell into the water. Heather face-palmed and watched Alejandro swim back to the ladder and climb back up to the wall. He crossed it again, this time only suffering hits to the thigh, arm, and gut. He doubled over in pain as he tagged Dakota.

The former mutant looked at the swinging hammers ahead as she ran towards them. She ducked as a couple hammers swung at her. Suddenly, one came out of nowhere and swung right into her. She was shoved off the plank and into the shark water.

Needless to say, she was _not_ happy. The sharks sat back wand watched the horror unfold. Dakota surfaced from the water and gave the most terrifying glare as Chris and Chef cackled.

Suddenly, Dakota's entire body began to shake involuntarily. She began to grow taller, even though she was already taller than everyone else (Even slightly taller than Jasmine!). Her blond hair began to shrink back into head and changed to a radioactive green fiery look. She was now as tall as the observation booth, and her collarbones jutted out of her neck. Her clothes ripped at the seams and a large tail sprouted from her lower back. Dakotazoid let out a loud roar, equivalent to the sound of a Boeing 747 taking off.

The angry teen-turned-mutant grabbed two unlucky sharks and ripped a shred of fabric from her already-ripped shirt. She tied the two sharks together at the tails, creating them into one large, sharky pair of nun-chucks. Dakota growled and hurled the two sharks at the observation booth, where they crashed into the support beams, toppling the entire booth to the ground.

" _WHOA!_ " Chris screamed as the observation booth went down. He fell out of the window and and hit the sand. Gwen tried to keep in a chuckle, but couldn't help it. "Looks like Chris has gone the way of the ostrich." She giggled, and indeed, Chris was in ostrich position, his head stuck in the sand.

As everyone laughed at Chris's expense, Dakota shrank, and returned back to normal, albeit with ripped clothes. She gasped and remembered what she had just looked like. She began to sob as Dawn walked over and tagged her hand. "Don't worry Dakota, I'll help you if you need it." Dawn assured. "Just not at this exact moment."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Jurassic Dakotazoid Park!)**

 **Dakota-** "Okay, so the geneticists fixed the whole permanent mutant thing, but anytime I get really angry or really emotional, I suddenly turn into a hulkified monster!" She cried. "It's almost worse than before because now I'll have to change my clothes every time I change."

 **Dawn-** "I vow to help Dakota through the rest of this season. So far, my aura reading has told me that Dakota will be okay to stay on the island this season, so anytime she goes mutant, I'll help her turn back."

* * *

Dawn skipped across the see-saw planks with supernatural grace. She didn't even slip or fall in once. The moon child reached the next platform where she tagged Ezekiel.

Ezekiel went for the monkey-bars and was doing pretty well. He slipped a few times but managed to keep his grip. "These are some slippery bars, eh!" He shouted.

"Don't worry Zekey, you can do it!" Izzy shouted from the sidelines.

"Izzy, you're on different teams." Sky pointed out.

"I know, but I got to hang out with Zekey at Playa De Losers for a while back in season one, and we really bonded." Izzy explained. "Oh, Owen and Zekey are the best!" **[5]**

Zeke had just finished the monkey-bars and tagged Trent for the log roll. The depressed musician got on the log and began running it. He managed to clear the first gear and was coming onto the second gear. To his surprise, he actually heard cheering coming from some of the members of his team. This gave an extra boost of will and Trent hurdled over next gear, landing on the platform.

He tagged Heather. "Finally." She scoffed. The queen bee hopped onto the first bouncy butt and was propelled to the next one. She bounced along all five and landed painfully on the target platform.

"Thanks to Dakota's little rampage, your time is six minutes and twenty-two seconds!" Chris said, brushing the sand from his messy hair. "Team 1, you're done, even if Team 5 gets a lower score, you're up for elimination, so you can go shower off and figure out who you want to vote for! Same goes for Team 3, you've got immunity!"

The members of Team 1 (especially Eva) groaned and muttered unkind things under their breath. The members of Team 3 all cheered and headed for the communal washrooms.

* * *

 **(Team 5- Harold, Izzy, B, Gwen, Anne Maria, Sky, Max)**

Sky was ready at the top of raft ride with a helmet on and her oar in hand. When Chris started the timer, she leaped into the raft and began surfing her way down the man-made river. The Olympic gymnast grabbed two flags from the first arch and one flag from the third arch. "Woo- _hoo!_ " Sky cheered. "This is awesome!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Yee-haw!)  
**

 **Sky-** "I gotta admit, when Dave wasn't there sulking, I was actually enjoying myself! Maybe I should just try to ignore him until he gets eliminated, then I'll actually have some fun this time around!"

 **Izzy-** "I don't know what everyone was complaining about. Those obstacles were super easy, especially the shark swing! Barely anyone fell in!" She exclaimed, looking slightly disappointed.

* * *

Sky jumped from the raft, preformed a somersault in mid-air, and landed with grace on the platform. "Would you stop showing off and tag your _EVIL_ highness already?" Max whined. Sky rolled her eyes and slapped Max's hand, to which he let out a sharp cry.

Holding his stinging hand, Max headed towards the climbing wall and clung to it as boxing gloves began to shoot out randomly around him. He let out a screech and quickly began moving along the wall. He came to the end and was suddenly struck in both the face _and_ his nether regions. As he fell to the ground in pain, Izzy tagged his hand and headed for the shark swing.

"Cowabunga!" She cackled. The crazy read-head ran across the foam plank over the shark tank and let out several more psychotic battle cries (even though she wasn't going into battle). She jumped up onto one of the approaching hammers, similar to how Courtney had done it, only this time she began leaping from hammer to hammer. Chris, Chef and Owen watched from the beach, sitting in front of the rubble of their observation booth.

"Come back to me my sweet, red-headed mongol pizza-eating psychotic love!" Owen wailed. However, Izzy wasn't listening, she was busy doing a psychotic stunt over the shark tank. Izzy jumped from the last hammer and crash-landed on the platform. Suddenly, she stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm okay!" She giggled, and tagged Harold, who looked at her in shock.

"I must congratulate you on your mad skills. You are _almost_ up to the level of my mad skills." Harold bowed.

Izzy did not like this. "I just jumped from five swinging hammers over a shark pool, and that's _'almost at the level of your mad skills'?!_ " Izzy shouted. "I don't think so nerdling! _NOW MOVE IT!_ " Harold decided to be smart and made a run for his obstacle.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional-** **Izzy the madwoman!)**

 **Izzy-** "Okay, so _maybe_ I was a bit harsh on Harold, but he said his skills were better than _mine?_ I don't think so! I should probably apologize to him...although he's been running away every time I try..."

 **Harold-** "Whoa! Izzy's really scary when she's mad!" Harold shivered. "I probably shouldn't insult her mad skills anymore! But as a fellow red-head, I can sense she's a nice person. It was probably just the spur of the moment." He shrugged.

* * *

Harold was now up for the see-saw planks. He used the same method as Scarlett, calculating how much weight per plank. His lanky body helped him scramble across; leaping to the next plank just as the one he was on dipped into the water. He managed to land on the platform as all of the planks lifted back up like a reverse domino effect.

He caught his breath and tagged Gwen, who was ready for her obstacle. The Goth jumped up and caught hold of the monkey-bars. She began swinging along them, not slipping once. She landed on the platform and tagged Anne Maria. "Hey! Watch the nails!" Anne Maria warned.

"Gwen, how'd you _do_ that?!" Sky exclaimed. "Those things were covered in butter and you didn't even slip!"

"The monkey-bars are a good place climb on top of at recess at my school." Gwen admitted. "They're usually full of kids from the elementary school across from my high-school, but I think they make a good perch when drawing." She shrugged.

"So I'm guessing you've had lots of experience climbing up monkey-bars, no matter how slippery?" Sky asked. Gwen nodded. "Cool!"

The vision focused back to Anne Maria, who was doing a hilariously bad job at the log roll. She continued to fall in after the first few steps, but when she surfaced, all that was different was an angry glare on her face. Her hair wasn't even wet, the water just slid right off of it. She continued to try, but never made it past the first gear.

Suddenly, B had an idea. The silent inventor opened his coat and pulled out a can of orange paint. He produced a big black marker from his pocket and scribbled something on the front of the can. "Anne Maria, look!" Sky pointed to where B was. The jersey reject looked and saw B with what looked to her like a can of spray tan.

She gasped and ran over, hurdling over the gears and crossing the log roll easy. B tossed her the orange spray paint and she hugged it and began spraying herself with it, not realizing it was paint.

B didn't care though, he simply headed for the bouncy butts and jumped onto the first one, propelling him to the second, third, fourth, and finally fifth where he landed with a thud on the target platform. "The time is five minutes and fifty-six seconds!" Chris declared. "That means Team 5 gets immunity and Teams 1 and 4 are headed for elimination!"

Sky and Dawn high-fived, ignoring the whimpering Max at their feet. Izzy hugged Harold, who was shocked, but warmed up to it quick enough. B grinned and Anne Maria celebrated by spraying more orange paint to herself.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- I can't believe it's not tanner!)  
**

 **Anne Maria-** Her face is hard, and several cracks can be seen running along her complexion. "Shtpid B! He gve me actul ornge paint! Nuw I cen burly muve meh face!" Anne Maria complained, although it was difficult to hear her since the paint didn't allow her to move her mouth much. "I'm gunna tayke a shwer." She grumbled.

 **B-** He shrugs his shoulders.

 **Sky-** "I think besides Jasmine, I want to make some friends this season! Gwen seems really nice, and she's pretty cool! Maybe I could hang out with her some!"

 **Gwen-** "Yeah, Sky's pretty cool. Don't tell Courtney, but I trust Sky more than that CIT. I know we made up in the All-Star season, but she kind of broke that with her chart. I still want to be friends, but I'm still gonna keep it cautious."

 **Max-** "Excellent! Now that my kiwis are feeling better, I can begin work on my evil lair! The dark has receded and the bats have found a new home." He said proudly. "With Scarlett's help, I can set up shelves of beakers and vials, a purple shag carpet, and other evil things!" He cackled.

 **Scarlett-** "Helping Max with his lair will be the first step to taking over this contest. Once the lair and everything in it is complete, I will get Max eliminated, thus I can take over his secret lair and use the weapons of malevolence against the morons of this show. Starting with _Chris._ " She hissed.

* * *

Dakota sat alone on one of the large rocks on the beach. The Splash Zone course had been taken down, and now it was just her, the wind, and the waves lapping against the shore.

"You won't be alone forever Dakota." Dawn assured. Dakota let out a startled cry and saw the moon child sitting on the rocks next to her. She was in lotus position.

"When did you get here?" Dakota asked, catching her breath from the startle. "How'd I not notice you?"

"I'm good at not being noticed by people. They say I tend to drift along." She chuckled.

"Okay...well what do you mean? I'm half monster!" Dakota sobbed, head in her hands.

"Sam loves you." Dawn stated. "I like you." Dakota looked at her questionably. "Not in that way, silly." Dawn giggled.

Dakota let out a relieved sigh. "Well, that's only two people." Dakota said. "I screwed up the challenge for our team, and now we have to go vote someone off, and I'm certain it's gonna be me."

"Don't be silly, you did what everyone wanted to do to Chris." Dawn chuckled. "I cannot predict the future of what will happen at tonight's elimination ceremony, for the tea leaves have not stated, however, I think you'll be fine."

"I don't believe you." Dakota said.

"Look at it this way. If they don't vote you off, you get to stay and make more friends. If they _do_ vote you off, you get to be with Sam on the Playa De Losers ship." Dawn told her.

"I guess you're right." Dakota sighed. "I guess we'll see tonight."

"I guess we will." Dawn nodded.

* * *

The contestants had all washed off and were now mud free. The day had gone and it was now night, the stars and moon lighting up the sky.

The bonfire crackled and sparks flew up in front of the contestants. All 35 contestants sat on the stumps and Chris stood behind his oil drum. Once again, the host carried one tray of marshmallows, while the second one sat on the oil drum.

"What a wet day it was today!" Chris chuckled. "Plenty of hilarious wipe-outs and mishaps!"

Anne Maria glared at the host, and then B, the paint still dried on her face. "Alright, the first marshmallows go to Team 2! They had the lowest score!" Chris said, tossing marshmallows to a happy Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Geoff, Jo, Rodney, and Cody.

"The next set of marshmallows goes to Team 5!" Chris declared, tossing marshmallows to Harold, Izzy, B, Gwen, Anne Maria, Sky, and Max. "Team 3, you get marshmallows too!" Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Ella, Dave, Katie and Sadie all caught their marshmallows as Chris tossed them.

"That brings us to Teams 1 and 4." Chris said. "You failed big time when both teams went past six minutes!" Chris chuckled, earning many glares. "The first marshmallows go to Scarlett, LeShawna, Noah, Scott and Brick." Chris read off.

Scarlett grinned and caught hers, while Noah just looked bored and caught his. LeShawna nodded approvingly and caught hers while Brick gave a salute to go along with his. Scott just gobbled his down.

"Dawn, Ezekiel, Trent, Bridgette. You all get marshmallows too!" Chris said, tossing marshmallows to all four.

"Sorry I ignored you today at breakfast." Bridgette whispered to Trent as they both caught their marshmallows.

"It's okay. People do that all the time. I'm known as the depressed musician who gets hurt a lot. Or at least that's what people call me back home." He sighed. Bridgette couldn't help but feel even more sorry.

"Alejandro, Heather, you both get marshmallows." Chris said, tossing marshmallows to both of them. They both glared at each other as they caught theirs.

"Eva!" Chris tossed her her marshmallow and she caught it, glaring at her teammates who may have voted for her.

"That brings us to the last two." Chris said. "Dakota, you're on the chopping block for taking the time to _ruin my expensive observation booth_ and loose the challenge for your team. Meanwhile, DJ, you're on the chopping block because it took you entirely too long to finish your raft ride obstacle." Chris said.

DJ sighed and hung his head while Dakota bit her nails, which were slightly longer than they should have been. "And the final marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dakota." Chris flicked the marshmallow to her and she caught it with a shocked expression. DJ was shocked, almost everyone was shocked.

"Sorry DJ, your fellow contestants have spoken." Chris said. "But don't worry, you will be missed!"

"Sorry you got eliminated, dude." Geoff sighed and gave him a high-five.

"See you later, man." Duncan said, fist-bumping him.

* * *

DJ stood on the big 'X' and watched his friends wave him goodbye. He turned around and Chris pressed the red button on his remote control.

The giant fisherman's boot swung down, being powered by the rockets on the end. It collided with DJ, kicking him off the island. His scream filled the night as he flew out towards the cruise ship in the distance.

"Well, that's two losers down, thirty-three more to go!" Chris said. "Stay tuned next week to find out who kicks the bucket, literally! Well...sort of. Anyway, find out next time on...Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Eva-** "I gotta vote DJ, he really lost the challenge for us today. I still like the guy, but I can just see him screwing up more challenges because he's afraid in the future. No hard feelings."

 **DJ-** "I think I have to vote Eva, she's really scary and I'm kind of afraid of her!"

 **LeShawna-** "Don't get me wrong, I love DJ, but his chicken little routine got old real quick. Plus, he lost the challenge for us today. Sorry bud." She shrugged.

 **Scott-** "If Duncan was up for elimination, I'd vote for him! I think I'm gonna vote for Dawn because she's creepy.

 **Noah-** "Scarlett says voting for DJ would be the best course of action. She didn't need to tell me twice, the guy is strong, but he also lost the challenge for us." Noah shrugged.

 **Scarlett-** "I'm voting for DJ obviously. He lost the challenge, enough said."

 **Brick-** "I hate to vote for DJ because he's a really nice guy, but I think it's the best course of action. He lost the challenge for my platoon today, and I'm sorry to say he'd never make a good cadet." he shook his head.

 **Heather-** "Alejandro. He needs to be gone!"

 **Alejandro-** "Heather! She said we aren't a thing anymore, so she needs to be gone!"

 **Dakota-** "I'm going to vote for Heather because she's mean. It's probably a throw-away vote since everyone's gonna vote for me." She sighed.

 **Dawn-** "I vote for DJ. I'm sad to see a fellow animal lover go, but it seems that it's either him or Dakota, and I promised by the good name of Mother Earth that I would help her through this contest."

 **Ezekiel-** "I gotta vote for Dakota, eh." He shrugged. "She did kinda lose the challenge for us."

 **Trent-** "Dakota. While I enjoyed the Chris torment, she cost us the challenge. Sorry."

 **Bridgette-** "I'm voting for Dakota because she used poor defenseless sharks as weapons. Sharks are animals too!" She stated. "While she was in her monster state, I have to vote for her." She shook her head.

* * *

Votes

 **Eva-** DJ

 **DJ-** Eva

 **LeShawna-** DJ

 **Scott-** Dawn

 **Noah-** DJ

 **Scarlett-** DJ

 **Brick-** DJ

 **Heather-** Alejandro

 **Alejandro-** Heather

 **Dakota-** Heather

 **Dawn-** DJ

 **Ezekiel-** Dakota

 **Trent-** Dakota

 **Bridgette-** Dakota

– –

DJ- 6

Dakota- 3

Heather- 2

Eva- 1

Dawn- 1

Alejandro- 1

– –

 **Voted Off –** Topher, DJ

* * *

 **Reason:** I love DJ, and I'm sure he's got a lot of fans out there, but I just found it hard to come up with a plot for him that hadn't been done already. If you like DJ, don't worry, he'll make more appearances in the bonus episodes and maybe even others!

* * *

 **[1]-** An obvious reference to Spongebob and Patrick. Hey, I couldn't resist!

 **[2]-** The way Max rolled the 'R' in brilliant was a reference to Yzma from The Emperor's new Groove. Once I again, I couldn't resist, it's one of my favorite parts of the movie!

 **[3]-** It was only a matter of time before _someone_ called Amy and Samey, Mary Kate and Ashley. So, I decided to have the queen of zingers do it.

 **[4]-** I won't be skipping towards the end of challenges every time, just a few times if the story is running long, or if nothing of particular interest happens during that time.

 **[5]-** Izzy bonding with Ezekiel was a theme in many of The Kobold Necromancer's stories, and I quite enjoyed it,n so I'm bringing it back, just maybe a little less than what he's done with it.

 **Next-** Parachute Pandemonium


	4. Parachute Pandemonium!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** I love that many of you are following and favoring this story, and I love it! Leave a review if you want, I'd greatly appreciate it! Before I get to the Review Replies and the story itself, I want to give a shout-out to **_Creaturemaster_! ** He's helped me with challenge ideas, and plenty of other things with this story, and in turn, I help him back! So, once again, shout-out to him!

Alright, now it's time to answer questions to your reviews! Don't be afraid to ask a question, I'll be happy to answer! Also, challenge ideas are always greatly appreciated. If you have an idea, please PM me.

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Smokescreen2814:** Yeah, I wasn't really trying to hide it. Truth be told, I forgot to make her go Dakotazoid in the first episode, so she did it in the second!

 **Creaturemaster:** Thanks!

 **Corbinace:** I'm kinda rubbing the point in that he's been forgotten by most people. As you continue to read, more contestants will feel sorry for him.

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Thanks! I found that lots of the contestants you listed didn't have much screen time, so I decided to toss them into the story alongside some of our favorites! Code Sugar was hilarious when writing it, and it'll be a recurring gag!

* * *

Also, Fresh TV confirmed Brazil to be one of the locations for the Ridonculous Race! (Silently cheers) I am now content.

* * *

 **Chapter 04 (Day 03)-** Falling From Cloud Rhyme

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business," Chris started, "The contestants competed in an insane obstacle course on the beach! There were skilled winners and big-time losers!"

"Dakota went Dakotazoid and went on a rampage, taking down my observation booth in the process." Chris muttered. "LeShawna conquered the log roll, and Dave got the fright of his life, when he plunged into the jellyfish pool, effectively sending him to the infirmary!"

"In the end, everyone's favorite _Chicken little_ , DJ, was sent home after spending too much time trying to conquer the raft ride, but not without plenty of hugs before sending him off!" Chris assured. "We have 34 teens left, but only one can win! Who will be kicked off the island next? Find out on this week's episode of...Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous!)~_

* * *

 **(Communal Washrooms)**

Geoff strode into the washrooms to brush his teeth. When he got inside the guy's shower room, he saw that Noah, Duncan, and Tyler were already there.

"Hey dudes! What's up?" Geoff asked.

"What does it look like? I'm washing my hands after urinating." Noah said, rolling his eyes. "Or _peeing_ if you don't understand."

"Ooh, that makes more sense." Geoff chuckled. "How 'bout you guys?" He asked Duncan and Tyler.

"Oh, the usual, vandalizing the washrooms." Duncan grinned. "Chris must've _actually_ tapped into the show's budget and bought new washrooms." he shrugged. The punk finished etching a skull into the wall with his knife.

"I'm brushing my teeth." Tyler said. "There's no point in playing the game if you don't have a winning smile!" he chuckled.

"Dude, nice!" Geoff nodded.

Suddenly, a loud, long, fart pierced the air. Tyler's eyes watered and he covered his nose. Duncan and Geoff did the same. Noah just stood there, unamused. "Whoa! Dude, who ripped one?!" Duncan asked.

"Sorry!" Came Owen's sheepish tone. Duncan busted open one of the stalls and saw Owen with his pants down, using the toilet. "Duncan! Can't an intern get a little privacy?" Owen asked.

"Not when your _privacy_ might kill us." Noah rolled his eyes.

Owen chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry!" As he said this, he let out another short fart. "Oops..."

Duncan continued to cover his nose. "Alright, Owen's toxic gas leaks aside, I think it's time we formed another guys alliance this season." He suggested. "It's better to form it now than when the girls eventually pick us off."

"But dude, there's like, 34 people still here." Geoff said. "What are the chances that all the girls are gonna pick us off one by one?"

"Yeah, it's not like they're all gonna get along and suddenly decide to vote us off." Noah said sarcastically. "I watched the rest of season one after I was kicked off; the girls definitely couldn't pull it together and form a girl's alliance." He grinned cynically.

"True, but we can't trust everyone. I'm not about to let one of those newbies from Revenge of the Island or Pahkitew Island into this alliance, and if they're not in the alliance, they're an enemy." Duncan explained.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Wait, are we sure we should be talking about alliances in front of him?" Tyler asked, jerking a thumb at Owen. "He's Chris's intern, and he _was_ hired by Chris to stir up drama back in Total Drama Action."

"Nah, Owen knows better now, right Owen?" Duncan asked the loveable lug in a calm, yet slightly threatening tone.

"What? Oh, yeah! I know better!" Owen said, letting another one rip.

"So, the right alliance members are always key." Duncan went on. "First off, are you all in?"

"Chya' guy, I'm in!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Sure, I've never been in an alliance before!" Tyler said happily.

"Myeh, sure, it couldn't hurt." Noah shrugged.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional-Alliance buddies)**

 **Noah-** "I'm not normally one to be a puppet master with more than one alliance, but I don't think it'd be a bad idea considering I'm in an alliance with Scarlett, and she _did_ try to kill five people last season..."

 **Duncan-** "Like I said, it's only a matter of time before some of the girls team up and start voting some of us guys off. I know it's only the third challenge, but it's never too early to start an alliance."

* * *

"Alright, so we're all in," Duncan grinned, "Anyone else who should be in the alliance?"

"Hmm...what about Cody? He seems cool." Geoff said.

"Good idea, and, if it ever comes down to it, he's expendable." Duncan grinned. "Anyone else?"

"Alejandro's cool." Tyler shrugged. 'What about him?"

"No way. He's as slippery as an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil. Not to mention, he's just gonna go after Heather." Noah remarked.

"I've gotta side with egghead on this one, Alejandro is _not_ joining this alliance." Duncan shook his head. "He'd betray us in a split second. In fact, he should be our first target before going after some of the girls."

"So, are we going after Courtney?" Noah mused.

"If anyone votes for Courtney, I'll make you wish you in that stall with Owen right now!" Duncan snarled. "I plan on winning her back, which reminds me, we've gotta get rid of that conniving Scott too."

"But dude, Scott's cool now!" Geoff said.

"Not when he's trying to get Courtney's affection again." Duncan answered.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Geoff said, putting his hands out in front of him defensively. "What about Trent?"

"That sad sap? No way, he's too busy being depressed." Duncan said, rolling his eyes. "I believe that confirms all of the guys for the alliance. At least the ones that aren't dweebs like Harold or sexist like Ezekiel."

"Um...are we being sexist? We're voting off the chicks." Geoff said.

"No way, it's called strategy." Duncan shook his head. "Alright, I need your confirmation." The punk put his hand out, and the others put their hands on top of it. "Then it's settled." Duncan grinned. And then, Owen farted.

"Sorry!"

Little did the guys know, Eva was listening in on the conversation through the vent outside the washrooms. She narrowed her eyes and walked off with this new information.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- dun Dun DUN!)**

 **Eva-** "Knowing that the guys have an alliance going is crucial. Now, I have information that could be useful when confronting people to get further in the game." She grinned. The muscled woman looked at the camera a realized something.

"Don't think I'm some freak who hangs out behind bathrooms and listens in on guy conversations. Owen and DJ did it once, why can't I?"

 **Geoff-** "A guy alliance! _YEAH!_ " He cheered, pumping a fist. "Although this time I'm not gonna betray my Bridgie-bear!"

 **Owen-** "Some people think I should see a doctor about my, um...problem. I personally don't see a problem with it, it feels good when I-" Thankfully, the camera cuts out before he can go into more detail.

* * *

Max was currently outside of his secret lair. So far, all he had finished was the retractable door to his cave. "When the electronic lock is locked, it will be _impossible_ to get in without figuring out my incredibly complicated pass-code!" Max cackled.

The self proclaimed evil genius typed in four characters on the electronic lock, and the metal door opened up, revealing the mouth of the cave. Max ran in as the door closed behind him.

"Hello Max, what part of the lair are we working on today?" Scarlett asked.

" _WAH!_ " Max shrieked like a girl, or a very feminine boy. "Sidekick? How did you get in here?!"

Scarlett's eye twitched at the name sidekick, she took a deep breath and calmed down. "Max, E-V-I-L is not the best password to an _evil_ secret lair." She pointed out.

"Oh pshaw," Max scoffed, "Evil is a perfect password! Now, it is time to lay out the shag carpet, sidekick!"

"The saying is "Time to lay out the _red_ carpet", and your purple carpet is already laid out." Scarlett told him, gesturing to the purple shag carpet they were both standing on.

"Whatever," Max sneered. "Now that we have my super brighty-lighty-inator and my fabulous purple shag carpet, it's time to begin creating my evil masterpieces! But where to start?" He wondered.

"Perhaps a fire ray?" Scarlett suggested.

Max thought this over. "No, too wimpy. I need something that will knock the socks off of the entire viewing audience!" He declared.

"You mean the producers and those moronic super fans of this hideous show?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, them." Max nodded. "I've got it!" He lit up. "I'll make a control-me helmet!"

"Didn't you already make one of those? And didn't it fail badly?" Scarlett smirked.

"Silly sidekick," Max chuckled, making Scarlett's eye twitch again, "I made an _EVIL helmet_. This helmet will allow me to control anyone who I put it on!" He grinned wickedly.

"Excellent idea, Max!" Scarlett commented.

"Why thank you Sidekick. You shall make an excellent butt kisser when I rule over the rest of these morons." Max declared.

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We aren't morons!)**

 **Scarlett-** " _UGH,_ it's really tempting to stab him, but I'm trying to control myself. Once I can get Max to make that controlling helmet, I can duplicate it and make helmets for all of these brain-dead inferiors here! Then, I'll get them all to attack Chris and hand over the money." She cackled.

"Of course, it would be wise to wait till the merge, that way there will be less helmets to make, and less people to possibly thwart my plans." She rubbed her hands together maniacally.

 **Max-** "Yes, Scarlett would make a fine kiss up! Not to mention, she's got plenty of good ideas, perhaps I'll keep her around as my jester!"

 **Owen-** He is currently farting, trying to use the outhouse bathroom. "Heh-heh, all the stalls in the communal washrooms were clogged up." He chuckled sheepishly.

 **Scott-** He walks into the outhouse. "If Duncan thinks he's gonna-" Suddenly, the farm boy smells Owen's foul stench and covers his nose and screams, running out of the outhouse.

 **Ella-** "Aaaaaaaaah-Aaaaaaaaah!" Ella sang, dancing into the outhouse. "Aaaaaaaaah-Aaaaaaa— _HACK!_ " She choked on Owen's stink. The princess wannabe tried to gasp for breath , and had to run out of the outhouse.

 **Amy-** The moment she walks in, she smells the stink and collapses outhouse the door.

 **Chris McLean-** Owen is still in the outhouse, and Chris is standing in the doorway, trying to avoid the unconscious Amy. "Owen, dude, you gotta use the bathroom somewhere else! Everyone's dropping like flies!" Chris complained, plugging his nose.

 **Owen-** "C'mon Chris, I can't go anywhere else! The bathrooms are all clogged, and I am _not_ going into the woods! I spotted a bear near my usual bathroom hole!"

 **Chris McLean-** "Too much information, bro." Chris cringed. "Just head to the craft services tent, there's a set of bathrooms there."

 **Owen-** "Why don't you tell me these things?" He asked, and quickly zipped up his pants and ran past Chris for the bathrooms.

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Mess Hall)**

"I kind of feel bad for voting off DJ last night." LeShawna sighed. She sat with Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney at one of the tables.

"You voted for DJ?" Bridgette asked. "But he's so nice!"

"Yeah, but he's such a big chicken!" LeShawna explained. "Face it, he'd probably get eliminated in the scary challenge anyway." She shrugged.

"Yeah, DJ never was really good with that kind of stuff." Gwen nodded. "I think he can forgive you though, he would have been eliminated without your vote anyway."

"Yeah, but I'm just feelin' guilty, ya know?" LeShawna sighed.

"Well quit feeling guilty, and get ready for today's challenge!" Came Chris's annoyingly chipper voice.

"And that is...?" Gwen asked.

"Step outside while Owen the intern demonstrates!" Chris said. "He should be ready any second."

Several contestants raised an eyebrow, but abandoned their breakfast and headed outside the mess hall. "Just when they was startin' to fill up on my special chilli, pretty boy's gotta go and steal em' away." Chef grumbled.

As the plethora of contestants flooded out of the mess hall, they looked around, but there was no Owen in sight. "Um, where's the 200 pound bag of joy you were talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Wait for it..." Chris grinned.

A couple seconds went by until the faint scream of Owen could be heard. Everyone looked around, trying to pinpoint his location.

"Um... My big O is no where to be seen..." Izzy pointed out.

"Gosh darnit, I said _wait for it!_ " Chris snapped. "You teens know nothing about patience!"

Suddenly, Owen came screaming out of the sky and landed right in front of Chris, creating a large dust cloud. All of the contestants coughed and hacked as the dust settled, revealing Owen stuck halfway in the ground.

"Heh-heh...um Chris, could you help me out?" He asked.

"That's right! Today, we're _sky-diving!_ " Chris exclaimed, completely ignoring Owen. Many of the teens were both shocked and terrified at the same time.

"Um...Chris, I _really_ need to go!" Owen bit his bottom lip.

"C'mon Owen, you're ruining my screen time!" Chris complained. "I had the perfect set-up with you parachuting in and me introducing the challenge, but no, you had to interrupt me!"

"No, I _really_ have to _go!_ " Owen whined. Suddenly, he let out an earth-shattering fart, and earth-shatter it did. The ground around him suddenly began to shake and crack, causing a few of the teens to fall down.

"Owen!" Chris whined as Owen fell into his self-made pit. "Now Chef's gonna have to fill that in! Do you know how much dirt costs? You're farting on thin ice my friend."

"Sorry! Now could you help me out?" Owen asked.

" _CHEF!_ Help Owen out of the hole, I've gotta get on with explaining the challenge!" Chris called out.

Chef grumbled and stormed over. 'I don't get paid enough for this." He grumbled.

"Alright contestants, as you may have guess, today's challenge is sky-diving, but it'll be a bit different," Chris explained, "Ya see, the object of today's challenge is to retrieve a golden Chris statue from five points on the island."

"You'll be split into two teams of which you must choose five members to parachute down to the five different points on the island. But be warned, each set of Chris statues is guarded by something, _or_ someone!" Chris grinned.

"So we're parachuting to possible death to get statues of _you?!_ " Gwen asked. "Nice." She added sarcastically.

"Yup, but what will the other team members do you ask?" Chris stated.

"Um, no, we didn't ask." Courtney said.

"The point is, your parachutists have to have somewhere to land, so for every jumper, two other team members will move a fold-out couch for them to land on!" Chris explained. "And couch pushers _cannot_ help the parachutists get the Chris statues!" He added.

Scarlett raised her hand. "Sure, but thirty-four divided by two is seventeen, and seventeen minus five is twelve, divide that by five and you get two point five. Thus, we have two contestants left over." The brainiac explained.

"You make a valid point," Chris acknowledged, "Two of the couch-pusher groups will have three people moving them, so choose who jumps and who pushes wisely!"

"What are the teams?" Eva snarled.

Chris glared at the body builder. "You teens really _aren't_ patient are you?" He sighed. "Alright, Team one will be called _The Altitude!_ " Chris said, grinning at the name. "Team members are: Dave, Duncan, Sky, Scott, Ella, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Trent, Geoff, Gwen, Courtney, Jasmine, Cody, B, Harold, Anne Maria, and Noah."

Dave glared at Sky, who wasn't paying attention. The Olympic gymnast walked over to Jasmine and high-fived her tall friend. Trent patted Dave on the back.

"Don't feel bad dude, I got dumped by my girl too." He sighed.

"Yeah, but you weren't led on!" Dave said and stormed off.

Bridgette and Geoff hugged while Gwen didn't seem too thrilled about her teammates. B and Dawn smiled at each other while Anne Maria glared at the inventor.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Altitude sickness!)**

 **Anne Maria-** "It's cause of that Silent B that my skin is all flaky and hard now! He gave me orange spray paint instead of my usual tan spray! He's gonna get the beat down!"

 **Dave-** "If Sky jumps, I hope so lands on her face!" He huffed.

 **Duncan- "** There's no way I'm gonna let Scott impress princess by jumping, because _I'm_ gonna jump!" He said jabbing a thumb at his chest.

 **Scott-** "There's no way I'm gonna let Duncan impress Courtney by jumping, because _I'm_ gonna jump!" He said jabbing a thumb at his chest.

 **Geoff-** "Chya' bro! I'm on a team with my ubber-babe, _and_ my new guys alliance! Sweet! But if they wanna vote off Bridgette again, I'm gonna have to abandon them!" He said, crossing his arms.

* * *

"And team two will be _The Wind-seekers!_ " Chris declared. "It'll be Alejandro, Dawn, Tyler, LeShawna, Eva, Amy, Heather, Katie, Dakota, Jo, Izzy, Sadie, Brick, Max, Samey, Scarlett, and Rodney!" He read off.

Izzy wants to skydive! Izzy wants to skydive!" Izzy shouted, raising her hand.

Alejandro and Heather were glaring daggers at each other while Max appeared to be plotting something with Scarlett.

"Oh come on!" Samey complained. "Are you putting me on Amy's team each time on purpose?!" She glared at the host.

"Maybe." Chris grinned.

" _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ " Katie and Sadie squealed together. "We're on the same team _again!_ " Katie giggled.

"Omigosh, we must be lucky!" Sadie nodded.

"Omigosh, so lucky!" Katie agreed.

"S-so Amy, w-wanna go...skydiving...I mean—jump...underwear! Girl, you...food, together?" Rodney asked Amy.

Amy looked at him questionably. "You're more blubbery than a walrus, what is your problem?" The mean twin asked.

"Um...I..uh, really...Owen! Fart and...chilli!" Rodney yakked. Amy looked at him, disgusted by what he said and walked away.

Suddenly, Rodney turned to see Courtney glaring at Scott and Duncan who were already fighting with her. Suddenly, in his mind, Courtney was surrounded by pink hearts and cherubs. "I think I'm in love!" He mumbled, his eyes taking the shape of hearts (don't ask how this makes any sense).

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Me thinks he messed up)**

 **Rodney-** "How can I tell Amy it's over? Every time I try to talk to her, I become a blubbering mess! She seemed a bit ticked about that though, maybe she wanted to break up with me too!" He gasped in realization.

"Oh, this is gonna be difficult, but I can't help it! I know what my heart says now, and it says: _Courtney!_ " He smiled, lovestruck.

 **Alejandro-** "I cannot believe Heather thinks we're not in a relationship anymore! She's gone, nothing personal." He sneered. "Oh wait, it is." He glared at the camera.

 **Heather-** "Okay, I still have feelings for Alejandro, but I can't keep him around in this contest, he always distracts me, and I am here to _win_ this time." She said seriously. "Once I get an alliance going, he's outta here. It'll be easy to get him to fall for me after I win anyway." She shrugged.

 **Izzy-** "Okay, so, like I was afraid of flying, but Total Drama World Tour helped me conquer it! Now, I've been ready for a skydiving challenge for, like, three seasons! This is gonna _awesome!_ " She cackled.

 **Jo-** "Being on a team with _corporal pants wetter_ could be a problem. He's all teamwork and no win." She shook her head. "I guess this is the challenge to toughen him up." She grinned.

* * *

"Alright, _The Altitude_ and _The Wind-Seekers_ , you've gotta choose which five lucky teammates get to go skydiving! You've got five minutes before the Jump Planes are ready!" Chris said.

* * *

 **(The Altitude)**

"I think _Sky_ should jump." Dave snarled, glaring at the gymnast.

"Excellent idea!" Jasmine said. "Sky, your gym skills will come in handy, so you can be Jumper 1." Sky nodded, ignoring Dave's angry expression.

"That's not what I meant!" Dave grumbled. "I hope she falls on her face." He mumbled to himself.

"How about you jump." Anne Maria suggested.

"While skydiving looks fun, I should be one of the couch pushers." Jasmine said, flexing her arm muscles.

"I'm jumping!" Scott and Duncan said in unison. They looked at each other and glared each other down.

"Keep your knickers in a twist, you can both jump to impress Courtney." Jasmine grinned at the two boys, much to Courtney's annoyance. They both looked at her quizzically. "What?" She asked defensively.

"What are knickers?" Scott asked.

"They're, um...oh, never-mind!" Jasmine stuttered. "Who else is gonna jump? We've got two spaces left."

"May I take the jump?" Ella asked politely. "I think it'd be really fun! My bear friend looked like he was having a blast last time!" She giggled.

"Um...sure." Jasmine shrugged. "Anyone up for the last spot?"

There was silence for a while and then someone spoke up. "Um...I would like to jump, eh." Came Ezekiel's shivering voice.

"Why, because you think men can do things better than us women?" Jasmine snarled.

"N-no! I...uh, just thought I'd do it because no one else wanted to." He shrugged. "And...I feel bad about what I said back in TDI."

Bridgette rushed over. "He really means it! He's changed, he has!" She defended him.

Jasmine's angry expression faded into a smile. "Well alright then, you were one of my favorite characters from TDI, if you say he's changed then I guess it's true!" She nodded. "Sorry Zeke."

"It's okay eh, not everyone knows I've changed yet." He shrugged.

"A favorite, eh?" Bridgette giggled.

"Alright, so our jumpers are Duncan, Scott, Ella, Sky, and Zeke." Jasmine said.

"Sounds good to me, as long as I'm not the one doing it." Gwen shrugged. She looked over and saw Trent shivering. "Um...Trent, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just...I remember when I had to skydive in TDI." He shivered. "So much pain."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Is his hair okay?)**

 **Trent-** "Wow, Gwen asked if I was okay! Maybe she hasn't totally lost interest in me! I mean, I know we broke up, but maybe we can start over or become friends!"

 **Gwen-** "Yeah, I kinda feel bad about breaking up with Trent now. I know he kinda went crazy back in TDA, but he seems so sad now. Everyone just remembers him as the guy who got dumped by Gwen and write sappy songs. Oh, and he gets hurt a lot." She sighed. "I don't know what to do."

 **Bridgette-** "I didn't know I had fans! And coming from Jasmine, that's pretty awesome, she's a really cool gal!"

 **Ezekiel-** "I really have changed, eh. I hope more people trust me like Jasmine did. Maybe Bridgette can help me like she did back there."

 **Courtney-** "Agh! Why does everyone gotta make a big deal about this stupid love triangle!" She growled. "I hate it!"

* * *

"Alright, who's gonna be with who when pushing couches?" Jasmine asked.

"Can Gwen and I be together?' Courtney asked, jabbing a thumb back at Gwen. Jasmine shrugged and Courtney and Gwen high-fived each other.

"I'll be with Trent." Dave said. Trent looked at him and shrugged. He could care less about who he was with, no one liked him anyway.

"I call being with my surfer babe!" Geoff called out. Jasmine chuckled and shook her head.

"Sorry, but we need two groups of three, so Geoff, you come with me and...Harold, and Bridgette, you go with Trent and Dave." Jasmine instructed. Geoff sighed, disappointed, but nodded. "Noah, you can Cody can work together, and Anne Maria and B can work together as well."

Noah and Cody looked at each other and their eyes widened. "Wait..."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- A setup!)**

 **Jasmine-** "Okay, _maybe_ I'm a supporter of NoCo." She giggled. "I don;t know, I guess I'm a bit of a fan girl. It probably won't go anywhere, but crikey, it's fun to tease!" She chuckled.

 **Noah-** "Ooh, that Australian is a clever girl!" He remarked, although he was grinning slightly. "NoCo is never gonna happen, but girls can dream." He rolled his eyes. "At least with both of us pushing the couch, I can tell him about the guys alliance." He shrugged.

 **Anne Maria-** "Ooh, B better be careful, I've still got it out for him. He'd better watch his kiwis." She snarled.

 **B-** He says nothing, but cringes as he blocks his kiwis with his hands.

* * *

 **(The Wind-Seekers)**

The members of _The Wind-Seekers_ were gathered by the Mess Hall. "Alright maggots, who's gonna jump?" Jo asked.

"Maggots? I don't think so!" LeShawna snarled. "If you wanna get all _Take-no-prisoners_ on us, you can forget about it!"

"Oh, shut it _Miss Thunder-Thighs_." Jo sneered back.

"Oh please, that one's no even original!" LeShawna retorted. "What makes you think you can just go and boss us around like Heather?"

"Hey! Don't bring me into this, rap-star wannabe." Heather scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no you didn't!" LeShawna growled, turning to Heather.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Fame-Monger, and...crazy girl." Jo listed. "You two are jumping."

" _YES! IZZY'S GOT IT GOING!_ " Izzy cackled, leaping onto the railing of the Mess Hall porch, pumping her fists. Several of her teammates stared at her like she was crazy, which in their eyes wasn't far of a stretch.

"Oh come on! Why do I have to jump?" Dakota complained.

"Because, if anything _does_ go after you when you try to get the Chris statue, you can just go Dakotazoid and take it down!" Jo grinned.

"I can't just turn into that hideous mutant whenever I want, and I _don't_ want to anyway!" Dakota scowled at the jockette.

"Too bad, you're jumping." Jo rolled her eyes. "So, who else is up? If no one volunteers, I'm gonna start choosing randomly."

"Why don't _you_ jump?" Heather asked.

"Because, I'm undoubtedly stronger than all of you, so I need to be one to move couches." Jo explained.

"How about Amy takes one for the team and does a jump." Samey grinned. "She did pretty good back in the volcano challenge."

"Hey! No way, I am _not_ jumping out of a plane again!" Amy glared at her twin.

"Excellent, Amy can be the next jumper." Jo nodded, much to Amy's chargin.

"Well, you won't see _Evil_ jumping out of a plane." Max snarled. "He is way too evilly mature to do such things."

"Nuh-uh, you're jumping!" Katie snapped.

Sadie nodded. "Totally jumping!"

"Then it's settled." Jo grinned. "Max is jumping, along with you two ladies." She said, pointing to Katie and Sadie.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Yup, by volunteering someone, you volunteer yourselves." She summed up.

"Hey! You volunteered me!" Dakota snapped, scowling at the jockette once more.

Jo shrugged, "Eh, I'm needed with the couches." She grinned. "Speaking of which, I'll be with sergeant leaky here." She said, jabbing a thumb at Brick. "Heather, you're with the moon-child."

Before Heather could protest, Scarlett spoke up. "May I be with Eva? She's strong and I'm relatively lacking in muscle strength." She explained, although lying.

"Um...sure." Jo shrugged. "Tyler and LeShawna, you'll work together, and that leaves Alejandro, Rodney and Samey. You three can work together."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Jo the control FREAK!)**

 **Scarlett-** "Excellent, once Eva and I are alone and pushing the couch, I can talk to her about strategy. Also, it took everything to lie about my strength. I could kill these losers in 500 different ways." She snarled.

 **Samey-** "I'm not thrilled to be with Rodney, especially since he's on Amy's side. Not to mention, Alejandro's evil, so this isn't gonna be very fun." She sighed.

 **Jo-** "Being with private leaky will give me a chance to talk him into an alliance. Once again, I can use him to his strengths, and when I don't need him, I'll vote him off. Oh, and if my teammates think they're gonna vote me off if we lose, they forget that I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She grinned.

* * *

"Alrighty then, before you all board the planes," Chris said, motioning to two rusty Jumper Planes, "Here are the five locations you must find an alter and grab a Chris statue at:

1\. One Chris alter will be on a buoy at the base of the cliff. Just parachute down and snatch it without being attacked by or electric eels!

2\. The second Chris alter can be found inside a waterfall somewhere in the forest! Parachute into the pond in front of it and head through the waterfall to get your Chris statue, _without_ tangling with one of our mutant friends...

3\. The third alter will be sitting on a ledge in the volcano's crater. Be careful, or the Flying, Fire-breathing Mountain Goats will get you!

4\. Numero quatro, the alter can be found inside the cave that Waneyihtam Maskwak took shelter in last season. But be careful, bears and other creatures like the dark of the cave...

5\. Finally, the last Chris alter will be in Sector B of the island, on the snowy mountaintop. Grab your Chris statue carefully, or an avalanche might ensue! Oh, and you might not wanna wake the Sasquatchanakwa

"You can easily decide who will be jumping onto which target, while the couch pushers decide who they'll be setting up the landing couch for." Chris said. "So, on that note, jumpers, get in your team's planes! _The Altitude_ will be piloted by Chef, and _The Wind-Seekers_ will be piloted by some intern."

As the Jumpers for both teams boarded their respected planes, of which were sitting on the beach, the couch pushers got into their teams of two (and three) and selected a couch.

"Alright, the jumpers will be taking off on this makeshift runway," Chris said, motioning to the beach, which was decked out in white lines that just looked confusing, "Couch pushers, begin moving your couches to your respected area, you've got a lot of ground to cover!"

As both planes took off, one after the other, thecouch pushers of _The Wind-Seekers_ discussed where they'd be pushing their couch to.

"Harold, Geoff and I will push our couch to the snowy mountaintop, Gwen and Courtney will push their couch to the waterfall, Trent, Dave and Bridgette push their couch to the cave, Cody and Noah will be at the bottom of the cliff, and Anne Maria and B will be at the volcano." Jasmine instructed. "Any questions?"

No one spoke up. "Alright, head out before the jumpers accidentally kill them selves in this challenge!" Jasmine chuckled.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Challenge Time)**

 **Jasmine-** "I think my team this time around might not be too bad! I think we can win this one, although, while I like NoCo, they might not be able to push that couch since their arms are kinda like noodles." She snickered.

 **Geoff-** "Yeah, I'm a bit disappointed that I don't get to move couches with my babe, but Jasmine's cool, and Harold's not too bad!"

 **Trent-** "I kinda feel for Dave, he's got no friends cause everyone thinks he's crazy. I'm just like him, only people don't think I'm crazy." He chuckled.

* * *

"Brick and I will take on the snowy mountaintop, Alejandro, Samey and Rodney will take the volcano, Scarlett and Eva will do the waterfall, Tyler and LeShawna will take the bottom of the cliff, and Heather and Dawn can take the cave." Jo said. "Any questions?"

Pretty much everyone raised their hands, glaring at the jockette. "No questions? Excellent!" Jo grinned.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- No questions)**

 **Samey-** "Is it just me, or does Jo sound like Chris?"

 **LeShawna-** "I'm pretty sure Jo and Chris are related now. If we lose, I think we can all agree she's outta here." She snarled.

 **Jo-** "Oh please, it's called a winning strategy." She rolled her eyes. "I don't care if those losers don't like it, this is a reality show, we're not here to make friends and be happy."

 **Heather-** "Jo is a solid competitor, but I still hate her. She thinks she can waltz in and take over as leader? Hello, I've been on this show for four seasons! She's only been here for two!" She scoffed. "And that sweatshirt and sweatpants are _so_ off-putting."

* * *

 **(The Altitude- Parachutists)**

Ezekiel, Sky, Duncan, Scott and Ella were all up in the Jump plane. The door hadn't been opened yet, but an intern stood by it, ready to open it when he was told.

Duncan looked out one of the windows and gulped. "Wow...maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He said nervously.

"Ha! This is nothing! You would never have lasted on my farm." Scott snickered, making Duncan wonder what it was he did at his family's farm.

"Oh this is gonna be awesome!" Sky exclaimed, also looking out the window. "Hey, it's funny because my name is Sky and we're going up into the sky!" Sky chuckled.

"Into the sky we go! When we'll jump, nobody kno-o-o-ows!" Ella sang. Sky looked at her a bit strangely, but decided to ignore the singer.

"Um...Sky, is Prince David still _your_ prince?" Ella asked Sky as the plane continued to soar higher into the sky.

"What? Oh. No, he never was my...um, _prince_." Sky explained. "And he thinks I led him on, when he was the one who didn't want to hear what I had to say."

"So Prince David is single? Oh joy!" Ella said ecstatically.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Prince Outhouse)**

 **Ella-** "Now that Sky has no longer captured Prince David's heart, it is my turn to try! Oh, he's so sweet and handsome, and his new haircut is divine!"

 **Sky-** "Ella's nice, but she really can be annoying. I don't know why she likes Dave, she saw how obsessed he gets, right?" She sighed. "I don't know, my talk with Ella reminds me of when I first started to like Dave last season. Maybe...I still have feelings for him? Oh, this is all so difficult, I want to win, but I really think I need to make things right with Dave!"

 **Dave-** "From now on, when I'm not on the same team as Sky, I'm going to vote myself off. The only reason I'm back is because of Sky, and I don't want anything to do with her!" He stated. Suddenly, something came to his mind.

"Whoa...what if I found another girl! There's plenty of beautiful girls here! If I could get one of them to like me, I could make Sky jealous! This is the best plan ever!" He grinned.

 **Duncan-** "I was having second thoughts on jumping from that high, but I wasn't about to let Scott one up me with getting Courtney back! If there's one thing I know, princess can't resist bad-boy daredevils!" He grinned.

 **Courtney-** "I really have no interest in either of them. I'll never forgive Duncan for cheating on me, and Scott wouldn't believe me when I told him Cameron kissed me! That little four-eyed nerd should be glad he's not back this season." She threatened.

* * *

The plane had reached maximum height and was now flying evenly over the island. "First flyover is the waterfall!" Chef called out over the plane's intercom.

"Alright, who's doing the waterfall jump?" Sky asked.

There wasn't even a second after she said this when Scott and Duncan both said, "Me!"

"Too late! I've already got my parachute!" Scott cackled as he grabbed a parachute bag and strapped it on. The dirt farmer ripped open the door and didn't hesitate to jump right out. The intern stared at the red-head falling through the clouds.

With the door open, the wind rushing outside the plane sounded like a jet taking off (Which kind of makes sense). "I wonder if he realized that we weren't quite over the drop zone yet!" Sky hollered over the noise.

"Ha! What a loser!" Duncan laughed. The punk walked over to the crate of parachutes and was about to grab one when the rushing air from outside pulled him towards the exit. "Gah!" He screamed as he was sucked towards the exit.

Now the punk was hanging onto the exit floor for dear life. "Help!" he screamed. "I don't really feel like getting my butt sucked out of a plane!"

Ezekiel chuckled. "At least he's got his sense of humor, eh. Right?" He asked.

* * *

 **(The Altitude- Courtney and Gwen)**

Courtney and Gwen were pushing one of the couches through the forest. "So, who do you think is gonna land on the couch?" Gwen asked.

"With any luck, it'll be Duncan or Scott." Courtney chuckled. "Then we can watch them face off against one of the mutants." Courtney snickered, pointing to the waterfall which was a couple yards away.

"Oh, I hear you." Gwen chuckled. "I hope it's Duncan."

Suddenly, Scott's wild scream could be heard from somewhere up in the sky. Courtney and Gwen both looked up to see Scott falling through the clouds with no parachute.

"Open your parachute!" Gwen hollered up.

Courtney tried hard to keep in a laugh as Scott pulled the parachute cord. Suddenly, a large white parachute opened up from the bag, but oddly enough, it did nothing to stop Scott's falling.

"His parachute has holes in it!" Courtney pointed. Indeed, Scott's parachute had several large holes in it, which didn't help him from falling from the sky at all.

Gwen and Courtney tried to pinpoint where Scott was going to land and tried to push the couch there. "Hurry up and push harder!" Gwen shouted.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Scott Fall)**

 **Courtney-** "Okay, I don't like Scott, but I don't want him falling from the sky. That's gotta hurt." She cringed. "However, I wouldn't mind watching that happen to Duncan." She glared at the camera.

 **Gwen-** "Scott's not so bad, but don't worry, I'm _not_ interested. Courtney probably won't take him back though." She chuckled.

 **Scott-** "I wasn't _scared_ of falling through the sky, I just wasn't ready. The plane shifted before I could jump out at the right time." Scott lied. "Yeah, that's it."

* * *

Scott crashed through about fifteen different branches before landing on the couch, which launched him into the pond in front of the waterfall.

Courtney and Gwen couldn't help laughing like hyenas, at least until Scott's ripped parachute fell on them, complete with a couple sticks, leaves and twigs.

Courtney tossed the thing from her head and Gwen pulled a stick and a few twigs from her hair. "So, which mutant will Scott be facing off?" Gwen wondered.

"Oh please, this'll be easy." Scott assured.

"Your black eye, missing tooth and scratches say otherwise." Gwen remarked, although grinning.

Scott rolled his eyes and trudged through the water until he came to the waterfall. Courtney and Gwen watched closely as Scott passed under the spray of water.

Not two seconds after he had entered, a screaming Scott was hurled out of the cave behind the waterfall and crashed kiwis-first into the sofa. "Gah-" He choked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"So, who's the lucky mutant?" Gwen asked.

Courtney nervously pointed to the waterfall where Fang the mutated shark poked his head out of the waterfall. He spotted Scott and grinned devilishly. The shark grabbed Scott by the leg and began to...play with him.

As Scott's cries of terror and pain filled the forest, Courtney and Gwen watched, eyes wide. They weren't sure if they should be laughing, or if they should call the paramedics. "I think Fang only has eyes for Scott." Courtney mustered a laugh.

Suddenly, Scarlett and Eva approached the waterfall. "It seems the competition's already here." Scarlett stated. Eva unfolded the couch and the two leaned against a tree, waiting for their parachutist to arrive.

"Come on! What's taking them?!" Eva grumbled as Scott continued to get his butt handed to him by Fang.

* * *

 **(The Wind-Seekers- Parachutists)**

"You can _not_ get me to jump out of this plane!" Amy snapped. "I didn't even _want_ to do this! Samey got me doing it and Jo took over before I could argue."

"Too bad, you're a jumper, so _JUMP!_ " Izzy shouted, trying to shove Amy out of the plane.

"If I've gotta do it, you have to do it too!" Dakota shouted. Amy grabbed the door of the plane to avoid being shoved out at 30,000 feet.

"No! You can't make me!" Amy screamed.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Izzy snapped. "Izzy always did want to jump out of a plane."

"I thought you were afraid of flying." Sadie pointed out.

"Oh, Izzy was, but she got over it and has ever since wanted to parachute out of a plane!" Izzy nodded. She grabbed a parachute and launched herself from the plane, cackling all the way.

"Who else is scared of her?" Katie shuddered. The other four contestants in the plane all raised their hands.

* * *

 **(The Wind-Seekers- Scarlett and Eva)**

"Do you hear something?" Eva asked as Izzy's faint scream got louder and more noticeable.

"Yes, I'd say that noise is an Izzy falling from the sky." Scarlett concluded, pointing into the sky. Izzy was hurdling towards them, screaming in either joy or terror. It was probably joy.

Izzy came in like a comet, slamming into Scarlett, creating a pile of wild limbs and screams. " _IZZY!_ " Scarlett roared. "I mean—Couldn't you have landed on the couch?"

"No, that's why I landed on you." Izzy said.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and shoved Izzy off of her. "Just go get the Chris statue." She muttered. Izzy leaped up and skipped through the pond, right past Fang, who was still beating the crap out of Scott. Izzy danced into the cave behind the waterfall, and a couple seconds later, she bounced out with one of the golden Chris statues in hand.

Eva pumped her fist and Scarlett grinned. "Let's get this statue back to camp." Scarlett said, jabbing a thumb behind her at the trail.

Courtney and Gwen gaped at the three girls. "Scott! Get the statue already!" Courtney hollered.

"I'm a little busy here!" Scott screamed as Fang continued to throttle him.

"Oh, I was in there and the other statue is gone. Fang must have eaten it." Izzy shrugged and followed Eva and Scarlett.

"Oh come on!" Courtney complained. "Well, there goes the first point." She sighed.

"Owch!" Gwen cringed. "The Anvil Drop. That's gotta be painful." She said as Fang leaped up and slammed his elbow (do sharks have elbows?) into Scott's back.

"Where'd he get the chair?" Courtney asked as Fang continued to beat Scott with a wooden chair.

"Okay, we should probably help him." Gwen said. "I've got an idea. Grab a log and start hitting Fang in the back. I'll hit him in the groin and then we'll grab Scott."

The Goth grabbed a large log and Courtney began hitting Fang in the back. The mutated shark dropped a mangled Scott and turned around to hit whoever was beating him with a log. Courtney slammed the log into Fang's face and he growled at the CIT, his sharp teeth showing.

"Gwen..." Courtney hissed uneasily.

Suddenly, Gwen came from behind and swung another log up between Fang's legs and the Shark toppled over, holding his nether regions (do sharks have those either?).

"Grab Scott!" Gwen said.

Courtney grabbed Scott's legs and Gwen picked him up by the shoulders and they began to move him out of the forest. "Hey pretty lady...what's the purple pickle doing in the unicorn cave?" Scott babbled.

* * *

 **(The Altitude- Trent, Dave, and Bridgette)**

"I hope Sky lands on her face." Dave grumbled.

"Dude, that's the fifth time you've said that." Trent muttered.

"Guys, can we please just be kind and think nice thoughts?" Bridgette asked them both.

"You don't know what it's like to be led on and cheated on!" Dave insisted. "You and Geoff are always such a happy relationship, you never have a problem!"

"That's the third time you've said _that_." Trent said.

"I know I don't know what you've been through, but Geoff and I aren't the perfect couple you guys think we are. We've kind of been less steady lately." Bridgette sighed. "I suppose it's because we live in different parts of Canada. In fact, Geoff is the only reason I came back for this season, so I could see him again."

"How tragic." Dave mumbled. "At least you have someone."

"What's worse? Having your heart broken by someone who you cared about, but eventually finding love with someone else, _or_ having a relationship with someone you love a lot, but never being able to see them?"

"I suppose you have it rough, but you're pretty, you've never had the trouble of finding a guy who likes you!" Dave said.

Bridgette blushed. "Well, I don't know about beautiful...but-"

"Guys, I see the cave. Trent said, pointing to the cave which was a mere five yards away. The three finished pushing the couch, stopping a few feet outside of the mouth of the cave.

"I see someone!" Bridgette suddenly shouted. "Quick, unfold the couch!" She ordered. Trent and Dave did so and all three of them looked up into the sky to see who it was.

"I think it's..." Dave couldn't finish his sentence because Sky had fallen directly into him. Her parachute suddenly opened, covering he two.

"Late shoot." Bridgette observed. "Are you okay?" She asked, dragging the parachute off of them. As soon as it was off she saw something that she couldn't believe.

Sky was on top of Dave, her lips millimeters away from Dave's. She blushed and quickly stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants. "Um...sorry about that, my parachute wouldn't open until just now."

Dave was still on the ground, eyes wide in some sort of trance. "Um...I'm gonna go and get the statue now." Sky said, trying to avert the attention from her crash on top of Dave.

She hurried into the cave and quickly ran out as three mutant gophers rushed towards her. Although they were blind, they could sense where Sky was, and they knew she was too close to their cave. One of the gophers let out a squeal, telling Sky to back off.

"What do I do?" Sky asked frantically.

"I've got an idea!" Trent said. "But Dave's not gonna like it."

That snapped Dave out of his trance. "Wait, what?" He asked as Trent picked him up and ran towards the mutated gophers. "What are you doing?" Dave shrieked.

"Securing the win!" Trent said. The musician dropped Dave a few feet from Sky and ripped one of his shoes from his foot.

"Hey! I need my shoe! What if I contract some sort of foot fungus? Or worse, _jungle rot!_ " Dave cried.

"Dude, you still have your sock on." Trent reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Dave remembered.

"Hey gophers!" Trent hollered, successfully gaining the attention of said gophers. He held up Dave's shoe and tossed it at the gophers.

The gophers sniffed the shoe and recoiled, clearly disgusted. "Hey! My shoes are not stinky! I clean them twice daily with special shoe sanitizer!" Dave complained.

"Exactly, I could smell that stuff on your shoes the entire way here, it smells awful!" Trent said. "I figured since the gophers are blind, their other senses are stronger, including their smell. If I thought that shoe sanitizer smelled bad, then it would really irritate them!"

Dave ignored Trent's explanation and ran to get his shoe back. The gophers realized he was too close to their cave, and squealed at him. Dave let out a scream and the three gophers began to chase after him, allowing Sky to rush in and grab one of the gopher statues.

Trent quickly picked up Dave's shoe and held it up for Dave to see. The Germophobe saw his shoe and ran towards Trent, who was far enough from the cave that the gophers left to head back to their domain.

"Yes! Good thinking Trent, I got the statue!" Sky said, holding it up. Trent tossed Dave his shoe and they headed for the trail back to camp, a shocked Bridgette in tow.

As they left, Heather and Dawn of _The Wind-Seekers_ finally managed to push their couch towards the cave. Dawn hadn't said anything the entire way, in fact, she hadn't even had her eyes open, which frightened Heather a little bit.

"Yo, creepy aura girl, are you gonna help me unfold this couch or are you just gonna stand there like a hippy?" Heather asked rudely.

"The couch is already unfolded." Dawn said, motioning to the couch, which was indeed unfolded. Heather leaped back in shock.

"How'd you do that?!" Heather gasped.

Before Dawn could answer, Katie and Sadie both came falling from the sky, letting off high-pitched screams. Dawn sat on one of the arms of the couch in lotus position as both Katie and Sadie landed with a thud on the couch. Dawn didn't even flinch.

Heather's eyes got wide and she took a step back. "Go get the statue already!" She ordered Katie and Sadie. "I don't want to have to spend another unnecessary minute with creepy girl." She said, jabbing a thumb at Dawn.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Creepy Confessional)**

 **Dawn-** "I've been called creepy before, and it doesn't bother me in the slightest. If being creepy means saving Mother Earth, than I'd marry Quasimodo!" She giggled.

 **Heather-** "Okay, so at first I didn't believe Dawn could read auras, but now I don't care! She's seriously freaking me out and she needs to leave, _now!_ But not before Alejandro, mind you."

 **Katie & Sadie – Katie- **"Omigosh, those gophers were _so_ scary! How did Chris make those?" She asked.

 **Sadie-** "Oh, _so_ scary!" Sadie agreed. "I think they were part of the island when Chris made it all gross."

 **Katie-** "Omigosh, you're so right! Sadie's the smartest girl I know!" Katie giggled. "And the prettiest!"

 **Sadie-** "No, you're the smartest girl _I_ know! And _you're_ the prettiest!" Sadie said.

 **Courtney-** She's banging on the door of the outhouse. "Would you hurry up! Some of us want a turn to vent!" She hollered, causing Katie and Sadie to yelp hide (which wasn't very successful).

* * *

Sadie waved her hands in the air, distracting the gophers. "You want a piece of me?" She asked the gophers. All three of the mutants shook their heads and Sadie gasped. "That's not very nice! Why don't you want me?"

"Sadie, you shouldn't hit on mutant gophers," Katie scolded, "They don't know what they're getting into. They can't do commitments." She said matter-of-factly.

"Katie! Go get the stupid statue already!" Heather shouted.

Katie yelped and rushed into the cave. She came out with the golden Chris statue. "Look! I got it!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, good job, Katie!" Sadie cheered. The three gophers looked over to see Katie near their cave with the statue. All three of them let out a loud squeal and ran for Katie, who screamed and ran away.

The thin BFFFL leaped over the couch, followed by Sadie. Heather was already hiding behind the sofa and the two BFFFL's joined her. "What do we do?" Sadie whispered.

The three mutant gophers began clawing at the couch. Dawn completely ignored the gophers and continued meditating on the arm.

Dawn opened her eyes and saw the gophers. She smiled and began scratching one of the gophers behind the ear. It let out a delighted squeal. "There, there little creature of the earth. Even mutation can't keep you from being beautiful." Dawn cooed.

Heather, Katie, and Sadie watched wide-eyed as the gopher acted like a puppy. Dawn picked up a stick and waved it in front of the gophers. "Go and get it!" She said.

Dawn tossed the stick into the cave and all three gophers ran after it. "Let's go!" Heather hissed. She yanked Dawn's arm and dragged her through the trail with Katie and Sadie.

One of the gophers snatched the stick in its mouth and ran out of the cave happily. It looked around for Dawn so she could throw it again, but she was gone. The gopher dropped the stick and snapped it in half, storming back into the cave.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Poor Gopher)**

 **Dawn-** "If Heather hadn't dragged me away, I would've kept playing with that sweet creature for hours!" She giggled. "But Heather's right, if I want to save the little creature and all of his mutant friends, I need to focus on the competition to get the money."

* * *

 **(The Altitude- Parachutists)**

Ezekiel, Duncan, and Ella sat in the the plane, waiting for the next drop zone. "So, who's up next, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"What was Sky thinking? I was supposed to go next, but she just had to jump right out of the plane." Duncan grumbled.

"Um...you _were_ hanging out of the plane until Ella and I helped you up, eh." Ezekiel reminded him.

"Say, where is that singing weirdo?" Duncan asked.

"She joomped out of the plane a couple minutes agoo." Ezekiel answered, jabbing a thumb at the door.

"Oh come on!" Duncan complained.

* * *

 **(The Altitude- Jasmine, Harold, and Geoff)**

"So, who do ya think is gonna jump here?" Jasmine asked, trying to make conversation. She, Geoff and Harold unfolded the sofa once they were at the top of the large snowy mountaintop.

"I don't...c-care." Harold breathed heavily. "The lack of air at this altitude and the force to push this couch up here have made me lose all air in my lungs!" The ubber nerd collapsed on the unfolded couch.

"Um, Harold dude, I wouldn't lay down on the couch..." Geoff warned.

"Why not? I'm not gonna lay in the snow! Gosh!" Harold said, slightly irked. "You probably just want the couch for yourself!"

"No way dude! I was gonna warn you about-"

Geoff was interrupted when Ella came parachuting down. Although the parachute slowed her fall, it was still enough force to accidentally stab Harold in the back with the point of her shoe.

"Oh my!" Ella exclaimed, tossing the parachute into the snow. "Are you alright Harold Norbert Doris McGrady III?" She asked politely.

"Who told you that?" Harold asked.

"Why you did silly, you said it in the confessional a couple seasons ago!" She giggled. "Anyway, are you alright?"

"Thank you for asking, other than the sharp pain in my back, I'm fine! I've caught my breath too!" Harold said.

"E-Ella, would you m-mind h-hurrying up?" Jasmine asked, shivering. "The snow is...kinda c-cold!"

"Yeah dude, get the statue, it's over th-there!" Geoff said, pointing to the Chris alter a couple yards away from them.

Ella began to sing up the scale as she danced her way to the Chris alter. Once there, Sasquatchanakwa jumped out from no where and growled at the singer.

"Hello mister Sasquatch! Have you looked at my watch? If you will, you will know that the time. Is. _TWEEEEEEEEELVE!_ " Ella sang, causing Geoff and Jasmine to cover their ears.

Unfortunately, that last note was loud, and _very_ high-pitched. The ground shook and rumbled. Everyone looked up to see a mountains worth of snow tumbling down towards them.

" _AVALANCHE!_ " Jasmine screamed. She, Geoff and Harold tried to run out of the way, but they weren't fast enough. The mountain of snow plowed over them, the yeti and Ella.

Ella popped out of the snow, followed by Geoff, Jasmine and Harold. "Gosh! Was that necessary?" Harold asked angrily.

"Sorry! Oh, where is that statue?" Ella wondered, trying to look through the snow.

Suddenly, Amy came falling from the sky and landed face-first in the snow. Seconds later she popped up and shook the snow from her now blue face. "Dakota! Stupid weirdo shoved me out of the plane!" She shouted.

Amy kicked the snow in anger and ended up hitting something hard. "Ow!" She shrieked, holding her pained foot. She grabbed what she had kicked and found it was a Chris statue. "Oh, that was easy." She grinned.

Jo and Brick suddenly arrived. "So the alliance is on, right?" Jo asked Brick. The Army cadet nodded. Jo looked up to see the mountaintop covered in snow, Amy standing on top with a Chris statue. "What the...?"

"I got the statue!" Amy grinned. She jumped from the snow pile and landed in front of Jo and Brick.

"Well that was easy!" Jo shrugged. She, Brick and Amy left the mountaintop and headed back for camp while Jasmine, Geoff and Harold groaned.

"Oh Mister Yeti! Could you help me find the Chris statue? Mister yeti?" Ella called out, getting no response.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Poor Yeti)**

 **Jo-** "Surprisingly, Brick agreed to my alliance with no problems! Although I don't trust him quite yet, if he agreed that easily, he might be up to something..."

 **Brick-** "Okay, I figured Jo would try to form an alliance with me, so I'm gonna keep my eye on that soldier! If she leaves a man behind again, she'll have to answer to me!"

 **Geoff-** "Jasmine's pretty cool, if we weren't dating different people, I might be into her! But I'm not gonna betray my Bridgie-bear!"

 **Samey-** "I had to spend an hour with Rodney and Alejandro, and neither of them said a thing! Great work Jo." She sighed. "At least I was able to leave and go take a shower once Dakota got the statue."

 **Alejandro-** "I know I need someone in my alliance against Heather, but Rodney will simply not do. That blubbering waste-bucket is useless! I would have tried Samey, but I could tell she had her eyes on someone else...but I'm not sure who."

* * *

 **(The Wind-Seekers- Parachutists)**

Dakota and Max sat in the plane, waiting for the drop zone. Earlier, Dakota had finally managed to push Amy out of the plane.

"Stupid cheerleader, you'd think she would take one for the team!" She joked.

"Well, I can assure you that you'd never see _me_ getting pushed out of a plane." Max said. "It's not gonna happen."

"Then maybe I should go last so _I_ can push you out." Dakota grinned.

Max looked worried and he cleared his throat. "I meant to say, that I will willingly jump out of this plane last! You can go first!" He said.

Dakota rolled her eyes and grabbed a parachute. She looked down onto the island. She could see the volcano approaching, and it looked really small!

"Well, here I go!" Dakota said.

She yanked open the door and the noise of rushing wind filled the air. "Oh, this is so much worse than I thought!" She screamed as she fell. "I hate you Chris!"

"Perhaps she shouldn't get so worked up, it could be bad for her health." Max said to the intern who was by the crate of parachutes. "Say, is it just me or is Dakota getting bigger?"

Indeed, Dakota was getting bigger. A tail shot from her rear, effectively ripping her clothes. Her shirt was reduced to a pink rag as she continued to grow to her Dakotazoid size. Her hair shrank up and turned green, ending in a spiky style. Her collarbones grew larger and began to sharpen as they shot from her neck. Dakota's skin grew more orange, and her eyes turned yellow. Her nails grew into claws on both her feet and hands, utterly decimating her tiny pink shoes. The parachute bag on her back ripped and fell off.

Dakotazoid let out an angry roar as she hurdled closer and closer to the volcano's crater. "Chris gonna pay for making Dakota jump from plane!" She growled.

Dakota soon fell into the volcano's crater, nearing the lava below. The net from the first challenge was still there, but it certainly wouldn't hold Dakotazoid. She reached out her arms and legs, and soon, they touched the walls of the volcano.

Dust rolled off of her hands and feet as the friction caused her to slow down, and eventually stop. "Whew, Dakota safe, Dakota relaxed." She said, and suddenly realized she would be returning back to her Dakota self,.

As she began to shrink, she panicked, wondering what she could do. Soon, she would be falling into lava (let's face it, that net couldn't even hold Cameron!).

Suddenly, as she began becoming smaller, Duncan screamed and landed on Dakota's head, bouncing off and happening to land on the ledge with the Chris alter. "Ha-ha! Nice!" He grinned wickedly. He ran over and grabbed his statue. "Thanks for the help, sucka'!" He cackled.

As the punk found the rope that lead out of the volcano, Dakota began to grow angry. "No fair! Duncan use Dakota to win statue?!" She growled. Now that she was mad, she began to grow again, and she was now Dakotazoid once more.

She leaped up from her position in the crater and landed with a very hard thud on the ledge. The ground began cracking, and although her brain had gotten slower, she new the ledge wouldn't hold for long.

Dakotazoid quickly grabbed the second Chris statue and launched herself from the ledge, up onto the lip of the volcano. "That was close one!" Dakota exclaimed.

Now that she was out of harms way, she began to grow smaller again. Her tail retracted into her rear and her claws reformed back into nails. Her hair grew long and blond again, and her collarbones shortened back into her shoulders. Her returned to it's normal tan and her eyes were no longer yellow.

"Oh! Now my clothes are shredded again!" She sighed, looking at her pink outfit. Her pants now looked like a bikini bottom with strips of fabric hanging off, whereas her top barely covered her breasts. "Oh crap!" She exclaimed, covering her breasts. She slid down the side of the volcano, taking a cooled lava path, which was surprisingly smooth. When she came to the bottom Rodney saw her.

He gasped and saw Dakota covering her unmentionables. His eyes formed into hearts and a vision of Dakota surrounded by cherubs filled his head. "Beautiful..." He mumbled.

Dakota looked at him in terror and quickly ran away to her cabin to get new, non-shredded clothes.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Rodney, Rodney, Rodney)**

 **Rodney-** "I never knew Dakota and I had something so special! And her in that bikini, or at least I think it was, was so gorgeous! I never knew it was this easy to get to second base with two girls!" He gasped.

 **Dakota-** "That was a close one, if Rodney had seen my boobs, I think I would have turned back in to Dakotazoid, which means I would have been _completely_ naked!" She exclaimed. "I'm glad I brought lots of pairs of clothes."

 **Duncan-** "Wow, who knew Dakota could be useful when she goes Dakotazoid! Wait till her team finds out she helped me!" He chuckled.

 **Samey-** "They didn't even land on the couches!" She shouted. "All that hard pushing for nothing! Ugh, I'm going to take a shower." Samey kicked open the door and stormed out of the confessional.

* * *

 **(The Wind-Seekers- Max)**

Max was the last one left up in the plane. He looked out the window and saw the island far, far, far below. "You know what, I think I'll just stay up here." Max said sheepishly, tapping the tips of his fingers together.

The intern shook his head. "Code blue!" He hollered. Max looked at him, confused. The intern slid the door open and held onto the door frame.

"What are you doing that for?" Max asked. Suddenly, the plane tilted to one side, the force sending Max flying out the door. "Waaaaaaah!" He screamed. He looked below him and saw the cliff. "Please land in the water, please land in the water!" He pleaded.

He looked up and saw Ezekiel falling above him. "What the?"

"My plane dumped me out too, eh." He said as they both fell through the sky. Ezekiel pinned his toque to his head so it didn't fall off.

Ezekiel fell past Max and the self proclaimed evil genius hit the cliff and spun out of control. "Owie!" He whined as he landed in the water, shortly after Ezekiel.

Ezekiel leaped out of the water screaming. "Ow!" he shouted as an electric eel shocked his butt. Ezekiel clung to the buoy of which the Chris statues sat on. He picked up one of them as Max leaped out of the water with an electric eel wrapped around his leg.

Max crashed into the buoy, knocking it upside down. "No! My statue!" Max shrieked, trying to grab it. Ezekiel quickly swam to the shore, causing a couple eels to shock him.

"I did it, eh!" Ezekiel shouted. "I did it!" He quickly ran towards camp as Max washed up on shore, empty-handed. Three eels were wrapped around him, one around his waist, and the other two around his legs. They all shocked him at once and Max finally managed to rip them from his charred body.

"So much hurting!" He whimpered.

* * *

 **(Bonfire Pit)**

All of the campers sat on the stumps at the bonfire pit, awaiting Chris's announcement. "Alright campers, a very interesting challenge has been waged today!" Chris said. "But only one team came out victorious. And that team was... _The Wind-Seekers!_ "

The members of _The Wind-Seekers_ let out cheers and cries of joy. Dawn and Dakota high-fived, while Scarlett and Eva grinned at each other.

"Yes-sir-ee, with a score of 3 Chris idols to 4, _The Altitude_ are today's big losers! I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight. Until then, feel free to grab some grub at the Mess Hall, take a shower, or relax in your cabins." Chris said, and walked off.

"I told you we'd win." Jo grinned. Her team rolled their eyes and left.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Did we win?)**

 **Jasmine-** "Yeah, it kinda sucks to lose again, but I did a pretty good job today, so I think I'll be safe. As long as there's no penalty for losing, besides elimination ceremonies, I'm content." She shrugged.

 **Sky-** "I hate elimination ceremonies, but at least I've got a pretty good idea of who to vote for."

 **Dave-** "Alright, I promised myself I wouldn't vote for Sky this time, because I have other plans to make her stay here miserable, so I've gotta vote for someone else."

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Mess Hall)**

Jasmine sat at one of the wooden tables. Only about seven other people were in the Mess Hall with her, so it was pretty empty.

The Aussie survivalist sighed and picked at her food. "I would _kill_ for some real food." She sighed.

"Hey! My food isn't that bad!" Chef hollered.

"I've eaten better _grubs_ in the Outback!" Jasmine argued. "Trust me your food it bad."

"I bet I could try some of it and it wouldn't be that bad." Chef said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed a spoonful of what looked like purple intestines. He shoved it in his mouth and began chewing.

Jasmine looked at her watch. Four seconds. Suddenly, Chef's cheeks bulged and Chef's face was taken over by a look of disgust. He ran for the garbage can in the kitchen and began puking his guts out.

"Told ya." Jasmine chuckled.

Suddenly, Geoff walked over, munching on a bag of chips. "What up, babe?" He asked.

"You have chips! Where did you get those chips?" Jasmine asked.

"I brought some in case Chef was cooking again." Geoff chuckled. "Want one?"

"Of course! All I've had for a week is gruel!" She cringed at the word. She took a handful of chips from the bag and began to munch on them. "You're not the crazy party boy I made you out to be, you're pretty cool!" She chuckled. They both looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Friendship!)**

 **Anne Maria-** "B's lucky I couldn't think of anything to do to him when we were pushing that couch." She snarled. "I can't believe Duncan landed and got the statue before we got there!" She huffed.

 **B-** He shrugs his shoulders but says nothing.

 **Noah-** "Luckily, my plan worked. I figured if I said nothing to Cody, and did nothing but push the couch, there'd be nothing for the fan-girls to go crazy over!" He grinned. "Yep, all I had to do was push." He suddenly realizes what he just said. "Oh crap! That's not what I meant! Ugh, you dirty-minded fan-girls."

* * *

 **(Communal Washrooms)**

Noah slowly entered the men's side of the communal washrooms. "Hello?" He asked. He suddenly saw Duncan motioning for him to come into the washrooms.

Noah did as told. "So, what do you want?" he asked Duncan , Geoff and Cody.

"Well, you're in the guys alliance, and you're on our team and we lost. So, we need to figure out who to vote off." Duncan said."

"How about Bridgette?" Noah smirked.

"No!" Geoff quickly shouted.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Geoff made us promise we wouldn't vote off Bridgette." he said. "Anyway, I think I've got a pretty good idea of who we should vote off."

He leaned in close to them and whispered the name into their ears. Noah shrugged. "Myeh, I won't miss 'em." He said. "I'll vote for her."

"She's not much use to our team, I'll vote her off I guess." Geoff agreed.

"If you guys say so." Cody shrugged.

"Then it's agreed. I'll see you boys at the campfire." Duncan nodded and left the washrooms.

The sky had grown dark, and all 34 contestants sat on the wooden stumps at the bonfire pit, the fire crackling in front of them. Chris stood behind an oil drum as the traditional Total Drama elimination music no doubt played from some undisclosed location.

"Welcome campers to the third elimination ceremony!" Chris greeted.

"I don't think that's something to be very _proud_ of." Noah smirked.

Chris ignored him. "Alright, the first seventeen marshmallows go to _The Wind-Seekers!_ " Chris announced. The host tossed marshmallows to all of the jumpers first, and then the couch pushers.

Dawn sat cross-legged on her stump and caught her marshmallow gladly. Dakota let out a silent cheer when she caught her's and the two girls high-fived again.

Amy snatched Samey's marshmallow before it could land in her hands and gobbled it down. Brick saw this and leaned over to give his marshmallow to Samey.

"Thank you!" Samey giggled.

Once the rest of _The Wind-Seekers_ caught their marshmallows, it was time to move on. "Alright campers, the next marshmallows go to those who received no votes! Geoff, Jasmine, Harold, Bridgette, and Trent."

All five of them were tossed the fluffy treats. Jasmine and Shawn fist-bumped, leaving Bridgette slightly disappointed, at least until Geoff turned around and pecked her on the cheek. Harold pumped a fist and Trent caught his gladly.

"Next up are the love triangle-ers." Chris said. "Duncan, Courtney and Scott!"

"Seriously! Stop calling it that! It is not an— _AGH!_ " Courtney shouted.

"Dave and Sky!" Chris called out, tossing marshmallows to both of them. Sky breathed a sigh of relief and Dave quickly sanitized his hands before catching his marshmallow.

"Ezekiel, Gwen, Noah and Cody!" Chris read off. Ezekiel and Gwen caught theirs grinning, while Noah glared down an oblivious Cody.

B, Anne Maria and Ella all looked very nervous. "The next marshmallow goes to...B." Chris said. The silent inventor breathed a sigh of relief (sort of) and caught his marshmallow.

"That leaves us with these two ladies." Chris said. "Ella and Anne Maria. One of you has spent your last day on Total Drama Unfinished Business."

Anne Maria furiously filed her nails, awaiting who would be eliminated. Ella nervously clenched her fists.

"And the final marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Anne Maria." Chris said. He flung the marshmallow to the beauty queen and dropped his tray.

"Yes! I'm finally free of her singing!" Chris cheered, dancing around like a weirdo.

Gwen grinned and quickly pulled out Courtney's PDA from the CIT's pocket. "Hey!" Courtney protested. She then saw Gwen taking video of Chris and grinned.

"We're putting _that_ on the wiki." Courtney grinned.

"Oh! And we can get it to Sierra so she can put it on her blogs." Gwen chuckled.

"Hey! Stop that video or I'll take away that PDA!" Chris threatened.

"Sorry, but that would be against contract." Courtney grinned.

Chris rolled his eyes and stopped dancing. Gwen shrugged and saved the video and handed the PDA back to Courtney. "Call that blackmail." She smirked.

Chris sighed in frustration. "Whatever, princess Ella is going home!" He announced.

Ella looked devastated. She then sighed. "I accept my elimination. It was because of me that many members of my team were buried in snow." She nodded.

"Quick, let's get her to the Boot of Shame before she does another musical number!" Chris shouted.

* * *

Ella stood on the large red X in front of the Boot of shame, which was currently in dormant position.

"Normally I'd say: Any last words? But I don't want to hear any singing, so it's time to shove off!" He declared, and with that, he pressed the red button on his remote.

The giant army boot swung down powered by rockets and kicked Ella directly off the island, and towards the silhouetted cruise ship in the distance.

As she soared through the night, instead of a scream, she sang an "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah".

"That's _so_ relieving." Chris sighed happily. He then turned to the camera. "Find out what this season's _first_ Virtual Reality challenge is when we returned on next week's episode of...Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Dave-** "If I can't vote for Sky, then I'm gonna vote for Ella. She's slow in challenges and her singing is kind of annoying." He shrugged.

 **Duncan-** "This guys alliance is off to a good start. If Cody, Geoff and Noah know what's good for them, they'll vote for Ella."

 **Sky-** "I hate to say it, but I've gotta vote Ella. She takes too much time in challenges and her singing isn't always helpful, like in today's challenge."

 **Scott-** He's got several bruises and scratched all over him, along with a head bandage and his arm is in a sling. "I'm g-gonna...vote for...blood loss...Duncan." He mumbled.

 **Ella-** "It's hard to decide who to vote for, but I think I'll vote for Anne Maria because her hair kind of scares me! Of course I don't expect anyone to vote with me, so it's all in good spirits." She giggled.

 **Bridgette-** "At first I was gonna vote for Jasmine because it looked like she was getting to close to Geoff." She sighed. "But I think they're just friends, so I'll vote for...Anne Maria. Her sassy attitude isn't something I'd care to keep around."

 **Ezekiel-** "I dunno who to vote fur, eh." He shrugged. "I guess I'll vote fur Anne Maria. She kinda scares me when she's mad, eh." He said, clinging to his soggy toque.

 **Trent-** "I don't want to vote for anyone, so I'm just gonna vote for myself. I think I did a pretty good job anyway, so I doubt anyone will vote me off. And if they do, then so be it, this place sucks anyway." He shrugged.

 **Geoff-** "Duncan says to vote Ella! I was on her team in the first challenge, and she's cool, but I agree, she's not much of an asset to us."

 **Gwen-** "I'm voting for Duncan because he was a terrible boyfriend. Courtney's _way_ better than him." She rolled her eyes.

 **Courtney-** "Duncan. He's annoying and he's turned into such a jerk! Not to mention I'll never forgive him for cheating on me! I suppose you could say Scott's winning the love triangle right now, but it's _not_ a love triangle!" She shouted.

 **Jasmine-** "I'm gonna have to vote for Ella. She _did_ cover me in snow, which was very cold. Sorry Ella." She shrugged.

 **Cody-** "Duncan said we're voting for Ella. She's kinda hot, but not really by type." He shrugged.

 **B-** Once again, he says nothing, but he holds up a picture of Anne Maria.

 **Harold-** "Ella covered me in snow _and_ stabbed me in the back with the tip of her shoe. I find it reasonable to vote her off, so I don't feel very sorry." He shrugged.

 **Anne Maria-** ""I'm votin' for B cause I'm still mad about the paint! I think I can forgive him once I figure out what to do to him." She said, thinking.

 **Noah-** "Duncan told me to vote for Ella, but I'm not going to. He's already got himself, Geoff, and Cody voting for her. And after hearing about the avalanche that she caused, she'll probably have more voters. I'm going to vote for Cody, because I'm _NOT_ gay!" He shouted.

* * *

Votes

 **Dave-** Ella

 **Duncan-** Ella

 **Sky-** Ella

 **Scott-** Duncan

 **Ella-** Anne Maria

 **Bridgette-** Anne Maria

 **Ezekiel-** Anne Maria

 **Geoff-** Ella

 **Trent-** Trent

 **Gwen-** Duncan

 **Courtney-** Duncan

 **Jasmine-** Ella

 **Cody-** Ella

 **B-** Anne Maria

 **Harold-** Ella

 **Anne Maria-** B

 **Noah-** Cody

– –

Ella- 7

Anne Maria- 4

Duncan- 3

Trent- 1

B- 1

Cody- 1

– –

 **Voted Off –** Topher, DJ, Ella

* * *

 **Reason:** Ella's a fun character, especially when she annoys Chris. However, the only real plot I could think of would be her and Dave, but because I have plans for the Dave and Sky love train, she had to go. Another reason is that it is impossible for me to write her singing as you might have noticed. If you're an Ella fan, stay tuned for the Bonus Episodes, because she'll be appearing in those!

 **Next-** I can't believe it's not real life! Or butter!


	5. Super Hero-ld 2: Age of the VR, Part I

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** And I manage to get three Episodes out in one month! Yay! I wanted to get enough out before school starts, because that's when updates get slower. I'd also enjoy it if you reviewed so I know what you guys want! Who should get more screen time? Is there a plot you want to me to incorporate into the story? Who do you want to make a cameo? Reviewing helps me change things in _your_ favor! So, just think about that for a moment. Speaking of reviews, it's time for some replies!

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Smokescreen2841:** I know right! Despite them being taken, Rodney will go after any girl. And that's what makes him funny, trust me, things are gonna get bad for him soon!

 **Bob:** Nice name, and thanks for the review! Don't worry, I'm _not_ pairing Noah and Cody, but I do love to annoy Noah when characters question his sexuality, it's just funny! I do have other plans for Cody though...

 **Guest:** I realize Dave's plan is wrong, and that's the point. I need to make it seem like both he _and_ Sky are in the wrong. I can't put bias into the story, so I need to even the sides. As for Gwen and Trent, their love trail has not yet derailed!

 **Creaturemaster:** "Yeah, that was worded a bit weird, I suppose I should fix it, but I'm kind of lazy, so maybe later. :P

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Yes, Sugar's many returns will be a recurring gag. Alejandro and Heather's feud has to end somehow, and we'll get to see very soon! Thanks for your ideas for Jo, Eva, Amy and Samey, I might just use those! I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for the reviews!

 **Zachsaur94** : I'll definitely keep trying to update this story! Even with school, I've got a planned schedule for when I post new chapters! ;)

 **Booboojohnson1:** Yeah, I guess I do. Even if I didn't, this story includes Sky and Dave's ups and downs, so don't worry if you're a fan of Skave ;)

Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you guys enjoy this episode! That's right, it's time for the _FIRST_ Virtual Reality challenge! I've been waiting to write this one for some time now, so I hope you guys really enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 05 (Day 04, Part 1)-** Super Hero-ld 2: Age of The VR

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business," Chris began. "We took the campers into the sky and dropped them from planes! Well, some of them anyway. For those that weren't skydiving, they got to push couches for the jumpers to land on! Chris statues were recovered, some were sadly eaten by a mutated shark. The yeti still has not been found in the snow, and Dakota went Dakotazoid mid-air!" Chris recapped.

"Depress Trent saved his teammates from three mutant gophers, Rodney got to see Dakota _almost_ -naked, and Ella sent an avalanche upon her teammates. In the end, she was sent home, thankfully before she could do another musical number!" Chris said. "This week, we're going Virtual for the _first_ time on Total Drama! So, stay tuned to see how it all goes down on...Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- First of the Episode!)**

 **Rodney-** "Getting to second base with Dakota yesterday was the best! I've decided I'll meet with her early morning in the girl's cabin!" He giggled.

* * *

 **(TDRI Cabin – Dakota, Anne Maria, Jo, Dawn)**

Rodney tip-toed into the girl's cabin and searched for Dakota. Unfortunately, all of the girls were deep in their covers and Rodney couldn't tell who was who.

He sneaked over to the bed closest to him, and found that Dawn was hanging upside down from the top bunk. He stepped back, and bumped into another bunk.

The farm boy flinched and realized Dakota could be sleeping in the bed. He slowly approached it and carefully lifted up the covers to see a fist fly into his face.

"Ow!" He cried, nursing his nose. He quickly covered his mouth, remembering that he had to be quiet. Rodney looked over to see that it was Jo that had punched him. However, Jo let out a loud series of snores. "Sleep punching?" Rodney wondered.

He moved on to the next bed. He slowly pulled the covers off and Anne Maria let out a scream. She grabbed the nearest can of hairspray and pressed down on the nozzle, spraying Rodney in the face.

" _AAAAAAAAHHH!_ " Rodney shrieked, running around. "My eyes!" His eyes watered as the hairspray sank into his corneas.

"Get out pervert!" Anne Maria shouted, throwing her can of hairspray at him. It hit Rodney in the kiwis and he let out another cry of pain. With that, he did as Anne maria said and ran out of the girl's side of the cabin, screaming.

Jo, Dakota and Dawn all woke up to see Rodney's legs leaving the room. Jo looked down at her fist. "Why is there blood on my fist?" The jockette asked. She inspected it and licked her fist. "Eh, tastes fine to me." She shrugged.

Anne Maria watched in disgust and finally snapped out of her funk. "Farm boy was being a pervert!" Anne Maria said, jabbing a thumb at the door that Rodney had run out of.

"Scott?! I'll kill him!" Jo shouted, getting up from her bed.

"No, Rodney," Anne Maria corrected her, "If I was talking about Scott, I'd have called him dirt boy!"

"Rodney? What would he be doing in the girl's cabin?" Jo wondered.

'Um, trying to get ta second base with us girls? I don't blame him, I'm hot!" Anne Maria chuckled.

"I don't know about you two, but Rodney creeps me out. Yesterday, he kept looking at my boobs when I was practically stripped." Dakota sighed. "I'm definitely gonna vote him off if he tries anything else."

Meanwhile, Dawn had been listening to the entire conversation, but hadn't said anything. "I believe Rodney is afraid to talk to girls, thus he messes himself up, and can't say what he wants. Since he lives on a farm with many brothers, he has no experience with girls, and thinks every girl is pretty. Except Sugar." Dawn concluded.

Jo and Anne Maria looked slightly freaked out. "Um...I don't care, he has no good reason to be entering the girl's cabin. I say we lose him next elimination, that is if we're on the same team." Jo said.

Dawn shrugged while Anne Maria and Dakota nodded. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower, and do my 5k up hill. See you at the Mess Hall!" Jo said, and left the cabin with a clean pair of clothes.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Poor Rodney)**

 **Rodney-** "Gah! I'll never enter the girl's cabin again! My eyes are still stinging from Anne Maria's hair spray. Although she is pretty hot, she kind of scares me." He whimpered. "It didn't help that she hit me in the kiwis. I knew I had to get out of there once she woke up! I couldn't risk Jo finding out I was in the girls cabin!"

 **Dakota-** "If I weren't on this stupid island, I'd get a restraining order on the annoying farm pervert!" She huffed.

* * *

Heather left her cabin and headed for the Communal Washrooms. Most people were still sleeping, or beating Rodney in the head with a spray can.

A loon called out in the distance and Heather covered her ears. "Loser bird, it's too early for this!" She grumbled, storming into the girl's washroom.

She slammed the door open and saw Courtney brushing her teeth. Amy was applying some mascara to her eyes, ignoring the queen bee.

"Courtney, Amy, just the people I wanted to see." Heather grinned devilishly.

"What do you want?" Courtney asked rather rudely. "I don't need people thinking I'm with you, plenty of people already hate me."

Heather put her arms up in defense. "I simply need one thing from you both." Heather explained. "I need Alejandro out of here."

"And why should I vote with you?" Courtney asked.

"Because, you don't like Alejandro anymore than I do." Heather answered. "If you help me out and vote him off, I'll do something for you. But _only_ if Alejandro goes home. Are you in?"

Courtney thought for a moment. "I suppose. So to make this clear, if Alejandro goes home to night, you have to do something for me." Heather nodded. "Alright, I'm in. But just this once."

Heather looked at Amy. "So, are you in _better twin_." She asked. The queen bee knew Amy would be listening if she complimented her.

"Spanish jerk-boy is hot, but yeah, I don't really care if he goes." Amy shrugged. "I'm in, as long as you keep your promise."

Heather nodded. "Excellent." Heather grinned. She snatched the mascara from Amy's hands and began applying to her own face.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Alliance, dun Dun DUN!)**

 **Amy-** "I don't like Heather. However, I do admire her. When I watched TDI, I learned from her and started bossing Samey around, and it felt so good!" She exclaimed. "After Alejandro's out of here, I intend targeting more of the villains, especially Heather. _I_ will be running this game this time around. Chris is lucky he brought me back!" She scowled.

 **Heather-** "Whoa, whoa, whoa, 'Spanish jerk-boy is _hot_?!" She shouted. "Alejandro is _mine_ , I'm only getting rid of him so I can focus on the game! Better twin my butt!"

 **Courtney-** "Heather is a formidable player, but I don't approve of her tactics. I'm only agreeing to join her alliance this one time because I despise Alejandro!" She explained. "No one womanizes me and gets away with it!"

* * *

" _Attention Campers!_ " Came Chris's annoyingly chipper voice. " _Report to the bonfire pit in five minutes! It's challenge time!_ "

"What? What happened to breakfast?" Bridgette asked, coming out of the TDI girl's cabin.

"Personally, I'm thrilled to be skipping breakfast!" Noah said, leaving the guy's side of the cabin. "Chef's crappy burnt eggs are nothing to be happy about."

Noah and Bridgette headed for the bonfire pit, followed by several other campers.

No one bothered to sit down on the stumps, Chris _did_ say it was challenge time after all. Once everyone was there, Chris began his spiel. "Welcome to the fourth challenge of Total Drama Unfinished Business!" He declared.

"Are you gonna do that every time?" Cody asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yup!" Chris chuckled.

"No you won't." Dawn said.

"What?" Chris asked. "Of course I will!"

"Aura reading isn't my only talent. I can see into the future, but only a couple days." Dawn explained. "And I do believe you're not going to say that every time."

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna prove you wrong!" Chris said, pointing a finger at Dawn.

"I'm betting on creepy girl." Geoff said. "No offense!" He added quickly. Dawn shrugged indifferently.

Suddenly, Owen came up next to Chris, munching down on a chicken leg. "Hello there Owen!" Chris said.

"Hey Chris...I mean ma'am, I mean sir, I mean poo-bah!" Owen stuttered. "Um...boss?" He wondered if he'd gotten it correct.

"No Owen, not boss." Chris shook his head. Owen looked confused and Chris sighed. "Owen, you are no longer an intern."

"What?!" Owen exclaimed. "But-but...you me and Chef...we had such good times!"

"Be that as it may, you never did any actual work, you talked with the campers too much, _and_ you ate everything in the staff fridge!" Chris told him.

"But I used the communal washrooms! Now their all stinky, isn't that what you wanted? I did something!" Owen protested.

"Sorry Owen, but you're stinky services are no longer required." Chris concluded.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Owen cried. "Wait, do I have to get kicked by that big boot?" He asked nervously.

"Nope, _because_...Owen is now back in the game!' Chris announced. Several campers such as Cody, Noah and Trent cheered and hugged or high-fived their friend.

Others like Heather, Alejandro, and Jo were not very happy. "What? You can't bring fatso in! That's not fair!"

"Yeah! You can't do that!" Courtney agreed.

"You should talk prissy CIT wannabe lawyer girl!" LeShawna retorted, joining the argument. That shut Courtney up.

"Calm down everyone! Save the drama and arguments for the challenge." Chris said. "Now, allow me to explain. You see, we reviewed some of the footage of the first three seasons, and found that Owen does still have a bone to pick with this show!"

"He was unfairly kicked off in TDA, and then booted off again after failing to be my spy. Then, in TDWT, he was eliminated to to Alejandro's sneaky work behind the scenes. So, in conclusion, Owen is indeed liable to compete, so I don't wanna hear any complaining from you all!" Chris summed up.

Alejandro glared at Chris. "Must you dwell on the past and my wrong-doings? You're really not helping me this season." Alejandro said.

Chris shrugged. "Just stirring up the drama!"

"Can we just get on to the challenge already?" Jo requested. "I'm getting tired of just standing here, staring at fat boy over here." Oddly enough, Owen didn't seem hurt by this comment at all.

"Fine, fine, today's challenge is a cool one anyway." Chris said. "For the first time in Total Drama history, we're going... _Virtual!_ "

Tech geeks or computer nerds like Noah, Cody and Harold cheered and pumped their fists. "What world is it?" Harold asked quickly.

"Virtual? Ugh! I am not pretending to be some computer nerd!" Heather shook her head.

"Too bad." Chris returned. "For today's Virtual Reality challenge, you will all take the identities of... _Super Heroes!_ "

"Wait, you actually have a Virtual Reality machine?!" Cody exclaimed. "How on earth did you manage that? Those things are way expensive and there are only like, five in existence!" **[1]**

"Correct-a-mundo Cody!" Chris answered. "Why do you think we were so low on funds in the past seasons? That's why they were only 13-14 episodes long! We were saving money to buy up one of these babies!" He chuckled. "We bought it from some guy named Joel, if it ever breaks down, B can probably fix it." **[2]**

B just rolled his eyes but continued to say nothing. "I thought you just spent all the money on hair gel." Noah rolled his eyes.

"That too," Chris nodded, "Anyway, you might wanna step off to the side from the bonfire pit, things are gonna get techno!"

The campers looked confused, but did as they were told. Once the seating area was cleared, the ground began to lower, and soon, the stumps, oil drum, and bonfire were replaced by a deep hole in the island.

Some campers looked in to see the island's mainframe, which was blue and tech-looking. Suddenly, a new platform rose from the interior of the island and replaced the hole.

Sitting in front of the campers was a shinny, new-age looking machine. It was quite large, and took up most of the bonfire pit space. The machine was chrome with TV screens on all sides so people could watch the action going on inside the virtual world.

At least forty pipes branched out from the main-machine and turned down, ending in what looked like an upside-down bowl. Underneath said bowls were seats, one for each pipe. "For the Virtual Reality challenges, you each be sitting in a VR chair, and you will put on your VR headset. When I flick on the machine, via this lever," He said, motioning to said lever, "You will be transported into the Virtual Reality world, where you will compete in your challenge."

Izzy raised her hand. "Will there be pain in the Virtual Reality world?" She asked.

Chris shook his head. "The lawyers insisted we replace pain with a numb feeling. So, if you get injured while in the VR game, you'll just feel numbness, however, the injury will still appear there, you just won't feel it."

Izzy snapped her fingers. "Aw." She said sadly, causing several people to look at her with scared expressions.

"Okay, so you said we're in a superhero world, what's the goal of the challenge and what do we do?" Eva asked.

"Excellent question. For this challenge, you will have five minutes to think of a superhero power you want. When you five minutes is up, you must think about that power when I turn on the machine. Once you're transported into the VR world, the computer will give you your superhero name and outfit. So basically, you only get to decide the power."

"Wait, I'm definitely not a hero," Heather said, "Will there be teams?"

"Of course! This isn't the merge!" Chris chuckled. "I'll read off the teams once I finish explaining the rules. They'll be heroes and villains, you'll be put onto a team based on your past performances." Ezekiel looked nervous after hearing that last part.

"Okay, so the basic goal of the challenge is to make sure you're the last one standing on your team. There might be more then one of you left, but you have to take out the entire other team. When you are killed in the VR world, your headset will unlock and you'll watch the rest of the challenge from the sidelines, got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Wow, I think that's the first time I've actually gotten rules past you without questions!" Chris exclaimed. "Well, it's time to decide the teams, and then you'll have to think of a superhero or villain power. Oh, and you cannot be an all-powerful god. The VR machine will deny it if you try, and then you'll get a random super power." Chris grinned.

Many of the contestants didn't have problems with this, most of them already had superpowers in mind. "Alright, first up are the villains!" Chris said. "Alejandro, Duncan, Eva, Noah, Heather, Ezekiel, Courtney, Izzy, Jo, Scott, Dakota, Anne Maria, Sky, Max, Scarlett, Amy, and Rodney." Chris read off.

Several people were not happy. "Aw come on man! I'm not a villain, eh! I've changed my ways! Honest!" Ezekiel protested.

"Sorry dude, this is based on past performances. Sexist comments, stealing a million dollars and throwing it in a volcano is bad stuff." Chris shrugged.

"But I changed, and that money thing happened when I was feral, eh! I don't wanna go back to that!" Ezekiel said. Chris shook his head and Ezekiel sighed in defeat. Bridgette put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"How am I a villain?" Noah and Dakota said at the same time.

"Noah, you're a sarcastic whazbag, and a cynical egghead. This makes you a villain. Dakota, you're a snobby princess and you're not very nice when turning into Dakotazoid." Chris answered.

"But that's not my fault!" Dakota protested as Noah rolled his eyes. "In fact, it's you're fault I got mutated! Not to mention, I've changed and I'm not snobby anymore!"

"Um, Chris, I don't think I really qualify as a villain." Sky spoke up. "I was nice to my team last season and encouraged them!"

"Sorry Sky, but leading Dave on like that was not a very nice thing. That makes you a villain for this challenge." Chris said as Dave cheered. Sky glared at him but didn't argue anymore.

"Alright, no more arguments?" Chris asked, and Courtney raised her hand. "Good! Now, the heroes are Geoff, Harold, Tyler, LeShawna, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Sadie, Katie, Bridgette, Brick, B, Dawn, Jasmine, Dave, Owen, and Samey."

No one on the heroes team disagreed. "Alright, now that the teams are settled, grab a chair! You've got five minutes to think about what your power will be. When I pull the lever, you'll be randomly spawned somewhere in the game, most likely alongside a teammate or two." Chris instructed.

The campers all took seats and began to think about what their powers should be. Several already knew what they wanted to be, so they just sat back and relaxed.

Scarlett saw this as the time to be crafty and gain an advantage. She leaned over to Courtney who sat in the chair next to her. The CIT was thinking furiously about what her power should be.

"You've got ten seconds to decide what power you wanna be, then it's game time!" Chris called out.

"How about a loudmouth, it suits you well since you always open your mouth too much." Scarlett whispered to Courtney.

The CIT thought about this and turned to protest. While she did this, Scarlett leaned over to Scott who sat on her left. "How about Shark boy, you're afraid of sharks anyway." She whispered to the dirt farmer.

"What?" Scott asked. "No way am I gonna be a shark guy! I'm terrified of those things!" Scott hissed.

"I am not a loudmouth! The nerve of you, that would make an awful superpower!" Courtney snapped.

"And times up! You're now entering the VR world, I hope you were thinking of the right power!" Chris cackled as he pulled the lever, sending the teens into the Virtual Reality game for the first time.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- So exciting!)**

 **Scarlett-** "Brilliant plan!" She chuckled to herself. "Now Courtney and Scott will have bad powers, and thus will be most likely to be blamed for a possible failure. I knew that if I could get them thinking about the power, whether they hated it or not, they'd receive that power in the game! Meanwhile, I had the perfect villainous power in _mind_." Scarlett grinned.

 **Courtney-** "Why that murderous pest! She sabotaged me into giving me a crappy power! I'll get my revenge on her!" She growled.

 **Scott-** "Not cool, Scarlett, not cool!" Scott scowled. "Being a shark guy the entire game was terrible! It was like I was becoming my enemy!" he shivered.

* * *

 **(Team Hero – Geoff, Bridgette, Harold)**

Bridgette, Geoff and Harold all woke up in the Virtual Reality world. They sat in an alleyway between two buildings. Unfortunately, the buildings were very tall, and they couldn't see anything but scenic dumpsters and sewage.

"This is mega cool!" Geoff exclaimed, grabbing Harold and Bridgette into a hug.

Suddenly a disembodied female computer voice spoke. "Chill Zone, Aqua Gal, and Samurai Guy entering the game." It said.

Geoff looked down to see he was wearing a tight white and blue suit, his arms appeared to be frozen in ice. "Whoa, I said I wanted to be cool, I guess this is how it interpreted it!" Geoff chuckled. He forced his hand out and shot a blast of light blue energy at one of the dumpsters.

The dumpster suddenly froze over into a large block of ice, ice shards flying back. "I'm Chill Zone!" He chuckled. "That is awesome!"

Bridgette looked down at her outfit. She was wearing what looked like her normal wet-suit, except that it was covered in what looked like fish scales. She looked down at her her arms and they appeared to be slick and faintly blue. She wore a starfish in her hair, and a seaweed tie held up her ponytail.

She shot a blast of water from her hand and it splashed against the sewage, sending the liquid in a splash-back. Then, Bridgette tried something different. She jumped up, and went higher than expected.

As she was in mid-air, her legs welded together and transformed into a mermaid tail, complete with green scales and a dolphin tail at the end. "Oh my gosh! This was my dream superpower forever! Now O actually get to be it! This is the best thing ever!" She said.

"I guess you're Aqua gal then," Geoff said, "Sweet! We can, like, work together and stuff! Cause I'm ice and you're water!" Geoff kissed her on the lips for a few seconds and then let go.

"If you're Chill Zone and you're Aqua Gal, then I'm Samurai Guy! Sweet! This is the best superhero power ever! At least in my opinion" Harold said.

The ubber nerd was now dressed in full Samurai attire. Metal armor covered his body, and he wore a metal Samurai helmet, which glistening in the sun shinning into the alley.

He unsheathed a sword from his belt and held it up. "Awesome!" Was all he could say. He leaped up, kicking off of the walls of the buildings on either side, going higher and higher. He then stopped, and landed back down, not receiving any pain. He dug his sword into the asphalt, and it went through without a problem.

"Harold, that was amazing!" Bridgette exclaimed. "This is probably the best challenge Chris has ever made us do!"

"You got that right dudes, but we still need to kill everyone else on the other team!" Geoff said.

"I want to take Heather!" Bridgette grinned.

Harold looked down into the sewage and saw a license plate. He pulled out and shook off the gross liquid. "CHRIS M." He read the plate. "Manufactured in... _Chrisopolis?!_ " He exclaimed. "Of course he'd name the city after himself! I can't wait to destroy it during the battle!"

"And this challenge just got slightly less cool." Bridgette shook her head.

* * *

 **(Team Villain – Noah, Izzy, Eva)**

"Temper Tantrum, Explosivo, and Mind Messer entering the game." Came the disembodied voice.

Eva looked up into the sky to see if she could spot whoever was speaking. She looked around and saw Noah and Izzy standing next to her in a park setting.

A fountain in a nearby lake trickled as NPC's walked around the park. Trees blew in the air, and the grass was perfectly cut and green.

"Oh yeah! Explosivo's here to cause some trouble!" Izzy cackled. She was dressed in a black full-body suit that looked similar to a ninja garb. The body-suit had a gray outline near Izzy's legs. She wore a black belt around her waist, which had several bombs, sticks of TNT, and other explosives hooked onto it.

Izzy yanked one of the bombs from her belt and hurled it at the lake. A few seconds later, the lake exploded into a watery mess, drenching several nearby civilians, including Eva and Noah.

"Nice." Noah deadpanned.

"Izzy! You got me all wet!" Eva shouted.

Izzy shrugged. "Explosivo is just glad that _Team E-Scope_ is together again! There is no villain team, there is no hero team, there is only _Team E-Scope!_ " Izzy cackled and bounded off through the park.

"I assume _I'm_ Mind Messer." Noah said. "Hypnotizing and foresight. Excellent." He grinned.

"Wait...if you're Mind Messer, and Izzy is Explosivo...then I'm Temper Tantrum?!" Eva gasped. "No way! That's the worst name ever!" She shouted.

Suddenly, Eva began to grow taller and bigger. She wore her normal fitness outfit, but it seemed to grow bigger with her body. "Whoa!" Eva exclaimed, her voice booming through the park. She was now about as tall as one of the buildings next to her.

"Looks like you get larger with every vein you pop." Noah grinned.

"Shut up!" Eva growled, growing taller. "Crap, you're right."

* * *

 **(Team Hero – LeShawna, Gwen, Tyler, Trent)**

The foursome spawned in what looked like a water park. Civilians splashed and played in the pools and slid down the water-slides.

"Cannon-Booty, Gwen Reaper, Static Charge, and Sound Barrier have entered the game." Came the female disembodied voice.

LeShawna looked at her butt and saw that it had swollen up the size of at least four beach balls. "I think I'm Cannon-Booty!" LeShawna chuckled. The ghetto girl jumped up and landed on her butt, launching her higher into the sky.

Gwen watched in amazement while Trent and Tyler mustered laughs. Gwen looked down at her garb. "Of course, I'm the Gwen Reaper." She grinned.

She wore a Grim Reaper outfit, which was basically just a long, black, ripped robe. She held a scythe in her hand, and seriously did look like the Grim Reaper. "Watch this." She grinned.

The Goth closed her eyes, and her body began to slowly disappear. As she turned invisible, Trent and Tyler watched in amazement (LeShawna would have too, but she was too busy bouncing all over the place).

Pretty soon, Gwen's entire body and her scythe disappeared. She was now invisible. "Can't see me anymore, can ya?" Gwen grinned, although they couldn't tell.

"That is awesome!" Tyler exclaimed. Suddenly, Gwen reappeared behind Tyler.

"Boo." She said out of nowhere.

"Wah!" Tyler shrieked, jumping back from Gwen as the Goth chuckled.

"So what can you do?" Gwen asked the jock.

Tyler wore an outfit similar to _The Flash_. In fact, it looked a LOT like the _The Flash_ , only different colors. He wore a white superhero suit with yellow boots and yellow trim. He had lightning strikes on the side of his head. Yup, definitely like _The Flash_.

"I think I've got electrical powers." Tyler said. He suddenly shot a flash of lightning from his palm and it struck a nearby water-slide, electrocuting a couple NPC's. "Oops..." Gwen couldn't help but laugh at the fried civilians.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Owch)**

 **Gwen-** "I'm not a sadist like Chris McLame, I just enjoy watching NPC's die. They're so stupid in video games, they never run when the destruction comes." She chuckled.

 **LeShawna-** "Never thought I'd say this, but that was probably my favorite challenge of this crappy show, yet! I didn't think it was possible to make my booty anymore luscious than it already was!" She grinned.

* * *

"Look what I can do!" Trent said, trying to get Gwen's attention.

The musician was dressed in a camo-green jump suit. He had a large guitar that was big enough to stand on! "Watch this!"

Trent strummed on his bass guitar and a sonic boom erupted from the strings. The shock wave slammed into the wave pool, churning up hundred foot waves, toppling over several civilians. "Oops..."

"Nice aim." Gwen chuckled.

* * *

 **(Team Villain – Duncan, Courtney, Scott)**

"Chainpunx, Megaphone, and Shark Dude, now entering the game." said the disembodied female voice once more.

"Chainpunx! Alright, coolest name ever!" Duncan pumped his fist. The punk was dressed in a similar torn robe to Gwen's, only his didn't have a hood. Long, wrapping chains stretched out from under his wrists, coming from somewhere in his sleeves.

The trio were currently in an office complex, surrounded by NPC's doing boring office work. Duncan hurled one of his chains at one of the office workers and it wrapped around the guy's waist. Duncan then proceeded to pull the man from his cubicle, and swing him out the window, releasing the chain from his waist, and letting the NPC plummet to it's doom.

"Ha! That was awesome!" Duncan cackled.

"You are revolting!" Courtney scoffed. "And why am I with _you_ two? I swear Chris _purposely_ programed the VR to put me with you jerks."

"Oh please, it's just a stupid NPC, it's not like they're people." Duncan chuckled. "And it could be worse. You could be stuck with the two people you hate most in the world."

"You are the two people _I HATE IN THE WORLD!_ " Courtney screamed. She quickly covered her mouth upon hearing her voice, it had tripled in volume, making her shouts deafening.

"I think _you're_ Megaphone." Duncan remarked as he covered his ears.

" _THAT'S A TERIBLE NAME!_ " Courtney barked, sending a shock-wave through the office building. She shattered all of the windows on the floor, and knocked down every single cubicle wall.

"You think you have it bad? I'm a _SHARK!_ My worst fear _and_ enemy!" Scott exclaimed, huddling up into a shivering fetal position.

The dirt farmer was now wearing a white armor chest-plate instead of his usual tattered tank-top. He had a blue shark fin sticking out of his head and more fins on the underside of his elbows. His normal human teeth had been replaced with shark jaws that resembled a bear trap.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here." She muttered.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Sucky Superpowers)**

 **Duncan-** "Okay, so Courtney can be annoying, but she's _really_ hot when she's mad. Who'd have thought I still had feelings for her, especially after we hated each other back in World Tour." He chuckled. "Those were some stupid times." He muttered.

 **Courtney-** "Really Chris? I _know_ you programed the VR to put me with those two scuzzballs!" She accused.

 **Chris McLean-** "I just _love_ messing with the challenges!" He cackled. "Of course I'd put Courtney with Duncan and Scott, it's basic Drama math!"

* * *

 **(Team Hero – Jasmine, Samey, Amy)**

"The Aussie Animal, Repeat, and Iron Cody, now entering the game." said the electronic voice.

"Alright! I got my dream power!" Jasmine cheered, pumping her fist. "I've always wanted to turn into animals and see how it feels! But sadly, earthly limitations don't allow me to." She sighed.

"Jasmine, that is so cool! Change into an animal!" Samey requested.

Jasmine nodded and she suddenly began to morph from her normal clothes and body. She slowly got onto her hands and knees, and her body began to lengthen. She began growing orange fur, and her feet welded into her back legs. Her hands formed into paws with sharp claws, and her face morphed from human to feline. Whiskers sprouted from her nose, which turned pink and sank back into her face. Her eyes began a pale green color, and her ears traced the side of her head until they reached the top. A tail sprouted from her behind, and orange and black fur now fully coated her body.

The tiger let out an almost deafening roar, forcing Samey to cover her ears. Then, as quickly as she had been a tiger, Jasmine began to morph back to her human state. Her tail retracted back into her behind, her ears slid down to their normal position, her feet became feet again and her hands became hands again, and she lost all of her orange and black fur.

Jasmine stood up, back to her normal self. "How's that?" She asked proudly.

"That was awesome!" Cody exclaimed, Samey was at a loss for words, and just nodded.

"Say, Cody, your voice sounds a bit techno!" Jasmine said, turning around to see Cody in a full iron man suit. The tech geek was hovering over them, powered by jets on his feet. He literally looked exactly like Iron Man in his suit, only shorter and thinner.

"This is so cool! I can see clearly for a hundred miles, and I can fly, and I'm strong! I'm a totally different person!" he exclaimed.

"So Samey, what can you do?" Jasmine asked the twin.

"Well, I wasn't sure exactly what to pick, so I chose this!" Samey said, and in the block of an eye, at least twenty clones of Samey spread out around her, each one cloning from the last.

In a split second, they all shot back into Samey, and she looked winded. "Whew, I probably shouldn't clone too much! It makes me tired." She breathed. Samey pretty much wore her normal cheerleader outfit, except that there was an infinity sign on her belt, which was also new.

"Well, I think it's a cool power. It's a good thing you chose it and not your sister! We don't need more Amy's running around!" Jasmine joked, to which Samey and Cody laughed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Iron Cody!)**

 **Jasmine-** "I think it's great that Samey's finally loosening up!" Jasmine grinned. "Crikey! I should probably stop calling her Samey, that's not her real name!"

 **Samey-** "I'm so glad Chris put Amy on the villain's team! Because that's what she is!" She huffed. "Now I can have fun with Jasmine! Oh, and Cody too, but I don't know him that well." She admitted.

 **Cody-** "I get bullied all the time back at my high-school. It might be because I'm short, kind of geeky, and not such a hit with the ladies like I'd like to think I am." He sighed. "But this suit made me feel completely different! I felt like a whole new me, a me that could kick any bully's butt!"

* * *

 **(Team Villain – Alejandro, Heather, Ezekiel)**

The three teens spawned in the middle of what appeared to be a stadium. No one was playing, so there was no one in the stands.

"El Toro, Queen Bee, and Home-schooled Arrow, entering the game." Came you-know-who (or what. Are disembodied voices considered a someone?).

Heather took one look at Alejandro and couldn't help but laugh. The Arch Villain was slightly taller than his normal self, maybe ten feet tall. He had ripped muscles, and speaking of ripped, his shirt was ripped open as well.

But what was most hilarious (at least to Heather), was the fact that Alejandro seemed to be a mutated bull-man. Long horns stuck out of the side of his head and hair,and he had a muzzle with a ring through the nostrils. His hands has been replaced by hooves, as were his feet.

"Ha! You look like a freak!" Heather laughed, pointing in his face.

"Don't tempt me to run you over!" Alejandro threatened, bowing down and pawing at the ground with his foot. He was ready to trample her if she let out another snarky comment.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything else!" Heather promised, putting her arms up in defense. "But I guess you could say you're a piece of _Bull—_

"Don't you finish that sentence!" Alejandro warned. "And you should talk, you look like an _idiota_ in your queen bee getup!"

Heather looked down at what she was wearing. She did indeed look like an _idiota_. She had antennas on her head, and her entire body was replaced by a Queen Bee's body, making her look fat with a bloated butt. Her normal legs hung from the hind-quarters of the bee body, and her arms stuck from their normal position.

"You look like a bloated hippo in a bee costume!" Alejandro laughed.

"At least I have a crown!" Heather said, pointing to the crown on her head, which circled her antenna. " _And_ , I can do this!" She grinned.

The queen bee (literally!) spat something out at Alejandro, and it hit him in the forehead. It was a tiny parasite that latched itself into Alejandro's forehead. It looked like a bee. Suddenly, the parasite glowed, and Alejandro's eyes went hypnotic.

"Hypnotizing! Excellent!" She cheered. "Even though it's kind of gross..."

Heather then made a flicking motion, and the parasite flew off Alejandro's face. His eyes went back to normal. "What did you do?!" He asked accusingly.

"I hypnotized you!" She cackled. "Better than your stupid bull-headed power! Ha, these jokes are easy to make." She chuckled. This just enraged Alejandro more.

He bent down, pawing at the ground with his foot again, kicking up dust behind him. He faced his horns at Heather, and charged.

Luckily for Heather, the Queen Bee getup also came with wings. Albeit very small and slow wings, but wings nonetheless. She managed to fly away just in time and Alejandro charged right where she had been.

"Ha! Missed me!" She taunted from the air.

Alejandro however couldn't stop, and accidentally rammed into Ezekiel, knocking the prairie boy off his feet and into one of the stands. "Ow, eh! What was that fur?!" He asked.

"Sorry amigo, I could not stop. I was aiming for Heather." Alejandro explained.

Ezekiel got up. He wore a black mask that only covered his eyes. He still wore his toque, but his sweatshirt was replaced by a Robin Hood style coat of the same color. He wore his normal pants and shoes, and he had an arrow pouch on his back. He held a bow, and grabbed an arrow from his pouch and notched it.

"Arrows, is that all you can do?" Heather scoffed.

"Nope, I can do this too, eh!" Ezekiel said. He closed his eyes and suddenly, disappeared in a flash of turquoise light. The same colored light flashed next to Heather and Ezekiel stood there. "Teleportation, eh!"

Suddenly, Ezekiel remembered that, while he could teleport, he couldn't fly. "Oh no! Ah!" He screamed as he landed with a thud on the grass in the stadium.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Bee Better Be Bright Because Bull)**

 **Heather-** "My power is way superior to that of Alejandro and Ezekiel! Look at me, I can fly _and_ hypnotize!" She grinned. "Alejandro's just lucky I released him from being hypnotized, and Ezekiel's lucky I remember his name!"

 **Alejandro-** "Oh, I detest Heather so much now! Of course once I eliminated her and I win the game, she'll fall in love with me again." He grinned. "I knew I should have picked a better superpower."

 **Ezekiel-** "I'm used to being furgotten, eh. But not as much as poor Trent. I don't knoow why everyone ignored him. I think I should try being friends with him, then maybe he won't be so lonely and depressed."

* * *

 **(Team Hero – Katie, Sadie, Brick)**

"BSFFL 1, BSFFL 2, and General Whizzy, now entering the game." Said the electronic voice for the seventh time.

Katie, Sadie, and Brick all spawned together at the beach. The waves lapped over them, soaking them, but since they were superheroes, they didn't care.

Katie and Sadie got up. "Omigosh! We spawned together!" Sadie giggled.

"Omigosh you're right! But what's you're superpower? Mine is speed when I lock hands with you!" Katie exclaimed.

"Omigosh, that's mine too! We're like, such good friends!" Sadie giggled as Katie nodded.

Brick got up and rubbed his head. "What does BSFFL 1 and 2 stand for anyway?" He asked the friends.

"Best Speedy Friends For Life!" They both said together.

"We replaced _Female_ with Speedy." Katie said.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Look what I can do!" He said. He snapped his fingers and three large orange and black robots appeared behind him. They didn't appear to have faces, but they had arms and legs. They looked very techno.

"Ooh! I hear Orange is the new Black!" Katie said. **[3]**

"Omigosh, I heard that too!" Sadie said. "Those robots are so fetch! Um...what do they do?"

"I think of a command and they do it!" Brick exclaimed. "I'm like a general now!" He giggled like a little schoolgirl. "And if they break, they reform! They're practically indestructible!"

Just as he said this, a blast of lava shot through one of the robots, knocking it to the ground. A hole appeared in it's mechanical stomach, but was soon replaced by metal and wires as they worked to repair themselves. The robot stood up again, only to be blasted down once more.

"What the...?" Brick asked. He turned around and saw Jo hovering on a large rock, Dakota and Anne Maria behind him.

The jockette was a strange sight to behold. Not only was she flying on a rock, but half her body was rock! Anything from the collarbones down made of rock and flowing magma, which was somehow concealed to it's rivers in her body. She wore army boots on her feet, and while her head looked like her normal Jo head, it was on fire.

"Jo...your head's on fire." Brick observed.

"Yup, what this!" She grinned. " _KRAKATOA!_ " She roared, and suddenly the ground began to shake. The beach tore, and cracks arose in the sand. A few seconds later, five jets of lava shot up into the air, spewing hot molten liquid. **[4]**

Several beach-goers screamed and ran in opposite directions. Jo silenced a few of them by shooting them with fire from her hands.

"I wouldn't get too close to the ocean if I were you!" Brick chuckled.

Suddenly, the disembodied female voice sounded once more. "Lava-head, Dakotazoid, and Hairricane, now entering the game." It said.

"Lava-head? Ha! Funny name!" Brick chuckled.

"You should talk, General Whizzy!" Jo laughed.

"Yeah, who came up with that name?!" Brick asked, looking up into the sky, expecting an answer from the disembodied voice. Nothing came.

"Whatever, I still have an awesome power!" Brick said as his robot reformed once more and stood up. Jo proceeded to shoot it back down again, and shot it four more times while it tried to reform. The robot was not able to reform again, and lay there, dead.

Brick was indifferent as he snapped his finger and another robot appeared, taking the dead one's place.

"Very well." Jo shrugged. "Dakotazoid, Hairricane! Go!" She shouted.

Dakota began morphing into Dakotazoid, no different than in the real world. Anne Maria wore her normal getup, but her normally poofy hair was large and long. She looked determined as she shot her air towards Katie and Sadie. The follicles practically had a mind of their own!

Katie and Sadie both screamed and locked hands, instantly sending them zooming across the beach. Anne Maria was quick though, and her hair followed them, trying to get a good hold on them.

Unfortunately, when she _did_ get a good hold on them by wrapping her hair around their connecting arms, their speed dragged her along for the ride.

"Wah!" She shrieked as she was yanked along by the hair (owch). Dakota managed to grab her by the legs before she went anywhere, and due to her size, she remained firm on the ground.

Katie and Sadie both continued to try and run, but they couldn't move. "Could you hold them still already?" Anne Maria asked. "I don't think I'm comfortable with this position!" Anne Maria was practically being stretched out by the hair and legs. "I'm not Elastigirl!"

Dakota pulled Anne Maria back, and continued to pull until she got Katie and Sadie. She ripped apart their hands, so they weren't connecting, and held one in each hand.

"I don't wanna die!" Katie whined.

"But if you did, your outfit is still cute!" Sadie said, complimenting Katie's outfit, which was the normal one she always wore.

"Omigosh, your outfit is cuter!" Katie said.

"No yours is!"

"Nuh-uh, yours is!"

"No way, your outfit is cuter!"

"But I love yours!"

"You wear the same dang outfits for sobbing out loud!" Jo shouted, and with a quick motion of her hand, she shot them both with lava, melting their faces, and killing them both, releasing them from the game.

"Well, I think it's we get moving, don't you?" Brick asked his robots. Although they didn't have faces, the robots nodded and held Brick in their hands, and blasted off.

"They're getting away!" Jo hollered. She would have gone after them, but they had already flown far into the sky.

* * *

 **(Team Hero – B, Dawn)**

B and Dawn spawned in the center of a Movie Theater lobby. The smell of popcorn filled the room and Dawn breathed it in. "Ah, it smells delicious!" She giggled.

She walked over to the counter with snacks and asked for a bucket of popcorn. 'And how will you be paying for that?" The guy asked.

Dawn said nothing, and just blinked her eyes at the man. They had appeared to grow bigger, and her blue pupils appeared to be looking into the guy's soul, or so it looked like.

"Here you go." The man said, giving her some popcorn and turning around to do something of no particular interest.

Dawn wore her normal clothes, all that was different was that there was a light purple ball of energy around her. "It's okay to take popcorn in a VR world." She giggled as she munched some corn. "I'm glad Chris installed taste and smell into the VR!"

B nodded and tried to grab some popcorn from the bucket with one of his large mechanical arms. That's right, he had four large mechanical arms attached to a metal backpack on his back. The arms resembled squid arms with the ends being grabbers.

"Aura and Dr. Cephalopod, entering the game." Said the voice.

"A bit late." Dawn chuckled.

B reached for the popcorn, but was stopped by some sort of force. Suddenly, the faint purple shield around Dawn brightened, signifying it was there. B could not touch Dawn no matter what he did. Not even the popcorn bucket.

Dawn realized this and handed the bucket to him. Apparently, if she willingly let the person enter her force-field, they could. B happily munched on the popcorn and the two heroes headed out. B didn't even have to use his feet to walk, he just walked on two of his mechanical arms.

* * *

 **(Team Villain – Sky, Amy, Rodney)**

"Skyrocket, Twin Titan, and Lovestruck, entering the game." Said the disembodied voice.

Amy, Rodney and Sky had spawned in an Amusement Park. Tall wooden roller coasters soared around them, hundreds of civilians milling about or enjoying rides.

"I still don't understand why _I'm_ a villain!" Sky exclaimed. "I'm not mean! I just accidentally lead Dave on! I feel an injustice!"

"Can it jumpy." Amy snapped, her voice echoing across the city. She wore her normal cheerleader outfit, just like Samey, except that she was a hundred feet tall, easily towering over every roller coaster and building around the Amusement Park.

Rodney stood by her foot and looked up. He could see Amy's underwear. Again. His eyes turned into hearts and he fell back, lovestruck. Wow, can the VR come up with accurate names or what?

Sky looked at a mirror on the wall, which was part of the Hall of Mirrors. Her body looked distorted so she moved to the next one, with the same result. She moved again and finally saw herself in the normal mirror. She wore a red and white daredevil jacket, but the rest of her looked normal.

Except for her legs that is. She still wore her normal black tights, but her legs bent backwards, similar to a cricket or a bird. Sky hunched down, and leaped up, soaring so high into the air, that she jumped over one of the roller coasters with ease. She landed on the other side and hopped back over, doing a flip. "Cool!" She exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do with lover-boy?" Amy asked. She could see Rodney by her foot, and he looked like a tiny speck.

Sky said something from down below, but Amy couldn't hear. "What? I can't hear you, you're too small!" Amy shouted, once again echoing across the city. She forgot that she was big. And loud.

Sky launched herself high up so she met Amy's face. "I said we should..." She fell back down and jumped back up, "...Splash him with some...Cold water!"

Amy dipped her hand into the ocean, which was right near by them. The Amusement Park happened to be on a pier. Being big, her hand easily pocketed a swimming pool's worth of water. She knelt down and tossed water onto Rodney, soaking him from head to toe in cold ocean water.

"Wha! Where am I?!" Rodney exclaimed, standing up. Oh, did I forget to mention Rodney was wearing a large diaper and had a cupid's arrow in hand? Yeah, terrifying.

"Amy!" He exclaimed. He saw how big she was. "My love is bigger than your...um...bigger than you!" He stuttered. The farm boy notched his arrow and fired it at Amy, hitting her in the leg.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "You're gonna pay for that, Rodn—Oh wow!" She gasped. Amy's eyes had turned into hearts as she saw Rodney.

"I think I love you!" She said as Rodney pumped his fists. Unfortunately for poor Rodney, Amy was swooning. And being 100 feet tall is not good when swooning. Amy toppled over, knocking over two roller coasters, the Ferris Wheel, and a carousel. Oh, and she crushed Rodney to death too.

Sky managed to jump out of the before getting hit. Now that Rodney was dead, Amy had snapped out of her funk. "Whoa...did I just say what I think I said?" She asked.

She got up and saw Rodney crushed to bits. "Well, he got you _crushing_ on him alright." Sky said, trying to make a joke. Amy was not amused.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Rodney, Rodney, Rodney)**

 **Rodney-** "Okay, so I might have died, but Amy still said she loves me! Not to mention when she fell on me, she crushed me with her boobs. Her giant boobs. What more could a man ask for?" He swooned.

 **Amy-** "For the record, I only said I loved him _in_ the VR, _and_ because he shot me with a stupid love arrow! Seriously, why would I fall for such an ugly cupid man-child?' She asked.

 **Sky-** "Well, the team-kill was a setback, but at least I survived. Jumping was pretty fun!"

* * *

 **(Team Hero – Owen, Dave)**

"Gas Attack and SkyFall, entering the game." Came the voice.

The two boys found themselves on a bridge that resembled the Brooklyn Bridge. Except there were flags of Chris. Go figure.

Owen got up. They were in the middle of the street, and cars trying to get places honked their horns at them, and drove around. Some of them subsequently crashed. Poor NPC's.

"Awesome! Gas Attack!" Owen grinned. Before Dave could protest it, Owen let out a fart, which knocked out a seagull that was passing by, and shattered several car windshields (I don't know how).

"I gotta eat something!" Owen quickly said.

The former intern ripped a tire from one of the crashed cars and gobbled it down. Yes, he ate a car tire. Owen's stomach rumbled, and he let out a monster burp that was so loud, it sent a shock-wave at some more cars, hurling them off the bridge.

"Sweet!" Owen cheered and began to devour more tires.

Dave watched in disgust. "Disgusting!" He groaned. He looked at himself. He was a muscular, blue genie. "Wait, my name is SkyFall! I can kill Sky!" He grinned.

"Hold on a second..." He then thought. "I wished that I could take down Sky, what are my actual powers?" He wondered.

Suddenly, a mini-version of himself popped out of think air. "Who are you?" Dave asked the mini-me.

"I'm you, but smaller! I'm here to explain what you can and cannot do!" The mini-Dave said, in a high-squeaking voice. "Three rules, uno, dos, tres." He said, holding up three fingers.

"Rule number one, I can't kill anyone, so don't ask!" The mini-Dave used his hand to cut off his own head, which quickly grew back.

"Rule number two, I can't make anyone fall in love!" He said, making a kissy face.

"And finally rule number three, _I can't bring anyone back from the dead!_ " He said in an Igor tone, miming a zombie. "It's not a pretty picture, _I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!_ " **[5]**

"If _you_ can't do it, can I do it?" Dave asked the mini-him.

"Of course not you moron! I'm you! Really, am I this stupid?" The mini-Dave asked.

"So I can't kill Sky?!" Dave screamed. "I can't kill _anyone_?!"

"Nope!" There was a pause.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—_

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional-** _ **OOOOOOOOO—)**_

 **Sky-** I swear I heard Dave screaming something across the city. I know it's a VR, but that boy's got lungs! Just like me1" She giggled.

 **Dave-** "It's not fair! _AAAAAAAAGGGHGHGH!_ " He screamed. "I hate this show!"

* * *

 **(Team Villain – Scarlett, Max)  
**

"Brainzilla and Highchair, now entering the game." Said the electronic voice for the final time.

Scarlett found herself in the sewer. She and Max spawned on the walkways on the side, so thankfully they weren't knee deep in sewage. The brainiac was wearing her usual attire. Except for the fact that her normal orange but had been replaced by glass in the same shape. It revealed her pink brain, which was kind of grotesque, but still hypnotic to look at.

"Highchair?!" Max exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Scarlett, looks like _EVIL_ has got the better super villain name." He said, although he wasn't sorry at all.

"No you twit, _your_ name is Highchair." Said the disembodied female voice (Okay, so maybe it wasn't the last time).

"What?! Inconceivable!" Max shouted.

"It's true Max, you're sitting in a floating high chair." Scarlett told him.

Max seemed to be more bloated than usual, and not just in the belly region. His brain had grown three times it's normal size, making his head swelled up to an abnormal size. He wore his normal clothes, which barely rounded his extended belly. The self proclaimed evil genius sat on what looked like a floating highchair, hence his name. The bottom was powered by rockets and the chair looked very technologically advanced.

"Phooey!" He huffed. "Whatever, everyone knows _EVIL_ is truly _EVIL!_ Soevil in fact, that he doesn't need a petty name such as Highchair, everyone knows him to be _Evil Mr. Dreadulocks!_ I expect you to refer to me as such from now on!" Max said.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Don't temp me to kill you this early in the game." She muttered.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"Nothing Mr. Dreadulocks." Scarlett sighed, rolling her eyes. Scarlett stared at the back of Max's head as he spun his chair around and began to hover down the corridor of the sewer. She focused, and her eyes began to glow purple. Suddenly, a beam of energy shot from her eyes, singeing Max's hair. This created a small canyon in his hair, revealing the top of his partially-bald head.

Max noticed none of this, and while it was only a VR, Scarlett couldn't help but enjoy herself. If only the effects in the VR world happened in real life.

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Bonfire Pit)**

31 of the 34 contestants still sat on their VR chairs. In the outside world, they appeared to be sleeping with the headsets over their heads, but in the VR world, they were very much active.

Chris and Chef both sat in a beach chair with a table in between. The chairs faced one of the television screens on the machine. They were currently watching Jo and Brick's battle.

"So, which team do you think is gonna win?" Chris asked as Rodney was released from the VR machine. The headset lifted up and he walked over to a large bench and set next to Katie and Sadie so he could watch another screen, but he was currently busy thinking about love. Obviously.

"Are we bettin' on which team's gonna win?" Chef asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" Chris asked the co-host. "I call team hero. I think it suits me well, don't you think, Chef?"

Chef burst out laughing, as well as Katie and Sadie were currently watching with Rodney on the sidelines. Chris huffed. "Whatever, I'm better fifty on team hero."

"I'll bet fifty on team villain." Chef grinned wickedly, slapping a wad of cash onto the table.

"Isn't betting on who's gonna win, like, totally immoral?" Sadie asked, suddenly popping up behind Chris.

"Gah!" Chris shrieked. "What? I thought you were...over—never mind. And I don't care, I don't even know what the word immoral means!" He chuckled.

There was a pause. "Oh yeah, Noah and Gwen are both still in the VR. No one to make a snide quip." he sighed. "Well, whatever."

"Well, if _I_ was gonna bet on a team, I'd go for team hero because they're our home team!" Sadie cheered.

"Omigosh, you're so right, not to mention team hero has some super cute outfits! Look at Bridgette, her outfit is so fetch!" Katie observed.

"Omigosh, an Geoff is looking, like, so hot! But don't tell Bridgette I said that!" Sadie giggled.

"Could you two shut it? We're trying to watch the battles!" Chris shushed.

Katie and Sadie kept quiet and continued to watch with Chris and Chef. After a while, Katie got bored. "Okay, this is like, so boring. No one's fighting anyone! They're all just running around the city blind!"

"You're so right," Sadie agreed, "It's like a bad superhero movie!"

Chris let out a frustrated cry. "Whatever! Since theirs no action, it'll be a perfect time to throw to commercial." Chris sighed.

He stood up. "Which team will prevail? The heroes are down a player, could that cause a loss? Not if I have anything to say about it, and of course, I _do!_ Find out when we return after this commercial!" Chris announced.

"Can it hosty, it's getting good!" Chef hollered, tossing a piece of popcorn into Chris's mouth. The host choked on it and fell to the ground while Katie and Sadie giggled at the sight.

* * *

 _ **~A/N~**_ **That's right! It's a two-parter! All VR challenges will be two chapters for three reasons. One, for suspense! Two, for suspense! And three, so all your favorite characters get enough screen time and awesomely bodacious battles!**

 **What could Chris be up to? What extremes will he go to to try and win this bet? Is betting on a challenge immoral? Yeah, probably. But be sure to stick around for the next chapter and the thrilling conclusion to the Superhero VR! It's also got all the battles, so you should probably stay tuned anyway.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them, and don't forget to tell your friends, family, and especially that creepy uncle. He'll love this! Be sure to favorite and follow so you know when the next chapters are out! Please subscribe (Oh wait, that's YouTube)!**

* * *

 **Heroes Alive-** Geoff, Harold, Tyler, LeShawna, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Bridgette, Brick, B, Dawn, Jasmine, Dave, Owen, Samey

 **Heroes Dead-** Katie, Sadie

– –

 **Villains Alive-** Alejandro, Duncan, Eva, Noah, Heather, Ezekiel, Courtney, Izzy, Jo, Scott, Dakota, Anne Maria, Sky, Max, Scarlett, Amy

 **Villains Dead-** Rodney

– –

Heroes

 **Geoff-** _Chill Zone_. Ice powers, flying, he's Elsa!

 **Harold-** _Samurai Guy._ Metal armor, sword skills, agility

 **Tyler-** _Static Charge._ Electric powers, speed, agility

 **LeShawna-** _Cannon-Booty._ Butt-crushing powers, bouncy

 **Trent-** _Sound Barrier_. Ear-splitting guitar powers, flying (on guitar)

 **Gwen-** _Gwen-Reaper_. Invisibility cloaking, flight, scythe

 **Cody-** _Iron Cody_. Mechanical suit, flying, strength, super vision

 **Bridgette-** _Aqua Gal._ Water powers, speaks to ocean creatures, swims well

 **Brick-** _General Whizzy_. Nearly-indestructible robot army of three, commanding

 **B-** _Dr. Cephalopod_. Mechanical arms, speed, agility

 **Dawn-** _Aura_. Force-Field, persuasion

 **Jasmine-** _The Aussie Animal_. Animal morphing powers, agility, speed

 **Dave-** _SkyFall_. Anything but Killing, making someone love him, or resurrecting the dead

 **Owen-** _Gas Attack._ Sonic farts, sonic burps, eating anything

 **Samey-** _Repeat_. Cloning, speed, agility

 **Katie (Dead)-** _BSFFL 1._ Speed when locking hands with Sadie

 **Sadie (Dead)-** _BSFFL 2._ Speed when locking hands with Katie

– –

Villains

 **Alejandro-** _El Toro._ Speed, strength, charge attack

 **Duncan-** _Chainpunx._ Any use of chains you can think of

 **Eva-** _Temper Tantrum._ Grows bigger when angry, strength

 **Noah-** _Mind Messer_. Hypnotizing, foresight

 **Heather-** _Queen Bee_. Hypnotizing, flying, stinging

 **Ezekiel-** _Home-Schooled Arrow._ Firing arrows, speed, Teleportation, agility

 **Courtney-** _Megaphone_. Loud, Loud, _REALLY_ loud, speed

 **Izzy-** _Explosivo_. Literally anything you could think of with a bomb, self destruct

 **Jo-** _Lava-Head_. Lava powers, fire powers, controlling of rocks

 **Scott-** _Shark Dude._ Strong teeth, swims well

 **Dakota-** _Dakotazoid_. Strength, endurance, jumping

 **Anne Maria-** _Hairricane_. Control of hair, speed, hair strength

 **Sky-** _Skyrocket_. Super-jumping abilities, speed, agility

 **Scarlett-** _Brainzilla_. Extremely smart, telekinesis, eye rays

 **Max-** _Highchair_. Flight, telekinesis

 **Amy-** _Twin Titan._ Strength, being big

 **Rodney (Dead)-** _Lovestruck_. Shooting someone with an arrow and making them fall in love with him.

* * *

 **[1]-** I don't actually know any stats on VR machines, and if they exist at all. The idea for a VR was thought up by _The Kobold Necromancer_ in one of his most popular stories.

 **[2]-** Joel is the name of one of the contestants in _Total Drama Battlegrounds_. He's an inventor that creates things that shouldn't be possible, including the VR machine. The VR in my story is what I picture his VR machine to look like.

 **[3]-** Orange is the New Black, 'nuff said.

 **[4]-** _KRAKATOA!_ Is what Squidward shouts in _Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy V_. He plays Captain Magma, seriously, go watch it, it's one of the better episodes.

 **[5]-** The entire sequence of the mini-Dave genie, is a homage to The Genie from _Aladdin_. It's one of my favorite lines, and I couldn't resist putting it in with Dave's character, especially since it'll drive him crazy! ~R.I.P Robin Williams~

* * *

 **Net Up:** More Superhero Ripoffs and Bad Jokes


	6. Super Hero-ld 2: Age of the VR, Part II

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** So I had some extra time before the wretched thing known as school happens, so I managed to finish this one pretty quickly! Glad I managed to get it out on the last day before my school starts. Since this is part two to the last chapter, I'm not gonna do any review replies, I'll do those again next chapter.

Also, super-duper fabulous-tastic news! _Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race_ has been CONFIRMED to premier September 7th (AKA- _Labor Day!_ ) in the USA. If you think I'm excited, you're mistaken. I'M SUPER EXCITED (Seriously Fangirl-ing right now, and I'm a guy!) I already saw the first episode on YouTube, but I can't wait to see it on TV! Since most of you know the contestants by now, feel free to leave a review and tell me who your favorite TDRR contestants are! Now, let's get back to the superhero action! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 06 (Day 04, Part 2)-** Super Hero-ld 2: Age of the VR

* * *

 **(Team Hero – Dave, Owen)**

"... _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " Dave wailed. "That's not fair! I can't kill anybody?!"

"Nope!" Said the mini Dave, and then he dispersed into air.

"Whoa dude, you've been screaming a long time! I mean, I get the whole split episode part, but you've been screaming all this time?" Owen asked.

"I thought I was an all powerful Sky destroyer! I've got to be able to kill people!" Dave shouted. He cast a hand at Owen, and it shot a red beam of light.

It hit Owen in the belly, but his fat, er...personality deflected it back onto Dave, knocking him over. **[1]**

"Ow! Oh come one! I can't kill anyone?! This game is bull!" Dave shouted, lifting Owen up into the air and slamming him down on the pavement, giving him a couple bruises and scars.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Poor Owen)**

 **Owen-** "Boy am I glad Chris didn't install pain into the VR games! That would've hurt! Well, Chris didn't install that, Joel did. Thank you Joel! Whoever you are! My well-insulated body and I thank you!" Owen waved to the camera.

 **Dave-** "Okay, maybe I got a little carried away in the VR game. Testing my powers on Owen probably wasn't the brightest idea, but at least I couldn't actually kill anyone, so he was fine! That also brought me to thinking that my plan to make Sky jealous won't work. Ella was the only one who might have helped me succeed, but I voted her off." He sighed.

* * *

 **(Team Villain – Scarlett, Max)**

"Max, do you even know where we're going?" Scarlett asked.

Max hovered along in front of Scarlett he stopped suddenly and turned his floating chair around. "Of course I do, and my name is no longer Max! It is Little Mr. Dreadulocks!" He scolded.

"Fine, but I do not expect you to force me to play along outside of the VR." Scarlett rolled her eyes, getting annoyed. "Now, Mr. Dreadulocks—

" _Little_ Mr. Dreadulocks!" Max corrected.

"Oh, my _mistake_." Scarlett gritted her teeth, her eye twitching. " _Little_ Mr. Dreadulocks, what do you suggest we do? We're not getting anywhere in this sewer."

"Fine then, _EVIL_ suggests we go up through that manhole. Use your telekinesis to lift the cover!" Max said, pointing to the manhole above them.

"Why don't you do it?!" Scarlett hissed.

"Because, you're my sidekick! Evil refuses to do what his sidekick can do for him!" Max declared.

Scarlett sighed and resisted the urge to gut him on the spot. While it was a VR, she wished she could do it in real life. "Fine." She growled. The brainiac stared up at the manhole cover and her eyes began to glow red. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She hissed. **[2]**

The manhole cover began to glow red around the edges, and suddenly lifted up through Scarlett's doing. She cast the manhole aside, and it clattered to the pavement.

Max flew his hover-chair up first before Scarlett could maker her way up. Once he was up and out, Scarlett hovered up after him.

"So where are we minion?" Max asked.

"I don't know! We've been in the sewer this whole time, I don't know the entire layout of the city!" Scarlett shouted.

"Well you _should_. You're lucky you've proven yourself to be un-useless thus far!" Max retorted.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- He's gonna regret that)**

 **Scarlett-** Her eye is twitching and her fists are clenched. "I want to personally press the remote control to send Max hurdling into the heavens! Or if I'm lucky, he'll land in _HELL!_ " She roared. "I'm only keeping him around so he can finish that stupid helmet! I'd do it myself, but I need to work on my cloning device." She sighed.

* * *

"Hmm...I'd say we're on a street of some sort..." Max concluded.

Scarlett face-palmed. "Of course we are you moron!" She hissed. "I meant, what part of the city?"

"Hmm...I'd say the street part of the city." Max offered.

Before Scarlett could come up with 500 ways to kill him with a manhole cover, a white beam of light shot said manhole cover, which flew up and hit Max in the face.

"Owie!" He whined.

"Max, there's no pain in the VR, how could that hurt?" She asked.

The two looked up to see Cody, Jasmine and Samey. Cody was hovering via rocket power from his suit, and began to fire more laser beams at them. Jasmine was in eagle form, flapping above them while Samey stood on a building top.

"When did they get here? I thought this was our street!" Max shouted.

Cody fired energy beam after energy beam at Scarlett, but the brainiac dodged them with mad skills. She somersaulted, back-flipped, and cart-wheeled out of harms way each time.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Mad Skills!)**

 **Cody-** "Is it just me, or did Scarlett look super hot in that superhero VR?" He asked. "Don't tell her I said that." He quickly added. "I want to keep my eyes intact while I sleep!" He gulped.

* * *

As Scarlett continued to avoid being hit by Cody's shots, Jasmine the eagle dove down towards Max, talons exposed. She let out an eagle shriek and clawed at Max's face with her talons.

She succeeded in doing so, leaving many bloody scars on Max's face. Also, his hair was messed up. "Ah! My evil hairdo!" max wailed. "Scarlett! I demand you come and fix my hair!"

"Kind of trying to stay alive!" Scarlett hollered. "Why don't you actually use your damn powers already!"

"How dare you speak to your future overlord like that!" Max shouted.

Before Scarlett could respond, Samey jumped down and kicked Max in the face. "Stop hitting your future overlord in the face!" Max shouted.

Samey jumped out of the way and Cody shot a beam at the complaining Max. The beam slammed into his chest, knocking him back, slamming him into a lamppost, making a cartonish Max-and-hover-chair dent in the metal post.

Cody flew forward, his hands extended in front of him. He rammed his hands into Max, effectively cutting through the lamppost and pushing Max farther until he crashed through a building under construction.

The self proclaimed evil genius hit one of the support beams, forcing the unreconstructed floors above to collapse on top of him. "Is he dead?!" Scarlett asked hopefully.

There was no response. "Thank you! Thank you!" Scarlett praised, hugging Cody's armor. She realized what she was doing. "Oh, I forgot something." She said. The brainiac's eyes glowed red, and she shot a blast of red energy at Cody, hitting his mechanical suit at point blank range.

"Gah! 76%!" Cody cried as his suit took damage. Jasmine morphed back into herself and rushed to Cody's side, Samey followed.

"Thanks for killing Max, no see ya!" Scarlett cackled, lifting from the ground and flying away past the buildings.

"Crikey! She got away!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"At least Cody's okay, and so are we! Technically, we did good! We took out Max, and none of use were killed in the process!" Samey pointed out.

"You've got a good way of lookin' on the bright side!" Jasmine chuckled, patting Samey on the back. "Alright, I say we head into Downtown, that's where most battles happen! Maybe we'll find more Villains, or more heroes to team up with!"

* * *

 **(Team Villain – Noah, Eva, Izzy)**

The three Villains (or so they had been dubbed) walked along the street. Up ahead was the McLean Stadium, it was glorious, except for the giant Chris head logo sitting above the main entrance to the Atrium.

"Yuck, how much did hosty pay the builder to put so much _Chris_ into this city?" Eva asked, disgusted. She was currently normal size, but with her temper, that probably wouldn't last long.

A car veered for them, but Izzy wasn't about to let it hit them. She pulled out a stick of dynamite tossed it at the car. It shattered the windshield and landed in the shotgun seat, effectively blowing the car up, spinning it in mid air.

The car came down towards them and Eva held up a fist. The car split in two as it collided with her fist. The NPC inside screamed and fled the torn up vehicle. "Wimp." Was all Eva had to say about the matter.

"Ah, McLean Stadium." Noah marveled as they came to the entrance. "I can't wait for you to tear it up." He told Izzy.

" _BOOM BOOM!_ " Izzy cackled in a Spanish accent. She tossed a bomb into the entrance. A few seconds later, the entrance blasted into small material bits, and Chris's face fell from it's position above, blocking the exit. "Yay! More _BOOM BOOM!_ "

Izzy tossed another bomb at the Chris head, blowing it up instantly. Noah grinned smugly. "Ah, it's refreshing to see Chris getting torn up."

"I know right! I replayed the destruction of the Chris-bots from last season so many times!" Izzy cackled.

"I'm glad we tossed that freak into the lake." Eva commented.

"Alright, so now that Chris is dead, so to speak, let us enter the stadium." Noah said, strutting forth.

The three entered the Atrium, which only had more pictures of Chris. "Oh no! Chris has cloned himself!" Izzy shrieked.

"Yes, he has," Noah said, going along with it, "And it's _your_ job to blow it all up!"

"I love this game!" Izzy howled. Eva and Noah ran for the entrance to the stadium seating. A few seconds later, they heard an explosion, and Izzy walked out of the atrium, soot covering her face and hair, which was blown back by the explosion.

They all turned to the field to see Alejandro and Ezekiel. Heather was flying above in a bee suit. Noah mustered a laugh. "Ha! Queen Conniving looks like a total nerd!" Noah laughed. "And that's saying a lot coming from me!"

"Oh shut it you book freak! You're just lucky we're on the same team or I'd toast you right now!" Heather retorted.

"Have you seen any heroes, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Nope, we spawned in the park, which was just a couple blocks down from here. The city's pretty big, just like McLean's ego." Eva remarked.

Suddenly, a ninja-throwing star flew down and landed in the seats near Eva, Noah and Izzy. A few seconds later it let off a small explosion, tearing up some of the seats. "Hey! I'm supposed to be _BOOM BOOM!_ " Izzy shouted.

They all looked up to see Geoff flying in on a giant iceberg. It was big enough for him to surf on, with Bridgette at his side. Harold had stabbed his katana blade into the bottom of the iceberg and hung from that, throwing more ninja-throwing stars at them.

Bridgette shot some water at Heather, but she dodged it. Bridgette continued to try and hit her, especially in the wings, and when she finally managed to douse Heather's bee wings, they couldn't flap anymore, and Heather landed with a thud on the field.

"That probably would have hurt if this was real life." She groaned, rubbing her head. To add insult to injury, Bridgette splashed another gallon of water in Heather's face.

"Quick make me angry!" Eva hollered at Izzy.

Izzy grinned devilishly and ran up to Eva and kissed her on the lips. Eva shoved her aside. "Not like _THAT!_ " Eva roared.

"Hey, it worked." Noah grinned.

Indeed it had, Eva was growing bigger and bigger. And as she got bigger, she began to weigh more. Her weight forced the seating under her to collapse, and her feet dug into the stadium. Luckily, she was still big enough to reach up and grab Geoff's iceberg.

The ice almost instantly melted/got crushed in Eva's hand, causing Geoff and Bridgette to fall onto the field, followed by Harold and his katana, which stabbed into the AstroTurf.

"Don't kill them!" Heather shouted quickly.

She walked over to them and spit bee-shaped parasites onto all their foreheads. Harold, Bridgette and Geoff were now hypnotized onto Team Villain.

* * *

 **(Team Hero – Gwen, LeShawna, Tyler, Trent)**

The four still stood in the center of the water park. "Imma see if I can spot anyone from above." LeShawna offered. She jumped up, which wasn't very high, given her large rump.

She managed to landed on her inflated butt, which launched her higher and higher upon each landing. "I think I can see..." She said as she came down, "...Amy or Samey's hair! I can't tell...which twin it is!" LeShawna finished, finally landing on her feet this time. It was difficult to see over the tall and winding water slides.

"Did you catch their surroundings?" Gwen asked.

"I saw the tip of a Ferris Wheel." LeShawna offered. "Maybe there's an Amusement Park somewhere 'round here."

"Cool, we need to find a map, maybe there's a park map somewhere, or better yet, a city map!" Gwen said.

"Or we could go through that entrance with the blinking lights that says _Amusement Park_." Trent suggested, jabbing a thumb behind him.

"You say somethin', sugar?" LeShawna asked, suddenly turning around to Trent.

"Guys!" Tyler said, pointing to the Amusement Park entrance. "We can go through there!"

"Nice find!" Gwen said. Trent stood there, baffled as the rest of his group followed Tyler into the Amusement Park.

"You've gotta be kidding me, man." Trent shook his head.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- What the heck man!)**

 **Trent-** "Getting ignored by my teammates, and only being remembered for sappy music, dating Gwen, and getting injured, is seriously making me mad, man! I'm gonna do something about it!" He huffed.

 **Gwen-** "Okay, I sort of realized that I was being a jerk to Trent. I really need to stop doing that." She thought to herself.

* * *

LeShawna, Gwen, Trent, and Tyler headed through the entrance to the Amusement Park from the water park, and instantly saw Amy standing tall near the Ferris Wheel.

"How does the dock support all her weight?" Tyler asked.

"First of all, you don't talk about a girl's weight." LeShawna snapped at Tyler, shaking her hips (which looked really weird with LeShawna's large butt).

"And second of all, she's standing in the water." Gwen pointed out.

"Oh." Tyler observed.

"The question is, is she all alone?" Gwen wondered.

They saw Amy walking towards the shore since she was out in the water at the end of the pier. Suddenly, a figure shot from the ground and into the sky, then back to the ground, then back to the sky.

"It's Sky!" LeShawna exclaimed. As soon as she said this, Amy turned to see them.

She and Sky headed for them, and the group of four headed for the giant. Trent strummed his large bass guitar, sending a shock-wave out at Amy. The shock-wave hit Amy in the gut, but it barely seemed to faze her.

Suddenly, Sky came down and landed on Trent's guitar, snapping a string. "Hey!" Trent shouted.

He strummed his guitar again and the off-key shock-wave hit Sky as she was in the air again. Sky was sent flying out of mid-air and into the ocean where the waves washed over her.

Before Trent could react, Amy reached down and grabbed his guitar and pinched it between her fingers. Then, the giant Twin kicked her foot out, taking out a Carnival game booth, as well as Trent. The musician screamed at the top of his lungs as he flew through the sky to his virtual death.

"Whoa, savage!" Gwen exclaimed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Owch)**

 **Trent-** "At least she noticed my death. That's gotta count for something." He sighed.

* * *

Gwen went invisible and stalked closer to Amy. LeShawna hopped up higher and higher and bombarded Amy as Tyler ran faster and faster around Amy's feet.

As Tyler turned to a blur, electricity was visibly rising into the air around Amy's legs. Amy screamed as the electricity coursed through her body. Unfortunately, LeShawna collided with Amy as the electricity flowed through her, and the shock hit LeShawna.

The ghetto girl let out a scream as well and fell to the ground, dead. The amount of electricity that coursed through Amy's body was too much for LeShawna when she touched the twin.

Amy continued to scream as she continued to get electrocuted. A few seconds later, Tyler stopped running and Amy fell to the ground.

As she fell, she took out the entire Amusement Park pier with her. The combined weight of Amy and everything on the pier, including the pier itself, created a huge splash that drenched Tyler and a now visible Gwen.

"Owch!" Tyler exclaimed as he got a slight shock.

"It's a good thing this is a VR." Gwen hissed, the water dripping from her soaked hair.

"Alright! We took 'em down!" Tyler exclaimed. "Let's go!" he said proudly.

"Technically we lost LeShawna and Trent." Gwen said, proud of herself for actually remembering Trent.

"Sure, but there's more people out there, and we can take them out!" Tyler said with full confidence. Before Gwen could respond, he raced off happily. Gwen rolled her eyes and followed.

A couple minutes after the two heroes had left the Amusement Park, something crawled out of the sea. Sky coughed and hacked the water from her system and climbed over Amy's giant dead body.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- dun Dun DUN!)**

 **Sky-** "I can't believe I survived! I guess my champion swimming skills helped me, even in VR's! It's time to win this game!" She pumped a fist.

 **Trent-** "Hey, Gwen remembered I died! That's pretty cool right? Well, in my position it is." He sighed.

 **Gwen-** "Tyler can really get on my nerves. His ridiculously happy spirit and his dumb brain remind me of Geoff back when I hated him." She sighed.

 **Amy-** I can't believe I let those losers take me down! If I want to run this show, I need to be the big man. Er...big _girl_." She corrected herself.

* * *

 **(Team Villain – Courtney, Duncan, Scott)**

"Come on, princess!" Duncan chided. The punk tossed a chain at Courtney and it wrapped around her waist. "Let's get swinging!"

"No! Let go of me!" Courtney shouted, trying to free the coil of chain from her waist, but Duncan didn't let go. "I said _LET GO!_ " She screamed.

Duncan put his hands to his ears. "Ow! Don't do that!" He complained. Scott also had his hands to his ears.

"Then let go of me!" Courtney continued the argument.

"Nope!" Duncan cackled. He tossed another chain at the window, and it crashed through, latching onto an air vent on the building across the street.

Duncan ran for the window and burst through it, taking Courtney with him. Before Courtney crashed through, she managed to grab Scott's ankle and drag him out with her.

They all screamed as they swung through the air...until they slammed into the side of a building. "Ah..." Duncan whimpered.

Courtney dropped Scott to rub the side of her face. " _DUNCAN!_ " She shouted. The shock-wave of her shouts caused Duncan's chain to collapse, sending them falling to the ground.

Scott landed face first in the pavement, and Duncan and Courtney landed soon after. "Mncum um mudiot." Scott mumbled, not taking his face from the pavement.

"What?" Courtney asked.

Scott peeled his face from the pavement. " _Duncan, you idiot!_ " Scott said again.

"Mhmmun myumn mumunum." Duncan mumbled the same way Scott had.

" _What?!_ " Courtney asked, getting annoyed.

Duncan peeled his face from the pavement. "Mhmmun myumn mumunum." Duncan said again. Courtney rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Alright, we need to find some heroes so we can kick their butts." Courtney said.

Suddenly, three robots began to slowly descend onto the street in front of him. Brick was in their hands and the cadet turned to see the three villains.

"Oh come on! You couldn't scan the ground to see if there were any villains?" Brick asked his robots. "I expect better of you guys. Well, I guess if we must, _ATTACK!_ " Brick shouted.

His three robots advanced and Duncan lassoed one of the robots with his chain. He used his strength to lift up the robot with the chain, and slam it back down into the pavement creating a small crater.

Duncan released the chain after slamming the robot onto the ground several more times. The robot was now a pile of crumpled metal, wires and other miscellaneous parts. However, those parts began to move by themselves and began to repair its body.

Duncan and Courtney watched, mouths agape, while Scott made a move.

He chomped his teeth right into the robot as it repaired itself, damaging it more. Another robot came over and shot Scott in the gut, knocking him aside. The same robot continued to attack Scott, but the dirt farmer leaped up onto the robot and began chewing on its head.

Courtney warmed up to her power and let out a scream. The shock-wave hit just about everyone. Duncan covered his ears, but Scott wasn't fast enough. The shock-wave hit him, knocking him to the ground again. The shark guy was damaged, but not dead yet.

The shock-wave was enough to destroy the robot that kept trying to repair itself. Brick snapped his fingers, but a robot did not come. "What?! I only have one spare robot?" He complained. "Come on!"

The two other robots had been temporarily stunned, but snapped out of it. One robot advanced on Courtney, but she fended it using her screams.

"Seriously Princess, stop that!" Duncan shouted. "You're gonna kill us before you kill the robot!"

"Good, because I don't like you!" Courtney shouted.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Poor Robots)**

 **Duncan-** "She still likes me." He said confidently.

 **Courtney-** "Okay, so maybe I forgot about trying to woo one of them into an alliance, or both of them, but it was the spur of the moment! Duncan really gets on my nerves!" She growled.

* * *

Duncan hurled a chain at the other robot and sent it flying into a nearby building. He swung it back and hit the building on the other side of the street. He continued this pattern until the robot was nothing but metal scraps. It had lost the bolts and wires along the way.

"Aw come on! Get up!" Brick shouted to his robot. Unfortunately, the robot did not.

"Ha-ha! Yeah!" Duncan grinned wickedly.

"Cover your ears!" Courtney warned Duncan and Scott.

"Thanks for actually warning us, prince—

Courtney let out her scream and Duncan found himself unprepared, even with Courtney's warning. He quickly covered his ears as Courtney's shock-wave collided with the final robot, along with Brick himself.

Brick was flung into a building, and because he had no armor or anything but his robots, which were no longer there, the rock and stone put into the building crumbled on top of him, killing the cadet.

"Woo-hoo!" Courtney cheered as the final robot fell to the ground, defeated. In a matter of seconds, it burst into a mechanical explosion with wire, bolts and shards of metal flying in all directions as a small fire raged in the remains of the robot body.

On of the fiery pierces of metal flew into Scott's virtual eye. The dirt farmer cried out as his vision began to go blurry, and it soon turned to dark.

"Ha! You killed Scott! I knew you loved me!" Duncan cackled. "That proves it!"

"No, that was merely an accident!" Courtney protested. "I don't like either of you!"

Duncan rolled his eyes but smirked. "Whatever princess, I know you dig me. Now let's go, we need to find more lame-o heroes to beat." He said and walked off with Courtney in tow, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

 **(Team Hero – B, Dawn)**

B and Dawn left the movie theater and found themselves on a street overlooking the beach. "Oh my, is that Jo?" Dawn wondered upon seeing a figure on a floating rock. Fire formed around the figure's body.

Suddenly, a loud roar that was distinctly of the Dakotazoid variety came from the beach. "I hear Dakota." Dawn declared and B nodded.

A large figure that was clearly Dakotazoid came into view, pointing towards the two heroes. Jo turned and suddenly Anne Maria came into view.

"Oh no, they see us!" Dawn exclaimed.

Dawn hid behind B just in time as Jo shot a blast of fire where she had just been standing. A trashcan burst into flames behind them and Jo, Anne Maria and Dakota approached them.

Anne Maria went for B instantly, shooting her hair out at him. The hair seemed to be an arm as it started to attack B, mostly by slapping the inventor across the face.

B used two of his mechanical arms to subdue Anne Maria. One arm pulled on Anne Maria's hair, and then, the unthinkable happened. Well, sort of.

The second mechanical arm reached for the top of Anne Maria's hair. The grabber at the end retracted and out came a large pair of titanium scissors. The scissors cut Anne maria's hair as the other arm pulled on it.

"Not the hair!' Anne Maria shouted as B pulled more on her hair.

The scissors managed to finally cut through Anne Maria's strong hair, and soon, B was holding up a long clump of hair. Anne Maria looked up to see that she was practically bald.

She let out a scream and fainted. "Oh come on! How does she faint in a virtual reality?" Jo complained.

B seized this opportunity and grabbed Anne Maria and hurled her into the movie theater. She flew through the front door and hit the counter as a bowl of popcorn fell on her head.

B moved in and grabbed Anne Maria once more. He threw her from the theater and she crashed though a window and into the water. She completely cleared the beach.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- He touched the hair)**

 **Anne Maria-** "Ooh!" She seethed. "B is really gettin' on my nerves now! First he disrespects the tan by fakin' it with orange spray paint, and now he cuts off my hair! Sure it's my virtual reality hair, but my hair none-the-less." She growled.

* * *

Jo scoffed. "Poof hair wasn't much use anyway. Nice throw by the way." She nodded to B. The silent inventor grinned and Jo suddenly hurled a ball of fire at him. B managed to doge it.

Dakota went for Dawn, but wasn't having much luck. She kept trying to pick her up, but Dawn's faint purple force-field prevented her from doing so. Every time Dakota hit the force-field, it glowed a darker purple.

"I'm sorry Dakota, but you cannot hit me." Dawn smiled.

"Why Dakota not be able to hit Dawn?" Dakotazoid asked.

"Because, I chose protection over brawn." Dawn explained. "Sorry Dakota, but you can't touch me unless I allow you to, and right now, I don't really want you to!" Dawn giggled.

Dakota thought for a moment. She ripped a lamppost from the sidewalk and held it like a baseball bat. "Sorry Buh-fuh-fuh." Dakota said before swinging the lamppost, hitting Dawn's force-field.

Because Dawn's force-field acted like a ball, she was sent flying high above the buildings, and when she came crashing down, her force-field broke, killing the petite girl.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Poor Dawn)**

 **Dawn-** "I probably should have used my persuasion abilities with Dakota, but I've gotta give her credit, she came up with a brilliant solution!" She giggled.

 **Dakota-** "I hope Dawn doesn't get mad at me for killing her in the VR game! She knows I had to do it for my team, right?" She asked the camera. "I really don't know much about being friends with someone." She sighed.

* * *

Dawn's death left B to face Dakota and Jo. The inventor looked worried. While he had already taken out Anne Maria, his four mechanical arms probably weren't enough to fend off a girl with acid-like fire and lava powers, and a two-ton mutated monster.

But he could try. B managed to grab hold of Dakota's tail with two of the mechanical arms and tried swinging. Unfortunately, his the metal arms were not as strong as he had anticipated, and Dakota weighed more as well. He managed to drag Dakota a couple feet, but couldn't do much more.

Jo took this opportunity have some fun. "Hey _Silent Beverly_ , it's time to have a little fun!" Jo said.

She raised a rock wall behind B and pulled up another rock from in front of the inventor, so that it was floating in mid-air, much like the one she was hovering on right now.

She reached into the depths of the earth for lava, and three fountains of lava came forth. She held the lava over B, and the rock in front of him. "You're not going anywhere. If you take down the rock, I'll douse you in lava! If you try to escape, I'll hit you with the rock!" She grinned.

B sweated nervously. "Alright," Jo began her interrogation, "You have two options. One, I kill you here on the spot and go back to finding some other loser heroes to take down, _or_ you talk and tell me where your teammates are!"

B looked nervous. He shook his head. "Not gonna crack?" Jo asked. "Are you sure?" The jockette forced the lava closer to B's head, and the rock was ready to corner him into the wall behind him and squish him.

B shrugged his shoulders. "Not a talker, eh?" Jo declared. "Well, I guess we get to do things my way!" With that, the take-no-prisoners forced the rock into B, and let the lava drip over him.

After some sickening crunches of possible virtual bone, and the screeching sound of decaying metal, B was no more. "Alright _freakazoid_ , let's get moving."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Talk B, Talk!)**

 **Jo-** "I probably should have tried to spare Dawn, since B doesn't talk, but I wanted to have a little fun, see if I could get him to talk." She explained with a chuckle.

 **B-** He frowned and shook his head.

* * *

 **(Team Villain – Heather, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Izzy, Mind Controlled Captives)**

"Alright men, let's set out and take over the city!" Izzy cackled.

"No way crazy girl, we need to find a group of heroes to take them down!" Heather snapped.

"Oh, that works too." Izzy said, getting a little down.

Noah patted her on the back. "I thought taking over the city was a good idea." he offered.

"Really?" Izzy asked getting her hopes up.

"No. That's a terrible idea." Noah told her.

Izzy shrugged. "Well, we can't go with every blood thirsty idea we want." She said.

"Noah, you're good at sensing stuff, where is the nearest group of heroes?" Heather ordered.

Noah closed his eyes and put his finger to his temple. "Gwen and Tyler aren't too far from our current location, but then again, so are Samey, Jasmine and Cody." He said. "They're both in around the same vicinity, so I suggest we head to Chris Street."

"Which Chris street? There must be a hundred Chris streets in this crappy city!" Heather said.

Noah turned to see that the street signs near them were all indeed Chris street.

"Hey, there's a different one." Alejandro pointed. "McLean street!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Noah, lead the way since you know where they are."

"Who made you all naggy and bossy?" Noah asked. "Oh right, you've always been like that." Heather glared at the back of the bookworm's head as he turned around and headed down Chris street.

Heather motioned for her mind controlled slaves to follow her, and Geoff, Bridgette and Harold did as told. "Wow, that was fast." Noah observed.

Heather turned around to see a grizzly bear, Samey and Cody coming at them. "They must have been coming this way and saw us." Alejandro said. "Well, I guess it's time to fight!" he grinned, getting ready to charge.

"I think the real question is what the heck is that bear doing there?!" Eva said. "Not that I couldn't take it.

"Oh, that's Jasmine. She can turn into animals." Noah explained. Suddenly, Gwen and Tyler came into view behind them. Gwen suddenly began to disappear until she was no longer there, meanwhile, Tyler was building up static electricity as he shuffled his feet together.

And then the battle begun. Jasmine instantly took Eva up on her word and attacked her. Eva was doing a surprisingly good job at fending off the bear. She didn't even need to grow yet.

She used her strength to kick back Jasmine. When she got close again, the fitness buff punched the bear across the face, knocking it aside. Jasmine then began to morph once more.

The bear's nose began to lengthen and became wrinkly. The paws turned gray and the brown shaggy fur began to disappear. The bear's large brown ears turned gray with the body and grew larger and larger. The bear's short tail turned longer and ended in long black hairs. The sharp snaggled teeth turned dull except for the first two, which became longer and longer still, ending in sharp points.

Jasmine in elephant form let out a loud trumpet that shook the buildings around them. She quickly grabbed Eva by the waist using her trunk and hurled the fitness buff into a nearby building, but that didn't stop Eva.

Eva let out an angry roar and began to grow. She was now about fifty feet tall, much bigger than an elephant. Jasmine charged forward and her tusks stabbed into Eva's shins. The muscle bound woman let out an angered cry as her shins went numb.

Eva reached down and grabbed the elephant and hurled it into another building. Jasmine crashed through the wall, letting the building collapse on top of her.

Eva turned to see Samey duplicating herself. Her duplicates advanced onto Eva, several of them climbing up her legs. Eva tried to shake them off, but there were so many of them. About twenty Samey's swarmed around Eva.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Go Samey, Samey, Samey and Samey!)**

 **Amy-** "Ha! Now they're _all_ Samey's! Get it? Cause they're all the same and Samey is her name!" She laughed wickedly at her own joke.

* * *

Eva slapped her shins, taking out about five Samey's. The other duplicates were climbing Eva's back and her sides. When they got close enough, Eva smashed two duplicates under each armpit. "Ha! Smell my victory! Smell it!" Eva shouted.

She managed to rip three Samey's from her back and threw them into nearby buildings, killing them. Ten more Samey's remained, five of them continued to climb her back while the other five were climbing her head. The original Samey remained somewhere on Eva's body, but she couldn't tell which.

Eva ripped four Samey's from her hair with each hand, leaving six duplicates. She swept a hand across her back taking out three more. A scream from Samey signified that Eva had hit the original. When Samey hit the ground, the last three duplicates evaporated into thin air. Eva grinned and turned to see who else there was to attack.

As Eva began to shrink, Alejandro sharked for Tyler, but missed and ended up getting his horns stuck in a wall. Tyler saw this and grinned.

He rubbed two of his fingers together and zapped Alejandro on the butt. "Gah!" The Spaniard shrieked. Tyler did this over and over, laughing the whole time. "Stop it!" Alejandro shouted.

Suddenly, Alejandro managed to get to get his horns free, and turned around to face Tyler. The jock screamed and high-tailed it out of there. "Wow, I did not think it would be that easy to send him running." Alejandro stated.

"Go take down loser Cody-bot!' Heather demanded. A hypnotized Bridgette, Geoff and Harold moved forward.

"What? You can't hypnotize them!" Cody exclaimed.

"I can, and I did!" Heather grinned. "Take care of him guys!" Heather commanded, thrusting her finger at Cody.

Geoff shot a blast of ice at Cody, and the tech geek melted it with an energy beam before it collided with him. "Oh, this is harder than I thought!" Cody exclaimed. "I can't fight my fellow heroes!"

"Go for Heather! She's the source of their hypnotizing!" Jasmine shouted, suddenly coming from the rubble in her human form.

"What?!" Eva exclaimed. "I killed you!"

"Elephants are tougher than you'd think!" Jasmine grinned. "Good luck Cody and Gwen wherever you are!" She shouted, and morphed into a hawk and flew off. Eva tried to grab her out of mid-air but missed, letting Jasmine fly off.

Bridgette shot a blast of water at Cody, but he dodged it. Harold jumped up and brought down his katana on Cody, but it shattered upon hitting Cody's suit. The tech geek blasted Harold off of him and the nerd landed on Bridgette.

"Hey! Lay off my girl!" Geoff shouted, suddenly snapping out of his hypnotizing.

"Hey! You're supposed to be under my control!" Heather shouted. She snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah!" Geoff said, and his eyes suddenly turned hypnotized again.

"Come on! Take down the nerd alread—

Heather was interrupted when Gwen appeared out of nowhere behind her and stabbed her in the back. "Yes! I've always wanted to do that!" Gwen grinned.

Heather fell to the pavement, dead. Suddenly, Geoff, Bridgette and Harold all snapped from their spell. "What is going on?" Bridgette asked, rubbing her head.

Suddenly, Izzy leaped from nowhere and detonated a bomb under Bridgette's feet. The surfer girl was blown sky high as Geoff watched in horror. "No! Not my girl!" Geoff shouted.

Izzy held up three sticks of dynamite in one hand, and a bomb in the other. She grinned wickedly at the party animal and he gulped. "Um...I'll be going now, see ya Harold dude!" Geoff shouted and summoned an iceberg and flew away.

"What?! How could he leave me? _Gosh!_ " Harold exclaimed. "Well, Samurai Guy never backs down!" Harold grabbed his katana and saw that only the handle remained. "What happened to my sword?!" He wondered.

"You smashed it over Cody's iron suit when you were hypnotized." Noah told him from the sidelines.

"Say, why aren't you helping, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Because I'm lazy, and fighting isn't my strong suit." Noah said.

Cody shot a blast of energy at Noah, blowing him up. "He deserved that." Izzy stated.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Lazy outhouse)**

 **Noah-** "At least it was _Cody_ who killed me. That should put an end to all that NoCo crap, _YOU GOT THAT CRAZY FAN GIRLS?!_ " Noah shouted, jabbing a finger at the camera.

 **Izzy-** She cackles wickedly. "Oh no, this is not the end of NoCo, my friend." She grinned devilishly.

* * *

"Izzy, gimme a bomb!" Ezekiel said.

Izzy struck her finger like a match and lit a bomb, and tossed it to Ezekiel. "Ah! No, don't light it!" Ezekiel shouted, throwing the bomb into the building that had already collapsed.

"Izzy, you moron!" Eva shouted.

Izzy tossed Ezekiel another bomb, only this one wasn't lit. He stabbed an arrow through the bomb (Don't ask us how this is possible) and notched it. He fired and the arrow struck Cody in the chest.

"Izzy detonate it!" Ezekiel shouted. Izzy flicked a finger at Cody, and a ticking sound could be heard. The arrow was embedded in Cody's chest and tried to pull it out but only managed to get about an inch out. The bomb detonated, blowing Cody up on the spot.

Harold weighed his options. There was still giant Eva, Alejandro the bull, Izzy the bomb expert, and Ezekiel with the arrows. And then there was him and Gwen.

"As a samurai, it hurts me to say this." Harold paused. "It's time to get the heck out of here!" The ubber nerd screamed like a little girl and jumped up a bunch of buildings and left the scene.

"Well, it seems they're gone." Alejandro said. "I suppose we must move onward!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Eva shouted. "Now where should we go?"

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Bonfire Pit)**

Bridgette and Cody were both released from the game and sat over in the seating area for losers. "Wow, I can't believe Heather hypnotized me! Did I do anything bad?" Bridgette asked.

"Nah, you just shot a blast of water at me, that's about it." Cody shrugged. "And I dodged it too."

"Looks like the heroes are losin' big time." Chef grinned at Chris. "Might as well pay up now! Or maybe you'd like to give me my freaking paycheck!" He roared in the host's face.

"Calm down man, the games not over." Chris said. "And the heroes _are_ gonna win."

Chef rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that. Make sure your money's fresh, I like fresh money." Chef told him.

Chris thought for a moment. " _I can't let Chef win this bet! He'll never let me live it down! It's time to take action_." Chris whispered to himself.

"What'd you just say?" Chef asked Chris skeptically.

"Nothing, you're clearly gonna win! We'll just have to wait and see!" Chris lied. "Be right back, I'm gonna grab some grub."

Chef shrugged and continued watching the VR game. Chris got up and snuck off. " _It's time for the heroes to win this one._ " he grinned and tip toed away.

"Are you crazy man, stop talkin' to yourself! _"_ Chef shouted from his beach chair. "It's creepy!"

* * *

" _Attention Superheroes and or Super villains, it is time for the final battle! Get your butts to McLean Stadium and get ready to bring it!_ " Chris's voice came from somewhere in the sky. " _If you don't head there now, you'll be 'shocked' at what I might do to you_." Chris chuckled, and ended his announcement.

Owen and Dave looked up into the sky in wonder. Suddenly, a tall transparent wall that reached higher into the sky than they could see, began to slowly move towards them. The whole wall was flashing red, and it stretched far past the bridge and behind buildings. It surrounded the city. "Oh the horror!" Owen wailed, running away from the mysterious red-flashing wall. Dave floated after him, not wanting to find out what the wall did.

Courtney and Duncan watched the red wall coming closer to them on the street. "We'd better get out of here and head to McLean Stadium, wherever that is." Courtney suggested and Duncan nodded.

Izzy, Eva, Alejandro and Ezekiel, saw the massive red wall coming towards them. "Perhaps we should tread back the way we came." Alejandro suggested. Izzy and Eva nodded and followed him while Ezekiel went closer to the large red wall. "I wonder what it does, eh." He wondered. Alejandro tried to warn him not to touch it, but the prairie boy walked forward and touched is finger to the red wall. He was badly electrocuted, and suddenly his body began to change from his body to strings of code. When his body was all code, it began to evaporate, leaving nothing but Ezekiel's bow and satchel of arrows.

Jo and Dakota were still on the beach when the long and tall red barrier began to come at them from the water. It crept up onto the beach, and Jo tried shoot lava at it, but the lava disintegrated when it touched the barrier. Jo's eyes went wide and she hopped on a rock and flew off, Dakota running behind her.

Scarlett flew alone over the city, gazing at the red barrier coming towards her. The brainiac fired a blast from her eyes, which did nothing to the wall. "It would appear the barrier is meant to push people towards Chris's desired location for the final battle, if one touched said barrier, they will disintegrate. Interesting." Scarlett thought out loud. She quickly dove down and flew over the streets, headed for the McLean Stadium. She could see four of the red barriers surrounding the city. Each one closing in on the stadium.

* * *

 **(McLean Stadium – Team Hero & Team Villain)**

" _Alright super-freaks, this is it! The final showdown! Which team will win? The Superheroes, or the super villains? Lets find out and FIGHT!_ " Chris declared over the loudspeaker.

The McLean Stadium was already disastrous enough with all of the Chris memorabilia and Chris head logos, but now it was about to become a mess.

Duncan threw a chain towards Harold, and wrapped it around him. "Let go of me you jerk, gosh!" Harold shouted. Duncan didn't listen and threw another chain towards Harold. The punk yanked the nerd's underwear out, giving him a monster wedgie. "My nuggets are numb!" Harold whimpered. "You're lucky this isn't real life, or I'd take you down with my katana!"

The nerd pulled out a new katana, one that wasn't broken. Harold leaped up and brought the katana down, stabbing Duncan in the chest. The punk screamed as blood leaked out of the numb area. "Taken down by a nerd!" Duncan wailed. "I have trained you well!"

"You didn't train me at all! A samurai warrior does not—

Suddenly, Izzy jumped into the fun and stuck three sticks of dynamite in Harold's blabbering mouth. She quickly lit them and bounced away, cackling the whole time. Harold tried to pull them from his mouth, but they blew up before he could, sending both the nerd, and the punk out of the VR system.

Tyler and Courtney plunged into a battle. "There's no way you can take down a guy who can electrocute you!" Tyler grinned with full confidence.

"Oh please, taking you down will be _A CINCH!_ " Courtney screamed, sending a shock-wave out at Tyler. The jock was knocked back, but not killed.

Tyler summoned his electricity and slowly moved towards Courtney, reading to zap her. Courtney let out several screams in Tyler's direction. One of the shock-waves managed to hit Tyler again, and sent the jock flying back, his electricity dying down.

Tyler crashed into Eva's shin, and fell to the ground. Eva noticed this and quickly stepped on the jock before he could crackle with electricity again. The sound of crushed bones could be heard as Tyler was released from the VR.

"Wow, maybe this power isn't so sucky after all!" Courtney grinned.

"Oh please, I did the killing, you just handed her to me." Eva rolled her eyes.

" _The score is now 8-6, villains!_ " Chris shouted from the sky. " _Just thought you'd like to know that!_ "

"What? But the only heroes here are Gwen, Dave and Owen! Who else could there be?!" Courtney complained.

Suddenly, out of the sky, Geoff was being carried in by a pterodactyl. The prehistoric flying reptile let out a screech before morphing into Jasmine. Geoff and the Australian girl fell to the ground, the latter landing on her feet with a cloud of dust.

"Four and five." Jasmine grinned.

"Yeah dudes!" Geoff cheered. He shot two blasts of ice at Courtney, but the CIT dodged it.

She screamed in their direction, but Jasmine turned into a triceratops and the shock-wave rolled off her frill, knocking her back slightly.

"But that's still only five people!" Courtney shouted.

"Behold, _IRON CODY!_ " Cody exclaimed, soaring into the stadium, fist shooting out in front of him.

"What?! But you're dead!" Eva shouted accusingly. "I saw you blow up! Izzy and Ezekiel did it!"

"Um...I blew sky high but landed...in a junk yard! And my suit...saved me. I used the spare parts in the junk yard to, um...fix my suit, so now I'm still alive!" Cody lied.

* * *

 _The screen flashed back to Cody sitting next to Bridgette in the seating area. They watched the battle rage on. Cody offered Bridgette some popcorn and she took a handful._

" _Pst, Cody!" Chris whispered from the bushes near the seating. "Come over here!"_

 _Cody looked confused but got up. "Um...be right back." He told Bridgette. "Feel free to eat or share more of the popcorn." The tech geek added before leaving to the bush._

 _Chris quickly pulled him into the bush without being seen. "What do you want with me?" Cody asked the host._

" _With your super suit in the VR game, you can beat the villains! All you gotta do is hook back up into the VR machine and come up with a lie for why you're still in the game!" Chris told him._

" _But that's cheating!" Cody argued. "That's not right!"_

 _Chris sighed. "I've got a bet going with Chef, and I am not losing to that cooking Gorilla, so you'd better get hook up to that VR or you're off the show!" Chris threatened. "I can do that you know!"_

 _Cody yelped. "Okay, fine, I'll get in the VR." He sighed. Chris grinned and lead him to a seat. The others were occupied by watching the game, so no one noticed Cody pull the dome over his head and hook back into the VR._

 _Chris brushed his hands off. "A job well done, and that's a sweet fifty bucks for me!" He cackled._

 _The host walked over to chef and sat back down on his special beach chair. "I thought you were gettin' food!" Chef said, clearly disappointed._

" _Couldn't find any, the fridge was empty. A raccoon or one of the campers must have raided it while we were gone." Chris shrugged and got back to watching the game._

* * *

"Yeah, that's what happened." Cody lied again. "Now it's time to win this!" He shouted.

Before Courtney could protest again, Cody shot forward and rammed Courtney into the seats, snapping her back. To finish her off, he shot an energy beam at her, releasing her from the VR.

"Savage, Cody!" Geoff exclaimed.

Suddenly, Jo flew towards him and shot fireballs at him. Geoff deflected it with an ice shield, but the fireballs melted it, canceling each other out.

Geoff was quickly to shoot Jo with several clouds of ice, freezing her over. "Yul ay er is!" Jo tried to shout, but she couldn't move her lips.

"'Chya bro! I did it!" Geoff cheered. "That one's for you Bridgie-bear!" He said, pointing to no one in particular.

"Oh no! We're down a man!" Izzy shrieked.

"No we're not!" Sky declared. She came down from the air, and landed in front of Izzy.

"Okay, I know for a fact we killed you." Gwen said.

"Yeah!" Tyler added. "We saw you plunge head-first into the ocean!"

"I used by expanded diaphragm to hold my breath long enough to barely make it to the surface!" Sky explained. "I crawled out after you guys left."

"Touche." Gwen grinned. "Well, you'll be down a player again once I'm through with you!"

The Goth flew forward and seemed to faze into Sky's body. "Whoa!" Sky exclaimed. "I can't control my limbs!" She shrieked.

"That would be me." Gwen chuckled from somewhere inside Sky's head.

Gwen made Sky jump up and land on Jasmine's back as she was in rhino form. She let out an angered bellow and charged forward, trying to buck Gwen in Sky's body off.

Sky jumped off of Jasmine's back as she rammed into one of the stadium walls, getting her horn stuck. "Eh, I don't have much use for this body." Gwen said. "It's been fun possessing you!" She chuckled.

Gwen left Sky's body and floated away, leaving Sky to fall over. Owen ran over and took a bite of the rubble from the wall where Jasmine was stuck. He munched on it for a couple seconds, and let out a monster burp, sending a shock-wave into Sky, knocking her into another wall.

Owen turned around and released a fart in Sky's direction, probably choking her to death. Either way, Sky was released from the VR game.

"Nice work Owen!" Gwen grinned, high-fiving her friend.

Dakota came over and picked up both Owen and Gwen in a fist. Owen let out a burp in her face, but it only blew her hair back. Dakotazoid roared and hurled Owen into the Stadium's seating. Due to the guy's big size, he went right through the wall and into the atrium.

"That takes care of Owen." Eva remarked.

Dakotazoid roared in Gwen's face and was about to chuck her too, but Gwen had an idea. She fazed into Dakotazoid the same way she had done with Sky. The goth took over the monster's limbs and began to attack.

She went for Alejandro first. "Hold on a second, I wanna do a roar!" Gwen said. She possessed Dakota's mouth and let out a roar that shook the whole stadium. She then quickly reached down and swatted Alejandro out of the way.

As he soared through the air, screaming, Jasmine morphed into a T-Rex, ripping herself from the wall. She turned around and let out a roar louder than Dakota's. It was so loud that it knocked Gwen in Dakota's body off of her feet.

The monster landed on Scarlett, who was trying to blast Geoff with her eye lasers. Jasmine in T-Rex form leaped up and snatched Alejandro out of mid-air, swallowing him much to Eva's disgust and Izzy's excitement.

"We're out numbered!" Izzy declared. "It's time to do the only thing we _can_ do!"

Izzy ripped open her suit, revealing a black tank top underneath with a large red button where her belly button would have been. "You don't mean..." Gwen wondered, leaving Dakota's body.

"It's been fun guys! Thanks for _comin' out!_ " She cackled, and slammed the red button. There was a rumbled from under Izzy's feet, and suddenly, she blew up.

A mushroom cloud blew up within the stadium as the dead contestants watched in anticipation from the bonfire pit. All that could be seen currently was dust and fire.

When it cleared, the dead bodies of Geoff, Eva, Dakota, Gwen, Owen and Dave could be seen. A T-Rex carcass lay where Jasmine was, and a pile of ash sat where Izzy would have been.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the dust and fire. It was Cody. " _The heroes have done it! The heroes win the first ever Superhero Virtual Reality!_ " Chris declared from the sky. Cody was released from the VR.

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Bonfire Pit)**

"The heroes win!" Chris announced. "Thanks to Izzy's exploding and Cody's iron suit, Cody wins it for the heroes! Villains, I'll see you at elimination!"

The members of team hero let out several cheers and cries of excitement. "Go Cody!" Gwen grinned as the rest of her team hoisted Cody up and carried him away.

The members of the villain team sulked, all except for Heather who just grinned devilishly.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Go heroes!)**

 **Heather-** "Excellent! Normally, I'd kick Izzy's crazy butt off this show right now for costing us the challenge, but I'm actually glad she lost the game. "Now, I can convince her and one other person to vote with me, Courtney and Amy." She grinned wickedly. "Bye-bye Alejandro!"

 **Bridgette-** "Cody handed me popcorn when he got out! There was no way he was still alive! Something's up, the heroes couldn't have won the challenge. Someone's been cheating!" She gasped.

 **Cody-** "Okay, I feel bad about the cheating, but Chris threatened to kick me off if I didn't! At least no one can blame me if they find out." He sighed.

 **Chris McLean-** The host let out a laugh as he rolled through his wad of fifty bucks. "Heh-heh, I couldn't actually kick Cody off if he didn't cheat for me, I just said that so the heroes would win." He cackled. "And Chef didn't even notice!"

 **Chef Hatchet-** "Mr. Hair-gel's gonna pay." He seethed. "Stupid pretty boy forgot that I edit the confessionals." He grinned even more wickedly than Chris.

* * *

"Today was a long challenge." Chris said. "And in the end, you guys sucked."

The villains rolled their eyes as they sat on the stumps, which had been exchanged for the VR machine again. The bonfire crackled in front of them as Chris behind his oil drum.

"But here's the twist. We've got 17 campers sitting here, but seven of them will get immunity and will be safe from the vote. And who gets to decide who gets immunity? None other than the one who killed the most heroes. _Izzy!_ "

Nearly everyone gasped. "What? So we can't vote her off?!" Alejandro protested. "But she cost us the challenge!"

"Well, looks like you'll have to choose someone else to vote off." Chris grinned. The host tossed Izzy a PDA that had the heads of each Villain on it with a check-mark box next to them. "All you gotta do is tap who you want to give immunity, and you can only choose seven people, including yourself."

Izzy tapped the screen a couple times and then handed it back to Chris. "Done!" She said cheerfully.

Chris looked over her choices. "Alright, those who have immunity are: Izzy, Noah, Eva, Heather Duncan, Courtney and Scott. Interesting choices, Izzy."

"Why'd you give _us_ invincibility?" Duncan asked, motioning to himself, Courtney and Scott.

"Cause, I wanna see where this love triangle goes!" She chuckled.

" _STOP CALLING IT THAT!_ " Courtney screamed.

"Relax princess, we're not in the Virtual Reality machine anymore, you don't have your screaming power." Duncan joked, making Courtney fume even more.

"You're just lucky I can't vote for you." She hissed.

"One more question, why'd you save Conniving-McBackstab?" Noah asked, jabbing a thumb at Heather.

"Cause, she stirs up the drama!" Izzy chuckled. Noah rolled his eyes but remained silent.

"Alright, it's time to vote for one of your fellow campers, other than Izzy, Noah, Eva, Heather, Courtney, Scott, or Duncan." Chris instructed.

"And the votes have been cast." Chris said. "When I call your name, come over here and claim your marshmallow. Izzy, Eva, Noah, Heather, Duncan, Courtney and Scott." Chris listed the contestants with immunity. Each one walked up one by one and grabbed their marshmallows from the tray.

"Ezekiel, Dakota, Anne Maria." Chris read off. Ezekiel looked ecstatic to receive his marshmallow and quickly ran up, followed by a happy Dakota and a smiling Anne Maria.

"Jo, Sky, Amy." Chris said next. Jo looked confident and went up to claim her marshmallow. Sky breathed a sigh of relief and followed. Amy just kept her usual glare on her face and went next.

"Scarlett." The brainiac nodded approvingly and walked up to retrieve her marshmallow.

Everyone but Alejandro, Rodney and Max stood behind Chris with their marshmallows. "And the contestant going home tonight is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Alejandro." Chris said, tossing the last two marshmallows to Rodney and Max.

"Undoubtedly." Max said, catching his marshmallow.

"What?!" Alejandro exclaimed. "But I can't be going! I lasted longer than almost all of you! Why would you vote me off when you could vote for Max or Rodney! Or Scarlett!"

"Oh, too bad so sad." Heather teased and taunted. "See ya later, _Loser-andro_!" She grinned.

"You'll regret this Heather, you'll regret this!" Alejandro shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the queen bee. "And _you!_ " he said, turning around to Chris. "You cheated! Cody was dead, but you brought him back into the game! This is an unfair elimination!"

"Yes yes, it's always a shock." Chris said, hurriedly pushing Alejandro towards the Boot of Shame. "And I did no such thing. Cody landed in a junk yard." He explained.

Chris placed Alejandro on the big red X in front of the boot that was ready to kick. "This is an outrage!' Alejandro shouted, clearly enraged. "Your name will be dirt from here to Latin America! I'm going to—

Chris pressed the button and the rocket powered boot swung down, hitting Alejandro in the back. The charmer screamed as he soared towards the silhouette of a cruise ship in the distance.

"Well, that's it for this episode!" Chris said. "What will our next Virtual Reality game be? Will Alejandro get his _revenge_? And did I really cheat to win fifty bucks? Of course not!" he lied. "Find out what happens next, next time on Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Alejandro-** "Since Heather is immune, I shall vote for Rodney. He believes he is a charmer, but he insults me." He said. "Someone like that must not be on a reality show."

 **Ezekiel-** "I'm gonna have to vote fur Alejandro, eh. He did hit me when we were in the Virt'ooal Reality machine. While it was an accident, I don't have anyone else to really vote fur, eh."

 **Jo-** "Alejandro's a threat, so I'm voting for him. And not just because Heather suggested I should, I was gonna vote for him anyway." She explained.

 **Max-** "For someone of my vast intelligence, it would be idiotic for me _not_ to vote for Scarlett. After all, what is a good sidekick if they can't protect you from being killed in a Virtual Reality machine! Not to mention she made fun of me." He added.

 **Scarlett-** "After today's challenge, it is only acceptable to vote for Max. While I can calculate that this will indeed be a throw-away vote, at least he'll still be around to finish that wretched helmet."

 **Rodney-** "I gotta vote for Alejandro! The way he treats the ladies isn't cool!" He shook his head.

 **Amy-** "Well, Heather said I should vote for Alejandro. I might have voted for Heather, but she got immunity from that stupid Izzy, so I'm gonna go with her suggestion." She said. "And it'll be the start of my take-down of my fellow villains." She grinned wickedly.

 **Heather-** "Alejandro, duh." She rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious if you've been watching this episode. Courtney, Amy and Jo better vote for him too if they know what's good for them."

 **Courtney-** "While I'd love to vote off Duncan, he has immunity along with me, so I'll go with Heather's suggestion and vote for Alejandro, I don't like him anyway."

 **Duncan-** "Man it sucks I can;t vote for Scott, so I'm gonna vote for Alejandro cause he's a threat."

 **Scott-** "I'm voting for Scarlett because she's the one who made me a shark guy for the entire episode!" He shouted.

 **Eva-** "I'm voting for Rodney. That guy has issues in his head that need to be fixed. Maybe the doctors at the new Playa de Losers will know what to do." She remarked.

 **Izzy-** "Woo-hoo! Izzy's got it going on! She gets to blow everyone up, _and_ she gets immunity for it! Yeah! I'm gonna go ahead and vote for Alejandro because I'm pretty sure he's in cahoots with those gnomes I was looking for a couple episodes ago."

 **Noah-** "Izzy's a wack-job, but she did give me immunity, not to mention she's got it herself. I'm gonna vote for Rodney. That kid's weird."

 **Sky-** "I don't really know who to vote for. I think I'll go Max because he's getting kind of annoying. I think the new Scarlett would agree with me." She said.

 **Dakota-** "Okay, so Jo was kind of bossy in the Virtual Reality game, so I'm gonna vote for her." She said as she applied some lip stick to her lips.

 **Anne Maria-** "I wish I could vote for B, but he's a hero, so I'm gonna vote for Jo. Heather told me to vote off Alejandro, but how could I vote off a scrumptious piece of man like him!"

Votes

 **Alejandro-** Rodney

 **Ezekiel-** Alejandro

 **Jo-** Alejandro

 **Max-** Scarlett

 **Scarlett-** Max

 **Rodney-** Alejandro

 **Amy-** Alejandro

 **Heather-** Alejandro

 **Duncan-** Alejandro

 **Courtney-** Alejandro

 **Scott-** Scarlett

 **Eva-** Rodney

 **Izzy-** Alejandro

 **Noah-** Rodney

 **Sky-** Max

 **Dakota-** Jo

 **Anne Maria-** Jo

– –

Alejandro- 8

Rodney- 3

Max- 2

Scarlett- 2

Jo- 2

– –

 **Voted Off –** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro

* * *

 **Reason:** Alejandro's a cool character, but I mostly saw him as a cross between Heather and Justin. Not to mention, he got the one-up on Heather way too many times, so I decided to give the original villain a break. Also, I just couldn't come up with a good plot for Alejandro that hadn't been done before, it would just be redundant. For those of you who _do_ like Alejandro, you'll be able to see more of him in the bonus episodes. ;)

* * *

 **[1]-** If you've ever seen _The Amazing World of Gumball_ , you might get this reference.

 **[2]-** _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_ are the words Raven says before casting a spell in Teen Titans. Also, if you think I like Teen Titans _Go_ , you are greatly mistaken.

...

 **Next-** Laser Tagging Losers ( ** _~A/N~_** _I plan to post the next chapter September 7_ _th_ _to accompany the premier of The Ridonculous Race, have a great Labor Day! ;)_


	7. Laser Tagging Losers

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** Ew, school has started! Well, at least I can still write this. Thanks for all of the reviews, and I'm glad to see some knew readers, thanks so much! I tried to get this episode up for Labor Day, that way you guys could enjoy both the premier of _The Ridonculous Race_ , and a new chapter of TDUB! Now, with the respects to the viewers.

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Smokescreen2814:** Thanks! I really enjoyed writing it, and I think you'll find that the next VR challenges will be just as good, or even better! I'm glad you liked the Alejandro twist, and yes, Teen Titans Go is a terrible show. It insults the original show.

 **Guest #1:** Do not fret, I plan to give Samey a love interest. But who it is, maybe the viewers will get to decided... ;)

 **Guest #2:** Yup, I love throwing references into the episodes, it's really fun! Especially Spongebob references, those are the best! Thanks for pointing out the Spongebob reference that I forgot to cover, and yes, Dave has freakishly strong lungs! XD

 **Austen:** Thanks! I love writing it for you guys and it's great to know you like it! ;)

 **Guest #3:** I realized there are two big sides to the Dave VS Sky argument, and I actually find Dave in the wrong, but Sky's not perfect either. I need to play two sides of the argument so the story isn't bias, therefore Dave is a hero, and Sky is unfortunately a villain due to Chris's say so. At least Gwen and Courtney are on the right sides!

 **Creaturemaster:** While I can't promise more Genie lines, I'll be sure to add in more Spongebob references, and maybe some Aladdin ones if I can find good places for them! As for Chris, his comeuppance has yet to be determined ( _MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_ ) ;)

 **DSX62415:** Thanks for reviewing, it's great to see new people liking and reading this story! While I admittedly have no idea what you're talking about, thanks for the compliment! XD

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Thanks, I love putting the Spongebob references in too! And yes, I have big plans for Scarlett! As for Owen, I planned him to return from the very beginning, you can't have a season without Owen! I'm glad you like the Brick vs Jo moments! ;)

 **Guest #4:** Yeah, Alejandro's cool, but I needed a surprise elimination, and he's been used enough times anyway. Yes, like I said to Guest #3, I needed to play two parts of the argument, in this case, Chris claims Sky is a villain and Dave is a hero (Neither is a hero in my opinion). As for Max's nickname, he actually said that in cannon, so I reused it.

 **Icetundra:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I really enjoy writing it for you and receiving reviews! To answer your question, I can't reveal who might be returning, if anyone at all, but I can tell you that no new people will be coming into the competition like Blainley did.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed, and favorited and followed, you guys are awesome! I currently have almost every challenge planned, but I still need 7 more, so if any of you has a good idea, be sure to PM me about it and I'll take a look at it! So, without further ado, let's get on to the next episode! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 07 (Day 05)-** Laser Tagging Losers

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama Unfinished Business," Chris recapped. "Our contestants competed in the first ever _Total Drama Virtual Reality Challenge_ where the theme was superheroes VS super villains! As the contestants hooked up to the machine, they soon found themselves in a crazy world with super crazy powers!"

"Rodney succeeded in getting Amy to _crush_ on him, but not in the way he was hoping for!" Chris said as a clip of a giant Amy falling on Rodney played. "Heather mind controlled Bridgette, Geoff, and Harold, until Gwen did what she's always wanted to, and stabbed Heather in the back, literally!" He chuckled.

"After an _explosive_ final battle, courtesy of Izzy, the heroes were victorious with Cody being the only one standing when the dust cleared! And _no_ , I did _not_ cheat for the heroes so I'd win fifty bucks, I don't roll like that." Chris lied. "In the end, Alejandro was blindsided when Heather managed to get enough votes again him. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about it!"

"With Owen getting fired from his Intern position, and being placed in the game, that's thirty-three contestants left, soon to be thirty-two! Who's gonna be shocked after today's challenge? With any luck, _everyone_ will be!" Chris grinned maliciously. "Will Amy manage to take down her fellow villains? Will Bridgette get to the bottom of the cheating that I didn't do? And what's the crazy challenge I have in store for our campers? Find out on this week's hectic episode of...Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" Chris finished.

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

The sun rose high above Pahkitew Island as the faint breeze blew by. A bald squirrel wearing boxers slowly trudged out of his tree home holding a cup of coffee. The squirrel let out a yawn and scratched its back.

Out of nowhere a hawk screeched and swopped in, snatching the squirrel up, leaving the cup of coffee to fall on the branch. The camera panned away to reveal the campgrounds.

It was quiet until Chris came screaming out of his cast trailer, running onto the campground. He scratched furiously at his hair as he let out more blood-curdling creams.

Bridgette, Sky, and Brick ran from their respected cabin to see what the commotion was. The others followed soon after, yawning and trudging slowly.

"What's going on, is there another Psycho Killer?!" Geoff asked as he ran out of the guy's side of the TDI cabin.

"Who put itching powder in my hair gel?!" Chris demanded, still itching his scalp furiously.

Chef strutted into camp and grinned wickedly, holding a can of itching powder. "That's what you get for cheatin' on the last challenge!" Chef snapped. "And there's plenty more where that came from!"

"Ugh! You're gonna pay for this!" Chris threatened. "Alright campers...agh, wake up and head to the Mess Hall in ten minutes while I get this itching powder off of my head!" He continued to scratch.

As the host continued to scrape his scalp, he walked back to his trailer. "Nice one dude!" Geoff grinned, high-fiving Chef.

"Hey, where's Duncan and Tyler?" Harold asked.

"They're still sleeping." Owen said, jabbing a thumb behind him and into the cabin where Duncan and Tyler sleeping on their designated bunks. "We should probably wake them up."

"I got a better idea, dudes." Geoff grinned. He pulled an air-horn out of his pocket and showed it to the other guys. He slowly crept into the doorway of the cabin, air-horn in hand. Noah was next to him while Owen, Harold and Trent watched warily from the porch.

Geoff pressed the air-horn button and released it immediately, letting out a short yet loud honk. The party animal and the bookworm quickly ran from the door and waited for an angry Duncan and Tyler, but neither came.

The two crept closer again and honked the air-horn a bit longer this time. They ran from the door again, but Duncan and Tyler didn't come. "Come on!" Geoff complained quietly.

The two guys crept into the doorway for a third time and only managed to honk the horn for one second before they saw an angry Duncan running for them. "Oh crap dude!" Geoff shouted and bolted from the doorway, Noah in tow.

Duncan ran after them, but couldn't catch up to Geoff. Noah was smart and ran for the Communal Washrooms instead of running straight ahead. Geoff was laughing the whole time as Duncan chased him, and Owen, Trent and Harold couldn't help but snicker from the sidelines.

"Guys, what happened?" Tyler asked, trudging from the cabin rubbing his head.

"Oh, nothing." Trent shrugged. "Geoff just had a death wish."

Courtney, Bridgette and Izzy peeked from the girl's side of the cabin and watched with confusion. Courtney shook her head. "They are _so_ immature." She sighed.

Bridgette put a hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh. "I think they're pretty funny, especially Geoff." She chuckled.

"Izzy thinks that looks like fun!" Izzy exclaimed, and ran after Duncan, joining the chase.

Courtney raised an eyebrow and shook her head again. "I'm going to take a shower before this gets any weirder." She said and walked to the Communal Washrooms.

* * *

 **(Communal Washrooms)**

Duncan, Owen, Tyler, Noah, Geoff, and Cody were all in the guy's side of the Communal Washrooms. "Alright, so far three guys have been eliminated and one girl. We need to focus on kicking off more of the girls." Duncan explained.

"Dude, I think you're getting paranoid." Noah said. "There's still a lot of guys left."

"Guys, it's better to pick the girls off right now, then never." Duncan told them. "I'm telling you."

"I don't know, I kind of agree with Noah." Owen shrugged. "I don't feel right picking off the girls so early." He said.

"'Chya bro, I don't wanna vote off my babe yet!" Geoff exclaimed.

"I don't think Lindsay would approve." Tyler shook his head. "If you're watching Lindsay, I love you!" He said, getting up close to the camera.

"There's no way I'm gonna vote off all the hot girls on this show!" Cody shook his head. "Not unless I hook up with one, then I'd vote the rest of 'em off if you wanted me to."

Duncan shook his head in disgust. "If you guys say so, but just remember, we're still an alliance, so when I call upon you guys after the merge, you'd better answer." Duncan said, and left the washrooms.

"Is it just me, or did he sound really creepy?" Owen wondered.

The others shrugged and left the washrooms too. Owen followed them, and when Tyler, Cody, and Geoff left for the Mess Hall, Owen caught up to Noah.

"Hey little buddy, can I ask you a question?" Owen asked.

Noah shrugged. "Sure, what is it?"

Owen tapped the tips of his fingers together. "Um...could you help me get back together with Izzy?" Owen asked. "Remember how she broke up with me back in World Tour? I really miss her." He sulked.

Noah thought for a moment. "What will _you_ do for me?" Noah asked.

"I'll stop hugging you." Owen suggested. Noah thought it over and nodded.

"Alright buddy, you got yourself a deal." Noah grinned.

"Yes! You're the best!" Owen giggled, picking up Noah into a strong bear hug. He realized he wasn't supposed to hug Noah and dropped him. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Go Ozzy!)**

 **Eva-** "Looks like hanging around the washrooms isn't such a bad idea. I'll make it a morning ritual." She chuckled. "It's nice to know who's in the alliance, maybe I can get 'em voted off" She grinned.

 **Scarlett-** "Eva has informed me that Noah is apart of a new boy's alliance. Interesting, it would appear he is not as trustworthy as I had made him out to be. However, she has also informed me that the alliance has been put on hold. Thus, I can take out the competition when necessary." She smile approvingly.

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Mess Hall)**

The thirty-three contestants were seated at the tables in the mess hall. The day's special was paste with extra stick. Jasmine desperately tried to pull her spoon from the bowl, but the paste wouldn't give. Samey grabbed onto Jasmine's waist and pulled with the Australian, after lots of struggle, they pulled spoon and fell back into the table across from them.

Chris entered the Mess Hall, his hair was frazzled from lots of scratching, and his scalp was red and raw. But what was most weird was the fact that his normal black hair had turned green. "Alright campers, it's time for today's challenge!" Chris declared.

"Dude, what's with your hair?" Scott asked.

Chris sighed. "Chef replaced my hairspray with green paint." He whimpered, sulking. Chef grinned from the kitchen, enjoying every minute of watching Chris.

Brick sniffed the air around Chris. "Is that...beef?" He asked in shock.

" _Chef_ stuck a beef bouillon cube in my shower head." Chris said with more than a tinge of irritation. **[1]**

The teens tried to stifle laughs, but it was no use, most of them burst out laughing, pounding on the table uncontrollably. Chris grit his teeth. " _Anyway_ , it's challenge time, so get ready to _bring it_." Chris said, getting back into his usual cheerful self.

The contestants were now standing at the base of one of the cliffs. A black room was built half-way into the cliff side. All that was on the black wall was a pair of gray doors.

"Welcome to the specially made _Total Drama Laser Tag Arena!_ " He announced.

"Guy, awesome!" Geoff cheered, exchanging a high-five with Tyler. "I love laser tag!"

"So the guns aren't real?" Bridgette asked.

"Negatory!" Chris answered. Bridgette smiled. "For today's challenge, you'll be split into two teams and will compete in a 'Capture the Flag' style game with five rounds to decide the winner." Chris explained.

"Is that all?" Dawn asked.

"Um...well I'm not done explaining the challenge..." Chris said.

"Ha!" Dawn exclaimed, looking proud of herself. "You didn't say _Welcome to The fifth challenge of Total Drama Unfinished Business!_ " Dawn grinned.

The rest of the contestants cheered and gave Dawn high-fives. "Alright, Creepy Girl just went up on the 'you're alright' scale!" Duncan grinned.

Chris fumed. "Okay, so you were right, can I just get on with the challenge rules?!" Chris asked angrily. The teens grinned but nodded. "Alright, you'll be given laser guns and laser vests, your goal is to hit the other team in the chest, back, or the shoulders!" Chris told them.

"If you get hit enough times, your vest will begin to weigh down, and you won't be able to move from your spot until the round is done." Chris said. "Kinda like this!"

Chef came up behind B and stuck a vest on him and Chris took aim and shot the silent genius in the chest. His vest glowed red and he was electrocuted. Chris shot B four more times and he went down with smoke curling off of his body.

The vest weighed him down and he was pinned to the ground. B glared at the host and struggled to get up, but couldn't. Chris laughed. "That almost makes up for my hair being green!" He chuckled. "Now then, the second way to win is to capture the other team's flag! It'll be glowing with their team's color so you'll have no trouble finding it."

"Alright, time for the team breakdowns!" Chris said. "Team 1 will be _The Hunters!_ Members are Duncan, Tyler, Eva, Noah, Trent, Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Brick, Anne Maria, Scarlett, Dave, Jasmine, Samey and Amy."

"Well, at least I'll have a human shield." Amy sneered at her sister, who looked very nervous.

"Looks like I've got princess this time." Duncan grinned at Scott. The farm boy grit his teeth and glared at the punk.

"Team 2 will be _The Stalkers_ with Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Gwen, Cody, Heather, Bridgette, Izzy, Jo, Scott, Dakota, Dawn, Sky, Max, Owen and Rodney!" Chris declared.

"Sorry to interrupt again, but you forgot B." Dawn said, raising her hand.

"Actually, I didn't." Chris said. "I shot B down, therefore he's out of today's competition!"

"What?!" Several campers exclaimed in disbelief. "But that's not fair!"

"Actually, it's totally fair!" Chris told them. "We had an odd number, so now the teams are even. Also, the Virtual Reality machine is broken, so now B can fix it!" He grinned, and B frowned. " _And_ to prove I'm a nice guy, I'll also give him immunity from the vote."

The contestants thought for a moment. "That seems fair." Dawn nodded.

"Alright, Chef, taken B to the VR and make him fix it." Chris ordered.

"Wait, how _did_ the VR break? It seemed fine when we used it yesterday." Cody said.

"Yeah, some of us more than others." Bridgette said, striking an accusing eye in the tech geek's direction.

"Pretty boy was using it after the challenge yesterday, seems the machine can't handle his oversized ego!" Chef chuckled.

Chris glared at the cook as he took B to the broken machine. "Okay, enter the Arena and suit up!" Chris told the contestants.

* * *

Both teams were in the prep room. Vests with laser guns hung on hooks on the walls. The contestants took the vests off the hooks and put them on and held their guns.

"Sweet, dudes! This is gonna be awesome!" Geoff grinned, pointing his gun at the door leading to the arena.

"It'll be like I'm in the military!" Brick exclaimed also holding his gun.

" _Alright competitors, head to the arena!_ " Chris said over the intercom. " _The Hunters are on the left side of the arena, and The Stalkers are on the right! Oh, and friendly fire DOES count!_ " Chris ended with a signature chuckle.

The teams entered the arena where the walls were decorated with glowing paint and strobe lights. "Crikey! This is amazing!" Jasmine exclaimed upon entering.

The green and red strobe lights flashed from the ceiling and ran along the low walls and barricades. Mirrors were tapped to the walls and ceilings so lasers would reflect off.

The teams moved to their respected areas of the arena. " _Alrighty campers! This laser tag game is ON!_ " Chris declared over the intercom.

* * *

 **(The Hunters)**

"Alright, I say we split into teams of two to slowly take down the enemy." Jasmine said, taking the leader roll. "Any objections?"

Courtney raised her hand. "What if the other team has teams of three or four?" She asked. "Being a CIT, I think ahead. It's what'll make me a prime candidate for when I run for presidency." She said proudly.

"Oh please, don't even get started on that CIT business." Eva grumbled. "That's the only thing I was happy about leaving after getting voted off second." Courtney glared at the fitness buff, but Eva paid her no heed.

"I think we'll be efficient with teams of two," Scarlett assured them, "Chris _did_ say there were three rounds, so we'll have time to counteract their strategy if they decided to follow what Courtney suggested.

"Alright then, teams of two it is!" Jasmine nodded. Courtney rolled her eyes but remained silent. "Alright, Duncan and Courtney, you can be a team."

"What?!" Courtney complained.

"Sounds good to me!" Duncan grinned, putting a hand over Courtney's mouth before she could start complaining again.

"Tyler and Eva, I think you two would make a good team," Jasmine said, "And Katie and Sadie should suffice as well."

Katie and Sadie held hands and squealed while bouncing up and down. Eva glanced over at Tyler, who was looking down the barrel of his laser gun with his finger on the trigger. The jock accidentally pulled the trigger and a red laser shot into his eye. The jock let out a scream and ran around shouting "I'm blind!" Eva shook her head and sighed.

"May I request a partner?" Scarlett asked, raising her hand. "I'd like to be paired with Noah, for we both have similar brains and we think alike."

"Really? Last time I checked your brain thought _murder_." Noah remarked, causing Scarlett to glare at him.

Jasmine shrugged. "I see where you're coming from. As long as you don't plot to blow up the island with him." She joked, but Scarlett was not amused.

"I would prefer you not poke fun at my past self." Scarlett requested.

"Alright," Jasmine agreed, "Anne Maria and Ezekiel, you'll be a pair, as well as Trent and Dave."

Anne Maria was not particularly happy about being paired with the prairie boy, but she only let it show on her face. Dave and Trent looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm with Samey, not arguments!" Amy snarled, grabbed Samey by the hair and yanking her closer, causing Samey to let out an "Owch!"

Jasmine looked at the mean twin who was glaring daggers at her, and then she turned to Samey and gave her a look that said "I'm sorry!"

"I suppose that leaves me with Brick." Jasmine said, exchanging a fist bump with the army cadet. "Alright, we'd better get out there get that flag and shoot that team!"

Scarlett cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I think it would be proper to have a team watch our flag, Noah and I will volunteer." Scarlett said.

"Good thinking, Scarlett!" Jasmine grinned. "You and Noah can stay here and guard the flag, don't let those Stalkers touch it!"

Scarlett nodded, and with that, everyone but she and Noah left in their respected pairs.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Is she up to something?)**

 **Courtney-** "Jasmine taking the leader roll was a slight annoyance, not to mention her pairing me with Duncan. But on the bright side, he'd either take a laser for me, or I could shove him into danger if it comes to it." She shrugged.

 **Duncan-** "Alright! Remind me that I owe Jasmine a favor!" He grinned.

 **Scarlett-** "It was refreshing to have Noah as my partner, especially with the very imminent threat of him turning over to another alliance. All he needed was a quick refresher on how my alliance _will_ work." She said, putting a scary amount of emphasis on the word 'will'.

 **Anne Maria-** "Lousing Jasmine pairin' me up with the prairie boy. For his sake, he'd better not be a sexist anymore, or I might just take Chris's friendly fire ta heed!" She threatened.

 **Katie & Sadie – Katie- **"Omigosh, Jasmine was so nice to pair us up!"

 **Sadie-** "Omigosh you're right! We could have been paired up with the sexist or the downer musician, oh I forget their names!"

 **Katie-** "I think the sexist was Zachariah or Zekey. I can't remember that much." She said, tapping her chin in thought. "Oh, but the downer musician is Trent! Don't you remember him?"

 **Sadie-** "Omigosh, I do! Wasn't he dumped by Gwen, and didn't we start that Anti-Gwen club?"

 **Katie-** "Omigosh you're right! That was so fun!"

* * *

 **(The Stalkers)**

"Alright dorks, we're splitting into groups of three!" Jo said.

"Um...don't you mean four groups of three and one group of four?" Cody pointed out.

"Sure, whatever Tech dork." Jo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, _I'll_ be choosing the teams, so no objections!"

"Who died and made you leader?" Gwen asked.

"For once I agree with weird goth girl!" Heather scoffed. "If anything _I_ should be leader!"

"Settle down maggots, I'm the leader of this operation, and if anyone wants to argue, you can take it up with me _after_ the challenge, because we're winning this! And the only way to do that, is to be lead by _me_." Jo snapped back.

" _I_ for one am not following a sweatpants-wearing _gorilla_ with a whistle!" Max sneered, walking away. Suddenly, Jo grabbed him by his _EVIL_ collar and yanked him up.

"Oh, I think you _will_ listen to what I have to say, or you can bet you'll get electrocuted." Jo snarled. "Now, The teams of three."

Jo looked at what she had to work with, most of them were glaring at her. "Party boy, you're with surfer girl and gym-nut." Jo said. Geoff looked confused and Jo sighed. "You, Bridgette and Sky." She grumbled.

"Oh..."

"Alright, Ubber nerd, you're with ghetto girl and Goth-ball." Jo said.

"Oh no you didn't!" LeShawna snarled, getting up in Jo's face. "You did _not_ just call me that! You and yo' bossy ways can pack up and get the heck outta here, or you'll face the wrath of lil' LeShawna!"

"Little?" Jo scoffed. "More like freight-train size."

LeShawna lunged for her, but Bridgette and Geoff held her back. "Why are you holding her back?" Gwen asked the part boy.

"Bridge says violence isn't the answer." Geoff said. "But trust me, it'd be great to see her go at it!" Geoff chuckled.

"Geoff," Bridgette chastised. "fighting isn't cool! Violence is never the answer." She then turned to LeShawna. "Come on LeShawna, you're not a violent girl!"

"Yeah I am!" She snapped.

"Okay, sorry. But can we just calm down? I'd rather not fight right now during a challenge." Bridgette told her. "If you want to talk to Jo later, please do It after we win."

LeShawna glared at Jo and crossed her arms. "Fine, but queeny better not make anymore remarks." She hissed.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Alright, Heather, you're with the fame monger and the tech geek." Jo said. Heather looked to her left to see Cody, and them looked to her right to see Dakota. Needless to say she was less than thrilled.

"Meat shield, you're with me and crazy girl." Jo said. Owen looked delighted to be reunited with Izzy.

"Yay! We're on the same team Big O!" Izzy said, fist-bumping Owen.

"That leaves creepy girl with lover boy and evil genius over here." Jo said, jabbing a thumb at Max. Dawn sighed but nodded.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Snappy Jo)**

 **Owen-** "Yes! I'm paired with Izzy! Maybe I can sweet talk her back into loving me again!" He giggled. "Just like this!" He then let out a fart and began to giggle again.

 **LeShawna-** "I like Bridgette and all, but she's too nice some times! Jo really needs to be taught some respect!" She growled.

 **Heather-** "I don't know who Jo thinks she is, but she is _not_ leader! There's no way I'm giving up the leader spot like I did in the volcano challenge!"

 **Dawn-** "While I don't particularly care for either of my teammates, I will work with them to win the challenge. It'll just get me closer to the million dollars, and I can save all the poor mutated creatures of the Fun Zone."

* * *

( **The Hunters – Duncan and Courtney)**

"Stupid Jasmine putting me with a neanderthal like you!" Courtney hissed.

"Ah, but you love my neanderthal ways!" Duncan grinned. "I know you do, you're just denying it."

"Did the Virtual Reality fry your brain, or are you just that stupid?" Courtney asked the punk. "Why would I like _you_ when you cheated on me?!"

"Because, you like bad boys!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Not anymore! I knew dating a bad boy wouldn't last forever, and I'm done with you." Courtney shook her head.

"So you like Scott then..." Duncan glared at her accusingly. "I knew it!"

Courtney let out a frustrated cry. " _WILL YOU SHUT IT ALREADY?!_ You're gonna get us found by the other team!" She shouted.

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that." Jo grinned devilishly. She lead her team of Owen and Izzy, who looked like her cronies from where they were standing.

"Looks like _you're_ the one who attracted the other team." Duncan grinned. Courtney face-palmed and began firing at Jo, Owen and Izzy with red lasers. Unfortunately, she kept missing.

"How could you miss Owen, he's a perfect target!" Jo wondered, firing back at Courtney with green lasers. The jockette turned to see Owen chewing on his laser gun. "What, Owen! Stop chewing on your gun!" Jo scolded.

"But I'm so hungry, and it reminds me of a hot dog!" Owen giggled as he munched on his laser gun again. Suddenly, the laser gun crackled with static and Owen was promptly electrocuted. "Ow!" he whined.

Suddenly, his vest began to weight him down. "Aw...I'm going down." He sighed. Owen sank to the ground and finally landed with a thud. He tried to get up, but his vest wouldn't let him.

"Well, there goes the meat-shield idea." Jo sighed. She fired more times and finally managed to hit Courtney in the chest. Her vest electrocuted her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Wah!" She shrieked as Jo landed more hits to her vest. One on the shoulder, and two more in the chest. "Stop h-hitting me...y-you-" She tried to say through her zaps.

Finally, she had gotten enough hits and her vest weighed her down. "Crap!" She shouted from the floor. "Duncan, get out of here!" She told the punk as he kept firing at Jo and Izzy.

"If you say so, princes! I'll avenge you!" he chuckled and ran off, weaving around the short walls and barricades that littered the playing arena.

"After him, maggot!" Jo hollered and ran forward, Izzy following. The sounds of more lasers being fired could be heard.

Suddenly, Geoff, Bridgette and Sky ran towards them. "Where'd they go?" Geoff asked. "We heard noise!"

"They went that way." Courtney muttered, pointing in the opposite direction of where Duncan, Jo and Izzy had gone.

"Thanks, dude!" Geoff grinned and ran off with Bridgette and Sky in tow.

Courtney smirked. "I can't believe they believed me!" She laughed.

"Hey Courtney," Came Owen from a few feet away, "Did I ever tell you about the time me and my grandpa went fishing and we caught a shark? I'd show you the monster bight I got on the butt, but I can't really move. Well, anyway..." Owen went on.

"I sure hope this round ends soon." Courtney muttered.

"Ah, my nose itches, could you try scratching it?" Owen asked.

* * *

 **(The Stalkers – Geoff, Sky, Bridgette)**

"I'm startin' to think Courtney was lying." Geoff said as he, Bridgette and Sky walked past several barricades and short walls.

"Ya think?" Bridgette asked sarcastically.

"Well, she _is_ on the other team." Sky pointed out. "I don't see why she would rat out her team to tell us where they are."

"Now that you mention it, that makes some sense.." Geoff trailed off. "Well, now what?"

"I guess we look for more of the other team." Sky suggested.

"Quiet down guys, I think I see someone!" Geoff whispered. The party animal was peeking through a peep hole in one of the barricades. "It's Trent and Dave!"

Sky gasped. "Dave?" She asked.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Does she still have feelings for him?!)**

 **Sky-** Her hair is frazzled and she as a few burn marks on her face, but they weren't serious. "I still really like Dave, but I don't think he's ever gonna forgive me. Not to mention, every time I try to talk to him, he brings up his hatred against me and I end up getting into another fight." She sighed. "I just wish there was some way I could go back in time to make things right!"

 **Dave-** His hair is also frazzled and smoke curled off of his head. He let out a frustrated cry. "How could Sky shoot me with he laser gun?!" he exclaimed. "We had something, but then she went and ruined it! I just wish there was a way I could go back in time and tell myself not to fall for her ways!"

* * *

Geoff brought his laser gun up to the peep hole, and promptly fired it at Dave. The first laser hit him in the butt, causing him to jump up and yelp.

"What was that?" He asked frantically. "I felt a zap!"

"A mosquito probably just made its way in here and bit you." Trent said. "Don't worry about it."

"What?! Of course I'm gonna worry about it!: Dave exclaimed. "Do you know how many people mosquitoes kill each year?! They carry malaria! They carry germs!" With that, the Germophobe began to run around Trent in panic.

The musician face-palmed and sighed. Geoff took fire again and struck Trent in the shoulder. The musician jumped as he was electrocuted and he turned around. "What was that?! Someone shot me!"

Geoff hit Trent in the back, shocking the musician once more. Bridgette kneeled down next to her boyfriend and fired at Trent too. He was hit in the back again and then the chest when he turned around. "Ah crap! I didn't even know where they were shooting from!" Trent complained as his laser tag vest weighed him down to the ground.

"Hey, at least they got you first, I guess it means you're not totally forgotten, right?" Dave suggested, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Trent grinned.

Sky took a knee and peeked around the side of the barricade and got a perfect view of Dave. The Germophobe turned to see Sky. It was difficult to see in the dark, but he managed to spot her under the black-light.

"You!" Dave shouted. "How could you?!" The Germophobe raised his laser gun and shot Sky in the chest. After a quick electrocution, she returned the favor, hitting him in the shoulder. She took the opportunity to shoot him again while he was electrocuted.

Dave fired back and landed a hit on Sky's shoulder. They both shot a laser, one red and the other green, at each other, hitting their opponent at the same time. And at the same time, they went down. Their vests weighed them down as the smoke curled off their frazzled bodies.

"Ugh, why does Chris have to make these things so painful?" Sky wondered. "Electrocution brings back bad memories." The screen cut to a flashback of Clucky the psycho chicken stealing Rodney's remote and electrocuting everyone.

"Ha! We got 'em!" Geoff exclaimed, and suddenly noticed Sky lying on the ground. "Oh crap! You got taken out!"

"Don't worry about it, there's four more rounds anyway, Chris said so." Sky told them. "Now get going, the sound of our battle might have attracted the other team!"

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Bridgette asked. Sky nodded and the surfer and the party animal left the scene.

* * *

 **(The Stalkers – Jo and Izzy)**

"Come here, Duncan!" Jo cooed. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Yeah, come out so we can shoot ya!" Izzy cackled. "I wanna blow that Mohawk of your head!"

Jo looked at her like she'd lost it (Let's face it, she lost it years ago!). "You do realize the laser guns don't shoot actual working lasers, right? They only give you a zap if thy hit you somewhere that's not a vest." Jo told her.

"I know, but still want to take him down. I don't want to lure him into a false sense of security." Izzy said.

"That's exactly what we should be doing!" Jo stopped to argue. "We lure him into a false sense of security so we can take him down when he thinks we've left!"

"I saw we go kamikaze on his butt and run in there!" Izzy grinned devilishly.

Jo opened her mouth to say something, but a laser shot her in the back, knocking her over as she was electrocuted. She breathed heavily and looked up. "Where did that come from?!"

"Banzai!" Duncan cackled from atop one of the barricades. He fired three more shots, taking Jo out. The suit pinned her down as she began to swear profusely.

Izzy shot up at Duncan, but the bunk jumped onto the top of another barricade, causing Izzy to miss. She fired more, turning each time as Duncan moved atop the structures. "Hold...still...so I can...shoot you!" Izzy said as she repeatedly clicked her trigger. "Izzy's trigger-happy!"

"No way!" Duncan laughed as he moved. "I'm gonna—

The punk was cut off when a laser shot him from behind, hitting him in the back. Duncan fell, mid-jump and hit the ground with a painful shock. "Ow..." He moaned.

"Ha-ha! Take that!" Izzy cackled as she clicked the trigger dozens more times, shooting Duncan in the back. "Take that and that! And that!"

"Okay! You got me, you weight down my suit!" Duncan said. "Stop shooting me!"

Izzy decided to ignore him and kept shooting him. The punk was still getting electrocuted, despite being out. "He is out, there is no need to continue this torture." Dawn said, coming from behind a barricade.

"Was it you who shot me?" Duncan asked between electrocutions. Dawn nodded. "Well, at least you only hit me once, unlike this psychotic nutjob!" the insult earned him another hit by Izzy.

Dawn turned up to Izzy. "Perhaps your craziness and interesting behavior towards others is due to—

Before Dawn could explain why Izzy was crazy, she was struck in the back. "Ow!" She shrieked.

Smoke curled from Max's laser gun as he held it, trying to figure it out. "Oh...was that me?" He asked. "I'm trying to figure out how this blasted laser gun works!"

"You click the trigger." Rodney said, showing him to hold it, and flexing his finger where the trigger was. Max did the same, but hit clicked the trigger, sending another laser into Dawn's back. "Stop it!" She commanded.

Max grinned. "Hey, this is fun! Can you show me how to shoot it again?" He asked Rodney.

The farm boy nodded and clicked his trigger, shooting Dawn in the back once more. "Hey! Izzy commands you to stop shooting her!" Izzy shouted.

"What if we don't want to?" Max asked. "It's fun!"

Izzy had a bored look on her face as she held up her laser tag like a pistol, and fired several shots. Each shot easily hit Rodney in the chest, and several more landed hits on Max.

The two trouble-makers fell to the ground in a daze as smoke curled off their bodies. "Owie..." He whined.

"Girl...shoot...electrocuting pineapples...laser love." Rodney mumbled as his eyes turned to wonky swirls instead of his usual hearts.

"That's what happens when you cross Izzy!" Izzy said as her three teammates laid on the ground.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Izzy the marksman!)**

 **Izzy- "** No one messes with Izzy or her friends!" She hissed. "Okay, so maybe I could have figured out a better way to teach those two troublemakers a lesson, rather than take out more members of my team, but it was worth it!"

 **Rodney-** "Holly crap! Izzy terrifies me! Maybe shooting a teammates was a bad idea." He whimpered.

* * *

 **(The Hunters – Amy and Samey)**

"Hurry up Samey!" Amy snapped. "You're so slow, just like you were when you were born!"

"Um...I'm ahead of you..." Samey pointed out.

"Shut up! Don't you dare correct me!" Amy hissed. "You're just lucky that I took you in, because no one _else_ would. I'm just gonna use you for a meat shield anyway." She shrugged.

"For your information, Jasmine was gonna pick me before you-"

"I said shut it!" Amy growled. "You're just a spare me, in fact, why haven't I been calling you _Sparamy?_ " She wondered.

"Because that's not my name! And neither is Samey! My name is Sammy!" Samey said, getting irritated.

"Quit being so rude to your sista!" LeShawna scowled, showing up from behind one of barricades. She fired at Amy, but the mean twin grabbed Samey and held her twin in front of herself for protection.

The laser hit Samey in the chest and the nice twin took a shock. "Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Quiet, meat-shields don't talk!" Amy snapped.

"Sorry, girl." LeShawna apologized ahead of time as she continued to shoot the nice twin. Finally, her suit weighed her down and Samey fell to the ground in a daze. "Wow, those lasers sure pack a punch."

"Get up Samey! I need you for a shield!" Amy shouted. She tried to rip Samey from the ground, but her weighed down vest prevented Amy from doing so. "Ugh! Why do you have to be so heavy?"

"It's not me it's the suit!" Samey replied.

LeShawna and Gwen both glared at the mean twin and fired. They hit her in the chest, and the shoulders, effectively electrocuting her. "Maybe you should quit pickin' on your sista and actually play the game! What is with you anyway?"

"Samey's the younger twin, therefore she's just a spare me, so she's useless!" Amy said. "Now go away so I can yell at her in peace!"

"Sorry again, girl." LeShawna apologized, reaching down to give Samey a pat on the shoulder.

"Stop giving her sympathy!" Amy growled.

"You are one cruel piece'a gruel." LeShawna shook her head and walked off. Gwen followed, but glared daggers at Amy. Harold quickly followed and began to compliment LeShawna until he was out of earshot.

"Ugh, why do you always have to drag me down!" Amy glared at her sister. "You're just lucky I didn't land on top of you!"

Samey sighed. "I sure hope this round is over soon." She whimpered.

* * *

 **(The Hunters – Scarlett and Noah)**

"So, any particular reason why you chose _me_ as your partner?" Noah asked. "Do you want me to be apart of one of your murder plots?" He remarked.

Scarlett glared at him. "I'm past that. I've been rehabilitated, now stop joking about that, it is not a laughing matter." She hissed.

"Scarlett, there's no point in hiding it, at least not around me." Noah said. "You're not rehabilitated and I know it. You're still your smart, murderous, psychopathic self."

The brainiac rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I may have hacked the phone call between the producers and my prison guards, tied them up, and tossed them onto a flatbed truck headed for Siberia." Scarlett told him.

"How does one transport someone by way of vehicle to Siberia?" Noah asked. "From Canada..."

" _Never_ underestimate the power of public transportation." Scarlett said. "Anyway, if you tell _anyone_ that I haven't changed, I'll make you wish you were headed for Siberia yourself!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. I guess I don't feel like shivering in the cold snow today." He shrugged. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I heard from a source that will remain nameless, that you are apart of another alliance." Scarlett explained. "Is that true?"

"It's just the guys." Noah answered. "And trust me, I'd rather work with a fellow nerd than those obnoxious gorillas. I'll work similarly to a double agent."

Scarlett grinned. "Excellent. So just to clarify, you will vote with Eva and I, and you will relay information from the guy's alliance to me." Scarlett reiterated. Noah shrugged. "Alright, so who is in the alliance?"

Noah thought for a minute and began to count on his fingers as he listed the names. "Duncan, Tyler, Geoff, Owen, and Cody." He said. "Oh, and me of course."

Scarlett thought for a moment. "Perhaps it'd be wise to take one of them out soon." She proposed. "Of course there are other options but—

Scarlett was interrupted when she was hit in the back by a laser. "Gah! Who was that?!" She snarled after recovering from a quick electrocution.

"Sorry, but we gotta get that flag!" Cody chuckled. He ran up the short flight of stairs that led up to a large alter with a glowing red flag sticking up from it.

"Not so fast!" Scarlett hissed and shot Cody in the back. The vest sent out an electrical shock and Cody fell to the ground in a curl of smoke. "Ow!" He cried.

Noah shrugged. "We're not really keen on protecting the flag, so take it as you wish." Noah motioned to said flag.

Cody grinned and snatched the flag from the alter. "Sorry, but we can't be too sure." Heather said. She fired her laser at Scarlett two more times and Dakota proceeded to shoot at Noah. The lasers hit them in the shoulders and chest.

"Ow!" Noah exclaimed as smoke curled off his body. "Jerks!" He fired his laser, hitting Heather in the chest, electrocuting her. Noah grinned in satisfactory, at least until Cody shot him in the shoulder. Noah's suit began to grow heavy and it finally weighed him down. Dakota hit Scarlett in the chest one last time and the brainiac went down. " _I WILL DESTROY YOU!_ " She roared.

Dakota's eyes widened and she quickly scampered off. Heather followed and a terrified Cody ran soon after with the flag in hand.

"Well, we could have played that better." Noah stated.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Outhouse Destruction-bot 3000)**

 **Scarlett-** "Okay, so I got a little angry, but can you blame me? McLean made the lasers send out electric shocks each time you get hit! Not to mention having my face pressed against the dirty floor was no joy."

 **Noah-** "I see why Heather enjoys having multiple alliances to betray people. It's actually quite fun to be a double agent." He grinned.

 **Dakota-** "Since when did Scarlett, like, get scary?" She shivered. "Did I like, miss something?"

* * *

 **(The Stalkers – LeShawna, Gwen, Harold)**

The three members of the Stalkers headed back to their Flag alter. "Two hours invested in this game and we only ran into one group!" LeShawna huffed.

"That's nothing!" Harold stated, putting up his finger signaling it was time for a lecture. "Once, my friend and I had spent five hours invested in a Live Action Role Play, and we didn't even end up slaying any dragons in the end! That was the worst game of _Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons_ that I've ever played!" He shook his head. **[2]**

"You spent five hours playing a board game?!" LeShawna exclaimed. "You some kinda crazy!"

"Once one starts a game of _DD &D_, there's no stopping." Harold said matter-of-factly.

"Hey! They're trying to steal our flag!" Gwen shouted, pointing to Katie and Sadie who were sneaking up the stairs to to the alter. Sadie grabbed the flag just as Katie was shot in the back. "Aw!" She screamed as she was electrocuted.

"Omigosh are you okay?!" Sadie asked, dropping the flag. Harold and LeShawna fired at Sadie while Gwen continued to fire at Katie. Gwen missed a couple times, some of the lasers flying past the thin BFFFL and a few of them hitting her in the legs and areas of the vest that weren't targets. Finally, Gwen hit Katie in the chest and shoulders, electrocuting her again and then her vest weighed her down.

"Katie!" Sadie cried. The plumper BFFFL was struck in the shoulders by both LeShawna and Harold, sending her to the ground as well. "Aw, at least we're by each other!" Katie giggled.

"Yeah..." Sadie said in a daze.

Suddenly, Heather, Dakota, and Cody came running onto the scene. "We've got their flag!" Heather declared. Behind them, several red lasers were fired, but they missed.

"Hey, you give that flag _back!_ " Anne Maria called out, firing more lasers.

"Yeah! That's our, eh!" Ezekiel shook a fist. The prairie boy shot some more lasers at the other team, but only ended up hitting Dakota once.

"Ow!" She cried. "Chris is, like, so mean! Is my hair frazzled?" She quickly pulled out a portable mirror and looked at herself. She gasped. "Oh my gosh! I have electrical-hair! _CHRIS!_ " She growled angrily.

"Calm down, eh!" Ezekiel tried ton comfort. "You don't wanna go Dakootazo'oid!"

"Oh...yeah, I guess you're right." Dakota sighed. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hate to break it to you," Cody said to Ezekiel, "But I think we just one!" He grinned.

" _Indeed you did Cody!_ " Chris said over the intercom. " _Round 1 goes to The Stalkers! Take your flags back and head back to your team's base. If you're out, your vests should release you any minute now!_ " A few seconds later, the sounds of several contestants breathing sighs of relief could be heard.

"Woo-hoo! We did it!" LeShawna grinned, high-fiving Cody, Gwen and Harold.

* * *

 **(The Hunters)**

"Alright, so admittedly Round 1 didn't go so well." Jasmine said sheepishly as Courtney glared at her. "Well do things Courtney's way this time." The Aussie motioned for Courtney to take the leadership role.

"Okay team, I'm going to split you into groups of three, and one group of four, that way when you come across the other team, you'll be either evenly matched, or greater in numbers." Courtney explained.

"Scarlett and Noah, you two will _not_ be guarding our flag this time. What happened anyway?" Courtney asked suspiciously.

Noah shrugged. "What can I say? They came out of nowhere, guns a-blazing! We didn't have any time to react." He lied, shaking his head.

Courtney rolled her eyes, doubting this was true, but not wanting to get into a discussion about it. "Either way, Scarlett, you'll be with Ezekiel and Eva. That way you have brains, brawn and...whatever Ezekiel's good for." Courtney told them.

"Hey!" Ezekiel protested.

"Noah, you're with me and Anne Maria." Courtney said. "Jasmine you can be with Samey and Brick."

Jasmine and Samey high-fived and Brick joined in, grinning at his two partners.

"Duncan, you're with Dave, Tyler and Trent." Courtney ordered. "And Amy, you're with Katie and Sadie I guess." She shrugged. Amy looked at the two BFFFL's, who were currently trying to recover from being electrocuted several times. The mean twin scowled but said nothing.

"Alright guys, we are _not_ going to lose this one!" Courtney said as they did a team cheer. They all put their hands in the center and raised them together as they shouted, "Hunters!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Go Team Confessional!)**

 **Amy-** "Oh my gag!" She said, sticking her finger in her mouth. "I can't believe she put me with Tweedledee and Tweedle-dumb!"

 **Samey-** "Yes! After an entire round of being used as a shield by my sister, and then being yelled at, I finally get a break, and I get to be with Jasmine! Oh, and Brick too, he's cool."

 **Courtney-** "With my superior leadership skills, we should be winning this round in no time." She grinned confidently.

* * *

( **The Stalkers)**

"Alright, we did pretty good last time, so I think we should do the same thing again. Four groups of three and one group of four." Jo told them.

No one argued. "I see no reason to change the groups, so let's stick with who we had last time." Jo declared.

* * *

 **(The Hunters – Amy, Katie, Sadie)**

"So then, he drove the car into the same snack shack that you did, but he went right through it! He drove across the beach, but it was empty so it was okay, and he stopped halfway into ocean! I dumped him later that week." Sadie explained.

"Omigosh! I remember that! I was like, the third wheel!" Katie giggled. "It was so funny that he ran into the same snack shack!"

"Omigosh, but then I was the third wheel when you went on a date with that cute boy, Billy!" Sadie giggled.

"Oh yeah! He _was_ cute, but we were in the theater, and someone spilled their drink on him. He had to take off his shirt to dry it, and then I saw it: he had," She took a moment to pause, " _Backne!_ " She said dramatically. **[3]**

"Ew, that is so gross!" Sadie cringed. "You broke up with him, right?" She asked and Katie and nodded. "Good, no girl should have to suffer through Backne!"

Amy let out a low growl as she scowled at the two BFFFL's. "Will you two shut up already? You're stories are getting _really_ annoying!"

"Omigosh, sorry!" Sadie apologized. "We're just really excited we got to be together twice in a row!"

Amy sighed. Suddenly, something popped into her mind and she began to grin wickedly. "Say, you two wouldn't be in the market for an alliance, would you?" She asked.

Katie thought for a moment. "Well, as long as Sadie agrees, I guess!" Katie shrugged.

Sadie bounced up and down happily. "No one's ever asked us to be in an alliance before! Omigosh I'm so excited!" She giggled.

"I am too!" Katie agreed and she bounced up and down with her friend, squealing as they did so.

"Alright, calm down, you're gonna give us away to the other team with all your squealing!" Amy scolded.

Katie and Sadie stopped. "Sorry! Wait, so what are the rules of the alliance? I've never been in one..." Katie said.

"Well, rule number one, you do what I say when I say it." Amy told them. "Number two, breaking the rules will result in being kicked out of the alliance, in which you'll be voted off."

Katie and Sadie gasped. "We'll follow the rules!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we don't wanna get voted off!" Sadie agreed.

"Excellent. I think we'll be good as long as you follow those two rules." Amy grinned.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Sound familiar?)**

 **Amy-** "Ha! Those two are suckers!" She cackled. "But with them, I'll be able to vote off my loser sister and anyone else who I don't like."

 **Katie & Sadie – Katie- **"Omigosh, we're in an actual alliance! I knew this season of Total Drama would turn! I love this show!" She giggled.

 **Sadie-** "Yeah, I bet we're the only two people to ever say that!" She giggled. "Thanks to Amy, we'll get to play more and be together longer!"

 **Katie-** "Hopefully it won't turn out like last time. Total Drama Island was really hard for us, and it was awful when we had to be separated!"

 **Sadie-** "Omigosh, that was the worst day of my life! And then the day after that was even worse!" She exclaimed. "But we're together again and nothing will separate us!"

* * *

 **(The Hunters – Scarlett, Ezekiel, Eva)**

"Ezekiel, stop picking your nose." Scarlett sighed as she walked behind the prairie boy and Eva. "I know it's a force of habit, but it is very disturbing to those around you."

"What?" He asked, whipping the snot onto his jacket. Scarlett shook her head but remained silent.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to do another round after this." Eva complained. "This is so boring!"

"In that case, I'd be glad to take you out!" Izzy cackled. She bounded onto the scene, firing wildly at the three. She hit Ezekiel in the chest and Scarlett on the shoulder. She fired several times at Eva, hitting her in the chest repeatedly.

"Gah! Chris is gonna pay for this!" Scarlett barked. She managed to get her gun and fire at Izzy, but missed. Izzy shot more blasts, hitting Ezekiel again, and Eva on the shoulder.

Scarlett fired wildly at the crazy red-head. Suddenly, the footage slowed down to slow-motion as Izzy did a matrix and proceeded to jump through the air, doing a somersault, dodging each and every laser. Scarlett's eyes widened and her mouth was open agape. "Wow..."

Eva fired at the red-head and managed to strike her in the shoulder, barely hitting her. Izzy was electrocuted, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it.

"Hit me again!" She grinned. Eva raised an eyebrow, but shot her anyway. Izzy laughed as she was electrocuted again. Once she was done smoking, she fired more shots at the three, taking out Ezekiel. Scarlett was electrocuted, and when she was shot again, she was taken down. Eva growled and fired at Izzy, but the redhead was too quick. Izzy fired more shots at Eva and finally took her out.

"Wah-ha-haa, ha-ha-haa!" Izzy laughed wildly. "Time to go set some traps!" She cackled and ran off through the barricades and low walls.

"That girl has serious mental blockage." Scarlett shook her head from the floor.

* * *

 **(The Hunters – Jasmine, Samey, Brick)**

"So your sister used you as a human shield?" brick asked as he shook his head. "Where I'm from, that'd get you sent to the _The Box_." he shivered.

"The box? What's so bad about that." Samey asked.

Brick began to sweat and looked very nervous. "Um...let's just keep it at _bad_." He gulped. Jasmine and Samey raised and eyebrow in worry.

"I'm not asking for any kind of commitment, I just think we should at least team up to vote off Amy when we get the chance." Jasmine suggested.

"Oh, I don't think we'd be able to get rid of her that easy, not like last time." Samey said glumly. "But if you wanna try, I guess we could give it a shot, but she'll be really mad if she finds out we voted for her..."

"Don't worry, Samey." Jasmine assured her. "I'm sure that-"

She was interrupted when she was suddenly hoisted into the air and left hanging by a rope. The rope was slung over one of the taller barricades, creating a trap. "A rope trap? In a laser tag arena?" She asked. Since Jasmine was abnormally tall, her head was just inches from the ground.

"Um...let me see if I can get you down!" Samey said. She walked around the side of the barricade to inspect the rest of the trap when Jasmine heard her yelp.

"Uh...could I get some help too?" Samey asked. Brick peered around the corner of the barricade to see Samey was tied up in the same rope trap as Jasmine.

"I was wondering what that second rope was..." Brick chuckled sheepishly. He tried to help untie Samey, but was stopped when he screamed in pain. "Gah! Bear-trap?! Who set this up?!" He wondered.

Izzy walked onto the scene nonchalantly. "I see you've fallen into my traps." She grinned wickedly. "Time for the torture process!"

With that, Izzy proceeded to shoot all three of them enough times that their vests weighed them down. Jasmine and Samey's ropes snapped, sending them crashing to the floor. Brick fell over with the bear-trap still attached to his leg. "Could you at least get the bear-trap off?" He whined.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Izzy shook her head. "I'll be back." She said, reminiscent of a certain _Terminator_. With that, the psychotic red-head began to march off like a robot.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We'll be back!)**

 **Brick-** He still has the bear-trap chomped onto his leg. "I think Izzy was a _bit_ too into the game of laser tag." He gulped. "Gah, anyone know any way to remove bear-traps?" he asked the camera.

 **Jasmine-** "Alright, Izzy's definitely crazy, but I've gotta give her credit, she'd make an excellent survivalist in the Outback. She could snatch up crocodiles in those traps! And those knot skills, _wow!_ I've never seen such perfectly crafted knots! Even I don't do 'em that well!" She exclaimed.

 **Izzy-** "Izzy doesn't play around when it comes to laser tag. _SHE WILL DOMINATE!_ " She howled, raising her fists into the air and bursting out of the confessional.

* * *

 **(The Stalkers – Geoff, Bridgette, Sky)**

The group of three stalked through the arena, carefully moving around each barricade to make sure no one from the opposing team would run into them.

"See anybody yet, dudes?" Geoff asked.

Sky shook her head. "Haven't seen anyone, I suppose that's good, except that we won't be getting any points." She gymnast sighed.

"So, what's up with you and Dave?" Geoff asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Sky sighed again. "Things are complicated. Last season, before I came into the competition, I had planned to break up with my boyfriend Kieth, but I didn't get the chance." Sky explained. "In the competition, I guess you could say I fell for Dave, and he liked me back, but then the competition set in."

Geoff nodded in understanding. "Dave fell head-over-heels in love with me, and I tried to tell him that I still had a boyfriend, but he didn't want to hear the but. Every time I tried to tell him, he always shushed me or Chris interrupted." Sky continued. "When I was switched to the other team, Jasmine made me betray my former teammates, including Dave, and he thought I didn't like him anymore. He voted himself out, and then, at the finale, I kissed him, which I probably shouldn't have done." She admitted. "Chris showed him my audition tape, which had me saying that I'd miss my boyfriend Kieth. Dave then went all crazy and tried to kill me in the final race!"

"Wow, major harshness..." Geoff spoke.

Sky nodded. "Things have never been the same, and I doubt they will be." She sighed. "I just wish I could make things right with him."

"Well you should! Don't let him interrupt you anymore." Bridgette advised.

Sky smiled. "Thanks, you two are really nice." She said.

Geoff suddenly shushed them. "Guys, I see Courtney, Anne Maria, and Noah!" He whispered. The party animal was currently peering around a corner. "Let's get closer and we can take them out!" Sky and Bridgette grinned competitively and tip-toed after Geoff.

"Stop being sarcastic!" Courtney snapped at Noah. "It annoys everyone, and it's not gonna get you further in the game!" Bridgette, Geoff, and Sky inched closer, peering through the peep holes in the barricades.

"What do you care?" Noah asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you'd be glad to get rid of me." He smirked. Courtney glared at him and continued walking. Anne maria just followed them, spraying more hair-spray onto her hair.

Geoff put his gun up to one of the peep holes and fired a couple shots. They hit Courtney in the thigh, rear and the back. "Owch!" She cried as she was electrocuted. "Where'd that come from?"

Bridgette and Sky took this opportunity to fire at the others. Courtney spotted the lasers coming and managed to dodge them. However, Anne Maria and Noah weren't as lucky.

Noah dodged the first two, but the third and fourth both struck him in the chest. "Gah!" He jerked violently as the electricity shot through his body.

"Ow! Stupid Chris, he's gonna pay fa' that!" Anne Maria hissed. Bridgette and Sky fired more shots at the Jersey Reject and landed hits on her shoulders, back and chest as she spun around, trying to figure out where the lasers were coming from.

Sky shot two more lasers at Anne Maria, and one hit the can of hair-spray she was holding. She shrieked as the can fell from her hands and rolled away. The other shot hit her in the back as she tried to walk and reach for it. Unfortunately, the final laser took her out and she was weighed down to the ground, a couple feet from the can of hair-spray.

She tried to reach for it, but couldn't grab it. "No! My hair-spray! I need it for my poof!" She growled.

More shots were fired, two of them striking Noah in the chest, sending him down, and the other shooting through the can of hair-spray. On closer inspect, a small hole was made symmetrical on both sides of the can. An orange liquid seeped out of the hole and Anne Maria gasped. " _MY HAIRSPRAY!_ " She roared.

Courtney found where the lasers had come from and began to fire in that direction. Two cries of "Ow!" could be heard from Geoff and Sky, signifying that they had been hit.

Courtney turned around the see a look of pure anger on Anne Maria's face. The CIT watched as the Jersey Reject slowly began to break out of her weighted restraints. Courtney and Noah gaped, the latter lying on the ground.

Anne Maria snapped out of the weight on her vest and stomped over to he can of hair-spray. " _WHO DID THIS?!_ " She screeched.

"Whoa..." Noah gaped.

"Anne Maria! You can't do that! You can't break from the weight restraints!" Courtney hissed.

" _Right you are Courtney, and do you know what that means?_ " Chris asked over the loud-speaker. " _That's right, The Hunters are disqualified from this round since Anne Maria broke the rules! Everyone, head back to your team's side! If The Hunters lose again, they're toast!_ "

Courtney and Noah glared at Anne Maria, the latter being released from his restraints. "Way to go, you just cost us this round!" Courtney snapped.

Anne Maria looked at her confused. "What, I didn't do nothin', I just got my hair-spray can back!" She explained.

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Bonfire Pit)**

The scene switched to B and Chef at the bonfire pit. Like in the VR challenge, the usual stumps and bonfire had been replaced by the large VR machine.

B had opened one of the panels and was tightening some bolts. "So...what'chya been up to?" Chef asked as he bobbed on his heels.

B looked at him confused. The black boy shrugged and got back to work. "Sorry, I'm just really bored right now. Chris said I have ta 'supervise' you cause he's not sure if he can trust ya." Chef shrugged.

B rolled his eyes and began to hammer at the tech inside the panel. "You don't talk much, do you?" Chef asked.

B held out his hands as if to say, "Did you watch _any_ of season 4?" But he still remained silent.

* * *

 **(The Hunters)**

Pretty much everyone on the team was glaring at Anne Maria. "What, I don't see what I did wrong, quit lookin' at me like that!" She snapped.

Jasmine sighed. "Regardless of what Anne Maria did, we can still win this challenge!" She said. "All we have to do is stick to our teams from the last challenge, and make sure _no one_ cheats! Courtney, keep your eye on Anne Maria." Jasmine instructed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Courtney snapped. "Anne Maria, I'm keeping an eye on you." Jasmine glared at the CIT but remained silent.

* * *

 **(The Stalkers)**

"Same teams, 'nuff said." Jo scoffed. "All we gotta do is win this round and those guys are toast." She grinned.

" _Alright campers, Round 3 is now in play! Head out, get that flag, and shoot the opposing team!_ " Chris said over the intercom.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- 'Nuff said)**

 **Anne Maria-** "I seriously don't get what they're all glarin' at me for. All I did was get my hair-spray. Those guys need ta chill." She scoffed.

 **Jo-** "I knew poof-head wasn't gonna make it far in this game. I won't be missing her." She shrugged.

* * *

 **(The Hunters – Duncan, Tyler, Trent, Dave)**

Dave fervently began to swat his arms and legs. "Gah! I swear, there are mosquitoes sucking my blood! Do you see any mosquitoes?" He asked Trent.

"Dude, you're fine. Even if there are mosquitoes in here, they'd probably go for Owen, I mean, if you were a mosquito, who's blood would you want? The over-size sugar compactor, or a skinny person like yourself?" Trent asked him

"I guess you're right." Dave sighed. "But I feel like there are mosquitoes buzzing all around me and biting me!" He exclaimed, waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

Suddenly, three lasers shot at him, but all three missed and whizzed by his head. "Gah!" He shrieked. Duncan, Tyler, Trent and Dave all turned to see Max, Rodney and Dawn firing at them. Well, Max and Rodney were anyway. Dawn fired a couple times, but the lasers missed by a mile.

"Get 'em!" Duncan hollered. He and the other guys in his group fired at Rodney and Max, hitting them easily in the chest and shoulders.

"Owie!" Max whined. " _Evil_ will not take this kind of abuse!" He declared.

"Shut it." Duncan barked, and fired three more shots at Max. The pudgy evil genius couldn't move out of the way in time and one laser hit him in the chest, and the other two hit him in the back soon after.

Max went down in a curl of smoke. Tyler and Trent went after Rodney, firing at him dozens of times. The farm boy managed to fire back, but only managed to hit Tyler once. After the jock's recovery, he shot more lasers at Rodney, and finally, he and Trent took him out.

Dawn gulped as the four boys grinned at her wickedly. " _AAAH!_ " She let out a high-pitched shriek, closed her eyes, and fired wildly at the other team.

Several screams of pain caused Dawn to open her eyes to see Duncan, Trent, Tyler, and Dave moaning and groaning on the ground. "I took you out?" She asked.

"Whoa...I've never seen someone who could take out four guys at once in laser tag!" Tyler exclaimed. "I salute you!" He said weakly.

"Um...thanks?" Dawn wondered. She quickly ran off in fear.

"Well, that's some dumb luck." Duncan sighed.

Dawn ran past the barricades and short walls, breathing heavily until she knew she was far enough away from the four guys.

Suddenly, she heard talking. "Come on, quit being so slow freakazoid." Heather snapped. Dawn peered around a corner and saw the Queen Bee walking ahead of Dakota and Cody.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Dakota scolded.

"Psh, like I care!" Heather scoffed. "I just wanna get this dumb challenge over with so I can go take a shower. I'm getting sweaty. Now get your fat pink butt moving."

"Hey! My butt is not fat! Is it?" Dakota wondered, trying to look at her rear. She noticed Heather and Cody walking ahead and she quickly ran after them.

"Newsflash, it is!" Heather sneered. "Not to mention, you're dating that ugly gamer! If I were you, I'd try hooking up with Alejandro, but I guess you're not lucky enough to be _me_." Heather taunted.

"Last time I checked, Alejandro hated your guts, so don't go bad-mouthing Sam!" Dakota snapped.

Heather stuck her tongue out at Dakota, causing the heiress to glare back at her. " _I SAID, DON'T DISRESPECT SAM!_ " Dakota roared.

The fame-monger suddenly began to grow bigger. Her transformation into Dakotazoid continued with the tail sprouting from her rear, her clothes ripping, her collar bones jutting from her neck, and her hair receding and turning green. She let out another roar as she was now full-sized Dakotazoid. "Dakota mad!" She screamed.

Nearly everyone in the arena turned their heads to see the extremely tall mutant in the back end of the arena. Several of them screamed and ran from the scene.

Dakota swung her hand into three barriers, ripping them from the ground and hurling them into one of the walls, shattering them. She stomped over several more and shoved some others over.

"Dakota! Please calm down!" Dawn pleaded, chasing after the mutant as she went on a destruction rampage. "Dakota!"

"Dakota gonna tear it down!" She roared. Dakotazoid stormed through the arena, barely missing stepping on some of the players who were belted to the floor. She knocked down nearly all of the barricades and short walls, and finally ended her rampage by crashing through the walls, creating a gaping hole in the side of the cliff where they had entered the prep room.

"Dakota! Breath in and out!" Dawn hollered up at her. Dakota looked down to see Dawn.

"Uh...okay." Dakota agreed. She breathed in, sucking in some pine cones and pine-needles. She breathed out and the debris flew into some trees. As Dakota calmed down, she began to grow smaller, her hair growing blond again and her tail retracting back into her rear.

Dakotazoid turned back to Dakota and stood in front of the destruction of the laser tag arena. "Um...did I do that?" She asked. "Oops..."

" _My Laser Tag Arena!_ " Chris cried over the intercom. " _Dakota! You're DISQUALIFIED! That arena cost me a hundred bucks! I lost five interns working on it!_ "

Dawn gasped. "Oh my, Dakota, I'm so sorry!" She shook her head.

"So does this mean I'm, like, out?" Dakota whined. "No! I can't be going this early again!"

" _Maybe you shoulda thought about that before you tore apart my Laser Tag Arena!_ " Chris roared. " _Now, no elimination ceremony, Dakota, you're headed for the Boot of Shame!_ "

Suddenly, the Total Drama theme song as a ring-tone could be heard over the intercom. Everyone looked up from where they were and heard Chris responding. "Hello, McLean here." He said. "Yeah...she destroyed the whole thing! No, she's out...I'm not gonna...wait... _how much money?!_ Alright...I tell 'em...alright, see ya." Chris finished.

Everyone raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Alright, well, thanks to Dakota's daddy, _again_ , she's safe! _And_ , so is her team! Which means, The Hunters are today's big losers since the arena is totally destroyed."

"Oh come on!" Came several of the complaints from The Hunters team.

"Stalkers, you guys are safe for tonight! You're just lucky Dakota's daddy has _lots_ and _lots_ of money!" Chris chuckled. "Alright, leave your laser tagging gear in what's left of the prep room, and get the heck out of there, my interns are gonna dismantle it."

"Good, I am _so_ done with this challenge." Heather rolled her eyes and dropped her gear and walked off.

"Aw, Izzy wanted to set more traps!" Izzy whined.

"Whew, _thanks_ daddy!" Dakota smiled at the camera. "Sorry Dawn, sometimes I just get worked up." She sighed.

"Oh, no worries, I'm certain I will help you stay in the game. It's a good thing your dad stepped in!" Dawn chuckled.

* * *

 **(TDROTI Cabin)**

Anne Maria was looking into the mirror, spraying her hair with hair-spray as she applied some mascara. The door opened with a creak and Anne Maria turned to see who it was.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked Amy.

The mean twin walked up to her, grinning. "I assume you know that you're on the chopping block today, and I have a proposition for you."

"Okay, no one's told me why there all mad at me!" Anne Maria scowled.

"That doesn't matter right now, the point is, people are going to vote for you, but I think I can save you." Amy said. "I've got an alliance with Katie and Sadie, but the only way I can protect you is if you join my alliance, and vote for who I say."

"Well, it depends, who do you want me to vote for?" Anne Maria asked as she continued to spray her hair.

Amy leaned in and whispered the name into Anne Maria's ear. "Her? Sure, I don't like her anyway, she's totally rude, mean, and she's got no sense of style." Anne Maria shrugged. "Sure, I'll join your alliance."

"Excellent. I'll see you at elimination, and you _won't_ be the one going home, that I promise you." She grinned.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Crafty Amy!)**

 **Amy-** "With my alliance of Katie, Sadie and Anne Maria, we'll be sure to get rid of Eva! That'll be two villains down, a few more to go, then I can take down my lame-o sister and some of her stupid friends." She grinned wickedly.

 **Anne Maria-** "Okay, so I don't really trust Amy, but I think I gotta trust her on this one. My teammates looked pretty ticked, still don't know why though." She shrugged.

* * *

The members of The Hunters sat at the bonfire pit. B had finished the VR machine, and it had been switched out with the regular stumps.

Chris stood behind his usual oil-drum podium with a tray of marshmallows in hand. "You all played hard today, but unfortunately, one of you will be going home. The votes have been cast and it's time to hand out marshmallows!"

Several of the team members glared at Anne Maria, who in turn glared right back. Amy grinned devilishly and Katie and Sadie both looked worried for some reason, and hugged each other in terror.

"When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately head for The Boot of Shame!" Chris told them. "The first three marshmallows go to Duncan, Tyler, and Amy."

The delinquent, the jock and the mean twin all left their seats and walked up to grab a marshmallow. After taking theirs off the tray, they chewed them and took a stand behind Chris.

"Noah, Trent, Ezekiel, Marshmallows for all three of you." Chris listed. Noah grinned and walked up to get his, as did Trent. Ezekiel let out a cheer and ran up to get his. They too stood with the others behind Chris.

"Courtney, Katie... _and_ Sadie." Courtney nodded, knowing she would get a marshmallow, and walked up. Katie and Sadie squealed and ran up to get theirs. "Brick!"

The cadet smiled and saluted, then quickly ran up to get his marshmallow. "Jasmine and Samey." Chris continued. The Aussie grinned and walked up and Samey smiled and felt confident as she headed up after her friend.

"Dave, and...Scarlett." Chris finished. Dave cheered and walked up to get his marshmallow, applying sanitizer to his hand and arms as he went up. Scarlett followed, no doubt knowing she'd get a marshmallow.

"That leaves us with Anne Maria and Eva." Chris said. The two girls were the only ones left sitting on the stumps, everyone else was standing behind Chris with their marshmallows.

Eva glared at her team. "Who voted for me?!" She hissed. She crossed her arms and looked at Chris expectantly.

"Anne Maria, you're on the chopping block for costing your team the win after breaking the rules. And Eva, _you're_ on the chopping block for being mean and nasty to your teammates, not to mention complaining about the challenges."

Eva just glared at the host and Anne Maria and Amy looked at Eva confidently. "Who's it gonna be?" Chris asked the camera. "The last marshmallow of the night goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eva. Anne Maria, you're saying bye-bye!" Chris grinned wickedly.

" _WHAT?!_ " Anne Maria and Amy shouted at the same time. "I mean...I don't care." Amy shrugged.

"Yup, you each racked up a lot of votes, but Anne Maria got more, so she's outta here!" Chris told them.

"Who needs you freaks anyway, at least you know that you just kicked off the hottest girl on the show!" She said, and strutted off to the boot of Shame.

* * *

"Any last words, Anne Maria?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'd just like to say that you're a massive—

Anne Maria was cut off before she could say something bad about Chris. The army boot swung down an slammed into her back, sending her flying into the night sky, screaming all the way.

"Well, that's another loser down!" Chris chuckled. "Who will be next? Will Amy's alliance hold without Anne Maria? Will Izzy set more traps? I hope not! Find out all the answers to these questions and more on the next episode of...Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" Chris finished.

Suddenly, behind him, Chef grabbed him and shoved a laser tag vest onto him. Chris struggled to get free, but wasn't able to. Chef took some rope and tied Chris to a wooden post nearby. "Um...Chef, what are you doing?" The host asked nervously.

"It's payback time!" He grinned.

"Um...we're past this, right? I mean, you already got me this morning, no need to do anything else!" Chris said. "Hey, what are you doing with that laser gun?!"

Chef grinned wickedly and pulled the trigger to the gun. It fire several times at Chris, hitting him in the chest since he couldn't move. "Gah! Stop it!" He cried as he was promptly electrocuted each time he was shot. Chef continued to shoot the host until the camera faded out to black, Chris's screams could still be hear.

"I said stop it!" Chris shouted, before the episode ended.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Duncan-** "Anne Maria. She's prissy, annoying, and she cost us the challenge. I don't see why I shouldn't vote her off. Well, unless Scott was on our team."

 **Tyler-** "It's gotta be Anne Maria! She cost us the challenge. I guess..." He shrugged.

 **LeShawna-** "I'm votin' for Anne Maria cause she lost us the game. We mighta won if she didn't have ta break the rules. Sorry sista, but that's how it roles."

 **Eva-** "I'm voting for Duncan, because he's the leader of the guy's alliance, and it's best to take out a threat now, than later when it's gonna be a problem." She said.

 **Noah-** "Scarlett says I should vote for Anne Maria. I didn't need her to tell _me_ that, I was already gonna vote for her. Anyone who cares about hair-spray _that_ much has issues."

 **Trent-** "I'm voting for Anne Maria cause she lost us the challenge. I guess that's it, don't have much else to say, it was a pretty boring challenge in my opinion, and a painful one." He cringed.

 **Ezekiel-** "I'm gonna vote fur Eva, eh. She still scares me, and Anne Maria's not too bad I guess. Plus, Amy threatened to beat me with a lamppost if I didn't!" He gulped.

 **Katie-** "Omigosh, like Amy told us to vote for Eva, so I'm gonna. She also told me and Sadie to vote alone for some reason. Oh, I miss you Sadie!"

 **Sadie-** "Amy told me Eva, so I'm voting Eva. I miss you too Katie!" She waved to the camera.

 **Courtney-** "I'm obviously voting for Anne maria, she lost the game for us right in front of my eyes! There's no denying it, she's out of here." She shook her head.

 **Brick-** "Anne Maria's not a team player. She also broke the rules, and where I'm from that'll _also_ get you put in _The Box_.

 **Anne Maria-** "Amy says I gotta vote with her, so I ain't gonna lie. I'm votin' for Eva cause she told me too. She's not very carin' about her looks anyway, I mean, a uni-brow? Yuck!"

 **Jasmine-** "Anne Maria cost us the game, it's only sensible to vote for her." She shrugged.

 **Scarlett-** "The only plausible vote is for Anne Maria. She broke the rules, resulting in the challenge loss for our team. Thus, she must be eliminated."

 **Dave-** "If I could vote for Sky, I would, but since she's on the other team, I'm voting for Anne Maria. She really needs to chill about the hair-spray."

 **Amy-** "If Katie, Sadie, and Anne Maria know what's good for them, they'll vote for Eva with me. _Especially_ Anne Maria since she's on the chopping block."

 **Samey-** "A-Anne Maria, I g-guess." She said nervously.

* * *

Votes:

 **Duncan-** Anne Maria

 **Tyler-** Anne Maria

 **LeShawna-** Anne Maria

 **Eva-** Anne Maria

 **Noah-** Anne Maria

 **Trent-** Anne Maria

 **Ezekiel-** Eva

 **Katie-** Eva

 **Sadie-** Eva

 **Courtney-** Anne Maria

 **Brick-** Anne Maria

 **Anne Maria-** Eva

 **Jasmine-** Anne Maria

 **Scarlett-** Anne Maria

 **Dave-** Anne Maria

 **Amy-** Eva

 **Samey-** Anne Maria

– –

Anne Maria- 12

Eva- 5

– –

 **Voted Off –** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria

* * *

 **Reason:** Let's face it, Anne Maria is cannon fodder. I couldn't think of a long running plot that would be interesting for her. Her vendetta against B was funny for a while, but it got old. So, she's out. Sorry if she has any fans, but as with the others, she'll be in the bonus episodes! I also hope you liked Chris's payback! ;)

* * *

 **[1]-** This prank is courtesy of _6teen_ another show by the creators of Total Drama (Fresh TV). It was in the episode _Prank'd_ , if you haven't seen 6teen, I suggest watching it, it's really good! You can find episodes on YouTube.

 **[2]-** _Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons_ is the name of the board game from Gravity Falls. If you've seen the latest episodes, you'll know this reference. Once again, another great show to watch.

 **[3]-** The dramatic saying of _BACKNE_ was another reference from 6teen. It's in the episode _The Lords of Malltown_. Don't know why it's called that, but it is. Seriously, watch it.

…

 **Next-** Truth or Seriously Heinous Injury!


	8. Truth or Seriously Heinous Injury!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** Alright, I'm just gonna say this now, you guys are awesome! I really appreciate all the reviews, and I especially love it when new people review as well, so keep that up! ;)

I hope you all are loving the _The Ridonculous Race_ as much as I am! Now, since I know some people probably haven't seen it yet, I won't spoil anything, but I wanna let you know that you should watch it! Also, I want to tell you now, that once I'm finished with this season, I'm going to get right to work on another fanfic. I have plans for many of them, some are Ridonculous Race based, and others are AU adventure fics, so stay tuned! ;)

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Corbinace:** Sorry if you don't like the way that I write Sammy's name. Literally the only reasons I call her Samey, is because I know I'll forget that her name is Sammy, and I'll end up calling her Same again. :/

 **Guest #1:** Yes, the references are always fun to put in. I'm glad you liked that one, I enjoy Gravity Falls too! ;)

 **Smokescreen2814:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I figured Heather was the only contestant that was so full of herself and so rude that she'd do that, _knowing_ Dakota would go Dakotazoid.

 **DSX62415:** I think it's safe to say Dakota's family has _lots_ of money. It's probably best we don't get into that...While I like your Kamen Rider idea, not many people know it. Not to mention I have all of the VR challenges planned. Sorry :/

 **Guest #2:** Yes, Dave is really crazy, and we'll see if that gets better as the story progresses. As for Dakota and Dawn, they're one of the story's main plots for now, so I'm glad you like it.

 **Guest #3:** Yeah, I personally think Dave is more in the wrong than Sky, since he tried to kill her, but they both have some problems to work out. As I've said before, I need to play both sides of the argument for now. I'm glad to see someone else has the same opinion as me! XD

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Nice name, and thanks for the favs/follows/reviews! I'm glad you like the story, and thanks, I like it when people tell me if the characters are in character or OOC.

 **Creaturemaster:** Interesting...and Heather will get comeuppance, just don't know when. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't survive being thrown across the island, but the eating thing may be possible, but I can't promise anything...yet. ;)

 **Icetundra:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And that's what these review replies are for, answering questions! Thanks for the input on the characters, I'm glad they're in character! As for the food fight, I actually _have_ thought about that as a pre-challenge, but I'm not sure for what challenge, but I don have one in mind. ;)

 **Zak Saturday:** Thanks! The references always make the writing fun! Well, more fun that it already is! XD

 **Zachsaur94:** Thanks! I'm glad you're excited for the next one! If you want to know when the next one is up, just follow and favorite the story and make sure you're following your gmail or Alerts. ;)

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Yup, things are getting more dramatic as we go along! I'm finally putting things into place! I wish Stoked and 6Teen were still on Netflix :/ And yes, Amy's developing into more of a villain now...

* * *

With that out of the way, let's get to the challenge! It's a real drama inflicting one, so I hope you like it! Remember to PM me any challenge ideas, I need about seven more, and then I'll be good! Even if you think it's a bad idea, PM me, I'd love to hear it!

* * *

 **Chapter 08 (Day 06)-** Truth or Terror!

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama Unfinished Business." Chris recapped. "Things took a turn for the shocking when we sent our contestants into a Laser Tagging frenzy! There was pain, there was electrocution, and there were even some sweet team-kills!" Chris laughed.

Suddenly, footage of the many pranks being pulled on Chris from the last episode were shown. "Yeah, yeah, Chef pranked me a couple times for cheating on the Superhero VR, whatever. Can we _please_ get back to the rest of the recap?" Chris asked. The footage then changed to more laser tag rounds. "Thank you."

"Anyway, Duncan didn't succeed very well in keeping the guys alliance, at least until the merge that is. Owen asked Noah for help on trying to ask Izzy out, and Scarlett convinced Noah to stay true to her alliance rather than Duncan's." Chris went on.

"After Anne Maria lost the challenge for her team when her hairspray was at stake, her team decided it was time to give her the ol' heave ho! But not before Amy tried to help her out and gain another member for her alliance. Needless to say, she failed. Who will be the next to share Anne Maria's fate and take the boot of shame? Find out on this week's episode of Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" Chris declared.

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Right off the bat!)**

 **Amy-** "Okay, so Anne Maria getting eliminated was a bit of a setback, but I can still work with Katie and Sadie. Those two are dumb enough to follow me as long as each other is in the alliance." She chuckled. "All I gotta do is take them to the final three, and beat them easy."

 **Scarlett-** "No doubt there are other alliances going other than mine and the guy's alliance." She stated. "I'm certain Amy has an alliance with someone, but I do not yet know who that might be at this point."

* * *

The sun was visible as it peeked over the rolling hills of Pahkitew Island. Most of the campers were lined up at the Communal Washrooms, waiting to get on with their morning routine.

Rodney was headed out of his cabin with his towel and bath scrubber when he saw the long line-up. "Whoa!" he said to himself. "Better take the beach!" He chuckled, and headed for the newly built dock. The farm boy strolled down the stairs and made his way onto the beach.

Geoff and Bridgette were making out near one of the larger rocks on the beach, and were startled when Rodney clambered over to them. "Gah! We're not having an early morning make-out session!" Bridgette quickly shouted.

"Um...what are you doing up so early anyway?" Geoff asked as Bridgette smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean early? Everyone else is already up. I was gonna bathe in the lake 'cause the showers have a big line up." Rodney said, jerking a thumb behind him.

"Whoa! Dude, we've been at it for two hours?!" Geoff exclaimed, turning to Bridgette. "I mean—Yeah, of course everyone's up. It's morning." Geoff chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna go wash off." Rodney said. The farm boy left his towel by Geoff and Bridgette and strolled down to the beach with his scrubber, wearing a gray pair of swim shorts.

Rodney slowly waded into the water and began to soak. Once he was all wet, he took his bath scrubber and began to scrub his back, armpits, and arms. Once Bridgette and Geoff were sure Rodney wasn't paying anymore attention, they went back to making out.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Where people SHOULD be making out!)**

 **Geoff-** "I don't know why Bridgette doesn't want the others to know we have early morning make-out sessions." He shrugged. "I mean, they all know we're going out, why should kissin' my girl be a bad thing?" He grinned.

 **Bridgette-** "The reason I don't want everyone to know that Geoff and I are making out early in the morning, is because we used to do that a lot back in Total Drama Action. And we got eliminated for it." She sighed. "I don't want that to happen again, this season, we're gonna win!" She cheered.

* * *

Rodney continued to scrub as he hummed a short tune. Unbeknownst to him, something was floating in the water nearby. As the waves crashed into the shore, they brought the creature closer to Rodney.

The farm boy turned to see a plastic bag floating in the water. "What's a plastic bag doing here?" he wondered. "People shouldn't litter." He was about to pick it up when it drifted closer to him.

And then, it stung him. "Ow! What kind of a plastic bag are you?!" He shouted at the jellyfish. "Gah! It hurts so bad!" he wailed.

On shore, Bridgette heard Rodney's cries of pain and agony. She parted her lips from Geoff, whole looked slightly annoyed until he saw Rodney flailing his arms in the water. Bridgette turned to see Rodney. "Oh crap!" She cried and quickly rushed to the water to help him.

"Gah! Evil plastic bag!" Rodney screamed as he clutched his leg where the jellyfish had stung him. Soon, his body began to paralyze and he fell under the water.

Bridgette dove in head first, and soon, she broke the surface with a wailing Rodney. She swam to shore, pulling him along, and when she got to the beach, she dragged him onto the sand. "What happened?!" She cried. As soon as she said this, she spotted the pale pink jellyfish attached to Rodney's leg.

Bridgette looked around frantically and spotted a stick lying in the sand. She ran over and grabbed it, and quickly pried the jellyfish off of Rodney's leg. "Geoff! Run to the Mess Hall as fast as you can and get a cup of vinegar! If you're not back within three minutes, I'm going to have to pee on his jellyfish sting, and I really don't want to do that!" Bridgette instructed.

"Wait..."

"Just go!" She cried. Geoff nodded and ran off towards the mess hall as Bridgette looked at Rodney's wound.

"Girl...pee...me?" He babbled.

"Um...it doesn't look too serious! As long as Geoff gets here in time, you'll be alright!" She explained.

"It hurts...so...hard! Jellyfish...pee...sting...plastic bag...girl!" He continued to stutter.

"Oh no! The sting must be affecting his brain!" She cried.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mess Hall, Geoff burst through the doors, startling several of the eating campers. "Rodney just got stung by a jellyfish and I need Vinegar!" He blurted.

"What?!" Sky exclaimed. Several other campers looked shocked and frightened. Others like Duncan were indifferent, and others like Scarlett were grinning to themselves, but no one noticed.

Geoff ran past a table that Duncan was sitting at, and a few seconds later, he quickly ran back to the table. "Say, how are things goin' with you at Courtney? Have you been able to win her back yet?" He asked, getting sidetracked.

"Not yet, but I know she wants me." Duncan grinned. "How are things with you and Bridgette?"

"Oh, things are great! We're, like, makin' out all the time in the weirdest places! But don't worry, we've got our eyes on the prize this time! And each other." he grinned.

"Cool, so—

"Um, last time I checked, Rodney was suffering from a jellyfish sting. Something tells me he's not gonna live if you don't get that vinegar." Noah said in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh, you're right!"" Geoff shouted. "Talk to ya later Duncan, gotta go save a guy's life!" With that, Geoff hurried into the kitchen, running past Chef.

The party animal opened the fridge but found nothing. He looked in the stove but there was nothing. No vinegar on the tables or counters. He checked each cabinet one by one. "Is it here?" He wondered, opening up one of the cabinets. "No!"

"Here?" He wondered again. "No!" he continued to open the cabinets in panic and finally, he opened the last one to find a single cup labeled _Vinegar_ hiding in between some paprika and salt.

"Vinegar!" he cried. He grabbed the cup of vinegar and rushed out of the kitchen. "SorryChefgottagoI'llreturnitbye!" He shouted quickly as he hurried into the dinning hall, bursting through the doors again.

Chef sighed. "Better go see what's up." He muttered. "Stupid kids. Can't they save themselves from a jellyfish sting?"

* * *

Bridgette looked around anxiously as Rodney continued to wail in pain. "Come on Geoff! Where are you?!" He cried.

"I think...you're going to have...to pee on it!" Rodney breathed heavily.

"Um...we'll just wait one more minute." Bridgette said sheepishly. She tapped her foot in panic and continued to look around for Geoff.

"Ah! It's getting worse! I feel it in my blood!" He screamed.

"Okay! Okay!" Bridgette said. She turned to the camera. "You are _not_ filming this!" She snapped.

The camera was tilted up so the viewer could only see Bridgette's head. "Rodney, turn your head too." She gulped. Rodney did so, but he looked out of the corner of his eye and giggled.

The sound of Bridgette unzipping her pants could be heard. Then, Geoff suddenly came running onto the seen. "Did you pee on him?!" He asked.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Ok-ay then...)**

 **Geoff-** "Hey, I've said weirder things before in my school cafeteria!" he chuckled.

* * *

"I was about to! Thank god you got here!" She breathed a sigh of relief and zipped up her pants. She grabbed the cup of vinegar from his hand and began to pour it onto Rodney's jellyfish sting. "It'll hurt a bit at first, and then the pain will slowly go away." She told him.

Rodney made a face that definitely meant it was painful. And then, his face started to calm and he looked up at Bridgette who was smiling at him. "You're gonna be okay." She said.

Rodney's face turned into a lovestruck grin as his eyes turned into hearts. In his head, Bridgette's face was surrounded by cherubs . Bridgette looked at him a bit confused. "Um..."

Suddenly, Chef dressed in a nurse outfit shoved past Bridgette. "Alright ladies man, time to take ya to the infirmary." He muttered.

"Wait, I saw you in the kitchen, how'd you change into that nurse outfit so fast?" Geoff asked him as he held Bridgette.

"That's none of your gosh-darn business!" Chef snapped and began to drag Rodney away, the lovestruck look on his face still showing. He continued to look at Bridgette until Chef dragged him out of sight.

"That was so hot how you saved his life like that!" Geoff exclaimed. "You're such an ubber babe!"

"Aw, thanks! But you're the one who got the vinegar." She smiled at him.

"But _you're_ the one who was willing to pee on him to save him! That's hardcore girl!" He grinned. They both smiled at each other, and instantly got back to making out. So much so, that they ended up falling over into the sand after a couple seconds, but neither even noticed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Jellyfish Love)**

 **Rodney-** The farm boy had a bandage wrapped around his leg where his jellyfish sting was. "Telling Jasmine, Courtney and Amy that it's over is gonna be hard, but I know what my hearts wants." He said, putting both hands to where his heart was. "Bridgette breaking up with Geoff was short notice, but it means she and I can be together!" He said dreamily.

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Mess Hall)**

"Well, that was eventful." Noah said as he left the window. Several other people had been watching alongside him and also left the window as Chef dragged Rodney to the infirmary.

"Dude, Bridgette almost had to pee on him!" Tyler exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

Noah shrugged. He walked back over to his seat next to Owen. "Um, Noah..." Owen said, tapping his fingers together. "I need some tips on how to get Izzy to like me again."

"Well, you could stop farting, burping, over-eating, and you should start exercising ." Noah listed.

"Noah, this isn't the time to joke around! This is serious! I really wanna impress Izzy!" Owen told him.

"I wasn't being sarcastic." he deadpanned. "Seriously, you should stop farting so often, don't burp in her face on dates or at all, stop eating everything in sight, and seriously, start exercising man." Noah told him.

Owen sighed. "I don't know, that's kind of my thing! If I change it, I'm not Owen anymore!" He explained.

"Don't worry, you can do all those things when Izzy's not around. As long as she's with you though, you can't do any of that." Noah said.

"Okay, I'm gonna give it a shot!" Owen said. The big guy stood up and walked over to Izzy. Noah hid behind one of his books, but peeked around it occasionally to see what was happening.

"Um...so, I ah..." Owen stuttered as he faced Izzy. The crazy redhead currently was scraping something off of her tongue with a fork.

"Izzy, I want to-" Suddenly, Owen burped and the cloud of stinky air floated into Izzy's face. She instantly stopped scrapping her tongue and dropped the fork, soon falling to the ground.

Owen turned around to face Noah. He frowned and sulked. Then, he suddenly let out a fart, and it floated into Izzy's face too. She coughed and wheezed and crawled away for fresh air. "Oops..." Owen squeaked.

The big guy trudged back to the table with Noah and slammed his forehead on it. "I don't think I did it right." he whimpered.

"It's alright Owen, you can try again after the challenge." Noah said, giving him a pat on the back.

"And _speaking_ of challenge," Chris shouted, suddenly walking into the Mess Hall. "It's time to start! Follow me to our _new_ outdoor amphitheater!" He grinned.

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Outdoor Amphitheater)**

The contestants took a stand below the stage as Chris stood on top of it. Behind him was a wheel with pictures of the contestants that had been voted off, plus contestants that weren't competing in that season. Above was a large TV screen that wasn't currently on.

Next to the wheel was a wooden chair with a lie detector bowl hanging above it, and on either side of the stage was a big set of bleachers. "Welcome to the scariest game of Truth or Dare!" Chris grinned, putting his hands in the air for dramatic effect.

The contestants stared at the stage in horror. "Um...why is that lie detector chair there?" Geoff gulped. "That brings back bad memories." he shivered.

"You'll find out in a moment." Chris smiled devilishly. "But first, we need to get you campers into two teams!" The host pulled out an index card and began to read off. "Alright, for old times sake, Team 1 will be _The Screaming Gophers!_ " He exclaimed.

The past members of The Screaming Gophers let out cheers and whoops. "And Team 2 will be _The Killer Bass!_ " He shouted again. More cheers were heard from the crowd of contestants.

"Alright! Go bass!" Geoff whooped.

"Members of The Screaming Gophers are: LeShawna, Noah, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Izzy, Owen, Scott, Dakota, B, Dawn, Jasmine, Dave, Amy, and Samey." Chris listed. "Made from members of the original Screaming Gophers, The Toxic Rats, and the Team Kinosewak. You guys will be seated to my right."

The campers that were called made their way up on stage and seated themselves on the left set of bleachers. "That would make Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Tyler, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Bridgette, Jo, Brick, Sky, Max, Scarlett, and Rodney the Killer Bass." Chris finished. "Made from members of the original Killer Bass, The Mutant Maggots, and Team Maskwak. You guys will be seated to my left."

The rest of the remaining campers headed on stage and took a seat on the right set of bleachers. "Alrighty campers, it's time to play the most hectic game of Truth or Dare you've ever played!" Chris announced. "Here's how it works. The screen above will randomize a player and weather they'll get a truth, or a dare." Above, the TV screen came to life and the two halves of the screen rolled, finally stopping on a picture of Courtney. The other half of the screen stopped on a halo. "In this case, Courtney has gotten a truth. Just like last season, halo means truth, and fire means dare. Now, Courtney has gotten a truth, so she will come down," As he said this Courtney came down from her seat, "and spin the wheel. Whoever she lands on will determine which truth she gets, or which dare she gets if the screen lands on dare."

"What about the lie detector chair?" Dawn asked nervously.

"If you get a truth, you will sit in the lie detector chair and I will ask you the question. If you choose to lie, you will be electrocuted, and your team will not get a point. If you tell the truth, you won't be electrocuted, and your team will receive a point." Chris explained. "And considering the amount of shocks you all received from the last challenge, I think you'll want to tell the truth." he grinned. "If you get a dare, the lie detector chair is not required. All you have to do is complete your dare and your team gets a point. Don't complete your dare, and you get no point."

"Sounds harsh, dude." Geoff cringed.

"Yes, yes it is." Chris chuckled. "Alright, Courtney, you're up first. You have a truth so spin the wheel and get in the lie Detector chair!" The camera zoomed in on the wheel, showing portraits of Beth, Justin, Lindsay, DJ, Alejandro, Sierra, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Lightning, Sam, Staci, Cameron, Beardo, Ella, Shawn, Leonard, Topher, and Sugar.

Courtney gulped and grabbed the wheel. She yanked it down and it began to spin. After a few seconds of spinning, the wheel slowed down and eventually stopped on Justin. "Ugh, not pretty boy." She snarled.

"Sit right down in that there lie detector chair, and I'll ask you a question courtesy of Justin!" Chris told her. Courtney sat down in the chair and Chef buckled her in and lowered the bowl just above her head.

"Okay, Justin's Truth is: Who do you like the most? Duncan, Scott or Justin?" Chris asked, grinning slyly.

Courtney's eyes widened. "What?! No! I don't wanna answer this!" She protested. "Skip!"

"Sorry Courtney, but that's not an option. Answer the question, or I'll press the Chicken Button." Chris said, holding up a remote that looked quite similar to the one he used for The Boot of Shame.

"Um...what does the chicken button do?" Courtney asked nervously.

"This!" Chris pressed the red button in the middle and Courtney was suddenly electrocuted in the chair. "It electrocutes you if you don't answer the question in time." The host grinned. "Now, do you want to answer the question, or do you want to get electrocuted again?"

Courtney breathed heavily as the smoked curled off of her charred body. "Gah, that hurts!" She groaned. "Um...I think I'll answer the question." She decided.

Duncan and Scott looked at each other and grinned. "Prepare to feel the hate." Scott sneered at the punk.

"Yeah right, she likes me more!" Duncan boasted.

"Actually, I hate all three of you, but if I have to chose one of you, it's Justin. He's not continually perusing me like you two dorks!" She hollered.

Duncan and Scott both glared at her. "Sure. You just don't want to admit you like me." Duncan grinned.

"No, she doesn't want to admit that she likes _me!_ " Scott argued.

Courtney let out a frustrated cry and unbuckled the belt on the chair and stormed back to her seat. "Since she wasn't electrocuted again, the chair says that's a truth!" Chris declared. The screen above showed the logos of the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. The bass logo had a one, and the Gopher logo was a zero.

"Actually, I think your chair is just broken." Scott snickered. "I mean, there's no way she likes pretty boy _Justin_ more than me."

"You mean more than _me_." Duncan corrected him.

" _ENOUGH!_ We've got a lot of people to get through!" Chris shouted. "Quit interrupting, and my chair is _not_ broken! You two are just in denial. Now, since you like talking so much, maybe you should go next! You're up Scott." Chris grinned wickedly.

Scott gulped and made is way down to the center of the stage. The screen above was split in half, one side was Scott's picture, and the other side was still spinning. It suddenly stopped on a fire symbol.

"And Scott gets a dare!" Chris said. Scott breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the wheel. He yanked it down and spun for a while until it slowed down and eventually stopped. "Looks like Scott's getting a dare, courtesy of Lightning!"

"Psh, Lightning's too stupid to come up with a scary dare!" Scott scoffed. "It's probably just fifty push ups or a race to the dock and back. I can handle that." He grinned.

"Ooh...you're not gonna like this," Chris chuckled, "Spend five minutes in the crate with _Fang_!" He burst out laughing as Scott let out a terrified yelp.

"Don't you _dare_ turn down the dare!" Heather roared from the bleachers.

"B-But the shark!" Scott cried.

" _DO IT!_ " Heather screamed.

Scott gulped and watched as Chef cranked a lever nearby. A large rectangular crate with holes near the top was lowered and finally landed with a thud on the stage. "Alright Scott, Chef's gonna open the door, and all you have to do is spend five minutes in the crate with fang _without_ screaming _UNCLE_!"

Chef grabbed the handle to the box and pulled it open. A pale blue, fishy hand reached out and grabbed Scott by the neck and pulled him in. Chef quickly closed the box and there was a pause.

"Either Scott's dead, or he's managed to subdue Fang!" Chris said. "I'm guessing on the-"

Suddenly there was a low growling and Scott's screams filled the air. " _WAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ " Scott shrieked as Fang continued to torment him. The box shook and rattled as the unseen horror unfolded.

Heather and Courtney both stared at the box and shock and others like Geoff, Bridgette and Dawn stared in horror. "This is great!" Duncan chortled.

"I do believe Scott will be alright, but I think he's going to be making a trip the infirmary." Dawn told her teammates.

Chris checked his watch. "Alright, Scott stuck it out and didn't cry uncle!" He exclaimed. "Chef, I think he's had enough. That's a point for both teams! Isn't this fun?" He asked sadistically.

"It's a riot." Courtney glared at him as faint smoke still curled off her body.

Chef opened up the box again and pulled Scott out. The dirt farmer was was covered in bruises and red scratches. He had a black eye and a clump of his hair was missing. "Yeesh! Fang really did a number on him!" Chris cringed.

Chef kicked the door to the crate back in, closing it. A few seconds later, the crate was pulled back up until it was out of sight. "I'm gonna take dirt boy ta the infirmary." Chef told Chris. "Come on." He hauled the unconscious Scott onto his shoulder and carried him away.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Team Fang or Team Scott?)**

 **Heather-** "I gotta give dirt boy credit, he stuck it out and got beaten up by a shark. Now that's what I call taking one for the team!" She chuckled.

 **Scott-** "What is up with that shark?! He already got his stupid tooth back, what more does he want from me?!" he cried as he put an icepack to his black eye.

* * *

"Killer Bass are up again! And our next victim is..." Chris waited as both sides of the screen spun. "Scarlett!" The brainiac gulped, but tried not to look too intimidated. "And you get...a dare!"

Scarlett headed down to center stage and spun the wheel. When it stopped, it landed on DJ's picture. "I hardly think DJ could come up with a brutal dare." Scarlett said confidently.

"Eat a plate of Chef's mystery meat!" Chris read off of an index card.

"Crap..." Scarlett cursed.

Chef walked up to her with a tray in hand, a tin cover over it. He pulled the tin cover off to reveal some old and jiggly meat. It was a pale brown and a barf-shade of red. A bone stuck out of the side of the pile of 'meat'. Scarlett took a whiff of it and cringed. "That is the most wretched odor I've ever had the displeasure of seeping into my nostrils!" She gagged.

"Eat it or you don't get a point!" Chris told her.

Scarlett sighed and grabbed the plate from Chef's hand. A fork sat on the edge of the plate and she picked it up and dug it into the meat pile. She pulled it out and inspected it. "I'm fairly certain this isn't even meat." She stated.

"That's why it's called mystery meat!" Chris chuckled. Scarlett glared at him and stuffed the fork into her mouth. Her face twisted into disgust and her cheeks puffed.

Scarlett strained to swallow and finally did, her tongue laying limp over her bottom lip. She shoved another fork full of meat into her mouth and gagged. She swallowed and soon developed a routine. After several fork fulls of meat into the mouth, she finally finished the plate. "There, are you happy?" She moaned.

"Yup, you can return to your seat!" Chris said. The Bass logo above showed two points. Scarlett sat back down, some leftover meat still on her face. Suddenly, her stomach gurgled and her cheeks puffed again. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep it down this time. She let out a burp and vomit spewed from her mouth.

"Gah! _EVIL_ will not take this abuse! How dare you vomit all over your master?!" Max shook a fist at the brainiac. The self proclaimed evil genius was dripping with Scarlett's puke. "Barfing on people is the lowest form of torture!" He informed her.

"Scarlett let out another burp, and the cloud of gas floated into Max's face, causing him to stop talking and turn around, quietly disgusted.

The screen above spun again, and this time it landed on Heather's face. The queen bee looked mortified, but she headed down to center stage anyway. "Heather, you get a truth!" Chris said as the second half of the screen stopped on a halo.

Heather yanked on the wheel and let it spin for a while until it slowed down and stopped. "Ooh, one from Lindsay! It's a good thing you didn't get a dare from her." Chris chuckled, remembering the last time Lindsay gave Heather a dare.

"Shut up, Chris!" Heather snapped. "Read the stupid truth already." The queen bee sat down in the lie detector chair and was strapped in by an intern.

"Lindsay asks you, _Why are you such a—_ Oh...Um, she said why are you such a...mean person." Chris said, looking at the cue card. "Lindsay, this is a family show!" He scolded the camera.

"Oh yeah, shocking people to near death is fun thing to watch for the whole family." Heather said sarcastically.

"Not to mention five people possibly getting blown up on TV." Jasmine added, eying Scarlett. "That's not what I'd call a family show!"

"Alight Heather, answer the question or face electrocution." Chris told her, ignoring Jasmine.

"There's no way I'm answering that. None of you freaks need to know why I became a _better_ person." She said.

"Electrocution it is then!" Chris grinned. He pressed the Chicken button and and the chair promptly electrocuted Heather. The queen bee cried out in pain as smoke curled off her body.

"Stupid frickin' electric chair!" She cursed.

The intern unbuckled her and she trudged back to her seat, looking very worn out. "Since Heather failed to tell the truth, the Screaming Gophers do _not_ get a point!"

"Oh come on!" Gwen complained. "Heather, you're such a hypocrite!"

"Shut it...weird Goth girl. Agh, too worn out for insults." She groaned. She sat down and slammed her face against the back of the seat in front of her.

"The Killer Bass take the lead with two points to one!" Chris announced. "And someone from their team is also up next!" The two sides of the TV screen began to spin until the first one landed on Max, and the second one landed on a fire.

"And Max gets a dare!" Chris grinned. "Come on down and spin the wheel! It couldn't hurt! Unless the dare is painful!" he chuckled.

Max gulped and walked down to the center stage. He shrugged. "It's no big deal, _EVIL_ can take anything that you throw at _EVIL!_ " Max said, stopping next to the large wooden wheel. He yanked on it and it began to spin furiously, and then it slowed down until it stopped on Lightning's picture.

"So, what's my dare?" Max asked rudely. "You should not keep _Evil_ waiting! Evil hates to wait!" He declared.

Chris glared at him and read the cue card. "Lightning's dare is: wrestle a python!" Chris chuckled. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Max shook his head. "Evil will not be doing this dare, he doesn't think python wrestling is good for his health." Max said. "Although...it would make him look much tougher and scarier to his enemies and minions!" He cackled.

"Do it Max! I just ate some mystery meat and I'm not just gonna lose because you couldn't take on a python!" Scarlett barked from her seat. She had a terrifying glare on her face and her eyes were twitching. A flash of red could be seen in her eyes, but then they change back to dark green.

"Sidekick! You shall _not_ treat your overlord like that! However, Evil _will_ do the dare because he is sure it will help his image even more than his image is already perfected." Max declared.

Chef came up to the pudgy purple-haired genius with a iron-bar cage. Inside was a coiled up purple python. T let out a hiss, revealing fangs that probably shouldn't have been there. Max flinched and looked nervous.

He gulped. "Release the beast! Evil c-can take...him!" He squeaked. Chef nodded and pulled one of the sides of the cage up, revealing it to be a slide-up door. The python slithered out and coiled up again on the stage in front of Max.

"All you have to do is wrestle the snake for five minutes without getting...uh, eaten." Chris said. "Oh, and if you say uncle your also out, but we'll get rid of the python." The shot of the host zoomed out to reveal that he was trying to avoid the snake by standing on top of a stool and several phone books. "Hey! Turn that camera to the action!" he snapped. "Not that I'm afraid of snakes or anything." He chuckled nervously.

The cameraman obeyed his orders and flipped back to Max facing the python. "I'm gonna take you down you un-evil python!" Max said, sweating. Scarlett face-palmed as Max laid the weakest punch ever on the snake. A faint punching sound could be heard, and then the snake struck.

Max barely had time to scream as the snake went for him. It hissed and bared it's fangs, and then coiled around the evil scientist. "Uh...nice evil-snakey?" He wondered.

And with that, the snake went for his head and literally swallowed him whole in under five seconds flat. A muffled scream from Max inside the snake could be heard and Scarlett grinned, as well as Jasmine.

Heather, Amy, Samey, Katie, and Sadie were all standing on top of their seats, looking terrified at the snake. Well, Amy was holding Samey out in front of her as a meat shield.

"A-Alright Chef, you can t-take the snake back." Chris told him, giving a nervous chuckle. Chef rolled his eyes and walked towards the snake with a needle. There was a distinct Max-shaped lump in the snake's belly. Chef fed the snake's tail through the eye of the needle and began to pull it through.

Finally, Chef got to the lump in the snake's belly and Max was pushed towards the snakes mouth as more of the python's body went through the needle. Finally, Max was forced out of the python's mouth, causing the snake to hack and cough. Once Max was out, Chef tossed the needle with the snake in it to the side and the creature tried to slither away, but the needle prevented it from going fast enough.

Dawn gasped. "The poor creature! That was inhumane!" She scolded the Chef.

He just shrugged. "Woulda' just been used for tonight's dinner." He told her. Dawn gasped again and fainted back in her seat causing Chef to roll her eyes. Amy's eyes widened and the mean twin leaned over and threw up onto the stage.

"Ew...so much sliminess!" Max cringed as he lay on the stage covered in saliva and slime from the inside of the python's stomach.

"Well, since he was eaten, he gets no point! The Bass still lead with 2 to the Gopher's 1. Wow, that's a first." He chuckled. The members of the bass glared at him.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Ew, snake innards)**

 **Scarlett-** "While I wanted that point more than I wanted to gut Max on the spot, watching him get eaten by that python was one of the best moments I've ever seen on this show."S he grinned.

* * *

A montage of scenes plays out. The first is of Rodney looking over a pool of jellyfish. He looked down at the gauze on his leg where his sting was. He screamed and ran in the opposite direction as electrical sparks zapped from over the pool.

The next clip was of B at the base of the stage, running away from something. A couple seconds later, it was revealed to be a mutant gopher. The silent inventor ran back and forth at the base of the stage, the gopher on his heals.

The footage cut to Sky jumping through a ring of fire, snatching a medallion with Chris's face on it. Her hair was slightly singed as she threw the medallion at the host, hitting him in the face, ironically with his own face!

Next was Jo licking tree-sap from a nearby tree. When she was finished she cringed and stuck her tongue out, revealing several pieces of bark on it, some pine needles, and a dead fly. Suddenly, a woodpecker perched on her head and started pecking at it. She screamed and ran as the woodpecker continued to peck at her hair.

Following that was a clip of Bridgette holding an empty fancy cup. Chef walked up and squeezed a dead fish with flies flying around it. The brown juice dripped into the cup until it filled it up. Bridgette took one look at it and stuck her tongue out, dumping the cup the other way.

After that came a close-up of Amy, a nervous look on her face. The camera zoomed out to reveal Amy sticking her hand in an oven-mitt with fire ants crawling all around it. She screamed and retracted her hand from the mitt, revealing it to be red and swollen. **[1]**

The next clip was of Izzy getting electrocuted in the lie detector chair. She grinned and asked for another dose of electric shock. Chris shrugged and pressed the chicken button, electrocuting Izzy again. She laughed and requested to be zapped again. Chris looked at her with wide eyes and stepped back slowly and uncomfortably.

Dakota was next. She looked nervous as she walked down to the center stage and spun the wheel. It landed on Shawn's picture. The screen flashed and Chef was grabbing hold of Dakota's golden hair. She shrieked and ran away as the cook pulled out a chainsaw.

LeShawna stared down into a pit of crawling spiders and other insects. Her eyes went wide as she took one look at it and ran screaming from the pit. Gwen face-palmed and shook her head.

Tyler was seen in a pair of old-time wooden stocks. His hands and head hung from the three holes in the wood. He tried to move his head to avoid several tomatoes being thrown at him, and was actually successful, at least until he was nailed in the face by a watermelon.

Cody was next. He sat in a chair at center stage and Chef came up holding a bin of dirty, sweaty socks. Cody's eyes widened as the cook shoved a ball of socks into his mouth. Tears formed in the tech geek's eyes as the stench and taste of the dirty socks sank in.

Harold was last with an angry moose chasing him. He screamed and ran at the base of the stage as the moose ran after him, smoke flaring from its nostrils. The moose continued to chase him on stage and then back off until Harold slammed into a tree. The camera cut to Chris and the other campers wincing as the sound of the moose colliding with Harold was heard.

* * *

"Alright! After some grueling challenges, we're nearing the end! Only a couple more per team to go! At the moment, the teams are tied at seven points!" Chris announced. "Who's up next?"

The TV above spun until one side landed on Samey's face, and the other one landed on a halo. "And Samey gets a truth! Head on up to the lie detector chair!" Chris grinned. " _After_ spinning the wheel!"

Samey gulped and stepped down until she stood next to Chris. She pulled on the wooden wheel and it began to spin for a couple seconds until it died down and stopped on Sierra's portrait.

The nice twin buckled herself into the lie detector chair and looked at Chris nervously. "Alright, your truth is..." Chris began. "If you could take three _boys_ to a deserted island with you, who would you bring? Oh, and they have to be from this show." Chris said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "It's not like she had any guy friends back at home anyway, or friends period!" She scoffed. Jasmine glared at her and gave a swift slap on the back of the head. Amy turned around and scowled at the Aussie, not saying anything, just rubbing the back of her head.

"U-Um, would it be selfish or rude to drag someone onto a deserted island with me?" Samey gulped. "I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh please, just answer the question or I'll get to use my fun little chicken button!" The host grinned sadistically.

"O-okay," Samey stuttered, "I guess I'd pick...Cody, Trent, and...N-Noah." She said quietly.

Everyone in the bleachers widened their eyes, some even had their mouths agape. "Can I sit back down n-now?" She asked.

"Uh, sure..." Chris nodded. "How can that be true? Trent's all down and weepy, Cody's a dork, and Noah's _Noah_. There's nothing appealing in any of them!"

"Hey!" Came a chorus of Noah, Cody and Trent's protests.

Chef shrugged. "The chair didn't electrocute her, I guess she was tellin' the truth." He said.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Exposed!)**

 **Jasmine-** "Crikey, Samey had a crush on someone this whole time? Well, I guess it's my job to hook her up with one of them." She chuckled. "Girl could use some love. I guess we both have some odd taste in men!" She grinned.

 **Amy-** "Oh my gag! How could anyone like _Samey?!_ Trent, Cody and Noah had better not fall for her, because that's just gross! If anything, I should be the one to get a boyfriend before her!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "You know what? I'm gonna keep Samey around just so I can torment her longer! I'll get rid of her friends, her little crushes, and anyone who gets in my way!" She grinned. "I am on a roll!"

 **Trent-** "Whoa, Samey might like me?" He exclaimed. "That's really...cool?" He said, wondering how he felt.

 **Cody-** "I knew a hot girl would fall for the Codemeister eventually." He grinned. "And what's better than a girl with no self esteem? I can build it right back up and she'll like me for sure!" He nodded.

 **Noah-** "Myeh." he shrugged. "She chose Trent for entertainment, me for my brains, and Cody for his experience with technology. Not bad choices I must say, I doubt it has to do with love."

 **Samey-** "Okay, so I like someone! Why is that a big deal? Especially since Amy's just gonna ruin it for me." She sighed. "Which is why I'm not telling _anyone_ who it is! Not even the confessional!" She shook her head. "Amy might be listening in!" She whispered, leaning closer to the camera.

* * *

"Okay then, that was revealing." Chris shrugged. "Next up we have Owen doing a...dare!" Chris said as a picture of Owen, which took up the full half of the screen, stopped, followed by a flame.

"Alright! Excitement!" He cheered. No one responded and he sighed. The loveable oaf headed down to center stage and yanked on the wooden wheel.

He let it spin for a while until it stopped on Sugar's creepy grinning face. "And Owen will receive a dare from Sugar!" Chris said. "Yeesh, poor guy."

Owen shrugged. "Whatever it is, I can take it! Lay it on me!" He pumped a fist.

"Eat an entire jar of mayonnaise." Chris read from his index card. He looked up and Owen let out a monstrous burp, holding up the empty jar labeled: MAYO. Leftovers from the white condiment could be seen in the jar, and Owen stuck his tongue back in and licked it clean.

"Uh...point for the gophers." Chris said in disgust. "That's seven to nine."

"Hey! Why did they get to go two in a row!" Jo complained. "That's not fair!"

"Relax!" Chris said. "No need to get your man-panties in a twist. Now the bass get to go twice in a row. Is that fair?" The host asked the jockette. Jo pouted by didn't say anything.

"Up for the bass is...Brick!" Chris said. "Doing a...Truth!" The cadet's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Heh-heh, I got nothing to hide." He shrugged sheepishly. He walked down to the wooden wheel and gave it spin. It ended up landing on a picture of Anne Maria giving her hair another coat of hairspray.

"Anne Maria's truth is...When was the last time you peed your pants?" Chris said, trying to stifle a laugh. Finally, he couldn't hold it and he burst out laughing.

Brick sighed as he was buckled into the lie detector chair. "Four days ago when the lights at home went out." He said quickly. Once he was finished he hung his head in shame.

"Looks like that was a truth!" Chris said professionally. He then burst out laughing again, followed by a couple other contestants.

"Way to take one for the team!" Jo chuckled.

As Brick trudged back to his seat, the TV above began to spin again. "Next up we have...Duncan!" Chris declared. "Doing a dare!"

"Psh, whatever! Nothing I can't handle." He grinned.

"Well, come on down and we'll see about that." Chris chuckled. Duncan shrugged and headed down to center stage, taking a spin at the wheel.

"And Duncan gets a dare from Beth!" Chris announced. "Even I'll admit that this one's probably gonna be wimpy! And your dare is: Let Harold beat you up!" Chris burst out laughing again as Duncan's eyes widened.

"What?! No! That'll ruin my street cred!" Duncan whined.

"Looks like I was right! The dare _is_ pretty _wimpy!_ " Chris snickered. "Harold get down here."

"Don't worry dude, it was a forced dare, it won't ruin anything!" Geoff whispered into the punk's ear.

Duncan sighed. "Fine." he grumbled. "Alright Harold, just get this over with, it won't hurt anyway." he shrugged.

Harold glared at him and socked him with a upper-cut landing on the punk's chin. Duncan went down with a pained look on his face. "Oh! You go, Harold!" LeShawna laughed from the bleachers.

Harold then jumped up and landed on Duncan's stomach. Finally, he pulled out a pair of black nun-chucks and began to swat Duncan's face with them. "Don't mess with Samurai Guy!" He snapped.

"Oh please, that was only in the VR!" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Ha! She's d-defending me!" Duncan said from the floor. He had several bruises and a couple scratches on his face, along with a black eye.

"No I wasn't!" She retorted.

"And Duncan sticks to his dare!" Chris stated. "Which means the Bass and Gophers are now tied once again!"

"Alright!" Duncan said, raising his arms triumphantly. Harold scowled at him and stomped on his chest again.

"Calm down Harold, the dare is over." Chris said.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Harold the Samurai!)**

 **Harold-** "Okay, maybe I got a little caught up in the moment, but can you blame me? I got the chance to beat up Duncan, the guy who's been picking on me for years, without him being able to lay a punch on me? That was great!" He exclaimed.

 **Duncan-** "So what if Hold beat me up. It doesn't count since I wasn't allowed to fight back. If I had been, that punk would be a smoothie!" He shouted, holding an icepack to his black-eye.

 **Samey-** She sighs. "Why does this show always have to be so violent?" She wondered. Suddenly, Chris burst through the outhouse wall.

 **Chris McLean-** "Because, pain and humiliation is much more fun to watch that boring sappy friendship crap. Not to mention it brings in the ratings!"

 **Samey-** "Were you listening in on my confessional?" She asked angrily.

 **Chris McLean-** "Yup!"

 **Samey-** "Well if you're trying to find out who I like, you can forget about it!" She snapped. Chris frowned and left. "Wait, was that too mean? Sorry!" She called out to Chris who had already left the area.

* * *

"Dave, you're up with a truth!" Chris said as the TV screen above stopped on his face, along with a halo. Dave's eyes widened.

"Well, at least it's not a dare, right?" He asked.

"Just tell the truth and you won't get electrocuted." Chris shrugged.

Dave gulped and left his seat. Once he was next to Chris, he spun the wooden wheel until it stopped on a picture of Ella singing. "Thank goodness I can't hear her actually singing." Dave sighed with relief.

Chris read his cue card in his head. "Ooh, you're not gonna like this question." He grinned. "Do you still love Sky?"

Dave's eyes widened as Chef tossed him into the lie detector chair and strapped him in. "Well, answer the question! Chris said, holding his remote up dramatically. He held a finger up to it threateningly.

Dave yelped. "Fine I'll answer." He said. Sky watched intently. " _NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'LL EVER LOVE SKY AGAIN! I DID BUT I DON'T NOW AND I NEVER WILL!_ " he screamed.

The chair promptly electrocuted him, frazzling the little hair that he had. "Owch! Don't do that!" he snapped angrily. "That hurts!"

"Yeah, that's kind of the point." Chris deadpanned. Chef walked over and unbuckled the Germophobe. He picked him up, and tossed him back into his seat on the bleachers.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- _LIAR!_ )**

 **Sky-** "Wait, if the chair electrocuted him, that means he was lying when he said he hated me! So...he still likes me? Dave still likes me?!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening in realization.

 **Jasmine-** "It was about time! I'm getting sick of both their whining. Maybe this is the first step to getting those two tattered lovers back together."

* * *

"Bass, one of you is up." Chris said. The TV screen above spun both its halves, eventually landing on a portrait of Katie and Sadie hugging each other. "Or two of you."

"Omigosh what do we get, what do we get?" Sadie asked excitedly.

"Um...you're not really supposed to be this excited. Dares are scary and painful, and truths are shocky and painful. Neither is supposed to be fun." Chris told them. "But, you get a truth." Chris said as the second half of the screen stopped on the halo.

The best friends both took a spin at the wheel together. It spun for several seconds until it slowed down and landed on Justin. "Omigosh _JUSTIN!_ " Katie ogled the picture of the supermodel.

"Oh, I bet his question is gonna be _so_ hot! Just like him!" Sadie giggled. The two squealed, jumping up and down with delight, and then ran over to the lie detector chair.

Katie and Sadie squeezed into the chair, Sadie taking up most of it. Chef strained the belt and eventually managed to buckle them in. "Alright, let's get this over with, that looks cramped enough as it is." Chris chuckled.

"Your question is: What are you going to do differently this time around than the last time you compete?" Chris read. He scoffed. "Oh please, who cares!"

"Omigosh! We're, like, gonna last _so_ much longer this time!" Katie spoke up. "Total Drama Island showed us that we can survive fights! Ever since then, we haven't argued about a thing!" She giggled.

"So true! And we have an alliance with-" Sadie was about to continued until she spotted Amy giving them both a death glare. "Yeah, w-we have an alliance." Sadie finished. "With each other!"

Chris did not look interested. "Whoop-de-do. Not interesting at all. You ladies are done." he said, jabbing a thumb back to the bleachers.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- A close one!)**

 **Amy-** She face-palms. "The fat one almost gave away my alliance with them! I knew this was a bad idea! _However_ , she managed to cover it up with a reasonable excuse. She's lucky, or she'd be out of the alliance and _off_ this show!" She hissed.

* * *

Another montage started up, this one much shorter than the last one. The first clip was of Noah, screaming like a young woman as he was chased by an angry Sasquatchanakwa. He seemed to be missing a tuft of hair on his head...

Next was Gwen sitting in the lie detector chair. She was suddenly electrocuted in the chair and breathed out a puff of smoke as it whisped off of her body. She shook her fist at Chris and tried to unbuckle herself. Chef quickly came over and grabbed her before she could do any damage to the host.

Dawn was shown next, sitting at a table. Chef came over and set down a platter with a silver bowl over it. He lifted it up to reveal a meal consisting of putrefied shark, pickled herring, churred ram, broiled puffin and singed sheep head. Dawn took one look at the meal and shrieked, running from it. **[2]**

Geoff was seen sitting in the chair. His lips moved, but the words could not be heard over the montage music. Whatever he said though, it was apparently a lie, since the chair suddenly sent a jolt of electricity through him. The smoke curled off his body as his hair stood up on end.

The last clip was of Jasmine. She was tied to a wooden post. Chef walked over and unleashed a jar of fire ants on her. They crawled up her long legs and began to bite at her furiously. She screamed out in pain and tried to wriggle free.

* * *

"Alright campers," Chris said, ending the montage, "It's time for the tie-breaker! Our lucky teammates are the only ones who haven't answered a Truth, or done a dare yet. And they are: Ezekiel, and Trent!" Chris declared.

The two looked at each other from across the stage, sitting at their respective bleachers. They both left their seats and went down to center stage with a gulp. "Alright boys, each one of you gets a lie detector chair," He said as Chef dragged in a second chair and set it down next to the first, "I will ask you a revealing question, and which ever one of you answers it truthfully will win it for your team!" Chris told them.

Trent and Ezekiel's eyes widened in fear. They both sat down in one of the chairs. Ezekiel took the original, and Trent took the new one. "Alright, your final question is: Who do you love most on the island? And yes, I mean _love-love_." He clarified.

Trent sighed. "I guess I like...Gwen." He sulked. Gwen gasped from the bleachers. "I guess I'm not over her like I had hoped." He sighed again.

"And, I guess I like...uh, Bridgette, eh." Ezekiel gulped, glancing over to Bridgette who was blushing heavily.

Chris waited for a moment. No electrical shocks "Aw come on! Both of you told the truth?" He complained. "Ugh, _fine_ , we'll have to do _another_ tie-breaker. This one will be _sure_ to declare a winner."

Ezekiel and Trent both breathed sighs of relief and left their chairs to sit back on their team's bleachers. Both of them looked away from the girls they had said they liked, both of them blushing slightly.

"Alright, the final tie-breaker will be a _riddle!_ " Chris declared. "And the lucky contenders are," He paused for the two halves of the screen to stop spinning, "Noah and Rodney!" Instead of only one half being a picture, the other half was also a picture now.

Noah sighed angrily and left his seat, Rodney looked nervous as he left his seat as well. The two stood behind two podiums that Chef had brought in. Each one had a buzzer on the top. "The first one to ring the buzzer with the _correct_ answer will win the whole shabang!" Chris told them. "Now, the riddle is: _A man rides into down on Friday, stays for three days, and then leaves on Friday. How is this possible?_ " He read.

Rodney was in deep thought, trying to think of the answer to the riddle. Noah on the other hand rolled his eyes and slammed his palm on the buzzer.

"Noah, your answer?" Chris asked.

"The answer is _His horse was named Friday_. Duh, everyone knows that one." Noah deadpanned. "You couldn't come up with a harder riddle?"The crowd of contestants on the bleachers all let out a chorus of " _Oooh!_ " In recognition.

"Oh come on! _None_ of you knew that riddle?" Noah asked them. "Please! That's the easiest one there is!" he argued.

"Well, you're right!" Chris announced. "That was the correct answer! How ironic that Rodney lost the Truth or Dare challenge for his team. _Again!_ " he chuckled. "Which means, I'll be seeing all the members of the new Bass at elimination tonight! Pick your favorite loser!"

The contestants of the Gophers team cheered in triumph. "Go gophers! Go gophers! Go gophers!" LeShawna sang as Owen and Noah joined her in the same dance they had done on the first episode of TDI. Meanwhile, the members of the bass team groaned for what must have been the fiftieth time ever.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Go Gophers!)**

 **Rodney-** "Chris made it look like losing was all my fault! Not to mention Ezekiel likes Bridgette! I can't let her fall for him, not when we just started dating! I've got to do something!" He thought.

 **Bridgette-** "Wow...Ezekiel likes me? I mean, I knew he used to like me, but he _still_ likes me? Wow, I never thought I was _that_ pretty." She giggled and blushed even more. "Wait, did that sound conceded?"

* * *

Noah and Owen were sitting in the mess hall, eating dinner. The elimination ceremony was about to go on in a couple minutes, but they didn't have to worry anyway. Noah had won for their team.

They were eating Chef's mean of paste for the third time that week. "Ugh, can't Chef cook anything that actually has taste?" Noah complained, trying to lift some paste in his spoon, but to no avail.

"Noah, I really want to impress Izzy, but after this morning, I just don't know if I can do it!" Owen sighed. "I need more tips!"

"Well, I'm not exactly the most experienced guy when it comes to love. I generally don't fall in love with anyone, so don't trust me on these tips." Noah began.

"I don't care! I'll just take anything!" Owen pleaded.

"Well, I think complimenting her would help. And remember, don't pass gas, whether it comes from a burp, _or_ a fart." He said. "And _don't_ eat her food."

"Will do!" Owen said, giving a salute. The loveable lug got up from his seat and walked over to Izzy. He had a silver platter with a bowl over it.

"Hey Izzy! Look what I got you!" Owen said. Izzy turned around and looked to see Owen coming towards her with the tray. "I got you a-"

" _OWEN!_ " Noah shouted from the table. " _Rusty nail!_ "

"What?" Owen asked, turning around. The camera zoomed in on an old rusty nail sticking out of the floorboards. Owen walked right into it, tripping over it. "Whoa!" He fell to the ground, sending the plate flying into the air.

It hit Izzy in the face, the bowl ringing over her head. "What...there's not even food in here!" Izzy shouted angrily as the remaining crumbs fell to the floor.

Owen giggled sheepishly from the ground. "I got the munchies." He explained. Izzy glared at him and stormed out of the mess hall. Noah watched with wide eyes and face-palmed.

"How did you even eat that before handing it to her?" Noah asked as Owen trudged back over to him sadly.

* * *

The moon and stars sparkled in the night sky as the bonfire below cast an eerie glow on the island. As the camera zoomed in, Chris was seen behind his oil drum and the Killer Bass were sitting on the stumps in front of the bonfire.

"You all played hard. Truths, Dares, and some _revealing_ secrets. But in the end, The Gophers triumphed over the Bass once again, so here you are." Chris grinned meanly. "When I call your name, you will get a marshmallow. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately head to the Boot of Shame, and get the heck out of here!" Chris said, motioning to said boot.

"Just get on with it, I'm sick of hearing the same thing!" Courtney hissed.

" _Fine_ , sheesh." Chris scowled. "Those who get marshmallows are: Geoff, Tyler, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Bridgette, Jo, Brick, Sky, and Scarlett." Chris tossed marshmallows to each of them.

Geoff and Tyler both caught theirs and high-fived each other as they munched on the gooey deliciousness. Next to them, Katie and Sadie squealed excitedly upon receiving theirs.

In front of the best friends, Courtney and Bridgette caught their's happily, grinning at each other happily. Eva's expression didn't really change as she caught her marshmallow. Jo and Scarlett grinned as they caught theirs, both knowing they'd be safe. Sky breathed a sigh of relief as she caught hers and ate it with no worries. Next to her, Brick pumped a fist and caught his.

"The next two marshmallows go to Duncan and Harold!" Chris continued, tossing marshmallows to the bully and the nerd. Duncan caught his, and Harold was about to catch his, but Duncan shoved him over and caught it instead.

"That's for beating me up!" Duncan snarled as he popped both marshmallows into his mouth at the same time, causing Courtney to give a face of disgust.

"Hey! It was your dare! It was for the team! Gosh! Jerk!" Harold snapped as he got back up, brushed himself off, and sat back down.

"Max. You're also safe." Chris told him, throwing him a marshmallow. Max miscalculated where the marshmallow would land, and it hit him in the face.

"Owie!" He whined as he nursed his nose. Eva, who was sitting next to him, rolled her eyes.

"Ezekiel, Rodney, neither of you have a marshmallow." Chris stated. "I have one left. Whichever one of you does _not_ get a marshmallow, must leave Total Drama. _Again_." He chuckled wickedly.

Ezekiel's eyes widened as he looked around. He tried to look into his teammates eyes to see if he could tell if they voted for him, but none of them looked to threatening. Most of them were glaring at Rodney or were at least looking at him.

He felt slightly less nervous, but still shaking nonetheless. Rodney also looked worried. He did _not_ want to go home. The camera switched between their two worried faces. "And the last marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Chris waved the marshmallow in front of them, first in front of Rodney, then Ezekiel, and then Rodney, and finally Ezekiel. "Rodney." Chris finished. He waved the marshmallow back towards Rodney and tossed it to him. "Sorry Zeke, you're done like dinner."

" _WHAT?!_ " He exclaimed. "But why? Rodney lost the challenge, eh!"

"I voted for Rodney!" Bridgette said.

"Same." Geoff and Tyler nodded.

Ezekiel sighed. "Well, whatever. It was nice to actually enjoy a season for once and get to compete. You guys are a lot nicer than I thought. Sorry for whatever I did." He shrugged and walked off to the docks.

Bridgette looked sad and Geoff walked over and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. You'll see him again eventually!" He assured.

"Yeah, you're right. But I can't help but think something's going on here. I think someone formed an alliance and voted off Ezekiel, but who?" She wondered.

"Maybe it's you!" Tyler accused, pointing a finger at her.

"What?!" She shouted. "Why would I form an alliance to vote of Ezekiel! He's really sweet!"

"He confessed that he liked you during the challenge today! But since you're with Geoff, you thought he was going to sabotage your relationship, so you voted him off! It was you!" He shouted.

"No it wasn't! I would never vote for Ezekiel! Well, not again anyway." Bridgette argued. "And you have no proof!"

"We'll see about that." Tyler said.

* * *

"Any last words Zeke?" Chris asked. Ezekiel stood on the big red X, the boot was upright, ready to kick him into the night sky.

"Wait!" Bridgette shouted, running over. "Ezekiel, don't worry! I'm gonna find out who voted for you! Something has to be going on, because I know for a fact most of us voted for Rodney!" Bridgette explained.

" _UNLESS SOME OF US ARE LYING!_ " Tyler shouted from back at the bonfire pit, causing Chris, Bridgette and Ezekiel to all turn their heads.

"Thanks, eh. I'll see you soon!" he said. Bridgette quickly ran over and hugged the prairie boy.

"I know you've changed!" She told him, smiling.

"Ah, could you move out of the way," Chris requested, "We're not scheduled for two people to take the Boot of Shame." Bridgette sighed and stepped back.

Chris pressed the red button on his remote, and the boot swung down, sending Ezekiel flying with a terrified scream, his silhouette outlined in the night.

Bridgette sighed again and walked off sadly. "That's six down and a lot more to go!" Chris declared. "Will Bridgette find out who voted for Ezekiel? Can Samey stand up to Amy? And who will feel the pain in the next challenge? With any luck, everyone!" He chuckled. "Find out next week on Total...Drama...Island!"

However, the camera did not fade to black. Chris walked away and the camera panned back to the campfire where Rodney was sitting, with a toothy grin. He roasted his marshmallow over the bonfire.

* * *

 _The scene cut to Rodney in the confessional. The wooden box of votes sat in his lap. It usually sat on the toilet seat, but this was a special occasion..._

 _Rodney clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it on top of the wooden box's lid. It popped right open, not even needing to be unscrewed. Rodney took the votes from the box and stuffed them into his overalls. He then pulled another set of papers out from said overalls and set them in the box. He then closed the lid and slammed it down with his fist again._

" _I'm sorry Bridgette, but this is for the best! I'm doing it for us my surfing beauty! I know it was hard for you to beak up with Geoff, and I don't want that to happen to you with Ezekiel! This is to protect our LOVE!" He explained to the camera._

 _He set the box back onto the toilet seat. "Sorry Zeke, but it's you or me, and Bridgette's with me!" And with that, he left the confessional_.

* * *

Rodney pulled his marshmallow from the fire and grinned again. "My surfing beauty." He said quietly. He stuck the marshmallow into his mouth.

And that was his mistake. He suddenly realized the marshmallow was really, really, hot. It was basically on fire. He screamed and spat the burning marshmallow onto the dirt. He quickly ran for the water and lapped it up from the beach as the camera finally faded out.

* * *

 **Voted Off –** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel

* * *

 **Reason:** Don't hate me for getting rid of Ezekiel! Please! The reason he is voted out is because I need you guys to really hate Rodney. He's also becoming a minor villain this season if you haven't noticed. Oh, and a pain magnet too, so don't worry. Also, Ezekiel hasn't had much I can do with him other than him changing his ways, which only worked for a couple episodes. Don't worry though, I'm not done with Zeke! Also, the voting confessionals weren't shown because reasons.

* * *

 **[1]-** A reference to The Ridonculous Race! In Brazil, teams had to chose a member to stick their hand into an oven mitt filled with fire ants. Owch. So, I decided to use this for a dare, specifically Amy's! ;)

 **[2]-** Wow, two Ridonculous Race references in one chapter! The specific animals and ways they were cooked in this meal are from Iceland. Yes, it's the feast that they could chose over the fossils. I figured who better to give it to than Dawn of all people, someone who would NEVER eat meat!

…

 **Next:** Halloweeeeeeeeeen! _BOO!_ (Update Goal: October 1st)


	9. Total Drama's Terrifying Tales of Terror

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** _Well hello there traveler, I see your car broke down on this lonesome country road_ , _a place so remote, that NO ONE can hear your screams! Uh, pretend I didn't say that. Come in, come in, but be warned, if you enter, you may be subjected to tales. TALES DESIGNED TO MAKE YOU REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! Sorry, I was thinking of something funny I heard earlier._ **[1]**

Alright, alright, I know that it's not Halloween just yet, in fact, it's far from it! But don't worry, the next episode will also be Halloween themed, so that one will be posted closer to Halloween. Speaking of posting, from now on, I will try to put an estimate date at the end of each chapter so you have an idea of when it'll be posted.

Also, I have started work on _The Ridonculous Race: Fans VS Favorites_ which will be my next big competition fic. I _do_ realize this story is far from over, but I'm just getting it started, it won't start for some time though. So, I hope you are now hyped up with that and are mad at me because you are so excited (Moo-ha-ha!) Now, with respect to the reviewers!

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Smokescreen2814:** By 'with' do you mean you're glad it happened, you don't care, you're fine with it? Also, _YOU WILL ENJOY THE RIDONCULOUS RACE AND LIKE IT!_ Sorry, just had to dot hat! XD

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Yeah, I just now realized that! Thanks for pointing it out! But hey, Total Drama forgot to show Noah's dive in the first episode, so sometimes mistakes happen, even on the big screen! And by that, I mean the TV.

 **Guest #1:** Yup, I'm glad you hate Rodney. That's what I'm going for. You'll just have to wait and see how his plot unfolds! It probably won't unfold exactly like the way you described, but I can say some similarities will hold true ;) As for the Noah and Emma thing, I want to remind you (I don't know if I said this yet) that this takes places before Ridonculous Race, so anything can happen :P

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Thanks for the long review, I always appreciate those! Owen's approaches on Izzy will soon branch out to something bigger, just you wait ;) The peeing on a jellyfish sting might be real, but even if it isn't, Sam did it in All-Stars so I guess it works. Cool, you caught the title reference to Geoff! Sammy's potential crush is something I'll be going into further throughout the upcoming episodes, as well as the Bridgette/Ezekiel/Rodney/Geoff thing. The Eva thing was a mistake, I don't know how I forgot her! And the Harold thing was fun to write since I wanted to give the nerd a win for once. Also, I'm glad you didn't see the elimination coming, that's what I was going for, so I hope it wasn't too obvious!

 **E-Dragons:** Thanks! I'm glad I have a new reviewer! Be sure to read the next episodes and I'd love your opinion on them! Noah and Dawn are some of my favorites too, so I'm glad you like that. While I'm not personally a HUGE fan of Cody, I know other people are, and I do like him, so I decided to include him! ;)

 **BooBooJohnson1:** Thanks! The reason I wrote this story is because I felt that All-Stars was not a very good success, but Pahkitew and Revenge of the Island, along with the original seasons were great. I wanted to fix some of the derailment from All-Stars, not to mention give people more screen time, while still getting to write the more popular characters. It was also for characters like Dawn, Brick, Noah, etc. who seriously need more screen time since the fan base loves them.

 **Pizzawizz:** Thanks! Be sure to read the other chapters that are up, and I appreciate your review! ;)

 **Commander Meat:** Love the name by the way, and thanks! The Truth or Dare kind of challenges have always been some of my favorites, so yeah, I combined a lot of stuff. Basically, the entire challenge was based off of _No Pain, No Game_ , _I Triple Dog Dare You_ , _I Love You, I Love you Knots_ , andthe electric chair from the TDA Aftermaths! XD

 **Creaturemaster:** Excellent, you hate Rodney! My mission _is_ accomplished! Now, to start a new one: To annoy you in any way possible! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

 **Icetundra:** Thanks, I'm glad to hear you thought it was a funny chapter, I intended it to be that way (At least now I did XD). Yes, Sammy's crush and the Dave and Sky thing will soon become bigger plots. I have yet to check out your story, but when I find time, I'll be sure to read and review! ;) Oh, and thanks, I would enjoy a medal! XD

 **Joel Connell:** Welp, there goes the entire secret of figuring out Sammy's crush. Ha, just kidding. You'll have to find out, things are about to get *TDRR Spud Voice* _CRAAAAAAZZZYYYY!_

* * *

 **Chapter 09 (Day 07)-** Total Drama's Terrifying Tales of Terror!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business," Chris recapped, "Our teams competed in the most hectic game of Truth or Dare imaginable! Some were brave, but others were chicken!" Chris said as footage of Heather getting electrocuted, and Dawn refusing to eat her meal were shown.

"Samey revealed big secrets that she likes someone here at camp, but refuses to tell _anyone_ about it." Chris said a bit irritated. "Amy got her hand swelled up by a bunch of ants, and Duncan got his _butt_ handed to him when his dare required Harold to beat him up!" Chris laughed.

"In the end, Ezekiel confessed that he was in love with Bridgette, and it cost him the game!" Chris continued. "Well, sort of. Everyone voted for Rodney, but because he was too stupid to figure out that Bridgette _wasn't_ in love with _him_ , he sabotaged the votes against the prairie boy, getting him eliminated!"

"Eh, I won't miss him." Chris shrugged. "I just hope he doesn't go all feral again! Yeesh!" He cringed. "Will Bridgette get to the bottom of Rodney's cheating? Will I do anything about it? Probably not. Find out anyway on tonight super creepy episode of: _Total Drama's Triple Challenge Tales of Terror!_ " He cackled as lightning flashed.

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna be Famous!)_

* * *

The sky was dark, as it was already nightfall. The contestants were gathered on bleachers, which were now in front of the stage, rather than on. They were facing the stage, of which the curtains were closed. "Where's Chris? He told us to meet him here in five minutes, it's been over half an hour!" Scott complained.

"Actually it's been ten minutes." Samey corrected him.

"No one asked for your opinion _loser twin_." Scott sneered, crossing his arms.

Samey sighed and rested her head in her hand. "Don't worry Samantha. you're not alone." Dawn told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You have friends here!"

"H-how did you know that was my name?!" Samey asked, slightly nervous.

"I read peoples auras, and yours is a beautiful shade of teal, just like your eyes!" Dawn chirped.

"Um...you don't know _everything_ about me, right?" She asked nervously.

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me." Dawn giggled.

"Uh, okay. Do you wanna be, like, friends?" Samey wondered. "It's okay if you don't. I don't have very many friends. My only friend here is Jasmine." She sighed.

"The one an only!" Jasmine chuckled, walking up to the two. The Australian hopped up onto the bleachers and took a seat next to Samey. Dawn was sitting in front of them, crisscrossed, listening intently.

"Hello Jasmine!" Dawn said. "You have a very lovely aura as well! It's a strong and fierce shade of red!" Jasmine gave her a confused look. "Don't worry, not a Scarlett shade of red." She chuckled.

"I thought her aura would be yellow. Isn't she happy and rehabilitated now?" Samey asked.

"That is what she wants you to think. Believe me, you cannot trust Scarlett." Dawn told them. "She will turn on all of us and try to _destroy_ us!"

"Again? You'd think she would have learned her lesson after last season!" Jasmine shook her head. "No use in telling Chris, he wouldn't do anything about it anyway."

"I suggest we keep this information between us. While it would be beneficial to our safety to tell everyone, it would also put us in grave danger. Scarlett is not dumb, she will find a way to take us out one by one if we spread this information." Dawn told them.

Jasmine and Samey nodded in agreement as the camera panned down below the bleachers. Scarlett was hunched underneath them, listening intently. She scowled and slipped out from under the bleachers. With that, she walked off, thinking about what to do with this information.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Sneaky Scarlett)**

 **Scarlett-** "Dawn is wise to keep my secret, which is exactly why I was listening in on her conversation with Jasmine and Samey. All three are not to be trifled with, but I suspect I could eliminate Samey in due time. Jasmine and Dawn will be difficult, but with my alliance with Noah and Eva, I think I'll manage." She grinned smugly.

* * *

"So Samey, anyone you have your eye on?" Jasmine asked. "Say...Noah, Cody or Trent?" She grinned.

Samey sighed again. "I know we're friends, but I'm not telling you or anybody." She told her. "Someone's gonna find out, or worse, _Amy_ could find out, and she'd find some way to ruin it for me!"

Jasmine thought for a moment. "You make a good point. But I think you can trust Dawn and I, I mean, Dawn probably already knows." Jasmine chuckled.

Dawn smiled sheepishly and Samey blushed. "Well...I guess I can trust you. But promise me you won't say his name in the confessional or _ever!_ " Samey pleaded.

Jasmine nodded. Samey took a deep breath and leaned in to Jasmine's ear and whispered. Her eyes widened and a grin formed on her face. "You two would be so cute together! I think you have a shot with him!"

"You think?" Samey wondered.

"Sure! You might as well try, but not without some further investigation!" Jasmine chuckled. "What should his secret code name be?"

"Secret code name?" Samey asked.

"Yeah! It's always fun to give your secret crush a code name! Or is that just an Australian thing?" She wondered.

"No, I'm pretty sure some girls at my school do that." Samey said. "But what should his name be?"

Jasmine thought for a moment. "How about...Taffy. He's sweet like taffy!" She suggested.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Samey shrugged.

Suddenly, Chris stepped out from behind the curtain. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Chef then came from behind the curtain as well, also wearing a tuxedo. "Good evening contestants." Chris said in a serious tone.

"There you are, man! We've been waiting for twenty minutes!" Duncan shouted.

"The producers and I found it only fair to warn you that tonight's challenge may disturb you, it may shock you, _IT MAY EVEN HORRIFY YOU!_ " Chris shouted. **[2]**

Suddenly, Chef hacked up a hairball beside him. "You've been warned." Chris finished. Chef continued hacking and Chris broke character and turn to look at him, as did the contestants.

"I don't get payed enough for this." Chef muttered, storming off, collecting his hairball as he went.

"Uh...yeah. Anyway, today's challenge is a _spooky_ castle run!" Chris told them. "And – wait, where's Max and Scarlett?" He asked.

* * *

"Run faster minion!" Max shouted as he and Scarlett carried one of the bunk beds through the forest. "I want to get this bed to my evil lair before the creepy crawlies of the night come out!"

"Remind me _why_ you want your bunk bed in a cave?" Scarlett asked. "Why not just stay in the cabin and return to your 'evil lair' in the morning?"

" _Because!_ " Max answered. "I don't want to be away from my evilness! Not to mention my cabin is pretty boring. I prefer my evil lair."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "There's the cave entrance!" She said, dropping the bunk bed to point at the cave with what looked like a metal garage door where the mouth would be.

"Gah!" Max shouted as he fell over. "Sidekick! Why did you let go of the bed!" He demanded. The bed was on top of him, but his small form allowed him to slip underneath it without being squashed. "You could have killed me!"

" _Sorry_." Scarlett hissed, not at all sorry. "Go type in the password, I'll drag the bed into the cave."

" _EVIL LAIR!_ " Max corrected her. The self proclaimed evil genius walked over the keypad on the side of the cave. " _E-V-I-L_." He said as he typed it in. Suddenly, the keypad dished out a shock of electricity, zapping Max.

"Owie!" He whined. "What was that?! I typed in the pass code!" He shouted angrily. He got back up as smoke curled off of his pudgy body. He typed in E-V-I-L again and this time, the Evil Lair entrance opened. "Hm, I must've accidentally pressed the K." He shrugged and walked in, leaving Scarlett dragging the bed in.

After a couple minutes of struggle, Scarlett finally managed to get the bunk bed into the cave. Max pressed a button on the side of the cave wall and the garage door slammed shut. Just as they were swept into darkness, the lights Max had installed above lit up.

The Evil Lair was fairly big, about the size of a large bedroom. To one side was a table with shelves up against the wall. Beakers and glass jars sat among the shelves and on the tables. A jungle of test-tubes winded from one shelf to another, spiraling down onto the table and back up in several crazy shapes.

The opposite wall was empty. One side had space for the bunk bed, which was where Scarlett was currently moving it with n help from Max. Next to the space was an iron door marked: _Evil Gent's Room_.

On another wall was a desk with a large computer monitor, some speakers, sticky notes, and more test-tubs. A helmet (Which looked like a colander) with purple blinking lights shooting out of the top hung from the roof of the cave, along with several other strange gadgets and gizmos. Some had robot arms ending in claws and pincers, while others had more strange looking tubes coming from them.

"Wow, when did you have the time to construct this?" Scarlett asked.

"An evil genius hardly needs time to recreate his evil lab!" Max cackled.

"True, I suppose, but what is the purpose of security cameras, when the security console is in the same room?" Scarlett asked, gesturing to the many camera sticking out of the corners, as well as the computer sitting on his desk.

"I demand you stop asking questions!" Max shouted. "Now put the bed in the corner over there!" He instructed, his eyes closed as he pointed.

"Max, I already put it there." Scarlett told him.

Max opened his eyes and saw that the bed was indeed in the corner. "Fine! Now that that's done, we can get to my _evil_ experiment!" He said as he paced back and forth on his purple shag carpet. "What if I were turn myself... _into a MONSTER!_ " He cackled, lightning flashing from an undisclosed location.

"Where did that lightning come from?" Scarlett wondered.

"That's beside the point! If I were to turn myself into a monster, I would become the most _evil_ that there is!" Max grinned wickedly, claws forming on his fingers.

"Monster is a relative term. To a canary, a cat is a monster." Scarlett said. "And to do that, you'd need DNA from an actual mutated being." She shook her head and then came to a realization. "Wait, you don't mean..."

"Yes! We're going to need _Dakota!_ " Max grinned maliciously. "We'll strap her to this operating table, and conduct our experiment!"

"Max, this is a terrible idea." Scarlett shook her head again. "Then again...let's do it!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Dr. Max & Scarlett Hyde!)**

 **Scarlett-** "Yes, it's one of the worst ideas I've ever heard of, but since I despise him, I'll let him go through with it. With any luck, it'll succeed, he'll get mutated, and Chris will kick him off the island." She grinned.

* * *

"Eh, doesn't matter." Chris shrugged, back on stage. "Anyway, like I said, _The Haunted Castle Run!_ " he declared.

Gwen grinned. "This is _my_ kind of challenge!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah...anyway, for this challenge, you be split into two teams, to race through the castle, avoiding traps and other mysterious creepy crawlies!" Chris said, wiggling his fingers. "If you lose a teammate, they'll be up for elimination and will loose a shot at immunity!"

The contestants gasped. "Yup! All you have to do is make it to the top spire of the castle before the other teams! Once up there, just pull the lever and you'll win the whole shabang!" Chris finished.

"So what's the point of keeping your teammates with you at all times? Couldn't you just leave them behind and win immunity for yourself?" Jo asked.

"Exactly! It's basically an everyone-for-themselves team race!" Chris chuckled. "So to sum things up, if you lose someone, they're out, if you make to the top first and pull the lever, you and your teammates/teammates will win invincibility from the vote! So yes, _everyone_ will be at tonight's elimination!"

"Now it's _my_ kind of challenge!" Jo grinned, turning to leer at Gwen. The Goth just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- It's our kind of challenge too!)**

 **Gwen-** "I'm not gonna let Jo's spit-poor attitude ruin this challenge for me! Goths _live_ for Halloween, and I don't mean all the wimpy trick-or-treating or the lame-o costumes, I'm talking about the creepy atmosphere, terrifying Halloween movies, and the overall feel of the actual holiday: All Hallows' Eve." She grinned. "This is gonna be wicked!"

 **Jo-** "I'm gonna win this challenge, even if I have to shove someone into a coffin!" She chuckled. "Say, that doesn't sound too bad. I bet Goth-ball would love it!" She laughed at her own joke. "Immunity is _mine!_ "

* * *

"Alright, you will be split into groups of two and three!" Chris said. "So, pick a partner, _or_ partners! But remember, only groups of two or three." Chris reminded them.

Several of the camper's faces lit up. "Dudes! We _gotta_ be a team!" Geoff exclaimed, pulling Bridgette and Trent into a small hug. "We'll dominate!"

"As long as you two don't kiss the whole time!" Trent joked.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Yeah, kiss in here!)  
**

 **Trent-** "Leave it to Geoff to finally include someone who feels like a nobody!" He smiled.

* * *

Rodney looked on to see Bridgette, Geoff, and Trent walking away, stopping near a tree where they talked. He glared at them. "My surfing beauty! Why have you done this?" He cried, but no one heard him.

A couple feet away, Jasmine and Samey high-fived. Dawn, B and Dakota walked off together, stopping near a tree, signaling they were a group.

Harold, LeShawna and Gwen grouped together and began chatting, mostly Harold and LeShawna. Next to them, Izzy pulled Eva aside, leaving Noah and Owen together. Heather grabbed Cody by his collar and dragged him off against his will.

Amy motioned for Katie and Sadie to join her. Next to them, Jo took Brick and Tyler while Rodney grabbed Dave and Sky into a hug. Neither one of the two was happy about it at all.

"I guess that's everyone, oh – except for Courtney, Duncan and Scott!" Chris grinned maniacally. "Looks like you three are a pair by default!"

" _NO!_ " Courtney shrieked. "I'd rather go by myself!"

"And risk getting kidnapped in the castle, _and_ losing out on immunity?" Chris asked. "Your fellow contestants would have a great chance to vote you off!"

Courtney's eyes widened and she looked around. "Ugh, _fine_. But let me just say I will _NOT_ enjoy it!" She hissed.

Duncan and Scott both grinned at the CIT and then looked up to see each other. Just now realizing that they were in the same group, the two boys glared daggers at each other. "She's _mine!_ " Duncan hissed.

"No way! You cheated on her! I still have a shot!" Scott snapped right back.

" _NEITHER_ of you have a shot!" Courtney snarled. "I will never like _EITHER_ of you!" With that, the CIT stormed off, but finding no particular place to storm off to, she just grabbed a log and started beating a tree with it.

"Hey! That tree is artificial!" Chris shouted. "You're gonna break it! It cost ten bucks!" Courtney looked back at him, looking she was going to murder someone, probably him. Chris yelped and began sweating. "Uh, no problem, just keep beating that there tree." He chuckled nervously and backed away.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Murder is bad, Courtney)**

 **Courtney-** "Chris is gonna pay for forcing me with Duncan and Scott!" She snarled. "With any luck, I can shove them both in a coffin together! Duncan would _love_ that." She rolled her eyes. "Say, why do I feel deja vu right now?"

 **Samey-** "For the first time, I actually feel safe during a challenge! I wasn't forced with Amy! Jasmine, you're the best!" She cheered.

 **Dawn-** "I fear Dakota is in grave danger during this challenge! Her aura is showing spikes of red, and that's _not_ a good sign! Oh, I wish I could figure out what it is!" She cried.

 **Izzy-** "Izzy would have _loved_ to get Team E-Scope back together again, but I felt that Owen and Noah needed some alone time. _Especially_ Owen." She said, getting slightly angered. "At least Eva won't push me in front of any psycho killers that happen to come along!"

 **Dave-** "This is _not_ my kind of fun! Haunted Castles always have germs in them! They're like, the 500th most common place to get infected with something deadly!" He cried. "And _Sky's_ with me, _great!_ " He pouted.

 **Sky-** "Dave better not be a distraction for me this time! I want immunity for this challenge, but I won't stoop so low as to shove him into harms way! That's just be poor sportsmanship!"

* * *

Lightning flashed, and rain suddenly began to pour from the sky. A cobble road suddenly appeared out of nowhere, leading through a couple of trees, and then up a large hill where an old and creepy castle sat. Several spires shot out from the roof and side of the building. The campers looked up the hill, the rain soaking their hair.

The castle seemed small and crunched together from a distance, but close up, it was actually quite big. More lightning lit up the sky, and the camera panned across the frightened contestants; Katie and Sadie hugging each other in fright, Gwen and Jo both grinning as they looked at the castle, and Dakota looking scared, among others. "Why do I feel like I've seen that before?" Noah wondered, looking up at the castle and tapping his chin in thought. **[3]**

"How long has that been there?" Geoff asked.

The rain poured harder from the sky, getting the campers wet. Their hair clung to their necks and wilted over their heads. "Alright, you know the rules, so _go!_ " Chris declared, and the campers were off, racing down the cobble road.

The trees turned from normal to scraggly and creepy looking. Several of the trunks were withered and old, blue eyes glowing from inside.

"Let's go!" Courtney hollered, running down the cobble road. Duncan and Scott shrugged and ran after her, followed by the other teams.

"Dudes! These scary challenges are awesome!" Geoff cheered as he ran.

"I don't know, I don't really like being scared." Bridgette admitted.

"It's cool babe, just means I can hold on to you tighter!" Geoff grinned. Bridgette blushed and smiled.

"Woo-hoo! A Haunted Castle! How cool is that?!" Owen cheered, pumping a fist. Noah stopped in his tracks, as did Owen and the brainiac gave Owen a deadpan stare.

"What?" Owen wondered as Noah ran off. The loveable oaf ran after him. "What did I do? Was it something I said?"

"Alright! We're really moving now!" Jasmine grinned. Samey clung to her back, her legs wrapped around Jasmine's waist, and her hands on Jasmine's shoulders. The Aussie girl ran ahead of everyone, even Courtney who had gotten a slight head-start.

Courtney gasped and ran faster. Sky was gaining on the CIT, with Dave and Rodney far behind. The former was running lazily, not really excited about getting to the castle. Meanwhile the farm boy was having slight trouble running with his injured leg, but he was still faster than Dave.

Katie and Sadie held hands and ran together, squealing the entire way for some reason. Amy was ahead of them, rolling her eyes and looking angry. "Ugh! This rain is messing up my hair!" She snarled.

"Tell me about it! Do you know how bad rain messes up a weave?" LeShawna asked, running alongside Amy.

"Don't talk to me!" Amy scoffed. LeShawna was shocked for a moment and then glared at the cheerleader. Before she could protest or start shouting, the camera panned to more of the other teams behind them.

"Let's go Cody! We won't be last!" Heather shouted as she ran, Cody lagging slightly behind.

"Hey, I didn't chose to be your partner!" Cody pointed out.

"Maybe you two should cut the chatter and focus on running!" Eva pointed out in a gruff voice. She ran ahead of them, passing more and more teams. Izzy bounded after her, skipping along and dancing as she did so.

"Race you to the top Sir Wets-a-lot!" Jo cackled as she ran ahead of Brick. The cadet gasped and then a look of anger came over his face. He raced forward, getting side-by-side with Jo. Tyler was behind them, already panting as he raced.

"Stop making fun of me!" Brick shouted. "You _know_ I could beat you in a foot race!" He said, although he wasn't entirely sure.

"Sure, sure, dampy-pants." She grinned and ran ahead. Brick sighed and continued running behind Jo.

"Hey, don't worry bro, just ignore her." Tyler said, putting a hand on brick's shoulder. The jock then continued running ahead of the cadet, who soon followed.

The first one to the top was Eva. She passed through an open draw-bridge, which had iron bars attached to the top of the arch, like a medieval castle. The cobblestone had gotten slippery and wet, causing Eva to slip slightly, but regain her balance.

Instead of entering the inside of the castle, she came to what looked like a mini town-square. The castle windows were everywhere in the brick architecture, several small spires shooting up towards the full moon.

The rain continued to poor, creating a small trickling sound in the old-timey well when the droplets reached the bottom. "What is this, Cinderella?" Eva scoffed, looking at the castle and the dainty well.

An old rope hung from a bar just above the hole. Eva looked into the well to see that the rope extended further down into the hole, ending with an old wooden bucket. The fitness buff spotted something inside the bucket, but it was too far down to tell what it was.

Eva cranked the handle on the pulley system and began to slowly bring the bucket up. "What are you doing?" Courtney asked as she reached the top. She was panting, but only slightly.

"Uh, I was just pulling up some water to drink, I got thirsty. Haven't had a drink of water all day." She lied.

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Cave-woman." She muttered and ran for the castle entrance, which was a set of two large wooden doors with gargoyle handles. The CIT yanked them open with a creak and ran in.

Eva made sure Courtney was well inside the castle when she continued cranking the handle. Finally, the bucket reached the top of the well and Eva grabbed what was inside. It was wooden carving of Chris's head.

Eva had watched Total Drama Revenge of the Island with fury, wanting to compete in the tough, dire situations. She had also watched All-Stars enviously, and each time she watched, she had seen the Hidden Chris Totems. "Yes!" She cheered, pumping a fist.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked as he reached the top. Scott soon followed, both were panting.

"What? Oh, I was just grabbing some water while I wait for Izzy." Eva lied again as she tucked the immunity idol in her pocket.

"If you say so." Duncan said, raising an eyebrow. "Say, did you see which way Courtney went?"

"Courtney? She went in the castle." Eva said, jabbing a thumb at the two large wooden doors.

"Thanks!" Duncan panted and ran for the doors. He yanked them open with a loud creak and he and Scott ran in.

"Hey Momma Fitness!" Izzy grinned maniacally as she bounded up through the draw-bridge. "What'chya doin?"

"Waiting for _you_ , let's go." Eva snapped, pulling open the door and slamming it shut after Izzy went through. Just as they left, several other teams arrived at the well.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Creepy Castle)**

 **Eva-** "Ha!" She laughs gruffly. "I got myself a hidden immunity idol. Now _no one_ can touch me! I'm _really_ running this competition! I've got the guy's alliance under my fingers, and an immunity idol to control them all!" She grinned wickedly. "Not that I'm a backstabbing witch like Heather." She added quickly.

* * *

"Who are these freaks?" Heather wondered as she and Cody walked the halls of the castle. It was mostly brick and stone with several paintings hanging on the walls, with the occasional door in between them.

A flash of lightning erupted, and the light shown against the wall, creating eerie shadows. The sound of rain outside could be heard.

"Huh?" Cody wondered, looking from a painting of Dracula biting the neck of a young woman.

"These two, look at them! They look like _Gwen_. Yuck!" Heather gagged, holding up the framed painting. It was of two teenagers, one was a girl and the other was a boy.

The girl was on the right, and she wore a red dress with a black belt. Anything below her waist wasn't visible since it was a portrait. She had long, blood red gloves and a black bat tattoo just above her breasts. A red choker occupied her neck with a silver ring hanging from it. Her face looked like a vampire, with black lipstick, black eyeliner, dark red pupils, and a bored expression. Her large bangs were white, and the back half of her hair was black.

Her partner wore a red t-shirt with black sleeves. What looked like a light red magnifying glass was on the front of his shirt, blending in with the rest of the red. He wore fishnets on his lower arms, and a spiked dog-collar with a silver ring around his neck. He had a red goatee with two piercings on either side of his chin. He too wore black lipstick and black eyeliner, but he had yellow eyes. His hair was long and black, with a red streak on the front half. He also had a bored expression on his face. **[4]**

"Yikes! Those two are seriously creepy!" Cody exclaimed.

"Let's get moving, I'm tired of looking at their lifeless faces." Heather declared, throwing the painting behind her, letting it crash against the wall.

* * *

Scarlett walked quietly through the halls of the castle. "Incompetent Max, he should have gone looking for Dakota himself!" She growled as she stormed down the hall.

"One tip that I think will help you is to count down from ten whenever you get angry." Came Dawn's voice from down the hall.

Scarlett's eyes widened and she looked around for a hiding spot. She spotted a set of knight armor standing up, holding a large ax. The brainiac dove into the suit of armor, accidentally letting the iron face-guard clang shut.

"Did you, like, hear something?" Dakota asked.

"Yes, but I'm almost certain it's just Chris trying to scare us." Dawn told her, and B shrugged. "So back to the relaxation methods."

"Well, I like your counting idea, maybe taking deep breaths would help?" Dakota asked. B nodded and gave a thumbs up, signaling it was a good strategy.

"Definitely! I also suggest that once the competition is over, you should see Eva's anger management coach. Eva seems to be doing a good job!" Dawn suggested. B gave a so-so motion.

Dawn and B passed the suit of armor, and Dakota was about to follow, when the ax swung down in front of her, nearly cutting off the front half of her face. Dakota shrieked for about three seconds until Scarlett's upper body popped out of the suit of armor and grabbed the fame monger.

Scarlett pulled her into the suit and clamped a hand of her mouth. Dawn and B turned around upon hearing Dakota's cut off scream. B scratched his head in thought "Dakota?" Dawn cried. "Dakota! Oh, I should have known this hall was full of negative energy!" she scolded herself.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Dakota shouted as Scarlett dragged her through the woods. It was still night, and the sound of an owl hooting filled the forest. Dakota's wrists were bound together by some old rope.

"No, Max needs you for one of his moronic schemes, and I need Max for...well, I don't know, but I know I need him for something." Scarlett said.

"You know I could break out of this any time." Dakota told her.

"Sure, and I _won't_ kill Max after I win this competition." Scarlett muttered.

"Sheesh, when did you get so violent and scary?" Dakota asked. "I thought you were rehabitated!"

"The correct term is _rehabilitated_ and no, that was just a ploy. Obviously you haven't seen any of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, or you would have known." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"So you've been, like, faking it this entire time?!" Dakota exclaimed. "Not cool!"

"Whatever, as long as you tell no one, I _won't_ brutally murder you and use your spinal cord as a back-scratcher." Scarlett threatened.

Dakota gasped. "You wouldn't damage my beautiful face, would you?" She asked nervously.

"Of course I would, and your spinal cord is _not_ a part of your face." Scarlett informed her.

"Psh, I knew that." Dakota lied.

"Finally!" Scarlett exclaimed. They had reached the evil lair and Scarlett tapped in the password. The garage door opened and Scarlett tossed Dakota in, following herself. As she entered, the door slammed shut after her.

" _Finally_ minion!" Max sneered. "What took you so long! _EVIL_ could have done that much faster!"

"Then why didn't _you_ do it?" Scarlett glared at him, gritting her teeth.

"Because, I'm too _classy_." Max bragged. "Anyway, throw her on the operating table!"

"What?!" Dakota exclaimed. "I'm gonna call my daddy! You can't operate on me!"

"Don't worry, I may only be seventeen, but I have an advanced degree in surgery." Scarlett told her.

"Surgery?!" Dakota shrieked as Max strapped her to the operating table.

"Yes, we're going to extract what makes you Dakotazoid, and then inject it into Max so he can become 'evil'." Scarlett said using air quotes.

"Evil- _er_." Max corrected.

"Whatever." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

" _PULL THE SWITCH IGOR!_ " Max commanded.

"Hey! If anything, _you're_ Igor!" Scarlett glared at him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that." Max chuckled sheepishly. "Anyway, where's my lightning strike?!"

Suddenly, his flash of lightning erupted from an undisclosed location. "Where is that coming from?!" Scarlett wondered. "Seriously, this is getting ridiculous!"

* * *

Noah and Owen walked through the corridors, looking at the paintings and jumping slightly whenever thunder and lightning erupted from outside.

"These halls are really creepy!" Owen observed, taking a sip from a juice box he had in hand.

"Owen! Where'd you get the juice box?" Noah wondered.

"What? Oh, this!" Owen chuckled. "I found it sitting outside the castle doors, so I picked it up!' he said cheerfully.

Noah looked slightly disgusted. "Uh...never mind." He shook his head and kept walking, leaving Owen to question his disgust.

"Say, look at that there coffin." Noah said, pointing to the wooden coffin that was propped up against the wall. "Ten bucks says you can't fit in there." He mused.

"I'll take that bet!" Owen exclaimed, running to the coffin.

"Owen, I was just-"

"Open the coffin when I start banging on it, that way I don't get locked in." Owen told him. The loveable oaf faced Noah, and opened the coffin behind him. He then slowly began to back into the coffin.

"Owen! No! There are-" But it was too late. Noah's warning could help Owen. Just before he closed the door, several sharp spikes were visible in the coffin behind him. Owen shut the door and Noah looked horrified.

Suddenly, a red pool of blood collected underneath the coffin door. "Owen! No!" Noah cried. "Why! He was so young!" He exclaimed, although he still sounded quite monotone.

The door was then swung open, revealing Owen perfectly fine. "Huh, looks like the coffin door doesn't lock!" Owen chuckled. "Aw...my juice box!" Owen whined, seeing his now impaled juice box on one of the spikes, red juice seeping from the punctured hole.

"What?! I thought you were dead!" Noah exclaimed.

Owen let out a laugh. "Why would I be dead?" He asked, and then turned around to see the array of spikes lining the inside of the coffin. "Great Vlad the Impaler!" He shrieked. "Where did those come from?"

"They were inside the coffin the entire time you oaf. You're just lucky you weren't stabbed." Noah scolded, getting back to his regular monotone.

"Wow, that was a close one!" Owen chuckled. "Well, let's get moving, that way we can find the spire first and get immunity!"

"I doubt we'd be the target of anyone's votes anyway, but if it means keeping immunity away from witches like Heather or Jo, then why not." Noah shrugged, and the two moved on down the hallway.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Impaling Is Impossible!)**

 **Noah-** "Do _not_ ask me how Owen managed not to get stabbed by one of those spikes considering his size." Noah told the camera. "Because for once, I _don't_ have an answer."

* * *

" _Attention Campers!_ " Came Chris's voice over an intercom from an undisclosed location. Several shots of the contestants looking up at the ceiling were shown. " _Things are about to get a lot harder! Chef will be roaming the halls of the castle, if he catches you, you're done-zo! No chance at immunity! Now, get back to competing, because Chef's out there right now!_ "Chris warned them, and then the mic was turned off.

"Great!" Amy groaned as the footage stopped on one of the teams. "Now we've got psycho Chef out there. What do you think he's dressed up as now?"

Katie and Sadie hugged each other in fear, the latter pointing behind Amy. "What?" Amy asked angrily, facing the BFFFL's. "He's right behind me, isn't he." She sighed.

Katie nodded, and then the two best friends screamed at the top of their lungs and bolted down the hallway from the way they came, flailing their arms all the way.

Amy gulped and turned around to see Chef standing behind her, wearing the same old-timey London Executioner outfit from Total Drama World Tour. He held a large ax. "You're done girly." He said in his gravelly voice.

Amy screamed and tried to run, but as she turned around and did so, Chef grabbed her by her long cheerleader boot and hoisted her up into the air. The cook swung her over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her off through the halls.

"Let go of me!" Amy shouted furiously as she beat her fists on Chef's back, which didn't seem to faze him.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Reminiscent of Toe Breathing)**

 **Amy-** "All I can say is that I'm sure Samey was already captured before me, so it doesn't matter. As long as we _both_ are up for elimination, there's no way they'll pick her over me." She said confidently.

 **Katie and Sadie – Katie-** "Omigosh, Chef was _so_ scary dressed up in that outfit! I thought he was actually going to cut my head off!"

 **Sadie-** "I know right! I thought we were gonna die! Oh, and Amy's gonna kill us now!" She realized, starting to bite her nails.

 **Katie-** "Maybe not! What if we win? Then we'll all get immunity!" Katie suggested.

 **Sadie-** "Um... Katie, I hate to break it to you, but Amy's out. Even if we do pull the lever and win, she won't get immunity. Only we will." Sadie told her.

 **Katie-** "Oh...right."

* * *

Gwen, LeShawna and Harold were headed down a hallway that looked much different from the other ones. "Where _are_ we?" LeShawna asked. "Looks like a creepy dungeon!"

The floor was wet and slimy cobble, which was slightly disturbing considering they were indoors where there was no rain. The walls were old cracked stone with a few bricks tossed into the mix. About three old, rotting, wooden doors lined the walls on either side of them, one just ahead of them. Behind them was the hallway, so there were no doors.

"I don't know, but it looks like we've hit a dead end." Harold observed. "Unless of course we decide to go through that door, but I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Maybe we should try one of the doors on the side first." Gwen suggested. "It might be the spire with the lever!"

LeShawna shrugged. "It's worth a shot." The three of them walked up to one of the doors and Gwen grabbed the rusted iron handle. She slowly pulled it open and the door let out a shrill creak.

"Hello?" Harold asked, poking his head through the doorway.

Gwen suddenly yanked Harold by the collar back into the hallway. "What are you thinking?!" Gwen exclaimed. "Stop acting like one of those idiots in horror movies. They always enter a dark and creepy place and ask "Hello?" as if the killer is gonna reply: "Yeah, I'm in the kitchen, do you want a sandwich?" It _doesn't_ work that way!" Gwen shouted.

"Gosh, calm down." said Harold. "This isn't a horror movie, this is just a lame challenge made up by Chris."

"Fine, but if you want immunity, be careful. I wouldn't put anything past Chris." Gwen warned. She pulled the door open again and all three of them peaked their heads in.

Inside was what looked like a cellar. There were about twenty barrels with taps stuck in them. They were sitting on shelves, ready to be opened. "Well, it doesn't look like there's anything useful in-"

" _BOO!_ " Trent shouted, suddenly jumping out from behind a stack of barrels. LeShawna and Harold screamed, Gwen didn't but she was still surprised.

"Ha! That was awesome!" Geoff chuckled, coming out from behind the same stack of barrels. Bridgette followed, grinning happily.

"Trent! What the heck was that about?!" Gwen shouted angrily. "We thought you were Chef! That was _not_ cool." She shook her head.

"Oh come on, it was a good prank!" Geoff chuckled as Trent sulked. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"We _were_ looking inside here to see if there was anything useful!" LeShawna said. "At least until you scared the crap out of us!"

"Sorry about that." Trent smiled sheepishly as Gwen, Harold and LeShawna glared at him.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- SCREAM!)**

 **Trent-** "The one time I'm actually having fun and Gwen hates it!" he cried. "Why can't I ever have fun with others! At least Geoff and Bridgette enjoyed it, right?"

* * *

"What's in these barrels anyhow?" LeShawna asked, walking up to one of the ones that was lying on its side on a shelf. She grabbed one of the rusted gold handles and turned it.

"LeShawna No!" Gwen cried, but it was too late. Instead of something like root beer coming from the nozzle, a trapdoor suddenly opened beneath her and she fell with a scream.

"My chocolate goddess!" Harold shouted, running over to the trap door.

Gwen walked over and grabbed Harold by the collar again, dragging him back to the doorway. "We should get out of here before another one of us gets taken." Gwen said.

"But LeShawna!" Harold cried.

"She's not dead, she just lost immunity." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I like LeShawna too, but to be truthful, she doesn't need immunity, the only enemy she has is Heather, and trust me, no one's gonna vote with Heather."

Harold sighed and followed Gwen, Bridgette, Trent, and Geoff out of the doorway. "I guess there's no way to go but up ahead." Bridgette shrugged.

All five of them headed to the door at the end of the hallway. "Well, it's now or never." Bridgette gulped.

"Huh, that's usually what I hear Owen say on his way to the bathroom." Geoff recalled. Bridgette and Gwen's eyes went wide.

"Um...sure." Gwen said. Bridgette yanked open the door, and there stood Chef, still wearing his black hood and carrying his ax.

"Ruh-Roh!" Trent exclaimed.

"Zoinks!" Harold cried.

"Jinkies!" Gwen shrieked.

"Jeepers!" Bridgette screamed.

"Ah man! I don't have a catch-phrase!" Geoff shouted.

All five of them began to scream and ran back down the hallway, Chef in hot pursuit. "Into one of the doors!" Gwen instructed. No one disagreed and they all ran into the same door. Chef followed. Suddenly, banjo music began to play from somewhere unknown as a chase seen played out.

Gwen and Harold ran through one door and into another, soon followed by Chef. Bridgette ran out of another door, passing Chef as he went into the same door as Gwen and Harold. He suddenly realized this and opened the door to see Bridgette was gone. Geoff and Trent came running out of another door and spotted Chef. The cook growled and ran after them as they retreated back into their door.

All five of them ran out of the same door, and Chef came from a door on the opposite side. The contestants shrieked and ran into the door across from them. Chef ran into the door they had come from.

" _STOP!_ " Gwen shouted, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Harold, Geoff, Trent, and Bridgette all stopped on one side of the Goth, and Chef came to a halt on the other. "We're not getting anywhere with this." She told them. " _RUN!_ "

With that, Gwen, Harold, Trent, Geoff, and Bridgette all ran down the hall, the way they came. Unfortunately, Chef saw this coming and grabbed Geoff and Bridgette around the waist and hoisted them up. At the same time, he tripped up Harold and grabbed the nerd after he fell to the ground with a thud. Chef held Bridgette and Geoff in one hand and Harold in the other.

Gwen and Trent breathed heavily as they stopped much further down the hall. "I think we lost him." Trent said, looking up. "Right Geoff, Geoff?"

"He got Bridgette, Geoff, _and_ Harold?!" Gwen exclaimed. "Wow, he's better than I thought." She sighed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Dine on their flesh!)**

 **Gwen-** She sighs. "I could handle being with the others and Trent, but being alone with Trent? That was just awkward." She shook her head. "I don't hate him, but I'm not sure if I still like him, you know?"

 **Trent-** "It was awesome! I was alone with Gwen! With any luck, I'll be able to convince her to like me again in no time!" He said eagerly.

 **Scarlett-** "For the record, what you're about to view is for strategic purposes only. When I get back control of this island, Max will have a slow, and _very_ painful death." She hissed. "So, viewer discretion is advised."

* * *

"Max, this is inferior, it makes me look incompetent, like you." Scarlett snarled. The brainiac was dressed in a black robe that covered most of her body, a black hood overlapping her head, showing only her angry face

"Exactly! Now, the finishing touches!" Max declared, holding up a metal necklace. He attached it to Scarlett's neck. "Magnificent! Now the Igoring can really begin!"

"I promise you that when I get out of this, you'll wish _you_ were Igor!" Scarlett snapped.

"Oh please, that's just your angry Igor side talking, no need to get feisty angry Igor side." Max scoffed. "Now then, my plan is simple. The Dakotazoid mutagen may prove to be dangerous, so I need to find away where I could watch myself go through the mutation process, to see if it'll work."

"Two of you? Now that's a frightening thought." Scarlett shivered.

"Silence minion!" Max shouted, pressing his remote, electrocuting Scarlett. The brainiac looked slightly withered a a slight wisp of smoke curled off her body.

"If only there was a way there could be two of me..." Max thought. "Wait, there _can_ be..."

Scarlett realized what he meant by this and turned to face the camera, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Behold! Max 2!" Max declared. "Bask in my glory!" Next to the original Max was a large glass tube with a smaller tube going up into the ceiling. Inside the glass was Max's clone.

Scarlett grimaced. "Yeah, not loving the cloning going on here." She muttered. The door to the glass chamber opened with a hiss and steam, and Max 2 stepped out.

"Hello there loveable me, what a lovely day it is today!" Max 2 observed. Max and Scarlett looked outside of the cave (the door was currently open, Max wanted to let the evil outside air fill his lair) and saw it pouring rain, flashing lightning, one of the flashes striking a nearby bunny, covering the critter in ash.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing the resemblance." Scarlett remarked.

"Hey, what's this?" Max 2 asked, grabbing the remote from Max original's hands. The clone pressed the button on the remote and Scarlett proceeded to be electrocuted.

"Now I see it." She groaned.

"Hm, he seems evil enough to me." Max shrugged. "Excuse me while I go fetch the Mutagen from Dakota." The evil genius scampered off behind a dark purple curtain.

"Hey! What are you doing with that syringe?" Dakota's worried voice could be heard behind the curtain. "Hey! You're not gonna stab me with that! _OW!_ " She screamed.

Suddenly, the sound of cracking bones and sudden growth could be heard, followed by Max's terrified screams as well as much shattering glass and broken shelves.

"I told him it was a bad idea." Scarlett shrugged.

"Wait, so he was gonna inject me with Mutagen?" Max 2 asked. "But that's so mean! I just want to go off into the forest and be free!"

"And the resemblance is lost." Scarlett remarked again.

"If only there was a way there could be two of me, so one could stay back here, and I could go off and be free like a little evil minion should!" Max 2 went on. "Wait, there _can_ be..." He trailed off, looking at Scarlett.

Scarlett again realized what he meant by this, and turned to face the camera again, the same horrified expression on her face. Behind her, Max's terrified screams and Dakota's angry roars could be heard from behind the curtain.

"Welcome to the world Max 3!" Max 2 exclaimed. "Now I can run off and be free!"

"Oh no, there's no way I'm letting this mess get out of control1 You're staying here!" Scarlett said, pressed a button on the wall, slamming the door to the evil lair shut.

"Yo, what is up gangsters?" Came the third Max. He had one of the worst gangster accents that Scarlett had ever heard. Scratch that, he had _the_ worst gangster accent Scarlett had ever head.

"What be going on? Why's there another one of me here?" The gangster Max asked.

"Your original Max is behind those curtains getting beaten up by a psychotic mutated monster." Scarlett explained. "When he gets the mutagen from her, he'll inject it into you and see if you'll turn into a mutant too."

"What?! That ain't cool dude!" Max 3 shouted. "I want to be out there, on the streets, with all of my gangster-y friends!"

"Fat chance of that bub, you're staying here so I can kill you with the original Max later!" Scarlett muttered.

"If only there was, say, a way there could be double of me!" Gangster Max thought. "Waits a second... there _can_ be!"

For the third time, Scarlett realized what the Max meant, and turned to the camera again, with the horrified expression that had now become common.

* * *

The scene shifted to a large cage which appeared to be under ground. Surrounding the cage were piles of skulls, and old cobble walls with skulls embedded in them. A large chute extended from the cave ceiling and emptied out into the cage where Amy, Bridgette, Harold, Geoff, LeShawna, Courtney, Duncan, and Scott were sitting.

Suddenly, there were two high-pitched screams and Katie and Sadie came tumbling out of the metal chute, landing with a thud in the cage. "Owie, my head hurts!"

"I think I landed on something." Sadie said, getting up to reveal a squashed Amy.

"You moronic oaf! You could have killed me with your weight!" Amy snarled. Tears welled up in Sadie's eyes and Amy grumbled. "I mean that anyone could have squashed me with their weight." She rolled her eyes.

"Aw thanks! Sorry for landing on you! Chef caught up with us and tossed us down the chute." Sadie explained, turning back to her cheerful self.

"Wait, how did you guys get down here?' Katie asked Bridgette, Harold, Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan, Scott, and Courtney.

"We ran into LeShawna, Harold and Gwen." Geoff explained. "LeShawna fell down a trapdoor and Chef caught Bridge, Harold and I. Gwen and Trent were the only ones who made it out."

"Aw! That is so romantic! Now they're together and Trent can comfort Gwen if she gets scared!" Katie giggled. A few seconds later she realized something. "Well, Gwen can comfort Trent if _he_ gets scared."

"What about you guys?" Sadie asked Courtney.

"Loudmouth 1 and loudmouth 2 over here wouldn't stop arguing about 'which one of them I like'," Courtney said using quotations. "And Chef caught up to us. I could have out run him if I hadn't tripped on that stuff suit of armor!" She pouted.

"Hey, at least we all know she likes me." Duncan shrugged.

" _FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T LIKE EITHER OF YOU! YOU BOTH ARE DISGUSTING PIGS AND SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ON THIS SHOW ANYMORE!_ " Courtney roared. " _NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!_ "

The camera panned over to see Duncan and Scott, both of their hair-styles were blown back by the force of Courtney's screaming. "Wow, I guess Megaphone was the perfect super villain name for you!" Scott snickered.

"Ha! You got that right!" Duncan chuckled, grinning at the farm boy. The two realized they were actually getting along and they both huffed, crossed their arms, and looked away from each other.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you guys, how do you think Zeke was eliminated last night? I find it strange because I know half of us didn't vote for him! So someone must be lying!" Bridgette said.

"Beats me, I voted for that blubbering moron, Rodney. At least we can cross him out, he's too stupid." Amy scoffed.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Bridgette scolded her. "But yeah, I kind of agree, Rodney doesn't seem like the on to organize a vote off. Not to mention I save him from a jellyfish sting, I doubt he'd have any reason to vote off a friend of mine."

"Omigosh! It's a rat! A rat!" Katie shrieked, jumping up and clinging to the bars as the rat scurried around cage floor.

"Oh please, it's just a toy rat!" Courtney scoffed picking it up and revealing it's cheap wheels. "Looks like Chris couldn't afford real rats since he spends all his money on _hair gel_." She teased.

"Then what are those?" Sadie asked, pointing just outside of the cage where at least twenty rats were sitting, squeaking and twitching.

"Those are real!" Courtney shouted. Instantly, everyone but Scott jumped up and clung to the bars like Katie did, wanting desperately to avoid the flood of rats that were now invading the cage.

"Rats aren't that bad! I live with 'em they're really ugly but totally weak! I don't know why everyone's scared of them." Scott chuckled, picking one up.

The rat in his hand let out an angered squeak and leaped at Scott's face, biting him on the nose. "Gah! My nose!" He cried. More rats began to crawl up his pant legs and Scott began to scream like the others. He ripped the rat form his nose and shook the other offending rats off of his person, then he too climbed up the bars.

"Okay...maybe these are demon rats?" Scott suggested, still clinging to the bars.

* * *

"Try to keep up Private Leaky," Jo joked, "You wouldn't want to fall behind! Well, I wouldn't care honestly." She shrugged.

Brick just glared at the back of her head as she continued to make fun of him. "Don't worry dude, I'll help you take her out if you want. She really annoys me too. Yesterday, she made fun of my hair!" Tyler said.

"It's not like that. Ever since the Truth or Dare challenge, she's be making fun of me! I used to be her rival, her enemy, but now she doesn't take me seriously! It's all because of my stupid pants wetting problem!" Brick ranted.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm scared of chickens, and they wouldn't let me live it down back in season one. They even voted me off over Courtney who didn't even do her challenge!" Tyler went on.

"I know, I saw that episode." Brick said. "I was rooting for you."

"Aw, thanks! Maybe we could like, form an alliance!" Tyler suggested. "If you don't want to that's okay, just temporarily to take out Jo!"

"No, I think I have to deal with my problems and take her out the right way, not a lame vote out where I don't get to fix my problems." Brick shook his head.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Brick and Tyler ship?)**

 **Tyler-** "Now I may not be the sharpest fork on the counter, but I'm pretty sure the Bass chose Courtney over me because DJ and Geoff were friends with Duncan, who was getting somewhere with Courtney. And Bridgette's friends with Courtney too. If you ask me, I don't think that's fair!" He huffed. "That's why I'm using my brain now," He knocked on his noggin, "And I'm trying to form some alliances! Brick seems like a cool guy, so I tried with him, but he might be better as a friend and an ally rather than an alliance buddy."

 **Jo-** "Dorkwads! Jockstrap the original, and dampy-pants-McGee were talking behind my back like I wasn't even there! Newsflash, I could hear every word they were saying! Tyler _is_ using his brain for once, I'll give him that, but it's not getting off to a great start." She chuckled.

* * *

"Hey Brick, it looks just like you!" Jo taunted, pointing to a picture of a sad clown with a tear rolling down his cheek. "And _this_ is what you can aspire to if you stand up for yourself!" She grinned, motioning to the next picture, which was the same clown only with a disturbing grin on it's face, revealing it's almost canine teeth.

"You'd better watch out Jo! Soon, I _will_ stand up for myself, but I won't be looking like that clown!" Brick said. "And...and _you'll_ be the sad clown!"

"Psh, I'd love to see you try!" Jo scoffed, turning around and walking down more of the hallway.

And then Brick snapped. He glared at Jo with all the anger and distrust in the world. He spotted a stone lever sticking out of the wall next to an oddly placed bookshelf.

"Hey, maybe they have _Memoirs of a Sad Cadet_." Jo joked, walking up to the bookshelf and taking a book off.

Brick grit his teeth and pulled down on the lever. Suddenly the bookshelf rotated quickly, pushing Jo with it and shoving the jockette into the dark room behind the bookshelf. With that, the shelf stopped with a click as it locked itself in place.

"I think I'll take you up on your alliance offer." Brick said, turning around to face a gaping Tyler.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- The Soldier has Snapped!)**

 **Brick-** "Okay, maybe I went a little overboard. But I couldn't help it! She was just making me so mad! And now I feel like a bad cadet." He sighed. "But Tyler's right. The only way I can win this is to get Jo out of my hair, and as much as I'd rather not do it, I think I have to form an alliance to get rid of her." He declared.

* * *

"Izzy! Those are not toys!" Eva hollered at the red psychopathic maniac. "We're in an ancient torture room, not a playground! Come to think of it, where did Chris get all of these ancient torture devices..."

"Woo-hoo!" Izzy laughed wildly, ignoring Eva's angry shouts. Izzy was currently climbing the ladder up to a platform where the person who would hang someone would pull a lever. Instead, she jumped down through the noose, doing some flips, and then proceeded to climb back up the ladder and do it over and over again.

"Izzy! Do you want immunity? We need to get to the spire first! Of course we need to _find_ it first!" Eva said.

"Of course Izzy wants Immunity, but she wants to stop and play on this awesome ancient playground right now!" Izzy said, climbing up the ladder. "So, Izzy's gonna do that, and muscle woman is gonna do it too!"

"Um, _no_. Muscle woman will _not_!" Eva said. "I mean, _EVA_ will not! Crap! I mean _I_ will not! God, Izzy you're making me talk like you!"

"Yes! Become the Izzy!" She cackled. "Ooh! What's that?" Izzy leaped over to an old wooden torture rack. Unlike the one in London, this one was standing up. Izzy latched herself into the metal wrist holders and then did the same with her ankles. "Come on! Let me have it! I know you want to!" She encouraged Eva.

"You're crazy." Eva shook her head. She walked over to the wooden lever next to the torture rack and yanked on it.

"Wee!" Izzy giggled as the rack separated into two halves. One half went up with Izzy's wrists and the bottom half went down with Izzy's ankles. The torture device was supposed to be used to rip people's bodies apart, but Izzy...she was a weird exception.

Izzy's belly area seemed to lengthen with the stretch. Eva had an expression of being slightly disturbed' she couldn't take her eyes off of the odd sight. She pushed the lever back up without taking her eyes off of Izzy.

The two halves joined together again and Izzy's body grew shorter like it was before. 'What the – how are you doing that?!" Eva gaped.

"Doing what?" Izzy wondered.

"Uh...never-mind. Just get down from there." Eva grumbled, leaving the torture rack.

"But it's so fun!" Izzy protested.

"You are one messed up girl." Eva shook her head.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Don't try any of what you see at home!)**

 **Eva-** "Honestly, I just didn't want Heather to win. As long as someone else wins the immunity and not Heather, I'm fine. Why? Because I have this." She holds up the Chris Idol and grins.

* * *

Scarlett was now surrounded by about seven Max clones. "I never expected my nightmares to come true. Well, not this soon anyway." She muttered.

"Let me out! I demand it!" Came Max 5.

"But this evil lair is so wonderful! In fact, it's so wonderful it should no longer be an _evil_ lair, but more a... _happy_ lair!" Max 2 suggested.

'Who even _are_ you?" Scarlett revolted.

" _I've done it!_ " The original Max shouted, crawling from behind the curtain. There were a few more angry Dakotazoid roars and then they eventually died down.

"Done what? Lost your spleen?" Scarlett mused. "Don't worry, you can still live without it. _Unfortunately_."

"No, not that! I've gotten the Dakotazoid mutagen!" Max declared. "Time to inject me with it! Well, not _me_. I'm talking about m-m-me?" He babbled upon seeing his clones. "Uh...what happened here? Did Dakota destroy that many brain cells?"

"In my opinion it'd be an improvement." Max 3 remarked.

"It wasn't me!" Scarlett shouted quickly. "I tried to stop them, but this outfit doesn't exactly let me use my arms very well." She wiggled her hands which were about as useful as a T-Rex's.

"No matter, I'll just select one randomly." Max said. "You there, come forward!" Max told Max 2.

"Aw, but I don't want to be evil, I want to be... _happy_." He said.

"Ew, Scarlett was right, you _aren't_ evil! _FEED HIM TO THE MONSTER!_ " Max declared, putting a finger in the air because it made him seem more official.

"No! Please! I have a wife and three kids!" Max 2 begged.

"Oh please, you're a clone of _Max_. Don't even try to pull that one." Scarlett rolled her eyes. She managed to grab Max 2's arm with her near-useless hands and led him over to the purple curtain. She then proceeded to toss Max 2 behind the curtain, and not three seconds later, there were several roars from Dakotazoid.

"Oh dear!" Max 2 shrieked from behind the curtain. The sound of clawing, more broken glass and more roars filled the lair.

"How much glass is even back there?" Scarlett wondered.

And then, loud and clear, Max, Scarlett and the rest of the Max clones could hear the sound of crunching and twisting metal. Max 2's screams ceased and there was a pause.

"Is he-" Max was cut off when Dakotazoid tore down the curtain and ripped it up, revealing the mangled remains of the operating table, as well as some unrecognizable debris.

All 6 Max's (Max 3-7 and the original) screams at the same time and began running around willy-nilly. Scarlett face-palmed – or would have face palmed if her hand could reach that high – and she angrily walked past the chaos and tried to hit the button to open the lair door.

Her hand was too short, and after a few sad attempts, Scarlett finally tore off the annoying black robe, stood up straight, and cracked her back. She then pressed the red button and the door opened up. She stepped out, and then the door closed, leaving the Max clones, the original Max, and a whole lot of Dakotazoid.

"Save your master!" Max cried. None of the Max clones were listening, they were too busy running around and tripping over stuff.

Suddenly, Dakota swung a big meaty fist down at Max 5, and the clone exploded into a green gooey mess. " _NO!_ " Max screamed, putting a hand out as if to reach for the gooey remains of the clone. "He was my favorite!" he whined.

Dakota then proceeded to stomp around and take out Max 4, 6, and 7. "Wah!" Max Original screamed, taking cover under a table.

"Like, _AH!_ " Gangster Max cried as he tried to run from Dakotazoid's wrath. The mutant smashed a whole table of beakers and stomped on top of Max's bunk bed. "Eh, there are plenty more back at the cabin, I'll just make Scarlett bring another one in." Max shrugged.

Dakotazoid let out another roar and literally ripped gangster Max apart, resulting in another big, green, gooey explosion. "Okay, you've destroyed all the Max clones, you can go now!" Max squeaked.

"Dakota feel... _happy_." Dakota breathed, quoting the late Max 2. The mutant began to shrink, her collarbones fitting back into her neck. Her hair grew longer and blond and her skin turned back to tan rather than orange. Her tail receded as did her claws and toe-claws. She was now back to Dakota, but still angry.

"I am, like, _so_ out of here!" She snapped and stormed out of the lair, slamming the red button, opening the door, and then letting it close.

"Well...that could have gone better." Max stated, looking around his trashed lair. Parts of the carpet had been ripped up, most, if not all of his beakers and test tubes were shattered, and tabled were smashed in two. The only thing that remained was the bathroom, albeit the door was covered in green Max goo, as was the rest of the lair.

"Perhaps I should go get Scarlett to clean this up." He thought. Suddenly, a roar came from outside and Max let out a yelp. "Or I could run to the evil gent's room!" He whimpered and ran for the door.

Outside of the cave, Scarlett held a conch shell and grinned wickedly. "With any luck he'll be too scared to come out!" She chuckled and walked off into he forest.

* * *

"So, how we doing?" Rodney asked as he, Sky and Dave trekked down the corridor. Sky and Dave were on either side of the farm boy, arms crossed, looking the other direction.

Neither one of them responded. Rodney sighed. "Alright, I know you guys kinda hate each other, but immunity is pretty cool, right? So, let's work together and find that spire!" He cheered.

"Hey, maybe you and I could team up and take out Sky and then win immunity for ourselves!" Dave leaned in to tell Rodney, although he made it loud enough for Sky to hear.

"Says the guy who still likes me." Sky said, sticking her tongue out. "Seriously Dave, you need to get over me! I've gotten over you, and you need to do the same!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Let it gooooo!)**

 **Sky-** "I will _not_ let Dave get between me and that million dollars! Losing the million _that_ close to the finale last time was devastating! To go home because of him _again_ would make me lose it! I still do have some feelings for him, but I need to push him out of my mind. The money and win is more important than Dave." She decided and took a deep breath.

* * *

Sky stormed off ahead of Dave and Rodney. They had entered a fancier looking hallway with a bookshelf on one side, a nice red carpet on the floor, and a large chandelier hung from above with kerosene lamps lighting the corridor.

Lightning and thunder still raged outside, competing with the rain for the most noise. Suddenly, one of the bolts of lightning struck the roof of the castle, just above the hallway Sky, Dave and Rodney were in.

All three of them screamed as the room shook slightly. The lamps above flickered and suddenly, the chandelier fell from its place on the ceiling and began to plummet directly above Sky.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Looks like she's FROZEN in place!)**

 **Chris McLean-** "Of course all of the chandeliers were done with faulty wiring! How else could we encourage drama? The best way is to constantly put their lives in danger, or at least their well-being." He chuckled.

* * *

Sky screamed, closed her eyes, and held her hands out in front of her, preparing for impact. "Sky!" Dave cried. He ran forward and leaped through the air, knocking Sky out of the way just before the chandelier crushed her.

The two landed in a heap just behind the fallen chandelier, which had created a small blaze. "I don't think that fire is gonna stay small for long!" Rodney whimpered from the other side of the wreckage. The chandelier took up the entire hallway, so there was no way for him to make it across.

"Dave, I...I don't know what to-" Sky was cut off when the floor beneath them opened up and the two were sent down a trap door, screaming all the way.

"Oh man!" Rodney cried, watching the two fall. "I should get moving! Don't wanna let that immunity slip!" He said, and jogged back the way he came.

* * *

"So, when you gonna tell him that you like him?" Jasmine asked, playfully punching Samey's shoulder. "Oops! Sorry, that was kind of a hard punch!" She apologized.

"It's okay." Samey giggled, rubbing her shoulder. "But...I don't know. I just really don't want Amy to ruin anything with him. If I tell him I like him, she'll probably get him voted off, losing the race for him!"

"True, your sister can be a real witch!" Jasmine chuckled. "But I think you should try talking to him soon. Maybe we can get Amy voted off and then you'll have no problems!"

"Yeah, wishful thinking." Samey chuckled. "Amy always gets around everything, so even if we do vote her off, she might just return with Chris's help." She sighed.

"Oh come on, he's a nice enough guy, he won't fall for Amy's tricks." Jasmine waved it off.

"Yeah, but I really should tell you something..." She said nervously. "I-"

"I think I found it!" Jasmine exclaimed, cutting off Samey. Her head was peaked into an old wooden door as she held it open. "It's a stairwell! It _must_ lead to the spire at the top with the lever!"

"Yay! We found our immunity!" Samey exclaimed. "Now we'll be safe from Amy's wrath! I'm pretty sure she has an alliance with someone." She explained.

Jasmine kicked the door open (Consequently knocking it off its hinges) and bolted through. She ran up the staircase, Samey not far behind.

"Hey little buddy, the door is off its hinges, it must be the door to the spire!" Samey heard Owen exclaim from the hallway.

"Might as well check it out." Noah said, jogging through the door and starting up the staircase as Owen followed.

"Hurry! Noah and Owen are coming!" Samey warned.

"What?! How'd they get here so fast!" Jasmine wondered, running harder.

"Noah! It's Samey and Jasmine! They're just ahead of us!" Owen told Noah.

"I know that Owen, I'm ahead of you." Noah said.

"Oh yeah."

Jasmine burst through the door at the top of the spire. Lightning flashed and the rain was pounding even harder, instantly soaking Jasmine's hair again. "Where is that lever?!" She cried searching the entire spire, but there was no lever.

"Did you guys win already?" Owen asked.

"No, we can't find the lever!" Samey said. "It's not here!"

"Leave it to Chris to make the lever impossible to get to." Noah said, pointing in front of them. Owen, Samey and Jasmine turned to see another spire across from the one they were on. On the side of it was a large metal lever sticking out from the stone bricks. There was no door to the spire.

"So this _is_ the way to the immunity lever, but we need to get across to the other spire somehow." Jasmine deduced.

"Well, I suggest not falling." Noah said, looking down. "There seems to be a lack of land to fall on." The other three looked down to see that the castle wall stopped at the edge of a cliff, leading down into a dangerously deep gorge.

"How are we supposed to get across without killing ourselves?!" Samey cried.

"We've got to jump!" Jasmine said. "It's the only way! If you fall short, you can grab onto that small window ledge there!" She pointed to said window ledge which was just below the spire, out of reach of the lever.

"I'm taller and have more bendable legs, I think I'd better jump." Jasmine spoke up for she and Samey.

"Hey, I won't disagree with you." Samey answered, her eyes wide in fear upon looking at the long fall.

"Not to be _rude_ or anything, but I think it'd be safer for all of us if _I_ jump." Noah said, jabbing a thumb at his chest. "You're a bit too...round."

Owen chuckled and patted his belly fat. "Go Noah!" He cheered as both Jasmine and Noah got into a jumping position.

The ledge they were on was relatively small considering they were on a fairly small spire. Owen and Samey stayed behind in the stairwell, watching their partners getting ready to jump.

And then they went for it. Jasmine leaped forward at the same time as Noah. They both screamed as they hurdled closer to the second spire. "I'm too young to die! _And_ knowledgeable!" Noah shrieked.

The bookworm fell short of the lever and clung to the window ledge just below. "Darn it!" he cursed.

Jasmine on the other hand managed to grab hold of the lever with one hand and yanked it down, clinging to the lever for dear life. Suddenly, red and orange fireworks shot from the spire, scaring the living daylights out of Jasmine.

" _Congratulations Jasmine and Samey! You guys win today's immunity! All the rest of you losers can worry about who you're gonna vote for tonight, and it CAN'T be Jasmine or Samey!_ " Chris announced from the intercom.

"Yes!" Samey cheered from the stairwell as Owen sulked. "Don't worry, you guys did good too!"

"Aw, thanks!" Owen said gratefully and picked Samey up in a big bear hug, squeezing her until she could hardly breath.

"Um, is anyone gonna help?" Jasmine and Noah asked from their precarious positions on the spire.

* * *

The bonfire ceremony has started about ten minutes after the Haunted Castle challenge, so it was still night. Chris once again stood behind his oil drum with two plates of marshmallows. One rested on the face of the drum while the other sat in his hand.

The campers sat worriedly on the stumps behind the bonfire, waiting eagerly and not-so-eagerly to see who would be kicked off tonight.

"Here I have thirty-one marshmallows, and only thirty of you will receive a piece of sweat safety and goodness." Chris began. "When I call your name, you will receive your marshmallow and you will be safe. If your name is not called, then you're out! And you'll have to report directly to the Boot of Shame!" Chris said, pointing a finger at the large boot, waiting to kick someone. The camera panned over, and then panned back to the ceremony.

"The first marshmallows go to Jasmine and Samey." Chris said, tossing them both marshmallows. They both caught theirs with smiles and they shared a high-five as Amy glared at them from the other side of the seating arrangement.

"Owen and Noah! You both get marshmallows!" Owen caught his in his mouth gladly and Noah grinned as he caught his in his hands.

"Gwen, Trent, Brick and Tyler!" Chris continued, tossing marshmallows to the respected teens. Gwen reached up and caught hers while Trent looked ecstatic. He looked over at Gwen excitedly, but she was looking away, causing the musician to frown.

Tyler cheered and caught his, but Brick seemed slightly disappointed and his just bounced off of his neatly buzz-cut head. "Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Harold and Jo! You are safe!" Chris tossed marshmallow to the five. Geoff and Bridgette shared a kiss after receiving theirs, Harold pumped a fist and Jo just grinned approvingly.

"Duncan, Scott, Courtney! The love triangle survives once again!" Chris said, adding that last part to irk Courtney. And boy was she irked. She glared at the host and caught her marshmallow, chewing on it angrily.

"Eva, Izzy, Heather, Cody!" Chris went on. All four of them caught theirs with content.

"Katie and Sadie!" Chris tossed marshmallows to both BFFFL's and they squealed in joy. "Amy!" he mean twin looked slightly shocked to receive a marshmallow, but caught it with a wicked grin.

"B, Dawn, Sky and Dave! Y'all are safe too!" Chris said, putting a slight southern accent on. Dawn sat crisscrossed and gladly caught hers. B shot a happy finger pistol at the host and grinned, popping the treat into his mouth. Sky and Dave refused to look at each other as they caught theirs.

"Scarlett and Rodney." Chris finished, tossing the next two marshmallows in their direction. Scarlett silently cheered and caught hers while Rodney pumped a fist and smiled happily.

"That brings us to our final two campers." Chris said, the camera focusing on Dakota and Max. "Dakota and Max. One of you has spent your last night on Total Dram Unfinished Business, and your second chance will be over."

Dakota's eyes widened in shock. "But! Max and Scarlett kept me captive the entire game!" She whined. "That's not fair!"

"I do not see why _evil_ is on the chopping block." Max shook his head. "He clearly did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, sure." Chris rolled his eyes. He picked up the final marshmallow. "Tonight's last marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Max." Chris concluded, tossing the last marshmallow to the pudgy scientist. "And Max avoids elimination once more!"

"Yes!" He cheered, catching his marshmallow and popping it into his mouth. "Yummy!"

Dakota's mouth was wide open, as well as Dawn's. "But...but why Dakota? She has done nothing wrong!" Dawn cried. "Oh, why didn't I foresee this in the tea leaves this morning? I am _so_ sorry Dakota!"

"No! Not again! This can't be happening!" Dakota whined. "I don't wanna go yet! Daddy's not done coming up with a cure! I have to stay here!"

"Too bad Dakota, your daddy's money can't save you this time." Chris shook his head.

"Do not fear Dakota! I foresee good things to come! I unfortunately cannot describe what they are, but I see tints of pink and purple forming in your aura!" Dawn called out.

"Like, I don't know what that means, but thanks!" Dakota waved her off as Chef hauled the fame-monger off to the Boot of Shame.

"See ya later Freak-kotazoid!" Chris cackled as Dakota stood on the big red X.

"Hey! Why do you always have to be so mean? I'm gonna get daddy to sue you for everything you've done to me! Mutation, verbal harassment, and not to mention-" She was cut off when Chris pressed the button, sending the boot swinging down into Dakota's back, sending her flying into the starry sky.

She let out a scream that soon turned into a roar, indicating that she had formed into her Dakotazoid self in mid-flight. "Chris will pay!" She bellowed, and it rang in the night sky like a stinger.

"Well, that's another out and we're down to thirty contestants!" Chris declared, the camera focusing on him once more. "Who will be booted next in our _second_ dishing of Halloween spirit? When will Duncan and Scott finally stop annoying Courtney? And _WHO_ is Samey's crush?!" He wondered. "Hopefully some of these questions will be answered next time on Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" He finished.

"Hey! Check all the footage from these last two episodes! I have _got_ to figure out who she likes!" Chris shouted to someone off-screen.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Amy-** "Okay, so since _Samey_ has immunity," She said with disgust, "I'll have to vote for someone else. I convinced Katie and Sadie that Dakota was a big threat, I mean, she can turn into a giant mutated monster. She has _got_ to go." She said, jabbing a thumb behind her back.

 **Katie-** "So like, Amy said we had to vote for Dakota, which kind of sucks because she's pretty cool, but like, Amy is our leader, so we did what she told us. Sorry Dakota!" She waved at the camera.

 **Sadie-** "I _really_ don't wanna vote for Dakota." She sighed. "But Amy threatened to kick us off if we didn't do what she said!" She whimpered. "So, I'm _really_ sorry Dakota! You were cool while it lasted!" She waved sadly.

 **Jasmine-** "Amy. No question. If she's gonna try to mess up Samey's opportune love life, then she needs to go! Seriously, this could be a big break through for Samey and we don't need her awful sister messing things up!"

 **Samey-** "I'm voting for Amy, and for the first time, I have confidence in saying that! While she probably won't go tonight, I think this is a step forward!" She giggled happily.

 **Max-** "Clearly Dakota is the one we should be voting for. She trashed my evil lair! Now Scarlett has to rebuild everything and it could take forever! My evil plots cannot wait that long!"

 **Scarlett-** "After today's awful lab experiment with Dakota, I feel obligated to vote off Max. I don't care that it's a throwaway vote, it just feels right." She smiled wickedly.

 **Gwen-** "Pretty cool challenge today! With any luck, tomorrow's will be something like Zombies or Vampires!" She grinned. "But either way I'm voting for Jo because she was my rival for today's challenge." She shrugged.

 **Jo-** "Soldier Soggy shoved me into a bookcase trapdoor and cost me immunity! While I admire his tactics, I do _not_ appreciate them being used on me! So what if I was taunting him, it'll toughen him up, so yeah, I'm voting for him!"

 **Brick-** "Jo. No question! Tyler and I are tight now, and with this alliance, we might just be able to take her out at the right time." he grinned. "We just need more recruits!"

* * *

Votes:

 **Amy-** Dakota

 **Katie-** Dakota

 **Sadie-** Dakota

 **Jasmine-** Amy

 **Samey-** Amy

 **Max-** Dakota

 **Scarlett-** Max

 **Gwen-** Jo

 **Jo-** Brick

 **Brick-** Jo

– –

Dakota- 4

Amy- 2

Jo- 2

Max- 1

Brick- 1

– –

 **Voted Off –** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota

* * *

 **Reason:** The reason I chose only ten people to write for the Voting Confessionals is because if I wrote who voted for who for everyone, it would take literally forever. So I did it that way with the main contributors to Dakota's downfall, plus some other voters to keep things different. Speaking of which, her story is not done! The bonus episodes will contain plenty more of her battle, as well as more things that I shouldn't spoil, so stay on look out! You never know what will happen in this psychotic game! ( _MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_ )

* * *

 **[1]-** Any Gravity Falls fan will probably get this reference. It's from _Little Gift Shop of Horrors_ aka their Halloween episode. Don't worry, I won't subject you to _TAILS DESIGNED TO SELL MY MERCHANDISE!_

 **[2]-** Simpson's tree house of terror anyone? I just love doing that scene, and I have no shame for it! Don't you just love all these Halloweenie references?

 **[3]-** Yup, basically the entire castle and most of the scenes in this episode were taken from _The Ridonculous Race_ when they went to Romania in episode 7. It's probably my favorite episode, so I had to put it in! Also, this story takes place outside of the Ridonculous Race timeline, so Noah's deja vu with the castle was just for reference purposes only!

 **[4]-** Ah, Crimson and Ennui. By far the best team in the Ridonculous Race (at least in my opinion), I just had to put a reference in here, similar to the Vlad The Impaler reference in the actual episode.

* * *

 **Quick thing before I leave you, if you don't already know The Kobold Necromancer has returned to fanfiction! Call it shameless advertising, but he's update Total Drama Battlegrounds again, and he's come out with a new Ridonculous Race story involving Noah and Crimson... I encourage you to check it out!**

…

 **Next:** Gwen was right! But which monster... _(October 13th)_


	10. Zombie See, Zombie Do, Part I

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** Huzzah! I have gotten another episode out on schedule! Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind! Anyway, it is now time for part one of part two of the Halloween episodes! Yeah, confusing. Since this episode has two parts, that means it's a VR, but which Halloweenie themed monster shall it be? I think the title gives it away...

Either way, the next chapter will for sure be posted on Halloween, or at least very close. Be sure to leave a review and hit that Favorite/Follow button if you haven't already done it! Do it with your nose! I dare you! ;)

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Zak Saturday:** Wow. You caught just about every reference, including the ones I didn't talk about at the end! The **[1]** was actually originally from The Simpsons Tree house of Horror (I looked it up) and I think Phineas and Ferb used it as a reference. Good eye, that's actually where I got it from!

I wasn't sure many people would get the Mutant farm 2 reference, so I didn't talk about it, nice to see you got it though! I don't really watch ANT Farm that much, but I caught that episode and loved that part ;)

 **Smokescreen2814:** Cool, I'm almost certain you'll love it! ;)

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Glad that you got the references! Huh, maybe I was wrong and the Phineas and Ferb reference was its own. I could have sworn it was from The Simpsons, but maybe I'm right, maybe I'm not! XD

 **BooBooJohnson1:** You can find the list of my favorite seasons on my profile, but I'd have to say Total Drama Island is my favorite. You can't top the original! The Ridonculous Race comes second and Total Drama World Tour comes third. I honestly don't know what you mean by the second question XD

 **Guest #1:** Thanks! I do enjoy putting references into each episode, glad you caught the ones I didn't reference at the end of the chapter!

 **DSX62415:** Well, nice ideas, but you'll just have to see how Eva decides to use her Immunity idol. Most of the eliminations are planned already, so I can't guarantee any of what you suggested.

 **TaitanoRules555:** Thanks for all of the reviews! I see you've binge-read my story so far! XD Yeah, I was sad to see the Goths go, but I guess it was their time.

 **NerdyNightStocker:** I believe Dakota was calm after destroying the Max clones because it was quite therapeutic. Most people love the references, so why stop? XD And yeah, the Goths are my favorites too, too bad they're gone :/

 **Commander Meat:** Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! :D Yeah, I wrote their cameo before Loki joined the group, and I guess I forgot to add him :/ Also, thanks for the advice! I'll be sure to make my sentences more fluid ;)

 **Icetundra:** Thanks! The horror challenges are always favorites to watch, _and_ to write! Luckily, you'll be getting sort of a part 2 to the Halloween Madness! Also, I _love_ Ridonculous Race too! Sort of disappointed about the winners, but meh, it was still an excellent spin-off! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 10 (Day 08, Part 1)-** Zombie See, Zombie Do

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris began. "Our contestants competed in Part 1 of our Halloween themed challenge and boy was it _frightening!_ Noah thought he'd lost Owen for good when the loveable lug wandered into a spiked coffin. Lucky for him, Owen managed to survive beyond all laws of physics and logic!" Chris chuckled as Noah's confused confessional was shown.

"Max and Scarlett kidnapped Dakota for their own nefarious schemes. Unfortunately, Dakota went full Dakotazoid on them and wreaked havoc on their secret lair. Meanwhile, Chef terrorized the campers as he captured several of them throughout the castle!"

"In the end, Jasmine and Samey won it for their team, beating out Noah and Owen who _just_ weren't as athletic." Chris continued as footage of Noah and Jasmine leaping for the spire was shown. "At the totally dramatic elimination ceremony, Max decided Dakota had seen too much of his evil lair and decided to send her packing. Someone should probably tell him that Amy's alliance had more to do with it than he did." Chris grinned. "We've got thirty contestants left, find out who gets the boot this time around on Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

Scarlett grumbled to herself as she dusted away at the torn remains of Max's evil lair. She had already been forced to lug another bunk-bed into the cave, repair the lightning system, and dispose of any broken glass.

As of late, Max had ordered her to 'build more stuff'. Scarlett wasn't quite sure what 'stuff' meant, but she had installed an incinerator into the lair and was currently tossing in the broken remains of tables and other junk that was left in the tattered lair. She tossed one last shard of broken glass into her trash bag, and threw it down the incinerator with a fiery explosion.

"With any luck, Max will get eaten by a crocodile during his afternoon swim." Scarlett said to herself. "Although crocodiles are not indigenous to Canada, let alone North America, but I wouldn't put it past Chris to bring one in or construct another robot version of one." She shook her head.

She continued to sweep away at the purple shag carpet that was still in tact, _mostly_. The pile of curtains laying on the ground was folded up and tossed into the incinerator, followed by another fiery explosion.

Scarlett pushed away some more shattered beakers and test-tubes, as well as half of a table. Among the green goop that had exploded from the deceased Max clones was a small syringe with some glowing green and purple liquid inside it.

"What have we here?" She grinned, picking up the glass syringe. Miraculously, it hadn't shattered, but it was slightly cracked. Scarlett inspected it. "Dakotazoid mutagen." She grinned. The brainiac tucked it into her pocket, and continued sweeping up Max's destroyed evil lair.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mess Hall, Noah and Owen sat at one of the wooden tables. The former had his head in his hand, a bored expression on his face. Next to him, Owen gobbled down trays of purple mush. Literally, he swallowed the tray with it.

"Does the tray taste better than the actual food?" Noah mused.

"Actually, it just needs some ketchup!" Owen said as he swallowed the tray with a burp. He grabbed about five ketchup packets from Noah's tray and gulped them down, not even bothering to take off the wrappers. He then snatched Noah's tray and ate that whole.

"Are you _ever_ not hungry?" Noah asked. "Seriously, I think you should see a doctor about that. Eating plastic isn't healthy for the...uh, entire body." he advised.

Owen shrugged. "Call me up about it when I'm old, like my grandpa!" he chuckled.

"With the way you're eating, you probably won't live to see fifty." Noah remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh Noah, don't think about the downside to over-eating, think of the good things!" Owen said, grabbing Noah by the shoulder and pulling him in for a hug.

"Gah! Maybe _I_ won't live to see fifty if you keep hugging me like this! You're gonna shatter my ribcage and damage my lungs!" Noah cried.

"Say, we could get a coffin together! Then, when they put us in it, I'll be hugging you, and then we'll be together forever!" Owen said.

"Now that's a frightening thought." Noah shivered. "Besides, Heaven won't take me, and hell's too scared of me." He mused.

"So you can live forever?" Owen asked. "Why haven't you told me?!"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to." Noah rolled his eyes. The bookworm got up from his seat at the table. "I'm gonna use the bathroom. Please, _don't_ follow me." he told him. Noah left the cafeteria leaving Owen alone at the table.

" _All right, it's time to score one with Izzy! All of Noah's training has to be paying off!_ " Owen thought to himself. " _Just go up to her, tell her she's pretty, and say that you've been working out for the past couple days. No! Make it weeks._ " He nodded to himself and then got up from the table.

Izzy sat at the table on the other side of the Mess Hall. She sat by herself, and was currently mangling a fork with her teeth. "Hey there buddy ol' pal!" She said happily. "Please don't fart on me again."

"Um...y-you l-look really...witty – I mean pretty!" He corrected himself nervously. "I like your...nostrils." The loveable oaf was mentally kicking himself in the kiwis right now.

"Thanks! They're my favorite part of my face! Maybe even my whole body!" She giggled. "Nah, my favorite body part _has_ to be my-"

"I've been working out the past few weeks!" Owen blurted, interrupting Izzy.

"Uh...I don't really-"

"Don't hurt me!" Owen cried. He put a hand to his eyes and ran out of the cafeteria, practically bawling his eyes out. He clobbered Noah, who was coming back from the bathroom, and the bookworm fell to the ground.

"Now I know how it feels to get hit by a truck." he mumbled as Owen sobbed his way towards the outhouse.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- You'll get her next time, Owen!)**

 **Owen-** "I don't know why, but every time I try to talk to Izzy things go horribly wrong!" He sighed. "Maybe the universe doesn't want us to be together after all."

* * *

The contestants were all gathered around the usual bonfire pit. In place of the stumps, oil drum, and bonfire was the Virtual Reality machine with all of its forty seats, headsets, and three large screens, as well as the seating area for anyone who got eliminated from the challenge.

"That's right, it's time for another Virtual Reality challenge!" Chris declared. Several of the contestants cheered.

"Omigosh! Yay!" Katie squealed. "I love these challenges because there's no pain in them!"

"Yeah, we _would_ have installed pain, but the creator chose not to, and...we don't really know how to, so...you guys are lucky." Chris explained. "Guess that means more pain for the non-virtual reality challenges." He shrugged.

The teens groaned, no longer as happy as they had been. "Hey, it wouldn't be Total Drama without a little pain and suffering! Besides, we need to make it _hard_ to win that million bucks!" he chuckled.

"Get on with the challenge!"Eva hollered from somewhere in the crowd of contestants.

Chris glared in her general direction. "I was going to before you so rudely interrupted me." He spat. "Anyway, today's VR challenge is an interesting one. Yup, it's _Zombies!_ " He grinned.

There was a multitude of cheers and cries of horror. Katie and Sadie grabbed each other in terror while Bridgette, Cody, and Samey's eyes widened in fear. Gwen, Jo, Duncan, Eva, Izzy, and Scott among others pumped their fists or whooped in excitement.

"Yes! Zombies! Izzy wants a chainsaw, a gun, and a lead pipe!" she cackled, forming her fingers into claws.

"Okay, I take back everything bad I've ever said about you!" Duncan said, clearly excited. He cracked his knuckles. "I can't wait to take out a zombie with one punch!" He grinned. "Hear that Courtney? One punch!"

Courtney rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Eva and Duncan high-fived. "Glad to see some of you are excited!" Chris said. "Now, for the rules!"

"For this zombified challenge, you'll be split into two teams! Once in the Virtual Reality machine, you'll spawn randomly with throughout the city, but don't worry, you'll be accompanied by a teammate!" Chris explained. "There's a fifty-fifty chance that you'll spawn with a weapon, but if you don't there's always something nearby! Remember: be resourceful!"

"Excuse me, how do we win this dumb game?" Heather asked quite snobbishly.

"Depending on what team you're on, you'll want to either make it to the top of McLean Hospital, or down to the Hatchet Docks." Chris continued. "As an added twist, both teams will be playing in the same world, so feel free to take out members of the other team if you'd like!" He winked. **[1]**

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Maybe their brains taste good with ketchup?)**

 **Scarlett-** "Methinks Chris is getting a bit too close to copyright issues for comfort." She shook her head. "Get to the top of a hospital?" She scoffed,

 **Jo-** "This is gonna be-"

 **Gwen-** "...The most therapeutic-"

 **Eva-** "...challenging yet epic-"

 **Duncan-** "...skull-smashing good time!" He chuckled wickedly.

 **Izzy-** "And Izzy knows how to take them all out at once!" She grinned. "Quadruple chain-saw zombie massacre!" She cackled wildly.

* * *

Several of the teens gasped, but others like Eva, Duncan and Jo cracked their knuckles. "This is gonna be fun." Duncan grinned.

"If you get bit by a single zombie, you'll be okay for a little while, but the chances of finding a cure are slim. As long as you don't turn into a zombie before the rescue people arrive, you're golden." Chris told them. "Speaking of rescues, to summon your helicopter or life boat, you must set off a flare at your respected location. The problem is, those flares will direct the attention of _every_ zombie in the area to you, so use it at the right time!"

"Is there friendly fire?" Jo asked, seeming a bit too happy about that.

"Yup, wouldn't want to miss out on those hilarious team kill moments! And before I forget, the winning team will get immunity, as well as the survivors of the losing team, so death will _not_ be a good thing!" Chris said.

"Is that it? I wanna get to smashin' zombies with a baseball bat!" Scott chuckled.

"All that's left are the teams!" Chris deduced. "Team 1, you'll be known as _The Undead_. Dave, Max, Sky, Dawn, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Eva, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Heather, Sadie, Samey and B. You guys need to get to the top of McLean Hospital and set off your flare for a helicopter!" Chris declared.

"That makes the rest of you; Tyler, Courtney, Noah, Katie, Izzy, Jo, Scott, Brick, Jasmine, LeShawna, Scarlett, Owen, Rodney, Cody, and Amy, _The Corpse_!" Chris listed. "You guys have to make it to the docks and set off a flare for a rescue-boat!"

"Wait...I'm not with Sadie!" Katie cried.

"What? Did you think you'd be on the same team for every challenge?" Chris asked with a slight laugh.

"Well...yeah, kinda." Katie answered.

"Too bad, I'm _not_ giving in this time!" Chris shook his head. "It causes drama, and that's what this show needs. Can you believe people didn't like our past three seasons? I thought they were great!"

" _THEY SUCKED!_ " Shouted nearly all the campers at once.

"Fine, sheesh!" Chris glared at them all. "I hope you all get eaten by zombies!" He stuck his tongue out at them and blew a raspberry. "Say, that reminds me! You guys need team captains!"

"I call team captain!" Eva and Duncan said at once. The both turned to face each other and glared the other down. "Don't you think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl!" Duncan hissed.

"Don't think I won't break your neck because you're a dork." Eva returned.

" _HEY!_ " Chris shouted. "Neither of you are gonna be a team captain!" He said. "We've decided to bring in two past contestants for this very special challenge only! That's right, we're bringing in Shawn, the zombie freak, and Sam, the game freak!"

"Shawn!" Jasmine said, delighted.

"Jasmine!" Shawn cried as the yacht he stood on pulled up to the bonfire area. "You're not a zombie, are you?" He asked.

"No silly, but you _do_ know you're going into a very real zombie virtual reality challenge, right?" She told him.

" _WHAT!?_ " He panicked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Chris grinned. "Well, Shawn, seeing as Jasmine is on _The Corpse_ , I guess you'll be their team captain! Which makes Sam team captain of _The Undead_."

"Hey, where's Dakota?" Sam wondered, searching the crowd of contestants for his girlfriend.

"She was just eliminated last night!" Chris chuckled. "How unfortunate! Well, you'll get to see her after the challenge is over." He shrugged.

Sam sighed. "Darn it, I really wanted to plunge into a zombie VR with her." He frowned. "Wait, does that sound wrong?"

"Well, you have your teams, you have your objective, it's time to commence zombification!" Chris declared.

"Actually, if we're entering the Virtual Reality, we won't become zombies right away. That would wait until you get bitten by one or more zombies." Scarlett corrected him.

"Do you have to ruin everything I say?" Chris whined. "Ugh, whatever. Just get in your seats and put your headsets on."

"There's no way I'm doing this!" Shawn cried. "I can't go right into a Zombie Apocalypse, that's my worst fear!"

"Yeah, don't care." Chris ignored him. " _CHEF!_ " he called out. The beefy cook stormed over and grabbed Shawn and hauled the boy over his shoulder. He tossed him down into one of the VR seats, and slammed a headset on his head, but not before carefully strapping him into the seat. "The extra special seat it is for you them! Have fun!" Chris grinned. Shawn struggled and screamed, but to no avail. "Let's get this zombie thing _on!_ " The host exclaimed, and pulled the lever, turning on the machine, and sending everyone's minds into the Virtual Reality world.

* * *

 **(The Undead – Duncan & Eva)**

"Aw crap, I can't see anything!" Duncan complained as he felt around in the dark. "This bites!" He cursed.

Eva grasped the object that she held in her hand. "Ha! I started off with a baseball bat! It must've spawned with me."

"What?! No fair! How come you get a baseball bat and I get nothing?" Duncan whined. "Now this _really_ bites." He kicked the ground in frustration and ended up hitting something hard and metal with a clang. "Ow!" He cried, holding his foot. "Where are we anyway? We need to find a light switch!"

"Maybe you should use the weapon you don't have!" Eva snickered.

"That's it!" Duncan snapped. "Give me that bat!" He reached for Eva's weapon, or at least in the direction of her voice.

"Fat chance of that!" Eva cackled. The two wrestled for a couple seconds, or at least tried to; it was difficult in the dark. Finally Duncan managed to get a grip on something.

Suddenly, the dim lights flicked on, revealing Eva's fingers on the light switch, and Duncan's hand on Eva's breast. "What the **/Censored/** do you think you're doing?!" Eva raged.

Duncan looked down at his hand and realized what he was doing. "Aw crap! Don't tell Courtney!" he exclaimed, recoiling his hand. "Uh, it was dark, I couldn't see." He explained with a sheepish chuckle.

Eva gripped her baseball bat and clocked Duncan upside the head with it. "Sorry, it was dark, I couldn't see." She grinned as Duncan rubbed his chin.

"Man, am I glad there are no pain sensors in these VR's." Duncan moaned. "Although my chin _is_ numb." He glared at the fitness buff. "Let's just get moving. We're on the same team, and I need a weapon."

Eva glanced at a metal pole in the center of a stage, some chairs and tables scattered around the room. Most of the equipment was damaged or stained with brown, red, and green substances.

"Is that..."

"Yup, it's a-"

"Don't say it!" Eva snapped, cutting Duncan off.

"Fine, whatever." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Stupid strip club, nothing useful in here!"

"I spawned with a baseball bat." Eva corrected him. "That's useful." She grinned.

"That's it, gimme that!" Duncan snapped again.

"Do you _really_ want me to clock up upside the head again?" Eva asked.

* * *

 **(The Corpse – Noah & Katie)**

" _SADIE! I MISS YOU!_ " Katie bawled, tears streaming from her eyes. The BFFFL continued to cry her eyes out, choking out sobs and sniffs.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Get a grip Katie, she's not dead! Even if she dies, it's just a VR, you'll see her in like, 22 minutes, jeez." Noah muttered.

"B-but, I m-miss-" Katie blubbered, deep breaths and tears in between.

Noah face-palmed. "Why'd I have to be stuck with one of the squealing dolphins?" He wondered. "I'd rather have _Heather_ as a partner. At least I could shoot her right away."

"Well that's hurtful." Katie frowned. "Why do you always have to be so mean and sarcastic all the time?" She asked him.

"I've developed this attitude because I'm the youngest of nine brothers. You'd think the youngest would get more attention, but nope. You'd be wrong." he sighed. "All my brothers are like, athletes or whatever, and my parents are always all over them. Did _I_ ever get recognition for winning the Spelling Bee, Geo Bee, _and_ Class President? Nope. My parents didn't even show up for any of those." He grimaced. "Does _that_ answer your question?"

"You could, like, seriously use a girlfriend." Katie said. "Someone who would comfort you when your family treats you like crap."

"Yeah well, it's not like I'm gonna meet an awesome girl on a reality show. I'd probably just get eliminated because of her anyway." he remarked.

Katie giggled. "You're funny! Oh, and thanks for helping to keep my mind off of Sadie." She smiled.

"Glad you like my life story, now, let's find something we can use as a weapon. I think we're in some restaurant." Noah said. "There's probably something in the kitchen."

The two teens moved through the tattered restaurant. Several tables and chairs were knocked over, some of the booths were damaged and the lights constantly flickered on an off. Some of the windows were smashed out, and a small fire raged outside.

"Wow, they really let this place go." Noah observed. He entered the kitchen first, and saw several stoves, ovens, cabinets, and other things you might find in a kitchen.

"Hey, maybe there's something in the freezer!" Katie suggested.

"No!" Noah cried as the sweet girl opened said freezer. The cold air hit them like a ton of bricks and Katie shivered. "Well, it's a good thing there are no zombies in there. There are almost _always_ zombies in the freezer, at least in video games."

"So, you're a gamer, are you?" Katie asked. "Cool, I _love_ video games too!" She gushed. "One time, my friend Kitty and I played Rock Maniac for three days straight! Yeah, it probably wasn't my best moment." She admitted. **[2]**

"Really? I never found you to be the gamer type." Noah shrugged. "Also, why weren't you playing with Sadie? I thought you spent every possible second together."

"Well, Sadie doesn't really like video games that much, plus, she and her family were on a vacation to Whistler for a few days. It was _really_ sad when they were gone." Katie explained. "I would have gone with her, but-"

She was cut off when there was a low growling sound. Katie and Noah both looked into the freezer to see a pair of sick, yellow eyes stare at them in the dark. Katie screamed as the zombie lurched closer.

It had pale, almost sickly green skin with greasy hair and a few red boils on its face and arms. It wore an apron, which was ripped and splattered with what looked like dried blood. The zombie was missing a shoe, and its fingernails and toenails were long and sharp. The teeth of the undead creep were just as gross, looking worn and yellow.

Noah thought quickly and grabbed a knife from the counter and hurled it at the zombie. The knife embedded itself into the zombie's chest and the undead cook let out a moan. Katie screamed again and grabbed the crowbar that was used to lock the fridge. She inched closer to the zombie and swung at it, taking its head clean off.

"Ew! So gross!" She cried, turning away from the severed head that sat in the freezer next to some meat.

The rest of the body fell to the ground next to the head, bleeding from the neck. Katie's cheeks puffed as if she was about to barf, and she ran out of view from the freezer, swallowing her puke.

"Wow, nice skills! I'd keep that crowbar if I were you, it's a good weapon." Noah advised. The bookworm searched through the place and came across a cabinet. "Score!" he grinned, pulling out a meat-cleaver.

He wielded it and chucked it at the wall. The slicing tool was embedded in the wall, and Noah walked over and yanked it out. "Well, we both have weapons, shall we go and take out some more zombies?" He asked.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Zombie down! Zombie down!)**

 **Katie-** "Okay, so I never noticed it before, but Noah's kind of cute. Not to mention, he's _really_ funny!" She giggled. "I wonder if he likes me..."

 **Noah-** "Nope. Sorry Katie, but I don't like you. But hey, things change, you never no." he said. He paused and then burst out laughing. "She _is_ a hardcore gamer, I'll giver her that."

* * *

 **(The Undead – Dawn & Samey)**

"Okay, this is seriously creepy." Samey shivered. The two had spawned in the park, and the dim, sickly-looking clouds cast a dark shadow over the abandoned city. "At least you're here." She gushed. "Wait, we're friends right?"

"Of course we are Samantha!" Dawn chirped. "Don't ever doubt you have friends. Just because your sister told you that no one ever loved you when you were little, doesn't mean it's true. You must stop believing everything your sister says."

"Uh, you can call me Sammy." Samey offered. "Or Samantha, I guess that works too." She chuckled nervously. "And Amy said no one will ever love me either."

"Sammy, your aura is a beautiful teal that matches your eyes. There are bits of pink and purple being kept away by a cage of red and black. That black is your sister." Dawn told her. "You must break away from her, or you will be consumed by her darkness."

Samey looked horrified. "What do you mean?" She asked her aura-reading friend.

"I mean, if you let Amy tear apart your soul and damage it even more, you may be consumed by darkness and shrouded in fear and sadness." Dawn explained.

"So you're saying if I let Amy continue to bully me, I might get depressed?" Samey wondered.

Dawn nodded. "More than depressed. I'd rather not say, it'll only damage your soul even more, and your soul is pretty torn up already." Dawn said sadly.

"What can I do to repair it? Is breaking away from Amy gonna be enough?" Samey asked. "This aura stuff is _really_ confusing."

"To the mortal being maybe, but I am one with nature, thus I understand." Dawn giggled. "And yes, there's something else you need to repair your tattered soul." She began. "Love."

"Love? But-"

"No buts. Love is what you need. Friendship isn't enough. Being friends with Jasmine and I is only the first step. Next, you need someone else."

"A boyfriend?" Samey suggested.

"Perhaps." Dawn smiled warmly. "I see clusters of certain people dotted around in your aura. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad an idea to pursue one of them." She winked.

"Okay, your aura reading is kind of scaring me. More than this Zombie VR." Samey shivered. "And please, can you keep that a secret! I don't want my sister to find out about it."

"You have many secrets Samantha, and trust me, I won't reveal them, but maybe _you_ should." Dawn said, and turned around to search the park.

"O-okay..." Samey nodded. "Um, I guess we should probably find some weapons or something, in case any zombies find us. I mean, we _are_ in a park."

"Brilliant idea, Sammy!" Dawn smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't think we'll find such luxury weapons in a park. Perhaps we should search through downtown."

"Without a weapon?!" Samey cried. "There will be zombies downtown for sure! We've gotta find _something!_ " Samey reached into her pockets. "Wait a second!" She pulled out a dagger. "At least this will be useful for something, heh-heh. Maybe you could break a branch off a tree and use that temporarily."

Dawn seemed to penetrate Samey's soul, as if she was thinking deep about something. "Oh!" She exclaimed, snapping back to reality (or rather _virtual_ reality). "Sorry, I refuse to harm nature, even if it is in a virtual reality world. I cannot bring myself to do it." She shook her head.

Samey shrugged. "Suit yourself! But you'd better find a weapon soon, I think I hear zombies." Samey told her. The two friends then began wandering through the park for better weapons, or weapons at all for that matter.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- What was Dawn thinking about?)**

 **Dawn-** "Oh, it's worse than I feared! With Dakota gone, I'll need to pay extra attention to Sammy. She's not going anywhere." She shook her head. Her voice then turned more serious and slightly frightened. "But I feel something down inside is brewing. That knife did not spawn with the game."

* * *

 **(The Corpse – Scarlett & Izzy)**

"Woo-hoo! Paired with hot murder chick!" Izzy grinned. "Where are we anyway?"

"It would appear we're in a hospital." Scarlett observed. "Considering the hospital beds, IV stands, and the large horde of zombies wearing nightgowns."

"Sweet!" Izzy exclaimed. The psychotic red-head (Izzy, not Scarlett) bounded out of the hospital room and down the hall where she came face to face with at least eight zombies. Scarlett poked her head out of the room and face-palmed.

"Please don't go and get killed by those zombies. I'd rather have someone I can push into danger when needed." Scarlett requested.

"Don't worry! You can push me into a horde of zombies if you want, but there ain't no way Izzy's gonna die when she's got one of these!" She cackled maniacally. Izz held up a yellow chain saw and pulled the cord, revving it up. She let out a wild and psychotic fit of laughter and went at the zombies. Scarlett watched with a grin forming across her face.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Night of the Living Izzy. Now that's scary!)**

 **Scarlett-** "I see a lot of myself in Izzy. Well, not the crazy and annoying part, but the love for weapons, explosives, and of course murder." She grinned. "She'd make a fine addition to my alliance. Of course, I've already come up with an order of who to boot when needed." She said, pushing her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"Izzy is an obvious expendable player. I can count on her for a vote, but that blabber mouth of her's is what's the problem. She'll be useful for long enough, but after Max is out of here, she'll be the next to go." She deduced. "Next goes Eva. She's loyal, rather smart, but has a bit of a temper issue. I can guarantee her for a while, but soon she may turn into the lone wolf, and I don't need that. When that happens, she'll be next." Scarlett said, jerking a thumb behind her.

"That leaves Noah. He's brilliant, sarcastic, and witty, quite like myself." She grinned. "Complimenting his brain and thinking like him will secure his vote, but the one thing that I might have trouble with is his intelligence. He may be too smart for his own good. If that's the case, he may figure out my entire plan, so he's more of a wild card." She shrugged. "Everyone else in the game is expendable."

 **Izzy-** "Okay, imagine riding a hot-dog car through New York City with the glove compartment full of mustard and multiply that feeling by a thousand! That's what it feels like to cleave through a horde of zombies with a chainsaw!" She said dreamily. **[3]**

Izzy had already cut apart the limbs of three zombies, the arms and legs scattered through the hall with stains of blood splattered against the wall. Shockingly enough, Izzy held up the chainsaw threateningly to the other five zombies, and they began to turn around and lurch away from her.

"Oh no you don't, no zombie is avoiding the chainsaw!" She cackled. She did a boomerang toss of the chainsaw, and it cleaved all five zombies in half, and then flew back into Izzy's hands. "That's how you get it done!" She grinned.

"That was surprisingly efficient." Scarlett complimented, walking up towards Izzy. "I have an idea before we search for a weapon for myself."

"Ooh! What is it?" Izzy asked excitedly, swinging her chainsaw around, causing Scarlett to flinch.

"I'll tell you if you lower your chainsaw." She deadpanned. Izzy did so. "Alright, well, if I am correct, this must be McLean hospital. If it is, this is where the _other_ team has to go." She grinned.

Izzy quickly ran into one of the rooms and shattered the window with an IV stand. She leaned out and looked up. "Yup! There's a giant Chris head branded on the side of the hospital." Izzy said. She ran back into the hallway to listen to the rest of Scarlett's plan.

"Excellent. So, Chris said that the other team has to get to the top of this hospital and set off a signal flare for their helicopter rescue." Scarlett recalled. "So, if we want to win this challenge, maybe we should sabotage the other team." She explained. "All we have to do is set of the flare and thousands of zombies will flock to the hospital!"

"Awesome! But how are _we_ gonna get out of the hospital with all the zombies flocking to it?" Izzy asked.

"True...well, I'm sure we'll think of something. Now, let's go! We've gotta set it off early so the other team has no way to get to the hospital without being attacked by zombies." Scarlett said, and with that, the two ran down the hall.

* * *

 **(The Undead – Geoff & Bridgette)**

"Sweet G & B for the W-I-N!" Geoff cheered, puling Bridgette in for a kiss. "We got this, we'll just cleave through the zombies, no problem!"

"Uh, Geoff... can we try not to kill as many zombies as possible? I just don't like the thought of killing anyone or anything, even if they _are_ undead and trying to kill us." Bridgette admitted.

"Don't worry babe, leave the zombie killing to me!" Geoff grinned. "If you want, I won't kill any zombies unless I have to."

"Thanks." Bridgette smiled, and the two shared a kiss that seemed to last a bit too long.

"Say, where are we anyway?" Geoff wondered.

He looked around at piles of lumber and bricks. The place was old and dusty. "Hello?" Geoff called out, receiving about five echos.

"I think we're in a warehouse." Bridgette inferred. "Let's move faster, I have a bad feeling about this place." She shivered.

"Dude! Awesome!" Geoff exclaimed, running over to a pile of broken and cracked bricks. He dug through it for about five seconds and pulled out a sledgehammer. "Perfect zombie defense weapon!" He grinned, swinging it.

"I think I see something in that pile of wood." Bridgette pointed. She jogged over to it and pulled out a pistol. She shrieked and dropped it, letting out a loud, echoing clang throughout the warehouse.

"Dude! Score!" Geoff cheered, running over to join his girlfriend. "If you don't want the gun, I'll take it and you can have the sledgehammer for protection." He offered.

Bridgette nodded. "I just don't like guns. They remind me of hunting animals." She sighed. "You can have it, I'll take the sledgehammer." The two exchanged weapons.

"Cool! There's still ammo in it too!" Geoff grinned. "Now, let's go! Warehouses are usually down by the docks, so we've got a long way to go if we want to get to the hospital."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Hospital Hospitality)**

 **Bridgette-** "Geoff's so cool! I know he loves video games, usually ones that involve shooting things, and he was okay with not killing zombies unless we had to! He really does think of others." She smiled.

 **Geoff-** "Bridgette is an ubber-babe, and she can be tough when she wants to, like a few days ago when she saved Rodney's life from that jellyfish! So yeah, I'll give her break if she needs it." he grinned.

* * *

 **(The Corpse – Jasmine & Shawn)**

" _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ " Shawn screamed. He ran around in circles, arms flailing behind him. " _ZOMBIES!_ We'regonnadiethisismyworstnightmarehowcouldChrisdothis!" He shrieked about as fast as an auctioneer.

Jasmine sighed and held out her foot, tripping the zombie nut. "Jasmine?! What was that for! You're gonna have me killed by zombies!" He cried.

"Shawn, it's a Virtual Reality. You won't die, the zombies aren't real, and there is no pain." Jasmine reminded him. "Just have fun cleaving away at the undead!"

"But...the graphics are really good. If I get eaten it'll look real and scary! Not to mention, if I die, I'll feel like a Zombie Survivalist failure!" He whined.

"Shawn!" Jasmine exclaimed, slapping him across the face about three times. "You're gonna be fine! If anything, you should be the one to survive this VR! Plus, you can head right back to Playa des Losers after this is over!"

"I'm glad you can't feel pain in these." He moaned, rubbing his numb cheek. "But I guess you're right." he breathed heavily. "And if I go down, I wanna go down fighting a horde of zombies!" He declared.

"That's the spirit, now, look what _I_ spawned with!" She sang. She held up two machine guns and grinned at her boyfriend. "Here," She tossed one to Shawn, "I can't believe I got _two_ of them!" She chuckled.

"Awesome!" Shawn caught his machine gun and aimed at a brick wall. They were currently in a dark alleyway, and the smell of the dead was strong. Or it could have been the dumpsters that sat next to them.

"Alright, let's go and shoot some dead buggers!" She exclaimed. She held up her machine gun, ready to fire at any moment, as did Shawn.

There were several low groaning noises and the couple turned to face a horde of about fifteen zombies lurching towards them. They were a cluster crossing in the crosswalk for some reason. "This ain't New York you undead freaks!" Shawn screamed. He let out a war cry and ran for the zombies, leaving Jasmine kind of shocked. Shawn pulled the trigger on his machine gun, firing several rounds of bullets at the zombies. Jasmine joined him.

Zombies went down, dropping like flies. One was shot in the eye, and their head seemed to explode with disgusting yellow puss. Jasmine's cheeks puffed as if she was about to puke. She swallowed it and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I didn't know you could barf in a VR world." She moaned.

Several more zombies were take down, bloody bullet holes shot through their torso, legs, arms, and necks. Shawn let out another war cry as he took down the last zombies. He raised his gun above his head with both hands. "I am _SHAWN!_ Destroyer of _EVIL!_ " he cried.

"Calm down, it's just a video game." Jasmine rolled her eyes. There was more groaning and Jasmine turned to see another horde of zombies. "Why did we have to spawn in the middle of the city?" She wondered.

Shawn wasn't listening. He ran for the horde of zombies. "Shawn! What are you doing?!" Jasmine exclaimed. Shawn fired wildly at the zombies as the got a little to close to him for comfort.

Jasmine fired at the zombies too, trying to avoid hitting Shawn. One of the zombies grabbed Shawn by the arm and he screamed. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" He panicked, waving his arms up and down, accidentally hitting the zombie in the head.

The zombie's head came clean off, and the waving of Shawn's arms ripped the arms from their sockets, leaving them attached to Shawn's arm. Well, at least they were until he shook his arm again, letting them fly off and hit a building, splattering the window with blood.

Jasmine finished off the rest of the zombie horde and looked around. "I don't hear any more zombies, but knowing the noise of that battle, there'll surely be more!" She observed. "I think we should find silencers for our guns, or at least a melee weapon."

"Good idea." Shawn nodded. "Sorry for running into the horde, I just got caught in the moment." He breathed.

"No problems, at least you weren't bitten or scratched. Knowing Chris, he probably incorporated some B-movie zombie rules." She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I'm surprised you know a lot about zombies!" Shawn chuckled. "I thought I was the zombie nut of the relationship!"

"Well, you could say I have a thing for zombie movies." She giggled. Suddenly, they heard another low growling noise. "Oh come on! More zombies?"

Shawn and Jasmine turned around to face the horde. But it wasn't a horde of zombies. They saw a pair of large, pale green muscular legs that ended in long, clawed feet. They looked up to see similarly muscled arms that ended in shard claws. The creature wore ripped pink pants that barely fit, as well as a tube-top that was about five sizes too small.

The monster had two long collarbones on either side of their neck that jutted out. The head was huge with sharp teeth, yellow eyes and a short, spiky green hairdo. Zombie Dakotazoid roared at the two survivalists, blowing their hair back.

Jasmine and Shawn took one look at the zombified former contestant and screamed their heads off, running the opposite direction down several street corners. Dakota roared again and stomped after them, her roar booming through the city.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- What's cooler than a Zombie Dakotazoid?)**

 **Jasmine-** "Alright, I never was much of a zombie nerd until I started dating Shawn. When he was away, I decided to brush up on my knowledge and watch a couple zombie movies, but they turned out to be so good!" She exclaimed. "I couldn't stop watching them, I even watched the B-movies and pointed out all the flaws in them!" She chuckled. "I'm not obsessed like Shawn is, but hey, zombies are pretty cool."

 **Shawn-** "What could be wore that a zombie Dakotazoid?! That thing was even scarier than both hordes of zombies combined! I'll never look at Dakota the same way again." he gulped.

* * *

A montage of spawning scenes is played out, starting with Scott and LeShawna of The Corpse, who spawned in a Movie theater. Scott was armed with a crossbow of all things, and LeShawna had a crowbar. Scott accidentally fired the crossbow, and LeShawna ducked just in time, or she'd have an arrow through her head. She looked up at the arrow embedded in the movie screen and she turned and glared at Scott who smiled sheepishly.

Trent and Gwen of The Undead spawned together in a mall. Trent immediately found the music shop and wielded a guitar. Gwen raised an eyebrow at this, and held up a rifle. She shrugged and the two ran down the escalator, which was basically a flight of stairs since the power was out and it wouldn't move.

Brick and Tyler of The Corpse spawned in an Amusement Park. A zombie clown came towards them and Tyler screamed and hid behind Brick, who cleaved through the clown with an ax he had spawned with.

Heather spawned with Sadie, and neither of the members of The Undead were too terribly happy about this. Sadie stuck her tongue out at Heather behind her back and the Queen Bee just scowled as she searched the apartment complex for any sort of weapon. Sadie managed to find a pistol in the bathroom of all places, and Heather found a sledgehammer under a couch.

Finally, Harold and Sam of The Undead spawned together, they scowered the baseball stadium, but came up with only a baseball bat and an umpire helmet. Sam wore the helmet for protection, and Harold wielded the baseball bat. The two set off into the city to find a weapon for Sam.

* * *

 **(The Corpse – Courtney & Amy)**

"Ew! Museums are old and gross." Amy complained, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Too bad samey isn't here, she'd be an excellent person to throw into a horde of those ugly undead creeps! I mean, she's useless anyway." She shrugged.

"Okay, I know you _are_ a worthy adversary, but why are you always so mean to your sister?" Courtney asked. "I don't think she's _that_ bad."

"You're taking _Samey's_ side? Don't make me hate you!" Amy said rather rudely, turning around and crossing her arms.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all! Don't get me wrong, you're definitely the better twin, but I don't think berating and bullying your sister is going to help your chances. Believe it or not, most of the people here don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Not to mention, you've been a pretty big jerk to most everyone here." Courtney pointed out.

"So what do I do? I wanna win this thing, but Samey's gonna get in the way of that!" Amy whined.

"Well, I suggest being a bit nicer to people so they don't constantly want to vote you off. Take a look at Heather, she's avoided elimination more times than all the other Total Drama villains combined." Courtney suggested.

"Ew, being nice is gross! It makes you looks weak, and other people take advantage of you!" Amy said with disgust.

"It doesn't have to be sincere. Just be kind to them, and then conspire to eliminate them." Courtney shrugged.

"Hm...you're pretty smart. Perhaps you'd like to join my alliance?" Amy asked.

"Well, it depends on who's in it." Courtney said.

"Katie and Sadie. Those two were stupid enough to join, so I took advantage." She grinned. "I'm not saying _you're_ stupid. I think you could be the brains of the operation. Well, besides me, I'm the pretty one and the leader." She explained.

Courtney thought for a moment. "I don't know. I'm kind of trying to fix my image right now. After the All-Star season, I went online for a bit, and you would not believe the threats I've been getting." She gulped. "Those website comments should really be monitored."

"Why should you care about what dumb online losers think? They just have no life, so they harass people online." Amy reasoned. In her head, Courtney was thinking about how Amy did this on a regular basis, only not on a computer-screen.

"I don't really care about them, but I'd rather not let hate ruin my chances at winning, you know?" Courtney told her.

"Good idea...well, think about it. I promise I won't make you do anything bad. This alliance is all about image." She grinned. "Well, that and secrecy. Tell _no one_ about this talk." She warned.

Courtney nodded and ripped a bone from a T-Rex skeleton, accidentally sending it crashing down. The CIT jumped back with the large femur in hand and looked at the pile of dinosaur bones. "Oops...well, at least I've got a makeshift weapon." She shrugged.

"Ew! Let's get out of here, this place is full of history, and I _hate_ history." She cringed, and stormed out of the museum. Courtney just raised an eyebrow and followed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Evil Alliance to be Terminated! E.A.T! Yum)**

 **Courtney-** "Okay, Amy's alliance suggestion is tempting. I've worked with her before when helping out Heather to get rid of Alejandro, and it worked pretty well. I just don't want to be related to all the backstabbing this season, so I'm still thinking about it." She sighed.

* * *

 **(The Corpse – Cody & Jo)**

"The beach, eh?" Jo observed. "Just means we're closer to the Docks!" She grinned.

"Sweet! We won't have to run into too many zombies on the way there!" Cody cheered. "Kinda too bad actually, I was looking forward to using this." He held up a rusty machete.

"Nice weapon! At least it'll cleave through those beach-goers." Jo said, pointing to about three zombies that lurched towards them. Two of them were vaguely female, with long ratty hair and both were wearing bikinis. The third one wad a dude with scruffy, oily yellow hair. It wore a speed-o, causing Jo cringe and Cody to look in horror.

"Glad my mom never made me wear one of those!" he said, disgusted. Cody went up to the three zombies and slashed at them with his machete, cutting the male zombie in half. "Wow, these guys are easy to kill!" He exclaimed.

He turned to see the two female zombies. A faint grin formed on his face as his eyes rested on their breasts, which were barely covered by their bikinis. "Just kill them already and stop ogling their boobs!" Jo scolded.

Cody snapped out of his daze and cut off the head of one of the zombies, and beat the other with the side of the machete. "Those two were pretty hot." he chuckled. "Kinda makes me wish they weren't undead."

Jo rolled her eyes as they continued down the beach. "I think I see the docks down there." She pointed to a set of large wooden shipping docks with large cargo boxes and cranes sitting there. A couple fishing boats with foghorns on them sat there, but most of them appeared to be mostly torn apart, broken, or not seaworthy. Not to mention, most of the sails were ripped or torn.

"Wait a second...this is too easy! There's gotta be something wrong with this." Cody shook his head. "But I can't figure out what."

Jo turned to face the ocean and saw bubbles very close to the shore. "What the..." She wondered. Seconds later, the water exploded, sending a shower of water raining down on them. Jo looked up to see a zombified shark leaping at them, bloody yellow teeth bared. One of its eyes was hanging from the socket in a horrific manner, while the other eyes was glazed over. Its skin was a pale green with tints of sickly yellow, rather than the usual blue and gray.

Jo screamed and shoved Cody into the beast and ran further inland. Cody's screams filled the beach as the zombie shark mauled is wimpy body. "Well, better him than me." She shrugged and jogged towards the docks, leaving Cody's mangled body on the beach. The zombie shark munched on his arm and swam out to sea.

"What am I doing?!" She cried, stopping in her tracks. "What have I done?" She looked at Cody's lifeless, bloody body. His left arm was torn off, and both his legs were barely in their sockets. His face was a bloody mess, the only thing distinguishable was his horrified expression.

Jo came closer to the Corpse and bit her lip. "I almost forgot his machete! Excellent weapon!" She exclaimed, picking up the rusty sword. With that, she left Cody and ran towards the docks once more.

* * *

 **(The Undead – Max & B)**

The two scientific geniuses, or at least one of them was, had spawned in a five-story parking garage with a mechanic at the bottom. "Excellent! These wrenches and hammers will make perfect weapons once put together!" Max declared.

B gave a thumbs up and nodded. Max tinkered around a bit with the two hammers, two wrenches, and some wires, bolts, and other mechanical tools.

B was working on his own device. He took two sledgehammers and took off the heavy stone hammer end, leaving the handles. Then, he took two knives that he had spawned with, and screwed them into the handles, which he had also screwed together.

The result was a double-ended saber. B swung it around like a bo-staff, creating a deadly and sharp weapon. Max held up his hammer weapons, which were basically just a hammer taped to a wrench.

"How did you make that so quickly?!" Max cried. "It's amazing! But not as amazing as my wrenchmmers!" Of course as he said this, one of the hammers collapsed from the tape that held it to the wrench. "Okay, maybe you win this one." Max stuck his tongue out at B.

B said nothing in reply. "Come on, don't you give me the silent treatment!" Max snapped. "I complimented you!"

B still said nothing. "Don't just stand there and be useless! Say something! Anything!" He shouted, flailing his hand sin the air.

Once again, B remained silent. Max narrowed his eyes. " _I DEMAND YOU CALL EVIL THE MOST SUPREME EVIL THERE EVER WAS! DO IT!_ " Max screamed, letting it echo through the parking garage.

B sighed and shrugged. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when a strange car horn sounded, creating an even louder echo through the garage. B covered his ears and looked to see a zombie at the wheel of the motor vehicle.

Max gasped. " _RUN!_ " He wailed and ran for his life through the parking garage. B watched as the zombie drove straight for them. He was slightly confused as to how the zombie was driving, considering it was missing an eye, an arm, and its brains were mush.

The car sped up and ran right at B. The silent inventor just smiled smugly and stepped out of the way as the car rocketed past him. Said car crashed right into one of the cement barriers of the garage, and plummeted out of the space.

* * *

 **(The Undead – Sky & Dave)**

"Oh come on! Why are we always paired up?!" Dave screamed in frustration. He kicked the refrigerator in the kitchen and realized that it hurt. He cried out in pain and held his foot. "Stupid fridge!" he cursed.

Sky rolled her eyes. "Ugh, we're in a McRonald's." She said with disgust. "This is the worst food to eat if you're an athlete. It's the worst food to eat period!" **[4]**

"Wait, we're in a McRonald's?!" Dave shrieked. "Gah! So unhealthy! So dirty! So unsanitary!" He ran around in circles screaming.

" _DAVE!_ " Sky shouted. "It's a video game, there are no germs! Second of all, we should be worried about the zombies!" She pointed to the McRonald's workers who were zombies still in their uniforms.

Zombie customers moaned about in the restaurant, several of them carried tray of food. Dave screamed and continued to run around in terror.

Sky sighed and grabbed a spatula from the counter next to her. She stabbed one of the zombie cashiers with it. Unfortunately, the spatula did absolutely nothing. "There's gotta be something here we can use!" She cried. She looked around but couldn't find anything useful.

And with that, Sky and Dave hugged each other in terror. " _HELP!_ " They screamed as the zombie customers and zombie workers closed in on them.

* * *

 **(The Corpse – Rodney & Owen)**

"Why are the zombies already chasing us?!" Rodney wondered as he and Owen ran from the horde that chased them down the streets. Rodney was much faster than Owen, who was lagging behind.

"Maybe because Chris programmed it?" Owen suggested.

"Come on man! Pick up the pace! You don't wanna lose this early in the game!" Rodney hollered.

"Yes I do! Owen's out, peace!" Owen panted. He fell over on the sidewalk and the horde of zombies lurched forward. Rodney watched in terror as they began to poke at Owen.

"Oh! That tickles!" Owen giggled. Suddenly, the zombies started biting and scratching at him. "Gah! That doesn't!" Owen began screaming and Rodney ran away in terror. "Oh the horror!" The loveable lug cried.

* * *

 **(The Corpse – Scarlett & Izzy)**

"Well, that took longer than expected." Scarlett observed as the two red-heads made it to the top of the hospital, via the door on top of buildings with flat roofs that nobody knows the name of. "But, we made it, and it doesn't look like the other team has made it remotely close." She looked over the side of the building, and saw no teams making their way to to main entrance.

Izzy ran over to the flare launcher, which was next to a small room on the top of the building. "Here it is! Do I set it off?" She asked.

"Not just yet, first, we need to find a way off of this hospital when the flare _does_ go off." Scarlett told her. "And I think I have an idea." The brainiac walked over to one of the wooden chests inside the small room that apparently operated the flare launcher.

She opened it up and searched inside. "The chests are bound to have something useful." She deduced. "Aha!" She pulled out a machine gun and aimed outside the door. "This will quite nicely for a weapon." She grinned. "And here's our escape!"

Scarlett pulled out a grappling-hook. "All we need is a makeshift T-bar. And I have an idea." She said. The brainiac ran back down the door on the roof and into the hospital. A few minutes later, the door flew open and she returned with an IV stand.

Scarlett held it by both ends and bent it to for an arch. "And here is our T-bar." She finished. "Now, to set off that flare!" She grinned.

Izzy watched as the other red-head went into the control room and began tapping away at buttons and pulling levers. Seconds later, the flare launcher erupted into a fiery explosion, shooting into the pale gray sky. Izzy and Scarlett both covered their ears until the flare stopped a couple minutes later.

Instantly, the collected sound of moaning and groaning zombies from around the city filled the air. "Mission accomplished." Scarlett cackled. "And now, for our getaway!" She held out the grappling-hook and fired it. The hook swung around a pipe on the building adjacent to the hospital.

Scarlett took the gun part of the grappling-hook and tied it around one of the pipes on the hospital roof. "Hold on if you want to live." Scarlett said as she placed the IV stand-turned T-bar over the rope.

Izzy hopped onto Scarlett's back, and let out a joyful cackled as they slid down the rope to the other building. "Go team Scizzy!" She whooped.

"Stop making it sound like a shipping name. Please." Scarlett muttered. The two landed on the roof of the other building, and Scarlet untied the grappling-hook from the pipe, letting it fall from the top of the hospital. "Good luck winning the game when all the zombies are headed for your hospital." She grinned.

The footage cut to Chris and Chef watching the VR game from their beach chairs. Cody sat on the bench for losers, looking quite angry. "Well, Scarlett has set off the flare, Jo has pushed Cody into a zombie shark's mouth, and Duncan touched Eva's boob. How's that for an interesting first part to our Zombie Challenge?" Chris asked the camera.

"Pretty crummy!" Cody shouted from the bench, shaking his fist.

"Who's gonna die next?" Chris wondered. Suddenly, Owen was released from the VR and he sadly trudged over to the bench and sat down next to Cody. "Okay. Who will be die _next?_ " Chris asked again. "Find out when we return after the break!" He exclaimed, and the camera faded to black.

"Spoiler alert, Jo gets eliminated!" Cody shouted from the bench.

"Dude, let it go." Chris snapped. "Find out who _actually_ gets eliminated after the break!" he repeated. "Quick, cut to commercial before he says anything else!" He instructed.

* * *

 _ **~A/N~**_ **And there's the first part to the zombie challenge! I tried to avoid super gruesome themes, but that's quite difficult when involving the undead. I hope it wasn't too graphic, but the next chapter will probably be worse, nothing awful, but if this chapter was bad for you, then watch out for the next one.**

 **This chapter also started some plot points, so those will go into action soon, and the ones that have already been started will be continuing. This challenge is more action and what not than humor, but there will still be plenty of that!**

 **Not much else to say, except that the Ridonculous Race has come to a close, and let me just say, if you haven't seen it, WATCH IT! It's far better than the last three seasons Fresh TV has thrown out (More Cartoon Network's fault thought...). It's so good, some are even comparing it with TDI, and others think it might be BETETR, so be sure to check that out! A full-length competition fic is in the works, but won't be released until this series is over, or at the very least close to ending.**

 **Now, here's a little refresher of the teams, pairs, status, and current location:**

* * *

 **The Undead:** Dave, Max, Sky, Dawn, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Eva, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Sadie, Cody, B, Sam

 **Alive:** Dave, Max, Sky, Dawn, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Eva, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Sadie, B, Sam

 **Dead:** None

…

 **Dave & Sky- **McRonald's Restaurant

 **Max & B- **Parking Garage

 **Dawn & Samey- **Park

 **Duncan & Eva-** Strip Club

 **Geoff & Bridgette- **Warehouse

 **Harold & Sam- **Baseball Stadium

 **Trent & Gwen- **Mall

 **Heather & Sadie- **Apartment Complex

 **Jo-** Beach

– –

 **The Corpse:** Tyler, Courtney, Noah, Katie, Izzy, Jo, Scott, Brick, Jasmine, LeShawna, Scarlett, Owen, Rodney, Cody, Amy, Shawn

 **Alive:** Tyler, Courtney, Noah, Katie, Izzy, Jo, Scott, Brick, Jasmine, LeShawna, Scarlett, Rodney, Amy, Shawn

 **Dead:** Owen, Cody

…

 **Tyler & Brick- **Amusement Park

 **Courtney & Amy- **Museum

 **Noah & Katie- **Restaurant

 **Izzy & Scarlett- **Hospital

 **Jo-** Beach

 **Scott & LeShawna- **Movie Theater

 **Jasmine & Shawn- **Alleyway

 **Rodney-** Street

 **[1]-** Getting to the top of a hospital was the objective in Left 2 Die, and _The Kobold Necromancer_ reused this idea, as well as the Docks for his zombie VR chapter. He did this way before me, go praise his work already if you haven't, seriously. JUST DO IT! _(Yes, that was Shia Lebouf, or however you spell his name)_

 **[2]-** Huzzah! A Ridonculous Race reference! If you couldn't figure it out, Katie's friend is the Kitty from TDDR. Also, it also references to kitty's video gaming days...

 **[3]-** Two Ridonculous Race references in one chapter? Wow. Since it kinda spoils stuff if you haven't seen the finale, I'll just say that a certain team says something along these lines. If you've seen it, you know what I'm talking about ;)

 **[4]-** Okay, you'd have to be living under a rock not to get this reference. Yes, McRonald's is the TD version of McDonald's, or at least it is now. Also, I have nothing against the food there, but you have to admit, it is kinda unhealthy. They _do_ make a good Big Mac though!

…

 **Next:** I'd encourage you to review and...OH MY GOD A HORDE OF ZOMBIES! _(October 31st HALLOWEEEEN!)_


	11. Zombie See, Zombie Do, Part II

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** And I am back with the second part to the zombie challenge, also, I'm happy to be getting this out early for once, so you can enjoy it now, or on Halloween if you so choose. I hope you guys like it, and be sure to leave a review and hit that Fav/Follow button if you haven't already!

Also, I have some good news! I've decided to post my Ridonculous Race competition fic! It's called _The Ridonculous Reboot_ and it's basically a reboot of the first season now that we've seen it all the way through. There'll be different eliminations, some new challenges, and even a few new locations! I'd really appreciate it if you left a review and hit that Fav/Follow button for that story as well! ;)

My current schedule will is to update TDUB three times a month, and TRR once a month. I do have an action story in the planning stages, and once that hits the pages, it'll be updated pretty much whenever I have time or feel like it. :P

Sorry for rambling, but there's so much to talk about! Before I get back to the thrilling zombie VR, I wanted to mention that this story is currently at 89 reviews and if we can get 11 more, we'll hit 100 reviews, and that would be fantastic! I appreciate all of the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows, and I just wanted to thank you and say that you guys are awesome! :D

Like with the last VR challenge, I won't be replying to reviews on part two, so you'll have to wait till the next chapter to get any questions answered. Now, back to the zombies! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 11 (Day 08, Part 2)-** Shufflers Ahoy!

* * *

 **(The Undead – Duncan & Eva)  
**

The two muscular teens had left the strip joint and were wandering the streets of Chrisville. Eva wielded her baseball bat and Duncan held up a pair of daggers he had found in an alleyway.

"There's a zombie up ahead!" Duncan warned as Eva walked closer.

She turned to see the zombie trudging closer to her and she swung at it with her baseball bat, taking th head clean off. However, the body continued to shuffle its way towards Eva. "Oh come on! Just die already!" She complained.

Eva decided to just kick at the zombie's body, effectively knocking it over. She then proceeded to stomp on the stomach, tearing through the pale green skin and crushing several of the rotted organs and bones.

"Aw, sick!" Duncan cringed, although he was smiling. "So cool." He grinned.

Suddenly, there was fiery explosion from the rooftop of a building further into the city. The eruption was so powerful, it knocked Eva and Duncan back and they both shielded their eyes from the blinding light. "What the **/censored/**! Who set off our flare?!" Eva roared, looking up at the hospital.

The smoke from the flare continued to wisp around the sky as the flame died down. "Now every zombie in the city is gonna be headed there any minute! We're gonna be swamped!" Duncan cried.

As if on cue, three hordes of zombies came towards them; one from the street to their left; the second on the street to their right; and the third on the street behind them. Duncan and Eva swirled around to face the hordes.

"Well, we're screwed." Duncan sighed. "This sucks, I was really enjoying this VR too." he scowled.

"I say we run for it, we've got one way we can go. If a zombie gets close to you, try to fend it off with your daggers. I'll try to swat them away with my bat." Eva told him. "Our only hope is to get to the top of the hospital. I've seen zombie movies where they've had to do this same thing, there are usually weapons up there."

"Awesome! I'll snag an assault rifle or something." Duncan decided. "Now, let's get the heck out of here before we become zombie chow!"

The two teens began to run ahead, leaving behind most of the zombies. Several managed to get up ahead, but Eva swung away at them with her baseball bat, and Duncan tore a few of them with his set of knives.

"Hey, we're doin' pretty good!" Duncan observed. "I bet we can make to the hospital before the real swamp of zombies gets here."

"Why would you say that?" Eva asked him. "Now we're totally gonna die. You just jinxed us." She swung at a zombie, bashing its chest in and sending it into a building window.

"Oh please, jinxes aren't real. Only wimpy superstitious crybabies believe in curses." He rolled his eyes and gouged out the eyes of zombie and then proceeded to kick it over.

Suddenly, the sound of a hundred zombies groaning and moaning could be heard as more of the undead filled the streets. They lurched towards the two teens and they looked at each other and realized they were surrounded. "What did I tell you?" Eva snapped.

* * *

 **(The Undead – Dawn & Samey)**

The flare erupted off the top of the hospital, blowing Samey and Dawn back. Samey hit a tree and rubbed her skull, which was feeling slightly numb and buzzy. The knife flew from her hands and embedded itself into the tree just above her head. Samey gulped and looked up at the knife.

"That was a close one!" She exclaimed, yanking the knife from the tree as she stood up. "Although my head hurts right now." She groaned.

"More importantly, who set off that flare?" Dawn wondered. "We can't be that far behind, we just started not too long ago!" She sat down in the grass and began to meditate.

"Um...Dawn, I don't think this is the right time to meditate! With the noise and glare of that flare, zombies will be swarming us in seconds!" She cried.

Dawn remained silent as she was deep in thought and meditation. Samey sighed and looked around nervously, spotting a zombie heading their way. She yelped and cut off its head with her knife. The body kept moving and she kicked it back with a terrified whimper. The body fell back into a small pond, staining the water with a sickly red color. Samey turned around to see Dawn still meditating.

"Okay, Dawn, I know we're friends, but we kind of need to get moving if we want to win this VR." Samey said. "More zombies are gonna be coming any minute!"

Surprisingly, Dawn stood up and opened her eyes. "I sense a darkness surrounding the hospital. We've been sabotaged!" She announced.

Samey gasped. "But by who? Who would sabotage us? That's just mean!" She frowned. "I hope Chris calls them out for cheating!"

"Chances are he won't." Dawn shook her head. "And I wish I knew who it was, but my aura reading skills only go so far. I can't determine who it is. Not to mention reading auras is hard to do in a virtual reality game. It makes things different."

"Different how?" Samey asked.

"While it's realistic, it isn't real life. Because of this, the soul-waves are blocked, only the mind-waves come through." Dawn explained.

"What about your clairvoyance?" Samey asked. "You were able to read the future a couple challenges ago, right?"

"That is true, but I have stated before, my clairvoyance is very unstable. It only works a couple days into the future, and it can be dangerous. I prefer to tuck it away." Dawn told her.

"That's too bad. It could be a fun skill." She snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, there was a faint shuffling sound and Samey and Dawn turned to see about ten zombies trudging towards them. "Run! My knife isn't gonna do anything against ten zombies!" Samey cried. Dawn didn't disagree and the two ran off further into the park.

Suddenly, Dawn tripped over something and crashed to the ground. Samey stopped in her tracks and looked back at Dawn. "Go on without me! I fear my ankle has been twisted, I won't be able to go on any further!" She requested.

"No! I don't want to leave you!" Samey refused.

"Come on! I'll be fine, it's a Virtual Reality, I'm not actually going to die! You can win this for our team, even if the flare was already lit!" Dawn told her. She looked down and spotted what she had tripped over: An assault rifle. "Look what I found!"

She held up the gun and Samey gasped. "Take it!" Dawn handed it to Samey and the twin looked at her.

"But I can't leave you! You're my friend!" She cried, tears welling in her eyes. The zombies behind Dawn trudged closer and closer.

"Go!" Was Dawn's last word before the zombies crowded around her. Samey could no longer see the petite girl's body as the zombie went away t it. The only thing left was Dawn's high-pitched screams as she was released from the VR.

Samey glared at the oncoming zombies. "You killed my friend." She said. "Prepare to die!" She let out a scream and began firing wildly at the zombies, sending bloody bullet-holes through their chests, torso, heads, and thighs.

All of the zombies dropped to the ground in a matter of minutes and Samey panted. "Don't kill my friends." She spat. The nice twin turned push-over walked up to one of the fallen zombies and stomped on the head with her heel, crushing the rotting skull, along with the mushy brains inside it.

Samey spun on her heel and continued walking through the park angrily, trying to avoid looking at Dawn's mutilated corpse.

* * *

 **(The Corpse – Noah & Katie)**

"Who knew you could find machine guns so abundantly in a restaurant kitchen." Noah cracked, holding up a machine gun in each hand.

"Well, it _is_ the zombie apocalypse." Katie reasoned. "I suppose there was a lot of violence when it all started. People probably stole guns and shot the zombies with 'em. When they were turned into zombies, the left their guns."

"That make sense." Noah shrugged. "Well, we should head out, the docks hopefully aren't too far away, or this is gonna be a heck of a fight." He said.

"Why's that? I don't see very many zombies outside." Katie said, puzzled.

"Because, someone just lit the flare for the other team." Noah said, pointing out of one of the restaurant windows. The explosion on top of the hospital was bright in the sky. "My guess would be Scarlett."

"Why Scarlett? Isn't she rehabilitated?" Katie asked.

Noah sweated nervously. "Uh, yeah, I forgot. Never-mind, it's probably Izzy. Scarlett wouldn't do anything like that." Noah thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, it's _definitely_ Izzy." He nodded.

"That makes sense." Katie agreed. "Well, with that flare off, we're gonna be swamped by zombies too, right?"

"Yup. So, let's get the heck out of here unless we want to become walking zombie chow!" Noah said, scrambling out the door. "I've got two machine guns, and you've got one, along with your crowbar. I think we'll be fine."

The two teens left the restaurant and entered the parking lot. "Any chance these cars might work?" Noah wondered. Katie shook her head. "Didn't think so. They look old, not to mention Chris probably disabled driving to make things harder for us." He rolled his eyes. A zombie shuffled towards him from behind one of the cars, and was soon joined by at leave six or seven more.

"It's an ambush!" Katie cried. Before even she could react, Noah was already firing off his two machine guns. Bloody bullet holes flew into the zombies, taking down two of them. "Hey, this isn't so bad!" Katie exclaimed, joining in on the fight.

Not three seconds after she said this, at least ten more zombies joined, all of them coming from behind more cars. "Dangit! There are probably at least fifty in this parking lot alone!" Noah cursed. "Let's get out of here, but don't stop firing!"

Katie did what she was told and backed out of the parking lot with Noah, still firing at the zombies. She took down at least five and smiled. "Okay, let's go! We can get out of here before more zombies show up!" She said.

Katie turned and was face to face with a zombie. She screamed as the zombie reached for her, scratching her arm with its nails. A small drop of blood formed on her arm and soon got bigger. Noah blasted the zombie and it dropped dead. "What happens if they scratch you?" Katie asked.

"Well, knowing Chris, he probably installed B-movie traits into the software, so I'm take a guess and say you'll be a zombie soon." Noah said to Katie's horror. "But since it's a scratch, you shouldn't turn for a while."

Katie breathed a sigh of relief. "But what do I do now? I'll eventually turn into a zombie, right?" She asked.

"If I'm right you will. Since we don't know, stay with me and if you turn into a zombie I'll shoot you." He shrugged. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"You're telling me!" Katie exclaimed, her eyes wide.

* * *

 **(The Undead – Bridgette & Geoff)**

"Aw crap! That flare is gonna send all the zombies in the _city_ towards the hospital! We're all the way down by the docks, there's no way we're gonna get there without being swamped!" Geoff cried, looking up at the flaming sky.

"Oh! Who could have set off our flare so early? We can't be _that_ far behind!" Bridgette wondered.

"Maybe it was sabotage!" Geoff suggested.

"What is with all this sabotage and cheating! First Chris cheats with Cody on the Superhero VR, then Ezekiel's eliminated unanimously, and now our flare has been set off before the challenge is even completely under way!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Let's walk and talk, or we're seriously gonna be in trouble." Geoff said, shooting a zombie to his right. It went down after three bullets to the head.

The two lovebirds left the warehouses and found themselves at a park on the riverside. "The hospital is a ways away from here. I'd say about twelve blocks down." Bridgette frowned. "We'll never be able to make it there in time.

"We gotta try!" Geoff said. "Maybe we should search for loot in some of these buildings." He suggested. "We might find better weapons. Also Bridge, I know you don't like shooting things, but if we wanna make it to the hospital, you're going to have to use a gun if we can find another one."

Bridgette sighed. "Only because it's for the good of the team. Besides, I wouldn't wanna lose just because I refused to use a gun." She frowned. "I'll do it. But _only_ if we find another one!"

Bridgette and Geoff quickly ran into an abandoned building, which turned out to be a hotel. The lobby had a fountain, plastic trees, and a front desk with a small golden bell. "Sweet! I love pressing these things!" Geoff chuckled.

He surfer ran up to the front desk and slapped his palm on the gold bell. It sent out a small ding and he giggled. "Heh-heh, just had to do that!" He grinned.

Suddenly, a zombie bellhop popped out from behind the counter and bit Geoff on the shoulder. The party boy looked down at the zombie that was munching on his collarbone as Bridgette gasped in horror. "Oh hey dude, what's up?" He asked.

The zombie didn't respond. Geoff shrugged and looked up to see Bridgette's horrified expression. He raised an eyebrow and then looked back down at the zombie eating his shoulder. " _AAAAAAHHHHH!_ " He shrieked after finally realizing.

He flailed his arms, incidentally decapitating the zombie, sending its head flying into a window. Geoff could feel his skin crawl as it began to slowly fade into a pale, sickly yellow color. "Oh no! You're turning!" Bridgette cried.

"What? I'm fine! Just a little zombie bite, no biggie." Geoff shrugged it off. Suddenly, he let out a low groan and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. His face was now completely pale, and his teeth had already turned a rotten yellow.

Bridgette grabbed her sledgehammer and backed away, wielding it carefully. "Don't worry babe, nothing's wrong! Probably just some problems with the machine or something." He guessed.

His usual blond hair had grown frazzled and oily, matting to the side of his face. His shoulder began to swell, the shirt tearing where the zombie had bit him. The bite was red with purple and green lumps. "Come on Bridgette, let's get out of here!" Geoff said.

The party boy came closer to her girlfriend. The final touch of his zombification were the eyes. They had began glazed over, as if he was staring into death itself. He moaned and lurched forward, one of his arms extended, reaching for Bridgette.

The surfer girl screamed and backed further away, eventually running into a wall. She was petrified with fear, not sure what to do as Geoff came closer. Geoff was now a mere three feet away and closing, but Bridgette still had to make a decision.

Two feet. One foot. Geoff was close enough that he began to reach for Bridgette, his clawed hands resting on her shoulder as he came in for the kill.

Bridgette shrieked and clobbered Geoff with her sledgehammer, knocking the party animal's body aside. It hit an elevator button and seconds later, the elevator dinged open to reveal three more zombies in the elevator. Bridgette screamed again and swung her sledgehammer once more, taking out two of the zombies, but Geoff got back up. One of his arms had become detached and his rib cage was smashed in on one side.

Tears streamed from Bridgette's eyes as she swung her sledgehammer a final time, taking out zombie Geoff, along with the last remaining zombie elevator rider. She breathed heavily as she surveyed the damage she had done to the four zombies.

Quickly, she grabbed Geoff's gun from the counter and ran from the hotel, trying to avoid looking at her boyfriend's undead corpse.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Must've been tough!)**

 **Bridgette-** "By far one of the hardest challenges I've ever had to do on this show!" She sobbed. "I had to kill zombie Geoff, and then survive the rest of the game with a gun! And I hate using guns!" She covered her face with her hands. "I don't know if I wanna be here anymore." She choked out.

 **Geoff-** "Wow, takin' a swing at me when I was a zombie must've been tough for Bridge! I'm proud of her though, she took out four zombies and didn't have to use the gun! That takes guts man." He smiled.

* * *

 **(The Undead – Sky & Dave)**

"Somebody help!" Sky cried as the zombie customers, cashiers, and workers closed in on them. She and Dave were both unconsciously hugging each other in terror as the zombies came at them from all angles.

Dave and Sky looked at each other and blushed once they realized they were hugging each other. "Stop hugging me!" Dave snapped suddenly, shoving Sky away into one of the zombies.

Sky screamed and punched the zombie under the chin, snapping the fragile and rotting neck bone, causing the head to fly off behind it. She kicked the body and it slammed into a counter-top. "I knew the workers here were zombies, but this is ridiculous!" Sky remarked as she kicked another zombie, this one a customer.

Dave just cowered in fear by the door to the freezer. Any time a zombie got close he would scream bloody-murder and the zombie would jump back for a second. This only worked for a few seconds until more zombies closed In on him.

One of the zombies grabbed Dave's arm, and another grabbed Sky's waist and pulled her closer, getting ready to bite her. Dave cried out in terror again, but the zombie wasn't letting go. Both of them screamed as the zombies lunged in for the kill, but the bite never came. Both looked down to see that their zombie had fallen to the ground, a single bullet hole going through their head.

Sky looked up to see B entering the fast-food restaurant with a rifle in one hand, and his makeshift double-blade sword in the other. B cleaved through at least five zombies with his sword, and shot three more with his rifle. More and more zombies fell to the ground, dead.

Sky took this opportunity and kicked a distracted zombie, sending it flying into the deep-fryer. Sky walked over and reached in, grabbing the oily hair and pulling out a fried zombie head. She winced and tossed the head and wiped the germs on her pants.

The head landed in Dave's cradled lap and he took one look at it and screamed bloody-murder once more. "Germs! Grease! Zombies! _AAAAAHHHHH!_ " He freaked, jumping up and running around in panic. The fried head flew from his lap and exploded on impact upon hitting a cash register.

B fired more shots, taking out five more zombies. He only used his double-blade sword when a zombie got close. Despite their non-existent brains, the zombies were actually smart for once and decided to avoid getting close to B. Instead, they went for Dave and Sky, who did not have a weapon.

Sky ran for one of the trash cans and grabbed a tray from on top of one. She slammed it down on one of the zombie's heads, forcing the skull into the body, shattering the neck. The gymnast grabbed another tray and wielded one in each hand. She swung them and sliced them through the air, taking out two zombies in the process.

Soon, the horde was finished, and dead zombie corpses lay on the ground all over the restaurant; not one zombie left. "Whoa! That was amazing, B!" Sky exclaimed. "You sir are a very talented zombie killer." She grinned.

B breathed on his knuckles and then polished them off on his jacket knowingly. "What happened to your partner? Who were you with?" Sky asked.

B though for a moment and did a perfect imitation of Max cackling evilly, only no laughter sounded. "Max?" Sky wondered. B nodded and then took a finger and sliced it across his neck, indicating that his partner had been killed.

Dave walked over, shivering, covered in zombie guts and grease. "So...germy." He stuttered.

"Get over it." Sky scoffed. "It's a video game, not real life, you're not covered in germs!"

"But it feels like it!" Dave whined. "I mean...I can handle it." He said, puffing his chest.

Sky rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can." She smirked. "Now, what do we do? We only have a gun and a sword thing, and I'm pretty sure that's not gonna hold up against a giant horde of zombies should we come across them." She said.

B nodded. He scratched his chin in thought, and then his face lit up and he ran into the kitchen, being careful to step over and avoid the dead zombie carcasses.

B was shown digging through the kitchen, throwing pots, pans, burgers, and other kitchen supplies behind him. Sounds of construction and other noises could be heard and Sky and Dave both raised their eyebrows.

Soon, B left the kitchen and entered the dining area with two more make-shift weapons. They were both similar to B's double-edge sword, except it was two spatulas tied together, with knives nailed to the flat ends.

B handed both Sky and Dave one of these and then held his gun and original double-edge sword. "Let's go get those virtual reality, non-germy, not...real life zombies!" Dave said, still slightly shivering from his Germaphobia.

* * *

 **(The Corpse – Brick & Tyler)**

"Oh man, that zombie clown was seriously scary!" Tyler breathed. "Good thing you had that ax, huh?" He chuckled sheepishly upon realizing he was still hiding behind Brick.

"Yeah, well there's bound to be more, so let's keep moving." Brick said. "Say, this amusement park looks a lot like the one from the superhero VR. Is the machine reusing the same city, but with a different style since it's a zombie VR?" he wondered as the gloomy clouds began to dump drops of rain onto the city.

"I don't know but... _OH MY GOSH A HORDE OF ZOMBIES!_ " Tyler screamed, pointing in the direction of the Ferris Wheel. Zombies were literally climbing off of the gondolas, while others jumped from them, most of the zombies doing this landed in gooey piles, but others landed on other zombies and survived.

Hundreds of the undead tourists made their way towards Brick and Tyler to the point where the duo was surrounded. "What are we gonna do? I don't have a weapon and I don't think an ax is gonna take out all of these zombies!" Tyler exclaimed.

"It's time to take one for the team!" Brick said. He leaped at the horde of zombies, screaming a war cry as he cleaved thorough them, chopping off heads, torsos, chests, etc. "Tyler, the only way to escape is to climb those roller coaster supports and dive into the ocean!" Brick shouted.

"But I can't leave you here to be eaten by zombies!" Tyler cried.

"Do it!" Brick barked back as he swung his ax into a zombie's skull. Tyler narrowed his eyes at the zombies as if he was ready to fight them one-on-one, but he didn't. Tyler sighed and obeyed Brick's orders and began climbing the roller coaster supports.

Now, Tyler was not the most graceful person in the world, and thus he continued to slip from his climb. The roller coaster was made of metal support beams, of which became slippery in the rain. "Come on!" Tyler complained as he slipped down again. "Stupid rain!"

Some zombies had noticed his struggle and were slowly limping towards him. Tyler jumped up and grabbed hold of the support again, kicking some zombies away with his foot as they came closer. He screamed as more zombies caught his attention.

Brick saw this and he got an angry expression on his face. "Get ready to die twice you undead freaks!" He shouted. The cadet left the zombies he was fighting and ran over towards the medium-sized horde that ha gathered around Tyler. The scared jock was now clinging to the support. He wasn't slipping anymore, but he knew if he tried to go higher he would.

"It's no use! Leave me behind!" Tyler wailed as he hugged the pole for dear life. "Tell my dad that he was awesome, and tell my mom that she was pretty cool too!"

"Not on my watch, soldier!" Brick shook his head. The cadet hacked at one last zombie, and then did a hatchet through, hurling the ax through the air until it embedded itself in the pole Tyler was clinging to. "Climb!" Was all Brick could shout before the zombie horde began grabbing at him.

"But I can't just leave you!" Tyler shook his head in defiance. "Never leave a man behind, remember?"

"It's too late for me! Save yourself and get to the docks! We're real close anyway!" Brick said. "Now _CLIMB!_ " And with that, Brick was swallowed by the horde of zombies, all that was visible of him was his hand reaching out, but soon that too was taken by the zombies, leaving nothing behind.

A single tear shed from Tyler's eye as he told himself that it was only a video game. He glared at the zombies and reached up, but started to slip. "Crap!" He cried. But before he slipped down into the grabbing hands of the zombies, his hand grasped on something.

He looked up at saw brick's ax in the pole. He tapped into all of his virtual upper-body strength and pulled himself up onto the ax. His feet stood on the handle, and his arms hugged the pole again for good measure. Suddenly, Tyler heard a groan and looked up to see a car of zombies racing down the roller coaster coming towards where he clung. "Oh come on!"

As the roller coaster car came closer, Tyler panicked and looked for a way out. The only way was to jump from the support and hope to land in the ocean and not the sand. "Three...two... _one!_ " He counted to himself, and jumped at the last second.

As he leaped from the platform that the ax had created, about ten zombies jumped from the roller coaster car onto where Tyler had been. As the jock fell, he saw the zombies falling after him. About half of the undead tourists had landed in the horde of other zombies, and were probably being accidentally cannibalized.

The other half of the zombies were falling after Tyler and the jock screamed. Before he knew it, he had landed in the water, and the blue, cold ocean enveloped him. It was quiet...almost serene. Well, except for the fact that he couldn't breathe.

Tyler held his breath as he sat there, floating under the waves. He heard splashes all around him of the zombies that had fallen and died on impact. The splashes ceased, and soon, Tyler found his eyes closing, and then everything went black.

* * *

 **(The Undead – Rodney)**

The rain was now falling in heavy sheets, drenching Rodney from head to toe. The self-proclaimed 'ladies man' was shivering in the cold, and while the VR had not installed pain censors, temperature felt all too real.

He wandered into a dark alley that was protected from the rain by the building's awnings above. He hugged himself to keep warm as he sat next to a dumpster, out of view from any zombie wandering the streets.

The alleyway was long and connected to a street on the other side, making him visible from that street. He nervously looked around, hoping a zombie wouldn't find him in the alley. Then, he heard footsteps. They were soft at first, and then they got louder and Rodney cowered, not wanting to look at whatever it was.

"Please! If you're going to kill me zombie, make it quick!" He pleaded, forgetting that he was in a VR for a second. He put his hands together and looked up into the sky and prayed. "Please, forgive me for what I've done! I only did it for me and Bridgette!" He pleaded.

"What about me?" Came Bridgette's voice. Rodney cried out in terror and looked over to see Bridgette standing about ten feet away on the other side of the alley. She was also soaked from the rain, her long blonde ponytail matted to the back of her neck.

She held a sledgehammer in one hand and Geoff's pistol in the other. "Oh...uh nothing." Rodney said quickly. "I thought you were a zombie coming to kill me." he breathed a sigh of relief. " _Wait..._ you're on the other team! Please don't hurt me!" He cried.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Rodney, I'm not that kind of person." She said. "Now what were you talking about. I heard my name. Why do you want forgiveness?" She asked.

"No reason...just hysterics." He chuckled nervously as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be leaving and we can get back to the game."

Bridgette narrowed her eyes. "I've lost Ezekiel and now Geoff." She said quietly, her hand with the gun trembling. "And I want answers." She looked at him angrily. "This challenge changed me, Rodney."

"Heh-heh, well, no need to get feisty! Sorry, I don't know anything about ol' Zeke or Geoff. Wish I could held but I can't." He shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as he stared at Bridgette.

The surfer held out her hand, pointing the pistol at Rodney, it was aimed right in between his eyes on his forehead. "Tell me what happened to Zeke. Were you involved?" She asked in a very serious tone.

"Well, you see...he uh, well, I um...I don't-" He stuttered, shaking in his boots now.

" _ANSWER ME!_ " Bridgette shouted, her voice echoing throughout the alleyway. She breathed heavily as her finger twitched around the trigger. Some tears welled in her eyes as she began to sweat, breathing faster and faster by the minute.

"The thing is...I can't really, uh, answer that. You see, I don't really-" Rodney continued to stutter.

"You have five seconds." Bridgette hissed. "Five...Four...Three..."

"Give me a chance!" He pleaded. "I really don't know anything about him! I don't know a Zeke, who are you talking about?" He began to lie terribly.

"YOU'RE LYING!" She screeched, and her finger pulled the trigger, and a bullet was launched right into Rodney's forehead. Seconds later, he crumpled to the ground, blood leaking from his temple.

Bridgette breathed very heavily now, still holding the trigger out as if she hadn't fired a single bullet yet. But she had. She had shot Rodney, and now he was dead. There was a pause for several minutes and the howls of zombies filled the air, the rain not letting up as it dripped into puddles all along the streets.

Finally there was a noise. Sobbing. The tears in Bridgette's eyes could not hold any longer, and now trickled down her face. Bridgette dropped the gun and it clattered along the cobble alleyway. She fell to her knees and put her hands to her face.

The surfer parted her hands and looked at the gun on the street. She reached for it with a trembling hand and picked it up. She put her finger on the trigger and brought the pistol up to her head. "I'm sorry." She sniffed and then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Okay, I'm scared. Are** _ **YOU**_ **scared?)**

 **Bridgette-** She still sobbing and sniffling, her head in her hands. "As soon as I killed Rodney, I knew I had done something wrong. Even if it was only a VR." She sniffled. "I'm just glad it was that, a VR. Oh, I need Geoff!" She pushed the outhouse door open and left.

 **Geoff-** "Dude, now I _really_ feel bad for Bridge! She just went and shot someone, and then she shot herself!" he exclaimed. "That's gonna give me nightmares! Looks like she needs some real cheering up. Party boy Geoff is on the case!" He exclaimed, standing up with a finger in the air.

 **Rodney-** "How could she shoot me?! It was true love! Oh, how can I go back to Dakota, or Jasmine, or Amy, or Scarlett?" He wondered. "Well...Dakota, Jasmine, and Amy at least." He shivered.

 **Chris McLean-** "For the record, I had _no idea_ she would do that. Wow. Never thought Bridgette had it in her." he shrugged. "Well, I just want to let you all know that we here at Total Drama Inc. do not encourage self harm! We may force our contestants to do a lot of whacked out stuff, but we draw the line there!" He shook his head. "Now, enjoy watching people inflict harm to _others_. Now _that's_ fun!" he chuckled.

* * *

 **(The Undead – Harold & Sam)**

"Dude who set off our flare?" Sam asked. "I mean, I may have wicked crazy zombie-gaming skills, but even those won't be a match for the hordes of zombies heading for the hospital right now!" He exclaimed. The flare has been set off moments ago, and the sky was evidence of it. Smoke still glowed around the hospital, making it look like it was on fire.

"I don't know, but it was most likely sabotage." Harold said matter-of-factly. "No one on our team is dumb enough to set off the flare, and I think everyone wants to win. All evidence points to it being an act of sabotage."

Sam thought for a moment. "You could be right. But right now, I think we should focus on saving our butts!" Sam shouted, pointing to a horde of hundreds of zombies flooding into the stadium. "Thanks to that flare going off, now all those zombies are headed towards the hospital, but they seem to have gotten sidetracked!"

"Look!" Harold exclaimed, pointing to two figures on the baseball field. Zombies trudged after them, some even moving faster than expected. Several of the undead civilians had made their way into the stands, while others chased the figures on the field.

"It's Noah and Katie!" Sam exclaimed. "They're from the other team!"

"Don't kill them! Maybe if we act nice and save their butts, they'll help us against the zombies, because right now, our only weapon is a bat, and we're kind of getting surrounded." Harold told him.

"Yo! Noah and Katie, up here!" Sam shouted, waving his arms. The two nerds stood atop the stadium, just in front of the massive scoreboard. There were guardrails and the platform was elevated enough, but with the amount of zombies coming after Noah and Katie, they could get up there if the zombies climbed over each other.

Noah and Katie looked up from the field and spotted the two nerds waving their arms. "Should we trust them?" Katie asked nervously, looking behind her to see the zombies getting closer.

"Well, they do seem like they want to help us. Besides, it's either that, or a horde of zombies. It's a chance we'll have to take!" Noah said, climbing the barrier that kept the stands and the field separate. Katie did the same, and soon they were on the stands. Unfortunately, the zombies were so vast in numbers that they climbed over each other to get onto the stands.

"I think we'd better move it!" Katie cried, running up the stands. The two ran up the stairway in between rows of stands, climbing higher and higher towards Sam and Harold. The zombies below had just managed to get a few up and over the wall.

"They're coming up here!" Harold said. "And they have machine guns! Awesome! Noah has two, so maybe he'll lend us one, and you can use the baseball bat." He handed the bat to Sam and he grinned.

"Can you help us up?" Katie asked as she and Noah reached the top. The latter was winded, but still in relatively good shape.

"Agh! These stands remind me of the stairs at my school!" Noah complained.

Katie tossed her machine gun up onto the platform and Harold pulled her up. Sam helped Noah up and all four of them were standing on the platform. Noah handed one of his machine guns to Harold, and they all had a weapon.

"We _may_ have attracted a couple zombies while we were running." Noah said.

"A couple?!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's a good thing you guys were here. Noah said the zombies would head for the flare, and not the stadium, but it looks like he was wrong." Katie said.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Chris probably just programmed the zombies to follow us to spite me!" He said.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Did not! Did too! Did not!)**

 **Chris McLean-** "Okay, I may be responsible for a lot of stuff on this show, but that was _not_ me! Those zombies have a mind of their own. Maybe I _should_ make them go after him now that he said that." He chuckled. "If only I knew what button to press."

* * *

"I'm out of ammo!" Katie cried, clicking her machine gun empty. She shook it in annoyance, but it did no good.

"That's never a good thing to hear." Noah muttered. "There's too many of these stupid zombies! Even if Katie's gun still worked, we wouldn't be able to take them all out! We're screwed!"

"Maybe not!" Katie exclaimed. She ran behind the scoreboard and sorted around. Noah, Harold and Sam all raised an eyebrow, wondering what the ruckus was about, and what she was doing.

Katie finally came out from behind the massive scoreboard holding a small, pink karaoke machine. "Um...what?" Noah asked, looking at the small box. Four microphones were attached to the machine.

"What is _that_ doing up here anyway?" Sam asked.

"Chris _did_ say weapons were scattered around the city! Maybe Katie's on to something!" Harold exclaimed. The nerd ran over and picked up one of the microphones.

"I've played enough zombie video games to know that their heads can be shattered by a four-part harmony! And guess what, we've got exactly four people right here!" She giggled.

"What?! You expect me to _sing_ to the zombies?" Noah asked. "Um, Katie, I don't think the zombies want to hear a musical number, I think they're just interested in our brains."

"No silly! If we all sing together, we can send a sort of sonic shock-wave out at the zombies and make their heads explode!" She said excitedly. "Now pick up a microphone, I know the perfect song!"

By now, all of the zombies had gathered in the stands and were looking up at the four contestants on the scoreboard platform. Some zombies were already trying to climb up to get them, and they were making good time. Suddenly, the sound of disco music filled the stadium and all the zombies looked confused.

"Zombies and Gentlemen! I'm Katie, that's Noah, and they're Harold and Sam, and we're _Love Patrol Alpha!_ " Katie announced, her voice echoing throughout the stadium over the microphone. **[1]**

"What? I _never_ agreed to that name." Noah shook his head.

"I think it's pretty cool." Harold grinned.

"Look Noah, do you wanna die, or do you wanna win this challenge?" Katie asked him. Noah sighed in defeat and held up his microphone reluctantly. " _HIT IT!_ " Katie shouted, motioning to the karaoke machine. Harold ran over and pressed the button and the music started up.

Sam squinted and read the words appearing on the karaoke machine's screen. "Uh, Katie...our virtual lives may not be worth _this_." He said.

Noah raised an eyebrow as he read the lyrics. "Friday night, we're gonna party 'til dawn...don't worry daddy I've got my favorite _dress on_?!" Noah sang with confusion. "Katie! This is stupid!"

"We're rolling to the party, the boys are looking our way! We just keep dancing, we don't care what they say!" Katie sang, ignoring Noah. The zombies continued to climb up to the platform. "And all the boys are getting up in my face!" One of the zombies got closer and slashed at Katie. She screamed and jumped back. "Guys! We have to sing together or it won't work!" She told Noah, Harold, and Sam.

"Boys are a bore! Let's show 'em the door!" Harold sang. "We're taking over the dance-floor!" They all sang in unison, albeit off-key. "Ooooooh-ooooooh! Girls do what we like, ooooooh-ooooooh, we're taking over _to-night!_ " They continued to sing.

A sound-wave was sent out into the stands, blowing out the brains of several zombies. "Ooooooh-ooooh! Girls do what we like, ooooo-oooooh, we're taking over tonight! _WE'RE QUEENS OF THE DISCO!_ " More and more zombies continued to explode with green guts.

"Oooooh-oooooh! Girls do what we like, oooooh-oooooh, we're taking over tonight!" All four of them sang in a different octave.

"Taking over tonight!" Noah sang a solo, seeming to get into the song. A guitar riff played as more zombies died. One of the still-living ones managed to get onto the platform and raised it's claws and growled.

"Duck!" Sam shouted. He grabbed his machine gun and fired off some bullets, hitting the zombie and knocking it off the platform. Dead zombie parts lay all over the stands.

"Thank you! We'll be here all night!" Katie shouted with glee.

"Deal with it zombie idiots!" Noah cackled.

"Correction, we should probably get going." Harold said. "That was fun and all, but now that the zombies are gone, we need to get to the hospital or docks!"

"Good idea!" Katie said. "Thanks for jamming out with me! Oh, and thanks for not killing us." She chuckled.

"Good luck with getting to the hospital!" Harold called out as he and Sam hopped down from the platform. The two stepped over the dead zombie corpses and body parts as they made their way to the exit.

"Thanks!" Katie waved.

* * *

 **(The Corpse – Shawn & Jasmine)**

"What's the protocol for zombie Dakotazoids?" Shawn asked Jasmine as he panted. The two ran down the streets with their machine guns in hand. They made a sharp turn, but Dakotazoid was still right behind them, shaking the ground. She launched herself off of the side of a building with her claws and let out a roar.

"I don't know! You're the zombie expert! I just watched a couple movies!" Jasmine cried. The two screamed and continued to run as fast as they could, even dodging a car that Dakotazoid hurled at them. The automobile crashed right through a lamp post and into another building, taking out five zombies with it. A few seconds later, the remains of the car burst into flames.

"Up ahead! The gas station!" Shawn pointed in front of them. A good sized gas station sat a few yards ahead of them. Gas pumps stood under a large roof, and a few feet from that was the store to go along with it.

Jasmine and Shawn weaved around the gas pumps, while Dakota just smashed through them. She swung a clawed hand at them, but missed and his a pole holding up the roof. The entire structure collapsed, swinging towards Jasmine and Shawn.

"Jump!" Shawn shouted, and Jasmine did so. They leaped ahead, the gas station roof falling right behind them. A few seconds later Dakota burst from the wreckage like a savage dinosaur.

The couple screamed for the umpteenth time in a row and ran for the gas station shop. Jasmine yanked open the door and she and Shawn filled in. "What do we do?! We've trapped ourselves! Zombie Dakotazoid will be able to smash through those doors easy!"

Jasmine didn't even think. She just ran over behind one of the shelves and shoved it. The shelf skidded across the room and up against the door, barricading it. Dakota's angry roars could be heard from outside the door and Jasmine and Shawn quickly ran and hid amongst the shops shelves. The walls frequently shook with Dakota trying to get in, but to no avail.

"Okay, she can't get in, but now we're trapped!" Shawn said. "And there are still zombies in here!" He cried, pointing to one that shuffled towards them.

"I got it!" Jasmine called. She aimed her machine gun and pulled the trigger, but all that sounded was a click. She furiously pulled the trigger several more times, but only got clicks. "I'm out of ammo!"

Shawn tried his, and also got clicks. "Same here!" He panicked. "This isn't good! I'm too young to die from a zombie! Why me?!" He wailed.

"Shawn! Snap out of it, I've got an idea!" Jasmine hissed. "Now, follow me and don't say a _word_." She instructed. The Aussie survivalist got on her hands and knees and began crawling amongst the shelves. Moans and groans of several zombies filled the shop, and Shawn guessed there were about five.

Jasmine got to the end of the row of shelves and peeked out to see three zombies blocking their only exit. Jasmine let out a shrill whistle and all three zombies turned and started trudging towards them. "What are you doing?!" Shawn whispered. "Now the zombies are coming towards us!"

"I've got this!" She shushed him.

She stood still for a short while and once the zombies were a few feet away, she swung one of her long legs into all three zombies, knocking two over and sending the other one flying towards the freezers with the drinks. "Open the door!" She told Shawn. The zombie survivalist did so and the zombie flew right in. He slammed the door on it, causing its face to press up against the glass.

Next, she grabbed one of the fallen zombies and threw it at the coffee making area. The zombie's head landed in the coffee grinder, and seconds later, it became mush after Shawn pressed the button. The rest of the body fell, dead.

That left one last zombie. Jasmine got its attention and ran over to a hot-dog rotator. She put her hands on it, and the zombies reached out to grab her hands. Unfortunately for the zombie, Jasmine pulled her hands away at the last second, and the undead worker's fingers got caught in the rotator.

A few seconds later, the fingers ripped off and the zombie was free of its shackles. "Now is when we make our escape!" Jasmine declared, ducking from the zombies reach. She ran to the exit as two more zombies joined the other. Shawn followed her and they both left the shop, slamming the door on one of the zombie's arms.

"That was close!" Shawn breathed.

"Yeah, and now zombie Dakotazoids' probably gonna take down the whole station! We'd better get a move on! I think the docks are a few blocks down!" She said.

"Cool! We can get there, set off the flare and be safe." Shawn breathed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Sweet Moves!)**

 **Shawn-** "Okay, I've said this before, but Jasmine is amazing! Did you see her skills back there?" He exclaimed.

* * *

A montage of scenes plays out, starting off with Noah and Katie of the Corpse. The duo hopped down from the platform and were making their way out of the stadium. From there, they spotted the docks just a few blocks down and began heading there.

Heather and Sadie of the Undead were not as lucky. They had left the apartment complex, only to be swarmed by zombies. Neither even had a fighting chance as zombies flooded around them, killing them almost immediately.

Harold and Sam of the Undead were running for their lives, screaming. Sam wielded his baseball bat, letting out a battle cry as he decapitated several zombies. Harold fired the machine gun Noah had given him and killed off several zombies. Eventually, the two nerds were backed up against the hospital entrance, and given the opportunity, they ran in and bolted for the stairs.

Courtney and Amy of the Corpse were on their way to the docks when zombies began swarming at them from all directions. Several zombies went for Amy, grabbing at her shoulders, legs, waist, and even her chest. "Back off perverts!" She snapped, trying shove them away, but more climbed onto her and soon she was taken over. Courtney managed to keep them away and scrambled for the docks, leaving Amy behind.

Duncan and Eva of the Undead had also made their way to the hospital after managing to plow through the horde of zombies. Since the front entrance was swamped with the undead, they decided to head to the back entrance, which ended up being locked. Eva had a quick solution for that: hit it with a baseball bat. The glass on the door shattered allowing both teens to get through.

Scott and LeShawna of the Corpse were in the downtown part of the city. The docks were only about three blocks away, but the zombies were a problem. They were in the Nightclub district, and Scott's crossbow wasn't very helpful. Both contestants practically drowned in the swarm of zombies heading for the hospital.

B, Sky, and Dave of the Undead had left the McRonald's and were out on the streets of Chrisville. The hospital was in sight but was soon blocked by zombies. B and Sky plowed through the zombies, but Dave was too panicked to do anything and ended up getting bitten by one of the zombies, much to his terror. He soon joined the undead and seemed to hunt down Sky in particular. Unfortunately for zombie Dave, Sky and B managed to get into the hospital before they got bitten as well.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- The death toll rises!)**

 **Sky-** "Am I sad that Dave turned into a zombie? Not really. He wasn't much help to the team and all he did was whine about virtual germs." She shook her head. "Just get over him already, Sky!" She snapped at herself with a sigh.

 **LeShawna-** "I _could_ have left Scott to the zombies, but where I'm from, that ain't respected. I may not like the guy, but I'm not the kind to abandoned. Didn't really pay off though."

* * *

 **(The Undead – Gwen & Trent)**

"Your guitar isn't proving to be very effective." Gwen said as she and Trent battled zombies. They had left the mall and were already swamped by zombies out on the streets.

Trent beat a zombie with his guitar, but it only really knocked it back, it didn't deal a whole lot of damage. Gwen shot it, along with other zombies getting in their way. "Ugh there's too many of them!" Trent said.

He made his way over to an apartment complex and tossed his guitar up onto the second level over-hang deck. He then proceeded to climb up and stood atop the deck, looking down on the sea of zombies.

"A little help!" Gwen shouted, reaching up. Trent couldn't reach her grasp, so he held his guitar out for her to grab on to. Gwen continued to shoot zombies as she grabbed hold of the guitar.

Suddenly, Trent felt a tapping on his shoulder and he turned around to see his worst fear. " _ZOMBIE MIME!_ " He screamed. The zombie mime then proceeded to bite his shoulder, causing Trent to drop his guitar.

Gwen fell with a scream into the sea of zombies without a chance. The zombies gnawed at her as her body disappeared and the VR released her and Trent.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Tough luck)**

 **Gwen-** "Way to go Trent." She rolled her eyes. "He's not doing very well at regaining any 'Gwen points'." She said. "But hey, at least he's trying." She shrugged.

 **Trent-** He face-palms. "Ugh! I blew it! Stupid zombie mime! I bet Chris put that thing _right_ there just so I would drop Gwen into the zombies! There go my 'Gwen points'." He sighed.

* * *

 **(The Corpse – Jo)**

"It's about time you got here!" Jo snapped as Shawn and Jasmine arrived at the docks. Jo stood next to the massive flare, but luckily she hadn't lit it yet.

"How'd you get past the zombie horde?" Shawn asked. "It was massive! We barely escaped! Not to mention we had a not-so-friendly run in with zombie Dakotazoid!"

"Yeah, and where's your partner? Who'd you spawn with?" Jasmine asked.

"Cody and I spawned on the beach a couple hundred feet back that way." Jo said, jabbing a thumb behind her. "Cody walked too close to the water and was eaten by a zombie shark." Jo lied.

"Yikes! We'd better be careful then!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Wouldn't wanna die after coming this close!" She chuckled. "Well, in case you didn't know, someone set off the flare for the other team, so they're probably doing pretty badly."

"Yeah, I saw the sky." Jo said, nodding up at the hospital that was clearly visible from where she stood. Jasmine gazed around at the box cars and large boats.

Suddenly, Scarlett and Izzy arrived next, the latter still wielding her chainsaw. "So this is all who's made it so far?" Scarlett asked upon seeing Jo, Jasmine and Shawn.

Before the others could respond, Izzy raised her chainsaw in the air. "Ha-ha! We set off the other team's flare and now they can't win!" Izzy cackled, revving up her chainsaw.

"You did _what?!_ " Jasmine cried. "Do you realize that that flare you set off probably killed half our team?!" As she chewed out Izzy, Scarlett face-palmed in annoyance. "You'd _better_ hope that we win, or you can consider yourself going home!" Jasmine snapped.

"What about Scarlett? She's the one who did the whole button pressing thing." Izzy said. "Will she be on the chopping block too?" She seemed to say this eagerly.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow and turned to face Scarlett. "Yes, yes she will." Jasmine glared at her. "Rehabilitated my butt!" She hissed.

"Oh please, I didn't try to murder anyone. Just because I sabotaged the other team doesn't mean I'm like my old self again." Scarlett pointed out. "If any of our team members happen to get killed because of it, then it's something I may have overlooked." She shrugged.

"Well, if everyone else on our team is dead, I guess it's time we get the heck out of here before more zombies show up." Jo shrugged. She walked over to the flare and began pressing buttons and levers.

"No you imbecile!" Scarlett snapped. "The rest of our team needs to get here! I doubt they'll be able to get through a zombie swarm in fifteen minutes! They'll either be taken out by the horde, or the rescue boat will leave without them!"

"I'm on a team of morons!" Shawn cried. "Now we're all gonna die because of _you three!_ " He pointed at Izzy, Scarlett, and Jo and glared at them.

"For your information, my brain capacity is larger than yours and all of the zombies out there when they were alive!" Scarlett snapped. "I am _not_ a moron. Now Izzy and Jo, yes, those two are low on brain capacity."

"Hey! You're not the one with the chainsaw!" Izzy said, holding said weapon up threateningly.

"Oh please, the other team members are probably dead anyway. We might as well save ourselves while the goings good." She shrugged.

Scarlett, Shawn, and Jasmine all face-palmed at the same time, creating a fairly large smack. Suddenly, the flare exploded, sending a fiery blaze into the night sky. All five contestants were knocked off their feet and landed with a thud on the docks. They all shielded their eyes from the blaze.

"Now all the zombies are headed here, the rest of our team is dead for _sure_ , and we're gonna lose." Jasmine sighed. "I'm gonna have a hard time deciding which one of you to vote for!" She glared at the three offenders.

* * *

 **(The Undead – Duncan & Eva)**

The two muscular teens were the first to reach the top of the hospital. The flare was still smoking, but otherwise the roof was pretty empty. "Well, whoever set off the flare left, so it must have been sabotage from the other team!" Eva said, full of fury.

"Yeah, well the others better get here quick or we're screwed. It's been a while since the flare was lit, so the helicopter could be coming any minute!" Duncan exclaimed. "Not to mention the other team just lit their flare!" He pointed to the explosion coming from the docks.

"Well, we're just gonna have to hope that the zombies go towards the docks since their flare was just lit." Eva said.

Suddenly the two heard footsteps and turned, Eva wielding her bat and Duncan armed with his knives. "Who goes there?" Duncan asked.

"Whoa, lay off, it's just us!" Harold said, climbing up the ladders to the roof. "Man, who set off the flare? It wasn't you guys was it?"

"Yeah, you would not _believe_ how hard it was to get here!" Sam said, several scratches frequenting his body. "Sky and B are behind us, they're fighting off some zombies in the halls."

"No, we didn't set off the flare. We think it was sabotage from the other team, 'cause no one's up here." Duncan said. "Whoever it is is gonna pay thought!" He snarled, slapping the smooth side of one of his knives in his palm.

A few moments later, B and Sky arrived on the roof as well. "Man those zombies are tough! Bad sports if you ask me." Sky shook her head. "By the way, we lost Dave on the way up here."

"I bet you're sad about that." Duncan grinned.

"Shut up!" Sky glared at him.

"Help!" Came a cry from the stairwell.

The contestants looked back and Sky ran over. "Samey!" She exclaimed. "You okay?" Sky held her hand out and Samey grabbed it. The nice twin was covered in scars and bruises.

"Not really. I got swarmed by a bunch of zombies on the way here. I'm just lucky none of them bit me!" She panted. "Did you guys find out who set off the flare?"

"No, it was someone from the other team." Harold said. "Eva and Duncan suspect sabotage since whoever it was isn't up here, which makes sense to me."

"Well I didn't see anyone else along the way. Dawn was killed by some zombies in the park." She sighed. "Oh, I sure hope this isn't everyone! The other team probably has way more!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. They set off their flare not to long ago. Either they've got all their players and they're gonna beat us badly, or someone was dumb enough to set it off before everyone got there." Eva said.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- This outhouse would survive!)**

 **Eva-** "Boy am I glad I'm not on that team. If I was, I'd probably be going ballistic. Anger management was never my strong suit, but at least I'm getting it moderately under control." She shrugged.

* * *

"By the way, there were a bunch of zombies coming after me on the way up, you guys should be careful." Samey warned them.

As if on cue, zombies began flooding through the door. Eva swung her baseball bat, taking out several zombies, Sam did the same. Harold fired at the zombies with his machine gun, Duncan slashed at them with his knives, and B and Sky used their makeshift swords while Samey recovered by the used flare.

Suddenly, there was a loud whirling sound and the teens looked up to see a helicopter flying on. The blades chopped back and forth, blowing everyone's hair back. "Just in time!" Samey breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up as the helicopter lowered. A long, floppy ladder extended from the chopper and swung down to the hospital roof.

Samey was first up since her assault rifle was out of ammo. Next went Harold, Sam, B, Duncan, Sky, and finally Eva. Harold continued to shoot zombies as he climbed, being careful not to shoot his teammates.

Samey made it into the chopper, followed by Harold and Sam. Soon, all of the remaining team members were inside the helicopter. "I sure hope we didn't leave anyone behind!" Samey worried. With that, the helicopter flew off into the distance. The remaining members of The Undead had escaped.

* * *

 **(The Corpse – At the Docks)**

"Ugh, how long does it take for a stupid rescue boat to get here?" Jo complained. "And where are the others? They can't _all_ be dead!"

"They probably _are_ thanks to you setting off the flare." Shawn snapped.

"I bet they're all dead thanks to Scarlett and Izzy." Jasmine added, jabbing a thumb at both redheads. "What do you two have to say for yourself?"

"Tyler!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Well I've never heard someone pull that before." Jasmine said, raising an eyebrow. "Then again, you _are_ Izzy. Pretty crazy!"

"No, Tyler!" Izzy said. She ran across the dock, passing Jasmine who turned around to see what she was talking about. Izzy reached over the side of the dock.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Zombie sharks, remember?" Jo said with her arms crossed, not bothering to help.

Shawn ran over to Izzy's aid, and together, the two pulled Tyler from the water. The red-clad jock spit out an ocean from his mouth when Izzy preformed CPR, pressing hard on his chest.

"I don't think he's breathing!" Jasmine cried in panic.

"Clearly he-"

Scarlett was cut off when Izzy grabbed Tyler's face. " _LIVE DARN YOU!_ " She screamed and pressed her virtual lips against his. She began preforming another kind of CPR, sending air into Tyler's waterlogged lungs.

Moments later, Tyler began coughing up more water and his eyes fluttered open. He was panting heavily and he looked extremely tired and weakened. "I was fine with the first version of CPR thank you! I _have_ a girlfriend!" Tyler sputtered.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, you _kinda_ loved it!" Izzy giggled maniacally.

"What were you doing in the ocean anyway?' Jo asked. "Did you decided to take a swim with Cody's corpse?" She joked.

"No, I was at the Boardwalk with Brick, but there was this swarm of zombies, so I climbed a roller coaster support beam and jumped into the ocean. I thought I was dead, but apparently I just passed out." Tyler said.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here now!" Shawn said. "The undead are less likely to get you in the water. The Zombie Sharks are concerning though."

"Yeah, and it's a good thing he came by water rather than land!" Jasmine said, jabbing a thumb behind her. The teens turned to see massive horde of hundreds of zombies heading for the docks. In front of them were Courtney and Noah.

"Is that it? You two the only ones?" Jon complained. "We're never gonna beat the other team with only seven people!" She threw her arms up in annoyance.

"Well excuse us for living! Maybe we should just hurl ourselves into the cloud of the undead behind us!" Noah remarked as he and Courtney ran for their virtual lives. "Oh, by the way, Katie turned into a zombie on the way here, so she's probably somewhere in there."

There was a sudden loud foghorn that caused everyone on the docks to jump. They turned to see the rescue boat making its way through the waves and too the docks. "Hurry!" Jo roared. "Or we're gonna die! Do you want survivors our not?!" She cupped her hands to shout at the boat.

"There's an extremely low chance that any of the rescuers on that boat heard you." Scarlett said.

Seconds seemed to turn into hours as the zombie horde came closer on one side, and the rescue boat on the other. The members of The Corpse on the dock continued to look back and forth, anxiously waiting to see if they would make it.

Finally the rescue boat arrived at the dock. "Move! Move! Move! We don't have much time! Those zombies'll be here any minute!" Jasmine shouted, ushering her teammates onto the boat.

Jo shoved her way into the boat first, followed by Scarlett, a terrified Shawn, Izzy, and finally Jasmine herself. Courtney and Noah were running as fast as they could, Courtney turning around to whack a few zombies with her dinosaur bone.

Unfortunately, the horde of zombies had grown voracious, and grabbed the bone from her hand. Noah was beating back the zombies with his gun since it was out of ammo. He too lost his weapon to the cloud of zombies.

"Just go already!" Jo shouted. "We'll have to do with this many and hope we win! If we let them get aboard, the zombies will follow right behind them!"

The NPC captain of the rescue boat pulled a chain and the foghorn sounded once more. With that, the boat sped off into the waves, leaving Noah and Courtney behind by a few seconds. Courtney reached her hand out as if to grab hold of the boat, but all she caught was air.

Within seconds, the zombie horde had come upon them and Noah and Courtney stood no chance. The zombies killed them almost instantly as the undead civilians climbed over each other to try and get a bite. As this was happening, the members of The Corpse had escaped.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- So close!)**

 **Noah-** "Okay, I know I wasn't exactly a team player in the last few seasons I was on, but that was just cold. Leaving two members of your team to be eaten by zombies when they were literally three seconds away from safety." He shook his head. "Not cool."

 **Courtney-** "Whoever told the captain of that boat to leave me is _so_ gonna pay! Amy, consider me a new member of your alliance." She scowled at the camera.

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Bonfire Pit)**

"Alright campers! That was one crazy game! I hope some of you enjoyed it, and I hope others will be having nightmares for several weeks." Chris grinned.

Courtney, Noah, and the other members of The Corpse were released from their headsets. About half of them did _not_ look happy. "Alright, time to tally up who made it through the apocalypse, and let me say, there weren't many of you!" Chris chuckled. "For The Undead we have: Samey, Eva, Duncan, Sky, B, Harold, and Sam." He listed. "That's 7 survivors!" The members of The Undead cheered and high-fived, mainly the ones who lived.

"And for The Corpse, we have: Jo, Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Izzy, and Tyler!" Chris finished. "That's 6 survivors! The Undead wins by one person, sending The Corpse to elimination!"

Several glares were cast in the direction of certain contestants as the teens dispersed. "The Corpse, see me at the elimination ceremony in ten!" Chris said and left to do his own host business.

* * *

Amy tapped her foot in annoyance as she waited in the cabin. Katie and Sadie were next to her, yakking away about something that happened back home. Finally, the door to the TDPI girl's cabin opened with a creak and Courtney stepped in.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for like, three minutes!" Amy complained.

Courtney rolled her eyes at this. "Let's just say I got caught up with Duncan and Scott." She grimaced. "Those two will _never_ leave me alone!" She huffed.

"Yeah, whatever." Amy waved it off. "I'm glad you decided to join my alliance! Trust me, it'll be the best decision you've ever made in this game." She grinned.

"Well, don't be too mean. I don't want to hurt anyone like I've done in the past. This season, I'm trying to lay low and not do anything too rash, otherwise I might become a target." Courtney admitted. "I'm trying to steer away from becoming Heather from TDI."

"Don't worry, this alliance is all about kindness!" Amy lied. "But don't forget, strategy and reason also play out, so if I say we vote someone off, we do it. Got it?' She said in a rather harsh tone.

Courtney wasn't so sure, but she nodded. "Excellent." Amy smiled. "Now, we need to discuss who to vote off. I say we take out Cody because he was the first one out on our team, _and_ he got to the final three in World Tour by laying low. If he does that for the rest of this season, he could win!"

Courtney scoffed. "I doubt it, but I've learned not to underestimate people. He might be a good option, though."

"I'm okay with voting Cody. He's too forward and he's kind of a pervert." Katie said. "We don't need someone like that here." She shook her head.

"What? But Cody's, like, the nicest guy ever! Why would you vote him off?" Sadie asked. "Besides, just because he can lay low doesn't mean he can win, he's not exactly the strongest guy here. Why don't you go for someone like Scarlett! I don't think she's very nice like she says she is."

"Well too bad, we're voting Cody, and there's nothing you can do about it. You're not voting anyway." Amy said. "Now, Courtney, promise me you'll follow the rules of the alliance that I mentioned earlier."

Amy held out her hand for a shake and Courtney bit her lip, trying to come up with a decision. "Well? You gonna shake my hand or what?" Amy snapped. After a pause Courtney shook Amy's hand. "Good. I'll be looking forward to Cody's elimination tonight."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Plotting!)**

 **Amy-** "It's a good thing Sadie isn't voting with us tonight, or she's probably screw everything up! Chances are she'd convince Courtney to vote off someone else! Clearly, she's not thinking straight. Maybe I can get Katie to knock some sense into her."

 **Sadie-** "Okay, it still feels kind of weird doing confessionals without Sadie, but sometimes I have stuff that I don't always need her to hear." She admitted. "Anyway, I don't think voting for Cody is a good decision. He's not even a pervert anymore, he's nice! I just hope he doesn't go home tonight!" She bit her lip nervously.

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Bonfire Pit)**

"That was some wicked zombie fighting you guys pulled off today!" Chris grinned. "Too bad most of you got eaten by them!" he chuckled. "Now then, on to tonight's elimination! I sense some disturbance between team members and I like it! 'Means something big is gonna go down!"

"Would you please just get on with it? It's been a long night." Scarlett sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine then, but before I hand out marshmallows, the person who showed the most leadership during today's challenge will come on up here and pick four people to be safe along with them!" Chris said. "Twist huh?"

Some contestants groaned, while others got looks of hope on their faces. "And that person is...Jasmine! Thanks to your leadership skills, many of your teammates survived, or at least as many as possible considering who all messed up today!" Chris chuckled.

Jasmine looked slightly shocked, but smiled. She stood up from the stump she was sitting on and walked up to Chris, who handed her a small PDA. On it were the faces of everyone on her team. Her face had already received a check-mark next to it. "Hmm..." She tapped the screen a few times and then handed it back to Chris. "Done."

"Alright, let's see who she's picked!" Chris said. He scrolled through the PDA . "Those who will get their marshmallows first are: Jasmine, Courtney, Noah, Tyler, and Brick!" Chris listed.

Marshmallows were tossed to all of them. Jasmine caught hers with a smile, and Courtney and Noah caught theirs as a pleasant surprise. Tyler pumped a fist and caught his, and Brick gave a salute and began munching on the marshmallow in his hand. "The two people who got left behind," Jasmine glared at Jo, "As well as a hard working cadet, and a brave jock!" She grinned.

"That's nice." Chris rolled his eyes. "Now, those who received no votes and will live to fail another day: Katie, Scott, LeShawna, Owen, Rodney, and Amy!"

Katie squealed as she caught hers and went to hug Sadie until she realized her BFFFL wasn't sitting next to her. She frowned and sadly ate her marshmallow. Scott grinned and caught his and LeShawna smiled with hers.

Owen happily gobbled his marshmallow done before it even landed in his hand, while next to him, Rodney breathed a sigh of relief and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and caught his. Amy caught hers and popped it into her mouth smugly.

"And then there were four!" Chris said. "Each one of you screwed up pretty badly today!" He chuckled. "Izzy and Scarlett, you're both on the chopping block for setting off the other team's flare, causing several of your teammates to get killed in the frenzy! Pretty good reason to send you packing."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and Izzy seemed to be unfazed. Meanwhile, several teammates – mostly those affected by their actions – glared at them. "Jo, you didn't gain lots of friends after shoving Cody into a zombie shark's mouth, speeding off without Courtney and Noah, _and_ setting off the flare before more of your team could arrive. Not the best moves."

"Wait, Jo caused Cody to get out first?" Katie asked. "Not cool!" She looked over at Amy gave her an annoyed look.

Several other team members gasped or looked mad at Jo, especially Cody. "So why am I on the chopping block?" Cody asked.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." Chris shrugged. "You just racked up a good amount of votes. Anyway, the next two marshmallows go to Izzy and Scarlett!"

Some of the contestants were slightly annoyed by this, but Izzy cackled wildly as she caught hers, and Scarlett smiled smugly as she ate hers.

"That brings us to the final marshmallow of the night!" Chris continued. "One of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Unfinished Business, and your second chance will be over. The last marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cody." Chris said, tossing the marshmallow to the ecstatic nerd. "Jo, you're out!"

"What?!' Jo cried. "Sheesh, tough crowd! None of you would know how win in combat!" She sneered. "And you know what, this show sucks anyway! I'm done, I'm gonna find a different reality show, one where I can actually play with like me!" She jabbed a thumb at herself proudly.

"Oh, you mean jerks who bully others to make themselves feel better because they're really afraid of what other people think?" Tyler asked.

Suddenly, there was a chorus of, "Ooooooooooh!" That arose from the contestants sitting around the fire. "You just got flamed!" Noah grinned.

Jo rolled her eyes. "What- _ever!_ " She scoffed, and stormed off towards the Boot of Shame.

* * *

"Any last words Jo? Not that I care." Chris shrugged. He had the remote control in his hands and was ready to press the button.

"Yeah, why do I have to go flying through the sky with these lame-os?" She asked, jerking a thumb at Sam and Shawn who stood on the big red X with her.

"Because, they're on their way back to the Playa!" Chris said. "We figured we'd give them the real authentic TDUB experience and send 'em home on the Boot rather than a boring old boat!" He chuckled.

"Um...I'm kind of concerned with the-" Shawn was cut off when Chris pressed the button, sending the boot swinging down on them and kicking all three of them into the night sky.

"Maybe we should send more than one person to the boot more often! It's more fun to hear several screams rather than just one." he grinned. "Now, how will Amy deal with the failure of her alliance? Will Bridgette recover from the horror she experienced in today's challenge? And can Owen _finally_ ask out Izzy? Find out on the next episode of: Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" He declared.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Amy-** "I'm voting Cody because that's what the alliance has decided. If Katie and Courtney know what's good for them, they'll listen to the voice of reason, _me_ , not Sadie. But maybe I can still keep the fat one in the alliance for a little longer before I have to dump her."

 **Katie-** "Amy says Cody, so why not. He's too forward anyway, I won't really miss him." She shrugged.

 **Scott-** "Well, seeing as it seems Izzy and Scarlett caused LeShawna and I to be taken out by a bunch of zombies, I'm voting for Izzy because she is one serious nut case!" He shook his head.

 **Jo-** "Izzy. That girl is crazier than the Mad Hatter, and that's really saying something! Heck, she could be the Mad Hatter's daughter!" She exclaimed. **[2]**

 **LeShawna-** "I gotta vote for Scarlett. Girl ain't right. One minute she's try'na kill five people, and the next she's all nice, it's creepin' me out." She shivered.

 **Owen-** "I couldn't vote for Izzy, even if she might be the reason I died. I think I'll vote for Jo because she's not very nice." He frowned.

 **Cody-** "I'm voting for Jo because she shoved me into a zombie shark's mouth! Sure, it was cool to see what a zombie shark's mouth looked like, but I much rather would have been taking out zombies!" he glared at the camera.

 **Izzy-** "Scarlett because she's totally psycho!" She cackled. "I mean, so am I, but she's the one who came up with the whole idea for sabotage." She shrugged.

 **Rodney-** "I think I''ll vote for Jo. She's kind of scary and not really attractive. I think we need more attractive girls on this show!" He said dreamily.

 **Scarlett-** "Jo is the most logical reason. I'm not voting for myself, and Izzy is sort of in the alliance. Besides, she set off our flare before we were ready, _and_ she left Courtney and Noah behind; two people we could have won with."

* * *

Votes:

 **Amy-** Cody

 **Katie-** Cody

 **Scott-** Izzy

 **Jo-** Izzy

 **LeShawna-** Scarlett

 **Owen-** Jo

 **Cody-** Jo

 **Izzy-** Scarlett

 **Rodney-** Jo

 **Scarlett-** Jo

– –

Jo- 4

Cody- 2

Scarlett- 2

Izzy- 2

– –

 **Voted Off-** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota, Jo

* * *

 **Reason:** Jo is a pretty funny character at times, but the way I see it, her downfall is always her take-no-prisoners attitude. The only reason she was in TDROTI was to antagonize Brick, fight with Lightning, and end up getting stepped on by Cameron in the end. She didn't make it very far in all-Stars for the same reason. I found her only plot to be the fight with Brick, and how ironic that it wasn't even Brick and Tyler to take her down! If you are a fan of Jo, she'll appear in the bonus episodes, so look forward to those (They'll come out once ten people are ousted)

* * *

 **[1]-** Many of you loved the Gravity Falls references that I put in the chapters, so I decided to put in probably one of my favorite moments: the time when Dipper, Mable, and Grunkle Stan defeated zombies by singing. If you're a Gravity Falls fan, you'll get this ;)

 **[2]-** The daughter of the Mad Hatter is actually a character in a series called Ever After High. I don't personally watch it myself, but a good friend of mine _Creaturemaster_ has a crossover story between Ben 10 and Ever After High, so if you're interested in either show, you might wanna check that out!

…

 **Next:** Chaos ensues during Total Drama's first Whacky Racez! _(November 7th)_


	12. The Fast and the Delirious

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** Sorry that this episode came out a later than I wanted it to, something called school is happening (Sigh), plus my train of thought ran into some writers block, so sorry to anyone who panicked! Luckily, this chapter is eventful, long, and funny, at least in my opinion. But in other news, we've hit the 100 review mark! Honestly, I can't thank you guys enough, you are awesome! However, if you want more TDUB, I'm gonna need your help! I still have a few episodes that I don't have challenges for! I'd appreciate it if you would PM me any ideas you have! The fate of TDUB rests in your hands! Well, sort of. You'll get quite a few episodes before I need help, but I want to get it started now.

In other news, I do have another competition story out if you didn't already know. It's called The Ridonculous Reboot and is essentially a remake of the first season with the addition of two teams, some new locations, and even some new challenges, so I encourage you to check it out, and as always leave a review and hit that Fav/Follow button if you haven't already! Thanks! ;)

Now, with respects to all you amazing people who reviewed and got this story to 100 reviews! Once again, you're all awesome and I'll try to think of something to reward you with...Perhaps a non-competition story of sorts?

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **boobooJohnson1:** I only brought them in for this chapter as cameos. Basically, they got to compete for one epic zombie challenge, and then they go back to the Playa. So technically, they never entered the competition, so they're not out either. Also, yes I do ship SkyXDave, not heavily, but yeah.

 **Totally Not A Horse:** Thanks! I know you guys love your Gravity Falls references, so I'll try to put as many in as possible, as long as they pertain to the story. This reference is actually one of my favorite Gravity Falls moments so I had to include it, and I think Noah, Katie, and Harold fit the roles of Dipper, Mable, and Grunkle Stan fairly well. Sam was just there because he sort of had to. :P

 **Soup not Soap:** Thanks! I realize it's about half and half for the NoCo, some people like it, others don't. I personally am indifferent, but since there is a good amount of people who don't like it, I'm sorry to say it will not be a pairing for this season. However, since there's an equal amount of people who _do_ like it, I will put more teases in there. ;)

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Yeah, it was more or less an accident that Tyler and Brick didn't take out Jo, but whatever, it worked out in the end. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and there will be more Gravity Falls references to come! ;)

 **Creaturemaster:** No problem, and thanks for the review!

 **Icetundra:** Thanks! Yeah, the zombie one was bound to be gory, and this story won't stay kid-friendly forever, but I'll keep it clean for the most part. As for B's screen time, he will get plenty in this chapter.

 **Commander Meat:** Thanks for the review, and I did the lighter tone after Bridgette gone mad because I felt like her part was a bit too serious, and I didn't want it to be depressing, I'm glad it didn't change your view of the chapter though! Also, Courtney may not have had to vote because Noah picked her, but if not, then thanks for pointing that out!

 **Guest:** Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. School hit me like a brick with homework, and then I ran into a lot of writers block this chapter, but it's finally out so i hope you enjoy! And thank you for the compliment! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 12 (Day 09)-** The Fast and The Delirious!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris recapped. "Our contestants got up-close and personal with a horde of zombies, often more than once! The goal was to either reach the top of McLean Hospital, or get to the Docks, and let's just say, it was difficult for both teams!"

"The VR proved to be too much for Bridgette after a dramatic confrontation with Rodney about Ezekiel. Needless to say, you can find what really happened on the director's cut, this is a family show! That beside the point, there was a lot of zombie take downs, and a lot of take downs by zombies. Shawn and Sam returned just for this episode to act as team captains, and let's just say Shawn and Jasmine kicked butt after going up against a zombie Dakotazoid!"

"Katie, Noah, Sam and Harold blew the heads off of a stadium of zombies after a rockin' performance that shattered their skulls!" Chris grinned as footage of the epic zombie slaying was shown. "But the worst part for everyone was when Scarlett and Izzy sabotaged the Hospital team, lighting off their flare at the beginning of the game, causing great distress for both teams!"

"In the end, Jo was voted out due to her take-no-prisoners attitude, _and_ the fact that she fed Cody to a zombie shark in the first five minutes. Who will be fed to the Boot of Shame this episode instead? Find out on this speedy fast episode of Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- First of the Episode)**

 **Amy-** "Ugh!" She growls. "Looks like I need Sadie more than I thought. Either that or people need to stop being stupid!" She glared at the camera. "Cody could have been gone, but _no_ , Jo had to go and screw up my plans and get eliminated instead! I'm going to need one more member of my alliance, and I think I have an idea..." She grins. "Where Courtney goes, Duncan follows."

 **Brick-** "Yes! Jo is finally gone!" he cheered, pumping his fist. "Too bad I wasn't her downfall, but now that she's gone, I can finally play the game without teases and taunts! Plus, I found a new friend in Tyler! He'd make a fine cadet one day." He said, giving a salute to the camera.

* * *

The contestants had gathered at the bonfire pit, each of them either sitting on the stumps, or standing because they got there after all the seats were taken. Instead of Chris standing behind his oil drum like he usually did for the elimination ceremonies, he stood in front of the bonfire which still had some wisps of smoke drifting off of it from the early morning hours.

"Today's challenge will test your wit, speed, and skills on the road!" Chris declared. "That's right, it's about time we did a car race!"

"Aw yeah! Two awesome challenges in a row?" Duncan asked, pumping his fist. "Chris man, I hate you a little less!" He grinned and crossed his arms.

"Thanks, you have no idea how much I don't care." Chris smiled.

B raised his hand. "Um...B?' Chris asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone leaned in, listening intently to see if B would actually speak for the first time. The inventor cleared his throat with a cough.

And then he began doing a series of hand signals including, a few rude hand gestures. He smiled and Chris just stood there, confused. "Um...what?" Noah asked. "I think he said something about Eva's uni-brow." To this, Eva got up in Noah's face and growled at him, holding up her fist threateningly.

"B wants to know if we'll be constructing our own cars." Dawn translated. "Oh, and those other hand gestures were just for fun." The contestants raised an eyebrow at this. "What? I took a summer course on sign language." She explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Katie nodded. "Who was your teacher?" She asked curiously. "I hear sign language is the hottest thing now, everyone at my school is doing it."

"Omigosh, I heard that too!" Sadie added.

"My teacher was Mother Earth, of course! I listened to the changes in the wind and the tea leaves. If you listen closely, you can hear their whispers." Dawn told them.

"Bogus." Scott scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"But I thought you said you took a summer course." Katie said, puzzled.

"I did. I spent the entire summer up in my Meditating Tree listening to Mother Earth's teachings. I also learned Russian, French, Swedish, and Mandarin Chinese." She chirped. "You should join me for my morning meditation sessions! Especially you Bridgette, you seem in need of some comfort, and what better comfort than Mother Earth!" She smiled.

Bridgette sniffed, still torn over the last challenge. "You know what, you're right! I think I'll join you tomorrow morning, feel free to wake me up when you head out." She smiled back.

"Enough with the friendship!" Chris complained. "I'm trying to explain the challenge to you guys!" He said.

"Yeah dorks, listen up! I wanna get _right_ to this challenge." Duncan grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"It's nice that _someone_ cares." Chris glared at the crowd of teens. "Any-who, today's challenge is a race across the island and back. You'll be divided into four teams of six, and one team of five, and you must construct your own racing vehicle!" Some cheers were heard from contestants like Duncan, Izzy and Geoff. B was also cheering, but in a silent manner.

"Once your car is constructed, you'll race it all the way to the other side of the island, stopping at two checkpoints along the way. Once at the other end of the island, you'll find a third checkpoint where you'll turn ninety degrees and head back here for the finish line, also stopping at two more checkpoints. At each checkpoint you'll find a flag. You _must_ grab one or you're team will be rejected at the finish-line. You can only win if you cross the finish line with all five flags." Chris finished.

Next to him, a flat-screen TV was rolled in by Chef. It showed a map of the large island of Pahkitew. Five glowing yellow markers symbolized the checkpoints, and a red line creating a triangle showed the path they should take.

"To make things more interesting, there will be traps along the way to slow you down, so be careful! Along with traps, you'll find yourselves driving through several different biomes, as we have set up the entire island for this challenge! From the searing hot desert, to the buggy jungle, to the frozen mountains, yes, you'll be driving through it all!" He declared.

"Oh, and before I forget, there's one more thing I want to add." Chris grinned. "Chef, dressed as a cop, will be chasing you the entire race! If he catches you and gives you a ticket, you'll have to go back to the last checkpoint, circle it, and then continue on with your race, which will put you _very_ behind! The last two teams to cross the finish line will be heading to the elimination bonfire ceremony where they will kick off another unfortunate soul from the game!"

"Wait, how did Chef change into that cop outfit so fast?" Noah asked. "Wasn't he _just_ wearing his usual cook garb?"

"Chef works in mysterious ways my bookworm, he works in mysterious ways." Chris said in an odd, spooky tone. The contestants just looked at him funny.

Scott raised his hand. "Is there sabotage?" He asked with a snide grin.

"Why yes, yes there is! In fact, it's strongly encouraged! So, build your vehicles carefully so you're not left out of the attacks!" Chris said, rubbing his hands together maniacally.

"Now if there are no more questions, it's time for the teams!" The host pulled out an index card. "Team 1 will be Duncan, Amy, Katie, Courtney, Scott, and Sadie, just to stir up the drama." Chris grinned wickedly. Courtney silently fumed as Amy grinned.

Team 2 will consist of Owen, Scarlett, Izzy, Geoff, Noah, and Max!" Chris continued. Scarlett face-palmed upon hearing her teammates, while Owen and Noah high-fived. Geoff shrugged while Izzy let out a cheer and bounced up and landed on Scarlett's shoulders.

"Get off of me you psychotic red-head!" Scarlett snarled.

"No silly, that's what you are!" Izzy giggled and grabbed Scarlett's glasses from her face. She put them on her own face and looked around with a blink. "Wow, do I need glasses? These make me see fine."

"No you moronic weirdo!" Scarlett hissed. "They're part of my act, now _shut up_ and _never_ speak of this again!" She whispered.

"As I was saying, Team 3 will be Dawn, Harold, Eva, Bridgette, Samey, and Rodney!" Chris went on.

Dawn and Bridgette smiled, leaving Samey to sigh. "Oh don't worry Samey, I haven't forgotten about you." Dawn chirped, putting a hand on Samey's shoulder.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to you much this season, this car race will be a perfect chance to get to know each other!" Bridgette smiled.

"You guys are lucky to have me." Harold said matter-of-factly. "I took a summer camp called Mechanic Steve's Mechanic Camp where I learned how to build a car, dismantle a car, and build another one." He said proudly.

"Sure," Eva rolled her eyes. "My only concern is if you can even lift a wrench. But even if you can't, we've got muscle head over here to do the heavy lifting." She jabbed a thumb a Rodney.

"Team 4, you guys will be Tyler, Dave, Jasmine, LeShawna, B, and Sky." Chris listed.

Jasmine and Sky high-fived while Dave looked on in disgust. B grabbed Dave's hand and fist-bumped with it and smiled at the Germophobe who just scoffed. LeShawna and Tyler seemed to be out of place, so they stood by each other.

"And finally, Team 5, with five members instead of six ,will consist of Heather, Trent, Brick, Cody, and Gwen." Chris finished.

Heather and Gwen eyed each other with frowns on their faces. Trent watched the latter from a distance, as did Cody. Brick just looked at his team and sighed. "Alright platoon, stand down. If we want to win, we have to work together!" He said, getting in between Heather and Gwen.

"You know what? Brick's right. I don't like you, and you don't like me. But we _both_ want to win, so we might as well play nice until it comes to that." Heather agreed.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Watch it around this one. She's trouble." She whispered to Brick, and the Queen Bee glared at her again.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Heather? Nice? I thought we were gone from the Halloween chapters!)**

 **Heather-** "Brick may not be attractive in anyway, but if there's one thing I've learned from watching the fourth season, it's that he's loyal. If I can convince him into an alliance, I'll have Tyler with him too! I practically have Cody wrapped around my finger after being so nice to him back in World Tour, so this alliance is already off to a great start." She said proudly.

* * *

"Alright campers! It's time to split into your teams and get building your vehicles! Anything goes, as long as there are no bombs, guns, self destruct buttons, or anything else that could harm others or their property. Scarlett and Duncan, I'm looking at you!" He barked, to which the aforementioned teens smiled sheepishly.

"You'll have one hour to build and perfect your cars before the race begins! And for the parts, you have this _massive_ junk pile to sort through!" He shouted as a zoomed out view of the island was shown. There was a gigantic pile of trash going from the bonfire pit to the Mess Hall, spanning most of the beach and blocking the cabins from being seen.

The contestants gaped at the giant pile of spare parts. "When the race begins, you'll have a ten minute head-start before Chef comes after you on his road hog!" Chris declared as Chef was shown on top of his red and silver motorcycle. "Your hour begins _now!_ Get building!" He declared, and the teams scrambled to get to work.

* * *

 **(Team 1 – Amy, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Duncan, Scott)**

"Back on the farm, pappy and I used to fix up cars for a small fee, so I know a thing or two about cars. Especially pick-up trucks!" Scott grinned proudly.

"Yeah, well I'm a punk who has an idea for a car, and you're not gonna stop me. This isn't about Courtney anymore, this is _my_ time! Your time is when we do a lame challenge like smashing rats with baseball bats!" Duncan sneered as he grabbed a steering wheel from the junk pile.

"Um, hello! I'm right here!" Courtney snapped. Behind her, Amy was filing her nails with a bored expression, barely listening to half of what Duncan and Scott were saying. Sadie was whispering something into Katie's ear as she peered at Amy every so often.

"So what if you have a vision? This is a team effort, and I have some good skills!" Scott argued, ripping the steering wheel from Duncan's hands.

"Oh yeah, like when you sabotaged your own team a while back?" Duncan retaliated. "I wouldn't call that being a team player!" The punk yanked the steering wheel out of Scott's hands.

"Exactly, that was a while back! I don't do that anymore! Did you even pay attention during the All-Star season? I made it to fourth place, and I would have gone to the finale if that moronic red-head hadn't chosen Mal!" Scott snapped back. "You got disqualified after trying to prove you were a bad boy! Look what good that did you! I bet you arrived here fresh from _prison_."

"Yeah, well now my bad-boy self is back! Besides, we're on a totally different island. No little blue birds in sight!" He cross his arms. "And if there _was_ one, I wouldn't waste my time on it. I'd hike out into the woods and take on a bear instead, or even another Psycho-Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook!"

"Psh, whatever." Scott scoffed. "C'mon Courtney, take my side! Duncan cheated on you, how can you trust him to make our car for the race?"

Duncan and Scott both looked at Courtney expectantly. Courtney sighed. "Duncan's in charge. He knows his way around the car parts. Scott, you can help him." Courtney instructed.

Duncan grinned devilishly at Scott who looked like he'd just been hit in the gut with a bowling ball. "Are you kidding me?!" he cried. "Fine. I'll help him. But if we lose, you know who to vote for." He said.

"Aw, thanks princess." Duncan said in a teasing tone. "I knew I could count on you." He grinned. Courtney glared at him and walked off. "If you wanna kiss me like in those _Speed and Speedier_ movies, I might just let you."

Courtney stormed away off screen. There was an odd pause, and suddenly a wrench was hurled at Duncan, hitting him square in the face. "Gah!" He cried as Scott snickered.

"That said, Scott, you go sabotage the other teams." Courtney said. "It'll ensure we win. I suggest starting with B's team since he'll probably make a flying car." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Why me?! Why should I be the one to sabotage! I told you, I'm done with that!" Scott complained.

"Yeah, well you're the only experienced one." Courtney said, to which Scott narrowed his eyes. Courtney looked back at Amy, who still wasn't paying attention, and then she leaned into Scott's ear. "If anyone sees you, tell them Amy made you do it, got it?" She whispered.

Scott nodded and Courtney grinned. "Good. Now, go sabotage and _maybe_ I'll change my mind about Duncan." She said, tracing down Scott's nose seductively. She walked off with a flip of her hair, and while Scott couldn't see it, she was grinning slyly.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Crafty Courtney!)**

 **Courtney-** "I think for once in this game, I'm actually in a good position! So far, I have Amy's alliance which seems to be doing good. If that fails, I always have Scott and Duncan to fall back on. As long as I keep them on their toes, they'll do _anything_ for me." She grinned.

 **Scott-** "Maybe Courtney finally changed her mind! I mean, I never really got an A in debates back in school, but I think I made a pretty good case against Duncan. As far as I'm concerned, that punk thinks he's gonna kiss Courtney on this road race, but in actuality, she'll be kissing _me!_ " he snickered.

 **Duncan-** "I saw what Courtney was doing with Scott, and am I worried? No." he scoffed. "I've spent four seasons with Courtney, and I know that she's up to something. She's probably making Scott think she likes him, when she actually likes me." he chuckled.

* * *

 **(Team 2 - Geoff, Noah, Owen, Scarlett, Izzy, Max)**

"I command you to make a Maxmobile!" Max declared, putting a finger in the air dramatically. "Since I am your future overlord, I will sit back and watch you build it. If it is to my liking, I will not drop you in a lava pit when I become ruler." He said in an oddly polite tone.

Scarlett glared at him and felt for the vile of mutagen. She grasped it and her hand shook as she stopped herself from doing anything she might regret. She exhaled and let go of the vile. "As you wish _your majesty_." She said in a mocking tone.

"And why exactly are we taking orders from the miniature leader of North Korea?" Noah asked Scarlett as the two walked off towards the pile of junk. "Seriously, when are you going to end him? He's starting to bug the crap out of me."

"True, he is an irrefutable moron, but I need him for my reasons." Scarlett said. "Trust me, I'd get rid of him if I could." She grumbled.

"And why can't you ditch him? Why do you need him?" Noah asked. "In my opinion, Max is nothing more but a childish wackjob. I see no reason to keep him around."

Scarlett sighed. "The reason I'm keeping Max around right now is because he's like a wounded gazelle. He's easy prey. If someone goes after me, I can always shove Max in harms way. Basically, one of these days, people are gonna figure out that I haven't changed, and when they do, they'll want to get rid of me as fast as possible. Solution? Vote off Max with my alliance. That would at least buy me some time to get something figured out."

Noah nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. Unfortunately it'll be a while before that time comes. This is a long season, and you can't pull anything big as long as there's a bunch of people left." he told her.

"Trust me. I've got things planned out." Scarlett said, reaching for the vile in her pocket again, just to make sure it was there. Noah eyed her suspiciously.

"What's in your pocket?" He asked.

"A death laser, anymore questions?' Scarlett replied sarcastically.

Noah put his hands up defensively. "Hey, let's not get hasty. Just go find some car parts and put them together. I may not be obsessed with cars like Duncan, and I'm sure you aren't either, but with our massive brains, we can come up with a decent vehicle." He said.

Scarlett nodded and began digging through the junk pile. Noah turned around to look through another mound, but was surprised to see Owen blocking his path. "Hey, buddy. Could you move, you're kind of blotting out the sun." Noah remarked.

"Heh-heh, sorry!" Owen apologized. "I need your help! I really wanna ask out Izzy during the car race, it could be like one of those movies where there's a smooching couple in the back seat! I wanna bring it back to the good old days!" He said dreamily.

"You mean the days when Izzy pulled you into a bush and you made out and then got hauled off by a psycho-killer with a chainsaw and a hook?" Noah asked.

"Exactly!" Owen said. "But the problem is, every time I ask her out, I always mess up! I don't want to mess this one up, I mean look at her, she's gorgeous!" He motioned to Izzy who Digging through junk piles.

The red-head wore a tire on her head, and a smaller one around her legs. She bent down and picked up a discarded steering wheel and stuck it in her cleavage. She began twisting it as if she was driving a car. "Hey look Owen! I'm a car! _Vroom-Vroom!_ " She cackled with a crazy look in her eye. Owen sighed happily and watched his crush.

"Yeah...that's attractive." Noah rolled his eyes. "So what do you need me for?" He asked.

"Well, since I always seem to mess up, I was sort of thinking that maybe you could ask out Izzy for me!" Owen explained. "So, will you do it?" Noah opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Owen suddenly got down on his knees and tugged on Noah's sweater-vest. " _Please!_ I beg you!" He cried.

"Whoa, calm down dude!" Noah shouted, wrenching Owen's hands from his shirt. "I'm not exactly the best at asking girls out, but I have a pretty good idea. I guess I could do it for a small fee of course." He grinned.

"How much money?" Owen asked desperately.

"Whoa, I don't want your money." Noah said. " _God knows where it's been_." he muttered under his breath. "I want you to..." the rest of the conversation was cut off when Noah leaned into Owen's ear and whispered the request.

Owen gasped. "Do I have to?" He whined.

"If you want to go out with Izzy, then yes." Noah nodded. "Now, do we have a deal?" Owen sighed and shook Noah's hand. "Good, I'll ask her during the race, that way, if she rejects you, I can comfort you in the back seat." he said all to enjoyably, and patted his friend on the back.

"Yay! You're the best, buddy!" Owen exclaimed and grabbed Noah in for a bear hug. The cynic didn't have any time to escape before the wind was squeezed out of him.

* * *

 **(Team 3 – Harold, Eva, Bridgette, Dawn, Samey, Rodney)**

"Get to work, dork!" Eva commanded. "You're the only one here who knows how to build a car."

"Right you are M'lady." Harold said with a bow. "Now, first we need to find an engine. All the other teams will be looking for one later, but if we get one _first_ , we won't have that problem!" Harold dug through a small pile of junk and low and behold, he found a motor. "Jackpot!" he grinned.

The lanky nerd reached down and picked it up. Except that he couldn't. Harold stood there, frantically trying to pick up the engine but to no avail. He pulled on it, pushed on it, and tried to prop it up with his foot, but nothing worked. "This engine must be reinforced with titanium! I can't even get it an inch off the ground."

Eva rolled her eyes and walked over. With one hand, she proceeded to grab the engine, and lift it up above her head without a problem. "Reinforced with titanium, eh?" She said, unamused. "Grow some muscles you weakling!"

"Okay, I may not be the best at lifting, but trust me, I _know_ my way around vehicles." Harold said matter-of-factly. "How about I work on the car, and you hand me the parts." He suggested.

"If it'll get this thing done faster." Eva grumbled. "Yo, overalls, come over here and grab some spare car parts!" She hollered at Rodney. The farm boy was sitting on a rock, watching Amy from a far, sighing. " _RODNEY!_ " Eva barked.

"Wah!" Rodney cried, flailing his arms and falling off his rock. "Ow! Sorry, I'm on it!" He said, getting up and running over to the junk pile.

"Aura girl, Malibu barbie, and cheerleader, you guys just search the piles for anything useful. If you find something too heavy for your tooth-pick arms to carry, come find me." Eva instructed.

"We have names you know." Bridgette said, glaring at her. "You were gunning for me in season one, how could you _not_ know my name?"

"Well, I don't know their names." Eva shrugged, pointing to Dawn and Samey.

Bridgette sighed. "The aura girl is Dawn, and the cheerleader is Sammy." Bridgette told her. " _Not_ Samey."

"Whatever, Samey, Bridgette, and Dawn, go find useful stuff." She said and with that, she disappeared amongst the massive piles of junk.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Is Jo back?)**

 **Eva-** "What? I'm not good with names! My anger-management coach never said anything about remembering peoples names. My strategy is to ignore them and maybe they won't anger me." She shrugged.

 **Bridgette-** "You know those New Years Resolutions everyone does? Well, even though it's not the new year, I'm going to resolve to be nice to Eva, and try to become her friend! Now, I know no one ever stays true to their new years resolutions, but since it's not technically new years, maybe it'll work!" She chuckled.

* * *

 **(Team 4 – Tyler, LeShawna, B, Sky, Dave, Jasmine)**

"Alright Jasmine, you wanna be unofficial team leader?" Sky asked, getting a ready position. She was jogging in place, her adrenaline pumping, ready to win the race.

"Sure, I guess." Jasmine shrugged. "And I know just what to do. B, you build the entire car." She said quickly. Everyone looked at the silent genius, and he grinned and shot a finger-pistol at the Australian survivalist.

"Well he seems to fine with that." LeShawna shrugged. "Should we go look for parts? I don't want to be useless, LeShawna always has a use." She said.

"Same here, my skills are too good to be wasted." Tyler nodded. There was an awkward pause, completed with cricket chirping and everyone looked at him. "I have skills!" he protested.

"You keep telling yourself that." Noah grinned smugly as he walked by. Before Tyler could argue with him, the bookworm disappeared into the piles of junk.

"Okay, fine, maybe I'm a little clumsy, but I still have skills in sports!" Tyler said. "My point is, I don't want to be useless. It's never a good feeling." He shook his head.

"Alright, we'll go look for parts, B will construct it. B, wanna make a list of what you need us to find?" Jasmine asked him. B nodded and picked up a conveniently placed pencil and notepad and began writing stuff down.

"Well I for one am _not_ going to go searching for parts." Dave shook his head. "This massive junk pile is _crawling_ with germs! I feel dirty just standing here!" He shivered and hugged himself. "I've got to go take a shower! Come get me when the race starts!" He screamed, running off towards the communal washrooms, frantically rubbing his arms.

Sky face-palmed. "Watch out for the-" Jasmine was cut off when Dave tripped over an abandoned toilet and landed face-first into a small pile of trash.

" _AAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!_ " Dave screeched, getting up and looking at himself. He was drenched in liquified garbage, a banana peel on his head and a wet piece of paper hanging limp over his shoulder. He squealed like a terrified pig and bolted for the showers.

"To be honest, he wouldn't have been much help anyway." Sky shrugged. "B's doing all the building and he would have refused to look for anything."

"That's no way to talk about a team member! Sure, he's pretty useless, but you don't say it out loud! Instead, you try to help him get better and become more if use!" Tyler said.

"Sorry, he just angers me." Sky sighed. "It's complicated."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Germy germy germs!)**

 **Dave-** "I really want to prove to Sky that I'm a force to be reckoned with and that she shouldn't have cheated on me, but my Germaphobia is getting in the way! I bet Chris made this challenge just to spite me!" He glared at the camera and crossed his arms. "I'm gonna go take another shower." He whimpered.

 **Sky-** "Right now, Dave is just annoying me. He don't like him, and I don't hate him. He's just...annoying!" She sighed, trying to look for a different word. "Okay, so I still like him a little, but I also hate him a little. I don't know where I am." She covered her face and shook her head.

* * *

 **(Team 5 -Trent, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Brick)**

"Alright, we may be down a member, but that doesn't mean we're not a force to be reckoned with! We've got four original players on our team, each one of you placing pretty good in a season." Brick said, pacing back and forth in front of them. "All we need to do is work together and we can win this!"

"Brick is right! We can do this!" Cody said, putting a fist in the air triumphantly. "I mean, my label _is_ the Tech Geek. I might be able to figure out how to build some of a car."

"Back home my mom made me go to a summer camp where we made small wooden cars." Gwen side. "Mine was complete with an engine and Goth wings." She grinned.

"Whoa! Send me a picture!" Cody exclaimed.

"That's beside the point, soldier." Brick said. "Private Gwen, private Cody, you two are in charge of building the vehicle since you know enough about them." He instructed. "Trent, Heather, and I will search for parts!"

"Ew, no way am I looking through this pile of garbage! I might break a nail or contract some sort of gross disease! There's probably like twelve rats running around here!" Heather complained.

"Would you rather be voted off if we lose?" Gwen asked. "Because I doubt you could convince anyone to vote otherwise."

Heather thought for a moment. "Ugh, fine." She grumbled. "But if I get bitten by a rat or get some sort of weird disease, I'm blaming you weird goth girl."

"We've been on four seasons together and you're _still_ calling me that?" Gwen questioned. "Weak."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- The Gothic Outhouse! Say, that could be a nice name for a band!)**

 **Heather-** "Actually Gwen, I _could_ have convinced other people if I had Brick on my side. Right now, I need to work on getting Brick into my alliance, thus gaining Tyler and joining the two with Cody and I." She explained. "Of course I can't let her know that.

 **Gwen-** "Obviously Heather's trying to form an alliance with someone. My bet is that Cody has something to do with it. After I was eliminated in World Tour, she and Cody were pretty buddy-buddy, so I wouldn't put it past her." She scowled. "I just hope I can convince Cody otherwise, but to be honest, I don't think that will be too difficult."

 **Chris McLean-** "We found most of the construction footage to be pretty boring, so we skipped ahead towards the end, but not before a quick little montage!" He winked.

* * *

 **(~What Follows is a Brief Construction Montage~)**

B was shown taking a hammer and hammering his car, which was not visible yet. A large cloud of dust appeared as he began using a power drill. The only evidence of B's awesome creation was the gaping mouths and wide eyes of his teammates.

The scene switched to Harold working on his car. So far there wasn't a whole lot of design to it, just a basic structure. Suddenly, the lanky nerd heard a noise from the engine. He raised an eyebrow and opened the hood, only for a raccoon to leap at his face and begin clawing and scratching at it. Harold cried out and tried to pulled the creature from his face. Meanwhile, Scott watch from behind a junk pile and snickered and then scampered off.

Next was Cody. He was wiring the car and currently had a red wire, a blue wire, and a green wire in his hands. He looked puzzled and decided to put the blue and green ones together. Suddenly, there was an electrical zap and the electricity surged through his body, causing his hair to stand on end.

Scott was seen holding what looked like a small, circular, black cartoon bomb. The small rope at the end was lit, and the flame was getting closer to the bomb. Scott set the explosive inside the hood of Scarlett's car and his behind a stray stack of tires. Scarlett walked over and opened up the hood, only to get an explosion to the face. When the smoke cleared, her surprised expression was covered in soot. Scott snickered deviously and tiptoed away.

 **(~We Hope You Enjoyed This Brief Construction Montage~) [1]**

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Scott the Saboteur)**

 **Scarlett-** "Whoever set that explosion off inside the hood of our car will pay dearly. When I find out who it is, they will be gutted on the spot." She snarled.

 **Harold-** He has several bandages and scratches on his face, and is currently applying a band-aid. "Gosh! That raccoon was mean! Luckily, I was a Muskrat Boy, so I knew how to take care of it." he said proudly.

 **Cody-** "I've _got_ to remember! It's always the red wire, not the blue one." He shook his head. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not colorblind!" He chuckled.

 **Scott-** "Sabotaging the other teams reminds me of the good-old days back in Revenge of the Island. Too bad I accidentally flung Chris into the washrooms, if that hadn't happened, I totally would have won!" He snapped his fingers. "But I won't be going back to sabotaging. Well, unless Courtney says to."

* * *

"Let's see the cars!" Chris declared after about an hour had passed. The teams had finished their cars and some, like Duncan, where just finishing adding the finishing touches like paint and hood ornaments. "Duncan, you're up first, and I don't think you'll disappoint!"

Duncan stood next to what looked like a miniature version of the Statue of Liberty covered in a sheet. He grabbed the sheet and yanked it away, revealing his car, which looked nothing like the Statue of Liberty.

The car was almost like a hot-rod, but not quite. It was silky black with flames painted on the sides. There was no roof to it it and the engine was exposed, a skull hood ornament on the front bumper.. Two pipes on either side extended under each car door and ended at the back of car as if fire was about to spew from them any minute. Sharp metal spikes extended from the car just above the back wheels.

"I call her Vanessa." Duncan grinned, rubbing the engine. Nearby, Courtney crossed her arms and roller her eyes while the rest of her team awed at the punk mobile.

"Nice! I'm sure this'll be a real challenge to go up against!" Chris grinned, rubbing his hands together maniacally. "Speaking of challenges, it's time for the former Psychotic murderer and the annoying cynic to show us what they've got! Scarlett, Noah, you're up!"

Scarlett's eye twitched at Chris's latest comment as she yanked the sheet from her vehicle, revealing it to be very large and long. The front was a small semi-truck two-seater with horns extending from the top, making it appear as though it was the devil's truck; the fact that it was red didn't help.

Behind the semi was a large, wooden flatbed that could easily carry their entire team. Up towards the front of the flatbed was a large metal hamster-wheel, perfect for a person to run on. In front of it was a small table with a slice of pie sitting on it.

"Uh...it's certainly interesting..." Chris said, at a loss for words. "What's with the giant hamster wheel? The mutants didn't escape the Fun-Zone, did they?" He quickly panicked.

"No you moron. We're using the power of Owen." Scarlett stated. "Since engines aren't always reliable, we decided to use energy that would last as long as we needed it to: Owen's love for food."

"As long as he keeps running after the pie, we're golden." Noah grinned proudly.

"I'm impressed!" Chris nodded. "And I see you've added a rocket launcher to the back?" The camera panned over to the end of the flatbed to show that there was indeed a rocket launcher nailed to the back.

"Of course. It's not a bomb, and it'll only cause major damage to their vehicle." Scarlett explained. "You said sabotage was allowed."

"Indeed I did!" Chris smiled. "I love it, don't change a thing!" Scarlett grinned approvingly. "Now, Harold, you're up!"

"Behold!" Harold shouted as he yanked the tarp off of his car. "I call her Lady LeShawna!" An anticlimactic tune was played as the car was shown. It was a rusty pick-up truck with one of the doors replaced by a wooden one. One of the back wheels was also wooden. A pile of random junk sat in the back seat, along with a wimpy sling-shot.

"We brought you a bunch of junk so you could just make _more_ junk out of it?!" Eva cried. "This thing is a piece of crap!"

"No it isn't! It's an artistic use of wood and spare parts!" Harold protested. "And I named it after my fair LeShawna! How dare you call it crap!"

"Harold, rename it." LeShawna ordered.

"Yes M'lady." Harold sighed and sulked.

"Well, that was lame." Chris chuckled. "B, please save us from Harold's suckitude." The camera panned over to B who was holding his sheet, which was covering a tiny looking car. He smiled smugly and nodded, yanking the sheet away.

Instead of the tiny car you would expect, the sheet being pulled off revealed the thing to be nearly twenty times larger than you would think. It was a hulking black monster truck with the front painted to look like a literal monster face with gnashing teeth and a snake-like tongue.

"How dose he do that?!" Noah wondered.

"He must've found a cool monster truck structure. Maybe he got lucky and found some cool junk." Geoff shrugged.

"No, the sheet thing! How did that tiny car under a sheet turn into a hulking mass of metal?!" Noah cried.

The monster truck had spikes on the hub of each wheel, and a tennis-ball launcher was positioned on either side of the truck at the top. B pressed a button on a remote in his hand and flames spewed from the rocket engines in the back.

"Wow." Chris said, mouth agape. "That is one _bad_ monster truck!" He grinned. "Who else agrees that B wins the prize for best car?" Immediately, everyone put their hands up, even the competition. "Cody, Gwen, it's gonna be hard to out-do that!"

Cody gulped and pulled off the tarp from his car. It was a small go-cart with two seats in the front, and three in the back. It was green with a black and white checkered pattern along the side.

"Yeah, out-do it has not." Chris deadpanned. "Well, overall these are some pretty cool cars! Haul 'em over to the starting line and we can get this race started!" He exclaimed, jabbing a thumb behind him where the checkered starting line sat.

All five cars were lined up at the starting line. Chris stood on a large platform to the side with a megaphone in one hand, and a large checkered flag in another. A few feet behind the cars, Chef sat on his road-hog. He was still wearing his Cop outfit, but his motorcycle had been refurbished with a siren, flashing lights, and it was now blue and black, like a police motorcycle.

"On your mark..." Chris began. Duncan, on the far left, revved his engine, and B, who was in the middle, did the same. "Get set..." Footage of the team drivers placing their feet on the gas pedal, ready to zoom off were shown. " _GO!_ Let the carnage begin!" Chris declared through his mega-phone and waving the checkered flag in the air.

Almost immediately, the cars flew off onto the trail in the forest. Chef revved his motorcycle engine and prepared to go after them. "Not so fast Police Chef, you've gotta wait ten more minutes!" Chris shook his head.

Chef glared at the host and pulled out a pad and pencil. He began to scribble something down and when he was finished, he hopped off his motorcycle and slapped the piece of paper onto Chris's pant-leg.

The host grabbed it and read it. "Ticket for _being annoying?!_ " He cried. "That is not an actual offense! Maybe I should make your time fifteen before you can go after them!"

Chef shook his head and revved the motor of his motorcycle again. He grinned and Chris grinned back. "Or _maybe_ I'll just 'accidentally' let you go right now!" He chuckled.

Chef nodded his police hat to the host, and with that, he was off after the cars. Unfortunately, not two yards into the forest his motorcycle his a pot hole and went flying over the handlebars and into a tree.

The cook quickly regained his vision and got right back up and on his chopper. He revved the engine once more and flew off through the forest, making sure not to his any debris. Chris waited until Chef was out of sight, and then he face-palmed.

* * *

 **(Team 1 – Amy, Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Scott, Courtney)**

"You named the car Vanessa?" Courtney asked. "That's a stupid name." She rolled her eyes. "It's just a dumb car."

"It's more than a car, it's my girl." Duncan grinned, rubbing the steering wheel and even giving it a kiss. He slammed the gas pedal and their car rocketed forward with a rev from the engine. They passed Team 3 and Team 5, but hadn't caught up to B's monster truck, or Scarlett and Noah's flatbed.

Suddenly, there was a crash of shattering glass and Duncan looked back only to have a toilet plunger hit him in the face. Amy, Katie, and Sadie were sitting in the back and all of them had ducked out of the way to avoid being hit. "What the heck?!" Amy growled, shaking her fist at the car behind them. It was Harold's pickup truck, and they had just launched the plunger from their slingshot...through the windshield. Harold was driving and Eva was launching. She grabbed a hammer and soon it was flying.

Katie and Sadie screamed and ducked into their car as the hammer sailed over their heads, imbedding itself on the floor in front of them. Scott and Courtney were up front with Duncan, as the car had six seats all together.

"No one launches a hammer at Vanessa!" Duncan snarled. He pressed a red button next to the steering wheel and suddenly a pine cone launcher popped up on the back of the car. Amy grabbed it and began firing furiously.

A shot from the camera showed that the pine cones were coming from the road ahead of them. A small tube under the car suck any pine cone within five feet into the launcher. Several of the forest projectiles hit the car, but didn't much. A few of them hit the windshield, and one even smashed through a section of the windshield since it still had a branch attached to it!

Eva grabbed a screwdriver and put it in the slingshot. The construction tool soared through the air in a spiral. It collided with Duncan's car, drilling a small hole into the back. Duncan's expression turned from mad, to angry. He stomped on the gas pedal and began to swerve continually, causing Eva to miss her shots, each projectile being launched caused a part of Harold's windshield to be smashed.

"Eva! Stop breaking my beauteous car!" Harold shouted. "You smashing the windshield!"

"It's a piece of crap anyway! You're lucky it's still moving!" Eva hollered, ignoring Harold and launching more projectiles through the windshield.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- No Road Rage in here)**

 **Courtney-** "Obviously the only reason Duncan isn't falling all over me is because of his new car, _Vanessa_." She scoffed. "What? I'm _not_ jealous. It's just a dumb car! And besides, that gives me a chance to work more on Scott." She shrugged. Before the camera cut out, it managed to catch her eyes twitching.

 **Duncan-** "Courtney is _obviously_ jealous of Vanessa." he chuckled. "But one is a roaring monster with fire in its eyes, and the other's a car!"

 **Scott-** "Things are actually looking good for me! Now that Courtney is jealous of Duncan's new ride, she'll come crawling back to me!" He grinned. "At least I think that's what's supposed to happen. My pappy didn't really tell me much about girls..."

* * *

 **(Team 2 – Scarlett, Noah, Geoff, Owen, Izzy, Max)**

"Run faster Owen!" Scarlett demanded. The loveable oaf was running as fast as he could after the pie. Unfortunately, he was stuck in a giant hamster wheel, and the pie was on the other side.

"Can't...reach...the pie!" He wailed.

Behind them, Geoff and Max were sitting on the flatbed, the latter on an old recliner, and the former waving a palm frond over Max's head. "I command you fan me faster minion!" Max shouted. "You are doing a very good job." he complimented.

"Uh, thanks bro." Geoff shrugged. "So when's it my turn to sit in the recliner?" He asked.

"Never! I am your overlord, thus you shall do what I say! It's simple Tyrannical over-ruling." Max explained.

"Uh...Tyrannosaurus rulers? What does this have to do with dinosaurs and math? I thought we were in Canada, not Costa Rica!" Geoff said, scratching his head. **[2]**

"Fan me faster, minion!" Max shouted again. Geoff yelped and continued waving the palm frond over Max's head much more vigorously.

Inside the actual semi truck portion of the car, Noah was in the front seat, and Izzy was in shot-gun. "Hey, guess what?" Izzy asked Noah.

"What?" Noah replied with a deadpan. "Make it snappy, I'm trying to concentrate on driving."

" _MONSTER TRUCK ON THE PORT BOW!_ " Izzy screeched. Noah screamed in surprise and spun the steering wheel, even though B's monster truck was ahead of them.

"Izzy don't do that!" Noah snapped, not noticing that their flatbed was veering off-road.

Izzy pointed ahead. "What?" Noah asked. He turned to see a bear in their pathway, looking into their headlights like a scared deer. Izzy whooped while Noah screamed as they plowed right into the bear.

Somehow, the bear had ended up in the driver's seat and was currently twisting and turning the steering wheel, not knowing how to drive. Noah's hands and feet were shown sticking out from under the creature, indicating that he had been squished.

"What's going on back here?!" Scarlett shouted, yanking open the door into the front seat. Her answer was met with a terrified roar from the grizzly bear.

"...And the yellow light means 'speed up'." Izzy told the bear as Scarlett watched with amazement. The bear had both hands on the wheel and let out another roar. Suddenly, there was a police siren and red and blue lights flashed from behind them. Scarlett face-palmed as Chef came up to the window.

"Stop your vehicle!" He snapped. Izzy slammed on the gas pedal for the bear, causing Scarlett to fall over with a surprised cry.

Izzy rolled down the window. "What seems to be the problem officer?" She asked with a grin from ear to ear. She didn't even acknowledge the bear in the driver's seat, which was currently chewing on its seat belt.

"There better be a good explanation for this." Chef said, getting off of his motorcycle and standing in front of them with a pad of paper and a pencil, ready to give them a ticket.

"Oh, there is!" Izzy said seriously. "You see, I'm a crazy teenage girl, not able see, so the doctors assigned me a seeing-eye bear to drive me to the hospital in case of emergencies."

"Is that so? Then where's your doctor's note?" Chef asked suspiciously.

"Why it's right here in my bra, good sir!" Izzy said pulling a pencil from her pocket and quickly writing something on a piece of paper in her cleavage. "There ya go!" She handed it to Chef who took the paper with a raised eyebrow.

Chef looked at the note. It read: _Izzy is sick and needs a bear. -Dr. Medicine_. "Well, I can't argue with doctor medicine." Chef shrugged.

"To the hospital honey-pants!" Izzy cackled, making a hands signal. The bear growled and drove forward leaving Chef behind. **[3]**

"Wait a second!" he exclaimed. "You get back here, crazy girl!" he snapped, tossing the note behind him and hopping onto his motorcycle. Izzy's wild cackles could be heard as they continued to drive ahead.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Blind Bear Driver)**

 **Noah-** "The worst part is that Izzy let the bear drive for three more miles until we reached the first checkpoint!" he muttered. "I think I've still got bear fur where bear fur should not be!"

 **Scarlett-** "I just need to get in the driver's seat and talk to Noah about the alliance. I sense that some people may be catching on to my rouse." She said. "I need to discuss a plan with him, of course no one else can know."

 **Izzy-** "I think I could make some money off that bear!" She grinned. "Everyone's seen a bicycle-riding bear, but no one's seen a _car-driving_ bear! Oh yes, I _will_ teach that bear to drive." She cackled.

* * *

 **(Team 4 – B, Tyler, LeShawna, Sky, Jasmine, Dave)**

Team 4 was currently in first place, driving ahead of the other teams. The checkpoint was just up ahead, but there was one problem: B's monster truck was much too tall.

"How are we supposed to get the flag?" Sky asked.

B just sat back and grinned smugly. He pressed one of the many buttons on his console and suddenly, a mechanical hand extended from the car door, all the way down to where the checkpoint was.

The checkpoint was a red cylinder with a black and white checkered pattern trim. Five flags were attached to it and they came off easy. The robotic hand reached down and grabbed one of the red flags from the checkpoint, and pulled it up to the window where B grabbed it and tossed into the back seat. It landed in Sky's hands and she stared at it in shock.

"And he did that all without stopping!" Jasmine chuckled. B flashed her a thumbs up and got back to looking at the trail ahead of them.

"Uh, have you guys noticed that it's getting darker?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, and these trees don't look native to Canada. They look more like they belong in South America if you ask me." Jasmine observed, looking out the window of the back seat.

"Ah! Mosquito!" Dave screamed. He was on the right side of Sky, Jasmine on the left. He batted at the air, trying to kill the mosquito. "Get away you blood-sucking spawn of Satan!" He shrieked.

"I think we've changed biomes." Jasmine declared. "We must be in the rain forest biome, Chris _did_ say we'd go through buggy jungles."

"Yeah, well it's too buggy if you ask me." Dave whimpered. Jasmine and Sky turned to see a giant, black, hairy tarantula on Dave's face. The Germophobe was staying still, breathing heavily.

LeShawna and Tyler looked behind them, into the backseat and saw the tarantula. LeShawna immediately let out a scream and kicked Dave in the face, sending the tarantula flying out the window, shattering some of the glass. Dave let out a pained cry and clutched his jaw.

"My aw!" He whined. "I hink oo oke it!" He said without moving his jaw.

"Hold still." Jasmine instructed. The Australian put one hand under Dave's chin, and the other on the top of his head. She then pushed up with one hand, and pushed down with the other, creating a sickening crunch as Dave's jaw was pushed back into its socket.

" _WAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!_ " Dave screamed in pain. "Hey, it feels better!" He sighed with relief once the pain had left his jaw.

"Sorry, spiders just freak me out!" LeShawna shivered. "I'm a tough girl, 'grew up in a tough neighborhood, so I'm not scared of a lot of things, but spiders just terrify me!"

"Dude, you're still afraid of spiders?" Tyler asked. "No offense, but I thought you'd be over that by now, it's been like, three years."

"Don't judge me! You're probably still afraid of chickens, chicken!" LeShawna snapped back. Tyler sighed and sulked in his seat. "That's what I thought." LeShawna said, crossing her arms.

* * *

 **(Team 3 – Harold, Eva, Bridgette, Dawn, Samey, Rodney)**

"Chef must've been real mad at another team to just pass us like that!" Harold observed as they snagged their flag from the checkpoint. Chef raced ahead of them, only having eyes on Team 2. Behind Harold's car, Team 5 raced by the checkpoint, being the last ones to snag their flag.

"Oh yay! We've entered the jungle, home of the most beautiful creatures and plants!" Dawn chirped, looking at the scenery around them. She, Samey, and Bridgette sat in the back of the pick-up truck, along with Rodney who was off by himself. Eva and Harold sat in the front seat, and shot gun respectively.

"Should I concentrate my mind on the plants and animals to avoid thinking about Ezekiel, Geoff, and what happened last challenge?" Bridgette asked with a gulp.

"Oh yes, the flora and fauna of the rainforest are most beautiful!" Dawn said. "Focusing on them will surely take your mind off of the distractions in your mind! Once we're well into the race, we can begin meditation."

Bridgette nodded and inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. She looked around at the nature around her. The extravagant leaves, the colorful flowers, and the melodious chirps of birds all around them.

Suddenly Bridgette screamed, alerting Dawn and surprising Samey. "Zombie monkey!" She shrieked.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall any zombie primates from the zombie challenge..." Dawn thought back. She looked up to see a monkey had leaped at Bridgette and was now howling and calling out as it danced around on her face. Then, more appeared.

One monkey shot down from the trees, crashing through one of the side windows and into Eva's lap. The monkey let out a shriek and began wrestling with Eva, unfortunately for the primate, Eva was much stronger, and the monkey was hurled out the window.

"Please stop!" Dawn cried.

More monkeys poured out of the treetops and there were now at least a dozen of them. They were banging on the car, bursting through windows, and stealing the junk from the back of the pickup. "Hey! Stupid monkeys! Gosh! You're blocking my view!" Harold shouted as he swerved, moving his head as he tried to look at the trail ahead of him. A monkey was on the windshield, howling right in his face.

One monkey grabbed a planter and swung it at the back of the driver's seat. It easily cleaved through the rusty metal and flew through the windshield, causing Harold to promptly run it over. As he did this, the car shook and jolted and then finally smoothed out. "Dang monkeys! You're tearing up my artwork!"

"It's a piece of crap! If anything, the monkeys are helping it!" Eva remarked as she back-handed a monkey out the window.

"Dawn! You're, like, an animal whisperer, do something!" Samey cried dodging a flying monkey coming at her. She used a garbage can lid to deflect any other monkeys coming at her.

"Ah! The monkey's got my kiwis!" Rodney cried, suddenly holding up a bag of kiwi fruits. Samey and Bridgette's eyes had widened at the comment, and they now breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **(Team 1 – Amy, Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Courtney, Scott)**

"I wanna drive!" Scott complained. "Let me drive! You can't hog the steering wheel the whole time! We should switch off every so often!"

"No way loser! This is my baby, and _no one else_ is gonna drive it!" Duncan snapped. "Besides, if you drove it, you'd probably run it into a tree, you redneck! I don't want to see a scratch on my car after this race, and guess what? That won't happen since _I'm_ at the wheel!"

"Gimme that steering wheel!" Scott snarled, reaching for it. Duncan drove with one hand as he used the other to shove Scott's face away, resulting in the farm boy frantically trying to reach for the wheel while his face was pushed against.

"No!" Duncan shouted. Scott stopped reaching for the wheel and grabbed Duncan's arm. "Let go!" Duncan snapped. "It's my car, I drive!"

"You're steering us into a tree!" Scott shouted, continuing to yank on Duncan's arm.

"Because you're distracting me from the road!" Duncan shot back. "Gah! Come here!" He snarled, grabbing Scott with both hands and shaking him violently, letting go of the steering wheel. Courtney, who was also in the front seat screamed and grabbed the steering wheel, swerving away from the tree just in time.

Meanwhile, in the back seat, Amy, Katie, and Sadie were screaming in terror as the car rocked back and forth as Courtney tried frantically to steer from two seats over. "Quit fighting each other and watch you road you morons!" She hollered.

"Ha! Thank you pappy!" Scott grinned. He had hog-tied Duncan to a stick and had balanced him over the car. "I guess he was right, that knot tying class really _did_ come in handy!" He snickered.

"You think this is funny?! Wait till I get out of these ties you **/censored/**! You'll wish you were on the road getting run-over!" Duncan snarled. He wriggled in his ties but to no avail.

"Ew! Get your butt out of my face!" Amy whined, leaning out of the way.

"Well excuse me! I didn't want to be tied up and have my butt hanging half-way into the back seat!" Duncan snapped. "Maybe you should get your face out of my butt!"

"Maybe you should be nicer to Duncan. He _did_ build us this super cool car." Sadie said.

"Whatever, it's ugly anyway." Amy scoffed. "He's just lucky it's fast." Katie bit her lip nervously.

Scott had grabbed hold of the wheel and was now furiously racing down the trail, plowing through several smaller trees. "Don't you _dare_ get a scratch on Vanessa!" Duncan barked.

Due to the swerving of Team 1's car, Team 3 managed to pull ahead, even with the monkeys in their way. "Oh my! Stop running through those poor defenseless trees!" Dawn cried, watching Scott pave over the trees from the back of the pick-up truck.

"Oh look! A rat, just like the kind I used to smash with my pappy!" Scott grinned. "Bonus!" He stomped on the gas pedal and zoomed forward, heading straight for the defenseless tiny rat.

" _DON'T YOU DARE!_ " Dawn roared, much to everyone's surprise. "Protect your fellow creatures and Mother Earth, children!" She declared, casting a finger in the direction of Scott's car. The monkeys obliged and leaped from their car onto Duncan's ride.

Scott screamed as one of the monkeys began clawing at his face. He swerved, tilting the car almost on its side, barely missing the small rat. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

Courtney screamed in terror and grabbed hold of the steering wheel again, narrowly avoiding another tree. One of the monkeys jumped at Duncan, clawing at him. The punk managed to lean out of the way so the monkey clawed at the ropes he was tied in. Soon, they came free and Duncan managed to free the rest of his limbs.

"Alright, it's pay back time!" Duncan snapped. "Vanessa, this is for you!" He growled, punching a monkey that came at him. He ripped the monkey from Scott's face and threw it behind him. He then proceeded to punch Scott in the face, effectively knocking him out onto the floor. The punk then regained control of the steering wheel.

"Just in time too, the next checkpoint is ahead!" Courtney said, pointing ahead of them. By now, most of the monkeys had abandoned ship and were now retreating back to the trees.

"Sadie, are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you might want to ask Duncan. Amy might have hurt his feelings." Sadie sneered.

"Oh please, punks don't have feelings!" Duncan rolled his eyes. A few seconds later, they came upon the next checkpoint and Duncan snatched the flag on the way by.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Outhouses have feelings too!)**

 **Amy-** "Okay, Sadie is _really_ starting to bug me now! Something tells me there's no going back, she thinks she can take me on? Well she's got another thing coming!" She snarled. "The only problem is Katie. That toothpick is best friends with Sadie, she'd never vote her off! I need some way to split the two apart..." She thought.

* * *

 **(Team 2 – Scarlett, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Max, Geoff)**

"I think we lost Chef a few miles ago." Noah said from the passenger seat. Scarlett had taken the wheel and was driving much better than the bear.

"Yeah, I saw him hit a tree stump and land in a small pond." Izzy said from the floor. "He won't be able to catch up to us even if he tried!" She chuckled.

"Izzy?! How long have you been there?!" Noah exclaimed.

"Ha-ha! I never left!" She grinned wildly.

The change from rainforest to desert was instant. Noah looked back to see that there was a fine line keeping the foliage of the jungle back from the sands of the desert. "Great, from hot and steamy to hot and sweaty." Noah grumbled. Currently, there was nothing but sand, the occasional cactus, and the trail marked out. As the flatbed passed through the desert, dust clouds kicked up behind them.

Meanwhile on the flatbed part of the vehicle Max was sweating. "Yikes, that jungle was mighty steamy!" He exclaimed. "Perhaps too steamy for his highness. Evil does not like saunas."

"Fanning faster, sir!" Geoff said quickly, waving the palm frond more frequently over Max's head.

"No, no, you're doing fine. I just require some water is all." Max said. "Stop this vehicle! I command it!" He declared. Geoff gulped and dropped the palm frond and ran for the driver's seat.

He opened the door into the seats and popped his head in. "Uh, Max wants to stop for a drink of water, could you, like, stop?" Geoff asked.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Scarlett complained, slamming her face down on the steering wheel. She stomped on the break. "Make it _snappy!_ " She hissed.

Geoff yelped and ran back to Max. "Scarlett says to make it snappy." Geoff told him. "Say, where are you supposed to find water in the desert anyway?"

"Scarlett can't tell me what to do!" Max snapped. "I'll take as long as I want to! As for the water thing, being a genius like myself with this oversized brain, I know that there is a plethora of water inside a cactus." He bragged.

The pudgy scientist hopped off the truck and skipped over to a cactus a few feet away. Suddenly, B's monster truck passed them, and Scarlett's frustrated cry could be heard from the truck.

"Owie!" Max cried as he tried to cut open the cactus, but got poked by one of the thorns instead. He ripped one from the plant and poked a few holes together, creating a bigger hole. "Yes!" he grinned as a small trickle of water seeped out. He tilted his head to get water from the cactus, sticking his tongue out so he wouldn't miss a drop.

This, however, was a bad idea. One of the cactus spikes pricked his tongue and cried out in pain. "Gah! My tongue!" he whined with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He quickly ran back to the flatbed and hopped back on.

"I ot a cut on my ongue!" He said to Geoff, pointing at his limp tongue.

"Potato chip?' Scarlett asked, coming from the driver's seat with a bag of chips in hand. "Your _majesty_ wouldn't want to get hungry, now would he?" She said.

"Your offer is greatly appreciated." Max said with a slight wince as he felt the pain from his tongue. "I hate you a little less now." He grabbed a potato chip from Scarlett's bag and walked off to his recliner. He took one bite. " _NYAYAYAYAYAUGH!_ " He screamed. **[4]**

"Dude, awesome." Geoff chuckled, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You are pure evil." Noah grinned.

"Why thank you. Fun with sodium." Scarlett grinned back. With that, she retreated back to the driver's seat, and within seconds, they were moving again. "Two flags down, and only three more to go." She said smugly.

* * *

 **(Team 4 – B, LeShawna, Tyler, Jasmine, Dave, Sky)**

Currently, the monster truck was racing through the desert, kicking up alarming amounts of dust and sand behind it. Team 4 had just grabbed their second flag and were now speeding further and further into the desert.

Duncan's team had fully regained control of their vehicle and were closing in on them. "Duncan's car is gaining on us!" Jasmine exclaimed. "They're small enough that you could probably do something with the spikes on the tires." She suggested. "Just hit 'em."

B grinned and pressed a yellow button his control panel. Suddenly, a tennis ball launcher rose up from the seats in the back, right in between Sky and Jasmine. "Alright! You wanna man it, or should I?" Sky asked.

"You can do it if you want." Jasmine nodded, motioning for Sky to take the launcher. B then pressed the yellow button again, and a second tennis ball launcher rose where Jasmine's seat was. She grinned and grabbed hold of it, as did Sky. "Time for some fun!" She shouted over the roar of the engines.

The two girls began to pull the triggers, sending tennis balls raining down on Duncan's car. The punk swerved several times, trying to avoid the balls, but a few of them ended up pelting the sides of the vehicles.

Amy grinned maliciously as a plan formed in her head. "Katie! Watch out!" She exclaimed, pointing to Katie's side of the desert.

"What?! Where?" Katie panicked, turning away from Amy and Sadie, frantically looking around.

"Sadie!" Amy shouted again, this time pointing to Sadie's side of the desert.

"What?" Sadie asked, turning. Amy took this opportunity to grab a stray tennis ball and launch it at Sadie. The ball hit her in the side of the head with a thud. "Ow! What was that for Amy?!" She snapped, turning right around.

"What? That was Katie!" Amy told her, pointing to the thin BFFFL. "I'm just here, trying not to get hit by tennis balls!" She said. Just as she said this, a tennis ball flew from the monster truck, hitting Amy directly in the face.

"Katie! How could you?" Sadie cried, grabbing a ball and chucking it at her friend.

Katie cried out in pain as the ball smacked her in the back of the head. "Sadie! You big meanie!" She growled, throwing one at Sadie's face.

The larger BFFFL rubbed her face and threw another ball at Katie. Soon, the two friends were throwing balls at each other, forcing Amy to duck so she wouldn't be hit.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Friendly Fire?)**

 **Katie-** "Omigosh, I'm like, _so_ not talking to Sadie again! She threw a tennis ball at me, what the heck?" She exclaimed. "I thought she was my friend!"

 **Sadie-** "How could Katie do that to me! She just threw a tennis ball at my face! Sheesh, you think you know a person." She said. Suddenly, she gasped. "Omigosh, maybe it's because we haven't been doing confessionals together lately! Oh no, I hope it's not that!" She gripped her face in worry.

 **Amy-** She's grinning wickedly. "Now that they're turning against each other, all I need to do is convince Katie to vote off Sadie. I don't care if she regrets it right afterward, as long as I have her vote, Sadie's out of here!" She declared.

* * *

Duncan's car soon fell behind B's Monster Truck. B grinned at this and his finger hovered over a red button on the panel. He quickly moved his finger so it then hovered over a larger red button with a skull and crossbones on it. He pressed it, and suddenly, mechanical sounds began erupting from the vehicle.

Team 1 watched in horror as the Monster truck itself turned around while it still moved. The wheels still faced the same way, but the entire seating cockpit turned around, and then, something even weirder happened.

The monster mouth on the truck suddenly roared and came to life! The teeth gnashed as it tried to bite Duncan's car. Everyone on Team 1 screamed as B's car continued to roar and snap its teeth at them. "What the heck?!" Duncan cried. "How is that even possible?!"

"It's B we're talking about, he's a classified genius!" Courtney exclaimed. "He could invent almost _anything_ out of _anything!_ " She cried.

Suddenly, the monster truck's mouth breathed fire, a ball of flame shooting out at Team 1's car. They all screamed as Duncan quickly swerved out of the way to avoid the fireball. "I'm not giving up without a fight!" Duncan shouted.

He pressed a black button on his control panel, and flames shot out of the pipes on his car, propelling him forward. He let out a whoop as his car passed B's monster truck. B saw this and narrowed his eyes, pressing the same skull and crossbones button again. The car once again turned around, the literal monster now facing the back of Duncan's car.

"Time to run like a coward?" Courtney asked.

"Time to run like a coward!" Duncan shouted, stomping on the gas pedal. His car continued to go forward as B chased them down.

The screen suddenly paused on Team 1 screaming as a fireball flew close to their car. "Can Duncan's team escape B's fiery Monster Truck of Death? Find out after the break!" Chris said, popping up in front of the screen.

* * *

 _ **(~Commercial Break~)**_

* * *

 **(Team 3 – Eva, Harold, Bridgette, Samey, Dawn, Rodney)**

"Did you have to miss the third checkpoint?" Eva snapped. "You're just lucky Duncan and B are battling it out back a ways so we're ahead."

"Let's look at it this way, at least Harold turned around and grabbed the flag rather than losing the whole thing at the end because he didn't." Bridgette said.

"Whatever, but now we're being tailed by Chef!" Eva grumbled . "And it's getting cold." She hugged herself and shivered.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Bridgette said as her teeth began to chatter. Soon, the sand turned into snow, and the road was paved with ice.

"I believe we've entered the frozen mountains that Chris was talking about." Harold deduced.

"No duh, Sherlock!" Eva rolled her eyes. "Now go faster, I don't want Chef to catch up to us! He may be far away, but I can hear his siren."

Suddenly, the team heard a dinging and looked up ahead to see a toll-booth gate lowering in front of the raceway. On the other side of the bar was a line of small, cute baby penguins. They took their time waddling along, not caring about the car waiting to cross.

"Ugh! This is gonna take forever, and Chef is gonna catch up to us!" Eva complained.

"Aw! Those are the cutest things I've ever seen!" Bridgette and Samey cooed in unison, clasping their hands together.

"Can't you adorable little penguins move faster? Gosh!" Harold exclaimed as the penguins continued to waddle along.

"Nature's beautiful creatures!" Dawn chirped. "Take all the time you need!"

" _AAAAAUUGH!_ " Eva whined.

* * *

 _ **(~ Several Minutes Later~)**_

* * *

Shockingly, Eva had grown a full beard in the time during the time card and was now angrily shaving it away. "Ugh! This is taking too long!" She shouted, throwing the razor out the window and ripping off the rest of her beard.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Samey asked.

"Yes, a lot." Eva said without showing any pain on her face.

"I think the real question is, how did she grow a beard in such short of time? It's only been like, ten minutes!" Harold said. "It's scientifically impossible, you can't grow a beard in a week, let alone ten minutes!"

"Shut up before I shut it for you." Eva snapped, holding a fist to Harold's fast. " _HURRY UP YOU STUPID PENGUINS!_ " Eva roared. The line of penguins seemed to never end, going for eternity. As soon as one cross the road, another just got onto the road.

"Dawn, could you, maybe like, tell the penguins to go faster?" Samey asked.

"You cannot rush nature, but do not fret, they are almost finished." Dawn told them. True to her word, all of the penguins had safely crossed the road, the last one almost finished. "Hello little bird, could you do me a favor?" Dawn asked.

The penguin nodded and Dawn whispered something to the bird. The baby penguin hopped out of the way, letting Team 3 go by with a "Finally!" From Eva once the gate was lifted.

Seconds later, Chef arrived on his motorcycle, only to be stopped by a dinging. The bar was lowered and the baby penguin whistled. Suddenly, all of the penguins began forming another line, walking to the other side of the road. Chef's eyes narrowed and he slammed his forehead on the handlebars of his bike.

* * *

 **(Team 2 – Noah, Owen, Scarlett, Izzy, Geoff, Max)**

"Noah, pst... Noah, hey!" Owen said from his giant hamster wheel. He continued to run after the pie, and looked to be getting very tired. Buckets of Owen's sweat sat around the hamster wheel to collect the perspiration coming from Owen's pores.

"Yeah?' Noah asked, walking over to his friend. "Dude, how are you sweating? It's freezing out here?" Noah asked as he hugged himself for warmth.

"I've been running this whole race, I'm still really hot!" Owen whined. "But hey, we're almost done, we've got two more flags to get!" He said cheerfully.

"Owen...the thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Noah reminded him.

"Oh yeah! You still need to ask Izzy out for me!" Owen said. "C'mon, please! You promised!" He said.

Noah sighed. "Ah yes, I almost forgot." He nodded. "Be back in a sec, and no guarantee that she'll say yes."

The bookworm looked around and spotted Izzy hanging upside-down from the back of the flatbed, her hair just inches from getting run over. "Hey Izzy, I gotta ask you something!" Noah shouted as he walked closer.

"Sure, shoot!" Izzy said. "I mean, don't actually shoot me if you have a gun, that would be bad!" She chuckled. "I mean you can ask the question."

"Yeah, I got that." Noah deadpanned. The cynic gulped. "Uh, do you wanna go out-" His lips moved as he finished his sentence, but Izzy could not hear what he was saying do to the roar of Duncan and B's engines as they raced behind them, still battling each other.

"Go out, with you? Sure!" Izzy chirped. "Sounds fun!" The red-head got up from hanging and got closer to Noah. "Meet me in the communal washrooms during dinner. I'll see _you_ tonight!" She said, tapping his nose with her finger seductively. She then skipped off to do whatever Izzy would do.

Noah blinked. "Izzy, that's no what I-" Izzy ignored him and continued to skip off whistling 'Pop goes the Weasel' quite loudly. The bookworm sighed and walked over to Owen.

"What did she say?" Owen asked as he continued to run. "Wait, don't tell me! I can't take it!" He cried suddenly before Noah could tell him. "Sorry, you can tell me, I can handle the news!" He said firmly. Noah opened his mouth again but Owen interrupted him once more. "No, I don't want to know!"

Owen then launched into a sputter of awkward cries. " _IZZY SAID YES!_ " Noah shouted, stopping Owen's rant. "To me. Apparently I'm going on a date with Izzy tonight." He said.

Owen's jaw dropped. "How could you?!" He cried. " _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_ " He bawled, yet still running. "I need comfort food! I want the pie!" He whined.

"Sorry. I'd tell her that she wants to go with you, but there's no talking Izzy out of anything." Noah explained.

"I don't care, jerk! You're a big meanie face and I hate you! Go away!" Owen continued to bawl. Noah sighed and trudged off to do nothing in particular.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Nizzy has surfaced!)**

 **Noah-** "Okay, I'm going to humor Izzy on this date. The only reason is because there's no talking her out of doing something when she's made up her mind." He muttered. "I hope Owen understands once he's done blubbering." he sighed. "Wait a second...did she say to meet her in the _communal washrooms_ for our date?!"

 **Owen-** "How could Noah betray me like this?!" He cried. "I ask him a simple favor to ask Izzy out for me, and he goes behind my back and dates her! Oh the humanity!" He put a hand to his face, trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

 **(Team 1 – Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Amy, Katie, Sadie)**

"How did we grab the flag, _and_ turn while fighting these psychos?" Courtney asked. "I'm amazed."

"It just takes skills, princess." Duncan grinned. "Now then, we should probably pick up the speed before we get fried alive again!" he shouted as another fireball flew from the monster truck's mouth.

"I actually might not mind getting hit by a fireball." Sadie said as she shivered. "I'm cold!"

"Yeah, cold to your best friend when you threw a tennis ball at her!" Katie snapped, rubbing her arms, trying to keep them warm.

"You threw the tennis ball at me!" Sadie accused.

"No, you threw it at me!" Katie argued.

"You!"

"No, you!"

"You threw it"

"No, you did!"

"Shut up!" Amy shouted. "I'm tired of your arguing! Just look in the opposite direction and don't think about each other. The race is almost over anyway, you can go cry into a pillow when you get back to your cabin." She rolled her eyes.

"But we share the same cabin, I don't wanna cry into my pillow if _she's_ there!" Katie said. "Can I cry in your pillow?" She asked Amy.

"No! Amy likes _me_ more! She'll let _me_ cry into her pillow!" Sadie said. "You're just a skinny toothpick with ugly hair!"

"You should talk, you have the same hairstyle! And _everyone_ knows that I wear it better. Besides, what's so wrong with being skinny? At least I'm not classified as a Hippopotamus!"

Tears welled in Sadie's eyes. "How could you say that?!" She bawled. "You're so mean!" She began to cry uncontrollably, and soon, so was Katie. They both began to sob and faced opposite directions of Amy, who let out an annoyed sigh.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- You can cry into our toilet)**

 **Jasmine-** "I gotta hand it to B, he sure can make a car! I was kind of surprised that it could roar, try to eat people, and breathe fire, but hey, it's still cool." She shrugged.

 **Sky-** "Okay, B kinda scares me now. That monster truck was psychotic! I hope that that fire couldn't actually hurt anyone." she said. "Dave would probably want the fire to burn me." She sighed.

 **Duncan-** "The rest of the race was pretty awesome. Scott was knocked out so he wasn't bothering me, and I managed to keep Vanessa out of harms way. At least for most of the time..." He muttered.

* * *

 **(Team 5 – Gwen, Cody, Heather, Trent, Brick)**

"Cody, I thought you said you could make a car! This is even crappier than those go-carts in Total Drama Action! We've been in last place this entire race!" Heather complained.

"Hey, ease up on the guy, he did the best he could! Would you rather have no car and have to run the entire race?" Trent asked. "Also, you forgot Gwen, she helped build this too!"

"Thanks Trent, but there's no satisfying Heather." Gwen rolled her eyes with a smile. "Say, isn't that the fourth checkpoint?" She wondered, pointing ahead.

"Good, these frozen mountains are freezing!" Heather complained. "I'm glad this race is almost over, just one more stupid place and then the finish line!"

"And it looks like the next biome is swamp, I see some mangrove trees up ahead." Gwen said. "Cool, swamps are dark and moody." She grinned.

"Woo-hoo! Flag numero cuatro!" Cody cheered as he snapped up the flag on the way by the checkpoint.

"Excellent work, platoon! All we need to do now is make it past two more teams and we'll be safe!" Brick said cheerfully. "Also, you might wanna watch out for Larry." He pointed up ahead.

"Huh?" Cody asked.

"It's actually Laura." Gwen said. "Or Laurie. You know what, who cares, it's a giant plant monster, it doesn't need a gender." She decided.

Since Cody had not competed in Revenge of the Island or All-Stars, he had no idea who Larry was. "Giant plant monster?!" He cried.

"Yeah, from season four." Brick said. "He or she is right up ahead in between those two ramps. See the giant Venus fly-trap mouth? That's Larry. You should probably try to avoid her."

"Well, the other teams seemed to have avoided her, why can't we?" Cody said slyly, stepping on the gas pedal. The go-kart raced forward with tiny explosion from the engine.

"Soldier, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Brick said worriedly. But it was too late. Cody had raced up the ramp, and was now airborne.

The members of Team 5 all screamed as Larry shot up from its rest position and tried to snap them up. Cody swerved to the right in mid-air, barely dodging the giant plant monster's mouth.

"I thought Larry was contained in the Fun Zone!" Heather cried.

"Chris _did_ say there would be traps." Gwen muttered.

The go-kart landed with a thud on the other ramp, quickly speeding away from Larry as he/she let out an angry and hungry roar. "Cody! That was awesome!" Gwen exclaimed. Suddenly, out of no where, Gwen pecked Cody on the cheek, exhilarating him.

He then got a determined look on his face and stepped on the gas pedal once more. "We can win this!" He declared as they raced further into the swamp.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Larry, Laurie, Laura, Lorenzo?)**

 **Gwen-** "Okay, it was more of a pitty kiss, but still, he _did_ save us from a giant plant monster. Plus, I can't help but kind of feel sorry for him, he has a really hard life. I decided to give him a break for once. I mean hey, I did it to Cameron." She shrugged.

 **Trent-** "WHAT?! Did she just kiss Cody on the cheek? What about me!" He cried. "Ugh, was she even _thinking_ about me? How could she just go and do that right in front of her ex!"

* * *

 **(Teams Overall)**

"And the teams are making their way through the swamp! The last checkpoint is a mile away and then it's three more miles of forest until the reach the finish line, who will win?" Chris asked the audience off-screen.

"Of course, some of these teams might be behind if Chef could actually do his job!" Chris chuckled.

The scene went back to Chef who was still waiting for the penguins to go. "I'm tryin' as hard as I can! It's your fault, you set up this stupid penguin trap!"

"Yeah, but _you_ were supposed to catch the teams when hey got stuck, not get stuck yourself!" Chris scolded. "It doesn't matter now anyway, the other teams are miles ahead, there's no way you can catch up." He chuckled.

"Ah, forget this!" Chef shouted. He popped a wheelie and did a jump right over the line of penguins, hitting the bar and speeding away from them. Once he was gone, all of the penguins burst into little giggles as they fell on the ice, laughing.

Back at the swamp, all 5 teams were within the same range. "It looks like B's monster truck is ahead, followed closely by Duncan and Team 2! Harold's pile of crud trails in fourth, and Cody's go-kart is right on Harold's heels!" Chris announced. "And here comes the final checkpoint before the finish line!"

B's mechanical arm was first to grab a flag, followed by Duncan, who raced right by the checkpoint. Scarlett managed to grab a flag from the checkpoint, but had to slow down in order to get it. Harold also slowed down to get his, allowing Cody to slip right past him while Trent snapped up the flag for Team 5. "And Harold's team is now in last place!" Chris declared.

Even from the overview shot, Eva's angry and frustrated roars could be heard, startling Chris. "The swamp is no more as the teams now trail into the forest! It's still anyone's game as they near the finish line, just up ahead!" A view from B's monster truck showed the finish line to be a small black and white-checkered banner in the distance.

"It's time to give it all you've got!" Chris shouted, and the teams did just that. B launched more fireballs from his monster truck, most of them flying over Duncan's car and setting a few trees on fire, much to Dawn's horror when Team 3 finally got to that point.

Several interns quickly arrived on the scene and put the fires out before they could spread to more of the forest. "Be careful B, I don't want a repeat of Scarlett's rampage from last season!" Chris snapped.

Team 3 launched what little junk they had left since most of it had been taken by the monkeys. Eva continued to damage their own car as she launched a broken radio, a clock, and a desk lamp at Cody's team. All of the objects missed.

"Here they come, who will cross the finish line? First place is coming any second now!" Chris exclaimed excitedly as the teams were now within a mile of the checkered banner.

B pressed the button for fireballs three more times. Two of them flew over Duncan's care, one hitting another patch of trees, and the other landing right next to Team 5.

The final fireball landed right in front of Duncan's car, causing him to swerve in he opposite direction. " _VANESSA!_ " He cried as his black punk mobile hit a tree with a fiery explosion. "My ride! What is it about this stupid island? You can't have anything nice!"

With that, B's monster truck crossed the finish line. "And Team 4 takes first, undoubtedly." Chris announced.

Unfortunately for Team 2, Owen had finally reached his delicious pie, and had conked out on the hamster wheel, still mumbling about Noah's betrayal. Suddenly, Team 2's flatbed came to a halt without Owen's energy running it.

"What the heck?" Scarlett cried.

"I demand to know why we've stopped!" Max snapped.

"You made this excellent car, powered by Owen, but you forgot to get another pie?" Noah asked, dumbfounded. "You've got to be kidding me."

"We're not out of this yet!" Scarlett declared. She grabbed a rope and tied one end to Owen, and the other end to the front bumper of their car. "Everybody pull and throw Owen to the finish line!" She said.

"I think you guys can pull, and I'll sit back and watch." Max said.

" _EVERYBODY!_ "Scarlett roared, her eyes flickering red for a second. Max yelped and grabbed the rope, as did everyone else. "Heave, ho!" They hurled Owen to the finish line, and his weight yanked the flatbed just enough to cross in second place.

"And Team 2 barely makes it over using an...interesting method." Chris said. "Oh, and here come Cody and Harold's teams! Duncan's team still seems to be out of it right now!

Due to the fireballs that had erupted around Team 5, their go-kart was hobbling to the finish line on one wheel. Team 3 was also having difficulties. Their pickup was barely staying together and was at risk of falling apart any second, forcing Harold to drive very slow.

"And it's a _very_ slow race to stay in this!" Chris said. "Cody VS Harold...anybody's game...almost there...and..." Chris started to get bored. "Cody makes third place! Team 1 and Team 3 have lost!" Chris announced wildly.

" _AAAAAAUUUUUUUGH!_ " Eva growled, jumping out of the pickup and kicking the side with anger, storming off afterward.

"And you guys said it was a piece of crap!" Harold grinned at his team and Chris. "Would a piece of crap make it across the finish line still together?" As he said this, there was a rusty whine from the pickup and it suddenly collapsed into pieces and ashes. Harold blinked and then sulked, trudging away.

"Team 3 and Team 1, I'll be seeing you guys at elimination tonight. So, decide who you wanna kick off." Chris grinned.

Duncan got out of his car and rubbed his forehead. "Gah! Vanessa!" He cried. "Ugh, I'm gonna have to rebuild her!"

"Get over it Duncan, it's just a stupid car. Besides, we lost anyway." Courtney huffed.

"No, I'm gonna rebuild this baby, but she's gonna be even better and more indestructible than before!" Duncan resolved. Courtney rolled her eyes and stormed off while Amy got out of the flaming car and grinned wickedly.

* * *

Noah left the guy's side of the TDI cabin and headed for the communal washrooms. He wasn't dressed special, just his usual sweater-vest and shorts. He arrived at the washrooms and opened the door.

To his shock, a candlelit chandelier hung from the ceiling and lights lined the walls and stalls. The sinks were covered in a white sheet and only one of the stalls was opened.

Noah raised an eyebrow as he entered the stall, only to see Izzy sitting at a chair, waiting for him. In front of her, the toilet was covered with a white tablecloth. Noah sat down. "Uh, why are we dining in the bathrooms?" He asked.

"Because, it's the only reservation I could get!" Izzy said. "That and it's more private." She shrugged.

"Okay...so where's the food?" He wondered.

Suddenly, the stall door flew open and Owen appeared, dressed as a waiter. "I hired Owen to be our waiter because he's such a kind soul." Izzy cooed.

Owen smiled at Izzy and then glared at Noah who rolled his eyes. "Your food." he grumbled, tossing the plates onto the toilet table. Unfortunately, since it was a toilet, the food went right through the tablecloth and into the toilet.

" _OWEN!_ Get us more food!" Izzy demanded. "And another tablecloth!"

"Will do!" He exclaimed, giving a salute and running off to get more food from somewhere.

" _CUE THE MUSIC!_ " Izzy hollered, clapping her hands together. Suddenly, Chef swung down from the ceiling by a rope tied around his waist dressed like a cherub in nothing more than a diaper with a violin in his hands, much to Noah's horror.

"I don't get paid enough for this." He muttered as he began to play a romantic tune on the stringed instrument.

"Uh, Izzy...as much as I love staring at Chef's butt, can I _not_ have his feet in my face?" Noah requested.

" _REMOVE THE CUPID!_ " Izzy shouted, clapping again. The rope was yanked up by someone, and suddenly Chef could be heard screaming.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Noah muttered.

"I'm back!" Owen declared, bursting back through the stall door. "Your food is served!" He put the new tablecloth over the toilet and set down two empty plates on the toilet, only this time there was a tray under them so they wouldn't fall through the hole.

"Um, Owen...this plate is empty." Noah said.

"I got the munchies." Owen said.

" _OWEN! GET US MORE FOOD!_ " Izzy demanded again. Owen yelped and ran to get yet another plate of food for them.

"Maybe he can actually listen to orders and get the food this time." Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Uh, to tell you the truth Izzy, I was actually asking you out for Owen. He really likes and wants to date you again. He's really sorry for breaking up and please don't tear me limb from limb!" Noah said, putting his hands in front of his face for self-defense.

"Oh silly, I knew that the whole time!" Izzy giggled, throwing his hands in front of her casually.

"Say what?" Noah asked, mouth agape.

"Yup, I just wanted to go on a date with you for all the Nizzy fans out there." Izzy chuckled. "Did you think I actually liked you?"

"Well...yeah. But I'm actually glad that you don't so, it all worked out." Noah breathed a sigh of relief. "So, do you still like Owen?"

"Of course! And right after we're done on this date, _you're_ gonna be the waiter for my date with Owen!" She grinned.

"I'm back!" Owen said. "Again. Here you go!" He set down two plates of identical steak and salad. He paused for a moment, inspecting the plates of food, and then he quickly switched them around.

"Uh, any particular reason you just did that?" Noah asked, taking a forkful of steak and swallowing it. "What, did you poison my food?" He joked.

"Maybe." Owen replied with a devilish smirk.

Noah pushed his plate to the center of the toilet/table, refusing to eat anymore as his eyes widened.. Izzy took a fork and bit into her steak. "Mmm, excellent work my good Owen." She grinned. Suddenly, she noticed a bite mark out of the steak on the other side. "Owen, did you eat some of my steak?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "I got hungry! Again."

"Uh, Owen, I feel fine. Are you sure you poisoned _my_ food?" Noah asked.

Owen's eyes went wide in realization. "Oh poop." he whimpered before he suddenly dropped to the floor like a gigantic sack of potatoes inside of a bowl of pudding stuffed into a vat of jello that had been messily crammed into the carcass of a hippopotamus.

"You moron! You just poisoned both of us!" Izzy shouted, suddenly puking all over Owen's waiter uniform.

"Perhaps I'll skip out on being the waiter and instead go get an intern..." Noah said. Izzy continued to heave uncontrollably. "Or maybe a janitor."

* * *

 **(Pahkitew Island Bonfire Bit)**

"You all did very well today, except for the part where you came in last!" Chris chuckled. "Excellent footage though, nice wipe-out at the end Duncan, and that monkey footage was _awesome_ Dawn!" He grinned.

Dawn frowned, but remained silent. "Alright, let's get to the votes! Here on my plate have eleven marshmallows. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately head to the Boot of Shame and get your butt kicked of the island, literally! The following players received no votes: Rodney, Dawn, Samey, Bridgette, Amy, and surprisingly Duncan, Courtney, and Scott!" Chris said, tossing marshmallows to all of them. "What? No love triangle hate?"

Duncan was particularly mad since his car was destroyed, so he decided to flip Chris off. This gesture was promptly censored. Chris just grinned, which ticked Duncan off even more.

Rodney, Dawn, Samey, and Bridgette all caught their marshmallows happily while Amy ate her's with a devilish grin on her face. Duncan munched on his with a glare at the host, while Scott and Courtney ate theirs in peace.

"The next two marshmallows go to Eva and Katie." Chris said. Katie caught her's and looked over at Sadie worriedly. She had voted for her friend, but had instantly regretted doing it afterward. Sadie gasped, as did Harold.

"And we're down to our final two contestants, with only one marshmallow." Chris said. "Who's it gonna be?" He paused and held up the marshmallow. "The last marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Harold." Chris finished, flicking the marshmallow to the lanky nerd. "Sorry Sadie, but you're out."

Sadie frowned and looked at her teammates. She then couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "Katie I'm sorry! I'm sorry for throwing a tennis ball at you, and I'm sorry for yelling at you, and...and...I'm sorry for voting for you!" She bawled.

"I'm sorry for voting for you too!" Katie cried. "And now you're out! Amy convinced me to vote you off since you were being mean, but after I voted for you, I instantly regretted it!" She told her.

"Amy? I thought we were friends!" Sadie said, tears still streaming from her eyes. "I knew I was on to you!"

"Oops, look at the time, time for you to go Sadie!" Chris said as Chef suddenly appeared to haul her away. He unfortunately did not have time to change and was still in his Cupid outfit. Despite the tearful farewell, nobody could help laughing at the cook.

* * *

"Any last words, Sadie?" Chris asked the larger BFFFL. He held the remote control manning the boot of Shame, ready to press the button at any moment.

"Katie, I forgive you for voting for me! You can win this! Win it for both of us!" Sadie said. "I believe in you!"

"Have fun at the Playa!" Katie said, tearfully waving Sadie away form the side.

"I'll miss you!" Katie said running up to hug Sadie. Chris was about to press the button, but since Katie was in the way, he couldn't, much to his annoyance.

"Don't worry, we're more prepared this time since we went through the same thing last time." Sadie said. "Alright, I'm ready." She sniffed. Katie stepped back from the Boot of Shame and Chris pressed the button.

The large army boot swung down, hitting Sadie in the back and sending her flying off the island shouting, " _KAAAATIIIIEEEE!_ " Once the BFFFL was gone, Katie sighed and trudged back to her cabin sadly. Luckily, Bridgette was waiting by the bonfire pit to console her.

"How will Katie survive without her best friend? Is Courtney jealous of Duncan's new ride? And what is Amy up to? The answers to all these questions and more, next time, on Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Amy-** "Sadie's getting too suspicious of me, so it's time to lose her. To be honest, losing one moron isn't that bad, I've already got Courtney on my side and Duncan and Scott to follow." She grinned. "At least it was the fat one, the skinny one is much prettier in my opinion, but none compare to me, of course." She said with a hair-flip.

 **Katie-** "Sadie was, like, _so_ mean to me today, so I vote for Sadie!" She said. She paused and then burst into tears. "Oh, I really hope you don't get voted off! I'm sorry Sadie!" She cried.

 **Sadie-** "Katie was super mean to me, and I have no idea why! I think Amy might have something to do with it, but Katie was a jerk, so I'm voting for her." She huffed.

 **Courtney-** "Apparently Sadie is just starting to realize that Amy is rude, so we're voting for her. I've talked to Duncan and Scott and convinced them to vote off Sadie instead of each other, so I vote for Sadie." She said.

 **Duncan-** "While I _really_ want to vote off Scott for destroying Vanessa, Courtney says Sadie's gotta go, so why not." He shrugged.

 **Scott-** "I can't believe Duncan knocked me out for half of the race! He's just lucky Courtney's super persuasive, or I'd be voting his butt out of here!" He said, jabbing a thumb behind him.

 **Bridgette-** "Most of my team is voting Harold because he made a really bad car, but I'm going to vote for Eva instead. She wasn't very nice today, and technically _she_ destroyed some of the car."

 **Dawn-** "I will vote for Harold, although I do not foresee him being eliminated. So yes, this is technically a throw-away vote." She said as she meditated in lotus position.

 **Harold-** "Eva has _no_ patience! Gosh! I'm voting for her." he shook his head.

 **Samey-** "I guess I'm gonna, like, vote for Harold because he didn't really make a good car. I don't know." She shrugged.

 **Rodney-** "Harold." The farm boy said.

 **Eva-** "I'm voting for Harold. That moron doesn't know how to build a car worth crap! That piece of junk ruined our chances at winning." She snapped.

* * *

Votes:

 **Amy-** Sadie

 **Katie-** Sadie

 **Sadie-** Katie

 **Duncan-** Sadie

 **Courtney-** Sadie

 **Scott-** Sadie

 **Bridgette-** Eva

 **Dawn-** Harold

 **Harold-** Eva

 **Samey-** Harold

 **Rodney-** Harold

 **Eva-** Harold

– –

Sadie- 5

Harold- 4

Eva- 2

Katie- 1

– –

 **Voted Off-** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota, Jo, Sadie

* * *

 **Reason:** Once again, sorry that this took so long to update, I promise the next one will hopefully be out on time! Anyway, I decided to eliminate Sadie because this is a sort of turning point in the contest that you'll see later. Also, Sadie was never a serious character. She was always meant to be a throwaway character, but I'm glad I've actually given her and Katie a plot, and I think I did good with her character. :)

* * *

 **[1]-** It is literally impossible _not_ to read this in a French Narrator voice if you've seen this episode of Spongebob! XD

 **[2]-** Geoff is referencing Jurassic Park, which takes place off the coast of Costa Rica. If you have not seen _Jurassic Park_ or the latest film _Jurassic World_ , I highly suggest doing so. The second movie is okay, but avoid the third one at all costs!

 **[3]-** You asked for more Gravity Falls references, so here's one straight from _The Bottomless Pit_ and the short called _Truth Ache_. If you recall, Stan wanted to teach a bear to drive...

 **[4]-** The whole potato chip incident is a reference to one of my favorite Garfield strips in which John gets a paper cut on his tongue, so Garfield offers him a Potato Chip. John, being an idiot, takes the potato chip and eats it, only to feel lots and lots of pain on his tongue.

 _ **~There were many other references throughout this chapter, including scenes, and maybe event he entire episode itself, see if you can figure them out in the reviews! ;) ~**_

 _ **~Also, before I forget, I'll be working on a short, 3-chapter story called A Chris-Mas Carol. It won't be out until December, but keep an eye out for it! ;) ~**_

…

 **Next:** Mutated Survival Hoopla _(November 22, Hopefully Sooner!)_


	13. You've Been Funzone-d!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** Yay, Episode 10 is here! Honestly, I never thought I'd make it this far, like I said last chapter, you guys are awesome! I really wouldn't be here without you! This is just one of many small milestones ;)

In other news, I mentioned a short, 3-chapter Christmas story coming in December called _A Chris-Mas Carol_ last chapter. Essentially, it's a telling of the classic story with the three ghosts of Christmas, which of course will be played by TD characters. It takes place during Revenge of the Island in a place that I think fits, so be sure to keep an eye out for it during the Holidays!

Another thing to add is that this episode is definitely for Survivor fans! If you haven't guessed already, it's a survival challenge, so there's that, _and_ towards the end, there's a special little surprise, so if you like Survivor, be sure to keep on reading! ;)

Finally, be sure to hit that Fav/Follow button if you haven't already and reviews are always appreciated! Also, don't forget to check out my other story, _The Ridonculous Reboot_ , if you liked the recent Spin-Off, you'll love it! ;)

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Smokescreen2814:** The only reason Noah dated Izzy is because he knew there would be no changing Izzy's mind. Either that, or she'd hurt him very severely...

 **DSX62415:** Yeah, if you haven't figured it out by now, Amy is the main antagonist of this season. There are other villains, but she's the big bad I suppose, at least for now... Also, your current project sounds cool! Maybe I'll check it out some time. ;)

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Thanks! References seem to be a big part of this story, so I'll be sure to include many more! And yes, 'Wacky Races' was a main plot reference, as well as Mad Max and the Fast and the Furious franchises.

 **Guest #1:** Yeah, asking someone out for your friend never seems to work out very well, I hope it wasn't too obvious about what would happen. Also, we will never know what goes on in Izzy's head and why she decided to go on a date with Noah even though she still likes Owen. I guess she just wanted to prank him! As for the teams, it was explained a _long_ time ago in the first chapter I believe, that teams would be shuffled ever challenge to make sure everyone mingled with each other. Official teams will be set in the future, and then it'll be the merge. I did this since it is _such_ a large season.

 **Creaturemaster:** Yeah, sorry for the chapter being late last time, writer's block hits hard. Awesome that you figured out all the references too, nice work! Owen's deed will be reveal this episode, quite soon actually, so just read on! :)

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Yeah, B's a tough character to write since he doesn't talk, but I won't let that stop him. Figured the racing challenge was good enough as any for him to show his skills, and he does it again this chapter! ;) Also, nice guess to the challenge and you were...mostly right at least. Also, I _am_ kind of going with the whole fan thing with Katie staying longer. I almost feel like Sadie is smarter (But only by a little), which is why she caught on to Amy, thus letting Katie have more time to shine since she barely got any in TDI.

 **Booboojohnson1:** No I have not, but it sounds interesting! Maybe I'll check it out some time. ;)

 **Icetundra:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the references in last chapter, those were some fun ones to write, especially since there were so many! Dawn and B never got much time to shine, so I'm glad you liked their bits in this! Also, Duncan's car Vanessa will become a recurring gag since a lot of people seemed to like, it also might have to do with something more...As for your challenge idea, it sounds interesting to have them go into different video games, I might have to think about that one! ;)

 **Joel Connell:** Sorry, but that is classified information! Well, sort of. I know you're really interested to see who her crush is, but I can't have it revealed yet, it creates suspense. I will however dwell onto that topic sooner or later again so people don't forget about it. ;)

* * *

Before I let you read the chapter, I just want to notify you that I will not be putting out a date for the next chapters. I just find it hard to get them out when I want to, so I'll have my own personal 'due date' but just expect a new chapter within a span of 2 weeks, or 3 at the most. This is because I haven't been getting chapters in on time lately, so I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Also, new Gravity Falls episode tonight! (If you're reading this the day it's posted) so I'm super excited for that! :D But onward anyway!

* * *

 **Chapter 13 (Day 10)-** You've Been Funzone-d!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris declared as the recap began. "A racing challenge sent our contestants into the junk piles to build the best cars they could! B and Duncan were the real MVP's of the episode after they both built some smokin' rides!" Chris reviewed.

"Amy turned Katie and Sadie against each other, while Dawn turned a swarm of monkeys against another team!" Chris laughed. "The desert proved to be too much for Max, and a single potato chip sent him over the edge! Penguin crossing drove Eva insane, Chef failed to catch anyone on his road hog, and Izzy managed to elude the cook/cop with a bear-driving gimmick!"

"Cody showed his team he could do it when he saved them all from Larry's grasp, even gaining a peck on the cheek from the love of his life, Gwen!" The kiss was shown on the screen as Chris said this. "Scarlett learned that the power of Owen can't always be triffled with, Harold learned that he sucks at building cars, and Duncan learned that his Vanessa can _not_ take a hit!" Scarlett launching Owen onto the finish line was shown, followed by Harold's car disintegrating and Duncan's car wrecked against the tree.

"In the end, Amy's plan worked and Sadie was sent home, much to Katie's sadness. I guess Sadie was getting too close to finding out the real Amy, even though she was always right under her nose in plain sight!" Chris snickered. "How will Katie survive without her BFFFL? who will survive today's challenge? And what surprises do I have in store at the end of the episode? Find out all these questions on this week's episode of Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

"Alright Owen, it's time for your end of the bargain." Noah told his friend. "You know what you have to do." He grinned smugly as he sipped from a glass of orange juice.

The two were sitting in the middle of the Mess Hall at one of the wooden tables. Izzy was sitting on the opposite side of Owen. Owen sighed as he finished a plate of burnt eggs without any problem. "You're just lucky we're friends again or I wouldn't have held up my end of the bargain." Owen said.

"For the last time, Duncan's car engine roared when I was trying to ask her out for you, so she heard it wrong. Besides, she likes you and you're dating again, aren't you happy?" Noah asked him.

"Of course I am! Good thing it all worked out too, or our friendship would be broken." Owen chuckled, grabbing Noah into a rib-shattering hug. The loveable oaf put down his friend and sighed again. "I just don't want Izzy to see me acting all stupid right after we got back together! What if she dumps me?!"

"Oh please, Owen. I'm right here." Izzy said. "I would never dump you for something stupid. Besides, Noah already told me what you have to do." She giggled. "C'mon, do it!"

Owen frowned and climbed on top of the table, showing great difficulty in trying to do so. He finally got on top of the wooden table, and it was miraculous that it didn't break right underneath him! "Alright, I'm ready." He said, gaining the attention from everyone in the Mess Hall.

Noah grinned. "Three, two, one, and... _Revenge_." He said in similar fashion to Alejandro. Owen's pupils suddenly froze and he grabbed for his underwear, yanking it high up over his head and eyes, letting it stretch. He then began to move back and forth in a rolling-pin motion.

"Take me out to the _baaaaall game!_ Take me out with the _croooowd!_ " He sang in a high-pitched voice. "Buy me some cookies and cra-cker-jacks, I don't care if I _never come baaaaack!_ "

Everyone in the Mess Hall couldn't help but laugh at Owen's ridiculousness, even Scarlett had a grin on her face. Izzy fell out of her seat laughing and Noah grinned proudly at his hard work.

Owen then began another verse. "Take me down to the _baaasement_ , fill the buckets with _cheeese!_ Tickle your mother with puffer fish, kiss a rhinoceros then make a wish! Cause it's noo-dle soup for the _saaaailors_ , if their boat sinks in the _raaaain!_ And we won't, won't, pay for this song 'cause it's _public domaaaaain!_ " Owen continued to sing. **[1]**

"That's...not how the song goes." Noah said at a loss for words. "Maybe the hypnosis is messing with his brain..."

* * *

"Now relax your shoulders and continue inhaling and exhaling." Dawn instructed as she, Bridgette, and Samey sat in the forest. Samey had requested to come along on the morning meditation exercise, and being the kind soul she was, Dawn of course said yes. "Close your eyes and think about you're favorite animal."

Bridgette sat in lotus position and smiled as she envisioned a dolphin leaping out of the blue ocean waves as she surfed alongside the majestic creature.

Samey was also in lotus position. She thought about bunnies and cute rabbits, smiling to herself with her eyes closed like Bridgette was. She imagined snuggling up next to the rabbits without Amy being there to ruin it for her.

"Now slowly stand up and get into mountain position." Dawn said quietly, standing up and putting both of her palms together. Samey and Bridgette did the same soon after. "It's time for a sun salutation as we transfer into some yoga. First, touch your toes."

Dawn reached down, and due to her petite size, she managed to touch her toes. Bridgette and Samey had a little more difficulty, but managed to as well. "I don't normally do yoga as part of my morning meditation, but I feel it will help you forget the things that make your aura hurt." Dawn told them.

The moon child then got into the cobra position, stretching out her legs and facing up into the sky. Samey and Bridgette did the same.

Cody peered through the bushes a few feet away. He had followed the three girls to their meditating spot in the woods and was currently spying on them. Cody's eyes were staring directly at Samey and Bridgette's chests. To his delight, the girls then went into downward dog position, allowing him to look at their rear ends. He grinned and moved to the side to get a better view, but ended up tripping over a root and landing on his face with a thud and crinkle of leaves. "Did you hear something?" Samey asked.

"Yes, it sounded like a creature or perhaps another human?" Dawn suggested. "Although I don't know what one of the other competitors would be doing here...Let me go have a look."

Dawn stood up and walked over to Cody's hiding spot. She pulled away the bushes and peered around, only to find nothing. "It must have been one of nature's playful squirrels." She shrugged. "Now, let's continue our salutations with pigeon pose." She said.

As the girls continued their yoga, the camera zoomed in on Cody, who was laying flat under another pair of bushes just feet away from where Dawn had looked. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief and got up.

Suddenly, he noticed something on his arm. He looked down to see several fire ants crawling along his skin. He almost screamed, but remembered he was hiding. He let out a silent shriek and ran off into the woods, waving his arms. Once he was a ways off, he began screaming out loud.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Are they Max's Minions?)**

 **Cody-** "Gah! Those fire ants sure can sting!" He cried, scratching the many red bites that plagued his skin. "But it was _totally_ worth it! Bridgette's hot and all, but she's a taken girl, not gonna mess with that. Dawn's kinda creepy, but hey, that's hot!" He grinned. "And Samey...she's pretty cute!" He chuckled.

 **Dawn-** "Of course I knew it was Cody." She giggled. "But I also knew he'd leave right afterward, of course Mother Earth sent him with a farewell present!" She snickered. "I'm sure a lesson has been taught."

* * *

Out behind the Communal Washrooms sat Duncan's torn up car, or 'Vanessa' as he called it. The sleek black vehicle was almost unrecognizable, what with the scraps of metal, broken glass, flattened tires, and other mangled bits. Duncan planned to change all of that.

"Alright, where to start?" Duncan sighed, taking a look at his broken beauty. "I wanna make you indestructible, but how?" He wondered.

The punk pulled out a tool kit, complete with hammers, screwdrivers, nails, screws, and other tools that you might find in a tool kit. There was also a small assortment of Swiss-army knives, which might have been concerning had they not been branded with Smiley-face stickers. "What the..." Duncan picked up one of the knives and examined the sticker. "Izzy!" He growled, knowing very well who had done it. He muttered something under his breath and grabbed a screwdriver.

"I'm probably gonna need to find some more metal, this hunk of junk won't work for you, will it princess?" Duncan said to himself and the car. He began to tear off some of the metal, leaving the structure of the car.

"So now the car is princess?" Courtney asked, walking on to the scene. "I thought that was your nickname for me! Are you calling me a car?" She accused.

"Of course not! Anyone can be princess, besides, I thought you hated that nickname." Duncan grinned, turning around to face the CIT.

"Well yeah, I do." She rolled her eyes. "It's just weird. Why are you talking to a car anyway?"

"Why are _you_ talking to _me?_ " Duncan asked with a grin. "Here to patch things up?"

"In your dreams!" She scoffed. "Chris says it's challenge time, and seeing as you're one of the only ones not at the bonfire pit, I suggest you get your butt over there. He won't tell us what it is until you're there." She explained.

"Guess I'm just that special." Duncan cracked.

"You're special alright." Courtney muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Wanna walk with me?" Duncan asked, putting away his screwdriver. "You know you want to, and I won't stop you." he smirked.

Courtney grabbed one of the mutilated pipes and swung it into Duncan's nether regions. "Have fun walking now." She said smugly, walking off. Duncan held his coconuts in pain and slowly made his way after the CIT.

Once they both reached the bonfire pit, they saw the other competitors. Cody was covered in bug bites, Owen was rubbing his sore bum, Noah was still chuckling to himself, Izzy was playing with a fork from breakfast, and Bridgette was chatting with Dawn and Samey.

"The man of the hour has arrived." Duncan beamed, recovering from Courtney's nut-shot. "So, what's today's challenge anyway?"

"This!" Chris exclaimed. Instead of explaining the challenge, a smoke bomb of sorts dropped from the sky, landing in the crowd of teens.

"What the..." Was the collected response, but before anyone could say anymore, several of them dropped to the ground, asleep. More followed until everyone was snoozing on the ground, well, all except for one. The smoke cleared and there stood Izzy, just outside of the radius, on the ground. The red-head had dived out of the way just before impact. Scarlett and Noah had almost made it, but neither was fast enough, resulting both of them landing at Izzy's feet.

"Chef! We missed one!" Chris called out. Suddenly, a nearby bush came to life as Chef popped out, dressed in camouflage and a hat of sticks and leaves. He held a blow-dart gun and positioned it to his mouth, blowing into it several times, firing out tranquilizer darts.

"Ooh! Fun!" Izzy grinned wildly as she effortlessly dodged the several darts thrown at her. "Hit me if you can!"

"Oh, it's on, girly!" Chef barked before firing off another round of blow darts aimed at Izzy's head and then a second round at her legs, knowing full well that it would be next to impossible for anyone, even Izzy, to avoid getting hit. Unfortunately, the Psycho-hose Beast proved to be not only crazy but also _very_ flexible, easily jumping into the air with her legs spread wide and her head and back pressed downwards to easily dodge both rounds of darts aimed at her; consequently, Chef instead hit a nearby raccoon.

"Ha, HA! Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!" Izzy taunted.

"Just hit her already, Chef" Chris yelled angrily before yelping as Izzy dove at him and jumped onto his shoulders with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Ride 'em, cowboy!" Izzy whooped as Chris screamed and started slapping at her in an attempts to get her off of him while Chef tried to snipe at her and pretty much hitting everything that wasn't Izzy or Chris, including several birds, squirrels, a goose, an unlucky deer, and even nearly hitting himself when a dart went wild and bounced off several trees before embedding itself deep into his hat and knocking it off of his head.

"Catch me if you can!" Izzy teased as she finally got off of Chris' shoulders, shoving his head into the dirt and bounding wildly towards the woods. Chef gave a war cry and chased after her, shooting as fast as he could as Izzy froze with her back to a tree, as if she were trying to get hit; with blind rage, the burly cook fired off dart after dart until he was all but empty and had managed to create a clear cut outline of Izzy's figure into the tree out of all the darts he had used and missed.

"You're losin' your touch, Chefy!" Izzy cackled as she sped off through the woods again. "You'll never take me ali- _WAAAAAAAAAGGH!"_ she paused in mid-taunt to scream as a net swept out from under her feet and suspended her high into the air.

"You were sayin'?" Chef grinned maliciously as he pulled out a small remote from his pocket. "Had a feelin' somethin' like this might happen, so I set up traps everywhere."

"Izzy will not admit defeat!" Izzy cackled as she began to furiously bite away at the ropes with frightening speed; Chef quickly pressed an ever ominous red button on the remote control and watched as a tranquilizer dart from an undisclosed location whistled through the air and embedded itself in Izzy's neck.

"Hah! You think one dart'll stop me? You got nothin' on the RCMP!" Izzy smirked before Chef pressed the button several dozen more times and grinned as numerous other darts fired off through the air and buried themselves into Izzy's flesh, striking her arms, legs, shoulders, neck, and even managing to pierce right through her clothes occasionally.

"Chefy, do you think I'm big enough?" Izzy giggled deliriously as she cupped her breasts together for emphasis and then promptly passed out in the net as it dropped her to the ground.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chef grumbled as he picked Izzy up only to have her cuddle up to him like a newborn infant and start sucking her thumb while mumbling things in her sleep; grumbling obscenities under his breath about how he needed to find out what size straight-jacket she wore, Chef then carried her back to camp where a very disgruntled Chris was waiting impatiently.

* * *

The contestants awoke groggily. One by one, they began to stretch and yawn. "Where the heck are we?!" Eva demanded, standing up and stretching her arms.

" _Welcome to The Funzone, where anything but fun can happen!_ " Chris said over an intercom, of which the speakers were hidden throughout the mutated forest. As he said this, a large Venus fly-trap reached up from the ground and swallowed a massive dragonfly out of midair.

"You got that right." Heather muttered. "I can't believe I'm back here! The same episode I was eliminated unfairly too!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Uh...this place doesn't look very fun..." Tyler said. "Did you maybe get the name or location mixed up?" He asked, scratching his head.

" _You didn't watch any of the All-Star season, did you?_ " Chris asked.

"Who would, that season was a piece of trash! Just look at the fan-base!" Gwen exclaimed.

" _Total Drama All-Stars was a perfectly fine season! It had plenty of laughs, drama, and other awesome moments! People were just...busy, so the only ones who watched it were the haters_." Chris decided.

"You keep telling yourself that." Gwen rolled her eyes.

" _Anyway, the interns managed to round up every mutant creature, along with the trees and walls surrounding the place and have reconstructed the Funzone here, just off the coast of Pahkitew Island!It's a shame how many interns were sent to the emergency room. Now,as you may have noticed already, you've been split into two teams!_ " Chris said. " _For today's challenge, you have five goals to complete! You need to find Food, Water, Shelter, Fire, and you and your team must survive the night! The first team back to the Funzone door in the Northern section wins it all! I will judge you on your fire and shelter, the food and water is optional, but definitely needed, so try to find any if you can!_ " Chris instructed.

"What was with the smoke bomb thing?" Geoff asked. "Why didn't you just bring us in here like you did last time they came here?"

"Because, if our main goal is to make it to the door, it wouldn't be much of a challenge if we already knew where it was, and retraced our steps." Scarlett told him. "It's simple logic, something you seem to be lacking."

" _Scarlett's correct!_ " Chris acknowledged. " _Now, just to be clear, I'm going to read off the teams that you have already been split up in to, starting with Team 1. You will consist of Duncan, Geoff, Sky, Trent, Katie, Izzy, Bridgette, Gwen,Scarlett, Dave, Owen, Max, Rodney, and Jasmine_

The screen showed footage of the members of Team 1, still waking up with yawns. Some of the contestants looked around, trying to spot friends, enemies, or just who was on their tea in general.

" _And Team 2 is Harold, Tyler, Eva, Noah, Heather, Cody, Courtney, Brick, B, Scott, Dawn, LeShawna, Samey, and Amy!"_ Chris listed.

Team 2 was shown in a different area of the Funzone. Samey gasped, realizing she was on a team with her sister again, only this time, she didn't have Jasmine to try and protect her. Brick and Tyler instantly gazed at each other and smiled. The others were still gradually getting up, many of them tired while others looked at the odd, mutated scenery.

" _Now, before I forget, the winning team will win a special reward before the losing team heads to the elimination ceremony._ " Chris told them. " _Also, you might wanna be the first contestant to make it to the door on the winning team, because, you'll get to chose one other contestant from the opposite team to join your team for the reward!_ "

Some cheers went up through the crowds of both teams. " _Alright, I wish you luck on your treacherous night, and try not to die! Trust me, things get pretty nasty out there!_ " Chris said with a chuckle, and with that, the intercom was off.

* * *

 **(Team 1)**

The teens looked around at the odd flora and fauna of the Funzone. Trees plagued with toxic mushrooms littered the area, as well as some truly odd looking plants with tentacles and small grabbers. There were a few regular pine trees, but that was about all that was normal. Despite the location of the Canadian island, there were many tropical trees and vines that grew with the mutation.

"Alright vermi– I mean team," Scarlett corrected herself, "Our first point of interest is fire. There's no way we can survive the onslaught of these mutants without fire. It's a known fact that the heat and flame itself scares off creatures of any size."

"Excellent point, Scarlett." Jasmine nodded. "Round up some people to work on the fire, I'll round up a few to work on the shelter, that's the second most important thing."

"Izzy, Owen, Max, you're helping me make the fire, everyone else go get firewood." Scarlett demanded. "And try not to get eaten by anything. Izzy... _IZZY!_ " The brainiac shouted.

Izzy suddenly jolted from her slumber. "Private Izzy reporting for duty!" She exclaimed, giving a salute. The many tranquilizer darts were still in her head, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Sky, Katie, and Bridgette, you girls can help me with the shelter." Jasmine instructed. All three girls nodded and followed Jasmine in search of materials. The others went off into the forest to find firewood.

* * *

"Alright girls, does anyone know what we need for a suitable shelter?" Jasmine asked her three teammates in front of her. "I suggest we make a tent-like structure so any possible rain slides right off."

"Good idea, Jasmine!" Sky smiled. "We need something like a rope first for the support line. That way, the tarp or whatever can go right over it!"

"Nice thinking Sky! We'll need the rope to be tied to two trees, and it should be big enough for all fourteen of us, so preferably a large span." Jasmine said. "Katie, Bridgette, you two can go scower around for a good place to set up camp, Sky and I will look for a good, strong vine for our shelter."

"Sounds good!" Bridgette smiled. "Alright Katie, we've got this!" She said, facing the thin BFFFL. "Katie?" The sweet girl was crying quietly, sniffling slightly.

"Aw, still sad about Sadie leaving?" Bridgette asked. "Hey, look on the bright side, now it's your turn to leave her behind and compete, just like back in season one!" She smiled. This only made Katie cry more. "Okay, maybe not the best thing to say." Bridgette sighed.

"I guess you're kind of right. It was bound to happen again, we couldn't _both_ make it to the finale." She sniveled. "Besides, I can win this for both of us!"

"Yeah! Sadie would want you to keep going and work hard! Now, if you want, you could join Dawn, Samey, and I for our morning meditation practices." Bridgette suggested.

Katie sniffed. "No thanks, I don't like getting up early, I'm a mess." She chuckled slightly. "But thanks for asking." The sweet girl took a nearby leaf from a tree and wiped away her tears.

"We can still be friends though, don't worry, you won't be alone." Bridgette smiled again. "Now come on, let's go find a good place to set up camp!"

Katie nodded and the two girls set off. After a few minutes, Katie began to scratch at her face, particularly her cheeks and a little under her eye. Soon, she was scratching harder and more seriously. Bridgette looked concerned. "Are you okay? Did you get bit by a mosquito?"

"No, but for some reason my face is really itchy! You're not itchy too, are you?" Katie asked, scratching more of her face to the point where it was getting red and slightly swollen.

"Be careful! You're scratching your skin raw!" Bridgette warned. "Wait a second, was that leaf you used to dry your tears a Poison Ivy leaf?" She asked.

"No, I checked. I'm not about to make that mistake again!" She chuckled, still itching her cheeks.

"Maybe it's some weird side-affect of the mutation?" Bridgette wondered. "There must be something in the mutated plants that make your skin itchy if you touch it." She said. "Oh, Chris is gonna pay for harming all of these beautiful plants, and especially the animals! I mean, look!" The surfer pointed to a large hermit crab stomping through the woods a few yards away. "Poor creature!" She frowned.

"Oh, I know!" Katie agreed between scratches. "Earlier, I saw a giant chicken with eyes all over its body and a mouth where the stomach should be! It's horrible!" She shook her head.

"It's nice to see a fellow animal lover." Bridgette smiled. "Now, about that itching...I wonder if there's anything here we could use to soothe the feeling."

"We shouldn't worry about that right now, I don't wanna lose because I was dumb and got myself all itchy." Katie said, continuing to scratch her skin raw. "Let's just find a good spot for our campsite and then we can worry about that."

"I guess if you say so." Bridgette shrugged, not seeming to sure. "Just try not to scratch it too much."

* * *

Jasmine and Sky walked through the mutated forest in search of a long, strong vine. "Every vine we come across is too wimpy! They'll never stay tied to the two trees, they'll snap!" Sky sighed.

"Hm...maybe the swamp would have some good resources." Jasmine suggested. "There might be some vines there."

The two trekked for a little bit, ducking behind large rocks or bushes anytime a particularly large and scary mutant came across their path. These included a beefy, two-headed bunny, a giant, spiky turtle, and a large, red snake-like creature with legs and sharp teeth.

"How much further is the swamp? These mutants are getting creepier by the minute!" Sky shivered. "Say, how _do_ you know your way to the swamp anyway?"

"Simple, being tall had it's advantages." Jasmine grinned. "All I had to do was climb a tree a few feet up and I could spot the swamp a short ways away."

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm small!" Sky pouted. "Besides, I'm a force to be reckoned with!" She grinned. The gymnast quickly ran forward and did a hand-spring, launching herself into the air. She flew towards a tree and swung around a branch until she was on top. It was from there that she began surfing her way along the mossy branches until she came to a vine where she swung along it and swung back towards Jasmine, landing in front of her Aussie friend.

"Say, that vine could be of good use!" Jasmine said, grabbing the vine Sky had just swung from. Suddenly, the vine snapped in half, falling limp and useless in Jasmine's hands. "Or maybe not." She sighed. "Well, no harm done, I see plenty more vines up ahead." She smiled.

"So what exactly are we gonna make the tent out of?" Sky asked. "Chris gave us nothing. No fire starting kit, no food, no water, no tent, no tarp, no nothing."

"That's where you gotta think like a survivalist." Jasmine grinned. "Once we have our campsite and tent structure, we can round up some teammates to help weave a tarp out of ferns and other plants."

"Whoa! That's cool! I think I've seen something like that on TV.' Sky recalled. "Should we make any sort of flooring so it'll actually be comfortable to sleep on?"

Jasmine thought for a moment. "That's not a necessity, so let's wait to do that. Our main goal is an acceptable shelter, if there's left over time, we'll make a bamboo and grass flooring to it."

"Good idea." Sky nodded. "Hey! There's the swamp!" She pointed. The water was a sickly green, practically the color of mutation and waste. Mangrove trees hung over the water and in the water, while vines draped over the branches.

Sky stepped forward, about to walk into a tall patch of grass leading into the swamp. "Sky, wait!" Jasmine said, pulling her back. "Be careful! You've got to inspect your surroundings first to make sure it's safe!"

"What do you mean?" Sky asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Take a look at that grass you were about to walk into." Both girls lowered their heads and looked closely at the saw-grass. It wasn't just regular saw-grass that you'd find in a normal swamp or marsh, this saw-grass had razor-sharp edges, enough to make a deep cut.

"Whoa! The grass must've gotten an overhaul with the toxic waste!" Sky exclaimed. "That grass could slice your arm right open!"

"Exactly. We might want to find another way in, or we might wanna flatten a path." Jasmine suggested.

"I've got a plan!" Sky grinned. She jumped up, grabbing one of the mangrove branches and swung herself around a couple times. A few moments later she launched herself from the swing and slid off of another tree on the other side of the grass patch, landing both feet on the ground with grace.

"Wow, nice go!" Jasmine chuckled. The Aussie looked up at the branch, just about a foot above her head. She simply reached her arms up and grabbed hold of the branch, swinging across the grass patch with ease, not even bothering to slide off of the tree. "Well, that wasn't too hard." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well your tall." Sky said with a smile. "But now it's time to find a vine! I'd avoid the water, it doesn't look very healthy." She warned.

"What? The sickly greenish brown color, or the ferocious, albino alligators with tentacles for arms coming towards us?" Jasmine said with slight panic.

Sky looked to where Jasmine was staring and spotted two crocodilians swimming towards them at a rapid pace. "Just...punch 'em in the nose?"

Jasmine shrugged. "It works for sharks." She said. With that, the survivalist leaped into the water against Sky's warning and began wrestling the mutated alligators. "Come here you wimpy dinosaurs!" She barked.

Sky winced and looked away as the fight raged on. Lots of screaming and angry roars could be heard, as well as splashing water and snapping teeth. Jasmine let out another scream that was either a scream of distress, or a war cry.

Sky looked back at the fight. "Oh wow." She winced. "Those poor alligators." The camera panned over to show that Jasmine had tied the tails of goth gators together and slung them over a tree.

"Ahp, ahp, ahp, not so fast." Jasmine scolded one of the alligators. She conked a fist on its head and it spat out her slouch hat, which she put on without any disgust. With that, the Aussie left the two injured gators with their tongues hanging limp out of their toothy mouths.

"That takes care of that." Jasmine said, brushing her hands off. While she had won, the survivalist still received a bite mark on her arm, several scratches, and a dirtied outfit.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." She waved it off. "I'll live with it for the rest of the challenge then I'll go take a shower and bandage myself up afterward."

"If you say so." Sky shrugged. "Look what I found while you were wrestling those gators!" She grinned, holding up a lengthy vine. She pulled on both ends, yet it didn't snap.

"Excellent work, mate!" Jasmine chuckled, playfully slugging Sky's shoulder. Despite it being playful, Sky still rubbed her shoulder slightly. "We'd better head back to the campsite area."

The two girls searched the swamp and found a better exit rather than the saw-grass. They climbed over a series of rocks and then hopped over a small patch of the grass and landed on the other side. Sky wrapped the vine up and slung it around her shoulder and the two walked off.

* * *

 **(Team 2)**

"Okay guys, we need to kick it into high-gear, they've got Jasmine and Scarlett on their team, a survivalist and a brainiac," Courtney said, "They'll no doubt have a fire going, a good shelter and food and water."

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Noah questioned. "I don't see any building materials."

"We're supposed to use what's around us, I thought you'd be able to figure that out, egghead." Courtney rolled her eyes as Noah glared at her. "Let's see, we have fourteen people on our team, so if five of us work on the fire, and five of us work on the shelter, that leaves two of us to find food, and two of us to find water."

"Um, Courtney," Dawn spoke up, "I believe B already has a plan for the shelter." She motioned to a large barricade of palm leaves weaved together to make a wall so that no one could get in.

"Wow, he's so quiet I hardly noticed him!" Samey said with a chuckled.

"That's because you're dumb." Amy taunted. "Unlike me, who knew he was working on a shelter." She rolled her eyes.

Samey sighed and walked over to where Dawn stood, trying to get away from Amy. The older twin just grinned wickedly, yet she didn't advance towards Samey.

Courtney face-palmed. "Are you kidding me? He can't just go and do that! There's no order!" She complained. "I had a perfectly set up plan, but now he just has to go and ruin it!"

"Relax, B's an awesome builder." Scott said. "He's probably making a better shelter than the other team could ever _hope_ to make!"

"How would you know? You just sabotaged him all the time." Dawn glared at the ginger.

"Look, how many times do I have to say it, I'm done with sabotaging! That was my past strategy, and big shocker, it didn't work!" Scott glared at the moonchild.

"Done with sabotaging? I recall you doing quite a bit of sabotaging last challenge." Dawn said.

Scott rolled his eyes. "That was strategy, besides, I wasn't doing it to my own team!" He said. "And we lost anyway, so it's no big whoop."

"How about we stop arguing and get working on a fire. If B's shelter is gonna be so fantastic, maybe the fire should be just as good." Eva suggested.

"I thought you liked arguing, what with you screaming angrily at everybody." Noah grinned smugly. Eva returned this remark with a slug to the shoulder, causing Noah to whimper and nurse his probably-near-broken arm.

"Let's divide into firewood groups." Courtney said with a sigh. "Harold, you're with LeShawna. Tyler with Brick, Eva and Noah, Dawn and Samey, Heather and Cody, Scott and I, and Amy...you can go with your sister." She said.

Most everyone seemed happy or at least tolerant with their groups, especially Amy who grinned wickedly again upon arriving next to her sister and Dawn. Samey sighed with sadness as Dawn glared at Amy, who didn't notice.

"Why exactly did you partner yourself with the guy you hate?" Noah asked.

"It's all for strategical purposes." Courtney said with a wave of the hand. "Now go fetch some firewood while B works on his shelter. And stop looking at me!" She snapped at Scott who was grinning at her.

* * *

"If I may request, when we collect re firewood, could we refrain from breaking any branches off of the trees?" Dawn asked. "I never like to harm nature, and mutated nature is no different."

"You mean like this?" Amy asked, grinning wickedly as she snapped a branch off of one of the trees, waving it in front of the moonchild's face.

Dawn gasped. "How could you?!" She cried. "I knew your aura was dark, but there was a hint of pink left in it! Now, that pink is gone." She shook her head.

"What are you talking about? Dark is so _gross!_ " Amy snarled. "Pink is super cute, my soul or whatever is _all_ pink!"

"Aura." Dawn corrected her. "And it's dark, almost black, it looks like it's invading your sister's aura as well!" She feared.

"What do you mean?" Samey said nervously. "I haven't done anything bad, have I?" She asked.

"No, but you are not well." Dawn shook her head sadly. "And your sister is not helping it."

"Um...oh, look! A pile of sticks! We can use these for firewood!" Samey said scampering over to a good-sized pile of sticks and broken branches that had fallen when some sort of large mutant trampled through.

"Oh! These will do quite nicely, and we have not harmed nature in any way!" Dawn said, smiling, running over to grab some sticks. "Well, mostly." She glared at Amy out of the corner of her eye. The mean twin rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get going, I just want to lay down and get this stupid night over with." She muttered. "And I'm _not_ carrying anything, sticks and branches are bad for the skin and ruin nails." The brat walked off, leaving Dawn and Samey together.

"She's always been like that." Samey explained with a sigh, picking up five to ten sticks in her hands.

"What happened to confident Sammy?" Dawn asked. "Last season you were finally standing up to her at your elimination. What happened?"

"I don't know. Amy just got really mean when we got to the Playa." Samey sniffed. "I mean, meaner than usual. I guess I just kind of lost my self confidence, and it's hard to get it back, even with you, Bridgette, and Jasmine helping me along."

"Even if you're not confident right now, remember, you have friends here! We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Just think about that." Dawn advised, and began walking ahead with a handful of firewood.

Samey stood back, thinking. She sighed and began walking after Dawn, many thoughts drifting in and out of her brain, her mind a whirl of contemplation.

* * *

Heather and Cody walked through the mutated forest, the former looking disgusted at the vegetation and sometimes wildlife around them. "This place is even more disgusting than I remember, if that's even possible. Did Chris's interns drop a helicopter of barf onto this place?"

Cody chuckled. "I'm not sure if that's really possible." He pointed out. "But yeah, it is kinda gross here, smells bad too." He cringed, pinching his nose and waving his other hand to clear the air.

Heather looked around to make sure the two of them were alone. "Alright Cody, you remember the friendship we made back in World Tour?" She asked him.

"Um, I'm not sure if I'd call it a friendship...but yeah." Cody nodded. Heather gave him a deadpan stare and sighed.

"Whatever, the point is, we should ally together to take out the other threats, that way, it could be you and me in the finale again!" Heather pitched.

"Uh, if I recall, it was you and _Alejandro_ in the finale. I only rooted for you because Alejandro was a dirty snake. Besides, I know you're just gonna back-stab me."

"Not until the finale, and I wouldn't expect less of you either! It's the finale, that would be when the alliance drops, but from here up to that point, allying together would be a good option." Heather told him, leaning over to pick up a few sticks for firewood.

Cody thought for a moment. "I guess...but don't take my word for it, I'm not totally sure yet." Cody said. "Let me think about it some more."

"Totally! Whatever works for you." Heather smiled, although inside she was furious that he wouldn't take the perfect alliance opportunity.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Will he? Won't he? Wow, this sounds like a Celebrity Marriage!)**

 **Cody-** "I'd say I'm in a pretty good position right now." he beamed. "Heather's stooping low enough to ask _me_ for help, _and_ I have time to think about it! I could have her eliminated, _or_ I could have a chance at the finale..."

 **Heather-** "If Cody knows what's good for him, he'll join my alliance. I'm already getting to Brick, I just need to talk to him, and where Brick goes, Tyler follows." She grins.

* * *

 **(Team 1)**

"Now, building a fire is simple." Scarlett said. She, Owen, Max, and Izzy stood around a small cleared area, big enough for a fire. A few feet away, Jasmine and Sky were fastening the vine they had found to two trees that Bridgette and Katie had decided on. Speaking of the girls, both were already at work weaving palm-fronds together for the tent.

"it's a good thing Sadie and I always used to sew and weave things together, it was our favorite pastime." Katie giggled. There was a pause as memories flooded her mind, and in no time, she was crying again.

Scarlett pinched the bridge of her nose. "Could you quit your blubbering? We're trying to build a fire here and your incessant sniveling is drowning out my instructions!" Scarlett snapped. "Besides, Sadie's not dead, she just got eliminated! Although _you_ might be if I get too tempted." She muttered.

While Bridgette calmed Katie down, Scarlett continued on with her fire building instructions. "Alright, as I was saying, fire building is quite simple. First and foremost, we need to dig a small-" Scarlett was cut off when Izzy suddenly dove to the ground and began digging a hole, dog style. "-pit." Scarlett finished, now covered in dirt, as were Max and Owen.

"I demand an explanation! _Why_ am I covered in dirt?" Max demanded. "I command you lick it off of me at once!" He bellowed at Izzy.

"Sure thing!" Izzy grinned, licking her lips.

"You know what, on second thought, dirt looks good with my evil outfit." Max winced.

Owen chuckled. "C'mon Izzy, you can lick the dirt off of me." Owen grinned. Izzy then jumped on him and began licking him like a dog, much to Scarlett and Max's disgust.

"I hate to interrupt your...'canoodling', but we're in the middle of a challenge, and fire is a necessity, now quit licking each other and let's get started!" Scarlett hissed. The brainiac swept the dirt off of herself, and shook off Max, filling the hole just enough that it was a two inch-deep pit. "Alright, now, the firewood should be arriving any minute." Scarlett said, and she was right.

A few moments later, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, and Rodney arrived with some firewood in hand. "Here's your firewood Ms. Murder." Duncan grinned, dumping the sticks and branched next to the pit. Gwen, Rodney, and Geoff did the same and walked off towards where the shelter was being built.

Scarlett's eye twitched, but she remained calm. "Bridgette, Katie, teach Gwen and Geoff how to weave. Rodney, you and Duncan just wait around until heavy lifting is needed. Jasmine and Sky, you two can also help with the tent."

"I'm game." Duncan shrugged, sitting down and relaxing against a tree.

"Alright, now we must form the wood into a Jenga pattern of sorts." Scarlett instructed, bending down to place the sticks just so. After three layers she stopped. "Okay, next is tinder, we need pine needles and dead leaves for fuel, that shouldn't be too hard to find, now should it?" she told them. "Wait, where's Izzy?"

"Already ahead of you!" Izzy declared, bounding over with a handful of pine needles and dead leaves.

"That's not another sticky-bomb, is it?" Owen cowered.

"No, Chris said I wasn't allowed to do that anymore." Izzy sighed. "But when do I ever listen to him?" she grinned. "But don't worry, it's still not a sticky-bomb. Believe it or not, I couldn't find any honey!" She sighed.

With that, the redhead tossed the pine needles and leaves onto the pile. "Next comes the fire starting. That's where you come in, Owen." Scarlett grinned wickedly.

Owen gulped nervously. "Um...what do you mean by that?" He asked with a whimper.

"Simple. You're the show's resident fart machine. 'Farts' as you call them contain methane, which is a highly flammable gas. Your passing gas combined with the flame from a fire-flower will ensure a campfire. But please, don't pass too much gas, or your might burn down the entire forest." She said.

"I'll try not to, but no promises." Owen chuckled. He sat down by the fire, his butt pointed towards the pile of sticks, leaves, and pine needles. Scarlett grabbed a leftover stick not being used for the fire and waved it in front of a nearby fire-flower.

The red-headed genius jumped out of the way right as the orange flower squirted a spout of flame from its nozzle-like mouth. "Now, Owen!" Scarlett shouted.

Shockingly, Owen let out a fart on command, and the methane gas combined with the fire instantly ignited into a burst of flame, blinding the entire camera.

A zoomed-out shot from the small island showed a small mushroom cloud exploding somewhere within the walls of the Funzone. A cut back into the campsite showed that the fire had cleared, as well as the smoke, revealing Scarlett, Izzy, Max, Duncan, and Owen's backside were all covered in soot and ash. "I said _not_ to pass a lot of gas." Scarlett hissed, still frozen in place, soot covering her face.

"Sorry." Owen chuckled. "Ouch, my butt burns." He pulled up his pants and stood up with a yelp.

Duncan coughed some ash out of his mouth. "Agh! It tastes just like how prison smells!" He exclaimed with disgust. "Dark and smoky." He coughed again, wiping the soot from his face.

"Well at least the fire's going strong!" Izzy said, pointing to the campfire which had now grown to a bonfire size. Smoke curled off the flames and sparks were thrown into the air with crackles. "Just in time too, it's starting to get dark!" Izzy said, looking up at the sunset.

* * *

 **(Team 2)**

Courtney and Scott were walking through the forest, the former glaring at nothing in particular, and the latter still grinning at her. Courtney turned to see the smiling dirt farmer. "What are you so happy about? It's _really_ annoying!" Courtney snarled.

"You chose _me_ to partner with you!" Scott continued to grin. "And you said you hated me."

"I do! But like I said, it's all for strategical purposes." Courtney said. "Now, I still may hate you, but I have a proposal for something no one will be expecting. And no, it's not marriage." She rolled eyes, much to Scott's disappointment. "No one would expect a team up between you and me, considering how much I hate you."

"True, I guess." Scott shrugged. "So is this an alliance you're proposing?"

"Yes, so are you-"

"Of course I am!" Scott grinned. "I suggest we take out Duncan first, he's bad news." he shook his head.

"No! I mean... I, uh, need to keep him around for a little bit, then we can dump him." Courtney said. Scott raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Wow, it's getting dark. How come we haven't found any firewood? Are we not searching hard enough or do we just suck?" Scott wondered.

"Well, there's some right there, but it's kinda being guarded." Courtney pointed to a pile of sticks and branches, of which the camera was zoomed in on. The camera zoomed out to show none other than Fang happily guarding.

"Does Chris know where I'm going to be _just_ so he can put Fang there?" Scott complained. "I mean, seriously! It's been three seasons and that shark won't give up! He already mauled me half to death, what more does he want? I gave him his tooth back!"

"Well, it's time to prove yourself to the alliance, go distract Fang while I get the sticks." Courtney said, shoving Scott from their hiding spot behind some bushes, and into the opening where Fang easily spotted him.

Scott whimpered and shook in his shoes as Fang gave him a toothy grin, punching a fist into his palm. The camera cut back to Courtney wincing as the sounds of Scott screaming and getting beaten up by Fang could be heard.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- That shark is a load of barnacles)**

 **Courtney-** "Okay, I kind of feel bad about shoving Scott into Fang, but there's no way he'd have done it if I hadn't done that. I suppose it's counteracting the good image I'm trying to retain, but I've still got a long season to fix it."

* * *

Scott was being shown whipped around by a grinning Fang. Behind the two, Courtney was tip-toeing towards the pile of sticks that the mutated shark was guarding.

She slowly grabbed the sticks and branches one by one until she had enough of them to bring back. She then tip-toed away. There was a silent pause as Courtney accidentally stepped on a stick, snapping it in half, the noise seemingly echoing throughout the wood. Fang, who was holding Scott mid-punch, turned towards the sound and growled angrily at the intruder. He dropped Scott and let out an odd, yet vicious roar.

Courtney yelped and ducked past the shark, grabbing a dazed Scott by the foot and dragging him through the trees, frantic to get away from Fang.

However, the land-shark continued to pursue them. Courtney quickly came up with a plan and ran behind a fairly thick tree. She held Scott in front of it, and waited for Fang to get closer. The shark ran closer, and closer, and closer until his shark jaws were inches away from Scott's still-dazed face.

Courtney quickly jerked Scott's rag-doll-of-a-body out of the way, causing Fang to slam right into the tree, knocking a branch loose that hit him on the head. The shark fell backwards, unconscious. Courtney breathed a sigh of relief, and with that, the CIT marched back towards camp with branches and sticks under one arm, and dragging Scott with the other.

* * *

Courtney arrived at camp and tossed Scott onto the ground near a tree. "Wait a second, who started the fire already?" Courtney asked. "Do you know how hard it was to get these? Scott just got beat up by a land-shark for these!" She threw the sticks next to the already-burning fire and sat down next to it, extremely tired.

"Hey, it's not my fault you and Scott were out there for most of the day. It's already nightfall and you just got back." Noah said, and indeed it had grown dark, the sun was just barely behind the trees, a couple early stars already starting to appear in the dark sky. "Besides, I thought we were supposed to use our brains to get things done." He remarked.

Courtney rolled her eyes and rubbed her arms for warmth. "Geez, it just cold really quickly!" She said. "I guess you actually _did_ do something good for once."

"LeShawna and Eva helped." Noah shrugged.

"Aw, it was nothing." LeShawna waved it off. "I just hope B finishes up that shelter of his soon, it's gettin' dark out and I wanna go to bed so I'm well rested for the crazy trek through the forest tomorra' morning."

"We should have night watches in case the mutants aren't afraid of fire." Eva suggested.

"Good idea, but I'm _not_ taking a shift." Said Noah and Courtney at the same time. They eyed each other and narrowed their eyes.

"B is done!" Dawn declared, hurrying towards the campfire where most of the team sat.

"Hey, I helped too!" Harold said. "What am I chopped liver?"

"No, but your aura has a particularly chopped liver-colored tinge to it." Dawn giggled.

Courtney, Eva, Noah, Samey, Harold, Cody, Brick, and Tyler all got up from around the fire and headed over to where the large construction wall sat. "Behold!" Dawn exclaimed as B appeared, yanking away the leaf-made wall.

The contestants stared, mouths agape at the beauty before them. "I guess when building a shelter, you might as well go all out." Noah grinned upon seeing the tree-mansion B had built.

It was a series of four tree-houses tucked into the branches of three large mutated trees. The tree-house looked to be of modern style. B made several rapid hand gestures and Dawn studied them all. "B says there are four rooms in three of the houses, and two rooms in the other one, plus a kitchen." She said.

"Wait, we _all_ get our _own_ room? Awesome! I don't have to sleep near any of _you people!_ " Heather grinned, eagerly climbing the ladder up into the tree-house to claim her room.

"B also says that he managed to find some toxic mushrooms and some other stuff to make keesh!" Dawn chirped. "We can eat some for breakfast, or right now for a late dinner."

The entire team cheered and began climbing up the ladder, one after the other. "B, you have out done yourself." LeShawna grinned.

B grinned and breathed on his knuckles, rubbing them on his jacket as if to polish them. This gesture said, " _I know_ ".

* * *

 **(Team 1)**

Night had officially fallen and the members of Team 1 were gathered under the tent. "Wow, I've got to hand it to you. This shelter isn't half bad, not to mention Jasmine managed to find some fish that actually wasn't mutated." Scarlett acknowledged. "I guess it pays to have a survivalist on your team."

"Oh, it was nothing." Jasmine chuckled, taking a bite of her fish. "Food's not too hard to find as long as you know what you're looking for. The right berries, leaves, fish."

"Do you think Chris is gonna take off points for not having water?" Geoff asked.

"Probably, but as long as we make it to the door first, I don't think it'll matter. Chris hasn't been known for making up excellent rules." Scarlett said.

"Yeah, remember the bike race challenge from season 1?" Gwen recalled. "Those rules made _no_ sense!"

"True that, bro." Geoff chuckled.

"Hey, who wants to hear a scary story?" Duncan grinned. "I've got an even better one than last time, but it's pretty hardcore, I'm not sure you guys can handle it." He said.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to hear this one." Gwen grinned, crossing her arms.

"Let's not and say we didn't." Dave gulped. "We should get some sleep."

"I agree with the whiny child. _Evil_ needs his evil sleep, and while I could no doubt handle a story of that magnitude, let's save it for another day...after I win...when I don't have to be here." Max whimpered.

"Spooky stories are childish at best and often times lacking proper qualities that deem them 'scary'. However, since it's a long night and I do not appear to be drifting off to sleep any time soon, humor me." Scarlett shrugged.

The rest of the members of Team 1 sat around the campfire, ready for Duncan to tell his story. By now, the night had grown dark and thousands of stars littered the night sky, along with sparks flying off the crackling fire.

"Alright," Duncan began, "It started with a photographer. He was out in the woods, snapping photos when he saw a pale figure in a suit and tie deep in the misty woods..."

* * *

"And then, his wife looked out the window, and there he was, standing there, seeming to stare at her, but with no eyes." Duncan continued, even further into the story. Most of his teammates sat around the fire, shivering in fear, eyes wide in terror. The only ones who didn't look afraid were a skeptical Scarlett, Gwen with a raised eyebrow, and Izzy, who was eagerly awaiting for the story to unfold.

"The wife heard a scraping sound coming from the door behind her, and she turned around to look. The scraping stopped and she turned around to see the figure was closer than before, but only by a few feet." Duncan went on.

"Then what happened?" Geoff asked nervously, Bridgette snuggled up to his chest in fear.

"The girl was now breathing hard, starting to get scared. More scraping came from the door and she turned around again. When she turned back to the window, the figure was gone." Many of those around the fire gasped.

"After a while, she went up to her bed, trying to forget the thing outside the window. She got out a book and began to read for a little bit." Duncan said. "Then she heard a voice whispering to the baby over the baby monitor. She assumed her husband had come home and was saying goodnight to the baby."

Everyone seemed to be on edge about what would happen next. "And then...a car pulled up in the driveway. It was her husband's car." Duncan finished.

"Whoa, dude...that was creepy!" Trent exclaimed, eyes wide. "What happens after that?"

"You really want me to continue the story?" Duncan asked. "Because it gets pretty hardcore from here..."

"Please don't." Dave whimpered.

"Please do!" Izzy cheered at the same time. The redhead jumped into Owen's lap and snuggled up to the loveable lug, much to his enjoyment.

"If you insist." Duncan grinned, ignoring Dave and Max's pleads. "Now the girl was truly frightened, someone was with her baby, and it wasn't her husband. She put down her book and slowly opened the door with a creak."

"She went down the hall and opened the door to the baby's room, her heart beating out of her chest. She called out to see if anyone was there. Thankfully, the baby was still there, sleeping soundly. The girl breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to see a grinning clown statue with beady red eyes and sharp teeth, staring at her."

"The girl let out a yelp and continued to breath heavily. Suddenly, the door behind her creaked open, it was her husband." Duncan said. "She didn't turn around, the girl was still entranced by the creepy clown statue. _Was that statue there before?_ She asked. _I don't remember buying it_. She turned around to face her husband..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _AND THEN THE BLACK TENTACLES GRABBED HER!_ " Duncan shouted, pouncing forward, his arms outstretched like the tentacles in his story. Almost everyone at the campfire screamed like a little girl, including the guys. "And with a final scream, she was never heard from again..." Duncan finished.

"Duncan! That was totally scary!" Bridgette cried. "There's no way I'm gonna get any sleep tonight." She shivered. Geoff rubbed her back and smiled, trying to calm her down.

"I warned you." Duncan shrugged. "So, was it quality material?" He asked Gwen and Scarlett.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was pretty good." Gwen grinned. "I've got chills on my neck, but I've heard scarier stories." She chuckled.

"Affirmative." Scarlett nodded. "While it was better than most stories told by my camp counselor, it was still rather childish compared to others, I mean, there was hardly any gore." She shook her head.

"Psh, you would know." Duncan rolled his eyes, causing Scarlett's eye to twitch again.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- She's gonna blow! Mount St. Scarlett!)**

 **Scarlett-** "I realize it would be bad if I lunged at him and scooped out his corneas with a spoon, but he's _really_ tempting me." She hissed. "Just a few more episodes..."

 **Duncan-** "Scarlett might be hot if she didn't look like an old librarian and if she didn't wear those ugly glasses." He chuckled, leaning up against the side of the outhouse.

* * *

 **(Team 2**

"Okay, that was some _good_ keesh." Samey gushed, finishing her last forkful. "B, not only are you an awesome inventor, but you're a _great_ cook too!"

B waved it off casually. "Oh, don't be modest." Dawn smiled. "You built us this fabulous tree-shelter. Too bad Chris will probably turn it into a hotel after this challenge." She sighed. B frowned at this.

"Well _I'm_ going to bed." Heather said, stretching her arms. She got up from the kitchen table and left for the halls to her own personal bedroom.

"I'm gonna hit the hay too, 'need to be well rested for tomorrow!" Brick said. "See you in the morning recruits!" He gave a salute and followed Heather down the hall.

"I'm gonna go and put out the fire, you can't leave a fire unprotected at night." Harold said matter-of-factly. "You guys should be thanking me, otherwise, this glorious tree-house might be engulfed in flames in the morning." Amy, Scott, and Courtney rolled their eyes and left the table for their bedrooms.

Harold opened up a small hatch in the floor and began to climb down the ladder. At the bottom, he spotted the fire easily, for it was glowing in the dark. Harold grabbed a bucket and went to fetch some water from the pond nearby. "Gosh! Stupid piranhas!" He complained upon finding piranhas in the bucket. He dumped them out and took another scoop of water. "Oh come on! Another piranha?" Harold reached his finger in to pluck the fish out, but was promptly bitten on the finger. "Ow! Why you!" He snatched it up and hurled it into a tree knothole.

With the bucket of water, Harold headed to the campfire and dumped the water on it. Except the water didn't hit the fire. He looked up to see he had actually splashed the groin area of a monstrous raccoon. "Mother..." He whimpered as the raccoon growled at him.

The beast let out a roar, sending spittle flying into the lanky nerd's face. Harold screamed and bolted for the tree-house, quickly climbing the ladder just in time before the raccoon could swipe at him.

"So, is the fire put out?" Dawn asked.

"Uh...no." Harold squeaked.

"Why not?" Samey wondered. The cheerleader headed for the small hatch and was about to open it when Harold stopped her.

"You don't want to do that!" He exclaimed. "I was throwing water on to the fire, and it was so dark out that I didn't see the giant raccoon in front of me and I kind of splashed him...in his nuggets."

"Can he climb?" Samey cried.

Harold opened the hatch and looked out to see the giant raccoon straining to climb the tree, but slipped off due to his weight. "It looks like he can't, but we might be stuck here. He seemed pretty peeved." Harold observed.

"Well, there's no use in waitin' for him. 'Might as well get some sleep and see if he's still there in the morning." LeShawna shrugged, heading to her own room.

* * *

A wide shot of the Funzone showed a time-lapse of the the sun slowly rising over the trees, accompanied by an angelic tune.

Duncan was shown yawning, stretching and getting up from the tent his team had built. He was soon followed by Gwen, Scarlett, and an extremely tired Owen. "Man, I got _no_ sleep last night." He mumbled. "How do animals do it?"

"Well first of all, they aren't rudely woken in the middle of the night due to bodily functions." Scarlett snapped. Owen looked confused and Scarlett sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Farts, Owen."

"Ooooh. Sorry about that." He chuckled sheepishly. "I can't help it!"

"You make a good pillow." Izzy chuckled, also getting up from her slumber.

"Rise and Shine, mates! What took 'ya so long?" Jasmine chuckled, swinging down from a vine and landing in front of her team.

"Well, humans tend to sleep." Scarlett said. "So I presume you're some sort of alien?" She mused.

"Nah, I'm just used to gettin' up early." Jasmine chuckled. "So's Rodney, he's been up for a while too. He managed to find some water to put out the fire with."

Bridgette and Geoff were next, the former blushing. "Well that was a nice night sleep." She giggled. "Yeah, at least after an awesome make-out session!"

"Geoff!" Bridgette exclaimed. "No going into detail!" She whispered. Gwen and Duncan both grinned at her. "What did you two do?"

"Um...Chris probably wouldn't like." Bridgette whispered into Gwen's ear. "Don't tell anyone." Gwen rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Who's left?" Jasmine asked.

"We're coming, we're coming." Sky said with a yawn, trudging out of the tent. "That could have been a better sleep. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss those waterlogged cabins." She muttered. Trent and Katie came out yawning behind her.

"Oh, I know right? My back is so stiff! Right, Sadie?" Katie asked. Of course, there was no response. "Oh yeah." She frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again soon. Besides, I'm pretty sure we can win this, we're up pretty early, the sun's just barely out!" Bridgette smiled. "Oh, maybe the reward is we get to see someone from the Playa! Maybe you'll get to see Sadie!"

Katie smiled. "Oh, that would be so awesome!" She giggled. "Let's go! I really wanna win now!"

"We're just missing Max and Dave." Jasmine said. She peeked into the tent so see that they were still sleeping. " _WAKE UP!_ " She hollered.

Dave screamed jolting up, banging his head on one of the bamboo supports used for the makeshift tent. "Ow! What was that for?" He complained.

"You wanna win, don't you? Well, the rest of us are awake, so let's go!" Jasmine snapped. "Up and at 'em!"

"Ugh, why did I ever sign up for this show." Dave muttered. " _Nothing_ good has come out of it."

Max slowly awoke with a yawn next to the Germophobe. "Aw, I was having the best dream! My Egyptian slaves were carrying me to the Porpoise kingdom where we danced all day and...uh, I mean my Egyptian slaves were brutally punished for making me late to my _Taking Over the World_ ceremony."

"Whatever, just get up." Jasmine said, grabbing both Dave and Max by the shirt collar and yanking them out of the tent, tossing them onto the dirt in front of their team.

"That's everyone, I already took a headcount." Sky said. "Now, how do we find the Funzone door? I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Well, Chris said the door was in the Northern Section of the Funzone." Jasmine said. "If the sun rose over there and set over there, that makes north...that way!" She said, pointing behind the crowd of contestants.

"Let's not waste any time then," Katie said. " _I'M COMING FOR YOU SADIE!_ " She cried, marching off in the direction Jasmine had pointed.

"Maybe we should use her to fend off any mutants we come across. She's scary enough." Jasmine whispered into Bridgette's ear, causing the surfer to chuckled.

* * *

 **(Team 2)**

"Great going Harold, now we're gonna lose because that stupid raccoon's been waiting there all night!" Heather snarled.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I couldn't see him in the dark!" Harold protested. "Besides, there's gotta be another way out of here!" He looked around.

"I would try to persuade the creature to let us go, but I see in his aura that no matter what, he wants to hurt Harold." Dawn said. "I wish I could be more of help." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, you did enough last challenge." Samey smiled. "You saved us from a lot of mean animals, like those monkeys!" Dawn smiled back.

"I hate to break up your happy moment, but we need to find a way out of here or we're going to lose." Noah said. "I suggest we sacrifice Harold to the raccoon and make our escape."

"Hey!"

"Sorry dude, but that raccoon won't leave until it gets you." Noah said. "Of course you could be used as bait..."

"Oh for the love of all things stupid!" Eva grumbled. "Let me go take care of that overgrown rodent. I tangled with Sasquatchanakwa, I can tangle with this thing."

The muscle-bound woman opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder. "You want a piece of me? _WAH!_ " Eva roared, letting out a war-cry and jumping on to the beast. The camera did not show the fight, but instead the worried faces of those in the tree-house.

"Do you think she's winning?" Samey asked. "I hear a lot of screaming and roaring, I can't tell."

"Oh, I hope she doesn't hurt the poor creature!" Dawn worried.

"I don't know guys, I think she's winning." Noah said, looking through the hatch. He got up and turned towards them, revealing a bushy mustache of raccoon hair on his upper lip. The bookworm brushed it off, as well as the rest of the hair from his sweater-vest.

"Where'd she get the razor?" Tyler asked.

"Who cares, she's winning!" LeShawna grinned.

"Done!" Eva hollered back up. Her team peered through hatch to see the raccoon laying on the ground at the base of the tree in a daze.

"Let's get going while the going's good!" Cody exclaimed, about to climb down the ladder.

"Me first!" Heather shouted, butting in front of him and climbing down first, landing on top of the raccoon as she went. "Ew, its fur is wet, what'd you do, lick it?" She asked Eva.

"No, Harold threw water on it's crotch! That's the whole reason he's down here in the first place." Eva barked. "Now hurry up before the stupid thing wakes up!"

"While I do not approve of your methods, thank you for at least...subduing the creature so we can escape." Dawn thanked.

Once they were all down on the ground, they gathered in a small crowd. "So Chris said that the door is on the northern part of the Funzone, anyone know where that is?" Brick asked. "I didn't catch where the sun set and rose from."

"B says he saw the door from the top of the tree-house." Dawn said. "We must go this way!" She pointed in the direction of the now burnt-out campfire and the team hurried into the forest, not wanting to be late because of their delay.

* * *

 **(Team 1)**

"Ugh, how much longer 'till we get to the door?" Max complained. "My feet are killing me! I demand one of you pick me up and carry me like an Egyptian King, just like in my dream! But we are _not_ going to the Porpoise Kingdom!"

"Shouldn't be too much longer,and I suggested you keep up or those centipede-like creatures might find you rather tasty." Jasmine chuckled.

"What are you talking about? That's no way to treat Izzy and Dave! I mean, sure, they're kind of slimy...but they're not long and slithery." Max said. "Besides, only _evil_ is allowed to call them names."

"What do you mean slimy?" Dave panicked. "I don't have anything on me, do I?" Dave quickly began rubbing his skin, frantically trying to get anything classified as 'slimy' off.

"No, I'm talking about those centipede mutants behind you, they seem to be following us." Jasmine pointed behind them. Max, Izzy, and Dave all looked back, as well as the rest of the team. Behind them, five red-scaled wheels were slowly rolling towards them.

One of them began to unroll, revealing its antennae and thousands upon thousands of legs. "Ew! Look at all those gross, squiggly legs!" Katie said with disgust.

"Just be quiet and don't move, maybe they'll ignore us." Jasmine said, getting in between her teammates and the centipedes.

Suddenly there was an extremely loud and high-pitched girly scream. The camera looked over, as well as the rest of the team to see Dave, the one screaming, cowering in fear.

Jasmine looked back to see that the other four centipedes were beginning to unroll and were skittering towards them, their legs making several clattering noises that almost sounded like a rain-stick being tilted. "This is bad." Jasmine said worriedly.

"Way to go, Dave!" Sky hissed, not taking her eyes off of the bugs, as well as not moving.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Centipede free!)**

 **Dave-** "And things with Sky have gone from bad to worse." He sighed. "I don't think things are _ever_ gonna be the same. And it's all her fault! Well, kind of..." Suddenly, there was another skittering noise and Dave panicked. "Be gone demonic bugs!" he panicked, running screaming from the outhouse.

* * *

"What do we do?" Owen cried.

"I think we'd better run!" Sky cried, bolting towards the direction of the door. The rest of her team followed. The centipedes saw that they were trying to escape and they quickly rolled up into balls against and shot forward after them.

"They're gaining on us!" Jasmine exclaimed. "We're gonna have to lose them somehow! I've got an idea to get rid of at least one."

The survivalist jumped up and grabbed a vine, swinging up into the trees. The rest of her team continued to run along. One of the centipedes was getting closer, so Jasmine jumped down from the tree, still hanging from the vine.

The centipede got close, and ran right into the girl, except that Jasmine climbed up just in time so the centipede smashed right into the tree, knocking itself unconscious. "That's one down, four to go!" Jasmine said.

She leaped to another tree and proceeded to do the same trick, taking out another centipede, leaving three. The only problem was that these three were smarter. That, and they could apparently climb. "Oh crap!" Jasmine muttered.

Then, she had an idea. She spotted a group of fire-flowers and jumped from the tree, running towards them. The centipedes saw this and crawled after her at an alarming pace. Right as she entered the gauntlet of fire-flowers, she ducked down and slid right under the fire they shot out from their mouths. Unfortunately for the centipedes, they were not quick enough and were promptly roasted alive. Jasmine got to the end of the lines of fire-flowers and saw her work. "Whew, that was a close one!" She felt her head and noticed her hat was on the ground. "Don't wanna forget you!" She chuckled, snatching her hat and running off to join her team.

* * *

 **(Team 2)**

"Team 1 is no doubt ahead of us!" Heather said to Brick up in the front of the line. "So since we're probably gonna lose, I have an alliance proposal for you."

Brick looked at her. "Uh, why do you want me in your alliance? Don't you have other people, other _evil_ people like yourself?" He asked.

Heather glared at him for a short second. "True, but I can't trust them. You on the other hand are loyal, smart, and athletic too! I know I can trust you, besides, you helped us not lose in the last challenge, that's pretty awesome." Heather said with fake kindness. "Your buddy Tyler is pretty cool, I wouldn't wanna leave him out of the alliance either." She grinned.

Brick thought for a moment. "Who else is in it?" He asked.

"Just you, Tyler, and Cody. I figured I'd team up with Cody since we were kind of friends in World Tour." Heather said.

"But how do I know I can trust you? I've seen what you've done in past seasons, backstabbing your alliance members." Brick questioned.

"What would I have to gain from ditching you? I want to go to the finale as much as you do, and I can't do that without your help. Same goes for you, while you're strong, smart, and fit, you'll never get to the finale without an alliance, even a temporary one." Heather said. "Just to the merge if you want."

Brick thought for a moment. "You know what, you make a good point. I guess I'll join your alliance, and you can count on me, a soldier never lies." He said, giving a salute, his other hand behind his back.

"Excellent." Heather grinned. "I'm gonna go talk to Tyler and Cody and run them through the alliance." She said, running back to talk to Tyler and Cody.

"Alright recruits! We need to kick it into full gear if we want to win this challenge!" Brick said. "No more walking! Only running or jogging is acceptable!" He shouted, beginning a jogging pace.

Some people like Noah and Amy groaned at this, but began jogging anyway; neither of them wanted to lose and go home. "Who made _him_ in charge?" Courtney whispered to Amy.

"I don't know, but he's kind of annoying. Maybe we should lose him?" Amy suggested. "I don't know, we can talk about this after the challenge, there's too many people here." Courtney nodded and continued jogging.

"B says we've only got a little more ways to go until we're at the door." said Dawn. "Although I foresee something dark coming our way and...oh no! It's here!" She cried, ducking down.

Everyone else looked confused except for B and Samey. The two did like Dawn and ducked down. Everyone else shrugged and did the same, allowing a bolt of electricity to shoot over their heads. "Run!" Dawn shouted and no one argued.

"What exactly are we running from?" Noah asked as they starting running rather than jogging.

"Laser Squirrels!" Scott, Brick, and Dawn all shouted at the same time, running ahead.

The camera looked back to see the aforementioned laser squirrels bounding towards them, occasionally shooting bolts of electricity from their red eyes. The camera left them with the sound of them screaming and the laser squirrels chasing after them.

* * *

"And both teams are getting close to the door!" Chris declared from a flat-screen TV that sat above the large Funzone door. "Who's it gonna be?"

Suddenly, one of the teams burst through the mutated vegetation. "It's Team 1" Chris shouted. "And the first to reach the door is..." All fourteen contestants ran hurriedly out of the jungle, eager to get away from the horrors inside, none of them really paying attention to Chris or the prize at stake. "Bridgette! You're the first to make it to the door!" the host declared.

"Really? Wow!" Bridgette grinned. "Cool!"

"Awesome babe! Who you gonna pick?" He asked.

"Just wait a second." Bridgette said, holding up a finger.

"And here comes Team 2!" said Chris as the team came screaming onto the scene. "And it would appear they've got a trail of laser squirrels after them! Quick, everyone out of the Funzone!" Chris shouted in an oddly panicked tone.

The door slowly rose open, and the members of Team 1 wasted no time getting the heck out of there. Team 2 gradually got to the door and one by one managed to get out. "Hurry up Harold!" Eva shouted from the other side.

The lanky nerd ran as fast as he could, the laser squirrels right on his tail. As soon as he passed under the door, it slammed shut, barely missing a laser squirrel that was about to pass under. "Nothing mutated got out, did it?" Chris asked them, walking up to the crowd of teens. Turns out he was on the other side of the Funzone wall.

"No, but who won?" Courtney panted.

"Team 1!" Chris announced, much to the CIT's disappointment. "And Bridgette was the first one to reach the door, so, who 'ya gonna pick?" He asked.

"I pick...Dawn!" Bridgette said happily. "Sorry Samey."

"Oh, no worries." She smiled with a slight sigh.

"Alright, Team 2, I will be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight, but not until after Team 1 (and Dawn) enjoys their reward: The first ever _Total Drama Auction!_ " He exclaimed. "What is a Total Drama Auction? Stay tuned to find out!" He said and the camera cut to commercial.

* * *

 _ **(~Commercial Break~)**_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama, folks!" Chris declared, now standing in front of the oil drum at the bonfire pit, however, it was not elimination time, for there were no marshmallows and it wasn't night. "It's time for the first ever _Total Drama Auction!_ "

The fifteen contestants sitting on the stumps cheered loudly. "Alright, here are the rules. Each one of you gets 500 Chris-bucks to spend at the auction. I will have 7 items up for grabs, and whoever bids the most Chris-bucks on the item, wins it for themselves!"

Scarlett raised her hand. "What if there's a tie between two or more people for a single item?" She asked.

"Then, you draw rocks. The black one is a winner." Chris said. "Now, you'll want to bid the money, because this is your only chance to win a reward for yourself, and trust me, these are good. You _could_ keep the rest of the money, but it's only good for buying water from the tap." He chuckled. "Oh, and before I forget, there will be a strategical prize up for grabs as well, so don't bid all of your money on the first prize..."

Now, Scarlett, Duncan, and a few others were interested. "It's time for the first prize, of which will remain under this serving platter. It could be good, it could be bad. You don't know." Chris grinned, holding up a shinny, silver platter.

Owen sniffed the air. "I smell... _PANCAKES!_ " He exclaimed. "Five hundred bucks! I bid five hundred!" He shouted, holding up all his money in one fist.

"Going once, going twice, and... _SOLD!_ " Chris declared. Owen happily ran up to the oil drum and slapped down all of his money in front of Chris, taking the platter and taking off the serving bowl to reveal that there were indeed pancakes underneath.

"Nice score, Owen!" Izzy grinned.

Owen gobbled up about half of the pancakes by the time he reached his seat. "Now, since Owen bid all of his money on the pancakes, he can no longer bid for anything else." Chris said. "Including this!"

The host pulled up a six-pack of glass bottles filled with purple grape sugar-water. Several contestants were interested. "So, who's gonna bid?" Chris asked.

There was a pause as the contestants eyed the prize, wondering if it was worth it. Sky, Izzy, Katie, and Duncan all raised their hands, a handful of their money in their hands.

"Thirty!" Sky called out.

"Forty!" Came Katie.

"Izzy's bettin' Sixty!" Izzy cackled. "Who's gonna beat that?"

"Seventy." Duncan grinned.

"Eighty!" Izzy continued. Katie and Sky wanted the drinks, but not at a price higher than that. They were both out of the bid.

"Ninety." Duncan eyed Izzy. Izzy thought for a moment and sighed. The redhead put her money down with a bored and slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Going once, going twice, and... _SOLD!_ " Chris said. "Duncan, come grab your grape soda!" Duncan grinned and walked up to the oil drunk grabbing the six-pack by one of the plastic rings.

"Next up, we've got something nifty." Chris said. "Comfort supplies! An Egyptian cotton pillow, and much better blankets and sheets than the ones you'll find in your cabins." Instantly, just about everyone was ready to bid.

"250!" Izzy shouted.

"270!" Sky offered.

"300!" Went Dave.

"400!" Came Jasmine.

"500!" Jasmine, Dave, and Izzy all shouted at the same time. Each one eyed the other.

"Alright, it would seem we have a tie." Chris announced. "Jasmine, Dave, Izzy, come up here and grab a rock out of this pouch without looking. Keep it hidden until I tell you to show it." He instructed.

All three contestants came up to Chris. Jasmine went first with picking a rock, then Dave, and then Izzy after a while of rooting around in the bag. "Show them on three. One...two...three!" Chris said.

Izzy held her's open, revealing it to be white. She snapped her fingers in anger and chucked the rock into camp, subsequently hitting Chef on the head as he was taking out some trash from the Mess Hall. The redhead went and sat down. Dave and Jasmine both showed theirs, Dave's was white, and Jasmine's was black.

"And Jasmine wins the comfort! Enjoy sleeping at night!" Chris said, handing her a bundle of sheets and blankets, as well as the pillow. Jasmine silently cheered as Dave, Izzy, and some other auctioneers glared at her slightly in jealousy.

"On to our fourth prize!" Chris said. "A card from your Best Friend!" He opened another tin platter to reveal pictures of the contestant's friends, a card sitting by their portraits.

" _500!_ " Katie screamed almost instantly. No one dared to get in her way.

"Going once, going twice, and... _SOLD!_ " Chris said. Katie squealed almost louder than she usually did and bounded over to the oil drum where she quickly snatched up the letter and tore it open to read to herself. Bridgette smiled and patted her back as the sweet girl read the letter from Sadie.

"Okay, prize numero cinco!" Chris declared. "An entire roast chicken!" He held up yet another platter and revealed there to be a perfectly cooked and seasoned roast chicken.

"70!" Izzy shouted.

"Um... 80?" Trent shrugged.

"90." Gwen grinned.

"240!" Rodney tried, much to some people's surprise.

"360!" Izzy roared.

"Going once?" Chris asked. No one put anymore bids. "Going twice, and... _SOLD!_ " Izzy screamed wildly and jumped over to the oil drum where she snatched the chicken and began chomping at it, much to Owen's sadness.

"Wanna share some?" Owen asked.

"Nope! You didn't give me any of your pancakes, so you get no chicken!" Izzy shook her head. "Say, what's this small piece of paper I bit into?" Izzy asked, plucking said paper from her teeth.

"That there is a tip to a secret hidden Chris idol!" Chris said. "If you find it, you'll get immunity!" Scarlett's eye twitched upon hearing this.

"No fair! You didn't say there would be tips hidden in the other prizes!" Scarlett snapped.

"No, I didn't. They're sort of bonuses. You never know what you'll find at the auction." Chris grinned. "Now, keep that baby to yourself if you want a step ahead in the game!" Chris advised.

Izzy tucked the rolled up piece of paper into her bra and continued to chow down on the chicken. "Now, for our sixth prize!" He held up a thin wooden box. "This is the strategical prize, it gives a more detailed tip as to where the Chris idol is hidden. So, who's biddin'?" He asked.

"500!" Scarlett shot up, all of her money in her hands.

"No so fast!" Came Dave. "I bid all my money too!"

"Same!" Sky said, also standing up.

"It seems we have another tie for the strategical prize." Chris said. "Come on down." He held out the bag of rocks once more and Sky, Dave, and Scarlett came down to grab a rock.

Sky was first, followed by Scarlett, and then Dave. "One...two...three! Show your rocks!" Chris said. Dave opened his hand to see that it was another white rock. He let out a frustrated scream and threw it at the camp, once again hitting Chef, who was returning from taking out the trash.

Sky and Scarlett opened up their palms to show their rocks. Sky's was white and Scarlett's was black. "And much to her enjoyment, Scarlett has won the strategical prize! Tough luck, Sky." He chuckled.

Sky sighed and sat back down. Scarlett grinned and snatched the wooden box from Chris's hands and brought it back to her seat.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Auctioning this antique outhouse!)**

 **Scarlett-** "At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if some of those ingrates were on to my rouse, but I don't care. I've got a tip to an immunity statue! Besides, they can't kick me off when I reveal I haven't changed, they could try to vote me off, but they can't disqualify me." She grinned.

"And the tip reads: Cold, Food, Box, it's rare, but if you want this idol, you'd better beware." Scarlett read. "Oh please, this is child's play!" She chuckled.

* * *

"And now for our final prize!" Chris said, dragging in a relatively large wooden crate. It was just about a foot shorter than he was. "This prize will remain hidden, who wants it?" He asked. The boxes suddenly shook slightly as if something alive was inside.

Dawn stared at the box. "Wait, I recognize that aura..." She said. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "I bid all my money! 500!" She shouted, waving her money in the air.

"Anyone else want it?" Chris asked. Everyone else shook their head, not really caring for anything that was alive. "Going once, going twice, and... _SOLD!_ " He said.

Dawn seemed to fly over to the oil drum. "I'd recognize that beautifully purple aura with a tinge of red!" She said. The box suddenly burst open, and standing there was none other than Dakota!

The entire crowd of contestants seated down gasped. "What the?!" Scarlett cried.

"I did _not_ see that coming!" Owen exclaimed.

"Dakota! I missed you so much!" Dawn said, hugging the girl around the waist.

"Would it have killed you to put air holes in that thing? I could hardly breathe in there! Not to mention it was really cramped!" The heiress bent her back out with a crack.

"That's right, I bet none of you saw that coming!" Chris said to the audience and the crowd of seated contestants. "Thanks to her daddy, Dakota's back in the game!" He declared with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Again? How is that fair? That's the second time her daddy's gotten her back in the game by bribing you with money! How come she can do that, but we can't? Not all of us are rich, you know." Scarlett hissed.

"Actually her daddy didn't pay me this time." Chris said. "You see, her dad decided to sue me for turning her into a mutant unless I let her back on the show. Yeah, somehow he found a way around our contracts, my lawyer is _so_ fired." He grumbled. "Nonetheless, I'd rather not get sued, so Dakota is officially back in the game, and there's nothing you can do about it! She will also be safe from tonight's vote."

"Aw, thanks!" Dakota giggled.

"Now then, all you winners can go enjoy your prizes! The losers have to come here and vote someone off tonight." Chris grinned. "And with that surprise, I wonder if the elimination can top it!" he grinned.

* * *

The sky had grown dark compared to the daylight at the auction. Instead of the winners at the bonfire pit, it was now the losers, and Chris had marshmallows this time. "Here I have a tray of unlucky number thirteen marshmallows. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately head to the Boot of Shame!" Chris told them.

The contestants eyed each other, no one really knew who was voting for who on this one. "The first round of marshmallows go to Samey, Dawn, B, and Cody!" Chris listed, tossing marshmallows to themselves

Samey gasped happily and caught her's. Dawn smiled and caught her's, sharing the joy with Samey. B grinned and received his, while Cody beamed and stuffed his into his mouth.

"Also with no votes against them, LeShawna, Tyler, Eva, Noah, and Scott!" Chris said. LeShawna happily received her, as did Noah. Tyler pumped a fist, but wasn't ready to catch his, thus it hit him in the face. Eva gave a smug smile and Scott's face was devoid of expression as he caught his own fluffy treat.

"Next is Brick, Courtney, and Amy, leaving us with our final two of the night." Chris said, tossing the last marshmallows, aside from the last one. Courtney and Amy both grinned and caught theirs, while Brick looked slightly nervous that he had gotten his so late. "Harold, Heather, one of you is going home tonight." Chris said ominously.

"Oh come on! On the chopping block again?" Harold cried. "What the heck, not cool!"

"Harold, you're on the chopping block for splashing water on a raccoon and delaying your team's arrival to the Funzone door, that and being annoying overall." Chris said with a chuckle, much to Harold's chagrin. "And Heather, for once, you're on the chopping block without much of a good reason other than the fact that people hate you." The host shrugged, also to Heather's anger.

Chris held up the final marshmallow. "But this marshmallow can only go to one person, and tonight, it goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Harold." Chris finished. Harold breathed a sigh of relief and caught his marshmallow with great joy.

"Man, that was a close one!" Harold exclaimed.

" _Ding dong, the witch is dead, the wicked witch, the wicked witch! Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead!_ " Noah sang.

"What?! You chose _Harold_ over me?" Heather shouted. "Why? I didn't even do anything bad this challenge, Harold's the one who got us delayed" The queen bee then turned to Tyler, Cody, and Brick. "And _you!_ I thought we had an alliance!"

"I guess you were right," Brick said, "I _am_ smart." He grinned, a twinkle in his eye. "Like I was gonna fall for your backstabbing, and neither were these guys!" He jabbed a thumb at Cody and Tyler.

"But what about that code! Soldiers never lie!" Heather snapped. "You broke it!"

"Actually the code is _Soldiers always try_ , there's nothing in the books about lying." Brick chuckled.

Heather let out a frustrated cry. "Who cares then! Dakota got back on this show because her daddy sued Chris, I might as well try the same! I'm gonna get a good lawyer, and you're gonna hear from him!" She shouted at Chris.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah, lawsuit." Chris mocked. "I guess you'll just have to spend that million you won on a lawyer, oh wait, you didn't get the money!" The host laughed.

"Yeah, and about that! You still oh me my one million!" Heather screamed, getting up in Chris's face.

Chef grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. "C'mon girly, it's time for you to go." Chef said, heading down to the Boot of Shame.

* * *

"Any last words? Not that we care." Chris shrugged. Heather stood on the large red X, the Boot of Shame just mere seconds away from getting ready to hit her.

"Wait!" Gwen shouted, running onto the scene just before Chris could press the button.

"What do you want? Are you gonna do some lame apology thing where you two make up?" Chris asked with disgust. "Because if so, can I send her packing before you do so."

"Of course not!" Gwen rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering if _I_ could do the honors." She grinned.

"Sure thing! It'll make for _great_ TV!" Chris said, handing her the small remote control.

" _NO!_ " Heather shouted, turning around to face her mortal enemy and Chris (Not that Chris wasn't her _second_ mortal enemy, of course).

Gwen pressed a finger to the button and the boot swung down, colliding with the front of Heather's body, sending her soaring into the air with a pained scream. "Ah, her screams are bliss." Gwen grinned. " _YES!_ I'm finally free! Too bad I can't get rid of you." She mumbled to Chris, walking away from the scene.

"Well that certainly was eventful!" Chris chuckled. "How will the other contestants fair now that Alejandro _and_ Heather are both out of the game! What will Scarlett do with her tip? And can Gwen _really_ get rid of me?" He grinned.

" _I can at least dream about it!_ " Gwen shouted from a ways off.

"Find out next time, on Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" Chris finished, the camera zooming out on the island for each pause.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Brick-** "I'm taking Gwen's advice, I don't trust Heather. I talked to Cody and Tyler and they're voting the same." He said, writing down Heather's name on the piece of paper.

 **Heather-** "With my alliance of Cody, Tyler, Brick, and myself, we'll be sure to take over, at least until I don't need them anymore, they're so gullible! Harold's out of her." She grinned.

 **Courtney-** "Amy says she wants Heather out." She shrugged. "I won't miss her, that witch has been a pain in my butt for five seasons now! It's finally time to say goodbye."

 **Amy-** "I said I would take out the other villains in this game, and so Heather's next. While Courtney could be labeled as a villain, I'm keeping her around a bit longer..."

 **Tyler-** "At first Heather told me to vote with her and Cody and Brick, but then Brick talked to me and said we should vote for Heather instead. I'm kind of confused, but I'll vote for Heather since I like Brick better." he nodded.

 **Cody-** "Heather." He said. "Brick didn't need to tell me twice, I wasn't gonna trust her. She may have been relatively nicer to me back in World Tour, but that was because there was a bigger threat, Alejandro. But not anymore." He shook his head.

 **Dawn-** "Heather cannot remain on this island too much longer, thus, she is my vote." She said. "Eva was also an idea to vote for, but I've decided to give her a pass, but just this once!"

 **Samey-** "Dawn tells me I should vote for Heather, but I don't think she'll need my help with that. Besides, it just feels right to vote for Amy." She said, writing down her sister's name.

 **LeShawna-** "Heather's been a thorn in my side four seasons now! It's about time we dropped her, and tonight's the perfect opportunity!" She grinned.

 **Noah-** "I'd be stupid _not_ to vote for anyone that's not Heather. If she really _is_ out tonight, I'm singing _Ding Dong, The Wicked Witch is Dead_." he said.

 **Eva-** "Heather's a conniving witch, and I'll enjoy seeing her go down for real this time! It's gonna feel so good lasting longer than her!" She cackled.

 **Scott-** "Courtney told me I should vote for Heather. Since Duncan's not here, why not? We _do_ have an alliance after all, plus, I never really liked Heather that much anyway." He shrugged.

 **Harold-** "I'll admit it, I kind of screwed up today, but it's not my fault! Anyway, I've _got_ to vote for Heather to save my butt." He said.

 **B-** Not shockingly, he doesn't say a word, he just writes a name down on his piece of paper and shows it to the camera. It reads: Heather. He places it in the box and puts a finger to his lips.

* * *

Votes:

 **Brick-** Heather

 **Heather-** Harold

 **Courtney-** Heather

 **Amy-** Heather

 **Tyler-** Heather

 **Cody-** Heather

 **Dawn-** Heather

 **Samey-** Amy

 **LeShawna-** Heather

 **Noah-** Heather

 **Eva-** Heather

 **Scott-** Heather

 **Harold-** Heather

 **B-** Heather

– –

Heather- 12

Harold- 1

Amy- 1

– –

 **Voted Off-** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota (RETURNED), Jo, Sadie, Heather

* * *

 **Reason:** Okay, this might have been a shocker. You see, this season is a lot about giving those who haven't had a lot of screen time more of it, and fixing the derailed characters from All-Stars. I found Heather to be an obvious returnee, but found that she had been used and worn out so much, thus she's eliminated. Sorry to Heather fans, but you'll see a lot more of her in the bonus episodes, which reminds me! Next week's episode will be yet another challenge, but after that will be the first bonus episode I promised you guys, so, I hope you're looking forward to that! I'll do one every 10 contestants.

* * *

 **[1]-** Do _not_ ask me who came up with this, all I know is that it's from the creators of the nickelodeon show _Sam & Cat_. Now, I haven't watched that much of it, but I flipped through channels and _this_ was playing...yeah.

…

 **Next:** The most dangerous sport known to man: Kickball!


	14. Kick Butt Kick Ball

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** When you find out that the next episode of Gravity Falls will be in 2016...and _then_ you find out it's the series finale. My life is officially over. But, that doesn't mean I won't be able to continue to update this story! Seriously though, I'm going to miss Gravity Falls, which means, I'm going to try to put in more GF references than ever! I hope you're okay with that, and don't worry, I'll make sure they fit into the chapter! ;)

Unfortunately, school is becoming more and more of a problem, therefore I must unhappily say that there will not longer be a routine schedule for this story. I hope to dish out two chapters a month now, but don't be surprised if only one comes out. I have some other stories in the works as well, so those take up some time. Also, I have a life outside of fanfiction believe it or not, so I can't always be writing for you guys! ;( But fret not, this story will go on, just not as quickly as it used to. Also, don't expect another episode until well into the New Year (Somewhere in January) so Happy New Year in advance! ;)

As always, be sure to check out _The Ridonculous Reboot_ if you haven't already, and be sure to hit that Fav/Follow button for both stories! Reviews are appreciated, and speaking of, here are the review replies!

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **PhenomsServant:** I appreciate your review, and believe it or not, I don't think All-Stars was all that terrible. I just feel it could have been done much better, and I like all the other seasons a bit more than it, but it doesn't mean I hate it. Also, I don't believe Gwen was derailed, some other characters like Duncan, Mike, and maybe Courtney definitely were, and I guess I'm trying to fix some of that. Once again, not saying all-Stars was bad. ;)

 **Xeniafranklin:** Yup, I couldn't think up a good moment for Rodney in that episode, so he just remained silent. It happens sometimes, like in TDI, Gwen didn't speak the entire cooking episode, or at least most of it. Basically, Rodney is thinking right now, a lot just happened in the previous episodes, however he'll be doing something this chapter for sure.

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** I wouldn't say everyone necessarily hated her that specific episode, but now that Alejandro was gone, and Heather was a pain in most of their butts for many seasons, they finally got smart and too the opportunity to vote her off. And yes, it's true, Eva and Jasmine are pretty strong! XD

 **Guest #1:** Dave claims things with Sky have gone form bad to worse because Dave screamed specifically after Jasmine said not to, causing the bugs to attack them. When Jasmine told them to run, Sky said "Nice going, Dave." Dave took this to heart and thinks Sky is hating him even more.

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Yeah, I needed something for Owen's part of the deal, and I came up with that. You may not realize it, but the Izzy and Chef fighting scene was actually written by my good friend _Creaturemaster_ who would have done anything to write it! XD

I'm actually surprised you got the Slenderman reference! It's sort of Slenderman and sort of another story I've heard before. I definitely wanted Duncan to tell another scary story, and I'm satisfied with how it turned out. Also, thanks for the feedback on the auction, I thought it was a good way to stir up the drama! Yeah, I figured since Harold was the only one to directly blame for the loss, pretty much everyone could forgive him this one time and be smart and vote out Heather. As for Scarlett's clue, you'll just have to find out where it is. ;)

 **Totally Note A Horse:** What is this now? Are you role-playing as Dakota's daddy? XD Or are you just having fun? :P

 **DSX62415:** Yeah, I was actually shocked that everyone was surprised to see Dakota back. Personally I thought it was a little obvious, but hey, if it gave you guys a good shock, who am I to complain? And yes, I figured it was about time Chris almost got a lawsuit for mutating Dakota, I can't believe that never happened in cannon...

 **Icetundra:** Ah, I always look forward to your reviews, among others! Apparently Dakota returning was a shock to most, so you're not alone, but good catch on knowing someone would return! And yeah, hockey is probably one of the most dangerous sports, but this version of kickball will top that! After some observation, I've deduced that you like cold things, so don't worry, I've got a chilly challenge coming up sometime soon! ;)

 **Booboojohnson1:** No, I haven't checked it out yet, I've got a big stack on my plate, and not to be offensive, that's probably the least of my problems! XD I'll get around to it eventually though. As for Dave, I don't hate him, he _is_ pretty funny sometimes, but I just found him to be annoying and stupid when it came to Sky. He did everything wrong and blames Sky for all of it, when they _both_ had faults in the matter. While Sky doesn't admit it either, I just found Dave more at fault. Of course everyone has their opinions, and I respect that you like Dave, I don't have a problem with that. :)

 **Commander Meat:** Thanks for the constructive criticism! Now that you mention that, it _did_ seem kind of OOC for Brick to do that. Your idea with Amy actually seemed pretty good, but it's already happened so I can't rewrite it. However, I _can_ do something to fix this mistake, sort of. Once again, thanks for the feedback!

* * *

Before I forget, I realize that I've forgotten to do the intro for the past couple of episodes (Quite a few actually!) So, I will be going back to those chapters to add those in, and hopefully I'll remember to write them from now on! XD

Another note before the chapter (Yes, I've got a lot to talk about!), I've got a new story out, it's that short, 3-chapter Christmas story for you all! _A Chris-Mas Carol_ is now out with its first chapter, so be sure to read, review, and hit that Fav/Follow button if you haven't already! _Now_ , it's time for the chapter! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 14 (Day 11)-** Kick Butt Kick Ball

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris began the intro. "Our contestants were smoke-bombed and dumped in none other than: _The Funzone!_ " Chris said in an ominous voice.

"Scott quickly learned that his foe Fang would always be one step ahead of him, while Jasmine and Sky kicked the Funzone's butt! B built a shelter fit for five kings; too bad it'll now be a hotel!" Chris chuckled. "Scarlett blew up a section of the forest thanks to, once again, the power of Owen!"

"After the challenge, the winning team was sent to the first ever _Total Drama Auction_ where they won real food, strategical prizes, and so much more! Owen wasted all his money on pancakes, Izzy managed to find a tip in her chicken, Duncan got some sodas, Katie got a letter from Sadie, and Scarlett got the ultimate strategical prize!" Chris listed.

"But the true surprise was when Dawn won Dakota at the auction!" Footage of the heiress popping out of the crate was shown. "Since her daddy threatened to sue me for turning her into a monster, she's back in the game! As if the episode wasn't already shocking, none other than _Heather_ was sent home after her alliance with Brick, Tyler, and Cody went under real fast. What sports themed challenge do we have in store for our contestants today? Find out on this week's episode of Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

Duncan sat on the porch to the TDI cabin. It was just after lunch and after stomaching Chef's nasty burnt food, he needed to wash it all down with one of the sodas he'd one at the last challenge. "Ah, it feels good to win. I feel like I've got an advantage over everyone." Duncan smirked, kicking back and popping open a soda.

"You'd better share some of that!" Scott snapped. "That's total bull that you get it all for yourself!"

"Hey, I won it, it's mine." Duncan said, sticking his tongue out at the dirt farmer. "Maybe if you would have won you could have won this." he teased.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well it's all Harold's fault we lost, but everyone ended up voting for Heather because she's a total-"

"Wait, you guys voted out Heather?!" Duncan exclaimed. "Finally! It's about time that witch was taken down before the competition got underway." He grinned, taking another swig of soda.

"I'm relieved that she's gone, but she might have made a good ally." Courtney sighed, walking onto the scene from the girl's side of the cabin.

"Are you serious? She can't be trusted at all! Besides, now she's with her Alejandro." Duncan rolled his eyes. "I can't think of one person who's not happy to see her gone."

"Say Duncan, can I have one of your sodas?" Courtney asked.

"You'd better not give her one!" Scott snarled. "If I don't get one, she can't have one either!"

"Yeah, well I don't like you, and I like Courtney better so...here ya go!" Duncan grinned, grabbing one of his bottles and tossing it to Courtney. The CIT caught it with a smile.

"Thank you Duncan, you sure are a gentleman." Courtney nodded and headed back into the girls cabin where Bridgette, LeShawna, and Gwen were talking about girl stuff.

"Jerk!" Scott fumed, storming off.

"Wow, he really turned into a whiner!" Duncan chuckled to himself. "Almost reminds me of that Dave kid." He took another swig of soda and exhaled in a relaxed fashion.

* * *

"Hey girls." Courtney smiled, entering the girl's side of the TDI cabin. "What's up?" She cracked open her soda and took a sip.

"Oh, we're just talking about guys." Bridgette giggled. "Geoff's been getting really sweet lately! He's helping me almost as much as Dawn has been!"

"I can tell Trent wants me back, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship again, each season something goes wrong. And besides, he's kind of a downer now." Gwen said.

"Uh, you do realize you're a Goth, no offense." LeShawna pointed out. "You kinda live for being a downer, at least that's what some people think. Don't worry, you're still cool." She smiled.

"Well, yeah, but he's so depressing. I can't be _that_ depressing. I mean, sure I wear black clothes and I'm sarcastic and what not, but I'm not EMO, and I'm certainly not like those two from that one show, do you know the one I'm talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, the one Noah, Owen, and Geoff were on?" LeShawna asked. "That one was awesome, and yeah, I ain't gonna front, those two Goths were creep to the creepy!" She shook her head.

"They're kind of cool though...well, other than the monotone voices, I could never carry that out." Gwen shook her head.

"Well, speaking of guys, I've got Scott and Duncan wrapped around my finger!" Courtney laughed. "I'm not trying to sound manipulative or anything, but they'll do anything I say!"

"Yeah, that does kind of sound manipulative." Gwen chuckled.

"Well, I don't like either of them, but they're both still fighting over me? What should I do?" Courtney asked. "I mean, they're both pretty good allies."

"I say you tell 'em both you don't wanna be with them." LeShawna said. "It works with Harold every time I need some alone time."

"Well he _does_ treat you like a Goddess so he'll pretty much do whatever you say." Bridgette giggled.

"I've tried that already, they never get it." Courtney sighed. "That's why allying with them is about the only thing I can do at this point. Basically, I act flirty around one of them and get them to vote with me, then I do the same with the other, not telling either of them that the other is voting with us." Courtney explained.

"That kind of sounds like you're using them." Bridgette admitted.

Courtney sighed again. "Ugh! Why is it so difficult to change your image? Every time you do _anything_ that's even _remotely_ bad, people call your out on it!"

"Because that's how society is, I've just learned to say: Screw it and flip them off." Gwen shrugged. "Although I do _not_ recommend doing that in front of your school principal, no matter how moronic he may be..."

Courtney gasped. "I would _never_ do that! It would get me kicked out of office for Class President! Besides, society is easy to manipulate, you need the votes." She told them.

"I cannot _believe_ you two are friends now!" LeShawna chuckled. "You two are like polar opposites!"

"What can I say, opposites attract. Of course I'm not saying that in a gay way...not that there's anything wrong with that." Gwen chuckled sheepishly, getting red in the face. "Uh, you know what I mean."

Courtney took another swig of her soda, but nearly choked on something. She tried not to cough and sputter too loudly as she stopped drinking and spat out the thing that was choking her. As soon as she saw the rolled up slip of paper with a tie around it, she quickly hid it in her pocket before any of the girls saw.

"Are you okay, Courtney?" Bridgette asked. "You sounded like you were choking on something."

Courtney coughed a couple more times. "Oh, it was nothing, soda just went down the wrong tube!" She chuckled nervously, still slightly hacking.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Methinks she lies)**

 **Courtney-** "YES! I can't believe I got a clue to an immunity idol!" She cheered. "Maybe luck is actually in my favor this season. Although I do feel kind of bad since it's kind of Duncan's, but he _did_ give it to me so...not really." She grinned.

Courtney unrolled the paper and read it. "Wait, this isn't a clue to an immunity idol!" She exclaimed as she continued to read. "It's a vote cancel! I can play it for myself or for another to cancel one vote against them! Wow, this could be very useful..." She grinned.

* * *

Jasmine awoke slowly and peacefully from her nap. "Ah, I think this is the first time I can say I'm satisfied with my sleeping arrangements!" She chuckled.

Her bed was decked out with lumpy purple comforters along with light blue fuzzy blankets and a soft pillow compared to the rocks that they usually slept on. "I wish my team had won so we could have won prizes like that." Samey sighed. "Northern Canada tends to get cold."

"Well, Chris didn't say anything about sharing the prize." Jasmine shrugged. She yanked one of the many blankets from her bed and held it down over her bunk where Samey grabbed it from the bottom of the bunk.

"Thanks Jasmine! You're the best." Samey smiled.

There was a slam and suddenly Amy walked into the room. "Ew...you two." She scoffed upon seeing Jasmine and her sister. "Hey, how come you guys get the fancy treatment? I should be the one with the comfortable bedding!"

"I won it at the Total Drama Auction last night." Jasmine grinned. "And since Samey is my _friend_ , I gave her one of my blankets." She told the wicked sister.

"Give me that!" Amy snapped, yanking the fuzzy blanket away from Samey's grasp. "It's cold today, so this is mine." She said, putting the blanket around herself like a robe.

Suddenly there was a skittering sound and Amy looked down at the blanket she wore and noticed several cockroaches crawling about. She shrieked and dropped the blanket immediately, running out of the cabin, brushing her arms to make sure there were no more cockroaches left.

"I thought you were given good comfort, why were there a bunch of cockroaches in that one?" Samey asked.

"Oh, I saw Amy coming into the cabin through this little hole in the wall." Jasmine explained, wiggling a finger through the hole. "I knew she'd try to take the blanket from you, so I managed to get a couple cockroaches crawling on it." She chuckled.

"Nice one!" Samey grinned. "Although if it's okay with you, I'm gonna go hang this by the communal washrooms for a little bit, just in case."

"Good idea!" Jasmine snickered.

" _Attention all campers! Please head to the bonfire pit for today's challenge!_ " Chris said over the intercom. " _That is all._ "

"Ugh, I was hoping there wouldn't be a challenge today." Jasmine sighed. "It's a pretty nice day when you get past the chilling wind."

"Well, there _are_ a lot of contestants this season, so I guess Chris wants a challenge just about every day so the season goes by a little quicker. I mean, with the amount of people this time around, it'll be like, 37 days at the least!"

"You make a good point." Jasmine nodded. "Doesn't mean I can't complain about though." She shrugged, jumping out of bed and heading out the cabin door, followed by Samey who dropped the blanket on the floor.

* * *

"Welcome campers!" Chris said at the bonfire pit. Several contestants eyed each other, many of them agitated at the prizes that the others had won. "It's time for the most dangerous sport known to man!" He said ominously.

"Baseball?" Scott wondered.

"Football?" Eva tried.

"Basketball?" Geoff scratched his head.

"If it's dodge ball, we already did that." Noah said flatly.

"Curling?" Harold suggested.

"No, close, no, no, and...what?" Chris wondered. "You're all wrong! Today, we will be playing Kickball! But not the way you think..."

"Kickball? How is that dangerous?" Noah asked.

Chris grinned and drop-kicked the red rubber ball he had in his hands. It quickly hit Noah upside the face. "Ow!" He whined, rubbing his cheek where there was a red sore.

" _That_ my cynical friend, is why kickball is dangerous. Besides, we're not playing _regular_ kickball, on no, we're playing _X-treme_ kickball!"

"Crud." Noah muttered.

* * *

"Welcome to the Total Drama Kickball and/or Baseball field!" Chris announced. The camera showed an overview of a large field, except it was far different that any ordinary kickball or baseball field.

For one, the place looked like a death trap. Pools of a lava were placed all over the field, making it difficult for those in the outfield, _and_ those kicking to safely traverse the field without being baked alive into a smoldering mess of body parts; sharp, pointy rocks jutted haphazardly out of the ground all over the field, providing cover and/or dangers to anyone clumsy enough to stumble over or into them. A set of ramps between home and first base looked somewhat easy until one took a look down into the pit between them and took note of the hungry piranhas waiting for a meal below.

The run from first to second base was not pleasant looking either, with an entire pool of bubbling, broiling hot magma to separate them and only a few, precariously placed floes and islands to jump over the sea of molten death to; the act was only made harder when one noticed that several of the islands were both rising and falling out of the lava pool, as if they were waiting for just the right moment to move out of the way and send whatever unlucky contestant was jumping across them to their hot, lavay doom.

The run from second to third was a series of spinning platforms, rolling logs, monkey bars, and swinging ropes all suspended over a muddy pit of waiting crocodiles that were preparing a contestant-sized plate dressed with lettuce leaves, tartar sauce, butter, and a lemon wedge; several of the contestants flinched upon seeing the hungry reptiles lick their chops and sharpen whatever eating utensils they probably wouldn't be using against each other.

The final run looked simple enough, save for the mysterious clumps of dirt that indicated something nasty was waiting below. As if that wasn't bad enough, the presence of several mutated maggots oozing slippery, disgusting, green bodily fluids and vomit was more than off putting.

No matter skilled, smart, athletic, snarky, crazy, or kind they were, every single contestant dropped their jaw. "You wouldn't believe what the original course looked like!" Chris chuckled. "Legal had to dock us down to this."

"Okay, even Izzy is slightly off-put." Izzy said, her eyes still wide. "When you're scaring _me_ , it's time to cash in the chips!" She exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?! This place is a death-trap!" Jasmine cried. "You can't expect us to do this!"

"Hey, it's a million bucks, that's all I'm saying." Chris shrugged. "Besides, it might _look_ incredibly dangerous, but believe it or not, it's not that bad. I'd tell you what I'm talking about...except it'll be more fun to watch you figure it out!" He chuckled. Despite what he told them, none of the contestants breathed a sigh of relief, who would trust Chris anyway?

"So, it's really quite simple, just run up the ramp and swing over the piranha pit and go down the second ramp to second base. If I recall you've done something similar to this." Chris shrugged. "From there it's an easy hop, skip, and a jump across the pool of lava, but be careful, some of the rocks aren't as stable as you think!" He said with a malevolent chuckle.

"After you've made it relatively safely to second base, you've just gotta jump onto a spinning platform, run over the log-roll, climb across the monkey-bars, and swing on a rope to third base, all while avoiding those nasty crocodiles below!" Chris continued. "Third base is pretty simple, just avoid the maggot slime and clumps and dirt and you should probably be fine."

" _Probably?!_ " Dakota worried. "Like, why'd you have to bring me back for _this?_ Couldn't you have, like, waited? Ugh, _so_ rude." She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, none of that sounds safe." Dave whimpered. "What was the original course like?" He asked. As soon as he asked that question, he regretted it.

"One word my friend. Hippos and battleaxes." Chris said ominously. "Okay three words." He corrected himself.

Dave yelped and crouched down, covering his head with his hands. After a quick moment of that form of panicking, he them rolled up into fetal-position and started rocking back-and-forth.

"Get up, Dave!" Sky commanded. "If you're on my team, I don't want you to lose it for us because you couldn't handle it! It may be scary, but you've gotta try!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Really Sky, you're not scared?!)**

 **Dave-** "Sky's right! If I want to show her that I'm better than she is, I need to work on my A-game! And maybe if she sees how awesome I am, she'll want to go out with me!" he said. After a pause, his smile turned to a frown. "Forget it Dave! She'll never go out with you again! You're too good for her anyway!" He told himself, slapping himself across the face.

* * *

"Speaking of the teams, what are they, and who will get the enjoyment of doing this wretched course first?" Scarlett asked as she raised her hand.

"Ah, I was just getting to that!" Chris said. "Let's start with Team 1: Amy, Rodney, Sky, Dakota, Samey, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Bridgette, Katie, Tyler, Eva, Izzy, and Harold!"

"What's with so many girls on one team?" Harold asked.

"Trying to be sexist?!" Eva snapped, grabbing the lanky nerd's collar. "Because if you are, I can easily rearrange your face!" She growled.

"What? No! I was just wondering why the genders on our team was imbalanced!" Harold said. "It was merely curiosity and scientific reasons!" Eva gave him one last death-glare and dropped him onto the dirt.

"Eh, that's just how the generator went for this challenge." Chris shrugged. "Is that a good enough explanation for ya, Eva?" He asked smugly.

"Don't make me rearrange your face!" Eva snarled from the crowd of contestants.

"Gah!" Chris yelped. "Okay...uh, onto Team 2: Owen, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine, B, Scott, Courtney, Cody, Noah, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, and LeShawna!" He announced. "Now, since they're Team 1, they get to kick first!"

Contrary to the reaction in a usual kickball game, the kickers were not happy. Everyone on Team 1 let out a groan as they line up to kick. "Since I don't like being apart of challenges, Team 2, you can decide who is pitching!" Chris told them.

The members of Team 2 huddled up in a circle. "I wanna pitch!" Courtney, Scott, and Dave said at once. "No me!" They said in unison again.

"Calm yourselves, we can solve this the most simple way." Scarlett said. "Rock, paper, bazooka." She made the hand symbols with her hands, the last one being quite complex.

"Uh...ain't it rock, paper, _scissors?_ " LeShawna inquired.

"That's how I was taught it." Scarlett shrugged. "No matter the version, just play quick rounds already so we can get this over with. And _no_ best out of three!"

Courtney, Scott, and Dave proceeded to play, the first out-come being a tie when everyone chose rock. Scarlett face-palmed. Scott got out the next round when Dave and Courtney chose rock again, and he chose scissors. The final round declared Courtney the winner as she beat Dave with paper over rock.

"Alright, Courtney pitches, no ifs, ands, or buts." Scarlett said. Cody snickered and Scarlett scowled at him, instantly causing him to stop.

"Courtney, head on up to the pitcher's mound and get pitchin', it's time to get this game started!" Chris cackled, much to everyone's discomfort.

Courtney headed over to the pitcher's mound, which was elevated about three feet off the ground with a ramp going down towards home for the kicker. Courtney got on top and Chris tossed her the ball.

"It seems Eva has decided she's the best out of her team. Can she make it through this deadly obstacle course?" Chris narrated.

"Can it McLean!" Eva bellowed.

"Just to be clear, I'm pitching the rest of the game, got it?" Courtney told her teammates.

"Whatever." Dave rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean it, I'm pitching! I don't like this game in the first place and I-"

"Just pitch it you something-that-rhymes-with-pitch!" Eva snarled.

Courtney gasped, hardly believing that Eva had said that to her. She glared at the muscle buff and pitched the ball with lots of force, letting it roll down the ramp. Eva seemed to have no trouble with this and gave a clean kick, sending the ball soaring into the air, but not necessarily far. Eva wasted no time as she bolted up the first ramp, easily swinging over the piranha pit and running down the second ramp to first base which was essentially an island in a pool of lava.

She decided it'd be a safe idea to stay at the base. Team 2 almost caught the ball, but it went Max's waiting arms. "Oh poop." He whined. "Evil was not meant to do sports!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes and tossed the ball back to Courtney who caught it and rolled it got ready to roll it to the next person, Izzy. "Could you pitch it bouncy?" Izzy requested.

Courtney raised an eyebrow but did so anyway. When it got close to the red-head, she let out a war-cry and got into a flying karate-kick and nailed the ball with her foot, sending it far over the field, going just out of everyone's reach.

Well, almost everyone. The ball practically flew into Jasmine's awaiting hands as she raised her arms up to catch the ball. Izzy stopped in her tracks upon seeing Jasmine had caught the ball. "Curses! I was just about to get to the piranhas too!" She snapped her fingers.

Eva however was still skipping across the rocks over the lava pool. She almost jumped onto one of the rock platforms, but it sank into the boiling liquid. "Eva's still heading to second! Nail her!" Courtney called out, pointing to the female bully.

Jasmine took aim and launched the ball at Eva. However, she saw this coming to to Courtney's shouts, and managed to duck in time, letting the ball sail about a foot over her head. "Ha-ha, suckers!" She cackled, jumping the rest of the way onto second base. She might have had enough time to get to third base in a normal game, but she decided not to try and run the obstacle course this time around.

Jasmine retrieved the ball and tossed it back up to Courtney. The next person up was Brick. The cadet had a new-found look of determination on his face after getting Heather voted out.

Courtney rolled the ball down the ramp to Brick's awaiting foot. The CIT screamed as the ball flew directly towards her face. She ducked just in the nick of time and it sailed over her head. "Watch where you're kicking that thing!" Courtney shouted, shaking a fist at the cadet.

Brick jogged up the ramp and swung over the piranha pit with ease. He flew past first base and began hopping along the rocky platforms, being careful not to trip up.

The ball bounced towards Dave and he screamed with fright and ran away. Jasmine face-palmed as B went for the ball. He closed one eye and wound up his throw, launching the ball at Brick on the rock jump. The cadet yelped and jumped up, narrowly dodging the ball.

Unfortunately, when he landed back down on the rock it began retracting into the lava. He grabbed for the next ledge and pulled himself up just in time. He hopped along the other rocks and finally made it to second base.

Eva on the other hand was making a run to third base, and boy was it difficult. She had to wait as the rotating platform came around. She jumped onto it and landed with a tuck and roll. The platform continued to rotate until it was against the rolling logs.

Eva got onto the rolling logs and continued running along when, out of nowhere, a wrecking-ball flew right at her. She quickly hit the deck and the wrecking-ball flew right into where she had been. "What the hell, Chris!" She barked. Once the wrecking-ball had flew over her head a second time she dashed to the monkey-bars and easily climbed across them, making sure to tuck in her legs to avoid the snapping crocodiles below. The rope-swing was simple and she made it to third base.

Cody was going for the ball and was coming back with it. Eva looked at the road ahead of her and decided she could make it. She ran forward, hurdling over the mounds of dirt and avoiding the maggot slime. Cody was back with the ball and was determined to get Eva.

He chucked the ball at her just as she slid in for home base, her team cheering. The ball hit her leg just moments after she landed it on home. "Eva is safe!" Chris declared, much to team 2's chagrin.

"Nice try, mate." Jasmine said, patting Cody's back, accidentally knocking him over. "Uh, sorry." She chuckled. "At least you hit her, just not at the right time."

"Thanks." Cody smiled, heading back into he outfield, tossing Courtney ball in the process.

Tyler was up next, looking determined. Courtney pitched the ball to him and when he went to kick it...he completely missed the ball and ended up doing a flip in the air, landing flat on his back with a moan, quite similar to a beloved comic character. "Strike one!" Chris announced. "Two more and you're out!"

Tyler sulked and got ready to kick the ball again. This time, he succeeded and kicked the ball a good distance. It was high enough that it went over Jasmine's reach. Tyler took this opportunity to clear the run from home to first and was on his way across the rocks.

He hopped along and was about to jump onto the next rock when it suddenly disappeared into the lava. Tyler screamed as he fell face-first toward the boiling liquid. Everyone watching gasped as the jock splashed into the lava.

* * *

 _ **(~Commercial Break~)**_

* * *

"Omigosh!" Dakota gaped, along with pretty much anyone else. "Is he okay?"

"What do you _think?_ He just fell into a pit of lava face-first!" Scott exclaimed from the line of kickers. "Of course he's not okay!"

"Why is no one helping him?" Jasmine wondered. "Shouldn't Chef be coming out dressed as a nurse?"

" _GAAAH!_ " Chef screamed in frustration. "Someday, someone's gonna need me to dress up in some obscure outfit for some gosh-dang reason, and it won't be there, what then?!" The cook huffed, storming off.

"Well...someone struck a nerve." Chris remarked.

Suddenly, there was a pained scream and everyone looked over to see Tyler leaping into the air and bolting from the boiling liquid.

"He's got good verticals." Noah observed.

"For a guy leaping out of fake-lava, yeah." Chris agreed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone broomhilda, what did you just say?" Noah asked. " _Fake_ lava? What kind of sideshow are you running here?" He inquired.

"Of course it's fake, after the 'Alejandro accident' from season 3 and the incidents at the beginning of this season, the lawyers forced us to swap out all lava for Tomato Soup." Chris sighed. "It's one of those 'not as dangerous as you thought' things."

"Uh...if it's tomato soup, then why does Tyler look like he just swam through a volcano?" Eva asked the host.

"Trust me, we wanted to make the lava as authentic as possible, which means it's almost as painful as real lava!" Chris grinned. " _Loopholes!_ " He sang. "To sum things up, it won't send him to the infirmary, but it'll give him at least a first-degree burn, maybe even a second-degree!" He cackled.

"You really _are_ a sick and twisted little man." Dawn shook her head.

"Oh please, I'm changing!" Chris waved it of. "I haven't specifically tried to kill you this season yet, have I?"

"Keyword being _yet_." Noah muttered.

"Woo-hoo! I did it!" Brick cheered upon arriving at home base. He had cleared the run from second to third, and then the run from third to home. "Hello? Anyone paying attention?" He asked. "Platoon?"

"Are you kidding me? Your best friend could have died, and you're here celebrating? Look at him! He's got second-degree burns!" Gwen scolded. "I thought you were nice."

Brick lowered his arms and looked over at his friend on the ground, covering his burns with his hands. "Um...you're out, just so you know." Cody told him, lightly tapping him with the ball.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Yeet! Is that still hip?)**

 **Brick-** "I honestly didn't know Tyler had fallen into the lava, or tomato soup I guess." Brick explained. "I was too busy trying not to get eaten by those alligators and not get blown up that I didn't notice he was hurt!" He sighed. "Now that I think about it, I kind of feel bad about backstabbing Heather...that's not part of the cadet code." He shook his head. "Aw man, I've gotta fix this!"

* * *

An annoyed Chef, dressed in his nurse outfit marched onto the scene and grabbed the aching jock and put him onto a stretcher. With that, the cook/cross-dressed nurse pushed the stretcher off the field.

"Well, Brick _did_ make it to home, and Tyler _is_ technically out, so the score is now 2-0." Chris announced. "One more out and the teams will switch positions. Trent, you're up."

"Why me?" Trent protested. After seeing what happened to Tyler, he was beyond nervous. Not to mention Gwen was on the other team, watching him. What if she got him out?

"Because, you're next up." Chris replied bluntly.

"C'mon Trent, don't be a wimp." Gwen teased from the outfield.

Trent flushed red and was shoved to home base by Eva. Courtney pitched the ball and it rolled down the ramp and met Trent's foot.

"Don't get out!" Harold called out. Trent ran up the ramp and swung across the piranha pool. Chris saw this and grinned. He pulled out his remote control and pressed the button.

A wall of fire exploded in front of Trent, just feet away from where he was about to run down to first base. He skidded to a stop and gaped at the blaze. "What the heck, Chris?! Tryin' to burn me alive now?" He asked.

"Fire?! How did you manage to get that?" Max asked. "As an evil genius to the supreme, _I_ should be the one who has working fire at my disposal! What if I need to drop someone into a pit of fire for some unexplainable reason?" He complained, putting his hands out in frustration.

As if on cue, the ball that Trent had kicked came down from the sky and landed directly in Max's hands, much to his and his teammates surprise. "And Max somehow catches the ball! Trent, you're out! Teams switch sides!" Chris declared.

"Aw man, I told you not to get out!" Harold sighed.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be burned alive!" Trent snapped as he walked towards Harold into the outfield. He sighed. "Sorry, I'm just ticked off right now. I'm trying to impress Gwen and things are _not_ going as planned." He explained.

"I feel ya man, things with me and my fair goddess LeShawna have been a little rocky." Harold admitted. "Her family doesn't really like me that much and my parents don't approve of her attitude."

"Man, that must be kinda rough." Trent agreed.

"Yeah, but it's kind of romantic. It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet, but without all the dying at the end. At least I hope!" Harold chuckled.

"At least you two are still together, Gwen and I have been done for a while." Trent sighed again. "I guess I still have feelings for her, but she doesn't seem to feel the same way."

"I get you." Harold nodded. "Women. I think Gwen just needs some alone time. Maybe you should try flirting with another girl, get her attention, you know?" He suggested.

"Hm...I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't like the thought of playing with a girl's heart. That's never a good thing." Trent shook his head.

"Well, it's just a suggestion." Harold shrugged. "Besides, Samey _did_ say she'd bring you to a deserted island." He reminded him, elbowing him slightly with a wink. "Maybe she likes you. If I wasn't dating the beautiful LeShawna, I might try buttering up Samey."

"Okay, that just sounds creepy...but I'll think about it. She _is_ really nice and her sister's a total creep." Trent nodded. "Like I said, I'll think about it. Oh, and isn't her name Sammy?"

"That it is! If you _do_ decide to pursue her, you may want to call her by her actual name. You're off to a great start my friend." Harold grinned.

"Cut the chatter!" Eva snarled. "The game's about to start!"

"Up first to kick we have Scott!" Chris announced.

"What?! Why me?" Scott whined, giving the same response as Trent. There was no way he wanted to run out there after Tyler was injured and Trent nearly got burned alive.

"Come on, don't be such a baby!" Courtney snapped. "Get out there!" Much like Eva had done, Courtney shoved Scott up to home.

"Wait, who's pitchin exactly?" Brick asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me!" Katie volunteered. Brick shrugged and tossed her the ball. The sweet girl squealed – the first time since Sadie had left – and caught the ball, running onto the pitcher's mound.

Scott gulped and got ready to kick while Katie gave him a devilish grin and got ready to pitch. The sweet girl rolled the ball down the slope and Scott kicked it. Because Team 2 had no incredibly tall players like Jasmine, the ball soared over their heads. Their only hope was to run after the ball.

"Run Scott, run!" Courtney shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Scott cried, running up the first ramp.

"Time for some action!" Chris grinned. "Randomizing Button, a-go!" He cackled, pressing the red button on the remote once more. Moments later, a red boxing-glove shot out from the ramp underneath Scott, punching him in the gonads, hard.

Everyone watching cringed and winced with cries of, "Owch", and "Ooh", and "Yikes". Scott clutched his coconuts, his face contorting in pain. He let out a high-pitched squeak and soon slipped off the boxing glove– directly into the piranha pool below.

"WAAAAAAH!" Scott screamed as he was more than nibbled on by the piranhas. Chomping sounds could be heard as two interns with a stretcher quickly ran on the scene.

"Aw, I wanted to see Chef in his nurse outfit again." Chris chuckled. "But alas you can't have everything. It would appear Scott's out of commission for the rest of the challenge. That qualifies as an out."

"Oh come on!" Courtney protested.

"No fair!" LeShawna joined the chorus of complaints.

"Sorry, thems the rules that weren't made in the first place." Chris shrugged. "Two more outs and the teams switch again. The first team to five wins. Noah, you're up."

The bookworm rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath as he walked up to home plate. "Let's get my death over with." He sighed.

Noah stepped up to the plate and got ready to kick. Katie pitched the ball and it rolled to Noah's foot. The bookworm kicked it and it immediately flew at Katie. The BFFFL shrieked and held her arms up in defense, actually catching the ball.

"Noah is out, thanks to Katie's fast thinking." Chris said. "Or perhaps fast _not_ thinking." He chuckled, much to Katie's chagrin. The sweet girl (Maybe not right now, but she really is sweet) glared at the host who sat in a slightly elevated announcer's booth on the side of the field.

"Noah, you are _so_ useless!" Courtney hissed.

"Hey, at least I actually participated this time. Like I said many seasons ago, sports are _not_ my forte. I'd like to see you go out there." Noah spat.

"Fine then. I will." Courtney huffed. Instantly, every one on the team scooted back, leaving Courtney standing by herself on home base. She sighed and got ready to kick.

Katie rolled the ball down the ramp and it collided with Courtney's foot, sending the ball surprisingly far into the outfield. It flew right through Brick's hands as he tried to catch it.

Courtney bolted up the ramp as Team 1 ran for the ball. The CIT swung across the rope onto ramp two. Chris pulled out his remote and pressed the button. Suddenly, three hurdles popped up out of the down ramp and Courtney instinctively leaped over them, clearing two in one jump, and making it over the third one in a second jump.

Courtney was now on to second base, leaping and jumping onto the different rock platforms. Rodney grabbed the ball from the ground and looked around for Courtney. The CIT was three-fourths of the way across the lava (aka Tomato Soup) jump. He got ready to chuck the ball, and as soon as he threw his arm forward, he caught sight of Courtney's cleavage.

Instantly, Rodney couldn't help but stare, even drooling a little bit. Courtney probably would've chewed him out had she not been too focused on the challenge to notice. The ball was quickly thrown at a rock instead of Courtney and it bounced off, flying back at the delusional Rodney, hitting him in the face. "Owch!" He cried. "Bad boobs— I mean ball!" He exclaimed.

"C'mon man! Get it together!" Eva roared, running over and grabbed the ball. She searched for Courtney and spotted the CIT on the log roll, she had already passed the platform jump.

Courtney made it across the log roll and was now across the monkey-bars. Eva saw this as the perfect time to strike and hurled the ball at her. However, Courtney saw this coming and swung up and out of the way. The ball hit one of the bars and rocketed down, bonking one of the awaiting crocodiles on the head.

"Are we getting medic for the crocodiles?" Chris asked as he put a finger to his ear-piece. "No? Too many needed spaces for possible injured contestants? Okay, fine by me." Chris shrugged. "Well, this ain't gonna go over well with the Animal-Rights people, but what'aya gonna do?" He waved it off.

Courtney was still moving at this point. As Eva went for the ball that had rolled into the mud, Courtney Was now going across the ropes. One of the crocodiles leaped up and tried to snap at her, but the CIT kicked it in the chin (or whatever is close to a chin on a crocodile). The crocodile went back down with a splash in the mud as Courtney made it to third base. However, she was not stopping there. Her team continued to cheer her on with the exception of Noah.

Eva had retrieved the ball from the mud, even fending off a crocodile in the process. She spotted Courtney running through the stretch from third to home and ran for her with furry in her eyes.

The female bully launched the ball at Courtney's feet, but it hit a clump of dirt instead. Unfortunately for Courtney, she was too close to the clump and it exploded upon impact from the ball. " _WAAAAAAAAAH!_ " Courtney screamed as she flew through the air.

Everyone gasped as she landed with a thud on home base, face-first in the dirt. "Courtney secures a point for her team! That's now 2-1 with Team 1 in the lead!" Chris announced.

Courtney groaned as she peeled herself from the dirt. She had mud and dirt caked all over her face, as well as some cuts, scratches, and some non-serious burn marks. "Ow, I think I've got some dirt in my eye!" She moaned.

"Uh...sorry about that." Eva managed to say, walking over to the CIT. She reached her hand out to Courtney, which was a shock to just about everyone. "Well? You gonna take my hand or should I just leave you here?" She snapped. Courtney took her hand and Eva hoisted her up onto her feet. Eva looked at the other contestants who were all looking at her. "Oh, so I can't do something nice for a change without it being a shock to everyone?" She asked. "Screw you people." She muttered, storming off back into the outfield.

"On that rather...odd note, Courtney, are you good to keep competing?" Chris asked.

As if on cue, the CIT's legs wobbled and she crumbled to the ground, letting out several coughs. Clouds of dirt erupted from her throat. "Hmm...looks bad. We might want Nurse Chef to take a look at that." Chris said. Quickly, two more interns arrived with a stretcher. Courtney was hauled onto it and carried off. "Man, three people down already! I didn't think this would be that hard."

"Well Scott's just being a baby. All he received were some bites and a punch to the balls, so what?" Duncan shrugged. "Back in World Tour Tyler wasn't taken out of the game when he blew up, he just happened to get voted out that same episode." Duncan said. "Why are you going so easy on the injuries?"

"They'll be back, they're just out of today's challenge." Chris shrugged. "Besides, the network said that I was getting a little too sadistic with you guys, so they said I could still have moderately dangerous challenges as long as I gave you guys the proper 'care'." Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Also, I'm apparently supposed to be nicer to you, but don't expect too much."

Several contestants seemed at least slightly satisfied and content while others didn't believe a word of it. "Fine, don't believe me. Jasmine, you're next."

Jasmine got a dangerously confident grin on her face as she got ready to kick. Almost everyone in the outfield backed up to prepare for the Aussie girl's power-kick. She backed up as Katie nervously pitched the ball. As soon as it started rolling, Katie ducked and covered her head.

A sonic boom erupted as Jasmine kicked the ball, sending it shooting through the sky. "And Jasmine is on _fire!_ " Chris declared. "Seriously, the ball is on fire!" The camera got a close-up on the ball (Do not ask us how) which was quickly gathering flame. Sparks flew off the back and soon a shield of fire gathered around it.

Jasmine wasted no time running. She had already cleared the two ramps and was easily jumping across the tomato soup pool, going two rocks at a time due to her long strides. The ball was still in the air by the time she had reached second base and she was now running for third.

After a short wait, Jasmine jumped onto the rotating platform. She then hopped onto the rolling log area and ducked as the wrecking-ball flew over her head. Meanwhile, the ball had finally it a pine tree. It beaned the tree to the point where it bent over and soon launched the ball back towards the field.

By now, Jasmine had made it across the monkey-bars and was currently swinging across a rope. One of the crocodiles leaped up and tried to bite her ankles, but she kicked it much like Courtney had. The croc went down and Jasmine continued on her way, running towards home.

"There's no use." Samey sighed.

Suddenly, the ball rocketed back across the field, headed towards Jasmine. Her team called for her to run, and she didn't disagree. She jumped over the explosive mounds of dirt and continued running.

However, the ball flew right over her head and into the announcer's booth that Chris sat in. The host yelped and ducked as the ball flew past his head. "Hey! Watch it!" He shouted, picking up the ball and throwing it in a rather wimp-like fashion back onto the field. By that time, Jasmine had arrived at home. "Besides nearly killing me, Jasmine has scored another point for her team! That makes the score tied 2-2! LeShawna, you're up!"

"Go my chocolate goddess!" Harold said cheerfully.

"Shut up! She's on the other team, who's side are you on?" Eva snapped.

"I'm with you, but she's my girlfriend! I have to cheer for her!" Harold reasoned.

Before Eva could say something in return, Katie pitched the ball. LeShawna waited for a moment and then kicked the ball, only sending it a short ways, not even past the pitcher's mound.

Eva shoved Harold out of the way and ran for the ball, picking it up and chucking it in LeShawna's direction. Luckily for Eva, she had good aim this time and nailed LeShawna in the gut. The ball got stuck in her fat for a second and then dropped. "With LeShawna out, the teams switch sides again!" Chris announced.

* * *

A montage of scenes plays out, most of the first clips being of contestants kicking the ball, switching off with Geoff pitching. Eva was up first again, kicking the ball far across the field. Next was Bridgette with a medium-sized kick which was ultimately caught by Geoff who quickly apologized to giggling Bridgette.

Eva was shown sliding into home, followed by a clip of Katie kicking the ball with a frightened look. The ball barely bounced away from her and was quickly picked up by Jasmine. The Outback Survivalist kindly tapped the surrendering Katie with the ball.

Next was Sky who gave a good kick to the ball. It went high into the sky and came down towards B's open arms. Unfortunately, the silent genius's fingers slipped and the ball went right through his hands, allowing Sky a run to second base.

The next clip was of Rodney. The farm boy was running along the rock jump over the pit of tomato soup. He was getting a good distance when he turned and saw Jasmine with the ball, running for him. Instantly, his eyes dropped to her cleavage and it was that that distracted him for a second before Jasmine threw the ball, nailing him in the leg.

Rodney tripped up, and fell smack-dab onto one of the rocks, which quickly shot up, sending Rodney flying into another rock. This same process continued as Rodney flew across the tomato soup pond. "Rodney's...out!" Chris announced in between laughs.

Soon, Rodney flew towards another rock which disappeared, sending him straight into the hot tomato soup. Seconds later, Rodney jumped out of the pool of soup, clutching his butt which had a small trail of smoke curling off of it. "My derriere!" He cried, running across the field. The farm boy passed the kicker's line and jumped straight into a nearby pool of water where he sat, cooling his posterior. He let out a sigh of relief. "That feels much boobier— I mean better!" Eva just face-palmed.

The next scene was Dave. He gulped as Katie got ready to pitch the ball again. She rolled it down the ramp and Dave nervously kicked it, sending it a shockingly good distance. Hey Sky, did you see that?" He grinned, flexing his muscles instead of actually running.

" _GO!_ " Jasmine and several of her teammates shouted at the same time. Meanwhile in the outfield, Brick and retrieved the ball and tossed it to Eva who quickly nailed Dave in the should before he could start running. Scarlett was the next to face-palm.

Several more short clips were shown including Dakota trying to get her foot out from a hole in the ground, Harold getting caught in a rope trap, and Dawn getting hit in the shoulder with the ball, causing her hair to fly up.

* * *

"The score is now tied again 4-4! If Team 1 can score a point here, they'll win. If they fail, Team 2 will be crowned the winner because it's sudden death _and_ this is getting really boring and I want it to be over." Chris said. "Plus, all this pressure is good for ratings."

"Wait up!" Came a familiar voice from off the field. Everyone turned to see it was Tyler running back to his team. "'Doc says I'm okay to compete again!" He grinned. The jock sported several band-aids on his face, along with a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked. "Those burns looked like they hurt, do you really wanna try again?"

"Heck yeah!" Tyler said, getting very confident. "I can do this!" He got on home plate and got ready to kick.

"This is the winning shot, don't lose!" Eva hissed.

Katie pitched the ball down the ramp and it rolled towards Tyler's waiting foot. He kicked the ball with all his might and let it soar across the field...only to be caught by Jasmine.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Chris muttered. "Oh well, Jasmine wins it for her Team! Team 1, I'll be seeing you losers at the Elimination Ceremony!" He grinned.

"Nooooo!" Tyler cried, dropping to his knees like nothing in the world mattered anymore. Bridgette walked over and patted him on the shoulder as the rest of their team angrily walked away.

"Oh, and before I forget, everyone needs to meet me at the bonfire pit. Team 2, you guys will be sitting in the Peanut Gallery like some of you may remember from All-Stars." Chris recalled.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- I blame the Ref!)**

 **Tyler-** "Man, I feel horrible right now. Sports are my dream, but I never seem to be any good at them. I really screwed up today for my team." He sighed.

 **Courtney-** She is covered in scratches and her skin still isn't quite clean yet. She also has a bandage around her head. "Okay, so I may have been injured, but we won!" He grinned. "Luckily, I won't have to play my advantage tonight, and hopefully I won't have have to play it next time I go to elimination. Now, I'm off to take a shower." She breathed.

 **Scarlett-** "I assume Chef will be attending the elimination ceremony tonight. As will I, thanks to Chris's irritating commands." She sighed. "Which means I need to find a good time to get the idol. I have deduced that it's hidden in Chef's fridge, which, of course, is one of the most heavily guarded places on the island. This is going to take some work." She said, starting to think about her plan.

* * *

The door to the Mess Hall creaked open and Scarlett peered inside the dark dinning room. Seeing no one, she tip-toed in, taking the precaution to slowly close the door behind her. She crept across the room, passing the tables.

Scarlett reached the set of Saloon-doors and slipped underneath instead of pushing through. No sound was made as she searched the dark kitchen for the fridge. The brainiac had chosen this time specifically because Chef wouldn't be there, and the sunset outside would be just enough light to find her way around the kitchen, yet not be seen very well by Chef if he came into the kitchen.

The brainiac continued her way into the kitchen until she reached the refrigerator. She grasped the handle and slowly opened it revealing several shelves with food in them. She was tempted to steal some of the food, but that wasn't what she was there for.

She spotted the Chris McLean immunity idol and quickly grabbed it with a grin on her face. "Undoubtedly." She said cockily.

She turned around and closed the fridge only to be met with a click of the lights, which turned on in a flash. There, in the doorway stood Chef Hatchet. He had his eyes closed and was whistling the Total Drama theme song. He opened his eyes to see Scarlett standing by his fridge and his whistling quickly slowed down to a stop.

Scarlett quickly grabbed a knife from the counter and held it threateningly. "Don't make me use it." She hissed. Chef just stood there, eyes wide, lips in mid-whistle. With that, he slowly continued whistling and walked backwards out of the door. "Good decision." She grinned, and with that, she left through the backdoor of the kitchen, idol in hand.

* * *

A loon called in the distance as a wide shot of the island showed the sun setting and the moon coming out, along with the glow of the bonfire from the elimination ceremony. The sound of insects buzzing about filled the humid air as the camera closed in on the bonfire pit.

"Elimination time!" Chris grinned.

"Could you tell us why we're here?" Scarlett requested.

"Nope! You'll have to wait until after elimination!" Chris told them. "So, the votes have already been cast and it's time to hand out marshmallows!" The members of Team 2 groaned and waited impatiently as they watched the ceremony unfold.

"The first five marshmallows go to Katie, Bridgette, Gwen, Dakota, and Dawn!" Chris said, tossing marshmallows to all of them. Katie caught hers and sniffed a little in remembrance of Sadie. Bridgette patted her on the shoulder and caught her marshmallow as well. Gwen grinned and caught hers, while Dakota and Dawn high-fived each other upon receiving theirs.

"Next marshmallows go to Samey, Trent, and Sky." Chris continued. Samey had a look of joy on her face after receiving hers, while Trent and Sky caught theirs with satisfaction.

"Izzy, Brick, you're also safe." Chris said. Brick wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and caught his marshmallow gladly. Izzy pumped a fist and jumped up, catching her marshmallow in her mouth.

"Amy and Harold will also be playing another day." Chris tossed them both fluffy treats. Amy grinned wickedly and caught hers, popping it into her mouth. Harold caught his next and pumped his fist, although he tucked his marshmallow in his pocket instead of eating it.

"Tyler, Eva, Rodney, you all screwed up pretty badly today." Chris began. "Tyler, you didn't score a point with _either_ kicks you made, the first one sending you to the infirmary, and the second losing it for your team! Eva, you pretty much controlled your entire team and bossed people around, you racked up a few votes. And Rodney, you screwed up in almost every way possible." Chris chuckled. "The next marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eva." Chris said, tossing the marshmallow to the fitness buff.

"Damn right!" Eva snarled at the host. Snatching her marshmallow out of the air and stuffing it into her mouth. She sat back down and crossed her arms.

"That leaves us with Rodney and Tyler. One of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Unfinished Business and your second chance will be over." Chris said. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Rodney. Sorry Tyler my man, you're out." Chris shook his head, tossing the final marshmallow to Rodney. The farm boy cheered and caught her marshmallow with relief.

Tyler sighed. "Man, I thought I had this one." He sniffed, wiping a single tear from his eye. "Well, bye guys. I totally get it, I screwed up." He sighed one last time and got up from his seat and left the bonfire pit, walking down a set of stone stairs, headed for the Boot of Shame, his head hung.

"Now, before I get to Tyler's booting from the island, it's time for a small twist." Chris said. "...Exile Island, is now in play." Everyone on the stumps gasped, along with the people in the Peanut Gallery. "Peanut Gallery, you guys will be deciding who from the opposite team will be sent to Exile. And...you will be deciding who from your _own_ team will be sent along with them. That's right, two people heading to Exile now." He grinned. "So, who's it gonna be?"

The Peanut Gallery looked nervous but formed a circle as they discussed who to send. "We've decided to send Jasmine to Exile because she's really good at survival, so I don't think she'll have a problem." Courtney said. "And we've decided to send...Brick, also."

Brick sighed. "Fair play." He nodded and got up, giving a salute to the Peanut Gallery. Jasmine stepped out of the Peanut Gallery bleachers and joined Brick.

"Alright you two, head down to the docks, Chef will take you to Exile Island right over there." Chris said, pointing past the campgrounds where the jutting rocks of a dark gray island could be seen. With that, Jasmine and Brick headed towards the docks. "Alright guys, that's all, you can head back to camp while I deal with Tyler."

* * *

"'Sayonara!" Chris cackled, pulling out a remote and pressing the button. Tyler was promptly kicked off the island by the boot and sent screaming into the night sky towards the silhouette of a Cruise Ship.

"We've got 27 left!" Chris announced. "Who will be next to boot? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" He said as the camera zoomed out on each pause.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Eva-** "I realize that I might get votes tonight for my ruthless behavior in today's challenge, but I've got my idol anyway." She shrugged. "I vote for Tyler because he basically lost it for us."

 **Amy-** "Okay, so my alliance is falling a part little by little, but I think I still have Katie wrapped around my finger. We're voting for Rodney tonight because he's a major pervert, moron, _and_ an all around annoying person."

 **Katie-** "Okay, so I don't like Amy anymore since she totally split me and Sadie apart, but I don't really have anyone else at this point, so I guess I'll vote Rodney with her tonight. Maybe Bridgette would be my friend." She thought. "Of course, not a _best_ friend, don't worry Sadie, I haven't replaced you!" She told the camera.

 **Bridgette-** "I don't wanna vote off Tyler after what happened to him back on Total Drama Island. I'll admit I voted for him, but this time I'm voting for Rodney. He's being kind of a pervert and I don't like it." She shook her head.

 **Dakota-** "Like, I don't really care who goes home tonight as long as it's not Dawn, or Bridgette, she's nice too. I guess I'm voting for Tyler because he pretty much lost the game for us, but whatever." She shrugged.

 **Dawn-** "I am sorry Tyler, but it is your time to go." She said sadly. "You were a good player, but even if I did not vote for you, you'd be going home. Sorry once again."

 **Tyler-** "Man, I really screwed up today, I hope my teammates can forgive me. I guess I'm gonna vote for Eva because she was really scary in today's challenge."

 **Brick-** "I've gotta find a way to right the wrong that I have done to Heather and Jo, despite me strongly disliking the later. I can't vote for Tyler, so I'm gonna go ahead and vote for Eva. I know it's a throwaway, but at this point that's okay." He nodded.

 **Trent-** "I honestly don't know who to vote for tonight. I guess I'm gonna go with Tyler since he lost the challenge, sorry man." He sighed.

 **Izzy-** "Izzy _totally_ could have gone way more loco in that challenge, but sometimes you've gotta tone down the crazy. I vote for...Myself! Izzy's gone off the wall, I bet you didn't see that one coming!" She cackled.

 **Sky-** "It's gotta be Tyler. While I'm sad to take down a fellow athlete, it had to be done. He lost it for us, and unfortunately in this game, that's how people fall." She shook her head.

 **Rodney-** "I'll vote for Tyler 'cause I guess he lost the challenge for us." He said. "Man, my coconuts have never hurt more!" He whined, clutching said coconuts.

 **Harold-** "It's only logical to vote off Tyler. I wish he could stay but he lost the challenge. There's really no other person to go with." He shrugged.

 **Samey-** "Sorry Tyler, but I've gotta vote for you, you kind of lost the challenge. I realize _I_ didn't do a whole lot...but I'm not gonna vote for myself, that would be crazy!" She giggled. Suddenly, Izzy burst into the confessional " _I told you guys!_ " Izzy cackled and left the outhouse leaving a very confused Samey.

* * *

Votes:

 **Eva-** Tyler

 **Amy-** Rodney

 **Katie-** Rodney

 **Bridgette-** Rodney

 **Dakota-** Tyler

 **Dawn-** Tyler

 **Tyler-** Eva

 **Brick-** Eva

 **Trent-** Tyler

 **Izzy-** Izzy

 **Sky-** Tyler

 **Rodney-** Tyler

 **Harold-** Tyler

 **Samey-** Tyler

– –

Tyler- 8

Rodney- 3

Eva- 2

Izzy- 1

– –

 **Voted Off:** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota (RETURNED), Jo, Sadie, Heather, Tyler

* * *

 **Reason:** To be truthful, Tyler was never a serious player. He didn't have much plot to him in Island and was pretty much unfairly kicked off against Courtney who totally lost the challenge for them. In season three, he had sort of a plot, but still ended up being a sort of throw-away character. Sad to say that he has the same fate here, but I felt like I gave him a reasonable plot, and there will be more of him in the bonus episodes, _which_ by the way, will be the next episode! That's right, the first Cruise of Lose will be the next chapter, so I hope you're looking forward to seeing the losers of this season _and_ those who didn't make it in! ;)

…

 **Next:** Cruise of Lose 1


	15. (The Cruise of Lose I)

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas. Also, Happy New Year! With that, 2016 will be a year of promise for this story! I hope to get episodes out on the regular schedule again around after January, so hopefully that will happen.

In other news, it's time for the first Bonus Episode! I hope you guys are excited to see the losers, as well as those who didn't make this season's cut. Also, I won't be answering review questions this episode, but I will next episode.

A quick thing I would like to mention is that there seems to be a bug or a glitch going around with the reviews in which I will receive a review, and the number will grow on the story's profile thing, but when I go to read the full review in the review section for my story, no reviews appear after Dec. 27th. I'm not sure when this will be fixed, so in the mean time, keep the reviews shortish, long ones are okay, but don't make them ubber long because I won't be able to read all of it :( I'll notify you guys when this is fixed so you get back to the longer reviews because you know I like those. ;)

As always, be sure to hit that Fav/Follow butt if you haven't already and reviews are greatly appreciated! C'mon, do it, it's Christmas! (Okay, after Christmas, but still :P). Pretty please? Fine, be a Grinch.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 (Cruise of Lose 1)**

* * *

"You'll regret this Heather, you'll regret this!" Alejandro shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the queen bee. "And _you!_ " he said, turning around to Chris. "You cheated! Cody was dead, but you brought him back into the game! This is an unfair elimination!"

"Yes yes, it's always a shock." Chris said, hurriedly pushing Alejandro towards the Boot of Shame. "And I did no such thing. Cody landed in a junk yard." He explained.

Chris placed Alejandro on the big red X in front of the boot that was ready to kick. "This is an outrage!' Alejandro shouted, clearly enraged. "Your name will be dirt from here to Latin America! I'm going to—

Chris pressed the button and the rocket powered boot swung down, hitting Alejandro in the back. The charmer screamed as he soared towards the silhouette of a cruise ship in the distance.

* * *

"Wait!" Gwen shouted, running onto the scene just before Chris could press the button.

"What do you want? Are you gonna do some lame apology thing where you two make up?" Chris asked with disgust. "Because if so, can I send her packing before you do so."

"Of course not!" Gwen rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering if _I_ could do the honors." She grinned.

"Sure thing! It'll make for _great_ TV!" Chris said, handing her the small remote control.

" _NO!_ " Heather shouted, turning around to face her mortal enemy and Chris (Not that Chris wasn't her _second_ mortal enemy, of course).

Gwen pressed a finger to the button and the boot swung down, colliding with the front of Heather's body, sending her soaring into the air with a pained scream. "Ah, her screams are bliss." Gwen grinned. " _YES!_ I'm finally free! Too bad I can't get rid of you." She mumbled to Chris, walking away from the scene.

* * *

"Any last words Zeke?" Chris asked. Ezekiel stood on the big red X, the boot was upright, ready to kick him into the night sky.

"Wait!" Bridgette shouted, running over. "Ezekiel, don't worry! I'm gonna find out who voted for you! Something has to be going on, because I know for a fact most of us voted for Rodney!" Bridgette explained.

" _UNLESS SOME OF US ARE LYING!_ " Tyler shouted from back at the bonfire pit, causing Chris, Bridgette and Ezekiel to all turn their heads.

"Thanks, eh. I'll see you soon!" he said. Bridgette quickly ran over and hugged the prairie boy.

"I know you've changed!" She told him, smiling.

* * *

"Any last words Jo? Not that I care." Chris shrugged. He had the remote control in his hands and was ready to press the button.

"Yeah, why do I have to go flying through the sky with these lame-os?" She asked, jerking a thumb at Sam and Shawn who stood on the big red X with her.

"Because, they're on their way back to the Playa!" Chris said. "We figured we'd give them the real authentic TDUB experience and send 'em home on the Boot rather than a boring old boat!" He chuckled.

"Um...I'm kind of concerned with the-" Shawn was cut off when Chris pressed the button, sending the boot swinging down on them and kicking all three of them into the night sky.

* * *

"Any last words, Sadie?" Chris asked the larger BFFFL. He held the remote control manning the boot of Shame, ready to press the button at any moment.

"Katie, I forgive you for voting for me! You can win this! Win it for both of us!" Sadie said. "I believe in you!"

"Have fun at the Playa!" Katie said, tearfully waving Sadie away form the side.

"I'll miss you!" Katie said running up to hug Sadie. Chris was about to press the button, but since Katie was in the way, he couldn't, much to his annoyance.

"Don't worry, we're more prepared this time since we went through the same thing last time." Sadie said. "Alright, I'm ready." She sniffed. Katie stepped back from the Boot of Shame and Chris pressed the button.

The large army boot swung down, hitting Sadie in the back and sending her flying off the island shouting, " _KAAAATIIIIEEEE!_ " Once the BFFFL was gone, Katie sighed and trudged back to her cabin sadly.

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

The camera opened up on a large, teal and white Cruise Ship sitting on the lake, the wilderness of Northern Canada all around it. The camera zoomed in on the floating resort revealing several teens enjoying the amenities.

"Welcome to The Cruise of Lose!" Came a familiar voice. "Where all of the ousted campers, as well as the unfortunate ones that weren't able to compete this season, hang out! I'm your host, Topher, and this is _The Cruise of Lose!_ " Said the host wannabe, grabbing the camera lens and staring down the barrel with a grin.

"Topher! Get away from the camera!" Zoey chastised, coming on screen. "Sorry guys, he _really_ wanted to be host." She chuckled.

Topher glared at the red-head. "Yeah, it's totally not fair! I have _way_ more hosting experience than _you_ , plus, I was voted out first! It's only right to be the host!" He complained.

"First of all, it's not _my_ fault Mike, Cameron, and I were more popular than you!" Zoey told him. "And second of all, _since_ you were voted out first, you're being interviewed."

"But Bridgette and Geoff got to host the Aftermath and they were booted first!" Topher protested. "C'mon, _please?_ " He begged.

"Sorry Toph, but I'm pretty sure th producers wouldn't like it." Zoey shook her head. Topher gave her the puppy-dog eyes, even quivering his lip. "Nope, still not going for it. Sorry."

Topher pouted. "This is total bull!" He shouted, storming off to do something else on the Cruise Ship.

"Once again, sorry about that." Zoey told the camera. She was dressed in her usual get up, nothing fancy, except that she now held a microphone. "Well, that aside, I'm here on the Cruise of Lose as Topher told you-"

" _You bet I did!_ " Topher shouted from far off, elsewhere on the Cruise Ship.

"-And we're here to interview the losers from this season, and see what they think! We'll also stop in and visit those who didn't get to compete this season, like me!" Zoey giggled, finishing her sentence.

"As I sort of mentioned before, Mike and Cameron were also chosen to interview and host the _Cruise of Lose_ , so we'll be seeing them later in the show!" She smiled. "But for now, let's take a look at the resort."

The camera panned away from Zoey to show Ezekiel and Beth hanging out in the hot-tub. "Man, I really wish I was still in the competish, eh." Ezekiel sighed. "But this Cruise Ship is awesome! I've never actually been on a boat bigger than my father's fishing boat before, but I sure am lovin' it!" He grinned.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not on this season! It's nice to take a break from all the cameras, challenges, and _especially_ Chris." Beth chuckled with a snort. "Besides, I already made it to the finale, I don't care to go again."

"I'm sure you're both happy they installed this Cruise Ship for the losers, huh?" Zoey said. "Sorry, was that mean? Is there another word we can use other than losers?"

"Nah, it's okay, we _are_ losers!" Beth giggled. "And I don't really care as long as I'm in luxury! You _bet_ I'm glad they put this thing in!"

"Yeah, we each get out own rooms, eh! Not to mention all this is free!" Ezekiel chimed in. "It almost makes up for being unfairly kicked off by Rodney, eh. _Almost_."

"I was about to talk to you about that!" Zoey said. "How'd it feel after you found out Rodney switched the votes on you?"

"It sucked! I've been voted off first _twice_ , and now I only made it six episodes!" Ezekiel ranted. "He's got a lot of nerve to do that! In fact, I think he might be crazy!"

"How come?" Zoey questioned, putting the microphone in Ezekiel's face.

"Have you seen the guy? He's been all over Bridgette even though she's got a boyfriend! Not to mention he's in love with a different girl every episode, eh!"

"True. Speaking of Bridgette, what are your thoughts on her?" Zoey continued.

"She's amazing! If she wasn't datin' Geoff I'd totally ask her out! She's a great friend and is determined to figure out who got me booted, even though I already know." Ezekiel sighed. "I'm definitely rooting for her, or Geoff, he's pretty awesome too. Oh, and so's Izzy. She may be crazy, but she sure knows how to have an adventure!"

"Adventure?" Zoey questioned, getting a bit nosy as a grin formed on her face.

Ezekiel chuckled nervously. "She says I'm not at liberty to say." He gulped, causing Zoey to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, thanks for the interview, we might stop in on you two again later!" Zoey said.

"Bye!" Beth waved happily.

With that, Ezekiel sunk below the surface of the water, leaving only his toque floating on the surface. The camera continued its way through the upper deck of the ship, stopping on Ella and Sadie who were sitting at the smoothie bar in the middle of a shallow pool.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Mike asked as he walked up to the two girls. "Nice resort, huh?"

"Oh it's _so_ nice! I can't wait till Katie gets here." Sadie giggled. Then it dawned on her. "Oh wait...if Katie's here...then she lost." She sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Katie would love to be here, even if it means losing the game. That's just how much she loves you!" Ella comforted her, putting a hand on the BFFFL's shoulder.

"Thanks Ella, you're really nice." Sadie said. "Unlike _Amy_." She said, her face suddenly turning into a glare.

"About Amy, what are your thoughts on her?" Mike asked, putting the microphone to her face.

"She's _so_ mean! She totally split me and Katie apart and got a bunch of people voted off!" Sadie said. "I found out that she's trying to become the biggest Super-villain Total Drama's ever had! She's starting with voting off all of the other villains. She's already gotten rid of Alejandro, Heather, and Jo!"

"I'm not sure if she was directly responsible for that last one, but I get your point." Mike nodded. "So, who are you rooting for, other than Katie of course." He mused.

Sadie giggled. "Well, of course I'd be rooting for Katie, but I think Bridgette, Dawn, and Samey are pretty awesome. I feel really bad for Samey, she has to _live_ with Amy!" She said, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Perhaps Amy just needs to be sung a song! Maybe she's never been sung a song before! Singing a song can make even the saddest of souls shine superbly with rays of sunshine!" Ella said delighted.

"Please, don't break into song." Mike said, stopping her. "We're kind of on a tight schedule and... it'd be rude to leave you in the middle of your singing."

"Oh, I suppose you have a point. That you for being so polite about it!" Ella smiled.

* * *

 **(Cruise Ship Confessional- We've got one too!)**

 **Ella-** "Oh why are all my princes taken by other princesses!" She said sadly. " _Prince David was perfect, but only had eyes for Sky, and now Mike seems nice, maybe he's caught my eye!_ " She sang. " _Oh, no matter how your heart is beating, if you keep on believing, your wish will come true!_ " She continued. "Oh, I wish my dream would come true. You know what they say: _A dream is a wish your heart makes! When you're feeling_ -" The camera cut her of before she could sing more.

* * *

"Go long!" Lightning shouted, running and hurling a football across the Cruise Ship. The football spiraled perfectly through the air and came towards Tyler who was running around frantically trying to pinpoint where the football would land.

"I got it! I got it!" Tyler exclaimed. Of course, the football hit him square in the face and he went down on the deck. "Ow!" He cried as the football bounced away.

"Aw come on man!" Lightning complained upon seeing his fellow jock down, holding his nose. "If you're gonna play with the Lightning, you've gotta actually be able to _play the game!_ Lightning don't wanna win unless there's at least a bit of a challenge!"

"Hey Lightning!" Cameron popped on screen. The jock whirled around and glared down at the small brainiac. "Uh...hi." Camera winced.

"What do you sha-want?" Lightning snapped. "Can't you see Lightning's busy, win-stealer?"

"Uh, can I interview someone else?" Cameron asked. The camera shook it's 'head' signifying no.

"I'll do it!" An unseen Topher shouted from the opposite side of the Cruise Ship, his voice echoing throughout the floating resort. The camera once again shook side-to-side and Cameron sighed.

"Alright, so what's your take on not being brought back this season?" Cameron asked, putting a shaking hand with the microphone up in Lightning's face for him to speak.

"Lightning was robbed! He still has _unfinished business_ with _you!_ " He snarled, jabbing a finger in Cameron's face, effectively crossing Cameron's eyes as he looked at his nose. "Not to mention he was sha-voted out second in the All-Star season, when clearly he's the most _All Star-y_ of all the players that season!"

"So you feel you should be back on the show?" Cameron asked for clarification.

"Sha- _duh!_ " Lightning rolled his eyes. "Besides, who wouldn't love a _sexy beast_ like me!" He grinned, flexing his muscles. The second his eyes caught sight of said muscles, he fell in love and began kissing them and flexing them and mumbling stuff to himself.

Cameron's eye twitched as he found this very creepy. "Uh...let's go interview someone else and hope my brain has some cleansing soap." He moaned, walking away.

The bubble boy came up to Tyler who was just getting up from his fall, still holding his nose where the football had hit him. "Aw man." He winced. "Uh, I might've caught you at a bad time, but how's it feel to be eliminated?" Cameron asked him, holding up the mic.

"It sucks! I totally get it though, I screwed up. It's way more deserving than the _last_ two times I was voted out." Tyler mumbled. "Courtney was _so_ supposed to be out in season one and in World Tour, I was injured and was totally kicked off for no reason! I was blown up for crying out loud!" He ranted. "At least this time I feel like I was finally voted out for a justifiable reason, but hey, on the bright side I lasted longer than I did in season one! I may have done worse than World Tour, but it still wasn't a bad run, even athletes don't have the best of luck." He shrugged.

"Glad to hear you're a good sport about it." Cameron smiled. "But how did it feel to be the reason why you lost?" He continued to the interrogation.

"I felt like the world had come crumbling down." Tyler admitted with a sigh. "When Jasmine caught the ball I knew my game had melted from my grasp." He shook his head. "I don't know why I never seem to do good in sports challenges. Maybe it's the pressure." He thought.

"Um...yeah." Cameron agreed awkwardly.

"At least Lightning's being an awesome bro and helping me perfect my sports!" Tyler grinned. "But in the end, I don't care what anyone else thinks, I've got a hot girlfriend."

"I guess that's justifiable." Cameron shrugged. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem." Tyler smiled. "Lightning, go long, but still a little bit shorter!" He shouted, throwing the football surprisingly well into a nice spiral.

"Those aren't even sha-football words!" Lightning shouted.

* * *

"Hey Lindsay, how's the resort treating you?" Zoey asked, walking up to the blonde who was tanning on a beach chair by the poolside. The beach chair sat against the railing on the ship.

"Oh, hey Zelda! It's _so_ fab!" She smiled, taking off her red-tinted sunglasses. She had a tanning sheet in both hands that reflected the sunlight onto her skin. "And I didn't even have to be on the show! Who needs a million dollars when you can relax in luxury on a Cruise Ship?" She exclaimed.

"Does it change your view on Chris? I mean, he _did_ let you guys stay on the cruise ship without even competing in the game! That's pretty nice by Chris's standards." Zoey pointed out.

Suddenly, before Lindsay could answer, there were was a loud racket of pots and pans clattering and both girls, as well as everyone else on the cruise ship, turned and looked at what was happening.

Tyler turned his head to see what all the commotion was about and it was that moment that the football hit him in the side of the head again. Lightning's annoyed shouts of " _Come on man!_ " Could be heard in the background.

Suddenly, the flip-doors to the kitchen burst open and Izzy ran out on all fours like a dog, holding a chicken leg in her mouth. Behind her, several angry cooks were chasing her with ladles, cleavers, knives, and spoons, shouting at the psycho-hose beast.

The stampede of cooks and one Izzy flew past Zoey and Lindsay, knocking the former over. "Whoa, hey!" She cried, holding her dizzy head.

Izzy bounded across the top deck with the chicken leg and climbed up the life-guard tower, looking down on the angry cooks who had crowded around the bottom. "Take it down!" One of the cooks in a tall chef hat shouted. He began kicking the lifeguard chair, wobbling it.

The other cooks saw this and began doing the same. Some kicked it, some used their cooking utensils, and others were just part of the crowd and decided to scream.

"What did she do?" Heather asked from a beach chair a few chairs down from Lindsay.

" _YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME A LIVE!_ " Izzy screeched. She held the chicken leg in one hand and pulled out a ketchup bottle with the other. The cooks gasped as Izzy pointed the bottle at them threateningly. "Don't make me use it!" She aimed the bottle at several cooks.

There was a pause and the camera focused on Izzy. Suddenly, a ladle was chucked up at the red-head hitting her upside the head. " _THAT'S IT!_ " She roared. With that, Izzy squeezed the bottle, spraying ketchup all over the cooks and the floor of the deck. The cooks screamed as if they were melting like the Wicked Witch of the West, or it might have been the fact that Izzy was wasting their ketchup.

One of the chefs was splattered all over their upper body, knocking them to the ground. One of the other cooks looked down and gasped. The taken-down cook reached up and smeared three fingers of ketchup onto the other chef's hat, leaving a three-fingered mark. The hand went limp and the cook fell to the deck, eyes closed. **[1]**

Most of the cooks were squandering or fallen in the Great Ketchup Massacre, but several were still left. "Time for Izzy's escape plan!" She exclaimed, leaping off of the lifeguard chair. The remaining cooks saw this and continued after her, angrier than before.

However, about 95% of the cooks that were left slipped and fell in the ketchup. Izzy let out a wild and psychotic cackle as she headed for the railing. About three or four cooks got out of the slippery ketchup and continued to pursue her.

Izzy let out one last war cry and dove over the railing backwards, falling on her back, looking up at the Cruise Ship. " _NEVER LET GO JACK!_ " She shouted, and with that, she splashed into water.

Zoey, Lindsay, and the cooks ran over to the railing (A few of them still slipping and sliding) and looked down to see bubbles on the surface, but that was it. "Is she..." Lindsay was cut off when a shark burst out of the water, Izzy riding on its back.

" _HASTA LA VISTA SUCKAS!_ " Izzy cackled as the shark swam away, continuing to jump out of the water. The crazy redhead held onto the dorsal fin like she was riding a bucking bronco.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Zoey commented, eyes still wide. "But it made for good TV, right?" She asked the camera. This time it nodded, much to Zoey's delight.

* * *

"Where could Jo be?" Mike wondered as he wandered around the upper deck of the Cruise Ship. He searched the pool area, the tennis courts, the volleyball court, the cafe, she was nowhere to be found. "Maybe she's on the lower deck?" He tried.

The former MPD searched everywhere, even going into the bowels (yes I said bowels) of the Cruise Ship. Finally, Mike came back to the second deck in a small hallway that divided a gym and a restaurant with two doors leading outside onto the deck on either side.

Mike looked up at the gym sign and face-palmed. "Why didn't I come here _first!_ " He cried. He groaned and trudged in and, sure enough, Jo was punching and kicking a red punching-bag.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Mike asked.

"Well, I was voted off for _playing the game_." She rolled her eyes. "And no one here is really my friend. Plus, I don't really like anyone here." She said.

"What about Lightning?" Mike asked.

"Jockstrap? He's not my friend. I hate him!" Jo snapped, stopping after punching the bag. It flew up and came back and hit her in the side. "Gah! Stupid _reject bag!_ " She growled, kicking it back, sending it flying off of the chain. "He's dumber than a bag of rocks!"

"So you have no friends?" Mike asked.

"Of course I do!" Jo snapped. "I'm not a loser like _home-schooled_." She rolled her eyes. "I just don't have friends here, these people are annoying."She scoffed.

"What about Brick?" Mike asked with a grin.

"What about him? He's a total moron! He doesn't know what he's doing in the game and he's too loyal. Not to mention he got me eliminated!" She snarled.

"So you don't consider him a friend?" Mike continued.

Jo paused. "He might be stupid and lame sometimes...but he's probably the closest thing to a friend I have here." She decided. "But he was a _traitor_." She growled.

"You _were_ kind of of a jerk to him." Mike pointed out. "But that aside, let's take a look at something you _didn't_ get to see. Jo's closing confessional!"

* * *

 **(Jo's Closing Confessional- Toto, I don't think we're in the outhouse anymore!)**

Jo sat in fancy bathroom in the Cruise Ship resort. "Man, those people need to lighten up. This is a game where you look out for yourself, not others." She rolled her eyes. "Cody was expendable, it's not my fault he was eaten by a zombie shark! Besides, he cheated in the Superhero VR, that's payback in my opinion." She shrugged.

"I guess Brick and Tyler had it out for me, which is totally going against Brick's whole 'Good soldier' thing." She rolled her eyes. "I'm done with this show, I'm gonna go on a different show where people aren't so _butt-hurt_." She grumbled. "There's a new show called the Ridonculous Race coming out, 'sounds promising except that I have to have a teammate." She sighed. "So, in conclusion, this show is a load of crap. Thank you." She finished with a little head nod.

* * *

"Uh, hi Heather." Zoey waved to the Queen Bee who was tanning on a beach chair a few feet away from Lindsay. "I'm here to ask you about your opinion on being voted off."

"What's there to talk about?" Heather scoffed. "I got voted off and Brick freaking lied to me! What happened to 'honest Brick' or 'a cadet never lies'." She rolled her eyes. "Liar."

"Um...not to be rude, but haven't you done your fair share of lying?" Zoey asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but it's different. Brick is a cadet and specifically has 'no lying' codes." Heather said.

"Before we take a look at your Closing Confessional, tell me, what's your opinion on Amy?" Zoey asked her. "She's rising to be the biggest villain this season, maybe even rivaling with you! What do you think on that?"

"As much as I hate the little **/censored/** , I gotta admit, she's crafty, manipulative, and wicked, much like how I started out." Heather grinned. "My bet is that she'll be cut third or second." She guess. "I don't admire her, but she's a good starting villain."

"Alright, thanks for your input! Let's take a look at Heather's Closing Confessional now!" Zoey said.

* * *

 **(Heather's Closing Confessional- Drama of Oz? The Wizard of Drama?)**

" _AGH!_ " Heather screamed in frustration. "Brick is a _liar!_ I know I was a liar, but _he's_ a cadet. He's all about the truth and the codes! He's a total sham!" She shouted, throwing her hands up. "What's worse is Gwen is the one who pressed the button to kick me off! Gah, I've still got a sore back." She moaned, doing some stretches.

"And Chris, gimme my million, _you still owe me!_ " She roared, pointing a finger at the camera. "The only upside to this is that I get to see Alejandro again." She said. There was a pause and she realized what she had said. "I mean, I want to see him again so I can taunt him and yell at him some more." She said. "Yeah, that's it..."

* * *

"Ooh, a little action with Alejandro, how's that relationship going?" Zoey questioned.

"None of your business." Heather snapped.

"Actually it's going quite well." Alejandro said, leaning into the conversation as he came and sat down on the beach chair next to Heather. "Since we've both been eliminated, the money isn't of concern anymore!" He grinned. "But don't worry, we're not getting _lovey-dovey_ like we did back in All Stars, _increible_ , that was a mess!" He shook his head.

"Don't remind me." Heather said with disgust. "That was scarier than acting like I was in love with you and almost falling off the bridge!" She exclaimed with shivers.

"Ah, mi amor, you enjoyed it though, I can tell." Alejandro grinned.

Heather suddenly slapped him across the face. "We are _not_ dwelling back into that! No matter how much I might like you or dislike you!"

"Oh, so you like me but you don't want to show any affection? Why not make all the losers here feel bad that we're together and they don't have anyone?" Alejandro shouted back.

"Because that's stupid! They hate us anyway!" Heather retorted. "They'd think it was gross, and besides, I don't like you!"

" _OH, SO NOW YOU DON'T LIKE ME?_ " Alejandro snapped.

" _NO I DO LIKE YOU!_ " Heather shouted, although she sounded oddly heartfelt at the same time.

" _WELL I LIKE YOU TOO!_ " Alejandro agreed, still yelling. The Spanish model leaned in for a kiss and Heather did the same while Zoey just stood there sweating, not sure what to make of the situation.

Heather opened her closed eyes and saw how close she was to kissing Alejandro. He gasped and quickly slapped him across the face once more. "Stop doing that!" She shouted.

"Stop slapping me!" Alejandro returned. And with that, they started up their argument again. Zoey nervously slipped away, which was probably a good decision.

* * *

Anne Maria, dressed in a redish-purple bikini was seen walking by the poolside headed towards the beach chairs. She was applying a can tan spray to her skin happily.

Lightning could be heard shouting " _Go long, again!_ " From the other side of the deck. He threw the football and Tyler tried to get it, but it was going further over his head.

"I got it! I got it!" Tyler exclaimed, watching the football, arms outstretched to catch it as he ran backwards. Unfortunately, Anne Maria didn't see this coming and was swiftly knocked over by Tyler, landing was a splash in the pool.

Tyler came to a stop and surprisingly caught the ball. "Yeah! I got it!" He cheered. "Yes! Go Tyler, seat at the table!" He pumped his fists and began doing a little (and embarrassing) victory dance.

Suddenly, everyone in and around the pool gasped, seeing what Tyler had done. "What?" Tyler asked, looking into the pool to see a furious Anne Maria, except it looked nothing like the Jersey Shore rich girl.

The spray-on tan had completely melted off her face, drifting into the pool-water, causing Ezekiel, Beth, Staci, and Sam, the latter with a gameboy in hand, to quickly swim away and get out of the pool.

Splotches of the fake-tan were still dripping wetly off her face, making her look like she was melting. Lindsay screamed, Justin almost barfed, and DJ let out a terrified cry and hid behind some bushes.

With the spray-on tan gone, her skin was completely pale, like, vampire pale, like, _Gwen_ pale. The chlorine in the pool had completely ruined her hair, causing it to stick to her head and neck with all of the runny hairspray.

To everyone's even _more_ shock, the color of Anne Maria's hair seemed to be fading away, revealing that she had actually dyed her hair. When it was all said and done, her hair actually turned out to be red.

"Anne Maria's a ginger?" Sam exclaimed. "Huh-huh, cool!"

Anne Maria let out the single loudest, shrillest, most blood-curdling scream known to man, letting it echo across the water and most of Northern Canada.

* * *

Two alien ships were seen flying through space, Earth far below them in the distance. "Gir, do you feel a disturbance of which that is known as upsetting?" Asked one of the Facehogger Aliens.

"To what noise are you referring that which is called Zim." Asked the other alien, which looked identical.

Suddenly, Anne Maria's scream could be heard by the two aliens, forcing them to cover their aching ears. The sound waves shattered the glass on their space ship. "Gah! What was that noise that is referred to as horrible?!" Zim cried.

"I believe it came from the planet of which that is known as Earth." Gir replied. "Specifically the cold region of Canada." He informed his companion.

"Canada? Don't they have those that are referred to as mooses there?" Zim asked.

"It is just moose, and Yes, they also have items of which are known as Syrup, lumberjacks, and Canadian Bacon." Gir nodded.

"Isn't Canadian Bacon also the same thing as that which is known as ham?" Zim asked.

"That it is, alien acquaintance, Zim." Gir nodded.

" _Then why don't they just call it bacon?!_ " Zim exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. **[2]**

* * *

Flashing back to earth, everyone at the poolside gasped at the sight of the real Anne Maria. "Oh no, Taylor is _so_ dead." Lindsay exclaimed. "Er...Tyler."

Anne Maria looked at Tyler with the scariest glare known to man. There was a pause and Anne Maria let out a furious scream, barreling out of the water after Tyler who was already running away in terror, screaming all the way.

"You stupid jock! Look what you've done, you've ruined the tan, ruined the hair, I'll get you for this!" She roared.

Once the two were gone, it got eerily quiet. "Uh, Lindsay, shouldn't you go be helping out your boyfriend?" Same inquired, not looking up from his game.

Lindsay's eyes widened in recollection and she quickly jumped out of her chair and ran after Anne Maria and Tyler. "Don't worry Travis! I'll save you!" She declared.

* * *

"Hey DJ!" Cameron greeted as he walked up to the brick-house with heart. DJ was laying on a beach chair with a bunny in his palm. "What's that you've got there?" Cameron asked. "Or should I say _who_." He mused.

"Oh, this is Bunny 3!" DJ smiled, stroking the little creature's fur. It gave a surprisingly deep-throated cough in response, startling Cameron.

"Three?" Cameron questioned.

"Yeah, I had Bunny, and then he got eaten by snake, eagle, and then shark." DJ sniffed, starting to tear up. "And then Bunny 2 was launched into the sky and flung into a barbeque. But _nothing's_ gonna happen to Bunny 3." He grinned confidently.

"Nice to see you have a new pet!" Cameron smiled. "So, Bunny aside, what do you think about getting eliminated so early in the game this time? I mean, you did fairly well each season."

"Man, it kinda stinks to go second, but I do feel like it was justified." DJ said. "I'm not that strong in water challenges, so I kinda failed in the Splash Zone challenge." He admitted. "I have no regrets, and gladly left with my head held high." He nodded.

"Well, you've definitely been missed." Cameron chuckled. "Maybe you should apply to be the new cook instead of Chef!" He mused.

Suddenly, Bunny jumped out of DJ's hands and skittered towards the pool, jumping in and immediately sinking. "Bunny!" DJ cried, diving into the pool after his beloved pet. Soon, he resurfaced with a wet, but okay Bunny. "Don't go hopping off like that!" He scolded. "I don't want to lose you like I did with Bunny 1 and 2."

"You seem to have an odd chain of suicidal rabbits." Cameron observed. "Oh well, take care of Bunny DJ and thanks for the interview!" Cameron waved.

* * *

The camera panned across the pain pool area on the upper deck, stopping on Sadie and Ella at the smoothie bar once more. "Ella, do you think I should try to lose some weight?" Sadie asked. "This is a serious question...people have been calling me fat, overweight, chubby, and pudgy lately." She frowned.

Ella smiled. "You don't need my opinion do change your image! If you want to, then do what you please, you'll still be a fantastic Sadie either way!" She told her.

"Aw thanks!" Sadie smiled. "You know, you're a good substitute for Katie while she's away." She sighed. "Maybe you could join our friendship and become like, a BFFFL!"

"That would be wonderful!" Ella smiled. "But...I'm afraid I don't know what BFFFL stands for."

" _BEST FEMALE FRIENDS FOR LIFE!_ " Sadie squealed happily, loud enough for her _and_ the absent Katie. Ella was shocked out of her seat, landing with a small splash in the pool. "You know what Ella, I think I'm gonna work out with Jo, maybe she could give me a few tips in the gym! I really want to get skinnier like Katie."

"Do whatever your heart desires, maybe with the new look, you'll pick up a prince of your own!" Ella smiled. "You know what they say: _Some day, my prince will come!_ " She sang. When she opened her eyes, Sadie was already off towards the gym.

Ella looked around. "Hmm...say, where has my pal, Sugar gone off to?" She wondered.

* * *

The sky had grown to night and all of the contestants that had been eliminated, or just weren't competing that season, were gathered by the poolside. "And at the end of the day, it comes down to a big _party!_ " Mike narrated with exclamation.

Disco lights and music suddenly started up on the Cruise Ship and several of the contestants let out wild cheers and dances. "Yo, DJ Beardo here and it's time to drop what's hot!" Beardo said over the microphone. He was positioned at a DJ table, scratching records, beat-boxing into the microphone, and playing music all simultaneously.

"Let there be partying!" Leonard declared, casting his hands forward as if he magical powers (which he did not).

A zoomed-out shot of the Cruise Ship showed fireworks of red, green, blue, and more exploding into the night sky, illuminating the water. "And that's a wrap on the first Cruise of Lose!" Zoey said, the camera coming back onto the deck of the Cruise Ship and closing up on her. "I hope all you viewers liked it, and if you didn't be sure to be polite about it!"

Suddenly, Topher butted in, knocking Zoey over. "Who will be the next reject to find themselves here on the Cruise of Lose? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" He said, the camera zooming out with each pause. "Yes! I've always wanted to do that!" He giggled.

* * *

 **~A/N~ I hope you guys enjoyed the first Cruise of Lose episode, and as Zoey said, be polite about it if you didn't like it XD In fact, if you found there to be something wrong with it, be sure to give me feedback so I can make the next one better! ;)**

 **I realize the Cruise of Lose episodes won't always be as popular as the other episodes, but I think their fun because they give some characters we don't get to see their screen time, as well as wrapping up with the ousted contestants. Not to mention I plan to have some small plots go on in these as well. Plus, I think there were a couple good gags. ;)**

 **So, where do you think Sadie's plot will be going, now that she's resolved to work out and exercise with Jo? Where did Sugar go? Will Tyler live to see tomorrow with Anne Maria hunting him down? All these questions and more probably won't be answered in the next couple episodes!**

* * *

 **[1]-** SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NEW STAR WARS MOVIE! But I had to put in a Star Wars: The Force Awakens reference, what with it's new release! As most of you who have seen the movie (probably over four times) can guess, this scene is a reference to the beginning of the movie where the dying Stormtrooper streaks three fingers of blood across Finn's helmet, although in this case it was ketchup!

 **[2]-** Zim and Gir are the names of two characters from Invader Zim which was a classic Nicktoons show that was cancelled too soon, as many have said. I decided to throw this in for fun.

…

 **Next-** Open the door, get on the floor, Everybody walk the dinosaur!


	16. Welcome to Dramatic Park, Part 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** Welcome back! I see that the Cruise of Lose episode had mixed reviews, but mostly good, which is great! I'm glad you guys liked it and I'll be sure to take your advice to mind for the next one! ;) Also, the review situation is fixed, so keep the long reviews coming! _(Pretty Please?)_

As for this one, this is part 1 of the next VR. Sorry for sticking you with two Non-Elimination chapters in a row, but that's how things happen sometimes. Now that the holidays are over, I hope to get back into the normal writing schedule, although school _is_ dumping a heavy load this time of year, so we'll see what happens.

In other news, the final episode of Gravity Falls is around the corner and it'll officially be time to sit in the corner, cry in fetal position, and rethink my life's choices, but until then, I'll be eagerly awaiting the last episode! Because of this, I wanna stick a bunch of Gravity Falls references in the upcoming chapters, so be sure to leave a review telling me which GF moments you want to see! ;)

As always, be sure to hit that fav/follow button if you haven't already and reviews are greatly appreciated! Check out my other stories and all of that usual blah-blah-blah nonsense that you never listen to. :P

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Canterbury041:** I'm pretty sure it's 27 because Owen returned, but otherwise, I could be wrong. If so, then thanks for pointing that out ;) Also, I think Scott's a pretty good character! He was a good and hate-able villain for season 4, and I actually think he was pretty good in All Stars.

 **Guess T:** I'm not trying to treat Topher badly, I'm making some jokes with him. Zoey, Cameron, and Mike were the hosts because I knew they were popular, but weren't in the season. I did the Topher wanting to be host because it makes sense, plus it was something for him to do. I was thinking about making Topher host for the next one, so I'll look into that. Second, Anne Maria's new look will quickly be fixed because she's not one to keep it like that. I just figured it'd be something funny like what happened to the Goths, plus it was something for her to do. Next COL she'll be back to normal. And the red hair thing was because she always made fun of Zoey for having red hair, s she hid her own red hair with copious amounts of hair dye and hairspray. In the end, it was just a gag, and it'll be back to normal in the next COL, thanks for the criticism though! ;)

 **Guest D:** Who knows how Izzy got onto the Cruise Ship in the first place...and I'm glad you liked the Aleheather bit. Yeah, I figured Anne Maria would practically burst into flame if something like that happened ot her looks! XD BTW, this chapter is more of a _After the Dock of Shame_ episode, but also like an Aftermath, it's a little of both.

 **NerdyNightStocker:** You got that right and thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the COL episode! As for Bunny 2's fate, he _did_ survive the BBQ but I figured it would be likely that he still ended up getting eaten or otherwise killed somehow. Plus, I wanted a Bunny 3 :P

 **Fred:** Well, I can't spoil anything, but I can assure you we'll get an answer to the love triangle. There will be some other relationships that may either be reformed, destroyed, or just plain new ;)

 **Ummmmmidk:** Your username is literally what goes through my mind 24/7 XD Thanks, I'm glad you like the story, that means a lot! As for Courtney and Duncan, once again, I can't spoil anything, sorry :/

 **FOWLKON:** I guess you'll just have to read to see who does their best in this challenge ;) Um...as far as I'm concerned I didn't do a dinosaur challenge XD You may be thinking of either the other VR's, aka Zombies and Superheroes, or the Funzone challenge.

* * *

WARNING: This chapter is full of dinosaurs, which is bound to be followed up with some violence and eating. If this isn't your cup of tea, you may want to skip this chapter, it shouldn't be too bad though. In fact, pronouncing the dinosaur's _names_ is what's gonna hurt! So, if I do happen to spell anything wrong or make any mistakes when it comes to dinosaur accuracies, then sorry in advance!

* * *

 **Chapter 16 (Day 12 – Part 1)-** _Dinosaur Name Pronunciation's Gonna Hurt_

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris began the episode for a wide shot of the island. "Our contestants indulged in psychotic and injury-filled game of kickball, which ended up sending at least three people to the infirmary!" He snickered.

"Courtney managed to talk Duncan into giving her one of his sodas, and in the process, received a special leg up in the game! Likewise, Scarlett found the hidden immunity idol in Chef's kitchen!" Chris continued.

"Everyone thought for sure that Tyler was dead when he fell face-first into a pool of lava, _which_ only turned out to be super-hot tomato soup." The host chuckled. "Jasmine wowed everyone with her kicking skills, while Tyler did the exact opposite, ultimately getting his talentless butt sent home!"

"With Jasmine and Brick on the newly installed Exile Island, the game is sure to be twisted upside down!" Chris said. "We've got 26 campers left, and plenty more challenges to screw their lives over with! Who will be the next to take the dreaded Boot of Shame? Find out on this week's episode of _Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!_ " He declared.

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

Pahkitew's Exile Island was a small island just off the coast of the main island. It was far enough away that it didn't appear on screen when the zoomed-out shots of Camp Pahkitew were shown.

The island looked a lot like the main island, but smaller and with less hills and cliffs. There were two even smaller islands that sat just off the coast. They were close enough that you could swim across to them. Sticking out of the main island was an old wooden dock, as well a small house on stilts. The house wasn't much of a house, more of a directions area with a wooden roof.

The camera closed in on the beach showing Brick and Jasmine under a large pine tree. The ground dipped into a small bowl with the pine tree in the center, creating a relatively good base-point for a shelter.

Several sticks were set up against the branches to create a barrier from the wind. A couple thick sticks sat on the branches, making a make-shift roof.

Jasmine awoke with a yawn. She had nothing to sleep on but a bed of leaves and dead pine-needles, but most of the latter had been swept out. "Crikey, that bit of sleep was something awful." She yawned, stretching her long arms. "Can't say the Australian Outback differs too much, except there's a lot less pine-needles and leaves!" She chuckled. "And trees come to think of it..."

"Rise and shine soldier!" Brick welcomed, marching into the make-shift shelter. He held a cooked fish on a plank of wood.

"Wow, I've never met someone who's gotten up earlier than me!" Jasmine grinned. "And I see you've already made Breaky, nice job! Oh, and you've got a fire going!" She admired as she ducked out of the shelter.

"There's a clue to the hidden immunity idol in the hut up there," Brick said, pointing to the hut by the dock, "I went hunting for it when I woke up, but it just led me to another clue which I'm gonna assume leads you to another clue and so on."

"Hmm...an idol would be good to have right now, but it'll take to long. On the bright side, no one else knows about the idol, so if we chose to be Exiled next time, we might be able to take a crack at looking for it, plus, we've already made a shelter here." She suggested.

"I guess we could try ma'am." Brick said, giving a salute and handing the fish to Jasmine. "I've already had some so I'm gonna go for a quick morning 5k, if you don't mind."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Survivor Dream Team!)**

 **Brick-** "A player who has their head in the game would keep that idol information classified, but after lying to Jo and Heather, I feel obligated to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." He said. "I had to tell Jasmine about the idol."

* * *

Scarlett walked through the forest until she reached the cave that Max had dubbed his secret lair. Scarlett arrived at the closed garage door that blocked the entrance of the cave. She tapped in the unbelievably easy pass-code and the door opened to reveal Max running around screaming.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, not seeing the threat. "Help me sidekick!" Max cried, running up to Scarlett. "The lair has been invaded!" He screeched.

"By what?" Scarlett questioned.

"Those!" Max shouted, pointing to several glow worms hanging from the ceiling. "They're some kind of slimy chrysalis of mayhem!"

"Those are glow worms, Max." Scarlett deadpanned. "Not evil invaders."

"Well what could they possibly be doing _here?_ " Max demanded.

"It's a cave you moron, glow worms live in caves." Scarlett explained. "Don't bother them and get back to work on your helmet of 'evil'."

"Oh yes, speaking of which, I have gotten much progress done on the helmet! It's nearly complete, want to see it?" Max asked happily.

"No. I want to see it when it's _done_." Scarlett hissed. With that, Scarlett left the cave.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Glow Worm Army!)**

 **Scarlett-** "I need Max to finish the helmet so I can duplicate it. I'd do the helmet myself but I've got better things to do, and why do what your soon-to-be-dead-weight can do?" She grinned smugly.

 **Max-** "I'm starting to think Scarlett might be trying to counter-manipulate me into make the helmet for her. I don't blame her though, it takes a certain level of genius to finish something like my evil helmet." He grinned. "But I'm sure she just got out of control for a bit. She knows well that _I'm_ her overlord."

* * *

Scarlett arrived on the beach and sat in a group circle with Izzy, Eva, and Noah on the shore near the base of the volcano, far from camp. "Alright, as an alliance, we need to come together and discuss our next moves." Scarlett said.

"So you brought us together into a little kiddie huddle?" Noah asked. "This isn't a sports team."

Scarlett sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That is besides the point. I have found the hidden immunity idol and retrieved it from Chef's refrigerator." The brainiac held up the wooden Chris head. "I expect you all to know that I will be using this for myself when the time comes, so do expect to be able to use it when _you_ need it. You will need to find your own means of staying in the game."

"Okay, so the definition of alliance is now back-stab, selfish, and don't share?" Noah questioned. "That sounds about right." He rolled his eyes.

"Alliance means we are voting together, not sharing immunity items." Scarlett answered. "Speaking of which, I understand that Izzy is the only other member of the alliance that has an item, would you care to read it out loud?"

Izzy reached into her cleavage and pulled out the small rolled-up piece of paper. "Got it!" She grinned. She unrolled the slip of paper and began reading it. "Sweet! I get to be a team captain in today's challenge!" She exclaimed.

"What? It's not an immunity item?" Scarlett wondered. "Well that's useless." She muttered. "Eva, Noah, I assume neither of you have an idol or anything preposterous like that."

"Nope." Eva said, not changing facial expressions from a deadpan uni-brow.

"Zilch." Noah chimed in.

"Alright then." Scarlett nodded. "Izzy, I expect you to chose us for your team so we can vote together in the possibility that we lose."

"You got it!" Izzy agreed, giving a big fat thumbs up.

"Is it bad that I have no faith in her?" Noah asked.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Don't worry Noah, we don't either)**

 **Eva-** "Ha! For someone who nearly took over an entire robotic island last season and who claims to be the smartest contestant this show's ever seen, she _really_ can't tell the difference between lying and the truth!" She chuckled. "But that's good for _me_ because I've got a hidden immunity idol that _she_ doesn't know about." She grinned.

* * *

"Come on in guys!" Chris shouted as the contestants gathered in a crowd at the bonfire pit. As per usual for each VR challenge, the Virtual Reality Machine was swapped out for the tree stump seats and bonfire.

"Jasmine and Brick, returning from Exile!" Chris announced as the Boat of Shame floated up to the dock with a puff of smoke from the pipe and a honk from the foghorn. Chef stopped the boat at the newly built dock and Jasmine and Brick hopped out. The two walked up to the bonfire pit and joined the other campers.

"Aw, sweet, are we doing another virtual reality challenge?" Duncan grinned upon seeing the large machine with nearly forty seats.

"Yup! It's time for a _Prehistoric Adventure!_ " Chris declared, wiggling his fingers in what he thought was a scary fashion.

"So, dinosaurs?" Cody asked.

"Woo-hoo! Izzy approves!" Izzy cheered, throwing a fist in the air heartily.

"Alright, the goal of today's challenge is to _not_ get eaten by dinosaurs!" Chris told them. "Okay, it's a little more complicated than that. You'll all spawn in different places on an island theme park themed to dinosaurs and the prehistoric." He explained. "Your goal is to avoid getting eaten or otherwise killed and get to the beach where an escape military boat will be waiting. Whichever team has the most remaining players wins."

"Is this the basic plot of every Virtual Reality challenge you throw at us? 'Don't die and get to the boat'?" Scarlett asked.

"Well, for some of them." Chris shrugged. "Anyway, to decide the teams, we'll have a schoolyard pick, but first, we've gotta decide the team captains. Izzy, I believe you have a slip of paper I should see."

"Yup!" Izzy nodded, bounding over to the host and handing him the slip of paper.

"With this piece of paper that Izzy won at the auction, she will automatically be one of the team captains." Chris announced.

"Wait, one of the team captains? Are there more than two teams this challenge?" Harold asked.

"Yup, this time you'll be split into _three_ teams." Chris informed them. "And Izzy is one team captain. As Chef comes around with bag of rocks, pull one out, but do not reveal it. When I say go, you will show me your rock and whichever two have the blue rock will be the other two team captains." Chef came around and each contestant pulled out a rock and kept it tucked in their palm.

"Alright, on three, open your palm." Chris said. "One...two...three. Open!" He called as each contestant opened their palm, most of them holding a white rock.

"It looks like Dave and Scarlett have pulled orange rocks, which means they'll be the other two team leaders." Chris announced as the camera showed both campers with an orange pebble in their hand.

"Curses!" Scarlett muttered under her breath.

"Alright, since Izzy had the special paper thingy," Chris said, "She'll pick first."

"All right! I choose... _Scarlett!_ " Izzy grinned.

Scarlett face-palmed as everyone else raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Izzy, Scarlett is another team leader, you can't choose her to be on your team." Chris informed her.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't listening." Izzy chuckled. "Let's see..." She surveyed the other contestants. "Go team E-Scope!" She cheered, pointing to Eva. Once again, Scarlett face-palmed as she seethed through gritted teeth.

"Scarlett, you're up." Chris said, motioning to the brainiac.

"Noah, plain and simple." Scarlett said. "Seeing as you're the only other one with a similar mindset and brain capacity." She shrugged.

"Hey!" Shouted some of the campers who actually knew what she was saying.

"What?! You broke up team E-Scope!" Izzy hissed. "How could you! This is _madness!_ "

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Team E-Scope all the way!)**

 **Scarlett-** "Perhaps I must be careful of my alliance with the other three. They seem to share bond of which Izzy calls 'Team E-Scope'. I'm not sure they can all be trusted in the long run." She said, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

"Dave, your turn." Chris said.

Dave looked at the crowd of bored contestants and weighed his options. "I choose...Sky." He said, much to everyone's shock and surprise. Everyone gasped as Sky, eyes wide, walked over and stood next to Dave, although she faced the other way with her arms crossed.

"Well, with that surprise, we're back to Izzy's team. Eva, you choose now." Chris said.

"Jasmine." She said, pointing to the tall Aussie.

The Outback Survivalist grinned and high-fived Eva and Izzy. Now it was Scarlett's turn. "Duncan." She said. Izzy snapped her fingers and glared at the brainiac.

"Noah, you're up." Chris told the bookworm.

Noah looked at the rest of his fellow campers and tried to decide who to choose. "Weed out the stupid ones and the annoying ones." Scarlett instructed.

"I know what to do." Noah hissed. He stroked his chin in thought and finally came to an answer. "Owen." He nodded in satisfaction.

"And somehow, out of my advice you managed to pick one of the few people who applied to _both_ categories." Scarlett grumbled.

"Sky, choose someone." Chris told the athlete.

"Courtney." She said, pointing to the CIT.

Courtney grinned and stood next to the feuding pair. "You won't regret that decision." She told her with a smile.

"I choose Samey." Jasmine grinned, pointing to her friend. Samey smiled and ran over to the giant, giving her a big hug and then standing next to her.

Owen frowned. "Man, I wish I could choose Izzy." He lamented. "But Geoff's pretty cool too." He beamed, pointing at the party guy.

"Alright bro!" Geoff cheered, high-fiving Owen.

"Why did you choose that obnoxious fart machine?" Scarlett hissed at Noah. "Now he's chosen the moronic party animal and he's bound to choose his no-doubt future spouse!"

"We'd have to pick someone we didn't want eventually." Noah shrugged. "Plus, despite his sometimes annoying behavior and disgusting smells, Owen's pretty awesome." He smiled.

"Courtney, you're up." Chris said, looking slightly bored at the rate of this schoolyard pick.

"I pick... Duncan." She said, and of course, everyone gasped once more. "What? It's purely strategic."

"I knew she still liked me." Duncan grinned at Scott, walking up to Courtney leaving the fuming dirt farmer.

"Samey, take your pick." Chris said.

"Um...Cody." She shrugged casually, hiding a hint of a smile. The Shameless ladies man grinned slyly and strutted up to Izzy's group.

"Who else would I pick other than my ubber babe, Bridgette!" Geoff beamed, throwing a fist in the air as Bridgette walked over to him with a smile.

"LeShawna." Duncan grinned, fist-bumping the booty-licious queen of loud.

"You know it baby!" She shouted. "Those wannabe lizards ain't got nothin' on us." She grinned, punching a fist into her palm.

"Cody, you're up." Chris pointed to the tech geek for him to pick. The host groaned at the slowness of the situation and grasped his face, pulling it down and letting the fat on his face slap back up.

The crowd of contestants in front of the three teams being built slowly got smaller and smaller as contestants faded away after being picked. Finally, it came down to the final three contestants.

"Trent, you've got a choice of Max, Rodney, or Harold." Chris said to the musician.

Trent looked back at his teammates. Izzy shrugged, not caring who joined them at this point. "Uh..." he looked between the three remaining contestants. "Harold, you know some stuff, right?"

"You got it." Harold grinned. "You made the right choice. I'll be _super_ helpful."

"If you say so." Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, Harold's not so bad." Trent said.

"B, who're you gonna pick?" Chris asked.

B stroked his chin in thought and looked at Max and Rodney. Max had his arms crossed and was glaring at everyone for not picking him yet. Rodney was just nervously looking around, mostly at girls.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Picky, picky)**

 **Rodney-** "Aw man, I've been a wreck ever since the last VR challenge." He sighed. "I've lost my lady-killing mojo! I've been falling all over them and I need to get my head in the game. Maybe I should wear a blindfold..."

* * *

B continued to think for about two more minutes, much to Chris's annoyance. "Come _on_ dude! This is ridiculous, we could be halfway through the VR right now! Hurry up or I'm gonna give the choice to Dave's team." Chris snapped.

B shook his head and put a finger up to signal stop. He looked at Max and Rodney and pointed to the former. "Max?" Chris asked, somewhat surprised. B nodded. "Uh...well, it's your funeral." He shrugged. "Max, you're on Scarlett's team, and Rodney, you're on Dave's team."

"H-h-hi." Rodney greeted sheepishly, waving to his team, most of which were glaring at him or rolling their eyes.

"Welcome to the team, Rodney!" Sky welcomed. "Can you try to be focused this challenge this time?" She asked.

"In other words, _try not to be stupid!_ " Amy snapped.

Rodney nodded. "You got it!" He said, giving a dumb smile.

"Alright, here's the final update on the teams." Chris said, reading off of an index card that had just been handed to him by an intern. "Team 1 is Izzy, Eva, Jasmine, Samey, Cody, Gwen, Brick, Trent, and Harold!" He listed. "You guys will be called _The Raptors_."

"Alright!" Izzy cheered.

"Team 2, you guys are Scarlett, Noah, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Dawn, B, and Max." Chris continued to read. "You guys are _The Pterodactyls!_ "

"I believe you mean Pteranodon." Scarlett corrected him. "Pterodactyl is a genus, not an actual species of dinosaur." She told him.

"Whatever, it still works." Chris waved her off. "Finally, Team 3 is Dave, Sky, Courtney, Duncan, LeShawna, Scott, Dakota, Amy, and Rodney." He finished. "You guys are dubbed _The Sauropods_."

" _Lame!_ " Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Wait, aren't those, like, _fat?_ " Amy cried.

"Actually, Argentinosaurus, which is a sauropod, was quite large and big-boned. They were able to take out the largest bipedal dinosaurs and tyrannosaurs." Harold pointed out.

"No one cares Harold." Chris narrowed his eyes at the Ubber Nerd.

"I know." Harold sighed, hanging his head.

"Alright, now that the teams are _finally_ settled, _note to self never do a schoolyard pick again_ ," He muttered to himself, "It's time to get this challenge under way! Everyone take a seat in the VR."

The contestants each got into their own seat, a few of which were empty at this point in the game. "Commence entering Primeval Park in ten seconds." Chris said, pressing a red button on the machine.

"Primeval Park? You're certainly bordering close on copyright issues." Noah muttered.

* * *

 **(The Raptors – Samey and Cody)**

Samey awoke laying on the wet dirt and tropical leaves. She got up and brushed herself off, looking around at the steamy jungle around her. Bugs and insects buzzed by and crawled along the jungle floor and trees. She turned around and saw Cody standing just a foot behind her. "Gah!" She cried in surprise. "Oh, it's you."

"What, is something wrong?" Cody asked.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong." Samey blushed. "I just kinda thought I'd be with Jasmine." She chuckled sheepishly. "But you're cool too!" She said quickly.

"Thanks." Cody smiled. "Now, we should probably try to find a way out of here, something tells me Chris set the dinosaurs loose and who knows _how_ far away from the boats we are." He said.

"Good idea." Samey nodded.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Does the VR ship Codammy?)**

 **Samey-** She's blushing and is scratching the wooden toilet seat nervously. "O-okay...I have to say it." She whispered, taking a deep breath. "I...like Cody." She admitted. "I know, I know, it's kind of weird, but _don't_ tell Amy! If she finds out, my life is over!" She cried, still whispering.

* * *

The two teens stumbled around the jungle, not making much progress. "Wait, what was that?" Cody exclaimed, pausing to listen to a slight rustling in the bushes. Samey and Cody turned to see the bush shaking.

Samey gasped in fear as something emerged from the vegetation. "Is that a...dodo bird?" She wondered. The short, blue, bird-like creature let out a odd-sounding honk and snapped its large beak at them. Samey jumped back and the dodo jumped up and continued honking.

"Is it trying to fly?" Cody wondered.

The bird flapped its wings as it seemed to try to attack the two of them. "It's actually kind of cute." Samey chuckled. Then, there was another rustling from the bush.

Suddenly, out jumped a larger raptor-like dinosaur. It quickly bit into the dodo's blue, feathery hide and began killing it. The two smaller creatures tussled, the dodo letting out terrified honks and the raptor making biting noises.

Cody screamed and bolted from the fight, soon followed by Samey. "That poor bird! It's gonna die!" Samey cried. "Do you think it'll be okay?"

"It's too late, that bird's gone the way of the dodo!" Cody said, continuing to run. Suddenly, the two seemed to come to a clearing. "Say, this looks like a pathway." Cody observed.

"Hey, there's some wooden fences over here!" Samey said. "They kind of look totally obliterated though." She chuckled sheepishly. "Maybe this was some sort of aviary?" She suggested.

"You know what, that makes a lot of sense!" Cody agreed. "I found some large glass shards in the ground over here, and since these fences aren't very protective, it must be intentional so the birds can fly around."

"Hey, there's a little opening in the trees up there!" Samey discovered, pointing up to where a tattered, broken, and dirty glass dome could be seen through a small clearing in the treetops. "The holes look big enough for some of the bigger dinosaur birds to get through, so maybe they're all out of here." She suggested. "At least I hope they are."

There was a loud roar that sounded half stereotypical T-Rex, half bird, and half turbine engine. Samey and Cody quickly covered their ears as a massive figure flew over them, blowing leaves and sticks around and waving the branches on the trees.

"Yeah, I think some of them might still be home." Cody gulped nervously, his eyes darting around the jungle.

"This _might_ be harder than I thought." Samey whimpered.

* * *

 **(The Pterodactyls – Bridgette, Katie, Scarlett)**

Scarlett awoke in the VR finding herself seated on a massive 180 degree pair of bleachers with a roof over them that looked over a large pool of water. There was a tall platform in the middle of the bleachers on the water with a long cable extending into the water. A dead shark hung from the line.

"Obviously we've landed in some kind of entertainment seating area for aquatic dinosaurs." Scarlett deduced upon seeing the shark. "I assume it won't be too big considering Chris needs to save money, and what bigger would he want than one of the Tyrannosaurs Rex, Giganotosaurus, Spinosaurus, or perhaps even Mapusaurus." She said. She turned around and saw Bridgette and Katie had spawned a few seats down. "Ugh...you two." She muttered.

"What's wrong with us?" Bridgette demanded.

"Well, you're not exactly the smartest people in this competition, and certainly not the most athletic, I mean, look at your stature." Scarlett said.

"Just because I'm somewhat short doesn't mean I can't be useful. In fact I'm probably more athletic than _you_. Not to brag of course." Bridgette returned.

"Okay then, fair point." Scarlett nodded. "But you give no excuse for _her_." She pointed to Katie who was holding her head.

"Gah! Headache! Did either of you get a headache when you spawned?" She asked, stumbling around a bit.

"Case closed." Scarlett said. "While neither of you are too terribly useful, you're still not the worst people I could have spawned with. Now, let's get moving, the shore can't be too far from this body of water." She said.

Suddenly, there was a quiet rumbling and the three girls looked around to see where it could be coming from. "Can the VR have an earthquake?" Bridgette cried, grabbing hold to one of the seats so she wouldn't fall over from the rumbling.

"Possibly, but I doubt that's the answer." Scarlett said. "No where _is_ that incessant ground trembling coming from?!" She hissed before continuing to look around.

Suddenly, something burst from the water, but Scarlett, Bridgette, and Katie all shielded their eyes from the massive amounts of water spilling onto the seats. The waves of water pummeled them, knocking all three of them back into the seats. When the water receded, they caught a glimpse of what was responsible for the trembling and the waves.

"A Mosasaur?!" Scarlett exclaimed. "I certainly wasn't expecting Chris to go all out." The aquatic dinosaur had its mouth open wide and it slowly snapped shut on the shark that was hanging from the cable. With that, the Mosasaur sank back into its pool, sending another wave of water at the three girls.

"Whoa!" Katie shouted as she stumbled over, slipping on the wet stairs. She hit the ground and her back hit a red button on a control panel that was in front of the ladder that went up to the platform.

There was a humming sound and the bleachers suddenly began to descend. Scarlett and Bridgette cried out as they both stumbled, realizing that they were moving. "You moronic squealer, what did you do?!" Scarlett snapped.

The bleachers continued to go lower, now looking into a large tank, glass separating the seats from thousands of gallons of water. "Whoa..." Bridgette awed at the sight. On the other side of the glass was the Mosasaur, snapping its shark dinner in half, the blood staining the crustal blue water.

"That beats _any_ shark attack I've ever seen." Bridgette breathed, her eyes widened in fear and awe.

"Yes, magnificent creatures they used to be. It's a shame they went extinct with the rest of the Prehistoric creatures, their power could certainly be harnessed to create a death machine." She said.

"What was that?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Oh nothing, just stating facts to myself." Scarlett lied. "Katie, hit that button again, it will most likely bring us back up so we can get out of here. I'm not sure if I want to stick around to see how hard Chris worked on securing the glass." She muttered.

"On it!" Katie giggled, pressing the button again. Just like Scarlett thought, the bleachers began ascending with the same hum from last time.

* * *

 **(The Sauropods – LeShawna and Duncan)**

LeShawna slowly awoke in the VR. Despite not actually sleeping, she felt groggy and let out a yawn. She looked around and noticed that she was moving. "Huh?" She looked around in surprise to find out that she was in a roller coaster car flying down the track. "What in the name'a LaShaniqua's hair curlers?!"

She looked over and saw Duncan still sleeping in the seat behind her. LeShawna reached over and slapped him across the face, quickly waking him up. "Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Duncan snapped, bringing a fist up to LeShawna's face. "You'd better have a very good reason for...Are we in a roller coaster car?" He asked, suddenly noticing his location.

"Yup, and it doesn't look like smiles up ahead." LeShawna answered. She pointed ahead where several inversions were present on the track.

"Aw crap, I always hated inversions on roller coasters." Duncan cursed. "They're just elements in coasters that make people puke!"

LeShawna and Duncan both screamed as the track flipped them upside-down and right-side up again several times over. The red car seemed to grind against the teal track creating sparks much to LeShawna and Duncan's terror. "What the heck, did we lose a wheel or something?!" LeShawna shouted over the noise of the wind flying by and the sparks.

"Uh, I think we have more trouble up ahead." Duncan gulped as they sped down an incline and through a hammerhead turn that sent them back in the direction they came, heading for another hill.

LeShawna looked ahead and saw a section of the track had been ripped from it's place, creating a gaping hole in the track. The two hugged each other in terror and screamed as their car headed straight for the gap, about to go over.

* * *

 **(The Raptors – Gwen, Trent, Harold)**

The three teens spawned in a vast plain, almost nothing but grass for miles with some smaller mountains in the distance. Trent got up and spit out a mouthful of grass. "Yuck! How do you end up spawning with your mouth in the grass?" Trent wondered, wiping the dirt and blades of grass from his tongue with his hands.

Gwen stifled a laugh. "Looks like the VR has a sense of humor." She grinned. "No where the heck are we? There's almost nothing but grass for miles!"

"We appear to be in some sort of prehistoric prairie." Harold told them. "These were home to many creatures, mostly plant eaters and ostrich-like dinosaurs like the Gallimimus, Oviraptor, and Ornithomimus." He stated, putting a finger in the air matter-of-factly.

"Do you read dictionaries in your spare time?" Gwen questioned.

"How did you know?" Harold asked, somewhat surprised. "Have you been stalking me? If so, then I don't blame you, my life is _very_ intriguing, just ask LeShawna!"

"Oh, I bet it is." Gwen said sarcastically, twirling a finger in the air.

"No really!" Harold said defensively. "One time in third grade, I was practicing my recorder. Naturally, I had already finished all my songs in my book so I decided to play around with the instrument." He continued. "I took the middle piece and stuck my finger into it."

"Brilliant decision." Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

"So anyway, my finger got stuck and I couldn't get it out. My parents didn't know what to do so they took me to the hospital to get it removed, but it turns out, all I needed to get it off was soap and warm water! Who knew?" Harold chuckled. 'Well, I guess I do now. Now I know what to do if such a situation ever occurs again." He said proudly.

Suddenly there was a rumbling, the force strong enough that is almost knocked Gwen off her feet. "Whoa! What's going on here?" She exclaimed, trying to keep her balance.

" _STAMPEDE!_ " Trent screamed, pointing ahead of them where hundreds of Gallimimuses were running towards them, trampling the grass and anything else in its way.

"Looks like the dinosaurs didn't like your story!" Gwen remarked, slightly panicked. The three campers all screamed and ran in the opposite direction as the ostrich-like dinosaurs came tearing through the grassland.

* * *

 **(The Pterodactyls – Owen and Noah)**

Noah spawned in what appeared to be a gift shop as there were several shelves filled with knick-knacks and stuffed turned around and saw Owen sleeping on the ground. "Wake up you buffoon." Noah snapped, kicking his gelatinous belly.

" _Wah! I didn't eat the wedding cake, I swear!_ " Owen cried as he awoke with a start. "Oh, it's just you." He chuckled sheepishly before standing up. "Say, are we in a gift shop? Oh boy, I love stuffed animals!" He quickly reached over and grabbed a stuff triceratops with big eyes.

"You keep hugging that stuffed dinosaur tight while I look around and see where we are." Noah said, looking out the window. "We appear to be on some sort of street, I'm guessing a Main Street."

"Ooh, do they have any restaurants?" Owen wondered, dropping the stuffed dinosaur and running over to the window where he pressed his face up against the glass to look out. "Winston's Steak House? Where can I find one of those in _real life!_ " Owen exclaimed. He left the window and ran out of the shop and right into the steak house, leaving Noah to face-palm and sigh. The bookworm trudged after his teammate and muttered something under his breath. **[1]**

* * *

 **(The Sauropods – Courtney and Scott)**

Courtney and Scott spawned in what appeared to be an indoor water park. There was a jungle gym with a water coming out of fountains on roofs, in the pool, and pretty much anywhere else. A large barrel swayed back and forth on top as water trickled into it. When it was full, it would dump gallons of water down onto the structure.

On the other side of the pathway was a wave pool with beach chairs and a kiddie area. A large glass roof covered the water park, letting sunlight in. The locker rooms were to one side and the rest of the massive indoor pool area expanded past the jungle gym. By the locker rooms was a large window looking into the water park, a restaurant setting on the other side of the glass.

"Wow, this is a nice water park." Courtney marveled. "We must be in the resort's indoor water park, I see a restaurant through the glass over there." She said, pointing to the window.

"Wow, I've never been to a resort _this_ fancy." Scott grinned. "The nicest place I've ever been to was a place called the Keystone Motel, and the rooms there were _freezing!_ And the pools were practically on fire!" **[2]**

"Fascinating." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Now let's look for a way out of here, it may be nice, but winning the challenge would be better."

"We could go through the locker rooms over there." Scott said, jabbing a thumb at the clearly marked locker rooms.

"Oh well, yeah, I was just testing you to see if you were capable of finding your way around such a big and fancy resort." Courtney lied.

Scott rolled his eyes, knowing that she wasn't telling the truth. "So can you answer me one question?" Scott asked. "How come you're getting so buddy-buddy with Duncan all of a sudden, what about me?"

Courtney sighed, not wanting to talk about this at the moment. "I'm pretending to like him so I can secure his vote. That's all it means to me." She shrugged. "You know that we have a strong alliance though, right?"

"Uh...well, yeah, of course!" Scott nodded after stuttering a large amount.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- He's also got an alliance with the outhouse)**

 **Courtney-** "I'm actually kind of surprised Scott didn't get that I was doing the same thing to him." She rolled her eyes. "On the bright side, both Duncan _and_ Scott think I'm allied with them. Plus, they both think I like them rather than the other so their minds are on that instead. Guys are _much_ easier to manipulate than I thought." She chuckled. "But that's not my strategy!" She quickly added. "I'm not like the female version of Alejandro."

* * *

Courtney and Scot both headed towards the Woman's locker room to exit. Courtney stepped in and suddenly noticed Scott was following her. "What the heck?! Go through the guy's locker room you pervert!" She snapped.

"Oh please! It's a Virtual Reality simulator, there are no people in the locker rooms! Plus, they'd probably all be dead!" Scott argued.

"It's still wrong." Courtney shook her head, pushing Scott out of the locker room. The dirt farmer sighed and obliged, going into the men's locker room.

The camera waited outside of both locker rooms in the pool area. Suddenly, both Scott and Courtney came screaming out of the locker rooms at the same time and proceeded to hug each other in terror, staring at their respected room.

They then noticed that they were hugging each other and quickly let go, acting like nothing had happened. "Why did you run out?" Courtney asked.

"Why did _you_ run out?" Scott returned.

"There was a giant snake in there!" Courtney exclaimed. "It was the width of a bookshelf, maybe bigger!"

"Really? There was a snake's _tail_ in the guy's locker room!" Scott exclaimed. As soon as he said this, the snake emerged from the Woman's locker room and began slithering towards them, its tongue flickering in and out of its mouth,

"The snake must've been slithering around the locker rooms! When we went in, its head was in the girl's locker room and the rest of the body and tail was in the guy's locker room!" Courtney deduced.

"Who cares about what the stupid snake was doing!" Scott shouted. "It's coming at us right now!" He and Courtney both screamed and bolted with the snake coming after them at a surprisingly fast pace.

"Up the tower!" Courtney instructed before climbing a small ladder onto the first platform. She didn't pay mind to the spray of water coming at her as she ran up the stairs onto the second platform, Scott following her. She passed two slide entrances and continued down a rope bridge. She looked down to see the Titanaboa slithering around near the bottom, looking for a simple way up the jungle gym, which would normally be filled with happy children. The snake began rising, its long body and strong muscles allowing it to practically hover its neck in the air. The Titanaboa hissed and bared its fangs at Scott as it got closer.

"Gah!" Scott cried, jumping back. Courtney looking around and spotted a pipe on the ceiling that was carrying water along the structure. She grabbed it and much to Scott's surprise, she wrenched it from it's place with a metallic whine, sending water spraying everywhere. Courtney took the broken pipe and whacked the approaching snake in the head, sending it toppling back down into the shallow pool below.

"Well, it looks like we might be stuck up here for a little while." Courtney sighed after looking over the edge of the railing. "At least until we can find an escape from this tower without getting attacked by the snake. Then we've gotta find another way out of this water park." She muttered.

"Hey Courtney, I think I have an idea." Scott grinned, jabbing a thumb behind him at two water guns mountain onto the platform. With one press and hold of the button, they would spray unsuspecting passersby, or in this case, a monster snake.

* * *

 **(The Raptors – Eva, Izzy, Brick, and Jasmine)**

" _Dinosaur Traaaaaain, Dinosaur Traaaaaain, we're gonna ride, ride, ride, ride, riiiiide, the Dinosaur Traaaaaain!_ " Izzy sang, hanging from the bars overhead on the monorail.

"Uh, how do you know that song?" Brick questioned.

"Because she's got the IQ of a three year old." Eva remarked.

"Woo-hoo!" Izzy whooped, swinging back and forth on the bar until she let go, sending her flying into Eva's lap. "How's it hanging, toots?" She grinned.

"Yuck!" Eva grumbled, pushing Izzy off of her lap. "How long is this stupid train ride anyway?" She wondered.

"Well, judging by the outside of the monorail, I'd say we're heading into the park soon." Jasmine said. Everyone pressed their faces against the window to see the elevated train pass under a large stone arch with two giant wooden doors. The sign on top read: _Primeval Park_.

"I see a really big pool with a bunch of stands on one side." Brick observed. "Maybe it's some sort of water show, like at Seaville!"

"Ooh, I _love_ the sharks." Izzy grinned.

"The dolphins are my favorite." Jasmine smiled. "They're so playful and happy, I could watch them for hours." She reminisced.

Suddenly, the Mosasaur came crashing out of the water, closing its jaws on the hanging shark and sinking back into the water sending a series of massive waves and splashes in all directions.

"Definitely _not_ dolphins." Jasmine gulped, eyes wide.

* * *

 **(The Pterodactyls – Max and Geoff)**

Geoff and Max awoke to find themselves face-first in a pile of sand and dirt. Max got up and spat out a mouthful of sand, followed by Geoff. "Ew!" Max shouted with disgust before continuing to spit and wipe of his tongue. "Evil should not be subjected to such horrors as having _sand_ in his mouth!"

"I know man, it's one of the downsides to surfing and having beach parties." Geoff said, taking off his hat and dumping enough sand to make a sand castle. "But it's a small price to pay for that amount of fun!" He whooped.

"Yucky, what are these 'parties' you speak of?" Max wondered. "Evil doesn't do partying, he boogies by himself when no one is looking." He suddenly began to blush and regretted what he had said. "You never heard anything."

"You know it dude!" Geoff grinned.

Max turned around spotted something that made his eyes go wide at the sheer sight of its adorableness. "Come here you cutesy-wootsey adorable munchkin of a dinosaur!" He cooed , running from Geoff to go hug a baby Triceratops

"Whoa dude, I never knew you were into baby dinosaurs!" Geoff chuckled.

"Babies are my life you didn't hear that." Max said altogether, quickly covering up what he'd said. "The point is, these scaly huggle-muffins would make a most _evil_ army! _MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!_ " He cackled.

"Uh, huggle-muffins?" Geoff questioned, scratching his head.

"I'll have to bring you back to my evil lair." Max said, picking up the baby dinosaur and carrying it under his arm. "Let's go temporary minion, we have much to do!" He commanded.

"You do realize that we're in a Virtual Reality challenge. When it's over, you won't have the baby dinosaur." Geoff pointed out. Max immediately stopped in his tracks, dropping the baby Triceratops. He just stood there, not blinking. And then he fell flat on his face and began to cry like a baby.

" _It's not fair!_ " He whined, although it was muffled since he was still on his face.

Suddenly, Max felt a sharp pain in his rear and jumped up with a yelp. "What moronic peasant has injured my right buttock?!" He demanded, turning to face the attacker, _which_ turned out to be the baby Triceratops.

"Timmy! How could you!" Max cried, falling on his knees. "You've betrayed me and all that isbad and evil!" He sobbed. " _WHYYYYYYYYY!_ "

"Dude, calm down, it's a virtual dinosaur." Geoff said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **(The Sauropods – Sky and Dave)**

The two former lovers found themselves spawning on a sidewalk. A prairie landscape was on either side of the walkway with a jungle off in the distance. Up ahead was a station with some sort of attraction.

"Alright, I know we kind of hate each other but this is a challenge, and because of you we're on the same team." Sky coached. "We need to work together to get this done, then we can go back to hating each other.

Dave sighed. "You're right. But that's the last time you're gonna hear that from me!" He said confidently.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Best Frienemies)**

 **Sky-** "I think Dave either wants to try and get back together and doesn't want to admit it, or he's trying to prove he can be better than me again, because that worked _so_ well last time." She rolled her eyes. "I don't really know why he picked me _first_ for the challenge, those are the only reasons I can think of. Maybe Chris bribed him to do it so there'd me more drama or something." She sighed.

 **Dave-** "I chose Sky to be on my team because I wanna prove that I can beat her at something. That and Chris payed me twenty bucks to do it. Anyway, once I've accomplished that, I can win this game and I won't be associated with Sky anymore. Unless she wants me to of course." He said.

* * *

"Which way should we go?" Sky asked.

"Maybe the direction where there _aren't_ a bunch of little raptor dinosaurs." Dave gulped, pointing down the path where several Deinonychus raptor dinosaurs were leaping out of the grass and landing on the pavement, baring their teeth and claws.

"Other way it is!" Sky exclaimed, turning around and heading for the attraction. The pack of Deinonychus were already after them, running about as fast, if not faster than Dave and Sky (Well, Dave at least).

Sky bounded over the railings of the queue line, followed by a less-athletic Dave and several Deinonychus. "Hurry up!" Sky shouted. She had arrived at the station to find a large glass Gyrosphere with two seats and a controller in it, along with a little screen.

"Where are we going?!" Dave cried as he ran through the queue rather than hurdling over it like Sky.

"We have no choice but to get into the Gyrosphere!" Sky shouted. She pressed a button on the control panel in the station and a glass door opened and she hopped into the glass ball.

Dave finally reached the station with a Deinonychus right on his tail. "Get in!" Sky screamed, her finger on a button in the Gyrosphere. Dave jumped in and Sky pressed the button, closing the Gyrosphere.

"That was a close one." Dave breathed as the Deinonychus pack clawed on the outside of the glass ball, trying to get in for a snack.

"And it's about to get closer!" Sky gulped, pointing next to Dave. He turned to see one of the Deinonychus had managed to get into the Gyrosphere. Dave let out a girly scream and kicked at the dinosaur. Sky pressed the button again and the door slid open, allowing Dave to kick the angry Deinonychus out. Sky quickly pressed the button one last time and the door closed before the other dinosaurs could get in.

"Let's shake these annoying raptors!" Sky said with a determined grin. She grabbed hold of the joystick and the Gyrosphere suddenly began moving forward, knocking off a few of the Deinonychus.

"I already hate this theme park." Dave muttered.

* * *

 **(The Pterodactyls – Dawn and B)**

The two teens spawned in what looked like a steamy jungle with wet leaves on the ground and buzzy insects flying about. "Any idea what direction the coast is?" Dawn asked.

B shrugged and looked around. He opened his jacket and took out two screw drivers. The inventor held up a finger to signal _hold on a second_. Dawn nodded as B searched for the tall tree. He spotted one and his face lit up.

B strutted over to the tree and stabbed a screw driver in. He then embedded the second screw driver in higher. B proceeded to climb the tree using the screwdrivers until he was high up to look out over the rainforest.

Soon, B jumped back down with his screwdrivers, landing on a large mossy branch and surfing his way down lower until he was able to jump onto the ground without virtual injury. B grinned and pointed behind Dawn. "We go that way?" She asked. B nodded and began moving along, quickly followed by Dawn.

* * *

 **(The Sauropods – Amy, Dakota, and Rodney)**

The three teammates found themselves spawning in a canoe that was gently floating down a river. On both sides was steamy jungle and misty rainforest. On the left there was an Apatosaurus munching on some vines that hung out of its mouth.

"Those things eat plants, right?" Amy asked nervously as she paddled along the river.

"Well, it's eating some right now." Dakota said. She sat in the middle of the canoe with Rodney behind her and Amy in front of her. Because she was in the middle, she didn't have to paddle.

"How come she's not paddling?" Rodney complained.

"Because, I shouldn't have to." Dakota answered, turning around to face the farm boy. "You're all the muscles and besides, I didn't spawn with one." She smiled. "Wow, I'm _really_ starting to sound like Sam now." She winced.

Rodney looked at Dakota and his eyes turned into hearts. His vision was surrounded by pink cherubs and hearts with Dakota in the middle, looking more confused than ever.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Here we go again...)**

 **Rodney-** "I think I forgot how stunning Dakota is." Rodney marveled. "She and I will be the best couple on the show! Sure, she's dating Sam right now, but she can break up with him and make it work. I mean, it worked for Bridgette and I until I moved on. She's never been the same." Rodney shook his head solemnly.

* * *

"Rodney, zone out." Amy commanded, snapping her fingers in an extremely bossy fashion.

"No problem." Rodney slurred his words in a lovestruck fashion. He hung his head and stared lovingly at the back of Dakota's blonde hair.

"Alright Dakota." Amy said. "I have an alliance proposition for you. You see, Sadie unfortunately got eliminated, and Katie doesn't seem so sure she wants to stick with me anymore for _some_ reason." She began. "So, I was thinking you and _I_ could align!"

"I don't know, I'm kind of friends with Dawn right now. She might not approve." Dakota said.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't do anything to Dawn, and besides, you don't want to seem like a child who's gotta check in with her mom, do you?" She asked.

Dakota bit her lip in deep thought. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the three campers, behind them lurked something in the water. A pair of eyes and the top of a large, scaly head emerged from the water for a moment before sinking back below the surface.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Will She or Won't She? This isn't Marriage, right?)**

 **Amy-** "I have _no_ intentions on keeping Dawn around for that long. I just said that to persuade Dakota to join me." She said smugly. "Right now Katie is on the outs, and Dakota might be on the in. I'll have to check in with Courtney to make sure she's still sort of solid."

* * *

"Oooh, interesting." Chris grinned from his chair next to Chef. As per usual for the VR challenges, the host and co-host sat next to each other on their own lawn chairs. One of the large screens for the VR sat in front of them as they watched the action. "Well, it looks like Amy's up to no good, being her devious self again!" Chris observed.

"I'm surprised none of them got eaten by dinosaurs!" Chef chuckled. "But it looks like some of them are about to!"

"Who will be devoured by blood-thirsty dinosaurs? Who will make it to the beach before the island is bombed by the army?" Chris asked the audience. "Find out when we return on Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 _ **~A/N~**_ **As you very well have probably figured out by now, Primeval Park is a direct copy, with a few differences, of Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. If you have not seen either movie I suggest you do so. The second and third movies in the series aren't that great, you can watch them if you want :P (Jurassic Park is the first movie and Jurassic World is the fourth movie).**

 **I tried to describe some of the dinosaurs well since not everybody knows what they look like, but some like Apatosaurus are pretty simple. Also something to note, I'm using the dinosaur designs from the Jurassic Park movies, so if you've got a problem with that, then too bad.**

* * *

 **The Raptors:** Izzy, Eva, Jasmine, Brick, Samey, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Harold

 **Dead:** None

 **Izzy, Eva, Brick, & Jasmine- **Monorail

 **Samey & Cody-** Aviary

 **Gwen, Trent & Harold- **Gallimimus Prairie

…

 **The Pterodactyls:** Owen, Noah, Scarlett, Bridgette, Katie, Dawn, B, Max, Geoff

 **Dead:** None

 **Owen & Noah- **Git Shop – Main Street

 **Scarlett, Katie, Bridgette-** Mosasaur Feeding Show

 **Dawn & B- **Rainforest

 **Max & Geoff- **Petting Zoo

…

 **The Sauropods:** Dave, Sky, LeShawna, Duncan, Amy, Rodney, Dakota, Courtney, Scott

 **Dead:** None

 **Dave & Sky- **Gyrosphere Ride

 **LeShawna & Duncan- **Roller Coaster

 **Amy, Rodney, & Dakota-** Cretaceous Cruise

 **Courtney & Scott-** Resort Waterpark

– –

 **[1]-** Winston's Steak House is the name of a restaurant on Main Street in Jurassic World. I just figured Owen would probably immediately see that and go for it

 **[2]-** The Keystone Motel is the name of an episode (and a place) in Steven Universe, _which_ I recently got hooked on. If you have not seen it, it is a seriously good and addicting show. It may seem silly or stupid in the first two episodes, but stick through it and it gets good!

…

 **Next:** Dinorama Drama


	17. Welcome to Dramatic Park, Part 2

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** I must say, the Gravity Falls finale was most excellent, and it's tragic that it's over, but it had a good run and I can't wait to implement more references into this story! In other news, I loved the premier of Survivor: Kaoh Rong, and if you haven't checked Survivor out before I highly suggest it, most of you probably know it as the show that Total Drama parodies.

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, the January – March time is _very_ busy. April and May should be better and then when I'm released to the sweet freedom of summer, we can _really_ get this show back on the road! As always, be sure to check out my other stories if you're thirsty for more works by me (Eh, who am I kidding, you probably aren't :P)!

I should also tell you that I'm planning a Gravity Falls fic, as well as a Steven Universe fic, and possibly a crossover between the two...but I'm getting ahead of myself. If you want to see some of the other planned stories for the future, just check out my profile ;) I'm also planning to upload a new story that's _not_ a competition story, so head on over to my profile and be sure to leave a review and tell me which one you want to see (I have them listed) Now, it's about time I stop blabbing and we get to those reviews so you can start reading the chapter :D

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **DSX62415:** Yeah, Steven Universe is definitely one of Cartoon Network's better shows. I think CN is getting better these days, meanwhile Nickelodeon continues to go down the toilet bowl of television, sigh. Well, at least they still have some semi-sensible shows on.

 **Guest #1:** Yes, this certainly should be interesting. I guess we might have a second love triangle on the show! Chris will definitely be trying to eat this up!

 **FOWLKON:** Yeah, reading a lot of fics at once can be confusing! I definitely believe you though, I've seen your name in some review replies before! XD Can you recommend any stories in the Total Drama fanfic department?

 **Guest #2:** Like Bridgette said, maybe there's something wrong with his brain! XD Rodney could quite possibly be one of the dumbest contestants in TD, not gonna lie!

 **Guest #3:** Well, I didn't think it was going to be _that_ big of a surprise, but I'm glad it was! And you're correct, Sierra probably won't be happy with this...Anyway, thanks for the compliment, Noah and Izzy are some of my favorite characters so I'm not surprised that I nailed them! XD I'm glad you thought the Max and Geoff bit was good. They honestly were leftovers when deciding the mini-teams so I'm satisfied with how their bit turned out ;)

 **Joel Connell:** As usual, I can't spoil anything about the love triangles or any other relationships, but I know you really wanted to know who Sammy's crush was, so I hope you're happy :) And I was not counting words so that's pretty awesome that we could reach a million!

 **Courtneyxx:** Lol I know the hyper feeling! XD I'm glad you like Courtney, she's one of my favorites too! I can't promise anything for Duncney or other relationships, so I guess you'll just have to keep reading and find out ;)

 **Icetundra:** I definitely suggest you check out the Jurassic Park series, it's a real good one, although at times scary but in the good way ;) I'm glad you liked the character interactions and as far as I'm concerned, Scarlett didn't pick Duncan _or_ Courtney.

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Yeah, I'm glad I put Max and Geoff together, shockingly they seem to go together pretty well. Rodney's definitely not the sharpest knife in the drawer and I definitely suggest you watch the Jurassic Park movies, they are _great!_

 **Guest:** Thanks! A lot of people seem to be interested in the Samey and Cody pairing. I guess perhaps it's a nail it or fail it at this point! XD As for the Total Drama USA 52, it looks interesting, but I'm not sure I'm up for it right now with how busy I've been lately, but I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for the idea/offer!

* * *

WARNING: This chapter is full of dinosaurs, which is bound to be followed up with some violence and eating. If this isn't your cup of tea, you may want to skip this chapter, it shouldn't be too bad though. In fact, pronouncing the dinosaur's _names_ is what's gonna hurt! So, if I do happen to spell anything wrong or make any mistakes when it comes to dinosaur accuracies, then sorry in advance!

* * *

 **Chapter 17 (Day 12, Part 2)-** _Dinorama Drama!_

* * *

 **(The Sauropods – Duncan and LeShawna)**

The two teammates hugged each other in terror as their roller coaster car drove off the edge of the broken track. Duncan quickly leaped into action, taking LeShawna's hand and jumping from the doomed car. Duncan managed to grab hold of the broken track with one hand, leaving him and LeShawna dangling from the track.

"Nice thinking, now what are we gonna do?" LeShawna asked. The two looked down to see the roller coaster car hit the ground and smash into a million pieces, the wheels popping off and the metal getting torn and broken.

"Well, we _could_ be dead in that roller coaster car crash down there." Duncan returned. "Seeing as we're still alive I think it _was_ nice thinking."

"Fine then, pull us up." LeShawna told him. "That way we can run the track back the way we came and find a way outta this mess!"

Duncan strained to pull himself up but the weight of LeShawna was too much. "I don't have enough upper body strength to get us up there!" Duncan said angrily. "Maybe if it wasn't for your 'booty-licious' weight!"

"Oh no, you did _not_ just call me fat!" LeShawna snarled. "I _dare_ you to let go!"

"No way! Are you crazy?! We're gonna die from this high up!" Duncan exclaimed. "Maybe I should just let go of your hand!" He threatened.

"Do it, I dare you!" LeShawna glared at him.

Duncan purposely let go of LeShawna's hand a bit, causing her to slip slightly. "Don't you do it, white boy." LeShawna growled.

Suddenly, to interrupt their literal cliff-hanger of an argument, there was a loud warbling sound. It almost sounded like a squawk, screech, and honk at the same time. Both teams looked up to see the silhouette of a large flying reptile flying in the sky and past the sun.

"What in the name of LaShaniqua's earrings is _that?!_ " LeShawna cried, watching the soaring Pteranodon. "Is that some kinda prehistoric flying chicken or somethin'?"

"Well whatever it is, it doesn't like us!" Duncan yelled as the flying reptile flew down at them. They both screamed as the dinosaur began pecking at Duncan's hand, quickly causing him to let go of his grip and send him and LeShawna plummeting towards the same fate as their roller coaster car. "Curse you, you stupid chicken!" Duncan shouted, shaking a fist as he fell.

Suddenly, the two hit something hard and scaly. They looked around to see that they had landed on the back of a grazing Apatosaurus. "Aw man, that sure is some luck!" Duncan marveled.

"Yeah, as long as these things don't eat meat." LeShawna remarked. "How're we gonna get off'a this thing anyway?" She asked.

"Well first, let's see where it's going." Duncan suggested. "If it's heading somewhere towards shore, we might wanna hitch a ride on it's back and take the easy way." He grinned.

"I like the way you think." LeShawna grinned back. "Now if ya don't mind me, I'll hang out here while you go scope out the area on top of her head or whatever." She said, sitting back and resting against the slight curve of the dinosaur's back.

"What if it's a guy dinosaur?" Duncan asked.

"We ain't got time to check, now get up there and start scopin'!" LeShawna snapped. Duncan rolled his eyes and begrudgingly began climbing the Apatosaurus's neck, although it didn't seem to mind or even notice for that matter.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Long Necked and Dangerous)**

 **LeShawna-** "We may fight a lot, but me and Duncan are tight. It may not look it, but he's got my back and I've got his, at least I think. You can never be so sure around that boy..." She said.

* * *

 **(The Raptors – Gwen, Trent, Harold)**

"How many of these things are there?!" Trent cried. "Does the VR just make a never ending supply of these things or something?" The Gallimimuses continued to stampede their way across the grassland.

"Chris didn't even get the look right! They totally had feathers! Why does everyone not acknowledged that? These inaccuracies are... _gosh!_ Just... _gosh!_ You'd think they'd try to get it right." Harold shook his head.

"Harold, do me a favor and shut up!" Gwen shouted, trying to dodge the approaching dinosaurs.

Unfortunately, one of the Gallimimuses ran right into her, knocking her over. The Goth hit the ground hard and bounced back down a hill. "Gwen!" Trent cried, reaching out as if to try and grab her hand to save her.

With that, another Gallimimus ran into Trent, knocking him over as well. Before he went down, he grabbed onto Harold's hand, bringing him down as well. The two fell down the opposite side of the hill into some tall grass as the Gallimimus pack continued to pass, shaking the ground.

Trent and Harold continued to bounce down the hill until they hit a tree, landing in a muddy rainforest. "Aw man, my shirt!" Harold complained. "It's a good thing this is a video game and not real life or I'd be really ticked!"

"Aw man! Gwen's by herself!" Trent cried.

"Don't worry, Gwen's a strong girl, she can take care of herself. Besides, being in her face constantly doesn't often work if you're trying to get her back." Harold reminded him.

"I hope she's okay." Trent sighed. "Wait, didn't you say I should start taking an interest in Sammy?" He questioned.

"The way I see it, you're in the perfect position," Harold said, "Your main priority is getting Gwen back, but you might also want to pursue Sammy in case things don't work out with Gwen."

"Two girls? Isn't that kind of...bad?" Trent asked. "What if they _both_ like me?"

"Well, then you get to choose which one. In my experience, I've only had one girl, so I guess you can decide what to do from there." Harold shrugged.

"Okay, but it's been so long since I dated Gwen, and I haven't been seeing anyone ever since, I'm a little rusty on my flirting." Trent admitted.

"Really? Someone with your amount of fan-girls and such a big fan base?" Harold exclaimed. "I mean, you've got the biggest fan base aside from Noah and myself of course."

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Uh, well do you have any advise for what to say to her? I think I'm gonna try to talk to Sammy a bit the next time I see her." He said.

"Well, first you should ask her what her sign is, if she says Sagittarius then _run_." Harold advised. "In my experience, you then write her a bunch of love letters and get married!" **[1]**

"Uh...married?" Trent asked, slightly worried.

"Of course! I mean, it hasn't happened _yet_ and I still have to ask her, but when the time comes and when I do, she'll say yes for sure and we'll get married right away! And then we'll spend our honey moon in Cancun! My LeShawna loves Mexico." he nodded knowingly.

"Okay, you're thinking way too far ahead." Trent warned. "She might get a little creeper out. I'm not love expert, but that's a bit far in my opinion."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Who would we get married to?)**

 **Trent-** "Okay, I'm not sure if Harold is the best person to ask, but what choice do I have? I really like Gwen and Sammy is pretty cute too. I really don't wanna screw this up! I just hope Harold knows what he's talking about. I mean, he and LeShawna are one of the only remaining couples from the first season." He said.

* * *

The two continued to walk through the rainforest, the sound of Gallimimuses running died down, but it could still be heard in the distance. "I'm really starting to think Chris made that an obstacle that doesn't stop." Harold said. "The Gallimimus stampede, I mean."

"Yeah, probably. I wouldn't put it past him." Trent rolled his eyes. He slapped at a mosquito that landed on his cheek. "Ugh, why is this thing so good with simulation?"

"Look on the bright side, you won't get a mosquito bite in real life since it's only VR." Harold said. "I'm really thankful for that guy who made this thing. Knowing Chris he'd probably instal pain." Harold gulped.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. Trent and Harold watched the moving bush with fear, waiting for a vicious dinosaur to leap out.

However, instead of a small vicious dinosaur, Dawn floated out of the bush. She let out a sharp cry upon seeing the two standing there but then calmed down. "Oh, you startled me!" She said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well we just came from a big stampede of Gallimimus that knocked us away from Gwen." Trent explained. "So we just kept going this way." He shrugged.

"Well, B climbed a tree a while back and said that the shore was somewhere along the way you came." Dawn said as B walked out from behind the bush with a grin on his face.

"Oh, good thing we ran into then!" Harold chuckled. "Wait, aren't we on different teams?"

"No worries." Dawn smiled. "We can walk together and stay at the beach. There's really no difference." She shrugged. "And B promises he won't push you into a dinosaur's mouth." She joked. B let out a laugh...except no sound came out. In fact, it was a rather odd scene.

"Well, on we go I guess." Trent said, spinning on his heel and turning right around.

"You know I could help you with your love troubles." Dawn told him. "I know you want to try to impress Gwen again." She added.

Trent's eyes bugged. "W-what?! How do you know about that?!" He cried.

"It's right in your aura, pretty obvious really." She giggled. "I'm not so sure I can help you with your pursuit of Sammy, but I can certainly give you some tips for Gwen."

"Um...okay, thanks I guess?" Trent shrugged. Unbeknownst to them, in the bushes lurked a set of red eyes. Moments later, the eyes multiplied.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- I think we'd meet a nice bathroom stall and live happily)**

 **Dawn-** "The reason I can't help him with Sammy is because I know Sammy likes Cody, and I'm helping her with him. I guess I'm a bit of a match-maker!" She giggled.

* * *

 **(The Sauropods – Courtney and Duncan)**

"Remind me why I have to be bait?" Scott asked. "Because I'm not liking it!" He whimpered as the snake's gray with brown spotted coils could be seen slowly slithering around the bottom of the waterpark jungle gym, the head out of sight.

"Because, I'm a lady and if you want to have _any_ shot with me, you take one for the team." She snapped.

"But ladies first!" Scott whined.

Courtney glared at him as she searched the perimeter for the snake's head. All she could see was the body slithering along. She held onto the mounted squirt gun, swiveling each way when she looked around.

Suddenly, Scott let out a terrified scream and Courtney instantly swiveled the water gun towards the source of the cry. The Titanaboa slithered lightning fast up in front of Scott, hissing as it bared it's fangs.

Scott stepped back, gaping at the sheer size of the snake. "Courtneywhateveritisyou'regonnadocanyoudoitnow?!" Scott screamed all at once, cowering in fear.

Courtney took aim and struck the Titanaboa in the face, sending a jet of water splashing into the side of its head. It immediately snapped around and faced Courtney who shot it in the eyes. The snake let out a furious hiss. "Scott run!" Courtney shouted as the snake fought the pain of chlorine in its eyes.

Scott did just that. He bolted away from the snake. As soon as it saw this, it let out another angry hissed and lowered it's neck so that it was slithering through the pool again. Scott screamed as he ran through the shallow water and around the jungle gym.

It was a rather funny scene actually. Scott was running around screaming with a monster snake chasing after him. They wound around the supports of the jungle gym. Each way Scott turned, the Titanaboa's fang-filled jaws snapped at him. Courtney continued to swivel the mounted water gun and shot the snake, but usually ended up hitting the coils or the back of the head.

"Could you hurry up?!" Scott cried as he slogged through the water. "I'd kind of like to not die!"

"I don't think there'll be a problem, look behind you." Courtney said. The camera panned behind the terrified Scott to see that the snake was stuck somehow. It snapped its jaws at Scott, unable to move.

"What'chya gonna do now ya big rope with teeth?" Scott taunted, seeing that the prehistoric reptile couldn't move. Suddenly, the snake jumped at him, snapping its fangs inches from Scott's face. The dirt farmer yelped and jumped back.

The camera zoomed out to show that the Titanaboa had tied itself up in between the supports for the jungle gym. "Alright, let's get the heck out of this water park before that thing gets free!" Courtney exclaimed, hurdling over the railing on top of the jungle gym and landing with a splash in the shallow water.

* * *

 **(The Pterodactyls – Owen and Noah)**

"Okay, now that you've gorged on virtual steak, are you ready to try and get to the beach?" Noah asked Owen who was currently stuffing his face with all the steak in Winston's Steak House.

"Ust a ew ore ites!" Owen said through a mouthful of steak and other assorted meats of which he was shoveling into his mouth.

Noah sighed and grabbed Owen by the shirt and tugged on him, dragging him to the door. "But the taste sensors in this game are so good!" Owen whined, chunks of meat flying from his mouth.

"You really are a pig." Noah remarked, utterly disgusted. "Alright, judging by the park map, we're on Main Street. To our left is the T-Rex exhibit along with the Gyrospheres, prairie, and the secret dinosaur exhibit coming soon. To our right we have a Spinosaurus exhibit, the petting zoo, and the aviary. In front of us is the genetics lab and the Ice Age section of the park. Behind us appears to be some sort of Mosasaur feeding stadium or something." Noah read the map that was plastered on the wall of a gift shop.

"So where's the beach?" Owen wondered.

"Well, the monorail goes past the Mosasaur exhibit and to the park's resort. After that, I think is the front gate, and then the ferry loading dock, which must be where the boats from the mainland are, so the beach should be there." Noah said.

"Then let's take the monorail! I've always wanted to ride a monorail before!" Owen said excitedly.

"First of all, they're just trains elevated about ten feet in the air, and second, that would normally be a bad idea, but I don't see much of a choice." Noah said with a sigh, dragging Owen towards the monorail station.

Unfortunately, something seemed to be blocking their path. "Hmm, something appears to be blocking the sun oh my gosh it's a dinosaur!" Owen screamed, tracing the shadow up to the looming creature in front of them.

"A Tyrannosaurs Rex to be exact." Noah whimpered. " _RUN!_ " Noah let go of Owen's shirt and turned right around, running as fast as his toothpick legs could carry him. Owen however, was not so lucky.

"Help me! I'm gonna be eaten by a dinosaurus!" Owen wailed. Noah watched in horror as the T-Rex leaned down and plucked Owen right from the pavement in its jaws. Owen screamed as the dinosaur devoured him.

Except that it didn't. A certain familiar foul odor filled the air and the dinosaur's eyes bulged in disgust. It immediately opened it's mouth revealing an unharmed, yet slightly soiled Owen. "Wow. I knew your fart powers were strong, but I didn't know they could irritate a dinosaur!" Noah exclaimed.

"I fart when I'm nervous!" Owen cried in defense. The dinosaur quickly spit out the offending meal, sending Owen face-first into the pavement, covered in dinosaur saliva. "Ew, I feel like a giblet." He whined.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Noah shuddered. "Now get on your feet and get running before he decided to take another crack at your squishy flesh!" Noah cried, ducking into one of the gift shops. He hid behind a shelf of Triceratops plushies and watched as the T-Rex patrolled Main Street, only the legs in and clawed feet visible.

"Owen? Where'd you go?" Noah whispered.

A few pterodactyl plushies fell out of a barrel as Owen's head popped out. "So what's the plan?" He whispered back.

"Well, we've gotta find a way out of this gift shop without catching the attention of Mr. T-Rex out there." Noah explained. "Most shops or restaurants have a back door leading into the maintenance area of the park, you know, the behind-the-scenes stuff. There should be one around here somewhere."

"Well then let's go!" Owen exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Noah shouted, yet still whispering. "We don't want to attract any attention! Be very quiet and stay out of sight as you make your way to the back of the gift shop." He instructed.

"Will do, Izzy showed me a few spy moves, she even taught me some of the spy lingo!" Owen said giddily.

"Glad that you two got back together, now let's go!" Noah hissed. He ducked behind the shelf of toys and slowly army-crawled along the floor, making his way for the back counter.

Owen climbed out of his barrel, knocking over several toys and even a shelf in the process. Noah winced at the amount of noise his friend was making. Suddenly, Noah caught a glimpse of the window. Outside, the T-Rex was heading back towards their shop, and upon hearing the noise, it stopped dead in it's tracks.

Noah breathed heavily, virtual swear pouring down his face as the dinosaur lowered it's head. First the puny arms were in sight, then the bottom jaw, then the top jaw, and finally, the large, orange eye of the T-Rex. The eye was pressed up against the window, looking into the shop.

Owen acted fast and lay stomach-first on the ground. He spread his arms out and held his mouth open so that his chin touched the floor. " _That only works in movies!_ " Noah wanted to shout, but then, he realized that this was Chris's design. Chris was never scientifically accurate, he probably, and did, get this all from a movie! "Just keep pretending to be a bear rug!" Noah hissed from behind the shelf.

The dinosaur's eye jerked away from its gaze at Owen the human carpet and looked towards Noah to where the noise had come from. Noah popped his head back behind the shelf and hopped the dinosaur hadn't seen him. Seconds passed by, turning into minutes. It seemed like hours as the dinosaur surveyed the inside of the shop. Finally, it decided there was no life inside and continued to patrol Main Street.

When the tail was seen dragging away from the shop, Noah waited a few seconds and motioned for Owen to crawl over to him. Owen scrambled to the other side of the shelf and met Noah. "That was the scariest time of my life!" Owen cried.

"Well it's about to get scarier if you don't shut up!" Noah hissed. "Now do what I do." The bookworm got back into an army crawl and made his way around the shelves on the sides so that he wasn't seen by the front window.

Finally, the two reached the back wall of the shop. "See Owen, it was no big-" Noah then jumped back as he turned to see a Velociraptor growling at him, inches from his face. He almost screamed until he realized it was just a fallen stuffed-animal from the shelf above.

Owen stifled a laugh. "Noah's afraid of a stuffed-animal!" He giggled. Noah rolled his eyes and brushed the plushie out of the way.

"There's the door!" Noah grinned. He crawled over to the back counter and got behind it, breathing a huge sigh of relief, his virtual heart pounding. Owen joined him and the two took a short break. "Alright, that's the door to our freedom, we've just gotta hope there's nothing behind it, and hope that there's a path leading to the beach." He said.

Noah grabbed the handle and yanked it open. The two were met with the shine of day, as well as large, tall gray walls that separated enclosures with shops and other maintenance buildings.

"Looks like we've got a lot of work to do." Noah said as he passed a forklift. "Stay by me at all times and stay against the wall of the shop." He instructed as the two inched their way across the wall.

* * *

 **(The Raptors – Gwen)**

"Trent? Trent!" Gwen cried as she landed on the opposite side of the hill. Hundreds of Gallimimuses jogged along the grassland, creating a large, light brown blur and blockade. She couldn't see if Trent and Harold were okay on the other side. "Well this is just great." She muttered.

Gwen got up and turned around to face a large jungle, one very similar to the jungle on the other side of the Gallimimus stampede. Gwen sighed and trekked forward through the rainforest which seemed to get more dense and humid every step she took.

After a few minutes of walking, Gwen came to a large clearing.. "Whoa..." She said, speechless. In front of her were three massive Stegosauruses munching on some of the brush.

The Goth tried not to be seen as she traveled through the brush, trying to avoid the dinosaurs. But of course, as fate would have it a baby Stegosaurus trotted up to her. "Go away you little monster!" She hissed, trying to shoo it away.

One of the large Stegosauruses turned around with some leaves half-way in its mouth when it saw its baby playing with a stranger. It glared at Gwen and stomped over. Gwen scowled at the baby Stegosaurus and tried to run from the larger one, but its plated tail came swinging at her. She let out a cry and ducked just in time as the tail sailed over her head. "Watch where you're swinging that thing!" She shouted, shaking her fist.

Gwen traced the outside of the clearing, but the other Stegosauruses weren't about to let her go. Another one swing its tail at her legs and Gwen tried to jump over it but one of the plates caught her foot, causing her to trip and land on the dirt with a thud.

She looked back and saw the Stegosaurus mother chasing after her, practically shaking the earth as it stomped towards her. Gwen screamed again as she scrambled to get up and run again. She managed to jump over the next Stegosaurus tail that was swung at her, her clothes nearly getting caught on the tail spikes.

Gwen dove behind a large bush and began crawling away as the Stegosaurus mother swung its tail at the trees, knocking over a smaller one. Gwen crawled far enough away that she was out of sight and the trees were too tight together for the massive Stegosaurus to get through. "Well _that_ was a close one." She breathed, wiping the virtual sweat from her brow. "Now I've just gotta find the stupid beach or someone from my team." She muttered.

* * *

 **(The Sauropods – Amy, Rodney and Dakota)**

"Ugh, how long is this stupid boat ride, I feel like we've been paddling for _weeks_." Amy complained. "Dakota, switch spots with me, it's your turn to paddle." She commanded.

"Oh, I don't paddle, sorry." Dakota shook her head.

"If you want me to even consider keeping you in the alliance then you _will_ switch places with me." Amy glared at her fellow blonde. "Face it, without my alliance, you and Dawn could be the next ones to go. You're not exactly useful to your team and your little friend creeps people out." Amy said. "I can keep her from getting eliminated, but only if you join my alliance."

Dakota sighed and hung her head. "Okay." She said, shaking Amy's hand. Amy stood up to switch places with the heiress. Dakota stood up as well. Of course, standing up in a canoe tends to tip it over.

"Rodney! Zone in!" Amy shouted, snapping her fingers again. Rodney suddenly shook his head and resumed from his lovestruck state.

"Huh?" He wondered.

"We're kind of tipping over here! Do something!" Amy demanded, trying to keep balanced as Dakota almost fell out.

"For you, my love!" He shouted, but Amy and Dakota were too busy trying not to fall into the water. Rodney took his paddle and held it above his head, wielding it like an ax. Before he could slam it down on the canoe idiotically, something leaped out of the water behind him, snapping his paddle in its powerful jaws and then splashing back into the river. "Huh?" Rodney looked around but only saw a scaly tail slip into the water.

"What was that Rodney?!" Amy cried, falling into the canoe. She landed where Dakota had sat in the middle and Dakota landed where Amy had sat in front of her.

"Hey, you switched spots!" Rodney pointed out.

Amy was about to say something more but was stopped when the same creature jumped out of the water. Amy gasped in horror as the monster alligator came down at her, its mouth open wide, its snaggled teeth visible at every angle. To Dakota and Rodney it was only a blur of scaly gray and green.

Amy barely had time to scream as the Deinosuchus devoured her virtual body, its teeth tearing up her cheerleader outfit. The monster gator obliterated the middle of the canoe, causing the other two halves with Rodney and Dakota on them to begin sinking.

Dakota screamed as Amy's blood stained the water. She knew it wasn't real, but sure looked like it. Dakota frantically swam for the shore knowing the alligator was still somewhere below. Rodney waded in the water trying to look around and spot Amy.

"Amy! Amy!" He cried. "My love, where are you?!" Suddenly, something floated to the surface amongst what was left of the torn apart canoe. Rodney grabbed it and saw that it was Amy's skirt, all torn up. Her boot was also there, one of the bloody teeth embedded in it.

The Deinosuchus wasn't finished though, its eyes and snout rose to the surface, spotting Rodney sobbing over Amy's clothing. The massive gator closed in on target, opening it's mouth as it went.

The screen cut to a horrified Dakota as the alligator ripped apart a screaming Rodney. He was silenced when the alligator brought his bloodied corpse below the surface. Dakota paused for a moment, replaying the scene over and over in her virtual head. The river was now stained red with blood, the larger herbivores on the side seeing danger and lumbering off.

The Deinosuchus rose to the surface again, this time its entire crocodilian head visible. Its yellow reptilian eyes seemed to glare at Dakota as she stood there in shock. The monster alligator opened its jaws and let out growl. It jumped up and snapped its jaws right in Dakota's face as a warning sign.

Dakota immediately let out the single most blood-curdling scream and bolted into the forest, sending birds and prehistoric flying animals scattering from the treetops. The Deinosuchus crawled out of the water and chased after the heiress for a bit, ending with another growl and then retreating back into the water as Dakota ran off.

"Dang! That was some _awesome_ footage!" Chris exclaimed as the scene replayed on the wide-screen in front of them. "That's ratings dynamite!"

"But isn't this kind of a kids show? That was sorta violent, don't ya think?" Chef asked.

"Eh, what isn't violent on this show?" Chris asked. "Besides, kids'll love it! Plus, it was just in the Virtual Reality machine, so it's not real."

"If you say so." Chef shrugged.

"Can we watch something else rather than see ourselves get eaten over and over again?" Amy requested, glaring at the host and co-host. "And _stop hugging me!_ " She roared at Rodney, who was hugging Amy in a terrified fashion.

When Rodney wouldn't let go, Amy shoved him off. "Fine, there's probably some other good footage to come anyway." Chris grinned, holding up a remote and changing the scene from the bloody alligator battle to something else.

"Words cannot begin to describe the horrors I've just seen." Rodney whimpered, hugging himself in fetal position, rocking back and forth on the bench.

"Quit whining you big baby." Amy rolled her eyes. "Say, why am I always partnered with _him_? Every time in these stupid VR challenges I get partnered with this oaf who ends up getting me killed!" She complained.

Chris shrugged. "Maybe the VR thinks you're soul mates." He teased. Amy just glared at him and pouted on the bench as a petrified Rodney rocked along next to her.

* * *

 **(The Pterodactyls – Max and Geoff)**

"So dude, where should we go first? Which way do you think the beach is?" Geoff asked, looking around the prehistoric petting zoo.

"You shall refer to me as _Lord Evily Doom The First!_ Not _dude_." Max commanded with disgust. "My baby dino army shall lead the way. Go forward Mr. Chompy!" He shouted, motioning forward for his baby Triceratops to lead him.

"I thought his name was Timmy." Geoff said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Chompy and Timmy are synonymous." Max answered.

"Sy-what-imous?" Geoff wondered, scratching his head. "Is that a disease? Does Timmy have a disease?!" He cried.

"It's Mr. Chompy! He's more matured now." Max said, sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry.

"But it's only been like, five minutes." Geoff pointed out.

"And that's five minutes of our lives _wasted!_ Now let's get moving, we've got much land to cover!" Max declared.

"Uh, dude..." Geoff gulped, pointing behind the purple-haired evil scientist.

"What are you going on about now, slave?" Max rolled his eyes. He turned around and saw the massive T-Rex looming behind him. It leaned down and glared at him, its nostrils puffing as if smoke were about to billow out of them. "Oh, you must be Timmy's father...right?"

"Okay dude, I may not be the sharpest claw on the dino, but even _I_ know that can't be Timmy's dad." Geoff said.

Max screamed as the T-Rex immediately opened it's toothy mouth and closed its jaws around Max. "I demand you release me Mr. Timmy's Uncle!" Max shouted. "You _are_ his uncle, right?" The T-Rex gave a comedicly unamused face and began swishing Max around in its mouth. A few moments later the dinosaur swallowed him whole.

"I'm gonna take that as a no, bro." Geoff said. The T-Rex leaned down again and glared at the Surfer. "Right, I'll be on my way." He said sheepishly. Geoff ran off screaming his head off as the T-Rex tried to snap him up but missed.

The Tyrannosaurs Rex let out an angry roar and trampled after the party boy as he ran for Main Street. "Gah! This is worse than the hail!" He cried.

* * *

 **(The Raptors – Jasmine, Izzy, Brick and Eva)**

The monorail came to a halt at the station, stopping with a slight lurch. "Well here we are." Jasmine said, standing up and ultimately hitting her head on the ceiling. "Ow! Crikey, maybe I'm not big enough for this thing!" She exclaimed.

"All aboard!" Izzy shouted wildly.

"Izzy, we're getting _off_ the train, not on." Eva grumbled, following Brick out of the monorail. Izzy skipped after her friend followed by Jasmine who had to duck to avoid hitting her head again.

The four of them left the monorail station and came to a pathway that either led in two directions. "Alright, it looks like that way is the hotel, and that way is Main Street going into the park...I say we head towards the hotel." Jasmine suggested.

"I got nothing wrong with it, we were coming from the ocean so we've gotta go back." Eva said.

"Couldn't we just take the monorail again?" Brick wondered.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a Spinosaurus came trampling towards them, slamming its head against the elevated track, sending bits and chunks flying in all directions. The giant orange and brown dinosaur let out a roar and came at them.

"Crikey! Run!" Jasmine cried, bolting for the pathway towards the hotel. "The koala says cluck to the platypus for luck!" She said, hoping for the best. "Be careful about its jaws, they're stronger than a Saltwater Crocodile's!" She warned.

"Ooh, what about the sail?" Izzy asked, pointing to the orangish-yellow sail on the dinosaur's back. "Can it cut things in half with it?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, no, not that I'm aware of." Jasmine told her, raising an eyebrow.

The Spinosaurus lowered its head and snapped at Brick, who was taking up the rear. The dinosaur missed by about half a foot, urging Brick to run faster. Jasmine, Brick, and Eva seemed focused on staying alive while Izzy seemed to be enjoy the chance as she bounded around, avoiding the snapping Spinosaurus each time it went for her.

"How're we gonna lose it?" Jasmine wondered. "Something tells me it doesn't wanna give up!"

"We've just gotta try to outrun it to shore!" Brick said.

"Are you crazy?! Spinosaurus can swim!" Jasmine shouted. "Do you know nothing about dinosaurs?!"

"Hey, this is Chris we're talking about, he probably doesn't care about accuracies or inaccuracies. We've just gotta hope, there's no other option right now!" Eva said.

Back outside of the VR, Max angrily stomped over to the bench and sat next to a still-terrified Rodney. "I can't believe Timmy and his father betrayed me like that." He muttered. "Babies, always one step ahead of you." He grimaced.

The camera panned over to Chris and Chef in their lawn chairs. "You know what would be fun and exciting?" Chris asked the cook.

"I don't know. What would be fun and exciting?" Chef asked rather stiffly as if he was on a low-budget commercial.

"This!" Chris grinned wickedly. He pulled out his trusty remote (Which may or may not be used for everything) and pressed the red button in the middle. Absolutely nothing happened.

"Uh, is it supposed to do nothing?" Chef asked. "'Cuz I don't think this is gonna boost ratings."

"Relax, you'll see in a minute." Chris assured him, gesturing to the screen with the remote.

Back to the Spinosaurus chase, the four teens had managed to outrun it, but the dinosaur wasn't giving up. They had passed the Mosasaur stadium and were nearing the coastline with the island's resort sitting on a smaller island on the other side of the Mosasaur tank. "We're almost there!" Brick exclaimed.

"Wouldn't it be crazy if it just suddenly turned night?" Izzy chuckled as they ran. Suddenly, as if on cue, a night sky with stars dropped down from nowhere, replacing the day sky with a thud. "Cool! Am I a wizard or something? Me and that wizard kid should really talk." She grinned.

"Great! The darkness!" Brick whimpered.

"Relax, it'll make it harder for the dinosaur to see us! We could hide in the water somewhere." Eva suggested.

The four had reached the beach, which was blocked off by a fence to keep tourists out. Jasmine hurdled over the fence and onto some grass which soon turned into sand as she neared the coast. Eva easily jumped over it next, followed by Izzy and Brick. Of course, instead of hopping over it, the Spinosaurus merely smashed through it.

"Into the water!" Jasmine ushered, stopping at the waves lapping against her boots to let the other three pass her. She then jumped in the water after them just as the Spinosaurus snapped at her, missing her boots by mere inches.

Of course, the Spinosaurus was still not ready to give up. The large creature lumbered into the water, the waves only going about to its shins. "Great! We were wrong, it _can_ swim!" Jasmine bit her lip as she and the other three treaded water.

"I see a shark cage!" Eva said, pointing to a large metal cage mostly submerged in water with the top sticking out slightly. "They must have been doing work on a dock or something." She said, pointing to the nearby crane.

"I think the tank is our only chance to live." Brick informed them. "We're going to have to take that chance!" He began stroking towards the cage with Eva following him. Jasmine wasn't so sure but reluctantly followed along with Izzy.

Eva climbed some of the bars on the cage and jumped in via a hole at the top. Brick waited for the other two members of his group to pass him and Izzy jumped in after Eva followed by Jasmine with Brick going in last. "Now what?" Jasmine asked them as they stuck their heads above the water.

"Uh, maybe this wasn't one of my better ideas." Eva grumbled. Jasmine looked confused and Eva pointed up bitterly. Jasmine looked up and saw the Spinosaurus looming over them. It bent over and stuck its jaws into the hole, forcing Jasmine, Eva, Brick and Izzy under the water. Fortunately, the dinosaur's jaws were much to large to open more than a few inches. The Spinosaurus growled angrily and retracted its muzzle from the cage.

Now the dino was getting smarter. It reached a hand in and it managed to fit into the cage, once again forcing the four contestants down into the cave. "This is bad!" Jasmine cried, pinning herself up against the side of the cage, her head barely above the water as the Spinosaurus's giant claws felt around.

Eva was pinned to the bottom with her holding Izzy down so she didn't do anything rash. Brick was doing the same as Jasmine although he held his breath for his head wasn't above the water.

The Spinosaurus was getting furious now. It _really_ wanted a snack and was not going to let it get away this easily. The dinosaur took its claw out of the cage and used both hands to roll the cage around in the dark water, causing Jasmine, Brick, Eva and Izzy to tumble around inside.

" _HELP!_ " Jasmine shouted before her head went under the surface with a blubber.

" **/Censored/** you stupid dinosaur!" Eva growled, shaking a fist, now in full rage mode.

"Mommy!" Brick cried when it was his turn for a breath before the cage turned again, sending him underwater.

"Woo-hoo! This is awesome!" Izzy cackled as she went around.

Suddenly, Brick was thrown out of the cage when the opening at the top went under water. He hit a couple of rocks at the bottom and saw the Spinosaurus was still focused on the three girls inside the cage, it hadn't even noticed him.

The army cadet acted fast and swam for the surface, but a few feet away from the raging Spinosaurus which let out another angry roar. Unbeknownst to the soggy teenagers, it had begun to downpour with lightning flashing overhead. "Great, it's not like I couldn't possibly get more wet." Brick muttered, swimming quickly to the crane that was submerged in the water, most of the mechanism area already under.

Jasmine now screamed as the Spinosaurus grabbed her with its claw, tearing her vest and drawing some blood on her side. Eva and Izzy tried to pull her back underwater while holding their breaths.

Brick got into action as he had already begun climbing the crane. He was on top of the control compartment and was making his way on top of the towering metal arm that stretched high into the sky so that it was about the same height as the dinosaur, if not a bit taller. "Hey! Over here!" Brick shouted once he was a little more than halfway up the structure. He waved his hands to get the dinosaur's attention.

Seeing that one of his snacks was in plain sight _and_ more accessible, the Spinosaurus turned and snapped at Brick while swiping at Jasmine with its wicked claws.

Under the water and in the cage, Eva tugged on Jasmine's legs as Izzy proceeded to bite the dinosaur's boney and scaly fingers. The combined effort of Izzy and Jasmine's pounding on the beast's claws caused the Spinosaurus to roar in pain and anger, releasing Jasmine into the water. The wound on her side stained the water a deep red, nearly invisible against the rest of the brackish river.

With the cage back on top, Eva climbed out of the opening at the top and jumped back into the water on the outside with Izzy coming right after her. Eva pulled Jasmine out as well and when she was in the water, the temperamental teen dived in after her.

Eva swam to the bottom of the ocean and found a flare gun resting near some rocks. She quickly grabbed it and swam after Izzy and Jasmine who were making their way to the smaller island of which the resort was on.

The Spinosaurus wasn't tall enough to snatch Brick from the top of the crane, resorting to bashing the structure with its head; this successfully knocked Brick off his balance and sent him falling to his doom, before he caught hold of the bottom of the crane and hung there with the Spinosaurus snapping at him irritably, its jaws barely out of reach.

Jasmine had made it to the island coast and helped Izzy onto the shore. The two watched the battle between the Spinosaurus and Brick as Eva furiously swam towards them, the flare gun in hand. Halfway towards the island, Eva turned around and pointed the gun up at the dinosaur.

She pulled the trigger and a large bright flare flew out of the barrel and at the dinosaur. It hit the Spinosaurus in the side, barely doing anything. However, she clicked the trigger again and another flare was shot at the water and ground around it.

Despite the ran and water, the surrounding area of the Spinosaurus went up in flames that flickered higher and higher, fencing in the dinosaur away from them and the crane, however this left Brick dangling over an ocean of flames.

The Spinosaurus let out a roar of furry and terror as the fire flickered around it, scorching some of its skin. With another trail of roars, the Spinosaurus knocked over the crane and trampled back towards the island and away from the flame, finally giving up.

Brick screamed as he and the crane plummeted into the water and fire with a loud splash. " _BRICK! BRICK!_ " Jasmine and Izzy shouted as Eva arrived at the shore. **[2]**

"I know it's only virtual reality, but I wish we could have all made it out unscathed." Jasmine sighed. "What with Brick's death and my wound, this isn't going very good so far."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here!" Brick chuckled, slogging onto the sand, water dripping from his soaking wet body.

"Brick! You're alive!" Izzy exclaimed, running up and crushing him in a hug.

Brick winced. "Gah! I got a few burns and a _killer_ belly flop." he warned. "This buzzy feeling is really uncomfortable!"

"Does it feel even _more_ uncomfortable when I do this?" Izzy asked, squeezing his belly. Brick bit his lip and winced again. Izzy was not aware of this and continued squeezing.

"My side is all buzzy and numb, it must be hurt bad." Jasmine frowned. "It's a good thing we're all here on the shore, though." She pointed out.

"Now if there are no more interruptions, we can wait for the boats to get here." Eva breathed sitting on a rock and leaning against a palm tree.

* * *

 **(The Raptors – Samey and Cody)**

"So, do you think we have what it takes to get out of here without being snatched up by some giant bird or something?" Samey asked Cody as the two walked through the enclosed jungle.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I know a thing or two about dinosaurs, I mean, I'm not an expert, but I can manage." He said, giving her a sly grin as he flexed his non-existent muscles. "Now my specialty is technology. Although, come to think of it, I haven't really shown that off a whole lot."

"Tech? That's so cool!" Samey gushed. "I was going to try out for the school play but Amy got the lead before I could even audition, I think she may have bribed the teacher in charge." She frowned. "So I did Tech Crew instead and I really liked it!" She smiled.

"Seriously?" Cody exclaimed. "That's so cool, I was on Tech Crew for my school play too!" He told her. "I was in charge of all the sound effects."

"Cool! I opened and closed the curtains and did the fog machine, it wasn't much but it was kinda fun." Samey giggled. "One time, I couldn't get the machine to work, so one of the other people on Tech Crew fiddled with it, but they accidentally pointed it at the fire alarm and it went off! The whole school had to be evacuated and the fire department came it was really funny! Well, until Amy told everyone that it was my fault." She sighed.

"Man, your sister's a real jerk! I watched your season and I'm glad you poisoned her with that apple!" Cody chuckled. "Kinda like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs! I guess you're fairest in the land and Amy is the Evil Queen!" He joked.

The two shared a laugh and continued walking. "Well, I wouldn't say I poisoned her, more like gave her a bad mouth rash!" She giggled. "And technically it wasn't my fault, she just took the apple from me." She shrugged.

Cody grinned. "You're pretty funny."

"Right back at you." Samey blushed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We ship it, do you? YOU'D BETTER!)**

 **Cody-** "Sammy is totally awesome!" He grinned slyly. "She's not the total cheerleader she might look like and she's totally funny! Well, I mean cheerleaders are cool to begin with, but she's in Tech Crew too! Just like me!" He exclaimed. "I wonder if she likes me...I bet she probably does. And if she doesn't, she will soon thanks to the good 'ol Codemeister charm!" He grinned again, flexing his muscles.

 **Samey-** "I _really_ hope things go okay with Cody! I think he might like me, or at the very least I've gained a friend." She chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "But Amy _can't_ find out! Every time I like a boy, she steals him, or makes sure that we don't end up together." She sighed.

 **Amy-** "Wow, my sister is _really_ dumb!" She laughed wickedly. "She didn't think I _might_ see her little chat with Cody? It's pretty obvious that he likes her." She rolled her eyes. "That dork is too low for me, so I'll just have to find a way to break the two apart." She decided.

* * *

The two newly-found friends continued walking through the aviary, not coming upon any exit yet. Suddenly, there was a loud squawk from above, causing Samey to yelp and get close to Cody, who didn't mind one bit.

"Oh sorry, birds kind of freak me out." Samey admitted. "Once, me and Amy went to the zoo on a school field trip and she found some bird seed and threw it at me! All of the birds in the aviary came at me and started pecking me!" She shivered.

"That's terrible!" Cody exclaimed. "Man, your sister's not the evil queen, she's a full on _demon!_ "

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Oh no he di'in't!)**

 **Amy-** "Okay, he's gonna pay for that one." She hissed with a glare at the camera.

* * *

The two teammates arrived at a cliff in a misty part of the massive prehistoric flying reptile aviary. "It would appear we've reached the end of the line..." Cody frowned.

"Wait, I think I see some light!" Samey exclaimed, pointing through the mist that prevented them from seeing the other side clearly.

"Okay, so we can either risk our lives getting across, or we can head back and hope there's an exit there." Cody deduced. "I don't know about you, but I really don't wanna walk all the way back there."

"Me neither, it doesn't look too difficult." Samey said. "I think there was a railway that went through here because the two iron parts of the tracks are still here, albeit a bit broken..." She pointed out.

"There are two rock pillars in between the gorge that we have a safe land on." Cody said.

"Um...maybe not quite as safe as you think..." Samey gulped, pointing to a large nest built out of twigs, branches, leaves, and other materials commonly found in the forest around them. Inside the nest were three large pale yellow eggs with dim spots on them. "Where there's eggs, there's a mom."

"I'm not so sure about this anymore." Cody whimpered. "This jungle seems really creepy, and just in these short thirty minutes or so we've been out here, my mosquito bites spelled out _Beware!_ " He said, rolling up his sleeve to show Samey the bug bites.

"Uh...that says _Bewarb_." Samey pointed out. Cody looked down and noticed she was right. He sheepishly scratched the sores and then rolled his sleeve back down. **[3]**

"Look, it's our only option! We've gotta get through this aviary so we can get to the beach!" Samey said. She grabbed his arm and took a step on the old iron rail. "Here goes."

Samey slowly made her way along the iron bard, all the while holding Cody's hand as he followed her. " _Just don't look down, don't look down, don't look down_." Cody silently chanted to himself as he closed his eyes. Of course, as with everyone who says don't look down, Cody peeked his eye open and looked down, seeing the dark chasm below. "Whoa!" He cried, nearly falling off the rail.

"What?" Samey panicked, suddenly turning to him.

"Sorry, nothing, I just looked down and it is a _long_ drop." He gulped. "I can't even see the bottom!"

Samey looked down and saw the darkness and mist preventing her from seeing the bottom. She went white with fear and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you okay?" Cody asked her.

Samey began hyperventilating. "Wha? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She said, although she did not sound fine. She took a deep breath and held her stomach.

"Are you sure, you look like you're about to puke..." Cody said. "Say, how would that work in the virtual reality? Virtual vomit? Ew..." He cringed.

"I might also have a slight fear of heights. It doesn't really kick in until you, ya know, look down." Samey said, holding back the gas that had erupted in her stomach due to the fear.

"It's okay, we're almost to the first pillar." Cody told her. "We can stop there and take as long as you want to recuperate." He said.

Samey nodded silently and continued to inch her way along the rail until she was at the first pillar. She suddenly began to collapse and Cody had to run over and grab her by the arm to prevent her from falling over. "I got you!" He said, holding her setting her down on the ground slowly.

"Whew, that was scary!" He exclaimed. "Unfortunately we've got two more sections to cross." He said glumly. "Do you need anything?"

"Well, water would be nice, but I don't think either of us have that." She sighed.

Cody frowned and stroked his chin in thought. "Yeah, I got nothing. Besides, it's a virtual reality, you probably don't need water. Just sit tight for a little while and we can cross again once you feel better." He said.

Samey nodded. "The only problem is that we've got a big pterodactyl nest in our way." She bit her lip.

"Well, we've just gotta hope that mama dactyl doesn't come back and the eggs don't hatch!" Cody said. "Are you okay to walk again?"

"Yeah, I think so." Samey nodded, standing up again with Cody's help. "Thanks, sorry about this, I'm just really not good with heights."

"Heh, I know the feeling. Not with heights, but uh, time bombs." he chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Samey giggled. "I remember that episode!"

Cody went first this time, still holding Samey's hand. Samey went next and held her head higher so she didn't look down. She watched the trees above, as well as the smaller birds flying ahead. And then she spotted the pterodactyl. "Uh...Cody." She whimpered, yanking on his sleeve.

"What? Are you gonna fall over again?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Samey fearfully pointed up into the sky at the massive silhouette of the pterodactyl flying over head. After a dramatic shot of the flying reptile, it tilted its head down so that the glare was visible on its face. "That's bigger than the condor." Cody said to himself, his mouth agape.

"It thinks we're trying to take its eggs!" Samey exclaimed. "We've gotta go!" She ushered Cody to move forward and he did. The two inched faster along the rail until they reached the second pillar with the nest on it.

"No time to stop, we've gotta go again!" Samey said, dragging Cody again who was still in shock at the shear size of the creature. "Just a little bit more to go!" Samey took the lead once again and started heading across the last bit of tracks.

And then the Pterodactyl landed with an odd metallic thud right in front of them. It tilted its head as it stared them down. "Look at its eyes, they're looking in opposite directions!" Samey said.

Cody snapped out of his daze and looked at the pterodactyl. "Wait, I saw this in a movie once!" Cody said. "We've gotta stay right in front of the pterodactyl, no movement. If we're in front, it can't see us!" **[4]**

"It's worth a shot!" Samey gulped. The two stood incredibly still right in front of the pterodactyl's beak. Cody was right, the Pterodactyl cocked its head to the side in wonder as the people that were in front of him disappeared. The flying reptile moved its head to the side to get a better angle on the magic trick.

Samey and Cody both jumped to the other rail, the former almost slipping but managing to stay put. The Pterodactyl, not seeing any threat from any angle anymore, flew off from its perch on the rail to find more food or do whatever it is pterodactyls do.

Samey and Cody both breathed sighs of relief. And made their way to the other side again. "Finally!" Cody breathed once they were on the other side. "This fog makes it impossible to see! But if the lighting is correct, we've made it to the end!"

The Ladies Man walked forward and suddenly hit a screen. "Ow!" He cried, nursing his bruised nose. "Huh?" He looked at the screen in front of him. "It's some sort of interactive digital information screen." He said.

"I saw something like that at the zoo on the field trip I was telling you about, you know the one where I developed a fear of birds?" Samey recalled. "The light from it must have been what we were seeing! It's not the end!" She sighed.

"Well, it may not be the end, but it's not the end of the line either." Cody pointed to their left where a set of rope bridges began. Once again, most of it disappeared into the fog.

"There's two bridges to choose from!" Samey exclaimed.

"I think we're gonna have to split up." Cody said. "They can't go too far from each other. If one of us finds the exit, we'll just call for the other to retrace their steps and go on the other one." He said.

"Sounds like a good plan. It's also our only option because I am _not_ going back on that!" Samey shook her head, jabbing a thumb back at the rails they had just crossed.

"Same." Cody nodded. "I'll take right, you take left." He instructed.

"Be careful, there might be some old or rotting boards that could break under your feet, or even some that are missing!" Samey warned. With that, Samey took a careful first step onto the left rope bridge while Cody began on the right.

The two disappeared into the fog on their separate bridges. As Cody walked along, there was a old wooden creak from the bridge. He paced along, not letting go of the old withered rope that acted as a railing.

"I'm not coming to an end! How 'bout you?" Cody asked.

There was no response and Cody raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was about to say something when Samey let out a shriek. "Sammy!" He cried, quickly running back the way he'd come.

Through the fog he could see the tip of a wing flapping, and then it was gone. The sighting was followed by a shriek from the pterodactyl that had carried her off. Cody came back tot he rock ledge and went across the bridge Samey had crossed. He got about halfway and found a lone white boot lying on the bridge. "No!" He cursed.

Cody picked up the boot and continued along Samey's bridge warily, holding the boot like a club should another winged terror try and snatch him up.

Cody continued walking, spinning around every time he heard a noise. There was another sudden squawk and another pterodactyl came towards him, talons spread, ready to grab him and/or impale him.

Cody slapped the Pteranodon in the face with Samey's boot, hard enough that it could send a tooth flying, you know, if pterodactyls had teeth. The pterodactyl let out a pained shriek and flew off. Cody breathed a sigh of relief and quickly scampered along the rest of the bridge before another pterodactyl could attack him.

"Finally!" He shouted to the heavens once he arrived at the other side of the bridge. It was a ledge with a large glass door that would normally be automatic but was now smashed open. Cody carefully stepped through the shattered glass and out into the open. He looked behind him and found that the entire aviary was inside a giant glass dome.

"Okay...where to now..." he wondered looked around. One pathway lead to a Main Street area, while the other one lead to the Spinosaurus exhibit and the petting zoo. Cody decided Main Street had less possibly-escaped-dinosaurs.

* * *

 **(The Sauropods – Dave & Sky)**

The two rolled along in their glass Gyrosphere. They had left the Deinonychus pack a while back and where now slowly headed into a Boreal forest. "What are you doing? Forests don't lead to shore!" Dave shouted, trying to take the controls from Sky.

Sky yanked the joystick away from him, accidentally sending them to the right, almost hitting a tree. "It's the only way we _can_ go! We can't go back to the station and the entire right side of the plains are bordered by mountains!" Sky argued, gesturing back to the grassland behind them with a mountain rage walling it in.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if there's no beach in the next ten minutes, I'm taking control." He snapped, crossing his arms and pouting.

Sky sighed and pushed the joystick forward, rolling the glass sphere carefully through the forest. Despite all the twigs and leaves on the ground, the Gyrosphere moved quite silently with an almost futuristic hum. "Whoa!" Sky exclaimed. "More dinosaurs!"

"Please be plant-eaters." Dave prayed, curling up in fetal position.

"Look, they're eating the bushes, they're probably herbivores, they're pretty big too." Sky pointed out. The dinosaurs almost looked like turtles with their armored 'shells' and beaks. The armor on their back was littered with spikes upon spikes, not to mention the long tail that ended with a hard club that could break any bone in a T-Rex's body.

"Let's just get out of here before they decide they're carnivores and try to eat us!" Dave whimpered. Sky tried to slowly move past them, but that's when one of the Ankylosauruses swung at them with their mighty cub tail, slamming into the side of the Gyrosphere.

Thankfully, the orb was made of glass, protected by strong materials so it didn't shatter. Sky and Dave however was still pushed far off through the forest with a scream, sliding into the dirt and crashing to a halt in a built-up mound of dirt.

"Great, it's broken." Sky sighed.

"Broken?!" Dave cried. "But that means we're stuck out here! What's worse is that I won't get to steer!" He complained.

Sky glared at him. "There's like, five of them! Why did it decide to hit us, we weren't a threat!" Sky wondered. "That's a low blow." She huffed.

"Uh...five? I count six." Dave whimpered. Sky raised an eyebrow. Dave gulped and pointed out. "One, two, three, four, five," He said, pointing to the five Ankylosauruses, "...Six." He pointed to the reflection in the glass.

Sky looked up as saw a large, brown Giganotosaurus standing there, glaring them down. The herd of Ankylosaurus began scrambling, but the therapod was already after them. It tried to bite one of the dinosaurs but the shell was too hard and it couldn't get a good grip. The terrified Ankylosaurus whipped its tail around and clubbed the Giganotosaurus in the stomach, sending visible pain through the dinosaur.

The Giganotosaurus roared in pain literally smacked the side of the Ankylosaurus with its own head, sending it flying into a tree. The herbivore managed to get up and flee with the rest of its herd before the Giganotosaurus could pursue.

"Don't...make...a sound." Sky hissed. "Don't move either." She stood completely still while Dave completely ignored her advice and rocked back and forth like a baby, quietly crying to himself.

Sky was not amused as the Giganotosaurus eyed them in their Gyrosphere. The rest of its prey had run off, but they were still sitting there, unable to move. The Giganotosaurus stalked over to them and surveyed the protection around them.

The carnivore then opened its jaws and tried to clamp them shut on Sky and Dave, but its teeth couldn't get around the Gyrosphere, nor could they get grip on the glass. The Giganotosaurus dropped the glass ball, cracking it slightly. "We're cracking!" Dave cried, much to Sky's annoyance. The athlete shushed him by putting her hand over his mouth. Dave didn't like this one bit.

"Get your hand off of my mouth!" He snarled. "I don't want you touching me!" He ripped her hand from his mouth and slapped it away.

"Excuse _me_ for trying to save us form a dinosaur!" Sky snapped back. "If you'd just shut up and not move, it might go away!"

"It clearly knows we're here, and it's trying to get inside! Sooner or later this thing is gonna break and he'll eat us!" Dave shouted at her.

"Yeah, because of _you!_ " Sky retorted as the glass continued to crack, small pits shattering. The Giganotosaurus did not relent picking up the Gyrosphere with its mouth and dropped it onto the ground.

After many tries, the glass started to shatter in large amounts. "We're doomed!" Dave wailed, huddled in fetal position again. Suddenly, the glass underneath them gave out.

"Dave, I've got a plan!" Sky told him as the dinosaur continued to smash the Gyrosphere. "Unhook your seat-belt and slip out of the Gyrosphere while it's distracted!" Sky instructed.

"But we're gonna die!" Dave shouted.

"It's worth trying! This thing is breaking, we're gonna die either way. We can either stay here and get eaten, or risk getting eaten with a possibility of living." Sky told him. "Now just do it!" She tapped the orange button that secured her seat-belt and it came undone. The next time the Giganotosaurus lifted the ball up, Sky rolled out and bolted from the scene.

Dave did the same right after her, screaming the entire time. It took the Giganotosaurus a moment to realize its prey had just escaped before it began chasing after them. "Hurry, Dave!" Sky hollered.

The two ran through the forest, dodging trees while the Giganotosaurus simply bashed its head against the trunks, turning them into logs and splinters. "There's a cliff with a waterfall! We've gotta jump in, it probably won't follow us!" Sky exclaimed.

" _Probably?!_ " Dave cried.

"There's no time, jump in!" Sky shouted at him, ushering him to go first.

"You go first!" Dave argued.

"We don't have time for this!" Sky grit her teeth.

The Giganotosaurus burst out of the forest and came running at them with a roar. Dave quickly shoved Sky off the cliff as the Giganotosaurus proceeded to snap up the Germophobe in one fell swoop.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- And guys say girls are confusing!)**

 **Dave-** He glares at the camera. "I want to be the one to bring her down, not some dumb dinosaur." He said menacingly, narrowing his eyes.

 **Sky-** "Okay, guys are always saying how girls are complicated, but I do _not_ get Dave! One minute he's glaring at me and arguing with me and the next he pushes me out of danger and gets eaten instead! Not to mention he picked me first for his team! Do you still like me or not?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

* * *

The camera cut back to the outside of the VR with Dave walking over to the bench. Samey and Max already sat next to the other contestants that had been eliminated from the VR game.

By now the sky had grown dark as the VR had gone from the afternoon and further into the day. A few stars shown in the sky as Chris and Chef laid back on their lawn chairs. "The stars sure are pretty tonight." Chris said to break the ice as romantic music seemed to play eerily from some undisclosed location. **[5]**

"Okay, this is gettin' weird." Chef announced, getting up. "I'm gonna go grab some grub." He said, walking off.

"Whatever, I guess you're gonna miss the big bang when I kick things up a notch." Chris shrugged, pulling out his remote again. He pressed the red button and yet again, nothing happened.

"You never cease to amaze, Chris." Chef rolled his eyes.

"Just be patient!" The host snapped. "You'll see in a minute. Let's just say things won't be _high-flying_ for our competitors anymore!" He grinned.

"That was terrible." Chef remarked.

* * *

 **(The Pterodactyls – Scarlett, Katie and Bridgette)**

The three teammates had left the Mosasaur feeding tank and were now headed for Main Street. "Thank goodness it stopped raining!" Katie breathed a sigh of relief, wringing out her hair. "I know it's only virtual reality, but water is _so_ not my hair's friend."

"Let me guess, that's Sadie?" Scarlett deadpanned.

"How'd you know? Her hair and my hair are _so_ best friends! They're even matched like us!" Katie giggled.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Bridgette exclaimed, pointing up in the sky where a helicopter was falling out of the sky at a rapid pace.

"It must be another obstacle courtesy of Chris." Scarlett deduced. "Similar to the rain and change of day." She explained.

A dull, thundering _boom!_ rocked the earth and shook Bridgette to her core, nearly knocking the Surfer and her two unlikely companions off of their feet as they instinctively clapped their hands over their ears for protection; Katie was saying something, screaming seemed to be the more appropriate term for it, but Bridgette couldn't make out anything over the shrill ringing in her ears even with her fingers jammed protectively into them to block out the noise.

Her eyes searched frantically for the source of what undoubtedly had been an explosion of some kind until they focused on a single figure that was gliding through the air above them; at first she thought it was a harmless bird, but upon closer inspection it had much broader wings and lacked anything even close to feathers, not to mention it possessed a long, whip-like tail from the base of its spine.

"The aviary!" Bridgette realized, her line of sight trailing what she recognized to be a pterosaur of some kind out off into the distance where a large, fiery column of smoke was rising from the earth. Reverberating warbles and shrill shrieks echoed through the air as dozens of frightened and skittish pterodactyls and pteranodons and pterosaurs fled the chaos on their leathery wings, flapping in all directions and heading directly towards the main strip in a hungry flock of what looked to number in the hundreds.

Katie looked up and saw one of the aforementioned leathery-winged pterosaurs swooping down at her, talons spread wide. The thin girl let out a blood-curdling scream as the black and brown Ludodactylus snatched her up by the back of her shirt, the talons digging into the fabric of her top; the animal was about the size of Katie and had several, needle-like teeth that jutted out haphazardly from the beak in some horrific, orthodontist's nightmare.

"Let me go you big bird!" Katie cried, reaching her arms back and trying to punch the flying reptile's claws from her shirt. She continued to rapidly hit the scaly feet but it was no use, her punches just felt like light taps to the pterosaur.

"Crap! Katie just got taken away!" Bridgette realized with horror. Just as she said this another, much smaller pterosaur attacked her, going for her face; it had leathery wings that were orange on the tops and pale yellow on the bottoms. It was only about the size of her face, but it didn't need to be much bigger to do the same amount of damage.

The little Rhamphorhynchus dug its talons and small, yet effectively sharp teeth, into Bridgette's face and neck, causing a small trickle of blood to seep from her cheek. Bridgette let out a pained screaming, trying to pull the little vermin from her face.

Scarlett got attacked too, one swooping down on her face and the other clawing at her legs, mostly cutting the elastics on her long socks. Scarlett reached out blindly until she got a grip on the Rhamphorhynchus's naked scaly tail, which ended in a diamond shape. With a surprising amount of muscle, she ripped the reptile from her bloodied face and slammed it down on the pavement, quickly sending a heel into the creature's lung space.

She left the dead pterosaur on the asphalt as she approached the second one. The brainiac grabbed the little winged dinosaur by neck and twisted it just so to the point that an uncomfortable-sounding crack came from the neck-bones, killing it. Scarlett dropped the dead animal's carcass and whirled around to see flocks of the pterosaurs by the dozens. Scarlett ducked out of the way as one of them flew at her, missing by a few inches and smacking into a lamp post behind her.

While the brainiac was not opposed to bloody corpses, the one that Bridgette's body displayed was a bit too much. Her face had practically been ripped off to the point where she wasn't even recognizable anymore. Blood seeped from her forehead, falling into her eyes which were no longer of use now that she had been torn apart.

"Yikes, never saw it coming." Scarlett grimaced, leaving the scene and ducking into a gift shop as the pterosaurs of all shapes and sized flew past the windows.

Meanwhile, in the air, Katie was still struggling desperately to get the flying dinosaur to release her. "Please? Pretty please?" Katie begged after giving up.

Suddenly a thundering explosion rocked the water as the Mosasaur erupted from the water, right under Katie and the Ludodactylus. The giant, blue aquatic creature clamped its toothy jaws around Katie and the pterosaur, swallowing them whole as it sank back into the depths, sending more water spraying in all directions as it went back under.

* * *

 **(Dawn, B, Trent and Harold)**

The four teens walked through the jungle, brushing away wet leaves and broken branches that tended to block the path in front of them. "I sense we're nearing the end. We've just got a bit more jungle to go through and then a prairie, and we should be there." Dawn told them.

"Good, because my virtual feet are killing me!" Harold said, holding his shoe. "The numb feeling is probably not a good sign." he winced.

"That's just the VR replacing pain with numbness. If it were real, you'd probably have blisters all over your feet." Trent explained.

"Well, yeah, I knew that." Harold told him. "I'm just saying that if it's numb, it's probably painful."

The continued chatting until a rustling in the flaky bushes caught their attention. They both turned, as did Dawn and B, and suddenly Dakota burst out of the bushes, screaming. 'Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Dawn asked her in a very concerned manner.

"Giant alligator, Rodney and Amy eaten, it tried to follow me!" She said all at once, breathing and panting heavily. Just as she said that, Cody burst through the bushes behind her.

"Whoa, did I interrupt something?" He asked, stumbling to a stop in front of the scene.

"Oh, another member." Dawn chirped. "Welcome!"

"We're not all on the same team but we've decided to try to get to the beach together." Trent explained. "Say, why are you alone, did you spawn that way?"

"Samey got carried away by a pterodactyl." he said solemnly, hanging his head. "It was kind of my fault. We decided to split up in the aviary and one of them got her through the fog. But what's more important is that there are hundreds of flying bird-reptile things flying everywhere thanks to some helicopter that crashed into the aviary!"

"Whoa, a helicopter crashed into the aviary?" Trent exclaimed. "That must have been the racket we heard coming from your direction."

"Well as long as we're all here together we can keep trekking forward and get to the beach." Dawn smiled.

The six of them headed off again, Cody, B and Dawn in the back, Dakota in the middle, and Harold and Trent taking up the front. "So, what do you think about my suggestion?" Harold asked Trent, whispering a bit quietly so the others didn't hear.

"I don't know yet. I'm still kind of attached to Gwen." Trent admitted. "I mean, now that she's single, there might be hope." He said.

"Yes, but what if there's not, then Samey might be taken by some guy already and you'll still have no one. She's a pretty lovely lady, not as lovely as my LeShawna of course, but she's still pretty hot." Harold said.

"I'm still not sure, Dawn already said she'd help me with my Gwen problem. She also said that there was someone else for Samey." Trent reminded him.

Harold huffed. "Fine, take some random girl's advice and ignore your friend who's competed with you twice." He rolled his eyes. " _Gosh_." The ubber nerd walked on ahead, leaving Trent behind with the others.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Harold the Love God?)**

 **Harold-** "Dawn thinks she knows everything." He pouted 'all-knowingly'. "She probably just stalks people like Sierra and claims that she can 'read their auras'. Trent's going down the wrong path." He shook his head. "If he was smart, he'd listen to me."

* * *

The six teens came to the edge of the forest, now looking out on a wide clearing of long grass. "No one would by chance have a torch or something else that could be used to light the way?" Dawn asked.

B held up a finger and smiled smugly. He opened his jacket and reached around for a pit, pulling out an alarm clock, a book, a snake, a bucket of fish, and a lamp before finally finding a box of matches.

The inventor pulled one out and struck it against the side of the box that was used for such a thing. The match was lit in no time and it was there that B picked up a stick and lit it with the match. He handed it to Harold and put the matches away.

"Nice job, B!" Harold complimented. "I could have done the same thing, for I too have a box of matches. But no matter, I can save them for another occasion." He nodded, turning around and lighting the way.

The six teens began making their way through the tall grass, pushing back the stands of grass to make a path. Dawn touched two fingers to her head and gasped. "Oh no, I sense something wrong. Something very, very wrong." She said. "We need to get out of here!"

"Oh please, it's fine." Harold rolled his eyes. "We're too far through to go back anyway; a Muskrat Boy never gives up. _Gosh!_ "

Despite Dawn's warning, the group of contestants trekked on anyway, cutting through the long grass, sending off a rustling sound. Dawn looked nervous as she reluctantly continued along with them. "B, we should head back. What do you think?" Dawn asked. The moonchild turned around but B wasn't there. "B? B! Where did you go?!"

Dakota, Cody, Harold and Trent all turned around and saw that Dawn was right. B had just disappeared out of thin air. "Well, he _is_ silent, heh-heh." Cody chuckled nervously.

"I told you it was dangerous!" Dawn cried. "Come on, we need to head back!" She pleaded.

"No way, I'm sick and tired of hearing how you're always right!" Harold snapped. "B probably just walked off thinking that you were right." He rolled his eyes, turning back around and continuing on. As much as Dawn didn't want to, she didn't have a leg to stand on so she was forced to follow them through the grass, but she made sure to stick close and not lag behind them.

An overview shot of the field showed three swaths snaking their way through the grass, headed right for the traveling group. Suddenly, Trent was grabbed by a clawed and scaly brown hand that poked out of the grass; the musician was quickly taken screaming.

This sent the remaining campers into a frenzy, running and screaming, not knowing who would be picked off next or what was after them or where they were coming from. "Run! We have to make it out of the field!" Dawn exclaimed, running forwards.

All of a sudden a Velociraptor leaped from the grass, its sharp toe-claws outstretched and quite visible. The medium-sized dinosaur's jaw was opened wide, showing off rows of sharp, glistening teeth that were illuminated by the torch that Harold held.

" _AAAAUGH!_ " Harold was easily taken down by the more muscular and lethal Velociraptor. Now the swaths in the grass were all there, trying to attack the other teens.

"Cody, let's go!" Dawn shouted, grabbing the nerd's collar and pulling him through the grass. Behind them Harold's dropped torch landed in the dry grass and quickly set fire to the entire prairie, the crackling of dry plants filling the air along with the screams of contestants and the hissing of the Velociraptors.

"Dakota, what are you doing?" Cody tried, trying tor each out to grab her as Dawn pulled him away.

Dakota stood her ground and turned her head to shout back at her fleeing teammates. " _Go!_ I'll hold them off!" she yelled.

"Dakota-" Dawn tried to plea.

"JUST _GO! Before you get hurt!_ " she snarled, her voice greatly distorted and guttural as her body began to shift and change uncontrollably. Her arms began to swell and bloat horribly, her veins popping out from her skin and pumping new blood through her circulatory system; her hands began to tremble and twitch in response, suddenly exploding in size and strength into wicked, dagger-like claws that looked like they could have easily impaled a person with one swipe of the tremendous muscles that now weaved and threaded themselves beneath Dakota's quickly toughening skin. Her bones started to strengthen and grow bigger, thin rods to support her weight thrusting themselves through her marrow to increase her durability while her height increased dramatically until she was more than three times her previous height. Her windswept, blonde hair start to shed and shorten into sharp, green spikes as her eyes widened into golden orbs that glared intently at the dark night as if it were day; Dakota's jaw crunched and snapped loudly as large fangs thrust themselves through her gums and teeth and a long, reptilian tail whipped itself out from the base of her spine, tearing a decent size hole in her pants. Pointed bone spikes jutted out of her neck and elbows as her feet ripped through her shoes, ending the transformation as Dakotazoid let out an air-shattering, bestial roar that echoed across the field.

The Velociraptor's attention snapped up from their bloody kills as they cocked their heads with interest at the new addition to the unspoken food chain that had been established on the island they now ruled; despite their size and savagery, the dinosaur's heads were remarkably intelligent and were more than capable of distinguishing that this new creature, no matter how big it was, was all alone against the three of them.

An easy kill.

With a chorus of roars and screeches the raptors charged straight at Dakotazoid, splitting off to surround the towering mutant on all sides as one of the Velociraptors took the first lung at her with jaws wide open and claws outstretched; Dakotazoid bellowed angrily and gave a mighty swing of her wicked claws, barely even noticing as her massive hand collided with the puny predator and sent it flying across the field and into a tree at the edge of the clearing, instantly killing it from a broken spine and shock. The other two raptors moved while Dakotazoid was distracted, the first leaping up onto her back and digging its claws deep into her skin as the other swiftly weaved and dodged her attacks to keep her distracted until Dakotazoid gave a quick twist of her body and cracked her tail across its face, stunning it long enough for her to crush the Velociraptor underfoot and kill it instantly.

The Velociraptor upon Dakotazoid's back paused in its feverish biting and scratching to raise its head towards the sky and give off a loud, long, chattering howl that echoed out across the field before it swiftly managed to dodge a swipe of its prey's claws. More raptors came racing through the grass as fluid as the shadows that stretched across the field, charging right at Dakotazoid and pouncing upon her without hesitation and digging their curved claws into her skin to open new wounds.

" _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!_ " Dakotazoid roared, her voice barely distinguished from one of the other, prehistoric predators that stalked the island; she dropped down to all fours and barreled through the grass as fast as she could, her head lowered like a battering ram and sending frightened and skittish Velociraptors scattering for fear of getting struck by her rock solid skull and consequently trampled underfoot. The Velociraptors upon her back dug their claws deeper into her skin, lest they fall off like a few of their unlucky comrades as Dakotazoid skidded to a halt and shot back up straight once more, shaking several more raptors off of her as she roared in defiance.

"Dakota!" Cody cried.

Dawn worriedly tugged on Cody's arm. "I am quite certain Dakota will be fine. She is rather strong." she tried to reassure him; with a slight nod, Cody allowed himself to have his limp body dragged back into the jungle as Dakotazoid swiped her claws and sent several raptors flying, only to replaced by nearly a dozen more.

Dakotazoid growled menacingly at the massive pack of hungry raptors that surrounded her on all sides, one of her gigantic hands planted firmly on the ground to support her slowly tiring body and the other one clenched into a crushing fist while she gnashed her teeth angrily; her immense strength and temper were all that was keeping the Velociraptors, nearly half a hundred of them if her now primitive mind counted correctly, from pouncing on her and tearing her limb from limb and stripping her to nothing more than a gigantic pile of bones.

With deep, ragged breathing, she paused and took a deep sniff of the air, taking in numerous scents of the wet grass, the rotting stench of blood and decay, the putrid odor of the raptors that surrounded her on all sides; thankfully though, she didn't smell the scent of the cheap cologne that Cody wore in a pathetic attempt to try and flatter the ladies or the sharp, crisp scent of Dawn that smelled oddly like blooming flowers and fresh leaves. They were safe for now.

But Dakotazoid smelled something else, something triggered a behavior, an instinct that lay dormant in the back of her twisted, primitive, predatory mind: the ashy scent of smoke. And that meant fire. And fire was bad. _Very_ bad.

Now that she had noticed it, she caught sight of bright, crackling flames quickly snaking and barreling through the dry grass, eating away at it like starving wolves that consumed everything in sight and surrounded Dakotazoid and the Velociraptor's on all sides; her instincts were telling her to run and live to fight another day, but the raptors seemed to think otherwise, believing the fire to be something of a cover and advantage as they edged in closer, nipping the air cautiously. An either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish raptor suddenly lunged for her, arms tucked tight up against its body and jaws ready to delivering a killing bite to the throat with its leg muscles bunched up and ready to spring, only to be snatched up into the air and roughly slammed against the ground like a rag doll by Dakotazoid's heavy hands.

"Come on, big lizards! You want Dakota, come get piece of Dakota!" she bellowed angrily, throwing the unfortunate, dying raptor into the pack where it was all but instantaneously devoured alive by its brothers and sisters; as if given a cue, the raptors all sped forward as one with the searing, hot flames licking at their heels, screeching and hooting and bellowing as they moved in a single, fluid pack of motion that collided against Dakotazoid like a tidal wave, only to scattered and blasted by her raw strength and power.

Dakotazoid roared and repeatedly swung her claws in a feverish manner, the dry grass staining red as her claws tore messily into the dinosaurs and crimson splattered across her dull, orange skin; a Velociraptor pounced upon her back and sunk its lethal jaws into the back of her neck, eliciting a roar of instinctive pain from Dakotazoid as several other raptors took the open opportunity and lunged at her, digging their claws and teeth deep into her muscle and tissue and savagely tearing out messy chunks of her flesh that she barely felt, save for a familiar, numbing sensation.

The air was dry against her cracking skin and the smoke was starting to get to her as her massive, heaving lungs worked against her and began to distort her vision so that she was only dodging and blocking the dinosaur's attempts to kill her just barely. A lucky Velociraptor lunged at her face, sinking the sickle claws on its feet deep into her head as she roared and tore it off, holding it by the tail as she used it as a weapon to beat its own pack members over the head before carelessly throwing it away like a broken toy.

It was an absolute feeding frenzy as the Velociraptors split among the themselves to feed upon the dying members of their pack that had fallen victim to the roaring flames and their prey's tremendous strength or continue the battle against Dakotazoid as she steadily began to weaken; whatever thoughts they had before were now entirely focused on killing and consuming, forgoing their own safety at the promise of a meal as the burning field began to overtake them, forcing them in closer and closer to Dakotazoid's flying fists and cracking tail while a few more stubborn raptors burst into flame and fell amongst their charred comrades.

"Dakota mad! Dakota smash!" Dakotazoid coughed in a rasping tone as she continued to fight; she couldn't stop fighting, wouldn't stop fighting until her teammates were safe and until every last one of the scaly buggers were dead and six feet under, even at the cost of her virtual life. With whatever strength she had left, Dakotazoid gave a final roar of defiance and dove back into the battle as the roaring flames consumed the lot of them.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Well...that was fast)**

 **Harold-** "Okay, maybe Dawn was right." He sighed. "And of course it was my downfall." he hung his head. "Maybe I can try making it up to her."

* * *

 **(The Sauropods – Courtney and Scott)**

Courtney and Scott wandered the orange and yellow halls of the resort. The two had left the waterpark and and turned down the wrong hall. They'd only realized it once they were lost in the seemingly endless corridors with room doors lining every wall.

"Thanks a lot for getting us lost." Courtney muttered. "I was telling you that the lobby was just past that elevator and those staircases! I even heard the fountain trickling!"

"Then why did you decide to follow me?" Scott asked.

"Because I don't want to be by myself!" She snapped. "And not because I'm scared." She narrowed her eyes at him. "With crazy dinosaurs and other prehistoric things running around, the last thing I want to happen is to run into one by myself!"

" _Sure_." Scott said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, knowing the real reason she didn't want to be alone (or at least he thought he did).

"Look, a sign!" Courtney exclaimed, running up to the wooden sign that hung from one of the walls. It was on a corner that allowed guests to either go left or right. "It says the Lobby is that way." She said, pointing to the left. Scott reluctantly followed her down the all and around a few turns until they came to the lobby.

A large fountain sat in the middle with different statues of dinosaurs in the water, fountain water trickling out of their mouths. Various coins could be seen on the floor of the fountain, but what was most noticeable was the massive Brachiosaurus skeleton that wound through the lobby. Both feet were submerged in the fountain while the neck extended high up to the ceiling, facing the revolving doors that acted as the entrance/exit. The tail went under a walkway on the second floor while a large pole that turned out to be an elevator stood near the side of the fountain.

To one side was a large hut with a fake sauropod's neck and head sticking out, a sign hanging form the neck that read: _Sweet Tooth_. Scott looked into the hut and saw that many candies and treats were sitting inside glass cases. "Holy kitchen rats! Look at those sweets!" He grinned, licking his savory lips.

"Come on, we need to get going." Courtney snapped, grabbing Scott by the arm and dragging him from the hut. On the other side of the lobby was the front desk while on the other side of the elevator and stairs was the entrance to the waterpark they had come from, as well as a restaurant.

Courtney and Scott went through the revolving doors and came to the parking-lot which had a pathway to the beach, as well as to a bridge that lead to the park itself. "We should go to across the bridge and to the park so we're on the other island's beach. I'm pretty sure that's where the boats will be." Courtney decided.

The two made their way for the bridge when the sound of small, clawed feet against pavement was heard behind them. Scott turned around to see several small dinosaurs that resembled Velociraptors but lacked the large toe claw. They were also much smaller and had feathers on most of their body including their tail, the elbows and parts of their arms, and their legs.

The pack of five Compsognathuses came running at them. "Wah! Run!" Courtney cried, running through the parking-lot and towards the bridge.

"Oh please. I'm not gonna be taken down by a bunch of chickens." Scott rolled his eyes; the flock of Compsognathus briefly regarded him with mild interest as something more than food before savagely hissing and screeching at him and leaping upon him with open jaws and needle-like claws as they pulled him down to the ground and hungrily bit and scratched with almost uncontrollable desire. "Gah! I'm being taken down by a bunch of chickens!"

"Scott!" Courtney cried, but it was too late; the group of small therapods had quickly dismembered the farm boy and were gnawing the still warm flesh from his bones, a pair of the Compsognathus fighting over a strip of meat as a third regarded Courtney with a bloody muzzle and hissed venomously at her, as if daring her to try and take the kill they had worked so hard for away from the,.

Courtney screamed and ran across the bridge, mixed emotions of fear and sadness. While she didn't like to admit it, she somewhat enjoyed Scott's company. Not to mention seeing him be devoured made her heart skip a beat. It was like a bad dream that was played out in front of her eyes.

* * *

 **(Contestants – Overall)**

LeShawna and Duncan had ridden the Apatosaurus through the forest and all the way to the beach without a problem. Once they were close to the beach the jumped off of the dinosaur and made their way to the sandy shore. The Apatosaurus grazed on some trees, not even knowing they'd had a passenger.

Gwen had managed to to get away from the angry Stegosaurus mother and her comrades and was currently making her way through the thick tropical forest. After being lost for a while, she finally made her way to the beach. Seeing no one there, the Goth decided to scale the beach and head towards the front of the island.

Sky surfaced from the water, wet, confused, and tired. She hadn't felt that tired since she'd finished second in the regional running and hurdling event. The Gymnast slogged out of the water and saw a trail of broken branches and flattened grass going through the forest. She decided it was her only path to go through and so she headed out.

Jasmine, Brick, Izzy and Eva were all waiting at the beach. Duncan and LeShawna had arrived a bit later, but after hearing so much commotion coming from back on Main Street, Jasmine, Brick, Izzy and Eva decided to head back and try to save some of their own, much to Eva's objections.

* * *

 **(The Pterodactyls – Owen and Noah)**

"Man, this VR feels like it's been going on for hours." Owen said, holding his head in a tired fashion. "I can't wait to take a virtual nap."

"Okay, you are _not_ falling asleep while we're in here." Noah warned him. "It'll probably be over soon." He told him. The two wandered through the behind-the-scenes maintenance area with no clue as to where they were going. "There's gotta be a map around here somewhere that points to a beach exit."

"Maybe one of these buttons will tell us." Owen suggested, pointing to one of the many buttons on the wall.

"No! Don't press those!" Noah cried, running over and stopping him as he was just inches from pressing one of them. "They could open one of the dinosaur exhibits! We don't know what's around us!"

"Oh, good point." Owen nodded, yawning afterward. "Wow, I really hope we win because I'm gonna need to go to bed early!"

"You need to be alert, you never know when one of those dinosaurs might jump out of nowhere." Noah warned.

"Maybe they won't be hungry if they're sleeping! If I'm tired then maybe they are too!" Owen suggested.

"Being tired never stops you from eating." Noah rolled his eyes. "Just follow me and don't touch anything!"

"Whatever...you...say." Owen said in between more yawns.

The two continued walking until Noah heard a loud thump. He turned around to see that Owen had conked out and fallen against the wall. Through the loud snoring and drool coming form Owen's mouth, it took Noah a while to realize that he had landed on a panel of buttons. "No!" The bookworm cried, running over and pulling the oaf off of the buttons.

Suddenly there was an alarm sounding. First it was faint and then it got louder. Noah turned around to see that a large metal door was opening. His heart skipped a beat as he saw what stood in the doorway.

Standing in the doorway, facing the two teens was the single scariest dinosaur imaginable. It was white, not like most dinosaurs. It had razor sharp teeth with dried bits of blood on the tips. It strongly resembled a T-Rex, but it had an armored back like an Ankylosaurus and its arms were much longer, able to grab something and shove it into its mouth. The beast's long tail had spines thorning out in all directions with a large armored club at the end. **[6]**

The monster let out a roar equivalent in volume to a jet-engine, blowing Noah's hair back. The cynic quickly scrambled as the Indominus Rex came forward, swiping at him and missing. It then went for the sleeping Owen, grabbing it in its hand and throwing him into its toothy mouth, much to Noah's horror.

Noah ran like had never run before, his heart beating fast and his mind racing a mile-a-minute. After a moment of devouring Owen, the Indominus Rex was at it for more, running after Noah with a _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ that almost knocked him off of his feet as he ran for his life.

* * *

 **(Main Street)**

Main Street was a shadow of its former self, the tall, lush palm trees that dotted the strip lined with various restaurants and shops now reduced to stumps and splinters, several of the shops now lying in ruins with their various wares scattered about, and the towering skeletons of ancient, prehistoric predators that time had forgotten now had their bones discarded carelessly like forgotten toys; the cool, black night made the small fires that lingered about seem to burn brighter and hotter than before, illuminating the corpses and bodies of the fallen that had been taken by the island's will.

Geoff panted heavily as he ran for his life, leaping over a fallen timber as a rather large and rather hungry Tyrannosaurus Rex stomped after him with its sights locked onto the back of his cowboy hat. "C'mon, Dino Dude! Can't we talk this out!?"

" _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGRR!_ " was the tyrannosaur's response.

"Alright, no talk! Just run!" Geoff gulped as he took his hands off of his ears in a protective gesture and continued to run while screaming for help, his pleas barely heard over the animal's heavy breathing and even heavier footsteps.

A higher, more shrill scream caught the Party Dude's attention and he briefly turned his focus towards a gift shop that had once sold plush Triceratops and Velociraptors that looked more like they wanted to hug you than bite your face off and felt his heart beat even faster when Noah came screaming out at the top of his lungs; the shop exploded in a shower of wood and plaster, orchestrated by an ear-splitting roar that shook Geoff to his very core and made him wet his virtual pants when the Indominus Rex came charging out after the cynic.

As if on cue, Cody came hurtling out of the nearby jungle with Dawn hot on his heels, the two of them pausing to rest and catch their breath before they would most likely have to start running for their virtual lives once more; the air was filled with the crackling of flames and guttural growls of apex predators as dozens of remaining pterosaurs that had camped out and made the Main Street their temporary roost flitted about almost lazily while keeping a respective wide berth of something that the two of them couldn't quite make out. Cody put a finger to his lips and cautiously took a small peek out from behind the maintenance building they had come out behind, his eyes widening with horror as he quickly dove back and instinctively pressed himself against the wall.

"D-Don't go out th-there." she gulped, sweating nervously as a low rumble rippled through the ground as if responding to his anxiousness; Dawn didn't need to be told twice and quietly nodded as she made her way over to a ladder bolted into the back of the building and quietly, stealthily climbed up for a better vantage point, leaving Cody to watch her back and scan the jungle for danger.

"It's Dino Time, dude!" Geoff called out to Noah.

"What does that even mean!?" he shrieked.

" _RUN FASTER!_ " was all Geoff said as he grabbed Noah by the wrist and swiftly dove into a side alley between buildings, throwing the two of them as far down the space as possible and away from the Tyrannosaurus' lethal jaws that snapped shut at the front of alley; the tremendous teeth vanished as the dinosaur's head lowered down and glared at them with a single, golden eye that looked at them with hunger.

Noah frowned. "Great. Cornered by a big lizard. This is exactly how I wanted to go out." he grumbled sarcastically.

"I know, right? Totally awesome!" Geoff grinned.

Dawn watched with worry as she peered over the edge of the roof, biting her lip as she surveyed the area before her; a Tyrannosaurus Rex had its entire attention focused on something stuck in an alley between two buildings that it was trying to muster its head through, ignoring the chaos and fire that surrounded it as the Indominus Rex stomped around at the far end of the strip in search of something, completely ignorant of its genetic donor on the other side of the street.

"Whatcha doin', Moon Girl!?"

The Moon Child barely tensed up as she turned around to see Izzy beaming up at her from the bottom of the service ladder with her ever present Cheshire grin upon her lips as she effortlessly hauled herself up to perch beside Dawn; the jungle rustled and snapped for a several seconds before Eva, Brick, and a completely silent Jasmine came stalking out as quiet as possible, which was not as quiet as the former two could have been.

"Hello, Izzy. I thought you were at the beach?" Dawn inquired.

A wide and rather disturbing smile crossed Izzy's lips as she playfully, sultrily scooted closer to Dawn and wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders and whisper her in her ear in a low, seductive manner. "I thought you'd miss me . . ." she purred, her grin broadening when Dawn flushed a furious crimson and turned her pale face a lovely shade of pink.

"Knock it off, you nut case," Eva growled from below. "We just came back to see if there was anyone else left alive."

Brick nodded in confirmation, giving a quick salute. "A soldier never leaves a man behind!"

"Your cadet code is most admirable, Brick, especially concerning your self esteem issues and need to feel in charge. It's endearing really, almost like how Cody feels the long and need of companionship." Dawn smiled warmly, earning a sheepish grin and whistle from Brick and a deep blush of embarrassment from Cody.

"Enough with the hoodoo voodoo. What's goin' on up there?" Jasmine asked with her hands on her hips and a serious expression on her face.

Dawn peered out into the night. "It would seem our two friends either haven't noticed each other yet or don't have any interest; Geoff and I believe Noah are cornered however."

"By what?" Cody asked, instantly regretting the question.

"A Tyrannosaurus Rex, I believe. Such a beautiful and yet oddly terrifying child of Mother Nature." Dawn shrugged before turning to look down the service ladder at the other team. "I don't suppose you would be interested in helping us rescue them?"

Eva growled and clenched her fists. "No way! It's survival of the fittest out here, and they clearly aren't fit to survive!"

Izzy however, completely ignored her. "Ooh, Izzy got an idea! Izzy will help! Nizzy must survive! NoCo must survive! The shipping must live on!" she cackled madly.

"Somethin' tells me she's a few roos shy of a mob." Jasmine cocked an eyebrow worriedly.

"The name's Izzy, Aussie Ass! It rhymes with get into a tizzy, stumble around all dizzy, act all silly, and I'm the best at what I do-zzy!" Izzy babbled incomprehensibly as she pulled out a flare gun from between her breasts, raising more than a few eyebrows and earning a deep flush from Cody.

Jasmine was more confused than ever, and not just because of the redhead's nickname for her. "Where did you even get that?"

"I took it from Eva while we were on the beach." Izzy smiled broadly.

Eva frantically patted and searched her pockets for the gun, "How did you even . . ?"

"Never underestimate the power of E-scope!" Izzy cackled.

A service door reserved for employees opened up at the back of the neighboring restaurant and Scarlett came sauntering out with several cuts and bruises littering her arms and legs and suffering from mild scrapes and tears in her clothing. "That is the most intelligent thing you have said all night." she droned with barely contained irritation while she adjusted her glasses.

"State your business, soldier. Why are you here behind enemy lines?" Brick demanded to know; Scarlett was hardly fazed.

"Simple really. I came to offer my assistance." she replied.

"But . . . you're on the other team, mate." Jasmine pointed out, eying her suspiciously. "Somethin' smells fishy, and it ain't my soaked shorts."

"Ooh, Jasmine!" Izzy purred in a suggestive manner, earning several annoyed glares from her team mates.

"And your point is? Dawn is on the opposite team, why isn't she an enemy?" Scarlett questioned. "Anyway, if my calculations are correct, my team will be awaiting my arrival at the beach. It hardly seems worth the trouble to even attempt to sabotage you, considering your numbers." she rolled her eyes.

"Well, we don't want it!" Eva snarled in a manner that made it difficult to tell her apart from the island's various carnivores.

Jasmine nodded. "Eva's right, mate. We're not goin' anywhere."

Scarlett shrugged as an earth-shattering bellow rattled the very air around them, forcing all but Izzy to clap their hands over their ears; the Psycho Hose Beast hardly seemed affected by anything, really. "As a lazy tailor would say, 'suit yourself'." she shrugged before giving them a taunting farewell and sauntering off towards the beach with little concern over anything else.

Izzy watched her go with a mournful, pouting look before it slipped through her fingers faster than a slippery fish and was quickly replaced by her familiar grin of insanity. "Ah, who needs her? Izzy's got a plan!"

"If I may ask, what is this plan of yours?" Dawn wondered.

Izzy didn't answer and instead chose to back flip off of the roof of the building, quietly landing on the ground and, much to Dawn's horror and surprise, rushed right towards the distracted Tyrannosaurus Rex as it repeatedly snap its jaws in a feeble attempt to get at Geoff and Noah; the redhead chuckled darkly to herself as she uncapped the flare and let the wispy, acidic smoke curl up through the air before she did what most would consider to a be a death sentence: Izzy promptly snuck up behind the towering dinosaur and kicked the back of its leg as hard as possible, her grin broadening further as she backed up and watched as the Tyrannosaurus Rex paused and slowly rose up its hunched position and turned around to glare at her with several, thundering steps.

"Hiya, big fella!" Izzy waved.

The tyrannosaur either didn't comprehend what the scrawny, over excited piece of meat before it was saying or it simply wasn't interested until its hunting eyes caught sight of the flashing, flaming flare within its grasp; for whatever reason, the dinosaur locked in on the small light with interest, growling lowly as it took a step forward.

Now that she knew she had its attention, Izzy took several steps back, never taking her eyes off of the tyrannosaur as she slowly led it down the street, occasionally taking a sneaking peek over her shoulder to make she was heading in the right direction and wasn't about to trip over anything; Dawn was watching from the roof with worry as Brick and Cody scrambled up after and widened their eyes upon seeing what Izzy was attempting.

"What does she think she's doing!?" Cody hissed, yanking at his hair. "She's gonna get eaten!"

It's a kamikaze mission, soldier. She knew what she was getting into." Brick putting a comforting hand on Cody's shoulder while giving Izzy a proud salute at what would undoubtedly be the last few minutes of her virtual life; Noah and Geoff, briefly wondering why they weren't be bombarded with hot saliva and threatened with banana-sized teeth, cautiously stole a peek out from the alley and froze upon seeing Izzy's suicidal plan.

Geoff bit his lip and tugged on the brim of his cowboy hat. "Oh, man. She's dino chow, dude!"

"Better her than us, right?" Noah gulped.

"Dude! How can you say that!?" Geoff exclaimed.

"Would you rather be on the receiving end of those teeth!? Then by all means, be my guest!" Noah shot back with a sarcastic tone, immediately shutting up when the tyrannosaur's attention was briefly drawn away from Izzy and towards the alleyway the two of them were hiding in; the two boys instinctively clapped their hands over the others mouth and retreated back into the alley, sighing with relief when the sound of fading footsteps reached their ears.

"That's it, big guy. Just a little more. Just a _little_ more . . ." Izzy whispered more to herself than the gigantic, carnivorous Tyrannosaurus Rex that barely kept its focus on her and the dazzling light of the flare with an almost laughable innocence. That quickly changed when Izzy promptly turned tail and ran as fast as possible, her feet hammering into the ground and her grip on the flare tightening as the tyrannosaur gave a surprised and annoyed roar and gave chase.

Her sense of hearing was entirely filled with the roars of the dinosaur and her heavy breathing with her entire focus locked onto the pale, white, almost glowing frame of the Indominus Rex as it took notice of them and positioned itself with jaws and claws wide open and waiting, as if it were a grizzly bear waiting to snap up a fatty salmon as it foolishly leaped into its open mouth; Izzy however, was far smarter than a fish and dropped down to the ground at the last second, barely noticing the numbing sensation across her thigh as her leg rubbed awkwardly against the ground while she slid under the hybrid's lethal jaws and carelessly tossed the still burning torch over her shoulder to then pop up and run away as fast as possible.

Eva and Jasmine had now joined the others on the roof as they watched with rapt attention while the two contenders sized each other up, circling one another and the fizzling flare while roaring and snapping their jaws at one another in threatening and warning gestures that would deterred most members of their species from such a fight; but somewhere deep inside the coil of tissue and nerves that they called a brain, neither side was willing to back down from the other, obeying a simple minded rule that said it had to rule, it _needed_ to rule without question or defiance from one such as the other.

"RUN, YOU FOOLS! RUN!" Izzy cackled madly from somewhere as the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Indominus Rex roared un unison and charged at one another like a pair of run away freight trains, their feet pounding the ground into oblivion with neither side backing down as they neared collision. The two titans clashed as one, the tyrannosaur immediately gaining the upper hand as it slammed its head into the Indominus Rex's lower jaw and proceeded to twist its head around and sink its teeth into its adversary's neck while it was dazed.

The tails went crazy, cracking and snapping angrily at the air as much as the other end as the two dinosaurs clashed again and again, furiously biting and nipping each other on the neck in an attempt to deal a brutal blow while destroying everything else around them; lamp posts were snapped like twigs, rotting bodies were crushed like bugs underfoot as the two dinosaurs squabbled and wrestled about with no other focus but the other.

The Indominus Rex came out with the claws and the arms that they were attached to, _much_ longer and more dexterous than the Tyrannosaurus', dealing concrete smashing blow after blow to the tyrannosaur's head that was interrupted every now and again by a quick snap of the jaws and a hungry roar that forced the tyrannosaur back step by step, losing its advantage quickly; capitalizing on this the albino hybrid sunk its deep into the tyrannosaur's flesh and heaved it to the ground with a tremendous tremor as it proceeded to plant a firm foot on its side and pin the Tyrannosaurus Rex down, ignoring the feeble roars of irritation and fury.

" _LOOK OUT!_ " Jasmine screamed as she grabbed Cody by the back of his shirt and Dawn by the wrist and down off of the roof of the building and towards the clashing dinosaurs with Eva and Brick following her lead and rolling and ducking and dodging their way under the crushing feet and cracking tails; the Indominus Rex lunged it head forward and dug its teeth deep into the Tyrannosaurus Rex's head, lifting the full weight of the beast off of the ground and throwing it with slight effort at the building the group of insignificant yet oddly delicious teens had been perched on mere seconds before, destroying it in a blast of fire, wood, and mortar without a second thought.

Jasmine gulped, her mouth dry as she released her grip on Cody and Dawn, unable to take her eyes away from the battle before her. "Th-That was too close," she swallowed nervously.

"Just out of curiosity, but who are we supposed to be routing for?" Brick wondered. "I mean, I get that they both tried to kill us and everything, but at this point . . ?"

"It is a matter of which is the more lost of the two souls," Dawn said sympathetically. "At this point, it is rather hard to chose." she admitted; a series of soft screeches and growls caught their attention and made their blood run cold as the group slowly turned around to glance down the alley of the space between the two buildings they had rushed into and caught sight of several sets of crisp, crimson eyes in the darkness that carefully edged closer and into the light of hungry flames that consumed the Main strip.

"Raptors. More of the nasty buggers." Jasmine cursed as she balled her hands up into fists. "Looks like we're stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"Yeah, and both have lethal teeth." Eva growled, socking her fist into her open palm. "If were goin' down, I'm gonna down with a fight."

Dawn spoke up in an eerily calm voice that only slightly wavered with fear. "Perhaps . . . I c-can offer a better solution?" she suggested.

"How so?" Cody wondered, his body tense and unable to decide whether to attempt to flee or stand fight; Dawn didn't respond at first and sucked in a deep breath to calm herself as she closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scents of the island. She pushed out the arid odors of the smoke and the rotting stenches of decay and focused solely on those of the island itself, of lush, blooming floors, exotic fruits, clear water, fresh air, and the overwhelming feeling of the wondrous, fragile, beautiful life that filled the island, like a bowl, to the brim. With this realization, Dawn opened her eyes and calmly walked forward in a slow and deliberate manner of respect , authority, and an oddly motherly figure that made the Velociraptors hesitate for a moment out of sheer curiosity.

"She's done it," Eva grumbled under her breath. "She's really lost it!"

" _Shhhh._ " Jasmine hissed softly, watching Dawn with interest as she approached the lead raptor and bowed respectfully to it with her hands folded in front of her; it came as a great surprise to the group when the Velociraptor hooted and bobbed its head in response, chattering back towards its pack mates. "I think it's working . . ?"

"What is?" Brick whispered as Dawn began to speak in a soft and comforting voice, reaching out with gentle hand and caressing a delicate finger along the raptor's jawline that elicited a satisfied purr from deep within its throat; Dawn then reached with her other hand and gracefully laid it upon the Velociraptor's snout, closing her eyes and inhaling slow and deep breaths as the raptor starred intently at her.

She knew full well that the dinosaur was more than capable of biting her hand off with one swift movement of its jaws and dismembering her with several more quick movements that she wouldn't have any hope of dodging if they connected with her frail body, and Dawn heavily respected the Velociraptor for this, an act that it oddly seemed to appreciate.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex was pulled out of the wreckage and briefly released, a moment it used to climb back up onto its feet and attempt to fight back before the Indominus rammed its head into its chest once, twice, and finally dove in for the crushing blow, clamping the jaws shut around the neck and throwing its opponent to the ground; the tyrannosaur was breathing heavy, ragged breaths as it roared in agitation and feebly tried to ward off the Indominus without success as it dropped down to all fours and stalked forward, placing its hands on the head and neck and drawing its head back for the final blow.

A loud screech interrupted the hulking beast and its snapped its head upwards to see a small pack of roughly five Velociraptors come racing towards it with jaws opened wide and claws spread and ready to deal damage; the first raptor leaped and narrowly avoided a snap of the Indominus' jaws as it used the fallen tyrannosaur's neck as a spring board and heavily dug its claws into the armored back of its new found adversary, swiftly dodging another lung of the Indominus Rex's jaws. A second raptor pounced upon its thigh and worked its way up onto the back as the other three distracted the Indominus with roar nips and rakes of their claws from below, always snapping at the throat whenever possible while avoiding the lethal teeth and claws.

"How did you do that?" Jasmine whispered in a hushed voice as she watched the raptors take on the Indominus Rex with gusto; one of the five was unfortunate enough to get to close to the hybrid's claws and suffered a heavy blow that sent it flying through the air and through the window of a barbecue restaurant where it exploded into flames upon crashing onto the open and lit grill. And still the Velociraptors fought on with increasing fury and rage.

Dawn giggled knowingly. "Simple really. Just show the wonderful and charming children of the Great Earth Mother a little respect and they will be more than happy to assist you."

"Ugh. Someone gag me." Eva rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's working, right?" Cody shot back; Eva sighed reluctantly and nodded steely.

A thundering roar drew their attention back to the battle as the Tyrannosaurus Rex seized the opportunity at hand and clambered back up onto its feet, clamping it crushing jaws tightly around the Indominus' neck as it tried to shake its smaller attackers off while trying to gain an upper hand on the tyrannosaur, absolutely helpless as it was pushed and forced back through sheer strength and various bites to be slammed into a grand electrical display that exploded in a shower of sparks and light and delivering a brief shock to its system as the Velociraptor's expertly leaped over to the tyrannosaur's back to avoid injury to then jump back over and continue fighting.

"Move it!" Cody yelped when he realized that the battle was getting dangerously close; one of the raptors was thrown off of the Indominus Rex's back and sent sailing over their heads, landing expertly on its feet before blindly charging back into the fight as the Tyrannosaurus roughly slammed its adversary into anything within reach, filling the already cluttered air with broken glass, hot embers, dazzling sparks, and an excess amount of blood coming from all three parties as the Indominus got a lucky shot in and managed to take out a second raptor with a quick whip of its tail, sending it crashing through a shop window and several displays before it fell to the ground without movement.

Despite the advantage in numbers and the brief gain of the upper hand, the battle was beginning to even out as a third Velociraptor was crushed underfoot and killed instantly as the two titans struggled and fought against one another, barreling through an entire building as if it were nothing more than twigs and pebbles and reducing it to little more than fiery wreckage that only added to the smoke and debris in the air.

It was taking all Noah and Geoff had to avoid getting squished and crushed in the battle as they attempted to cross the strip several times and join what they hoped to be from several sharp glances their team mates attempting avoid getting killed as well; Geoff yelped and grabbed the back of Noah's sweater vest, yanking him down just as the Tyrannosaurus' tail came cracking out overhead and decimated a lamp post and several durable rocks of amber with one swing that would have been more than capable of knocking Noah's head clean off.

"That was close one, dude! That egghead of yours nearly ended sunny side up!" Geoff exclaimed with relief.

Noah, though nonetheless grateful that wasn't dead, rolled his eyes. "Egg jokes. Now were _cracking._ " he droned in a sarcastic manner.

"Dude! This is no time for joking around!" Geoff shouted, yelping with surprise as a raptor sailed between the two of them and skidded to a stop before charging back into battle once more.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex shook its head like a bulldog, sinking its teeth deeper and deeper into the Indominus' neck as it bellowed in pain and attempted to fight back as it was slammed into the ground; the tyrannosaur briefly paused to rest as the two raptors lunged as one at the hybrid, the first meeting a gruesome fate as the Indominus opened its jaws at the last second and clamped them shut around it, crushing its skeleton and bones with ease as the second latched onto its face and eagerly began to avenge its fallen brother by attacking the sensitive nostrils and eyes much to its adversary's agony. The Tyrannosaurus Rex slammed its head into the hybrid's chest and neck as it attempted to get up, shoving back further and further down the strip until it gave one final throw of its head and sent the Indominus' bulk crashing against a ring of electrical fences that encircled a wide lagoon on the edge of the Main Strip where a viewing platform might have been; the last raptor was thrown off with a shake of the Indominus Rex's head while it slowly climbed to its feet to rest on all fours with a look of pure, intellectual and instinctual hatred for them.

The beast shook its head and roared in defiance as it tensed up for a final, suicidal charge mere seconds before the lagoon behind it suddenly exploded in a chaotic shower of water as the park's resident Mosasaur came soaring out of the water with jaws wide open that clamped tightly like a vice around the Indominus Rex's neck with crushing force as it slammed heavily into the ground; the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Velociraptor took several steps backwards as the hybrid struggled and fought to try and loose itself from the railroad spike-like jaws digging deep into its flesh while the Mosasaur began to pull itself and its latest catch back into the lagoon; Jasmine found herself feeling oddly calm about this while a small smile crept across Dawn's lips as she rocked back and forth on her heels in an innocent manner with the dying roars of the Indominus Rex echoing through the air as it was dragged back into the lagoon with a final bellow and tremendous splash that only followed by a flick of the marine reptile's tail while it descended to the depths of the pool to begin feasting.

An eerie silence followed after as Noah and Geoff took the open chance and rushed back over to the group, sighing with relief upon reaching them nearly collapsing to their knees from exhaustion. "And that, as they say, is that." Dawn smiled sweetly.

"You are _really_ starting to creep me out." Eva breathed.

" _LIKE ME!?_ "

"Gah!" Brick and Eva yelped with surprise as Izzy swung down from a vine on a tree overhead and landed with her usual, wide grin and wild, unkempt, red hair. "Don't do that! I hate it when you do that!"

"I know you mean love!" Izzy laughed in a sing-song voice that ground Eva's nerves to no end; oddly enough, she was able to resist the urge to curl her strong hands around the redhead's neck and strangle her.

"Is everyone alright?" Jasmine asked, surveying the damage done to Main Street during the battle. She looked around and saw that everyone was accounted for.

"Well, I suppose we head back to the beach and see who has more members left." Dawn smiled. Suddenly, another ear-splitting roar from the T-Rex erupted, causing everyone to bring their hands to their ears in pain.

"Correction, we'd better _run_ back to the beach!" Cody cried, already bolting down the pathway as he let out a girly scream.

"I have to agree with him there." Brick nodded, running after him. The dinosaur roared again, causing everyone left to run and scream as the T-Rex chased them towards the beach, the Velociraptors staying behind to feed off of the barely-recognizable carcasses.

The beach was a frenzy as contestants were ushered onto the boats by virtual military men. There were three boats, one for each team. On had a Velociraptor painted on the side, another with a pterodactyl and the last one with some indistinguishable sauropod.

The survivors of the battle on Main Street came screaming onto the beach, the T-Rex close behind them. Izzy, Dawn, Noah, Geoff and Cody were there first, the latter jumping onto the Raptor's boat, still screaming as he wasn't sure if the T-Rex would bend over and devour him. Dawn got aboard the Pterodactyl boat while Izzy bounded over the side of the Raptor boat to join Cody and Gwen. Noah and Geoff followed Dawn onto their boat.

"It's time to make like a Michael Bay movie and set off some _EXPLOSIONS! BOOM! BOOM!_ " Izzy cackled. She suddenly pulled out a dynamite pump and grabbed hold of the handle, ready to push.

"Um...what exactly are you going to blow up?" Cody asked.

"The entire island!" Izzy exclaimed, much to Cody's shock and horror. "Izzy's got the entire island wired up with explosives. With one push of this pump, _BOOM!_ " She grinned wickedly.

"Don't do it!" Eva roared, reaching a hand out to stop her as she ran for the boat, mere feat from the lapping waves. Jasmine and Brick were behind her with the T-Rex on their tails.

" _EXPLOSIVO STRIKES AGAIN!_ " Izzy cackled, pushing down on the pump.

The camera instantly zoomed out to a full aerial view of the dinosaur island theme park. Within seconds the entire island erupted in a fiery explosion, sending dust and a tsunami of water flying out in all directions. The camera zoomed back in to show all three boats being carried by the monster waves, the exploding island in the background with bits of burnt flesh flying at them. It was impossible to identify who the flesh belonged to, or what.

"Way to go you psycho!" Gwen snapped, grabbing the pump of dynamite from Izzy and throwing it into the water. "You just killed our entire team and any other survivors!"

"Hey, Explosivo does what she wants." Izzy shrugged.

* * *

A flash took the scene to the Bonfire pit where all of the remaining contestants in the competition were, many being released from the VR for either dying, or making it to the boat.

"You've got a lot of nerve..." Eva growled, shaking a fist in Izzy's face after disconnecting from the machine.

"And with that, we conclude the most epic, dinosaur-infested, and explode-y VR _ever!_ " Chris grinned. "Nice job, but only one team can lose."

"The final results are as follows," Chris read from a cue card handed to him by one of the interns. "The Pterodactyls have four survivors with Noah, Scarlett, Dawn, and Geoff!" He declared. "The Sauropods also have four with Sky, LeShawna, Duncan, and Courtney! And finally, the Raptors lose it all with only three survivors of Izzy, Gwen, and Cody." Chris finished.

The members of the Sauropods and Pterodactyls, whether they won or died, cheered in success while the Raptors sighed with defeat. Jasmine, Gwen and Eva glared it Izzy while Brick shook his head and Cody bit his lip in worry.

"We _were_ going to have a reward for the winning team, but since it was a tie...there just won't be any prizes whatsoever." Chris shrugged as the winners frowned and scowled at him. "Hey, here's a reward," Chris said, gaining their attention, "No one will have to go to Exile for _any_ team."

"That's more of a reward for all teams, really." Scarlett pointed out.

"So you _want_ someone to go to exile?' Chris inquired. Everyone shook their heads vigorously. "That's what I thought. Raptors, meet me back here in ten!"

* * *

The sky hadn't changed considering it was already night when they were done with the VR, but the stars were shinning and the moon was in the sky nonetheless. The glow of the campfire was visible from the zoomed-out shot of the island.

The camera closed in showing Chris standing in front of his oil barrel with a tray of only eight marshmallows. "I have a tray of marshmallows here tonight, but only eight of you will receive a treat of sweet fluffiness." He said. "Now I know it's been a long day so I'm gonna skip right to the name calling." He said.

"Jasmine, Brick, Trent, Cody, Samey, Harold, and Gwen." Chris listed. Jasmine caught hers happily while Brick seemed torn when he received his. Trent, Cody and Samey all looked relieved to get theirs while Harold and Gwen caught their's coolly, knowing they would not be the one voted off tonight.

"Izzy, you're on the chopping block for being a complete wackjob and costing your team the win by blowing up the entire virtual island." Chris said. "Pretty good reason to send you packing! Eva, you're on the chopping block because you were loud and aggressive."

Izzy didn't look entirely worried while Eva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms grumpily. "And the psycho going home tonight is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- A bit interrupting, isn't it?)**

 **Brick-** "After taking out Jo and lying to Heather, I've just been feeling really guilty lately." He sighed. "I wonder if I'm making the right decision..."

* * *

"Iz-" Chris was cut off when Brick suddenly stood up form his seat.

"Wait!' he exclaimed. Everyone around the campfire gasped and looked back at the Army Cadet.

"So far during this season I've lied, and back-stabbed. That's not what the cadet code is about. It's about being truthful, never leaving a man behind, and welcoming all soldiers." Brick said. "And because I have not shown that, the guilt is eating away inside of me, so much so that I cannot stay here any longer." He hung his head solemnly.

Brick walked over to Izzy. "I'm giving my marshmallow to Izzy. I volunteer for the Boot of Shame, sir." Brick said, saluting Chris after handing his marshmallow to Izzy.

"Um...are you sure?" Chris asked, flicking the last marshmallow in his hand to Eva.

"Yes. This is my decision and I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry to Jo, I'm sorry to Heather, and I'm sorry to everyone else left in the game. I wish you all good luck and-"

"Yeah, yeah, cut the sappy good-bye speech." Chris rolled his eyes. Pushing Brick towards the Boot of Shame.

* * *

"Any last words?" Chris asked. "Oh wait, you already gave your super long and _boring_ speech." The host rolled his eyes.

"I hope I can right the wrongs I have committed!" Brick apologized. Jasmine, Izzy, Samey, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Harold and Eva all stood behind the Boot of Shame and gave Brick a salute. The cadet tearfully saluted back right before behind beaned in the chest by the boot, sending him flying out into the night sky, headed for the Cruise Ship in the distance.

"And so we have our first quitter! Brick, huh, who'd have thunk?" Chris chuckled. "We've got an even 26 left! Who will go next? Find out on the next thrilling episode of Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" He finished the outro, the camera zooming out from the island with each pause.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Jasmine-** "I gotta say, Izzy really blew it today. _Literally!_ " She bit her lip. "I guess I'm going with the majority vote, bye Izzy!" She waved to the camera, writing the girl's name on the piece of paper in front of her.

 **Eva-** "Who else would be going other than Izzy?! She's a complete and utter lunatic who blew us all up before we could make it to the freaking vote! Of course I'm voting her out!" She growled, furiously writing Izzy's name down, so much so that she broke the pencil lead. "Aw come on!" She bellowed.

 **Cody-** "Izzy's totally hot, but I'm kinda sensing some good vibes from Samey. I gotta vote her out. I'm gonna miss that crazy red-head." He chuckled slightly.

 **Samey-** "I guess I'll vote for Izzy because she pretty much lost the challenge from what I saw on the screen. Sorry!" She apologized as she wrote Izzy's name down on the piece of parchment.

 **Harold-** " _Gosh_ , Izzy! You could've done so much better this season if you hadn't blown up our team! I'm totally voting your out." He shook his head.

 **Trent-** "I knew Izzy was crazy, but this is ridiculous! I still can't believe she blew up the entire island! And I thought getting taken down by a Velociraptor was bad!" He bit his lip, writing Izzy's name down.

 **Izzy-** "Okay, so that was _totally_ fun blowing up the island, but I'm gonna go ahead and vote for Eva because she _really_ needs to take a chill pill!" She exclaimed.

 **Gwen-** She glared at the camera. "Izzy, that has to be the single _dumbest_ thing you've ever done. And that's saying something!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Votes:

 **Jasmine-** Izzy

 **Eva-** Izzy

 **Izzy-** Eva

 **Trent-** Izzy

 **Harold-** Izzy

 **Samey-** Izzy

 **Cody-** Izzy

 **Gwen-** Izzy

 **Brick-** Did not Vote

– –

Brick- **Quit**

Izzy- **7**

Eva- **1**

– –

 **Voted Off:** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota (RETURNED), Jo, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Brick

* * *

 **Reason:** Sorry to all you Brick fans *Ducks as random object is lobbed at head* but I have an explanation! You see, I was originally going to have Scott eliminated in this chapter when I had planned a while back, but then everything changed when Commander Meat attacked. Nah, I'm just kidding, but he actually gave me a really good point: Backstabbing and lying to Jo and especially Heather is _not_ something Brick would do. I realized that he made a very good point and I decided to change things up. I figured Brick wouldn't be able to live with the guilt after doing that, so I think he would most likely vote himself and try to make amends with them at the Playa. Sorry if you don't like Brick quitting, but I think it suits well and besides, I never had a real plot going with him other than his alliance with Tyler, which quickly ended. At least he got more screen time than his first season :)

* * *

 _ **~A/N~ Just a quick Author's Note! Once again, sorry for the delay, but at least this one was extra long! :D Also, i**_ _ **f you hadn't noticed, some parts of this episode like the important battles seemed a lot more detailed. Well, I'd like to thank Creaturemaster for helping me with those! I'm going to try to add more description and make the rest of this story more interesting and juicy. I'm probably not going to rewrite the last chapters until MAYBE when the story is done, but that's pretty unlikely to be honest. Seriously though, Creaturemaster is an awesome writer and I suggest checking out his profile! ;)**_

…

 **[1]-** A reference to Dr. Doofenshmirtz (If I spelled that right) from Phineas and Ferb in which he's talking to Norm about pursuing a female robot. If you've seen the episode then you know what I'm talking about! XD

 **[2]-** This entire scene is from the strongly despised _Jurassic Park III_. While the movie definitely isn't the best of the Jurassic Park franchise, it did have some good scenes. Once of which is the Spinosaurus attack in the water, which I basically parodied in this chapter.

 **[3]-** Woo-hoo for Gravity Falls! :D now that the series is over, I'm putting a bunch of references in! If you don't get this one, you're not a true Gravity Falls fan! XD

 **[4]-** Another Gravity Falls reference. In _The Land Before Swine_ , Soos saves the gang by using his vast movies knowledge!

 **[5]-** Yet _another_ Gravity Falls reference! Man, I really went to town with these! I noticed that a lot of (or at least some of) the fanbase missed the Chris/Chef stuff that they played around with in TDI as a joke, so I decided to bring it back with a Gravity Falls reference between Grunkle Stan and Soos. If you've seen _The Golf War_ you know what I'm talking about here XD

 **[6]-** This one's pretty obvious if you've seen or heard of Jurassic World. This dinosaur is clearly a spoof of Indominus Rex. The only thing I added was the club at the end of the tail, otherwise everything else is pure Indominus!

…

 **Next:** Things are about to get _Steamy_ in the kitchen!


	18. Eat it and Weep

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** I have _big_ news! *is so giddy I'm practically bouncing off the walls* So, if most of you didn't know since I'm pretty sure none of you are stalkers (At least I'm banking on that) I want to let you know that _hurray!_ Today is my birthday, the fabulous day of which I was born! Thank you, thank you, hold the applause until _after_ the Author's Note.

Now then, the super special thing, is that I will be updating both of my stories today—That's _Total Drama Unfinished Business_ and _The Ridonculous Reboot_ , as well adding **_A NEW STORY_** for you guys to read! And for once, it's not a Total Drama story... Since I know a lot of you are interested in Steven Universe and Gravity Falls, I have finally come up with a Crossover between the two and will be uploading it later today in honor of my special day :) It's kind of like a reverse birthday present! :D

Exciting news aside, I've put a poll up on my profile that pertains to Survivor/Total Drama. Essentially, I wanted to know who you guys would pick for Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty in honor of the new Survivor season that is currently airing. Right now I have the poll for the Brains team up, so be sure to head over to my profile and check that out and vote for six people that you think would make the Brainiest team! In a few weeks time I will change the poll to voting for Brawn, and then later Beauty.

Now to the reviews! And boy do we have a lot of them...(That's still good!)

* * *

 **DSX62415:** Yeah, I figured some people would be sad to see him go but I feel like he's one of those characters who can't win when put up against the other campers. A box set of Gravity Falls would be _awesome_ and I hope they make it where the box is like one of the journals XD I can't say I watch Power Rangers much anymore and I've never taken a look at Miraculous: Tales of Lady Bug and Cat Noir. TMNT is still pretty good though and there are always the Spongebob Seasons 1-3 reruns, but other than that nickelodeon is essentially trash XD They should just link with Cartoon Network and become Teletoon or whatever, and then give their bad sitcoms to Disney Channel!

 **FOWLKON:** Okay I might be stupid for not getting that pun XD but I put in anyway because it still seemed to work. Yeah...I don't think Izzy has an identified brain problem but if it means we get to watch a whole island explode, so be it, right? Yes, now that Samey has revealed that she likes Cody, things are about to get steamy (Hence the chapter, perhaps?) So yes, couples are definitely taking off with their plots here. Dawn's raptor thing was written by Creaturemaster but I think it works, so I'm glad you liked it! As for Dave and Sky...they're both crazy in their own right. Let's just put it at that and see where this is going.

 **Zachsaur94:** Yup, pretty much the entire challenge was a ripoff of Jurassic Park and much more Jurassic World. You probably didn't even list half of the references! I'm glad you liked the Dawn scene, it was actually written by Creaturemaster, so if you like stuff like that, you should check out his stuff! It's actually pretty good! I'll be sure to let you guys know when the next chapter comes out over Forums, so if you're not on that yet, you should check it out. Just PM me if you have any questions ;)

 **PhenomsServant:** Yeah, I hated Scott in Revenge of the Island, but somehow I feel like he was done better in All-Stars, despite not being Villainous _at all_. I have a better plot for him here that doesn't involve him getting rid of Dawn, so that's good. And yes, I agree with you 100% that Dawn/Scott pairing needs to die.

 **Guest #1:** Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't think that! I had to think a _lot_ for this one! I'm glad you liked the two big surprises this episode because I think it sort of makes up for the absence, that and the length of the chapter (100 pages, holy cow!) I'm glad you respect my decision to have Brick 'quit' but my reasoning is that it actually makes a bit of sense. While you might think he didn't owe them anything, Brick is a loyal, trustworthy guy, and when he broke that with Heather and Jo, the guilt ripped him apart. Can't give anything away with where Samey/Cody is going, but it sure will be one wild ride!

 **Joel Connell:** Thanks! I'm glad it was worth the wait! Read the reply above yours (Guest #1) and that's the reason why Brick 'quit'. As for Samey and Cody, well, just keep reading the one above XD I kind of like that idea with Cody asking Gwen for advice, I'll think about that ;) And yeah, I noticed the trend of eliminations as well, but I can safely say Cody will _not_ be the one going next. That's all you're gonna get out of me! XD

 **Glittercorn101:** Well, I guess you'll just have to read this chapter to see where things are going with Cody and Samey ;)

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Thanks! I planned to have someone get squished under the foot of the T-Rex during the battle but it didn't make it in there. That probably would have been pretty gruesome too! XD I'm glad you liked all the twists and turns this episode, it took a heck of a long time to write them! XD You could be right about your hunch for this episode, but I guess you'll just have to keep reading ;)

 **Guest #2:** Thanks! And of course I'll answer your questions, that's what this whole thing is about! Now for your first one...I hadn't actually thought of doing that, but I'm thinking it would make sense, so I'm gonna say yes, but I don't quite know when. Oh yeah...that part was a bit inconsistent. The only two times it was mentioned was the time you said, and when Noah saw the castle I'm pretty sure. I don't really plan a love interest for Noah, so I'm gonna say that TDUB _does_ take place after TDRR. However, Noah doesn't mention anything about Emma, or at least not right now. To answer your last one...I'm gonna say that he hasn't had a real _steady_ relationship since Gwen. You're right, he did ask Justin to break up with his girl, so I guess that's what he meant XD I didn't really think of that when I wrote it. Wow, half a million words?! That would be awesome!

 **Codammy Forever:** Glad to see I have a supporter for the new couple (Not that you're the only one)! I'm not sure how I'll do that, but I might have Cody give Samey a nickname, but the thing is is that Samey's had _way_ too many nicknames (Samey, Sammy, her real name is actually Samantha) So, possibly. I can say that there will be a Pirate VR, although I'm not sure if it's the next one or not. As for the TV Tropes page, I've never actually taken a real look at it. You could start it if you want, I'll check it out too and maybe start a page ;)

* * *

A quick thing I want to mention is that I want to get a **TV Tropes Page** for this fic. I've checked out the website and because I'm stupid, I have no idea how to start one or how they even work. So, if anyone wants to start one, be sure to PM me and we'll talk ;)

And now that that stuff is out of the way (You may skip to the story from here) _Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear unnamed-writer-that-will-not-share-his-real-name-to-the-general-public-in-fear-of-stalkers, happy birthday to me!_ You may now read if you're still here for some reason.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 (Day 13)** \- Eat it and Weep

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business..." Chris opened up the recap on a shot of the island, "We threw our contestants into the VR once again for a bombardment of hilarious hurts, and dinosaurs!" He grinned as clips of the previous episode were shown.

Katie was shown being carried off by a Ludodactylus followed by a clip of Max getting snapped up by the T-Rex. Compsognathuses were also shown taking Scott down. "Dakota turned _Dakotazoid_ and tore through a bunch of raptors," Chris continued as Dakota was shown fending off the Velociraptors, "While Sky and Dave had a run in with some angry Ankylosauruses and one _really_ angry Giganotosaurus!" The two were then shown being smashed around in the Gyrosphere.

"By far the _funniest_ moment went to our favorite fart-machine when a Tyrannosaurus Rex got the business end of Owen's flatulence!" Chris chuckled, trying not to burst out laughing as the T-Rex was shown coughing, hacking, and spitting Owen from its mouth. "And the most _dramatic_ moment went to the final showdown on Main Street with Indominus Rex fighting the T-Rex!" Chris declared. The clip of the T-Rex pushing the Indominus towards the waters edge to ultimately being devoured by the Mosasaur was shown.

"At the elimination ceremony, everyone was sure Izzy would be going home after costing her team the win when she full-on blew up the virtual island!" Chris exclaimed. "But Brick surprised everyone by volunteering for the Boot after the guilt of his past misdeeds ate away at him!" Chris said as Brick was shown giving a salute to his team.

"We have and even 26 left! Who will burn, who will simmer, and who will _go up in flames?!_ " Chris cried, getting _way_ too into it. "Find out on this _sizzling_ episode of Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" He finished, the camera zooming out with each pause.

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

The scene opened on the misty lake near the shores of Pahkitew Island. An ominous bellowing could be heard as the music took a dramatic spike. Where one would expect, say, the Loch Ness Monster to rise its head from the surface, came something entirely different.

The creature coming toward the island was identified by a single coil of braided purple that arched out of the water and then just as soon as it came out, it sunk back in.

The mysterious figure got closer to the shore where a squirrel was happily washing one of its acorns. It saw the approaching pony-tail and let out a squeaky gasp. It bounded closer a bit, wading into the water.

Suddenly, a deeply tanned fist sprouted from the water and quickly punched the critter away. The fist retracted into the water as the waves lapped against the shore, and just as soon as it was there, it was gone.

* * *

"Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!" Several contestants cheered, many of them guys.

The camera zoomed in on Owen at one of the old wooden tables in the Mess Hall. A large crowd of teens had surrounded him, several trays of dumpling-like food sitting in front of him. "It is today that I, Owen **_/Middle and Last Name Withheld!/_** will stuff a total of _fifty_ , count 'em _fifty_ dumpling-like things into my mouth!" The loveable lug declared. **[1]**

"Seriously? You're wasting your time and energy on a senseless eating competition to see how many dumplings you can stuff into your mouth?" Courtney asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Owen smiled.

"And for the record, it's not dumplings. It's dumpling _things_." Noah corrected with a sly smirk on his face.

"Whatever, you people are disgusting." Courtney rolled her eyes. The CIT picked up her tray and walked over to another table to eat somewhere else.

"Don't listen to her buddy, she doesn't know anything!" Izzy cackled. "I'm ready to see dumpling, _lots_ of dumplings!" She grinned.

"Dumpling _things_." Owen corrected again.

" _WHATEVER!_ " Izzy and Courtney who was seated far away shouted in unison, causing Owen to yelp in fear and crouch low.

"Just start-" Before Izzy could finish, Owen was already stuffing dumpling after dumpling in his mouth, starting to fill up his cheeks.

Noah surveyed the amount of dumplings left on the trays. "Wow, only down to thirty-one dumplings left!" He exclaimed. "Keep going and you might set a record!"

"A ehor?" Owen asked through a mouthful of dumplings, bits of the food-like substance flying out of his mouth.

Noah shushed him. "No talking, you might loose some dumplings." He said. Owen shoveled several more dumplings into his mouth as Izzy bit her lip giddily, barely containing her excitement.

"Dude! That is _so_ awesome!" Geoff exclaimed, running over to watch Owen, looking just as excited as Izzy. Duncan noticed what was going and waltzed over as well.

"Dang man, that's the most of anything I've seen you fit into your mouth!" Duncan exclaimed, stopping by to watch as well.

"Twenty dumplings left...thirteen left!" Noah continued counting. "Almost to fifty!"

Jasmine walked by with her tray of breakfast and glanced at the group. She waved it off until she suddenly jerked her head back after noticing the amount of dumplings in Owen's mouth. "Crikey! You're gonna kill yourself!" She exclaimed. "Be careful there mate!"

"Don't worry, he's been training." Noah assured her.

Jasmine knit her eyebrows. "You'd certainly be able to survive in the Outback for a number of days." She deduced from his girth. "You probably wouldn't have to eat for days!"

Owen tried to say something, but it was muffled. He stopped as soon as one of the dumplings began slipping from its place in his mouth. He took a finger and quickly pushed the saliva-slicked dumpling back into place before it fell out, taking the rest of the stack with it.

"He says thank you." Izzy translated. "I speak full mouth, Swedish, Japanese, Mandarin, Old English, Yiddish, and Australian!" She grinned ear to ear.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"Well everybody knows that Aurstralia's weird!" Izzy began. "They've got weird animals, weird slang, and their toilets flush backwards!" Jasmine just looked at her with a slight glare.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Amazon vs. Psycho-Hose Beast** )

 **Jasmine-** "Alright, not to be rude or anything, but I don't think Izzy should still be here. She clearly lost the challenge through careless acts and ended up costing us the win. She surely would have been voted out had Brick not volunteered for the Boot of Shame." She said. "I don't think he should have done that, he's a good guy and certainly could have lasted much longer. Izzy's also quite insensitive. I believe her days here are numbered." She said with a tone of authority.

* * *

"Fifty!" Noah exclaimed, causing a rousing applause from Geoff, Izzy, Duncan, and a few others that were gathered around. "He's done it! He's gotten all fifty in his mouth!" He exclaimed.

To everyone's surprise and shock, Owen took one big, huge gulp and swallowed all fifty dumplings at once. Noah stared, eyes wide at him, looking very unnerved. "Okay lunchbox, don't hurt yourself."

Suddenly there was a gurgle from Owen's stomach. Duncan's eyes widened. " _TAKE COVER!_ " he cried, diving to the ground and hiding under a table. Noah, Izzy, and Geoff did the same.

Others throughout the cafeteria noticed this and screamed, launching into a huge panic as they ran around trying to find a safe place to hide. Chef quickly slammed a retractable metal covering over the kitchen serving window and hid in the kitchen.

Chris walked into the Mess Hall and noticed everyone ducked under tables. "Uh...what's going on?" He wondered, looking around and seeing Owen as the only one sitting on a table.

"Run McLean, run while you still can!" Noah exclaimed. "Or not and stay to see what happens. I vote you do the second option."

Chris screamed and bolted back out of the cafeteria just in time as Owen let out the single loudest burp of all time, one that could be heard from space by two particular other-worldly beings, one of which was singing the Doom Song. **[2]**

The earsplitting vibrations coming from Owen's stomach juices caused everyone within its radius to cover their ears as the shaking of the Mess Hall caused them to fall all over the place, even after having been crouching or laying down.

Suddenly all of the windows in the cafeteria shattered in one loud mess of broken glass which littered the floor with even more cracks. When it was all said and done, the Mess Hall looked like a Twister hit it.

Chef slowly rolled up part of the metal covering and peeked out from a small crack beneath it. "Dang boy." Was all he could say.

A moment later, Chris slowly tip-toed into the cafeteria as others were getting up."Dangit! We just got new windows!" Chris complained, stepping over the broken glass that littered the floor.

"This just in, earthquake triggered by teen on reality show!" Noah said, imitating a news anchor. "Hundreds flee from the resulting Tsunami. Residents are warned to get to higher ground, I repeat, get to higher ground."

Owen let out a chuckle. "Wow, that sure was a sonic blast!" He observed sheepishly.

"You got that right." Courtney muttered, climbing back up from the ground, grasping the table. Her usual neat brown hair was now frazzled from the shock of the belch.

"Um, could you let go of me?" Bridgette asked Katie. The BFFFL noticed that she was grasping the surfer like she usually did with Sadie when they were scared.

Katie let out a quick yelp and let go. "Sorry, I miss Sadie." She frowned. "We were always together when things went wrong." The sweet girl began sniffling, a few tears streaming down her face at the thought of her best friend without her.

"Excellent work, you sent her into another state of sobbing." Scarlett said sarcastically, a dry expression on her face as she got up from the floor.

"Well, seeing as today's challenge starts in the kitchen, why don't we all head in there so I can explain it while the interns clean up the kitchen." Chris suggested, heading through the saloon-style doors that led into the kitchen. The rest of the teens got up from their hiding places and followed Chris into the kitchen.

* * *

"Challenge time!" Chris declared with a sinister grin on his face. "Some of you may remember our very first cooking challenge from long ago back in season one! Well, we're bringin' it back!"

The crowd of contestants was awkwardly silent. "Ahem, you're supposed to be cheering." Chris reminded them. It was still silent with a tinge of cricket chirping for good measure. Chris sighed. " _Fine_. There's no pain." He added.

The contestants quickly erupted into cheers, voicing their joy. "Well, unless you accidentally keep your hand on the burner for too long." Chris recalled. "Now then, let's get you two into teams and I'll explain the challenge to those of you who don't know it or may have forgotten."

Chef walked up to the host and handed him two note-cards. "Ah yes, thank you Chef." The narcissistic host praised. "Team 1: Amy, Samey, Owen, Dave, Noah, Jasmine, Gwen, B, Cody, Izzy, Trent, Duncan and Leshawna!" he proclaimed.

"Alright!" Noah and Owen high-fived.

"Alright white-boy, there ain't no way I'm gonna let you eat our main course _this time!_ " Leshawna swore, pointing a finger in the fat boy's face. "There's no curses, no leaving you alone, no nothing!"

"Alright, alright, I already ate fifty dumpling-things, I'm pretty full." Owen told her, patting his oversized belly with a grin and giggle.

"Being full never stopped you from eating, how is this different?" Noah remarked.

"I'm keepin' my eye on you." Leshawna hissed, narrowing her eyes and making the 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"And Team 2: Geoff, Harold, Eva, Katie, Courtney, Scarlett, Dakota, Bridgette, Dawn, Sky, Max, Rodney, and Scott!" The host finished reading.

"There better be no underwear-sandwiches this time." Harold snapped, narrowing his eyes at Geoff.

"Huh?" The party boy turned around. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that man. I tend to get caught up in crazy stunts!" He chuckled. "But it was Duncan who thought of it, and he's on the other team so you're all good!" He grinned.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Ugh, so immature." She mumbled under her breath while Scott silently cheered behind her.

"Yay Sadie! We're on the same team!" Katie cheered, running over and hugging a surprised and confused Bridgette.

"Uh...I'm Bridgette. Ya know, surfer girl, big blonde pony-tail, Geoff's girlfriend?" The surfer reminded her. "Sadie left the game, remember?" She frowned.

"Oh, uh...yeah. I knew that." Katie said quietly. "Sorry, about that." She chuckled timidly, backing away with a big sheepish grin on her face. Bridgette just raised an eyebrow with concern.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- She's about yay-tall, and wearing the exact same thing as your friend there)**

 **Bridgette-** "I'm kind of worried about Katie, she's not acting like her self." She bit her lip. "I think she might be hallucinating after being away from Katie? If that makes any sense..."

 **Katie-** " _SADIE! I MISS YOU!_ " She sobbed, reaching for the camera as if Sadie might be on the other side. All of a sudden she actually _did_ grab the camera and it went to static.

* * *

"Alright, for today's challenge, you'll be creating a three-course meal for Chef, a mystery taste-tester, and myself. You'll need to grab what you think will be suitable for the theme of your dish from the food truck out back. You'll have five minutes to gather what you need and then you'll have to bring it back to your side of the kitchen and prepare a meal fit for a king!"

"Or at the very least you, royal jester." Noah remarked with a witty grin.

"Shut it royal egghead!" Chris snapped, silencing the cynic.

"Just like last time, you'll have to appoint a Head-Chef to oversee the cooking _and_ pick the theme." Chris continued. "And with that, I bid you good cooking, or at the very least, try not to burn down the kitchen."

The two teams raced for the back door and burst through it, headed for the food truck that was still being driven by a dolphin for unexplained reasons. There were shouts of, "Me first!" and "Get out of my way!" but soon enough each contestant left the truck with a handful of food.

"Oh yeah, and don't add _any_ Chilli Powder!" He quickly added, causing the contestants to stop what they were doing. "I'm deathly allergic to that stuff. If anyone feeds me that stuff, your team will be disqualified. And then they'll hate you." He added ominously with a serious glare on his face. The contestants gave him blank stares and then got back to fighting over ingredients, not paying much mind to Chris's warning.

* * *

 **Team 1**

"So, who's gonna be team leader?" Jasmine asked, looking around at her team. "Normally I'm team leader so I thought I'd give someone else a shot? Anyone?"

"As a food connoisseur and expert of the likes, I find myself to be the most qualified to be Head-Chef." Owen said with a fancy accent.

"Oh no, I'm not lettin' you taste-test _nothin'!_ One lick and you'll be eaten up the whole plate!" Leshawna predicted, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Then who do _you_ think should be Head-Chef?" Owen demanded.

"How about the other big guy, the one who actually has a brain." Leshawna countered, jabbing a thumb at B who was standing behind her.

B looked shocked and pointed a finger at himself with a confused look. "You heard me." Leshawna nodded.

"Anyone opposed?" Jasmine asked, looking around. No one said anything although Amy rolled her eyes. "Alright then, big fella, what's the theme gonna be?"

B stroked his chin in thought, so much so that he was practically asking the editors to place a big light bulb above his head when an idea suddenly popped into his head, as evident by the flush of emotion in the silent teen's face.

"I think he's got something." Samey exclaimed.

The inventor looked around for something and finally dug into his coat and pulled out a yellow notepad and a pencil. B began scribbling something down on the sheet and when he was done, he held it up for all to see.

"Chinese food?" Jasmine wondered. "Hmm...can't say I've had too much of that, but hey, I'll be willing to try anything!" She grinned, playfully slugging the large boy in the shoulder.

"Yes! Finally! Some actual Chinese food that isn't gross!" Cody exclaimed. "Wantons, here I come!" He grinned happily. Across from him, Samey giggled quietly.

"Chinese food?" Owen asked. "Can it be true?!" The boy's eyes had gone sparkly as his mind was lost in a world of greasy, chicken-y delights, sprinkled with rice and various sauces. "This is the greatest moment of my life." He whispered to himself.

"That's what you told me yesterday when I gave you my desert. And it wasn't even that edible." Noah reminded him. "Besides, Chinese food is full of greasy, unhealthy ingredients that will harm your intestines. Come to think of it, we're feeding it to Chris, so I'm in!" He grinned.

"I agree with Noah, well, the first part anyway." Dave chimed in. "Chinese food is greasy, and germy, and unhealthy, and _Auuuugh!_ " He whimpered, chills shivering down his body.

"Hurray for greasy!" Izzy cheered. "I love me some fried scorpion with grasshopper hard-candy!" She grinned wickedly, licking her lips even more so.

"Um...we're going for non-authentic Chinese food. That's just gross." Noah pointed out, cringing upon hearing Izzy's favorite foods from China.

"Chinese food it is then, excellent idea, B!" Jasmine grinned. "Now let's sort through our ingredients and find the right stuff!" She instructed.

* * *

 **Team 2**

"I call head Chef!" Courtney shouted before anyone else could as her team carried handfuls of food with them into their side of the kitchen.

"But wouldn't Geoff make a better Head-Chef? He was Head-Chef last time so he has expertise." Bridgette pointed out.

"Exactly, _he was Head-Chef last time_. It's someone else's turn." Courtney simply shrugged.

"Personally, I find myself to be more of a logical choice considering I know the various spices and foods that would make a proper three-course meal." Scarlett offered.

"Fine then. We'll take a vote." Courtney said. "Me, or psychopathic brainiac that tried to kill six people last season." Listed, possibly being a little bit biased. Just a little bit.

"Yes, voting would be the best option." Scarlett nodded. "A pushy, bossy, control freak, or myself. _Who_ by the way, has been reformed into a much less murderous being."

"Sweet, voting it is!" Geoff grinned. "Who votes for Courtney?" he asked, looking around, raising his own hand. Harold, Katie, Bridgette, Scott, Dakota, Dawn, Sky and Rodney all raised their hands. "Okay, who votes for Scarlett?" Max and Eva were the only one who raised his hand.

Everyone looked at Eva with raised eyebrows. "What? I'm not gonna vote for a bossy CIT wannabe. By the way, when are you _ever_ going to be an _actual_ counselor?" She spat, narrowing her eyes at Courtney.

"Between my Class Presidential campaign, this stupid show, and my violin lessons, becoming a counselor is the least of my priorities. But I'm practically a real counselor anyway." She bragged.

"See what I mean!" Eva shouted.

"Doesn't matter bra, Courtney wins by a landslide!" Geoff declared with a cheer.

"So be it." Scarlett shrugged without a care.

"Sweet, so what's the theme gonna be?" Geoff asked Courtney.

Courtney tapped her chin in thought. "I was thinking along the lines of a French theme..." She suggested.

"How about Mexican?" Rodney suggested. "I love me some Chimichangas!" Rodney grinned, licking his lips.

"Contrary to popular belief, Chimichangas are actually not real Mexican Cuisine. They're actually part of a similar style of food often referred to as _Tex-Mex_ Cuisine due to the fact that it is made in the Southwest United States, primarily Texas. _Not_ Mexico." Scarlett informed the farm boy.

"I've been lied to!" Rodney cried.

"I like the idea of Mexican, or Tex-Mex, I suppose." Sky agreed.

"Personally, I agree with Courtney. French Cuisine seems appropriate and more sophisticated." Scarlett said.

" _Evil_ prefers the spicy malevolence of Mexican goodness. However he is not opposed to croissants and crapes." Max chimed in.

Suddenly, everyone began voicing their opinions, some even getting into fights (Cough, cough, Eva) and arguments about which cuisine was better. " _ENOUGH!_ " Courtney suddenly shouted. "I am Head-Chef and I am not going to loose because all of you were arguing!" She snapped.

"I believe I have a solution." Dawn offered. "Our first two dishes can be Mexican, and our desert can be French. That way everyone wins!" She chirped.

Courtney thought this over. "Hmm...French and Mexican...it could be a cultural combination!" She exclaimed. "Excellent idea Dawn!" The CIT smiled.

"I assumed it would be." Dawn nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **Team 1**

"Alright, I'm not Head-Chef, but I don't think it takes that to know that we've got twelve people and three dishes. So, Four people can work on one dish at a time!" Jasmine instructed. B nodded in agreement, and scratched his chin in thought.

He then pointed at Dave, Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen, and made a motion with his hands that looked like he was trying to squish them together. "I'm guessing he wants Leshawna, Trent, Dave, and Gwen to be a group." Jasmine said. "I haven't got a problem with it." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well _I_ do." Leshawna grumbled.

"Too bad." Jasmine shook her head, you elected B as Head-Chef and so he has made his decision."

Leshawna sighed and glared at Owen. "Don't think I won't be watching you!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at Owen.

"Man! You eat an entire plate of ribs _once_ and no one trusts you again! What's with that?" Owen wondered, looking very confused despite it being a simple concept.

B then pointed at Cody, Izzy, Amy, and Samey. "I believe he means you four." Jasmine said, trying hard not grin for unexplained reasons. Her grin then dropped upon seeing Amy. "You better be working and not scheming." She hissed.

"Sheesh! I wanna win as much as you guys do. Who knows what the reward is? Maybe it's an actual working shower!" Amy grinned, seeming much more cheery than usual.

"Excellent then. I suppose that leaves, Noah, Owen, Duncan, and I." Jasmine sum

med up. B nodded and walked off to look at their list of ingredients for the Chinese dishes.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- The Silent Chef is at work)**

 **Amy-** "Something tells me B picked these teams just to cause drama. I mean, Samey and her lame boyfriend with _me_ in one group? That's just asking for it! And I sure will deliver." She grinned wickedly.

 **B-** The silent inventor just grinned smugly and shrugged, winking at the camera before it turned to static.

* * *

B walked around and stuck a piece of notebook paper by each group. Dave sighed and begrudgingly picked the paper off of the counter top and looked at it. "Gong Bao Chicken?" He asked. "What the heck is that?"

"Clearly it's chicken of the Gong Bao variety!" Leshawna said, ripping the piece of paper out of Dave's hands. She looked at the recipe. "Oh please, this doesn't look that hard." She rolled her eyes. "Let's get right on this!"

As Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, and a very reluctant Dave walked over to the pile of various food items, B headed over to Cody, Izzy, Amy, and Samey and slapped another piece of paper down on their counter. Samey went to pick it up but Amy ripped it from her hands with a glare before the meek twin could read it.

"Spring Rolls?" Amy wondered. "Yuck!"

"Are you kidding, those are delicious! Last year my school had a Cultural Week and all of the lunches were from different countries," Samey told Cody and Izzy, "The Chinese day was my favorite." She admitted.

"Guess who _doesn't care_." Amy said harshly, glaring at her younger twin.

B then handed the last piece of paper to Jasmine with a smile and then walked off. Jasmine read through the paper. "Sweet and Sour Pork. Hmm, never had it before." She said, inspecting the list of ingredients.

"Pork? Did I hear that correctly?" Owen asked, taking a delightful interest. The fat boy licked his lips with a giddy giggle.

"Well you don't get to have any." Noah snapped. "The food is for Chris, Chef, and whoever this Mystery Guest Taste-Tester is."

* * *

 **Team 2**

"Alright, as Head-Chef, I'm gonna split you guys up into groups. We've got twelve people besides myself and three meals so that'll be four per group." Courtney said. "Now I know some of you might not like who you're being paired up with, but trust me, it's for the best." She told them.

"Just get on with it!" Eva snarled.

"As I was saying," Courtney continued, clearing her throat, "Geoff, Harold, Eva, and Rodney, you guys will work on making some Chimichangas since you like them so much." Courtney rolled her eyes, referring to Rodney who gave a sheepish grin.

"Scarlett, Max, Sky, and Scott, you will work on some Tortillas with egg and Potatoes in them." Courtney told them, looking down at her list of meals.

"That leaves Dawn, Katie, Bridgette, and Dakota working on some Chocolate Mousse with a side of Escargot." Courtney said. "I know it sounds gross but it's edible, and apparently fancy." She shrugged.

"Mmm, chocolate." Katie grinned, licking her lips. "Sadie and I used to eat chocolate together for hours when one of us was going through a break-up." She smiled sadly.

"Forgive me my friends, but I cannot allow myself to prepare animals to be eaten, no matter how small. I shall prefer to work on the Mousse." Dawn said.

"That's fine!" Katie shrugged. "You and Dakota can work on the Mousse and Sadie and I will work on the Es-Escar-Escar- _got?_ " She asked, not quite sure how to pronounce it.

"Um...sorry I'm kind of a Vegetarian too..." Bridgette reminded the sweet girl, "And my name is _Bridgette_."

"Oh yeah...sorry!" She apologized, smacking her forehead. "I keep getting confused! I must be seeing things, man is this kitchen hot already?" She asked with a nervous chuckle, tugging on the neck of her top.

"No problem." Bridgette gave a meek smile. "I'll just work on the Mousse with Dawn and you and Dakota can work on the Escargot."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- But the oven's not even on...)**

 **Bridgette-** "Yeah, I think something's definitely wrong. I'm not medical expert, but I think Katie's been with Sadie for so long, that if she gets separated for too long, she starts to hallucinate. Maybe it's kind of like what Sierra went through with Cameron back during the All-Star season. I watched that season, I do _not_ want to go through that!" She gulped, hugging herself in fear.

 **Katie-** "Okay, okay, I miss Sadie." She sighed. "Bridgette's really nice for putting up with all of this. Sadie if you watching, I miss you!" She cried, getting teary-eyed.

* * *

Katie rummaged around the pile of foods. "Hmm...where is it?" She wondered, digging through some fruit, and throwing it aside. Finally, she came upon a large wooden crate. There was a big red label on the side. " _Es-car-got_." She read aloud, mispronouncing it. "Huh, this must be it." She shrugged.

The BFFFL picked up the large crate and hauled it over to the counter near some cabinets as well as an old wooden door that lead outside behind the kitchen where the food truck had been. Katie opened up the crate and held up the top, only to find hundreds of slimy green snails resting on the underside. Katie screamed and quickly kicked open the door, slamming the top of the crate against a metal railing, knocking all of the snails off. "Get off of here you stupid snails!" She shouted. **[3]**

"Um...Katie." Bridgette said, walking over to the BFFFL. "Those snails _were_ the Escargot. That's what it is. Escargot is snails." She told her.

"Oh...wait, ew! That's so gross!" Katie winced. "Um...oops. I kinda dumped all of the snails out." She admitted, jabbing a thumb behind her where several of the snails were slowly inching away.

"Um...maybe we can swap the escargot out for some other French dessert." Bridgette suggested. "Hey Courtney, we kind of lost the snails..." She told the Head-Chef.

Courtney walked over looking quite annoyed. "What?! How? They're stupid snails! They couldn't have gone far!" She rolled her eyes.

"Um...well they're not here. They weren't working out anyway. Maybe we could try another desert?" Bridgette tried, wincing at what Courtney's reaction might be.

The CIT sighed. "Fine. We'll do a Souffle." She instructed. "And don't mess this one up!" she snapped, and with that, she walked off.

"Thanks for covering for me." Katie smiled, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"No problem. You and Dakota have fun with it." She smiled, walking off to go help Dawn who had all of their ingredients laid out in front of her on the counter.

"So what's a _soofle?_ " Dakota asked, once again mispronouncing the dish. She flipped through a cook book looking very confused.

"Isn't it some kind of ball?" Katie asked. "Wait, I'm thinking of wiffle." She recalled, tapping her chin in thought. Bridgette watched from afar with Dawn and just face-palmed with a sigh of defeat.

* * *

 **Team 1**

"Alright, if we're gonna make some Sweet and Sour Pork, we're gonna have to figure out how it's made." Jasmine told Noah, Owen, and Duncan.

"Gee, what tipped you off?" Noah asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and then pulled out a cook book. "Here are some directions," She tossed the book to Owen and Noah, "You two read it, Duncan and I will find the ingredients she said."

Owen flipped through the pages until he came to one with a picture of Sweet and Sour Pork on it. "Let's see...um, 廁所在哪，我有不好的氣問題. 另外，我跑過去的雞." Owen read, looking very confused. "Hey, this is all in funny-talk!" He exclaimed with realization. **[4]**

"That's Chinese you dolt." Noah muttered. "Give me that!" He ripped the book from Owen's hand and looked at it. "Here, there's an English version of the recipe." He said, flipping to the next page. "We need a large saucepan, some apple-cider vinegar, ketchup, and some soy sauce to start off." Noah read.

Jasmine and Duncan began rummaging through the pile of assorted foods and cooking supplies, randomly tossing junk behind them. "Here we go!" Jasmine spoke up, grabbing a saucepan from the stack. "That should do the trick!" She set the pot on the stove as Duncan walked up and put some bottles on the adjacent burner that wasn't being used.

"Alright, now get one cup water, three-fourths cup of sugar, and a fourth of a teaspoon of salt." Noah continued.

"Can I get the sugar?" Owen asked, licking his lips.

"Judging by the look on your face and the fact that you're licking your lips, I'm gonna say _no_." Noah said, turning back around as Owen pouted.

"But I'm really hungry!" He complained.

"Look, after the game is over, I'll buy you all the Chinese Food you can eat." Noah promised him.

Owen suddenly sprang up in delight. "You'd do that for me?" He exclaimed. "Your such a good little buddy!" He smiled, grabbing Noah into one of his infamous bear-hugs.

Noah shoved him away before he could really get into it. "I'm glad you feel that way," Noah smiled, "Now get in the freezer." He snapped.

"What?!" Owen cried. "But why!"

"We can't risk you eating any of the food again." Noah said.

"I won't, I promise!" Owen whined.

"Alright then." Noah shrugged. "But I'm sure you'd want some Chinese food!" He said, getting Owen's attention. "I put a big plate of take-out in the freezer, just go and get it!"

Owen's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he began panting eagerly like a giddy puppy. He bounded through the kitchen and ran right into the freezer that was being held open by Leshawna. When Owen went through, Leshawna slammed the door shut and tilted the bar to lock it.

"Hey! There's no Chinese food in here!" Owen whined. "I've been bamboozled!"

"Don't worry, we'll let your out when the food is done and ready for serving." Leshawna told him, grinning with a snicker.

* * *

A flash cut to Samey and Cody at one of the counters, the latter mixing some chicken together while Samey looked through several sauce-bottles, looking for the right one. On the other side of the counter, Amy and Izzy were cutting some vegetables.

"So, what other plays have you been Tech for?" Samey asked, not looking off from the many bottles of various sauces in front of her.

"We did _East-Side Story, The Tiny Siren,_ and _The Orchestra Woman_." Cody recalled.

"Wow! Those are some of my favorites! I especially like _The Tiny Siren_." Samey smiled. "It was my favorite movie as a little girl!"

"So it must still be your favorite, because you're still a little girl!" Amy taunted from down the counter.

Izzy grabbed a wooden spoon and conked Amy on the head. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Amy snapped, glaring at the red-head.

"Cody and Samey pairing must prevail, so _shush!_ " She hissed at the mean twin. Amy narrowed her eyes at Izzy but continued to chop some cabbage angrily, slicing a bit more forcefully than needed.

"Well anyway, it was really cool because-" Cody stopped when he noticed that Samey was looking dreamily into his eyes. "Uh...Sammy, you might wanna look at how much sauce you're putting in the bowl!" He exclaimed, quickly grabbing the bottle of Oyster Sauce from Samey's hand so it didn't spill all of its contents into the mixing bowl.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Samey yelped, taking the bottle from Cody and putting the cap on it. "What are we gonna do? There's a bunch of sauce in there! You can barely see the chicken!" She cried.

Cody thought for a moment. "Try spooning some of it out, we'll just have to go with the rest. I'm sure it's not that big a deal." Cody shrugged with a smile. Samey blushed and quickly ran to one of the drawers and pulled out a spoon.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Sweet and Sour Samey!)**

 **Samey-** "I hope it wasn't too obvious with me and Cody..." She worried. "Although Amy saw us, maybe she knows!" She cried, biting her nails. "I've gotta keep it on the low for a bit, otherwise people might start finding out! Dawn and Jasmine are the only ones here that are supposed to know." She bit her lip. "Well, them and the entire viewing audience." She gulped, blushing heavily now.

* * *

 **Team 2**

Katie slowly mixed together some chocolate batter in a bowl while Dakota painted a baking dish with butter and some sugar to her left. Katie stared into the bowl of chocolate lovingly and smiled, tears in her eyes.

" _SADIE!_ You loved chocolate and cakes, and I know this is a souffle and not a cake, but it's kind of like a cake!" She sobbed. "I wish I was with you!"

"Chill out, Sadie's like, a mile away on that Cruise Ship thingy out on the lake." Dakota reminded her. "She's probably thinking about you! I'm sure you'll see her again soon."

"You mean I'm gonna get eliminated?" Katie cried.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Dakota quickly took back.

"But you will be." Amy butted in from across the kitchen as she stirred some vegetables together.

Katie burst into tears and ran crying out of the kitchen. Bridgette gasped and watched the BFFFL run out of the Mess Hall and then turned to Amy. "What is wrong with you?" She snapped. "Your sister is so nice! Why can't you be kind?"

"Because kindness is _stupid_. It's a total form of weakness!" Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm done talking to you Malibu Barbie."

Bridgette glared at the mean twin and got back to helping Dawn with the Chocolate Mousse while Dakota ran out of the Mess Hall and after Katie.

"Do not fret Bridgette, Katie will be okay. She just misses Sadie and everything is starting to remind her of Sadie, including your kindness towards her." Dawn told her.

"Yeah, I figured that. It's just Amy that's bothering me. I can't wrap my head around why she's so mean to her sister!" She shook her head sadly.

"Amy's aura is very dark. It is filled with red and black with a small tinge of pink locked deep down inside. That pink does not have much time left." Dawn explained. "In the words of Buddha, _Be kind to unkind people. They need it the most_."

Bridgette tapped her chin in thought. "That's a...cool quote. Maybe kindness _is_ what Amy needs." She thought.

"No it's not!" Amy shouted again. "I can hear everything you're saying and I don't believe one word about that aura crap." She spat.

" _Attention Cooks! Your meals must be complete and ready to serve in twenty minutes!_ " Chris warned them through a megaphone as he walked into the kitchen. "So you might wanna cut the chatter and pick up the platter." He added, putting down the megaphone.

"Psst!" Harold whispered to Trent, opening up the oven and sliding in a metal tray with Chimichangas on it. "I've got an idea on how you can win back Gwen, or at least start." He said, closing the oven.

"How so?" Trent asked, keeping quiet as he chopped some onions. Gwen was a few feet away from him working on the chicken.

"The first thing to do to get a girl to like you is to give her a gift, but don't be too obvious. Make it look like an accident." He suggested.

Trent thought this over. "Hmm...but what to get her? I can't exactly buy her anything." He reminded him skeptically. "Besides, even if I did have a bag of chips or something, Gwen's not into that kind of stuff." He sighed.

"Then what _is_ she into?" Harold asked. "I'm only an expert on my fair Leshawna, Courtney, and Heather." He said. "Don't tell them I said that!" He quickly added nervously, giving Trent a sheepish grin.

Trent ignored this slightly creepy detail and thought for a moment. "She's a Goth so she likes dark things...drawing, man, I don't know. I don't have an art kit or anything, that's her thing, my thing is music." He frowned.

"Everyone likes movies, what kind of movies does she like?" Harold asked.

"Well, she's into alien movies...hey, wait a second!" He grinned. The musician quickly felt his shirt and then moved down to his pockets until there was a quiet metallic clink. "Gwen's Blender Necklace!" He exclaimed, pulling it out of his pocket. "I can't believe I still have it!"

"Dude...have you been wearing the same pants since TDA?" Harold asked, slightly off-put.

"Of course not!" Trent snapped. "These must have just been the same pants I wore when she gave me her necklace. I guess I kind of forgot about it in my pants after she dumped me." He hung his head.

Harold shrugged. "Looks like a lucky break!"

"You got that right!" Trent chuckled, bringing his head back up. "Considering we're not dating anymore, she might want it back." He said.

"Good story! You can give it to her and say that!" Harold grinned. "Nice idea!"

"Uh...it wasn't really a-"

" _HAROLD!_ " Courtney snapped, storming over to the two boys. "What do you think you're doing talking to the enemy?! Get back to work or we might lose! And if we do, guess who might be going home for _treason_?" She hissed.

Harold gulped. "Sorry dude, gotta go! _Her majesty Courtney_ requests so." He whispered.

"I heard that!" Courtney shouted as she walked away, maintenance clipboard in hand.

Harold jumped a bit. "Good luck!" He added and scrambled back to work before Courtney snapped at him again.

Trent closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Man, why is this so hard now?" He asked himself.

"Why's what so hard?" Gwen asked, suddenly coming up behind the musician, startling him. "Oops, didn't mean to startle you!" She snickered, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Oh...uh, I was just saying that cutting these onions is so hard!" He lied, hiding the necklace behind his back. "They always make me cry! I used to be so good at chopping onions when I was little, but look at these, they're _totally_ uneven slices." He sighed.

Gwen shook her head with a playful roll of the eyes. "Mr. Sensitive." She teased. "Want me to cut them for you if you can't do it?"

"Uh...no I can handle it." Trent assured her. "I do want you to have this though." He held out the Blender Necklace. "Since we're uh...not dating anymore, I thought you'd want it back." He said. "Here."

Gwen stared at the necklace, the memories returning back to her. "Whoa...I can't believe you still have it!" Gwen exclaimed, taking the necklace from Trent's hand. "And to have it here and right now...man, that's coincidental!"

Trent chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I just remembered it." He admitted. "Hope you like it. Well, I guess you 'cause it _is_ yours." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- One small step for Trent, one giant step for Gwent-kind)**

 **Trent-** "Wow, I don't know what happened! I think after losing Gwen, I just felt like I lost my mojo. I thought I was gonna explode into a giant ocean of sweat! Good thing I've got Harold to help me through this." He breathed a sigh of relief, wiping the copious amounts of sweat off of his forehead.

 **Gwen-** "Wow, I can't believe Trent gave me my Blender Necklace back! I'd completely forgotten about it! I guess he really _does_ care..." She bit her lip, her mind torn between her thoughts.

* * *

Courtney walked through her team's side of the kitchen, surveying the progress on the foods. She looked at Harold who was looking into the oven that was almost done cooking. Courtney opened up the door and took a whiff. "Wow, I'm not usually into unsophisticated foods such as Chimichangas, but those smell good! Just add some seasonings and maybe some spices when they're done and you can make 'em taste great!" She suggested, closing the oven door and moving on.

The CIT came to Scott and looked at his progress. "Hmm...they look okay but could use some work." Courtney said much to Scott's dismay.

"How dare you speak down on our food!" Max snapped. "Maybe you should try it just to be sure! Who knows, we might have poisoned it!" He shouted angrily.

"Cut it out Max." Scarlett hissed at the purple-haired evil scientist. "He, uh...means well." She said. Courtney raised an eyebrow and moved on.

"How's the souffle going, girls?" She asked, coming around to Katie and Dakota who were now back in the kitchen and putting the finishing touches on their souffle.

"Well, Katie had a bit of a break-down, but she's all better and ready to finish the souffle!" Dakota smiled. "That _is_ how you pronounce it, right?" She asked for clarification.

Courtney observed the desert, tapping a pencil to her chin in thought. "Looks okay to me. We might have a winning desert right here!" She grinned.

"I _knew_ you'd like it!" Katie smiled. "Sadie and I always loved to bake. We'd bake all day and then eat it all and give the leftovers to our parents!"

"Now, now, no reminiscing. Just focus on the souffle's cream topping." Dakota coached, motioning to the chocolate desert in front of them.

"How is the Chocolate Mousse coming?" Courtney asked Dawn and Bridgette.

"Most excellent! It just needs to be put into a proper glass and it will be ready for serving!" Dawn smiled, holding up a bowl of mousse.

"We might actually be able to win this!" Courtney grinned excitedly. "I'm gonna go out into the Mess Hall and prepare the table." She said quickly, running off to do just that.

"I'll help!" Harold offered. "Rodney, finish putting the spices and stuff on the Chimichangas while I'm gone."

"Will do!" Rodney said, giving an awkward salute, especially considering Brick had just been eliminated.

* * *

 **Team 1**

"The Sweet and Sour Pork's almost done, just needs to be prepared." Jasmine said, jabbing a thumb behind her where Noah and Duncan were transferring the dish from the saucepan to the plate. "So how're the Spring rolls going?" She asked Samey.

"Oh, they're doing really good! They _might_ be a bit spicy. I accidentally poured too much sauce into the mixing bowl." She admitted.

"Eh, no worries. Spicy's always better. I'm pretty sure Chris likes it that way anyway, and if not, then it's a treat for us!" She snickered.

"The Spring Rolls are done." Cody called out to Samey as he and Izzy pulled them out of the oven. He took a big whiff and exhaled in a relaxed fashion. "These smell delicious." He spun around and dumped the Spring Rolls onto a plate.

" _You've got five more minutes!_ " Chris warned from in the Mess Hall.

"Crikey! We'd better get setting the table!" Jasmine exclaimed, running off towards the source of Chris's shouting, Samey and Cody right after her.

"That also means it's time to retrieve Owen from the depths of the freezer." Noah said. He walked over to the walk-in freezer and lifted the bar and opened the door to find an interesting scene.

Owen was practically naked other than a cave-man style loin-cloth made out of his ripped up clothes and the miraculously fast-growing beard that had sprouted from his chin. He was gnawing on a large, frozen chunk of ribs looking like he'd just been freed after thousands of years in a glacier.

Owen looked up and saw Noah. "Ugh!" He grunted. "Ooga-booga-booga!"

"C'mon Neanderthal, it's time to go." Noah said, ushering him out. "And what's with you and fake beards?" The bookworm tugged on Owen's beard, but it did not rip off, instead the fat boy let out a pained cry.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried.

"Let's go." Noah said more forcefully, dragging Owen out by his beard, much to his displeasure.

* * *

The footage flashed ahead to the nicely-set table with a tablecloth, two candelabras and a centerpiece where Chris and Chef sat at. There was a space in between them big enough for another person. "Alright, before we begin the judging, let's bring in our mystery guest: _The Culinary of Cooking himself, DJ!_ " Chris introduced as the brickhouse with heart walked onto the scene, waving at his fellow campers.

"He won't be returning to the game of course, right?" Scarlett made clear.

"Correct-a-mundo. He's only here for judging duty and then it's back to the Cruise of Lose for him!" Chris said, confusing several contestants.

"They didn't have to use stuff from the forest like last time, right?" DJ gulped, taking a seat in between the host and co-host.

"Nope, it's all regular ingredients just like season one!" Chris assured him as DJ gave a sigh of relief. "Okay Team 1, you guys can go first. I'll eat your main meal, DJ will have the side, and Chef is on desert-duty." Chris said, going in order of how they sat.

Leshawna came out and put a plate of Gong Bao Chicken out in front of Chris while Jasmine served DJ his Sweet and Sour Pork and Samey set down a plate of Spring Rolls for Chef. "Our theme is Chinese Food in case you hadn't guessed already." Jasmine told him. "And not the authentic Street-Food kind, the good kind."

"Thank goodness for that!" Chris exclaimed. " _Yuck!_ " The host took a fork and stabbed it into his chicken. He took a bite and swallowed, looking satisfied. He continued to eat some more until there was only a bit left. "Tastes delish! I'd give it...an 8." He finally decided.

Leshawna, Dave, Gwen, and Trent all looked pleased with the result. "DJ, you're up." Chris told the brickhouse.

DJ took a forkful of the pork and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing with his mouth closed. "Mmm, tastes pretty good! Could use some mama spice though. I'll give it an 8 as well." He said as Jasmine grinned, Owen looking saddened that he didn't get to taste any of it.

Chef was up last and picked up one of the Spring Rolls with his hand and took a bite out of it. "I have to say, this is one of the best Spring Rolls I've ever head!" He grinned. "I give it a nine!" The cook handed DJ and Chris a Spring Roll as well.

"I agree, very well made!" Chris nodded after taking a bite. "Team 1 takes a final score of 25! Can Team 2 beat them out?" He asked.

Team 1 took their dishes from the table and let Team 2 place theirs. Scarlett placed the Tortillas in front of DJ while Dawn and Dakota brought out the deserts for Chef. "Um...where's my meal?" Chris asked impatiently, tapping the empty space on the table in front of him.

"Rodney! Get out here!" Courtney hollered into the kitchen before ducking back out and smiling sheepishly to the host. "Uh, he'll be out in a second."

Inside the kitchen, Rodney opened up the oven and quickly pulled out the Chimichangas, frantically bringing the tray over to the counter and leaving the oven door open. "Come on! Where is it!" He cried, looking around for the right spice before finally settling on a red bottle with a chilli-pepper on it. He opened the cap and tried to tap a little onto the Chimichangas, but the cap fell open dumped copious amounts of spice onto the plate; Rodney bit his lip in panic and blew some of the big piles of spice off, polluting the air and causing him to cough slightly.

"Here I come!" Rodney hollered with a raspy cough and hack, grabbing the tray and bringing it out. As he left, the camera focused on the stove top, dramatic music playing as an orange glowing button revealed that the oven had not been turned off.

* * *

Rodney burst through the saloon-style doors and quickly set the tray out in front of Chris. "Hmm...these _do_ look appetizing if I do say so myself. I hope they were worth the extra time!" He said, starting to cut one with his fork. "While we waited on Rodney, DJ gave the Tortillas a 7 and Chef gave the dessert a full on 10! Team 2 needs 8 points just to tie it up, 9 to win." He said.

Chris stuffed a bit of Chimichanga into his mouth and swallowed. "Hmm...not too bad, but there's an interesting spice too it..." He thought. Courtney was practically burning her eyes into the back of Rodney's skull, prepared to kill him if he used to wrong spice.

The host suddenly felt his stomach clench and gurgle loudly his hands instinctively going to his gut to try and ease the pain as his belly did a somersault and his cheeks puffed up with vomit before he finally let all out in a disgusting spray of puke that oozed and dripped over the table and floor; with trembling hands, Chris tried to hold himself steady while his skin began to bubble and boil, immediately swelling him up like a balloon until he fell flat on his backside with a horribly disfigured face that everyone cringed upon getting a good look while the camera zoomed in for a _really_ good shot at the host's face.

"Whath wath in thagh!?" Chris gurgled through horribly itchy, rashy, and bloating skin.

Rodney bit his lip before he finally felt the guilt overcome him. "I used the red powder with the pepper on it, alright!? Did I do something wrong!?"

"Wrongh?! You useth ghe Cthilli Powder afta I sphegifigally warneth you not to!" Chris shouted angrily while struggling to even stand himself up as he wallowed around in a puddle of his own vomit.

"He's having an allergic reaction!" Chef cried. DJ screamed and jumped into the cook's arms. " _Medical!_ " Chef hollered, dropping DJ onto the floor opposite of Chris. " _Medical!_ "

Two interns dressed in paramedic garb came trotting in with a stretcher and quickly slipped on rubber gloves while grabbing hold of Chris' swelled arms and legs to haul him up onto the stretcher that sagged underneath his weight as they carried him off; Rodney gulped nervously as his team glared viciously at him like a pack of feral hyenas that wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"Uh . . . we'll be right back." Chef cut to commercial awkwardly.

* * *

 _ **(~Commercial Break ~)**_

* * *

"And we're back! Uh, Chris is still out for medical treatment." Chef explained to the contestants as well as the audience. "Thanks to _farm boy_ over here, he's had an allergic reaction to the Chill Powder." He said. "Which is why Team 2 is being declared the ultimate _losers!_ Now y'all gotta go and vote someone off! You guys are goin' down in flame." He declared.

As if on cue, the fire-alarm suddenly went off beeping, the sprinkler-system engaging, drenching the contestants in the Mess Hall. "Huh. Now _that's_ a coincidence." Cody observed.

"I'm just surprised this Mess Hall actually _has_ a smoke detector." Noah remarked with a sopping wet, deadpanned expression. "As if things around here could get any worse than they already are."

 _ **FWOOM!**_

"And once again, The Great Goddess of Karma smiles down upon us." Noah mumbled sarcastically as the kitchen belched out searing hot flames that evaporated the fire alarm's feeble attempts to kill it upon contact; the entire Mess Hall began to tremble and quake as everyone instinctively dove to the floor with hands over their heads as the kitchen gave a thunderous roar and finally let loose with a fiery explosion that blasted the roof clear off and sent it flying straight into the stratosphere where it may or may not have struck a flying saucer manned by two aliens of the names Zim and Gir, one of which may or may not have been singing the 'Doom Song'.

Chef uncovered his eyes and took a good, long look at the remains of what had once been his beautiful kitchen. "Alright _, who left the dang oven on!?_ " he yelled angrily, snorting like an irritated bull as everyone's gaze turned to glare incredulously at Rodney.

"Team Two has _five_ minutes to vote one sorry sucker home tonight." Chef growled as he went to go gather whatever interns were alive this week and get them to put out the scorching flames.

"Big guess at who's going home tonight." Noah muttered sarcastically as Rodney gulped and attempted to look small.

* * *

The footage showed a zoomed-out view of the island, far off to the left, the elimination area was lit up by torches and the bonfire which were visible from afar.

"Let's just get this over with!" Chef muttered. "When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow." He said. "Geoff, Eva, Katie, Courtney, Bridgette, Scott, Dawn, Sky, Max, and Scarlett." He listed.

Each contestant walked up and plucked a marshmallow from the tray once their name was called. Harold and Rodney were both left without a fluffy treat as one sat alone on the tray, as if it were taunting them.

"Nerd-face! You're on the chopping block for possibly being a traitor to yer own team or whatever," Chef rolled his eyes before turning to scream at Rodney. "And you! Idiot Farm Boy! You're on the chopping block for losin' for yer whole team, giving Chris an allergic reaction, and _burnin' down mah kitchen!_ " he roared.

"So . . . who's going home?" Rodney gulped softly.

Chef clenched his fists as the veins in his neck and face popped. " _WHO DO YOU THINK!? GET SORRY YER BUTT OFF MY ISLAND BEFORE I SERVE IT UP FOR TOMORROW'S BRUNCH SPECIAL!_ " he roared in the Farm Boy's face

"Aw man! I thought I had this one." he sighed.

" _NOW SOLDIER, NOW!_ " Chef roared like a pitbull on steroids, chasing Rodney all the way down the docks and onto an ever ominous red X painted crudely on the docks. "Any last words before I send your sorry keister over the horizon and out of my life _and_ kitchen?"

"Yes. I just wanted to say that... _I was the one who got Ezekiel vote off! I switched the votes!_ " He announced. Bridgette's eyes widened and she gasped. Some others looked shocked, some didn't.

"How could you?!" Bridgette cried. "WHY?!"

"Because-" Before he could finish his answer, Chef pressed the button on Chris's remote control, sending the boot swinging down and nailing Rodney in the chest, sending him flying out into the lake.

"We've got 25 campers left. Who will walk the dock of shame next? Find out on next week's allergic-reaction-free episode of Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" Chef closed in a very awkward tone.

* * *

Votes:

 **Scarlett-** Rodney

 **Max-** Rodney

 **Sky-** Rodney

 **Dawn-** Rodney

 **Dakota-** Rodney

 **Scott-** Rodney

 **Bridgette-** Rodney

 **Rodney-** Harold

 **Courtney-** Rodney

 **Katie-** Rodney

 **Eva-** Rodney

 **Harold-** Rodney

 **Geoff-** Rodney

– –

Rodney- **12**

Harold- **1**

– –

 **Voted Off:** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota (RETURNED), Jo, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Brick, Rodney

* * *

 **Reason:** Alright, so first off, I decided to spare you the time of the voting confessionals because they were basically all of them just saying Rodney over and over again. From now on, I probably won't do the voting confessionals unless there's a dramatic moment involved.

Anyway, on to Rodney and the rest of this chapter in general. So, I wanted to give Rodney some character and figured he's be so caught up in his own love fantasies that he'd switch the votes on Ezekiel. Then, after the Zombie VR and the whole Bridgette fiasco went down, he was a mess (Or more of a mess than usual). And so, after a few chapters of babbling, it was time to get rid of the crazed farm boy. I don't think he's got too many fans so he probably won't be missed, but if you did like him, sorry, but he's out. At least he went out with poisoning Chris and burning down the Mess Hall, right?

* * *

 _ **~A/N~ The ending may have seemed a bit rushed and admittedly I was up late trying to get it done, so yes, I was tired. It's also a shorter chapter but that's because I was working on two other works to upload today, so keep an eye out for those as I mentioned them in the Author's Note at the beginning of this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, I have pretty much no experience with cooking, so if there was something wrong with they were doing stuff, I apologize, I literally used online recipes and directions and such.**_

…

 **[1]-** A little nod to _Christmas Who?_ From Spongebob where Patchy is opening fan mail and this whole censoring thing happens. I just figured it'd be funny to put in instead of coming up with a middle and last name for Owen :P

 **[2]-** Anyone who's seen the first episode of _Invader Zim_ remembers the Doom Song. You know, the one that went on for six months? Yeah.

 **[3]-** An old Nickelodeon 90's cartoon called _Angry Beavers_ reserves a special place in my heart for whatever reason and one of my all-time favorite episodes was one called _Dumb-Waiters_. Essentially, the beavers are chefs and one of them does this exact same thing with the snails and then some.

 **[4]-** Another _Angry Beavers_ reference from the same episode. However there, it was with French and not Chinese. If you want to know the meaning of the Chinese Symbols, Google Translate says it's something like... _Where is the bathroom? I have bad gas problems! Also, I ran over your chicken_. Don't ask me why...just ask why not.

…

 **Next:** There's Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself! And Gigantic Man-Eating Spiders


	19. Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Sarcasm-** When all of your favorite Survivors in Kaoh Rong get either voted out or Medivaced from the game (Insert crying emoji). Honestly, this season is good, but if there weren't so many people that practically drop dead, it'd be better *sigh*

In other news, we've hit two-hundred reviews! You guys are awesome! And just to think, I was celebrating one-hundred reviews only a couple chapters ago! Thanks for all the support and I hope you like this chapter, or at least aren't _afraid of it_...

I also apologize for the long wait, I've been _very_ busy with school lately and I've also been sick, so this chapter was a little harder to get out!

As always, be sure to hit that fav/follow button and lave a review, I want to get us to three-hundred soon! :D Also, don't forget to check out _We'll Always Save The Day_ which is my new Steven Universe/Gravity Falls crossover! If you like either of the series, you should definitely check it out!

And now, on to the reviews!

 **Jaqwon14:** Yup, he's one of my favorite characters! XD We also happen to share the same name as well as some of the same personality traits! Perhaps we share a brain...

 **Guest #1:** Thanks! And yeah, it was originally rushed but I went over it because I had some time, but I forgot to change the Author's Note so it was a little better. Thanks for the birthday wishes and I hope you like the story if you haven't taken a look at it yet.

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! That was my evil plan all along: to get you to be hungry for the foods they were making! But seriously, thanks and I'm glad I've found someone else who knew Angry Beavers! XD

 **FOWLKON:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked the interactions and yeah, I'm trying not to rush the Codammy relationship too much so it's not being shoved in your face 24/7 like Mike/Zoey or Sky/Dave were (Not to say that they were bad, just the fact that they were always a focal point due to the shortened seasons)

Yup, I want to be sure that B gets some more screen time due to his silent nature, which automatically made him a throwaway in cannon, so I wanted to see if I couldn't do a bit more with him. And yeah, I knew I wanted Rodney to go out with a literal bang when I decided he'd be eliminated in this episode. I won't reveal anything about the relationships or friendships, but I can assure you things will be getting steamier and steamier as we go (Although not in a kitchen sense, we're done with cooking! XD) And finally, your joke does make sense now, although I don't know if I'd classify it as a pun. I don't know, I honestly don't know the differences sometimes XD

 **Zak Saturday:** I guess you'll just have to read to see how damaged Chris still is XD And as for Chef...yeah, with the destruction of his kitchen, the contestants will have a surefire reason to be scared this episode!

 **Creaturemaster:** Welp, ya snooze ya loose, just kidding! As for Samey going crazy...I'm pretty sure that won't happen. Cursing out her sister Lindsay-style? Maybe. Honestly though, no matter how terrible her life might be, I don't see her attacking someone, especially a relatively nice (Albeit crazy) person like Sierra.

 **DSX63415:** Thanks for the birthday wishes and I will not bet you any fictional Jacksepticeye points because I know for a fact Bill would cream them, although he may consider aligning with them...I don't know, it's Bill Cipher, he's unpredictable! As for Nick's programming issues, that seems to make sense, and I wholeheartedly agree with that last one. They need to take risks like GF did with Northwest Mansion Noir (Bloody animals chanting "Ancient Sins" that doesn't scream child-friendly but it got through XD)

 **Guest #2:** I guess we'll just have to find out how Loch Ness Purple goes down, as well as Rodney and Ezekiel which will be shown in the upcoming episode of Cruise of Lose (Although not for a while as ten more people have to be eliminated since the last COL) Thanks for the ideas! With all of the contestants, it gets difficult to stick with certain plot-points, so when you guys five me ideas, they are greatly appreciated!

 **Guest #3:** Not quite sure if you'll read this considering you were reviewing off of the COL episode, but I can guarantee you that the next COL will have Mike/Zoey moments! :)

 **Guest #4:** Well, it appears the guest flock is up ten-fold! Seriously, you guys should get some accounts XD Thanks for the review and do I sense a little bit of Ed Sheeran "Thinking Out Loud" coming on? If not then I'm just crazy and I'm singing in my head while reading your review...

 **LinkinKnight:** Always nice to see a new review and I'm glad you've joined the Sarcasm Squad (I like to think I'm cool, so I apologize in advance)! I'm sure Rodney could have screwed up even worse if he tried, but let's just say it would not be a happy ending, no it would not. As for seeing Chris in pain, I also was surprised, it was some good payback that hasn't been on the show for a while. Seriously, Chris should like, die for an episode XD

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Thanks! I'm glad you like the episode and yes, someone's definitely after Cody's love! I'm glad you liked the IZ references as well as the ones to the original season! And I completely agree that Owen should have been on the Chopping Block (Or at least last to get a marshmallow _before_ the chopping block) in TDI. It's gonna be hard to top Rodney's elimination here, but hey, maybe I can try XD As for the quote, it was actually from Gravity Falls (Irrational Treasure). I haven't watched Robot Chicken so I wouldn't know, but I've heard it's crazy!

 **Mysterious Guest Who Reviewed 13 Times:** I'm not sure if you're the same person or not...but thanks for the thirteen reviews XD I'm glad you like the story, Rusty, Rheneas, Mighty Mac, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Skarloey, Darkwing, Lightwing, Bluejay, GMC, Blaze, CMC, and Hex.

Thanks for all of the reviews and remember, PM me if you're thinking about launching a **TV Tropes Page** for this story, it'd be pretty cool considering I'm stupid and don't know how to do things. And with that out of the way, let's get to this _frightening_ episode!

* * *

 **Chapter 19 (Day 14)-** Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Unfinished Business," Chris opened up the episode, "Our contestants were thrown into the kitchen and competed to make the best meals! The themes were Chinese Food and a combination of Mexican and French! Samey and Cody bonded while Amy planned to stir up future trouble between the two!"

"Scarlett and Courtney battled over supremacy while Noah and Leshawna locked Owen in the freezer to make sure he wouldn't try and eat the main course. _Again_." Chris chuckled upon remembering the classic moment. "In the end, Team 2 were the ultimate losers after _Rodney_ caused me to have an allergic reaction followed up by burning down the entire kitchen!" He shouted angrily.

The host was shown swelling up and then vomiting, but it didn't stop there. The motion was repeated until Chris realized what was going on. "Hey!' He snapped. "That editor is _so_ fired!"

"Anyway, to no one's surprise, Rodney was sent home in a landslide vote, much to mine and Chef's delight." He grinned. The footage cut to the host in a wheel chair on the Dock of Shame. "I may be crippled, but that's not gonna stop me from scaring the begeebers out of these campers!" He cackled. "We've got 25 contestants left, who will go screaming off the island next? Find out on this week's _spine-tingling_ episode of Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 _~(Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

Scarlett secured a pair of gray goggles with green lenses onto her face as she began dissecting one of the many cameras positioned around the island. The brainiac plucked a few mechanical parts from the inside of the camera and laid them out on a tray. She then turned and began doing the same to a computer chip from one of the island's trees.

"Just a few more pieces and I can begin the work on my duplicator." Scarlett grinned to herself. "And in the meantime, Max can finish making the helmet or whatever mind-controlling device he wishes."

" _SIDEKICK!_ " Max screeched, suddenly entering the Evil lair via the garage-door opening.

"How on earth did you get in here? I had the universal signal for garage door openers on lock!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Duh, I used the secret password." Max said as if it were obvious. Scarlett raised an annoyed eyebrow but said nothing. "What is that you have there?" He asked.

"Oh...uh, just pieces for the mind control helmet. I went on another run for supplies this morning." She lied.

"Well there's no need for any of it anymore, for I have finished the _Helmet of Evil!_ " He cackled, followed by a flash of lightning. "With it, I can now mind control anyone or anything into doing my bidding!"

"I'm more interested in getting to the bottom of where that lightning came from..." Scarlett noted.

"No matter, you won't need this anymore anyway." Max said, wiping the mechanical junk into a sling and walking over to throw it into an incinerator where it burned up into fiery ashes.

"No! You imbecile!" Scarlett roared. "Those could have been used for other schemes!"

Max shrugged. "Doesn't matter, this island has _plenty_ of mechanics! Every tree is _loaded_ with computer chips! You can just run out and get more if needed." He said.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- I'm wondering how they made an incinerator)**

 **Scarlett-** "I'm strongly considering throwing _Max_ into the incinerator." She growled angrily. "While I would enjoy in doing so, harming another contestant would get me pulled form the game and sent back to prison." She muttered. "Otherwise, nothing would be holding me back. He's completed the helmet, he's outlived his usefulness, and if it came down to it, I could always build the helmet myself, but getting Max to do it is much easier. Luckily, I'll be able to dispose of him from the game very soon."

* * *

"Here it is!" Max declared, holding the helmet up for all to see. It looked quite similar to his first design from the last season in that it was built from metal scraps and had several wires sticking out.

"Will it _work_ this time?" Scarlett asked dubiously.

"Of course it will _work_." Max sneered. "I just need to find an animal to test it on."

"How about that beaver?" Scarlett asked, pointing to a beaver roaming around the outside of their cave lair. "It's quite harmless, you'd be able to show the power of your helmet as well as keeping us safe in the event that it does become dangerous."

"No way! Beavers are lame and wimpy! I want to try it on something that could wipe out an entire camp!" He cackled. "Like that bear!" The camera quickly panned back out into the forest to show a bear rubbing it's back up against the rough bark of a tree.

"I'm almost certain this plan is destined for failure. So much so, that I'll watch it from here, in the safety of the lair." Scarlett said, taking a step back.

"Suit yourself." Max shrugged. "You'll just be missing out on the most _evil_ moment in all of history!" He threw his hands in the air followed by a malicious cackle.

The purple-haired weirdo tip toed over to the bear and dove into the bushes. Moments later, he reappeared behind the bear and slowly hovered the helmet over the oblivious bear's head. He quickly set it down and took a step back to view his creation.

... _Which_ ended up being a hulking angry bear growling at him. "Perhaps you'd like to indulge in being my minion?" He asked meekly.

The footage cut to Scarlett watching from the lair as Max's screams and cries of terror filled the forest. The brainiac couldn't help but grin as the bear clawed Max like a scratching post.

Max managed to crawl away from the bear for a moment and get up in just enough time to start running away, but the bear was close on his heels. "Get ready to close the door!" Max cried as he neared the cave.

"Whatever you say!" Scarlett shrugged, pressing the button on the remote control. The garage door began to slowly close as Max frantically tried to get there in time.

The door closed a second before Max arrived, causing him to crash into the metal door, creating a Max-shaped dent in it. " _AAAAAHHHHH!_ " He screamed. "Let me in!" More bear growls and clawing could be heard from outside the door.

"Sorry, it won't open!" Scarlett hollered with fake worry. She tapped the remote, although she hit everywhere on it _except_ the big red button in the middle.

More screaming ensued for a couple more minutes until it went quiet. Scarlett waited a few seconds and tapped the button, opening the door to reveal Max along with a smashed helmet next to him. "So, how did the bear thing go?" She asked with a grin.

"So many teeth...and claws...and broken helmets." He whimpered, rocking back and forth.

"So it's broken?" Scarlett asked bluntly. "Great...Might I suggest a collar design for the 2.0 model?" She suggested.

"And why is a collar better than a helmet?" Max inquired.

"For one, it's a less noticeable design, and second, you can add an electric feature that shocks the wearer if they get to dangerous." Scarlett told him. "Considering the little incident that just occurred, that sounds like a good plan, right?"

"I like that plan." Max nodded, still shaking.

* * *

"Today's challenge is another oldie but a goodie," Chris said from his wheel chair to the campers gathered in front of the mess hall, "Good for me anyway. It's everybody's favorite from Season 1: _The Fear Challenge!_ "

Of course, instead of the expected cheers and whoops, the contestants voiced their opinions quite angrily. "Not again!" Gwen cried.

The camera panned across many of the campers, some complaining to those around them while others just stood standing wide-eyed in fear. "Wait, we never said our fears like last time, how'd you find out?" Trent asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Good question Noah!" Chris grinned.

"What? I'm Trent!" The musician exclaimed in shock.

"Why does everyone confuse me with someone else!" Noah shouted angrily, looking quite frustrated.

"Oh right, you're Cody." Chris nodded, now obviously messing with him. Trent however was not amused and was glaring at the host. " _Anyway_ , we got all of your fears from your friends and family!" He grinned wickedly again. "Except Izzy..."

"What?! They sold us out?" Harold gaped as Izzy pumped a fist behind him. "What the heck dad?!" He glared at the camera.

"Yup, we bribed your friends and family with a small reward of five-hundred-thousand dollars." Chris told them.

"WHAT?!" Harold exclaimed. "That's like half of the winnings of this show!"

Chris just started to laugh. " _Kidding!_ We actually payed them five-hundred and fifty dollars."

"That's still a lot of money!" Courtney roared.

"This is outrageous!" Jasmine protested.

"Calm down kiddies, how much money we paid your loved ones doesn't matter," Chris assure them, "What matters is getting to the challenge!" He got that same creepy grin on his face again.

"Um, since I've conquered my fear already, can I go?" Gwen asked bluntly.

"I don't get why you guys are so scared, it's just a fear challenge." Chris rolled his eyes.

Chef scoffed next to him. "I'd like to see you face _your_ fear, Mr. Cripple."

" _Anyway_ ," Chris said, frantically trying to get to the next topic, "Here are the rules: You'll be divided into two teams and everyone has to face their fear just like last time. If you conquer your fear, you'll get a point, the team with the most points in the end wins!" He explained. "For those of you who conquered your fear last time," He said, eying Gwen, "You'll either have to conquer it again if there was a relapse, or you'll have to conquer another one of your fears, because everyone's afraid of something!"

Gwen groaned as the happiness drained from her face. " _And_ , last time we went a little lax on who conquered their fears, so if we determine that you didn't quite live up to the expectations last time or you didn't conquer it last time, you'll have to do it again."

Once again, more groans from the teens. "Alright, it'll make some more sense as we go along. Now, we need to pick the teams."

Harold raised his hand. "Um, will one of the teams have an extra teammate?" He questioned. "The current number of contestants is 25 which isn't divisible by two."

"I'm glad you asked that Harold, you see, we tried and tried, but we couldn't find anything that Izzy was afraid of so...she'll be sitting out this challenge with automatic immunity."

"What? No fair!" Courtney complained.

"Alright!" Izzy cheered. " _EAT DIRT ALL OF YOU!_ " She cackled, throwing down a smoke-bomb and disappearing.

"Okay...she'll probably turn up later." Chris shrugged.

"Ha-ha, just kidding I was up here the whole time!" Izzy chuckled from off-screen. The camera quickly panned over to show Izzy resting on the roof of what was left of the burnt down mess hall.

"You get down from there!" Chef roared. Just as he said this, the roof Izzy was sitting on collapsed causing her to fall into a pile of rubble.

"I'm okay!"

"Okay! So the teams are as follows: Team 1, you guys will be Amy, Samey, Owen, Dave, Scarlett, Dakota, B, Max, Scott, Bridgette, Gwen, and Trent." Chris listed. "Since I want to spice things up today, I'll also give you a name. You guys are _Team Fright_."

"How original." Scarlett said dryly.

"Jasmine, Sky, Dawn, Courtney, Cody, Noah, Katie, Eva, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff, and Duncan! You guys are _Team Scare_."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We want more exciting names!)**

 **Scarlett-** "I seem to have miscalculated the chances of being on the same team as my alliance members every challenge. A mere oversight due to Chris's game-changing ideas, but I can work through it. If I'm correct, we should be nearing permanent teams until the merge any time soon. If so, I strongly look forward to it." She grinned.

* * *

"Harold! I believe you have a date with a few ninjas." Chris said just as three ninjas suddenly dropped from nowhere in particular, surrounding the group of frightened contestants.

"Oh come on! I conquered this one, didn't I?" He complained, throwing his hands out with exclamation.

"Actually, you knocked yourself out with your pair of nun-chucks." Chris reminded him. "And landed in the toilet. The ninjas never even got a crack at you, you did it yourself!" He chuckled.

Harold pouted for a moment but then slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his nun-chucks; from somewhere out of sight, ancient battle music could be heard playing as Harold narrowed his eyes and assumed a fighting pose. "So, we meet . . . again!" he snarled, his lips for some reason continuing to move even after he had finished talking.

" _私たちは再びこのオタクを戦っている信じることができません_ _._ " one of the ninjas grumbled from beneath his mask to his comrades. **[1]**

" _How dare . . . you insult . . .my mother!_ " Harold shouted dramatically. "I will bring great shame . . . to you!"

The screen closed into a wide, narrow shot as the music reached its climax (where that was playing from, we will never know). Harold tightened his grip on his set of nun-chucks as he and the three ninjas slowly began to stalk each other in a wide circle like a pair of agitated lions, neither side wanting to attempt to strike first and suffer a crushing blow from the other; Harold immediately began to intimidate his opponents, expertly and skillfully spinning and throwing the nun-chucks above and around his head to create a deadly and stunning display of martial arts.

Without a warning or word, the two sides rushed at each full steam, the ninjas moving fast and fluid like panthers as Harold charged at them like an enraged bull his blunt instruments ready to do battle as both sides bent and leaped as high as they could into the air, silently yelling battle cries that no one could hear over the raging, pounding action music as they clashed, truly a fight worthy of the century!

" _Ew, ninjas?_ " Amy scoffed, suddenly breaking the wide-screen view and cutting back to a slightly zoomed out shot of the group of contestants. Harold and the three ninjas froze in mid-air and glanced at Amy with hurt expressions before they promptly fell back to the ground with a series of pained groans and grunts.

" _Aw-haw-haaaa!_ " Harold cried out as his nunchucks landed perfectly on his kiwis. " _Why_ is it always the kiwis!?"

Amy ignored him and turned up her nose at the spectacle, scoffing with annoyance as Harold pitifully crawled towards her and away from the ninjas; this didn't stop her from 'accidentally' stepping on his hand as he did so. " _Lame!_ I mean seriously, what kind of geek dresses up in black, footie pajamas and goes around throwing stuff everywhere?"

With that little thought put into their heads, the three ninjas stole glances at one another, a silent message passing between the three of them as they turned their attention towards Amy's back as she turned around on her heel to walk away in disgust.

" _Agh!_ " Amy cried out as she tripped over a log that had been carelessly placed upon the ground. "What kind of idiot leaves a log just lying around!?" she growled as she picked herself up and kicked the log furiously.

At this point, the ninjas had finally met their wits end and reached into their belts and sashes to pull out an array of deadly and shining throwing stars that they promptly threw with sinister precision, slicing through the air like knives in Amy's direction. The (Mean) Twin yelped and instinctively picked up the first thing within arms reach, which just so happened to be the very log she had tripped over, and raised in front of her like a shield.

 _Thunk! Thunk, Thunk, Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! THUNK!_

" _You stupid ninjas! You're supposed to be fighting him!_ " Amy yelled angrily, jamming a finger at Harold, who was behind her as the scrawny, chicken-legged nerd climbed to his feet while still holding his most sensitive of parts, gazing at his savior. Amy then proceeded to throw the log and all of the throwing stars embedded into its surface carelessly into the woods where it may or may not have hit Sasquatchanakwa on the head and given him a mild concussion.

Amy stormed off, gnashing her teeth angrily with her fists clenched tightly as the ninjas attention returned to Harold. The lanky nerd was propped in a kneeling position, his breathing heavy and dramatic as the screen pinched back into a wide, narrow shot for the much needed dramatic conclusion.

"You may have beaten me once . . . you may have _almost_ beaten me a second time . . ." Harold monologued, his cutthroat gaze glancing up to glare incredulously at the three ninjas. "But, like the majestic phoenix, I . . . _will rise from the ashes!_ "

With a loud battle cry that could only be compared to a skinny nerd charging at three skilled ninjas, Harold rushed forward as fast as possible before he pounced upon the small clan of ninjas like a hungry bulldog on a T-bone steak. With deadly precision, he dealt a crushing chop to the back of one ninja's neck, thrusting his elbow into the second's ribcage and gut to knock the wind out of him before backhanding the third and nailing him _hard_ in his own kiwis with a kick of his foot.

" _Hiya! Ha! Hoo! Ah-ha! YA! Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya! Ha! HIYA!_ " Amy heard a series of loud and painful yells and screams behind her that she chose to ignore before a loud and vicious _CRACK!_ met her ears that sounded suspiciously like a pair of nun-chucks smashing down on someone's (most likely Harold's) skull. With an irritated sigh, Amy turned back around to see what the nerd had done to himself and nearly felt her eyes pop out of her head when she saw Harold posing and standing triumphantly with a foot planted proudly on top of one of the defeated ninja's heads as his team cheered.

"You . . . have fought well, noble opponent," Harold said calmly and coolly despite the fact that his lips _still_ didn't match what he was saying. With a grunt, he attempted to front flip off of the pile of defeat ninjas and ended up with something more akin to a pitiful somersault. "You . . . have brought honor . . . to us all." he bowed respectfully.

" _Will you stop doing that weird thing with your lips!? It's creepy!_ " Amy yelled with great irritation.

Harold then proceeded to spin around on his heel and bow respectfully to Amy, great admiration in his eyes. "You have saved my life, allowing me to defeat the ninjas in an epic battle! And for that, I am grateful and forever indebted to you to save your life." He said, bowing to the cheerleader. "I give you my nerd-word."

"Your nerd-word!" Cody exclaimed. "But you only have two of those left!" **[2]**

"So... you're gonna follow me around doing whatever I say until you save me?" Amy asked, just to clarify. Harold nodded. "Interesting..."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- An epic battle of epic proportions!)**

 **Amy-** "While it may be _totally disgusting_ that that nerd is gonna follow me around everywhere, he could definitely help my alliance, and I didn't even have to trick him!" She cackled. "This is getting way to easy!"

* * *

"And Harold scores the first point for _Team Scare!_ " Chris declared as the opposing team frowned, a few glaring at Amy. A small scoreboard in the corner dinged as a 1 was put up for Team Scare.

"What? I was defending _myself_ , not that nerd." Amy rolled her eyes at her team as Harold went over to his team who congratulated him.

"I knew you could do it!" Leshawna grinned proudly. "But are you really gonna do what that bossy white-girl says?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I have to. She saved me so I could continue on with the battle, and so I must follow her and aid until I save _her_ life. It _is_ the nerd word." he said solemnly. "But remember, this changes nothing between us!"

"Alright, the touching and epic moment is over, let's move on to our next victim!" Chris said. "Scott, you're up!" He grinned wickedly. "Fang hasn't seen you in a while and wants to reunite!"

"No! Anything but that freakish shark! Why won't he leave me alone!" Scott cried. "I gave him back his stupid tooth and he's beaten me up more times than I've done anything to him! _What does he want from me!_ " The farm boy wailed.

" _CHEF!_ Wheel me to the dock!" Chris ordered from his wheel cheer. Chef rushed over and began wheeling the host down towards the dock as the two teams followed behind them, all except for Scott who was left standing alone, gulping in fear.

* * *

"Alright Scott, in order to win a point, you have to go up against Fang in a boxing match on the water and get him off of the platform!" Chris said as Scott stood alone on a platform floating just off the coast of the island. Suddenly, the water erupted from the other side of the platform and Fang flipped out of the water and landed on the terrace brandishing two a set of boxing gloves and a mouth guard, which he promptly spit into the water, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Come on! We already did this!" Scott complained, also wearing boxing gloves. "Can't I do one of my other fears, one that doesn't involve getting maimed!"

"Nope! This was more fun. For me anyway." Chris shrugged. "Hey, as long as I'm confined to this little chair, I want the maximum amount of laughs as possible."

" _Three, two, one, FIGHT!_ " Chef shouted, firing off a gun loaded with blanks.

Not two seconds in and Fang dealt one blowing punch to Scott's figure, knocking him into the drink. "Wow. That was fast." Chris observed. "I guess no point for Team Fright."

"Would it have killed you to at least try?" Scarlett glared at dirt farmer who soon surfaced form the water.

"Yes! And I did try! That shark is stronger than you think!" Scott told her as he climbed out of the water and onto the sand.

"Well, considering you two have the same fear, Jasmine and Gwen, we'll do you guys next." Chris said, turning to the two claustrophobia-stricken teens.

"Not again!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time.

"But I beat mine!" Gwen protested. "Why do I have to do it again?!"

"Because, we couldn't find another fear. Your friends are _really_ tough to bribe." Chris frowned. "Besides, it would seem you're still afraid of tight spaces after Revenge of the Island." He chuckled.

"Anyone would be scared of being locked in a chest _underground!_ " Gwen glared at him.

"Doesn't matter, you two are getting into this shinny metal box together." Chris said, motioning to said box that was sitting further inland. "There's a little button on the door. If you press it, the door will unlock and you'll both be set free," he said, getting both of the girl's hopes up, "However, the one who presses it loses." Both of their smiles dropped.

"C'mon on." Chef came up behind both girls and shoved them into the metal box and slammed the lid shut.

Immediately there were terrified cries form both girls. "Let me out!" Gwen screamed as Jasmine pounded on the side of the box.

"I can't even see the button!" Jasmine cried.

"Yeah...ya probably should've added a light in there..." Chris said in retrospect, looking up to Chef from his chair. Chef shrugged as the two girls continued to scream.

The camera cut to the inside of the metal crate where Gwen and Jasmine were banging on the sides of the box, screaming to be let out. "The walls are closing in!" Jasmine gulped, curling into a small ball.

"I've _had it_ with Chris!" Gwen growled angrily.

Jasmine began feeling the walls of the crate, trying to find the button. "I'm just gonna see if I can find the button just in case something goes wrong." Jasmine explained. "I mean, it's not that bad in here," She told herself, "There's air!"

Gwen let out a growing scream, thus setting off Jasmine's fear again. She began breathing heavily and then hyperventilating. "No there's not!" The Aussie cried. Her hand suddenly passed over something sticking out of the wall. "The button!" She exclaimed.

Jasmine then proceeded to press the button at least eleven times per second in rapid succession. There was a spark of electricity followed by a fizzle and when Jasmine pressed the button again, nothing happened. "The button shorted out!" She cried.

"You mean we're stuck in here?!" Gwen gasped.

" _Gotta...Get...OUT!_ " Jasmine screamed, bringing one of her arms up against the wall, creating a large dent. She did the same with her other arm and then ripped the metal in between until there was a hole to crawl through that shined daylight into the small metal prison.

"Well...seeing as Jasmine broke out of the box first...I'd say she loses." Chris decided, looking quite surprised at the brute strength shown by the Amazon. Gwen crawled out afterward and took a deep breath. "Point for Team Fright!" The scoreboard in the corner marked 1 – 1.

"Much better." The Goth smiled.

"Hey, you okay?" Trent asked, walking up to her. "You were only in there for three minutes and you were freaking out!"

"Oh, only three minutes, eh?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow. "So you're saying that I'm a wimp because I couldn't take three minutes in a confined space? I'd like to see you face your fear!" She snapped.

"What? That's not what I meant!" Trent exclaimed as Gwen stormed off.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Tough luck)**

 **Trent-** "Why is this so hard?!" He cried. "I was just trying to comfort her! Maybe she just got a little mad after going through her fear. She'll feel different in about an hour, right?" He asked.

 **Gwen-** "Ugh! Now I remember why I broke up with him, he's crazy and totally insensitive!" She growled. "But then again he _did_ give me my necklace back..." She sighed. "Relationships are so difficult! Why can't I just stay single?"

* * *

A montage of scenes played out starting with Bridgette walking along a path through the forest. "Alright, I've been through plenty up to now, this should be nothing." The surfer told herself. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Of course, as she said this, she heard a loud roar of a lion and whipped around to face the furry beast. She screamed and bolted through the forest leaving the lion to raise an eyebrow (Or whatever Lions have above their eyes).

* * *

Next was Sky who stood with her arms outstretched as Chef walked up with a jar of honey. The cook turned the jar upside down and let the honey slowly pour over the gymnast who just stayed silent with fear.

Once the honey coating was done, Chef appeared again, now wearing a white bee-keeper's suit. He held a long stick in his hand and walked up to a bee-hive hanging from a tree and began whacking it with the stick.

A flurry of bees suddenly erupted from the nest before it feel to the ground and shattered, releasing more bees in one large swarm. "If Sky chooses to use the bee-repellent smoke, she loses a point for her team. If she can wait it out for five minutes, she'll win." Chris narrated as the shot cut back to Sky standing still but holding a bee smoker. The swarm of bees flew towards the honey-covered gymnast as she braced for impact, but instead of attacking her, they landed on her, still buzzing with interest.

Sky was tempted to use the smoker but instead remained completely still for she was determined to win the point for her team. After a while, Sky heard some sniffing and grunting and slowly turned her head to see a grizzly bear lumbering towards her, trying to sniff out the aroma of honey.

"Nice bear!" She gulped. "You don't want this honey, it's covered in bees." She said.

Despite the warning, the bear continued to move forward, getting closer to the teen. She closed her eyes, trying to forget about the bear, which was hard when it started licking her leg.

Suddenly, several bees left the honey and started attacking the grizzly bear when it got too close. The creature roared in anger and pain and started swatting the insects away. A countdown clock appeared above sky's head on screen counting down from ten.

As the clock counted down, more bees attacked the bear until Sky was almost completely free of bees. Five...four...three...two...one. The clock above buzzed and Sky immediately bolted for the lake where she hopped in before some of the bees could follow her. "And Sky takes the point for Team Scare!" Chris declared when the gymnast surfaced from the water. Seconds later the angry grizzly bear came roaring onto the scene and jumped into the water as well, leaving the bees swarming above the lake. The scoreboard appeared in the corner again tallying 2 points for Team Scare and 1 point for Team Fright.

* * *

Owen was shown next walking along a dirt pathway somewhere in front of the burnt down mess hall. He looked around to make sure no one was following him or seeing what he was doing.

In front of him was a table with a fresh pie sitting on top of it. Owen tip-toed towards the pie and eyed it in all its steamy and delicious glory. He reached out to grab it when suddenly a robotic hand sprouted from a hatch in the table and swatted Owen's hand away. The robotic appendage then shook a finger as if to say " _Bad boy! No pie for you!_ "

Owen nursed his hand and looked at the robotic mitt in shock. He reached out again to test, but was ultimately swatted away again. " _NOOOOOO!_ " He wailed, falling to his knees.

* * *

The footage cut to Chris in his wheel chair with a remote control, soon accompanied by a screaming Geoff with a familiar hail-cloud following above him. "Ha! Never gets old!" The crippled host cackled.

The camera panned along with Geoff until it stopped on what looked like a shed but was actually the new arts and Cra(p)ft center. The scene faded inside the shed to show Chef standing behind a terrified Katie who was sitting in a swivel chair in front of a vanity mirror. Chef held up one of the bad-haircut wigs and placed it on a wincing Katie's head, covering her pig-tails.

* * *

"Alright Leshawna, all you have to do is walk from what's left of the mess hall to the bonfire pit with spiders all over you _without_ shaking them off or running. Got it?" Chris asked.

"We'd better win this thing, y'all." She muttered as she struck a glance at her teammates.

"Chef! Release the spiders!" Chris called out from the safety of his chair which was currently behind manned by an intern in Chef's absence.

Chef took a large urn and dumped it over, releasing hundreds of spiders that rattled across the ground like scarabs as they came for Leshawna. The ghetto girl took one look at the spiders and instinctively screamed as they began crawling up her body.

"You can do it Leshawna!" Dawn shouted in encouragement.

"Yeah, they may look and sound like scarabs, but they're not!" Noah chimed in.

"Not helping!" Leshawna growled as the spiders crawled all over her, covering her from head to toe. "Gah! I can feel their legs!" She shivered.

"You may now make your way to the bonfire pit!" Chris called out.

Leshawna closed her eyes and slowly began walking towards the bonfire pit, trembling in fear as she felt hundreds of tiny legs crawl all along her skin. Suddenly, out of nowhere she screamed and bolted while shaking the arachnids off in the process.

"Well, it looks like Leshawna lost." Chris said as her team sighed.

"Die!" Leshawna shouted angrily as she stomped on several of the spiders on her way back to the group. "Sorry y'all, I just can _not_ do spiders." She shook her head.

"It's a good thing we're ahead of the other team." Courtney grumbled. "Neither you _or_ Geoff could conquer your fear." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry man." Geoff frowned, walking up to the group. Suddenly the shadow of the hail cloud came up behind him and started pelting him again. "Not again dude!" He cried, running off.

Nearby, an intern chuckled with delight as he fiddled with the joystick. Chris rolled himself over and snatched the controller from the intern with a glare, after which he proceeded to play around and torture Geoff with it again.

* * *

"Alright Dakota and Amy, you've both been programmed to spawn in your own separate VR worlds where you will face your fears." Chris said as the two girls looked at each other with fear and gulped.

"Let the fears commence in three...two...one!" Chris declared with an evil grin on his face. He pressed the button on a remote control in his hand and two headsets came down on both girls. Their eyes closed and they were transported into their separate VR worlds.

* * *

 **(Amy's Virtual Reality World)**

The bratty cheerleader woke up standing on a sidewalk in the middle of a large city. She looked down and noticed she was holding several shopping bags in each hand. "This isn't a nightmare, this is a dream come true!" She said with glee.

She turned and saw that Samey was next to her carrying several boxes and bags labeled with Amy's name on them. "Are we almost done, my arms are getting heavy!" Samey cried, struggling to lift the weight of the boxes.

"It got better!" Amy exclaimed, delighted to see her sister carrying all of her boxes and shopping bags. "Here you go _sis_." She said with a wicked grin before dumping the rest of her shopping bags and boxes into Samey's already-full arms.

"Please tell me we're going home!" Samey winced, practically falling over.

"Nope, we're gonna hit three more stores before getting lunch." Amy said with a smug grin. "And you're paying." Samey let out a sad sigh and struggled to keep moving.

Unfortunately, due to the height of the stacked boxes and bags, Samey couldn't see what was in front of her and promptly ran into a lamp-post, dropping all of the bags and boxes, a few falling open or spilling some of her clothes into the street.

Suddenly, as if on cue, several cars and trucks zoomed by, crushing the newly-bought clothes and boxes, horrifying Amy. "Look what you've done you lousy sister! Now we have to go back to _all_ the stores and waste more of your money on buying them all again, which means we won't get to buy more!" She complained. "I hate you! I wish you were never born!"

Upon hearing this, Samey paused from massaging her arms and her entire body froze. "What did you just say?' Samey asked with growing anger.

"I said I wish you were never born! You're the little twin anyway, no one cares about you." Amy spat, sticking her tongue out at her enraged sister.

" _Maybe you should rethink what you said!_ " Samey growled, suddenly getting noticeably larger. " _Who's the little twin NOW?!_ " She boomed, now growing taller than many of the sky-scrapers and buildings around them.

Amy screamed in terror at the sight of her taller, bigger, and over-all better sister. " _I'm gonna make you wish YOU were never born!_ " The virtual Samey roared, her booms echoing throughout the city. With that, the monumental cheerleader raised one of her giant feet and stomped down on the street, mere feet away from Amy.

Several cars and trucks honked as they swerved out of the way, one nearly hitting Amy, only to run into the lamp-post Samey had hit moments earlier. Amy screamed and bolted as the giant Samey let out a wicked laugh. The colossus stepped forward, cracking the pavement and creating a foot-shaped dent in it.

"I'm sorry!" Amy cried. "I didn't mean it!" The cheerleader let out another scream as giant Samey followed her, her footsteps setting off car-alarms for city blocks.

Outside the VR, Harold stood next to Amy's sleeping body as her mind was in the VR while Samey watched one of the screen with a worried look. "I know she's mean and all...but looking at myself like that...it's scarier than she is!" Samey winced.

"Don't worry, you'll never become that." Cody assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're too sweet!"

"Well, thank you...but it happened to Zoey, remember?" Samey reminded him.

"True, but she's nice again, she snapped out of her 'Commando Zoey' faze." Cody countered, making a few karate hand-gestures.

"I guess...I guess I'm just scared." Samey admitted. "I don't want to be like her."

"Like I said, it won't happen, and if you need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me." Cody said, giving a smile that showed the gap in his teeth, earning a giggle from Samey.

"Cody's right, your aura shows no signs of red or black, only a beautiful shade of pink and a little more than necessary amount of blue." Dawn nodded in agreement, suddenly showing up next to the two, startling them.

"Blue? Uh...heh-heh, everyone needs sadness, right?" Samey asked with a nervous chuckle. Dawn and Cody just stared at her with their eyebrows raised in question.

* * *

 **(Dakota's Virtual Reality World)**

"Heh-heh, cool, double power-up!" Sam chuckled as he sat back on his couch and flicked up his gaming remote, pressing several buttons in the process. He leaned over and took a sip from his soda without taking his eyes off of the screen. "Having fun Dakota?"

"Yeah, kind of." Dakota said. "How do I buy something from the shop again?" She asked. "I want a pair of those cute furry boots for my character."

"Press B, remember?" Sam smiled.

"Oh yeah, right." Dakota nodded. "Aw come on! I thought I had enough coins for it!" She complained.

Sam glanced over at her screen. "You're looking at your health, you only have 37 coins, you need fifty to buy the boots."

"Why are these games so complicated!" Dakota whined. She let a frustrated cry which soon turned into a roar. She quickly clapped two hands over her mouth with wide eyes as she suddenly began to grow.

A tail began sprouting from her behind and her collar bones extended out into large spikes. Her clothes ripped and her hair receded into a neon green and yellow color. Her skin turned an orange color and her eyes turned yellow. "Ah! What's happening?!" She screamed. Usually when she transformed into Dakotazoid, she'd grow a few feet and stop, but she wasn't stopping.

"Sam?" She wondered, looking around and not seeing him. She looked down and saw his legs sticking out form under her. "Ah Sam!" She cried, her speech turning more primitive. "Move! Dakota can't stop growing!"

She was right, now matter what she did, she couldn't stop growing. Her size prevented her form moving and getting off of Sam. Sam's basement had a relatively low ceiling, so it wasn't long before Dakota broke through it, followed by the rest of his house. "Gah! Why won't Dakota stop getting big!"

"Gah! Mrmrmmfhfh!" Sam tried to scream from under his girlfriend. His lungs were slowly being crushed under Dakota's weight as she grew relentlessly.

"Stop! Stop!" Dakota cried, tears starting to stream from her yellow eyes.

* * *

Both girls were suddenly released from the VR followed by a loud buzzer sound. "Neither one of you could conquer your fear, so neither one of you gets a point." Chris frowned.

"How was I supposed to conquer that?! She was _huge!_ " Amy complained.

"And I wouldn't stop growing!" Dakota shivered.

"All you had to do was let it happen. You knew it was in the virtual reality machine." Chris reminded them.

"Yeah, the only problem about virtual reality is that _it's a lot like reality!_ " Amy snapped.

"Fear not my maiden in distress!" Harold declared, walking up to the cheerleader. "I shall comfort you in your time of need!"

"I don't need comforting!" Amy snarled, shoving the geek over and onto the ground. "Let's get to the next stupid challenge, I wanna see Samey suffer!"

The aforementioned sister winced and gulped. "Well too bad, it's not her turn yet." Chris said. "In fact, it's actually _Eva's_ turn."

"Pssh, I'm not afraid of anything, so good luck." Eva rolled her eyes, glaring at the host.

" _True_...so we decided to make you do something you'd _hate!_ " He grinned maliciously, earning a fearful glance from Eva. " _CHEF!_ "

The cook stomped over holding out a frilly pink ball-gown. "Oh no, _no no no no no no no!_ " Eva shook her head. "You are _not_ getting me into that thing!" She growled.

"C'mon Eva, do it for the team!" Courtney snapped angrily. Eva glowered and grit her teeth angrily as she ripped the dress from Chef's hands reluctantly.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Maybe she did it for money?)**

 **Eva-** "Don't think I've turned into some frilly girly-girl. I only did it because _Courtney_ was breathing down my neck!" She grumbled. "I've learned that you need to take one for the team, or else they'll vote you out! So . . . you've been warned." She gulped.

* * *

Eva looked down at the horrifying ball gown that she now wore with a pair of high-heels. "This is disgusting! How long to I have to wear this stupid piece of crap!" The temperamental teen snarled.

"Only for the rest of the challenge." Chris grinned.

Eva looked like she was about to pop a blood-vessel. "Don't worry, I know how you feel!" Katie squeaked, putting a hand on Eva's shoulder. The muscle-bound girl looked back and noticed the hideous wig on her head. "This isn't anything like that." She spat. "It's different."

Katie jumped away and stood with Dawn and Leshawna. "Alright, I guess that sums up Eva's fear for now. On to...B, time to give a speech my man!" Chris cackled at the look of fear on B's face. The silent inventor's skin had drained.

* * *

"Alright _Beverly_ ," Chris said, earning a glare from B, "Alls ya gotta do is give us your speech!" The host sat in his wheelchair in between two sets of bleachers facing a large stage. B stood on the stage behind a microphone with a piece of paper in his hand.

"You can do it man!" Trent called out in encouragement.

"Yeah, it's not like some girl's gonna come up and break your heart!" Dave shouted angrily.

"Dude, not the time." Trent glared at him.

B gulped and shivered in fear as he cleared his throat. He tapped the mic to make sure it was working and got a loud squeal, causing everyone in the audience to cover their ears.

Sweat dribbled down the side of his head as he took a deep breath and began reciting his speech . . . only for the roar of a plane to drown out his voice. The camera panned up to show Izzy letting out a crazy and wild cackle as she piloted the small yellow plane down towards the forest in the background.

Chef looked up with eyes wide and quickly ran off towards the general vicinity that Izzy had downed the plane in. when the roar of the engine died down, B's lips stopped moving. " _Lame!_ No point!" Chris shouted. B frowned and gave a sad face.

* * *

The camera came on the picnic table with the pie, but there was no Owen. The robotic hand seemed to look back and forth in search of its new enemy but there was no sign.

Suddenly, Owen slowly rose from behind the table, eying the pie. He went to grab it but the hand spun around and slapped his hand away. "Ow!" Owen whined. "Come on! I just want the pie!"

The robotic hand swiftly slapped Owen across his fatty face and got back to its patrol. "Gah! You're one mean guard-hand." Owen narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his cheek.

* * *

"To win the point, Duncan needs to dive into this pool of snapping turtles and last a full 60 seconds!" Chris said.

Duncan stared warily at the inflatable pool of snapping turtles. To emphasize the point, one of the turtles bared its sharp teeth and took a big bite out of the side of the pool, quickly deflating it. "Come on Duncan, you can do it." Courtney said. "Just like you did last time."

"Yeah, last time was a wimpy standee, this is a pool full of snapping turtles!" Duncan cried.

"He never was the same after those snapping turtle puck-shots." Dawn shook her head, causing both Courtney and Duncan to raise an eyebrow.

"How did you..."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "She probably just searches everything up and gets inside information on all of us like Sierra and then claims she can 'read our auras'." She suspected.

Dawn gasped. "What? I would never lie!" She cried.

"Whatever." Courtney rolled her eyes again. "Get in there Duncan!"

"Yes ma'am!" Duncan grinned, suddenly jumping into the pool of turtles. "That was a mistake!" He screamed not a second later after one turtle bit him in the arm. " _GAAAAAAH!_ "

Chris looked down at a timer on his wrist. "Only fifty-five more seconds to go!" Seconds passed by as the group of teens watched Duncan writhe in agony as he was bitten by turtles left and right.

"You've only got fifteen more seconds to go! Just hold on!" Courtney told him.

"Trust me, I would have left already but these turtles are keeping me from jumping out." Duncan grit his teeth, struggling to break free from their biting grasp.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..." Chris counted down as shots went back and forth between the counting host and the pained punk. "Five, four, three, two...one!"

Chef quickly ran over and began spraying a hose at the turtles, causing them to let go of Duncan's arms and legs, allowing him to scramble out of the pool. The punk looked down at his red arms and legs which were bloody and slightly shredded from the turtle teeth. "You may have lost some blood, but at least you got the point!" Chris said as the scoreboard put down 3 – 1, Team Scare leading.

Suddenly Duncan collapsed to the ground with a moan. "Oh...maybe he lost more than a little blood..." Chris observed. "Yeah...can we get someone to tend to...all of that?"

Two interns quickly came in with a stretcher and carried the punk off. "Way to take one for the team!" Courtney shouted after the retreating interns, earning a tired thumbs up from Duncan as he was carried off.

"Alright, Trent, you're up!" Chris said.

* * *

"Aw, come on, man! I did this one already!" Trent complained when he was put face-to-face with a mime who was currently in an invisible box within an actual box, or to be more precises a cage.

"Actually, you just jumped in the water and thought of something clever to make him go away. This time, you've gotta face him head on and tell him to _go away_." Chris said as Trent gulped.

"Come on Trent, don't be _scared_." Gwen sneered with a smirk. "Payback's a _**/censored/**_."

"For the last time, I wasn't trying to insult you!" Trent shouted, spinning around to meet Gwen. "I was genuinely concerned! If you haven't noticed, I really like you, and I've gone pretty crazy about it." He sighed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- And the truth floweth forth)**

 **Gwen-** "How could I be so stupid?!" She cried, covering her face with her hands. "Trent was just trying to be nice and I just screeched at him like a banshee! I've really got to apologize to him!" She decided

* * *

Trent looked like he was waiting for a response, but all Gwen did was point behind him with a wince. Trent turned around to see the mime had been released from his cage and was currently pulling himself closer and closer to Trent with an invisible rope. " _AAAAAAHHH!_ " Trent screamed. The mime acted like he was being dragged off by Trent with the rope and ran after him. "Stop following me, you're freaking!" The musician cried.

A few minutes of Trent running from the mime passed as the remaining campers who hadn't done their fears yet watched. "Just face him head on and tell him to go away!" Gwen advised, cupping her hands around her mouth so she sounded louder. "He's not gonna hurt you! I mean, he might try to stab you with an imaginary knife but that's not gonna do anything!"

"Thanks, you're so much help!" Trent shouted sarcastically as he continued to run.

Trent's brain seemed to be racing a mile a minute, even faster than his legs were going! He gulped and stopped dead in his tracks, his feet screeching against the dirt, kicking up a small cloud of dust.

He turned around to face the mime who had also stopped. " _DUDE! YOU'RE CREEPY AND I HATE YOU AND GO BACK TO FRANCE YOU PSYCHO PALE-FACED MAKE-UP-WEARING FREAK!_ " Trent shouted all in one go. **[3]**

The mime looked shocked and then realized what Trent was saying and walked off sadly. "Hey man, not cool. Mimes are people too, you know!" Harold shook his head.

"Sorry man!" Trent yelled after the mime.

"And Trent pulled through and finally conquers his fear, earning Team Fright a point!" Chris said. The scoreboard changed to 3 – 2 with Team Scare still leading.

"Alright! I did it! It feels so good to finally get all of that off of my chest." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Trent!" Gwen exclaimed, quickly running up to him. "I'm _so_ sorry. Not to be cheesy or anything, but I was a total jerk! I guess I was just mad...in the heat of the moment after facing my fear, I guess." She admitted.

"It's okay." Trent grinned.

"Alright, alright, break up the lovey-dovey, friendship fest." Chris rolled his eyes, rolling up in between the two and shoving them aside.

* * *

"Alright," Bridgette said, glancing down at her watch, "Just fifteen more minutes alone in the woods to go and I'll have conquered it." She breathed. "This is pretty easy, sure I was almost viciously attacked by a lion, but hey, I didn't flee the woods." She said to herself.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that rocked the forest from where Bridgette had come from. She screamed and fell to the floor as birds screeched and flew away from the chaos overhead. "What was that?!" She screamed, her heart pounding out of her chest.

Moments later Izzy came running from the woods behind the surfer. The wild child was covered in ashes and her hair was singed. A burnt steering wheel was around her neck for some reason as well.

She ran past Bridgette with a cackle and was soon pursued by Chef who was carrying a tranquilizer gun. "I could have sworn those berries back there weren't poisonous..." Bridgette second guessed herself with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Another _Revenge of the Fears!_ " Chris chuckled to himself. "Cody, to win a point, you've got to face your mortal enemy again: _The Stink Bomb!_ "

" _No!_ Anything but that!" Cody cried. "Wait, that's not so bad! I took a summer school course last summer! This should be a cinch." He grinned smugly.

"You took a bomb-deactivation summer school class?!" Samey exclaimed with wide eyes.

"No, it was just mechanics and wiring, but I figure this can't be too hard, right? I mean, it's not like they have a bomb expert genius doing this, right?" Cody chuckled.

" _He's on to us!_ " Chris whispered into his phone. " _Leave the island now Ucef, I repeat, leave the island now!_ " He hissed.

"Ugh, can you somehow blow up this dress in the process, it's disgusting and I can barely walk in it." Eva grumbled.

"My wig is itchy!" Katie whined.

"Shut your yap, prissy." Eva glared at the BFFFL. Katie yelped and tried to make herself small

* * *

.

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Someone's cranky)**

 **Katie-** "Okay, so I like, could _totally_ have stood up to her if Sadie had been there to back me up, but like, she wasn't so, so that's why I didn't say anything." She said. "That and it's _Eva_ I'm talking about." She quickly gulped.

 **Eva-** "Okay, so _maybe_ I was a little rude to Katie, but can you blame me? I was being forced to wear a _dress!_ That's cruel and unusual punishment." She glared at the camera, crossing her arms.

 **Harold-** "I can pretty much protect Amy from anything mother nature has to throw at her. I guess Eva's not a part of mother nature though..." He gulped, tugging on his collar as he sweated. "Because there's no way I could beat her, even with my mad skills. Although with her dress on, I might be able to subdue her for a short amount of time..."

* * *

"Okay, I'm like, totally sure you can do this, but just in case, I'm gonna go over there." Samey told Cody, jabbing a thumb behind her and slowly backing away.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Chris nodded, rolling his wheelchair back as well.

Cody shrugged. "Doubt me if you want, but this time, I've got full confidence in myself!" The tech geek grinned. He pulled a wrench out of his pocket and narrowed his eyes at the barrel with wires sticking out every which way.

Cody turned a single screw with the wrench and the entire bomb exploded, sending trash flying everywhere, most of it hitting Cody.

Amy screamed and tried to block the oncoming trash with her arm, but she knew it wouldn't do. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw that Harold had jumped in the way of the oncoming blast, taking all of the trash that would have hit her.

"You saved me?" Amy gasped.

"Twas no . . . problem . . . ma'am." Harold said, tipping his imaginary hat with a weak cough of trash.

"So, you're done following me around, right?" Amy asked.

"No way, I still need to save your life!" Harold exclaimed, standing up and brushing off some of the trash. "I mean, the trash bomb wouldn't have killed you, more like severely ruined your gorgeous looks."

" _Ahem_." Leshawna growled from a few feet away.

"Of course no one is as beautiful as my chocolate goddess!" Harold quickly added with a grin.

"That's better." Leshawna smiled, walking off.

"Yeah, but it would have _totally_ killed my social life! I couldn't be seen on TV covered in _trash!_ " Amy exclaimed.

"Be that as it may, I'm here to save your physical life, not your social life. Of course I'd do that in the process like I just exemplified." Harold clarified.

"Ugh." Amy growled, storming off.

"Wait! You can't be unprotected!" Harold cried with a finger in the air. He quickly ran after the cheerleader while Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"Well, Cody failed once again." Chris observed. "Time to stick with the nerd theme and let _Noah_ take a crack at his fear." The host grinned wickedly in the egghead's direction.

"Okay Universe, I get it, you hate me." Noah sighed.

* * *

"So, who'd you have to wring the information out of?" Noah asked dryly. "Let me guess, it was Solomon?"

"Nah, actually it was your parents." Chris answered. "Guess having nine children really racks up a bill." He chuckled.

Noah glared as he turned towards the camera. "Just you remember whose college you're not paying for." He pointed a big fat finger at the camera lens.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We're free! Please, buy us!)**

 **Noah-** "At my house, I'm literally surrounded by idiots. I'm the only one in the family who's at the very least _thinking_ of going to college." he sighed. "Solomon: jock, Isaiah: jock, Elijah: jock, Jacob: jock, Jonah: probably gonna become a drug dealer, Samuel: jock, Tobias: jock, and Zachary: _shocker-shocker_ , jock." He listed, counting off on his fingers as well. "As you can tell, none of my brothers are the slightest bit interested in _anything_ I like, which almost makes coming to _this_ place a miracle. _If_ miracles spawned in hell, that is." He said flatly.

* * *

"You'd better be doing this right, I'd rather not find out what purple tastes like." Noah grumbled, belly-faced down with his shirt off as Chef took a long needle and stuck it into his back, causing the bookworm to cringe.

"All Noah has to do is let Chef do some acupuncture treatment on him and he can score a point for his team." Chris narrated as Chef proceeded to stick long needles in several more parts of Noah's back

"How many more needles are there?!" Noah cried.

"Dude, you just started." Chris chuckled at the cynic's misery. The camera zoomed out a bit to reveal that Chef had only stuck four needles into his back so far.

"You know the worst part about this is that I have to have my shirt off." Noah mumbled. "And oh look, there's a breeze."

"Shut your yap and let me do my job!" Chef snapped, sticking three more needles into Noah's lower back, causing him to yelp and jerk slightly.

"Don't mind me," He said to his watching teammates, "You're just watching the Human Porcupine as hundreds of needles get— _GAYEEE! Corpral-durple-splat_..." He slurred after Chef stuck one of the needles into his neck.

"Hmm...I _may_ have hit the wrong pressure point." The cook said as Noah continued to speak nonsense, his eyes going crossed and his tongue hanging out of his mouth limply.

Chef stuck another needle into Noah's neck and the bookworm suddenly inhaled deeply. "I said I didn't wanna taste purple!" Noah snapped. Chef shrugged and stuck more needles into Noah's back, forcing a cringe and wince combination on his face.

"Seriously, this feels like hours!" Noah shouted.

"Oh quit your crying baby, it's almost over." Chef rolled his eyes. He stuck one into Noah's butt and the egghead suddenly leaped from the massage table and bolted through the air, loosing several of the needles in the process.

"And he thought Tyler had good verticals!" Chris chuckled. "No point for Noah!"

"Hey, at least you tried." Cody said, patting Noah on the back. The Tech Geek was still slightly covered in brown sludge but most of it had been washed off, although the smell was still lingering.

Suddenly Izzy came running by. "Woo! NoCo lives on!" She shouted, shoving Cody forward so that he landed on top of Noah. It was also noted that Noah was still shirtless...

Chef's eyes perked up upon seeing the wild child and quickly got bolted from his seat after her. Izzy ran off-screen but quickly came back and snapped a picture with a camera and then ran off again with Chef in hot pursuit.

"Get off of me!" Noah shouted, shoving Cody off of him. "I now know what it feels like to get hit by a dumpster." He muttered, brushing himself off and snatching his shirt and putting it back on.

"Sorry, I haven't been able to get the smell off." Cody admitted with a sheepish chuckle.

"Yeah, well stay away or Miss Crazy is gonna be back trying to take more pictures of us." Noah grumbled, storming off.

* * *

Bridgette looked down at her watch. "Yes! Time's almost up! I can finally head back to camp!" She breathed a sigh of relief, quickly heading off towards the forest entrance.

" _AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE!_ " Came a shrill scream. Bridgette quickly looked up towards the trees with shock to see Sugar swinging towards her on a vine.

The surfer quickly ducked as Sugar sailed over her. However the farm girl failed to calculate her weight and the vine snapped, sending her flying into the dirt. " _Sugar?!_ " Bridgette exclaimed, slowly walking over to her. "What are you doing here?! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

"I thought you were Chris." Sugar explained, standing up and holding her woozy head.

"What would Chris be doing out in the forest?" Bridgette asked angrily.

"I dunno, why wouldn't he be? I know I'd be out in the forest at this time'a day if I were him. Ya know, catching some grub." Sugar shrugged.

"What do you want with Chris anyway?" Bridgette asked.

"I wanna be back on the show of course!" Sugar rolled her eyes. "He and them producer people are deprivin' my fans of _me!_ "

"Um...okay?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"Now you didn't see nothin'." Sugar narrowed her eyes at the surfer. Bridgette gulped and nodded, quickly spinning around and walking off in the other direction. Once she was gone, Sugar turned around and began chugging along. "Choo-choo! Imma bus!" She smiled happily.

* * *

"And Bridgette makes it out of the woods!" Chris said. "Point for Team Fright!" The scoreboard in the corner dinged to 3 – 3. "It looks like a tie right now, and we've only got a few more fears left to cover!" Chris said. "Which brings us to everyone's favorite _Vegan_ , Dawn." The host grinned as the moonchild gulped nervously.

"Your _dinner_." Chef grinned wickedly as he came up to the table Dawn sat at with a platter. He opened the lid to reveal a plate of freshly made chicken nuggets.

"Oh my!" Dawn gasped, nearly fainting. "I can't eat them. I can't." She shook her head.

"Come on man! We're tied right now, if the other team scores a point they'll be ahead! And I do _not_ want to lose after being viciously attacked by snapping turtles!" Duncan glared at the moonchild. "I've done my part." He crossed his arms.

"I am sorry my friends, but I just can't. It's against my principals. I won't allow myself to eat my friends that come from mother earth!" Dawn shook her head, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Ugh, what a _baby_." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Final chance." Chris warned. Dawn shook her head and slid the plate away from her on the table. "No point! Such a shame, she didn't even try. Welp, guess you're up, Dave!" He grinned.

"What?! No! Please!" The Germophobe cried.

"If you'll follow me." Chris said, motioning forward. He rolled his chair in that direction and Chef came up behind Dave and picked him up, following the host.

"To win a point and put your team ahead, all you've gotta do is take a swim in this pool of...mysterious substances for five minutes!" Chris said.

"Mysterious substances? Doesn't that mean they're...germy substances?" Dave gulped, already starting to shake.

"Come on Dave, you can do it! Do it for the team!" Trent called out encouragingly, Gwen standing next to him with an amused smile on her face.

"Wow, I don't know if _I_ could jump into that _germy_ pool of mysterious substances!" Sky exclaimed to Jasmine, clearly trying to make Dave hear her. "It's probably so warm and gooey... _crawling_ with bacteria! Yuck!" Sky fake-shivered, earning a freaked out look from Dave.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We're already crawling with bacteria!)**

 **Dave-** "I didn't want to do it and I probably wouldn't have done it under any other circumstances, but Sky's taunting meant I _had_ to do it! I had to show her that I'm just as tough as she is! She's nothing special!" He scoffed.

 **Jasmine-** "I'm not psycho-therapist, but those two have some _real_ troubles!" She exclaimed. "Someone needs to step in soon or they're both gonna drive the whole camp _crazy!_ "

 **Sky-** "Okay, so I was intending to scare Dave out of doing it, but apparently it backfired and just made him want to d it even more." She sighed. "He's so annoying! Why won't he just go away and _leave me alone!_ " She griped.

* * *

"Dave's five-minutes start _now!_ " Chris declared as the Germophobe jumped into the inflatable pool of brown liquids.

"Could you at least tell me what I'm swimming in?" Dave whimpered, surfacing from the goop. His clothes had already turned a gross shade of yellow and brown.

"I think it's better left unsaid..." The host trailed off.

" _AW-HAW-HAW-HAW!_ " Dave wailed.

"Are you sure that's safe to swim in?" Scarlett asked Chris and Chef. "I can already pick out several chemicals...among other things," She shivered, "And they are quite toxic and harmful. They could melt metal or even clothing!"

" _WHAT?!_ " Dave cried. The Germophobe screamed and dove over the side of the pool and onto the grass. Dave was nearly butt-naked aside from some torn underwear and shreds of clothes hanging off his skin. "I need a shower and a new pair of clothes!" He screamed, running off towards one of the cabins as a buzzer sounded.

B got an idea face and opened his jacket to reveal many tools. He pulled out a hammer which was dented out of shape. He shrugged and tossed it into the toxic pool followed by a snapped screw-driver, and a pair of broken pliers and a broken power drill. The latter tool created a larger splash which ended up hitting Amy, most of the sludge already burning away at her clothes. " _Ah!_ Look what you've done you fat idiot!" She growled. "Katie! Go get me a new skirt!" She cried, some of her underwear showing as she tried to cover it up with her hands while others laughed.

Katie yelped and quickly ran off towards the cabins just as Dave burst through one of the doors and headed for the showers.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- What's with the lack of clothes?)**

 **Amy-** "That lousy inventor completely embarrassed me! He's gonna get his payback! He's gonna rue doing that!" She growled. "I am going to have my-"

 **Sky-** "That was _much_ more of Dave than I needed to see." She cringed.

 **Katie-** "Okay, so I totally wouldn't have gotten her a new skirt had I not been where she was. It's a long story that I could _only_ tell with Sadie, but the point is, I _totally_ didn't do it because I was scared." She rolled her eyes, looking obviously scared.

* * *

The camera came to a shot of Owen stalking his way through the bushes wearing a camo-hat and some orange hunter-glasses holding a pop-gun. " _Ssshh._ " He shushed to the camera. "I'm hunting woo-barb pie!" **[4]**

The camera took Owen's viewpoint and peeked through the bushes, eying the pie sitting on the table. The hand had since retracted back into the table but was still ready to spring out at any moment.

"WAH!" Owen shouted, screaming from the bushes, bearing his pop-gun. He fired it and with a popping sound, the cork was launched but just fell limply as it dangled by the string.

The robotic hand suddenly came up and grabbed the pop-gun from Owen's hands and hurled it away like a Frisbee. The camera followed it as the toy crashed through one of the windows of the new Mess Hall. "Aw come on!" Chef shouted angrily.

Max was now hooked up to the VR, but in a different way than usual. He sat in front of one of the screens, two robotic hands attached to the machine by wires held his eyelids open so that he couldn't blink.

In another chair on the other side of the VR sat Scarlett who currently had a headset on. "So in a strange turn of events, we found that Scarlett and Max were actually afraid of _each other!_ " Chris laughed.

"Correct yourself you insignificant _insect!_ " Scarlett spat. "I am not _afraid_ of Max, nor am I afraid of anything!" She glared daggers at him.

" _True..._ but we decided to hook you up with a twenty-minute loop of Max's voice _just_ for your enjoyment." The host grinned sadistically. "Consider it payment for all the lawsuits you earned me." He glared back at her.

"Pssh, Scarlett doesn't scare me, it was just _shock_ last time." Max rolled his eyes. "Now could we hurry this up? I need to blink!" He whined.

Chef pressed a button on a hand-held remote and both forms of torture were begun. The camera focused on Max who was currently watching a repeating video of Scarlett revealing her true self last season. " _WAH!_ " The self-proclaimed evil-genius shrieked. He continued to scream every time the footage showed Scarlett ripping off her glasses and screaming at him.

"Well Max already lost but we might as well keep it going for a little bit." Chris chuckled over Max's screams. "Until it stops being funny that is."

The focus was now set on Scarlett whose eye was twitching as she listened to a loop of Max's voice. " _Evil! EVIL! Maleficent rocks! EVIL! Evil! Time to Evil! SIDEKICK! Evil! SIDEKICK! Time to Evil! It's BRILLIANT! Evil! EVIL! Ew! WAH! Evil! EVIL! Time to Evil! SIDEKICK! EEEEEEVIIILLLLL!_ " Went the loop.

" _AGH!_ Make it stop!" Scarlett roared, tearing the headphones form her ears and throwing them into the dirt before proceeding to stop on them and squish them with her foot. She then pulled out a flame-thrower and promptly burned the headset into a pile of ashes which was soon blown away by the breeze. "Much better." She breathed.

"Hey! Where'd you get that! I thought we confiscated all of her weapons!" Chris exclaimed, turning to Chef.

"Izzy." Scarlett answered with a shrug.

"Of course." Chris and Chef grumbled in unison.

* * *

" _FINALLY!_ " Eva cheered, kicking the door to the communal washrooms open. She was now wearing her normal attire and the dress was most likely either in the toilet, or its ashes were scattered across the island.

The scoreboard in the corner dinged, a 4 – 3 now plastered on it. It was followed up by a 5 – 3 when Katie came out next with her wig in hand. "Yay! I'm cute again!" She cheered. "If only Sadie could see me now, she'd be so proud!" She sniffed, turning to sobs. Eva rolled her eyes and stomped off.

* * *

"Alright Samey, you need to let the snake in this crate slither all over you for a couple minutes without running away or throwing it off of you." Chris said.

Samey gulped and winced upon seeing the cage with a rather large Anaconda slithering around in its own coils. "Whoa! Where'd you get a snake of that size!" Harold exclaimed. "Anacondas can devour animals whole, they could even eat a person! Are you sure this is safe?" Harold asked, causing Samey's heart to skip a beat.

"Relax, it's perfectly safe! We tested all of this out before hand." Chris assured the nerd.

* * *

The footage flashed back to a helicopter dropping off the cage with the snake, as evident by the large gusts of wind churned up by its propellers.

Chef gave the helicopter pilot a thumbs up and the helicopter flew off. The footage then skipped ahead to an intern with shaggy hair that covered his eyes getting crushed by the Anaconda. The snake wrapped its coils around him and wouldn't let him go.

The footage skipped ahead again to show an irritated Chef trying to put the end of the snake's tail through a needle due to the suspicious intern-shaped lump in the snake's belly. The footage skipped ahead for the last time showing half of the snake through the needle soon followed by the snake force-hurling the intern out of its stomach. The intern hit the stage floor, now covered in saliva.

* * *

"Don't worry, you don't have to if you don't want to." Cody told her.

"But we'll lose if I don't." Samey bit her lip.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let them eliminate you." Cody smiled. "But yeah, it'd probably be better to do it." He nodded. "Don't worry, it won't eat you."

"You keep saying don't worry but I'm worrying!" Samey gulped. "I've been afraid of snakes ever since I was little when _Amy_ put one of them down my shirt." She admitted.

Cody shook his head. "They need to come up with a new word for what your sister is." He sighed. "But I think you can do this, heck, I _know_ you can do this! Just go on up there and conquer your fear!"

"Thanks." Samey smiled. The cheerleader stepped forward and allowed the snake to slither all over her, letting it coil around her legs and upward. The cheerleader whimpered as the snake's head came close to her head, flicking its rapid tongue in her ear, causing her to recoil in fear and disgust. As tempting as it was however, she did not try to run. As a matter of fact, it was impossible to run, the snake had her in a grip that she couldn't escape from!

"Gah! I can't move!" Samey cried.

"Relax, it'll only be a few more minutes." Chris shrugged with a not-caring smile.

The host grinned impishly as the snake opened its mouth wide, unhinging its jaw, ready to strike Samey. The girl trembled in fear, closing her eyes and bracing for impact.

"Hey! Don't eat her!" Cody shouted, grabbing a stick and chucking it at the snake. To his surprise, the stick landed right in the snake's mouth, preventing the Anaconda from biting down.

"That won't stop it for long," Harold observed, "What you need is some liquor, it irritates the snake's mouth so it won't hurt her."

"There's one problem with that," Cody said quietly, " _I'M NOT AN ADULT SO I WOULDN'T HAVE LIQUOR WITH ME!_ " He shouted angrily. "So in case you didn't get that, that's not going to help!"

"As enjoyable as it would be to see Samey get eaten alive, I'd rather it be _me_ that becomes her downfall. Case in point, a watering hose would do quite nicely to distract the Anaconda." Scarlett offered.

"I'm on it!" Harold declared, running off. "Keep throwing sticks at it if it tries to eat her again!"

"Ya know normally I'd stop them, but this is actually quite entertaining." Chris chuckled.

"Actually watching her get devoured alive would be much more enjoyable." Scarlett said. "Although it _would_ be amusing to watch them fail at trying to save her."

"Crikey! You think this is funny? You two are about as wicked as a Saltwater Croc in January!" Jasmine shook her head.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Wait, is Australia hot in January?)**

 **Jasmine-** "Sure I could've jumped in and saved her, but my team might have frowned upon me. I wasn't ruling it out though." She assured. "If that snake took one bite of her, he'd find his jaw unhinged for good!" She exclaimed with force, imitating the snapping of the snake's jaw.

 **Scarlett-** "Okay, perhaps I've said too much, but did my act really work for that long?' She questioned. "Most of them never believed me for a second, so why keep pretending?"

 **Cody-** "Okay, so maybe I was a little flustered and I got a little mad, but can you blame me? My girlfriend was about to get eaten by a snake!" He exclaimed. "I mean...she's not my girlfriend _now_ , but after I use a bit of the Codemeister charm, heh, anything can happen!" He chuckled happily.

* * *

"And...times up!" Chris declared. "Samey scores a point for Team Fright!" The scoreboard dinged a 5 – 4. "That leaves us with one more fear! Bringing it all the way back to Season 1, Courtney, you're the deciding win!"

"Again?! Seriously?" Courtney exclaimed angrily and frustratedly.

"Yup! But here's the thing, if you win, you'll win it for your team sending Team Fright to elimination. If you lose, Team Fright will get a point and you'll be sent into a tie, which means _everyone_ is up for elimination!"

The contestants gasped. "Why me." Courtney moaned.

"You'd _better_ win this!" Eva snarled. "I did _not_ wear a dress just to lose!" she bared her teeth at the CIT, causing her to flinch.

While Courtney's team urged her to conquer her fear and the other team watched on nervously, Samey tossed the snake off of her and off of the stage, shivering as she was now let free of its grasp.

The snake slithered up to Amy who was standing nearby and began wrapping itself around the oblivious teen. It was only when the snake had wrapped itself around her boots that she realized what was going on. "Ah! I'm being eaten by a snake!" She cried. "Somebody get it off of me!"

"I'm here my fair maiden!" Harold shouted, running in with a long hose that came attached to something off-screen. The nerd wielded it like a weapon, quickly causing everyone to scoot out of the way. "I shall vanquish this beat just as I have vanquished the ninjas!" He declared. Harold turned the nob on the hose and a long jet of water sprayed out, nailing the snake in the mouth just as it was about to take a bite out of the bossy twin.

"Take that foul beast that slithers!" Harold proclaimed, spray it again and again, consequently dousing Amy in the process.

"Quit it you dork!" She shouted. The snake continued to try and swallow its victim, but the water prevented it from doing so. Finally, the long reptile gave up and unwrapped itself and slithered off. Harold sprayed one last jet of water at the cheerleader before she stormed over and ripped it from his hands.

"Good, you saved my life, no _go_ _away!_ " She shouted, spraying a jet of water at the lanky nerd, effectively sending him flying back with a scream.

"Great...now we've got a man-eating Anaconda roaming the woods." Chris sighed. "Well, I guess we'll know where it is when we hear the cry of an intern." He shrugged. "On with your fear Courtney!"

The host walked a few feet over, the rest of the group following in tow. "Alright Courtney, since you failed to complete it last time, it's time for you to finally face _The Pool of Green Jelly!_ " A dramatic tune played following his statement, adding to the look of fear on the CIT's face.

"Come on Court, you've done _way_ worse things on this show!" Duncan called up to her. "Think about the snapping turtles! You don't want to be a chicken again, do you?" The punk egged her on.

"Shut up!" She snapped, slowly walking over to the wooden ladder that went all the way up to the diving board.

Courtney took a deep breath and began climbing. "Duncan's right, I've done way worse things on this show! Like...I fed a koala with my mouth...I climbed the Statue of Liberty! Um...I fell out of the sky and landed in a pig pen...twice. I blew up...uh, I shucked clams...this is nothing!" She breathed, almost to the top.

Once on the diving platform, she looked down into the small pool of green jelly far below. "There's nothing to fear!" She assured herself, although she knew she wasn't certain.

"You got this, girl!" Leshawna called up.

"My chocolate goddess is excellent at motivation, is she not." Harold wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're just diving off the cliff!" Jasmine tried to get her to imagine.

"Well, here goes." Courtney gulped. "Three...two...one!" The CIT ran forward and swan-dived off the platform, screaming on her way down. "I already regret it!" She cried.

Sooner than she expected, the CIT landed with a flop in the pool of green jelly. The dessert seemed to stop her from moving altogether as she was practically sucked into the jelly. "This is _disgusting!_ " She screamed, quickly climbing out over the side, landing with a thud on the dirt.

"Courtney has done it! She's conquered her fear and won it for Team Scare, sending Team Fright to elimination!" Chris announced as Team Fright sighed, moaned, and complained altogether.

"Alright! You did good." Duncan chuckled with a grin, walking up to the CIT, reaching out a hand. Courtney took it and was brought to her feet.

"It was still totally disgusting!" She shivered. "I am _never_ doing that again!"

"I dunno," Duncan said, taking a finger and scooping a piece of jelly from her head and sticking it into his mouth, "I think this stuff tastes pretty good!"

"Shut up!" Courtney glared at him, shoving him forward. Nearby, Scott watched with anger and jealousy.

* * *

Gwen sat on a stump near one of the cabins with her sketchbook and pencil in hand. She tapped her chin in thought and drew something down on the paper. "What'chya doin there?" Cody asked, suddenly walking up on her.

"Gah! You scared me!" Gwen exclaimed, glaring at the geek. "What do you want now, I thought you were in to Sammy."

"Well that's the thing...wait, how did you know?" Cody asked with shock. "I haven't said anything to anyone!"

"It's kind of obvious, neither of you are subtle." Gwen chuckled. "Now let me guess, you need some help?" She asked.

Cody nodded sheepishly. "Okay, so I know I was kind of a weirdo before when I kept hitting on you, but I want us to be cool, so firstly I wanted to apologize."

"Apology accepted." Gwen smiled.

"Okay, and second, I need some advice. You've dated people before, what am I supposed to do? I definitely don't want to approach her like I did to you because I'm pretty sure that's not appealing." Cody said.

"No it is not." Gwen said in agreement. "My suggestion would be to tell her how you feel, chances are, she feels the same way."

"Really? You think?" Cody wondered.

"Yeah, she's totally into you! Once again, it's kind of obvious." She grinned. "By the way the other thing I'd do is give her some sort of gift."

"Um...I'm not very good at gifts..." Cody admitted. "What would I get her anyway? It's not like I can go out and buy her something."

"Leave that to me." Gwen winked, earning a thankful grin from Cody.

* * *

The sky was now dark as the stars and moon twinkled in the night sky. The glow of the bonfire could be seen from the wide-shot of the island. The camera zoomed into the elimination ceremony where Team Fright sat, most not looking very happy.

"Why so glum? Either way, you'd still be here." Chris chuckled. "And you can thank Scott, B, Dakota, Amy, Max, Scarlett, Dave, Owen, and Amy for that." He said. "Which brings me to a little surprise, because they actual conquered their fears, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette and Samey all get immunity tonight, which means you can't vote for them, so good luck deciding who to oust!"

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals)**

 **Amy-** "Ugh, that'll teach you!" She sneered, writing someone's name down on the piece of paper. When she was done, she folded it up and put it into the box.

 **Dakota-** "Okay, like, I'm really confused, but Amy told me to vote for this person so..." Dakota shrugged, writing down an name on the paper. "I mean, I want to protect Dawn, right? Sorry in advance!"

 **Bridgette-** "It's nice to have immunity but...man, this is a hard vote!" She bit her lip.

* * *

"Wow, the votes are all over the place!" Chris chuckled. "But now to see who you all decided to eliminate! When I call your name, come on up and grab a marshmallow. Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, and Samey." Chris first started out with those who had immunity. Gwen and Trent both smiled at each other and went up to get their treats. Samey and Bridgette looked equally ecstatic as they took theirs.

"Dave, Max, and Owen." Chris continued. Dave wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and walked up to get his marshmallow, followed by a haughty Max and delighted Owen. "Scott, Amy, and...Dakota." Scott looked relieved while Amy didn't doubt it for a second. Dakota clapped her hands happily and ran up after her new alliance partner.

"And that brings us to Scarlett and B." Chris said, both looking nervous. "The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris said, holding it up.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Scarlett. Sorry Silent Treatment, you're out." Chris shrugged. B looked shocked and then frowned in sadness. He got up from his seat and walked towards the exit pathway with a frown on his face. Scarlett meanwhile caught her marshmallow with relief.

* * *

"Any last words, B?" Chris chuckled. "See what I did there? Because he doesn't talk!"

" _This one's gonna HUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRTTTT!_ " B suddenly screamed as he was kicked off into the sky by the boot, startling everyone watching.

"Whoa! B actually said something!" Trent exclaimed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Maybe he should've said something when he was giving his speech." She spat.

"Well Silent B is gone, and anything could go wrong! We've got 24 teens left, and a whole lot of pain to bring upon them! Find out if I'll be out of my wheel chair _next time_ on Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Thought it was over, did you!)**

 **Scarlett-** "Perhaps I underestimated those voting at tonight's elimination ceremony. I suppose it was a warning." She shrugged. "But maybe a little threatening is all that they need to keep me in the game." She grinned, holding up a knife. "I found it in Samey's bag, and since Chris confiscated all of mine, I took it."

* * *

Votes:

 **Trent-** Scarlett

 **Gwen-** Scarlett

 **Max-** B

 **B-** Scarlett

 **Scarlett-** B

 **Samey-** Scarlett

 **Bridgette-** Scott

 **Dave-** B

 **Owen-** B

 **Scott-** B

 **Amy-** B

 **Dakota-** B

– –

B- **7**

Scarlett- **4**

Scott- **1**

– –

 **Voted Off:** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota (RETURNED), Jo, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Brick, Rodney, B

* * *

 **Reason:** Sorry to the B fans out there, but there's just not much to do with this guy! I'm glad I did give him some time to shine like in the camping episode and the racing challenge, so I think I did him some good. If you didn't like B talking for the first time (Not counting his scream in Revenge of the Island) then too bad because I'm the writer and I can do what I want, so deal with it :P

* * *

 _ **~A/N~ Once again, I apologize for the LONG time that it took to get this episode out. I've been SUPER busy with school as well as frequent cases of Writer's Block, but I finally got the chapter out after a month and like twelve days!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I promise you I'm not quitting anything, no matter how long it takes! Trust me, school is over for me for in a bit so when that's all done, I'll be able to upload a little more. However, there are always complications as I have some activities I have to do over the summer that are sadly school-related, as well as a vacation right afterward, so it may be a bumpy road. Hopefully that won't delay the coming chapters as I'm getting excited for some of whats to come!**_

 _ **As always, be sure to check out my other stories and be sure to hit that fav/follow button if you haven't already. Reviews are always appreciated as long as they're not rude :P**_

…

 **[1]-** The ninjas actually weren't insulting Harold's mother at all, they were actually saying something along the lines of _Seriously? We're fighting this nerd again?_ I forget, I wrote that part a while back as it HAS been so long! XD Check it out on Google translate if you want (It's Japanese by the way)

 **[2]-** A nod to Phineas and Ferb where one of the episodes centers around Irving's brother trying to impress Candace. In doing so, he gives her his 'Nerd Word' after which Irving declares this same sentence.

 **[3]-** I deeply apologize to any of my readers who might be French. This was not intended to insult any of you. Thank you.

 **[4]-** If you haven't watched Looney Tunes then you had no childhood. This is clearly a nod to Elmer Fud(d?) who always had trouble pronouncing his R's for some reason.

…

 **Next:** Chilly Billy lives on! Sort of...


	20. The Brave and the Cold

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 _ **Note Before The Note** **:**_ **YES, I _have_ changed my name for everyone who was or wasn't asking. You've probably already noticed it by now and I changed it because I felt it was too similar to a _very_ good writer (Sarcasm Master) so I wanted to change it to my own name, something that's mine I guess. As far as I'm concerned, this doesn't change anything in the way of reviews, favs, follows or anything so it's kinda just a 'harmless' change per say. Now on to the _actual_ opening note!**

 **Notes From The Depths of Vampirism-** When your favorite contestant from Survivor should have won the million dollars but doesn't... Don't worry, I'm not bitter. Not bitter at all...(Pulls out knife)

Okay, okay, so _maybe_ I have a _tad_ bit of a Survivor obsession, but I'm working through it, honestly! Unfortunately, my obsession isn't the only thing getting in the way of writing my stories. I've also got summer gym going for the entire month of June, a vacation right after that, and then some other stuff at the end of August, so summer won't be as freed up as I was hoping.

On the bright side, my summer activities don't take up too much time so if my constant case of writer's block doesn't attack me too often, things should be good. Speaking of which, I have a new story out! If you haven't seen it yet, it's called _The Ridonculous Race: More Ridonculous_. Yes, I realize that I just quit a Ridonculous Race fic not too long ago, but it's mostly because I was way more interested in writing _this_. So, I highly suggest you check out the first episode! I would really appreciate it if you left a review! :)

Okay, okay, I'm done complaining about the Survivor Finale, onto the reviews!

 **PhenomsServant:** _*Cough, cough The Kobold Necromancer cough, cough*_ Thanks though, I just don't want a month between my updates :/

 **DSX62415:** Thanks, and yeah, B served his purpose. He got lots more screen time and a few cool moments, so I think I did him well, especially since he doesn't talk.

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** I prefer to call it the _Izzy scream_ , but yes, she did. XD I wouldn't be surprised if Dawn had been accused of a stalker in the past, but I'm almost _certain_ she's been mistaken as a woodland pixie XD

 **FOWLKON:** Definitely a good week for Fanfiction, not so much for school XD What do you think of Total Shuffled All-Stars though? Anyway, thanks for the heads up about how to spell Yusef, I never actually knew XD Also, Owen had appeared to forget his fear of flying after some time during World Tour, so I decided to change it to the pie thing since it was funny. Also, the animal thing could have worked well too.

Trent and Gwen were already drifting closer anyway, so there was no point in him pursuing Samey, especially upon seeing how much Cody was into her. And yes, Amy said sorry, but out of fear and to a giant, not real Samey, so she'd probably take that back in a heartbeat. Your idea with Scarlett, Noah, Max, and Jasmine sounds interesting, I guess you'll just have to see what I have in store.

By the way, the needle in the butt thing was _not_ a stealthy pun, but I guess you could see it that way XD I just did it because needle in butt tends to equal funny.

 **Guest #1:** First of all, did you mean Amy for number two when listing the good moments of the chapter? As far as I'm concerned Samey hasn't done anything, but you are entitled to your opinion. Second, I'm not a NoCo shipper either but I do it because one, some people are, and two, like you said, it's just fun to see Noah annoyed.

Thanks for the extra challenge idea but I one, already have all the challenges now, and two, that would be too similar to the Superhero challenge like you said. Thanks for the idea though!

 **RFtheGreat:** Thanks! I can't spoil anything, but I'll just say that all good villains get some comeuppance sooner or later ;) Also, I don't have any plans for anyone to return from the game, but that doesn't mean someone won't return, so stay tuned!

 **Joel Connell:** Thanks, I'm glad you thought this episode was worth it! Also, quick correction, Scarlett was not _afraid_ of Max, she was merely very annoyed, which is why they did it. Thanks for some ideas regarding Samey and Cody's possible relationship, I might end up using some of them ;)

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Yeah, I figured giving the families money to sell out their kids was a _little_ less sadistic than what Chris has been doing and that's what I'm going for since I'm trying to make him nicer or as nice as possible at this point. Also, just a reminder and you're not the only one, but Scarlett was not _afraid_ of Max. They couldn't find anything she was afraid of so they brought something in that highly annoyed her. You probably just classified it as a 'fear' but just making sure ;)

 **Icetundra:** Yeah, despite lots of people liking the episode, they all seem to be disappointed with B's elimination which I guess shows how much you guys like him! As for getting far...he just isn't able to be part of a long-running plot so I just don't see a way for him to go very far without bumping out a main character who has much more potential in the season. I like B too but maybe his talents are better for a different story...Thanks for the support and as for other couples, I can't spoil anything but there'll probably be another new one arising in the later episodes, you never know.

 **Total Drama Fan:** You're definitely a hard-core Drama fan if you know the ages of the cast and such XD I'm just gonna say for purposes for this story and what not that age doesn't matter. Let's just say since they're cartoons they don't age and they're all still 16-18-ish. XD

Thank you to all of the other reviewers who have given me good plot suggestions! You guys are awesome and everyone has really helped me hit 300 reviews!

Speaking of which, I've been getting a lot of **guest reviewers** lately and they all seem to be talking about the **same subject** and giving the same ideas which leads me to believe that this is the **same person** doing so. If I'm right, then I'd actually appreciate it if you **stopped**. I want to hear feedback, not raising the amount of reviews because someone keeps signing in as a different name. Please just review as one person, and give me your thoughts all at once. I know I have lots of guest reviewers and if you're a regular and post good sized reviews, this isn't talking about you. I'm talking about short three to ten word reviews about the same subject every single day.

Anyway, be sure to hit that fav/follow button so you know when the next update comes, because with my schedule, who knows! XD Also, be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! And before I let you read (If you're not skipping this) I just wanted to remind you that it would be cool to launch a **TV Tropes Page** for this story, but I have no idea how the site or anything else works, so if someone with that knowledge could help out, that'd be great! You could start it on your own and tell me, or PM me the instructions to do so! Now with that said and done, let's get into this _Ch-ch-chilly episode!_

* * *

 **Chapter 20 (Day 15)-** The Brave and the Cold

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris opened the episode on the usual shot of Pahkitew Island. "Our contestants had to face their fears...again. Harold conquered some ninjas in an epic battle while Jasmine showed her super strength, but failed to earn a point."

"Scarlett scared Max, and Max annoyed Scarlett." The host continued as footage of Scarlett ripping off the headphones and then promptly incinerating them was played followed by Max being forced to watch Scarlett reveal her true self over and over. "Cody helped Samey conquer her fear of snakes while Amy had no one to help her conquer her fear of Samey!" The fifty-foot tall Samey was shown chasing Amy in the VR.

"We've got lots of _chilling_ new drama ready to unfold! So, grab a mug of hot chocolate, wrap yourself up in a warm blanket, and get ready for this week's episode of...Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 _~Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

Owen groggily opened his eyes to a breakfast wonderland. Yes, a breakfast wonderland. He looked down and, as per usual with his dreams, he was butt-naked. The tubby lunchbox seemed to be comfortable in his own skin and skipped along happily. "Maple Syrup Mountain!" He exclaimed with awe, looking up at the towering mountain of pancakes with maple syrup flowing over it like waterfalls.

The syrup emptied out into a lake of the same substance with French Toast Sticks floating along like logs. Owen hopped from to the other and arrived at Maple Syrup Mountain, taking a huge bite out of the side. "Mhmm!" He chuckled with his mouth full of dough.

Owen looked up to see a sign pointing out the rest of Breakfast land. One arrow pointed to Bacon Valley. The camera panned to the side to show a large expansive valley made of bacon, heat rising and sizzling from the meat making it look like the breakfast equivalent of Death Valley.

Another arrow pointed to the Egg lands which was just a large pasture made of eggs. The last arrow pointed to the nearby Sausage Fields. "Sausage Fields! Oh boy!" Owen exclaimed through a mouthful of food. He quickly swam through the Maple Syrup river and frolicked through the Sausage Fields. "I feel so greasy!" He cheered happily. **[1]**

Suddenly, two floating waffles with faces can by him, both holding spears. "Halt! You cannot frolic here!" Shouted one of the waffles. Owen took one look at him and quickly ran up and took a bite out of the left corner of his head. "Aaah! Get off of me!" The waffle guard screamed. **[2]**

Owen would have indulged more, but a shiver was sent down his spine. "Ooh! Is it getting chilly in Breakfast land or is it just me?" Owen asked, rubbing his arms and trying to get warm. "Is there Ice Cream nearby?" He wondered with hope.

* * *

Owen suddenly awoke, sitting naked in a small snow pile. He looked around and saw that flakes of snow were falling from the sky, making big heaps on top of the cabins and the mess hall. "Guys! Guys! It's Christmas Morning!" Owen called out.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Ow!" Came several cries from the cabins as the contestants suddenly awoke, some hitting their heads on the top bunks.

"Snow? But that's almost impossible for this show!" Harold exclaimed, running to the deck of the TDI cabin. "It hardly ever rains, much less snows. This must be the doings of Chris!"

"It's obvious that Chris is using the technology and circuitry of Pahkitew Island and the surrounding waters and sky to create a Winter Wonderland, obviously themed for today's challenge." Scarlett deduced. "Either that or something's gone wrong again."

"And if so, can we find a place to _lock you up?_ " Jasmine narrowed her eyes at the brainiac as she hopped down from her tree. "Crikey, I can't believe I didn't notice the cold in my sleep!" She exclaimed, shivering.

"I would appreciate it if you did not remind me nor the others about the fiasco last season." Scarlett grit her teeth. "That is the past, so drop it. Besides, no one was actually killed." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean someone couldn't have been! If it wasn't for Sky and Sugar, I wouldn't be here!" She glared at her.

"Please, it's quite obvious that you're not rehabilitated, the jig is up." Harold accused the brainiac.

"Yes, obvious it is." Chris nodded, walking onto the scene. "You claim to be smart Scarlett, but did you really think our cameras wouldn't capture any of your plotting and lying behind the scenes? And the Outhouse Confessional? Of course we watch those!" He grinned with a chuckle. "Smarter than you're average host, huh?"

Scarlett face-palmed. "How could I have made such a miscalculation!?" She cursed. "But I haven't done anything, I haven't even been plotting!" She pleaded. "Sure I've lied but I haven't plotted to do _anything_."

"Yet." Sky rolled her eyes.

Scarlett scowled. "Fine, take me away then. I'll just return and kill you all in your sleep."

"Relax Ms. Psycho, you're not going anywhere unless these guys vote you out. _However_ , if you decide to harm any of _my_ property, you're done-zo." He warned her. "Got it?"

"Wait, so I can do harm to anyone or anything as long as it's not you or your property?" Scarlett asked.

"Correct-a-mundo." Chris nodded.

"Interesting." Scarlett grinned.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Methinks Trouble is a brewing)**

 **Sky-** "That's it, if I don't die from this season, I'm done! Chris has no respect for us or even our _lives!_ " She exclaimed. "As long as he's safe, Scarlett can basically kill us! Between that and Dave, I just want this season to be over!" She sighed, her face falling into her hands.

 **Scarlett-** "It seems Chris has no problems in the way of harm to any of the other contestants." She tapped her chin. "While I will refrain from doing so now, I'm not ruling it out. The only downside is now they all fear me, which gives them a perfect reason to vote me out." She sighed. "Luckily I'm safe for at least one more elimination ceremony." She said, holding up her Chris idol.

* * *

"So, are we doing a challenge or something?" Duncan asked. "Because if so, can it be somewhere warmer?" He requested, hugging himself for warmth as he shivered in the cold.

"Oh suck it up." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Tough Guy punk." She said, also shivering.

"Being tough has nothing to do with body temperature!" Duncan argued.

"I agree with Courtney." Scott piped up, earning an eye roll from Courtney. The farm boy was left stunned and slightly angry.

"Yes, we are doing a challenge, and _no_ , you will not be warm while doing so." Chris told them, the rest of the teens leaving their cabins. "In fact, many of you will likely be very cold!" This earned many groans and complaints from the contestants. "Follow me!"

Owen was about to follow behind Noah when he stopped him. "No way big buddy, put some clothes on first." He demanded. Owen gave a sheepish smile and scampered back to his cabin.

* * *

"For today's challenge, you'll be divided into two teams!" Chris told the group of contestants on the snowy beach with Owen running to join them while pulling up his pants. "And what are we doing you ask? _Ice fishing!_ " He declared.

"Ice fishing? Seriously? You couldn't come up with anything better than that?" Noah raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked death-defying challenges..."

"Either way, I am _so_ ready for this!" Harold grinned, pumping a fist. "In Muskrat Boys they teach us to go fishing all the time! Last year they took us ice fishing in the winter and I caught _seventeen_ fish." He said proudly.

"You won't be ice fishing _exactly_ ," Chris continued, "You see, your team will be up on a large platform in the middle of the now-frozen lake. Their job is to hold the _giant_ fishing rod and lower a teammate into the frigid water! From there, they'll have to swim around and grab a fish."

"So giant Ice fishing?" Leshawna asked. "Dude, I can _handle_ that easy peasy." She grinned confidently, cracking her knuckles.

"Not so fast!" Chris cut in. "When underwater, you're going to want to look around carefully because each fish gets you a different amount of points. Catch a lame minnow and you get one point. A bass will get you five points and a muskellunge will get you ten. If you want to go for _big_ points, have fun trying to catch a shark or seal but they _are_ both twenty points." He said. " _And_ , if you can get yourself a _killer whale_ , then you're golden! First team to either catch a whale somehow or win 100 points avoids the bonfire ceremony _and_ earns themselves a hot-chocolate reward complete with warm blankets and a movie in the Mess Hall while the losers vote someone out."

The contestants looked wary, many of them with shocked wide eyes. "Okay, less easy." Leshawna gulped. "But I can tussle with a shark, I've done it on this show before." She said, jabbing a thumb at herself.

"Right mate, you just punch 'em in the nose." Jasmine smiled.

"Wait, are we gonna get wetsuits? Because as far as I can tell, that water is _below_ freezing." Sky winced, pointing at the frozen lake.

Chris sighed in annoyance. "I was hoping one of you wouldn't bring that up." He muttered. " _Yes_ , you will get wetsuits because legal _insisted_. However, you only get one so if it gets ripped or torn somehow, that's _your_ problem."

"Okay, so what are the teams?" Courtney asked.

"I was getting to that!" Chris pipped up. "Team 1, you guys will be _Team Chill_. Team 2, you'll be dubbed _Team Freeze_." he said, trying to make them sound cool.

"You know naming the teams _The or Team blank_ every time isn't very exciting." Noah commented.

"Speaking of which, when are we going to get our _official_ teams? I'm tired of switching all the time." Scarlett said. "And I'm sure I'm not the only one."

"She has a point." Cody nodded, getting a few glares. "What? I'm not _supporting_ her, I'm just agreeing with her statement. Sheesh."

"Alright! _Team Chill_ , you guys will be Harold, Leshawna, Trent, Cody, Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, Samey, Dakota, Izzy, Dawn, and Scarlett." Chris listed, ignoring Scarlett's previous statement.

"And _Team Freeze_ , you guys will be Geoff, Noah, Scott,Max, Katie, Duncan, Eva, Sky, Amy, Owen, Dave, and Jasmine." He finished. "The challenge starts in ten, and you might want to get to your platforms _fast_ because the last person on your team that gets to the platform has to _dive_ first."

"Wait, aren't we gonna get snowmobiles to go out on the ice or something?" Harold asked. "It's the only logical way to go out on the ice without slipping. _If_ you want us to get there fast that is."

"Eh, guess you're gonna have to walk _all the way out there!_ " Chris chuckled, pointing to the two large platforms far out on the lake. "Try not to slip!"

* * *

"Whoa! Ah! Wah! Whoa!" Sky cried, struggling to stay stable on the ice. "I wish I had a pair of ice-skates! I could do this _so_ much easier!" She said before falling over again. "Ow!"

"Tell me about it, being tall isn't so much fun when you fall." Jasmine griped, also falling over. "Crikey, that hurts!" She said, rubbing her sore bottom.

"You just...gotta...use the right...technique!" Harold explained, sliding by very slowly. He moved his legs back and forth frequently and only ended up going forward a few inches per second. He wasn't slipping though! "See?"

"I'm not sure that's going to get us very far..." Jasmine told him.

"I-I-It's s-so c-c-cold!" Gwen shivered, slowly walking by. "Wah!" She suddenly slipped but managed to catch herself before falling onto the hard ice.

"It's the Yukon all over again!" Cody cried, hugging himself for warmth. "Maybe we should...a, huddle together?" He suggested with a nervous chuckle. "You know, for warmth!" He quickly added.

"He's got the right idea!" Jasmine nodded.

"Oh! Just like penguins!" Samey smiled.

"Outta my way! Comin' through!" Izzy suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to see Owen barreling at them, sliding at full-speed across the ice. "All aboard the Owen Express!" She called out.

" _WAAAH!_ " Owen screamed. "My belly is so cold!"

" _Izzy!_ Where are the breaks on this train?!" Noah wondered, shouting over Owen's screams.

"What breaks?" Izzy asked. Soon Noah joined in the chorus of screams. The three flew past the other contestants with Eva running behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She shouted angrily.

Soon, Scarlett came skating past them. "Where did you get those?" Sky marveled at her bark skates.

"It was simple really," Scarlett acknowledged, "I just ripped the bark off of one of the pine trees surrounding the now-frozen beach and then tied them to my feet with my shoe-laces." She explained.

Jasmine snapped her fingers. "I should've thought of that." She cursed.

"I _really_ must be going now. Wouldn't want to be the last one there." Scarlett cackled, skating away.

"Don't worry Bridge, just hang on and we'll be there in no time!" Geoff grinned, trying to slide forward while Bridgette held onto his shoulder so she didn't slip and fall.

"We gotta move! Everyone else is catching up!" Jasmine exclaimed trying to slide forward. Luckily, her boots had enough traction that they stopped a bit so she didn't fall over flat on her face.

The campers each found ways to try and move forward. Some took the slipping to their advantage and tried to ride the slide across the ice. Others hitched rides (aka the Owen Express) and some just kept walking.

By now, Leshawna, Trent, Izzy, Gwen, Courtney, Scarlett, Dawn and Dakota had reached Team 1's platform leaving Harold, Cody, Bridgette, and Samey still out on the ice.

"Come on figure skating lessons, don't fail me now!" Harold said to himself. With that, he shot forward and began gliding on the ice. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop since he had no traction whatsoever and crashed right into the pole that supported the platform and ladder up to said platform. "Aw-haw-haw!" Harold groaned, falling over.

"Harold baby! Are you okay?" Leshawna cried, peering over the platform above.

"Fear not my chocolate goddess, I shall recover...valiantly!" Harold squeaked, still laying in pain on the ground.

"Waugh! Oh! This is tricky!" Max whined, slipping and sliding all over the ice.

"Whoa!" Bridgette cried, also slipping and sliding.

"Relax babe! You just gotta tap into your wicked surfing balancing skills!" Geoff called down from the opposite team's platform.

"Dude! Quit helping the other team!" Duncan glared at him.

"She's my girl! I gotta help her!" Geoff protested. "Besides, it's not doing any harm. All I'm doing his helping her get to her platform so she doesn't have to dive first."

"Fine." Duncan rolled his eyes. "But remember, guy's alliance to the end." He whispered.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- It's back!)**

 **Geoff-** "Aw man! This can't go down like last time! I don't wanna have to vote her off again because of the same guy's alliance!" He sighed. "Man, Duncan's hardcore."

 **Duncan-** "Sure I'm being hard on Geoff and his relationship, but he needs to get his head in the game." He shrugged. "Yeah, I'm still trying to get Courtney to talk to me again, but if it comes down to it, I like another million more than some whiny girl."

* * *

Duncan, Geoff, Eva, Noah, Owen, Sky and Amy were all at the platform for Team 2 with Max, Katie, Scott, and Dave all struggling to make it there in time. Jasmine was also cutting it close but had managed to get to the platform and was now climbing up the ladder.

"You can do it, Katie!" Sky encouraged. The BFFFL was nearing the platform with Scott on her tail and Dave a ways out.

"Might wanna hurry up, Shark Bait!" Duncan taunted Scott from above. "Or you'll be swimming with the fishes! Literally!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Shark Bait Moo-ha-ha!)**

 **Scott-** "Duncan's really grinding my nerves!" He grit his teeth. "He thinks just because he dated Courtney first means he gets first dibs and that he's better! Well guess what? _I'm_ the one who recently broke up with her." He jabbed a thumb at himself proudly. "Wait, why am I proud of that?"

 **Dave-** "Of course I _tried_ to be last." He said knowingly. "That why, Sky would be underestimating me, but when I went in to dive, I'd come back up with a shark or a seal or something!" He said confidently. "She'll be jealous for _sure_."

* * *

" _You guys might wanna get moving! I've sent a little . . . 'friend' as further incentive!_ " Chris warned the contestants.

"Huh?" Max wondered turning around. To his surprise, behind him was a hulking polar bear. It let out a deafening roar and took a swat at the evil scientist. " _WAH!_ " He screamed after ducking. He ran as fast as he could, still slipping and flopping along with the polar bear hot on his tail.

" _Max has reached the ladder!_ " Chris narrated.

"Back you vexatious beast!" Max commanded, weakly swatting at the bear from the safety of the ladder.

" _And Scott and Katie are next to make it to the ladder!_ " Came an announcement from Chris through the loudspeakers standing on a pole on each platform. " _Which is now polar bear free, I might add. I guess it only had eyes for Max! Anyway, that means Dave!_ _You're jumping for Team Freeze!_ "

"Yes!" He silently pumped a fist. With that, he slipped and slid towards the ladder.

On the other side of the ice, Samey, Cody, and Bridgette were all racing to get to the ladder first but mostly ended up slipping and falling. Bridgette finally reached the ladder and started climbing.

" _Bridgette has made it to the ladder!_ " Chris declared after Bridgette made it to the top of her platform, being welcomed by Leshawna and Gwen.

" _It's up to Samey and Cody now! Which one of you will make it last?_ " Chris wondered.

"You can go first." Both of them said in accidental unison, followed by simultaneous laughter. "Sorry, I'll go first then."

"Okay, okay, _you_ can go first." Cody grinned. Samey giggled a bit but went up to the ladder anyway, which was now polar bear free.

" _Cody is the last one to the platform which means he and Dave will be the first divers for their respected teams!_ " Chris announced over the intercom.

"This is gonna get chilly." Cody sighed with a smile. He couldn't help smiling when he looked at Samey, even when he knew he was about to plunge into freezing water stocked with sharks and other nasty fish.

"Hurry up, man! Dave's already getting his wetsuit on!" Trent called down, prompting Cody to climb faster.

When he reached the top, there was a comedicly large fishing pole sitting on a fulcrum with a wetsuit sitting nearby. The line was reeled in with a hook to attach to the jumper's ankle.

"Well this is certainly gonna be...interesting?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Just get your wetsuit on already!" Scarlett snapped."I– I mean _we_ can't afford to lose this challenge!"

Cody grabbed the black and blue wetsuit and climbed into it. "Wait, shouldn't there be a snorkel or an oxygen tank or something?" He asked, wriggling his feet into the flippers.

" _Nope! All ya get is this nifty pair of goggles so your eyes don't freeze into ice cubes._ " Chris said as Chef suddenly launched a pair of goggles at both platforms from what looked like a t-shirt launcher.

The pair of goggles nailed Cody in the face causing him to cry out in pain. "Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his sore cheek. He picked up the pair of goggles from the floor and put them on. "How do I look?" He asked, waddling around to face Samey.

"Like a nerdy penguin!" She giggled. "'Cause, you know, the goggles look like glasses."

"Oh..." Cody said with noticeably less enthusiasm.

"Oh, but I love penguins!" Samey smiled. "Nerdy or otherwise. They're always so happy!" This caused Cody's smile to brighten up.

"I'm going in!" He said, bringing a fist to his chest in what was supposed to be a heroic manner but just looked rather nerdy. The self-proclaimed ladies man attached the fishing line and hook to his ankle and waddled up to the edge of the platform.

Down below was a medium-sized hole cut into the ice, revealing the dark blue, freezing water underneath. It wasn't very wide but looked just big enough for someone to fit through comfortably if they landed correctly.

" _Tip: your teammates might want to steady the fishing pole when you dive otherwise that baby's gonna take a dive right after you!_ " Chris warned from the intercom.

"How handy that the other team has all the strong people." Gwen muttered.

"Don't worry girl, lil' Leshawna will show you how it's done." The African-Canadian teen grinned, cracking her knuckles. "We all just gotta hold on tight."

"Yeah, and thanks to the laws of physics, if we just keep all of our weight on this one side of the pole, we can keep it down." Harold added.

"Let's not forget that we're only holding up _Cody_ , so we don't need to strain too hard." Courtney reminded them. "It's not like he weighs as much as Owen."

"Fair point, fair point." Harold nodded.

The team held up the pole which was a bit heavier than expected by thanks to the fulcrum to keep it in place it wasn't too difficult.

Meanwhile, under the ice, Cody was swimming about in search for any kind of fish. So far all he could see was black, black, dark blue, and the dark underside of ice.

Suddenly, he turned around in the icy-cold water and was met with a face-full of fish. Cody reached up and managed to grab the large-mouth bass before it tried to swim away. Despite it's tough wriggling, Cody got it tucked under his arm and with his other hand, he tugged on the line.

Back up on the platform, Dakota noticed that the line was bouncing up and down and back and forth. "Um...is the line supposed to be moving like that?" Dakota asked, jabbing a thumb at the dancing fishing line.

"Cody is requesting to come back up!" Dawn suddenly understood. "Either he has something or he needs air!" She gasped.

Courtney looked back and saw a reel above her head. "Hold on, I got it! Just keep holding up the pole!" She instructed. She let go of the fishing pole and began to crank the reel. It started out slow but then got a bit faster and smoother.

There was a splash as Cody resurfaced with the line carrying him up. "I got a—whoa!" He cried as the fish in his hands wriggled some more now that it didn't have water. "I got a bass!"

When Cody was finally reeled up onto the platform, he tossed the bass into a large metal box filled with water. " _And Team Chill gets five points!_ " Chris called out from the intercom.

"Wait, so if we get the set amount of points per specific fish once it is in the aquarium, how are we supposed to get our points if we pull up a shark or a seal? That box is hardly big enough." Scarlett pointed out.

" _Yeah, with those nasty beasts, all ya gotta do is get it on top of your platform and you'll get the points. Then you can just toss it back or something. I don't care, it doesn't really matter to me_." Chris answered.

Scarlett shrugged. "Seems simple enough. We've just gotta be able to get a seal or something up here." She said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Izzy knows how to wrangle them _real good!_ " The red-head cackled.

"That's...nice Izzy. Save your eagerness for when you get down into the water, though." Courtney advised.

* * *

Over on Team Freeze's platform, Dave had put on the wetsuit and had just finished securing the goggles to his head while Duncan hooked the hook to his ankle.

"Now go out there and get us a shark or something!" Duncan encouraged him when he was finished.

"I _will_ get us a shark! Hear that Sky? I'm gonna get a shark! Then you'll finally see how _dangerous_ I am!" Dave bragged.

Sky winced and tried to hide her face. "Just tune him out. Besides, it's not like someone as wimpy as he is is gonna get a shark." Jasmine chuckled.

"I just wish he'd stop trying to show me up or prove he's 'the man'." Sky sighed. "Not only is it embarrassing but it keeps bringing me back to last season! And I don't want to make the same mistake! I think it's just better if he's out of _my_ game for good."

"Then we vote him off." Jasmine decided as Dave left the platform and plunged into the icy water below.

"Wait, what?" Sky seemed slightly shocked. "I...I don't know. I'm really conflicted!" She sighed again. "I still kind of like him but then he's being kind of a jerk and I'm trying to focus on the game and he won't listen to me and..."

"Look Sky." Jasmine said, grabbing her shoulders and staring her in the eyes. "You need to make a decision. Either you send him home, or you need to mend this."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked, looking confused.

"I _mean_ , you either decide to vote him off, forget about him, and focus on the game, or you talk to him and _make_ him listen to you." Jasmine clarified.

"Okay..." Sky said, clearly in the midst of thinking.

"Yo, if you two ladies are done chatting, it would be _very_ helpful if you actually helped the team!" Noah called out. Jasmine and Sky looked up to see them struggling to hold up the pole.

"Oh come on, Dave can;t be _that_ heavy! He's as scrawny as a dingo who hasn't been fed!" Jasmine chuckled, walking over to help.

"Yeah, well my guess is he actually _did_ manage to catch himself something big." Noah deduced. "So _help!_ " Jasmine went to the end of the pole held it down with both hands.

"There, not too hard." She smiled confidently.

Down underwater, Dave was wrestling a shark. Yes, he actually had managed to find one like he said he would. The freshwater man-eating shark bared it's death and Dave let out a gurgled scream, quickly closing his mouth so he didn't lose his precious air. The shark bit down but only got a mouthful of rope, which just went in between the teeth. The shark turned around angrily only for Dave to punch it in the nose.

However, his punch was rather wimpy and merely left a bruise on the shark's nose rather than scaring it off. The shark growled and tried to bite at him but Dave swam out of the way just in time.

Then something came to his attention. Something more important. Oxygen. Dave's cheeks puffed as he tugged on the rope for help, not only because he needed air but because the shark was charging at him. As it neared closer he began to pull even more frantically.

"Dude, I think the guy needs help." Geoff pointed to the bouncing and thrashing line.

"Pull him up!" Duncan exclaimed. Geoff ran to the crank and began to reel him in.

"Whoa dude, he must have caught something _heavy!_ " Geoff exclaimed. "Even _I'm_ having trouble moving this thing!" Eventually Dave was pulled up, or rather a shark was pulled up, its teeth clamped down on the rope. " _HELP!_ " Dave screamed from inside the shark's belly. " _It's disgusting and germy in here and-_ "

"Wait, did we get the points?" Jasmine asked.

" _Yup! Twenty points for Gryffindor—Er, Team Freeze!_ " Chris called out.

"Alright then!" Jasmine grinned, cracking her knuckles. She walked over to the shark and wrenched open its jaws. She then gave a swift kick to the fish's belly causing it to hack up Dave in a pile of saliva and stomach juices. With that, Jasmine grabbed the shark by the tail and hurled it over the side of the platform and back into the water.

" _So... slimy...and...germy_." Dave shuddered. "I mean...that'll teach you to mess with me again you piece of overgrown sushi!" Dave corrected himself, shaking a fist at the shark.

"Um, correction, _I'm_ the one who saved _you_ from the shark." Jasmine reminded him with a bit of a stern glare.

"Uh...right." He smiled sheepishly.

"Awesome work, dude!" Geoff grinned, giving him a high-five. "You scored us twenty points! We're _so_ ahead of the other team!"

"So who's up next?" Duncan asked.

"I'll do it." Jasmine volunteered.

"Um...not questioning your skills or anything, but wouldn't you be more helpful up here holding up the pole?" Noah asked. "And instead we throw someone lighter down there?"

"Good point." Jasmine nodded. "But I'm still going down there at some point! I want to wrestle me my own shark!" She said, making a few punching movements.

"Whatever floats your dead shark." Noah rolled his eyes, walking off.

"Someone lighter, eh?" Duncan raised an eyebrow, stroking his chin. "How about... _Katie_." He decided.

"Huh?" The girl looked shocked.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- She'll be eaten alive! Oh the horror!)**

 **Duncan-** "The reason I called out Katie is because, believe it or not, she's sort of a threat. Not to mention she's easy to kick off. Not only is she already mentally and physically weak from losing Sadie or whatever, but she's also an extra vote for any alliance the girls might be having." He said. "And I am _not_ letting that happen. Sure it would be smart to take out the big guns first like Jasmine, but right now it's still a team game and she might come in handy. Not to mention I want my alliance to lay low so we're not targeted." He said. "So, it's a win-win! She catches something? We get points. She doesn't? There's a reason to vote her off." He grinned.

* * *

"Why me?" Katie asked.

"Because you're probably the lightest one here!" Duncan said. "It won't be a strain for us to lower you down. Besides, I'm sure you can manage to catch _something_."

Katie didn't look so sure. "Just take out all your anger about Sadie being voted off on a shark or seal or something." Jasmine suggested. "Those animals don't know what you're going through! You don't deserve to get attacked by them!" She coached.

"Yeah...you're right!" Katie agreed. "Losing Sadie is _horrible!_ I'm not gonna let those stupid sharks ruin me even further!" She clenched her fists.

"Good! Now channel your anger into getting one of those critters up here!" Jasmine encouraged.

Katie let out a cheer and put on her wetsuit and goggles. She attached the hook to her ankle and just like that, she was in the water. "Pssh," Amy scoffed, "She's just being a big _baby_." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- A Katie Kabob?)**

 **Amy-** "It's _Sadie's_ own fault that she got kicked off. If she had just kept following my rules and doing what I said, she wouldn't have been kicked off." She said. "And now Katie's being a total _baby_ about it. If she knows what's good for her, she'll get back to doing what I say." She growled.

* * *

Katie plunged into the fishing hole below and immediately felt chills down her back. Despite the wetsuit, it was still very cold under the water. Katie looked around, determined to make Jasmine proud by catching something worthwhile.

To her right was a school of bass swimming about. On her left was a walrus. Katie wanted to go for the Walrus but was smart enough to realize those tusks were dangerous and she couldn't capture it.

The bass on the other hand were small, and were swimming right there. Katie knew she could get one. She swam over and threw her hands out to catch one but missed completely as the fish swatted her with its fins and quickly swam away.

"Ah!" Katie cried. A mouthful of water reminded her that she didn't have a supply of oxygen on hand. She slapped a hand over her mouth and frantically tugged on the line.

"She's got something!" Jasmine exclaimed hopefully.

"I got it, I got it." Scott said, already figuring someone was going to make him do it. The dirt farmer cranked the reel and began pulling up the girl quite easily.

Katie gasped for air when she reached the surface. When Scott saw that she was empty-handed he scoffed. "Looks like she didn't catch anything." He muttered, finishing the retrieval.

"Sorry guys...I kinda ran out of air." She admitted.

"Well, better luck next time I guess." Jasmine shrugged, slugging Katie in the shoulder playfully. The sweet girl winced at the unintended painful punch and rubbed her sore spot. "We're still up fifteen points, anyway. It looks like the other team isn't coming along too well."

The camera panned over to Team Chill's platform where Bridgette came up with another bass. "Man, I'm a pretty fast swimmer but those seals are _really_ speedy!" Bridgette exclaimed, carefully placing the bass in the aquarium.

"Do not worry friend, you did your best." Dawn said happily. "And you _did_ score us another five points! Now we're up to ten!"

"Yeah...but that's only half of what they have," Gwen reminded her, jabbing a thumb at the other team's platform, "I saw them bring up a shark."

"Oh my!' Dawn gasped.

"That would put them at a current total of twenty points." Scarlett interrupted. "We would need to catch a muskellunge to even tie with them right now."

" _Girl_ , leave it to lil' Leshawna." The ghetto girl grinned, shoving the brainiac out of the way. "One'a my cousins knows how to put the beat-down on any fish!"

"Please, try not to hurt it though." Dawn requested.

"I ain't makin' no promises but I'll try." Leshawna shrugged, strapping into her wetsuit.

"You look gorgeous, my chocolate goddess!" Harold gushed. "You look like a real Super Aqua Chick!"

"Thanks Harold baby, but this Aqua Chick ain't gonna be friendly with none'a them fishes!" Leshawna got a determined grin on her face as she attached the hook to her ankle and took a dive over the side of the platform.

"Oh dear, I do hope she doesn't harm anything!" Dawn bit her lip.

"True, we might still need the animal to be alive to get the point." Courtney nodded in agreement, earning another gasp from Dawn. Gwen gave her a dirty look.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- So no sushi then?)**

 **Courtney-** "What? I was just trying to make sure our team wouldn't be cheated out of a point!" She exclaimed. "I wasn't _trying_ to be insensitive."

 **Gwen-** "Things between Courtney and me are still...on the fence I guess you could say." she admitted. "I think she really has changed but she's still... _Courtney_. I suppose tricking her into eliminating herself back in All-Stars _probably_ wasn't the best way to teach her a lesson..."

* * *

Moments later, the line started bouncing around and Courtney quickly rushed to the reel and began dragging Leshawna in. "That was oddly fast..." She said suspiciously.

"Like, how much does she weigh!" Dakota exclaimed, struggling to keep hold of the pole.

"What was that, sugar?" Leshawna asked, not seeming the slightest bit insulted as she was pulled out. Under her arm was the longest muskellunge anyone had ever seen.

"Whoa! Nice catch!" Gwen exclaimed with a grin as Leshawna went to put it in the aquarium.

Suddenly, the fish began flipping and flopping in Leshawna's arms as a last-ditch effort to escape. Its tail fin slapped her across the face, stunning her for a second. "Come on then _fishy!_ " Leshawna taunted the fish as she wrestled with it in her hands.

After another slap to the face from the muskellunge Leshawna stumbled back . . . right into Gwen. " _AAAAH!_ " Gwen cried as she fell back off the edge of the platform.

" _GWEN!_ " Bridgette, Dawn, and Trent all cried at once, everyone peering over the side of the platform. The Goth girl fell back with a terrified scream, hitting the ice with a crack. Her leg ran down the edge of the ice, scratching it badly. She hit her butt on the edge as well before ending in the drink.

"I'm coming Gwen!" Trent called down. He ran over to Leshawna who had the wetsuit in her hands and grabbed it. The musician then strapped it on and attached the hook to his ankle in a matter of seconds before jumping off the platform after who he hoped was his girlfriend.

"Dang fish! I oughtta cook you up and eat you!" Leshawna glared at the muskellunge, which was now in the aquarium.

"Oh my! Please don't!" Dawn pleaded. "I'm sure it was only acting in self-defense! It didn't want to slap you across the face and accidentally knock Gwen off the platform!"

Leshawna scoffed. "Sure, I bet." She rolled her eyes. "'Fish is just lucky we need him _alive_ to earn the point." She muttered.

Under the water, Gwen had been knocked unconscious by hitting her head on the ice when she fell and was now sinking to the ocean floor. Trent looked around and spotted her sinking further. He swam over and held her in his arm and began swimming to the surface, tugging the rope as he did so.

Soon the two had surfaced and Gwen instantly began coughing up water. "Gah! My leg!" Gwen cried, holding her bleeding limb as Trent dragged her onto a secure piece of ice.

"Whoa! You cut yourself really badly on the ice!" Trent exclaimed, referring to the long gash running down her leg.

"Yeah, I also messed up my back pretty badly." Gwen winced from the pain.

"You okay, girl?" Leshawna called down from the platform.

"Not really!" Gwen glared at her friend. "And it doesn't help that _you_ pushed me off!"

"Girl, you _know_ that was an accident!" Leshawna reassured her. "It was the dang fish! It slapped me across the face and I accidentally backed into you!"

Gwen winced again as Trent pulled off the wetsuit as well as his shirt and wrapped it around Gwen's leg to try and stop the bleeding. By now most of the ice around them was stained red with blood. "That still doesn't make up for it!"

"I'm not really good with all that medical stuff so I can't help you there but trust me girl, I _will_ make it up to you some how." Leshawna promised her.

"Yeah well could you start by calling in medical?" Gwen asked irritably.

* * *

A flash transitioned the scene to an intern bandaging Gwen's leg. "It should be-"

"Hey! Hey! No talking!" Chris suddenly shouted from the intercom. "You're an intern! I don't care if you're standing in for medical, I'm not paying you to talk!"

"Um, I'm pretty sure you don't pay them at all..." Trent raised his eyebrow.

" _Whatever_." Chris said, probably rolling his eyes on the other side of the loudspeaker. "On with the challenge!"

"But what about Gwen?" Trent asked angrily.

"She's not _that_ injured. Just don't make her dive." He said simply. "Problem _solved_."

Trent glared up at the loudspeaker and then sighed. "Fine. Come on Gwen, I've got you." He then smiled to the injured Goth. "Hey Leshawna, mind pulling us up? Trent asked.

"Thanks Trent." Gwen blushed slightly as Trent held her while Leshawna pulled them back to the top of the platform.

"No problem." The musician grinned coolly.

Leshawna cringed at the sight of red under the bandage on Gwen's leg. "I really am sorry, girl." Leshawna apologized again. "That looks really bad!"

Gwen sighed. "Hey, it's okay. I know you didn't do it on purpose." She said. "But I can't really walk right now." She grunted, trying to hop on one foot over to a bench at the back of the platform where Cody was recovering from his icy dive with Samey at his side.

"Here, let me help you." Leshawna said, grabbing Gwen's arm.

"Gah!" Gwen cried upon hearing an audible crack.

"Man! That fall really messed you up!" Leshawna exclaimed. Trent rushed over to help again and the two half carried-half helped her stumble over to the bench.

"Oh my gosh Gwen, are you okay!" Samey flinched, turning around to meet the injured Goth, cutting her conversation with Cody a bit short.

"I'll be fine but I'm not gonna be much use this challenge." She admitted.

"That's okay, maybe we'll catch something big and win the whole thing!" Samey said encouragingly. "And neither of us will have to dive at all!"

"Well I can say for certain that I will _not_ be diving, but keep telling yourself that and maybe _you_ won't have to either." Gwen shrugged.

" _The teams are tied up and twenty points each! Someone better make a move!_ " Chris interrupted over the loudspeaker.

The camera panned over to Team Freeze who were trying to decide who to send down next. "I think it should be another light person." Duncan suggested. "So we don't have to strain ourselves.

"Oh please, Mr. Punk doesn't wanna _strain_ himself?" Scott rolled his eyes. " _Did ya hear that Courtney? Duncan's too weak to hold up anyone heavier than Katie!_ " He called out to the other platform, although he didn't get a response.

"Shut up man!" Duncan glared at the farm boy. "I'm just trying to conserve our energy in case one of us catches a whale or something! We want to be able to reel it in!"

"Blah blah blah, all I hear is the voice of someone who's _weak_." Scott sneered, mocking Duncan with his hand.

"Fine then, why don't _you_ go down there and catch us something if you're mister tough and manly?" Duncan grinned sinisterly.

Scott gulped. "Uh...come on now, everyone knows I'm not great with underwater critters." He reminded him, tugging on his tank top as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. "I didn't claim to be!"

"But you're calling _me_ weak?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because _you're_ the one always claiming to be tough and manly!" Scott accused. "So why don't _you_ jump!"

"No _you_ jump!" Duncan snapped back.

"No way, you're jumping!"

"No, _you're_ jumping!"

"There's no way I'm going down there, _you_ are jumping!" Scott said with a huff.

"Fine I'll jump." Duncan shrugged.

Scott immediately whipped around and eyed him. "No! _I'm_ jumping!" He declared.

"No, _I'm_ gonna jump!"

"No way! I'm jumping in and that is _final!_ " Scott ended the argument. "Stamped it no erasies." He finished with a smug grin.

"If you say so man." Duncan shrugged with a knowing grin.

"Wait-wait-wait a second!" Scott exclaimed as realization suddenly struck him upside the head. "No fair! You used reverse psychology!"

"All's fair in hate and war." Duncan shrugged, not caring. "Now get on the wetsuit and _jump_."

"No way! I'm not going into shark infested waters! I always end up getting mauled!" Scott cried.

"Not my problem, you're the one who called it. Remember? You stamped it, no erasies." He reminded him.

Scott let out a frustrated cry and strapped on the wetsuit while muttering several things under his breath that I cannot write due to censoring and ratings of this story.

"Here, let me help you with that." Duncan came up behind him and attached the hook to Scott's ankle, quickly shoving him off once he knew it was secure.. Now it was the punk's turn to wear the smug grin.

Scott gave off a terrified and nasally scream that might be compared to a siren wailing through a grouping of slowly dying cows.

"Ahh, the sweet sounds of a recently plucked sucker." Duncan sighed contently.

Meanwhile several leagues underwater and slowly running out of precious oxygen, Scott was currently running for his life. To be more precise, he was swimming as fast possible with a voracious, freshwater man-eating shark on his tail, but you get the picture.

He wondered why this always happened to him, why the dangerous ocean predators always went after him and continually tortured him. He'd given the tooth back to Fang for crying out loud! It just wasn't fair and it felt like some kind of omnipotent, cosmic force was getting back at him for every last nasty thing he had ever done in his life.

" _GAH!_ Get away from me! Get away from me! Go eat some fish or something!" Scott cried as he surfaced the water with plenty of chaotic splashing. "I taste horrible! I'm really chewy! I'll give you indigestion! _Please don't eat me!_ " He screamed before sinking back under the water.

The dirt farmer risked a glance back to see if by some miracle that the shark had listened to his pleas. Of course, the Great Goddess of Karma was not feeling particularly kind at the moment and had continued to send the hungry shark in pursuit of her latest victim; if it was any consolation, Scott got a wonderful view of all seven rows of razor-sharp teeth that decorated the shark's mouth, all of which were coming right at him all too fast for his liking.

Scott only kicked his legs faster. _How can this day get any worse!?_ he thought to himself. He soon got an answer when he whirled back around and came face-to-fang with yet another hungry shark that was looking to take a bite out of whatever would remain of him if he didn't get away in time. He was frantically looking around for a way to escape and with little other choice kicked his legs into overdrive and shot straight up through the water as quickly as possible.

The sound of crunching cartilage caught his attention and Scott glanced down in the nick of time to see the two sharks collided head on like a pair of runaway trains. He was mentally cheering for his good luck and just about ready to do a victory dance in triumph when he suddenly collided something that felt close to a sack of pudding wrapped up in a leather covering.

It took Scott several seconds to realize that it was not a sack of pudding wrapped up in a leather covering that he had run into, but a big, blubbery, and now severely annoyed walrus with tremendous tusks that looked like that could stab right through him with one thrust of the hot-tempered animal's head.

Naturally, Scott decided to cut out the middle man of swimming and screaming and wasting precious oxygen and opted to instead tug on the line tied to his foot in an attempt to escape unscathed.

Up on the surface, Geoff was currently thumb wrestling with Jasmine to pass the time and was losing very badly under the Australian's quick reflexes and Amazonian strength, something that drew snickers from Duncan and a cold, icy glare from Eva in the Punk's direction.

"Hah! You're good!" Geoff grunted as he strained against Jasmine's thumb.

The outback Survivalist was barely even trying but nonetheless threw her opponent a friendly grin. Geoff may be a tad dimwitted compared to some of the other contestants, but his sense of humor and carefree, excepting personality was something that drew Jasmine to him. He was definitely someone she wouldn't mind hanging out with outside of the game. "Back atcha, mate! You're as fierce as a Devil!"

"Is that good?" Geoff wondered.

Jasmine chuckled. "Where I come from, Tasmanian Devils'll sooner commit suicide than give up their share of a carcass."

" _Gross . . ._ but cool!" Geoff grinned.

"Hate to break up the tea party here ladies, but somethin' tells me Dirt Boy's got something worthwhile!" Duncan announced loudly as the line was jerked and pulled upon in an almost frantic manner. "C'mon, Dirt Boy, bring me a shark! A big, ol', hungry shark for papa!"

Little time was wasted as Duncan, Jasmine, Eva, Sky, and even Owen's strength was put into holding onto the massive fishing rod to prevent it from snapping in two as the rest of the contestants were put to good use in reeling in their latest catch. "Come on! We're falling behind!" Sky cried.

" _So . . . heavy . . ._ " Amy grunted as she was forced to turn the crank. "S _top . . . talking!_ "

"Less whining, more turning!" Jasmine snapped, narrowing her eyes venomously at the cheerleader. If there was one thing that ground her nerves more than Chris and his life-destroying ways, it was Amy whining and complaining every chance she got.

Dave gasped. " _So . . . tired! Too . . . weak!_ "

"Then take a break, man!" Geoff grunted as he managed to turn the reel again. "No need for anymore casualties!"

"What the heck man, there'd have to be someone dead for there to be a casualty." Dave raised an eyebrow, pausing for a second.

"Actually, casualties refer to injured, dead, or missing. In this case, Gwen got pretty banged up at the other team's platform so I'd say it's not too late to join her." Noah corrected.

That little thought, the threat of looking pathetic and weak once more in front of his unrequited love and his arch nemesis (which were somehow the same person), was all Dave needed as he put whatever energy he had left into turning the crank. With a loud scream of anger, he viciously turned the reel as hard and as fast as possible, his mind nothing but a blank slate and his arms nothing but a blur as sweat poured down his forehead; the threat of losing a vital limb was so great that the rest of the contestants decided it was best to back off and let Dave get whatever on his mind out of his system

Fortunately, this happened to work rather favorable for them.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " Scott wailed as he and the walrus went flying through the air at the mercy of Dave's temper while they held onto one another for comfort. Once the two of them reached the climax of their ascent they quickly began to fall back to earth, Scott once again putting his lungs to good use and screaming as loudly as possible before he and the walrus crash-landed onto the platform with a loud _bang!_

Dave promptly fainted on the spot from exhaustion and was dragged off by a sympathetic Katie.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Are we sympathetic to Dave's sacrifice? Eh . . .)**

 **Sky -** "There he goes again, trying to impress me and completely wiping himself out!" She threw her hands up in annoyance. "What does he not get about the fact that I don't want anything to do with him in the game?" She sighed. "I mean, I guess it doesn't help that I ignored all of his contact requests after last season but . . . I guess I was just mad okay?"

* * *

" _Owww . . ._ " Scott groaned. "What kind of big, fat oaf hit me?" he moaned before he felt a hot puff of breath on his face. His vision, still fuzzy from the sudden collision, now cleared up enough that Scott could see that a very heavy and very annoyed walrus was currently sitting on top of and pinning him to the platform with its tremendous weight; any attempt to struggle made it feel like an elephant was sitting on his chest and his oxygen supply was quickly starting to dwindle.

Scott naturally knew what to do.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " Scott screamed loudly as the walrus bellowed and decided that the scrawny, yelling thing stuck underneath it needed to learn some manners. The animal thrust its head down in an attempt to impale Scott with its ivory tusks, only just missing him as the dirt farmer jerked his head to the side at the last second. The walrus roared again and lunged its head downward a second time at Scott's skull, missing again as he jerked his head to the side once more.

"Help me!" Scott pleaded, just narrowly dodging another attempt by the walrus. "Haven't I suffered enough!?"

Noah gave him a dull stare. "I don't know, have you? I've kinda just been blocking you out up until now and I gotta say, I really wish I'd started to pay attention to you some more; you definitely know how to make things more interesting around here." he gave a sarcastic quip.

"Stop making cynical jokes and help him!" Sky grunted as she planted her hands against the walrus' blubbery side and gave an almighty push that yielded no result. "That's no way to treat a teammate!"

"Yeah, but it's okay when you do it to Dave. Huh, I see." Noah rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Sky gave a frustrated growl. "Just help us help him!" She shouted.

Jasmine rubbed her chin in thought. "That's not gonna be easy, mate. Last I checked these buggers weighed somethin' around two-thousand kilos, four-thousand-four-hundred pounds for all Americans watchin'." she hummed.

"Maybe we could lure it away with something to eat?" Owen suggested.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Noah raised an eyebrow. "Wait, don't answer that. I already know the answer."

Owen, regardless, answered anyway. "Not all the time! I sometimes think about Izzy dressed in a bikini made of cheese . . . _mhmm_ , cheese." he giggled and rubbed his rotund belly at the thought.

"Please tell me you don't eat the cheese." Noah sighed.

"How'd you know?" Owen gasped with amazement.

Scott grunted loudly, returning the attention back towards him. " _HELLO!?_ Trying not to die here!"

"Hold up," Duncan cut off any attempt to help the dirt farmer with a harsh, pierced unibrow glare and the usual frown he was renown for. "Do we still get the point for yanking Dirt Boy up?" he asked.

"Quit calling me that!"

The intercom squealed loudly and made all but the walrus, who was too focused on turning Scott into a shish-kabob, cringe in pain as Chris responded in his usual, snarky voice. "The judges say that Scott's hilarious sacrifice that we managed to catch all on film for the world to see was not in vain! Team Freeze earns twenty points, making their current score a rousing forty!" Chris announced. "That means Team Chill has fallen behind! Get the glaciers out of your pants, guys! The world's watchin' you suffer!"

"Yeah, and their all suffering with us at the sound of your voice." Noah quipped.

"I wonder if I'll get the same satisfaction I got shoving you out of the plane over London when I kick you off the island with the Boot of Shame?" Chris wondered.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Noah raised an eyebrow. "Because trust me when I say I've heard worse threats coming from the primordial soup beneath my older brother's bed."

"Dude, you're arguing with a loudspeaker." Geoff pointed out. "That just looks wrong."

"Oh, and gluing your cowboy hat to your head is right?" Noah shot back.

Scott gave another scream. "What is with you guys ignoring me when I'm clearly about to die!? _Save me!_ " he snapped loudly, narrowly dodging another attempt from the walrus. The animal was now at its wits end and decided that the easiest way to get its point across was by drawing back its head and giving one last, almighty blow of its head as its tusks sunk deep into the frost-encrusted wood of the platform, pinning Scott's neck between its ivory sabers with less than an inch away from his throat. " _AAAAAAGH!_ "

"You heard the loudspeaker! The tub of lard counts!" Duncan grinned.

"I'm not _that_ fat! I only weigh 296!" Owen protested.

"Not you tub of lard, him tub of lard!" Duncan jerked a thumb at the perturbed and now highly insulted walrus. The animal seemed like it was willing to consider its vendetta with Scott water under the bridge and advance upon Duncan and made a move to try and converge on the Punk. The team and the walrus were met with a low groan and crack as large crack split itself through the wood right at the weak points created by the heavy thrusts of the walrus' tusks.

"Um, guys?" Katie gulped nervously. "I think we-"

"Pipe down and help me get Dirt Boy out from under this thing!We're wasting time!" Duncan barked as he pushed his shoulder into the animal's side.

Katie glanced nervously as the platform splintered and allowed more cracks to form. "But I think we should-"

"Katie, I'm sure whatever you're trying to say is important, but right now we need to focus on getting Scott out of there and someone else back into the water." Sky grunted as she tugged on one of the walrus's flippers. Wood groaned and the platform shuddered in response.

Scott gulped anxiously as he watched a thick crack run its way around him and the walrus, cutting their section of the platform off from the rest with a loud, sinister cracking. "Guys, maybe you should-"

"Stop whining! We're working on it!" Duncan growled as he tried to move the walrus. "Why won't this stupid thing move!"

"Because it's stuck you idiot, that's why." Eva frowned heavily, jerking a thumb at Scott's head where the walrus' tusks were embedded in the wood.

Duncan only had time to tiredly pinch his unibrowed brow before the wooden platform gave a final crack and shudder as the slab of wood placed underneath the walrus and Scott finally gave way and dropped the two of them plunging downward through the air.

"Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" Scott wailed as he plummeted through the air towards the icy, cold water below. Before he could enter the watery world of his nightmares once more however, there was a sharp tug on the line around his ankle and he was yanked back up through the air, popping free of the walrus' heavy girth and soaring up through the air.

The walrus went plunging back down towards the water, the piece of wood still stuck firmly to its tusks shattered by the ice as it landed back in the water with a tremendous _splash!_ The animal resurfaced moments later and glared irritably up at Scott as he dangled several feet above the water _just_ out of reach of the walrus' tusks.

The dirt farmer decided to do the most mature thing he could think of and rub his small victory in the marine mammal's face. " _Hah!_ Take that, you stupid sea potato!"

At the thought of being called a sea potato, the walrus retaliated with the best it could come up with and promptly spat a concentrated stream of water at Scott's face, successfully getting him to swallow several mouthfuls before the jet of water finally stopped. "I probably deserved that."

"You're gonna deserve a lot more if you don't back up here!" Duncan threatened from above.

Scott grumbled under his breath and mentally began to calculate if he could get away with shoving Duncan off the platform to his death by the very hard ice below as he pulled himself back up the rope.

* * *

"So who's going down next?" Duncan asked after a flash of transition. "Anyone?"

"How about _you!_ " Scott, who was now back atop the platform, narrowed his eyes. "I almost died so now it's your turn!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you earned us another twenty points didn't you?" Duncan eased the angry dirt farmer. "Besides, I'm kind of the unofficial leader right now." He said.

"Is that so?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"Leader? I don't think we need a leader." Sky shook her head. "We can all just work together and beat the other team."

"Don't tell me we're gonna win thanks to our 'friendship' or whatever, and then freeze-frame into some cheesy, high-five, mega-happy ending ." Noah muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well with an attitude like that we certainly won't win." Jasmine scolded the cynic. "Sky's right, a leader isn't necess'ry."

"Why does Sky always get to be right?!" Dave pouted. "She's always right! Just like how she's not at fault for _not_ telling me she had a _boyfriend!_ " Dave screeched, his left eye twitching.

"You didn't give me a chance!" Sky protested angrily.

"Whoa dudes, chill out!" Geoff said, getting between the arguing exes. "Ha-ha, pun not intended." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh, so now the talking _party animal_ is going to preach to us?" Max raised an annoyed eyebrow. " _I_ for one, refuse to listen to someone who wears such an annoying head accessory."

"Oh, like your hideously ugly purple hair is _better?_ " Amy asked him, her arms crossed. "Newsflash, it's _not_." As the team argued continually, Katie just cowered in the corner, quietly sobbing about missing Sadie.

" _QUIET!_ " Owen suddenly shouted over the roar of the complaining contestants. Everyone stopped talking and turned to the chubby teen who was now wearing a necklace made of shark teeth, as well as a headdress made of antlers. He also held a spear made from a stick with an arrowhead tied to the end.

"Whoa...what's with the weird getup?" Noah asked. "And where did you get those antlers?"

"Did you rip those teeth out of a shark's _mouth?_ _Ew!_ " Amy cringed. "You disgust me, Owen!"

"I'm the _naturalist_." Owen explained. "And I volunteer as tribute!" He declared, raising his spear into the air. "Er...I'll jump next."

"Are you sure?" Noah asked warily. "You're not exactly Disney Princess..."

"Yeah dude, you're gonna be _pretty_ hard to hold up." Duncan pointed out.

"Don't worry Duncan, you guys are strong!" Owen assured him, playfully slugging the punk in the shoulder. "I'll only be down there for a minute, for the the naturalist _always_ catches his prey!" He declared.

"If you say so..." Duncan shrugged.

"Try to come up with a seal or a shark or something, okay buddy?" Noah requested. "At least make the suffering of holding you up rewarding."

"Will do!" Owen pledged.

The human fart-machine strapped on the wetsuit, which had to be stretched to fit his rotund belly.

A lot.

"You sure you're okay, mate?" Jasmine asked. One look at the tight-stretched food-lover would make you wonder the same thing. The suit looked close to ripping and every muscle-movement Owen made looked strained.

"No...problem!" Owen said, his jaw barely able to move in the tight suit. "I shall... _return!_ " He declared, raising his spear. There was a sudden rip and cracking noise and Owen quickly retracted his hand with a painful wail. "O _W! That smarts!_ " He cried, holding his probably-dislocated arm.

"You might want these, dude." Geoff said, strapping the pair of goggles to Owen's face while Duncan hooked the line to the chubby boy's ankle.

"Here I go!" Owen said valiantly. Before his team could get a good hold on the fishing pole, he jumped off the platform and towards the water below, nearly yanking the pole with him before Jasmine managed to catch it before it went over.

"We need everyone!" Jasmine commanded, yanking the pole back so that it was able to rest on the fulcrum. Duncan, Geoff, and Eva quickly came to her aid and helped keep the pole in place while the rest of the team came over to help as well.

"Agh! Why is he so heavy!" Eva growled. "Seriously, he needs to invest in an exercise program!"

"I don't think he'd survive. Yesterday I caught him paying Izzy with imaginary Owen-dollars so she'd bring him a slice of pizza from Chef's kitchen just so he didn't have to leave his bed." Noah told her.

"Bro, I could _not_ imagine Owen as skinny!" Geoff laughed.

"Yes, it would be quite terrifying." Noah nodded. "Speaking of skinny, where's Katie?" He wondered, looking around until he finally spotted the crying girl in the corner. "What seems to be the problem, sniffles?" He asked bluntly.

"I miss Sadie!" Katie cried.

"Figures." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, we need your help." Noah said. "Your complete lack of muscle plus my complete lack of muscle equals admittedly not much but it's better than nothing. You know what they say, two wrongs make a right."

"I thought that was wrong..." Katie sniffled, wiping away some tears from under her eyes.

"Whatever, my point is that the team needs you." Noah said. "Not to sound like Sky or anything."

"But I need Sadie!" Katie wailed, still crunched up in a ball in the corner.

"Okay, time for bad cop." Noah sighed. "If you don't come and help now, we'll vote you off if we lose." He told her bluntly.

"B-but I'm useless without Sadie!"

"Did you seriously not hear anything about my muscle spiel literally five seconds ago?" Noah wondered with a deadpan expression.

"Uh-okay." Katie sniffled, standing up. Noah left her to go help the team with Katie following; eerily seeming to copy every move Noah made, although the bookworm didn't notice.

"Has the big oaf shown any signs of distress?" Noah asked as he peered over the side of the platform.

"None yet, which could be worrying." Jasmine said. "But then again it's only been roughly twenty seconds."

Under the water, Owen looked back and forth in search of prey to lurk upon. The tubby lunchbox made a series of gurgles which translated to: _The naturalist, who has now changed his name to the deep-sea explorer, searches for more new species to add to his collection!_

Another bunch of gurgles and bubbles transcribed to: _The deep-sea explorer has not found anything yet, but cannot give up! He knows he will find something soon!_

Suddenly, a few pink, motionless blobs floated along past Owen, catching his attention. _The deep-sea explorer has discovered something like he knew he would! It appears to be Plasticus Baggoramus_.

Owen speared one with his arrowhead and quickly surfaced to show off his find. "Look guys!" He said, holding up his spear with the pink bag on it. "I found a grocery bag! Do you think there's a grocery store nearby?" He wondered, rubbing his tummy in delight as he licked his lips.

"Yes Owen, there's a grocery store in the middle of a massive body of water." Noah deadpanned. "Because that makes sense. Just try to find something else, a plastic bag won't get us anything more than littering ticket." He muttered.

"Hold on a second, that's not a plastic bag!" Jasmine exclaimed right as Owen went to pluck it off of the spear. He was immediately zapped, earning a long string of pained screams as the electricity surged through his body. "It's a jellyfish..." She finished with a frown.

" _Ha! I didn't think anyone would fall for that!_ " Chris cackled. " _Nice one Owen, but those things won't get you any points!_ " He informed him.

"Quick! Someone pee on his hand!" Noah instructed as Owen hopped up and down on the ice in pain.

"Already covered!" Owen whimpered, lowering his hand under his crotch. With that, ripped off the wetsuit, pulled down his shorts and...the shot cut to his team recoiling, cringing, and flinching in disgust.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Amy shrieked, running to the end of the platform and turning away while Katie hurled over the side.

"Hurry up man! No one needs to see that!" Noah shouted at his friend.

"Aw-haw!" Geoff laughed. "Nice one bro!"

"Abomination!" Max declared in disgust.

With a hefty yank, Owen pulled his pants back up and zipped them. "Ah, much better." He said with a relaxed sigh.

"Well we didn't get a point but we got a...view, that's for sure." Noah shuddered. "Get back up here with the wetsuit, we are _not_ gonna try to pull you back up!" He hollered.

* * *

The footage cut to a montage of different scenes starting with Courtney going in for Team Chill. The CIT searched underwater but only came up with a bass.

Eva went down for Team Freeze and came face to face with an angry swordfish. So, to solve the problem, she pulled out another swordfish from somewhere off-screen and began a sword-fight with the swordfish. The two clashed for a while before Eva slammed down hard on the opposing fish's extended nose, flipping it over so that she could grab it by the tail like the one she was holding.

Dawn jumped in next for Team Chill and searched around but couldn't find any big fish. So, she rounded up a group of about five minnows in her hand and gently carried them to the surface. After she was pulled up by her team, she quickly stuck her hand into the aquarium to let the minnows breathe.

Dakota wen after Dawn and found herself in a tangle of three sharks and a walrus. She suddenly began transforming into Dakotazoid and in a matter of time, she had knocked out her foes by kicking, karate-chopping, and down-right tearing them apart, much to Dawn's horror. When Dakota came up normal with a dead shark, she looked very sad. Chris flew in on his jet-pack with a thumbs down, earning them no point since the shark was dead.

Jasmine took a try for her team and found herself in between a shark and a walrus. To the walrus, she grabbed it by the tusks and flung it over her heard where it crashed into the shark that was about to come after her. Since the shark was lighter, she grabbed it by the tail and yanked on the rope to bring her back up.

* * *

" _The score is now 80 to_ _30! It looks like Team Freeze has this in the bag! But can Samey get something worthwhile for her team before then?_ " Chris narrated as the cheerleader got into the wetsuit and put the goggles on.

"Good luck little penguin!" Cody wished her with a smile as he hooked the line to her ankle.

"Thanks." Samey blushed. "I think I'm gonna need it." She admitted before jumping off the platform with a scream. She landed with a splash in the cold water below, scattering a few broken-off ice flows.

Instantly, there were fish swimming all around her which came to her as a surprise. She quickly snatched up a bass which was about the biggest one around. It wasn't a shark or something else big, but it was something at least.

Samey held onto the flopping fish and headed for the surface so she could breathe while her team pulled her up. But something grabbed onto her ankle.

The cheerleader almost yelped but knew she needed her oxygen. She tried to wriggle free of the grip but couldn't. Looking back, she saw a dark, shadowy figure. She could only make out a long ponytail that almost looked purple.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- CODYKINS)**

 **Samey-** "How did Sierra get here?!" She cried. "And why is she trying to kill me!" She looked quite frightened as if Sierra might burst through the roof of the outhouse now and attack her.

* * *

Samey's cheeks puffed as she screamed inwardly, her eyes bulging as she realized who it was. Sierra pulled Samey down further, causing the twin to lose the fish when she reached for the surface.

Back on the platform, her team was starting to get worried. "It's been a while! Where is she?" Cody fretted, biting his nails as he watched a cloud of bubbles surface from the water. "I think something's wrong.

"She must be gasping for down there at this point, judging from the amount of bubbles on the surface." Harold deduced. "Maybe she's caught on something."

"Well we've gotta do something!" Cody screamed. "If she's stuck and gasping for air, she's out of it and needs more!"

Before their conversation could continue further, there was a loud crack followed by a blast of ice shards flying everywhere. Cody, Harold, and several of their teammates ducked to avoid getting hit by the bits of ice. When it cleared, they all ran to the edge of the platform to see what the commotion was.

"Is that...Sierra?!" Harold exclaimed, dumbfounded. "But how is that possible?"

"It's simple really." Scarlett answered. "The Playa is on a Cruise Ship off the coast this time. It must be carrying contestants not apart of the show additional to this season's losers. Thus, Sierra was able to swim to shore in a matter of hours and hide out in the forest until it was time to strike."

"Wait, how'd you know the Playa was on a Cruise Ship?" Harold asked.

"For one, it's what they used last season in place of the Playa since the island was all new." Scarlett explained. "I also saw it out on the lake at past elimination ceremonies. When the Boot of Shame kicks people into the distance, they tend to land near the boat, thus emphasizing my conclusion."

"I see." Harold nodded in understanding.

"What was she doing underwater, though?" Courtney wondered as Cody and other members of their team helplessly watched Samey and Sierra fight down below.

"Isn't it obvious? She was waiting for Samey to jump so she could get her chance to take her out." Scarlett told the CIT. "She wants to fight for the role of most dominant female to take Cody for herself, similarly to Male Silver-back Gorillas."

"Wait, what? They're fighting over...me?" Cody gulped. He was left in utter shock. All his life he'd been a loser always chasing after girls and always getting rejected. To have two of them fighting over him was completely new to him.

"Of course they are, and it looks like Sierra is being ruthless." Scarlett said, peering over the side of the platform once more, a wicked grin forming on her face.

Down below on some sturdier pieces of ice, Sierra was pulling Samey's hair while the cheerleader tried to kick the ubber fan off of her. The two rolled around on the ice in epic combat. Not really, it was more of an epic cat-fight.

Samey managed to kick Sierra off of her only to have the purple-haired ubber fan come pouncing back and grab her by the neck, punching her in the face. The cheerleader shrieked and grabbed Sierra's arm to stop her from punching but it only made Sierra start clawing her with her other hand. "Why are you doing this?!" Samey cried.

"Because! You stole my Cody-kins!" Sierra answered angrily, clenching a fist before clawing at her again.

"What do you mean stole? He was never yours in the first place!" Samey snapped. "You tried to force him into a relationship!"

"Don't you _ever_ say that!" Sierra growled, reaching for Samey's hair again so she could pull it, but Samey got Sierra's hair first and yanked on her ponytail. "Ow!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Wow. Just wow.)**

 **Samey-** "Okay, I feel _so_ bad for Cody right now! I didn't _want_ to fight over him, but Sierra attacked me!" She exclaimed. "And it kind of escalated from there when she said I stole him..." The cheerleader sighed. "I also might have said more about my crush on Cody than I would have liked..."

 **Sierra-** "Samey's probably just playing up the 'nice twin' thing! Did you see how she pulled my hair and how she was stealing my Cody from me?" She asked the camera. "She's also the only one I don't have a lot of information on since she's new and _Amy_ won't tell me anything. I can't believe those two were accepted onto a season of Total Drama." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Cody's mine!" Sierra shouted, yanking Samey's hair.

"No, he doesn't belong to _anyone!_ " Samey retaliated, yanking Sierra's purple ponytail again.

"But I saw him first!"

"But he's single!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yeah it does because I like him!" Samey blurted out.

" _SIERRA!_ " Came Cody's voice, now booming with surprising anger. Samey and Sierra both shrieked and stopped what they were doing to glance up at a fuming Cody on top of the platform. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save our relationship! Samey was trying to ruin it with her womanly charms!" Sierra explained frantically.

"I'm sixteen!" Samey protested.

"STOP!" Cody shouted again. "Sierra, I thought I made it clear before, we're friends. I know you like me, but I just don't feel the same way."

"B-but..."

"No, no buts! You need to understand that I like you as a friend! You need to let me make my own choices and date girls I like!" Cody realized what he had said and blushed. "Uh...I mean-"

Sierra suddenly burst into tears. "But it's not _faaaair!_ " She sobbed. "After all I've done for you, you still don't like me? What do I have to do?!"

"I'm sorry Sierra, you know I like you as a friend and you _have_ helped me so much! But I need you to understand!" Cody begged. "You're turning into a me-obsessed monster! Look what you've done to Sammy out of pure jealousy!"

Sierra sniffed and wiped some snot from her nose. "It's alright Cody. I do understand." She nodded. "And I'm sorry Samey—I mean Sammy! I just...I've liked Cody for so long!"

"It's okay." Samey nodded in understanding, rubbing her sore head. "But I think you and Cody could use some time alone to talk this out..."

"I think you're right." Cody agreed.

"Um, hate to break up this touching moment and all, but we're kind of losing!" Courtney hollered down.

"Oh yeah...right." Samey nodded. She quickly ran for the ladder while Sierra sniffled a bit more.

"I'll talk to you back at camp, okay Sierra?" Cody told her.

"Okay." She nodded.

Courtney sighed. "What's the use? We're _so_ gonna lose anyway! The other team just has to catch a shark or something to win and so far, they've done a good job of that." She moped.

"Don't worry, _Izzy_ has a plan!" The redhead cackle, snatching the wetsuit from Samey who had since taken it off. Before anyone could say anything, the wild child ran to the end of the platform and jumped off without attaching the hook to her ankle.

"Something ain't right with that girl." Leshawna shook her head.

"And it's taken you this long to figure that out?" Gwen raised an eyebrow from the bench as Trent tended to her injured leg.

" _All hope seems lost for Team Chill as Jasmine, Team Freeze's most capable player goes in for a dive!_ " Chris narrated.

"This'll be no problem." Jasmine grinned, cracking her knuckles. She hooked the line to her ankle and went in for a dive.

"Come on Izzy...do something right for once." Courtney chanted to herself, biting her lip in anticipation.

The water bubbled for a second before a massive explosion rocked the challenge area. Ice went flying everywhere for the second time and over the sound of erupting water came Izzy's wild whoop of adrenaline.

Everyone gazed up into the sky where Izzy, riding a Killer Whale, passed the sun in slow motion before crashing back down onto her team's platform. Her teammates barely had time to get out of the way, a few getting slightly squished upon landing. The platform gave way instantly and crashed to the ground in a pile of broken wood and dust.

"Ooh..." Several moaned. "Augh."

"Wait a second... _Izzy caught a whale!_ " Bridgette exclaimed in sudden realization. "We win!"

" _Game Over! Team Chill some how manages to pull through and catch a whale thanks to Izzy!_ " Chris declared just as Jasmine surfaced with another unconscious shark.

"Seriously?!" Noah cried in annoyance. "Figures." He muttered.

" _Team Freeze, I will be seeing you guys at elimination!_ " Chris told them. " _As for Team Chill, you guys will be rewarded with hot chocolate, blankets, and a movie in the Mess Hall!_ " He continued, earning cheers from Team Chill.

* * *

"So how did your talk with Sierra go?" Samey asked with a wince as Cody returned. The cheerleader was already wrapped in a warm blanket with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands when he friend came into the mess Hall.

"Well, she cried a lot." He sighed. "But I think for the first time, I finally got through to her. Now we're friends and I think she understands that I need to make my own decisions. So, what's the movie?" He asked, sitting down next to Samey. Chef came over and served him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Frosted." Samey replied, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. **[3]**

Cody rolled his eyes. "Figures Chris would have us watch a _cold_ themed movie as a reward." He sighed.

"Here, they're all out of blankets." Samey said, offering Cody the other half of hers. Cody smiled and joined her under the warm blanket as the two watched the movie.

"Come on, how did she not notice the town was covered in snow from the top of that mountain! It practically looks down on the town!" Harold exclaimed at the screen in front of them.

"Dude, it's just a movie." Trent chuckled.

"Sorry, plot holes like that bother me, no matter how miniscule." Harold shrugged.

"What bothers me is the fact that they claim to be sisters, but look nothing alike, nor like their parents." Scarlett shook her head. "The continuity of this movie is appalling."

"So? It's still a good movie." Samey protested.

"Yeah, especially with the continuous amount of forced musical numbers that would get you slapped if you did that in a conversation in real life." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying." Everyone said at once.

"Okay _fine_ , it's a little annoying, but I think the plot is cute and it has a good message." Samey smiled, pulling out a teddy bear to snuggle with as she watched.

"Hey, nice teddy bear!" Cody chuckled. "I actually have a stuffed Emu myself." She admitted with a blush his name is-"

"Jerry." Samey answered for him. "Sierra told me before you went to talk to her." She responded to his confused look with a giggle.

"Sierra..." Cody shook his head but couldn't help smiling.

* * *

The scene changed to the bonfire ceremony which, due to the fire itself, was the only place on the island not still covered in snow. "So, how's it feel to be cold _and_ a bunch of losers?" Chris asked with an un-sympathetic chuckle.

"Actually not too bad considering it's warm here." Noah answered.

"It was a rhetorical question." Chris glared at him.

"I know." Noah grinned.

" _Anyway_ , the following campers received no votes: Geoff, Eva, Max, Jasmine, Dave, Owen and Amy." Chris read. Those named were all tossed marshmallows and all looked delighted (except Eva) to receive one.

"Next up to receive their fluffy treat of safety...Noah, Sky, and Scott!" The host continued. Noah shrugged and caught his indifferently while Sky and Scott both looked relieved to get theirs.

"That leaves us with Duncan and... _Noah?!_ " Chris looked shocked to see Katie dressed in a sweater-vest identical to Noah's. She also wore his shorts and shoes, which were a bit big for her, and had her hair parted in the same fashion as Noah did. "Wait...what?" Chris still didn't understand what was going on.

"Are you gonna look stupid all day or get on with it?" Katie asked in the same deadpan tone as Noah usually spoke in.

"And I think we've found our resident sheep..." Noah said flatly.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- That was certainly unexpected)**

 **Noah-** "Of _course_ Katie would copy me. Without Sadie to bounce off of, she's a nobody and thus, being the only one who actually was somewhat nice to her, she resorts to copying me." He muttered.

* * *

"Um...yeah, okay." Chris held his head. "Please let her be the one eliminated, I can't take _two_ eggheads around here." He moaned. Chef came in with an envelope and Chris took it. "And the one going home is..." He ripped open the envelope, revealing a small piece of paper inside. "Thankfully, Katie!" He read.

"Great, more misery and torture." Katie mumbled as she got up from her seat, trudging over to the pathway that lead to the Boot of Shame.

* * *

"Any last words Noah—I mean Katie." Chris asked, holding the remote that would activate the Boot.

"Yeah, several that probably wouldn't make the director's cut." Katie answered bluntly before being kicked off the island by the boot. "Aaaaaaaaahhhh. I'm coming Sadie!" She shouted, still in her Noah voice as she flew into the night sky.

"Ah, that's a relief." Chris sighed happily, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "There are 23 left! How much pain do we have to put them through before it becomes 22?" He asked the camera. "Find out on the next episode of... _Total_... _Drama_... _Unfinished Business!_ "

* * *

Votes:

 **Geoff-** Katie

 **Katie-** Scott

 **Noah-** Katie

 **Jasmine-** Duncan

 **Sky-** Noah

 **Dave-** Sky

 **Duncan-** Katie

 **Owen-** Katie

 **Amy-** Katie

 **Scott-** Duncan

 **Eva-** Katie

 **Max-** Katie

– –

Katie- **7**

Duncan- **2**

Scott- **1**

Noah- **1**

Sky- **1**

– –

 **Voted Off:** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota (RETURNED), Jo, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Brick, Rodney, B, Katie

* * *

 **Reason:** For those of you not clear with what exactly happened, Duncan's guy's alliance targeted Katie since she was a loyal vote to the girls. He wants to lay low so his alliance isn't directly targeted like the first time. As for Katie, there wasn't much for her to do, but I can also promise you that she _will_ return to normal once she interacts with Sadie. Sorry if you were hoping there was more for her but truth be told, there's not a whole lot I could do with her. I think I at least did both Katie and Sadie justice than what they did in TDI, which was basically nothing.

 _ **~A/N~ This chapter was really hard to finish since I felt like I was repeating myself over and over for a while, but I did get it done! A lot happened this chapter oddly enough, so tell me what you think!**_

 _ **I also just got back from my long vacation I mentioned earlier so I now have more free time! Hurray! As always, be sure to check out my new Ridonculous Race story (I promise you it's not terrible!) and leave a fav/follow or even a review! It'd be greatly appreciated!**_

…

 **[1]-** The sausage fields joke came from Fairly Odd Parents for anyone who's seen it, as was the inspiration for most of Breakfast land.

 **[2]-** This waffle guard may bear a striking resemblance to the one from Weirdmageddon 2 in Gravity Falls because why not ;)

 **[3]-** An obvious reference to Frozen. Duh.

…

 **Next:** Total Drama: The Fools Awaken!


	21. Total Drama: The Fools Awaken

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Vampirism-** I have given into your requests! From now on, VR episodes will be _one_ chapter long. This may mean that updates will be slower however as I have to fit all of the action and what not into one chapter rather than the usual two. Thanks for the feedback, it really helps because I want to make this a story you enjoy reading and I get that this story is lengthy enough already and I don't want to drag it out.

So, here's the long awaited Star Wars VR which admittedly isn't really Star Wars (ha-ha click-bait is so much fun). It's more of an Alien/Star Wars combination which I hope you'll still enjoy. As always be sure to hit that fav/follow button and leave a review because those are always appreciated _and_ don't forget to check out my new Ridonculous Race story: _The Ridonculous Race: More Ridonculousness!_ :D

Now, with that little shameless self-promotion out of the way, on to the reviews!

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Thanks! I suppose your reasoning for Elsa not noticing the snow-covered town makes some sense, but Elsa and Anna still look nothing alike, nor like their parents. Anna has orange hair, Elsa has blonde, both their parents have brownish black.

 **Joel Connell:** Thank you for notifying me about the mistake! It has now been fixed! :) I'm glad you liked the reverse psychology bit with Duncan and Scott, it's definitely refreshing to know that people still remember the classic Looney Toons cartoons! I decided to give Scott a break from Fang for this chapter by the way. And by that I mean letting something else torture him XD Your stuffed-animal bonding idea was great and I just needed the right spot to bring it up and I figured this reward was perfect, thanks for suggesting it to me! Also, speaking of suggestions, if you read the Author's Note then you'll know I took you _other_ suggestion and cut this VR episode down to one chapter. ;)

 **Guest #1:** Oh, I've definitely seen Ned's Declassified (Classic show! Woo!) and I totally get what you're talking about! Oddly enough the Opal Twins never came in mind when writing that bit, just the trope I suppose. Also, I know the Dave and Sky thing has been dragging on for _so_ long and I apologize for that but it's very difficult to write since both characters are incredibly stubborn. Luckily, in some chapters not too long down the road, this train will finally start to get moving. What direction however, is completely up in the air ;)

 **Lightwing, Darkwing, Flashwing and Many Others:** The coordination of these names is no coincidence. You're the same person. I do suspect you to be several other guest reviewers as well. If not, then I'm sorry but please, _stop_ with the 'one sentence per review and then switch your guest name'. I'm sorry but the constant reviews from you as different guests is getting very irritating. I've asked you to stop before so either be ONE person and review ONCE or stop reviewing altogether. Once again, if you are _not_ the same person, then I'm sorry, but things are too coincidental in the pop-up of several guest reviews talking about the same subject so I have to react. Also, if you're going to review, make it worth while. If you tell me you hate somebody, tell me why. I say reviews are greatly appreciated but if you honestly have no feedback whatsoever, then just don't review. I don't need to know 'how difficult it is to write a review' I honestly don't care. And by the way, yes, it is okay to say something _other_ reviewers have already said. If more than one person like or dislikes something, it tells me what my readers as a whole want. So to sum things up, please, if you _are_ the same person, just write one review as one person and make it something that can be useful to me, otherwise, just don't bother reviewing and enjoy the story. Even a simple 'nice job' is fine.

 **FOWLKON:** Eh, happens to the best of us (I know it's happened to me on more than one occasion when reviewing XD) The error with the recap as well as Sammy's name being listed has been fixed, thanks for notifying me! :) Katie got the boot here because she really didn't have much else going for her other than copying Noah for a short while so I managed to squeeze that here and then eliminate her afterward. Sorry Katie and Sadie but you two were meant to be throw-aways XD The reason Duncan and his alliance targeted Katie is one, because she was an easy vote for one of the girls to take and use (Duncan _is_ slightly paranoid after all) not to mention he wanted to start small. Had he gone for Jasmine, the girls would have known something was up and started picking off his alliance. Not to mention he stated that the teams would probably become official at some point soon and he would want Jasmine on his team for that. Sky and Dave? The couples therapy train will be leaving the station in one of the next couple of episodes, I can assure you that XD I'm glad Noah, Geoff, and Owen cracked you up. I gotta admit, if Owen isn't around, Noah and Geoff _do_ make a funny duo with Geoff's stupidity and 'go with the flow' mantra and Noah's sarcasm XD By the way, it's bound to get _much_ grosser with Owen, so no. He does _not_ have any shame! Thanks for the challenge idea but as of late, all of my challenges have been planned and I am no longer in need of new ones! Thanks for the offer though :)

 **NerdyNightStocker:** Yeah, this challenge was basically directly taken from that old story. It was one of the few things I did like about that so I decided to bring it back. Congrats on remembering! XD Gwen blamed Leshawna because it technically _was_ her fault. However, they _are_ good friends so while, yes, Gwen has a right to be mad, she understands it was an accident. It's mostly the pain talking. Also, Sierra's been lurking for a little while now so I think it was basically time to bring her out and what better way than to have her try and drown Samey? XD Also, this challenge, while the end title is a reference to Star Wars is _actually_ more similar to Alien in many ways with a little Star Wars fun sprinkled in for good measure. And yeah, I suppose Star Wars isn't for everybody but if that's the case don't go to Disney's Hollywood Studios XD (It's basically Star Wars mania right now :P)

 **Triple Nipple:** Odd name but thanks! I suppose at this point Izzy pulling something crazy at the end isn't too unforeseen. Although I don't think it'd be possible, even by Total Drama standards, to have them bring a Megalodon back from extinction... XD

 **Codammy Forever:** I'm glad you like the unexpected Ice Fishing challenge! Yeah, most people like the Looney Tunes reference so I may have to add some more of those ;) You're also not the only one who was surprised to see Sierra give up so easily. I suppose it maybe could have continued longer but I felt like I needed to sum it up to one episode. Not to mention Cody's been telling her for a while so I think this time he finally told her more forcefully and thus got through to her. No doubt she'll still be harboring a crush and subsequent shrine to him but I think she'll at least let Samey touch him XD

 **Codammy Fan:** Wow, you have an almost identical name to the guest above XD I don't know if I'd call it the best episode but thanks anyway! I figured Sammy could put up a fight against Sierra since she seemed to be a formidable adversary when fighting Amy (If you could call pulling their hair a worthy fighting technique). Glad you liked the chapter and sorry that this one won't be completely Star Wars but I can assure you I'll be fitting as many references from the franchise into this as humanly possible!

 **CMC:** Well, I hadn't planned on taking the story request since I'm busy with this one and just wasn't interested but I'm glad you can make it work. The only choices I'd have to disagree with are Katie, Sadie, Trent, Justin, Tyler and B. None of them really seem like champions. Maybe Trent or Justin but the others have either appeared only once, or did nothing in both of their seasons. Plus Justin was only big in the second season and even then he was a sucky villain in my opinion.

 **Guest #2:** Very interesting idea for the finale, I'm not sure if this will come to be because truthfully, I haven't yet decided who is going so there is always a possibility. Backstabbing Scarlett _does_ seem like something Eva would do, but I guess you'll just have to keep reading and see how things play out. And yes, this chapter indeed is about to get _CRAZZZZZY!_ Even if it _isn't_ quite Star Wars :P

I believe that's all of the reviews, but before we get into this non-click-bait-y episode, I wanted to announce a possible Total Drama Big Brother-style story that may be in the works. Now if I _do_ end up going with it, it won't be out for a while since I've already got two big stories I'm working on. However, in true reality show fashion, I'll be opening up applications for the story, so please **PM me ALL Applications**. A guideline will be at the very end of this chapter for anybody who's interested and when I'm ready to start the story, another application guide will be put out in the new story. So, now that that's out of the way, let's get to what you've been waiting for!

* * *

 **Chapter 21 (Day 16)-** Total Drama: The Fools Awaken!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama!" Chris opened the episode on clips from the previous one. "The campers had a _cool_ time Ice Fishing, complete with walruses, nasty fish, and of course, _sharks!_ " The host chuckled as clips of Scott getting attack by the walrus, Jasmine punching a shark, and Leshawna getting slapped by a muskellunge were shown.

"Gwen badly injured her leg after Leshawna accidentally knocked her off of her team's platform!" The clip was shown once again of Leshawna getting fish-slapped and stumbling back into Gwen who then fell, hitting the ice hard. "Luckily for her, her newly reformed friendship with Trent paid off!" The musician was shown bandaging her leg and consoling her.

"Samey had a not-so fun dive when _Sierra_ of all people showed up and attacked her, nearly drowning her!" Chris said, still shocked at Sierra's perfectly timed attack. The ubber fan was shown grabbing onto Samey's leg and pulling her down before a jump-cut sent the scene to the two girls battling it out on the ice. "Who _knows_ who would've been a goner had Cody not intervened and _finally_ set it straight with Sierra!" The tech geek was shown angrily telling Sierra off before calming down and talking things out with her.

"In the end, Katie, who was acting like Noah for some reason..." Chris shuddered, "Was booted off the island, scoring another one for Amy." The cheerleader was shown grinning wickedly as Katie's name was called to be sent home.

"I'm just glad she's gone, don't need _two_ eggheads running around." He shivered again. "Man, the challenge is over but I've still got the chills!" He chuckled. "Who _else_ will get chills in this soul-sucking vacuum of an episode? Grab your toy-light-saber and find out because this is _Total_... _Drama_... _Unfinished Business!_

* * *

 _~ Theme Song (I Wanna Be Famous)~_

* * *

The episode opened up on a pan through the inside of the Mess Hall where the campers were picking at their nasty breakfast. Noah, Samey, Cody, and Owen sat together at one of the tables. "Remind me again why you two are over here?" Noah asked.

"Oh, um . . . all the other seats were taken." Samey explained, not trying to sound mean.

"Yeah, I guess no one wants to stand downwind of him." Noah nodded, jabbing a thumb at Owen who was shoveling spoonfuls of what was supposed to be oatmeal into his gullet.

"What? Oatmeal makes me gassy." Owen said defensively.

"So do a lot of things that I'm not going to list." Noah said bluntly. "And that's no oatmeal my friend." The bookworm picked at his breakfast which was a sticky, gray paste with splinters of wood and tiny gratings of metal. "When I said I was required to have more iron in my diet, this isn't what I meant." He muttered.

"Heh-heh, funny." Cody chuckled lightly before stopping nervously.

"Hmm...I don't see any signs of Izzy." Noah said, also thinking about what Cody was thinking. "Which is unsettling."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We're gonna need a bigger ship. Huh? Get it?)**

 **Noah-** "Whenever Cody and I are even standing _next_ to each other, Izzy always has push us together and try to make us kiss for all the psycho 'NoCo' people out there." He muttered. "You guys are _not_ appreciated! And for the record, I _do_ have a girlfriend." He huffed, glaring at the camera."

 **Samey-** "Is it weird that I'm slightly weary of Noah?" She asked. "I mean, not that Cody and I are dating or anything but...he doesn't _really_ like Cody... right?" She wondered.

 **Noah-** " _No, NO I DO NOT!_ " He shouted angrily from outside the outhouse, startling the cheerleader.

 **Samey-** "Um...sorry!"

* * *

"So um, yeah, we're only here because the other seats are taken." Cody said, trying to steer away from the topic at hand before realizing he sounded kind of rude. "Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"None taken." Noah shrugged. "I prefer to be by myself anyway. Although there _does_ appear to be a sudden disappearance of tables..." He said, tapping his chin as he glanced around the Mess Hall which seemed to have more space than usual. "Chris must've taken away some of the tables to try and get us sitting with different people so he could stir up the drama or whatever." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

The scene suddenly cut to the middle of the forest where the camera panned over to show the two missing tables set up as ping-pong tables for what appeared to be a Forest Ping Pong Competition. The seats had been ripped from the supports and glued horizontally to the top of the tables to act as a net.

One match was a bear vs bear while the second match looked like a raccoon vs Sasquatchanakwa. Several woodland creatures looked to be watching intently from the treetops and branches.

The raccoon and Sasquatch appeared to be entangled in a high-steaks volley before the raccoon swung it hard, sending the ball flying right into the Sasquatch's mouth.

* * *

Noah poked at his oatmeal one last time before deeming it inedible. "I'll be throwing this away now." He said, getting up from his seat and dumping the presumptive breakfast item out the window and into a small patch of grass outside where it immediately started decaying and turning brown.

Flies hovered around it as they usually do until they too dropped dead, shocking Noah. "After three seasons now of this crap, why am I still surprised?" He wondered with a sigh before returning back to his seat. It was from that moment on that nothing would ever grow in that same spot ever again.

"Aw man, why'd you throw it out? I would've finished it for you!" Owen whined.

"Trust me buddy, I did you a favor." Noah answered, patting him on the back.

The camera panned over across the Mess Hall to Trent who was returning from the serving window with two trays of food. "Here you go, Gwen." Trent smiled coolly, setting one of the trays down in front of the crippled Goth.

"Thanks Trent, you shouldn't have." Gwen smiled with a blush before looking down at the bowl of revolting paste. "Uh...you really shouldn't have." She recoiled, pushing the bowl of oatmeal away from her.

"Heh, sorry. They didn't have anything else." Trent admitted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend eating that." Noah advised as he passed by. "It's not safe for human consumption."

"But Owen's eating it." Gwen pointed out.

"Like I said, not safe for _human_ consumption." Noah repeated before walking away.

"O-kay then. I think I'll listen to the egghead. Sorry." She apologized. "It was a sweet gesture though." She quickly added.

"No problem, I'll just take that away for you." Trent smiled. "And mine while I'm at it." The musician headed back towards one of the garbage cans but suddenly tripped on a loose floorboard. In an attempt to keep the oatmeal from flying everywhere, Trent tried to clap the trays together but only ended up sending both bowls flying right into Chef's face as he cleaned off the serving counter.

The first bowl landing on his head, sending gooey paste dripping down his bald scalp. To make matters worse, the second bowl hit him directly in the face seconds afterword before dropping to the ground, but not without leaving a dripping mess of oatmeal on his face.

Chef slowly wiped the crud from his face in time to spot his assaulter. With an angry growl, the furious cook grabbed the bowl of oatmeal from his head and chucked it at the musician with grinding teeth.

Trent screamed and ducked just in time, letting the bowl sail right over his head . . . and into Scott's awaiting face, earning a laugh from Duncan. In turn, the punk earned an annoyed look from Courtney.

" _FOOD FIGHT!_ " Izzy declared, popping out from under a table and ambushing Noah with a rotting banana to the face. Instantly, the Mess Hall was chaos with food flying in all directions and several campers going down as they were nailed in the face and other places by Chef's cooking.

Samey yelped as a cream pie was hurled at her. Cody instinctively dropped to the floor, taking Samey down with him just in time as the pie whizzed over her head and into the wall behind her. "We've got to go!" The nerd cried as food flew over their heads, the floor already stained with unidentifiable messes.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We're already dirty enough! Don't shoot!)**

 **Samey-** "One minute I was trying to keep a glob of that oatmeal stuff on my spoon and then next minute there's food flying everywhere!" She exclaimed frantically. "But lucky for me, Cody pulled me down to safety just in time." She said dreamily.

 **Cody-** "Heh-heh, it was more of an instinct actually, but I'm glad I was able to save her from getting cream pie all over her beautiful hair." He sighed happily. "I-I mean, her hair is nice..." He tried not to make it sound like such a big deal.

* * *

Samey and Cody army crawled across the floor, occasionally taking shelter under a table when they reached one. "Incoming!" Cody called out as a small cake stuffed in a tin was thrown under the bench they were currently hiding in.

The batter began to shake as a high-pitched whine sounded, indicating the temperature inside was going up at an alarming rate. "It's a cake bomb and it's gonna blow!" Cody cried, crawling away as fast as he could. But he and Samey weren't fast enough. The two closed their eyes and braced for impact.

The cake bomb detonated, sending batter flying in all directions. Cody opened his eyes and realized he and Samey were still clean. "Huh?" He wondered before noticing Gwen's lifeless body laying on the ground, covered in batter.

"Gwen!" Cody cried, both he and Samey rushing to her side. "No, it can't end like this! Not like this!"

Gwen moaned. "Relax man, I'm not _dead_." She rolled her eyes. "Just _sticky_..." She muttered, flicking some batter off of her head.

Cody breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on, we're making a break for the exit!" He hissed.

"Um, hello, _probably broken leg_." The Goth pointed out, the camera glancing down at her bandaged leg. The skin was visibly red from around the bandages, who knew how bad it was underneath.

"Well we can't just leave you here." Samey replied.

"Just go, I'll be fine. You people are over-dramatizing this _way_ too much." Gwen rolled her eyes again.

Cody looked like he was tearing up as he turned away with Samey right behind him. The two kept crawling; as they did so, they passed by Max's ketchup-covered corpse and Dave's twitching body.

The two were about to move into an open space when suddenly Owen came crashing down in a dramatic slow-motion, an entire turkey ramming into his belly, sending ripples of fat in all directions.

The titan fell with a lifeless thud, earning gasps from Cody and Samey as they stopped in their tracks. There was a dramatic pause... "Ooh, is that turkey?" Owen asked in delight, reaching over and grabbing the very food that brought him down.

Cody gave him a salute and went around him, quickly followed by Samey who repeated Cody's action and also gave the tubby boy a friendly salute.

"What's going on Jasmine?" Samey asked as she and Cody reached another bench. The Aussie had a bowl of oatmeal in hand and stood up and threw it out into the open before ducking back down to face her two friends.

"Looks to me like someone started a food fight." Jasmine shrugged. "Probably on accident."

Cody and Samey peeked over the bench at the chaos that had unfolded. At one table, Scott chucked a cream pie into Duncan's face after the punk had laughed at him. Now it was Scott's turn to laugh . . . _until_ Duncan returned the favor with a bowl of soup to the face. It was then that the two rivals continued to throw different foods at one another in rapid succession.

"You two are _so_ childish. I can't believe I ever _dated_ you." Courtney scoffed before she was hit in the back of the head with a watermelon. " _Ah!_ " She cried as red goop dripped from her hair. " _WHO THREW THAT?!_ " She growled, whipping around while holding her bowl of oatmeal threateningly.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Leshawna was about to get struck with a stray plate of ravioli before Harold jumped in the way to save her. The lanky nerd dropped to the floor, covered in meat-sauce. "Harold you . . . you saved my life." Leshawna marveled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harold asked weekly, earning annoyed groan from Gwen nearby. Leshawna bit her lip and looked away nervously.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- A Soap Opera to clean things up?)**

 **Leshawna-** "Truth is... my relationship with Harold is just feeling kinda...I don't know, one sided." She admitted with a sigh. "I love him, I really do but . . . he's _so_ in love with me. He's like a lost puppy dog. I know he's just trying to be a perfect gentleman but I guess I just...can't keep up with him?"

 **Harold-** "I'd take a bullet for Leshawna any day! She's my whole world!" He gushed. "She's my chocolate goddess. I mean, she could probably take the bullet like it was nothing, but no sense in putting her through that when I'm at her disposal." He sighed happily. "Wait...that doesn't sound right.

* * *

"We should get going." Samey hissed, jabbing her thumb behind her at the open mess hall door. She and Cody turned around only to come face-to-face with none other than Chris McLean.

" _WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!_ " He demanded, halting the chaotic scene in front of him instantly. "I leave you teens for a simple disgusting breakfast and you _destroy_ the mess hall? _AGAIN?_ And Chef, joining in on the destruction too I see?"

"Blame guitar boy!" Chef snapped, pointing at Trent who cowered meekly.

"Ahp-ahp-ahp-ahp-ahp!" Chris shushed him. "Now's not the time for the blame game. As punishment for your misbehavior, you will be playing an _extra_ in today's Virtual Reality challenge!"

Chef scoffed. "An extra? What's so bad about that?" He howled with laughter.

"The theme? _Alien space-ship horror!_ " Chris grinned impishly. Chef's laughter stopped and his smile fell. "Yup, everyone knows the extras are the ones to bight the dust first. _And_ in the most horrifying ways!"

"Listen to me Chris, ya better not make me dress up in that stupid mama alien costume again!" Chef warned.

" _Great_ idea!" Chris laughed. "Now if you pathetic losers will follow me, we can get on with the challenge! And that includes _you_ Chef." He added, earning an annoyed grunt from the cook.

* * *

The teens and Chef were assembled at the elimination area, which had since retracted into the ground and switched out for the VR machine and seats that surrounded it. "The rules of the challenge are simple." Chris said. "You'll all spawn somewhere in a doomed spaceship overrun by aliens. Your goal is to get to the escape pods hidden somewhere on the ship and escape at the time you think is best. But your judgment better be good because the team with the most escaped players wins!" He summed up.

"So it's basically a rip-off of the zombie challenge but now we're on a spaceship with aliens?" Noah wondered.

"Yup. There's only so much we can do." Chris shrugged. " _However_ , there's something else I should mention. Not only is there a psycho mama-alien (Not Chef, the real one) running around, but if you snatch one of her eggs, it can substitute as a missing team member, _meaning_ , if you lose five members and steal five eggs, you're set."

"Wait, so now we're ripping off the egg challenge from Season 2?" Gwen asked, leaning up against one crutch.

"How can _one_ egg substitute as an entire _person?!_ " Harold exclaimed. "That just seems so unethical!"

"Hey, on the bright-side, it should be easy to win. If we lose anybody, we just go get some eggs." Leshawna shrugged.

"Yeah...about that. You see, mama-alien's not gonna let her eggs go easy. When she doesn't feel the need to go and hunt you down, she'll be guarding her eggs closely. _As_ will her many, _many_ minions." Chris grinned devilishly.

"Okay, not so easy." Leshawna frowned.

"Um, excuse me," Scarlett raised her hand, "The amount of contestants is uneven. One team will have an immediate advantage over the other."

"M-maybe we could sit someone out like what you did with Izzy." Dave suggested nervously. "I'll volunteer! Uh...i-if I have to." He quickly added.

"No need." Chris shook his head. "Chef will be added to whichever team is short one player, just to even things out." He smiled.

"But that's not fair!" Sky protested. "Chef is a powerhouse! He could take down twenty aliens at once! The other team will get destroyed!"

"Don't worry," Chris waved it off, "He'll be wearing a red shirt under his mama-alien costume. That's how you _know_ they won't be there for long." He winked. **[1]**

"Naming the teams anytime now would be nice." Eva scowled at the host.

"Okay, okay, _sheesh_. The one time I actually answer questions for you freaks you want to bite my head off and skip right to the challenge!" Chris muttered.

"I'd enjoy decapitating you _any_ time, for your information." Scarlett smiled, whipping out a knife and drawing it across her neck, which was accompanied by a gross horror-movie sound-effect.

"Thank you Izzy, your sound effects were much appreciated." Scarlett acknowledged before button her knife away in silence, earning many weary looks from the campers.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We'd rather be with mama alien!)**

 **Jasmine-** "Yet another reason to add to my _list_ of reasons why I sleep outside." She said with wide eyes.

 **Sky-** "I don't think I'm comfortable sleeping in my bed anymore!" She gulped. "First she does weird observations on me while I _sleep_ and now she suddenly has a weapon?!" She cried.

 **Dave-** "Boy am I glad I'm all alone in my side of the cabin. Max took his bunk out a while ago and left to sleep...somewhere else I guess?" He shrugged. "Now if I hear _anything_ in the night, I'll know it's Scarlett."

* * *

"Team 1, for this challenge, you guys will henceforth be known as _The Slithering Space Serpents_." Chris read. "Duncan, Amy, Courtney, Scarlett, Scott, Max, Dave, Eva, Noah, Sky, and Dakota!"

"Um, is it just me or are we all supposed 'villains' in your eyes?" Noah asked flatly. "Coincidence? I think not."

" _Fine_. We wanted to go for a cool 'Space heroes vs space villains' type theme." Chris explained. "So anyway, onto the Heroes who will be dubbed _The Courageous Cosmic Chimps!_ "

"Chimps. Seriously?" Gwen deadpanned.

"Mmm...Cosmic Brownies." Owen giggled to himself as he licked his lips.

"Alright! Talk about a real party animal!" Geoff whooped, putting an arm around Bridgette.

"Just so nobody's confused, The Courageous Cosmic Chimps will consist of Geoff, Samey, Harold, Izzy, Trent, Cody, Leshawna, Gwen, Bridgette, Jasmine, Owen, and Dawn. Which _means_ , Chef! You get to join the villains side!" Chris decided.

"At least he's got _some_ of his casting choices right." Noah rolled his eyes.

"You've got five minutes to decide who's getting paired up with who before the VR sends you in!" Chris called out as the teams gathered together into two huddles.

* * *

 **(The Slithering Space Serpents)**

"I'll go with Courtney!" Scott and Duncan volunteered at the same time, both with eager grins.

"Hey! I'm going with Courtney!" Duncan snapped.

"No way! You've been hogging her!" Scott accused.

"Excuse me?" Courtney raised an eyebrow in shock. "I'm not going with _either_ of you."

"What?!" Duncan and Scott exclaimed, once again in unison.

"Since no one else wants to be paired up with her, I've taken the liberty of pairing myself with Amy for this challenge." Courtney answered.

"Hey!" The cheerleader complained.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Something's fishy, and it's not the previous challenge!)**

 **Courtney-** "I haven't really talked to Amy much lately about our secret alliance that we formed back in the Museum." She explained. "So I figured pairing myself with her for this challenge would be the perfect time to talk strategy. _Meanwhile_ , I'll be pairing Scott and Duncan together and hope that they'll at least make an _effort_ in joining together for the purpose of my alliance."

 **Amy-** "Hold the phone, what does she _mean_ 'no one wants to be paired up with her'?" Amy gasped. "I'm _the better_ twin. Who _wouldn't_ want to be paired up with me?" She asked.

* * *

"Alright, so Amy and I will be one pair, Scott and Duncan, you two need to clean up your acts, so I'm putting you two together." Courtney told them.

"Aw come on!" Duncan whined.

"Yeah, he _stinks!_ " Scott complained, jabbing a thumb at the punk, who was standing next to him.

"Yeah right, coming from you, dirt boy." Duncan scoffed, rolling his eyes.

" _Anyway_ ," Courtney continued, "Does anyone else have a preference?" She asked.

"I'd prefer to be paired with Noah since he appears to be the only one capable of my level of intelligence." Scarlett requested, pulling her knife out from her pocket slightly so that it was just barely visible to Courtney.

"Excellent choice!" Courtney quickly smiled. "Let's see...um, Eva, you can go with Max...Dakota, you can go with Chef I guess."

"Nuh-uh!" Chris interrupted. "In punishment for his crimes, Chef will be _all by himself_." Chris grinned impishly at the cook who was now dressed in his red shirt and alien costume.

"Dakota can go with us!" Amy quickly decided.

"Alright then, that just leaves Sky and Dave then...oh." Courtney trailed off.

"No, no . . . it's fine." Sky assured her. "We can work things out. You won't have to worry about us."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We have our doubts)**

 **Sky-** "Jasmine said I needed to either work things out with Dave, or completely shut him out and focus on the game. That last option seemed really harsh, not to mention it's what started this whole mess." She sighed. "So I'm going to make an effort to work things out with him, whether he likes it or not!"

 **Dave-** "First she shuts me out, then she kisses me during last season's finale, then she blocks me again, and now she wants to be paired up? _WHAT IS WITH THIS GIRL?!_ " He cried, completely loosing it.

* * *

 **(The Courageous Cosmic Chimps)**

"Everybody got someone they want to be paired up with?" Jasmine asked.

"Leshawna and I can _totally_ show these aliens who's boss." Harold grinned, putting an arm around his girlfriend who looked less than thrilled.

"I got my babe!" Geoff called out, pulling a smiling Bridgette closer to him. "We need more alone time anyway." He winked, causing the blonde to blush.

"I'll go with Gwen, just in case her injured leg transfers over to the virtual world." Trent insisted.

"Yeah, _that's_ the reason." Gwen chuckled with a smile.

"Uh, I'll go with Cody, if that's okay with everyone." Samey offered.

Jasmine winked at her friend. "Excellent, that'll leave me with Dawn and-"

"Ooh! Izzy will go with Big O!" Izzy volunteered.

"Then it's settled." Jasmine smiled at their quick accomplishment.

" _Everybody got a partner?_ ' Chris asked through his megaphone.

"We're right here, you don't need to use that thing!" Noah glared at him.

" _I can if I want! Now I repeat, everyone got a partner?_ " He asked again. Chef raised his hand, still glaring his Chris with fire in his eyes. " _Everyone except you, Chef!_ " The host cackled. No one else raised their hands. "Alright then, hop into your seats, put on the headsets, and wait for the VR do to it's programming whatchama-hoozits."

The campers did as they were told. While VR challenges were often scary and draining, they _were_ free of pain, which made them a favorite throughout the cast. With everyone seated and head-sets on, Chris pulled a large lever on the side of the machine and it started buzzing and starting up.

"Have fun and good luck, because _you're gonna need it!_ " Chris cackled as the campers were transported into the virtual reality world.

* * *

 **(Cosmic Chimps – Leshawna & Harold)**

The couple found themselves standing in the middle of a long green hallway with several panels on the walls as well as buttons and other doohickeys. "Whoa..." Harold marveled. "It looks like we're on the set of Mutazoid Aliens 5!"

"Mutazoid what now?" Leshawna asked, not the faintest idea what he was referring to.

"It's the best of all the Mutazoid Alien movies." Harold informed her. "The rest were pretty good too, except for three, number three was trash."

"Um...okay, that still doesn't answer my question but whatevah." Leshawna shrugged.

"Neat! I got a pop gun!" Harold silently cheered.

"What's so great about a toy gun?" Leshawna asked, still confused as she waved her electric katana about.

"It's not a _toy_ pop-gun. It's one of those blasters that shoots nets so you can capture the aliens!" Harold explained. "They don't kill them but it traps them so if I snare 'em, you can stab them with your light-saber!"

"Hmm...sounds good to me." Leshawna grinned, cracking her knuckles. "As long as it's not a toy." She added. "If those aliens know what's good for 'em, they'll stay away from lil' Leshawna."

Suddenly there was a loud boom followed by a metallic crash. Sharp nails scraped against the ventilation system above before moving on. Moments later, an alarm sounded followed by a constant blink of red light throughout the corridor.

"We've been bathed in an eerie red light!" Harold exclaimed as he and Leshawna looked around in search of what might have set off the alarm.

Before Harold could act, a green and purple alien with sharp teeth and a thin, frail body body burst from the air-ducts. Harold fell back in shock as Leshawna quickly stabbed it right through the chest. Her blade gave an electric crackle and the alien _exploded_ , sending purple goo all over the place. "It's a good thing we got these nifty goggles..." Leshawna said. The eye-wear was covered in the purple sludge, as well as her clothes.

"Hey, I just noticed that we're dressed in blue space-suits, neat!" Harold grinned. "Do I look like Spock or what?" He grinned. Once again, Leshawna had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

 **(Confessional- Wasn't that guy played by Neonard Limoy?)**

 **Leshawna-** "I love Harold, y'all know I do, but we just don't have that much in common." She sighed. "He's into alien samurai ninja movies and I'm into shopping and girl stuff. Well, not _that_ much girl stuff." She added. "But my point is that I just never feel like I get what he's talking about..."

 **Harold-** "How could Leshawna not know about Spock? Or Mutazoid Alien 5?" He wondered. "We watched all five movies one night, how could she not remember?"

 **Leshawna-** "And every time he tries top get me to watch one of those space movies like Galaxy Wars or Space Samurais, I always end up falling asleep half-way through the movie." She threw her hands up.

* * *

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" Harold asked a crew member as they ran by with a tricked-out blaster in hand. Three more followed him, none of them stopping to answer Harold's question. "Well that was rude." He muttered after they left.

"Guess they don't got time for chit-chat." Leshawna shrugged.

And it was then, suddenly and swiftly, that the lights went dead. It was now pitch black and neither Harold nor Leshawna could see their hand in front of them. "This isn't just darkness..." Harold gasped. "This is . . . _advanced_ darkness." **[2]**

* * *

 **(Space Serpents – Duncan & Scott)**

"Man, this bites." Duncan scowled. "These outfits are ugly, I have a lame _pop-gun_ , _and_ I'm stuck with _you!_ " He pointed a finger in Scott's face.

"Yeah? Well look who's got a _light-saber_." Scott snickered, waving the light sword in Duncan's face.

"Whoa! Watch where you're waving that _dirt boy!_ " Duncan warned.

"Quit _CALLING ME THAT!_ " Scott shouted angrily, bringing the light-saber down upon the punk. Lucky for Duncan, he managed to dive and roll out of the way just in time as the laser cleaved through the floor.

"Dude! What the heck?!" The punk exclaimed. "We're on the same team!"

"Sorry, must've mistaken you for an alien." The dirt farmer sneered.

"As much as I don't like it, Courtney put us together and if _either_ of us wants to impress her and/or not get eliminated, we need to work together." Duncan sighed.

" _Fine_. But I still have no idea why Courtney dated you when _I'm_ clearly the better choice." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Likewise." Duncan glared him down.

"At least I didn't _cheat_ on her." Scott narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, well at least _I'm_ not an _idiot_ who couldn't see that Cameron _clearly_ kissed her when you were down in the mine." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Honestly, my parole officer let me watch the rest of All-Stars when I was in prison and it was totally _obvious_ that Cameron kissed Courtney, even if it _was_ Mike's idea."

"I-it was the sun!" Scott claimed. "It was in my eyes!"

"You keep telling yourself that." Duncan deadpanned, walking ahead down the hall.

* * *

 **(Cosmic Chimps – Jasmine & Dawn)**

"I'd say I'm prepared for most situations, but I've never really planned for an Alien uprising on a secluded spaceship in the middle of the dark, soul-sucking, vacuum of space." Jasmine gulped as she crept around a corner with Dawn in tow.

The Australian was now outfitted in a red jumpsuit, similar to the one Chef was wearing. "And crikey! I'm wearing red!" She cried, looking down at her outfit.

"Do not worry friend, it is just virtual reality. You're not _really_ in a confined space, you're merely sitting in a chair with a headset on right now with all the space in the world." Dawn reminded her.

Jasmine took a deep breath. "I guess you're right." She nodded. "But what do I do about the red shirt?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that one." Dawn shook her head solemnly. "However, you are a strong young woman and I'm certain you can show these aliens you mean business."

"Thanks." Jasmine said as she slowly peeked around another corner. Suddenly, a green, gelatinous, living blob launched itself at the Aussie. Jasmine screamed and ducked as the extraterrestrial flew overhead.

"Oh my! What is that thing?" Dawn gasped, merely brandishing a small pop-gun.

"I think it's a . . . dog?" Jasmine wondered as the green glob morphed into the shape of a dog. Soon, the color changed and it was now a small Golden Retriever.

"Do not get too close!" Dawn warned. "It's still an alien! Although it appears to have shape-shifting capabilities." She noted.

"Wasn't planning to!" Jasmine replied, aiming her blaster at the creature. The seemingly happy dog panted and looked around for a little bit before leaping at Jasmine in a playful manner.

Before she new it, the dog morphed in mid-air into a tiger shape before the stripes and colors set in. When they did, the tiger had already tackled Jasmine, who was putting up a good fight.

"Get off of me, ya tosser!" Jasmine snapped, whacking the alien upside the head with the butt of her blaster. The Aussie kept the blaster between her and the ferocious tiger's maw. "Some help would be nice!" She called out.

"Oh, yes!" Dawn nodded, running over. She aimed her pop-gun and fired, sending a black net spiraling towards its target. The net snared the tiger easily, encasing it in a thick cocoon of netting. So much so that you could hardly see the tiger inside.

"Nice work!" Jasmine grinned, high-fiving the moonchild.

Little did they know, the tiger began morphing back into it's usual alien self, a blob of goo with a head, two arms and two legs, similar to a gorilla or ape. Then, it began to melt into nothing more than a liquidous green pile of goo that seeped out the small holes in the netting.

"Hold on a second, why is the net sagging?" Jasmine wondered, noticing the lack of animal inside it. "There should be a full-blown tiger in there!"

"Oh my!" Dawn cried, pointing to the moving green ooze at their feet. The bits and pieces of alien slowly spread out of the net in all directions before suddenly shooting into the air and colliding with the rest of itself.

The ooze formed a blob which sprouted arms, legs, and a head with teeth that looked more like dripping goop. The eyes were merely two deep dents in the head.

The alien jumped onto Jasmine's face in a split second, letting out a gravelly screech that sent bits of green ooze flying into the survivalist's face. "Crikey, why does this thing like me so much?!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Never-mind, I forget what I was wearing..." She muttered before throwing the creature off and hitting it with her blaster a couple times.

The blob of goo was disintegrated into nothing but a smoldering ash streak on the floor. "Well that takes care of that." Jasmine grinned, dusting off her hands.

* * *

 **(Space Serpents – Eva & Max)**

"Who needs a stupid shield when You've got fists?" Eva rolled her eyes, chucking her light-shield behind her and cracking her knuckles.

"Wah!" Max cried as the shield went for his head. He ducked just in time and the shield went over his head and clattered against the wall behind him.

"You beefy buffoon! That could be useful!" Max snapped. "Certainly more useful that _this_ piece of garbage." He muttered, looking at his pop-gun disdainfully. "What's it even supposed to do?"

"Gee, maybe you could find out if you actually tried it out." Came Noah's obnoxiously snarky voice. "Fancy meeting you two here."

"What? How did you find us? And so quickly?" Eva wondered, looking back to see Scarlett and Noah standing behind them.

"Simple. I rewired some of the magnetic-" Scarlett began to say but stopped upon seeing Eva's confused face. She gave an annoyed sigh. "I messed around with the gadgets in one of the panels on the wall and used it to find you." She explained, knocking on one of said panels.

"Does that even work in the virtual reality world?" Eva asked.

"Apparently so." Noah shrugged. "So, shall we get moving before an alien comes along and decides to eat us?"

"I demand a new weapon!" Max whined. "SIDEKICK! Give me yours!" He demanded, throwing his pop-gun on the ground.

"If you say so." Scarlett shrugged, seemingly content. She handed Max her weapon, which . . . was another pop-gun.

" _USELESS!_ " Max screamed, throwing down the pop-gun again. "Give me yours!" He pointed to Noah.

"Heck no, I'm not your sidekick." Noah scoffed, holding his electric crossbow closer.

Max let out a frustrated cry and picked up his pop-gun. Scarlett walked over and grabbed hers as well. "I hope you're content, now let's go." Scarlett hissed, walking down the hall.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – We're useful!)**

 **Scarlett-** "Max has now become the _bane_ of my existence." She grit her teeth. "Once he's done with the new mind-controlling collar, I will dispose of him _swiftly_. In the meantime, my duplicator I've been working on is progressing quite well and should be near completion in a matter of weeks." She added confidently.

* * *

The foursome continued down the hall with Noah aiming his crossbow ahead threateningly. Scarlett pumped her pop-gun while Max tried to figure out his gun worked. Eva merely brandished her fists but looked just as threateningly nonetheless.

"I see one!" Noah suddenly shouted, aiming his electric crossbow up at the air-ducts. He fired, hitting a small monkey-like alien but with scales and spines around its head. Suddenly, more of them came crawling along the bottom of the air-ducts.

"ATTACK!" Max commanded, casting a finger forward.

"What do you think we're doing ya gnome?!" Eva snarled as she clobbered one of the small creatures, popping it into a barrage of purple goo.

"The odds of _you_ surviving this is one thousand to one." Scarlett informed the purple-haired weirdo as she shot some of the aliens with her pop-gun. Noah fired some arrows at the netted creatures, electrocuting them.

"Never tell me the _odds!_ " Max whined. **[3]**

"Where are they all coming from?!" Noah exclaimed in shock. Firing several out of mid-air as they tried to tackle him. Even for their small stature, if there was enough of them, they could take someone out.

"I'm getting tired of punching these things!" Eva hollered as she nailed another in the face, popping it again. "Ugh, this monkey crud is disgusting!"

"Actually they're a false species of extraterrestrial beings that happen to look similar to primates, despite most likely being closer related to the reptilian family should they be a real species on earth." Scarlett corrected her.

"Whatever!"

"Retreat!" Noah cried as hundreds more came streaming from around the hall. They were crawling upside-down along the air-ducts, along the walls and on the floor. A few extras in red shirt fell into view as they were taken down by groupings of the aliens.

" _WAAAAAAAGH!_ " Max screamed as he pushed his way ahead of Noah, Eva, and Scarlett. "I'm more important! Go for the others!" He shouted to the aliens.

"Quick! Everyone behind me!" Scarlett instructed.

"Deciding to be the heroic savior, are we?" Noah raised an eyebrow as he ran behind the brainiac.

"Nope." Scarlett answered, slamming a fist on one of the many buttons along the wall once Eva and Noah were past.

Immediately, a wall of light rose from the floor and ceiling, acting as a barricade. The monkey-like aliens leaped towards their pray, only to hit the laser wall, get electrocuted, and promptly explode into purple goo.

Hundreds of them detonated, leaving the hallway covered in the purple sludge. "How did you know there was a laser wall right here?" Noah asked.

"Simple. As we were running from the extraterrestrials, I noticed thin ejection panels on the floor and ceiling. The closest button would obviously activate it. And it would appear my hypothesis was correct." She said.

"Yeah, well good thinking." Noah nodded. " _That_ is one close encounter that I do _not_ want to experience." He muttered.

* * *

 **(Cosmic Chimps – Geoff & Bridgette)**

"Dude! It's been a while since we've been on the same team, hasn't it?" Geoff awed as he and Bridgette wandered the halls of the spaceship.

"Um...we were together in the cooking challenge..." Bridgette reminded him.

"Oh yeah..." Geoff nodded in recolection. "Huh. Seems like it's been longer." He stroked his chin. "So, how much damage do you think I could do with this pop-gun?" He asked, pretending to aim it at nothing in particular.

"Probably not much considering it's used for netting things." Bridgette pointed out. "I'm just glad I got a shield." She smiled. "I'm more of a defense person than offense." She admitted.

"And that's why I love ya babe!" Geoff grinned, putting an arm around her shoulder again.

"Stop it Geoff!" Bridgette scolded, although she couldn't help but smile. "This is a challenge! Who knows when an alien could come bursting out of the air-ducts and snatch one of us!" She warned.

As all Total Drama logic goes, whenever someone says something _could_ happen, it does. It's like Murphy's Law but specifically targets this show. So, naturally, as soon as Bridgette said that, a skeletal alien with a long crest on the back of its head burst from the air-ducts. **[4]**

With a loud hiss, it reached for Bridgette and grabbed her by the shoulders, picking her up."Let me go!" Bridgette screamed, trying to pound on the alien's clawed hands.

"Bridgette!" Geoff cried, trying to reach out to grab her.

The alien let out another loud hiss and suddenly a long tongue with _another_ mouth at the end of it slithered out from the creature's toothy mouth. "Ew dude... you should _really_ invest in some dental hygiene." Geoff advised.

"Geoff!" Bridgette cried.

"Oh yeah...right. Let go of my girlfriend!" He shouted, shaking a fist at the alien. As soon as he said this, the alien's tongue came curling near him. Almost immediately, he let out a scream and went running in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Eeeewww...)**

 **Bridgette-** "My hero..." She deadpanned.

* * *

 **(Space Serpents – Chef)**

"Hmph, at least gel-boy had the courtesy to arm me with a blaster." Chef huffed as he wandered the empty halls alone, turning back and forth with his blaster. "Not even his kitchen, what's he complaining about?" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, there was a quiet scraping sound coming from the air-ducts as something crawled through. Chef quickly aimed his blaster up at the ducts but the noise stopped. The cook narrowed his eyes at the metal tubes on the ceiling. "What are you planning . . ." He looked around as more metallic scraping could be heard elsewhere in the ducts.

Suddenly and without warning, an alien much like the one that had snatched Bridgette burst through the _floor_ behind Chef. The cook could barely turn around before the creatures grabbed him by the ankles and pulled them out from under him. "Wah!" Chef cried as he fell to the floor, his blaster flying out of his hands and landing on the ground with a clatter.

The alien's long tongue with the mouth on the end then slithered out of its larger mouth and wrapped itself around Chef's fallen body. "Gah! Get offa me!" He shouted, trying to slap away the tongue but it just pulled him down into the hole in the floor.

* * *

 **(Cosmic Chimps – Owen & Izzy)**

"Man, this suit is _tight!_ " Owen choked out. He wore a bright blue space suit that didn't fit too well on his . . . chubbiness. "I can barely breathe here!"

"Ha-ha, that's 'cause we're in space, silly." Izzy laughed as she bounded through the hallway happily. Owen tried to keep up, but wasn't very fast in general, and his tight suit didn't quite help.

"Alright!" Izzy suddenly cheered. "Izzy's back to her natural hunting nature!" She said, aiming her popgun at nothing in particular as she shifted about. She turned around and pointed it at Owen.

"Wah! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Owen cried, using his light-saber as a shield. "I don't need it to get _more_ tight!" He whimpered. The loveable oaf took another few steps before suddenly hearing a ripping sound. " _AW!_ I think I ripped my pants." He admitted. "Man, these thing really don-"

" _Shhh!_ " Izzy suddenly stopped him, putting a finger to his lips. It was dead quiet.

"What? I was just-"

" _SHHH!_ " She shushed him again, this time more forcefully. "It sound like someone..." She suddenly whipped around, expecting to see something, " _WANTS TO SELL ME SOMETHING!_ " She finished, but there was nothing there. "Hmm..." She pouted, turning back around and walking fast to make it to the end of the hall as if there _was_ something there. **[5]**

When they left, a purple yet fleshy lizard-like alien with green spots suddenly turned visible, revealing itself pressed up against the wall. It let out a sigh of relief before quickly crawling along the floor and up the wall before making it's way towards Izzy and Owen via upside-down crawling on the air-ducts. As it neared it's target, it turned invisible once more.

The invisible alien stalked it's unknowing yet suspicious prey slowly, ready to pounce. Izzy heard its claws scraping on the metal air-ducts and turned around right as it turned visible once more.

"Owen! Look out!" Izzy shouted, pointing at the lunging alien.

" _WAH!_ " Owen wailed, flailing his light-saber in every direction. He managed to slash the alien out of mid-air in pure terror.

"Owen..." Izzy said quietly, looking down at the light-saber that went right through her virtual belly. " _YOU IDIOT!_ " She suddenly roared before dropping dead and disconnecting from the VR.

"Um...oops." Owen chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- With power comes responsibility you dolt)**

 **Owen-** "Oh no! I just got back together with Izzy and now I accidentally killed her in her favorite challenge yet! She's gonna be so mad!" He cried nervously, cowering in fear at what Izzy might do to him.

 **Izzy-** "I'm gonna have a _long_ , _colorful_ talk with him..." She grumbled, clearly quite angry.

* * *

 **(Space Serpents – Amy, Dakota & Courtney)**

The three girls walked along the hallway in a triangular formation. "Trust me girls, nothing will be able to _touch_ us as long as we stay alert and keep this formation." Courtney insisted.

"Formation? More like _bore_ -mation." Amy muttered. " _Nothing's_ happening."

"Exactly." Courtney answered. "The aliens _know_ they can't get us, so they'll go for the teams of two." She smirked. "Advantages of being a team of three."

"And who's idea was that?" Amy pipped up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Speaking of, what's our strategy, we haven't gotten much of a chance to talk while you were trying to eliminate Katie and Sadie."

"Do you guys think I'm a villain?" Dakota suddenly spoke, slightly surprising the other two.

"Why does that matter _now?_ " Amy asked. "Once we get this alliance in full swing, all three of us will be the greatest villains this show has ever seen!" She grinned wickedly.

Dakota bit her lip. "But like, I don't really want to be a big bad villain. You said you'd protect me from getting eliminated again." Dakota reminded her.

"Yes, which requires you to do what I say." Amy continued. "We vote out the competition and anyone who gets in our way so they can't do it to _us_ first."

"Dawn will be safe though, right?" Dakota asked.

"Of course." Amy nodded. "That was part of the deal wasn't it?"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!)**

 **Amy-** She stares at the camera for a moment before she bursts out laughing. "I don't care about Dawn! In fact, if I can find a way to eliminate her without taking the blame, I could use her anger and vengeance!" She exclaimed. " _Man_ I'm good! I just came up with that on the spot!"

* * *

"So what happens when the official teams are decided?" Courtney asked. "How do we know Chris won't put us on different teams?"

"Well, we don't, but if given the chance, we _have_ to try to be on the same team." Amy said. "If not, then our plans will be put on hold until the merge." She scowled at the thought.

"Maybe there's a way to influence the vote should we be on different teams." Courtney suggested. "I'll have you know that I'm _very persuasive._ " She smiled proudly.

"So am I, so don't think you're so special." Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Um, I was just stating a fact..." Courtney glared at her partner in crime.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Uh Oh)**

 **Courtney-** "Okay, since my only other alliance in this game is _Scott and Duncan_ , I _have_ to rely on Amy, no matter how vain and cocky she can be." She sighed. "Honestly, she _has_ to be better than you at _everything_ , it's not even just her twin, it's _anyone_ she talks to."

* * *

"Wait, so if you're protecting me, than who's our target?" Dakota asked. "Is someone after me?!" She suddenly gasped.

"Well, you never know..." Amy lied, "But I'm thinking Bridgette could be a big threat."

"What?" Dakota gasped again.

"Are you serious?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"One-hundred percent. She's good at challenges, she for _sure_ doesn't like me and probably doesn't like you either." She told Courtney. "Who's to say she's not just pretending to be friends with you and Dawn?"

"That's not Bridgette." Courtney shook her head. "I know her and she would never try and cause trouble like that. Are you sure your threat-radar is working?"

"I'm telling you, she's got the votes." Amy continued. "When you think about it, who will people listen to? Her, or you?" She looked at Dakota and Courtney.

"I'd like to think I've got lots of power over the rest of the contestants." Courtney said.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but some people think you come off as annoying and bossy." Amy shrugged. "Personally that's not _my_ opinion, I think you're a great leader, but others don't think so."

Courtney gasped indignantly. "That _can't_ be true!"

Amy nodded in assurance. "It is. Honestly, who would you rather listen to? Someone who's bossy and controlling in your eyes or someone who's nice and understanding?"

Courtney bit her lip, knowing her answer would further support Amy's claim.

"What about me? I'm nice, right?" Dakota asked.

"Yes, but when you get mad, you turn into a _freakazoid_." Amy reminded her. "No one's ever gonna take you seriously, not to mention you came off as a dumb blonde even _before_ the mutation happened."

"Is that was people _really_ think about me?" Dakota looked saddened.

"I hate to say it, but it's true. Of course they do feel bad for you, some of them anyway." Amy went on. "I'm sure Dawn understands you though. She's _always_ been a freak." The cheerleader rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- That's harsh, man...)**

 **Amy-** "And the seed of doubt is planted." She grinned. "Now that they _both_ think Bridgette is a threat to their game, they'll be sure to fall right into my hands. Of course I couldn't trash-talk Dawn _too_ much or it might turn Dakota away, but I think I got into her brain _just_ enough."

 **Dakota-** She starts crying. "I can't believe that's the way people think about me!" She cried. "I've _gotta_ boost my looks and personality!" She decided. "Nothing a little _make-up_ can't fix." She said, taking out some mascara and applying it to her eyelashes.

* * *

"Okay so like, I _totally_ don't want to run into any aliens but where _are_ they?" Amy wondered as their formation continued down the seemingly endless halls of the spaceship.

"Maybe we're near the escape pods?" Courtney suggested. "The aliens couldn't have reached them _already_. That could explain their absence."

"Good, because I'm ready to get this _lame_ challenge over with." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what's that door lead to?" Dakota wondered. "It's the first one I've seen since we came in here."

"It must be the escape pod!" Courtney exclaimed. She left the formation and ran up to the door to see if there was a button or something.

Amy and Dakota looked up for a second, noticing a small tip of a tail hanging out of one of the vents in the air-ducts. The two girls looked at each other with wide eyes and then back at the CIT. "Courtney, look out!" They both shouted at once.

Hearing that its cover had been blown, the crested alien clawed a hole in the air-ducts and lunged onto Courtney who let out a scream. She didn't even have enough time to activate her blaster.

"Get a _way_ from her you bully!" Dakota shouted, tossing her glowing blue shield at the creature. It hit the lizard-like skin and harmlessly fell to the ground.

Meanwhile Amy began firing rapid shots from her blaster at the alien who was already running off with Courtney's dead body. "Ugh, these stupid goggles won't let me see _anything!_ " She pouted, ripping them off and throwing them on the ground. "I can't get a good aim."

"It got Courtney!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." Amy rolled her eyes. "It's just a virtual reality game, she's probably sitting on the bench right now, watching the whole thing."

"Okay...so do we like, go to the escape pod then?" Dakota asked.

"As long as there are no more loser aliens, I think we can." Amy said, walking ahead. She pressed the button next to the door and it slid open with a hiss. Inside was just an empty room with more buttons and blinking lights in Amy's eyes. "Ugh, now we have to _wait_ for the rest of our stupid team to get here." She huffed.

* * *

 **(Cosmic Chimps – Sky & Dave)**

The two walked silently down the empty hall, both brandishing blasters. Dave still refused to look at Sky and was glaring at nothing in particular as he looked away. Sky on the other hand kept glancing at the back of Dave's head, hoping he's say something. She didn't really feel comfortable starting the conversation.

Finally, she gave in and sighed. "Dave, we need to stop this." She stated. She waited for a reply but the Germophobe was determined to stay silent and ignore her. "This silly feud has gone on for too long!" She continued, but still no reply.

"Dave, I'm trying to work things out. Could you at least talk to me?" Sky glared at him. Dave started sweating but kept his mouth shut and still looked the other way.

Now Sky was starting to fume. "I want to change this! I'm trying to make amends to better not only my game, but your game as well! If we keep fighting people are going to get tired of it and vote us out! Trust me on this one!" She pleaded.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Yikes, the silent treatment)**

 **Dave-** "Why should I trust _her?!_ The last time I did that she led me on and then ripped out my heart and _stomped on it!_ " He cried. "She _says_ she wants to better both of our games, but I know she's only in it for herself! I've seen what you're like Sky!" He pointed at the camera with vengeance in his eyes.

 **Sky-** "I don't know what more I can do! He won't talk to me, and if he doesn't talk to me, I can't fix this!" She sighed, holding her head. "Ugh! If it wasn't for Chris messing things up at the finale, I could have explained everything to him!" She grit her teeth.

* * *

"Please Dave, you have to understand," Sky continued her plead, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I was trying to focus on the game and then you came along and I really liked you and . . . ugh! Chris messed everything up!" She shouted.

Dave just continued walking ahead. Sky didn't deserve his breath, and now she was trying to pin the whole thing on Chris. There were plenty of moments when she could have explained herself, but she led him on.

"Yes, I'm at fault, but you need to understand that it was your fault too! We're _both_ at fault!" Sky exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

The gymnast took another step and suddenly the floor gave out beneath her. She had stepped on a rusty vent and it had fallen out from under her. Now, the runner was hanging above nothingness. It was so dark, she wasn't even sure if it was space or a deeper part of the spaceship. Whatever it was, it didn't look good. "Ah! Help!" She cried, hanging on by one hand. "Dave!"

"Sky!" Dave suddenly exclaimed, looking back to see his ex-crush in peril. He ran up to the hole in the floor and stood over her. "You never loved me." He hissed venomously at her. "All you did was lead me _on!_ " With that, he stepped a foot down on her hand, causing Sky to cry out, only feeling numbness as she was forced to let go.

"That's not true!" She yelled back as she fell into the dark abyss, her cry echoing throughout the hall.

Satisfied with his vengeance, the lovesick psychopath turned around and left without another thought.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Long live the king!)**

 **Dave-** "Okay, so _maybe_ killing Sky wasn't the best move for the team, but I can't deny that it felt _so good!_ " He squealed. "She _totally_ had it coming."

 **Sky-** "That was completely uncalled for!" She exclaimed. "He should have just worked things out with me when I gave him the chance, but instead he sabotages the team for his one personal revenge!" She threw her hands up in anger. "I tried good cop, but it looks like he's giving me no other choice but bad cop!" She sighed.

* * *

 **(Cosmic Chimps – Trent & Gwen)**

"I still can't believe my messed up leg transferred over to into the virtual world!" Gwen complained as she hobbled through the halls of the seemingly endless spaceship with Trent as her crutch.

"Yeah, and for some reason your crutches didn't come with it." Trent said, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Guess it's a good thing I volunteered to be your partner, huh?" The musician grinned.

"Yeah." Gwen smiled with a blush. "I guess since the crutches weren't actually attached to me, they didn't come with me. I guess that means you'll be my permanent crutch for this challenge. At least until we run into an alien."

"Aw come on now, don't be such a downer." Trent insisted. "You're a strong girl and no messed up leg is gonna pull you down."

"Come on Trent, you know that if one of those things attacks us I'm a goner." Gwen told him. "I'm like a wounded gazelle."

"Then I'll just have to protect you. I've got this shield after all." He said, holding up the light shield.

"Trent, you don't have to do this for me. I can deal with getting eliminated from the challenge." Gwen assured him. "If I can't keep going I at least want you to."

"Don't worry babe, I want to." Trent smiled.

"Um, we're not dating, remember?" Gwen reminded him. "That makes it kind of weird to call me babe."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Friend-zoned!)**

 **Trent-** "Agh! I can't believe I did that! How does Geoff get away with saying it so easily?" He wondered.

* * *

"Sorry I just...figured you'd be okay with it since, you know...you're cool like that." He said with a light chuckle.

"You were trying to get away with it like Geoff does, weren't you." Gwen smirked.

"Yeah, kinda." Trent admitted sheepishly.

Gwen chuckled to herself. "Well, I guess it's not that bad." She smiled.

"Man, I just gotta get something off my chest." Trent said as the two continued down the oddly empty hall. "You know how I went kind of crazy back during Total Drama Action?" He asked.

"How could I forget?" Gwen bit her lip.

"Yeah well . . . I just wanted to apologize for that." He came clean. "It wasn't your fault and if I was in the same position as you, I probably would have done the same thing."

"You mean back-stab you and vote you out after dumping you?" Gwen winced.

"Um, no just the dumping part." Trent corrected her rather awkwardly.

"Then I guess I should apologize too." Gwen said. "I didn't for any of that to happen. In truth, it was all Justin's fault. He blamed _me_ for well . . . what you were doing and said that I owed him, even _after_ voting you out."

"Nah, that's mostly my fault." Trent reminded her. "I'm the one who was doing all that stuff for you, even when you didn't want me to. I guess I kinda dug my own grave, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda." Gwen nodded in agreement.

Trent looked at the ground with a sigh. "Man, I really messed up. Sorry for putting you in that situation and causing you to lose out on a million bucks." He apologized.

"No no, it wasn't your fault. Like I said, it was Justin who twisted everything up and put me in that position." Gwen corrected him. "And then everyone pinned the blame on me. And I guess it didn't help that I dumped you that same day."

"So all's forgiven?" Trent asked.

Gwen nodded. "And don't even get me started on Duncan. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Even bigger of a mistake than signing up for this show in the first place."

Trent laughed. "Yeah, well you dumped him. _Hard_." He grinned. "So I guess I can forgive you."

"Wait, do you hear something?" Gwen asked, glancing around the hallway. Trent raised an eyebrow and listened intently.

Somebody or two somebodies were screaming. It started out quietly but then gradually got louder and louder until Cody and Samey suddenly came running down the hall, ultimately crashing right into Trent and Gwen.

"Ah! What's the big idea?" Gwen demanded, unable to get up from the floor. Trent got up and grabbed her hand to pull her up.

"Sorry, but there's a scary alien thing chasing us!" Samey breathed heavily, pointing down the way they had run from.

As if on cue, another one of the green gelatinous aliens entered the scene, swinging along the air-ducts similarly to an ape or monkey.

"Get behind me!" Trent instructed, holding out his shield to block the lunging creature. Samey and Cody, who were both brandishing blasters, began firing at the shape-shifter accompanied by Gwen who also had one.

Whenever the bolts of light slammed into the gooey body of the alien, it ripped a hole in the skin, only for it to reform seconds later.

"It's not doing anything!" Samey cried.

"Maybe it's like the hydra from Greek Mythology." Cody suggested, firing some more bolts of light from his blaster. "You know, cut its head off and then burn the skin before it can grow another set of heads.

"It's worth a shot." Gwen shrugged before firing some more at the creature.

"I'm on it!" Trent called out, hurling his shield like a disc. It cut right through the shape-shifter's neck like a pizza-cutter. "Now!"

As soon as the shield went all the way through, Cody, Samey, and Gwen all fired their blasters at the neck stub which was already trying to reform back into its a head. "Did it work?" Samey asked hopefully.

All three of them stopped firing their blasters, anxiously waiting to see if their plan worked. Suddenly, the gooey body fell to the floor, exploding into a piles of green goo rather than the usual purple.

"I think it did!" Cody chuckled, wiping a glob of guts from his goggles. "What are the chances of that!"

"It's a good thing we ran into you guys." Samey breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought we were gonna be goners back there!"

"Uh, no problem." Gwen smiled. "So...I guess we keep going and look for the escape pods?" She guessed.

"Well they're not that way." Samey said, pointing back the way they had come from.

* * *

 **(Space Serpents – Eva, Max, Scarlett & Noah)**

"So, does anyone actually know where we're going?" Noah asked. "It feels like we've been wandering the halls for a good eleven minutes."

"Of course, fool." Max scoffed. "What's the point in going somewhere without knowing where you're going? It's nonsense!"

"So, which way are the escape pods then?" Noah questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Um..." Max paused, looking between two pathways of which the one they were on diverged into. "The escape pods are clearly . . ."

"You have no clue where they are, do you?" Noah deadpanned.

"Yes I do!" Max insisted. "It's this one!" He said, pointing the hallway closest to him on the left.

"Oh please, you guessed randomly at best." Scarlett rolled his eyes. The brainiac lifted up one of the panels on the wall to reveal a series of blinking lights and lines. "According to this map, the right hallway will lead us to the escape pods here." She pointed to two green lights right next to each other on the map.

"What's that blinking red light?" Eva demanded, pointing to the middle of the right hallway on the map.

"I would assume that's where a known alien encounter occurred which means we should be alert." Scarlett answered.

"Fools!" Max spat. "You'd rather run into one of those _disgusting_ aliens than go down the _clearly_ right path."

"Hey, you do what you want, gnome." Noah shrugged. "But I'm gonna follow the one who knows what they're doing."

"How dare you defy me! I know what I'm doing!" Max snapped. "And quit calling me a gnome!" Noah, Eva, and Scarlett just ignored him and went down the right hallway. "Fine! I'm going the _right_ way! And by that I mean the left hallway." He hollered at them before pouting down the hallway.

Max began pumping his pop-gun, looking back and forth in case he came upon an alien. "Whoa dude! Didn't see you there!" Geoff exclaimed, almost running into him. "Hey, have you seen Bridgette?"

"What are you talking about your incompetent baboon?!" Max cried. "Who's Bridgette?"

"Um, my girlfriend..." Geoff answered, slightly shocked that he didn't know. "Um, she's another contestant."

"Meh, worthless lives mean nothing to me." Max waved it off.

"Hey! She's not worthless!" Geoff protested. "She's fun, and nice, and . . . hot!"

"I hate to interrupted this unintelligent conversation, but we appear to have company." Max pointed behind the party animal.

Geoff turned around to see Bridgette walking towards them, albeit silently and slightly out of it. "Bridgette!" Geoff exclaimed, running up to his girlfriend.

She still didn't say anything.

"Is _this_ what you call fun?" Max raised an eyebrow dubiously.

Suddenly, Bridgette grew an extra set of arms and her mouth began to fill with long sharp teeth. "Whoa! You're not Bridge!" Geoff cried, backing away before it could bite his head off. Max hit the shape-shifter with a net from his pop-gun, securing it. And for good measure, Geoff netted the net as well.

"Whew, I guess it goes to show you that you can't trust anyone." Geoff wiped some virtual sweat from his forehead. The two paused and then looked at each other suspiciously.

Suddenly, at once they both pulled out their pop-guns and began pumping them. "So, you were an alien all this time!" Max glared at him. "And you didn't even tell your master?"

"Whoa bro, I didn't even know!" Geoff said defensively as he continued to pump his gun.

"Yeah? Well I've got you now _fool!_ " Max declared.

"Oh, but it's not you that's got me . . ." Geoff grinned as he finished pumping his pop gun. "It's-" The party animal fired his pop-gun, only to find out that he was holding it the wrong way once he was encased in a net. "...me that's got me." He said in defeat. **[6]**

"Ha-ha! Never try to outsmart your master foolish minion!" Max cackled. "Or should I call you . . . foolish _ALIEN_ minion!" With that, the evil genius left the party boy as he went further down the hall.

"Yo dude, there's a guy behind you." Geoff warned.

"Yeah, like I would ever listen to anything an _alien_ told me!" Max spat.

"I'm not an alien, bro!" Geoff protested. "And there's really a dude-" He was cut off when the shape-shifting alien lunged at the back of Max's head. The purple-haired weirdo didn't even have time to react before he was devoured. "Woah...harsh, dude." Geoff whispered to himself. Despite being quite, the alien heard him and turned sharply toward him. "Aw man . . . this bites!"

* * *

 **(Space Serpents – Chef)**

Chef awoke to find himself in the corner of what appeared to be the ship's boiler room. There were pipes running everywhere with steam bursting from them at frequent moments. The cook looked down and saw that he had been tied up in a thick cocoon of green slime.

Looking around, he saw that there were other cocoons, only they were hanging from the ceiling. He managed to make out the unmoving bodies of Bridgette, Geoff and Max who appeared to be asleep in their green slime sacks.

To Chef's right, another one of the skeletal aliens with the crests, of which his costume was based on, came in dragging Courtney's dead corpse.

Slime dripped from the ceiling and with a quick glance up, Chef let out a startled scream as one of the aliens hissed at him. The creature was perched on the side of the wall looking down at him. With a swift leap, it landed next to him and got close to his face.

With what Chef hoped _wasn't_ loving eyes, the alien released its long slimy tongue with a mouth at the end to inspect Chef's 'handsome' face. First the tongue slithered around to his costume head and began kissing the cheek of it.

Much to Chef's horror, the tongue lowered and began kissing _his_ cheek. While there was no pain in the VR, the machine was very good at other senses and touches. Unfortunately for the cook, the slime from the tongue was one of those sensations.

"Just kill me now!" He wailed. He was given an immediate angry hissing reaction from the alien who was now about to give him his wish.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Be careful what you wish for!)**

 **Chef-** "Dang Chris makin' me wear that costume! That is something I did _not_ need to experience!" He snapped. "I oughta show _him_ punishment..." He mumbled.

* * *

 **(Cosmic Chimps – Leshawna & Harold)**

"Quick Leshawna, give me your light-saber!" Harold instructed in the dark. It took a little coordination but Leshawna finally managed to find Harold's hand and give him her light-saber handle.

There was a pause before the nerd pressed the button and the blade slowly rose out from the handle, illuminating a small space around them in the hallway almost like a torch. "There must be an emergency power-circuit that we can turn on somewhere." Harold said, looking around, dragging the light from the light-saber with him.

"Here, since I have more experience with these, you can have my pop-gun." Harold said, handing her the small cylindrical gun. Leshawna looked slightly annoyed that she was now forced to use a lame gun but she couldn't help but smile when seeing Harold all happy and excited.

"Look out Leshawna!" Harold suddenly cried. Clearly he saw something she didn't. Leshawna looked behind her to where Harold was looking and saw another horde of the small monkey-like aliens that had terrorized a part of the spaceship.

Leshawna immediately began firing her pop-gun, netting several of the aliens out of mid-air. Unfortunately, they had numbers on their side and began overpowering Harold's Chocolate Goddess.

The lanky nerd didn't even notice the monkey aliens take down his girlfriend, for he was too busy showing off his mad ninja skills and slicing and dicing more of the aliens. He spun the saber so fast that it acted as a shield, blowing up any alien that hit it into a splash of purple goo.

Soon enough the siege of aliens died down and Harold stopped swinging and observed the damage. There were piles of purple goo spotted everywhere around the floor. The ubber nerd looked to his side to find Leshawna's dead body.

"No! My love!" Harold cried. "I will fight for you!" He vowed, bringing the light-saber to his chest dramatically, only to have the moment ruined when he realized the laser was burning off his goatee. "Ah!" He cried, pulling it away from his smoking chin.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- FOR HONOR.)**

 **Leshawna-** "I have to admit, it was nice to get outta that awkward, freaky place." She told the camera. "Nothin' against Harold or anything but that's just not my style." She shook her head.

* * *

 **(Space Serpents – Duncan & Scott)**

The two enemies continued walking down the hall. It was odd that they hadn't run into any aliens yet but neither one was complaining. The less they had to work together to accomplish a goal, the happier they were.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Duncan asked. "It sounds like it's coming from around the corner." He added.

"You must be hearing things." Scott rolled his eyes. "Either that or you're just _stupid_." he snickered.

Duncan glared at the dirt farmer. "This is serious man, I think I hear someone." He scolded. The punk listened closer and could make out some voices.

"You fight like a girl!" Came a gruff, gravelly voice.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not insulting my own kind." Came another voice, this one much more blunt and dry.

"Could you refrain from using me as a shield and instead use that crossbow of yours to help us?" A third voice requested.

Duncan and Scott turned the corner to see another skeletal and crested alien attacking Eva, Noah, and Scarlett. The three had managed to keep it at bay but couldn't get it to go away or die.

Scarlett's pop gun was rather useless in this case but she still fired several nets at the creature. They weren't big enough and either slid off harmlessly or caught the head, but the alien managed to rip them off.

Meanwhile, Eva was socking it in the face left and right while Noah was cowering behind Scarlett, only occasionally peeking out to fire an electric arrow at the creature. Most times he missed.

"Wow, you guys _suck!_ " Duncan laughed, gaining the attention of the alien for a second before Eva clocked it upside the head once more.

"Why don't _you_ take a crack at it?" Noah suggested with narrowed eyes.

"I would but, this pop gun isn't gonna do much." Duncan admitted. "Just look at your psycho-killer friend." He said, gesturing to Scarlett who still couldn't land a good hit with her net.

" _AUGH!_ " She finally screamed. "Curse this confound and useless instrument!" She roared.

"Well, it looks like it's your lucky day, eh Scott?" Duncan grinned, shoving the dirt farmer ahead and closer to the alien. "After all, you _do_ have the useful light-saber." He grinned, now happy to have a pop-gun.

Scott stared, mouth agape in shock and fear as the alien screeched at him. Eva punched it again, but this time it had had enough. The alien swiped at Eva, clawing her in the face. The weight-lifter recoiled, holding her face where blood was already seeping out of the claw marks. Thank goodness for no pain sensors, not that it would have stopped her of course.

The thin and bony creature turned around once more and lunged at Scott. " _WAAAH!_ " He cried, blindly waving his light-saber in the air in pure terror. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact from the creature, but it never came.

Scott opened his eyes to find the alien sliced, diced, and smoking on the ground. "W-wait, I did it?!" He gasped.

"Hey, looks like swinging blindly _does_ work." Noah grinned.

"We should get moving." Scarlett interrupted the celebration. "The noise from that attack would easily draw attention from other nearby aliens. If we can just get to the escape pods down the hall, we'll be fine.

"Oh, you mean those two doors over there?" Duncan offered, jabbing a thumb behind him and to the right.

"Precisely." Scarlett nodded.

"Say, you haven't seen a short, purple-haired weirdo running around, have you?" Noah asked Duncan and Scott.

"Nope." Scott shook his head.

"Afraid not." Duncan chimed in.

"Huh, guess the little twerp didn't survive." Noah rolled his eyes. "What a shocker."

"Wait what? You mean you just left him?!" Duncan exclaimed. "And let him get killed? Way to sabotage the team!"

"Actually, Max refused to go with us. He dug his _own_ grave." Scarlett corrected the punk. "So do not blame us for his ignorance."

"Whatever." Duncan said, wanting to drop the subject. "Here we are!" He then said moments later as the group came to the two doors. One was open slightly with a light on while the other was dim.

"Anybody home?" Noah called out, walking into the lit one.

"Oh, it's just you." Dakota breathed a sigh of relief, she and Amy putting down their blaster and shield.

"Took you guys long enough." Amy rolled her eyes as Scarlett, Eva, Noah, Duncan, and Scott entered. "I've been bored to _death_ in here."

"Wait, where's Courtney?" Duncan asked, concerned.

"Oh, she was killed by one of those ugly anorexic alien things when she got too close to the escape pod." Amy explained nonchalantly.

"Huh, I never took Courtney be that gullible." Duncan shrugged.

"So like, what are we supposed to do?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know, but do you hear something?" Duncan asked, sounding serious again.

"Oh not this again." Scott groaned.

"No, really, listen!" Duncan said. "It sounds like . . . this dark lord?" He wondered. The punk was suddenly cut off when his hand almost forcibly went up to his neck and formed a choke-hold. As if by some otherworldly force, he was being choked as he gagged for air.

Amy, Eva, and Scott all gasped while Dakota screamed before Duncan dropped the act and let out a loud cackle. "Ha! You guys are _so_ gullible!" He laughed.

"Hey! That was so not cool!" Dakota scolded.

"He was obviously faking." Scarlett scoffed. "There's no such force that exists; only in the special effects genre of cinema."

"Bored now?" Duncan grinned, earning glares from Dakota and Amy.

"There you guys are!" Came another voice. Everyone turned to see Dave enter the small compartment.

"Hey, I think that's everybody." Duncan said. "Except for . . . wait, where's Sky?"

"Oh..." Dave sweated. "She uh, fell. Down a shaft" He lied. Technically it wasn't lying, right? He just left out the part about _making_ her fall.

"Really? Sky? Clumsy?" Noah asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "We're talking about the same gymnast who surfs down tree branches after falling from airplane heights and lands gracefully in the water, right?"

"Look, she stepped on a rusty grate and fell, alright?!" Dave snapped, starting to get annoyed about the subject.

"Okay, sheesh." Duncan held up his hands defensively. "Whatever, let's just get off of this crappy spaceship. Everyone who's alive is accounted for."

"On it!" Scott announced, pressing the red button on the wall. With a hiss and some other mechanical noises, the escape pod left the spaceship. On the outside, the spaceship appeared to be shaped like a large green, metal hand that flicked the small escape orb deep into space. Why it was shaped like a hand is beyond anyone's comprehension but man, did it look cool. **[7]**

* * *

 **(Cosmic Chimps – Trent, Gwen, Samey, & Cody)**

The two couples wandered the halls in search of the escape pods. "Do you ever feel like you're going in circles?" Cody asked with a slight chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Yup." Gwen sighed. "But those escape pods have to be around here _somewhere_." She said as she hobbled along at Trent's side.

"Well there haven't been very many aliens lately so that must be a good sign." Samey offered.

Suddenly, and without warning, Owen came screaming down the hall, practically appearing out of nowhere. He clobbered Gwen and kept going until he blindly ran into the wall behind them.

"What is with everyone knocking me over?!" Gwen cried angrily as Trent helped her up again.

"There's scary aliens chasing me!" Owen wailed.

"Aw, seriously?" Trent groaned.

"No, _not_ seriously." Came an Aussie accent. Everyone turned to see Jasmine and Dawn arrive on the scene, the later sitting around the tall girl's shoulders. Both of them were covered in alien goo. So much so that at first glance, an Owen could easily mistake them for an alien.

"Wait, it's just you guys?" Owen asked incredulously.

"Yes." Dawn nodded with a smile. "No worries. I just climbed onto Jasmine's shoulders to make ourselves appear bigger to any aliens who we might have come across."

"Yeah, well it worked!" Owen chuckled sheepishly. "Not to mention all of that weird alien goo on you makes you look even scarier!"

"That's alright, mate." Jasmine smiled, still keeping up the cheerful attitude. "I reckon the escape pods are here somewhere." She tapped her chin in thought.

" _Well ya might wanna find them fast!_ " Chris suddenly came over the spaceship's intercom. " _You guys are taking too long and it's getting boring, so it's time to RELEASE THE ALIENS!_ " He declared.

"Release the what now?!" Cody exclaimed in fear.

Suddenly, rattling came from all angles. Above, below, within the walls and down the hall. "Chris must've activated a bunch of aliens!" Jasmine deduced. "And they're all headed here!"

"We need to find those escape pods _now!_ " Gwen stated. "Let's try this way!" She suggested, pointing down the hallway that intersected from the two ways both groups had come from.

"There are some more of those monkey things!" Owen cried nervously. He had apparently encountered them at one point.

"I see some of the shape-shifting ones too!" Jasmine pointed out as the horde of assorted aliens came crawling, slithering, and running down the corridor towards them.

"Watch out!" Dawn exclaimed. "There are invisible ones from above!" She used her pop-gun to net a few of them while Jasmine shot others that were dropping down.

Owen screamed in terror, using the same technique from before and waving his light-saber around wildly. His teammates ducked and ran out of the way so as not to end up like Izzy. "Let's keep moving!" Trent instructed as the group fended off some of the aliens that were getting too close.

"I see a door!" Samey pointed ahead two doors in the center of the hallway. The one closest to them just looked out into space however, so Samey assumed the Villains had already left. "And Harold?" She wondered.

The nerd appeared to be guarding the escape pod entrance wielding a light-saber similar to Owen's red one, only this one was blue.

"Hurry team!" Harold ushered them into the open door. "I will fend them off with my skills!" He assured them.

Trent helped Gwen into the compartment and the two were quickly followed by a cowardly Owen as well as Cody and Samey. Dawn was next after sniping a few aliens with nets from far away.

Jasmine was still firing her blaster at the aliens, hitting a few, but that wasn't enough to stop the wave of aliens. "Ah!" She cried as she tripped, trying to run backwards. Her blaster clattered to the floor and before anyone knew it, the horde of aliens grabbed her and devoured the red-shirted girl alive.

"It never fails." Harold shook his head solemnly before realizing there were a ton of aliens still gunning for them.

"Jasmine!" Dawn cried upon seeing her friend get swallowed into the wall of rabid aliens.

"They're getting in!" Trent warned, kicking back a tentacle. Owen whacked a claw with his light-saber.

"Come on Harold!" Samey called out, but the nerd was too busy hacking and slashing at various alien scum. There was no way he's be able to get in in time without bringing several aliens with him.

"We've gotta go!" Gwen shouted. She didn't want to leave Harold behind but they had no option. She pressed the button on the side and the door closed. Moments later, the escape pod was flung safely into space.

There was a pause before hand spaceship exploded into a million pieces of space-debris, killing everything and everyone left inside.

* * *

"At least I went out in honor." Harold said as he and the rest of the heroes were released from the machine.

"Ha!" Duncan laughed. "Your 'honor' cost your team the win!"

"Actually, Jasmine's death is what cost them the win. And even then it would have resulted in a tie." Scarlett corrected the punk.

"Wait, we _lost?!_ " Gwen exclaimed.

"Yup!" Chris answered happily. "But you won't have to suffer through the dreaded elimination ceremony, today was _actually_ a reward challenge!"

"You mean we did all that for nothing?" Courtney complained.

"It wasn't for nothing, you guys won a special reward!" Chris grinned.

"And that would be?!" Eva demanded, getting very irritated.

"An _Alien Movie Marathon!_ " Chris announced with his usual annoyingly happy smile whenever the contestants were suffering.

" _No thanks_." Duncan declined.

"Yeah, not after that." Courtney shook her head.

"Nice one McLean." Noah said dryly.

"So it looks like it _was_ for nothing then." Harold frowned.

"Hey, you _did_ save us." Cody reminded him. "Even if it didn't matter in the end, it's the thought and action that counts."

"Thanks, Cody." Harold smiled.

"Well, it looks like that's it for this week's episode of _Total_... _Drama_ -"

"Hold on!" Chef interrupted the host's outro. " _This_ is for framin' me for a crime I didn't commit and then punishing' me." The cook grinned maliciously.

"Wha-what's going on?" Chris asked worriedly.

Chef grabbed the small host and threw him down into one of the virtual reality seats. Before he could escape, Chef tied him in and slammed down one of the headsets on him. He then went over to the machine's core and cranked up a dial all the way. "Have fun." He cackled.

" _AH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ " Chris screamed, apparently forced to be in unimaginable horror as the episode faded to a close.

* * *

 _ **~A/N~ Well, no doubt I forgot some sort of reference or something I wanted to add in there but I think I'm pretty happy with how the first one-chapter-VR episode turned out, even if it may have seemed a little rushed. The partial reason I decided to make THIS one one chapter is because it wasn't scheduled to have an elimination and I didn't want to have two chapters without an elimination in a row again.**_

 _ **I do hope I had enough Star Wars, Alien, Star Trek and other references to satisfy your needs. Hopefully Sigorne Weaver would be proud.**_

 _ **I feel like I'm forgetting something I wanted to talk about here at the end but I guess I can't wait and think about it forever, so I'll just leave you with 'Be sure to check out my Ridonculous Race story and fav/follow both my main stories if you haven't already!'**_

…

 **[1]-** It's common knowledge that in all Star Trek movies, anybody with a red shirt will die eventually. It's foolproof.

 **[2]-** I don't know why but I just love this line from the Spongebob episode "Rock Bottom". It was just so classic Spongebob that I had to put it in. Come to think of it, maybe I could have incorporated the spitting language but whatever. I guess _(phttp)_ you can't _(phttp)_ have everything _(phttp)_

 **[3]-** A play off of Han Solo's line "Never tell me the odds." Only much more whinier since Max is saying it :P

 **[4]-** This is obviously the aline from, well, Alien. IT appears several times throughout the chapter and is no doubt the alien that Chef's costume is based on.

 **[5]-** Just like with the "Rock Bottom" Spongebob joke, I had to include this one because I love this scene XD I can't quite remember the episode it's from but I love it.

 **[6]-** The last Spongebob reference, I promise! This one I couldn't _not_ include. Everything about this scene and episode is great and makes me miss old Spongebob. Seriously, I only included pop-guns as weapons in this chapter _purely_ for this joke to work.

 **[7]-** Why is the spaceship a hand you ask? Because Steven Universe of course. In the episode 'Jailbreak' the spaceship Peridot and Jasper are on is in the shape of a hand. The flicking motion escape pod thing was also from that. No spoilers though, just watch the episode ;)

…

 **Next:** Fat Fashion Freaks Find Fitness Foolish

* * *

 **Total Drama: In The House Application Form**

 **So, as you know, this is a Big Brother rip-off. Like I said, this won't be in production for an extremely long time but I wanted to put out the application for now for anyone who wanted to submit a character. This will likely be open for a long time so have no worries if a good OC doesn't come to mind right away.**

 **Speaking of which, I'm looking for interesting, different, and creative personalities. I don't want them to be too similar to an already existing character and I don't want them to be a boring Mary Sue or Gary Stue. The point is, make your character cool. It's okay if they are a manipulator like Heather for instance, but make them stand out more. Make them be three-dimensional instead of a hollow 2D shell of a human being.**

 **You may send in a total of two OCs but it is not guaranteed that they will both be picked, or either of them at all. I'd prefer one girl and one boy but if you can't imagine that far, then just stick with one gender.**

 **I think that's all I have to say, so without further or do, here's that application form you were lookin' to take a little peek at.**

 **. . .**

 **Name (First and Last):**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender & Sexuality:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Race:**

 **Accent:**

 **City/town (Must be in Canada. Your character is allowed to be from another country but they must currently live in Canada, so if that's the case, include both):**

 **Personality:**

 **Bio:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Facial Features:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Body Description:**

 **Tattoos:**

 **Piercings:**

 **Everyday Clothes:**

 **Alternate Clothes (Optional):**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Formal Wear:**

 **Sports Wear (Optional):**

 **Accessories:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Talents:**

 **Relationship?:**

 **If Yes, with whom?:**

 **Reason for Applying:**

 **Reaction to Blainley (The host. Note: They do not necessarily have to know who she is from CMH or TD):**

 **Reaction to entering the house and/or to being accepted:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Anything Else?:**

 **. . .**

 **Please PM me ALL applications. Any applications in the reviews will be denied. Please only review on this story ABOUT the story. This application form will also be on my profile so you can copy and paste it should you want to submit an OC.**


	22. Brains, Brawn, Beauty, and Belly!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Vampirism-** Man, this chapter was a doozy! It felt like I was writing four episodes (That'll make more sense later)! I know I say this a lot but sorry about the late chapter! I guess I don't really have any excuse other than writer's block. Hopefully with the upcoming drama that'll change!

Before I get into some more author's note-y stuff, I have BREAKING NEWS! I have a DeviantArt account now (StereotypicalVampire)! :D I'll be posting some of my drawings there which range from Disney to Steven Universe to Undertale to Total Drama, so be sure to check it out! I'll also be keeping up to date with my journal entries, so I'll keep you posted on anything new in my life that may or may not be interesting! There will even be rant sessions (Because everyone needs a good rant). SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Open a new tab and check it out!

On another note: I do have a few ideas swirling around in my head and I want to know which ones you might be interested in seeing! Don't worry, I probably won't be starting for a while but I wanted to see what you think, so I've set up a poll on my profile so be sure to check it out and vote for which story you'd want to see next (What, did you think I was going to give you the options? Of course not! Go over to my profile and see for yourself!)

Also, be sure to check out my Ridonculous Race story: _Ridonculous Race: More Ridonculousness!_ Hopefully there's a team there that you can enjoy reading! And as always be sure to hit that fav/follow button if you enjoy what you're reading! ;)

Not gonna lie, there probably won't be another chapter until next year, so have a Happy New Year and enjoy the holidays, no matter what you celebrate! Thanks for all of the reviews and speaking of which, let's get into answering those!

 **PhenomsServant-** Well, sorry to disappoint you, but sometimes reward challenges are needed. That's partially why I decided to test the 'one-chapter-VR' format for this episode so you didn't end up having to wait for nothing but a non-elimination episode.

 **RftheGreat-** Heeeey, nice to see you! The Geoff and Max scene was my favorite to right as well! And thanks for the wishes of luck! Knowing what's in store, I'm probably gonna need it T_T

 **DSX62415-** Same my friend, same XD Dave is one of my least favorite characters, but I have to show different sides of him AND Sky to portray what I'm going for.

 **CMC-** Yeah, reward challenges can be a pain but are also a relief if one of your favorite characters could be on the line. Yeah, Cody and Samey are still developing as a relationship, I just didn't want to shove it in people's faces if they weren't that into the relationship, so I died it down a bit this episode. As for Chris finding out about Sugar . . . only time will tell. Whether one of his hidden cameras captures her or she accidentally reveals herself to him, who knows?

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro-** Thanks! And yeah, Eva doesn't often think before acting. She found the shield to be useless and would rather use her fists to clock enemies upside the head.

 **Corbinace-** Ha! That _is_ a big coincidence! Hope you enjoyed this as much as the movie XD

 **Guest #1-** I don't know, Dave is a pretty heartless character sometimes. He doesn't ever think about what might _actually_ be happening and rather is focused on what he thinks is happening.

 **Joel Connell-** Yup, sometimes Reward challenges are needed, and it's partially why I took your suggestion into cutting the VR episodes down to one chapter. Not gonna lie, you're pretty good at predicting what could happen in the future XD I won't tell you what, but you _did_ basically read my mind o_O

 **NerdyNightStocker-** _Eeeeeeey_ , Markiplier XD Yeah, Star Wars is kind of a hard concept to turn into a challenge, so I went with Alien instead, but kept the Star Wars title, it was just too good XD Owen killing Izzy is _definitely_ going to bite him in the but and real soon! Your predictions as to who may go home soon are pretty good, I guess you'll just have to see! Thanks for considering applying for my BB story, it'll be open for applications for a while so you'll plenty of time if you do decide to send one in :)

 **BrandonKR-** Hey! Quit stealing my outro! :P Also, what do you mean by a total waste of time for a Star Wars challenge? First of all, it wasn't _really_ a Star Wars challenge, and second, what didn't you like about it?

 **Codammy Forever-** Yeah, it happens to the best of us, don't worry about it. I know you're a _big_ Codammy fan (obviously) but I don't want to shove it in people's faces all the time, so I decided to tone down some of the interaction last episode which is why they didn't appear that much. Also, I'm glad you liked the food fight thing, it was really fun to write with the over-dramatization. Your ideas for the challenge are very useful, so thanks for those! I'm glad you like the story and you intend to read it to the end! :) As for your question about TDRTG, it stands for Total Drama 'Round The Globe. It was a World Tour story that basically took the place of TDA (The producers thought a world tour would be much better than a film lot) and had half the cast of returning favorites from TDI and the other half OC's. I ended up getting bored with it and not knowing how to move through it, so I ended up ending it. I do hope to do something like that again at some point when my writing improves. That's also why I'm opening OC applications for a Big Brother story because I want to get good at writing OC and non-cannon characters (Which also appear in my Ridonculous Race story).

* * *

 **Chapter 22 (Day 17)-** Brains, Brawn, Beauty, and Belly

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris recapped the previous episode."We dropped our campers, _and Chef_ , into a mysterious spaceship overrun by aliens! There were betrayals," Dave was shown stomping on Sky's fingers and letting her fall, "There was romance," Gwen and Trent were shown talking together, the goth noticeably blushing, until Samey and Cody ran right into her, "And of course, _utter terror!_ " The host laughed on footage of Owen screaming through the halls with Jasmine and Dawn chasing him.

"Geoff and Max somehow mistook each other for an alien." Chris continued, the screen showing Max and Geoff pointing their pop-guns at each other until Geoff ultimately accidentally netted himself.

"Amy got into Courtney and Dakota's heads while Scarlett worked on Noah and Eva!" The host went on. "In the end, Harold's heroism was in vain when he learned the Heroes had lost the challenge." Harold was shown fending off the horde of aliens with his light-saber. "But nobody went home because it was _actually_ a reward challenge! Likewise, none of the villains decided to take up the Alien Movie Marathon reward. I wonder why?" Chris wondered before laughing.

"We've still got 23 left, but that'll change soon! Right here, right now, on Total . . . Drama . . . _Unfinished Business!_ " Chris closed.

* * *

 _~Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous~_

* * *

" _It's COMPLETED!_ " Came Max's shrill and slightly whiny declare, causing Scarlett to physically cringe as she tightened a bolt on a shadowy machine that was not yet completely visible.

"Must you be so ear-splitting?" Scarlett gave an annoyed side eye before putting down the wrench and going over to the purple-haired weirdo. "Impress me. So far you've failed to do just that." She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, but this time, you _will_ be impressed!" Max said, holding up a newly-finished metal collar that was tricked out with a few wires sticking out and other knobs. "And _you_ should be the one impressing your _master!_ " He sneered. "So far you've done _nothing!_ "

Scarlett grit her teeth but stayed silent.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- She's gonna blow!)**

 **Scarlett-** "The fact that Max has fallen for the exact same charade as last season just amplifies his stupidity and ignorance for anything around him." She shook her head distastefully. "Luckily for myself, if his claim is true, he will have outlived his usefulness and I can expel him from this game!" She clenched her fists in anticipation.

* * *

" _Anyway_ , before you so _rudely_ interrupted me, I was about to explain how it _works_." Max said, bringing the collar down to about eye-level rather than above his head.

"I don't need to know how it _works_ ," Scarlett snapped, "I'm knowledgeable enough to figure that out for myself. I need to know _if_ it works."

"I was getting to that." Max continued. "First we must find a subject!"

"Might I suggest something that won't maim you and or destroy the collar?" Scarlett suggested. "Of course as long as the collar stays intact I suppose you're open to a good maiming." She grinned.

"What was that, minion?!" Max cried out.

"Nothing." Scarlett glowered. "Carry on."

Max narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nonetheless continued. The pudgy scientist trotted over to one of the counters and picked up what looked to be a large computer chip about five inches in diameter and covered in wires and knobs. "Here." He handed Scarlett the green computer chip. "I am intrusting you with this _essential_ piece of-"

"I _know_." She glared at him. She still didn't forgive him for throwing her last computer chip out the elevator door just before it closed. It had taken all of her willpower not to cut his wrists open and let him bleed out. "Find a subject and I will test this out for myself." Scarlett instructed.

"Here! How about an _absolutely adorable bunny wabbit!_ " Max cooed, holding up a small white bunny and scratching it under the chin.

"Too fast and agile." Scarlett answered. "I don't want us losing this thing should it work. Try... oh! That raccoon right there!" She pointed to a raccoon that happened to wander past the mouth of their cave.

"But aren't raccoons... rabid?" Max gulped.

"Not once we get the collar on him." Scarlett assured him.

"Oh... that sounds right!" Max grinned, not even taking a moment to actually think. He then turned to the raccoon who had stopped in its tracks to observe the strange, purple-haired human in front of him. "Yes! Tremble before me my tiny minion!" Max shouted. "Come hither and I will show you _great power_ to vanquish all of your enemies!"

Surprisingly enough, the raccoon appeared to be interested in evil and crawled forward with a devilish look on its face. "Ha-ha! I've got you now _foolish creature!_ " Max cackled, scooping the animal up into his arms.

The camera turned to Scarlett watching as Max was promptly mauled and clawed by the angry and duped raccoon. " _AAH! Help me minion!_ " Max cried.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job." Scarlett told him with a sadistic smile on her face. "You can handle it yourself _master_." She said. The sight of Max getting mauled definitely made up for her having to call him master.

Scarlett let the scene continue for a good five minutes more before calmly stepping over and taking the collar from Max's hand. While the raccoon was distracted with Max, Scarlett secured the collar around its neck.

Feeling the cold metal clenching its neck, the raccoon turned around with hiss and clawed at Scarlett who stepped back to avoid it. The rabid animal leaped from Max's lacerated body towards Scarlett who didn't seem fazed.

Before the animal could make contact, Scarlett twisted a knob on her computer chip and the raccoon dropped to the ground. It sat there, looking up at Scarlett as if asking for direction. Scarlett grinned wickedly and turned the knob once more. The collar had worked.

* * *

"It's so nice of you to join us, Cody." Dawn smiled as she, Cody, Samey, Bridgette, Dakota and Gwen all sat in a meditation circle. "You too Gwen!" She added.

"Yeah, well with my leg being pretty messed up, I guess there's not much else I can do." Gwen admitted. "Meditation is just sitting, right?"

"In this meditation exercise, yes." Dawn nodded in affirmation. "Alright, let's get started. Close your eyes and be silent." She instructed, doing so herself. After a long pause, she continued. "Breathe in . . . breathe out. Inhale . . . exhale."

Everyone now sat, cross-legged with their hands on their knees, eyes closed, and mouths silent. "Now we will move to lotus position." All of them moved their arms up onto their knees and held their thumbs and middle fingers together.

"Again. Breathe in . . . breath out." Dawn continued. "Inhale . . . ex-"

She was cut off when suddenly a shrill battle-cry came screaming through their forest surroundings. " _AAAAAAAYYYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE!_ " Sugar screamed as she sailed in on a vine. She let go and flew right into Gwen, tackling her to the ground.

" _OOW!_ " She cried. "What's going on?!" She demanded from underneath Sugar's girth.

"Oh my!" Dawn gasped.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Cody exclaimed.

"What're y'all doin' in Sugar's neck'a the woods?!" Sugar glared them down.

"What's with the constant run-ins with past contestants?" Samey asked, bewildered. She was still slightly shaken by Sierra's attack and wasn't too eager to see one of her acquaintances tackled by another surprise ex-contestant.

"Get off of her, she's got a broken leg!" Bridgette glared at the pageant queen.

" _I repeat_. What're y'all doin' in Sugar's neck'a the woods?!" She asked again, this time with more force.

"The forest does not belong to you, it belongs to everyone." Dawn told her.

"Even if it _is_ artificial." Cody chimed in with a slight chuckle.

"Can somebody get her off of me?" Gwen cried again. "I can feel my leg about to snap!"

"What do you want?" Bridgette asked. She knew there was no way they could move Sugar off of Gwen, not even with their combined strength.

"I want ya to _scram!_ " Sugar snapped. "And don't go tellin' Chris, ya hear?" She glared at them, getting off of Gwen.

"A little help?" The Goth requested, unable to get up.

Bridgette and Samey both helped her up. "AH!" She cried as she tried to stand on her leg, she nearly toppled over but Samey and Bridgette both caught her.

"Wait, like, where did Sugar go?" Dakota asked looking around. The pageant queen had vanished.

"Let's just get going." Bridgette winced, helping to guide Gwen back towards camp.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- A wild Sugar appears! What will you do?)**

 **Bridgette-** "That's the second time I've seen Sugar in those woods!" She exclaimed. "What is she up to?"

 **Gwen-** "Great, thanks to Sugar, now my leg is even _more_ messed up! Not to mention after she tackled me, it started to itch like crazy! I think she got some dirt in my cast and I can't...get it...out!" She griped, trying to reach down into her cast, but the tiny crevice wasn't big enough.

* * *

"Welcome campers to today's _testing_ challenge!" Chris greeted the fresh meat as everyone made their way to a long stretch of open land with forest in the background. The host was currently dressed in a pair of glasses, a combed wig and clothes you'd usually find on a generic teacher.

"Test? But I didn't study!" Owen exclaimed in a worried panic.

"No need to study Owen my friend!" Chris answered. "For today we'll be testing your brains, brawn, beauty, _and_ belly!" He added with a wink.

"What is this, a shopping spree down the aisles of Stereotypes R Us?" Noah asked bluntly.

"Can we first take a moment and wonder why you're dressed as a pompous _snob_." Courtney raised an eyebrow at the host and his new getup.

"Takes one to know one!" Leshawna grinned from the side, earning a glare from Courtney. The two had really grown apart since Courtney's debut in Total Drama Action.

"Come on, don'tcha get it?" Chris asked. "Teacher... exam?" He tried. None of the campers looked enthusiastic whatsoever. Most were just giving him annoyed glares or eye-rolls. "Ugh, _fine_." He frowned in disappointment, ditching the glasses and wig and suddenly ripping off the teacher outfit to reveal his normal clothes.

"So would you like to elaborate?" Dawn requested, seemingly the only one giving Chris patience.

"Yes, _thank you_ Dawn. As I was getting at, you'll be split into four teams of six with one team of five due to numbering issues." Chris explained. "Your job as a team is choose the two best players for each category. They'll go head to head against other players from the other teams until one wins. First place gets four points, second place gets three points, third place gets two points, and last place gets on point. The team with the most points in the end wins!"

"Sounds easy enough, as long as the teams are equally balanced." Jasmine nodded in understanding.

"The rules for each challenge will be explained as we go," Chris continued, "Now for the teams! Team 1: Cody, Harold, Courtney, Samey, Bridgette, and Max!" The named contestants all gathered in a group together. Cody and Harold high-fived and Bridgette and Samey shared eager glances. Courtney looked slightly irritated and Max just scowled. It didn't matter who he was on a team with, he hated them all. To him, they were just his pathetic minions.

"Team 2: Amy, Eva, Duncan, Owen, Scarlett, and Izzy!" Chris continued. While she didn't have her ideal setup, Scarlett was at least relieved to have Eva, Izzy, and the easily manipulated Owen. Amy on the other hand was less than thrilled.

"Team 3: Dave, Sky, Noah, Gwen, Geoff, and Leshawna." The host read off. At the instant mention of their names one after the other, Dave and Sky locked eyes before glaring at each other and turning away. Gwen was helped over to the group by Leshawna and Geoff.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Believe it or not, the teams were randomized!)**

 **Sky-** "Ugh, _great!_ " She winced, looking at the ceiling of the outhouse. "Last time we were on the same team, Dave let me fall to my virtual death! How are we ever going to win when _he's_ gonna try to sabotage me!?"

 **Gwen-** "While Leshawna _was_ the reason I have _this_ ," She angrily gestured to her cast, "She at least was willing to help me so I think I can forgive her. After all, there's no way she did it on purpose, I know Leshawna." She said matter-of-factly. "I still wish I had Trent on my team though..." She frowned. "Gah! My leg . . . is so . . . ITCHY!" She cried, trying to scratch her cast but it didn't help.

* * *

"Team 4: Dakota, Jasmine, Scott, Dawn, and Trent." Chris finished.

"Hey! We've only got five people, how is that fair?!" Scott whined.

"It isn't!" Chris laughed. "I guess you'll just have to have someone go twice." He shrugged. "Now then, let's get to the first challenge! Since we like building drama, we'll start with the boring one first: Brains."

"Um, excuse me?" Noah looked bewildered. "Brains are the most important thing on this planet! Without them, you'd have none of your fancy luxury. Without them, we wouldn't even be alive!" Noah snapped at the host, getting up in his face.

"That may be true, but intelligence is still boring." Chris shrugged.

"But he's right," Cody agreed, "In actuality, we're just brains in what's essentially just a body-suit of skin, muscles, and tissue."

"Eew!" Several of the girls (and some of the boys) cringed.

"Save the questioning of your existence for late-night showers, Cody." Chris deadpanned. "And before any of you other _nerds_ can jump in and cut us down on time, follow me to the beach."

* * *

"Okay, here's how it goes. Each team has selected two team members to represent them in the Brains portion of the challenge. I will read off a series of skill-testing questions and you must all write down the answer on your chalkboards." He told the eight people out on platforms on the water. "When I tell you to, you will show me your answer. Anybody who gets it wrong must step back one step on their platform. After three incorrect answers, you'll receive a little... _surprise_ and you'll be out. The last one standing wins it for your team!" Chris finished.

"Here's who's representing each team: For team one, we have Harold and Cody. For team two it's Izzy and Scarlett. Team three put out Noah and Gwen and team four decided on Dawn and Trent." The host listed.

"Be careful, Gwen!" Trent called out to the Goth who was two platforms down from him.

"Well it could be worse." Gwen muttered, already regretting saying that as she was having trouble staying standing.

"Alright, let's get to it. Let's start off easy. Question #1: What is the leaf on Canada's flag?" Chris read from a small cue card. The host stood on his own smaller platform in front of the other eight while the peanut gallery sat in some bleachers that were also on their own platform.

All eight competitors quickly wrote down their answers. A bell sounded, "Alright, show me!" Chris commanded. Everyone turned their boards around with every single one reading "Maple Leaf". "You're all correct! Next Question: What is _Scotland's_ National Animal?"

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed. "What kind of question is that?!"

Everyone else on the other-hand was writing down their questions. Some looked confident, others looked like they didn't even know where Scotland was on a map.

"Time! Show 'em!" Chris instructed. Everyone flipped their boards. "The correct answer was _The Unicorn!_ Not kidding!" Chris chuckled. "Izzy, Harold, Cody, and Dawn all got it right."

"Who would know that?!" Noah complained. He looked over at Izzy who was grinning madly. "Never mind..." He muttered.

A short montage played out with Chris reading off questions like, "What's the capital of Australia, about how big is the eye of a giant squid, what's 82 x 34, and where's Kalamazoo?" The contestants were all shown writing down their answers as well as flipping their boards over to reveal them.

The time jumped ahead a bit to reveal everyone at various points on their platform. "Harold is the only one not to get a question wrong so far! Meanwhile Cody, Izzy, Scarlett, Noah, and Dawn are all on their second space with Gwen and Trent together on the edge!" Chris announced. "Next question: What was King Tut's full name?"

Everyone wrote down their answers. "Does spelling count?" Trent raised his hand with a wince.

"Yes, spelling does count." Chris nodded. Trent frowned and went back to writing. After a little while, he called "Time!"

Everyone turned their boards around. "The correct answer is King Tutankhamen." Chris told them. "Trent, Gwen, you're out. You both spelled it wrong. So did Cody and Izzy. You both move back to your last space. Everyone else got it right."

All of a sudden a boxing glove sprang from Gwen and Trent's platforms, knocking them into the water with a splash. "Agh! What was that about?!" Trent sputtered as he resurfaced from the water.

"Didn't I say there was a surprise if you answered four questions wrong?" Chris grinned. "That was it!"

"Gwen!" Trent exclaimed, suddenly remembering she had also been knocked from her platform. He looked around to see her struggling to stay above water. He quickly swam over and grabbed her arm. "I've got you!"

He swam her over to the platform and the two joined the peanut gallery.

"AGH! Even in the least physical challenge I still get injured!" She clenched her fists.

"It's okay, at least you won't have to compete anymore." Trent smiled. "So you've got the rest of the challenge to rest!"

"Yeah, until we lose." Gwen grimaced. "And guess who they'll vote out? The cripple."

"That's not true." Trent tried to comfort her but he knew it was probably true.

"Alright, next question," Chris said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye, "What's the square route of 37 . . . round to the nearest _tenth_." He instructed.

Everyone scrambled to do the math, some not even sure how exactly to calculate it without a calculator. After about three minutes, Chris called time. "Flip 'em over!" The answers were revealed. "The correct answer was 6.1!" Chris told them. "Izzy, Cody, Harold and Dawn all got it wrong."

"Gosh! I must've done my math wrong." Harold sighed, stepping back to the second space.

Two more boxing gloves sprang out of Izzy and Cody's platforms, promptly knocking Cody into the water. Izzy on the other hand saw her's coming and jumped up, dodging it . . . only to slip on her wet platform and into the drink when she landed.

"It's down to Dawn, Noah, Scarlett, and Harold." Chris said. "The next question: How many vertebra does a giraffe have in its neck?"

Dawn smiled, already knowing this answer, as did Harold. Scarlett tapped her chin in thought and began writing something down. Noah scratched his head and tried something.

"Show your answers!" Chris instructed after some time. "The correct answer was seven, the same amount as a human actually!"

"Indeed. While they have the same amount of vertebra in their neck as we do, theirs are much larger which would explain their beautifully long necks." Dawn smiled.

"Harold, Dawn, and Scarlett all got it right." Chris said. "Running out of brain-power already, are we Noah?" The host smirked at the cynic.

" _Excuse me_ for not worshiping animals like Dawn or reading useless factoid books all the time like Harold." Noah rolled his eyes as he stepped back to the last space.

Harold and Scarlett were on the second space of their platforms while Noah and Dawn were together on the last space of their platforms. Someone was about to get dunked soon.

"Here's a _follow-up_ question," Chris grinned impishly at Noah who gave him a dirty look, "About how big are a giraffe's hooves?"

Dawn and Harold once again already knew the answer and began writing it down. Scarlett thought for a second and then wrote something down while Noah just guessed.

"Times up!" Chris hollered. Everyone turned over their boards. Chris frowned. "Everyone got it right." He sighed in annoyance. "The answer was 'the size of a dinner plate'."

Now it was once again Noah's turn to smirk as he had guessed and gotten it right. "Alright, it's time for the lightning round." Chris grinned. "You'll have five seconds to answer each question!"

Dawn gasped, Harold looked weary, and Scarlett and Noah just glared at the host. "Next question, what's the capital of Venezuela?"

Seconds later Chris called time. Dawn whimpered as she looked down at her unfinished answer. She turned the board with everyone else. "The correct answer was Caracas. Everyone got it right except for Dawn who didn't finish."

Dawn whimpered again before getting knocked into the water by the boxing glove. Harold breathed a sigh of relief. "Next, what country can you find such wonderful places as Moose Jaw, Bacon Cove, and Happy Adventures?" Chris read from his cue card. "Time!" He called out seconds later.

Everyone flipped their boards again. "The answer was the great nation of . . . you guessed it, Canada!" Chris grinned. "You all got it right."

"What happens when you split an atom?" He continued. Seconds later everyone was instructed to flip their boards.

"Damnit Chris! I didn't finish!" Noah cursed.

"The answer was it will explode. Noah, you didn't finish so it looks like you're outta here!" Chris grinned, happy to see his tormentor get some comeuppance. The glove sprang out of Noah's platform and knocked him into the water. "Ha! That makes all that boring knowledge worth it!"

"Eat crud, McLean." Noah glared at the narcissistic host once he surfaced from the water. As he swam towards the peanut gallery bleachers, the camera panned back to the remaining two players.

"It's down to Harold and Scarlett! Which one will be crowned the genius of Total Drama? Let's find out!" The host pulled out another cue card. "Here's the last question, in the form of a _riddle_." He said, rolling the R. "Whoever gets it right first, wins, regardless of placement on your platforms!" He grinned, causing Harold to gulp nervously, yet keeping his confident gaze. "Alright: What is the creature that walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three in the evening?" He read.

Both contenders instantly began scribbling something down on their chalk boards and the first to flip it over and reveal their answer was . . . Scarlett. "The answer is 'Man'." Scarlett answered.

"Correct! Although I don't get it..." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"In the morning, meaning the beginning of life, man walks on all fours as an infant," Scarlett explained, "Noon translates to the middle of one's life in which you would walk on two legs. Finally, the evening refers to the end of your life when you're an elder walking with a cane. Hence, the the three legs."

"Okay, okay, I got it after the first bit, sheesh." Chris rolled his eyes. "Enough out of you nerds."

However, Harold either didn't hear him, or chose not to listen. "Greek legend states that the Sphinx devoured all travelers who could not answer the riddle. The hero Oedipus gave the answer "Man," causing the Sphinx's death." He said, holding up a finger knowingly.

"What does he do, memorize Wikipedia articles in his spare time?" Courtney wondered, rolling her eyes as she shook her head in disdain.

Chris glared at the ubber nerd. "I don't care Harold, Scarlett beat you to the answer. You lose, she wins. That's a point for Team 2!" Chris declared.

Harold sighed and was quickly and suddenly knocked into the water by the boxing glove. Chris grinned. "That was even more satisfying than Noah's dive!" He laughed. "Anyway, on to something more interesting: Sports!"

"Do you have to keep rubbing it in our faces that we're boring nerds?" Noah deadpanned. "Because we don't appreciate it."

"Yes, yes I do. And I don't care." Chris shrugged. A helicopter, piloted by Chef, flew in above the water, churning up waves from the wind. A ladder deployed and Chris hopped onto it. "See you on shore!" He waved to the peanut gallery who was now stranded.

* * *

Everyone was now assembled in a clearing, albeit dripping wet. Laid in front of them appeared to be a long and treacherous obstacle course. "What took you guys so long?" Chris chastised them with a grin.

Everyone glared at him and before Noah—or someone else for that matter—could make a witty remark, he continued. "Alright, for the Brawn portion of this challenge, you'll be choosing your best and beefiest competitors to run the _hardest_ obstacle course this show has ever seen!"

"Oh yeah? What makes it harder than all the rest of the crappy obstacle courses you've put us through?" Duncan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you asked!" Chris grinned impishly. "The obstacle course has seven parts to it with one finishing move. The catch? Each portion of the obstacle course is taken or inspired by an obstacle from a previous obstacle course from seasons past, of course."

"It'll be our new tour-de-force!" Chef chimed in with an over-enthusiastic grin.

"That's it! I'm putting an end to this before it breaks into song." Noah narrowed his eyes at the two hosts. **[1]**

Chris shrugged. "Whatever. Singing is so four seasons ago. And this just in, _pain_ is the new _thang_." The host rhymed.

"Don't you try startin' anything again." Leshawna scolded.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Chris said defensively. " _Any-hoo_ , the first obstacle begins with the hall of a thousand doors, inspired by last season's island-freak-out fiasco!" The camera panned to the beginning of the course where a large and long rectangular chunk of the island's mainframe had been lifted out of the ground so that it sat on the surface. There was an opening on either end of the long rectangle, revealing several doors clamping shut repeatedly one after the other, some coming in sideways, and others coming in up and down.

"There aren't _really_ a thousand doors in there, are there?" Samey asked wearily.

"Unfortunately no, we didn't have it in the budget, but it doesn't make it any less dangerous!" Chris cackled. "Next, you'll make your way across the tires of pain, inspired by the ones from All-Stars. Who knows what surprises you'll find hidden inside!"

The camera moved past the doors to a long stretch of tires like one might find in an army training course. "Then, you've got everyone's favorite wrecking-ball alley, courtesy of Season 4!" Chris continued. "Complete with rolling logs and _two times_ the wrecking balls!" Another pan forward showed the course taking an incline up a wooden ramp until it reached about three logs put together, each one rolling in different directions. Above, two wrecking balls swung back and forth on the front end and the back end of the obstacle.

"After that bit of treachery, you'll find yourself at the Greasy Tube-tacular from last season!" The mess of poorly put-together tubes was shown, complete with grease seeping from the holes. "Find your way through the tubes and you'll get to the climbing wall of despair from All-Stars." Rather than a wooden wall with multiple ropes, this time it was a large cliff-side with different ropes of varying color and material.

"At the top of the cliff, you'll be sure to meet your doom on the Tectonic Table from Season 2." The camera showed the large gray ramp that lead up to another elevated area. The ramp was an obstacle course in and of its own with pits, monkey-bars, and barricades to slow competitors down. "Lastly, you'll make your way across the hurdle field, which may or may not be loaded with explosives, who knows. I honestly can't remember." Chris laughed with a shrug. "And to end your time, you'll show your strength and ring the bell on the High-Striker."

"Um, what?" Noah asked, saying what everyone was thinking.

"You know, one of those carnival game thingies," Chris tried to explain, "You take the hammer and hit the thing and ring the bell all the way at the top? Maybe win a prize like...I dunno a goldfish?" He said.

"Oooh, that thing." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, _that_ thing. Each team will send _one_ person up to compete one at a time. After hitting the High-Striker, you'll end your time. The person with the lowest time wins it for their team." Chris finished. "Go!"

The teams huddled together to decide who would be the best candidate for the job. "Harold and Cody already competed and neither one of them would be best for this challenge anyway," Courtney spoke up for Team 1, "And I doubt _you_ have any interest." She narrowed her eyes at Max who just huffed and turned his head away.

"Either of you girls want to take a shot at it?" Courtney asked Bridgette and Samey.

"No."

"Not particularly." Samey rubbed her arm nervously.

"Alright then it's settled, I'll do it." Courtney decided.

A skip over to Team 2 showed Duncan and Eva butting heads. "You think I can't do it?!" Eva snarled at the punk.

"No, but I'm pretty sure _I_ can do it better! Sports are a guy's territory." Duncan protested.

"Oh, so I can't do it because I'm a girl?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"If I could make a conjecture-" Scarlett tried to intervene.

"That's not what I meant! I'm just saying, I've got more experience with climbing walls. Escaping Juvie's no walk in the park!" Duncan interrupted, completely ignoring the brainiac.

"Look who's got more muscle on their bones _chicken wings!_ " Eva taunted, flexing her large muscles. Duncan looked down at his own and frowned at the lack of large toned muscles.

" _SHUT UP!_ " Izzy screeched, startling both Eva and Duncan. "Scarlett." Izzy bowed, gesturing toward the psychopath.

"I suggest we send Eva to do this challenge not only for her proof of strength and agility, but also because the likelihood of the next challenge being beauty-based is ninety-eight percent and I'm quite certain Eva would be no use to us there." Scarlett explained.

"You got that right." Eva huffed.

"What, so _I'm_ gonna be our beauty expert?" Duncan questioned.

"No, but we can't waste the pure strength and muscle we have." Scarlett told him.

"Whatever, I didn't wanna compete in this stupid challenge anyway." Duncan pouted as Eva grinned competitively.

A flash transitioned forward to one member of each team standing up to the plate. "And we have our competitors! For Team 1 it's Courtney. Team 2 is Eva, Team 3 is Sky, and Team 4 is Jasmine." Chris listed. "Interesting, all females."

"And do you have a problem with that?" Jasmine questioned.

"No, no, it's cool! I was just observing." Chris chuckled sheepishly and nervously. "Alright, first up is Courtney." The CIT stepped up in front of the hall of doors and crouched down in a ready position with both hands on the ground in front of her.

"And your time stars . . . _NOW!_ " Chris started the clock and Courtney bolted forward.

The first set of doors pushed together side-ways, stopping Courtney for a second before they retracted. She managed to sneak under the second one before it closed down on her.

Courtney got back to her feet and ran through two sets of side-ways doors with ease. Next appeared to be a door closing down on her but was instead a surprise diagonal door. The bottom door caught her foot as she dove under and tripped her to the ground. She picked herself up again and ran through the next two doors before barely sliding under the last one.

She was now out of the hall of doors and on to the tires. She did a quick-step through several of the tires until one suddenly shot confetti out of it, spraying her in the face. She shook off the paper flakes and kept going, narrowly dodging a boxing-glove and a snapping turtle. The rest seemed to be booby-trap-free for she was now on to Wrecking ball alley.

Courtney easily ran up the ramp but stopped when she came to the turning logs. One of the wrecking balls swung right in front of her causing her to yelp and jump back, despite it not being close enough to hit her.

She timed the swing of the first ball and ran forward as it hit its climax in the air. When it swung back down, Courtney was already to the middle of the rolling logs. Trying to keep her balance was difficult when her feet were on different logs turning different ways. The CIT slipped up and hit the ground, rolling with the logs and to the next one which only pushed her back.

Now it was hard to get back up with the floor moving beneath her. She got both feet onto one log and stood up while still running to stay on. Once she had gained her footing, she continued the run but moved sideways to get to the next wrecking ball. Courtney didn't see it coming when it came swinging down on her. She screamed and ducked down, letting the large ball of concrete sail right over her. She was able to clamber out of harm's way and onto the other ramp going down back to ground level.

A short distance away was the tube maze. Without hesitation, Courtney dove right into the tube and began crawling through the dark, greasy tunnel. There was no footage on the inside but there was visible clanking and clattering where Courtney crawled. She was almost at the top of an incline in the tubes when her hand grabbed nothing but grease instead, sending her falling back to the bottom, all while hitting her head on the walls of the tubes as she went down. "Euuhh..." She groaned., holding her head.

She tried a second time and this time made it to the top. She continued crawling through the tubes until she came to a steep drop that looked like it lead to an exit. She went face-first down the drop and slid right out thanks to the grease. Courtney landed with a thud on the ground but got back up and continued to the next leg.

Next was the ropes cliff. There were five different ropes to choose from. One was grayish, another was black and had some wires sticking out from the bottom that crackled with electricity, a third was simply a vine covered in thorns, the fourth was a red rope, and the last one was a regular brown rope with some white powder caked into it.

Without thinking, Courtney went for the gray rope and quickly began climbing. It wasn't too long before she realized there was something wrong with this one. "Gah! Why's this one sting so much?" She cried. "Ugh! It's steel wool!" She realized, but it was too late to turn back and go for another rope.

The CIT stuck it through and continued the ascent up the cliff, trying to keep her mind off of the stinging pain. She got some footholds on the cliff and walked up it until she reached the top. She hauled herself onto the grass and rubbed her hands together to try and soothe the stinging a bit.

"Keep going Courtney, you've got this!" Bridgette shouted in encouragement from down below." Samey, Harold, and Cody joined in the cheering.

With the new-found confidence, Courtney got back up and went to face the Tectonic Table. Right as she got up onto the ramp, it began shaking, mimicking the shock waves of an earthquake.

Courtney stumbled forward, trying to move further up the ramp but the shaking proved very difficult to get around in. So instead, she stayed still and waited for the shaking to subside. "Incoming hail storm!" Chef shouted from the top of the ramp.

Instead of the cook firing off golf balls, this time two mounted machine guns arose from either side of the top of the ramp and began shooting golf ball after golf ball in Courtney's general direction.

Courtney screamed and ducked behind a wall as the golf balls flew past her, bouncing off of monkey-bars, cones and tires. This continued for a few more seconds before the machine guns stopped firing and retracted back into the platform.

The earthquake also came to an end, giving Courtney the opportunity to get through more of the course. "Get ready!" Chef gave a toothy grin from up top. Like last time, the cook began hurling useless junk forward, not even bothering to look up and see if it hit Courtney. A football sailed past Courtney's head, causing her to duck instinctively.

The CIT crawled forward some more until she came to a pit with a log roll. Seeing as there was no requirement this time, she skipped the obstacle and went right around it.

Next however, was a set of monkey-bars over a pit of red liquid that was either lava or scorching tomato soup. On either side of the bit were walls, meaning Courtney had one option. She jumped up and grabbed hold of the monkey bars, swinging forward as fast as she could so as not to get hit by anything.

Junk flew past Courtney, clattering against the metal ramp behind her. Everything from hammers and tin buckets to a baseball bat and even the kitchen sink! Courtney neared the end of the monkey-bars, only to get nailed in the chest by a soccer ball. "Oof!" She cried as her grip fell from the bars.

Before falling into the boiling tomato soup, the CIT managed to grab hold of the edge of the ramp and pulled herself up. She was now close to the top and quickly crawled behind another barricade to avoid more of the junk.

"Aftershock!" Chef shouted and not a minute late, the ramp began shaking again, although not as vigorously as before. Courtney managed to stand up and grab hold of the wall to keep herself from falling over again.

As the short aftershock subsided, the machine guns sprouted back up and began firing off more golf balls. Courtney knew she couldn't wait around any longer and took a chance, leaping out from behind the wall.

Almost instantly, she was pelted repeatedly with golf balls. "Oof! Ow! Ah! Gah!" She cried as she was nailed in the legs, chest, arms, and even cheek. Courtney ducked down again and crawled the rest of the way, making it past Chef who didn't seem to care much at all.

Courtney brushed herself off, glad to be off of that death trap of a ramp. All that was left was the hurdle stretch. Courtney took a breath and then ran forward. She jumped over the first hurdle with ease, and then the second one. Things seemed to be going good until an explosion suddenly went off next to her. Courtney screamed as rock and dirt went flying over her head. She jumped the next hurdle and another explosion erupted from behind her.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Is this obstacle course legal?)**

 **Courtney-** "Seriously?!" She exclaimed. "A hurdle course on a _mine field?!_ Have the producers lost their minds?!" She threw her hands up in disbelief.

 **Sky-** "Yeah...not looking forward to that." She gulped. "Maybe I should have re-thought volunteering." She winced.

* * *

Courtney jumped over the fifth hurdle, but when she landed, it triggered another mine right below her feet, sending her flying several feet into the air. The CIT landed with a dusty crash, just short of the High-Striker. Had she really just sailed right over the entire stretch of hurdles?

Courtney didn't take time to wonder. She got up, ignoring the aches of her bones and muscles, and grabbed the mallet. She raised it above her head and smashed it down onto the pressure pad. It sent the puck flying up towards the bell, but not quite enough as it stopped just short and fell back down.

The aching CIT tried once more, rearing back and using all the might she had left to bring the hammer down upon the pad. This time, the puck shot up the tower, hitting the bell with a ding.

"And Courtney completes the obstacle course with a time of 7 minutes and 53 seconds!" Chris announced. "That's the time to beat! Eva, you're up!"

* * *

Chris sounded the air-horn and Eva was off. The brawny female jumped, ducked, and slid through the hall of doors with ease, not getting tripped up by any of them.

Eva flew through the tires, avoiding fire, spikes, suspicious sticky liquids, and even blasts of air. Next she hit Wrecking Ball alley. The log roll was simple. Eva stayed on one log and ran sideways the way the log was going. She dodged the first wrecking ball and barely made it past the second one, but this did not deter her.

Next up were the tubes. Like Courtney, Eva didn't hesitate to jump right into the greasy mess. She crawled her way through a different path in the tubes, one that didn't go up and down as much. Soon enough she crawled out of the other end and hopped back up and kept running to the ropes.

Not seeing the wires, Eva grabbed the black rope and was promptly electrocuted. "RRRAAGH!" She grit her teeth as her body tensed up with electricity. She let go and glared at the wire before ripping it from the cliff and throwing it to the ground.

Next, the muscular woman tried the red rope. It didn't seem all too sturdy but she climbed it anyway. Like lightning, Eva shot up the rope, pulling herself up with each grip. Unfortunately, her grip was stronger than the rope and clenched right through it.

Eva cursed as she plummeted. "Damn licorice rope!" She roared as she fell. The temperamental teen looked to her left and saw the vine. She managed to grab onto it and stopped herself from falling. Unfortunately she grabbed onto a bunch of thorns, causing some bleeding from her hands. But Eva wasn't about to give up. She fought through the sharp pain and continued her ascent until she reached the top.

She pulled herself up and made her way to the Tectonic Table. Before any earthquakes started, Eva got as far up as she could. The ramp started shaking up and down and back and forth, causing Eva to fall over.

Eva growled, getting gradually angrier and angrier. Next came the golf balls. The machine guns automatically fired golf balls in Eva's direction, pelting her everywhere. Eva winced as the solid objects struck her. She managed to pull herself behind a wall to take shelter from the balls.

The earthquake stopped and soon after so did the golf balls. "Well, duty calls!" Chef cracked his knuckles as Eva jumped out from behind the wall and progressed further through the course.

Once again, Chef began hurling random objects down upon Eva. An alarm clock flew past Eva's head followed by a lamp and a globe that was thrown at her feet. The muscular woman jumped over the globe and glared at Chef. That was the last straw.

Chef hurled a small square table at Eva who punched right through it, sending splinters of wood flying in all directions. Next was a cricket bat that Eva kicked out of the way followed by a coffee mug that she grabbed out of mid-air and chucked at the ground, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

When Chef threw a phone-book at her, Eva grabbed it before it hit her and ripped it in half with a roar. She threw both halves of the book in opposite directions and ran forward while a dumbfounded Chef looked on in shock. "Oh dang..." He said with wide eyes.

Eva hit the monkey-bars and swung across them with ease now that nothing was being thrown at her. Next came an aftershock once she landed back on the ramp, which began moving up and down vigorously. Eva couldn't hold on and hit the ground again, sliding back towards the pit of boiling tomato soup.

Luckily, the aftershock was short and ended quickly, allowing Eva to get back up and run the rest of the way without trouble. She passed Chef who was still in shock, and made her way to the hurdle field.

Despite the explosions around her, Eva pushed on, jumping over hurdle after hurdle. When a mine went off in front of her, she dove around it, going through the smoke and dust. A few more hurdles and explosions later and she arrived at the High-Striker.

Eva grabbed the mallet and prepared to strike. She hit the pressure pad and the puck only went up half-level. "That all you got?!" Came Chef's recorded voice from the carnival game.

Eva grit her teeth and tried once more, hitting the pad even harder. It went up almost to the top but not enough. "You. Ain't. _NOTHIN'!_ " Chef's recorded voice roared again. **[2]**

Eva let out a frustrated cry and slammed on the pad again. This time the puck went all the way up to the bell, ringing it loud and clear.

"Eva completes the course in 6 minutes and 14 seconds, making her the current reigning champ!" Chris announced as Courtney frowned in defeat. Duncan just scoffed at Eva's win and turned away. "Sky, you're up!"

* * *

The footage flashed forward to Sky making her way through the hall of doors. Her small stature allowed her to slip through thin openings with ease as well as acrobatically leap through closing doors.

With the hall of doors easily out of the way, Sky was now on to the tires. She quick-stepped through them, stopping suddenly when a trap was unleashed. Unfortunately she missed one of them and when she stepped into one of the tires, the next one released a boxing glove that nailed her in the face.

"Ahh!" Sky cried, stumbling back as she held her face. Behind her a cactus suddenly sprang from the center of one of the tires. Sky ran into it and instantly jumped forward upon being pricked by the spiky plant.

In an effort to continue through the course, Sky kept going despite her black eye and the cactus needles in her back. She dodged most of the remaining traps in the tires but got tripped up at the end and fell straight into a muddy puddle. "Ooh..." She groaned, lifting her face up from the mud.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Not Her Best Performance)**

 **Sky-** "That wasn't an obstacle course to test my physical skills, that was just a death trap!" She complained. "And now Dave's gonna rub it in." She covered her face. "Agh!" She cried after accidentally touching her black eye, "I really need to get some ice on that." She winced.

 **Dave-** "Did you see that?!" He laughed. "Sky _royally_ screwed up on the _second_ obstacle! She's obviously thinking about me, why else would she have messed up so badly?"

* * *

Now with a black eye and a slightly swelled cheek, Sky came to the Wrecking ball alley. She climbed the wooden ramp and didn't hesitate to hop right onto the rolling logs. The first wrecking ball came at her, forcing her to dive out of the way into the safe stretch. The rolling logs did not deter her as she jumped up and grabbed hold of the second wrecking ball as it flew by. With one hand on the chain and both feet on the steel wrecking ball, she swung back and forth for a while until leaping off of the swaying ball of destruction and landing gracefully on the wooden ramp that led back down to ground level.

Next was the Tube-tacular which proved to be very easy for Sky not only due to her athletic ability, but also because of her small size. Because of this, she was easily able to slip in and crawl through the thin and confined space. A few moments later she was out of the greasy tubes and on to the ropes.

Watching Courtney and Eva had taught her that the gray rope was steel wool, the red rope was licorice and couldn't be trusted, the black one was a live wire, and the green one was clearly a thorny vine. That left the brown one. It _looked_ normal, but Sky new Chris. It had to hinder her in some way. However, looking back at the other rope options, the brown one seemed like the best route. The Olympic gymnast didn't want to waste anymore time so she quickly grabbed onto the brown rope and began her ascent.

It didn't feel like there was anything wrong with it at first. Could Chris have really have given them a break in this death-trap of an obstacle course? Of course not. A few seconds later Sky began feeling an itching sensation in her hands. She stopped mid climb and tried to soothe the itching by scraping her hand against her pant leg but it didn't do much good. Sky inspected the rope and noticed a faint white powder caked into the hairs of the rope. She gasped, "Itching powder!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Everyone's allergic to it!)**

 **Sky-** "For one moment I _actually_ thought Chris had given me a break, but nope! Of course it had to be loaded with itching powder!" She complained as she scratched her hands. "That's the last time I let my guard down in this game." She shook her head.

* * *

"Just ignore it and keep climbin'!" Leshawna hollered from down below.

Sky nodded and kept going, trying to ignore the itching sensation. It was so tempting to scratch... But she kept her calm and continued the climb until she reached the top. As she came to the Tectonic Table, she continued to itch her hands, also trying to brush any of the powder off.

She got onto the metal ramp and as usual, it began to simulate an earthquake. Sky was quickly thrown to her feet and took the opportunity to scratch her hands again. It was so hard not to! The itching...it wouldn't go away unless she scratched!

And then she saw it. In front of a thick wooden wall was a pool of water. Sky instantly crawled towards it and dipped her hands and lower-arms into the water. She let out a relaxed sigh as the itching sensation left her skin. She was now able to compete. Once the earthquake stopped, Chef began hurling junk. Sky stepped back from the pool of water and got a running jump, vaulting off of the wooden barrier and subsequently hitting a football that had been thrown by Chef.

The piece of recreational equipment came rocketing back at Chef and beaned him upside the head. He let out a groan before falling backwards. For once, nothing was happening so Sky took the opportunity and ran the rest of the ramp at lightning speed. She went so fast she outsmarted the golf-ball cannons. The two mounted machine guns deployed and began firing moments after Sky had left the ramp.

Next was the hurdle field. Sky was no stranger to hurdles and still had plenty of energy left in the tank. It was the explosives that raised some concern but she didn't hesitate; she had already lost enough time as it were.

As expected, the hurdles were a breeze. However moments into the stretch, explosions began going off, also as expected. Sky's eyes widened as dirt chunks rained overhead, blasts going off to her left and right. The High Striker—or as Sky knew it as the Strength Tester—was in sights as the dust and dirt cleared from the air.

Sky cleared the last hurdle and arrived at the High Striker as one last explosion was triggered behind her. The gymnast grabbed the mallet and swung down. To her shock, the puck only went a quarter of the way. "You never _were_ nothin', you ain't never gonna _be_ nothin', and you ain't nothin' now!" Chef's recorded voice roared from the carnival game, earning a frown from Sky.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- We're something! An outhouse!)**

 **Sky-** "What? Strength and muscle isn't my area of expertise." She said, flexing her thin arms. "Sure I can lift my whole body off the ground standing on nothing but my hands, but I'm still no Chef Hatchet." She admitted.

* * *

Sky narrowed her eyes at the game and raised the hammer above her head again. She slammed down on the pressure pad and the puck went up three-fourths of the way. "Seriously?!" Sky complained.

Now the athlete had a glare on her face. She did a quick spin this time before slamming down the mallet with all her might. The puck soared to the top but began to slow as it neared the bell. Sky bit her lip and was met with relief when the puck barely tapped the bell, ringing it loud enough to hear.

"And Sky ends her time with a total of 7 minutes and 44 seconds!" Chris announced. "Eva still holds the record but can Jasmine beat it?"

* * *

Chris blew the air-horn signaling for Jasmine to begin the course. However instead of follow the challenge-beast, the camera stayed put on a shot of Chris and the peanut gallery. "She's off right away to the doors and—OH! I did not know metal could bend like that!" Chris exclaimed in shock. "That was a lot of money!" He added angrily.

After a moment of calming down, Chris continued to narration. "Jasmine skims right over the tires not even breaking a sweat!" He exclaimed as the Amazon's loud footsteps could be heard stepping in and out of tires at a rapid pace. Not a second later and Jasmine could be heard dashing up the wooden platform to Wrecking ball Alley.

"She's now at Wrecking ball alley and—Holy crap! She's cut the chain on one of the wrecking balls! It's crashing through the platform! Oh the money loss! We're never gonna get a refund on that!" Chris cried. "Watch what you're destroying!" He shook a fist at the Australian.

"I wonder how she'll do in the tubes, what with her claustrophobia and all." Dawn tapped her chin in thought.

"She'll probably chicken out." Scott rolled his eyes in disdain.

"You can do it Jasmine!" Dakota cheered, not listening to Scott's antagonizing comments.

"Yeah!" Trent joined in.

Little did they know Jasmine wasn't afraid at all. If there wasn't enough room in the tubes for her large figure, she would make room. The camera finally cut to Jasmine crawling into the tube-tacular maze. Due to the small space that the tubes held inside, Jasmine bashed the walls with her fists and feet, creating dents in the metal piping that freed up some more space for her to crawl through.

"Eh, not much money went into that pile of trash." Chris shrugged as Jasmine tore apart yet another obstacle. Grease seeped out of the cracks in the poorly-constructed piping as Jasmine neared the exit. Moments later she burst from the end continued her sprint towards the ropes.

The camera cut back to Chris and the peanut gallery who were watching in amazement. "And Jasmine goes for the steel wool rope without hesitation!" Chris announced. "Look at her fly right up that rope without so much as a grimace!"

"There's no way she's gonna get through the Tectonic Table." Eva countered. "That thing is a beast!" She huffed.

"And here comes the first earthquake!" Chris warned as the metal ramp jerked up and down and side to side. "Look at that! She's holding her ground! Deploy the hailstorm!" Chris commanded. On cue, the two mounted machine guns began firing off golf balls. Jasmine showed off some surprising acrobatic skills and dodged many of the golf balls. A few of them struck her but she was not deterred.

"Send out the lava!" Chris called out. At the top of the platform, a long narrow trapdoor opened, allowing the boiling red tomato soup to pour out and seep its way down towards Jasmine. "What?! She's not even wincing in pain?! WHAT ARE YOU!?" Chris screamed as Jasmine pushed through the 'lava'.

"Hey Chef! Let justice rain from above!" Chris hollered. **[3]**

"Nah! Too tired." Chef huffed, currently laying on his back in an exhausted state.

"C'mon! Do something! She's unstoppable!" Chris whined as Jasmine leaped over one of the barricades before making it to the top of the ramp.

Next was the stretch of hurdles. "Seriously?! She's practically stepping over the hurdles!" Chris pouted as explosions began triggering. "WHAT?! SHE'S BOMB PROOF NOW?!" Chris raged, letting out a long frustrated cry.

Cody snickered. "Someone's triggered." He whispered to Noah who nodded with his famous smirk.

"Quit using relevant terms that I don't understand!" Chris snapped.

"Yup, definitely triggered." Cody nodded in affirmation, infuriating Chris even more.

The footage cut back to Jasmine completing the run, now covered in soot, dirt, and some scars as smoke curled off her hat. She arrived at the Strength Tester and grabbed the mallet. With one swift hit, the puck shot up the tower and hit the bell so hard it flew off of the carnival game and flew into the woods.

Chris just stood there with his mouth agape. "And Jasmine completely blows everyone else out of the water with a stunning time of 4 minutes and 52 seconds!" Chris announced, still not quite sure what just happened.

"Alright!" Dakota cheered, being joined by Dawn and Trent.

"Pssh, I could've done that." Scott scoffed.

"Would you like to give it a try then?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow, walking up to him. "Don't be modest, give it a shot if you think you can do better."

"Um...no, no, I think I'll pass." Scott answered sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." Jasmine nodded.

"Okay, that took _way_ too long." Chris frowned. "Let's get to the Beauty Portion. Head to the big stage!" Chris instructed.

* * *

"Alright, for the third part of today's challenge, each team will be choosing a model for another team. When your model has been chosen, you'll then select someone to create a design for them to show off to three judges. Aka: myself, Chef, and whatever intern I find laying around at the time." Chris explained. "Whichever design gets the most points wins for their team."

Dakota squealed in excitement. "I can't wait!" She exclaimed, practically hopping up and down in excitement.

"Quit question," Courtney raised her hand, "Are we allowed to choose someone who's already competed to be the one to come up with the design?"

"Nope! You'll have to go with whoever's left! However, the model can be anyone as long as they're on your team." Chris answered. "Now then, it's time to decide who's picking for who! Team 1 will pick for Team 3, Team 3 picks for Team 2 with Team 2 picking for Team 4 and Team 4 picking for Team 1." Chris said in rapid succession. "I think that deserves a little applause!" He added after a pause. **[4]**

"It wasn't that impressive." Noah rolled his eyes while Owen clapped alone.

"Thank you Owen. It's nice to be appreciated once in a while!" Chris eyed the rest of the contestants who just gave him annoyed and irritated stares. "Whatever, you've got three minutes to decide who's modeling."

"I say we make Geoff their model!" Bridgette suggested to Team 1 with a smile.

"Oh come on, we all know you just want to see him in a funny getup." Samey chastised.

"Okay-okay, so who would you pick?" Bridgette asked.

Samey tapped her chin in thought. "I'm not really sure." She admitted. "I guess Geoff would look pretty good in some short-shorts!" She joked, giggling with Bridgette. Cody laughed along too but much more awkwardly.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – More like horrifying)**

 **Cody-** "There's no way Sammy would be into Geoff." Cody shook his head. "Stop thinking like that Cody!" He slapped himself across the face. "I mean, Bridgette's her friend. She would go and like Geoff while they were still dating. Heck, I'm pretty sure she's not supposed to like him even if they broke up!" He added. "Besides, I'm like ninety-nine percent sure she likes me. It was probably just a joke. Don't make it some huge thing Cody!" He told himself again, slapping himself once more.

* * *

"No guys, we've got to give them a model that'll be impossible to work with, that way they can't win." Courtney insisted. "I say we choose Noah. He's the least likely to cooperate."

"What about the cripple?" Max suggested. "She looked horrendous even _before_ she broke her leg."

"Gwen? No way! That would just be cruel." Courtney shook her head. "Besides, I think I'm on good terms with her now. I don't want to screw that up again."

Max scoffed. "Friendship is a waste of time! Why have friends when you can rule the world and have minions to do whatever you say?"

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Harold told the evil scientist. "One man should not singlehandedly rule a large mass of people."

"Whatever. I don't have to listen to you _nerd_." Max rolled his eyes, storming off.

"So can we all agree on Noah then?" Courtney asked, looking around.

Harold shrugged indifferently. "Yeah I guess Noah would look pretty funny in a pair of short-shorts." Bridgette nodded before giggling again with Samey.

The camera skipped over to Team 2. "If we want to win, we're going to have to give Team 4 someone who couldn't possibly model." Amy said to her team.

"So Scott?" Duncan suggested. "Dude looks like he just crawled out of a pile of rat crap."

"Sounds good to me." Amy shrugged.

"Hold on one second." Scarlett interrupted.

"Ugh! What now brainiac?" Duncan glared at her. "Can't _we_ decide something for once?"

"It is merely a suggestion." Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him. "If we choose Dakota, not only will that eliminate their best fashion consultant, but it would also allow us to transform her into Dakotazoid, utterly destroying her team's chances of winning." The murderous psychopath suggested.

"Hmm..." Amy tapped her chin in thought. "That just might work!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – She's fabulous but she's evil!)**

 **Amy-** "Sure Dakota's in my alliance, but right now it's everyone for themselves." She shrugged. "So that means in order to avoid elimination, I have to do whatever I can to make the other teams lose. Dakota's dumb enough to eat up whatever crap I feed her, so even if she _does_ take offense for some reason, I can reel her right back in." She grinned wickedly.

* * *

"Okay teams, tell me who you've chosen to be models." Chris requested.

Courtney stepped up for her team. "We decided to choose Noah to be Team 3's model." She stated, surprising Noah's team completely.

"Oh come on! Seriously?" Noah frowned. "This is _not_ going to be a fun time." He said flatly.

"It took a lot of deciding but we chose _Dakota_ for Team 4." Amy announced happily, grinning at her 'bestie'.

"Have fun dressing up Owen." Noah smirked at Team 2, all of whom looked at the big loveable lug and face-palmed all at once.

"We choose Samey for Team 1." Jasmine smiled at her friend. Samey's eyes widened in shock but soon turned to worry.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – It's a walk-off people!)**

 **Samey-** "No no no no no no no!" Samey bit her lip. "When we were little, Amy and I used to do little fashion shows in our yard. Sometimes it was just us, but other times we invited friends. Every time it was my turn to model, Amy always said really mean things about me and all of our friends would agree. One time they even threw some of mom's expired tomatoes at me!" She cried. "Why Jasmine!" She gripped her face in worry.

 **Jasmine-** "Weird, I thought Samey would love to model something. She's certainly pretty enough for the job." She thought. "But when I said we chose her she looked so . . . unhappy..." she scratched her head.

* * *

"Okay! Teams choose your fashion designers and get to work! You'll have just ten minutes to come up with a design and put it into action before the judging begins!" Chris told them. "Be sure to utilize everything we've got in the four dressing rooms back stage!" The camera cut to a shot of four makeup-trailers from Season 2 set up behind the stage curtains.

"Lights! Camera! FASHION!" Chris declared, and the challenge was on.

"This is like, _totally_ unfair!" Dakota pouted. "I wanted to be the one to do all the fashion stuff!" She whined. "You'd better make me look good! I am _not_ wearing some burlap sack!"

"I wasn't gonna dress you in a sack!" Scott snarled. "And I'm not happy about it neither, alright?" He glared at the heiress.

"Whatever you do, just don't make it ugly, okay?" Dakota requested.

"No promises." Scott shrugged.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – You may** **need an XXXXXXXL for that)**

 **Scott-** "Yeah, I'm no fashion know-it-all so Dakota's probably gonna end up wearing something like this." He said, gesturing towards his own clothes. "I mean, _I've_ got no problem with them, but I guess crusty white tank-tops aren't in." He rolled his eyes.

 **Dakota-** "This is like, the most unfair thing _ever!_ Scott doesn't know the first thing about clothes! And thanks to Chris's stupid rule, he's the only one who can do it!" She huffed. "At least if it were Jasmine she'd dress me up in khakis, which aren't _completely_ ugly."

* * *

Amy grinned devilishly. "It looks like Team 4 is already falling apart!" She laughed. "That's the best idea I've ever come up with!" She added, earning an irritated glare from Scarlett.

"So who's dressing up the fart machine?" Duncan asked. "Because it's definitely not gonna be me!"

"Um, _duh_ , it's gonna be me!" Amy snapped, jabbing a thumb at herself. "I'm the only one with enough fashion experience to make him . . . _presentable_." She made a face of disgust after looking at Owen.

"I dunno I think I look pretty good!" Owen said, looking down at his big white tee with a blue maple leaf.

"I wish I could say the same thing for your socks." Amy said with disgust. "We're burning those things immediately."

"What! But I've only got one pair left!" Owen protested.

"Too bad! To the makeup trailer!" Amy snapped, grabbing Owen by the ear and tugging him towards one of the trailers.

"Could you at least give me one of those fluffy boas?" Owen asked.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Maybe a boa would spruce us up a bit!)**

 **Amy-** "Ugh, I _had_ to take the fashion designer role. _Hello?_ I'm the hottest looking person on me team, heck, on the entire show! I couldn't let Duncan do it, he'd make Owen some weird goth _thing_ and Scarlett would turn him into a librarian." She rolled her eyes. "Izzy would probably have him go out there butt-naked and I shudder to think what Eva would dress him up as. _Bleck!_ She's got a freaking _unibrow!_ "

* * *

"Um, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable being the model." Samey winced.

"Too bad! No switching!" Chris interrupted.

"Well it looks like you're stuck being the model." Bridgette frowned. "I could be the designer." She volunteered. "If that would make you feel better."

"Yeah, that would help." Samey nodded.

"Don't sweat it." Cody smiled. "I bet you'll look smoking hot!" He grinned at her. Samey blushed and chuckled nervously. "Oh, um, I meant you'll look nice." Cody corrected himself.

"Well then, let's get you looking prettier than you already are." Bridgette smiled at her, leading her to one of the four makeup trailers. Despite her friend doing the design, Samey still wasn't so sure.

The footage jumped over to Team 3 where Noah was anything but happy. "You've gotta be kidding me." He muttered. "Who cares about clothes? I think a fine sweater vest is good enough." He rolled his eyes.

"Well too bad, we are _not_ losing this challenge because you were bein' too snobby!" Leshawna snapped. "You're gonna do what I say and wear what I tell you, got it?" She eyed him.

"Yeah yeah, fine whatever. But I don't have to like it." Noah told her.

"I didn't say you did, now let's go." Leshawna said, pulling Noah to a third trailer by the sleeve of his sweater.

"Hey! You don't have to pull me! I have legs and can walk on my own." Noah tried to wriggle free of her grip.

"Really? Because it seems like all you do is sit around and read." Leshawna retorted. She yanked open the trailer door and threw Noah in before going in herself.

"So, how long do you think they'll last?" Geoff asked.

"I'd give them five minutes." Gwen grinned.

"I just hope Noah will be willing to cooperate." Sky bit her lip. "I'd really rather not lose."

" _You're_ worried? You're not the one with the messed up leg!" Gwen exclaimed. "Who's gonna be voted out? An athletic gymnast or a cripple?" She frowned.

"What? I wouldn't vote you off just because you hurt your leg!" Sky promised. "That wouldn't be right."

"Well thanks, but I'm sure other people don't feel the same way." Gwen sighed. "This sucks! And my cast is still itchy!" She complained, trying to reach down to scratch. "UGH!"

* * *

The footage skipped to Scott and Dakota in the final makeup trailer. "Okay, just listen to what I tell you to do and do it, okay?" Dakota instructed. "That way we can win."

"Um, I'd totally go with that idea but I'm pretty sure I have to come up with the design." Scott grimaced.

"Ugh! Could Chris make this even more unfair?!" Dakota pouted. "Fine. I'll just give you a few _hints_ and _ideas_." She decided. "Remember, no horizontal lines they make you look fat, vertical stripes are still in, a dress or skirt is a must, flowers enhance the look, any kind of shoe can be cute as long as it's not socks with sandals, and pink is _definitely_ my color."

"That's... a lot of hints and ideas." Scott didn't seem so sure.

"Hey, I've gotta look good or I'll loose my whole career! Do you know what this means?!" Dakota cried, grabbing Scott by the shoulders. "It means my career depends on you!"

"Way to make me feel more nervous about this challenge." Scott deadpanned. "Well, I guess we'll see how this turns out. I'd better get to work."

"Remember my hints-"

"Yeah yeah I got it." Scott gave an annoyed side-eye. "Now let's see here...a pink boa, that should do nicely, right?"

"Only in some situations, otherwise it can make it look like you're flaunting your fame and beauty _too_ much, and that's not always a good thing." Dakota told him.

"Whatever." Scott rolled his eyes, not really caring as he continued to sort through various clothing items and other junk.

* * *

"Alright, so the first step is to find something you can actually fit into." Amy said. "That will determine the whole outcome of your outfit. For instance, this cheerleader outfit fits my thin and curvy bod whereas it would make you look dis- _gross_ -ting." She said.

"Aw, but I like pom-poms." Owen frowned.

"This isn't about the pom-poms!" Amy snapped. "That was just an example. Now let's take a look at our fashion arsenal." She said, looking through shelves of clothes. "Hmm, too small." She said, looking at a pair of shorts, throwing them to her side. "Hmm, this should do fine." She threw a gray fedora behind her back where it landed on Owen's head. Next was a furry, purple boa followed by some indistinguishable clothing item that Amy threw to the side.

"Ooh! That's my old disco outfit!" Owen pointed to a sparkly purple disco suit that he'd worn in Sweden.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the suit. "Ew, it's not very fashionable...but it just might work with what we've got..." She tapped her chin in thought.

The camera flashed to another trailer where Leshawna and Noah were discussing Leshawna's fashion ideas. "Nope." Noah shook his head when Leshawna offered a design. "No." She showed him another set of clothes. "Nada. Not happening, out of the question, and definitely _not_." Noah glared at her.

"You gotta be frontin' me! You ain't even lookin' at any of my designs!" Leshawna glared back.

"I don't have to look at them to know they're terrible." Noah muttered. "I prefer to wear what I choose."

"You know part of the points come from the model." Leshawna reminded him. "So if you want us to win and _not_ let you get blamed for the loss, then I suggest you get with the program and cooperate!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine. What do you think would look best?" He grumbled.

"Well, you don't really seem like the suit and tie kind of guy to me." Leshawna stated.

"You've got that right." Noah said disgustedly. "At least you got one thing right."

Leshawna narrowed her eyes at him again. "Don't you start again! Anyway, I was thinking we go for a more stylish hipster look." She suggested.

"Hey, out of all the fashion ideas, that's probably the least terrible. I think I can live with that for five minutes." He shrugged.

"Finally!" Leshawna threw her hands up. "Now we've gotta find some clothes that'll match the design I have in mind." She said, beginning to rummage through the clothes and accessories provided.

* * *

The camera focused on the sun before panning down to show Team 1 waiting around for Bridgette to return with Samey. "It's been a while, how long did Chris say before the judging?" Courtney asked.

"He said ten minutes. It's been six so we have approximately three minutes and fifty-four seconds." Harold answered.

"I didn't need a whole speech, Harold." Courtney sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry." Harold apologized, shrinking back in fear of the future lawyer.

"I wonder what Bridgette dressed her up as." Cody tapped his chin in thought, several images racing through his mind.

As if on cue to answer Cody's question, Bridgette opened up the makeup trailer and stepped out. "Are you guys ready? I hope I did a good job." She said.

"Just bring her out already!" Max snapped.

"Alright Sammy, come on out!" Bridgette smiled, ignoring Max's comment and opening the door up for Samey to exit out of.

Time seemed to stop as Samey entered the light in a pure white ball gown. Her hair was done up in a beautiful wide bun and was complimented with a rose in her hair. The cheerleader made her way down the steps from the trailer. "Um, how do I look?" She asked nervously.

"Whoa." Gwen stared, spotting the beauty from her team's grouping.

Everyone just stared in shock, namely Cody. The tech geek was mesmerized by Samey's beauty. She had looked gorgeous before but now she was stunning! Too stunning for words! "You look...you look-"

"Hideous!" Max interrupted with a revolted cry. "I could do better than that! Just watch!" And before anyone could intervene, Max grabbed Samey by the arm and pulled her back into the makeup trailer. The scientist slammed the door behind him and locked it.

Bridgette and Cody ran up to the door just as it locked and began banging on it. "She looks fine! You don't need to change anything!" Bridgette cried.

"Yeah! We hardly have any time left anyway!" Cody added. He wasn't sure what Max was going to do but he didn't like it.

"Well we don't have much time," Max said from inside the trailer after hearing Cody, "So we'll just have to improvise with what we've got."

"Ugh! This is a disaster!" Courtney growled. "Why couldn't he have just left her how she was! Bridgette did a great job!"

"Perhaps Max will add on to Bridgette's design in a positive light?" Harold suggested.

Courtney gave him a deadpan look. "Yeah, I highly doubt that."

"What? Just trying to stay on the positive side." Harold shrugged.

* * *

"It's time for the judging to begin!" Chris announced as everyone except the models and their designers gathered around the stage. "Am I correct in assuming no one has seen the models yet?" Chris asked.

"Well we _did_ see Samey but then Max whisked her away to do more 'touch-ups' so I really have no idea." Courtney sighed.

"Alright then, it looks like we're all in for a surprise!" Chris grinned. Chef pulled a lever and suddenly a long runway began to push out of a trapdoor in the center of the stage so that it extended out from the middle. "Now that we have our proper runway, it's time for our first entry." Chris said, sitting down between Chef and an intern. "Bring out..." The narcissist tried to decide, "...Noah." He grinned impishly.

Team 3 looked slightly nervous. They had no idea if Noah had cooperated with Leshawna and what the result was. "Go on, get out there and show yourself off! And don't forget to pose!" Leshawna hissed from behind the curtain before shoving Noah out onto the stage.

The bookworm sighed, absolutely not wanting to do this at all. "Let's just get this over with." He mumbled. With shocking swagger, Noah strutted along the runway, pretending to act like a hipster and listening to his music.

The cynic was dressed in a light blue and black plaid shirt that was partially hidden under a brown vest. He wore tight gray pants along with a purple scarf, some fingerless gloves and a maroon beanie. Some accessories included a pair of unnecessary and fake glasses, as well as a pair of headphones round his neck. Acting like a true stereotypical millennial, he pretended not to pay attention or care about anything going on around him as he made it to the end of the walkway and then circled back toward the curtain. Of course, this act wasn't so difficult for him since he practiced this attitude regularly.

"It looks like Leshawna's gone for the hipster look." Chris nodded, stroking his chin. Noah dropped the act and waited on stage for his score.

After some thinking and score-writing, the judges were ready. Chef was up first, giving the bookworm a 6. Chris was next with a 4 followed by the intern with an 8. "A solid 18 for Noah sets the bar pretty low." Chris declared, earning a glare from both Noah and Leshawna.

"I don't think he looked _that_ bad." Sky shrugged. "Who knows, maybe the other designs are flops?" She tried, only earning a disappointed shake of the head from Gwen.

"Next up let's go with . . . Owen!" Chris decided, not sure if Amy's work would pay off or not. It was a big challenge, that's for sure.

"Just go out there . . . disco?" Amy told him, but not really sure if this was the correct approach. After a short pause, Owen suddenly burst through the curtains with a look of attitude on his face. He was dressed in his sparkly purple disco outfit from Sweden, once again being held up by an old rope. This time however he was given tall fancy heels as well as a purple boa around his neck and a gray fedora to top it all off. He also wore a gold chain around his neck that said "Foxy Grandpa", earning a cringe from Chris.

Owen attempted to strut along the walkway but ended up stumbling along instead due to his massively tall disco shoes. "Whoa! Whoa!" He cried as he wobbled, making his way around the curve at the end of the walkway and turning back.

"Not gonna lie, he doesn't look that bad." Chris said with a nod. "Mildly adequate."

"Did you hear that?!" Owen exclaimed to Amy giddily. "I'm mildly adequate!" He practically hopped up and down happily.

"That's not a good thing you dimwit! We want stunning and fantastic! Not 'mildly adequate'! That's for losers!" Amy snarled from behind the curtain.

Chris, Chef, and the intern wrote down their scores. "I give it a five." Chef shrugged. "One'a those 'been there done that' sorta things, you know?"

"You definitely surprised me, but overall the presentation wasn't the greatest and like Chef said, we've seen it before." Chris shrugged. "I give it a 6.5."

Since she wasn't allowed to talk, the intern just held up a sign that had a six on it. "And Owen gets a 17.5 placing him just below Noah. Nice try." Chris announced.

Owen looked sad while Amy felt like she'd been robbed of a win. "Ugh! This is so unfair, making me dress up a fat pig! If I was given a better model I _totally_ could have won. I did my best, honest!" She told her team.

"I thought he looked handsome." Izzy grinned, snuggling up to Owen, making him feel a bit better.

"Whoa whoa, slow your attitude there princess, that was totally uncalled for." Duncan glared at the cheerleader. The juvenile delinquent was no stranger to being a jerk, but he had a soft spot for Owen and wasn't one to take insults to his friends lightly.

"Ugh, whatever." Amy rolled her eyes, storming off.

"That girl needs a real attitude check." Duncan shook his head.

"Alright we've got a limited time here, there's still one more challenge left!" Chris snapped. "Now then, let's get a girl into this mix and bring out Dakota!"

Dakota didn't need to be told how to model. She practically grew up doing it! The heiress strutted onto the scene, showing off her outfit which was surprisingly well put-together. She wore a pink frilled dress with a pink boa, crystal earrings, and a flower in her hair, which was a bit curlier and wavier than usual.

Chris, Chef, and the intern stared in amazement as Dakota made her way to the end of the walkway. She posed a few times like she would do in front of the paparazzi before turning back towards the back of the stage like the others.

"Man! Scott sure did a nice job!" Chris exclaimed with a gleefully surprised grin. "Was _not_ expecting that!"

Dakota waited eagerly as the three judges wrote down their scores on their score cards. "Alright, I give it an 8 for shock value." Chris said, holding up his score.

"Nine!" Chef hollered, almost sounding German.

The intern held up a score of ten.

"With a score of 27 out of 30, Dakota takes the lead, and a high one at that!" Chris declared. "Can Samey still win? Let's find out!"

"I don't know about this..." A nervous Samey could be heard behind the curtain.

"Don't be a fool! Get out there and model!" Max snapped, shoving Samey onto the stage, to an astonished audience.

Samey slowly walked, feeling everyone's eyes watching her. She was dressed like the bride of Frankenstein with her white dress cut up and a veil added to her head. Max had even outfitted her with a black wig with a jet of white through it. Samey's face was also covered in makeup that gave her a strong blush and was looked like blood.

Chris just stared with an eyebrow raised while Chef looked disgusted. The intern just stared in shock, not sure how to process what he was seeing. When Samey finished her walk of shame, the judges quickly began writing scores down.

"It's not a Halloween Party, I give it a 2." Chris shook his head in disappointment.

"3.5." Chef decided. "The cut-up dress remind me of those V neck things that are popular." He said.

The intern gave a 4.5. "It looks like your score totals to a whopping . . . _ten points_." Chris said with a rather lackluster attitude.

Samey frowned and tried to avoid eye contact as she pushed back behind the curtain to go change into her normal outfit. "So with that, it looks like Dakota is our winner with a design from Scott. Who'd've thunk?"

"Yes!" Dakota pumped a fist triumphantly. "I knew my design would work!" She cheered before gasping and quickly slapping a hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" Chris raised an eyebrow, looking very serious. "Did I just hear you say 'my' design? Scott was supposed to come up with the design."

"DISQUALIFIED!" Chef suddenly shouted, slamming a fist on the table.

"Hey! That was my line!" Chris pouted.

"But it's so unfair! I'm the one with the most experience in fashion! If Scott did it he'd make me wear a burlap sack, or a barrel!" She complained.

"And that would have been hilarious to see." Chris remarked. "But it's too late. With Dakota out of the picture, it seems our runner up is...Noah!" He said with shock.

"Wait what?" Noah looked just as shocked as Chris did. "I actually won something? That had to do with fashion?" He and Leshawna were both astonished.

Leshawna quickly dropped her surprise and acted like she knew they would win. "Of course we did! I told you Leshawna's design was gonna win!" She grinned.

"Well with the current score at one point for each team _except_ Team 1, that leaves us with one more challenge! If Team 1 wins, we'll have to go to a tie-breaker. If not, then their sorry butts are meeting _me_ at the elimination ceremony tonight." Chris told the campers.

"Wait, what's the prize for first then?" Scarlett asked. "If Team 1 is the only one going to elimination should they lose, who cares who wins?"

"Okay, fine. The winners will receive a 5-star buffet of food for dinner, how's that?" Chris scowled at her.

"I am content." Scarlett nodded.

"Good. Now, a Brains, Brawn, and Beauty challenge wouldn't be complete without one thing..." Chris said, eying all the contestants.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's it. Brains, Brawn, Beauty. There's nothing else that goes with it." Courtney stated, clearly sounding annoyed that her team was losing big time.

Chris shot a glare in the CIT's direction before continuing. "What I mean is, it's time for an eating challenge!" As soon as he said this, the runway retracted back into the stage and one long table made of bamboo and wood rose out of the top of the stage.

"Oh boy! I've always dreamed of an eating challenge!" Owen exclaimed giddily. "Will there be pancakes? French fries? _Turkey?_ " The boy was starting to lick his lips as he salivated.

"Oh don't worry Owen, there'll be plenty to eat!" Chris assured him with an impish smile. "The rules are as follows: Each team will choose two members to compete, regardless whether they've already competed or not. Chef will serve everyone a dish of dis-gross-ting food. Once you finish, you'll have to open your mouth to prove it went down! If you puke or you're the last one left, you're out."

"So basically the rules from the Chinese food challenge?" Duncan asked. "As long as there's no _starfish on a skewer_ , I think I'll be good." He said, narrowing his eyes at Chris.

"Don't worry, everything will be all new!" Chris grinned impishly. "Oh, and this time, there's no table cloth, so cheating is not gonna happen."

* * *

"Our contestants have been chosen and it's time to begin! Chef, bring out the first meal!" Chris hollered. As Chef went to grab his cart of food, the camera panned across the table of eight. From left to right, the participants were Owen, Duncan, Geoff, Sky, Jasmine, Scott, Max, and Courtney.

Chef arrived with eight platters concealed by a silver cover. One by one he placed them down in front of the teens. "Bon Apetite!" Chris declared the first round had begun.

Everyone opened their covers to reveal what looked like french fries. "French fries! I was right! It's a dream come true!" Owen cried happily, devouring the 'fries'. He couldn't remember the last time he had fries! But something wasn't right... they were too crunchy, and they certainly didn't taste like fries. . .

"What are these?!" Owen cried in disgust, spitting out some chunks of the so called fries onto his plate.

"Fried silkworms!" Chris answered with his usual evil grin. "And unless you want to be out, I suggest you eat those chunks you just spit up."

A chorus of 'ew's and disgusted cries came from the contestants who quickly dropped the fried worms. "Ew! That's disgusting!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Well, bottoms up!" Jasmine shrugged, taking one of the caterpillars and dropping it into her mouth. She made a weird face as she chewed the crunchy delicacy. After swallowing she tapped her chin in thought. "Not too bad actually. I've had worse." She said before eating the rest. She opened her mouth so Chris could see there was no more silkworm.

"Jasmine's finished, followed by Scott and Geoff!" Chris announced as the latter two swallowed and opened their mouths.

"Alright dude! It feels like there's a party in my mouth!" Geoff threw both his hands in the air.

"Oh that is _sooo_ what she said." Izzy chuckled at the unintended innuendo.

"Ugh! This is revolting! Why should a future ruler of the world have to be subjected to this?" Max demanded, pushing his plate away.

"Eat the stupid worms or I'm gonna give you something else to eat!" Courtney growled, shaking a fist at the purple-haired narcissist. She was fed up with his self absorption.

While Izzy giggled at yet another unintended innuendo, Courtney, Duncan, and Owen all finished their meals leaving it down to Max and Sky.

Sky winced as she took another bite of her fourth stick of fried silkworm. She'd eaten three out of four and was nearly done. "Eat faster!" Noah hollered.

"I'm trying! I'm not very good at these types of challenges!" Sky admitted. With a shiver she finished the fourth stick and went for the fifth one. "Done!" She cried a few moments later, opening her mouth wide.

"Max, you're out!" Chris told him, "You can join your team in the Peanut Gallery, I'm sure they'd love to have a little chat with you." He said, pointing to his team who all had annoyed looks on their faces. "Time for Round 2!" He then continued once Max left the stage with a snobby look on his face.

Chef came by and dumped a small pile of dark brown dough-balls onto everyone's plates. "What is it?" Owen asked, poking the stuff with his finger. "Because it really looks like chocolate chips and I really hope it is, but I don't think it is."

"Not chocolate chips Owen, but _Blood Pudding!_ " Chris said dramatically. "A type of sausage made from pork blood and different spices." He added.

"Oh. Well that's not that bad. Sorta like . . . exotic bacon maybe?" Owen tried.

"Eat it and find out." Chris prompted him.

Owen took a bite. "Hmm... tastes like meatloaf." With that, he began to shovel the rest of the dough-balls into his mouth. "Done!"

Jasmine, Geoff, and Duncan were the next to try it. It definitely wasn't as bad as the silkworms. "Huh, whattaya know? It only tastes a little disgusting." Duncan nodded with an appeased look on his face. The three showed their mouths and were confirmed done.

Courtney was next followed by Scott. "Done!" They both shouted almost simultaneously. Scott gave the CIT a suggestive eyebrow wiggle which she return with a scoff of disgust.

"Sky, you're out!" Chris declared once he cleared both Scott and Courtney.

"Aww..." Sky sighed, leaving the stage.

"Round 3 brings us . . . _jellyfish!_ " Chris announced happily.

Everyone had wide and weary eyes as Chef came by and plopped down a bowl of orangeish noodles on everyone's plate.

"It's not going to sting us, is it?" Jasmine asked as she got some of it onto her fork and raised it in the air. She'd eaten a lot of weird things before, but never a jellyfish. You don't tend to find those out in the Outback.

"Unfortunately no." Chris answered with a frown.

Jasmine put the fork full of stringy jellyfish into her mouth and swallowed. "Great Queensland that's salty!" She exclaimed, coughing a bit.

Duncan and Owen tried it next. Owen managed to stomach it while Duncan spit it back onto his plate. "Agh! That's disgusting! It tastes like barf!"

"This is nothing," Scott said through a mouthful of jellyfish noodles, "My pappy and I have eaten worse things!" He said proudly.

"Like what, kitchen rats?" Courtney asked sarcastically.

"Haha! Good one Court!" Duncan laughed, earning an eye roll from the future lawyer.

"Done!" Came Owen, who opened his mouth as proof. Jasmine was next followed by Scott.

Geoff let out a wheeze, "Done...!" He coughed, sounding weak. After a short fit of coughing, he showed his empty mouth.

It was down to Duncan and Courtney. The latter was determined to win it so they could at least go into a tiebreaker and have a chance of winning. "Done!" Courtney shouted triumphantly after a short while of chugging noodles.

With that, Duncan promptly puked up a stream of barf-covered jellyfish noodles. "Now it really tastes like puke..." He groaned.

"Duncan is last to finish _and_ pukes it all up which means he's _double_ out! Man, trumped by seafood again." Chris shook his head with a grin.

"That is _not_ normal seafood." The punk glared at him before leaving the stage to join the Peanut Gallery.

"Round 4! Which is quite appropriate since Team 4 is the only team with both players still in it!" Chris chuckled.

Chef came up and dumped some sort of smoked, flat, and scaly thing onto the trays. "Smoked snake!" Chris told them.

"Okay, that's even grosser than the jellyfish!" Courtney winced, picking it up with her fork.

Jasmine didn't hesitate. She stabbed the smoked snake and stuck it in her mouth, eating the whole thing in one bite. "Australia's home to nine out of the top ten most poisonous snakes in the world, I know my way around the block." She shrugged.

"C'mon! More puking!" Chris demanded.

Geoff, Scott, Courtney, and Owen all visibly cringed as they chewed on the snake. Owen was first to shout "Done!" followed by Scott and then Courtney.

"Sorry Geoff, but you're out bro." Chris said after checking Courtney's mouth.

"Dude..." Geoff groaned, trudging over to the peanut gallery, holding his stomach.

"Team 3 is out of the running but next up for Round 5: Buzz Buttons!" Chris said cheerfully.

"Why are they called that?" Owen asked.

"Why don't you try one and find out!" Chris grinned as Chef came around and plopped about four or five small yellow plant buds with red tops onto everyone's plate.

Owen picked one up and eyed it. He popped it into his mouth and chewed it, trying to think of an explanation for what it tasted like. And then things started to get weird. "Whoa! Ah! My mouth is buzzing!" He cried. "Ah! It stings!"

"Well that's a peculiar taste..." Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "It's like my mouth is filled with electricity...and now it's salivating. I thought you said this food wasn't going to sting us!" She shot a glare at the host.

"It's not stinging, it's a numbing sensation." Chris quickly explained. "And I said the _jellyfish_ wouldn't sting you."

"Ah!" Courtney cried, feeling the plant's effects on her tongue. It was weird but it wasn't necessarily bad. She had to finished eating them or she'd be out.

"Ooh...now it feels good. . ." Owen salivated, rubbing his belly. He picked up the rest of the little buttons and tossed them into his mouth. "Oh boy! You're missing out Geoff! It's like there's a dance party in my mouth! And they're serving electric cake and bacon!"

"Dude that sounds _awesome!_ " Geoff grinned, recovering from his snakey stomachache.

Owen swallowed and showed his empty mouth. "Owen you're good! You too Jasmine!" Chris added when Jasmine also opened her mouth.

It was down to Scott and Courtney. "Gah! It's so _weird!_ " Scott whined, wiping his tongue with his hands to try to stop the buzzing feeling.

"Done!" Courtney shouted suddenly, showing off her empty mouth.

"You're out Scott." Chris told him. The dirt farmer hacked up a mushy piece of one of the buzz buttons before heading over to the Peanut Gallery. "Alright, last round! Whoever finishes it first is the winner!"

Jasmine and Courtney both looked determined to win while Owen was eager to see what the last delicacy would be. Chef came by with another round of silver platters concealed by a silver cover.

"Open 'em up and see what's inside, chickens!" Chris instructed.

All three of the remaining contestants uncovered their platters to find a single, tiny, almost square-shaped, shriveled up, bright red pepper. "This doesn't look very friendly." Owen winced, picking up the pepper by the stem.

"No it is not. You wanna know why? Because that my friend, is the Carolina Reaper! The world's hottest pepper! It's a cross between a Ghost Pepper and a Habenero Pepper and clocks in at 1.57 million on the scoville heat scale." Chris gave them a little information.

"It has a tail like a _scythe_ , that's just _screaming_ death!" Courtney complained.

"Here goes." Jasmine winced, taking the pepper and eating the whole thing in one bite. "It's already terrible! Crikey that's hot!" Jasmine cried, fanning air into her mouth with her hands. Tears began to drip from her eyes as her face turned a bright red.

Owen was next to try and instantly regretted it. "H-hot-hot!" He wheezed, swallowing the pepper. "Ah! This is agony!" He cried, his face turning red like Jasmine's.

Courtney debated refusing to eat the pepper and losing, or eating the pepper and having a chance at winning while also possibly dying in the process. That last part might have been a stretch, but it sure seemed like death. She had no choice. The CIT popped the pepper into her mouth and quickly began coughing. "Oh this is not gonna be good..." She winced, her face too turning red.

"Oh _**/censored/**_ that's hot!" Courtney panted, following Jasmine and trying to fan air into her mouth. "Ah! That's not helping! Breathing in hurts!" She cried.

"This is _hilarious!_ Why haven't we done this before?" Chris laughed. "Since you all went ahead and ate the whole thing. We're gonna let you suffer until you either throw up or surrender to some milk and ice cream."

Chef came out with two platters of a tall glass of milk and a bowl of ice cream. Courtney sweated, debating again whether she should take the ice cream and milk or wait it out.

And then her stomach began to rumble. "Oh no..." She gulped. She suddenly let out a loud burp which was quickly followed up by a hiccup. "Stomach convulsions!" She cried before burping again.

Soon Owen and Jasmine joined her in the chorus of hiccups and burps. "It's getting worse!" Owen hacked. All of a sudden, from the other end of the table, Courtney began to throw up a long stream of puke which had a gross reddish green color to it.

Chef set down one of the plates of milk and ice cream for Courtney when she was done throwing up. "It's down to Jasmine and Owen now! Team 1 is going to elimination but who's going to win the feast?"

"It's worth it, it's worth it, it's worth it!" Owen kept repeating to himself as he breathed heavily, sweat pouring down the side of his head.

Finally after what seemed like hours of suffering (But was actually just five minutes), Jasmine raised her hand. "Give me the milk!" She surrendered.

Chef set down the last tray of cold foods in front of Jasmine who quickly took a spoon of ice cream and began devouring it, savoring every bit of cold.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Hot! Hot! Ooh we got it! Hot! Hot!)**

 **Jasmine-** "Sure we didn't win the reward, but I knew we had avoided elimination anyway and the hotness was just getting worse. In my opinion it was a win win for me." She shrugged before suddenly burping again.

* * *

"And Owen keeps his reign as Total Drama's Champion Eater!" Chris declared. "While also winning his team a five star buffet!"

"It was so worth it!" Owen choked out, tears streaming down his face. It was hard to tell if they were tears of joy or tears from the hotness of the pepper.

"Samey, Max, Bridgette, Courtney, Cody and Harold! I'll see all of you at elimination tonight!" Chris told them.

* * *

The soft glow of the campfire was the only visible light coming from the otherwise dark island as the camera pushed into the elimination pit. "Such a shame. You guys didn't score any points!" Chris chuckled. "I guess it's time to see who you all blamed for your collective failure! When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow.

"Bridgette." The blonde surfer smiled and quickly ran up to get hers. "Cody and Harold." Both nerds high-fived and went up to retrieve their marshmallows.

"Samey." The shy cheerleader breathed a sigh of relief and joined Cody with her fluffy treat.

"Courtney and Max. One of you is going home tonight. And it's not gonna be Courtney!" Chris suddenly said, skipping the usual long pause. He tossed Courtney her marshmallow. "Not sorry, but you're out Max." Chris shrugged, tossing the empty plate behind him.

"What?! I demand a recount! How dare you turn on me you useless minions! I'll have you boiled in lava when I take the throne!" He shouted, shaking a fist as Chef hauled him off towards the Boot of Shame.

Chef threw the scientist down on the big red X and before he could say anything more, Chris pressed the button and he was sent flying into the sky. "I WILL RULE YOOOOUUUU!" He shouted as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Time to Evil! Somewhere else)**

 **Scarlett-** "Am I sad about Max's elimination? Not one bit. He outlived his usefulness and finally his stupidity and self absorption got him eliminated, and rightfully so. Now I can finish my duplicator in _peace_." She smiled

* * *

"I'm glad _he's_ finally gone. He was getting _so_ annoying." Chris shook his head. "We're now at a solid 22 contestants! Who will go flying next? Will Cody make the his move on Samey? What hilarious hurts do we have in store for our campers next? Find out next time on . . . _Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!_ "

* * *

Votes:

 **Courtney-** Max

 **Bridgette-** Max

 **Max-** Courtney

 **Cody-** Max

 **Harold-** Max

 **Samey-** Max

– –

Max- **5**

Courtney- **1**

– –

 **Voted Off:** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota (RETURNED), Jo, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Brick, Rodney, B, Katie, Max

* * *

 **Reason:** Max is a fun character to write but like Scarlett said, he outlived his usefulness. He never really was meant to do much more that pretend to be ruling over Scarlett, only to find out she's way smarter than him. _Again_. I was originally going to have next time's elimination happen here, but decided to switch it last minute. Overall I'm satisfied with Max's time on the show and his contribution. If you like him and his humor like I do, don't worry, he'll always be up to no good in the Cruise of Lose episodes :)

 _ **~A/N~ After what seems like ages I finally got it out! Sorry for the really long wait, there was just so much challenge packed into this episode! I hope you guys enjoyed it because it was admittedly fun to write despite how long it took. How about a present to make up for the long wait? I already told you guys but just to remind you, I've got a poll up so check that out, and then I've got my DeviantArt account up now too so check that out as well! I'm StereotypicalVampire. I currently have only one art piece up and one journal, but I'm working on it! I'll keep you guys up to date with Total Drama Unfinished Business as well as what's going on in my life! There will also be plenty of rant sessions, admission free, so be sure to join in! Everyone needs a good rant session!**_ **_Oh yeah, and don't forget to check out The Ridonculous Race: More Ridonculousness!_**

…

 **[1]-** This line was said by Buford in Phineas and Ferb when they were building an obstacle course and began rhyming too much. Thank you Buford, you're always there when we need you. But for real those songs were great and so was that show.

 **[2]-** The lines Chef is saying and the situation is taken directly from "Know Your Fusion" in Steven Universe when Smokey Quartz is trying to see if she's got Sugilite's strength. When she fails to hit the bell, a pre-recorded Sugilite makes jeers and jabs at her.

 **[3]-** Anyone who plays Overwatch gets this Phara reference. And would you look at that...It's High Noon . . .

 **[4]-** If you may recall, there was a show on Nickelodeon called Victorious. Not gonna lie it had some pretty good and funny moments. One of which was when their teacher Sikowitz (Probably butchered that) was naming who would choose for who. He did it in a rapid succession and it was definitely applaud-worthy.

…

 **Next:** Pahkitew's Got Talent!


	23. Pahkitew's Got Talent

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Vampirism-** Well... I was almost halfway through writing this chapter when my computer mentally exploded like a Galaxy Note 7. And magically, all of my work was gone! So, I was forced to restart. But now I have a new computer that works a thousand times better and have successfully transferred all of my documents (aside from the one I had been working on) over to it! Lucky for me, this also means it can run games like Overwatch which I have already become addicted to. I know updates are scarce but trust me, I'm not giving up on this baby, we've still got a long way to go but we're gonna get there! I'll try to tear myself away from Overwatch long enough to get some work done. That noted, if you have Overwatch for PC feel free to hit me up with a friend request! My name is **Megalomaniac #11848** if you're interested.

I also had a bit of an issue accessing this document for a little while but that was fixed (thankfully with no information loss) and I quickly got back to work. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out but there were just a lot of complications (And Overwatch). Also, I know some people speculated that I had quit fan fiction but that's not the case. I love writing this story and will continue to do so despite long distance between updates. If I do ever end up not having the time to complete this story, I will notify everyone _and_ give a description of what the rest of the season would have been like so you're not left on a cliff hanger. But hopefully it never comes to that :)

In other news, I now have a DeviantArt so definitely head on over there, I'm _**StereotypicalVampire**_. On DeviantArt I'll be sharing some of my artwork which ranges from Disney to Total Drama to Steven Universe to just about anything I feel like drawing at the time! I'll also keep you up to date on what I'm currently working on as well as what's going on in my life (not really sure if you care about that part) This includes rant sessions (because everyone needs one of those) and sneak peaks at upcoming chapters or things that I'm working on! It'll be a lot of fun so definitely go check me out! Want to talk but don't have a DeviantArt account? Just simply create an account for yourself and we can talk! Who knows, maybe you'll even decide to post something and gain some watchers! :D

 **PhenomsServant-** That's what I do best MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Sorry, since Max is gone, someone had to do it. But I guess it's time to shove a whole bunch of Steven Universe references in or I may end up joining Pink Diamond! Ha, see what I did there?

 **TARDIS1039-** Yup, there will be more Cruise of Lose, but like the Aftermaths, I have a schedule for them. Due to the large amount of contestants this season and the subsequent amount of episodes, there's a rather large gap between each Cruise of Lose, so we're getting there! I believe we're about halfway to the next one.

 **FOWLKON-** I was going to have Scarlett orchestrate Max's elimination, but in the end I found it too difficult to pull off with her team winning, so I left it to the others. I think I kind of like Max finally taking himself out rather than having Scarlett be the one to do it, or getting saved by some twist. Maybe now the munchkin will realize how much of a doofus he is. Eh, then again probably not. I can confirm however that those were tears of the pepper coming from Owen's eyes. He may be strong, but in the words of Leshawna "Ain't no one that tough!" The answer to your aftermath question is in the reply just above your's by the way ;)

 **BrandomKR-** Well, I feel like Dave is more in the wrong than Sky is. Sure she technically led him on and didn't tell him she had a boyfriend, but Dave went overly crazy about it and it just reminds me of people I know (and hate) in real life. He took the completely wrong approach to Sky and wouldn't listen to her at all. In my opinion, the way the show left him off, they portrayed him as a villain, and therefore he's been turned into one.

 **Richboylion-** What makes you say that? The last time Sierra was in the picture, she and Samey made up and Cody finally worked things out with her. And uh...might I ask _why_ you ship Izzy and Dawn? Don't have a problem, I just wanna know what triggered the shipping urge.

 **Tinyitkin-** Thanks! Don't get to absorbed though or you might end up catching a case of "oblivious to the outside world" syndrome. Don't worry though, it happens to the best of us ;)

 **Guest-** I don't have a problem with you being a guest, but why don't you name yourself? It'd be way easier to distinguish you when replying! Regardless . . . _IT WAS FOUR MONTHS?!_ Yikes...I might want to fix my random scheduling! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though! :)

 **Great Idea Alert-** Oh boy oh boy, I'm glad you showed up! I'm in the market for some great ideas! And you gave me one! You're already doing your job, wow! I'll definitely be posting sneak peaks, I even did one for this chapter if you didn't see it already! I also plan to do drawings from my stories, so look forward to those! And yes, things are going to be heating up very quickly...

 **NerdyNightStocker-** Oh, so you have a Lindsay at your job eh?I wish I could help, I know a few of those, but they aren't nearly as friendly. Good luck with your eggplant ventures!

 **Joel Connell-** Congratulations! You're the 400th reviewer! You win absolutely nothing but keep up the good work! I expect to see you at the 500th mark! As for your advice for my All-Stars fanfix, I think 24 is the magic number. Like you said, it has all the right amounts. The only other one that would be in the range I want is 18, but that's not enough. I think 24 is as high as I'm willing to go for this one.

 **CMC-** No need to apologize, you can read and review my stories any time! But yes, it is pesky when the internet people don't do their jobs right and the YouTube video on your phone is stuck buffering on an ad and your Overwatch loses connection and you can't search for what you want on the internet. Man, why does so much of our lives have to be based around wifi, because it sure as hell doesn't work like it's supposed to half the time! Either way, I could have named this chapter that, but I don't want to copy titles from previous seasons too much, I want to be original. I only did that with Super Hero-ld because Avengers: Age of Ultron was out.

 **Codammy Forever-** Yikes, four months is bad! I be sure to keep updates and sneak peaks on my DeviantArt so you guys know I'm not dead! Also, the Cody and Samey duet idea is nice and sounds beautiful, but I personally don't like singing in my stories. In my opinion, it just doesn't translate well into text, regardless if the song already exists or if it's made up. This idea is nice though and I might consider making an art piece based on it for my DeviantArt!

 _Long ago in a distant land called Canada, Chris McLean, a narcissistic host began an unspeakable television show called Total Drama! 22 foolish campers with their own special personality stepped forth to oppose him and take the million dollars! Before the final season was cast, Chris halted the producers and began a new season, where his evil is law! Now the 22 remaining fools seek to win the million dollar prize and vanquish the host that is Chris!_ **[1]**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 (Day 18)-** Pahkitew's Got Talent!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris opened the episode on footage from the previous one. Eva was shown tearing through the obstacle course followed by a clip of Jasmine slurping up some Jellyfish noodles. "It was testing day, and boy did we push our contestants to the limit!" Noah was shown getting punched off of his platform out on the water followed by some footage of Sky getting pelted with golf balls.

"With her vast knowledge, Scarlett out-brained everyone in the Brain competition!" The host stated on clips of Scarlett revealing the final answer to the riddle as well as an already injured Gwen getting knocked into the water by a boxing glove that sprouted from her platform.

"Then, we kicked things up a notch with our Ultimate Brawn obstacle course!" Chris continued. "Which Jasmine totally _destroyed!_ " The Australian was shown hitting the high striker so hard that the bell flew off into the distance.

"We followed that up with a fashion show that Dakota would have won, had she not accidentally spilled the beans about doing the whole thing herself!" Chris laughed. "There were fashion pros," Dakota was shown strutting her stuff on the runway, "And definite fashion freaks!" Owen was shown in his too-tight disco outfit followed by Max showing off Samey's new 'Bride of Frankenstein' look.

"And finally, to top things all off, we had an eating competition where Owen defended his title, but not without trial!" The eating machine was shown sweating as he struggled to swallow the Carolina Reaper pepper.

"In the end, Max proved to be the most useless and was blamed for his team's failure, and rightfully so! I mean, did you _see_ Samey before his makeover?" Chris asked as he played footage of Samey walking out next to Bridgette in her beautiful white gown.

"We're down to a familiar number 22! What surprises do we have in store next? Find out on this week's episode of _Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!_ " The host finished.

* * *

 _~Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous~_

* * *

Duncan poked his head out of the bushes, looking back and forth to make sure no one was following him. When he decided the coast was clear, he dashed for the Communal Washrooms and slipped in the door, making sure to once again check his surroundings before closing it.

Inside was Noah, Cody, Geoff, and Owen all waiting for him. "How nice of you to finally arrive." Noah rolled his eyes. "Don't sweat it, you're only ten minutes late." He glared.

"Dude, nice! You're fashionably late!" Geoff gave Duncan a fist bump.

"You were talking to Courtney, weren't you." Owen giggled like a little schoolgirl after learning her friend's secret.

"No!" Duncan shot back defensively.

"Of course he wasn't talking to Courtney, Owen." Noah shook his head. "He was _attempting_ to get her _attention_. Which I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you failed at." He smirked.

"Shut it wise guy or I'll shut it for you." Duncan snapped, grabbing Noah by the collar of his sweater-vest.

"What are you gonna do, steal my pants? Because newsflash, you already did that." The cynic said bluntly, not afraid in the slightest.

Duncan sighed and threw Noah to the ground. "Why don't we get down to business?" He suggested. "If you're done being an egghead."

"Yeah, why'd you call us all here?" Cody wondered.

"I brought you all here because we have a serious issue. Right now the odds are 13 girls to 9 guys." Duncan told them.

"That sounds like good odds to me!" Cody grinned.

"No dude, _bad_ odds! We've gotta get this alliance into action if we want to stick around." Duncan warned. "The only problem is five guys isn't going to cut it. That's not enough to swing the vote."

"So who do we recruit?" Owen asked.

"We could recruit some girls like Bridgette." Geoff suggested with a grin.

"No, absolutely not. That defeats the purpose of the guy's alliance." Duncan reminded him. "We can always try to persuade them to vote with us, but they're not officially part of the alliance. I was thinking more along the lines of Dave."

"You mean the psychopath who's been trying to get Sky voted off the entire season?" Noah deadpanned. "Yup. That sounds like a good idea to me." He said sarcastically. "Plus, I don't want people to start making _more_ theories that he and I are related just because we're both Indian." He rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you mean you two _aren't_ cousins?" Owen gasped. Noah just face-palmed. Were the people around him _really_ that low of intelligence?

"Just here me out." Duncan assured. "None of us have ties to Sky, right?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. So, if we recruit Dave, all we have to do to get him on board is to tell him we'll vote off Sky. He'll agree and once she's gone, he's ours."

"Whoa...that's so smart!" Geoff exclaimed.

"I hate to break it to you but six of us still won't be able to swing the vote." Cody pointed out. "We need more people."

"Relax, it's not like the girls will be able to band together and vote us off." Noah rolled his eyes. "They can't hardly share the bathroom." He jabbed a thumb at the opposite side of the washrooms.

"Yeah, but we still need more numbers." Cody insisted.

"Well, that just leaves Harold, Trent, and Scott, and no way are we letting him join." Duncan shook his head. "So I guess Harold and Trent?"

"I'm good with both of 'em." Geoff shrugged.

"Yay! More friends!" Owen cheered.

"Then it's settled. Meet me back here in ten minutes for the initiation." He told them.

* * *

A flash transitioned to Duncan, once again creeping through the bushes, only this time he was carrying something. When he left the bushes and tall grass, he was revealed to be dragging a good-sized burlap sack behind him. He quickly pulled it to the door of the washrooms. Whatever was in the sack was wriggling a lot. "Dude! Quit struggling!" Duncan snapped, kicking the bag a bit as he pulled it into the bathroom.

The washroom was now dark, but with an ominous glow coming from each of the stalls. The punk dumped the burlap sack onto the floor and moments later Dave scrambled out. "What is wrong with you?!" He cried, pulling out a bottle of hand-sanitizer and feverishly rubbing it onto his skin. "Do you know how dirty it was in there?"

" _LET THE INITIATION COMMENCE!_ " Duncan called out, ignoring Dave's complaints. Suddenly, each bathroom stall door was kicked open, one after the other to reveal a hooded figure inside. Each cloaked member had a flashlight pointed at their face like one might do when telling a scary story around a campfire.

" _What kind of demonic cult is this?!_ " Dave cried, starting to hyperventilate.

" _Shark bait, moo-ha-ha! Shark bait, moo-ha-ha!_ " The cloaked figures all chanted at once. **[2]**

The flashlights revealed the shadowy cult members to be none other than Owen, Geoff, Cody, and Noah. As they continued chanting, they stepped out of their stalls and closer to Dave who continued to step backwards until he was pinned up against the sink.

" _What do you want from me?!_ " Dave wailed.

"It's time for the initiation!" Duncan declared.

" _What initiation?! What is going on!_ " Dave shouted frantically, completely left in the dark about what was happening.

"Your initiation into our guy's alliance." Duncan finally explained. "You see, the girls outnumber is 13 to 9, it's time to make sure we get the upper hand. So, we decided to recruit you."

Dave tapped his chin in thought, debating whether he should agree to join or not. So far these people had kidnapped him, and creeped him out even more than the zombie challenge. "It depends . . . will we be going after Sky?" Dave asked.

"If you think that's the best move. She's a girl after all. I don't see any reason not to." Duncan shrugged.

"I'm in." Dave grinned wickedly.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Wannahockaloogie!)**

 **Dave-** "This is perfect! With an alliance, I'll have no _problem_ getting Sky out of the game!" He pumped a fist. "After that . . . uh, I'm not really sure what I'll do after that. Maybe try and win?" He tapped his chin in thought.

* * *

"Alright." Duncan grinned back. "But you'll have to pass an initiation first." He warned. Dave was now beginning to second-guess his decision.

"Uh..."

"Too late! If you back out now you'll know too much and we'll have to kill you." Duncan told him, running to block the exit. Dave just stared at him in horror. " _HA!_ Just kidding!" Duncan laughed. "We'll totally have to vote you off though."

"Fine." Dave sighed. "What's the . . . initiation?" He gulped, not sure if he wanted to know.

"You'll have to stay in a stall with Owen until he's done... _doing business_." Duncan told him.

Dave's face drained all color. "Nope! No way! Not happening! I'm out!" He then began heading for the exit again.

"Grab him!" Duncan shouted. As soon as he said this, Geoff, Cody, Noah, and Owen all pounced for the weakling.

Geoff got him first and pulled him into a bear hug. "Not getting out that easily, dude." He said.

"Let me go!" Dave screamed bloody murder. Geoff was forced to put a cloaked arm over Dave's mouth, turning his cries for help into muffled screams.

"Throw him in!" Duncan instructed.

"Come on little buddy, it won't be so bad. Only a couple of minutes." Owen told him as he led Dave (who was still being escorted by Geoff) into the stall. Once Dave was in, Geoff let go and ran out. Before Dave could follow, Noah quickly slammed the stall door closed and Geoff and Cody stood in front of it.

"First we'll need to get this off." Owen said. He could be heard taking off his robe before tossing it over the top of the stall. Then he could be heard pulling his pants down.

" _AAAH!_ " Dave screamed, covering his eyes.

"What? You've never been to a public water park?" Owen asked.

" _NO! Those things are unsanitary!_ " Dave cried as he banged on the door, desperately trying to get out.

And then it began. Sounds of Owen's farts ripped through the washrooms, accompanied by Dave's screams of horror. " _WAAAH! AUGH! WHY!_ " The Germophobe tried not to hurl.

"Could you pass me some toilet paper?" Owen requested.

" _AAAA-AWH-AWH-AWH!_ " Dave wailed.

Duncan laughed as he pulled two more burlap out from under the sink. "What's the meaning of this?" Harold demanded as he popped out form one of the sacks.

"Dude, is he okay in there?" Trent raised an eyebrow, pointing to the stall Dave was currently suffering in.

"He'll be fine." Duncan waved it off. "And I brought you here for the initiation into our alliance."

"Is that what that is?" Harold questioned, referring to Dave once again. "Do we have to do that?!"

"Nah, all you gotta do is take an oath." Duncan told them.

"Um, not that I'm complaining or anything but, why do we get to take an oath and that guy's gotta suffer?" Trent asked.

"Well one, I wanted to see his reaction," Duncan laughed, "And two, he's a newbie. You two are lucky."

"Sounds fair enough to me." Trent shrugged.

"What if we don't want to join this guy's alliance? I couldn't bear to vote out my fair Leshawna!" Harold said.

"Yeah, I can't vote for Gwen either. I think she's starting to come back around to me." Trent grinned eagerly. He then realized Duncan had previously broken up with Gwen and was not impressed. "Oh uh...sorry dude."

"Whatever. I was pretty sure you would say that." Duncan shrugged. "In case you didn't notice, some of our members also have some girls they have a certain liking to. Solution? We just don't target them."

"That makes sense." Harold nodded. "But what happens when there's no one else left?"

"Well that's when it's time to make a decision." Duncan said simply. "But we'll try not to think about that for right now. Now, hold up your right hand." He instructed, also doing so himself.

Harold and Trent obeyed. "I (your name here), vow never to betray this guy's alliance. And if I do, I will be voted out. So help me Duncan." Duncan said.

"I Harold, vow never to betray this guy's alliance. And if I do, I will be voted out. So help me Duncan." Harold recited. "Gosh! Why do you get to replace God? Egotistical much?"

"Hey, I founded this alliance. I think I should deserve a little credit."

"Fair enough." Harold nodded.

When Trent finished reciting his vow, Duncan let them go. "Remember, if you tell _anyone_ , you'll be our next target!" Duncan warned them as the two guys left the cult.

"I think Dave's done suffering." Noah said, jabbing a thumb back at the stall. Dave was still screaming in agony as Owen's farts got louder and more concerning.

The farts then stopped. Owen could be heard pulling up his pants followed by a toilet flushing noise. The fart machine kicked open the stall door and whistled over to the sink to wash his hands.

There was a short paused before Dave slowly walked out of the stall, shaking and hugging himself in terror. His eyes were wide and stared off into the distance as he currently questioned life. " _The things I have seen_..." He shuddered.

"Alright! It looks like you've passed the initiation!" Duncan congratulated him.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Dave let out a blood-curdling scream and bolted for the exit, spraying some sort of disinfectant all over himself as he went.

"Um...should we go get him?" Noah asked once he was gone.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He just needs some time to recover and he'll be all ready for the next voting ceremony." Duncan said, proud of his work.

The campers were all gathered out on the beach with Dave joining them shortly, still recovering from his incident with Owen. "Is this everybody? There's so many of you I lose track." Chris chuckled. "Okay, so before we get to today's challenge, we're gonna change things up a little. It's time . . . to pick for _official_ teams!" He announced.

Overall everyone looked quite ecstatic to be placed on permanent teams until the merge. Even if they were dreading being stuck with their team, they were definitely curious. "But even before _that_ , we need to pick team captains! How will we do that you might ask? There's your answer!" The host cast a finger out onto the lake where 22 wooden towers stood surrounding a tall pole that stuck up out from a cluster of jagged rocks. Sticking out of the side of the pole was a long sweeper-arm made of hard foam.

"For this team picking challenge, you'll all be placed on one of the twenty-two platforms out yonder." Chris explained. "Everyone gets a dueling stick which you can use to knock your opponents off while simultaneously avoiding the dreaded sweeper-arm. The last two campers left will then face off against each other to decide who gets to choose first."

"Sounds just a _wee bit_ like a ripoff of-" Noah started to say.

"Don't go there!" Chris snapped, interrupting the cynic. "Alright, get your dueling sticks from Chef and head on out to one of the towers."

"You mean we have to swim? Ugh!" Amy whined.

"You'd fall into the water anyway." Dawn shrugged.

"Are you saying I'm gonna lose?" Amy narrowed her eyes at the moonchild.

"No, I was just-"

"Save it!" Amy snapped. She was then promptly knocked over when Chef hurled a green dueling stick at her.

"Oh dear..." Dawn winced.

* * *

Everyone was now on their own tower above the lake. "Be _gin!_ " Chris called out. On cue, the sweeper-arm began to rotate around. It began at a slow pace so it wasn't too difficult to jump over, not to mention it was also only raised about a foot off the ground.

"Well, good luck, I hope you win." Gwen looked over at Trent who was on the platform next to her.

"What? You're giving up already?" Trent frowned.

"Trent, my leg is broken. How am I supposed to jump over that thing?" She asked.

"Well I could-"

"No, I mean how am I supposed to do it myself?" Gwen stopped him. "No offense but I don't want your help. I'll only slow you down anyway."

"Alright." Trent nodded. "But you're not going home, I can promise you that."

"If you say so." Gwen sighed. The sweeper-arm came around and Trent jumped over it. As expected, when it came to Gwen, it pushed her right off and kept going.

The Goth had seen it coming but that didn't stop her from screaming as she plummeted into the water. "You good?" Trent hollered down.

"Not particularly." Gwen grit her teeth. She began to slowly swim back towards shore, only able to kick with one leg.

As the arm continued to rotate around the circle of platforms, everyone easily managed to jump over it. Well, almost everyone...

Owen saw the arm coming and prepared to jump. Unfortunately for our lovable oaf, he jumped too early and when he came down he was instantly tripped up by the arm "Whoa!" He cried as he tumbled off his platform. However, he managed to grab onto the arm before it was too late and pulled himself up so that he now hugged the arm in fear.

Dakota happened to be on the next tower and with a massive Owen in the way, she was unable to jump over it. Owen promptly knocked her off followed by Dawn, Cody, Dave (Who was still in shock), and Leshawna.

"Owen! Let go or you're going to knock us all off!" Noah hollered as his buddy neared.

"Oops!" Owen yelped, quickly letting go and dropping into the water below with a rather large splash. Noah was then able to jump over the arm with ease.

"Well that was definitely funny, but let's make things a little more interesting." Chris grinned, pulling out his remote.

"Ugh! I hate it when he says that!" Scott groaned.

Chris pressed the button and a few moments later, the ground beneath them began to shake. Scott struggled to stay on his platform as the rumbling was making it hard to stand. The dirt farmer looked over and the empty tower next to him collapsed in on itself, various planks of wood dropping into the water.

Soon the rumbling was too much, and Scott stumbled off his tower, watching it crumble right after as he fell. More towers began to collapse including Bridgette's and Amy's. Amy fell with a scream while Bridgette managed to jump to the empty tower next to her, only to have that one fall apart as well.

After a little more shaking, the rumbling finally ceased. And the contestants were able to move from platform to platform now. Eva glanced over at Jasmine who was across the ring and glared with fury.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Release the Eva!)**

 **Eva-** "Yesterday Jasmine beat me in the physical obstacle course. Up until now, I was reigning champ at all things athletic. To have my title taken away like that is just . . . _AGH!_ She's going down and I'll _prove_ I'm the better brawn!" She snarled.

* * *

With all the rage in the world, Eva stormed along the platforms, knocking over anyone who got in her way. Geoff was her first victim, getting swept aside like a dust bunny under a fridge. "Whoa dude!" He cried before hitting the water.

Eva disregarded this completely and continued forward, swatting down Samey and Trent in her wake. Samey yelped as she hit the water and surfaced with Trent. "I know Eva's not exactly the nicest person, but what's with her _today_. She looked like she was about to RKO someone."

"Glad it wasn't us." Trent said, grabbing his head woozily. "Although it sure feels like it."

Samey giggled. "Let's get back to shore, Cody and Gwen are probably waiting for us."

Meanwhile back on top, Sky and Scarlett had their dueling sticks pressed up against the other, putting as much force on the other's stick as possible in an effort to knock them off. "You're a dirty _cheater!_ " Sky declared.

"You're a minuscule _insect!_ " Scarlett shot back.

The two continued to be locked in combat until Scarlett suddenly let go and swung her body back and out of the way, allowing Sky to topple over from all the force she had been putting on Scarlett's stick.

"Whoa!" She cried before falling off the tower.

"A job well done." Scarlett grinned, only for the sweeper arm to come up behind her and whack her in the head. " _CURSES!_ " She screamed as she was sent right into the drink with Sky.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Karma's a female dog)**

 **Sky-** "I guess you could say me and Scarlett have a bit of a rivalry. I'm still not about to trust or forgive her for trying to kill me last season. And she always gets the best of me in physical challenges using her brain smarts. One of these times I just want to knock her off a tall pole and watch her fall into some mud! _That_ would be satisfying. But I guess watching the sweeper arm knock her into the water will do as a nice second place." She grinned.

* * *

" _MOVE!_ " Eva roared, side-swiping Duncan off his platform.

"Hey! I know it's a challenge but you don't have to be so— _WAH!_ " Courtney was interrupted when Eva whacked her in the side with her dueling stick, knocking her out of her path.

Eva was so rage-induced that she didn't even notice Noah when she barged right into him, sending him flying into the water where he almost landed on Courtney who was swimming back to shore, mumbling something under her breath.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – For the Motherland!)**

 **Noah-** "I now know what it feels like to get hit by a truck..." He said weakly, holding his head.

 **Eva** \- "When I get really mad about something, I kind of forget about the consequences of my actions." She sighed. "My anger management coach is gonna be so disappointed in me..." She groaned.

* * *

"Finally! I've got you in my sights!" Eva grit her teeth as she came upon Jasmine who was completely oblivious to Eva's tirade. The Australian was busy battling Izzy who was putting up a good fight.

When the redhead saw Eva approaching, she quickly shouted, "Gotta split!" Before back-flipping over Eva and Jasmine and making a run for it.

" _No one_ take away my title! _NO ONE!_ " Eva roared, charging at Jasmine who only suddenly noticed the fuming Eva.

"Hold on, what's this about?!" Jasmine cried as Eva came at her, swinging with full-force. Unfortunately for the weight-lifter, the sweeper-arm came around and rammed into Jasmine from behind, pushing her off before Eva could land a hit.

" _NO!_ " Eva cried as she landed, only for the sweeper-arm to do her in as well. The two athletes splashed into the water and surfaced, glaring at each other.

"Nice going! Now we've _both_ lost!" Jasmine glared at Eva. "And I don't know what that was about, but you've clearly got something you need to work out!" With that, the Australian began swimming towards shore where the rest of the campers were.

Eva sighed and face-palmed, knowing she had messed up royally.

"And the Sweeper-arm claims two more victims!" Chris announced. "That leaves Harold, who somehow managed to survive, and Izzy to battle it out!"

"Alright! Izzy's going to the championship!" The crazy girl whooped, doing a little victory dance.

* * *

Harold and Izzy now stood on two tall rock pillars jutting out from the water, separate from the circle of wooden towers. "All you have to do is knock your opponent into the water! The last one standing will get to choose first for who they want on their team!" Chris explained. "Ready...Set... _FIGHT!_ "

Izzy and Harold locked their narrowed eyes for a moment, waiting for the other to make a move. After a short pause, Izzy struck first with a swipe to Harold's legs using her dueling stick.

The nerd jumped in time and swung down on Izzy with his own stick. Izzy jerked out of the way and leaped over to Harold's rock, forcing him to move to her's, switching places. The two pinned their dueling sticks against the other before Izzy put more force on hers, knocking Harold to the ground.

Izzy attempted a finishing move by swinging her stick down on Harold's head, but the nerd was quick to roll over and retreat to the rock he had started on. Izzy turned around to see Harold bringing his dueling stick down on her.

With lightning-fast reflexes, Izzy jumped into the air and grabbed the end of Harold's dueling stick. She then proceeded to swing Harold under and over her body before letting go and flinging him into the lake.

"Though Harold put up a valiant fight, Izzy pulls a _sick_ finishing move and secures the win!" Chris declared.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- What's the number one rule of Fight Club?)**

 **Harold-** "I may have lost, but joke's on her! I saw her panties when she swung me around!" He grinned.

* * *

Everyone was now gathered on shore with Izzy and Harold standing off to the side. "Alright Izzy, since you won, you get first pick! But choose wisely, these teams will follow you all the way to the merge!"

Izzy scratched her chin, deep in thought as she scanned the crowd of campers. Who would she choose? The long suspense was killing Chris and the rest of the campers. "Nah, I'm just joking." Izzy suddenly laughed. "Of _course_ I'm gonna choose Big O!"

"Wooo!" Owen whooped, running over to Izzy and giving her a huge bear hug.

"Okay, put me down Owen. Owen! _OWEN!_ " She screamed before the big lug finally put her down with a sheepish smile.

"Okay Harold, now it's your pick." Chris told him.

"Who else would I pick but my luscious Leshawna?" Harold said, his eyes forming hearts. "Come to me my chocolate goddess!" He opened his arms for a hug.

"Well he sure ain't a fool." Leshawna grinned, walking up to her boyfriend and returning the hug.

"Okay, now the authority goes to your picks. That means it's Owen's turn to decide." Chris explained.

"Ooh! I pick my little buddy Noah!" Owen hopped up and down giddily.

Noah couldn't help but smile as he walked over to join Izzy and Owen. "No hugs." He made clear before standing next to Owen.

"Aww..." Owen frowned.

"Okay Leshawna, now it's your turn." said the host.

Leshawna tapped her chin in thought. "We gotta pick strategically." She whispered to Harold who nodded. "I think I gotta go with Bridgette."

The blond surfer smiled and walked over to join her friends. The picking then turned over to Noah who looked at the cast of contestants, most of whom he despised. "Psst! Pick Eva! We must bring Team E-Scope together again!" Izzy hissed.

Noah gave her an annoyed side glare and got back to thinking who he should pick. He had his alliance with Scarlett, but how long could she be trusted? He was also apart of the guy's alliance, but he knew how quickly that fell apart the first time.

"Pick Eva! Pick Eva! Do it for Team E-Scope!" Izzy continued to chant into Noah's ear.

"Ugh! Alright! I pick Eva, if for not other reason than to shut Izzy up!" Noah grumbled. Eva seemed indifferent as she walked over but inside she was glad to be with Izzy and Noah, two of the only people on the island she could actually call her friends.

"Bridgette?" Chris wondered.

"Geoff of course." Bridgette smiled, slightly blushing.

"Aw yeah babe!" Geoff grinned, running over to meet his girlfriend. He picked her up and the two began passionately making out.

"Y'all better not be doin' that the whole time." Leshawna warned them playfully.

"We won't, I promise!" Bridgette said in between smooching. Leshawna just shook her head with a smile.

"Eva, you're up."

The weight-lifter looked at Scarlett who was giving her the look that said "Choose me or else". She quickly avoided eye contact and looked around at the other options. "I think I'm gonna go with...Jasmine." She finally said.

"What?!" Scarlett grit her teeth. Eva was messing everything up!

"You can't be serious!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Two minutes ago you were practically trying to murder me and now you want to be on the same team? What is with you Canadians?!"

"I'm sorry, alright?" Eva sighed. "I let my anger get the best of me. You're a strong athlete and to be honest it's actually kind of nice to have some real competition in this game."

Most everyone in the audience was shocked. No one had ever heard Eva apologize for her actions before. "Well . . . alright, but I've got my eye on you. No tricks." Jasmine warned her.

The duty was now turned over to Geoff who looked at his fellow guy's alliance members. "I choose Duncan! C'mere bro!" Geoff held out his hand for a fist bump which Duncan returned as he headed over to join his new team.

"Okay Jasmine, who's your pick?" Chris asked.

"I gotta choose Samey." Jasmine pointed to the cheerleader.

Samey smiled and quickly ran over to join her friend. She'd never been picked before Amy! Amy was always first and she was always last.

"Okay Duncan." Chris gestured to the punk.

Duncan surveyed his alliance members. He wanted a good amount of people on both sides so he could influence the vote no matter what. He could choose Cody and split him up from Samey, but that would only cause more problems. It was better to let him have his girl than to have Cody distracted. "I'm gonna go with Dave." He finally decided.

"Um...what?" Chris looked completely shocked. "Uh, _why?_ "

"I have my reasons." Duncan said simply.

Chris decided to do the smart thing and not ask about it any further. "Okay Samey it's-"

"CODY!" Samey suddenly blurted. "Uh, I mean I choose Cody." She corrected herself sheepishly.

Cody grinned, spotting the blush on Samey's cheeks and strutted over. "Just so you know I would have picked you too." He winked, causing her to giggle.

"Next time don't interrupt me!" Chris snapped. "Dave, it's your turn to pick."

"Uh...I think I'll go with Trent." Dave said, still a little shaky from his encounter with Owen before. Thank goodness the two were not on the same team!

"Alright." Trent grinned coolly, walking over to join his team, most of which were his friends.

"Cody?" The host looked over at the tech geek, expecting an answer.

Cody tapped his chin in thought. "Who should I pick?" He whispered to Samey.

"Go with Dawn, she's super trustworthy." The cheerleader answered.

"Dawn." Cody shrugged.

"Thank you friends, I am sure you will not be disappointed with this decision." Dawn smiled as she walked over to join her friends.

The focus shifted to Trent now who already knew who he was going to pick. "Don't do it, I'll just slow you guys down." Gwen insisted.

"C'mon, you know I'm gonna pick you." Trent grinned coolly.

"Ugh, you're gonna regret it, I'm telling you." Gwen rolled her eyes, although she couldn't help but smile.

As Trent helped her over to her new team, it was time for Dawn to make her decision. "I pick Dakota." She smiled. It was an obvious choice. Dakota was her friend and most everyone else that was left was a villain that Dawn preferred not to associate with.

"Yay!" Dakota squealed, running over to Dawn. "Now we're on the same team! Thanks bestie!" The heiress glomped Dawn into a hug.

"Um, you're welcome." Dawn chuckled.

"Gwen! It's your turn." Chris turned back over to the injured Goth.

"Uh, I think I'll go with Sky." Gwen said. She didn't fully trust Scott, she knew Amy was a brat, Scarlett tried to kill people, and she still wasn't totally cool with Courtney.

"Oh come on!" Sky pouted. She'd been waiting anxiously the entire time to be chosen for the opposite team so she wouldn't be with Dave. Glancing over at the Germophobe, it appeared he wasn't too happy either.

"Oh crap! I forgot about that...sorry." Gwen bit her lip.

"No, it's fine. We'll make it work." Sky breathed, trying to be the better person.

"Psh, yeah right." Dave muttered.

The attention flipped to Dakota who looked like she was having trouble making a decision. "Umm, I think I'll go with her, she's the nice one, right?" Dakota asked, pointing to Amy.

"Nope!" Chris chuckled. "But too bad, you're stuck with her."

"NOO! Why?!" Samey cried, covering her face with her hands. She was so close to being on a different team than Amy this time.

"Oh...sorry." Dakota apologized.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Should've been paying attention!)**

 **Dakota-** "Okay so like, people think I'm stupid right? Well I figured out how to use that to my advantage! Amy and I are like, secret allies right now, so I needed her on my team. Just pretend I'm stupid and get 'tricked' into picking her." She smiled as she filed her nails. "And I have Dawn too! Things are actually looking up right now!"

 **Samey-** "Noo! I was almost free from her! All I can hope for now is that we can vote her off since everyone else on the team is sort of my friend, or at least I think so." She rethought now that she brought up the subject.

 **Amy-** "This is _perfect!_ Dakota picks me and no one suspects a thing! All we need is Courtney to get this alliance finally off the ground! And as a little added bonus, I have _Samey_ to torture while I'm here." She grinned wickedly.

* * *

"Alright Sky, you've got three choices. Which brat is it gonna be?" Chris asked, earning glares from Scott and Scarlett and a defensive "Hey!" from Courtney.

"Uh, I think I'll take Courtney." Sky decided. There was no way she'd willingly pick Scarlett, and she definitely did not trust Scott.

"Finally!" Courtney threw her hands up as she walked over to Sky. She could go on, but she thought it'd be wise not to.

"Amy?" Chris looked over at the cheerleader.

"Ugh, _finally_ it's my turn." Amy rolled her eyes. She looked back and forth between Scarlett and Scott, tapping her chin in thought. "Scarlett I guess?" The brat looked pretty displeased that she only got two people to pick from.

Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. While Eva had almost messed everything up by not choosing her, Amy had managed to save her plan, and unknowingly too!

"What?! Come on! You picked _a psycho-killer_ over me?!" Scott shouted in outrage. "I may have done some bad things but I never tried to kill anyone!"

"Weeeeell, some of your actions on Revenge of the Island were a bit sketchy..." Chris pointed out.

"But not like she did! She was gonna let everyone die!" Scott complained.

"I had to choose the lesser of two evils." Amy reasoned. "Her ugly librarian outfit it was _much_ better than your _hobo_ look."

Normally Scarlett would irritated with such bratty behavior, but she was too relieved to have her alliance still intact that she didn't even care.

"Then that means Scott goes to the other team!" Chris finished up. Courtney groaned upon realizing she was now permanently stuck with Duncan _and_ Scott.

"So...uh, are we gonna get names or something?" Cody asked.

"Of course!" Chris replied cheerfully. "And in the spirit of being back on Pahkitew Island, I decided to use the _actual_ Cree translations of the names we were _going_ to use last time."

"Sweet! We can be the Ferocious Tigers!" Harold grinned, striking what was presumably the Kung Fu pose for Tiger.

"Well, you see we ran into some more trouble..." Chris continued. "It turns out there's actually no word for tiger in the Cree language. I guess they've never been to a zoo." He shrugged. "So, we decided to go with _Wahwakamiw Sisikwew,_ which translates to " _Winding Rattlesnakes_." He said. **[3]**

"Ooh! We can be the rattlesnakes!" Izzy hooted, raising her hand and waving it wildly. "I've even got the dance to go with it! Remember?"

"Yes please!" Owen gleamed.

"Okay, it would seem Izzy has chosen to be the Winding Rattlesnakes." Chris said as Izzy began to do her Dance of the Rattlesnake. "That means Harold, your team will now be known as: _Sowahkeyiw Kihew_ or " _Soaring Eagles!_ " **[4]**

"We shall soar with pride!" Harold saluted.

"Yeah, right into the volcano over yonder." Noah jabbed a thumb at the looming mountain full of molten lava. Some of his teammates snickered, earning glares from the other team.

"At least we're led by a _sane_ person!" Leshawna retorted, referring to Izzy who was still entrancing Owen with her waving dancing.

"Foolish Leshawna, we're _all_ mad here." Noah smirked.

"Don't you bout to go Cheshire Cat on me." She snapped.

"Okay okay, settle down kiddies," Chris soothed them, "I can tell you're eager to show the other team what you're made of!"

"A whole lotta concrete." Leshawna pounded a fist into her palm, eyeing Noah.

"Clearly that's what's occupying the space between your ears." Noah simpered.

Unable to come up with a witty comeback, Leshawna just kept quiet and glared at Noah who returned her with a smug grin.

"What better way to show off your team's strengths—and weaknesses I might add—than a Talent Competition!" Chris proclaimed.

"Didn't we already do this?" Courtney wondered.

"Yeah... like twice?" Sky chimed in.

"Okay yes, but who doesn't love a good talent show?" Chris asked.

"Well last time I recall, Malibu Barbie over here puked all over the set . . . _and_ the audience." Duncan jabbed a thumb at the embarrassed surfer.

"With any luck, we'll get to see something like that again!" Chris laughed, "But no repeating acts that have already been done, we want never-before-seen talents for tonight's show!"

"Hold up, did you say _tonight?_ " Leshawna asked in shock.

"Yes, I did. You'll have the rest of the day to pick your three performers and let them practice for the big show tonight." Chris clarified. "They'll be judged by Chef, myself, and a _special guest!_ "

"Ooh! I wonder who it is!" Dakota wondered excitedly.

"Well whoever it is, they're _obviously_ famous or they wouldn't be a _special_ guest." Amy rationalized. "Which means _I've_ got to look my best." The cheerleader quickly pulled out a portable mirror and added some blush to her cheeks.

"Soaring Eagles, you'll move into the TDI Cabin, Winding Rattlesnakes, you'll move to the Pahkitew Island Cabin. Get acquainted with your new team, audition for the challenge, I don't care as long as you have three acts ready by tonight." Chris shrugged.

"Please tell me you're going to let us get our stuff out of our cabin before you drop another giant block of concrete on it." Scott requested.

"Who knows. Might wanna hurry though." Chris shrugged with an impish grin. Scott quickly bolted toward his cabin with Dakota in tow.

"Not my makeup!" She cried.

"Aw _yeah_ guys! It's gonna be a real party now!" Geoff grinned putting his arms around Duncan and Bridgette as the two came up to the cabin. "I can't wait to stay up late at night and play games like truth or dare and strip poker!"

"Say what now?" Leshawna dropped her bags on the front porch of their new cabin.

"What? We're all friends here." Geoff reasoned.

"Not really." Courtney argued, kicking Scott in the crotch after catching him looking at her chest.

"You guys seem nice but...I don't think I'm up for that..." Sky winced, quickly leaving the conversation by entering the girl's side of the cabin.

"Did I hear strip poker?" Izzy asked with a wild grin, suddenly dropping in.

"Izzy! Get back here!" Noah snapped, running onto the scene. "Wrong cabin loco." He grabbed the red-head by the arm and pulled her back to their cabin.

"Darn it!" Izzy snapped her fingers.

"Okay _fine_ , I'll leave strip poker for back home." Geoff shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we can still have fun! It'll be like a team bonding experience!"

"Maybe we should wait until after the challenge." Courtney reminded him. "We need to pick three acts _now_ or they won't have enough time to practice for tonight."

"Man, you're a real Captain Buzzkill." Geoff frowned.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for the team." Courtney protested.

"Maybe if you'd let us have fun too you could be Dr. Funtimes." Geoff crossed his arms.

"Okay I'm done with this conversation." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'll be holding auditions in a few minutes if anyone's interested." She asserted before walking into the cabin with her stuff.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- You can play strip poker in here!)**

 **Courtney-** "Things are _not_ going as planned." She sighed. "My only real alliance with Amy and Dakota is shot now that we're on different teams. Right now my only hope is to make sure my team likes me and I plan on doing that by winning. If worst comes to worst I can always align with Scott and Duncan...but I _really_ don't want it to come to to that." she lamented.

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Now we can be roomies!" Dakota squealed, pulling Dawn into a hug as the two entered the girl's side of the cabin.

"I'll just take this bed." Samey said, putting her stuff on the bottom bunk in the far corner of the room.

"No you don't that's _my_ bed." Amy snapped, waltzing in and sweeping all of Samey's bags off the bed.

Samey sighed, knowing this was only the beginning of her ruined hope. Samey collected her things from the floor and placed them on the top bunk.

"Wait...you can't have that bed." Amy said, grabbing Samey's stuff once more and tossing it off the top bunk. "I have to be on top because I'm _above_ you. Lucky you though, you get the bed you wanted." She gave a bratty smile and put her luggage on the top bunk leaving Samey to once again clean her's up from the floor.

"You can have a stay on my branch." Jasmine offered, jabbing a thumb out the window to a tree with a coil of rope hanging down from one of the branches.

"No thanks." The cheerleader sighed, climbing up to the top bed and plopping down in the covers in defeat.

"You sure you don't want to stay in here?" Eva asked as she hauled her duffel bag inside.

"I'm good, these cabins are a little too claustrophobic for me to sleep in." Jasmine shrugged.

"I could take the top bunk, you'd have more space on the bottom." Eva offered.

"No really, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." Jasmine assured her.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Isn't it a bit claustrophobic in here?)**

 **Eva-** "Well I've been about as nice as I can be." She shrugged. "If Jasmine's not looking for new friends then fine. I'll just stick to tagging along with Izzy and Noah." She sighed, unable to hide her disappointment.

* * *

"Wow, I just realized how few of us there are..." Noah said as he walked into the cabin with his bags only to find Owen and Cody. Owen was taking a breather on one of the bottom beds while Cody was reading one of his comic books on the top bunk of another bed. "I guess that means more space." The bookworm was satisfied with this.

Noah walked over to one of the empty bunks and tossed his bags onto the top bunk and was about to lay down on the bottom one when he noticed something. "Why's this bed so lumpy..." He yanked off the covers to find a giggling Izzy hiding beneath. "GAH! Izzy what are you doing in here?! This is the guy's side!"

"Yeah! No girls allowed!" Owen added in a slightly childish manner.

"Come on! I'm practically one of the guys!" Izzy pleaded.

"Yeah, except for the fact that you're a girl..." Noah pointed out. "It's weird enough changing in front other guys, I don't need a girl in here too."

"Oh, so you can't change in front of me but you can change in front of Cody? He's practically your lover!" Izzy threw her hands up.

Cody tried to sink behind his comic book and avoid the conversation. "Need I remind you that I am _not gay_ and Cody has a girlfriend!" Noah snapped.

"Not yet he doesn't!" Izzy noted. "He hasn't kissed her yet!"

"Wait...so doesn't that mean Noah and Cody are more of a couple than-"

"Stop right there Owen!" Noah warned. "And kissing doesn't make them a couple. He's gotta actually ask her out first."

"But you and Cody are still-"

" _I AM A HETEROSEXUAL MALE_." Noah shouted sternly, silencing Izzy and Owen.

"That may be so, but that doesn't stop the fan shippers!" Izzy grinned, knowing she'd won the argument.

"Just get out!" Noah snapped, having had enough of the ordeal.

"Fine, but Izzy will be back! Just you wait!" And with that, the crazy red-head leaped out the open window.

" _AND STAY OUT!_ " Noah hollered after her before slamming the window closed. "Geez, she's like a five-year-old who won't stop bothering you until you give them your phone."

"Maybe lock the door too. Just in case." Cody requested, peeking out from behind his comic book.

Noah went to do so but was stopped when Jasmine entered the doorway. "Great, another female. I already chased Izzy out what do you want." Noah snarled.

"Well I was _going_ to ask if any of you were interested in auditioning for the challenge but I guess not." Jasmine glared at the bookworm.

"Correct, guess what you win? A one way ticket out of our room." Noah was about to slam the door on her before Owen piped up.

"Wait! I've got some talents!" He spoke.

"Owen, I don't think anyone is interested in you burping the alphabet again." Noah shot him down.

"Awww..." Owen frowned.

"Actually Chef and Chris might enjoy that. Sky got a good score last season with burping..." Jasmine reminded them.

"Whatever." Noah rolled his eyes.

"We're also going to go with majority rules so if you have any interest in choosing our acts I suggest you come with me." Jasmine told them.

"I'm in." Cody shrugged.

" _Fine_." Noah rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't trust some of the others to vote logically.

* * *

Team Sisikwew was gathered on the porch out front of their cabin trying to determine who should perform in the challenge.

"Come on guys, burping the ABC's would be killer! Sky did it last season and she got a good score!" Owen reminded his team, which wasn't so keen on his talent. "I could even burp _and_ fart the Hallelujah Chorus if you want. I've only been working on it for a few months but I could give it a shot!"

"For the love of all that is good and holy, please do not." Noah pleaded.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Owen frowned.

"I could give knife throwing a try," Jasmine suggested, "I'm a little rusty but my aim can't be that bad."

"Sure give it a try." Samey smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Ooh! I wanna be tied to the target!" Izzy raised her hand excitedly.

"You sure?" Jasmine asked looking shocked. "I mean, it doesn't call for anyone to be tied to it and it's a little dangerous..."

"TIE ME!" Izzy shouted.

* * *

Izzy was now tied to a large wheel with targets drawn between her legs, arms, and on either side of her head. "You could do it blindfolded if you want to." Izzy offered.

"Um, no thanks. This is dangerous enough as it is..." Jasmine bit her lip.

"But Chris said he wanted never-before-seen talents! Something exciting! This is sure to wow the judges!" Izzy argued.

"I think this is enough wow." Jasmine ended the conversation. The Aussie took a knife form a pile of them sitting on a stump and took aim at the target between Izzy's legs. She reeled her arm back and chucked the knife forward, letting it flip through the air before hitting the wheel. Instead of embedding itself as planned, the knife just clattered against the wheel and fell to the ground.

"Hmm, lets try a hatchet." Jasmine said, picking one off the stump and taking aim again, this time for the one to the left of Izzy's head. She closed one eyes and reeled back before hurling it through the air.

The small axe hit the wheel so hard that the wheel broke off it's hinges and went rolling down the path with Izzy still tied to it. "Woo! Feel the head-rush!" The crazy girl whooped as she rolled away.

Cody, Samey and Noah were quick to run after her.

* * *

"Okay so that was a bust..." Jasmine frowned. "Anyone else got something?"

Amy gave a fake sigh. "Well, I didn't want to have to break it out, but desperate times call for desperate measures." She shrugged, clearly having waited for this moment. " _Samey_ and I have a little Cheerleading routine that we know."

"Um, I don't really-"

"We can show it to you right now! I'll just go get our pom-poms!" Amy smiled, running off into the girl's side of the cabin for a moment before returning with four pink fluffy pom-poms.

The brat tossed two of them at Samey and then stood in a starting position with her pom-poms behind her back. Samey reluctantly joined her and the two began their synchronized dance.

After much waving of the hands and kicking, Amy motioned for Samey to come over. Amy made a boat with her hands which Samey used as a push-off into the air with the help of her sister who launched her up.

Samey screamed as she came crashing down, landing on top of her sister who had attempted to catch her in her arms. "Ow..." Samey groaned, rubbing her head.

"Whoa! Are you two okay?" Cody asked, running over.

"Usually there's a bunch of us who catch her..." Amy moaned. "We'll get it together for the show." She promised.

"You sure? Samey took a pretty big tumble..." Jasmine observed.

"She's fine. We'll be ready for the show." Amy assured her. "Let's go practice." The cheerleader grabbed Samey by the arm and pulled her away from Cody. " _Suck it up and do as I say_." Amy hissed as the two left.

"Alright...I guess that's one act. Any others?" Jasmine asked the rest of her team.

* * *

A flash transitioned over to Team Kihew who were gathered by _their_ cabin, discussing the night's show.

"You guys saw me practice my violin last time, I can do it." Courtney tried to convince her team. "And as long as Bridgette stays away from me and I don't practice under any lights, I'll be fine." Once again, Bridgette frowned and tried to hide herself. She was ready for this challenge to be over. She was sick of everyone bringing up her epic failure that night.

"Didn't your violin get smashed last time?" Gwen recalled.

"Yes, but I bought a new one. One that's _much_ better than that old piece of junk." She answered.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like what Chris is looking for..." Sky said.

" _Trust me_ , my violin solo will blow them out of the water." Courtney assured her.

"If you say so." Sky sighed. She was pretty sure Chris and Chef wouldn't be impressed, but she didn't want to start anything with her new team.

"Then it's settled." Courtney smiled happily. "We just need two more acts. Anyone got anything remotely entertaining?"

"I can recite 500 digits of Pi!" Harold offered. "3.14159265358979-"

"Boi, _no one_ wants to watch that." Leshawna confronted him.

"That's what my team said last time, but then I stole the show." Harold reminded her. "What if I was about to break into an epic Pi song? You'll never know because you didn't let me finish." He crossed his arms.

"You're a straight _fool_ , you know that?" Leshawna told him, although she couldn't help but smile at the dork's nerdiness.

"So I've been told." Harold responded in an edgy fashion.

"Trent could play another song on his guitar!" Geoff suggested. "You were wicked good last time, man!"

"We can't repeat acts Geoff, remember?" Gwen reminded him.

"Darn..."

"I could bust a move." Leshawna offered, starting to dance before Harold stopped her.

"Girl, _no one_ wants to watch that." He told her, imitating her style of speech.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Leshawna said sarcastically, crossing her arms and glaring at her boyfriend.

"Watch this graffiti art action." Duncan grinned, pulling out a can of spray paint and shaking it up. He began to graffiti the side of their cabin but no one could see what it was until it was finished due to the clouds of paint the spray released.

When he was done, he showed off a skull with flames around it and coming out of the eye holes. "Ooh, first skulls and now a _flaming_ skull." Gwen observed. "Still trying to prove you're edgy?"

" _No_." Duncan snapped. "I _know_ I'm edgy." He grinned proudly.

"I don't think Chris would take too kindly to graffiti." Trent advised. "He'd probably get all "Get off off my lawn" mad and not give us any points."

"That spaz never lets me have any fun." Duncan rolled his eyes.

* * *

The focus flipped back over to Team Sisikwew who were currently watching in awe and fear at Izzy's audition. "And now, I shall make him disappear!" Izzy declared, earning a look of concern from Noah, her assistant.

Izzy threw a white sheet from one of the beds over the bookworm and and tapped his head with her baton. "Hocus Pocus, Alacazam!" She shouted and pulled the sheet away.

Everyone gasped; Noah was gone. "How the-" Scarlett wondered. There had to be some logic to this. Magic did not exist, only science. She didn't believe a second of that 'Harness the Magic' crap they always told her on field trips to Whimsy World.

"What the heck?" Noah cried, everyone turning to find him on the roof of the cabin. "How did that actually work?!"

"A great magician never reveals their secrets!" Izzy cackled.

"Well if it works it works," Jasmine shrugged, "All in favor?"

Everyone but Scarlett and Noah raised their hands. "That was some weird drug-trip **/censored** / that I am _not_ about to go through again." Noah shook his head.

"There _must_ be an explanation." Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Izzy. "Tell me how! Is there a launching device somewhere? Show me it!" She interrogated her.

"NEVER!" Izzy refused.

"We just need one more!" Jasmine smiled. "So far I think we've got a pretty good lineup."

"Yeah, because phony magic tricks and failed cheerleader routines are bound to make the judges go wild..." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Any other supernatural **/censored/** someone wants to show us?" Eva looked around.

"Well actually," Dawn piped up, "I could do palm reading." She offered.

"Really? That's the best you got? Who do you think you're fooling?" Eva scoffed.

"Would you like me to test it out on you?" Dawn offered.

"Humor me." Eva said sternly.

Dawn grabbed Eva's hand and pulled her to a kneel. The moonchild stroked her fingers across Eva's palm, causing her to recoil. "I can't read your palm if you do not let me have your hand." Dawn told her.

Eva sighed and gave her hand back. Dawn stroked it again. "Oh my... someone you consider your friend will betray you..." Dawn read.

"Yeah right." Eva rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – What in Tarnation?)**

 **Eva-** "I don't believe her aura crap for a second." she said. "She probably just researches everything about people like that freaky Sierra chick does. My only friends here are Noah and Izzy and I doubt either of them would betray me." She said confidently.

* * *

"Anything else?" Eva raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

Dawn traced the creases in the weight-lifter's hand and closed her eyes to think. "I'm reading...you'll go deep into this game!" Dawn opened her eyes suddenly.

"Oh yeah? How deep?" Eva questioned.

"I'm not sure, I can't see..." Dawn narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to see the future in her mind.

"Are we gonna win this challenge?" Eva inquired.

"It doesn't work like that, I'm afraid." Dawn shook her head.

"Then how _does_ it work!" Eva furiously ripped plank of wood from the floor of the cabin porch and chucked it into the woods.

"Let's not get too rambunctious here." Cody chuckled nervously, trying to calm things down.

"Well, unless anyone's got anything better, I'd say Dawn's palm reading is the best third act we've got." Jasmine knit her brows.

"If I may pose an act as a last resort." Scarlett spoke. "You see, I've been working on a chemical spray that instantly grows hair. It could revolutionize the world for bald people."

"And you want to test it as an act?" Jasmine asked.

"Precisely."

"Ooh! I've got the perfect slogan for it!" Owen waved his hand. "You could call it _Get Back Hair!_ " He said.

"Uh...I don't think back-hair is what people are interested in..." Noah raised an eyebrow.

"What? No I meant like get back your hair." Owen told him.

"Yeah...I think you'd better leave the product naming to the professionals." Noah decided. "Or it'll be the next Sham-Wow!" He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"You know, I still don't think it beats Kumdon." Cody shook his head with a impish smile.

"What's that?" Owen asked curiously.

"Nope, we are getting into rated R territory, stop right there mister." Noah scolded Cody who was still giggling to himself like a Japanese schoolgirl.

"Who do you plan to test it on?" Jasmine asked,trying to move on from the conversation that just took place.

"The only publicly bald person here, of course." Scarlett answered.

* * *

A flash transitioned forward to Scarlett standing with a bottle of her product in front of a skeptical Chef. "So you're sayin' this stuff's gonna grow me some hair?" Chef inquired.

"Yes, and at an accelerated pace. If it works correctly, you'll have hair in seconds." Scarlett explained. "Of course we'll have to shave it all for the performance, should it work."

"This better work or you'll be gettin' my hopes up." Chef muttered. He took off his hat and faced down so Scarlett could spray directly onto his bald head.

Scarlett attempted to spray the bottle but nothing came out. With a rather annoying look on her face, she shook the bottle. Chef waited for a while before looking up in annoyance. "You gonna spray it or what?!" He snapped.

Unfortunately for the cook, Scarlett had sprayed again right as Chef looked up, effectively spraying the chemicals into his eyes. Chef stood there for a second before screaming in agony as hair somehow grew on his eyeballs. The cook ran away screaming before Scarlett could even react. **[5]**

"All in favor of _not_ letting Scarlett perform, say I." said Noah, followed by a chorus of I's.

"Ingrates." Scarlett muttered.

* * *

" _Dark is my soul, yearning for a love that once flourished, but now, is malnourished from the nutrients it needed to stay strong!_ " Dave recited dramatically for his team. " _I was betrayed, lied to, led on, no longer do I have someone I can count on..._ "

"You can't rhyme on with on!" Courtney argued.

"I can if I want! It's my poem!" Dave snapped.

"Dude, that was seriously lame..." Duncan told him.

"Whatever. It's _art_." Dave scoffed. He glanced at Sky as he stormed off, but the gymnast quickly looked away, embarrassed because she knew she was the subject of his poem.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- The outhouse is black, please bring me some food...)**

 **Sky-** "Why is he _still_ so hung up about this?!" She cried. "It happened like, a year ago! If we want to succeed in this game, we need to forget the past and start new! Why can't he see that?"

 **Dave-** "I think she got the message!" He grinned. "I hope she feels bad inside, just like I have for the past _year and a half!_ " He wailed.

* * *

"So is that a no?" Trent wondered.

"Well unless we want Leshawna to dance, I say we give it to him." Gwen said, jabbing a thumb at the sassy teen.

"Fine, I guess he's in." Courtney sighed. "But please, find something else to rhyme with on." She hissed to Dave.

"That means we just need one more dudes!" Geoff realized. "Anybody got anything?"

"I'm glad you asked." Scott grinned.

"What talent could _you_ possibly possess?" Courtney asked doubtfully.

" _Wood carving_." Scott smiled smugly.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- I guess you could say her reaction was wooden!)**

 **Scott-** "Now's my chance to actually _impress_ Courtney with something. Unlike that loser Duncan, _I_ have an actual talent!" He grinned proudly.

* * *

The sound of a chainsaw started up as Scott began to take on a stump of wood. He maneuvered around the tree bottom and began to sculpt something as wood-chips flew everywhere.

"My eyes!" Harold cried as sawdust flew in his direction.

Everyone backed away and shielded their eyes from the cloud of wood-chips and sawdust as Scott's creation quickly took form.

A few minutes later when the cloud of debris cleared, Scott proudly stood next to a much larger version of one of the Chris immunity idols.

"Whoa..." Geoff awed.

"Scott! That's amazing!" Courtney exclaimed. "I knew you could whittle or whatever, but I didn't know you could chainsaw carve! If you carve a whole _statue_ of Chris for the show, we'll be sure to get points!"

"So I guess I'm in then?" Scott wondered.

"Yup. You, me, and Dave I guess." Courtney said, still not so sure about their last act.

* * *

" _Welcome! To tonight's Talent Show Extravaganza!_ " Chris opened up the show. It was now night and the stage was lit up from the stage lights pointed at it.

"Didn't you already use that the last time we did this?" Chef whispered.

"That was six seasons ago, nobody will remember, or at least they wouldn't have if you hadn't brought it up." Chris hissed back. "Are we ready back there?" He called out, sounding rather annoyed.

"Almost! Just a second!" Came a familiar yet different voice.

Chris gave an awkward whistle while he and Chef waited. "So...did you use a razor or an _electric_ ra-"

"I _don't_ wanna talk about it." Chef grumbled, shivering at the thought.

"Alright, _now_ I'm ready!" Came the voice again.

"Good," Chris said, putting his winning smile back on, "Now introducing our special guest judge . . . _DON from the Ridonculous Race!_ " The host announced.

"Hello faithful viewers!" Don waved as he stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Psst, those are _our_ faithful viewers! Don't you dare steal them away!" Chris snapped from off-screen.

Don rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's not _my_ fault the network wanted to cross-promote both shows."

"Just come take a seat." Chris said, motioning for Don to sit down behind the judges table.

"Alright! It's time for our first act coming to you from Team Kihew!" Chris said as soon as Don sat down. "Welcome to the stage . . . _Courtney!_ Finally getting the chance to perform her violin solo!"

Courtney stepped out onto the stage with her shiny new violin. "Tonight I will be playing a condensed version of Antonio Vivaldi's Four Seasons." The CIT told the audience.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before beginning her song. She started off with the easily recognizable "La Primavera" or "Spring".

Don seemed very interested in the piece while Chris and Chef looked like they could care less. Chef stuck a finger in his ear, pulled it out, and examined the contents on his finger, meanwhile Chris just sat there looking like a bored High School student.

Courtney continued to play the song from memory, seemingly not making any mistakes. Even if she did, Chris and Chef probably couldn't even tell.

"Ugh, is it Winter yet?" Chris asked

Courtney gave him a glare but continued playing, making her way into "Summer". Coincidentally, this was the time a bee decided to buzz around Courtney's head.

The CIT tried to shoo it away by blowing at it but the bee was undeterred. Courtney gave a quiet frustrated cry and tried to hit the bee with her bow.

Chris raised an eyebrow as Courtney began wildly sliding her bow back and forth on the violin, unintentionally straying away from the song. "Come on...go away!" Courtney hissed.

Now "Summer" began to sound more like a country tune...

"Hey... I know that song!" Scott stood up. "That's Cotton-Eyed Joe! This song was played at my Aunt Bessie's wedding!" The dirt farmer said before beginning to dance like a lunatic.

"Cut it out Scott!" Courtney snapped, now getting very irritated. This wasn't going at all like she planned!

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Where'd you come from, where'd you go?)**

 **Scott-** "What a woman!" He exclaimed. "She's hot _and_ she can play my favorite song! When we get married this is gonna be our wedding song!" He grinned.

* * *

"Okay okay, I've heard enough." Chris rolled his eyes. "Fellow judges, decide your score." There was a short moment for Don and Chef to decide how many points they would award Courtney. "Alright, I give it a five. The first part was boring but then something remotely interesting actually happened." Courtney once again glared at him.

"Six." Chef decided, giving no further explanation.

"Ten! That was fantastic!" Don declared, standing up and cheering for her.

"What? But it was a disaster!" Courtney protested.

"Yeah, but it was a really neat take on Vivaldi's Four Seasons! You started out with a beautiful cover for it, and then turned it into a crazy southern hootenanny! I loved it!"

"Don't argue with him." Leshawna hissed. "Just take your points and get off the stage!"

"And Courtney secures a strong lead for her team with twenty-one points!" Chris announced. "Up next we have Noah and Izzy doing a Magic Trick act!" The redhead was now outfitted with a black top hat and a wand.

"That's Magic spelled with a j and a k for all of you illiterate folks out there! Ha-ha, _just kidding!_ See what I did there? I'm a comedian too!" Izzy laughed at her own joke. Noah just shook his head in disappointment.

"Show me what you got." Chris said, sitting back in his chair and biting the eraser on his pencil. He was really going for the stereotypical high school jock attitude.

"First, I shall rearrange my assistant's body parts!" Izzy started with an impish grin that made Noah more than uncomfortable. She allowed Noah to step into a large box and then she closed the door. "Abracadabra, Hocus Pocus, other fancy words that do nothing!" The redhead hollered as she waved her wand. She tapped the box once and shouted, "Open Sesame!"

The box opened up with puff of smoke and once it cleared, Noah was revealed with his head, torso, and legs on three separate shelves within the box.

"Whoa, I've seen that in movies but never in real life!" Chris exclaimed, actually interested.

"Astounding!" Don cheered.

"And there's three more where that came from!" Izzy grinned.

"Okay...we're kind of on a limited time schedule here, so...score?" Chris looked over to Don and Chef.

"I give it a seven." Chef said with a face that said "mildly adequate'.

"Eight." Chris said.

"I give it a ten!" Came Don.

"With a score of twenty-five, team Sisikwew is in the lead!" Chris declared. "Now get off the stage!"

"Alrighty!" Izzy grinned, pushing the box with Noah inside. The box rolled off the stage and landed with a thud followed by a groan from Noah.

A flash transitioned to Dave now on the stage with nothing but a microphone. "Whenever you're ready!" Don smiled, getting ready to listen intently.

"Hey! I'm the host, quit telling them what to do! That's my job." Chris hissed.

The spotlight turned and focused on Dave. The Germophobe cleared is throat and then began. " _Why can't you love me the way you should? I know you could... Instead my heartache is what you're choosing... It's me that you are loosing... I hate what you've done to me, I was all that you ever wanted me to be,I'm not blind, I can see.."_

In the audience Sky bit her lip and blushed. This was going nowhere good and it was obvious to anyone that it was about her. The gymnast left the bleachers and ran off just for the remainder of the poem.

" _I see your game, I'm not insane, you are hurting me... After everything I have done for you, everything I gave to you, you turn around and cheat? All the times and memories we have spent together you even said we'd be forever.."_ **[6]**

Chris raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he should be intrigued or creeped out. Don was fascinated with Dave's poetry skill. All that was missing were some bongos. The Ridonculous Race host snapped his fingers for the poet.

" _The bond we share, I never thought you would dare, dare to hurt me this way, all the lies you say... You made me sick, she is what you want to pick...You made me cry while you told a lie,_ _  
_ _you made me want to die...How could this be you're not here with me?You are not the one I thought you were, now I know, now I'm sure..."NEVER HURT YOU" IS WHAT YOU SAID!_ " Dave began screaming. " _I HAVE NIGHTMARES WHEN I GO TO BED! YOU SAID YOU LIKED ME, BUT YOU...LIED!_ "

The Germophobe broke down into sobbing. "How _could you!_ " He wailed as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You led me on! _AAAAAHHHH!_ " Dave grabbed the microphone stand and chucked it off the stage. It clattered against the ground with a shrill whine, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain.

"I'm gonna take that as a finish." Chris said, beginning to write down a score. "I give it a nine. The freak out at the end was hilarious!" He laughed.

"I give it a seven." Chef shrugged.

"Ten out of ten! That was beautiful poetry!" Don applauded the still crying nerd.

"You give everyone a ten." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Hey, they're all fantastic acts so far!" Don said defensively.

"Whatever. That rounds out to a twenty-six which means Team Kihew has a total of forty-seven points right now." Chris announced. "Next act!"

* * *

Dawn sat cross-legged on the stage. "Hello judges, I will be reading your palms today." She told them. The moonchild stood up and walked up to the judge's table. "May I?" She asked, pointing to Chris's hand.

"Whatever floats your boat." Chris shrugged doubtfully.

Dawn took his hand and traced the creases. "I'm looking into your past..." She said with her eyes closed. She stroked his hand some more, making some odd faces although she didn't say anything.

"What? What are you finding out?" Chris asked, starting to wonder if it was actually real.

"It seems that if you had not broken from Fame Town, you would have become Canada's most popular boy band, still popular to this day." Dawn told him.

"WHAT?! That's all a load of hooey! There's no way those losers were going anywhere! I'm _glad_ I left them to become a television host. I'm _way_ better off now than I was then." He rolled his eyes.

"Is that so?" Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Because in your future, I see darkness for you. You are penniless and you have been locked away."

"Locked away? Again?! Why?" Chris exclaimed angrily. He was not going back to prison.

"It's hard to make out..." Dawn said, straining her closed eyes as she tried to see the future. "All I can see is you being liable for something."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me what it is?" Chris glared at her.

"That's not how palm reading works I'm afraid." Dawn shrugged. "Can't see everything. Sometimes there are things the universe wants to keep a surprise." She smiled.

Chris narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't believe you for a second." He scoffed.

"What about me?" Chef raised an eyebrow.

Dawn turned to him and took his hand. "Oh dear...your mother wanted a daughter. I'm so sorry." Dawn frowned, clasping his hand.

Chef just stared forward before bursting into tears. "It's true! She always wanted a baby girl but she got _me_ instead!" He sobbed.

"And all you want to do is make her happy." Dawn nodded, trying to console the cook.

The audience and Chris were a little shocked to see Chef cry; it was not an easy feat.

"Oh, let me see if I can find anything good for you in your future." Dawn smiled, tracing some more creases on his palm. "Here we go! You're going to be a five-star chef on a luxury ocean liner!"

"Really?" Chef wiped away some tears. "When?"

"I'm not sure." She frowned.

"I'm sure it's sometime soon," Came Noah from the bleachers. "He doesn't have many years left!"

"That was a bit of a morbid joke wasn't it." Jasmine glared at him. "Not funny."

Noah rolled his eyes. He could care less about half of the people here. Hardly any of them appreciated him, why should he care about them?

"Oh! Do me next!" Don raised his hand.

Dawn walked over to the host and took his palm. "Hmm... let's see." She said as she searched the creases of his hand for answers.

"Hmm, interesting. It seems you were an anchorman in a past life." Dawn stated.

"Wait, what?!" Don exclaimed, shocked.

"Never mind it's not important." The moonchild waved it off. **[7]**

"Mhm.." Don mumbled. "What about my future?" He asked.

"Lucky for you, you're going places! The Ridonculous Race will be renewed for at least five more seasons!" Dawn smiled.

"Hot _dog!_ " Don grinned, pumping a fist. Meanwhile Chris rolled his eyes off to the side.

"I give it a two, it was clearly bias against me." Chris said, holding up his score.

"I give it an Eight." Was all Chef said.

"I give it an eight as well. While I don't believe I was an anchorman in a past life," He said like she was crazy, "If the Ridonculous Race is being renewed, I'm happy!"

"That comes to a total of eighteen. Try better next time." Chris shrugged. "Team Kihew is still leading with 47 points to Sisikwew's 43."

* * *

The spotlight was now on Scott who brandished sunglasses, a chainsaw and a large log that stood upright on the stage. The dirt farmer didn't say a word before he revved up the chainsaw and took to the log.

Chris, Chef, and Don all quickly put on sunglasses so the wood splinters wouldn't get in their eyes. Sawdust sprayed in all directions where the chainsaw met the wood. The audience, who didn't have sunglasses, tried to shield their eyes with their hands as splinters rained down upon them.

Don scratched his chin in thought as he tried to think of what Scott was carving. Chris and Chef sat there bored as minutes ticked by.

Soon, the log was starting to take shape. It was obviously a human now. "It's totally gonna be me." Chris whispered to Chef. Chef just rolled his eyes and continued to watch.

After what seemed like ages, Scott finally stopped the chainsaw. "Done!" He grinned proudly at his masterpiece. Everyone looked at it with an eyebrow raised. Courtney just facepalmed.

Standing in front of them was a large life-sized statue of Courtney. "You were supposed to carve Chris!" Courtney hissed.

"But I wanted to impress you..." Scott frowned. "Do you at least like it?"

"I'm flattered." Courtney deadpanned.

"Eh, I give it a six. Should've been me." Chris shook his head.

"Nine." Chef said, quite impressed by the detailed wood statue. Scott even managed to get the freckles on the bridge of Courtney's nose.

"That's a ten for sure!" Don declared. "Excellent work!"

"And that totals to twenty-five points keeping Team Kihew in the lead with seventy-two points! Team Sisikwew's gonna have to pull out a miracle to win this!" Chris grinned impishly.

* * *

Samey and Amy walked out onto the stage dressed in their usual attire but now with pom-poms. Samey opened her mouth to say someone but Amy covered her mouth. "Zip it!" She hissed before turning to the judges. "Samey and I will be performing a Cheerleading routine." She explained.

It went quiet as they began. It started out with some showing off of their skills with the pom-poms. Back and forth, up and down. They both kicked simultaneously as some pop music played from a radio in the background.

After some more twirling and dancing, Amy suddenly pushed Samey onto her knees and kicked her down so that she could stand on her back. "My name is Amy and I'm not lame-y! This is my sister, her name is Samey! I'm so great, no one can tame me but Samey here is such a pain-y!" Amy chanted as she continued to dance on an unwilling Samey's back.

"Ow!" Samey cried as Amy dug her heal into her back.

Amy then leaped off of Samey's back and landed on the stage with her pom-poms in the air. The music ended, leaving Amy posing. Chef and Don just looked confused while Chris looked unamused.

"You were wrong, that was _really_ lame-y." Chris teased. "I give it a three." Amy gave him a glare.

"Five." Chef shrugged.

"I agree with Chef, five. It started out quite well but then it turned mean spirited. Not very well done." Don shook his head.

"Oh come on, it was great!" Amy protested.

"Not really..." Cody shook his head from the audience.

"And with a whopping thirteen points, Team Sisikwew fails to impress! Guess I'll be seeing you guys at elimination tonight!" He grinned impishly.

Amy let out a bratty scream and threw her pom-poms on the ground before storming off.

"As for Team Kihew, you guys are safe! And, as a little getting-to-know-your-team prize, you guys will be enjoying a hot-tub party and a movie down by the beach!" Chris told them.

The camera did a quick pan to the coast where a good-sized hot tub and a large screen sat complete with a table of treats.

"Alright!" Geoff cheered, already running down to the beach with most of his team on his heals.

Trent helped walk Gwen down toward the beach slowly. "Thanks." Gwen smiled. "Sorry about...everything." She sighed. "I guess I never really apologized for that..."

"Nah, it's cool." Trent said, playing it off. "I'm just glad we're good now." He smiled.

The two continued down towards their team when suddenly Gwen's leg gave out and she fell to the ground with a thud, her wooden crutches clattering after her. "Gah! My leg!" She cried.=, holding it.

"Hold on there Gwen, we should get someone to look at that." Chris said.

Chef grumbled and pulled out a nurse's hat. "Not you," Chris snapped, "A _real_ Doctor."

* * *

Amy kicked open the door to the girl's side of the new Sisikwew cabin. She stomped over to one of the beds pushed her face into the pillow before letting out a muffled scream.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- Life's like an outhouse, you never know what you're gonna get)**

 **Amy-** "First I get cut off from my alliance with Courtney, leaving only me and Dakota, then of course we _lose!_ And just my luck that half this stupid team are friends of Samey's." She grumbled. "I've gotta think of something fast..."

* * *

Amy heard a creak as the door opened and quickly bolted upright, accidentally hitting her head on the bunk above her. "Ow! **/censored/**!" She cursed, holding her head.

"You do realize that's my bed." Scarlett said, walking in the room.

"So? You weren't using it." Amy responded.

"You know with that attitude, you're not going to last much longer." The brainiac told her.

"Oh what do you know? You tried to kill five people last season." Amy rolled her eyes.

"That's beside the point. Currently, you're public enemy number one and we've got an elimination tonight." Scarlett reminded her.

"Yeah? What do you care?"

"I have a proposal for you." Scarlett said.

"Ew! I'm not a lesbian!" Amy recoiled in disgust.

"A _business_ proposition..." Scarlett clarified, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "You need allies. I have allies. Vote with me tonight, and you'll be safe. Continue to vote with me, and I can _keep_ you safe. It's as simple as that."

Amy tapped her chin in thought before gaining a devilish smirk.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional- I do!)**

 **Amy-** "Scarlett's my key to victory in this game! I can keep plotting, and I'll just hide behind her. When worst comes to worst, I'll throw her under the bus. And let's face it, that won't be too hard with _her_ past." She laughed. "What a brilliant plan that I thought of."

 **Scarlett-** "I have four allies plus me which adds up to five. With Amy, we can make it six and have the majority vote. Nobody likes her so she's also expendable. It's the perfect combination." She said proudly.

* * *

"Is it bad?" Gwen winced as a doctor examined her leg in a medical tent set up by the forest.

"Hmm...the bone appears to be broken-"

"Yeah we already knew that." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"- _and_ the wound is infected." The doctor finished with annoyed look.

"So will she be able to stay in the game?" Trent asked, very worried as he stood by Gwen's side.

"I'm afraid if the wound isn't treated, the infection could become life-threatening." The doctor said sadly.

"What?!" Gwen cried. "But it's not even that bad!" She said, looking down at the deep gash that went down her entire shin.

"I'm sorry, but if you keep competing, you may lose a leg. Do you want a chance at a million dollars, or do you want your leg?" The doctor asked.

Gwen sighed. "I'll take my leg." She muttered.

"Can't you just take her to the hospital to get it treat and then bring her back?" Trent asked desperately.

"I'm afraid not. That's against the rules of game." The doctor shrugged. "Since the infection is not immediate, I'll allow you to say goodbye to your friends."

"Aw man, this _sucks!_ " Trent screamed, covering his face with his hands.

"Trent! Look at me! It's okay! I guess I'm just not cut out for this game." Gwen shook her head. "But I know _you_ are! You can win this for both of us!"

"You really think so?"

"I know you can! Just be careful of other people's meddling." Gwen advised.

"Hey uh...this probably isn't the best time but...could I have your number? You know, so we can stay in touch?" Trent requested.

"Of course!" Gwen smiled. The doctor handed her a piece of paper and a pen and she scribbled the numbers down before handing it to Trent.

"I guess I'll see you at the finale." she smiled.

* * *

Team Sisikwew was on their way to the bonfire pit when suddenly the intercom screeched. "Attention all campers. We regret to inform you that Gwen has been medically evacuated from the game due to her injuries. Because of this, no elimination is need. You lucked out Team Sisikwew!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" Amy grinned, pumping a fist while Samey and Cody looked on disappointed.

"Wait, Gwen's leavin'" Leshawna gaped. "No way! Gah! This is all my fault!"

"No it's not Leshawna." Bridgette comforted her. "Let's go say goodbye."

The screen flipped forward to Gwen sitting in the boat of losers with her friends standing at the dock waving goodbye. "We're gonna miss you Gwen, ya here?" Leshawna called out.

"Bye Gwen!" Came Bridgette.

"Sorry." Sky frowned, waving goodbye.

Cody, Samey, Jasmine, and the rest of her friends all waved goodbye as the boat started up and began leaving the dock. "Bye Gwen! I'll win it for us!" Trent called out as he joined her friends in waving goodbye.

Gwen just smiled and waved to them until the boat was out of sight. Trent sighed and trudged off.

"How will Team Kihew fair with Gwen gone? How will Trent deal with his loss? Will Scarlett and Amy team up to destroy the competition? All this and more next time on Total. . .Drama. . .Unfinished Business!"

* * *

 **Voted Off:** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota (RETURNED), Jo, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Brick, Rodney, B, Katie, Max, Gwen (Medivaced)

* * *

 **Reason:** I know some of you are gonna hate me, but she's gone. I'm sad about it too, but I didn't really have much planned for Gwen. She's done her time on the show and she can't in since she's already made it to the end before. I mean, she _could_ , but that would be redundant. I also wanted to send someone impactful home and Gwen seemed like the right candidate since she's one of the main people on the show. I didn't want her to be voted out though so I had her go unwillingly due to injury. And before you say her injury is unrealistic, for one, this is Total Drama, and two, people have been evacuated from Survivor for seemingly harmless scratches that got infected and could result in death or loss of a limb. So yeah, it works. Luckily, you'll see more of Gwen in the Cruise of Lose episodes, so don't worry! I know it seems like they are forever away but I have a schedule, so don't worry, the net one's coming!

 _ **~A/N~ Once again I apologize for the really late chapter! I had lots of complications with the document and computer, I had school, and of course, Overwatch. I'm working on my addiction to that. I promise I'm going to keep trying to get chapters out quicker, but life happens so no promises. Spring Break is coming up soon for me however, so that should give me some time to unwind and write!**_

…

 **[1]-** As some of you may know, Samurai Jack, a beloved Cartoon Network show has returned with a new season after sever years, but it's now taken it's badass self on to Adult Swim! In honor of what seems like a reboot finally done right so far, I decided to throw this in!

 **[2]-** In the movie Finding Nemo when Nemo is being 'initiated' the other fish in the tank chant "Shark Bait moo-ha-ha!" And I just thought it was the funniest thing so I had to put it in.

 **[3]-** Okay so I'm no Cree expert and I used an online translator, so I have no idea if this is actually right, but I believe the pronunciation of this is (Wah-Wuk-Ahm-oo Sis-ick-way-o). Once again, I don't even know if this is the correct translation, but this is how I'm pronouncing it so I just thought I'd clue you in.

 **[4]-** For the other team, I believe the pronunciation is (So-Wah-Kay-oo Kee-Hay-o)

 **[5]-** In The Spongebob Movie there's a seen where the King is trying to cure his baldness with a spray but it accidentally ends up on his eyeballs. I wanted Scarlett to have an audition but not make the final cut so I decided this was a hilarious and effective way to do so.

 **[6]-** I'm no poet whatsoever, but I wanted Dave to have a poetry segment, so I just decided to find one from online that fit the bill. I didn't use the entire poem but in case you're interested, here's where it's from: **poem/you-cheated** I also don't own this or anything so yeah. Sorry if the link doesn't work or it doesn't show up, Fanfiction's wonky like that.

 **[7]-** So I did some researching and it turns out Don from the Ridonculous Race was originally to be based off of Ron Burgundy from "Anchorman", so I decided to throw this in as a little Easter egg.

…

 **Next:** Yo Ho Yo Ho a Scumbag's Life For Me!


	24. Pirate's of the Canadian: At Wit's End

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Vampirism-** I must apologize for being really late with this one. I know you guys love updates and wish they'd be out faster but sometimes the creative flow just isn't there and I don't want to give you guys something that I'm not proud of. My entire month of June was consumed by summer school because my school district thought it'd be a great idea to force everyone to take three credits of gym and one credit of health, and no way am I doing all that crap during the school year! Ain't nobody got time for that! (There's your daily dose of memes)

I'm definitely addicted to Overwatch now, so that's a thing. I'm also not gonna lie, I've been really lazy this summer. There's no excuse for that but I'm so glad to see you guys continue to review, favorite and follow this story! It means so much to me and definitely makes for good motivation to get back to working on this!

It's so incredible to hear from all of you and learn that I've actually been an inspiration for you to write your own stories which I find unbelievable (I mean, _me?_ An inspiration? I'd sooner believe Heather was actually a nice person deep down inside!) I promise this story isn't going anywhere, but I can't promise when I'll be bringing you new episodes because I just don't know.

I also wanted to mention that I'm going to be changing some things up, starting with my other stories. I'm really not happy with how my Ridonculous Race story was going, so I've taken it down and have plans to revamp it in the future. Luckily I only had two episodes written so it's not a huge loss. I'm also currently working on some other surprises but those will remain as such for now because I want this story to be my main focus.

Also, _HAVE Y'ALL HEARD?_ Total Drama was **renewed** for another season! Nothing's known about it and it won't be coming for a while, but I'm super excited that the show's not dead! The only info we've been given is that contestants will be returning from TDI. Hmm, maybe Noah was onto something...

 **PhenomsServant-** You're right, tis a shame you won't be reading anymore (Eh, you're probably not even reading this) I enjoyed your constructive and sometimes witty reviews. I hope you find another good story that never updates :D

 **Corbinace-** Quite disappointing indeed. Almost as disappointing as the Sisters not winning the Ridonculous Race.

 **Yeezynight14-** Don't you worry my friend, we're still going! Maybe not as strong as Chuck Norris...more like the little engine that could(n't?) I'm glad my updates bring you joy and that you weren't too disappointed with Gwen's elimination :D

 **Richboylion-** Thanks for the idea but I've already got all the challenges planned out at this point. I also never was much of a Power Ranger fan (sorryplsdonthurtme) but I did hear the new movie wasn't too bad. Maybe I'll check it out sometime.

 **FOWLKON-** I'm glad you enjoyed the initiation, it was incredibly fun to write. Sugar didn't make an appearance during the challenge because Chris and Chef were center stage and she'd surely be removed from the island, and we can't have that now can we? At this point I have no idea how the Ridonculous Race fits into this timeline but yeah, let's just say Noah is dating Emma. Darnit, now that you brought up the idea of Scott beheading the Chris statue, I really want to write it! That'd definitely be hilarious! XD Your eating challenge sounds interesting but I've already got all the challenges planned out :/ (Little spoiler alert here, but I'm in the early planning stages of another competition fic and this idea might just work. Shh don't tell anyone!)

 **DSX62415-** Don't worry, I'm sure the episodes will be up on YouTube at some point. If not, just do some lurking around online, you might find them there.

 **Guest-** Harold doesn't really get much interaction with the ladies (as much as he wouldn't admit it) so if he sees Izzy's underwear, he's gonna be grinning. He definitely loves Leshawna but he'll take what he can get. I mean, you saw him after seeing Heather's...unmentionables. Let's just hope Leshawna doesn't find out or you might be right o_o

 **Joel Connell-** Thanks for the lengthy review, I sure do love those! I'm glad you enjoyed all the talents and your speculation as to what could happen next is very interesting.

 **FireFlamerx9z-** I'm glad to see a new reader! As for Noah and Emma, I'm gonna go ahead and say they're dating, but I try not to bring anything up from the Ridonculous Race because it just complicates things XD at this point I don't really know where it fits in with the Total Drama timeline. Also, I came across your story _Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island_ and it means so much that you see me as an inspiration! So far your story seems pretty interesting. It could use a bit of grammatical work, but otherwise it's pretty good! I look forward to what more you have in store! :D

 **NerdyNightStocker-** Yeah, it's a shame that some people will stop reading a story soley because their favorite character was eliminated, but I'm sure they won't make a different. Glad to see you saw the reason behind it and you're right, Gwen hobbling around would get stale to read _and_ to write!

 **Codammy Forever-** I'm glad you're on the edge of your seat about Cody and Samey because the love train will be departing soon ;) Sugar didn't crash the talent show because Chris and Chef were right there and she'd have easily been removed from the island. Remember, Sugar's smarter than she appears to be. I'm sure that didn't stop her from rehearsing somewhere in the woods (Far away from anyone's poor ears).

 **Jose-B-DragonMarino-** I prefer to leave things from Ridonculous Race ambiguous as it always seems to complicate things later on. I definitely love Nemma but I just found it easier to leave that detail out.

 **Great Idea Alert-** Man, where were you when I _started_ this story! You definitely live up to your title! Thanks for the ideas and I'll be sure to use some of them! Also, don't worry, I recently got into Rick and Morty and have to say it is a masterpiece. There will definitely be references flowing in from that in the near future (Mulan McNugget sauce included)

 **CMR Rosa-** Yeah, I do feel like I've dragged it out a bit too long, but a conclusion will be coming very soon, I promise.

 **BrandonKR-** Well, there's a _reason_ people hate him. He went totally psycho after Sky 'broke up' with him, but yeah, he's quite good at poetry, gotta give him props for that.

 **TimeLord2099-** Nice! Glad to see you've distinguished yourself :D (makes it way easier for me too!) I'm not gonna lie, I love Izzy, Noah, and Owen and they just seem to be the perfect comic relief! As for Noah, he knows there are people who care about him, but he's more referring to most of the other contestants. He knows they're only out for themselves. He knows he's not going to make any special bonds with them like he's done with Izzy and Owen (and Eva kind of). I do see what you're saying abut him being more mean-spirited, I'll try to tone that down a bit.

 **TheBlueAzuru-** Oh don't worry about it, I've gotten stranger reviews let me tell you! I will definitely admit that this was a lot like Kobold Necromancer's stories but I'm glad I was able to establish it as something of my own! I also see what you mean about "They jabbed a thumb" I'll work on that. I am quite excited for the new Total Drama season and I eagerly await more details! I like to refrain from real world entities, but I usually make parallels to them, so I guess you'll have to wait and see who Samey's favorite band might be ;) I Also, I have to thank you for 'yelling' at me to basically get off my lazy arse in your first review XD it's what actually got me focused on getting this updated!

So with all that review stuff out of the way, it's time to hoist the colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! We're settin' sail for adventure, treasure, and maybe a fine wench while we're at it! / _Whack_ / Ow! Okay, fine, forget the wench part...

 ***Nobody cares about the day (at least I don't) and the chapter number can be found in the drop down menu so...**

* * *

 **Episode 20 – Pirates of the Canadian: At Wit's End**

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris opened the episode on footage from the previous. "We pitted our twenty-two remaining campers against each other in a high-stakes brawl above the water!" The contestants were shown standing on top of the rock pillars with their dueling sticks. "Harold and Izzy were somehow the winners and got to choose who they wanted for their _official_ teams! That's right, from here on out until the merge, it's teamwork makes the dream work!" He chuckled.

"They were then tasked with a Total Drama favorite, the _Talent_ Show competition!" The host continued with footage of the various failed auditions. "There was good," Courtney's solo was shown, "There was bad," Amy and Samey's cheerleading routine was played, "And there was _psycho-_ Dave!" He exclaimed as Dave was shown freaking at the end of his poem.

"In the end, Team Kihew stole victory, yet one of their own was sent packing when Gwen was deemed too injured to compete further!" The goth was shown saying goodbye to her friends as she was taken away on the Boat of Losers rather than the Boot of Shame.

"How will Trent fare without his girlfriend? Are Scarlett and Amy _really_ going to team up? And what is Duncan up to? All this and more on this week's episode of...Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!" The host declared on a wide shot of the island.

xxx

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doin' fine;_

 _You guys are on my mind!_

 _You asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

 _I wanna be...famous!_

 _I wanna live close to the sun!_

 _Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won!_

 _Everything to prove nothin' in my way;_

 _I'll get there one day!_

 _'Cause I wanna be famous!_

 _(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa!)_

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

 _(Whistling)_

xxx

Cody sighed as he trudged away from the bonfire pit. She had just left and he missed Gwen already. Sure he was totally into Samey at the moment, but he really felt empty without Gwen. She was his first major crush after all. The two had really become good friends during their time on Total Drama, it was hard for him to see her go out like that.

The geek opened the door to his cabin where Noah and Owen were chilling on their separate beds. "Ol' Cody here got something in the mail!" Owen grinned, winking at him.

"Wait, really?" Cody wondered, rushing over to his bed where a thin package sat on his covers. He undid the string that bound it together and opened it up to find a painting with a note.

Cody picked up the piece of paper and read it. "I know it sucks that I had to go, but here's that present that I promised you and Samey. Think of it as something to remember me by!" Cody read. "Good luck! Sincerely, Gwen."

"Ooh, do you think Gwen is crushing on you now too?" Owen wiggled his eyebrows.

"No!" Cody snapped. "She promised a present for me to help with Samey. This must be it." He said, staring at the marvel in front of him. It was a beautifully done painting of Samey dressed as a pure white Angel. Her eyes were closed as she looked down with a smile. Cody couldn't take his eyes off of the glow around her body.

"So what is it?" Owen asked, looking over Cody's shoulder.

"It's a painting of Samey." Cody answered. "Wow...it's just...beautiful." He marveled.

"So when are you gonna give it to her?" Owen wondered.

"Oh...hmm. I don't know, but I have to find the right time. I really want to ask her out..." Cody contemplated.

"Well you'd better do it soon because you never know when she'll be eliminated." Noah warned him. "This game can have crazy twists."

"You're right, I've gotta do it." Cody nodded. "But when..." He thought.

* * *

Trent sighed as he entered the guy's side of the Eagle's cabin. The rest of the guys were already in there getting ready for bed. "Gwen's leaving got you down?" Duncan questioned when he saw Trent walk in.

"Yeah, we were really getting somewhere too." He frowned at the thought. "I feel like I had almost everything fixed but then this happened."

"She was gonna go eventually dude. If this alliance is gonna hold its going to be us to the end." Duncan reminded him.

"Wait, you mean I'm gonna have to vote out Bridgette again?" Geoff exclaimed in shock.

"You seriously didn't think about that?" Duncan looked at him. "The whole point of an alliance is to take us to the end. If that's too hard for you, then I guess you're not gonna make it." Duncan shrugged.

"No no! It's cool! I wanna go to the end!" Geoff said quickly.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?)**

 **Duncan-** "Last time when we did the guy's alliance things fell apart pretty quickly. This time, I'm going to make sure we succeed. That means it's gonna be tight security. If someone can't fulfill the oath, they'll be disposed of." He said confidently.

* * *

"But what about Courtney?" Harold asked. "Are you going to get rid of her when the time comes?"

Duncan's eyes popped at the realization. He'd forgotten about her. "Uh...yeah, of course dude. We've gotta do what we've gotta do to win." He answered.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality)**

 **Duncan-** "Crap! I forgot about Courtney! Well...I guess I'll figure that out when I get there. I just can't let the guys know or it'll be the French Revolution all over again..." He tapped his chin in thought. "Huh, that's the only thing I remember from History class...probably because of all the gore!" He grinned. "The rest was boring, that's why I started skipping after that unit..." He recalled.

* * *

The sun peeked out above the trees as morning grew. " _DID YOU HAVE A GOODNIGHT SLEEP?_ " Chris suddenly screamed over the intercom. " _GOOD! BECAUSE NOW IT'S CHALLENGE TIME! ALL BUTTS TO THE BEACH!_ "

Groans could be heard in response to the host's early morning wake-up call.

A flash took the scene to the beach where all of the campers were gathered in their respected teams. "Oh good, he's wearing that Pirate crap again." Noah said distastefully.

"Whoa bro, is that parrot real?" Geoff asked, running up to look the parrot in the eye.

The bird sat on Chris's shoulder, looking quite brainless. Its eyes were looking in opposite directions and it seemed to twitch every few seconds. Suddenly the parrot let out a squawk, " _LESHAWNA!_ " It said.

"Hold the phone, did that bird just say my name?" Leshawna narrowed her eyes. "This that fool bird that got me eliminated the _first_ time around? Come here! I'm gonna rip the feathers right off your neck!" She growled, beginning to storm over towards Chris and the parrot before Bridgette and Harold stopped her.

"Whoa! We don't need PETA all over us again!" Chris stepped back.

"Oh, and they're not still on your case about all those mutated animals you've got trapped in the 'funzone'?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Shh! We're still fighting for that case!" The host hissed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see!)**

 **Dawn-** "I am quite hopeful that the animal rights groups will prevail. Someone needs to help those poor creatures." She said. "That's what I plan to do with my winnings should I achieve that goal."

 **Chris-** "Can we get someone to cut that footage? I'm getting sick of those treehuggers knocking on my door and I don't need another reason for them to pay me a visit." He grumbled. "I swear they're as bad as those damn Jehovah Witnesses...Crap cut that footage too!'

* * *

"Now that we're all settled," Chris said, the parrot now noticeably absent from his shoulder, "It's time for our challenge!"

"Let me guess, pirates?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Wow! A-plus! Excellent work! You win a prize!" Chris clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? What do I win?" Noah played along.

" _A BIG SACK OF NOTHING!_ " Chris shouted. "Now shut up and let me finish! For today's challenge, you'll be sailing your way over to Exile Island in search of _buried treasure!_ " He exclaimed with a pirate-y accent. "The first team to bring me back the chest will win immunity _and_ get to decide which two unlucky souls will get to go _back_ to the island for exile!" The host grinned.

"Wait, so are you just doing exile whenever you feel like it then?" Sky asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Chris admitted with a shrug.

"I say we send _Sky_ to exile for being a lying _jerk!_ " Dave grumbled.

"Would you just drop it already?!" Sky exclaimed in anger, whipping around to face him. "We're gonna be forced to work together and if we don't, we're both toast! _Got it?_ " She snapped.

"Whatever." Dave didn't look her in the eye as he kicked a pebble.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy)**

 **Sky-** "I'm officially done with Dave and his whining. This argument has gone on for too long and I don't want to hear it anymore!" She shouted. "If he doesn't want to be a team player then we'll just vote him off, but I for one am not going to give in and be a problem for my team." She said.

* * *

"So what will we be sailing on anyway?" Bridgette asked.

"Why, pirate ships of course!" Chris exclaimed with a grin. "And only the finest of ships for pillaging." He said as two large galleons sailed into view. They both looked about the same aside from the figureheads at the front; the one on the left sported a mer-Chef while the one on the right had a mer-Chris.

"Behold, _The Queen Chef's Revenge_ and _The McLean's Delight!_ " Chris declared. All of a sudden a loud explosion came from _The McLean's Delight_ and a cannonball shot towards the dock that stretched out onto the lake a couple of feet away. **[1]**

The cannonball landed with a loud crunch, taking out a small chunk of the dock before landing in the water. "And you can go ahead and patch that up now!" Chris hollered out to one of the interns who was manning the ship.

"Whoa, where'd you get the money for those!" Harold exclaimed, marveling at the beauty of the two galleons.

"I took a chunk out of the prize money." Chris explained, earning several nasty scowls from the contestants. "What? I'm _kidding!_ "

"Not funny." Eva glared at him.

"Ugh, you guys are no fun." Chris shook his head. "I sold Wawanakwa to some Summer Camp group." He shrugged.

"But...didn't Wawanakwa sink?" Samey wondered.

"Ha! You bet it did!" Chris laughed. "Too bad I won't be there to see their faces when they bring a boat full of kiddies to a big empty lake!"

"I'm pretty sure that violates _some_ sort of law..." Courtney reckoned.

"Won't they want their money back?" Trent asked. "People usually want their money back after getting duped."

"Yeah," Chris answered, still grinning as he wiped a tear from his eye, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Wow, you _are_ mean." Bridgette shook her head.

"Eh, they can at least teach them how to swim." The host shrugged. "Now, let's give the captain's hats to the captains!" He said, walking over and placing a tricorn captain hat on Harold and Izzy's heads.

"Alright! I feel like Sir Francis Drake!" Harold grinned, adjusting the hat to his liking. "Or Henry Morgan, or Captain Kidd, or Francois L'Olonnais-" He said the last one with a french accent.

"Okay we get it, you know a lot of pirates!" Leshawna threw up her hands.

"Alright! I'm Captain Izzy!" Izzy grinned, picking up a stick from the beach and pointing it at her team like a word. "Now ye better do what I say or ye'll walk the plank!" She warned, donning a pirate accent.

"Quit pointing that at me." Amy complained, inching away from the crazy redhead.

"Now where's the rum?" Izzy questioned.

"Rum? There's no rum. Why would we have rum?" Cody wondered.

"What?! Why is the rum gone?!" Izzy asked, fear on her face.

"Because it's a _vile_ drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels!" Jasmine snapped.

"That, and you guys are under age. No rum for you." Chris added.

"But why is the rum gone..." Izzy asked, still not understanding. **[2]**

"Just get to your ships." Chris groaned. "You teens are already driving me crazy and it's only morning!"

* * *

Team Sisikwew climbed aboard _The Queen Chef's Revenge_ led by Izzy who was still wondering where the rum (that never existed) had gone to. Adjacently, Team Kihew boarded _The McLean's Delight_ lead by a very excited Harold.

"Wow, it even _looks_ like _The Bachelor's Delight_!" He exclaimed. "Finally, they took the time to appreciate historical accuracy!" The nerd grinned.

"Who cares, all that matters is that we blow their boat to bits." Leshawna said, gesturing to _The Queen Chef's Revenge_ that floated several yards away from them.

"What?" Harold wondered.

"We're gonna shoot cannonballs at them, right?" She wanted to clarify.

"Why would we do that?"

"So they don't get to the treasure?" Leshawna told him as if it was obvious.

"I'm sure we'll find the treasure before them. Thanks to my expert navigation skills." Harold said proudly. "No need to waste ammo."

"The only reason we've _got_ ammo in the first place is to use it against them!" Leshawna shouted in anger.

"But we could be peaceful pirates!" Bridgette chimed in.

As if on cue, a loud boom sounded from the enemy ship. Everyone looked up to see the cannonball rip right through one of their sails.

" _STRIKE YER COLORS YA BLOOMIN' COCKROACHES!_ " Izzy screamed from her ship.

"Ya think we should blast 'em with cannonballs _now?_ " Leshawna looked at the lanky nerd angrily.

"If we must." Harold sighed. "Begin firing to the starboard side!"

A cannonball was suddenly launched in the direction of the dock, creating another gaping hole next to the one from before.

"No! That's the port side! The _starboard side! The starboard side!_ " Harold directed irritably.

"Should we maybe set sail soon captain?" Duncan asked him.

"Good idea! I'll make you my first mate!" Harold told him.

"Then what does that make me?" Leshawna raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms expectantly.

"Uh... you can be my Privateer." Harold answered.

"What about me dude?" Geoff asked.

"Um...Swashbuckler?" Harold shrugged.

"Gnarly dude!" Geoff grinned, running off to go swashbuckle.

"How about me?" Dave walked up, still looking grumpy from earlier.

"You can be a...Witchdoctor." Harold decided.

"Does that mean I have evil magic and voodoo dolls?" He asked.

"Sure, go nuts." Harold rolled his eyes. "The rest of you are buccaneers and musketeers!" He hollered to his crew. "Now _fire!_ "

Cannonfire filled the air as projectiles flew back and forth between the two ships. Several landed with tall splashes just short of the opposite ship.

"I'll commandeer the ship!" Courtney volunteered, running up to the wheel that controlled the ship's movement.

"No way! I'm the captain, that's _my job!_ " Harold denied.

"But I can do it!" Courtney scowled at him.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – 'Cause I'm easy come, easy go)**

 **Courtney-** "I can't believe him!" She pouted. "Just because Chris named him captain doesn't mean he should get to boss us around! Wow, is this what it's like when I take charge?" She wondered. "No. I'm a much better leader than _Harold_." She told herself. "Agh, I've got to stop letting Amy get to me!"

* * *

Over on _The Queen Chef's Revenge_ , Izzy was barking orders to her crew. "Keep firing!" She shouted. "Never cease or they'll take the advantage! Oh, and maybe try to _hit_ them this time!"

"Calm down Captain Crazy, the goal isn't to sink their ship, it's to get the treasure back to Chris." Noah reminded her.

"Yeah, I think you need to calm down..." Jasmine advised.

"Look at this! My own crew is already turning on me!" Izzy teared up. "Mutiny so soon?"

"What? We're not-"

"If ye do not want to be accused of treason than ye'd better obey me orders!" Izzy commanded.

Noah and Jasmine sighed. "Fine." Noah grumbled. He lit a match and put it up to the cannon' wick. The string lit, firing the cannon soon after. The cannonball sailed across the water, colliding with _The McLean's Delight_ , taking off Chris's head from the mermaid figurehead.

" _Noo!_ My beautiful face!" Chris cried from the shore.

"Haha! Bullseye!" Noah grinned

"See! There ya go! All ye needed was a little push!' Izzy patted him on the back. "Now _mock them!_ " The redhead demanded. "It will dampen their spirits and demoralize them! Do it! Do _iiit!_ "

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Little high, little low)**

 **Owen-** "Wow, Izzy can be really _scary_ if you give her too much power..." He gulped.

 **Noah-** "Yeah, she's completely nuts but we're not really _losing_ yet so I guess there's no harm in taking down Chris's ugly mug from the enemy ship." He smirked.

* * *

"I've got a jar of dirt!" Izzy taunted them, holding up a glass mason jar filled with dirt. "And you _don't! Ha!_ " She cackled. **[3]**

"Uh..." The other side was speechless.

"What? Have ye had your tongues pruned?" Izzy jested.

This just made the other team more confused. "Come on! We're confusing them! It's working! Insult them! Taunt them!" Izzy coaxed her team.

"Uh...you're all just a bunch of landlubbers?" Owen tried.

"Salty sea dogs!" Samey shouted, shaking a fist.

"This is ridiculous..." Scarlett shook her head.

" _I COMMAND YE OR I'LL KEELHAUL YA!_ " Izzy threatened.

Scarlett sighed. "I come from hell, and I'll carry you there presently!" She shouted halfheartedly.

" _There it is!_ " The captain grinned. "You'd make a fine buccaneer!"

"Kill me." Scarlett muttered.

" _AVAST!_ " Cody called out. "It appears they've set sail!" The geek said, pointing to the enemy who was now turning towards Exile Island.

" _AFTER THEM!_ " Izzy screamed. "And don't stop pursuit! Dead men tell no tales and I'm not about to swim with the fishes!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me...to me.)**

 **Noah-** "What did I say? Oh right, I said we should be heading to the island instead of fighting, but does she listen to me? No!" He threw his hands up in annoyance.

* * *

Harold struggled to spin the wheel as an unimpressed Courtney looked on in irritation. "Do you want me to do it like I was _going to_?" The CIT offered.

"Don't worry...I think I got it!" Harold grunted, finally turning the wheel. Once it went around a few times, the nerd managed to get the hang of it and spun the ship, turning it towards Exile Island.

Izzy watched the McLean's Delight pass them by and threw her jar of dirt on the deck in anger, shattering the glass and spilling the soil everywhere. "Get the lead out of your pants and follow them!" Izzy demanded, turning to Eva.

"Yes sir...I mean ma'am...I mean...captain?" Eva wondered how to address her. Izzy stared at her sharply and expectantly. The weight-lifter quickly jogged over to the steering wheel and began turning it with ease.

Now both ships had left the dock and were headed for the smaller island, The McLean's Delight in the front and The Queen Chef's Revenge trailing.

"Now all we have to do is keep our lead and we'll find the treasure first!" Sky grinned energetically. Despite her quarreling with Dave earlier, things were actually going quite well so far.

Just as she said this, the ship began to rock back and forth. "Whoa!" The Gymnast cried, falling to her feet.

"What the-" Leshawna was cut off when a massive pink tentacle sprouted from the water and grabbed hold of the right side of the ship, shaking it even further.

"Holy crap!" Bridgette cried, scrambling to get away from the tentacle mere feet away from her.

"You got some explainin' to do pretty boy!" Leshawna hollered to the host who was sitting on the shore of Pahkitew.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I added some surprises to the waters?" Chris wondered. "Oops." He shrugged.

"If you think I'm about to be some _calamari's_ dinner, you got another thing comin'!" Leshawna growled, rolling up her sleeves and grabbing a sword from a barrel. The opinionated teen raised the sword above her head and brought it down on the tentacle, slicing it clean in half.

The monster gave a pained screech and recoiled its severed tentacle, leaving the detached limb to drop lifelessly onto the deck "Boy, you nasty!" Leshawna hollered to the creature who's eyes poked above the surface of the water.

"Euh! I think it just moved!" Dave squealed in terror, pointing at the curled tentacle that currently oozed clear slime.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Here! Have your stupid arm back!" He shouted, grabbing the severed limb and hauling it over the side of the ship.

Over on The Queen Chef's Revenge, the Winding Rattlesnakes were watching the mutated squid attack the other ship.

" _RELEASE THE KRAKEN!_ " Izzy cackled as she watched the carnage unfold. The angry cephalopod was now tearing planks of wood from the enemy ship.

"Izzy, the kraken has already been released." Noah pointed out.

"I know, I'm encouraging it." Izzy explained. Suddenly the captain realized they weren't moving. "Eva! Why have we stopped?" She demanded.

"Uh, you told me to stop so you could watch the carnage?" Eva reminded her.

"Oh yeah...well forget what I said! Now's our chance to take the lead! Get moving!" Izzy hollered.

Eva pulled on some ropes, opening the ship's sails. Wind breathed into them and began pushing the ship forward. The temperamental teen turned the wheel and sailed around the seiged ship.

"Haha! Take that ya filthy landlubbers!" Izzy spat as her ship passed them by.

Harold looked over at Izzy taunting them while Leshawna, Duncan, and Bridgette attempted to fend off the squid. "We've been duped! Cheated!" He cried as they lost their lead.

"We've been hornswaggled!" Dave added.

"What?" Geoff turned, looking confused.

"I don't think that's a real word but I agree with you!" Harold exclaimed.

"Yo! You done makin' up words or do you wanna help us with this glorified calamari dinner!" Leshawna hollered back at them as the squid launched another tentacle at the ship, grabbing the mast.

"Crap!" Bridgette cried. The mutant pulled on the mast, bringing the ship to a slant, knocking everyone down to the deck.

"What do we do?!" Sky wailed.

"Well clearly cutting off its arm didn't help!" Courtney snapped.

"Just stab it a bunch, I don't know!" Duncan shrugged, earning a face-palm from Courtney.

Right as he said this, the mutated squid grabbed Duncan from the deck and reeled him in towards it's large beady eyes. "Uh...nice fishy?" He tried. The squid didn't buy it and let out another loud growl that echoed across the lake.

Thinking fast, Duncan struggled to reach into his pocket and pulled out a spray can. "Take a shot of _this!_ " He shouted, pointing the nozzle at the squid's eye and spraying it full of dark indigo ink.

The creature let out a pained screech as it immediately closed its eyes and sank back into the water, dropping Duncan into the drink with it. "Whoa dude! That was some sick problem solving skills!" Geoff acknowledged.

"Ya mind helping me up?" Duncan requested.

"Oh right!" Geoff nodded, running off to grab a life-preserver. "All I could find was this rope dude." He said when he came back. The party animal tossed down the rope and Duncan grabbed onto it. The punk was pulled back onto the deck, sopping wet.

"Excellent work first mate!" Harold thanked him, earning an eye roll from Leshawna.

"Now let's get out of here before that thing comes back with a vengeance!" Scott gulped.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Mama, just killed a man)**

 **Scott-** "I dealt with that stupid squid the _first_ time I played!" He griped. "I swear, all these stupid mutants just hate me!"

 **Duncan-** "I wasn't scared, there were uglier faces in prison!" He exclaimed. "Slimier too now that I think about it..." He tapped his chin in thought.

* * *

"Ahoy!" Noah shouted, point down into the water ahead. "Off the starboard bow!"

Everyone immediately rushed to the left side of the boat to see what he was pointing at. "No! The starboard side!" He snapped. His team switched sides of the boat and gazed into the water.

"Ooh! Balloons! Is it someone's birthday?" Dakota wondered.

"Those aren't balloons!" Scarlett cried, actually alarmed for once. Large round balls with spikes dotted along them littered the water. Each one was anchored to the lake bottom by a chain.

A seagull flew by, landing on one of the 'balloons'. It sat for a few seconds before it's feathers were blown off by an explosion from underneath it. "They're bombs!" Scarlett finished.

Suddenly, all at once, the rest of the bombs began exploding, triggered off by the first one. "HIT THE DECK!" Cody cried, getting down to the floor.

Chris laughed maniacally from the shoreline. "Look at them scream in terror!" He said, pointing out at the ship that was now surrounded by dozens of exploding mines.

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" Chef raised an eyebrow.

"And the funzone isn't?" The host returned.

Chef just rolled his eyes and left to most likely cook up something inedible for dinner.

Meanwhile back on The Queen Chef's Revenge, everyone was slowly standing up as the explosions settled down. "How the hell are we still afloat?" Noah wondered, looking over the side to see the hull of their ship blackened by the underwater mines.

"I guess pirate ships are stronger than they look?" Samey shrugged, not having a real explanation.

"What do we do when we get to the island again?" Dakota racked her brain.

Scarlett groaned. "We search for the treasure and then bring it back to Chris, did you not listen to anything he said?" She glared at the heiress.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Dakota smiled.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead)**

 **Dakota-** "My plan is working _perfectly!_ " She grinned. "They all think I'm just a dumb blonde when I'm _actually_ thinking strategy!" She explained. "Wow, I should really talk to my agent about my acting career."

 **Scarlett-** "I'm usually very good about seeing right through illusions, but for once, I can't tell if Dakota is acting dumb, or if she's actually that brainless." She sighed. "Regardless, it is clear she is an ally of Amy's, and if I am to use Amy as a pawn, I must eliminate any and all of her associates."

* * *

"Ugh, how long until we get to the stupid island?" Amy grumbled, sitting a barrel impatiently.

"I'd reckon just a few more-" Jasmine was cut off when the ship suddenly came to sharp halt. "...minutes." She finished with a frown.

"That did _not_ sound good." Cody said, referring to the loud scraping noise that came from the ship's hull.

"Aye! It be land!" Izzy called out from the crow's nest above.

"It seems we've been caught in the rocks." Scarlett deduced, looking over the side into the shallow waters.

"Well if we move now, the rocks will just destroy the hull even further." Jasmine warned. "I say we dock and worry about it later."

"Good, let's just get this stupid challenge _over with_." Amy grumbled, walking over to the very front of the ship and hopping off into the sand.

"Yup, we're _real_ far in..." Noah sighed as he hopped off. "We're like a beached whale."

"Did somebody say whale?" Owen asked, his stomach simultaneously growling.

* * *

"Full speed ahead! They've already landed!" Harold called back to Courtney who he had now let steer the ship.

"It looks like they've gotten stuck in the rocks!" Bridgette pointed out. "So be careful as we near the shore."

"We can use this row boat to get to shore." Trent said, walking over to said boat hanging over the side, ready to be deployed. The musician yanked on the rope, only to have the dingy zip down from its perch and fly off behind them into the water. "Crap..."

"Good going, Trent!" Duncan glared at him.

"Yeah, smooth move." Harold rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we can still swim to shore." Trent suggested.

"For once, you'd better hope Chris went all _cheap_ and didn't put nothin' in that treasure chest or _you're_ gonna be the one carrying it back onto the ship!" Leshawna told him.

"Alright fine." Trent put up his hands defensively.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Mama, life had just begun)**

 **Trent-** "Okay that could have gone a thousand times better." He frowned. "I guess my mind's still on Gwen and I'm not really thinking..."

 **Leshawna-** "Yeah, I feel a bit guilty about what happened to Gwen," She sighed, "If it wasn't for me and that darn fish she'd still be here. Gwen, if you're watchin' this get better soon, ya hear?" She said, blowing a kiss to the camera.

* * *

"Argh!" Izzy bellowed as she jumped off the ship. "What have ye there?" She asked Jasmine.

"It's a map." She answered, gesturing back to a lookalike pinned to a tree. "Or...at least part of one."

"Right you are!" Came Chris's obnoxiously chipper voice through a loud-speaker attached to the same tree. "Scattered around the island are more parts of the map, which will make finding the treasure a whole lot easier."

"So what are we supposed to use to find the pieces of the map?" Noah questioned.

"Dude, they're nailed to trees and junk." Chris answered. "I don't think it'll be that hard."

"Well you didn't say that!" Noah snapped at the loud-speaker.

"Let's get _moving_ already." Amy snarled, already heading off into the forest.

"Wait! We should split up to cover more ground." Jasmine said. "That way we can find the pieces of the map quicker."

"Oh yeah, you might wanna hurry because there's only one map between both teams." Chris advised them.

"I'll go with Noah and Owen; Eva and Jasmine go together; Samey can go with Cody; Dawn and Dakota can work together; and Scarlett I guess you're stuck with Amy." Izzy decided rapidly. "Alright let's break!" She whooped, bounding off into the forest. Noah and Owen looked at each other and shrugged, following after her.

"Wait, how will we know when to group up back at the ship?" Jasmine called after her.

"Just listen for the signal!" Izzy hollered back.

"Well what's the signal!" Jasmine shouted angrily. Izzy didn't respond. The Aussie sighed and looked back to see that everyone except for Eva had already split. "I guess it's just you and me then." She said.

"It would seem that way." Eva answered.

"I'm still watching you." Jasmine eyed her. "But I'm willing to work together for this challenge."

"Good to hear." Eva nodded in affirmation.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – And now I've gone and thrown it all away!)**

 **Izzy-** "Mwa-ha-ha-ha!" She cackled. "I put Jasmine and Eva together so they could become friends, and then I put Cody and Samey together so they can get it on, and then I put me with Noah and Owen because we're pals!" She explained. "Izzy knows what she's doing." She grinned, tapping her noggin.

 **Eva-** "Now's my chance to prove to Jasmine that I'm not who she saw me as during the team picking challenge. Hopefully she'll forgive me and we can be allies maybe? I still don't really know all the game terms..."

* * *

"Let's go!' Duncan called out, jumping off the side of their ship and swimming towards shore.

"Good going, _Trent_. Now my weave's gonna be all tangled." Leshawna shook her head as she jumped off after Duncan.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Trent protested.

A flash transitioned to the shore where Team Kihew was now gathered around the tree. Harold had the map and was examining it.

"I see the X but it looks like it cuts off here." He said, pointing to the edge of the paper.

"Correct-a-mundo Harold, you'll need to find the rest of pieces of the map scattered around the island but hurry because there's only one map between the two teams. Find the treasure, bring it back to me and you win yay! Yada yada you know the rest." Chris said quickly.

"Shall we split up?" Duncan suggested.

"I'll go with my fair Leshawna." Harold offered.

"Me and Bridge can rock this search party!" Geoff whooped, pulling his girlfriend close. Bridgette just smiled and giggled.

"I'll go with Courtney!" Duncan and Scott said simultaneously.

"Oh, sorry, my bad. Let's let _the lady_ decide." Scott apologized, gesturing to a very irritated Courtney.

" _Actually_ , I thought I'd go with Sky this time." Courtney told them. "Is that alright?" She looked at the small gymnast.

"What? Oh yeah that's fine." Sky shrugged, trying to avoid looking at Dave whom she knew was glaring at her.

"Uh, I'll go with Dave I guess." Trent said.

"I guess that leaves you two." Geoff grinned at Duncan and Scott.

Duncan glared at them. "We'd better win." He grumbled.

* * *

Cody and Samey walked together through the forest. The sun hadn't quite begun to set but it was reaching that afternoon golden hour. Strange birds cawed in the distance as the two teens walked through rows of tall pines and dead trees.

"This place is sort of pretty...in an eerie, dramatic, movie sort of way." Samey said, gazing around.

"Yeah, it kind of is," The ladies man said, watching the sun cast a shadow off one of the trees, "Although I can safely say I don't want to stick around here at night." Cody chuckled nervously. "Being alone would suck too. I'm glad I've got you here to keep me company."

Samey blushed. "Yeah, I'm glad you're here too, it makes this whole place feel a little less scary." She admitted.

"How about we play a game to pass the time?" Cody suggested.

"Oh, that sounds fun. What kind of game?" Samey asked.

"Hmm...how about 20 questions? Everyone loves a good round of 20 questions!" He said.

"Sure! Do you want to go first...or should I? It's fine if you want to-"

"I'll go first." Cody smiled, ending Samey's awkward ramble. He tapped his chin in thought. "Alright I got it! Ask away!" He told her.

"Let's see...is it smaller than a breadbox?" She asked.

"Why does everyone always ask that?" Cody laughed. "I don't even know what a breadbox is!"

"I don't either actually..." Samey paused before the two shared a bit of a laughter.

"But yes it's bigger than a breadbox." Cody answered.

"Okay, is it alive?"

"Nope."

"Is it a possession?" She tried.

"Yes, yes it is." The tech geek nodded in affirmation.

"Um...can you eat it?"

"Definitely not." Cody chuckled at the thought.

"Can you play _with_ it?" Samey inquired.

"Well you can _play_ it." Cody returned.

"Is it a musical instrument?" Samey asked, suspecting she might be on to something.

"Indeed it is." Cody grinned, knowing she was on the verge of the answer.

"Is it your keyboard?" She asked knowingly.

"Correct! That one was maybe a little too easy." Cody chuckled. "Alright my turn to guess. Got something?"

"Yup, guess away."

"Is it alive?" Cody asked.

"Yes it is."

"Is it bigger than a refrigerator?"

"Yup."

"Is it bigger than a really _big_ refrigerator?" The nerd tried again. **[4]**

"That depends on your definition of a big refrigerator." Samey pointed out.

"Hmm..." Cody thought of more questions. "Can it be trained?"

"Maybe? I'm gonna say no on that one." The cheerleader shook her head.

"Is it a person?"

"Actually its several people but yes." Samey clarified for him.

"Is it a band?"

"Guess I sort of gave it away didn't I?" She chuckled.

"Well I still have to guess _which_ band...that might be hard."

"Is it Two Directions? Out of Sync? Upstreet Boys?" Cody tried.

"No, no, and no!" Samey laughed at his guesses. "You think I'm into boy bands?" She giggled.

"Uh... I'm not really sure what you're into." Cody scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I got nothing. Who is it?"

"It's Paragon," Samey gushed, "They're my favorite band." **[5]**

"Yup, never heard of them." Cody shook his head.

"I'll have to have you listen to them sometime, they're so great!" The cheerleader squealed. "Okay, now I'm fangirl-ing, let's move on to your turn before I do something embarrassing." She blushed.

"Okay I think I've got– _LASER SQUIRRELS!_ " He cried, jumping out of the way.

"Wait you have _what?_ " Samey raised an eyebrow. She glanced over at him just in time to see a bolt of lightning zap the ground where he had just been standing. The cheerleader looked up at the trees to see a naked squirrel staring at her. It's eyes began turning red before it fired another bolt of lightning. Samey dove out of the way with a scream just in time, landing next to Cody in the leaves.

"He's got friends!" Cody pointed as more squirrels joined in. "RUN FOR IT!"

The two teens got to their feet and bolted in the other direction. The lead squirrel let out a war cry before leading the rest of them after them.

"Look! It's one of the map pieces!" Samey pointed to a tree up ahead. She ripped it off the nail as they ran by.

"Nice snag!" Cody acknowledged before a bolt of lightning was fired past his head, striking a tree in front of him. "AAAAHHH!"

* * *

Dave and Trent walked quietly through the forest. Dave still wore the usual scowl on his face and Trent wasn't sure if it was safe to make conversation.

"So why'd you offer to be my partner?" Dave suddenly spoke. "Everyone hates me, I don't see why you'd feel differently." He grumbled.

"I don't think everyone hates you, I think you're just misunderstood." Trent told him.

"Really? So you think Sky's a lying witch who deserves to be eliminated too?" The germophobe perked up.

"Uh, not quite. I just think you're coming off as too hateful and everyone thinks that's who you really are." Trent said. "Maybe tone it down a bit?"

"But what about Sky? She's still here!" Dave exclaimed. "She should be eliminated!"

"I guess everyone takes things differently but I feel like forgiveness is usually the best solution."

"Blech!" Dave shouted in disgust.

"Just hear me out!" Trent stopped him. "When Gwen and I broke up, I thought she went behind my back and told them to vote me out, but it was really Justin who messed everything up. That and I was maybe helping her out a little too much. Sometimes you have to look at yourself before you blame the other person."

"But she led me on!" Dave protested.

"That's part of it," Trent nodded, "But you also didn't let her speak whenever she _tried_ to tell you."

"So? She could have told me she had a boyfriend another time!" Dave argued.

"Maybe she just gave up after you shot her down so many times." Trent pointed out. "You haven't looked at yourself to see if you were part of the problem."

"What about the kiss!" Dave suddenly remembered. "She kissed me at the finale!"

"Okay you've got me there." Trent frowned. "I'm not saying you can't still dislike her but this kind of hate and animosity isn't good for you or your image."

"So I'm just supposed to silently hate her?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you can talk to me about it but try to avoid bringing it up so often with the team or they'll get sick of you." Trent said. "Try to be more of a team player, be the Dave we saw before the whole fiasco happened."

"Maybe...I still want her gone though." He grumbled.

"That's fine, we've got the Guy's Alliance for that. Just...don't let Duncan use you because you were blinded by hate. Trust me, he's not always a nice guy."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Mama, oooh, didn't mean to make you cry)**

 **Trent-** "Now that Gwen's gone, I've felt like no one really cares about me again. Not to mention I keep screwing up..." He sighed. "I figured Dave could be a good friend, he just needs some fixing up, that's all. Besides, we've been paired up before."

 **Dave-** "The first time I came into this game, I planned to be cutthroat, and that's what I'm going to do this time. First, I'm going to eliminate Sky, and then I'm going to take down the guy's alliance one by one! I just...need to figure out how to do that first..." He pondered.

* * *

"So what's up with you and Dave?" Courtney wondered as she and Sky hiked through the forest. "I didn't really bother to watch much of last season." She admitted.

Sky sighed. "It's a long story. Like, _really_ long."

"Is there a condensed version?" Courtney requested.

"So basically Dave liked me and I kind of liked him but I had a boyfriend back home who I was _going_ to break up with before I came on the show but didn't get the chance to. Dave kept trying to make moves on me and every time I tried to tell him, he wouldn't let me finish. Then, at the finale, Chris revealed my audition tape where I talked about my boyfriend and Dave kind of lost it..." Sky explained.

"So that's why he's such a grumpy hermit?" Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Wow. So pathetic." She shook her head.

Sky wanted to point out how Courtney acted the same way when she was cheated on but decided to remain quiet. "Yeah, I guess. I've just been trying to avoid him so I can just focus on the game."

"Well the only way to do that is to get him eliminated." Courtney told her. "Or do you still care about him?"

"...I'm not sure!" Sky bit her lip. "I want to win the game and leave him behind but...at the same time I really do like him. And not the him that you've seen, the him _before_ all this happened."

"Well, from my experience relationships don't lead to anything good. They've just caused problems for me in the past. I'm definitely glad to be free of that." She breathed.

"So...do you think I should just try to vote him out?" Sky asked.

"Seems like the best option to me." Courtney shrugged. "Just let me know if you need help with any of that. I've got a strong alliance and I think you'd make a great addition to it."

"I don't know...I kind of prefer to stick with me, myself, and I." Sky replied. "Someone I know I can trust."

"That _is_ a good strategy but you won't make it deep into the game without an alliance." Courtney advised. "Without allies, you're an easy target."

"Really?" Sky raised an eyebrow. "But I'm a team player! I'm good at challenges too..."

"Yeah, for now. What about when you get to the merge? Then you'll be all alone and any alliance could pick you and you'd have no one to help you." Courtney pointed out. "But, if you make alliances now, you'll have them for later."

"You do make a good point." Sky nodded. "So who's all in this alliance?"

Courtney froze. "Well...me." She started. "Um...Amy and Dakota."

"Wait you're aligned with them? I don't know much bout Amy since she was on the other team but she seems like kind of a brat." Sky told her. "And Dakota isn't exactly the smartest person."

"That's why it works out so well." Courtney explained. "Dakota is easily manipulated and Amy really has no one else to go to. She also thinks she's running the alliance so just go with it."

"Okay, but they're on the other team. Anyone else that could help us now in the game?" Sky asked.

"Well, they're not _really_ a part of the alliance but Duncan and Scott will pretty much do anything I say as long as we don't tell them they other is involved." Courtney said.

"Isn't that sort of using them?" Sky pointed out.

"I guess if you want to look at it that way. They're pretty much just throwing themselves at me so why not take advantage of it?" The CIT shrugged.

"If you say so. As long as I'm not doing any of the manipulating. I'm not good with that kind of stuff, it makes me feel dirty." The gymnast shook her head.

"Oh! Look!" Courtney suddenly pointed to a beige sheet of paper sticking out from under a rock. "It's part of the map!"

"Nice job, Courtney!" Sky grinned. "So uh...should we keep searching or head back to the beach?"

"I say we head back to the beach. There can't be _that_ many pieces and I'm sure the others will find at least one." Courtney decided.

"Okay then." Sky shrugged as the two turned around.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – If I'm not back again this time tomorrow)**

 **Sky-** "Courtney seems just a little shady to me, but I do see her point in needing an alliance. Jasmine's on the other team so that's not really helpful right now..." She frowned. "I guess she's my only option right now or Dave might strike first!"

 **Courtney-** "Now that I hopefully have Sky on board with this alliance, I stand a better chance at staying in the game until the merge. Then, I can join back with Amy and Dakota and move on from there." She explained. "I might take Sky with me. She seems like a trustworthy individual, but I don't think I'd take her to the finale. I'll admit, I think she'd have a pretty good chance at beating me."

* * *

Jasmine grimaced, resenting the situation she was in. She didn't trust Eva one bit after what happened yesterday, She _had_ apologized, but Jasmine wasn't one to forgive others easily.

"Have you found anything yet?" Eva asked as she looked around, oblivious to Jasmine's feelings towards her. Eva had assumed Jasmine had forgiven her.

"If I'd found something, I would've said so." Jasmine huffed, looking in the other direction. "Now keep looking, there's got to be something around here."

"Good idea." Eva nodded, following the Amazon's orders.

"Chris said they were nailed to trees or under rocks..." Jasmine said, looking down at the rocks on the ground. Seeing, nothing, she looked back up only to be hit in the face with a piece of paper. She ripped the page from the tree branch and pulled it down. "Well would you look at that!" She grinned. "I reckon we head back to the boat?"

"We might want to deal with the bear..." Eva pointed ahead of them.

"What?" Jasmine turned around to see a large grizzly bear dressed with gold chains, a snorkeler's mask and breathing tube, an oxygen tank, and a pirate hat with an eye-patch over one side of the mask. "Is that . . .scuba bear?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought his name was bling bear." Eva recalled.

" _Actually_ ," Chris butted in through an intercom coincidentally placed within the forest, "He's _Scurvy_ Bear now!"

"Okay this is just getting ridiculous." Jasmine knit her eyebrows.

The mechanical bear let out a roar before suddenly flying towards them using rockets attached to the bottoms of its feet.

Instinctively, Eva reared back and punched the oncoming bear square in the jar, sending it flying back into a tree. "Back off, patchy!" She snarled.

The robot snapped its broken neck back into place and came at them again. Jasmine and Eva looked at each other and grinned. Jasmine grabbed the bear's arm when it came at her and twisted it around, sending sparks flying and exposing wires.

Eva quickly climbed on top and sat around it's neck, putting it in a choke-hold before snapping its head back to face her. She punched it in the face repeatedly until it was unrecognizable. She then hopped down, grabbed it by the head, and slammed it into the ground where it fizzled out and powered down.

"Hey! Do you know hot much it cost to fix him the _last time!_ " Chris shouted angrily over the loud-speaker.

"I'd quit spending money on that if I were you." Jasmine advised.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Chris snapped, sounding like a little kid.

"Now if there are no more distractions, let's head back to the boat. Any idea which way it is?" Jasmine asked her partner.

"I thought you were the expert tracker." Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright," Jasmine nodded, "I think we came from that way?" She pointed behind them and to the left.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters)**

 **Jasmine-** "Okay I have to give Eva some credit for completely destroying that bear robot!" She exclaimed. "I guess I've been a little hard on her after the last challenge. Maybe I could stand to be a little nicer."

 **Eva-** "I'm not about to let some tin-man reject hurt my new friend." She said sternly.

* * *

"Ugh, this place is so gross!" Amy recoiled as she and Scarlett walked past several skulls mounted on top of sticks. "And these bugs!" She snarled, swatting one away from her face.

"The skulls are clearly fakes," Scarlett told her, whipping out a lighter and igniting it. She held the flame up to one of the skulls, causing it to give off a nice shine. "See, they're made of acrylic."

"Why do you have a lighter in your pocket?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Why _don't_ you have a lighter in _your_ pocket?" Scarlett returned. Amy just huffed angrily in response. She was used to being the one in charge with no one talking back to her, but the people here were proving to be quite the opposite.

"So about this alliance, who's in it?" Amy wondered.

"I'm afraid I can't disclose that information at this time. It'd be too risky as I cannot fully trust you." Scarlett answered, not looking back at the cheerleader as she continued to walk.

"What about Noah, isn't he like your boyfriend or something?" Amy taunted.

Scarlett froze. "Absolutely. Not." She answered quite sternly.

"Sheesh I was just wondering." Amy said defensively.

"The fact that that thought passed through your mind makes me wonder how you exist with such little intelligence." Scarlett narrowed her eyes.

"Hey! Rude." Amy glared.

Scarlett sighed. " _Anyway_ , my alliance consists of four solid people including myself and a wandering fifth..." She recalled, thinking of Izzy. "With your addition, we have the majority."

"So that means we can get rid of Samey no problem?" Amy perked up.

"Correct." Scarlett nodded.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Too late, my time has come)**

 **Scarlett-** "By using Samey as an object of interest, I've lured Amy into joining my alliance. I have no use for Samey so if she is eliminated, so be it. As long as I continue to use this method to coax Amy into the alliance, I can silently pick off what few allies she has and before she knows it, she'll have no other option."

* * *

"Oh I'm _so_ in." Amy grinned malevolently. Her only goal in the game was to get rid of Samey, now that it was finally going to come true, what next?

"So what happens after Samey's eliminated?" Amy wondered.

"Simple. We begin to pick off the weak links. Then, when the merge comes around, we target the strong competitors."

"Wow, you've got this all planned out." Amy awed.

"It's really not too complicated for a being of my caliber." Scarlett bragged.

Amy just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time)**

 **Amy-** "This is _perfect!_ With this new alliance, I finally have the power to get rid of Samey!" She grinned. "After that...I'll probably win the money so I can rub it in her face when we get home."

* * *

The two villains continued to walk the eerie path through the dark forest. The sun was beginning to set, spreading purple and yellow hues across the sky. Clouds lit up like cotton candy and the trees cast long shadows along the ground.

A crow cawed loudly in the distance, causing Amy to flinch. She turned around to see if she could find the source of the noise. "Can we _please_ find the treasure soon, I don't want to be in here at night!" She gulped. When the cheerleader turned around she slammed right into Jasmine's hip.

"Ow!" She cried, holding her nose. "Who put an Amazon there!"

Jasmine turned around. "Oh good, it's you too." She rolled her eyes, not happy to see either of them. "Have you found anything yet? We found this piece." She held up the part of the map. It only had winding dashed lines, no starting point and no ending point.

"I'm afraid we've found nothing." Scarlett said. "But I'm certain four eyes are better than two."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go, Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth)**

 **Scarlett-** "This is excellent timing! I need to test out the mind-controlling collar on a human to know if it works. If I use Eva, everyone will think she's just raging." She said, holding up the metal collar.

* * *

"We were heading back to the boat since we've already found our map piece." Jasmine explained.

Suddenly a series of loud sheep noises came from the sky. The four girls looked up to see three fire-breathing mountain goats descending on them, looking as grumpy as always.

"What the heck?!" Jasmine cried. "What happened to locking these things up in the Funzone?"

"I guess we forgot to take flying mutants into account..." Chris said over the loud-speaker.

"And I suppose they can climb over the fence or dig under it too?" Jasmine knit her eyebrows.

"Probably." Chris shrugged.

One of the goats lets out a _baah_ before shooting fire out of it's mouth, causing Amy to jump back. Now the three mutated goats had surrounded them.

"What do we do?!" Amy cried, absentmindedly hugging Scarlett for protection, much to the brainiac's discomfort.

"There's only one this we can do!" Jasmine exclaimed, ripping a large, thick chunk of wood off of a nearby tree. "We fight!"

Jasmine shielded herself with the bark from another burst of fire. However, her makeshift shield caught fire, so she chucked it at one of the goats, causing it to flee.

Eva didn't hesitate. She leaped into the air and put one of the goats in a headlock. The goat cried out and shot out a fireball in an attempt to get Eva. As a last ditch effort, the goat flew into the air, flapping its wings wildly, trying to shake its assailant.

Jasmine saw Eva and decided to do the same. She came at the other goat and grabbed it by the horns, jerking it back and forth. Amy screamed and ran in the opposite direction, hiding out in a partially decomposed tree.

Finally, the goat managed to shake Eva, sending the buff teen falling to the ground with a thud. "Awh..." She moaned.

The goat then went after Jasmine who was still dealing with the other one. And now, the third goat had returned and started to chase Amy who continued to scream.

Scarlett quickly seized the opportunity and grabbed Eva and pulled her into a small, nearby cave. "What are you—" Eva wondered as Scarlett pulled out the metal collar and snapped it around the weight-lifter's neck.

"Now let's see how she reacts." Scarlett grinned as her experiment began. Eva froze for a second, her mind being taken over.

" _WHAT THE_ ** _/censored/_** _!_ " She suddenly shouted, looking over at the goats attacking Jasmine and Amy.

The now-mind-controlled teen charged at them, ramming her head right into the gut of the goat that was chasing Amy, sending it flying a remarkable ten feet before slamming into a tree.

The rage-o-holic then turned and grabbed one of the goats attacking Jasmine by the horns and swung it around a few times before flinging it into the same tree.

Finally, she simply kneed the last goat in the chin, upper-cutting it and causing it to fall over. The three goats cried out in pain and terror before flying away.

" _YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!_ " Eva screeched at them.

"Whoa..." Jasmine said with wide eyes.

" _What are you looking_ at _?!_ " Eva shouted with hostility.

"Nothing just...that was way more violent than what you did to that bear..." Jasmine observed. "Say...when did you get that choker? Has it just been there and I've never noticed?" She asked, referring to the collar now around Eva's neck.

" _What's it to you?!_ " Eva snarled. " ** _/censored/_** _off!_ "

Jasmine's eyes widened in shock. What was going on? Eva had just been trying to make friends with her and now she was cursing at her? "What's wrong with you?" Jasmine glared at her. "First you apologize for being a psycho, and now you're _back_ to being a psycho!"

" _LAY OFF!_ " The buff teen screamed.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Mama, I don't wanna die; I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all! _*guitar solo*_ )**

 **Chris –** "Man! I don't know what Scarlett did to Eva but she is _breaking_ the censors!" He laughed. "Man am I glad I'm not an editor!"

 **Jasmine-** "I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust that ticking time-bomb of rage!" She exclaimed in frustration. "And this time it's _completely_ unprovoked!"

 **Scarlett-** "So I have deduced that the current collar makes the wearer extremely hostile. I will leave the collar around our test subject's neck for further experimentation." She said, scribbling things down on a notepad.

* * *

"I feel positive energy coming from this direction!" Dawn said, pointing forward. She and Dakota had been tracing the outer perimeter of the Fun Zone but hadn't come across anything yet.

"So does that mean we're getting closer?" Dakota wondered.

"Yes, but it's quite vague, we must keep going!" Dawn replied.

The two continued to walk alongside the massive tree trunks that made up the wall of the Fun Zone. As long as they remained by its side, they had a way to retrace their steps.

A loud growl followed by the chirping of insects and the rustling of leaves came from within the enclosure, causing Dakota to jump back. "What was that?!" She cried.

"I'm not sure, but I'm beginning to feel the presence of dark energy!" Dawn warned, glancing around to see if she could spot its source.

Suddenly there was a faint skittering sound. The two girls looked up to see a very large cockroach crawling over the side of the Fun Zone wall at a rapid pace. It reached the ground and faced them, letting out a shrill hiss.

"Oh my gosh! Ew! Ew!" Dakota cried, running to cower behind Dawn. The beetle shot fire from between its pincers, scorching a branch above them.

"Wait!" Dawn cried, holding her hands out defensively. "Remember me? I reunited you with your child!"

The beetle paused for a moment to think before shaking its head and glaring at them once more. "I think you've got the wrong beetle!" Dakota cried in terror.

And that was the breaking point. The teen model soon began growing larger and larger, ripping and testing the elasticity of her clothing. Her feet grew too big for her shoes, utterly disintegrating them.

A thick tail sprouted from her rear as her skin pigmentation turned from tan to a deep orange. Her hair receded, its hue morphing into a radioactive green.

Her elbows and shoulder-blades extended sharply as her eyes were filled with a toxic yellow coloring. The completed mutant breathed heavily and frantically looked around until she spotted the cockroach.

The mutated bug gulped as Dakotazoid grabbed it with her big, sharp claws and squeezed it. "I will crush you like a bug!" She roared, clenching her fist harder.

"No! Please stop!" Dawn cried out.

"Huh?" Dakota looked down at her friend. "Oh... Dakota sorry!" She bit her lip before chucking the injured insect deep into the Fun Zone. "Is Dawn okay?" She asked.

"Fret not, I'm fine." Dawn assured her. "Thank you for saving me."

"Hey! Look!" Dakotazoid said, reaching down and plucking a small piece of paper from between the Fun Zone wall.

"Excellent work my friend!" Dawn beamed.

Dakotazoid smiled. Now that she was calm again, she began to shrink, the toxic effects reversing. When all was said and done, she was back to normal, aside from her worn-out clothing.

"So should we go back to the boat?" Dakota asked, waving the piece of the map.

"I suppose so. We can follow the wall back." The aura whisperer answered, gesturing to the Fun Zone beside them.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Dakota shivered.

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life meee!" Izzy sang as she, Noah and Owen walked together through the forest.

"Izzy, you've been singing the same song for the past half hour would you please _stop!_ " Noah groaned, covering his ears.

"Okay!" The redhead answered before spouting off another song. "Yar har, fiddle di dee, being a pirate is alright with me! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" **[6]**

Noah glared at her with a grumble.

"Aw, is little Noah having a head-ache?" Owen teased in a baby voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He answered, giving his friend an annoyed side-eye.

"How about this one!" Izzy suggested. " _Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors now! Heave ho, thieves and beggers . . .never shall we dieeee!_ " The lunatic sang with a pirate accent. **[7]**

"Ugh! Enough alrea—whoa!" Noah cried as he tripped over something, landing face-first in a pile of dirt. " _What the...?!_ " He exclaimed angrily after peeling his face from the ground.

All three of them looked back to see the coveted treasure chest sticking halfway out of small dug-out pit. It was partially covered by a pile of dirt with a shovel pitched into it. "Who's the idiot who put _that_ there!" Noah griped.

xxx

Chris turned his head to an intern walking up behind him. The pudgy intern was covered in scratches and his shirt was ripped. He was also missing his glasses. Chris glared at him. "Guess who's not getting dinner." He crossed his arms angrily. Chef just shook his head in disappointment.

xxx

"Look!" Owen pointed a few feet from the pile. Lying on the ground was the ripped remains of an intern's shirt along with a pair of mangled glasses.

"Whoa...cool!" Izzy gawked. "And I see bear tracks too!"

"Holy Lola! Do you think the bear got him?" Owen wondered, referring to the intern.

"Probably." Noah answered, earning a horrified gasp from his buddy. "What? The interns here are so unlucky, they might as well be red-shirts!"

"Well they _do_ wear red shirts..." Owen tapped his chin in thought.

"Plaid." Noah corrected him.

"What are ye doin' just standing there!" Izzy barked at them, talking like a pirate again. "Let's haul this chest back to our ship and make a clean getaway!"

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango!)**

 **Noah-** "I swear, one of these days I'm just going to lose it and join Izzy and Owen in crazy town." He muttered, shaking his head.

 **Izzy-** "Join us, Noah." She said in an eerie tone. "One of us, one of us, one of us!" She chanted.

* * *

Izzy picked up the front of the chest while Owen and Noah grabbed the back. "Hold on, let me signal!" Izzy told them. " _CAW-CAW! CAW-CAW! LOODLOODLOODL-OO! HEE HAW, HEE HAW!_ " She squawked.

"Okay, I think they got the message..." Noah deadpanned.

Now the three of them were off, jogging through the forest. A few minutes into their trek, they heard the whine of the intercom.

"Good news, thanks to one of my pathetic interns, the treasure chest has been found by Team Sisikwew!" Chris announced to everyone. "Oh yeah, and they're on their way back to their ship! So you _might_ want to get moving Team Kihew..." He suggested.

"So much for secrecy." Noah frowned. "Thanks a lot McLean."

"Yeah! Now my secret signal is pointless!" Izzy pouted.

* * *

"Did you hear that?! They already found he treasure chest! You've got to be kidding me!" Duncan kicked a rock in frustration.

"If we lose I blame you." Scott crossed his arm.

"Why, just because Courtney likes me better?" Duncan snarled.

"She doesn't like you better!" Scott argued.

"Well she's sure not gonna like some dingy redneck!" Duncan spat back. "I'm cool! I'm more of a bad boy than you'll ever be! All you did was sabotage your own team!"

"Okay, okay, not the best strategy." Scott agreed. "But a least I didn't cheat on her!"

"Seriously? We weren't even dating! We broke up before World Tour started!" Duncan told him.

"At least she broke up with me over a misunderstanding." Scott said.

"Dude, that's so not any better..." Duncan pointed out.

"Would you two quit arguing and get to the ship?!" Leshawna snapped, suddenly running past them. Harold trailed after her, already weak and out of breath.

Scott and Duncan glared at each other before following after them.

* * *

"Wow, this thing is really heavy, I wonder what's inside!" Owen said giddily. "Oh it feels just like Christmas!"

"Yeah, except these presents are filled with torture and abuse." Noah replied. "I wouldn't open it if I were you though, Chris would probably disqualify us or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Owen frowned.

"Ahoy!" Izzy called out as the trio reached the end of the woods. They raced onto the beach and hauled the chest onto their beached ship.

"And now we have to wait for everyone else..." Noah sighed, kicking back on a barrel.

Luckily, most of the other duos were already on their way back and soon came running out of the forest. "So you're telling me we went searching for these things for nothing?!" Eva snarled. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Whoa, who turned on the rage-switch?" Noah pointed to the angry weight-lifter.

"For once, I have _no clue_." Jasmine shook her head, climbing up the side of the ship and hauling herself over onto the deck.

"Ugh, where's my slowpoke of a sister?" Amy griped.

"Here we are!" Samey cried as she and Cody came onto the beach, followed soon after by Dawn and Dakota.

"Now is everyone aboard?" Izzy called out.

Jasmine looked around and counted heads of her teammates. "Yup, everyone's here! Now let's hoist the anchor and get moving!"

"Uh, captain, it looks like we've wedged on some rocks!" Cody informed Izzy after looking over the side of the ship.

"Crap, I forgot about them!" Jasmine face-palmed.

"Hmm..." Izzy stroked her chin in thought. "Let's just reverse and hope for the best!" She shrugged.

Scarlett went to reach for the wheel of the ship but was met with a growling Eva. The brainiac calmly recoiled her hand and allowed Eva to take control.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening me Galileo(x4) Figaro Magnifico-o-o-o-o)**

 **Scarlett-** "It appears the wearer of the collar does not respond to its master...this will be something I'll need to fix." She said.

* * *

"Eva, we'll need your brute strength for the inevitable pirate ship battle!" Izzy called out. "Let Owen steer!"

Eva glared at the captain. " _Fine_ , but only because I know you're right."

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me. He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity!)**

 **Izzy-** "See, ya just gotta stroke their ego and they'll listen to you every time." Izzy grinned seductively.

* * *

"Alright, _big one!_ " Izzy called back, referring to Owen, "Move us out of these rocks!"

"Moving out of the rocks!" Owen announced with a salute. He put both hands on the wheel and began to turn it.

Accompanied by a back-up alarm one might here from a reversing truck, the large pirate ship slowly pulled itself from the sharp jagged rocks.

The rocks scrapped against the hull, utterly decimating it. "Keep going, you're good, you're good, you're good! And... stop!" Izzy called out, glancing over the side of the ship as its hull flew past her. "Don't worry guys, we'll buff out those scratches!" She assured them, despite half the hull being destroyed. **[8]**

Jasmine just face-palmed.

"Okay, now it's miracle we're still afloat." Noah said, glancing over the side. "This defies all logic."

"Look! While we were busy getting out of the rocks, the other team set sail!" Dawn pointed across the way to _The McLean's Delight_.

" _PREPARE TO BOARD!_ " Duncan called out, raising a machete as he clung to a dangling rope.

"Owen!" Izzy called out. "Don't stop moving!" She instructed.

"Aye aye, captain!" He nodded.

"Eva, guard the treasure with your _life!_ " Izzy turned to her.

" _Don't tell me what to do!_ " Eva bellowed. "But okay." She nodded. Jasmine just looked at the muscular teen in disbelief.

" _FIRE!_ " Izzy commanded, casting a finger at _The McLean's Delight_. A boom sounded followed by the crunch of wood as the cannonball collided with the ship's hull.

"We've been hit!" Harold cried. "Return fire!"

Trent lit the wick of of the cannon. A few seconds later the cannonball shot out and . . . completely missed the enemy ship.

Duncan face-palmed.

"Fire another!" Harold instructed.

Trent and Dave looked through several barrels and crates. Trent scratched his head. "Uh...I can't find anymore cannonballs..."

Leshawna stared at them with wide eyes before glaring at them. "And _you_ just wasted our last one!" She growled.

"Hey! I didn't know it was the last one!" Trent said defensively.

"We must have wasted them all in the first fight!" Harold realized.

"Between that and our ripped sail, I don't know how we'll ever catch up." Sky frowned, watching Team Sisikwew sail ahead.

"We'll need to ditch anything that's of no use," Harold said, "That way nothing weighs us down and we can go as fast as possible!"

"I've got something useless right here, Duncan, said, grabbing Scott's arm.

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed.

"Don't you two start right now!" Courtney scolded them.

"Look for something else we can use as ammo!" Harold instructed.

Now they began tossing barrels and crates overboard, anything that they didn't need. Duncan tried tossing Scott overboard again but Courtney stopped him with an intense glare.

Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna and Sky all grabbed long planks of wood and dipped them into the water, using them as paddles to propel them further.

Soon the two galleons were side-by-side. "Alright! Begin fire!" Harold declared, throwing a hand up.

"Brace for impact!" Izzy warned her crew as their enemies loaded the cannons.

The first shot was fired, followed by another and another! Noah looked around, confused. "Um, I'm not seeing any cannonballs..." He said. As if on cue, a fork sailed right past his head and embedded itself in the mast next to him.

Noah turned wearily. " _HIT THE DECK!_ " He cried as silverware reigned down on them. **[9]**

"It's innovative, I'll give them that..." Scarlett admitted, looking up at the sky as forks, knives, and spoons came at them.

Jasmine picked up a barrel and used it as a shield, gaining a few utensils in the process.

Eva stood by the treasure with a mean look on her face. She looked back and forth making sure no one was around to try and steal it. As silverware came at her, she body-blocked it with her arms, even kicking a few back at them.

"Quick! Into the captain's quarters!" Dawn called out to Dakota who had begun panicking. The moonchild grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room where it was mostly quiet aside from the faint sound of battle outside.

"Okay just breathe." Dawn coached her. "We can't have you turning into Dakotazoid now, you'd sink the ship for sure. Truthfully I'm still not sure how we're afloat right now..."

Back outside, Samey and Cody were returning fire, this time with actual cannonballs.

One of the balls landed on the deck of the other ship, creating a large hole. "Oh, so you're tellin' me they had more ammo?" Leshawna frowned. "Cheap." She rolled her eyes.

Back on _The Queen Chef's Revenge_ , Amy was trying to avoid being hit by the various utensils flying at her. A spoon whizzed by her head causing her to yelp. "Hey! Watch the merchandise!" She snapped before a knife came at her. The cheerleader quickly ducked and screamed. She pulled off the top of a barrel and jumped in to hide, putting the cover back on. "Ew! There's gross fish in here!" She could be heard whining.

" _TIME TO BOARD!_ " Duncan called out, raising his machete once again. He climbed up a rope and swung across the water, landing on the enemy ship, causing alarm among Team Sisikwew.

Behind him, Geoff, Dave, Sky, and Courtney all laid out long planks of wood, connecting the two ships. They ran across, all wielding weapons as well.

"Continue to fire! But try to avoid hitting our teammates!" Harold said, eyeing Trent.

"You just gonna stand there and boss us around or are you actually gonna help?" Leshawna questioned as she brought more silverware over to the cannons.

"I am helping!" Harold said defensively. "By giving orders! That's what the captain does." He explained.

Now it was utter chaos on the battlefield.

Jasmine and Sky were clashing swords together, both grinning because they knew their opponent was skilled.

Geoff came at Owen with a loud wail, raising his sword. Owen saw him coming and let go of the wheel for a second to grab a barrel. Out of self defense, the tubby teen charged forward with a battle cry and plowed right into Geoff.

Izzy and Duncan had soon taken the battle into the skies. They were now perched atop one of the masts by the crow's nest. Dave was there for backup, trying to get in the action but to no avail. "Admit defeat!" Duncan insisted.

" _NEVER!_ " Izzy declared.

Back down below, Courtney was attacking Samey. Cody was doing his best to defend her, but wasn't quite the swashbuckling hero he wanted to be.

Silverware and cannonballs continued to fly back and forth, the exchange damaging parts of both ships.

Eva continued to survey her surroundings, so far no one had decided to pick a fight with her. She deflected another spoon and kicked a knife away. As she did this however, a fork sailed right through her defense, striking her right in the neck. The fork pierced the collar, causing it to fizzle out and electrocute her.

Eva jolted as the electricity coursed through her veins. Then, she collapsed, breathing out a ring of smoke. She groaned, unable to get up.

The collar broke apart and fell to the deck where Scarlett quickly ran by and snatched it up.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? Bismillah! No, we will not let you go (let him go!)(x3) Will not let you go (let him go!)**

 **Scarlett –** "Tragic that the collar has been destroyed, but using the data that I have gathered, I have deduced that I need to make several improvements. I will simply re-manufacture the pieces back into the new product." She explained.

* * *

Up atop the mast, Duncan spotted Eva out cold and quickly made his move. He tossed his sword back to Dave who quickly began clashing with Izzy in an effort to distract her. Duncan then jumped down, caught a rope, and swung over to the subdued Eva.

"I'll be taking this." The punk grinned, pulling the chest away.

"They've got the chest! Stop them!" Noah shouted, running over to try and take it back. After a short tug-of-war, Duncan shoved the chest into Noah, knocking him back before making off with the loot.

Duncan crossed over to his ship and slid the chest behind him. " _SINK 'EM!_ " He commanded.

Leshawna grabbed a candelabra and stuffed it into the front of the cannon. She lit the fuse and a few seconds later, the makeshift weapon slammed right into what was left of the hull, snapping it in two.

Everyone stopped fighting upon hearing the loud snap. "Uh-oh..." Was all Noah had time to say before the massive galleon began toppling over. There was no longer a rib to support it and it came crashing down.

" _NOOOOO!_ " Izzy wailed as she and the rest of her ship plunged into the water.

"A captain always goes down with her ship!" Duncan cackled as he and what was left of his team sailed away.

* * *

 _The McLean's Delight_ came to a halt at the beach of Pahkitew. "And Team Kihew secures victory!" Chris declared as Duncan lobbed the chest off the ship and onto the beach below.

"Aw yeah, who knows how to improvise?!" Leshawna whooped.

"Team Sisikwew," Chris said, turning to the teens just now washing up on the shore, "I'll see your scurvy butts at the voting ceremony tonight!"

A collective groan came from the tired campers.

* * *

Samey wrung out her hair as she made her way back to her cabin. She was slightly worried about tonight. Was Amy going to come for her? Who was _she_ gonna vote for. It would be common sense to vote off Amy, but she wanted to know what Jasmine had in plan.

She pushed open the door to the girl's side of the cabin and found Jasmine and Dawn inside. "Where's everyone else?" Samey asked.

"Dakota is taking a shower, she said lake water was bad for her hair." Dawn informed her.

"And frankly I could care less where Eva and Amy are." Jasmine shook her head.

"So who are we gonna vote for tonight?" Samey asked.

Jasmine sighed. "Well, I know you want Amy gone, believe me I do too, but I think we need to get rid of Eva tonight." She said. "She's a ticking time bomb of rage and we can't trust her."

"I do sense a dark aura surrounding her." Dawn nodded.

"Not to mention she also let Duncan get away with the treasure." Jasmine noted.

Samey nodded. "Okay, fair point. So we get rid of Amy next time then?"

"Definitely." Jasmine nodded.

"Oh," Dawn spoke up, "Cody said he was looking for you."

"Really?" Samey wondered eagerly. "Did he say where he'd be?"

"I'm afraid not, I guess you could check the guy's side." She suggested.

Samey quickly ran out the door and across the porch to the other side of the cabin. She politely knocked before entering. "Come in!" Noah hollered from his bed. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm just looking for Cody." Samey answered a bit awkwardly seeing that it was only Owen and Noah in the cabin.

Owen giggled. "Are you guys gonna go on a romantic date?" He asked.

Samey blushed. "Um, I'm not sure yet..." She replied. "Dawn just said he was looking for me."

"Well good luck with that." Noah said, not taking his eyes off of his book.

"Uh, thanks." Samey waved goodbye.

The cheerleader racked her brain. Where could he be? Maybe he was already at the bonfire pit? She ran across the land-bridge to the elimination area. "Nope." She sighed out loud.

She turned around to see Cody. "Oh! There you are!" She smiled. "Dawn said you were looking for me."

"Yeah, Cody scratched the back of his neck anxiously. He was holding a large flat object covered by a tarp. "I was kind of wondering if you maybe wanted to . . . go out sometime?" He winced, bracing for rejection.

Samey beamed. "I'd love to!"

Cody sighed. "Alright, it was worth a shot—wait did you say yes?!" He exclaimed in shock.

Samey nodded, still smiling. "Say, what's that?" She asked, pointing to the mystery gift.

"Oh, it's a painting." Cody said, pulling off the tarp to reveal Gwen's beautiful painting of Samey dressed as an angel. "Gwen painted it for me to you."

Samey marveled at it. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed. "You said it was...for me?" She asked for clarification.

"Yup!" Cody grinned. "Gwen painted it just for you!"

"Wow, she has some real artistic talent!" Samey gawked.

"You've got that right. She also left a little note to hide it from Amy." Cody added.

"Good idea." Samey nodded.

Unbeknownst to them, Amy was watching from a large nearby bush. She frowned upon seeing the gift.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Never, never let you go. Never let me go, oh. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!)**

 **Amy –** "Ugh! Now Samey's got a _boyfriend_ , Blech!" She recoiled. "And he gave her a gift." She made a gagging motion. "I've gotta find that thing!"

* * *

"Come on! It's gotta be around here somewhere!" Amy grumbled, rummaging through Samey's luggage, tossing out various items that were of no value to her.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett asked her upon walking into the otherwise empty cabin.

"Just looking for something stupid..." Amy muttered.

"Then why are you looking for it?" Scarlett inquired.

"Ugh! Never mind, what do you want?" Amy snapped.

"I'm here to let you know who we're voting for tonight." Scarlett whispered a name into Amy's ear. "In order for this plan to work, I need you to get Dakota on board with this as well."

"That won't be hard." Amy scoffed. "She's practically brainless.

 _One could say the same thing for you_ , she wanted to say but refrained from doing so.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Oh mamma mia, mamma mia, Mama mia, let me go!)**

 **Scarlett –** "The others will likely be voting for Amy due to their strong dislike for her. However, if she and Dakota are voting Eva and the rest of my alliance is voting Dakota, the numbers even out to Dakota going home." She explained her strategy.

* * *

It was now nighttime and the glow of the campfire signaled it was time to send someone home. Chris stood before them with a plate of ten marshmallows. "You had the treasure, but then you lost it!" Chris laughed, causing everyone to look at Eva, "Let's see who's taking the blame!"

Eva was very confused. Her memory of the challenge only went as far as looking for parts of the map. She had no idea what had happened in the time between then and now, but it didn't appear to be good.

"When I call your name, that means you are safe." Chris told them. "Jasmine. Samey. Cody." He listed, tossing marshmallows to all three of them in order.

The host paused for a moment. "Dawn and Owen." Dawn happily caught her marshmallow while Owen just caught it with his mouth and sucked it right in.

"Scarlett, Noah, and Amy." Chris read next. Scarlett looked shocked. Amy wasn't on the chopping block? Something wasn't right.

"Izzy." Chris finished, handing out the third to last marshmallow.

"And we're down to our final two." Chris said. "One of you will lose your shot at one million dollars. And that person is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eva." Chris finally said, tossing the last marshmallow to Dakota.

"What?!" Eva exclaimed. She was being eliminated and she had no idea why.

Scarlett clenched her fists. This wasn't at all how it was supposed to go. How could she have made this error in judgment?

"Sorry Eva, but it looks like it's time for you to go!" Chris said.

"Wait!" Eva exclaimed, suddenly remembering. To everyone's shock and surprise, she pulled out a McLean Invincibility idol.

"Whoa! The idol!" Chris exclaimed, also shocked. "I was waiting for someone to play one of those!" He grinned. "And with all votes against Eva negated, it looks like our lucky loser is . . . _Dakota!_ Again..."

"What?!" Dakota cried. "But I had the perfect plan! I was gonna be the dumb blonde, but not really!" She shouted. "Wait...did I just say that out loud?"

"Yup, but it doesn't matter because you're on a one way trip to the _Cruise of Lose!_ " Chris said, motioning to the Boot of Shame.

"No! Not the boot again!" The heiress yelped.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeeeee!)**

 **Scarlett –** "For once, I am so confused..." She groaned, holding her head. "So it seems everyone voted Eva instead of Amy like I had projected. But then Eva had an idol that I somehow didn't know about...so Dakota went home anyway? I think this is a win for me..." She said, still doubting herself.

 **Jasmine –** "That did _not_ go down how we had planned..." She frowned.

* * *

Dakota stood on the red X, still in shock about what had just happened. "Quick, before she turns into Dakotazoid again!" Chris blurted.

The host smashed the button on his remote control and Dakota was kicked high into the air with a high-pitched scream that soon turned into a low, rumbly one. "Whew, just in time." Chris breathed after hearing a loud splash.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – So you think you can stone be and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die?)**

 **Amy –** "I thought Eva was supposed to go home!" She exclaimed. "But of course she had a stupid idol! Now my backup plan is toast! It looks like all I have right now is Scarlett." She sighed distastefully.

 **Eva-** "I _still_ have no idea what just happened." She threw her hands up. "And worst of all I had to waste my idol because of it! I was saving that for later!"

* * *

"So Team Kihew, who's going to Exile?" Chris asked. Duncan pulled his team into a huddle as they discussed for a few seconds. Duncan nodded and then they broke.

"We choose Jasmine and Eva." Duncan decided.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jasmine threw up her hands.

* * *

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Oh, baby, can't do this to me baby! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!**

 **Jasmine-** "Back to exile, and now I have to go with _Eva_." She grumbled. "This is gonna be good." She said sarcastically."

* * *

"With Dakota gone for good, we're down to 20 contestants! How will Cody and Samey's relationship fare now that they're _actually_ dating? Will Jasmine be able to put up with Eva _and_ Exile? And can Trent stop messing up? Find out next time here, on _Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!_ " The host closed out.

* * *

Votes:

 **Izzy-** Dakota

 **Owen-** Dakota

 **Noah-** Dakota

 **Eva-** Dakota

 **Jasmine-** Eva (Negated)

 **Samey-** Eva (Negated)

 **Cody-** Eva (Negated)

 **Dawn-** Eva (Negated)

 **Dakota-** Eva (Negated)

 **Amy-** Eva (Negated)

 **Scarlett-** Dakota

– –

Eva- **6 (Negated)**

Dakota- **5**

– –

 **Voted Off:** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota (RETURNED), Jo, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Brick, Rodney, B, Katie, Max, Gwen, Dakota

* * *

 **Reason:** I know some of you were intrigued to see how Dakota's strategy of playing the dumb blonde would play out, but it just wasn't meant to be. Dakota's one of those characters who thinks she's smart but ends up getting duped and that's what happened here. She was fooling Scarlett though so who knows, maybe it would have worked **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 _ **~A/N~ AAAHHH! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys in the dark for so long ( A third of a year I'm told?!) I've already explained why in the first A/N but I definitely want to apologize again! I'm going to try really hard not to have that long of a time between updates, but no promises. Just know that it'll be coming! Be sure to check out my DeviantArt which is the same name as my Fanfiction account. I'd link it but Fanfiction doesn't seem to like links. I post journals occasionally, art, and I also have sneak peaks for upcoming episodes so check that out! I also wanted to note that from now on, I'll be writing out the theme song lyrics like I did for this episode. It just feels cleaner to me. I'll also be using "xxx" to indicate when a scene transitions through a flash. I won't use it all the time but if you see that, that's what it means. I like it better for short blurbs rather than using the long line fanfiction gives. Those are better suited for actual scene transitions.**_

…

 **[1]-** The two ship names are references to the real life ships _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ and _The Bachelor's Delight_. These parody names were first used (as far as I know) by an author by the name of Creaturemaster in his _Total Drama: Pahkitew's Vengeance_ story. It's actually complete and some of the contestants are superheroes! Check it out of you want.

 **[2]-** This is an iconic gag from the first _Pirate's of the Caribbean_ movie and I just had to include it. You'll notice that Izzy did just about every reference here and I think you can understand why.

 **[3]-** Another hilarious quote from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ that has turned into a meme. I don't know about you, but I'd love to have a jar of dirt.

 **[4]-** This was just a small gag that I added in from the Phineas and Ferb episode where they build a giant Platypus monster. I can't remember the title but it was pretty funny and it fit here so I decided to put it in.

 **[5]-** Proof that you should never stop yourself from suggesting something! Samey's favorite band Paragon is a reference to the real-life band _Paramore_. A reader actually suggested this as well as the twenty-questions bit! You never know, I might use your ideas!

 **[6]-** Oh Lazytown, you never fail to give us good memes. There's actually this theory that we'll get a new Lazytown meme every four years. I don't know, I think it could stand to be every four months ;)

 **[7]-** This song is the song at the beginning of the fourth(?) installment of _Pirates of the Caribbean: At Wit's End_ which this episode title is also based off of. Before I forget, the first song Izzy was singing is of course, _Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me_ from the classic Disney park's attraction _Pirates of the Caribbean_. You didn't think I wouldn't cram this episode full of POTC references did you?

 **[8]-** A classic gag from arguably one of the best Spongebob episodes, the "You're Good" gag never fails to make me laugh. Between the look on the Flying Dutchman's face to the bits of the ship's hull flying past Spongebob's face as he tells Patrick he's good, I just had to include it.

 **[9]-** And finally, this last reference was once again from the first _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie when they had to use silverware as ammo. Unfortunately no one in the Total Drama cast has a wooden eye so I couldn't launch a fork into it :/

 **Oh yeah, and one more thing before I go...**

 **Nothing really matters, anyone can see.**

 **Nothing really matters,**

 **Nothing really matters to me,**

 **Any way the wind blows . . .**

…

 **Next:** We're walking on thin ice!


	25. Snow-where to Run, Snow-where to Hide

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Total Drama characters that I choose to torture—I mean put in the story! They are merely here for mine, and your amusement. No profit is being made off of this (No one would would stoop as low as to pay me for this anyway) I give all credit to the creators of Total Drama, as well as Johnny Depp, because...well, he's Johnny Depp!

 **Notes From The Depths of Vampirism-** _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_ Okay so it's one day early, sue me!

It's still been a while but I think this is the soonest I've ever gotten an episode out as of late so let's all give ourselves a big round of applause! No? Okay, let's continue then...

So with school starting it makes it quite difficult to get episodes out like I want to, but luckily I was smart and decided not to sign up for all Honors and AP classes so hopefully I won't get loads of homework.

Another thing to note is that this isn't the main focus of my life (as difficult to comprehend as that may sound). I actually do have a social life with friends and family, I have games I like to play, shows I like to watch, and just other things I like to do. Not to say I don't enjoy writing this of course. If I didn't enjoy writing it I'd have stopped a long time ago. I've said this multiple times before but I guess some of you don't read the author's note so this time I'm going to bold it. _**This story is NOT going anywhere!**_ Okay so I underlined and italicized it too, sue me _(do it, you won't)_. It may seem like years between episodes but I'm working on it. It actually takes a lot of thinking, planning, and executing to write an episode. I really do hate leaving you guys with nothing for months so I'll try and get things done faster, be more efficient, and overall less lazy. I'll also be getting back into my DeviantArt so look forward to some episode sneak peaks, artwork, journals, status updates, and more Unfortunately Fanfiction doesn't seem to like links, so my name is **StereotypicalVampire**. If you search that in the search bar just about any one of the things that shows up is mine so you can get to my profile through there.

 **EarlofLemongrab-** Dude, you really smell like dog buns. Just kidding ;) and I know you review for the previous chapter but I forgot to reply since I was finishing up on the episode and posting when you did! I am deeply sorry that it takes very long to get an episode out (geez a third of a year?! Yikes!) and I know it's UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEE! I'll keep trying to get things done quicker but sometimes life gets in the way (and laziness).

 **CMR Rosa-** Yeah, I want to play both sides of the argument and since Dave has been portrayed as the one at fault lately, I needed to reanalyze what happened. I can definitely see why some see that Sky is to blame. There were definitely some points where she led him on, like the aforementioned kiss.

 **Nicky Haugh-** Why thank you my (Australian?) friend!

 **TheBlueAzuru-** Yeah I only figured out that I could maybe do a bit more with Dakota after I planned to have her eliminated. There wasn't much I could do but yeah, she's not really meant to become a super smart strategist anyway. Like I said, she's one of those people who thinks they know what they're doing but ends up getting duped. I also really liked your idea so don't put yourself down! It worked out pretty well I think and the two bonded over it! Also, I bet you probably don't believe me but setting the Codammy ship sailing in a pirate themed episode was completely unintentional! XD

 **Richboylion-** She assumed her team would think nothing of it considering Eva has never really been very friendly (Not to mention what she did during the team picking challenge). She also knew they were gunning for Amy. Sometimes even the smartest and most calculating people make one simple error in judgment and no doubt is Scarlett beating herself up about it.

 **SilentSinger948-** Yay! Someone who's cultured! And as interesting as having Dakota take down Amy sounds, let's face it, Dakota's definitely not the brightest bulb. You're definitely right about Eva and Jasmine on Exile, Eva's gonna have some real damage control to do!

 **Idntwnamakeacc-** I assumed that's what your name stood for! And how ironic that you're now considering making an account! XD I totally understand your not thinking it was worth three months and I'm hoping to fix that! Once a month is my goal but it could be a while before I reach that regularly. I also like your idea! Who knows, I may implement it at some point when Cody and Samey's relationship furthers.

 **CMC-** I'm sorry about your grandpa :( I have also lost people (and pets) close to me before. Growing up is hard but it definitely has wonderful experiences as well :) Also, never feel like you're forced to review, life comes first!

 **TimeLord2099-** Ah yes, I think actually forgot to right Noah playing the part of the Dutchman which is quite upsetting! I'll have to go back and check. If I didn't I'll definitely have to add that in! Dave is definitely turning out to be quite the interesting character and I'm glad to see you're all interested in where I'm taking him!

 **Joel Connell-** Ugh, I hate it when that stuff with the email and passwords happens! It's happened to me _far_ too many times! Definitely make a DeviantArt account! I'll try posting more there whether it be art, sneak peaks or journals, etc. Now that you bring it up, I _totally_ would've tried to make the jail scene with the dog work but you make a fair point, it'd be very hard to fit that in! Eva definitely has damage control to do and the Mulan Szechuan Sauce is coming! I promise (just like McDonalds!) Yay! 500 reviews! You did it, you got the big one! Stick around, maybe you can also be the thousandth ;) Also, I am still in the works with the All-Stars fic as well as the new revamped Ridonculous Race fic. I actually ended up going with the original number of 22 for All-Stars and decided that it didn't need to be an even number from each generation (Since the later two generations have less people to work with). All episodes for both fics will be written in advance so I'm sorry to say you won't be seeing those for a while XD but the good news is that when they're done, they'll be put out on a weekly schedule _and_ the writing should be much better since I have time to edit and correct things! Once again, congrats on 500th and I hope to see you soon! ;)

 **Stevie Wonder-** What didn't you see? I'm not quite sure what you mean by that.

 **Great Idea Alert-** You've definitely got it right about Amy, she'll stop at nothing to make Samey miserable. As for the Szechuan sauce, who knows it might be nine more seasons, Morty!

 **Codammy Forever-** I'm glad you thought it was worth it but I'm definitely gonna try to cut down on the amount of months XD And yes, huzzah! They are now together! I agree, I think they'd make a very interesting cannon couple and I hope they bring them back!

 **FireFlamerx9z-** Oh they'll definitely kiss at some point, all couples do. But keep in mind, they _just_ became a couple so they wouldn't have kissed yet anyway. Cody and Samey I think would be the kind to take things slower than others might. Your idea with Izzy thinking Emma is either Trans or was bribed is hilarious XD I might just have to implement that! It's definitely something Izzy would believe to make sure Noah stays gay (not that he was to begin with XD)

 **LoneWolf-** Thanks! And to answer your questions; I wrote this story to sort of repair what All-Stars did wrong, It's not really their love story they're just a couple I decided to do because I wanted a new couple for this story, The Kobold Necromancer's story Total Drama Battlegrounds gave me the idea for VR challenges, I'm not sure, classified, yes, classified, classified, classified, and classified.

* * *

 **Episode 21 – Snow-where to Run, Snow-where to Hide!**

"Last time on Total Drama Unfinished Business!" Chris opened on clips from the previous episode. "Our campers got the lead out of their pants and roughed it like true buccaneers!" He said, showing the two large galleons that donned the faces of Chris and Chef.

"They went treasure hunting and some ran into...unexpected company!" The host continued. Cody and Samey were shown being attacked by laser squirrels followed by Dakota absolutely pummeling the giant cockroach.

"During a fight with some determined fire-breathing mountain goats, Scarlett took the opportunity to test out her latest invention on none other than _Eva,_ turning her into a raging psychopath! Well, more than usual anyway." Chris chuckled as Scarlett was shown pulling Eva into a cave and putting the collar around her neck.

"After a strange turn of events," Team Kihew was shown launching silverware at the opposition, "Eva was taken out by a fork and allowed Duncan to secure victory for Team Kihew!" Chris said as Duncan hopped off the pirate ship with the treasure and gave it to Chris.

"In another _shocking_ elimination ceremony, Dakota was the unlucky loser after Eva pulled out an immunity idol. However, she and Jasmine were sentenced to Exile!" The host said a a clip if Eva pulling out her idol was played. "Will Eva be able to do some damage control? Will Jasmine forgive her? And how long will Cody and Samey's new relationship last? Find out all this and more on this week's episode of... _Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!_ "

xxx

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doin' fine;_

 _You guys are on my mind!_

 _You asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

 _I wanna be...famous!_

 _I wanna live close to the sun!_

 _Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won!_

 _Everything to prove nothin' in my way;_

 _I'll get there one day!_

 _'Cause I wanna be famous!_

 _(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa!)_

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

 _(Whistling)_

xxx

"So...that just happened." Samey said awkwardly as Team Sisikwew trekked back to their cabin from the bonfire pit. It was clear that there was tension in the air and no one really knew how to respond.

"Truthfully, Dakota had no use to the team." Scarlett shrugged. Dawn, Samey and Cody glared at her. "What?" Scarlett raised her eyebrow, "We're in the team stage of this competition. Eva's strength and athleticism greatly outweighs Dakota's . . .whatever Dakota had..."

"So would that mean you voted for her?" Dawn asked.

"Of course. The current goal is to reach the merge. We have a significantly stronger chance of that happening if we keep Eva around." Scarlett explained. "Nothing personal against Dakota, she's just not as valuable."

"How can you just value people by their skills and abilities like that?" Cody shook his head. He didn't have a close connection with Dakota but he knew Scarlett's reasoning wasn't right.

"What? I do that all the time." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we already knew that." Samey glared at her twin.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – EXPOSED)**

 **Scarlett-** "Despite the disaster that was last night's elimination ceremony, things still went according to plan. With Dakota out of the way, Amy has no one to depend on but me. Yes I admitted to voting for Dakota, but I gave a reasonable explanation for it, leaving them none the wiser."

 **Amy-** "So Scarlett voted for Dakota! Why did she have me vote for Eva?" She tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm...this seems very shady." She narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Who knows, maybe Jasmine can straighten out our feisty friend." Izzy grinned, making a clawing motion.

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's Jasmine." Cody nodded.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing on Exile..." Samey bit her lip.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. If not, one of them will have eaten the other by daybreak." Noah shrugged, turning to enter the cabin.

* * *

Jasmine gave Eva a glaring side-eye as Chef transported the two brawny teens via boat to Exile Island.

Eva winced, knowing she had done something wrong but not knowing what. She strained to remember but the memories were just...gone. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by Fire-breathing Mountain Goats, then waking up dazed and soaked on the beach with everyone else. She tried not to make eye contact with the Aussie, knowing she was glaring daggers at her.

Being stuck on Exile with Eva was one thing, but this was the _second_ time she'd been banished here. She was the only contestant to go to Exile both times so far and she knew the reason why. She was labeled the Survivalist, and for good reason. Sure she was accustomed to sleeping outdoors, but ever since Samey had helped her get over her claustrophobia enough to sleep inside a cabin, she realized how much better it was, although it did take a little while to get used to the soft mattress as opposed to the rough bark.

"Alright, here's your stop, get out." Chef announced, facing them and jerking his thumb back at the remote island.

"Well, time to make camp." Jasmine said, hopping over the side of the boat and heading onto the beach.

Eva followed and as soon as she got off the boat, Chef high-tailed it back to Pahkitew. "So where do we start?" Eva asked, knowing Jasmine was the expert in this field.

" _We?_ There is no _we._ " Jasmine snapped. "I'm making _my_ camp. Feel free to do whatever you want, _far_ away from me." She frowned at the weight-lifter.

Eva sighed. She was trying really hard to keep her cool and make some friends. Just when she was finally succeeding, things went downhill real quick.

Jasmine walked away and gathered some sticks, putting them into formation for a fire. After rubbing two sticks together, she got some sparks and tended to the fire with some twigs and leaves.

Eva glanced over with wide eyes at Jasmine's quick success. She looked back at the two rocks in her hands and growled, chucking one at the sky, bringing down a bird with it, earning a look of surprise from the temperamental teen.

As per usual when sleeping outdoors, Jasmine grabbed a vine and tied her leg to a tree limb and relaxed comfortably.

Eva attempted to make a blanket out of sand but was given a rude awakening when the waves from the lake lapped against the beach, sweeping over her and pulling her blanket away while simultaneously getting her wet.

Now the bully was fuming, clenching her fists tight. "That is it!" She shouted, marching over to Jasmine's tree. "I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, I'm sorry!" She apologized.

Jasmine glanced down at her. "You don't know what you did? How could you not know?!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Now step off, I know your game! I'm not playing anymore!"

"I'm serious!" Eva returned, starting to get more mad. "I have no idea what happened! There's just a blank spot in my memory!"

"So you're telling me that nasty persona wasn't you?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Then who was it, because I've sure seen her before!"

"I know I get really mad sometimes but I'm working on it!" Eva protested.

" _Sometimes?!_ " Jasmine said incredulously, "You're a ticking time-bomb of rage!"

"I've gone to anger management classes and it was working sort of...until now I guess." She sighed. "Honest, I have no idea what I did but I'm really sorry for it. It's not the real me, I swear."

"Well it sounds like you've got amnesia, but how could you have gotten that?" Jasmine wondered. "Those goats didn't knock your head did they?"

"I don't think so?" Eva shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Sing us a song, you're the piano man!)**

 **Jasmine-** "Now normally there's no way I'd trust that raging psychopath, but I doubt she'd lie to me about memory loss just to be my friend and then turn on me again." She tapped her chin. "So then what happened?"

* * *

"Well you must've hit your head." Jasmine deduced, hopping down from her tree. "And then maybe Duncan knocked you out allowing him to take the treasure and win..."

Eva shrugged, not having a clue what she was talking about.

"Say, what happened to that choker you were wearing earlier?" Jasmine wondered, glancing at Eva's neck.

"What choker? Why would I wear a choker?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

Jasmine sighed. "Of course you wouldn't remember that either."

"When was I wearing it?" Eva inquired.

Jasmine tapped her chin in thought, trying to remember. "Let's see you were wearing it after the goats attacked us and that's also when you turned into a psychopath..." Suddenly Jasmine put two and two together and gasped. "Could it have been the choker you were wearing? It might explain your memory loss too..."

"Wait, so a choker that makes me super angry?" Eva wondered.

"It would make the wearer hostile, yes." Jasmine nodded. "Sounds like something Max would make..." She noted, "But he's been out of the competition so that wouldn't make sense..."

"Well who else would make something like that?" Eva asked.

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Scarlett." She answered knowingly. "She's up to something..."

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Red, orange, yellow flicker beat striking off my heart)**

 **Jasmine-** "Scarlett must be plotting something, but what would turning Eva into a raging psychopath have anything to do with it?"

 **Scarlett-** "After running last night's events over in my head multiple times, I've concluded that Jasmine and Eva may be able to put together enough information to figure out what's going on while together on Exile. It's a very low probability, but I will not overlook any further details. It nearly foiled my plan last night and I refuse to let that happen again." She stated.

* * *

Noah yawned as he opened his eyes to find Izzy right on top of him, staring him in the face with that creepy grin that she had perfected. "Wah! Izzy! What the heck!" Noah cried, pushing her off of him. "Get out!"

"I don't think so, Noah!" Izzy pushed him off of his bed so that he was now on the floor. "You heard your mom, we've got adventures to go on Noah! Just you and me, and sometimes one of your nine brothers and sometimes your mom but _never_ your dad! Wanna know why Noah? Because he _crossed_ me!" Izzy shouted, pointing a finger in Noah's face.

"What? How did you know I was dreaming about my mom? Wait...my dad crossed you? You've never met my dad! And geez take it easy, that's dark!" Noah looked at her like the crazy person she was.

"Oh, it gets darker Noah...welcome to the darkest year of our adventures! First thing that's different, no more dad Noah!" Izzy told him.

"What do you mean adventures? And once again, _you've never met my dad!_ " Noah exclaimed, starting to get annoyed by Izzy's antics.

"He threatened to turn me into the government!" Izzy threw her hands up. "So I made him and the government go away..." She said ominously.

"You what?!"

"I repla- ** _belch_** -ced them both as the defacto-patriarch of your family, AND your universe!" Izzy grinned.

"What the **/censored/** are you talking about?!" Noah blurted. "Do you even know what patriarch means?"

"Your mom wouldn't have accepted me if I came home without your or your brothers. So now you know the _real_ reason I rescued you!"

"Rescued me from what?!" Noah cried out in confusion.

"I JUST TOOK OVER THE FAMILY NOAH!" Izzy cackled.

"Oh boy..." Noah sighed.

"And if you tell your mom or nine brothers I said any of this, I'll _deny_ it!"

"You'll deny it..." Noah repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"And they'll take my side, because I'm a hero, Noah! And now you're gonna have to do whatever I say, Noah, _forever!_ A-and I-I'll go out find some of that Mulan, Szechuan Teriyaki dipping sauce, Noah!" Izzy stuttered, drooling from her mouth.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Because that's what this is all about Noah!" Izzy hollered.

"Szechuan?" Noah asked.

"Th-that's my one arm man. I'm not driven by avenging my dead family," Izzy said as Noah tried to crawl away, "Noah, that was _FAKE!_ " She pulled him back by the leg. "I-I'm driven by finding that, McNugget Sauce, Noah."

" _Dead family?!_ " Noah wondered, not understanding half of what she was saying. "Nuggets?!"

"I want that Mulan McNugget sauce, Noah!" Izzy declared.

"Mulan?"

"That's my series arc is, Noah!"

"Did you just-"

" _IF IT TAKES NINE MORE SEASONS, I WANT MY MCNUGGET DIPPING SAUCE SZECHUAN SAUCE NOAH!_ " Izzy shouted, curling her fingers into fists.

"Nine more seasons of Total Drama?!" Noah asked wearily.

" _TH-THAT'S WHAT'S GONNA TAKE US, ALL THE WAY TO THE END NOAH! SEASON, NINE MORE SEASONS NOAH!_ "

"Szechuan sauce?!" Noah yelled angrily.

" _NINE MORE SEASONS UNTIL I GET THAT DIPPING SZECHUAN SAUCE!_ "

"What is that?!" Noah screamed.

" _FOR NINETY-SEVEN MORE YEARS, NOAH!_ "

" _What are you talking about?!_ "

" _I WANT THAT MCNUGGET SAUCE, NOAH!_ " Izzy wailed. **[1]**

"You done?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

Izzy let out a loud belch. "I-I found th-the rum, Noah!" She held up a glass jug half-full of brown liquid.

"Izzy, that's root beer." Noah pointed out.

"I don't g-give a flying _flip_ what it is!" Izzy answered, waving the jug around and letting the root beer slosh around inside.

...And then she passed out on the floor and began snoring.

Noah just looked at her in astonishment.

Suddenly Izzy jolted awake. "Whoops! Wrong body!" She laughed before abruptly pausing, her eyes staring blankly into the distance. A few seconds later and the crazy redhead returned laughing.

"I'm not even going to ask..."

"You heard your mom Noah, we've got adventures to go on!" Izzy started up again.

Noah just face-palmed. "I'm going to take a shower." He muttered, leaving the room.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – I wanna hold you, I wanna run in a stream, I wanna be alive!)**

 **Noah-** "Okay, it's definitely time to call the insane asylum. They've got a long overdue patient..." He deadpanned.

* * *

Amy walked up to the serving station in the Mess Hall for breakfast. Most times the cheerleader chose to starve rather than stomach the usual slop here, but she had done so for the past few days and was desperate for something to eat. "Finally came crawling back, did ya girly?" Chef sneered, dumping a scoop of mush onto her tray.

Amy gagged at the sight of the less-than-edible meal. " _No_ ," She shot back, "I was just sick of starving myself." She left the station and found her person of interest.

"So _pal_ , what happened last night?" Amy asked with an irritated tone as she came and sat down across from Scarlett. The brainiac was busy absorbing some of her meal through a syringe.

She looked up and addressed Amy. "It was obvious you had a deep connection with Dakota, so clearly you would refuse to vote for her. In turn, I had you vote for Eva in order to balance the numbers in my favor. As stated before, I chose to target Dakota because she was of no use to the team. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Amy just glared at her. "Well you didn't have to be rude about it." She said with an offended tone.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – It's only game, why you have to be mad?)**

 **Scarlett-** "At this point, I'm ready to move on from what happened last night. I may have lost my temper slightly with Amy, but things are still currently in my favor. Amy is still in the dark about my true intentions and she has no one else to turn to at this point in time. Now all I need to worry about is the very real threat of a bitter Eva."

 **Amy-** "So now I know why Scarlett lied to me." She crossed her arms. "Right now I have to make sure we don't lose because I can't trust Scarlett to keep me safe anymore." She sighed. "Today's challenge better be something I'm good at or I might have to take extra measures to ensure my safety..."

* * *

"Morning campers!" Chris greeted everyone as he entered the mess hall. He was dressed in Hockey apparel and brandished a hockey stick and mask along with some snowshoes. "Who's ready for today's chilling challenge?"

"If it's what I think it is, you can count me out." Noah frowned, resting his head in his hand.

"You've just gotta get into the spirit of things!" Chris insisted, tossing a hockey puck in the air and swinging at it with his stick like a baseball bat.

Noah ducked just in time before the puck whizzed over his head. It flew into the kitchen, barely missing Chef before smashing through the back window. "Whoops..." Chris gazed at the hole in the window.

"You're gonna pay for my kitchen!" Chef snapped.

"Eh, take it out of the intern's salary." The host waved it off.

"But we don't pay them..." Chef reminded him.

"Oh yeah...oh well." Chris shrugged. "Fixes the A/C problem."

Chef just crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Finish your breakfast and follow me to today's challenge!" Chris motioned for everyone to follow him.

* * *

"Before we begin, let's bring back Jasmine and Eva from Exile!" Chris announced as Chef came by on a jeep carrying the two teens.

They both hopped off and joined their team. Jasmine narrowed her eyes at Scarlett who in turn glared back at her.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Tension)**

 **Scarlett-** "Well it's clear Jasmine has caught on to my ploy, but what exactly she knows, I'm not sure. I'll refrain jumping to conclusions for now but I'll certainly be keeping my eye on her."

"Canada: _Big_ , _wide_ , and _very very cold!_ " Chris began, already earning an eye role from Noah. "Here in the big white north it snows twenty-four hours a day, every day of the year! Its frozen landscape is the perfect setting for the favorite sport of this great nation: _Hockey!_ "

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt but I think it should be noted that everything you've just said about Canada is exceedingly _false_." Scarlett noted.

"Quit ruining my intro!" Chris snapped. "Now, for today's challenge you'll be playing _EXTREME HOCKEY!_ "

"Yes!" Harold pumped his fist. "Now I can finally put my mad figure skating skills to good use!"

"No way, man!" Geoff exclaimed with excitement. "I was on my school's hockey team for like...two years!"

"What about the other four years?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, funny story," Geoff scratched the back of his neck, "I accidentally nailed the coach in the face with a hockey puck." He chuckled sheepishly. "I uh...wasn't asked back after that."

"Oh..."

"Alright!" Duncan grinned. "I guess all those peewee hockey games my mom made me go to are finally gonna come in handy!"

" _Anyway_ , this game of hockey will be a _little_ bit different," Chris explained, "To simplify things, all you've gotta do is land a puck in the goal to score a point. First to five wins!"

"Sounds too boring," Noah shook his head, "What's the catch?"

" _HIT IT CHEF!_ " Chris shouted.

Chef pulled a large lever connected to the ground, causing a giant field of grass to retract into the Island's mainframe. A few seconds later, a massive ice hockey rink rose from the hole. Several ice ramps surrounded the massive centerpieces of the arena; a giant polar bear and a giant walrus both sculpted out of ice. As if on cue, both structures simultaneously spit out a blaze of fire for dramatic effect.

"Whoa..." Duncan awed.

"In order to keep things entertaining, six team members will be on the ice at a time while the other four will sit atop their team's snow fort and try to hinder the other team by throwing snowy projectiles at them!" Chris said, picking up a snowball and chucking it at Chef.

The snowball collided and spontaneously combusted, littering the cook's face with a thin layer of blackened soot.

"As you can see, some of the snowballs contain fun surprises." Chris said, earning a glare from Chef.

"Oh, so like the snow fort challenge from season four!" Dawn interpreted.

"Well yeah but...with hockey!" Chris said, trying to make up for his lack of creativity. "We're going through some budget cuts, okay? We can't afford to come up with new and exciting forms of torture!"

"Not that any of us were asking for that..." Noah pointed out.

"Whatever!" Chris shook it off. "You'll be able to cycle out players after every scored goal if you want to."

"What happens if nobody scores five goals?" Amy asked, clearly trying to find a loophole.

"Then we'll bring it to a tiebreaker." Chris grinned, pressing a button on his remote control. Over on the rink, a cardboard cut-out and an automatic puck-launcher rose from the floor. The launcher fired one single puck which shot through the cut-out at lightning speed, creating a gaping hole in the figure.

Everyone winced, especially the guys. "It hurts just thinking about it!" Harold cried, holding his kiwis.

"Since we're legally obligated to offer required safety-wear, choose your players and gear up!" Chris said, holding up some hockey equipment.

* * *

"So who's up for some frozen fun?" Duncan grinned at his team. "I know I am!"

"I think I'll sit this one out." Courtney decided.

"Same here, getting pucks thrown at you doesn't exactly sound like fun." Bridgette admitted.

"Ain't no way I'm risking this face." Leshawna said, pointing to her complexion. "And did I mention I'd like to keep my teeth while I'm at it?"

"No one with beauty of your caliber should risk their gorgeous smile." Harold complimented her.

"Any other _chickens?_ " Duncan eyed his team.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like getting nailed in the face with a puck today." Dave said casually, walking over to join the other non-participants.

"Alright then, have fun chucking messed-up snowballs at people." Duncan shrugged.

"On second thought, can I be a snowball-chucker? I've got a certain someone I'd like nail in the face." Scott narrowed his eyes at Duncan.

"Don't even think about it, dork." Duncan poked him with a finger. "You're coming on the rink with us."

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Snow more bad puns, I swear!)**

 **Courtney-** "I'll admit, those two fighting over me is starting to get annoying. Okay, _more_ annoying." She sighed. "But as long as they're obsessed with me, I have free reign to take advantage." She smirked before glaring at the camera. "Don't try to make me feel guilty!" She accused. "They're throwing themselves at _me_ , who _wouldn't_ take advantage of it?"

 **Harold-** "While I've never played hockey before, I'm a wizard on skates." He bragged. "Who knows, maybe scoring a goal with these mad skills won't be hard at all." He grinned with pride.

* * *

"Eva and I had better be on the rink at all times, no offense to the rest of you." Jasmine told her team.

"Wait, so did you and Eva like, make up?" Samey asked.

"You could say that." Jasmine nodded, eyeing Scarlett again. "Now who else wants to play?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Izzy does! I do!" Izzy hollered with excitement, jumping up and down waving her arms.

"Clear the ice, Izzy's on the rink!" Noah joked.

"You bet your booties they should!" Izzy grinned creepily, now holding a hockey stick which earned a look of concern from Noah.

"As much as I'd like to help out, I'm afraid I'm quite physically challenged." Dawn frowned. "I'll sit out if that's okay with you all."

"Fine by me." Jasmine shrugged. "If it's not your thing it's not your thing."

"Then may I join her? As I've stated many times before, sports are _not_ my forte. _Especially_ not this one." Noah remarked.

"I would prefer to sit out as well." Scarlett stated.

"Yeah, you'd make a good hinderer wouldn't you." Jasmine glared at the brainiac.

"There is no _way_ I'm putting my looks in danger. I'm _totally_ sitting out." Amy decided.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – If you break it you buy it!)**

 **Amy-** "Okay so, yeah I said I would do anything to stay in the game but like, not at the expense of my looks!" She said. "I've seen what those pucks can do to people's teeth and there's no _way_ I'm loosing any of mine!"

* * *

"Okay, time's up! Get into your gear and let's get this show on the road!" Chris grinned. "Or should I say _ice_."

xxx

The campers on the rink were now dressed in helmets, shoulder pads, gloves, shin pads, skates, and other equipment of the like.

"Playing for Team Kihew we have Duncan, Geoff, Trent, Harold, Scott, and Sky!" Chris announced as the campers skated onto the rink when they were named.

"You must feel really proud to be the only woman playing for our team." Harold suspected. "Kudos to you!"

"Thanks!" Sky smiled. "Hockey's actually one of my favorite sports next to gymnastics." She admitted. "I haven't actually played with a team but I think I've watched enough games to know what I'm doing." She said.

"Really? You've never played with a team?" Harold wondered.

"Nope." Sky shook her head. "Coach said he didn't want a girl on his hockey team."

Harold's eyes widened. "Are you serious? That's so blatantly sexist!" He exclaimed with fury.

"It's no big deal, really." Sky assured him, not wanting to make the situation bigger than it was. "I like watching the games anyway."

"Not cool." Harold shook his head.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – How many times do we have to teach you this lesson, old man!)**

 **Harold-** "As a huge equal rights activist, I have to say: if you're watching, Sky's coach, you should be ashamed!" He pointed an angry finger at the camera.

* * *

"And playing for Team Sisikwew, we have Eva, Izzy, Jasmine, Owen, Samey, and Cody!" Chris listed as they entered the rink.

"It's girl power vs brute strength!" Chris declared. "Find out who has the upper hand when we return!"

"Hey!" Owen and Cody exclaimed.

xxx

Chef, who was now dressed in a parka, tossed a puck onto the rink from his high-chair that overlooked the arena. The puck slid for a bit before coming to a stop in the center. Team Kihew had nominated Duncan and Team Sisikwew had nominated Jasmine to face off.

Chef blew his whistle and the two teens slapped their sticks together three times before the game was afoot.

"Haha!" Duncan grinned as he quickly knocked the puck away from the center before Jasmine could even react. The puck flew to the side to where Trent was standing.

"Whatever you do, don't slapshot it!" Duncan warned.

"What?" Trent asked right as he slapped it across the rink. Duncan just face-palmed.

The puck flew through the air like a guided missile and slammed right into the icy wall of Team Sisikwew's snow fort, causing Owen, who was guarding the goal, to flinch. The puck bounced off the wall and soared back across the rink, through Geoff's feet, and into Team Kihew's own goal.

"Dude..." Geoff gaped as an alarm sounded.

"Seriously?!" Duncan threw his hands up. "What did I tell you?!" He glared at Trent. " _That's_ why you don't slapshot it!"

"I'm sorry!" The musician said defensively. "I already hit it before you told me not to!"

"Maybe try scoring in the _other team's goal!_ " Leshawna hollered from atop their snow fort.

"A point for Team Sisikwew!" Chris grinned. "Things are already off to an _amazing_ start!" He said with a chipper tone, earning an annoyed glare from Duncan and Trent.

Chef tossed the puck back into the center and this time it was Sky and Eva going head-to-head.

Sky hadn't really interacted a whole lot with Eva, but she knew she was a tough player and often had some anger management troubles. Despite this, she had to respect her for her athleticism.

The two girls stood squarely in the center of the rink, eyeing each other. Chef blew the whistle and the two clicked sticks three times before Eva quickly hit it towards her team.

The puck came to Cody who panicked and passed it to Samey like a hot potato. Samey was also in a good position so it worked out anyway. The cheerleader caught the puck with her stick and was about to pass it to Jasmine when she was nailed in the face with a snowball.

"Sorry, girl!" Leshawna shouted.

Scott laughed at the girl's misfortune but quickly got his comeuppance when Dawn launched a snowball at him, exploding on his face, leaving him covered in ash and melted snow.

Dawn merely smiled from Team Sisikwew's fort.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Karma is a cruel, cruel mistress)**

 **Dawn-** "Normally I am a pacifist and am against harm to others but something about Scott just makes me very upset. He has no respect for others unless it benefits his game! Not only that but I caught him trying to hit a chipmunk with his hockey stick earlier." She shook his head.

 **Scott-** "Lousy treehugger!" He muttered, cleaning his blackened face with a wet napkin. "Do you mind? I'm showering!" He snapped at the camera after a little while. **[2]**

* * *

Samey wiped the snow off of her face but Duncan had already snatched the puck from her. He advanced towards the other team's goal where Owen was guarding it accompanied by Izzy and Cody nearby.

Duncan flung the puck at the goal, trying to aim for a tiny gap that Owen _didn't_ occupy. However, Izzy suddenly flew in and slammed the puck away with her stick, letting out a mad cackle. " _GO BACK TO WENCE YOU CAME, FOWL DEMON!_ " She screeched.

"Okay, I swear, Izzy's on some kind of drugs today." Noah shook his head.

"Either that or she forgot to take her medication..." Scarlett remarked. Did Izzy even _have_ medication? Probably. Did she take it everyday like she was supposed to? Probably not.

Duncan just gave her a weird look and turned around to find the puck sliding across the rink towards Geoff. The punk gave the party animal a stern look, mentally shouting at him. Luckily, Geoff was more competent than Trent and was able to keep the puck away from the goal.

Jasmine went in for the rebound and was about to hit it back when she was hit in the face with a snowball, knocking off her hat. "AAHH!" She cried, trying to get the snow off of her face.

Up on Team Kihew's fort, Courtney pumped a fist at her successful throw.

Duncan was about to go for the puck but Harold had already done it for him. "You better get this, nerd!" Duncan hollered at him.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – We're only half-way there, WHOOOOOAAA! SQUIDWARD ON A CHAIR!)**

 **Duncan-** "Positive reinforcement only makes them think they can do it, only to find out they can't. But, if you tell them they can't do it and you have no faith in them, nine times out of ten they'll want to prove you wrong and actually succeed." He said knowingly.

* * *

Harold hadn't lied when he said he was good at figure skating. The lanky nerd was skating across the rink, dodging anyone that tried to come at him, all while surprisingly keeping the puck within his grasp.

Cody tried snatch the puck away from him but Harold leaned far down and took the puck with him, avoiding the tech geek and coming to Owen and Izzy.

Izzy tried to wrestle him for the puck but Harold did a twirl, moving so fast that the redhead had no idea where the puck had gone with him.

After about the fifteenth revolution, Harold stopped and shot the puck right into the goal through Owen's legs.

Duncan, Owen, and most everyone else on the rink dropped their jaw. "Would you look at _that!_ " Chris exclaimed in shock. "Harold scores a goal in the most show-off-y way possible!"

"Dude, that was amazing!" Geoff praised him.

"I gotta hand it to you, that was pretty good." Duncan nodded.

"Nice job, man." Trent put a hand on the geek's shoulder to congratulate him.

"Alright, alright, enough happy congratulating, lets get back to the game!" Chris instructed. "The score is currently 1 – 1!" He announced. "It's still anyone's game!"

" _Obviously_ , the game just started." Noah rolled his eyes at the cheesy narration line.

After his impressive performance, Team Kihew put Harold up for the face-off while Team Sisikwew chose Izzy, mostly because she _heavily_ insisted.

Izzy stared Harold in the eye squarely. She gave him a mischievous grin before Chef tossed the puck into the middle. The two teens clapped their sticks together as per usual and this time Harold got the upper hand, surprising Izzy.

This was clearly between the two redheads so everyone else but the goalies decided to stay out of their way. Harold skated with expert form, shooting across the ice right for Owen who looked utterly terrified.

" _GET BACK HERE!_ " Izzy hollered, waving her stick in the air.

"Shouldn't she be getting a penalty for bringing her stick above her waist?" Sky wondered. "Oh wait, this is Total Drama, almost forgot." She remembered.

Harold pushed the puck forward with his stick bringing it up and flinging it forward. The puck slammed into Owen's girth and bounced back, flying into the air.

"Yes! Your thickness has saved us!" Izzy cheered, raising her stick triumphantly.

Unfortunately this was the exact wrong time to do this and the puck hit Izzy's stick, sling-shotting it back at Team Sisikwew's goal.

Not expecting this, Owen was completely unprepared and the puck flew right past his head and into the goal.

" _I DON'T WANNA BE GOALIE ANYMORE!_ " Owen wailed.

" _OH COME ON!_ " Izzy screamed, taking her stick and chucking it at the goal. The stick snapped in two upon hitting the thick, icy wall.

Chef blew his whistle and pointed behind him.

"Ooh, looks like Izzy's earned herself a penalty!" Chris translated. "Off to the penalty box with you!" He said. The camera did a quick pan over to the glass box where a large analog timer was set to six minutes.

Izzy pouted as she stormed over to the penalty box and sat inside with her arms crossed.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – To the happy jar with you!)**

 **Sky-** "Okay so I think I've figured out the penalty system. Anything's legal as long as you don't break the equipment. Probably because they paid good money for it. Sports equipment doesn't come cheap these days." She shook her head.

* * *

Harold was put back up for the face-off, so Team Sisikwew put their most capable player up against him: Jasmine. The two faced off and this time Jasmine managed to snag the puck first, earning a cheer of delight from Izzy in the penalty box, however you couldn't hear her as the glass was apparently sound-proof.

Jasmine tried to pass the puck to Eva but Duncan swooped in a stole it away. He skated forward, eventually passing it to Harold who was right by Team Sisikwew's goal.

From inside the penalty box Izzy was now freaking out, hopping up and down and screaming like a maniac.

Harold swept the puck right between Owen's feet again, scoring a third goal.

Izzy gripped her face, pulling it down in frustration. She then started screaming again, even pulling out a diagram of a donkey and pointing to it's rear. **[3]**

"Harold is on _fire!_ " Chris declared. "The score is now 3 – 1 Team Kihew! Can Harold keep his team's streak? Will Team Sisikwew catch up? And will Izzy make it out of the penalty box or will she earn herself _another_ penalty? Let's find out!"

"Oh, I thought he was gonna cut to commercial..." Courtney admitted after a little while.

"Nope! I'm changing things up on ya!" The host grinned. "You can never expect the unexpectedness that is _me!_ "

Noah and Scarlett both simultaneously rolled their eyes.

For this round, Jasmine took up the role of goalie for Team Sisikwew while Geoff remained goalie for Team Kihew. With Izzy still in the penalty box for this round, Team Sisikwew was down a player.

Eva and Duncan faced off and Eva was able to fling the puck to the side first. Owen went in to snag it but was suddenly hit in the face with a snowball from atop Team Kihew's fort.

"AAHH! I've been blinded!" He cried, dropping his stick and stumbling about, trying to wipe the snow from his face.

Luckily, Samey skated in and dribbled the puck forward before Scott could snag it, causing the dirt farmer to continue sliding forward. off the rink and into a pile of snow.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Cover your crystal eyes and let your tones bleed and blend with mine!)**

 **Amy-** "Don't get me wrong, I _really_ wanted to chuck a snowball at her feet and make her slip, but we were losing and there's no _way_ I'm letting my game rest in _Scarlett's_ hand. Luckily someone from the other team fulfilled my request." She smiled.

* * *

Courtney lobbed a snowball down at Samey who was about to skate onto a ramp. The snowball landed right in front of her. When the cheerleader slid through the thickly-packed snow, her skates slowed and wobbled, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Samey—I mean Sammy!" Cody yelled, quickly correcting himself. The nerd skated over to make sure his girlfriend was okay.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Just a flick 'a the wrist!)**

 **Cody-** "I've really gotta get better at calling her Sammy and not Samey. She's called Samey so often that sometimes I forget it's a terrible nickname made up by her evil sister." He shook his head.

* * *

The puck was now free and everyone was going after it. Eva and Harold were the two main contenders followed closely by Owen and Trent.

Harold tried to send the puck flying across the rink and away from the crowd but Eva caught it with her stick and threw it forward.

Trent tried to go for it but was accidentally shoved aside by Owen. The chubby teen reached the puck and slapped it into Team Kihew's goal.

"And Team Sisikwew finally scores another goal!" Chris announced.

"Good on 'ya, mate!" Jasmine grinned at his success.

"Dude..."Geoff sighed.

"Dirt boy, get over here!" Duncan hollered. "You're goalie now!"

Scott just mumbled from the sidelines, his head still in the snow.

* * *

Eva returned for the face off and was now up against Harold as team Kihew believed he was their best player. Chef blew the whistle and the two foes clicked sticks.

Just as they finished the last stick-click, Harold was nailed in the face with a snowball before he could get to the puck. "Gosh! Way to ruin my shot!" He griped, wiping the snow off his face as Eva made off with the puck.

"Someone stop her!" Harold barked orders as he began to skate forward at a rapid pace . . . only to get nailed with another snowball to the face.

"Lay off, _jerk!_ " Harold snapped, once again wiping the snow from his frigid face.

Not a second later and he was hit with yet another snowball. "I said lay off!" The nerd shouted, getting angry now. He formed a snowball in his hands and chucked it up at none other than Scarlett.

Surprisingly, the snowball made contact with her face, stunning the brainiac for a second. With the snow still on her face, she glared down at Harold. "So _that's_ how he wants to play it." She said, wheeling over a mounted machine that looked like it was made of scrap parts.

The psychopath pressed a button on the back and the machine began firing automatically, reigning icy cold snowballs on Harold.

The nerd ducked behind an ice ramp and waited for the ammunition clip to end. When it finally did, he jumped up from behind the ramp wearing a taunting grin. "Ha! You missed!" He laughed.

There was a short pause before Harold heard the clear click of Scarlett reloading. Before he even had time to react, he was pelted with hundreds of snowballs at a time.

As Harold got assaulted by snowballs, Eva made her way to the goal. She had managed to brush off Trent and Geoff but was now faced with Sky and Duncan.

The weight-lifter looked for someone to lobby the puck to but only saw the punk and gymnast in her way.

There was a narrow opening between the two and Jasmine was on the other side of it. Eva went for the shot and tried to pass it but Sky slapped it out of the air, letting it skid back toward Team Sisikwew's goal.

Sky raced forward to try to advance with the puck before someone else went for it but Eva was already going for it. Luckily for the gymnast, her small stature allowed her to zip past Eva.

The temperamental teen watched Sky pass her and knew she had to make a move. Instead of chasing after Sky, she continued up one of the ramps and gained momentum. She shot off the ramp at lightning speed and hit the ice with a skid and managed to slide around and snag the puck before Sky could get it.

"Whoa..." Noah gasped, actually impressed by her skill.

Eva headed back toward Kihew's goal while Sky was unable to stop and kept sliding in the wrong direction.

Eva flew past Duncan and made a B-line for the goal. Scott cowered in fear as he saw the impending doom that was Eva coming straight for him.

" _AAAHHH!_ " The dirt farmer wailed as Eva slapped the puck right into the goal with ease.

"And Sisikwew scores another point, tying it up at 3 points to 3!" Chris announced.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Okay, seriously I don't even know what to put in these anymore)**

 **Scott-** "Have you ever realized how much E-Eva looks l-like a sh-sh-shark when she's barreling straight at you?" The schemer shivered in terror, curled up in a ball on the toilet seat.

* * *

The next round was set to start and Izzy had finally been let out of the penalty box. Despite having just been in the penalty box, she insisted upon doing the face-off.

After a quick check to make sure he was okay, team Kihew put Harold back up to the plate and although he was covered in round bruises, he claimed he was still able to perform.

"If you mess this up, you're dead." Duncan pointed a finger at him.

"At least I'm doing something, _gosh!_ " Harold returned, to which the punk just rolled his eyes.

"This one's on you, it'll take at least this round to fill this thing back up!" Scarlett warned as she and Noah filled the machine with snowballs.

Jasmine nodded in understanding.

The whistle was blown and Harold and Izzy squared up. Harold snagged the puck first and flung to his right, sending it to Duncan.

However, Jasmine was ready for this and swooped in, stealing the puck away from him. The punk glared at the Aussie and raced after her.

"Yeah, criticize _me_." Harold scoffed at Duncan's failure.

No one had caught up to Jasmine yet but now she faced Scott and Geoff, neither of which proved to be very good at guarding anything.

Samey caught on to what Jasmine was planning and moved in to position. Jasmine shot the puck past Geoff who reached his stick out to try and stop it but to no avail.

The puck went right to Samey and the cheerleader went in for the goal. However, Scott was mentally prepared this time and blocked it with his thick goalie stick.

The puck bounced back but Jasmine swooped in for the rebound and shot it back in, this time succeeding.

"Come _on!_ " Courtney snapped at her team, chucking a snowball down at the ground. "Ger your act together!"

"Hey, at least we're trying!" Trent hollered back.

Duncan stopped him. "Princess is right, we've got to score this one or we're done." He said. "Now it's all about positioning..." He began as he pulled his team into a huddle.

* * *

To Team Sisikwew's surprise, Duncan was put up to face-off for Team Kihew. He was up against Jasmine as Team Sisikwew believed she could certainly take the win.

Chef blew the whistle and the two clapped sticks. Duncan swiped the puck out from under Jasmine's stick and flung it directly behind him.

Harold caught it and began racing toward the goal.

Up above, Scarlett was prepared to begin raining snowballs on Harold once again. She flipped the switch but nothing happened. She glared at her invention and flipped the switch back and forth several times before it suddenly fizzled out. "Well isn't that just sensational." Scarlett muttered sarcastically.

Eva came after Harold and went to steal the puck from him but Harold was prepared. He swept the puck between Eva's feet and jumped over her stick, landing sharply back on the ice. He kept going but was quickly met by Samey and Cody with Jasmine right behind him.

The four scrambled in a mess of sticks with the puck at the center of it all. "Let go of it!" Harold shouted.

"Never!" Cody, Samey and Jasmine all shouted in unison.

Finally, the puck was shot out of the scuffle and skidded across the ice.

All four teens went for it but Sky was already there to snatch up the puck. She flung it at the goal but Owen was there to stop it.

Unfortunately when dived to stop it, he slipped and ended up falling flat on the ice, letting the puck sail right over his head and into the goal.

"And Sky scores the goal!" Chris exclaimed. "The score is now tied 4 – 4! Whoever scores the next one wins it all!"

"Nice job, dork!" Duncan grinned, "You really pulled through."

"But Sky was the one who-"

"Now all we need to do is score this next one and we're home free!" Duncan interrupted him.

"But before that, it's time for _HALF TIME!_ " Chris announced.

"Um, shouldn't Half Time be, you know, in the middle of the game?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"The ice needs to be zamboni'd." Chris shrugged. "And I figured y'all might want a quick breather break."

"Since when do you-" Courtney was about to say before Leshawna covered her mouth.

"He's givin' us a break, don't argue!" Leshawna snapped.

"So, clear the rink, go grab some water, use the bathroom, whatever." Chris shrugged.

He didn't have to tell them twice. The campers were off, most headed towards the communal washrooms.

"Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee!" Harold cried, leading the charge.

"Huh, must've been those snowballs Scarlett fed him." Chris chuckled.

Scott laid on the ice. "Uuuuhhh, my head hurts." He moaned, clutching his forehead.

Soon, Chef neared on the Zamboni, polishing the ice behind him. "You'd better get out of the way or you're gonna get run over . . . in _five_ minutes!" The cook hollered, shaking a fist at the dirt farmer. **[4]**

 **(Outhouse Confessional – I'm going to put a rock in this one!)**

 **Amy-** "Looks like this is gonna be close..." She bit her lip. "There's no way I'm giving up now. If we lose I'm toast! I've gotta think of a way to make _sure_ Harold doesn't score..." She tapped her chin in thought. "And I think I just might have an idea..." She grinned wickedly.

* * *

The guys from Team Kihew gathered around Harold in the communal washrooms. The nerd had taken off the majority of his gear to get some air and was sitting on a bench.

"Lets go!" Geoff whooped. "Aw man, this really takes me back to high school hockey." He grinned.

"Just keep up you and your figure skating skills and we'll be golden." Duncan told him as the figure skater took a swig of water.

"We should probably get back to the rink, knowing Chris our break probably only lasts like three minutes." Trent rolled his eyes.

"Good call." Duncan nodded. "We'll talk strategy with the rest of the team."

"I'm gonna quick use the bathroom." Harold said, gesturing to one of the stalls behind him.

"Alright, see ya' there dude." Geoff waved as they left.

Harold whistled as he entered the stall. Once the door to the stall closed, the washroom door slowly opened with a slight creek and Amy peeked her head in to make sure no one was there. She heard Harold whistling in his stall and tiptoed over to the bench where his hockey gear was.

The cheerleader pulled out a screwdriver and began unscrewing the bolts on Harold's skates just enough that the blade stayed connected to the boot.

Suddenly the toilet flushed and Amy looked up in fear. She quickly tiptoed out of the washrooms as Harold pulled up his pants and opened the door. When he came out, the cheerleader was gone.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – AU fanfiction anyone?)**

 **Amy-** "Okay that was a close one." She breathed. "And it smelled _awful_ in there." She gagged. "Almost worse than this crap package..." She plugged her nose, looking up at the flies buzzing around her.

* * *

"Mmhm." Izzy nodded, pacing back and forth. "Well put general." The camera panned over to a general built entirely out of snow.

"We'll create a surprise military diversion and break through enemy lines!" Izzy presented. "What say you?" She turned to the snow general who's face started to melt. "Yes! We shall ready ourselves immediately!" She declared. **[5]**

"Umm..." Noah just stared at the nonsense with Scarlett by his side.

"Sometimes it's better not to question." Scarlett shook her head. "Come, we've got to try to get the automatic snowball machine working for this last round." She waved for him to follow her.

xxx

"Alright, final game! Whoever scores this goal is the winner!" Chris announced. "Chef?" He cued the cook.

Chef blew his whistle and the two foes were up. Naturally, it was Harold vs Jasmine. The two clicked sticks three times and this time Jasmine snatched the puck first. The sent it to the side where Eva caught it.

The temperamental teen rushed forward, dribbling the puck back and forth. It wasn't long before Sky and Trent were on her.

Trent tried to slap the puck away but Izzy came in for the rescue, catching it before it drifted too far. With a wild battle-cry, the redhead slapshotted the puck across the ice. The projectile flew up a ramp and into the air, headed for Team Kihew's goal.

Harold swooped in however and slapped the puck out of the air and onto the ice. The nerd saw Jasmine coming at him out of the corner of his eye and quickly passed the puck to Sky.

The small gymnast raced across the ice as just about anyone who wasn't goalie came after her. As a last ditch effort before everyone closed in, Sky shot the puck towards the goal but Owen was there to stop it.

The tubby teen shoved the puck away, letting it drift away from everyone else.

Harold spotted the puck and went for it but Samey saw it too.

The two wrestled for the puck and soon Cody and Sky joined in. After some more scrambling, Sky fended off Cody and Samey's sticks, allowing Harold to make off with the puck.

"You can do it, Harold!" Courtney cheered from atop their snow fort.

"Stop him!" Amy shouted, chucking a snowball down at the nerd. It missed by several yards.

Scarlett predicted where Harold would go next and dropped a snowball there. However, Harold saw it coming and swerved out of the way.

Across the rink, Courtney and Leshawna were keeping Jasmine and Izzy at bay with their snowballs.

It was now Harold with Eva close behind him. The nerd went up a ramp, going for the big shot. He neared the top of it when suddenly the blades on his skates came loose and fell off, causing him to fly wildly through the air and land face first on the ice.

"Ooh!" Chris winced. "That's gonna leave a mark..."

Eva ignored the injured dork and stole the puck, circling back towards Kihew's goal.

Scarlet, Noah, Amy, and Dawn cheered from above as the athlete zoomed across the ice, no one able to stop her. She came to the goal and with one fell swoop, she slapped the puck into the goal, right past Scott's head who had actually tried to block it this time.

A loud buzzer sounded and the game was over. "And it looks like Eva scores the winning goal for Wahwakamiw Sisikwew!" Chris announced. "That means I'll be seeing Sowahkeyiw Kihew at elimination tonight!"

Team Kihew groaned. "What happened?" Sky asked Harold as she skated over to him.

"I have no clue!" The nerd exclaimed. "I was about to go for the goal when the screws fell off of my skates!" He said as Trent came by with the blades from his skates. "Gosh! You couldn't have gone for less cheap skates?" He accused Chris.

The host shrugged. "We spent good money on those." He told Harold. "Either we got stiffed or you just pushed them too hard."

"That's bogus!" Harold frowned.

* * *

"So who's it gonna be?" Geoff wondered as the guys met in the washrooms. "Who bit it the biggest?"

"Well I'd say it was pro figure skater over here, but he's not the priority." Duncan said, jabbing a thumb back at Harold.

"It wasn't my fault, _gosh!_ " He protested.

"Who cares who's fault it was. The point is, we're voting for Sky tonight. She's an easy vote and no one has any ties with her." Duncan shrugged.

"Yes!" Dave cheered. "Finally! At last! _VENGEANCE!_ " He shouted, raising both his fists.

"Whoa, calm down, psycho." Duncan put his hands up defensively. "There's five of us and we need one more vote to have the majority."

"We could just make it easy and get Scott to vote with us." Trent suggested.

"Ugh." Duncan repulsed at the thought. " _Fine_ , we can use him but there's no way he's joining the alliance. Just tell him everyone's voting for her."

"Will do." Trent nodded.

xxx

"There you are!" Sky breathed a sigh of relief as she found Courtney in the cabin. "I think I'm ready to take you up on your alliance offer." She said. "I have this itching feeling that the guys are voting for me."

Courtney sat up. "Hmm...I might be able to help you out." She beamed. "Just to be clear you're accepting my alliance offer?"

"Yes, yes I am." Sky nodded.

"Okay," The CIT grinned, eager to talk strategy, "So I bet I can manipulate Scott and Duncan into voting for Dave and then we can get the rest of the girls in on it too-"

"Um, I don't want to vote out Dave." Sky cut her off.

"What? But what about our talk? I told you getting rid of him will solve your problems!" Courtney reminded her.

"I know but...I want to solve it in a dignified manner. Things ended really badly last time because of miscommunication."

"But he'll just ignore you!" Courtney continued.

"I'll find away to get through his thick... _very_ thick skull." Sky sighed.

"Well then who are we going to vote for?" Courtney wondered. "The only other person I can think of is Harold. He totally screwed up the win."

"But that wasn't his fault. Wouldn't that be kind of mean?" Sky bit her lip.

"I know you're all nice and good sportsmanship, but in this game sometimes you have to get mean." Courtney informed her. "That's the only way you can be the sole winner."

Sky sighed. "You're right. And I guess I don't really have any ties with him. Let's do it." She nodded.

"Okay, this might be tricky. We're going to need six votes to be sure. There's already you and me and hopefully Scott and Duncan, but that leaves two more votes. Bridgette will vote with us, but would Leshawna vote for Harold?"

"Are they dating?" Sky wondered. "It's always so hard to tell."

"I don't think she would. So how are we going to make sure she doesn't vote for you?" Courtney tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, I have an idea but you're not gonna like it." Sky told her.

"What is it?"

"Well, we could get Leshawna to vote for you, and then the guys would be voting for me, and then we vote for Harold." Sky said. "If I have the numbering correct."

Courtney stopped think for a minute. "I think that could work!" She nodded. "And while I'm not too keen on getting a vote, if it's just Leshawna we should be good."

"I'll tell Leshawna we're voting for you." Sky said.

"And I'll get Duncan and Scott to vote for Harold." Courtney grinned.

* * *

The fire illuminated the elimination ceremony, giving off an eerie vibe. "Here on this plate I have nine marshmallows." Chris told them. "One of you won't be getting one. When I call your name, come get your marshmallow."

Everyone looked tense. There were a lot of strategies up in the air and right now it was a matter of which one would work.

"Geoff, Bridgette." Chris called. The two lovers eagerly ran up to get their marshmallows and shared a kiss when they sat down.

"Duncan and Trent!" The two guys grinned and went to get their marshmallows.

"Scott, Leshawna and Dave!" Chris finished up. All three took their marshmallows with delight. Dave had an especially eager grin on his face.

"And now to the final three." Chris said, holding up the tray with only two more marshmallows. ". . . Courtney."

The CIT breathed a sigh of relief. She went up to get her marshmallow and sat down, hoping Sky would join her with the fluffy treat.

"And the last marshmallow goes to . . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Sky." The host flung the marshmallow to the gymnast who caught it with a look of sheer relief.

"What?!" Harold stood up in shock. "Why am I being voted out for something I can't control?"

No one responded.

" _Gosh_ , why do I always get teamed with a bunch of _jerks_." He pouted as he stormed off to the Boot of Shame.

 **(Outhouse Confessional – Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment)**

 **Duncan-** "So the princess got me to vote for Harold. Big deal, he was expendable. As much as I hate to say it, all we have to do it rope in Scott into the alliance and we'll be on top again." He shrugged.

 **Sky-** "That was _so_ stressful!" She exclaimed. "I think my heart nearly skipped a beat when he gave me the marshmallow. Now I know I can trust Courtney."

 **Courtney-** "Yes! The plan worked! Now that I have Sky as an ally, I have a powerful threesome for the merge." She clenched her fist in triumph.

* * *

Harold crossed his arms in irritation as he stood on the Red X. "Any last words that _aren't_ about our faulty equipment?" Chris asked. Harold was about to open his mouth when the host pressed the button. " _Just kidding!_ I don't care." He laughed as the boot swung down and kicked the nerd into the far beyond.

"It's now 19 contestants and counting!" The host looked to the camera. "How will Jasmine and Eva deal with Scarlett's sneaky work behind the scenes? Will the guy's alliance prevail? And will we _ever_ understand the inner workings of Izzy's mind?" Just as he said this, the redhead did cartwheels in the background, spouting gibberish. "Yup, never mind I don't wanna know what goes on in there." He shook his head. "But find out the answers to those other questions _next time_ , on _Total...Drama...Unfinished Business!_ " Chris finished.

* * *

Votes:

 **Leshawna-** Courtney

 **Bridgette-** Harold

 **Geoff-** Sky

 **Duncan-** Harold

 **Dave-** Sky

 **Trent-** Sky

 **Sky-** Harold

 **Courtney-** Harold

 **Harold-** Sky

 **Scott-** Harold

– –

Harold- **5**

Sky- **4**

Courtney- **1**

– –

 **Voted Off:** Topher, DJ, Ella, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Dakota (RETURNED), Jo, Sadie, Heather, Tyler, Brick, Rodney, B, Katie, Max, Gwen, Dakota, Harold

* * *

 **Reason:** So I don't know if any of you were Harold super-fans or were hoping he'd go further but if you were sorry! I wasn't quite sure who to eliminate this episode but then the whole scenario came into my head and I liked it. Harold was one where I wasn't sure when he'd go but I didn't have much planned for him so I guess now was as good a time as any. He's not particularly my favorite character, he actually annoys me sometimes, but he was pretty fun to write and I think I did well portraying his Napoleon Dynamite persona.

…

 **[1]-** A lot of you requested I fit this into my story and here it is! It's pretty dang weird but Izzy's also pretty dang weird so I guess it works.

 **[2]-** This was a funny little quote from an episode of the Loud House. One I didn't particularly like but I the little joke at the end was pretty funny so I decided to use it.

 **[3]-** This was from a scene in the new Horton Hears a Who movie. The movie wasn't _that_ spectacular but this adult gag was hilarious so I decided to put it in with none other than Izzy.

 **[4]-** If any of you watched the Deadpool movie you might recall this little scene. The gag was funny so I decided to use it here because it worked so well with Chef shouting it.

 **[5]-** Taken right out of the Spongebob episode "Sand Castles in the Sand" (Arguably one of the better episodes of Season 6). It worked too well not to be used, I just formatted it to snow rather than sand.

…

 **Next:** Dungeons, Dungeons, and some dragons I guess.


End file.
